Trueno Sangriento
by Endelstadt
Summary: Primer Fic en español de Heroes of Might and Magic. Año 1146 AS. Ambos pensaron que el encargo de la anciana sería un trabajo de rutina, pero nunca esperaron verse en una carrera contra el tiempo y la misma historia de Bracada.
1. Calarnen I - Empleador

**Trueno Sangriento**

 **Un Fanfic de** _ **Heroes of Might and Magic III**_

 **Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Empleador**

Estaba exhausta.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía, gritaba, se quejaba y monopolizaba la escasa fuerza que aún no la había abandonado. El tacto de la nieve, que antes no le había causado ningún desagrado, la seguía cual espectro deseoso de consumir su débil alma. ¿Llevaba así quince, veinte o treinta días? A esas alturas había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba viajando hacia el norte, dejando atrás las comodidades de la gran ciudad para irse a buscar la vida en un sitio más tranquilo. Servirá para desestresarte, decían. Podrás buscar una nueva carrera, decían. Ya verás que la gente de las zonas fronterizas no es tan hostil, decían.

¡Puras pamplinas! La amabilidad de los pueblerinos, y especialmente de los posaderos, se agotó apenas vio reducir su escaso capital a sólo unas pocas monedas. Más no tenía; el resto lo había gastado entre los monolitos de doble vía y los nada frecuentes transportes que aún se animaban a llegar hasta el límite más septentrional del reino. Incluso para los estándares bracadanos, el distrito de Calarnen (1) tenía fama de ser marcadamente hostil, con un clima esculpido bajo los influjos del viento blanco, contenido por las enormes montañas rodeando el río Litma y extendiéndose hacia el este, siempre custodiando la línea imaginaria separando sus cuatro ciudades de los incivilizados clanes bárbaros de Krewlod. Lo que no sospechaba es que hiciese tanto frío en el estrecho valle por el que iba ahora mismo. Había caído un espeso manto anoche, forzándola a refugiarse en una choza decrépita y sin posibilidad de encender siquiera un mísero fuego. Allí detestó, como cientos de veces durante las dos semanas que llevaba en movimiento, el no saber siquiera un poco de magia para encender madera seca o telas viejas. Sentir el tacto de los muebles viejos en sus manos le hizo ver que allí alguna vez vivió alguien. Alguien cuya existencia fue sepultada por la misma nieve años atrás.

El valle parecía serpentear y volverse sobre sí mismo; tal vez su propio cerebro le estuviese jugando malas pasadas debido al hambre. Llevaba casi ocho días racionando al máximo sus pingües provisiones, avanzando casi por inercia y sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de acero.

-¿Voy a morir aquí? -su voz apenas hizo eco entre el viento que ululaba de pared a pared-. ¿Tan patética es mi existencia?

Se sentía insultada, vejada, atropellada por la mala suerte. Un día era parte de la élite militar al mando del comandante Fafner y al otro se encontró en la calle, con lo puesto y una mísera despedida al tono de 150 monedas de oro; el ejército se las había dado casi por lástima para que desapareciera de una buena vez de las inmaculadas calles de Maratzante, ciudad que rivalizaba sólo con Celeste, la capital flotante y sede del trono de Gavin Magnus, a la hora de exhibir pompa.

-No, no puedo morir -lanzó un último estallido de adrenalina-. ¡No voy a morir!

El eco de su voz acerada estaba teñido de determinación. Nunca se había rendido sin luchar y esta no sería la primera vez. Apuró el tranco al ver unas sombras aladas en los riscos cercanos; clanes de gárgolas de piedra y obsidiana solían anidar aquí, lejos de los parapetos, esperando presas que luego llevaban a sus amos escultores. Esas mismas gárgolas eran parte importante del ejército rutinario, siendo usadas como espías, mensajeras, guardias personales para dignatarios de tramo medio…

Por un escaso momento deseó tener alas para elevarse y ver más allá de esas montañas; si los criminales e insurrectos pensaban que las celdas de Ikata, Rovira o Asenius eran cosa seria, no durarían ni diez segundos vivos en medio de la salvaje naturaleza norteña.

Subió una pequeña pendiente y, entre dos picos leves, creyó distinguir algo grisáceo, difuso, en continuo ascenso.

-¿Y esto qué es?

Dejó a un lado el pequeño morral de cuero con sus míseras pertenencias. Tomó aire a todo lo que pudo permitirse, distinguiendo al instante notas claras: metal, humo, azufre, el estertor de gemas vírgenes siendo cortadas para mezclarlas con aceites y mercurio. Amalgamas místicas no existentes en ningún otro rincón del mundo. Privilegio exclusivo de los guerreros de mayor rango que se pasaban más tiempo de banquete en banquete que jugándose la vida en el campo de batalla.

Su rostro, tan pálido como la misma nieve, se iluminó. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía ser feliz.

-¡Es una forja! -exclamó, sin importar si causaba un alud-. Y donde hay una forja, cerca también estará una ciudad. ¡Me he salvado!

Devoró todo lo que le quedaba de comida seca, volvió a inspirar y se lanzó a toda prisa por el último tramo del valle. Unos doscientos metros más abajo se distinguía un camino adoquinado en condiciones más que aceptables. Del otro lado, tan cubierto por la nieve como todo lo demás, podía verse un sólido letrero de madera barnizada.

 _Calarnen →_

 _← Padon / Valtara / Litma_

Extendió su vista hacia el norte, donde podía verse la sobria forma del castillo local con sus torres estrechas, terminadas en punta y revestidas de gris y azul. Al ojo, no estaría a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Aunque estaba al borde de la deshidratación, casi derramó lágrimas de júbilo. Tal vez Ikerena, la tejedora del tiempo y omnipotente diosa naga, aún tuviera algo de bondad reservada para ella.

-C1-

-¡Por el regente Magnus! -exclamó el guardia al verla acercarse a la única puerta de la ciudad-. ¿Qué te ha pasado, mujer?

-He viajado sin parar desde mediados de mes -contestó ella casi sin aliento.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Maratzante -continuó la recién llegada.

Por un momento el genio, vestido con una sobria armadura ligera color plateado y terminaciones en rubíes, se quedó sin palabras. Tal vez lo más sorprendente de dicha criatura, majestuosa como pocas, fuesen su piel y estela mágica en tonos azul eléctrico, además de ojos dorados cual faroles en medio de la oscura noche.

-¡Pero si eso está al otro lado del país! ¿Cómo es posible que…?

-Ahora no, por favor -tosió su contraparte-. Requiero de un alojamiento modesto, pero que no sea humillante; una cena tampoco me vendría mal.

-Conozco un buen sitio. Te llevaré allí de inmediato.

-¿Está muy lejos?

-No, frente a la plaza principal. Son sólo dos manzanas desde la entrada. ¿Te llevo el equipaje?

-Gracias.

Así comenzaron a abrirse paso por las concurridas calles de Calarnen. La ciudad, aunque pequeña para los estándares exhibidos en el centro y sur de Bracada, era la más grande del distrito y donde se concentraba el poder político. Establecida con el diseño de un tablero de ajedrez, sus calles cortadas a pico mezclaban casas de uno o dos pisos con lujosas mansiones, tiendas que vendían desde pociones hasta artículos para el hogar, algunas pequeñas plazas con estanques y, ante todo, el ya mencionado castillo. En el interior de su amplio patio se encontraba la guarnición local con sus 350 efectivos: gremlins, genios, gárgolas y uno que otro gólem de piedra congelada bajo el mando de siete comandantes (cuatro eran humanos y tres del resto de razas, todos con sobrada experiencia en las artes bélicas); las tropas de grueso calibre, como nagas, gigantes y titanes, estaban reservadas a los controles fronterizos y las urbes donde se movían los peces gordos. De estos singulares individuos agrupados en setenta patrullas dependía mantener el orden y asegurar que todo funcionara según las instrucciones del Club de los Notables, denominación local para las 11 personas a cargo de gobernar. Lo más novedoso era que el distrito, en comparación a las autocracias que dominaban el resto del país pero sin atreverse siquiera a plantar cara a Gavin Magnus, se regía de forma más o menos democrática, permitiendo que cualquiera postulara medidas a considerar por el Club e incluso lanzar una incipiente carrera política con suficiente apoyo. A diferencia del tumulto de Anderskolde o la anarquía de las regiones costeras, Calarnen representaba un oasis de calma entre la nieve y las montañas. Ella miraba todo con sumo interés; parecía sentirse en otro mundo.

-Hemos llegado -anunció el guardia, abriendo la puerta de lo que resultó ser una céntrica taberna llena de parroquianos bebiendo y meseras de busto generoso.

-¡Ah, Kyran! -exclamó un hombre de más de cincuenta años, calvo como melón y con prominente panza cervecera-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasarte por aquí!

-Hola, Garth -contestó el genio-. Parto diciendo desde ya que vengo en comisión de servicio.

-Oye, si es por lo de los borrachos del otro día…

-Eso no me incumbe -replicó Kyran con severidad-; tendrás que hablarlo directamente con el comandante de mi unidad. Te he traído una cliente.

El dueño miró a la pálida fémina y se sobrecogió. Frotó sus ojos para asegurar que no soñaba y admiró su particular complexión. "Ciertamente no recuerdo haber recibido antes a una huésped así", se dijo.

-¿Cuánto me cobra por una habitación con baño? -inquirió ella, su voz aún más delgada que antes.

-Bueno… Son 30 monedas de oro por noche, pero incluye la cena y el desayuno. Si no le molesta el ruido…

-En absoluto. Sólo deseo descansar -pausó para recobrar el aliento-. Llevo dos semanas en la ruta. Partí en Maratzante.

-¿A pie?

Un simple asentimiento con la cabeza dejó al hombre aún más sorprendido.

-¿Puedo tomarla? -dijo la agotada viajera.

-¡Faltaba más, señorita! -Garth recibió sus monedas y sacó una llave del colgador a sus espaldas-. Sígame, por favor. Yo mismo la instalaré.

-Bueno, esto ya está listo -acotó el temperamental genio con una mirada digna de la majestuosa especie-. Debo volver a mi puesto.

-Muchas gracias, guardia.

-No me lo agradezca, señorita -hizo una reverencia-. Mi trabajo es servir a la comunidad.

Kyran dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido. El tumulto seguía enteramente dado a lo suyo, contando historias, lanzando palabrotas y piropeando a las bien dotadas muchachas encargadas de hacer correr la bebida hasta que las velas no ardieran.

Una subida de escalera después, la chica agradeció al dueño del local tras enterarse de que la cena sería en un par de horas y cerró la puerta; como era de esperar, pidió a Garth que se la subiera apenas estuviera lista. Lo primero que hizo al encontrarse sola fue ignorar el eco de la jarana, sumergiendo sus blancas manos en una palangana llena de agua fresca. Lavó su cara como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mirando sus facciones en el sencillo espejo ubicado frente a la mesita; los negros ojos que denotaban cansancio ahora parecían algo más fulgurantes.

-Cómo necesitaba esto…

Tomó la potente lámpara de aceite que venía de serie con el cuarto y la llevó a la zona más pequeña, donde se encontraba una bañera de metro y medio de largo con sistema de desagüe y tapón. Bajo ella había una rejilla reforzada donde se percibía un brillo extraño, entre negro y rojizo. Era un ladrillo de Jaktina, piedra volcánica nacida del magma más puro, cuyas propiedades la mantenían siempre caliente. Sólo se encontraban cerca de Jakta, en la frontera entre Eeofol y AvLee, y cada una costaba una pequeña fortuna. "A saber cuánto habrá pagado el posadero por este ejemplar", pensó, sintiendo el pinchazo por sus pingües reservas monetarias.

En otras circunstancias habría calificado esta bañera de pequeña e incómoda, pero no deseaba quejarse luego de su golpe de suerte. Un chorro de agua helada salió del rudimentario grifo, causando un eco sordo en la madera de la que estaba hecha la taberna completa. No tardó mucho en calentarse gracias a la acción de la peculiar piedra, haciendo la atmósfera algo más agradable y desanudando sus agarrotados músculos. Posteriormente se quitó la sucia y apretada ropa que traía puesta, dejándola en el piso sin más ceremonias. El vapor pareció ejercer un efecto relajante en su desnudez, erizándole levemente los pezones y causándole un leve rubor en las otrora tersas mejillas. Hacía mucho que no se sentía mujer.

-¡Ikerena bendita! -exclamó cuando metió suavemente su cuerpo en el manso líquido-. Pensé que nunca volvería a darme un baño decente.

Permaneció quieta unos diez minutos sin más compañía que sus propios pensamientos. Sumergió su cabeza al completo y comenzó a lavarse el cabello con las escasas raciones de aceite aromático que habían sobrevivido al viaje; aún le quedaban cinco monedas para comprar otra botella mañana, pero venía un desafío aún más importante.

Necesitaba un empleo.

No quería pasárselas de vaga el resto de sus días. Su propia formación militar lo prohibía; para qué hablar del férreo clima familiar, donde el deber siempre era lo primero y las ambiciones personales quedaban subordinadas al interés general. Allí cabía otra pregunta: ¿qué empleos podían ser apropiados para una efectiva caída en desgracia? Tal vez el tabernero supiera algo.

-Se lo preguntaré cuando me traiga la comida, pero ahora sólo deseo relajarme.

Cerró los ojos y continuó satisfaciendo sus propios anhelos bajo el cadencioso manto de vapor inundando ya todo el cuarto. Para cuando despertó, el agua seguía caliente, salpicada de espuma y restos de la suciedad acumulada tras cuatro días sin poder remojarse.

-C2-

-Buenos días, señorita -la saludó Garth cuando terminó de bajar la escalera-. ¿Durmió bien?

-Como nunca antes en mi vida -dijo ella, vestida con un grueso conjunto rojinegro que ciertamente había visto días mejores-. A todo esto, deseo agradecerle por la cena. Ese plato de jabalí al horno estaba realmente bueno.

-Sólo lo mejor para mis clientes -se pavoneó el tabernero-. ¿Desea que le sirva el desayuno? Aún es temprano, así que podrá comer tranquila.

-No estaría mal.

Se sentó directamente en la barra, asegurándose de no topar nada que pudiera derribar involuntariamente. Poco después devoraba apasionadamente un suculento plato de huevos revueltos con sal y jamón más pan recién horneado. La contextura era perfecta, tan perfecta como el guisado de jabalí que se zampó ayer. Para beber pidió un vaso de leche caliente con canela y una sencilla taza de té sin azúcar.

-¡Vaya que tiene apetito! -exclamó el calvo-. Me imagino lo duro que debe haber sido su viaje.

-Durísimo. Si alcancé a llegar a Calarnen con energía fue porque los milagros existen; no habría aguantado otro día con esas raciones desabridas y secas.

-¿Y no usó los famosos monolitos de los que todo el mundo habla?

-Sí, pero me llevaron a Anderskolde por error y los desgraciados de la compañía no quisieron reembolsarme -la chica se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué sacaba con reclamar? Ya sabe usted cómo son. Tampoco tenía dinero para abordar un barco río arriba.

-Por eso siempre he preferido los viajes por tierra -añadió el hombre.

La huésped apartó el plato y luego miró fijamente a Garth.

-¿Sabe dónde podría conseguir un empleo?

-¿Un empleo? -el viejo se detuvo a pensar por medio minuto-. Bueno, aquí en la taberna no hay vacantes y al ser esta una ciudad pequeña, no tenemos lo que podría calificarse como una avalancha de puestos disponibles. ¿Quiere un consejo?

-Cualquier cosa me sirve a estas alturas.

-De vez en cuando ponen anuncios en el tablón ubicado aquí al frente, en la plaza. Tal vez hoy sea su día de suerte y pueda encontrar uno a su gusto.

-Por algo se empieza -corroboró ella, finalizando la leche y el té-. Le reitero mis agradecimientos por la comida y la cama.

-Cuando quiera, señorita. ¡Ah, antes de que lo olvide! ¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Kodziomi -replicó ella con simpleza.

Tomó sus cosas y abrió la pesada puerta de la taberna para salir al frío de la mañana. Tenía el plan clarísimo en su ágil mente: aún le quedaban 17 horas para encontrar un trabajo y otro lugar donde pasar la noche. Lo ideal sería encontrar uno donde ganara más o menos lo mismo que en el ejército bracadano; pediría parte por adelantado para así costear el alojamiento y comprar un poco de ropa nueva, porque la que llevaba en el morral estaba para el basurero.

El clan madrugador, compuesto por guardias, panaderos, pasteleros, mercaderes y otras tantas actividades cívicas, comenzaba a poner la ciudad nuevamente en marcha. Era el primer día de la semana del tejón, usualmente sinónimo de mal clima en todo el reino. Tiritó entera ante la sola perspectiva de pasar otra noche a la intemperie; había tocado el cielo con esa mullida cama y no deseaba rebajarse al nivel de las bestias inmundas pululando por los barrios bajos. Después de todo, ella tenía estándares a cumplir contra viento, marea, erupciones volcánicas, plagas varias, etc.

Salvo por un par de comadres sentadas cerca del enorme tablón que le había señalado el viejo Garth, la plaza estaba vacía. Sus arbustos bien cortados tenían hojas brillantes por la escarcha y eran de especies largamente adaptadas al inclemente clima del distrito. La fuente en el centro no arrojaba agua, pero sí tenía una serie de motivos plateados que brillaban con tonos rojos, azules y verdes a intervalos regulares; ciertamente allí también residía algo de magia para el deleite de la comunidad.

"Sin duda debe verse preciosa durante las noches claras", pensó Kodziomi. "Ahora echemos una mirada como corresponde a este gran mapa de las esperanzas que nacen o se pierden, según sea el caso".

A primera vista no encontró nada demasiado fuera de lo común ni tampoco que mereciera su atención. Sabía de sobra cómo mantener el orden, cocinar e incluso defenderse contra tropas de matones al punto de dejarlos traumados de por vida, pero menos de 100 monedas a la semana no justificaban el trabajar como doncella, ayudante de pastelero o guardaespaldas de las caravanas que recorrían todo el distrito. La mayoría de los avisos estaban escritos en papel color beige e impresos de forma sencilla con lo que sospechó era una especie de máquina especialmente diseñada para ello.

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para ver si algo más interesante se encontraba del otro lado, notó otro anuncio. Este era diferente en todo sentido: escrito en papel de buena calidad, a mano y con un sugerente escudo de armas en la esquina superior izquierda. El tono azul oscuro evidenciaba tinta de una pluma cara. La chica removió las tachuelas con cuidado y lo leyó.

* * *

 _Se necesita ayudante a tiempo completo para catalogar colección privada de artefactos. Buena paga más incentivos por rendimiento. Incluye comida y alojamiento. Indispensable traer referencias, experiencia en investigación bibliográfica e interés por salir a trabajos de campo bajo condiciones impredecibles._

 _Tratar en la mansión Bakorima, al noroeste de la plaza principal. Preguntar por Thomas E. Braemar._

* * *

-¿Un trabajo académico con paseos ocasionales? -se preguntó, esbozando una leve sonrisa-. Puede que sea justo lo que necesito, aunque no he pisado una biblioteca desde que tenía 14 años. Ya decía mi madre que los cambios de aires vienen bien de cuando en cuando. Ahora sólo necesito encontrar esa mansión.

Guardó el anuncio en el bolsillo de su chaqueta tras doblarlo con cuidado y se dirigió hacia las señoras sentadas no lejos de allí.

-Buenos días -saludó Kodziomi con una reverencia-. ¿Podrían decirme cómo llego a la mansión Bakorima?

Las mujeres dejaron de parlotear para mirarla fijo. Parecían dos gotas de agua, más cercanas a los cincuenta que a los cuarenta años y de cuerpos rollizos. Una llevaba el cabello negro bien corto y la otra tenía una desordenada cabellera castaña a la altura de los hombros. Vestían capas gruesas en tonos marrón desvaído, contraste absoluto con sus monumentales vestidos en tonos esmeralda y escarlata.

-¿La mansión Bakorima? -dijo la pelicastaña-. ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

-Encontré un anuncio en el tablón y…

-¡Ah, no! -atajó la pelinegra, moviéndose un poco-. Si yo fuera tú, querida, me alejaría de allí.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque ahí sólo vive un hombre demente, sociópata y con humor de perros. Para alguien como tú no son más que malas noticias.

Kodziomi se quedó perpleja. La escritura del anuncio parecía señalar exactamente lo contrario de lo descrito por estas señoras.

-¿Ese anuncio que viste… es por un asistente? -inquirió la castaña.

-Pues sí. Recién vengo llegando a la ciudad tras un largo viaje y necesito un empleo.

-No lo tomes -ahora habló la otra-. ¿Sabes cuántas asistentes han pasado bajo las despiadadas garras de Thomas Braemar? Seis en los últimos siete meses. Todas ellas eran chicas lindas e inteligentes como tú, que entraron a su servicio para ganar un buen sueldo con un trabajo tranquilo.

-Poco tiempo después abandonaban el puesto con la mente destrozada. ¡Lloraban a mares, consumidas por las pesadillas! Ninguna de ellas volvió a poner un pie en Calarnen.

-Braemar es un lunático -otra vez cambió el relevo-. Dicen que tiene poderes mágicos y experimenta con artes oscuras. A veces sale muy temprano y no vuelve hasta bien entrada la noche, cargando sacos repletos de objetos que hacen mucho ruido y huelen a tierra fresca. En otras ocasiones pasa semanas encerrado, las luces prendidas de alba a alba, escribiendo cartas que luego destruye. Y cuando no hace nada de eso, mira el castillo por horas desde la orilla del lago, su vista fija en algo que nadie más puede ver mientras murmura frases ininteligibles.

-También se cuenta de él que tiene más dinero que el propio municipio; rasgo típico de ricachón sin corazón ni capacidad de confiar en otros. Apuesto a que ni siquiera paga sus impuestos.

El diagnóstico de la recién llegada no se vio más que reforzado; por como hablaban las viejas, parecía que describían a un ogro desalmado en vez de una persona atenta al detalle, con letra sumamente legible y de buen vocabulario. ¿Qué había de malo en pasarse todo el día escribiendo o contemplando el lago en busca de inspiración? Eso evidenciaba creatividad más un control notable del cansancio. Allí radicaba una de las marcas que definía a un individuo de lujo, como los que hacían tanta falta en Bracada últimamente.

-Pues conmigo se le acabará la racha -dijo Kodziomi, hinchando un poco el pecho y fingiendo seguirles el juego-. Sólo díganme cómo llegar y le daré una lección a ese tal Braemar.

-¡Querida, no lo hagas! -dijo la pelinegra-. Eso es el equivalente a firmar una sentencia de muerte.

-Estuve varios años en el ejército, señora, así que puedo defenderme tan bien como cualquier soldado. ¿La dirección, por favor?

Las comadres suspiraron e hicieron un evidente gesto de desamparo con la cabeza. "Esta chica está loca de remate", pensó la castaña.

-Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertimos. ¿Ves esa calle en diagonal de allí? -apuntó hacia el noroeste.

-¿La que va al castillo?

-Esa misma. Sigue en esa dirección y dobla en la quinta esquina a la derecha. De ahí es todo recto. La mansión está a la orilla del lago, justo al frente del castillo.

-Tiene llamas azules en la verja -añadió la otra mujer-. Es inconfundible.

-Gracias. Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Silbando una cancioncilla militar, Kodziomi comenzó a acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la mansión y del misterioso Thomas E. Braemar. Una vez que la vieron perderse entre el gentío y los escasos carros haciendo la ronda, la pelicastaña emitió un hondo suspiro.

-Otra que no volveremos a ver.

Su comadre asintió con pesar y luego ambas volvieron a retomar su charla sobre nada en particular.

-C3-

-Aquí es.

No cabía duda. Las llamas azules sobre los pilares de la puerta principal señalaban el sitio correcto. La protección perimetral tenía dos mitades: piedra blanca en la parte inferior y una sólida reja de hierro forjado que se levantaba hasta más o menos unos ocho pies de altura en la superior. Sus afiladas puntas parecían tener la fuerza suficiente para penetrar armaduras medianas y desgarrar sin piedad la carne desnuda. Mayor disuasivo no existía para los ladrones, especialmente si los rumores sobre la fortuna del ocupante eran ciertos.

"Rumores", musitó la forastera, aún pensando en la descripción de las viejas metiches. Sólo para cerciorarse de obtener segundas, terceras y hasta cuartas opiniones, se detuvo a hablar de camino al castillo con unas diez personas elegidas totalmente al azar para obtener más antecedentes de Thomas Braemar. Seis de ellas concordaron parcial o totalmente con la señoras de la plaza, tres se excusaron diciendo que tenían cosas pendientes y la última, una risueña chica que trabajaba en la pastelería de la calle Bransen, a unos trescientos metros del tablón de avisos, dijo que era cliente frecuente, de gustos refinados y con una mirada enigmática. "Parece que siempre anda pensando en algo complicado", le había dicho.

Del otro lado se veía una construcción hermosa al estilo bracadano clásico: tonos grises y azul pizarra con tejas perfectamente distribuidas; amplias ventanas con rejas abatibles durante los días de verano; un jardín sencillo pero bien cuidado, cubierto por la flora típica de esas latitudes; siete columnas de lado a lado sosteniendo los amplios balcones del segundo piso y un pulcro sendero de grava semicubierto por la nieve del día anterior.

La mansión Bakorima era, a ciencia cierta, una auténtica obra maestra de la arquitectura contemporánea. Girando en 180 grados desde ese punto se veían la amplia extensión del tranquilo lago y las torres del castillo donde sesionaba el Club de los Notables. Aún más allá corrían las cadenas de nubes, acariciando los picos de las montañas Litma como una buena amante que ha conseguido esquivar todas las medidas destinadas a impedir su furtivo escape.

El aire era puro y el cielo prístino. Por un momento Kodziomi se sintió en el paraíso, sus malas vivencias de las últimas dos semanas totalmente eclipsadas por la belleza y la quietud del entorno; de repente sintió un leve asomo de sensibilidad abrirse paso hacia su corazón. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y empujó la sólida verja con decisión, abriéndola sin siquiera arrancarle un chirrido.

-Buena señal -dijo la visitante-. Es una rareza encontrar bisagras bien engrasadas en cualquier sitio de Bracada.

Ascendió por el sendero hacia la entrada de la casa. Ahora la nieve volvía a tener el efecto relajante de siempre, evidenciando la enorme diferencia causada por una noche de sueño como corresponde. Siguió tarareando su cancioncilla conforme la distancia al objetivo se reducía a veinte, quince, diez y cinco yardas. La puerta principal, hecha con el mismo roble eterno que abundaba en los bosques de Erkandi, cerca de la principal zona costera, no tenía campana; en su lugar había una pesada aldaba de bronce con forma de boca de león. Reconoció el estilo inmediatamente: era de Erathia, más concretamente de la zona de Caryatid, reconocida por sus maestros orfebres que exportaban maravillas similares a todo el continente de Antagarich e incluso a las lejanas tierras de Enroth, al otro lado del gran mar.

Su _knock-knock-knock_ pareció hacer eco hasta en las mismas columnas de piedra, acentuando el tono señorial de la propiedad y sobrecogiendo un poco a la futura candidata. Aún a pesar de codearse con duques, princesas y lo más selecto del gremio de cocineras, el lujo era algo que no terminaba de agradarle por completo.

Pasó casi un minuto y nadie abrió. "Tal vez el señor Braemar está fuera comprando pasteles, pero me sorprende que no haya dejado siquiera un aviso".

Volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con más decisión.

-¡Un momento! -se escuchó una voz ahogada desde el interior-. ¡Ya voy!

Lo que vino después la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Ante ella no estaba un nigromante ni un viejo cascarrabias sino un muchacho joven, incluso más joven que ella. De cabellera corta y negra, no llevaba barba ni bigote. Sus facciones eran serias pero se apreciaba en ellas la chispa de los primeros compases de la adultez. Al ojo, ella pensó que debía tener, como mucho, 23 años. Ojos negros y aún así cálidos se reflejaban punto a punto en los de la visitante. Medía seis pies de alto y su complexión era fornida, aunque no al punto de compararse con las gruesas columnas sosteniendo los balcones. Vestía un batín azul marino de seda fina y con ricas costuras en plata, pantalones negros y camiseta en un tono similar al del vino tinto de buena cosecha. Un par de zapatos blandos, ideales para andar por casa, completaba el conjunto.

-Buenos días, señorita -dijo con modulación cortés-. ¿Qué se le ofrece en este rincón tan apartado de la ciudad?

-¿Es usted Braemar? -preguntó la recién llegada con una rapidez inusitada.

-En efecto, soy Thomas Edwin Braemar en persona. ¿Y usted es…?

-Kodziomi. Me llamo Kodziomi -otra respuesta que salió casi a borbotones-. Vengo por el aviso que puso en la plaza.

-¡Ah! -el anfitrión reaccionó encantado-. No esperaba tener una respuesta tan pronto, considerando que lo coloqué sólo hace un par de días. Tenga la bondad de pasar.

Dejó que entrara en el pasillo y luego cerró la puerta. Por lo que se podía ver, el interior estaba en tan buen estado como el exterior. Una mullida alfombra dominaba el pasillo de entrada y podían verse a ambos lados vitrinas con extraños documentos. ¿Mapas? ¿Textos sagrados? ¿Hechizos? La visitante no acertaba a dar una respuesta; todos ellos estaban escritos en un idioma indescifrable.

Siguió al dueño de casa hasta la primera puerta del lado izquierdo y entró. Esta estancia era aún más impresionante, si cabe. Libros y más libros repletaban cada metro cuadrado de pared, a excepción de dos ventanas del lado izquierdo por las que entraba a raudales la luz natural. Un candelabro con forma de araña tenía todas sus velas encendidas con la misma llama eterna de la entrada. En el medio había un enorme escritorio repleto de apuntes, más objetos extraños y una pequeña libreta de cuero negro. Braemar se sentó en una poltrona del otro lado y le señaló otra cómoda silla a su invitada.

-Póngase a gusto, señorita Kodziomi. ¿Desea una taza de té o prefiere algo más fuerte?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Desayuné hace poco -replicó ella, aún impresionada por la majestuosidad del entorno que la rodeaba.

-Como guste.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros al ver que las viejas chismosas se habían equivocado medio a medio con su descripción del ocupante de la mansión. Este había resultado ser incluso mejor de lo que ella misma había pensado: un tipo educado y, a juzgar por las apariencias, poseedor de una considerable fortuna. Si las primeras impresiones contaban, Thomas Edwin Braemar pasó la prueba con creces.

-Me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sencillas -continuó el muchacho-. ¿Tiene experiencia o referencias relativas a trabajos historiográficos? ¿Ha realizado labores en bibliotecas o sedes del Gremio Mágico?

-La verdad, no -ella decidió ser franca desde el comienzo-. Llegué a Calarnen ayer por la tarde tras un viaje larguísimo, sin prácticamente nada que comer o beber y con dinero suficiente para pasar sólo una noche bajo techo. El dueño de la taberna me recomendó revisar el tablón de anuncios en la plaza… y aquí me tiene.

-Explíqueme algo -Braemar la miró fijamente, pero sin enfadarse-. ¿Cómo es que alguien de su estirpe, usualmente la crema y nata de nuestras fuerzas armadas, llegó a semejante situación?

Evidentemente era un estupendo observador. Kodziomi no sólo era una mujer sino también una representante de la especie más fascinante en Antagarich. Además de su blanca piel y larga cabellera, llevaba un mínimo de rubor en los labios y contaba con seis brazos (a diferencia de los cuatro de una plebeya) que, bajo circunstancias normales, sostendrían seis afiladas cimitarras para despedazar a los enemigos de la corona. La parte inferior asomando bajo los límites de su falda era la de una serpiente de cascabel, con escamas negras hasta la punta de la cola y salpicadas por patrones de rojo que nunca se repetían de una guerrera a otra. Gracias a años de duro entrenamiento, cada músculo de su figura estaba bien tonificado y las manos, a pesar de estar severamente curtidas debido al manejo de armas, tenían buen aspecto. Aunque su raza estuviera emparentada anatómicamente con las medusas, ahí terminaba cualquier similitud.

-He visto muchas cosas extrañas en mi vida -sentenció el chico-, pero jamás esperé tener a una reina naga (2) en mi humilde casa.

-Señor Braemar… -le costó comenzar-. Tiene usted razón en que yo formé parte del ejército. Estuve allí siete años y medio, siguiendo la tradición de mi familia, pero me dieron de baja hace dos semanas por un asesinato que no cometí.

-¿La inculparon?

-Fue un estúpido malentendido. Yo estaba empleada en la guardia de Maratzante y mi patrulla cubría la zona del puerto. Una noche, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, se desató una pelea entre borrachos que acabó con uno de los tipos ahogado en las aguas del tercer embarcadero y el otro apuñalado en el estómago -sintió algo de dolor al recordar-. Murió en mis brazos, pero cuando mi superiora llegó y me vio sosteniendo el arma con la que lo atacaron, no escuchó razones y al día siguiente me denunció al comandante Fafner. En cuestión de horas me dejaron en la calle.

-Qué montón de idiotas -espetó Braemar con nada velado desprecio-. Nadie en su sano juicio podría haberla dejado ir sin darle el beneficio de la duda, diagnóstico que extiendo a los propios habitantes de la zona que debía custodiar. ¿De qué clan forma parte?

-Del clan Diakara. Hemos servido con orgullo al regente Magnus desde el año 750. Puedo trazar mi linaje hasta el Siglo V después del Silencio, pero no deje que eso lo intimide, señor. Aparte de todo ese pedigrí, soy tan de carne y hueso como usted. Dicho sea de paso, tampoco soy reina sino una simple noble; ese título sólo se reserva a las matriarcas para luego ser pasado a la segunda mayor una vez que fallecen.

-Me gusta como piensa, Kodziomi.

-¿Eh…?

La naga reaccionó con más sorpresa que nunca.

-Sólo con mirarla a la cara me queda claro que no ha mentido. Cualquier otra mujer en su posición habría llegado a límites risibles para inventar una historia. Valoro la honestidad como una condición suprema para obtener el puesto y ha pasado la prueba. Es una lástima que el imbécil de Fafner y sus lacayos no supieran apreciarla.

-Gracias por sus palabras, señor.

-No me lo agradezca. Usted es justo lo que busco en una asistente. Está contratada.

La pelinegra tragó saliva con nervios. ¿Acaso se había metido en un lío mayor al que sus seis brazos podían manejar?

-Señor Braemar, debe tener en cuenta que yo no tengo idea de catalogar ni nada por el estilo.

-Confío en que podrá aprender rápido. Además, estoy seguro de que será una gran ayuda cuando salga a hacer trabajo de campo.

-Acláreme una duda -la curiosidad de la visitante pedía pista-. ¿Qué hace usted, exactamente?

-Soy cazador de tesoros.

El contenido del anuncio volvió a pasar por la mente de la chica reptil. Todo hacía sentido con esas simples cuatro palabras añadidas a la mezcla. Seguramente los libros y pergaminos que había visto también hacían referencia al tema. Tal vez la casa entera era una gigantesca bóveda llena de reliquias de incalculable valor, de objetos que no existían en ninguna otra parte y ocultaban fantásticas historias.

-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta? -dijo ella.

-Todas las que quiera. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, lo mínimo es que nos conozcamos bien.

-¿Usted es bracadano?

-Nacido en Calarnen, aunque pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia viajando por todo el país y sus zonas fronterizas; mis padres eran magos a la vez que diplomáticos. Estudié alquimia en la Academia Imperial, pero me dediqué por entero a buscar tesoros apenas me gradué; poco después ellos fallecieron en comisión de servicio y heredé esta mansión. Recorrer el mundo es mucho más emocionante que estar encerrado todo el día en un laboratorio maloliente.

"Por eso es que es tan formal", se dijo la muchacha. "De seguro debe haber asistido a más bailes de los que puede recordar".

-No se ofenda, pero pensé que era de Erathia o Tatalia -bajó un poco la cabeza-. Digo, ser cazador de tesoros no encaja mucho con nuestra idiosincrasia como país; aquí sobran magos y alquimistas, gente que busca alejarse de los conflictos azotando la mitad del mundo…

-Pierda cuidado, Kodziomi. Me han dicho eso miles de veces, especialmente cuando he salido a buscar objetos fuera de los límites de Bracada. Puede decirse que he recorrido todo el continente con excepción de la isla de Vori, Deyja, Eeofol y las tierras disputadas entre Erathia y AvLee.

-¿Y cómo se las arregla para vivir estando tanto tiempo de viaje?

-Muchos de los objetos que encuentro son por encargo de otros coleccionistas. Con uno o dos buenos trabajos puedo quedar tranquilo por un año entero. En otras ocasiones suelo salir por mí mismo a buscar artefactos que luego limpio, estudio y clasifico. Después escribo a mis contactos en otras ciudades por si les interesa comprarlos o intercambiarlos.

-¿Y si no encuentra comprador?

-Los guardo aquí hasta que el interés vuelva a aumentar -contestó el coleccionista-. Negociar es un arte tan complejo como la misma guerra.

Al escucharlo describir su oficio con ese detalle, Kodziomi añadió otra etiqueta a la ya abultada lista de cualidades de su jefe: metódico. Con un poco de tiempo se acostumbraría a los devaneos teóricos, al sistema de clasificación de libros y seguramente a las pruebas que usaba para determinar las propiedades de esos extraños ítems.

-Sobre los trabajos de campo, ¿cuál será mi rol, exactamente?

-Me gusta que desee interiorizarse de todo, querida -la sola mención de esa última palabra detonó un leve rubor en ella-. No digo que vaya a ser guardaespaldas, pero de vez en cuando hay personajillos… interesantes que buscan apropiarse de los frutos de mi trabajo y es necesario darles el tratamiento que merecen.

-Ah, comprendo. Ladronzuelos de poca monta o profanadores de tumbas.

-En efecto. Totalmente inútiles, todos ellos. E incluso puede que debamos enfrentarnos a algunas molestias salvajes, como clanes renegados de nuestras mismas criaturas nativas, trogloditas o esqueletos, que abundan en los túneles bajo el río entre Litma y Valtara o cerca de los bosques más aislados.

-Los esqueletos me dan asco -arrojó ella, un rictus apareciendo en su rostro perlado-. Todas esas criaturas muertas vivientes me dan asco. De sólo verlas deseo reducirlas a polvo para que no sigan contaminando el mundo.

-¿Alguna vez se ha enfrentado a ellas? Yo me he topado con nigromantes en dos o tres ocasiones, pero siempre me ocultaba hasta que pasaran de largo.

-Yo las he tenido en frente varias veces. Hace cinco años sofocamos un culto en Erkandi que, en violación de las leyes mágicas dictadas por Gavin Magnus, experimentaba con la nigromancia. Capturamos a todos los cabecillas y eliminamos unas 300 criaturas entre esqueletos, zombies, espectros… Era material básico, pero lo suficientemente molesto como para comprometer seriamente la estabilidad de toda la zona costera si se le dejaba crecer -apuntó con seriedad-. No sé a cuántas maté, pero recuerdo bien el aroma putrefacto de los cadáveres cuando entramos con mi unidad en esa galería subterránea. Sobra decir que cada uno de esos magos renegados fue ejecutado sin perder un instante.

La naga hizo una violenta arcada tras rememorar esa etapa de su vida.

-¿Se siente bien? -quedó asombrada al ver que Braemar se había levantado de su silla y estaba a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

-Sí… Perdón por mi reacción, pero no puedo evitarlo. Odio a esas… esas criaturas malditas y a todos quienes siguen la nigromancia. Usted no se imagina… el hedor de la carne podrida, la sangre negra, los cuerpos reducidos a masas deformes, quemados, deshechos en calderos malditos.

-Tranquila -ahora la abrazó con suavidad-. Tranquilícese, Kodziomi. Ya pasó. Aquí no hay muertos vivientes.

Tal vez fuese el efecto de la seda o la calidez de la biblioteca, pero Kodziomi se dejó llevar por la sensación de acogimiento y cerró los ojos. Por muy poco no le devolvió el gesto a su jefe; lo último que podía hacer era cometer un error que significara su despido.

Una vez que volvieron a sus posiciones, Braemar decidió prepararle un té caliente y cargado. Ella aceptó la taza sin chistar; realmente necesitaba volver a enrielar sus pensamientos. Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, el muchacho esperando pacientemente a que ella volviera a tomar el testigo de su interesante conversación.

-Lo siento -dijo ella con voz suave-. No quise darle este mal rato.

-Despreocúpese. Ya le dije que aprecio la honestidad. ¿Quiere saber algo? Yo también tengo miedos, miedos que me cuesta muchísimo enfrentar cara a cara. Por ejemplo, detesto los túneles.

-¿En serio? -por poco pensó que su nuevo patrón le estaba jugando una broma.

-¡En serio! Todo en ellos es un desastre: aire atascado, ecos jugando con la mente, asquerosa flora que sólo crece en sus pútridos rincones… Y como haya dragones, minotauros o medusas viviendo en ellos, no hay chance alguna de escapar con vida. Son la esencia misma de todo lo que está mal en este mundo: la oscuridad, la perversión… No me sorprende que los señores feudales de Nighon los hayan elegido como su hogar. Dispénseme -detuvo sus divagaciones e inclinó la cabeza-; creo que me dejé llevar.

-No importa, señor.

El pequeño truco había surtido efecto. La naga noble estaba relajada y ya no tenía esa mirada de terror en las pupilas.

-Además de las labores relativas a tesoros y artefactos -continuó ella-, ¿qué otros trabajos tendré que realizar?

-Deberá ayudarme con las tareas domésticas: cocinar, lavar la ropa, cortar leña, mantener el jardín, sacudir, quitar la nieve de la entrada, hacer las compras semanales, entre otras -contó con los dedos-. Tengo una rutina bastante estricta: por ejemplo, la limpieza general se hace siempre el último sábado de cada mes, sin excepciones. También espero que el desayuno esté servido en el comedor a las ocho de la mañana en punto. Me encantaría que usted compartiera la mesa conmigo.

-Si a usted no le incomoda, está bien. ¿Tiene algún gusto en particular a la hora de comer?

-No soy quisquilloso, pero aprecio bastante las carnes bien cocidas al horno y los vegetales salteados con poco aceite. La mantequilla me gusta con sal; sin ella sólo es grasa inservible. Tampoco bebo demasiado alcohol; usualmente lo reemplazo por té cargado o un vaso de leche caliente con miel, canela, vainilla…

"Mira qué coincidencia", cogitó la chica mientras sonreía por dentro. "Tenemos gustos bastante similares". Asintió y guardó esas peculiares indicaciones en un rincón seguro de su robusta memoria.

-Habiendo quitado eso de en medio -Braemar apartó el juego de té y lo dejó junto a la segunda ventana-, supongo que le interesará saber respecto al salario. ¿Cuánto ganaba usted como miembro del ejército?

-400 monedas de oro al mes.

-No está mal. ¿Qué rango tenía?

-Teniente. Igual eso era motivo de burlas; la guardia siempre decía que estaba sobrecalificada para ser una simple centinela en un barrio conflictivo.

-Lo que opinaran esos retrasados mentales ya es cosa del pasado. Su presente, querida, está aquí. Le pagaré el doble como base.

Kodziomi dejó caer la taza de la pura impresión; por suerte había terminado de beberse todo el contenido y la alfombra amortiguó lo que podría haber sido una lamentable quebradura extendida hasta el plato.

-¿El... el doble?

Se sentía dentro de un extraño sueño. Ni siquiera un general del ejército bracadano con la armadura repleta de muescas ganaba 800 monedas al mes. Hasta donde sabía, según los rumores tan abundantes en las reuniones de guardia y los cambios de mando, sólo los miembros del consejo asesor del mismo Gavin Magnus percibían remuneraciones a ese nivel. Y así, sin más, este educado hombre estaba dispuesto a pagarle exactamente eso.

-Así es, Kodziomi. El doble. Si nos toca cumplir un encargo especial, el 20% de la paga será suya cuando entreguemos la mercancía al interesado. ¿Le parece bien?

-Muy bien -ella lanzó la mayor sonrisa que pudo procurar y lanzó una nueva plegaria a la diosa por su extraordinaria suerte-. Espero estar a la altura del cargo.

-Soy un buen juez de carácter y sé que no me decepcionará.

Le tendió la mano en un gesto amistoso y recibió un fuerte apretón a modo de respuesta; la naga había usado el segundo brazo derecho para ello.

-Una cosa más antes de que le enseñe su habitación, el resto de la casa y la galería. ¿Trae equipaje?

-Sólo esto -levantó el ajado bolso de cuero con un pelín de vergüenza-. No es más que un poco de ropa que pude rescatar y algunos artículos de limpieza.

-¿Y sus armas?

-Me las quitaron al darme de baja, a pesar de ser de mi propiedad. Eran una herencia familiar: Hakata, mi abuela, las usó durante toda su carrera.

-Pues no se diga más -el anfitrión apartó un cuadro y abrió una especie de puerta empotrada en la pared con una minúscula llave complejamente tallada-. Iremos al pueblo hoy mismo para adquirir todo lo que necesite, incluyendo un nuevo juego de cimitarras -ella volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad-. Considérelo un regalo de bienvenida.

-De verdad, no debería…

La excesiva generosidad de su empleador, quien tenía una bolsa de dinero en la mano, parecía embargarla, yendo en dirección totalmente opuesta a la austeridad y rigidez de las costumbres de las nagas en general. El clan Diakara, del que ella provenía, tenía fama de ser marcadamente duro y castigar los errores con brutalidad. Tanto el miedo a fracasar como el deseo de la gloria eran los mayores incentivos para formar generación tras generación de extraordinarias espadachinas.

-¿No?

Los ojos de ambos chocaron. Carbón contra carbón. Obsidiana contra obsidiana. Noche contra noche. Allí, en ese momento congelado en el tiempo, la mente de Kodziomi pareció cortar sus propias cadenas. Ya no estaba con el clan ni el ejército ni a la intemperie absurda. Ahora estaba en la mansión Bakorima, con Thomas Edwin Braemar.

-Olvídelo -enfatizó con todas sus manos-. He cambiado de idea. Agradezco mucho su regalo y la confianza que ha depositado en mí.

La chica reptil hizo una reverencia profunda tras ponerse de pie. Enfrentar una mañana de compras era justo lo que necesitaba para cerrar el primer eslabón de lo que, esperaba, sería una larga cadena de aprendizaje y éxitos al lado de este peculiar cazador de tesoros.

-¡Así me gusta! -exclamó Braemar, quitándose la bata y cogiendo un abrigo grueso de piel de lobo para guardar la bolsa-. Si salimos ahora mismo, evitaremos la multitud que arrasa las tiendas en busca de ofertas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Hola, gente! Tras dos maravillosas semanas de descanso junto a mi querida Valaika, he vuelto con una idea loca: el primer_ fanfic _en español sobre uno de los mejores juegos de estrategia jamás concebidos, desarrollado por 3DO y New World Computing; ambas lamentablemente quebraron al giro del milenio por una serie de malas decisiones comerciales. La tercera entrega de_ HOMM _, estrenada en 1999, marcó mi infancia tanto como los muchos libros presentes ahora en mi estudio, así que esto es un pequeño homenaje tanto a ella como a la Torre, mi facción favorita de las nueve disponibles y que representa a Bracada, el reino de la nieve y el invierno eterno. En el canon original, con excepción de la saga titulada_ Matador de Dragones _, siempre tuvo un papel secundario, así que decidí darle el protagonismo que largamente merece. A lo largo de futuras notas iremos conociendo mejor su idiosincrasia y habitantes, sazonadas con mi toque personal en lo referente a nombres de ciudades y otras hierbas._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(1) El distrito de Calarnen está basado en el escenario_ En Fuga _(_ On The Run _en su versión original), de la campaña_ El Nacimiento de un Bárbaro _. Pueden ver su mapa, así como todos los elementos predeterminados del juego, en la Wiki de_ Might and Magic _._

 _(2) Las nagas y reinas naga son la segunda tropa más poderosa que se puede reclutar y mejorar en una Torre, aunque Kodziomi, al ser civil, se considera una simple noble. Su edificio es el Pabellón Dorado._

 _Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y se animen a acompañarme en lo que espero sea otra excepcional aventura narrativa, cuyos avances vendrán al menos una vez por semana. Como siempre, los animo a dejarme sus comentarios e impresiones; dependiendo del número que llegue, ya veré si los respondo públicamente en la próxima entrega o por mensaje privado. ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Calarnen II - Rutina

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Rutina**

-Buenos días, Kodziomi -Braemar la saludó apenas entró a la cocina-. ¿Ha dormido bien?

-Muy bien, señor. Ahora mismo estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¿Quiere que le eche una mano?

La naga se quedó mirándolo con un gesto medio en broma, medio en serio; sostenía un cuchillo, dos platos y una jarra de miel sin mayor esfuerzo mientras vertía el agua hervida en la tetera de plata cuidadosamente labrada.

-Figuradamente, claro -se defendió el cazador de tesoros.

-No hará falta, jefe -respondió la otrora militar-. Ya casi tengo todo listo.

Miró por la ventana y luego volvió a su posición normal, terminando de tostar el pan y calentar la leche (Braemar dijo que la prefería justo debajo del punto de hervor). En la parte delantera del jardín había un reloj de sol que curiosamente ella no había visto por estar un poco más adentro, casi dando la vuelta por el costado de la mansión. Un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento y vio al humano dejar un par de bandejas junto a ella, además de procurar un juego de vajilla fina, hecho de rica porcelana con detalles en pintura azul muy similar al tono de piel del guardia Kyran.

-Las tareas siempre las haremos a medias, Kodziomi -le sonrió levemente-. Recuerde que usted es mi ayudante, no mi doncella.

-Como mejor le parezca, señor.

A las ocho en punto ya estaban ocupadas dos sillas de un salón en el que fácilmente cabrían quince o veinte personas cómodamente sentadas. La decoración era tan rica como el resto de la casa: el conjunto del comedor estaba hecho enteramente de finísimo ébano. Sus paredes y piso estaban cubiertos, respectivamente, de intrincados tapices rojizos y madera negra pulida. Varios cuadros, representando desde paisajes hasta criaturas nativas de Antagarich, creaban islas de escape al infinito, secundados por ordenadas hileras de plantas de interior que habían regado anoche. El objeto más importante e imponente, sin embargo, era un enorme mapa de Bracada instalado en casi toda la pared detrás de la cabecera de la mesa. Un pequeño atril en su parte inferior tenía una réplica en miniatura con un lente de aumento especial: cualquier área vista en detalle ahí también se ampliaría en el muro.

El dueño de casa contó que ese fue uno de los primeros objetos encomendados por sus padres para la mansión una vez que la adquirieron.

-Cuando era niño y no estudiaba, solía pasarme horas sentado aquí, experimentando con el mapa -apuntó-. Tenía una especie de juego en solitario: recorrer con una sola línea que no se cruzara todos los lugares del país donde había estado. Al principio era fácil, pero conforme fui creciendo se me hizo imposible cumplir la condición.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada vez íbamos a más sitios. Si no estábamos en Erathia o intentando razonar con los incivilizados bárbaros de Krewlod, llegábamos a cambiarnos de ciudad dos o tres veces al año.

-¿Tres mudanzas en un año? -ella sonaba sorprendida ante semejante crueldad-. Y yo pensaba que ordenar mi habitación en casa era un suplicio.

-No se preocupe -él la tranquilizó con una simple mirada-. Sin embargo, he de admitir que eran esos momentos los que me hacían desear que mis padres se dedicaran a otra cosa. No me costaba demasiado hacer amigos, pero la peor parte era tener que dejarlos atrás cuando llegaba la hora de cambiarnos al otro lado del territorio. Durante algún tiempo mantuve contacto con ellos por carta, pero eventualmente dejaron de escribirme. Ignoro qué les pasó.

La expresión de melancolía en el rostro de Braemar era ineludible. Kodziomi vio en ella el mismo amargor del recuerdo que había sentido el día anterior referente a los muertos vivientes.

-Señor, ¿me permite…?

La naga dejó su silla, se aproximó a él y lo abrazó con ternura. No le importaba que esto fuese totalmente inapropiado, considerando la relación estrictamente laboral bajo la que operaban. El anfitrión se tensó pero su cerebro apuntó al lado contrario, relajándolo y haciéndole lanzar un suspiro.

-Gracias, Kodziomi -cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza-. Ahora estamos a mano.

-No fue nada. ¿Le parece si terminamos de desayunar? -la chica cambió el tema-. Todo esto siempre es mejor caliente.

Y así lo hicieron. En silencio, intercambiaron de cuando en cuando miradas sencillas mientras devoraban con fruición el pan caliente con mantequilla, las raciones de carne ligeramente curada con sal y las deliciosas galletas de azúcar compradas el día anterior en la pastelería de la calle Bransen. Acompañaron todo ello con té cargado, pequeñas raciones de avena (cereal muy apetecido por esos rumbos a pesar de su oneroso precio) y enormes vasos de leche fresca con miel. Esta última tenía un color y sabor diferentes a la del resto del continente, dado que las mismas abejas, adaptadas a vivir con bajísimas temperaturas, la fabricaban en menor cantidad y con flores mucho más hostiles.

Recogieron todo en dos tiempos y lo lavaron con aplicación, dejando toda la utilería secándose sobre una rejilla de acero templado especialmente adaptada a platos y copas.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado con esto -dijo él-. Ahora tenemos que comenzar el día como corresponde.

-El Gremio Mágico, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Junto con el rollo de pergaminos que tengo en la biblioteca para tomar notas, por favor procure una capa y un arma menor, como una daga o un cuchillo, y reúnase conmigo en la entrada del jardín. Tiene cinco minutos desde ahora.

Kodziomi asintió y partió rauda a su cuarto, ubicado no muy lejos de la biblioteca. Ayer, luego de las compras, Braemar le había dado un tour de la casa y sabía bien dónde estaba cada cosa. Abrió a medias la ventana para ventilar y acomodó sus almohadas sobre la cómoda cama (hecha inmediatamente después de bañarse) en la que había pasado su segunda noche en Calarnen. La estancia, aunque sencilla, ya tenía un toque personal, marcado por las seis cimitarras recién forjadas colgando de la pared. Ella misma las había elegido por su buen balance entre peso y maniobrabilidad; cuando el herrero pidió 2.400 monedas por el set completo, su jefe pagó sin chistar.

Abrió el armario, ahora lleno de ropa nueva, práctica y cómoda, desde las chaquetas hasta la interior. Aún recordaba con gusto la expresión de las costureras y vendedoras cuando se llevaron la mitad de las existencias (bueno, nunca tanto) en dos enormes bolsas de tela, cargándolas cual frutos de una buena cacería en los bosques de Padon. Dirigió uno de sus seis brazos al tercer cajón de pino antiguo para extraer de él una daga antigua, regalo del mismo herrero por la compra anterior. Era lo suficientemente grande para causar buen daño en manos expertas como las suyas y lo suficientemente pequeña para ser guardada en un bolsillo sin despertar sospechas. Dejó el arma encima de la cama y luego cogió una capa forrada en tonos negros, haciendo juego con sus escamas y realzando el blanco de su tersa piel, bien tratada con aceites aromáticos.

-Esto me servirá -dijo, silbando esa cancioncilla de batalla-. No es ni cáustica ni acaramelada y puedo dejarla colgando de una silla sin que nadie más se tropiece.

Se miró al espejo por un momento. Si hace apenas dos días estaba hecha un despojo, ahora parecía una naga totalmente nueva, salida de una compleja y dolorosa muda de piel. Llevaba una blusa gris oscuro y un chaleco de tela gruesa sin mangas, abotonado a conciencia, realzando su busto y cubriéndola más allá de sus caderas. Un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada mantenía todo en su sitio; lejanos parecían ya los tiempos en que usaba el complicado entramado de correas y protectores asignado a las de su especie.

-Puedo hacerlo -tomó aire a lo máximo que le dieron los pulmones y luego lo dejó salir-. Puedo hacerlo.

Envainó la daga al lado derecho de su cuerpo, se puso la capa y ajustó su cabello antes de cerrar la ventana. La mañana se estaba poniendo helada y lo que menos deseaba era retrasar a su patrón.

-C4-

-Cuénteme algo, Kodziomi -dijo el muchacho mientras bajaban tranquilamente por el sendero hasta la calle que iba de la plaza al castillo.

-¿Qué clase de cosa?

-Sólo deseo saber algunos puntos elementales -replicó él-. ¿La cama es apropiada para usted? ¿Su habitación es lo que esperaba? ¿Tiene suficiente espacio en su armario y cómoda?

La pelinegra se cohibió un poco, deteniendo el movimiento de sus escamas sobre el adoquinado suelo. Miró a Braemar con algo de curiosidad, sin acertar a comprender del todo sus intenciones. ¿Sería ese un reflejo de esa personalidad tan peculiar descrita por las viejas de la plaza, caracterizada por largas incursiones a zonas húmedas y días enteros empleados en escribir cartas que luego eran arrojadas a la chimenea? Ayer, casi al final del recorrido por la mansión, notó trozos de pergamino quemado en el descansillo. Su liviandad y negrura evidenciaban una data de días, cuando no semanas.

-Este… Sí, la habitación es cómoda. ¿Por qué…?

-No piense mal -él volvió a tranquilizarla y la animó-. Dado que usted es mi asistente a tiempo completo, lo mínimo es que esté en el ambiente apropiado. Si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo.

-Realmente se lo agradezco -volvió a ponerse en movimiento, sintiendo el frío contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo-. Ahora quisiera hacerle otra pregunta.

-Lo que desee.

-¿Le dio el mismo tratamiento a sus anteriores asistentes?

Ahora fue él quien se detuvo, clavando su mirada en la de ella. Una levísima capa de soledad parecía cubrir los ojos del cazador.

-Por supuesto, querida -la naga se sonrojó, una vez más, al escucharle decir esa simple palabra-. Comprenderá usted que este no es un trabajo razonable y, por lo tanto, las prestaciones tampoco son razonables, al menos para los estándares de nuestro país -ahora siguieron moviéndose hacia el centro de Calarnen-. En lo personal, vivo bajo un axioma: cada misión que emprendo bien podría ser la última.

-Eso es exactamente lo que solía decirme mi madre -interrumpió Kodziomi-. Cada noche, cuando nos contaba historias junto al fuego, terminaba con esas mismas palabras que usted ha dicho.

-Las seis asistentes que tuve antes de su llegada recibieron exactamente el mismo mensaje. Todas ellas eran chicas encantadoras y atentas -recordó-, pero ninguna sabía siquiera cómo blandir correctamente un arma. Imagino que ya habrá escuchado lo que se dice de mí en el pueblo…

-Pues sí… -se avergonzó un poco por haber siquiera considerado en creer semejantes disparates-. Ayer, mientras venía camino a la mansión, me encontré con gente que lo trató de nigromante, mercenario despiadado, mago loco e incluso evasor fiscal.

-¿Necrófago no?

-¿Eh…? -el tono de la reptil era de incredulidad-. ¿En serio lo han tildado de necrófago?

-No sé si de eso o de necrófilo -Kodziomi rió a esa mención de su jefe-. ¡Como si yo fuera a comer carne de zombie o tener una fijación sexual por las vampiresas! Ese es el problema con las ciudades pequeñas como esta: toda la imaginación está concentrada en los chismosos de medio pelo.

-Como las comadres de la plaza.

-¿Conversó con ellas?

-Desearía no haberlo hecho -suspiró la espadachina-. Me lanzaron todas esas advertencias dignas de folletín y creo que de puro milagro no lo calificaron de violador en serie. Siendo honesta, jamás he visto dos mayores desperdicios de espacio en toda mi vida. Al menos los borrachos perdidos de nuestros puertos son una atracción turística.

Para su sorpresa, Braemar rió con ganas, el eco rebotando en las casas del inicio del sendero. La calle ahora se extendía hecha y derecha a ambos lados, con sus tranquilas construcciones echando humo blanco por las chimeneas y las torres del monumental castillo donde sesionaba el Club de los Notables vigilando cada movimiento de ese mundo en miniatura (al menos así se veía desde arriba) encargado a sus dominios.

-Esa fue buena, Kodziomi.

-Sólo me burlo de lo que es burlable, señor.

-¿Y desprecia lo que es despreciable?

-Como lo haría cualquier ser racional -contestó ella, hinchando un pelín el pecho para disfrutar del momento-. Ya sabe, viene de serie cuando se es naga.

-Pues usted y yo tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba -le rodeó los hombros con su ancho brazo izquierdo para luego volverla a mirar de frente-. Definitivamente no me equivoqué al contratarla.

Se detuvieron ante un edificio con base piramidal, extendido hacia el despejado cielo como una punta de lanza. Estaba construido con piedra blanca, su sección media un poco más ancha y curvada. En la zona más alta y en el portal se veían hermosas franjas de bronce pulido, azulejos y oro a intervalos regulares. La explanada a su alrededor era de baldosas gris perla, generando la sensación de que eran un inmenso espejo capaz de leer los pasos de todos quienes circulaban por encima. Una escalera de mármol llevaba al acceso principal, flanqueada por muros repletos de glifos escritos, notó Kodziomi, en idiomas bastante similares a los que viera en los pergaminos del pasillo de entrada.

-Recién vengo a darme cuenta que el Gremio Mágico (3) está justo detrás de la plaza y del tablón -dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás-. No sé cómo no lo vi antes.

-Es el efecto que tienen las comadres de la plaza y su verborrea insoportable. ¡Mire, precisamente ahí están!

El cazador apuntó hacia el mismo banco donde la naga las había encontrado ayer; esas capas marrones eran un lugar común a esas alturas. La fuente arrojaba agua lentamente, dando un poco de paz al centro del centro, lleno de más gente a cada momento que pasaba.

-Así veo… Señor, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?

-Ir a meterles un poco de miedo. Ya sabe, jugar con esos estúpidos rumores sobre usted, dejar volar la imaginación…

Braemar rió con ganas por segunda vez esa mañana.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta! -añadió mientras se frotaba las manos ante la perspectiva de una buena broma-. Eso sí, preferiría caldear un poco el ambiente y dejar que se confíen. Cuando salgamos del Gremio, dejaré que tome el mando de esta conversación.

-Mayor razón para hincarle el diente a lo que se nos viene por delante -expresó ella, sintiendo el dulce prospecto de una buena broma cocinándose en el horno.

Subieron hasta la entrada y cruzaron la amplia puerta de roble. De inmediato fueron recibidos por los complementarios aromas de la tinta, los pergaminos, las eternas discusiones sobre la valía de un hechizo u otro… En concreto, ellos no estaban aquí para aprender magia sino para visitar la biblioteca pública, cuya obligación legal de mantener recaía en la noble institución establecida por el regente Magnus durante los primeros años de formación de Bracada.

Aunque la mayoría de los materiales ofrecidos fuesen gratuitos para la comunidad y hubiese programas especiales para estudiantes de escasos recursos pero con amplio potencial, el Gremio Mágico se financiaba exclusivamente con aportes de sus miembros registrados para así mantener su independencia frente al poder político. La cuota de seis mil monedas de oro al año era obligatoria desde el presidente hacia abajo y no se admitían retrasos en los pagos bajo ninguna circunstancia; quien fallara era expulsado sin más ceremonias e impedido de reintegrarse a la organización hasta el final de los tiempos. Afortunadamente y gracias a la maravillosa tecnología de los monolitos, cualquier oficina podía recibir los pagos y luego los encargados derivaban el registro correspondiente a la sede del afiliado.

-¿Había entrado antes a una sede del Gremio, Kodziomi? -preguntó Braemar con ese tino que lo caracterizaba.

-Nunca en la vida -replicó ella sinceramente-. Una vez conocí a un par de colegas de la guardia, también nagas, que debían custodiar la sede allá abajo, en Maratzante. Me contaron que intentaron entrar de curiosidad y, cuando las sorprendieron, faltó poco para que las mandaran a volar con un hechizo o dos. Después de eso pidieron cambio de turno. Nunca más las volví a ver.

-Bueno, aquí la gente es bastante más tranquila -enfatizó con un movimiento de su mano izquierda-. Y si intentan objetar su presencia, pierda cuidado. Usted viene conmigo y la tratarán como si fuese yo mismo.

Siguieron por el pasillo de madera gruesa iluminado con velas eternas y luego cogieron la tercera puerta de la izquierda. Salieron a una pasarela conectando el edificio principal con otro más bajo, construido como una espiral parte blanca, parte bronce. A su alrededor asomaba la típica escalera de caracol en dirección a la amplia cúpula, ubicada a cuarenta o cincuenta pies sobre el duro suelo de adoquines.

-¿Puede subir? -preguntó el muchacho-. De lo contrario, no tengo problema en cargarla.

Kodziomi dudó un momento, mirando hacia arriba y percibiendo la escalera como más grande y menos piadosa. Cerró los ojos con furia y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse tanto el miedo como el rubor. Era una sensación extraña la causada por este cazador, tan educado, tan honesto y a la vez tan enigmático.

-No hay problema, jefe -lo miró con un temple a toda prueba-. Vamos, que ya comienza a soplar el viento helado desde las montañas.

Así era. Braemar conocía bien esta brisa, afilada cual navaja y que hacía silbar los callejones más estrechos. Siempre la asoció a fracasos, a misiones abortadas luego de que un simple viento terminara transformándose en tormenta de nieve, forzando a todos a cobijarse bajo techo y dar amplio tiraje a las chimeneas.

Cogieron el pasamanos y ascendieron poco a poco por los peldaños de hierro que, a juzgar por su tosca apariencia, habían visto días mejores. Los pasos del chico hacían eco sordo ante el cantar del frío, mientras Kodziomi movía su parte inferior en complejos patrones para ir dejando atrás un peldaño y luego otro.

-¡Aaaaah…!

La escalera pareció tambalear. El chico se volteó de inmediato, chocando con la visión de su ayudante aferrada a la baranda con sus seis brazos, los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados. Bajó cinco peldaños hasta ella y se arrodilló; estaba tensa como cuerda de arco compuesto.

-¡Kodziomi! -exclamó sin elevar la voz más de la cuenta-. ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Perdón… -su voz era un hilillo, despojada de la confianza mostrada hace apenas unos instantes-. Miré hacia abajo y me vino un mareo…

-¿Sufre de vértigo?

El tono de Braemar era de preocupación absoluta, diagnóstico compartido por sus ojos y la forma en que intentaba relajarla para que soltara la reja separándola del suelo.

-Un poco… Perdón por no habérselo dicho antes, señor.

-No hay problema, Kodziomi -le dio leves toques en las muñecas-. Mejor que lo hayamos sabido ahora que estamos en la seguridad de la ciudad y no en los riscos de las montañas Litma, por poner un ejemplo. Ahora relájese.

Rodeó la cintura de la naga con sumo cuidado y luego soltó, uno a uno, los brazos restantes. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar que todo esto no era más que un mal sueño. Las ondas de vapor emergiendo de sus bocas demostraban el acompasamiento de sus respiraciones. No había nadie más en la escalera; si lo hubiera, ya podría comenzar a armarse de paciencia.

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Algo…

-Respire profundo y no piense en la altura.

Tomó dos de las manos de su asistente con las suyas propias, abrazándola y luego incorporándose poco a poco. El alquimista nominal se sentía en una cuerda, tanteando la fina línea que separaba la ayuda de la incomodidad intrusa. Recordó el sigilo de no pocas de sus misiones, esperando el momento preciso para asestar el golpe y obtener el tesoro o, lo que era lo mismo, recuperarlo de las manos de esos ignorantes saqueadores. Desde el primer día que decidió enfocar su vida en la cacería de tesoros, Braemar odió a ese pútrido estamento de la raza humana incluso más que a los bárbaros de Krewlod. La inmensa mayoría ignoraba el valor de las piezas que hallaba y se desprendía de ellas por unas pocas monedas, pasando por alto no sólo los suculentos negocios realizados por conocedores como él, sino también las historias únicas guardadas en la esencia más pura de cada objeto, atadas inexorablemente a sus creadores y las formas de vida que pulieron sus propias existencias. En cierto sentido, los seres humanos también eran artefactos en el gran tablero de los misterios; sin ir más lejos, sus fallecidos padres saltaban a la palestra. Ajedrecísticamente hablando, los diplomáticos ejercían el papel de torres, capaces de moverse a cualquier casilla sobre la base de la intriga, el decoro y el buen gusto a la hora de vestir.

-Ya está, Kodziomi -le tomó los hombros-. Puede abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco las persianas se fueron levantando, mutando la visión de la chica desde la oscuridad a la fuerte luz mañanera. Superado el ataque inicial del destello y con los latidos del corazón ya normalizados, la naga contempló los cálidos ojos negros de su contraparte.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó él.

Por un momento quiso romper el contacto con él, ansiosa de ocultar el rubor que inundaba sus perladas facciones, pero no lo hizo. Asintió en silencio y luego se refugió en sus brazos. Tal vez ella estuviese adaptada al cruel frío bracadano, pero se rindió ante las hebras de calor emanando de esa mente y corazón genuinamente preocupados por ella. Hasta su propia familia, con sus férreas costumbres y parcas emociones, parecía borrosa en comparación.

-Gracias -susurró ella tras separarse-. Lo necesitaba.

-Cuando quiera -asintió él en ese tono comedido-. ¿Terminamos la subida? -le tendió la mano.

-Claro, jefe.

El calor había girado el ánimo de Kodziomi en 180 grados, quitando el rubor de su rostro y volviendo a poner al frente a esa naga de armas tomar. Cubrieron la mitad restante del ascenso sin separarse, mirando siempre hacia los carriles del céfiro por donde pasaban las nubes a toda prisa, rumbo a los inhóspitos parajes del suroeste.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente al llegar al amplio descanso donde se encontraba la entrada a la biblioteca pública.

-Este… incidente de la escalera me recordó a otra cosa que solía decir mi madre -indicó ella, totalmente recuperada del susto.

-¿Y eso sería…?

La reptil suspiró, buscando algo más de confianza en el aire gélido que ya tenía a la gente de abajo correteando por su vida.

-Nunca se debe dejar al orgullo rechazar una mano de ayuda, porque prácticamente todas esas ocasiones pasan sólo una vez en la vida.

"Las nagas sí que son sabias", pensó él. "Tal vez deberíamos tener más de ellas en el consejo asesor y sacar de ahí a esos genios coléricos que todo lo arruinan".

-De verdad le agradezco que me haya tendido un cable, señor Braemar -continuó la pelinegra-. Esto del vértigo me ha jugado malas pasadas un par de veces, pero me aseguraré que no sea un impedimento para asistirlo en sus labores -sentenció con solemnidad.

-Ya sabe que aprecio la honestidad, Kodziomi, como pocas cosas en esta vida. Pero también hay algo que llega a la misma altura y es la confianza -se reclinó contra la enorme barrera-. Repetiré algo que le dije también a mis anteriores asistentes: este oficio casi no entrega oportunidades de confiar en otros; tal es el miedo a las puñaladas traperas. Si usted me considera digno de ser su confidente, tenga por seguro que corresponderé a su gesto de igual manera e iré incluso más allá.

-¿Más allá? -la naga estaba impresionada por esta faceta tan noble de su empleador.

-Si llegáramos a estar en un apuro de los grandes, pondré mi vida en sus manos sin pensarlo dos veces. Espero, al mismo tiempo, que no se sienta incómoda de hacer lo mismo en caso de necesidad.

Le tendió su mano enguantada con franqueza. Ella, tras dudar por una fracción de segundo, se la estrechó firmemente, permitiéndose el pequeño lujo de dejar surgir una sonrisa ídem. Tal vez tuviese la malla de la dura crianza materna incrustada en la conciencia, pero deshacerla, a este paso, sería cuestión de tiempo.

-Somos un equipo, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. ¿Entramos?

Ambos desaparecieron detrás de la maciza puerta de roble, dejando atrás el frío y el viento. Ante sí tenían la misión de recopilar y comparar información sobre cierta estatuilla de propiedades cuestionables, encargo de una maga de Valtara dispuesta a pagar bien por adquirirla. Con algo de suerte, podrían aderezar todo con té caliente, algunos pastelillos y, de paso, reventarle una vena a la estricta solterona que hacía de bibliotecaria.

-C5-

Ojo de Águila (4).

A esa cuestionable teoría, basada en el aún más cuestionable argumento de que ciertas personas con aptitudes mágicas podían aprender hechizos con sólo ver a otros usarlos, estaba relacionado el artefacto de marras, siguiendo su rastro entre toneladas de bibliografía, esquemas y demases durante casi cuatro horas. La estatuilla, conocida como el Pájaro de la Percepción, estaba hecha en su totalidad de mármol. Sobre una base cuadrada con un ojo tallado en la parte frontal se levantaba una esfera lisa, perfectamente pulida; en su parte superior estaban los detalles de una paloma con sus alas extendidas y sus patas intentando aferrarse a la pelota. La hechura, según la siempre bienvenida ayuda de _Artefactos de la A a la Z_ , databa del año 950 AS y sus orígenes estaban disputados entre Tatalia y Erathia. "Entre usted y yo", le había dicho Braemar a Kodziomi, "esto del Ojo de Águila lo asociaría más a las brujas de los pantanos; la escuela erathiana es demasiado estricta a la hora de la magia". La naga se preguntó por qué una habitante de Bracada buscaría experimentar con algo tan relativo e inexacto; hasta donde sabía, todo el ciclo mágico estaba basado en tres valores: precisión, repetición y especialización.

Aunque sonara a cuento de brujas (perdonando la expresión), esta primera aproximación al trabajo netamente académico había salido bien. Incluso, tras hurgar un poco, ella desenterró referencias a otros dos objetos muy similares y que, a juzgar por lo que recordaba de la galería repleta de tesoros, no estaban en poder de su empleador. Uno era el Vigilante Estoico, hombrecillo forjado en bronce, portando capa y bastón; en su base estaba el mismo ojo que en la estatuilla. El segundo, conocido como el Emblema del Conocimiento, bien podría haber sido un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños o bodas. Hecho de oro macizo con incrustaciones en zafiro y (oh, sorpresa) un ojo desde el que nacía una cruz delgada y roja, venía ataviado con una gruesa cadena. El muchacho la recompensó con una mirada de satisfacción y, terminadas sus notas, devolvió los libros con un ánimo tal que casi hundió el mostrador completo bajo su peso.

Lo mejor vino después. Salieron de la sede del Gremio con el ánimo por las nubes y se dirigieron donde las comadres, quienes seguían en sus eternas pláticas sobre todo, nada y algo más. Braemar apenas pudo contener la risa al ver sus rostros desencajados luego de que Kodziomi les contara sobre su nuevo trabajo.

-¿A que no saben dónde vamos a ir esta noche? -les preguntó, tratando de forzarlas intencionalmente a asustarse.

-¿A dónde? -devolvió la pelicastaña.

-A abastecernos de carne, por supuesto -la espadachina hizo brillar sus ojos con malicia-. He oído que por aquí hay unos cementerios soberbios.

-Es que se me antojó comer filetes frescos -añadió él, siguiéndole totalmente el juego-. He oído que la barriga, bien sazonada con sal, romero y algo de tomate, queda de lo mejor.

-Por no mencionar que se pueden hacer sopas exquisitas con los muslos y huesos, jefe -la complicidad fluía limpiamente entre ambos-. ¿Sabe? Tengo una receta que me enseñó mi madre y me encantaría prepararla.

-Con todo gusto, querida -ahora él miró a las descompensadas mujeres y luego a su asistente, quien captó la referencia de inmediato.

-Se me ocurre una mejor idea -añadió la naga-. ¿Qué tal si ustedes vienen a cenar a Bakorima esta noche? Total, donde comen dos comen cuatro.

La broma terminó saliendo mejor de lo que ambos habían predicho. Se notaba a un legua que las pobres señoras estaban a punto de vomitar, totalmente anonadadas por algo que, dado su carácter simplón, se habían tomado al pie de la letra. Presentaron sus excusas con voz temblorosa y luego partieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas; poco después se escuchó el eco de sendas arcadas, señal clara de que la vereda o la pared de un desafortunado vecino recibieron el digno tratamiento del asco.

-Eso les enseñará a no andar inventando rumores que luego no pueden controlar -bufó ella-. Ya verá que no volverán a causarle problemas, señor.

-Se tomó un poco en serio lo de mi faceta de necrófago, ¿no cree?

-Sólo fue para darle un poco de sazón dramático -rió de forma cristalina-. El resto, como acaba de ver, viene sin ayuda. Además…

-¿Sí?

-Considerando todos los apelativos otorgados a usted por la chismorrería de la ciudad, tal vez debería comenzar a meterles un poco de susto, como con estas viejas.

-¿Para qué? Todos merecen divertirse con algo. Yo tengo la cacería de tesoros, usted le dio palizas a los malos elementos durante años y el populacho, para qué estamos con cosas, usa esos ridículos rumores para dar sentido a sus mayoritariamente vacías vidas.

Esto último salió de la boca de Braemar con un tono de marcado desdén, casi elítico en su composición más pura.

-Y hablando de rumores, ya va siendo hora de pasarnos por la taberna (5) para visitar a Garth -apuntó a la construcción en la esquina, casi al frente desde su actual posición-. Más de alguna vez sus comentarios me han puesto en la pista de tesoros jugosos. ¿Le apetece un vaso de sidra caliente?

La chica pelinegra admitió que eso sonaba muy bien, aunque muchas veces se frenara de forma inconsciente a la hora de beber alcohol tan temprano.

-No estaría mal, aunque mi favorito personal es la hidromiel. Se me ocurren pocas formas mejores de regar una mañana bien aprovechada.

Cruzaron la calle con cuidado e ingresaron al ya bullicioso mundo del alcohol. Como siempre, las camareras de generosa delantera se movían con maestría entre los optimistas parroquianos de rostros colorados y voces cantarinas. Meditando bien sus pasos para no chocarse con nadie, el dúo llegó a la barra y atrajo la atención del tabernero con un par de golpes fuertes.

-¡Ah, Lord Braemar! -gritó el tipo calvo-. ¡Qué gusto verlo por estos lados! Veo que viene acompañado.

Sus ojos se posaron en Kodziomi, quien lo saludó con un movimiento de mano.

-Veo que ya consiguió un empleo, querida.

-Tuve suerte -retrucó la naga-. Eso sí, este es sólo mi primer día y no quiero dar nada por garantizado.

-Mi nueva asistente tiene estupendo criterio, como podrá ver -añadió el muchacho, poniendo unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa-. Tráenos una jarra de hidromiel y otra de sidra caliente con especias.

-¡Marchando!

Garth fue a por los barriles donde guardaba su mejor cosecha, tarareando una cancioncilla mientras se hacía con lo pedido. El cazador y su ayudante se sentaron en la barra a esperar, ella mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Lord Braemar? -preguntó, alzando la voz para hacerse entender-. Perdón que lo diga así, señor, pero no me había mencionado eso cuando nos presentamos.

-No me gusta usar mi título -dijo él en el mismo tono-. Mis padres eran nobles, no lo niego, pero soy de la misma opinión que usted respecto al tema. Ambos somos seres de carne y hueso.

-El pedigrí vale de bien poco a la hora de sacar partido a los grandes momentos de la vida -complementó la naga-. Los privilegios son como el viento: se van tan rápido como llegan. Al final del día, cuando nos vamos a dormir o a encontrarnos con el abrazo bendito de Ikerena, lo único que cuenta son nuestras propias acciones y experiencias.

-¿Ikerena?

-Nuestra diosa -contempló la mirada curiosa de su contraparte-. Según las leyendas de mi gente, ella fue la primera reina, fundando el clan que lleva su nombre varios siglos antes del Silencio en compañía de un humano del que se enamoró perdidamente. Todas las nagas en Bracada descendemos de ella y hemos buscado perpetuar su legado a través de nuestras propias familias, contribuyendo desde siempre en el ámbito militar-logístico.

-Interesante historia -señaló él, haciéndole una seña a Garth para que les trajera también algo de comer-. ¿Aún existen miembros del clan original en esta época?

-Sí, pero son muy pocas. Son las únicas nagas que están exentas de pelear, dedicándose principalmente a labores religiosas y de conservación histórica; tal vez les interese conocerlas, debido a que ellas también estudian artefactos de un modo u otro. ¿Conoce usted los santuarios ubicados cerca de ciudades como Maratzante o Erkandi?

-El de Maratzante sí; de hecho, pasé una vez por fuera cuando acudí a cerrar un trato en el barrio de Tasarina hace un par de años. Tenía cuatro torres pintadas de negro, si no me falla la memoria.

-Ese santuario -asintió Kodziomi-, así como otros desperdigados por toda Bracada, son responsabilidad exclusiva del clan Ikerena. Mientras el visitante sea de corazón puro y tenga buenas intenciones, nunca se le negará la entrada.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la vuelta de Garth con un lote de delicias, incluyendo las ya mencionadas jarras rellenas a rebosar de reconfortantes líquidos.

-Aquí tienen -señaló con una carcajada-. Estos embutidos llegaron hace poco de la charcutería; más frescos no pueden estar. También hay algo de pan fresco y algunas galletas con orégano.

Bebieron un poco de sus respectivos tragos, saboreando la deliciosa sensación del alcohol expandiéndose por sus cuerpos. Asintieron en silencio y luego procedieron a la charla protocolar.

-¿Y bien, Garth? -comenzó Braemar-. ¿Algún rumor sabroso o digno de mención?

-La verdad, no hay muchos que caigan en esas categorías -el dueño de casa se encogió de hombros-. Lo más notorio fue referente a la trifulca que hubo aquí mismo la semana pasada: cinco de los instigadores recibieron 30 días de cárcel y, el sexto, debido a su falta de historial, fue dejado en libertad pero con una advertencia que ni les cuento.

-¿Una trifulca? -preguntó ella.

-Así es, señorita Kodziomi. Se les pasó la mano con el alcohol, subieron los tonos y terminaron ahuyentando a toda mi clientela. Fuimos a parar a la calle mientras los desgraciados usaron cuatro de mis taburetes y una mesa para golpearse. Llamamos a la guardia y, tras diez minutos que no describiré porque es demasiado vergonzoso, se los llevaron detenidos.

-Pues los borrachos no son muy útiles a la hora de buscarse la vida -acotó el cazador de tesoros.

-Incoherencias de los dioses -añadió el tabernero-. En lo que a mí concierne, esos imbéciles no entrarán aquí nunca más.

-¿Hay otras tabernas en la ciudad?

-Ninguna, por suerte para mí y desgracia para ellos -Garth rió-. Tendrán que ir a fondearse a Padon, aunque no creo que los colegas de allá les tengan tanta paciencia.

-Parece que no estamos de suerte hoy, jefe -la pelinegra miró a Braemar con algo de decepción-. ¿Quizás podríamos ir donde la bruja esa y mostrarle lo que hemos hallado…?

-Tiene razón, Kodziomi -él suspiró, no muy convencido de ver nuevamente a esa lunática-. Eso sí, no hay convoyes hacia Valtara hasta mañana en la maña…

Un toque en el hombro le hizo voltearse con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó del taburete.

-Perdone, joven -una anciana bajita, vestida de azul oscuro y con expresión campechana le dirigió la palabra-. ¿Es usted Thomas Braemar?

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?

-Tengo información que podría interesarle -blandió una especie de mapa enrollado fuertemente-. Después de todo, usted es bastante famoso por estos rumbos.

-¿Famoso yo? Creo que se equivoca, señora.

Salvo otra mirada cómplice entre ambos, no despegaron sus ojos del ajado pergamino que llevaba consigo la anciana, amarrado con un lazo de seda negra que, en función de su estado, evidenciaba celo y cuidado.

Al ojo, la extraña era unas ocho pulgadas más baja que Kodziomi; Braemar mismo le sacaba diez. Su cabello canoso era corto, bien peinado y, a juzgar por el aroma emanando de sus plateadas fibras, tratado con aceite de lavanda. Verde era el color de sus chispeantes ojos, insertos en un rostro medianamente arrugado y tan blanco como el común de los habitantes del distrito. En la mano izquierda llevaba una capa color burdeo, pulcramente doblada y de buena hechura a pesar del paso de los años. Las manos, curtidas por décadas de trabajo, tenían unas tan bien cuidadas como el resto del cuadro, impidiendo precisar su oficio. Llevaba un mínimo de maquillaje y un sencillo anillo de plata en los dedos; era casada o viuda. No había rastro alguno de collares o aretes visibles.

-No sea tan modesto, joven -repitió con la típica voz calmada de alguien que lo ha visto todo y vivido aún más-. Usted es Thomas Braemar y su reputación lo precede -ahora se puso seria-. Tengo un encargo para usted.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Este lugar no es el más apropiado para hablar del tema.

El chico posó ahora sus ojos en Garth.

-¿Podemos tener algo de privacidad en esta taberna? -complementó con sus manos para hacer frente al cada vez más fuerte ruido de los parroquianos.

Mediante otro gesto, el tabernero cogió la bandeja con todo e hizo que lo siguieran. Subió la escalera hasta la primera puerta a la izquierda del pasillo; la habitación donde se alojara la reptil durante su primera noche en Calarnen lindaba al frente y del otro extremo. Entraron a una estancia simple, con dos ventanas cerradas por las cuales ya se veían caer los primeros copos de nieve. Al centro, una robusta mesa con seis sillas ídem los esperaba. Garth dejó todo instalado y luego se mandó cambiar para seguir satisfaciendo las necesidades de su bullante clientela.

-Así está mejor -dijo la anciana, sentándose en el sitio más cercano y cogiendo algo del picoteo tras un gesto del muchacho-. Como le dije antes, Braemar, tengo algo que sé que le interesará.

Desenrolló el pergamino que llevaba y lo extendió en la mesa. Era un mapa del distrito, tan antiguo como su misma dueña. Casi en el mismo centro había una X hecha de tinta roja.

-Necesito que recupere un objeto guardado en la cripta de mi familia -señaló la marca-. En circunstancias normales iría yo misma, pero los achaques y otros asuntos me han mantenido atrapada en la ciudad durante casi seis meses. Lo necesito con urgencia; tres días es el máximo plazo.

-¿Tres días? -inquirió Kodziomi-. Perdón, señora, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa?

-No se preocupe -el cazador tranquilizó a la anciana ante su mirada perpleja-. Esta chica es mi asistente; puede usted hablar ante ella con entera libertad. Y permítame secundar su pregunta. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-El objeto en cuestión es herencia de mi madre; fue enterrado con ella cuando falleció hace ya treinta años -cerró los ojos para enfocar mejor esos dolorosos recuerdos-. Por razones de las que no me siento muy orgullosa y en las que no ahondaré lo necesito de vuelta. Si no lo tengo en mi poder antes del plazo ya señalado, perderé mi casa. No tengo otro sitio dónde ir, mucho menos a mi edad.

-Comprendo bien -Braemar indicó a la naga que preparara un trozo de pergamino mientras los tres seguían comiendo-. Ahora necesitamos una descripción del artefacto.

-Es una especie de emblema dorado con leones verdes junto a una especie de poste o columna; no puedo precisarlo bien. Tendrá unos diez centímetros de ancho y recuerdo también que llevaba un lazo de seda roja en la parte posterior.

-No sé por qué, pero me suena… Kodziomi, haga una nota al margen, por favor.

-Ya está, jefe -ella levantó la pluma y la sumergió nuevamente en el tintero.

-¿Hay alguna otra seña que nos pueda dar? Por ejemplo, ¿a cuánto está la cripta de Calarnen?

-Unos veinticinco kilómetros al suroeste de aquí. Está algo apartada del camino principal, junto a un bosquecillo de abetos -hurgó un poco en su capa-; si siguen las montañas del este no tiene pérdida. Aprovecharé de dejarles la llave ahora mismo.

Les pasó un cilindro de piedra pulida similar a la obsidiana, con un patrón complejamente tallado en su superficie. En otro contexto, habría sido un artefacto digno de estudiar para Braemar y su asistente.

-¿Qué puede contarnos sobre la cripta? -dijo Kodziomi.

-Seis generaciones de mi familia descansan allí. Tiene dos niveles, incluyendo un subterráneo al que se accede por una escalera de piedra. Hay antorchas por todos lados, así que basta una flama para dejar el sitio más presentable. Mi madre está enterrada en el centro de la cámara inferior, pero el artefacto no está en su ataúd.

-Menos mal -intervino el alquimista nominal-. Lo último que quería era tener que abrirlo. No me mire así; siento tanto desprecio por los asaltatumbas como cualquier persona civilizada.

-Hace bien. Volviendo a lo que nos convoca, recuerdo perfectamente que este… emblema, por llamarlo de alguna forma, fue guardado en una caja de piedra colocada al frente del ataúd.

El chico revisó los apuntes tomados por su asistente y le dedicó una mirada de aprobación. La naga guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo de su propia capa y luego volvió a sentarse.

-Con eso es suficiente, señora -dijo él-. Iríamos ahora mismo, pero el clima empeora por momentos.

-Además, hay otros asuntos de los que debemos encargarnos antes de salir -añadió ella.

-Le garantizo -continuó el hijo de diplomáticos- que mañana temprano estaremos en la cripta y, evitando un imponderable de aquellos que hacen arrancar el pelo, tendrá el artefacto en sus manos antes del atardecer. Antes de que se vaya…

La dejó congelada justo cuando intentaba ponerse de pie.

-…tenemos que ver lo de mis honorarios. Mi tarifa mínima es de cinco mil monedas de oro.

-¿Cinco mil…? -ella se estremeció-. Señor Braemar, entienda mi situación. No puedo pagar tanto.

-La comprendo perfectamente, señora, pero yo no trabajo por caridad -se puso mucho más serio-. Tengo ciertos estándares que cumplir, cuentas que pagar, comida que comprar…

-Se lo digo en serio. No puedo pagar semejante cantidad.

Kodziomi vio en acción el talante más duro de su empleador. Percibió en sus ojos una tendencia de atracción hacia el prospecto de un nuevo trabajo para así no tener que ocuparse de la lunática de Valtara, pero también otra de recelo respecto a la tarifa. El mundo era un lugar duro y, salvo las sacerdotisas de Ikerena, los tiempos no estaban para inspirar altruismo. Incluso el Gremio Mágico exigía ciertas condiciones antes de pensar siquiera en aceptar nuevos miembros.

En eso tuvo una idea luminosa. Tocó el hombro de Braemar y le susurró algo al oído, obteniendo otra mirada de aprobación y un… ¿sonrojo? Tal vez la tensión le estaba afectando un poquito.

-Me gustaría saber algo -dijo ella, mirando a la señora del vestido azul-. ¿Cuánto puede pagarnos por este trabajo?

-Quinientas monedas. Es todo lo que tengo.

-Se las aceptaremos con una condición -la pelinegra dejó que su lado más serio tomara el control de la situación-: cualquier otro artefacto que encontremos en la cripta y no esté sellado bajo un ataúd será para nosotros. ¿Le parece bien?

La anciana se quedó pensando un momento. Esta era una posición incómoda pero algo más llevadera respecto a la demanda original del cazador. Se quedó quieta durante casi cinco minutos, sopesando ventajas y desventajas. Cerró los ojos y pareció descender en un sopor profundo; un observador poco entrenado bien podría haberla confundido con una estatua arcana.

-Acepto -sentenció-. Tener el emblema de vuelta es lo que me importa; todo lo demás es paja molida.

-Me alegro que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo, señora -dijo Braemar-. Podrá pagarnos una vez que tenga el artefacto en sus manos. Si nos deja su dirección, se lo llevaremos directamente apenas volvamos de la cripta.

-Vivo en la calle Bransen, al lado de la pastelería. Es una casa de dos pisos con techo rojizo y jardín en la parte posterior.

-Anotado -mencionó Kodziomi.

-Realmente les agradezco que aceptaran el trabajo. Esperaré sus noticias con ansias. Ahora debo irme.

-¿No desea llevarse algo de esto? -preguntó ella, señalando la bandeja aún llena de delicias.

-Tengo prisa, querida.

Volvió a enrollar el mapa, cogió su capa y salió del salón como una exhalación, dejando a sus contrapartes bastante sorprendidas.

-Hizo una apuesta arriesgada, Kodziomi -él bebió casi la mitad del jarro de sidra de un solo trago-, aunque su capacidad de improvisación me sorprendió gratamente.

-Era eso o tener que vernos las caras con esa desquiciada obsesionada con ese sinsentido del Ojo de Águila, jefe -replicó la pelinegra, haciendo un poco de memoria sobre la otra cliente-. No me juzgue mal, pero se nota a una milla de distancia que no la soporta.

-Tiene razón. No la soporto -volvió a suspirar, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos-. Bastarda más grande no he conocido en mi vida. Hubiera visto la mirada de sus lacayos cuando les daba órdenes… Lo único que querían era salir de ahí apenas pudieran o suicidarse; uno de ellos me confió esa clase de testimonio mientras ella se revolvía entre libros llenos de pseudomagia y basura.

-Un caso perdido -ella se acercó a su jefe y le dio un toque en el hombro para animarlo un poco.

-Nunca antes he roto contratos, pero prefiero mil veces tomar el encargo de esta señora antes que verme las caras con Serena.

"Serena", pensó la naga. Había oído hablar de ella durante sus días de militar. De pequeña mostró enorme potencial para ser maga e incluso uno de sus primeros hechizos se sintió en una ciudad cercana. Lamentablemente, carecía por completo de control a la hora de canalizar sus energías innatas y fue expulsada de la Academia Imperial tras casi mandar al otro patio a dos de sus profesores. Eso contribuyó a acentuar aún más su explosiva y caprichosa personalidad, exacerbada por una nada despreciable fortuna.

-Cualquier ser racional se alejaría de ella, señor. Con esto no pretendo ofender a sus pobres sirvientes -expresó con sorprendente criterio-, sino enfatizar que las personas de su tipo, sean millonarias o no, necesitan ser protegidas de sí mismas.

Terminaron de devorar sus raciones en silencio, pensando en el desafío que deberían enfrentar mañana. Acto seguido, abandonaron la taberna y ajustaron sus capas para enfrentar adecuadamente la lenta caída del manto blanco sobre la ciudad, cuyas chimeneas seguían arrojando una lenta y metódica procesión de humo blanco.

-¿Qué tal las cosas hasta ahora, Kodziomi? -inquirió Braemar tras dejar atrás la calle Bransen y seguir rumbo al castillo.

-Han sido… interesantes -contestó ella con franqueza-. Al menos ahora entiendo un poco mejor las diversas dimensiones de su trabajo. Parece fácil en teoría, pero debajo del agua todo es tensión.

-Muy cierto, querida -redujo la distancia entre ambos para dejar pasar un carruaje viniendo desde las inmensas torres junto al lago-. Y me permitiré confiarle algo más, ya que hemos basado el día en esa tónica.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Habría aceptado el encargo de la señora sin cobrarle nada, considerando la alternativa -miró al cielo y luego a su asistente-. Lo de las cinco mil monedas fue mi forma de ponerla a prueba.

-¿Ponerla a prueba?

Llegaron al inicio del sendero y siguieron avanzando lentamente hacia la mansión Bakorima.

-Varias veces he tenido encargos por los que me han ofrecido sumas astronómicas de dinero, pero los he rechazado al tratarse de peticiones de millonarios estrafalarios, simples coleccionistas de salón que entienden incluso menos del tema que los ladrones de tumbas -volvió a poner esa mueca de desprecio ante la sección más execrable de la humanidad-. Lo que aprecio en mis clientes, como en el caso de la venerable anciana, es que los artefactos pedidos tengan un significado especial en sus vidas: el recuerdo de un amor, historias de familia, cosas así. Por eso me tomo mi trabajo tan en serio.

-Ya veo -acompañó ella-. Es una dimensión sentimental especial. Usted no sólo busca la felicidad para sí mismo a través de su trabajo, sino también para los demás. Dijera lo que dijera, eso es bastante altruista, aunque haya dinero de por medio.

-¿De verdad lo cree así?

-Totalmente.

En un gesto sin precedentes, ella le tomó del brazo derecho con sus tres izquierdos y se pegó al cuerpo de su empleador como rémora.

-Agradezco su prueba de confianza y también el que me permita ser parte de esto, señor Braemar -dijo con ternura-. Presiento que mañana será un gran día.

-Si vamos adecuadamente preparados, considere su predicción cumplida.

El resto del camino se les fue en elaborar un plan de acción. Primero revisarían la biblioteca en busca de mayores datos sobre el emblema y luego empacarían lo indispensable para una salida por el día. Los asuntos del transporte y los misterios de la cripta serían reservados para el momento adecuado. Respecto a los apuntes sobre el Pájaro de la Percepción, bastará decir que la chimenea estuvo encantada de servírselos para la cena.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _La franqueza y la confianza asoman como los primeros pilares sobre los que se sostiene la relación entre el humano y la naga, manifestada en tres episodios diferentes y transitando de la teoría a la práctica. Kodziomi consigue dejar sus primeras huellas concretas en la merecida broma a las viejas de la plaza y la negociación con la mujer de azul, antesala de la primera misión real que enfrentará junto a Braemar. El cazador, por su lado, prefiere mantener un perfil bajo y sobrio a pesar de un linaje tan noble como el de su ayudante. La nostalgia crea otro punto de conexión entre nuestros protagonistas, permitiendo un breve asomo de empatía y cariño... sin renunciar a la formalidad. Después de todo, ambos están unidos por un pacto estrictamente profesional y deben respetar sus códigos._

 _Dado que HOMM3 no ahonda mucho en la vida de ciudad más allá de lo estrictamente confinado al reclutamiento de tropas y generación de recursos, decidí liberar mi imaginación y dar vida propia a ese pequeño mundo entre los muros, el lago y las montañas; algo de esto se desplegó también en el primer capítulo. Ikerena, la diosa de las nagas, también es de mi creación y sería interesante ver si puedo desarrollarla un poco más en el futuro.  
_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(3) El Gremio Mágico, edificio disponible para todas las facciones y que va de los niveles 1 al 5, enseña magia a cualquier héroe que porte un libro de hechizos. La Biblioteca, edificio exclusivo de la Torre, añade un hechizo extra por cada nivel._

 _(4) Además de las habilidades primarias (Ataque, Defensa, Poder Mágico y Conocimiento), los héroes parten con dos habilidades secundarias únicas y pueden aprender, conforme suben de nivel, hasta seis más._

 _(5) La Taberna también es universal y tiene tres efectos concretos: permite reclutar héroes adicionales durante el turno por 2.500 monedas de oro, aumenta la moral de las tropas defensoras en un asedio y también entrega rumores más o menos ciertos sobre la partida en curso._

 _Con esta entrega ya tenemos una fuente de conflicto y anticipación para lo que viene. Siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, los que responderé apenas pueda por mensaje directo. ¡Hasta la próxima y asegúrense de cerrar bien sus ventanas durante las noches de tormenta!_


	3. Calarnen III - Cripta

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Cripta**

La nieve ahogó el repiqueteo de los cascos del robusto caballo poco antes de que se detuviera junto a una plancha de madera inclinada sobre cuatro soportes largamente cubiertos de nieve y con rastros de escarcha en el exterior. El aliento del animal formaba destellos de vapor que desaparecían casi de inmediato, muestra evidente del gélido clima mañanero en esa zona de Bracada.

Braemar descendió primero, ató al animal a uno de los postes y luego ayudó a Kodziomi a poner sus escamas en tierra. Habían cabalgado despacio, ella afirmada a él para evitar quedar a mitad de camino debido a los adoquines rebeldes en ciertos puntos. La anciana tenía razón respecto a la ubicación de la cripta: no lejos de ahí se notaban los primeros avances de la cadena montañosa recorriendo el distrito desde Calarnen hasta el primero de los pasos rumbo a Valtara. A la derecha estaba ese bosquecillo de abetos, tan tapizado de blanco como todo lo demás. La nieve se sentía fresca y crujiente al avanzar, señal clara de que la tormenta escampó a mitad de la noche, dando algo de tregua a todo lo ubicado bajo el firmamento.

El santuario del descanso eterno era, en sí, una obra de arte. Tan blanco como el mismo entorno, su fachada esculpida en mármol estaba embebida en la roca y contaba con seis columnas sosteniendo un techo de más o menos un metro de ancho. La misma entrada sobresalía otro metro y en su parte superior podía verse el diseño de un escudo de armas particular, soportado por grifos y con patrones de cruces. Dos columnas con forma de mujeres forradas en túnicas tan duras como sus propias expresiones invitaban a entrar y apuntaban al señorial distintivo de la familia, bastante gastado debido al paso de los años. Seis generaciones eran casi un siglo y medio, por lo que bien poco, aparte de los grifos que lo sostenían, era perceptible.

-Esta familia es de raíces erathianas -dijo la naga, apuntando al emblema-. Esos grifos son inconfundibles.

-Tiene mucha razón, Kodziomi -respondió su jefe-. Desde la dinastía Gryphonheart para abajo, el grifo ha sido símbolo del poder militar por esos lados. Dicen que esas majestuosas criaturas viven y se aparean en una única zona del país, aunque no sé qué tanto de cierto hay en ese comentario.

-Mire esto -señaló la parte baja de las inescrutables mujeres-. Las señales bajo las cariátides están apagadas.

Así era. Usualmente se trataba de cuencos rellenos de aceite cargado que, al encenderse, liberaba un olor acre destinado a mantener lejos a los amigos de lo ajeno. Por un momento contemplaron sus propios reflejos en esos diminutos océanos oleosos.

-Probablemente las apagó la tormenta de ayer -continuó la espadachina-. ¿Tenemos algo por aquí para encender fuego? Al menos así esos ladronzuelos que abundan por estos lados no se tentarán a entrar una vez que abramos la puerta.

-Creo que sí… -hurgó en la mochila de cuero duro por un momento-. ¡Ya lo encontré! Tenga.

Le pasó dos trozos de piedra negra y con bordes gastados. Ella reconoció de inmediato las muestras de pedernal, abocándose a generar esa caprichosa chispa. Costó un poco, pero al tercer intento el fuego se hizo presente, generando calor y seguridad a costa de comprometer seriamente la integridad de sus sistemas olfativos. Se refugiaron bajo el techo para esquivar el rastro negruzco, arrastrado hacia el camino principal por una tenue brisa.

-Veamos ahora qué nos ofrece esta puerta…

Braemar comenzó a recorrer el bien visible contorno con los dedos, mostrando una apertura de dos metros y medio de alto pero sin ningún tipo de manija. Una hendidura curiosamente libre de nieve estaba al preciso centro; bastó pasar los dedos por dentro para comprender su verdadera naturaleza.

-Esta es la cerradura. ¿Tiene la llave, Kodziomi?

-Aquí está, señor.

Recibió el cilindro complejamente tallado de manos de su asistente y lo insertó tentativamente en el hueco. Parecía no encajar, pero un par de giros resolvieron rápidamente el problema. Tras deslizarse en ese espacio tan largamente esperado, ambos sintieron un suave ruido sordo y luego los omnipotentes ecos del silencio.

La puerta pareció toser y retraerse sobre sí misma, escupiendo el cilindro y accionando un mecanismo tan arcano como oculto para dividirse en dos mitades perfectas, deslizadas hacia los extremos de su propia funda.

-¡Mamita querida…! -exclamó el muchacho, retrocediendo casi un metro.

-Parece que era cierto eso de que la anciana no había venido por aquí hace mucho -la naga reaccionó igual-. ¡Vaya olor a encierro! Incluso parece podrido.

-¿Le parece si esperamos cinco o seis minutos antes de entrar?

-Acepto -asintió la pelinegra-. Lo que menos quiero es arruinar mi primer trabajo por un ataque de vómito.

Se quedaron mirándose por un rato, el cilindro aún equilibrándose entre los dedos de Braemar. Contaron mentalmente hasta cien y luego, tras intercambiar gestos de manos, se adentraron en el santuario de los muertos.

El eco de sus movimientos fue rápidamente ahogado por la puerta, que había vuelto a cerrarse y los dejó en la más profunda oscuridad.

-¿Señor Braemar? -preguntó Kodziomi, generando eco en los muros de piedra y las losas esculpidas-. ¿Dónde está?

-A su izquierda -le tocó levemente la muñeca de una de sus seis manos-. ¿Puede sentirme?

-Claramente. Vaya que empezamos bien, ¿no? -dijo la chica en forma irónica-. No llevamos ni diez minutos aquí y estamos más ciegos que un topo. ¿Habrá alguna antorcha por aquí cerca?

-Seguro que sí -retrucó él-. Déme la mano y vayamos moviéndonos poco a poco. Eventualmente tendremos que topar con una pared. Y donde hay paredes, hay antorchas.

-¿Izquierda o derecha?

-Mi madre siempre decía que, ante las dudas, es mejor ir a la izquierda.

Confiando totalmente en la percepción del otro, iniciaron su lento andar por la penumbra salpicada de muerte, memorias e historias trazables hasta un linaje desconocido. El suelo era tan irregular como la misma piedra que daba forma a la montaña y por poco se tropezaron un par de veces. Tanta era su compenetración que incluso llegaban a maquillar su propia respiración, pensando que una simple salida podía llegar a despertar los caprichosos espíritus de esos cadáveres largamente descompuestos.

-Creo que he topado algo -la voz del cazador hizo un eco aún más amplificado, si cabe-. Voy a tocarlo.

-Tenga cuidado, jefe. Las criptas son notorias por sus trampas.

-¿Ha estado antes en lugares así?

-Un par de veces, durante mis incursiones contra los magos renegados en Erkandi -recordó-. En una de ellas, aparte de la colección de basura muerta, tenían unas trampas rarísimas con placas de presión, gas adormecedor y otro que era una especie de paralizante.

-Material de cuidado, sin duda -continuó recorriendo el contorno del extraño objeto y luego sintió algo más suave, como tela impregnada-. ¡Creo que encontré una antorcha!

-Aquí tengo el pedernal. Lanzaré algunas chispas para que pueda guiar la madera.

El _chic-chic_ de las piedras chocando generó poco a poco esos destellos venidos del mismísimo cielo, cortando breves surcos en la opresiva oscuridad que los rodeaba. Braemar liberó la antorcha de la anilla sujetándola a la pared y dirigió, casi por instinto, el otro extremo hacia esa diminuta luz de la que colgaban todas sus esperanzas. Volvieron a contener la respiración, deseando que pillara justo la zona ideal para encender todo.

-¡Blanco! -exclamó ella cuando la chispa se transformó en llama, repeliendo el negro y pestilente manto-. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

La naga cogió otro testigo del muro y lo encendió. Cada uno tomó un lado, ampliando cada vez más la zona visible. El negro boceto, herido de muerte, se replegaba cada vez más hacia las casi inexistentes sombras, humillado ante el ingenio combinado del cazador y su siempre atenta ayudante.

-Bueno, esto está mejor -apuntó Braemar, volviendo a dejar la antorcha en su sitio-. Ahora tenemos que encontrar un modo de bajar al subterráneo y… no veo ninguna clase de trampilla o puerta. ¿Qué tal por allá, Kodziomi?

-Lo mismo, jefe. Eso sí, he estado mirando algunas de las placas de las paredes y la mayoría es ilegible, al menos con esta luz. En todas, eso sí, está el escudo que vimos fuera.

Inspeccionaron con cuidado la mayoría de los frisos a su alcance; bien poco pudieron sacar en limpio de ellos debido a, como bien señalara ella, el paso del tiempo y la misma acción de los elementos. Los nichos estaban excavados directamente en la roca viva, amoldándose precariamente a los ataúdes rectangulares donde dormitaban los antiguos familiares de la anciana. Habían dado una vuelta casi completa cuando notaron algo raro en uno de los paneles cercanos a la entrada: tenía una textura distinta a la del mármol o la piedra, aunque estéticamente guardaba mayor similitud con el primero. Kodziomi golpeó tentativamente ese sector de la pared, obteniendo otro ruido menos sordo en respuesta.

-Qué raro…

-¿El qué?

-Parece que esto está hueco -golpeó otros sectores para asegurarse-. O al menos bastante más hueco que el resto de la pared.

-Entonces sólo hay dos opciones: o existe otro panel que abre este y no lo hemos encontrado o derechamente hay que echar este abajo para accionar otro mecanismo.

-¿De verdad cree que es buena idea?

-Bueno, la anciana nunca mencionó dos paneles. Además, lo que importa es recuperar el emblema. ¿Podría darme un poco de espacio?

La pelinegra retrocedió un par de metros, quedando bastante más cerca del centro de la tétrica estancia. Braemar desenvainó una especie de estoque duro que llevaba al cinto y comenzó a horadar por el borde del panel falso; antes se había vuelto a poner los guantes que abandonó al coger la antorcha para así no cortarse las palmas de sus manos.

-Creo que ya encontré un buen punto para hacer palanca -dijo optimista.

Aplicando toda la fuerza que pudo desde su posición, presionó hacia abajo hasta que la placa, otro ruido sordo mediante, cedió y fue a parar al suelo de piedra. El chico cogió la antorcha más cercana e inspeccionó lo que había detrás.

-Justo como pensé -miró a los ojos a su sorprendida asistente-. Esta es otra cerradura. Bien, cilindrito, vamos a ver qué nos muestras ahora…

Introdujo la llave y esta vez sólo bastó un giro para vencer la resistencia del mecanismo. Otra vez se repitió el ciclo del ruido sordo y el silencio, interrumpido brutalmente cuando la espadachina lanzó un grito.

Braemar volteó de inmediato y vio que su asistente se apartó rápidamente hacia el muro más cercano. Había estado parada justo sobre una sección de piso que ahora se enroscaba y deslizaba sobre sí misma, como una enorme bestia abriendo su quijada para tragarse todo lo que pudiera succionar con una buena bocanada de aire viciado. Parecía tentarlos a bajar, burlándose de la electricidad recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos al pulso de las dudas.

"Esto no es una simple cripta", pensaron al unísono.

Armados con dos antorchas, apuntaron hacia abajo y vieron los toscos peldaños de una escalera tallada, su edad tan indescifrable como la misma montaña que le daba sustento. Volvieron a mirarse, apenas percibiendo el brillo en los ojos del otro, antes de enfocar nuevamente esa siniestra boca.

-Supongo que no queda más remedio que bajar -dijo él, algo exasperado por tanto secretismo a su alrededor y echándose al hombro el bolso de cuero.

-Iré directo detrás de usted, señor.

-Bien. Tenga las cimitarras al alcance de sus manos, por cualquier cosa. Mientras antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

La naga, al visualizar el estrecho pasadizo, comprendió bien por qué a su empleador no le gustaban los túneles. Él, por su lado, también captó ese asco evidente que la reptil sentía por todo lo que oliera, supiera o tuviese relación alguna con las funestas creaciones de la nigromancia. Parecía que el lugar fuese una combinación intencional de sus peores miedos, una prueba siniestra ideada por lunáticos de capas ajadas y facultades mentales perturbadas.

Comenzaron a descender poco a poco hacia las entrañas de la cripta, donde, según contara la anciana apenas ayer, se hallaba el ataúd de la madre y la caja conteniendo el tesoro que habían venido a buscar. Por un momento sintieron algo de reticencia: pensaron que esto sería coser y cantar para terminar encontrándose con un entramado de seguridad más propio de una bóveda o prisión que de un lugar donde se venía a rezar de cuando en cuando por las memorias ya disipadas en el céfiro.

Descendieron unos diez metros hasta entrar en otra zona tan oscura como estuviera antes la primera, salvo por un par de columnas de luz que apenas lograban filtrarse por agujeros practicados en el techo. Hicieron correr las antorchas y contemplaron, con aún más asombro, el espectáculo ante ellos.

-¡Efigies! -exclamó Kodziomi, acercándose a una de las peculiares figuras talladas y empotradas en el rugoso suelo; en total había dos grupos de cuatro-. Parecen estar rezando o protegiéndose de algún peligro, a juzgar por la posición de sus manos.

-Eso significa sólo una cosa, aunque suene loco -acotó Braemar-: los cadáveres a quienes representan se perdieron hace mucho tiempo o nunca pudieron ser enterrados aquí.

-Créalo o no, jefe, no es tan loco como piensa -Kodziomi partió a observar más en detalle otra efigie-. En las guerras se pierden muchos cuerpos: enterrados por error con el bando enemigo, devorados por los carroñeros, retenidos para pedir rescate a los deudos… La vida es así.

-Veo que aquí también hay ataúdes en los muros -el cazador golpeó una losa suavemente con la punta de su arma tras dejar la mochila en el suelo-. Inscripciones igualmente ilegibles a las del nivel superior y exactamente el mismo blasón. Es una lástima que no haya más pistas; sería realmente interesante construir una historia de este lugar, de esta familia enterrada a tan poca distancia de nuestro hogar.

En eso, ambos notaron el ataúd ubicado al fondo del pasillo. Tal como su clienta les había dicho, estaba esculpido en piedra sólida. Mucho más detallado que los otros, exhibía secciones donde parecían mezclarse ramas y hojas diestramente cinceladas. Por un momento Braemar contempló el cilindro; el nivel de precisión era idéntico al de esta cama eterna donde descansaba la madre fallecida tantos años atrás.

-Aquí está la caja, señor -la naga le enseñó lo que parecía ser una versión en miniatura del sepulcro con excepción de un detalle: el mismo agujero de la puerta y el panel falso adornaba el centro de la tapa.

-¿Quiere hacer los honores? -le preguntó él, entregándole el cilindro e intentando elevar su confianza ante un ambiente que no le agradaba.

-Si le parece bien…

-Es su primer trabajo -le sonrió con sinceridad-. Adelante, cúbrase de gloria.

Asintió en silencio y cogió el curioso dispositivo, sintiendo cada fibra tallada, cada diente y hendidura destinados a vencer los avatares de esas complejas cerraduras que, hasta antes de esa mañana, jamás había visto. La deliciosa sensación en los dedos de su segunda mano derecha quedó relegada automáticamente al recordar la tarea a ejecutar.

-Ante la duda, ve hacia la izquierda -recitó la reptil antes de girar el cilindro en esa dirección.

En vez de separar la caja como las mitades de un coco bien partido, el pequeño mecanismo abrió una ranura en su base, desde la que Kodziomi extrajo no el elusivo emblema, sino un trozo de pergamino pulcramente doblado.

-Ya sabía que esto no podía ser tan sencillo -dijo, su voz haciendo eco hasta en la boca de los túneles superiores.

Desdobló la hoja, le echó una mirada y luego la dejó inmediatamente en manos de su superior.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?

-No puedo entender una sola palabra de lo que está escrito aquí. Tal vez usted tenga más suerte.

-Veamos…

Se acercó a una de las antorchas más grandes para obtener la luz suficiente. El pergamino estaba escrito con letra pulcra (femenina a juzgar por las formas curvas en las S, D y F) y en tinta de buena calidad; por algo aún seguía legible ante el paso del tiempo.

* * *

 _Enrupp zeso he wiord zo goupp axalo welthupp eb gnewick zo soclots eb zo chaxals, zo ossonco eb zuctol, zo vetivos zaxat wrevo us te oct zis waxal pi ess bel doaxaco._

 _Zo Sonkinor jovol cheps waxatstick._

 _Zus dis zo ossonco eb eep vech saxaclow woaxapen._

* * *

-Sólo quienes blanden la llave son dignos de conocer los secretos de las estrellas… -comenzó.

-¿Puede leerlo? -ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Por supuesto -corroboró el muchacho-. Esto está escrito en Rimnarie, la lengua de los gigantes y titanes.

-¿Habla Rimnarie? ¿Dónde aprendió ese truco?

-Por mis padres. Ellos eran diplomáticos, ¿recuerda? Siendo más jóvenes hicieron un curso intensivo del idioma para complementar su labor y después me regalaron sus materiales de estudio -la miró con un talante cortés, sin mostrar enfado en absoluto ante su sorpresa-. Puede decirse que fui autodidacta.

-Me tiene impresionada -retrucó ella con franqueza-. Nunca hubiese pensado que encontraría a un hablante fuera de los círculos del poder.

-Ya ve usted, Kodziomi, que la vida es una caja de sorpresas. Yo mismo estoy tan sorprendido como usted; jamás pensé que terminaría usándolo en una situación de campo.

-Esto me ha entusiasmado -dijo la naga, elevando un poco más el tono de su voz-. Me interesa muchísimo saber qué dice el resto del texto; tal vez pueda darnos otra pista sobre el emblema que la anciana del pueblo nos encargó.

Se juntaron bajo la potente luz y el crepitar de la llama para que Braemar terminara de traducir el misterioso mensaje.

* * *

 _Sólo quienes blanden la llave son dignos de conocer los secretos de las estrellas, el poder del trueno, las razones que nos llevaron a poner fin a esta guerra y optar por la paz._

 _La Centinela siempre vigila._

 _Ahí reside la esencia de nuestra arma más poderosa._

* * *

Decir que ambos quedaron perplejos era quedarse corto.

-¿Centinela? -el cazador arrojó la primera carta, aún no muy convencido de los nuevos acontecimientos.

-No corta ni pega -corroboró su asistente, llevando dos de sus manos a la empuñadura de sus respectivas espadas por puro instinto-. Aquí no hay más que huesos inertes.

Otro ruido sordo casi los hizo saltar. El cilindro, como ya era costumbre, había sido escupido por el mecanismo de la caja, aterrizando sin escalas en el duro suelo. Kodziomi lo recogió y guardó en un bolsillo de su capa, su humor mutando de curiosidad a molestia.

-Con perdón, señor Braemar, parte de mí cree que esto no es más que una mala broma. ¿Para qué elaborar tantos mecanismos complicados sólo por un simple trozo de pergamino?

-No lo sé, aunque muy en mi interior siento que ese mensaje es importante -suspiró-. No tendrá relación con el emblema, pero es una de esas chispas que insiste en llamar la atención aún cuando la mente debe estar concentrada en otra cosa.

Voltearon para mirar la inerte caja con el consabido agujero en el centro. La sección inferior de la cripta, con su aire mohoso y las antorchas desplegando sombras siniestras en las paredes, les estaba resultando en extremo desagradable. Del entusiasmo habían pasado al desconcierto y luego al cabreo.

-¿Intentamos con la llave una vez más?

-¿Qué podemos perder? -añadió él.

El cilindro se deslizó limpiamente, pero esta vez la naga lo giró hacia la derecha. Lo que siguió no fue un ruido sordo, sino un sacudón que pareció remecer la montaña entera. Ella se afirmó del ataúd y él de una saliente de la pared; ambos contemplaron estupefactos cuando un grupo de luces amarillas, rojas y azules entraron en los nichos. La temperatura de la cámara pareció bajar a cero, un aura de maldad pura apoderándose de todo y haciéndoles desear que hubiese una salida de emergencia en algún sitio de las entrañas del monte.

Rugiendo con la furia primitiva de quien nunca debió ver su sueño perturbado, saltó la tapa del primer nicho como si la hubiesen golpeado con un pistón. Pasó lo mismo con la siguiente, la siguiente después de la siguiente y así con todas las del nivel. Las efigies, inertes e impasibles tras semejante lluvia de losas, dieron paso a algo mucho más aterrador: un _kuri-kuri-kuri-kuri_ que comenzó a arrastrarse desde las profundidades, haciendo silbar el viciado aire de forma siniestra. Ante los sorprendidos ojos de humano y naga comenzó a formarse un pelotón de huesos, rápidamente ensamblados en cáscaras de quienes fueran los antepasados de la misteriosa anciana. Cada uno de ellos portaba una espada larga y oxidada con mango de bronce.

-¡Esqueletos! (6) -gritó Braemar, pensando que todo esto no era más que una pesadilla-. Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos…

Kodziomi ni siquiera lo escuchó. Sus ojos pasaron del negro a un rojo puro como la sangre de los nigromantes que decapitara en Erkandi. Sus manos temblaron por un momento, pero luego desenvainó sus seis cimitarras, adoptando una postura desafiante.

Las figuras óseas comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco hacia ellos, tambaleándose bajo el peso de sus propias armas. El alquimista nominal contó, al ojo, unas veinte. "Tenemos una chance entre cien de salir con vida de esta", pensó, "a menos que ocurra un…"

-¡Graaaaaaaaaah…!

El rugido de la naga cortó de golpe sus pensamientos; ella se había lanzado de plano contra los muertos vivientes, moviendo sus brazos a tal velocidad que parecían aspas de molino (7). Vértebras, fémures, rótulas y esternones eran deshechos como si fuesen de harina y no de calcio, derretidos ante la irresistible acometida de la espadachina. Cuatro o cinco cayeron en la primera volea, dándole algo de espacio para recuperar el aliento. Braemar tomó el testigo, desenvainó su estoque y procedió a llamar la atención de otro grupo. Si bien su arma no funcionaba tan bien debido a la falta de tejido para penetrar, sí consiguió derribar a un par mediante el viejo truco de hacerlos tropezarse entre ellos. Apenas caían, les aplastaba el cráneo de un pisotón; era la única forma de matarlos otra vez.

El cazador se encontró con tres más frente a sí. Susurró un mantra y concentró algo de energía en su guante para luego liberarla en forma de relámpago. Otro esqueleto quedó carbonizado, la naga aprovechando la confusión para rebanar a los restantes.

-¡No me dijo que podía hacer magia! -gritó ella, eufórica por como iban las cosas.

-¡La Flecha Mágica (8) es el primer hechizo que nos enseñaron en la Academia! -replicó él mientras bloqueaba los golpes de otro huesudo.

Combinando sus fuerzas y turnándose para pasar a la ofensiva, eventualmente redujeron los veinte esqueletos a pedacitos. En tres ocasiones un grito de alerta salvó al otro de sufrir un peligroso golpe o corte por la espalda. Totalmente sincronizados en la lucha, decidieron mantener una aproximación más física, dado que Braemar sólo conocía unos cuantos conjuros básicos y lanzarlos causaba fatiga considerable.

-¡No estuvo nada mal! -resopló Kodziomi, reclinándose contra el ataúd luego de terminar la faena-. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan viva.

-Supongo que esto es mejor que andar encargándose de borrachos perdidos, ¿no?

-¡Mil veces mejor, jefe! -se permitió lanzar una risa repleta de adrenalina-. Ya sabe que odio a esta basura -apuntó a los trozos rotos tirados en medio del salón.

-Con justa razón, querida. Con justa razón.

Juntaron los trozos de esqueleto en una pila más pequeña y Braemar la redujo a cenizas con otra Flecha Mágica. Así se asegurarían de que estos muertos seguirían ídem. Lamentablemente no tuvieron tiempo de celebrar, ya que otros diez esqueletos bajaron por la escalera acompañados de algo mucho peor.

-¡Zombies! -rugió la otrora militar, levantando aún más su voz-. ¡Vengan aquí, basura putrefacta, que mis espadas los esperan!

Eran cuerpos lentos y aún más torpes que los esqueletos, apenas vestidos con pantalones de cuero ajados y cubiertos de piel en un gris mortecino mezclado con azul polvo. Carecían de pelo, vello corporal y ojos, sus expresiones inertes camuflando el hecho de que alguna vez fueron desdichados humanos. Partes de sus extremidades, como una mano o un pie, ni siquiera tenían tejido, mostrando los muñones desnudos aún en proceso de podredumbre. Unos pocos del pelotón de veinte iban armados con cuchillos carniceros; el alquimista y su ayudante ignoraban de dónde los habían sacado.

Deshacerse del resto de huesitos fue un mero trámite, pero los otros, a pesar de su cansino andar, eran bastante más duros. Braemar pudo poner su estoque en marcha con mayor efectividad, ensartándolos de uno en uno y arrojándolos con un potente empujón contra las antorchas; el fuego era un aliado inestimable en esta batalla. Cuando un testigo se apagaba, el cazador volvía a encenderlo rápidamente y colocarlo en su sitio para mantener la maquinaria en movimiento. La chica reptil, por su lado, seguía rebanando músculos, tiñendo el suelo de sangre negra y corrosiva como la misma magia usada para animar estos cadáveres. A pesar de no tener piernas, se movía con agilidad entre las efigies, atrapando a los despojos en formaciones desde donde podían ser derribados sin mayor preámbulo.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, luchando para defender cada centímetro cuadrado de este espacio donde hasta hace poco descansaba un clan completo, ahora reducido a simples guiñapos inservibles bañados en fluidos innombrables. A pesar del cansancio, cogieron la enorme mochila y subieron al primer nivel (donde los nichos también habían sido destruidos al liberarse sus ocupantes) y abrieron la puerta principal, dejando que la gélida brisa purificara la cripta; sus almas también lo pedían a gritos.

-Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido, Kodziomi -dijo Braemar cuando se sentaron en los peldaños de la entrada-. ¡Usted es poesía en movimiento con esas cimitarras!

-Sólo es cosa de práctica, jefe -ella respondió, sonrojándose levemente-. Y usted tampoco lo hizo mal con esos hechizos suyos.

-No es para tanto: sólo conozco unos pocos básicos, como Prisa, Cura, Dispersión… y la misma Flecha Mágica. Más de alguna vez me han sacado de apuros, aunque trato de no depender demasiado de ellos. Hacer magia no es para cualquiera; se requiere una fortaleza mental que simplemente no tengo. Por eso, si se trata de pelear, prefiero usar armas.

Instalaron un pequeño mantel junto a la entrada y recuperaron fuerzas con emparedados y algo de sidra. Necesitaban relajarse un poco antes de volver por el emblema. Aprovecharon también de darle algo de pasto seco y agua al caballo, quien los había esperado pacientemente en su sitio y no parecía estar herido. En sus cabezas volvían a sincronizarse los pensamientos bajo nubes de incertidumbre: si la magia residual que había animado estos cuerpos había venido desde fuera, ese alguien sabía que estarían allí. Se miraron a los ojos y dirigieron sus líneas al mismo punto del horizonte. ¿Trabajaba la anciana para alguien más o ella misma era una nigromante? Y si así fuera, ¿por qué intentaría matarlos si les había pedido recuperar el emblema guardado en esa caja de piedra para luego recibirlo directamente en su domicilio? ¿Acaso sus excusas para no salir de la ciudad durante seis meses eran una sarta de mentiras? ¿Qué razones tendría para practicar las artes oscuras en un territorio como Bracada, donde su mera mención acarreaba durísimas penas de cárcel?

De momento no tenían respuestas a ninguna pregunta, así que se enfocaron en devorar sus bocadillos y pensar cómo podrían dejar el interior más presentable luego de aquella carnicería. Ni Braemar ni Kodziomi tenían heridas de consideración; el único daño fueron un par de arañazos y leves moretones que serían historia en dos o tres días.

-¿Se siente más tranquila? -inquirió él, mirándola una vez más a sus negros ojos.

-Sí, señor -la pelinegra cerró los ojos para poner sus ideas en orden-. Me complace saber que esos malditos zombies no molestarán a nadie más. Y quisiera darle las gracias por lo de "poesía en movimiento"; pocas veces me han dicho algo tan llenador.

-Sólo me limito a describir la realidad como la veo -continuó el cazador con solemnidad-. Tras verla hoy en acción, más me convenzo de que Fafner y su cohorte fueron unos auténticos imbéciles por dejarla ir.

La agradable sensación del cumplido se extendió desde sus numerosos dedos hasta la punta de su cola. Bebió el resto de su sidra, cerró los ojos y le dedicó al chico una sonrisa infantil, desprovista del velo de seriedad que le impedía relajarse, ser ella misma y contemplar las maravillas de su incipiente nueva vida.

Levantaron la mesa y dejaron la basura en una bolsa de tela aparte para deshacerse de ella cuando volviesen a Calarnen. Ya de mejor ánimo y con el sol cerca del punto del mediodía, tomaron otra enorme bocanada de aire antes de volver a sumergirse en el azaroso miasma de la cripta. Esta vez dejaron el cilindro puesto en el mecanismo tras el panel falso, comprando algo de tranquilidad al saber que tener las escaleras abiertas aseguraría que la puerta principal no se cerraría por sí sola.

-Por fin podremos abrir la dichosa caja -señaló la espadachina, ansiosa de poner fin a esta misión y volver a casa para darse un buen baño-. ¡Anda…! ¡La tapa cedió!

Un simple deslizamiento hacia la izquierda hizo caer la cubierta al duro suelo, enviando otro eco sordo por toda la estancia y fusionándolo con el crepitar de las antorchas.

-¡Premio! -volvió a exclamar Kodziomi, levantando un objeto que coincidía exactamente con la descripción que les diera ayer la anciana.

-Es el Blasón del Valor, sin dudas -Braemar lo tomó y contempló cada centímetro de su superficie-. Un tesoro que encaja en la escala mediana de precio, al menos según lo que sacamos en limpio de nuestros viajes por los tomos de _Artefactos de la A a la Z_.

-Hay algo más en el interior de la caja, señor.

-¿Qué es?

-Una palanca, bastante oxidada por cierto -apuntó hacia el interior donde descansaba el dispositivo-. Por eso es que la hicieron más honda de lo que parece desde fuera; de otro modo no habrían podido camuflarla.

-Interesante… Quien sea que construyó la cripta sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Muy cierto.

Hasta el último poro se les erizó tras escuchar una voz de ultratumba: seca, hueca, devoradora de cada molécula de aire que pasaba por sus frías cuerdas vocales. Voltearon lentamente y casi se arrimaron por puro reflejo a la pared al encontrarse cara a cara con una visión sobrecogedora. El rostro era blanco, demacrado, casi deshaciéndose bajo el peso de su propio polvo. Pequeñas manos esqueléticas y parte de las costillas superiores asomaban bajo las mangas de una túnica desgarrada color tierra, contaminada con la misma esencia del lodo y el encierro. No tenía pies y parecía flotar mansamente sobre el suelo.

Era un fantasma de los que se veían asolando las desoladas planicies de Deyja, fanáticos de drenar la vida de todo ser vivo lo suficientemente desafortunado para caer en sus ingeniosas trampas. Sus "primos" de Enroth eran aún más peligrosos, fortaleciéndose con cada criatura que lograban consumir y llegando a reclamar territorios enteros donde los humanos ni siquiera se atrevían a incursionar.

-Justo cuando pensé que nuestros problemas habían terminado… -Kodziomi movió tentativamente sus manos hacia las vainas de sus armas.

-No estoy aquí para hacerles daño -replicó la aparición sin variar un ápice su tono y moviendo una de sus manos-. Ustedes han venido aquí por una razón específica.

-Vinimos a buscar este emblema -el muchacho mostró el artefacto recién recuperado de la caja-. Su hija, nuestra clienta, lo pidió urgentemente.

-¿Mi hija los envió aquí? -pausa-. Entonces no todo está perdido…

-¿A qué se refiere? Todo lo que sabemos es que ella necesitaba el Blasón del Valor lo antes posible -reiteró.

-Uno de los mayores defectos de los seres terrenales es dejar que los árboles les impidan ver el bosque -contestó el fantasma de la mujer-. El Blasón es un mero distractor, una excusa que oculta el real propósito de su incursión en este lugar sagrado. Sé que leyeron el pergamino oculto en la base de la caja. Ahí está el mapa que deben seguir.

-¿Se refiere a la Centinela? -inquirió la naga.

-Exactamente. El Blasón del Valor, si bien perteneció a mi familia durante generaciones y fue enterrado conmigo, es simplemente una pieza del puzzle mayor. Hace muchos años que estaba escrito que un humano y una naga vendrían a rescatar a la Centinela de su prisión.

-Pero ¿qué es la Centinela? -insistió Kodziomi-. ¿Es un libro, un arma, tal vez un conjuro?

-Es muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna. Es una carga y al mismo tiempo un alivio. Es seguridad y a la vez incertidumbre. Es una contradicción que no tiene sentido hasta que el puzzle se arma y muestra toda su fuerza.

-¿Quiere decir que es parte de otro artefacto? -Braemar no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Averiguar su auténtico significado depende exclusivamente de ustedes -la voz sonaba aún más tétrica, si cabe-. Ya tienen el mapa y han limpiado esta cripta de las funestas esencias que la contaminaron.

-Entonces esos esqueletos y zombies que destruimos y luego quemamos realmente eran sus familiares… Lo sentimos mucho, señora.

El cazador hizo una reverencia y su asistente secundó el gesto con solemnidad.

-No sientan pena -prosiguió la aparición-. Sus almas ya están en un lugar mejor, lejos de la magia residual que poseyera sus restos. Ahora debo irme; mis energías también se acaban. Protejan a la Centinela. Protéjanla con sus vidas. Hay demasia…

El armazón físico se desintegró, vaciando el polvo blanco sobre el suelo de la cripta. Ambos contemplaron cómo el alma de la pobre mujer, al fin liberada de su última prisión, ascendió hacia el cielo por uno de los tragaluces.

La estancia volvió a ser dominada por un silencio opresivo, incluso más opresivo que cuando entraron allí por primera vez y fueron capturados por la oscuridad.

-Mire, señor -indicó la naga-. La caja se ha esfumado.

Ante sus ojos se veía el último regalo del fantasma: la palanca desnuda en frente del ataúd. Braemar la tomó con fuerza y tiró hacia sí, pero se resistió. Con una mirada indicó a Kodziomi que se pusiera donde él había estado y se movió al otro extremo para empujar.

-¡Uno, dos, tres…!

El polvo y la mugre opusieron toda la resistencia que les fue físicamente posible, pero su dique fue roto ante la fuerza combinada de ambos seres. La piedra chirrió de dolor tras sentir contacto por primera vez en incontables lunas, sangrando y mezclando, al igual que la caja, sus propios ecos con los de las antorchas. Sudando levemente a causa del esfuerzo, terminaron de moverla hasta el otro extremo de su carril y esperaron. Poco después se escuchó un _click_ y el desplazamiento de otra losa de piedra.

-¡Mire esto, Kodziomi! -metió las manos en el hueco abierto bajo el ataúd.

Tras un par de movimientos sin mucha ciencia, extrajo un artefacto como nunca antes habían visto. De ochenta centímetros de altura por cincuenta de ancho, era un hermoso escudo de oro puro sin una mota de óxido o suciedad, con el borde en tonos más claros y de cuatro puntas gracias a las curvas de la parte superior. Seis diamantes perfectamente pulidos e incrustados en las orillas rodeaban la extraordinaria figura de una reina naga armada con igual número de espadas, cabello negro, rostro pétreo (al menos por como estaba estructurado el dibujo) y escamas color verde grisáceo que pasaban a turquesa dependiendo de cómo les diera la luz.

-¿Esta es la Centinela? -preguntó él, aún asombrado por el hallazgo.

-Ahora comprendo lo que dijo ese fantasma, señor Braemar.

-¿Cómo así?

-La naga que aparece en el escudo es Ikerena, nuestra diosa -cerró los ojos y pareció persignarse mentalmente-. Tiene varios nombres en nuestra mitología: la Madre Eterna, la Proveedora y también la Centinela, protectora de nuestros clanes y de los humanos en alianza con ellos desde hace siglos. Es también una de las deidades reconocidas oficialmente en Bracada gracias a los decretos del regente Gavin Magnus sobre libertad religiosa. La identifiqué nada más ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo: ninguna otra naga, ora noble, ora plebeya, se aparta del gris o el negro.

Surgió así un mapa mental dentro de sus cabezas. Nagas y gigantes. Muertos vivientes y magia negra. Los mensajes del fantasma y el pergamino oculto en la caja ya desaparecida. El silencio de la cripta y sus aromas repulsivos. Y, por último, el refulgente escudo cuya belleza parecía afear aún más los cadáveres quemados o derramando sangre ácida a borbotones.

Tenían los puntos; lo que les faltaba era la línea que los conectara racionalmente.

-Kodziomi.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Será mejor que quememos estos cuerpos y cerremos la cripta para siempre -susurró él con seriedad, aún con parte de su cabeza pensando en ese puzzle mencionado por la aparición-. Nada nos retiene aquí. Ya daremos las explicaciones de rigor a la anciana, pero creo que lo entenderá.

-Entendido. ¿Tenemos algo que sirva como combustible?

-En la mochila hay un tarro de aceite sin abrir. Ayúdeme a apilar los cuerpos por aquí -señaló el medio de la estancia, justo detrás de las efigies- y luego preparemos la barbacoa.

Con el mismo método de siempre y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, trabajaron lado a lado moviendo huesos, muslos, torsos, cabezas y extremidades al sitio convenido. Rociaron todo con el aceite espeso y el pedernal causó la primera ignición, amplificada por tres al contacto con la sangre ácida de los muertos vivientes. El hedor se propagó rápidamente, obligándolos a coger sus cosas y salir pitando de allí. Kodziomi guardó el Blasón del Valor en el bolsillo de su capa y Braemar cargó sin problemas el escudo (no era tan pesado) y la mochila. Removieron el cilindro del mecanismo interior, abandonando la cripta justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, formando una barrera impasable entre la purificación del interior y la tranquila atmósfera del exterior. Bebieron un poco más de sidra para el camino, desataron el caballo color avellana, montaron en él con cuidado y emprendieron el trote de vuelta a la ciudad. Las ropas que llevaban, salpicadas de polvo, sangre y sudor, necesitarían dos o tres lavados con extremo prejuicio antes de quedar utilizables nuevamente.

-C6-

-¡Lord Braemar! -exclamó uno de los guardias de la entrada para que detuviera el caballo-. ¿Qué tal su cacería de hoy?

-Algo más cansadora de lo que hubiésemos querido -replicó el aludido sin mucho agrado; aún detestaba que se refirieran a él por el título.

-Al menos conseguimos el objeto que nos pidieron -añadió la pelinegra, su cola ligeramente enrollada sobre el estómago del animal para no caerse-. Ahora iremos a entregarlo y luego a casa.

-Directo al grano, ¿eh? -insistió el soldado, ataviado con una túnica roja bajo la cual se veía una armadura ligera de plata.

-Marca registrada -intervino el cazador-. ¿Podemos pasar?

-Adelante. Eso sí, tengan un poco de cuidado: la feria está por la zona de la plaza y el Gremio -apuntó hacia delante-, con un gentío problemático hasta decir basta. Les recomiendo que den un rodeo por la calle Azkena hasta Reterimi; de ahí ya está despejado.

Tomando el consejo del guardia, siguieron hasta la primera esquina y luego giraron a la derecha, pasaron por un puente que cruzaba entre dos casas de tres pisos y mantuvieron el paso hasta que el pregón murió poco a poco, absorbido por los muros de las vetustas y variopintas construcciones. Al salir del otro lado de la plaza, Braemar azuzó un poco al caballo, poniendo adoquines y luego grava de por medio. En escasos minutos se detuvieron ante la entrada de la mansión Bakorima.

-Lo primero es mantener el escudo a salvo -dijo él a su ayudante, señalando el tesoro que se había colgado a la espalda durante los 25 kilómetros de viaje-. Iré a guardarlo en la caja fuerte ahora mismo y pondré, por si acaso, un par de medidas adicionales de seguridad. ¿Aún tiene el Blasón?

-Aquí mismo, jefe -la naga tocó el lado izquierdo de su gruesa y cómoda capa.

-Bien. Acuda de inmediato a la pastelería de la calle Bransen y espéreme en la entrada. Una vez que devuelva el caballo me reuniré con usted y entregaremos la mercancía.

-Entendido, señor -ella hizo una leve reverencia-. Nos vemos allá. Y si alguien intenta pasarse de listo… ya sabrá el temple de mis espadas.

Braemar cruzó rápidamente la verja y se perdió tras la maciza puerta de entrada. Kodziomi contó hasta diez y luego puso todos sus sentidos en guardia durante su vuelta a la calle principal. Por un momento pensó en cubrirse el rostro, pero lo descartó al considerar que llamaría demasiado la atención de otros paseantes. Lo que menos deseaba era sumar otra serie de rumores a los muchos que seguramente estaban tejiéndose sobre ella y su empleador. El sólo pensar en las viejas de la plaza le causó arcadas, casi tantas como las de esos cadáveres quemándose en las entrañas de la cripta a la que esperaba no volver nunca más.

Giró a la izquierda y siguió moviendo frenéticamente sus escamas, asistida por la gravedad más el plácido frío que campeaba por la calle. La brisa era tenue, mezclada con el humo blanco de las pequeñas casitas y el aroma de delicias recién horneadas. Dejó atrás otra esquina, distinguiendo de inmediato el edificio color ladrillo y con un llamativo letrero pintado de dorado y azul donde funcionaba la pastelería del sector.

-¡Señorita Kodziomi! -exclamó una de las ayudantes del negocio-. Qué sorpresa verla por aquí. ¿Viene a comprar algo para la merienda?

-En realidad no -replicó la naga, apoyándose contra la pared y teniendo cuidado de no botar la pizarra plegable con los precios-. Estoy esperando a alguien.

-Al señor Braemar, ¿verdad?

Kodziomi asintió de forma sencilla.

-Sólo es por un asunto de trabajo. Más no puedo decir; es confidencial.

-No te preocupes, querida -la chica, de apariencia risueña y simplona, buscaba reconfortarla-. Creo conocer bastante bien al señor Braemar; si te eligió es por una buena razón. ¿Sabes? Pocas veces he visto a alguien tan peculiar como él.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Como te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, siempre parece estar pensando en algo complicado -tomó aire para canalizar mejor sus ideas-. Algunas veces creo que es simple cabreo por peticiones estúpidas que le hacen; otras, dependiendo del brillo de sus ojos, pueden tener relación con sus fallecidos padres o una soledad aún más profunda. Ha vivido sin compañía alguna en Bakorima desde los 17 años y nunca he sabido si tiene amigos aquí o en otras partes de Bracada.

El juicio de la chica no carecía de exactitud. Incluso con su tono comedido, modales a toda prueba y semblante serio, Kodziomi también había percibido ese brillo especial en los ojos del muchacho durante el viaje a la cripta, las peleas con los monstruos y el hallazgo del mismo escudo dorado que ahora estaba a buen recaudo en los muros del hogar.

Un toque en el hombro la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba el cazador, mirándole con esa misma chispa sedienta de acción y adrenalina. Para no estorbar, la dependienta dejó su escoba a un lado (había estado barriendo la acera mientras charlaba con la naga) y entró a lavarse las manos; todavía quedaba una gran partida de galletas a hornear.

-Se demoró menos de lo que pensaba -dijo ella.

-Haya feria o no, encontrar atajos es fácil cuando se conoce la ciudad al dedillo. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

La casa de la anciana, ubicada justo al lado del emporio dulce, estaba separada de este por un callejón de metro y medio de ancho, suficiente para que entrase una persona no demasiado gruesa hasta el otro extremo de la corta manzana. El techo, rojizo y resquebrajado en algunos puntos, contrastaba sobremanera con la piedra color granito de las paredes y los escalones de bienvenida. No había felpudo pero sí una pequeña campana que se accionaba mediante un largo trozo de cuerda. Cuatro ventanas opacas flanqueaban una puerta bastante seca y que, con la cantidad de fuerza correcta, podría echarse abajo de un solo golpe.

-Cuesta creer que la anciana viva en un lugar como este, tan descuidado y lúgubre -reflexionó ella, tocando el timbre un par de veces.

-Bueno, ella misma nos contó que andaba corta tanto de tiempo como de recursos -contestó él-. Basta ver el techo; no aguantará otra helada como las que solemos tener aquí durante el invierno.

-Recuerdo que en Maratzante -la asistente volvió a tocar- tuvimos una que dejó las calles con casi un metro de nieve y hasta congeló las tuberías de agua. ¿Lo de aquí está a ese nivel?

-Más o menos. Hace cuatro años hubo un alud en las montañas Litma que causó algunos daños en el castillo, pero el lago actuó como barrera natural y protegió al resto del pueblo. Construir en los faldeos está prohibido por ordenanza municipal.

Kodziomi tocó una cuarta vez, una quinta e incluso una sexta. Su clienta, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestó en venir a abrirles la puerta.

-¿Habrá salido? -preguntó Braemar-. Podría haber dejado una nota en la entrada o algo así.

-Iré a preguntar -añadió ella.

Medio minuto después volvió con su respuesta: según la chica de la pastelería, la dueña de casa fue temprano a comprarle media docena de pastelillos para el desayuno y de ahí se refugió nuevamente en su domicilio. "Sé bien que no ha vuelto a salir; el portazo que da al cerrar se siente hasta en el fondo del local", añadió convencida.

-Probemos con la puerta de atrás -sugirió el muchacho-. Y si eso no funciona, tal vez podamos golpear suavemente las ventanas para que nos escuche.

Del otro lado del callejón se encontraba un pequeño jardín de unos cincuenta pies cuadrados, bordeado por una cerca de hierro en estado tan deplorable como la misma casa. El pasto, sin embargo, estaba pulcramente cortado y un par de setos ornamentales bordeaban macizos de rosas azules, tan comunes en esas gélidas latitudes y cuyas espinas causaban intenso dolor. Sus pétalos escarchados realzaban tanto la belleza como la letalidad de cada ejemplar, brillando tenuemente con el sol del mediodía y las mismas distorsiones de sus propios reflejos.

-Seguramente este pequeño sitio es su mayor orgullo, su único pasatiempo -añadió él-. ¿Qué le parece, Kodziomi?

-Ikerena, nuestra diosa, dijo en sus escritos que estamos tan vivos y nuestras almas tan llenas como el entorno que nos rodea -acotó la pelinegra-. Vale para nuestra especie y también, como se ve aquí, para los humanos. Tengo entendido que mantener jardines a punto es una forma de terapia particularmente efectiva contra las crisis nerviosas.

-Lo que llevaría a pensar en algo que la aflige profundamente -razonó Braemar-. Pero eso es sólo un montón de conjeturas y, por respeto, no debemos emitir juicio sobre algo cuyos antecedentes desconocemos.

El cazador corrió el pasador de la pequeña puerta y la abrió, dejando que su asistente entrara primero y sintiera la complejidad del sendero de piedra conectando la puerta de atrás con los toscos adoquines de la calleja que se desprendía en dirección perpendicular hacia el otro extremo, formando una especie de T que segmentaba la manzana en tres bloques bien definidos.

-Señor, mire…

Kodziomi le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta. No estaba cerrada sino junta, algo imperceptible desde el otro lado de la cerca.

-Alguien llegó aquí antes que nosotros -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo hasta la misma punta de su cola de serpiente.

-La cerradura no ha sido forzada -murmuró él tras arrodillarse, echar una mirada al mecanismo y luego a su ayudante-, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa.

-La anciana estaba esperando a alguien -dijeron ambos, sincronizando por primera vez palabras y pensamientos.

-De aquí podemos sacar otra conclusión -Braemar puso su maquinaria analítica en marcha-: no quería que su invitado llamara la atención de los habitantes de esta calle, así que optó por abrirle. Tal vez viniese del otro lado de una de estas callejuelas.

-Quien conoce la ciudad al dedillo siempre encuentra un atajo -recitó ella, volviendo al punto blandido por su superior hace escasos minutos.

Volvieron a mirarse los ojos para invocar algo de fuerza interior y entraron silenciosamente, dejando la puerta tal como la encontraron. Braemar también llevaba su estoque consigo, pero esperaba no tener que desenvainarlo por segunda vez ese día. Entraron a una cocina bastante convencional, con encimeras, mesas y dos alacenas de roble. Dos cosas les sorprendieron: la falta de luz (no había velas eternas ni lámparas de aceite encendidas) y el olor a encierro que los forzaba a contener la respiración de cuando en cuando. Avanzaron despacio, cuidando de no tocar nada que pudiese delatar su presencia a esa tercera persona. El silencio era tan opresivo que podían escuchar sus propios corazones latir.

-Señor -susurró la naga cuando emergieron a otro estrecho pasillo-, siento olor a sangre.

-¿Sangre? -el diagnóstico no lo tranquilizó demasiado-. ¿De dónde viene?

-De allá.

Una de sus seis manos apuntó hacia lo que parecía ser una entrada en el costado derecho del corredor. No querían admitirlo, pero ambos estaban nerviosos. Esta situación tenía banderas rojas por todos lados, pero no podían echarse atrás.

A diferencia de los fluidos de la cripta, este rastro era fresco y ciertamente humano. Contaron en silencio cada pie desde su posición hasta el objetivo, tragaron saliva y decidieron quitarse la espina de inmediato.

Kodziomi pegó un grito que hizo vibrar las ventanas, quedándose al borde del llanto.

Braemar apretó los dientes, sintiendo cómo la impotencia se apoderaba de su corpulenta figura.

Junto a la chimenea, tirada entre dos mesas rotas y con la cabeza abierta por una serie de contundentes golpes, estaba la anciana del vestido azul. El charco rojizo que ya había teñido parte de su cabellera crecía poco a poco, creando un conjunto macabro con la desencajada expresión de su cara.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Al fin un poco de acción de la buena! Para construir este capítulo me desvié de la mecánica del juego en dos aspectos clave: el espacio y la batalla. Usualmente, cuando se visita un lugar de interés en_ HOMM _, la acción efectuada es instantánea y de ahí continúa el turno respectivo en el mapa del escenario. Las peleas siguen un esquema de rondas, donde las unidades más rápidas se mueven primero y los héroes no intervienen directamente salvo para hacer magia (un hechizo por ronda). En aras del realismo convertí la cripta en una caja de puzzles, una auténtica mazmorra en el lecho montañoso. El combate pasó a tiempo real por la misma razón y dio a nuestros protagonistas la oportunidad de mostrar sus talentos especiales. Si bien la confianza entre el cazador y su ayudante gana fuerza con cada gesto o palabra de aliento, el macabro hallazgo de la calle Bransen podría representar una prueba aún mayor que las pérfidas criaturas de la Necrópolis, el pergamino encontrado en la tumba y el mismo escudo, a primera instancia una reliquia de incalculable valor. La idea del Rimnarie se me ocurrió para dar algo más de complejidad a este hilo de la trama; en el canon original nunca se hace mención a que los gigantes o titanes tengan una lengua propia._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(6) Si un héroe visita una cripta en el mapa, puede entrar y luchar contra una combinación de muertos vivientes (esqueletos, zombies, espectros y/o vampiros). Al vencer, recibe como premio una cantidad de oro más un artefacto al azar según la dificultad de la pelea. Entrar a una cripta vacía sólo trae malas noticias._

 _(7) A menos que sea su turno inmediatamente después, las tropas enemigas atacadas por una naga o reina naga no pueden contraatacar. Esto las hace estupendas luchadoras cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _(8) La Flecha Mágica es un hechizo de combate de nivel 1, presente en las cuatro escuelas elementales (aire, fuego, tierra y agua). Cuesta 5 puntos de hechizo y daña a un enemigo a elección. Los héroes tienen a su disposición 10 puntos de hechizo por cada punto de Conocimiento._

 _Es todo por esta semana, pero estaremos de vuelta la próxima con el siguiente capítulo. La caja de texto ahí abajo no muerde ni derrama sangre negra, así que dejen sus impresiones con toda confianza. ¡Que pasen un muy buen día, sin esqueletos ni chispas de colores extraños!_


	4. Calarnen IV - Estertores

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Estertores**

No sabían qué era peor: si sus ganas de vomitar debido al hedor de la sangre y la materia gris o el shock tras descubrir el pequeño cadáver, ataviado en el mismo vestido azul oscuro con que la vieran ayer en el despiporre de la taberna. Había caído con la espalda hacia arriba y sus facciones, congeladas y vidriosas, parecían mirarles directamente, perforando hasta el anillo más profundo de sus almas. Su boca, abierta de par en par, evidenciaba un terror ingobernable, mientras que las pequeñas manos estaban apretadas, extendidas hacia el fuego de la chimenea que aún ardía.

¿Sería posible, tal vez, que le hubiese abierto las puertas de par en par a su asesino, a esa persona que esperaba con pastelillos comprados hace escasas horas?

Kodziomi no sabía qué pensar. Posó su mirada por momentos en las facciones de su empleador, quien parecía rechinar los dientes en busca de una respuesta. Ambos se sentían traicionados, manipulados como simples peones por una presencia cuya identidad no podían descifrar al carecer de pistas concretas. Podían sentirla vibrando en el viciado aire de la sala de estar, riéndose ante su impotencia y frotándose las manos tras haber reclamado otra víctima a fin de alimentar su nefasto caldero.

-Tenemos que mantener la guardia arriba, Kodziomi -dijo Braemar de repente-. Quien sea que haya hecho esto aún podría estar aquí, escondido en alguna parte.

-No se diga más -replicó ella-. Se impone un registro de punta a cabo pero sin tocar nada.

-Así es. Lo que menos quiero es que las sospechas recaigan en nosotros -hizo chocar su mirada con la de ella para despejar sus dudas-. Después de todo somos, junto con la chica de la pastelería, las últimas personas que la vieron con vida.

-No tenemos nada que ocultar, señor. A nuestro favor están el tabernero como testigo inicial de nuestra reunión y el emblema como prueba del encargo.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta: serenidad a toda prueba.

De ese modo el muchacho y su ayudante revisaron todo lo que pudieron, sus manos enfundadas con guantes a fin de no dejar huellas. La casa, amoblada con sencillez, estaba repleta de cuadros con paisajes que Braemar reconoció como cercanos a Litma y a la puerta fronteriza separando Bracada de Krewlod. Una revisión a los objetos personales de la víctima no arrojó pista alguna: la mayoría eran bastante antiguos y de factura calificable como normal. Ningún utensilio de cocina había sido usado; el fregadero estaba seco y opaco bajo la tenue luz entrando por las ventanas. En su habitación hallaron un pequeño estante de libros sin tomos fuera de lugar, además de una vetusta cama de plaza y media. Las ventanas de esta estancia, al igual que las del resto de la casa, estaban sin limpiar desde al menos una semana. El polvo y la grasa parecían disfrutar conquistando cada centímetro cuadrado de los gruesos vidrios. Kodziomi, tras mirar más de cerca los pestillos reforzados, hizo un hallazgo interesante: el templado de las láminas y el grosor de las mismas paredes era más parecido al de una sala de reuniones que de una simple vivienda, manteniendo el calor y el sonido debidamente atrapados.

-Si hubiese una discusión aquí dentro -añadió entonces-, nadie en la calle, ni pasando a medio metro de la puerta, tendría idea.

-Lo mismo aplica para una pelea o una sesión de tortura al viejo estilo -dijo el cazador de tesoros-. Esta casa, salvo por la fachada, es prácticamente invisible para el barrio y el resto de la ciudad.

-Da que pensar, ¿no cree? Aislar una casa completa de este modo, por pequeña que sea, cuesta una fortuna considerable. Recuerdo que durante uno de mis viajes a Celeste, la capital flotante del reino, escuché a uno de los albañiles decir que aplicar ese tratamiento a la sala del consejo asesor costó casi 400 mil monedas de oro.

-¿Dos quintos de millón? Vaya, así que en eso se gasta el regente Magnus nuestros impuestos… Su apunte, Kodziomi, añadido al mismo emblema que recuperamos de la cripta, traza una línea clara -él frunció su ceño-: la anciana formó parte de una familia poderosa y adinerada, tal vez la más adinerada de este distrito. Sus raíces están en Litma, al noroeste de aquí y el otro lado del río; tal vez debamos ir allí para seguir desentrañando el misterio.

Tampoco hallaron nada fuera de lo común en los dos cuartos de baño (uno arriba, otro abajo) ni en la habitación de huéspedes, tan simple como el resto del decorado. Se encontraron, entonces, de vuelta en la sala de estar, donde el charco de sangre ya casi alcanzaba las manos de la pobre señora, cuya identidad aún seguía en las mismas sombras. Los indicios de cartas, facturas o cualquier otro documento que pudiese establecer esa crucial pieza del puzzle brillaban por su ausencia.

-Una cosa es clara -dijo la naga-. Aquí no hay nadie más que usted, yo… y ella.

-¿Notó algo más curioso? No falta nada de valor. Recuerde que encontramos su joyero en la cómoda y unas pocas monedas de oro ocultas bajo su colchón, además de nuestra propia paga dentro de ese jarrón de porcelana -apuntó a un objeto color rojizo al otro lado de la sala-. Quien mató a la anciana sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

-Lo que nos lleva a otra pregunta, jefe: ¿lo encontró o no lo encontró?

-Eso sería como arrojar una moneda al aire. Tampoco hay rastro alguno del objeto usado para golpearla; probablemente lo hicieron desaparecer.

Ella se inclinó sobre el cadáver para examinar mejor la mezcolanza sanguinolienta tapando las zonas golpeadas. Incluso con casi ocho años de servicio militar e incontables batallas en el cuerpo, la sangre y la muerte seguían pareciéndole cosas horribles. Conteniendo la respiración, cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y luego los volvió a abrir; el entorno completo desapareció, dejándola a solas con el cuerpo en medio de un absoluto silencio.

Sus negros ojos fueron percibiendo poco a poco detalles interesantes, como las muescas dejadas por los golpes. Su inclinación evidenciaba que habían sido de arriba hacia abajo, en patrones diagonales y con un arma de alcance moderado pero extraordinaria potencia. Contó al menos cuatro, aunque podían haber más del lado oculto por el piso. El impacto más visible hacía frontera entre el pómulo y la sien del lado izquierdo, donde la notoria inflamación mostraba una fractura que, en vida, debió sumergir a su antigua clienta en un dolor inmenso. No quiso tocar la piel para sentir su rigidez; evitar dejar huellas seguía siendo el punto clave.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente para transportarse de vuelta a la realidad, marcada por el hedor y el crepitar de la chimenea. Kodziomi se incorporó y miró a Braemar, quien parecía genuinamente curioso por su forma de actuar.

-Jefe, creo que esta pobre mujer fue intimidada y salvajemente golpeada… con un garrote.

-¿Un garrote?

-Así es. Mirando los golpes en detalle -la naga tomó una postura más académica-, pude percibir pequeñas hendiduras algo más profundas en la piel, probablemente causadas por picos o muescas en la misma cabeza del arma. Ignoro si es de metal, diamante o hueso, ya que no hay rastro alguno de partículas o piezas rotas. Hay una probabilidad casi certera de que el atacante fuese más alto y fuerte que ella; se necesita bastante potencia física para blandir esa clase de juguete sin caerse y prácticamente todos los golpes vinieron desde arriba.

-Eso aclara un poco el panorama, pero no demasiado. Hay muchos tipos de luchadores capaces de blandir garrotes: mercenarios erathianos o tatalianos, los mismos bárbaros que tenemos del otro lado de las montañas… Incluso los señores feudales de Nighon gustan de usarlos.

-En lo que sí concuerdo con usted, señor Braemar, es en la motivación del asesino. Salvo las mesas rotas, única evidencia que tenemos de una pelea, todo está exactamente en su sitio.

Ahora el alquimista nominal fue quien se acercó al cuerpo, pero esta vez ubicándose más cerca de las manos. La izquierda, ubicada a menos de un centímetro del reguero de sangre, parecía mucho más apretada que la derecha.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

-Ver qué tiene entre dedos y palmas -comenzó a abrir el puño poco a poco-. No podemos desperdiciar ninguna opción, por descabellada que suene.

Las falanges, casi rígidas, opusieron algo de resistencia pero eventualmente cedieron. Con sumo cuidado, Braemar cogió algo de su interior que, bajo la tétrica luz, parecía camuflarse con la propia piel. Estaba arrugado y tenía pequeñas marcas negras a modo de líneas.

-Es una página de un libro -la desdobló y le echó un vistazo rápido para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de la capa-. Por suerte está entera.

-¿Qué dice?

-Preferiría que estuviésemos en la seguridad de la mansión para discutir algo así -los ojos del cazador adoptaron un cariz más sombrío, al igual que su voz-. Además, al coger esta pieza, hemos manipulado la escena del crimen. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí ahora mismo. Coloque el emblema sobre la chimenea y coja las monedas del jarrón; yo me encargaré de dejar su puño como estaba y cerrarle los ojos. Sólo queda esperar que la pobre alma de esta anciana pueda llegar al cielo.

Kodziomi asintió, sacando el Blasón del Valor del bolsillo de su propia capa y apoyándolo contra lo que parecía ser un cáliz de peltre bien pulido. Miró el verde árbol una vez más, cortando en dos el océano dorado que reflejaba en los lazos, rojos como la sangre, el horrendo espectáculo a sus pies. Hecho todo lo demás, salieron de la casa por donde entraron, cerrando la puerta y la cerca a cal y canto. Sus corazones, aún encogidos de la impresión, les hacían meditar cada movimiento como si fuese el último. Salieron por el callejón perpendicular hacia otra calle y dieron un largo rodeo hasta el punto donde comenzaba el sendero de vuelta a Bakorima.

-Señor, me gustaría pedirle algo -musitó la naga mientras avanzaban lentamente y el clima se hacía más frío.

-Lo que desee.

-¿Me permitiría rezar por el alma de la pobre señora esta noche? Tal vez Ikerena, en su infinita bondad, pueda ayudarla a llegar donde merece estar.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Es que no sé si usted es una persona religiosa.

-Lo era… al menos mientras mis padres estaban vivos -replicó él, tomándola de uno de sus brazos y haciendo que se desviaran hacia la orilla del lago-. Cuando sus vidas fueron segadas de esa forma, algo se rompió dentro de mí. Seré honesto, Kodziomi: maldije a cada uno de los dioses de este mundo al quedarme solo y juré, a partir de ese fatídico momento, que no creería en nada cuya demostración no fuese absolutamente irrevocable.

En la voz de Braemar había una marcada nota de dolor e impotencia. Bajo esa fachada a veces dura, a veces amable y siempre única se escondía un corazón herido, arrojado demasiado joven a los fuegos y avatares del destino. La espadachina entendió de inmediato por qué era tan selectivo con sus clientes y encargos: nada, ni siquiera los artefactos, duraba para siempre, por lo que cada memoria asociada a ellos debía ser disfrutada plenamente antes de perderse en las arenas del tiempo.

-Aunque yo sea un apóstata empedernido -continuó el chico-, siempre respetaré sus creencias religiosas. Siéntase libre de rezar cuando y donde quiera.

-Gracias, jefe -contestó ella, arrimándose un poco a su gruesa forma y cogiéndole del brazo.

-De nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted luego de sus contribuciones de hoy.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento las frías y limpias aguas del lago, en cuya superficie se reflejaban las torres del castillo y las esponjosas nubes rumbo al suroeste. El aire de las montañas, cargado con esencia de pino y rocas gélidas, purificó sus pulmones y mentes, ayudándoles a borrar en parte la desgarradora visión de la sala de estar. Suspiraron hondamente antes de romper el contacto y volver sobre sus pasos para recorrer el resto del camino a la mansión. Lo que más deseaban era quitarse sus ropas impregnadas de tragedias, darse un buen baño y disfrutar de un bien ganado descanso. La sugerencia de Braemar de acompañar todo ello con sendas tazas de té caliente y tostadas fue estupendamente recibida por su asistente.

Ya habría tiempo, como para todo en la vida, de analizar a fondo esa página arrugada. Primero venían los pijamas y las poltronas de la biblioteca.

-C7-

-¡Ah…!

Kodziomi hizo un movimiento tan brusco que por poco no se cayó de su cama. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir las vagas formas de las tablas del piso, su cabeza colgando a medio camino entre el colchón y el suelo. Las tres manos de su lado izquierdo hormigueaban, gritando desesperadas por volver a sentir el flujo de sangre hacia los músculos. A su alrededor todo era un completo desastre: las mantas habían salido volando en todas direcciones, dejándola destapada y expuesta ante el frío de la noche. Su camisón de delgado algodón blanco estaba empapado en sudor, abrazándose a su busto y marcándole un poco los pezones. Jadeaba copiosamente, aún intentando poner sus ideas en orden luego de algo que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir.

Se levantó a tomar algo de agua del jarro de vidrio grueso junto a su ventana. Llenó un vaso largo y lo bebió de un tirón, repitiendo el proceso con otros dos para contrarrestar la pérdida de líquido. Intentó respirar de forma algo más acompasada, mirando por la ventana y apreciando la luna llena sobre el lago. La vista era hermosa, casi de postal idílica, pero a ella en nada la tranquilizaba.

Encendió su lámpara de aceite para coger un pijama seco de su armario, evidenciando mejor la medida del desastre causado por sus violentas convulsiones. Acto seguido, extinguió la luz y reptó silenciosamente fuera de su habitación para ir al baño; necesitaba quedar algo más presentable, incluso a las… "¿Qué hora es?", pensó. "Siento como si hubiera dormido sólo unos pocos minutos".

Al sentirse nuevamente abrazada por la cálida luz azul de las llamas eternas, emitió un hondo suspiro y luego se desnudó, dejando la prenda empapada junto al tocador. La mansión tenía dos cuartos de aseo, ambos en el primer piso, y su empleador le había permitido usar el más cercano a su habitación. Puso sus manos sobre una mullida toalla y secó su cuerpo al completo; el sudor campeaba incluso en su espalda y la parte baja de su bien formado abdomen. Lavó su cara con agua helada, posando sus ojos en el espejo y admirando el reflejo de su figura forjada bajo los fuegos del duro entrenamiento, la rigidez familiar y eternas marchas bajo nieve, hielo, granizo…

Frío. Se puso el camisón nuevo y luego bebió otro poco de agua, barriendo la confusión de su mente. Había soñado con los eternos bosques de Erkandi, bañados por el aire salado y los riscos imperdonables que se tragaban los barcos pilotados por inexpertos. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba lejos del mar, más enfocada en las montañas del sur, donde los espías del Gremio Mágico habían descubierto las cavernas que los magos renegados llamaban hogar. Aún sentía vivo ese miedo primario cuando entró con el destacamento liderado por el comandante Fafner (9) para limpiar esos túneles y confiscar cualquier evidencia alusiva a la magia negra. Ella era una de las treinta nagas seleccionadas para tan magna labor; el éxito garantizaría el ascenso de las más eficientes a teniente.

-El aire apesta a muerte -susurró, entrando de lleno en sus recuerdos-. Sí, a muerte, a sangre agria como la de la cripta.

Cada soldado portaba una antorcha cuyos movimientos creaban sombras siniestras contra las paredes y recovecos de esa auténtica red subterránea. Braemar no estaba del todo equivocado cuando le contó de su desprecio por esta clase de espacios. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, los dragones y medusas brillaban por su ausencia. El _clack-clack_ de huesos en movimiento, el _shrii-shrii_ de espectros flotando y el _zzut-zzut_ de pies arrastrándose precariamente antes de tropezar creaban una sinfonía maléfica e infernal, tan sofocante como el humo artificial que los nobles de Deyja usaban para ocultar sus factorías de muerte. Ese humo, si era atrapado por el viento y transportado a otras áreas, tenía la costumbre de destruir toda la vida que tocaba, pudriéndola, preparándola para la bastarda resurrección donde los nigromantes eran amos y señores.

-¡Ahí están! -vociferó tras notar los primeros rastros de polvo-. ¡Que no quede uno solo con vida!

Claro está que la frase era ilógica, pero el fragor del momento pudo más. Fafner, ese genio con más de un milenio de vida, comenzó el asalto con un potente hechizo: la Bola de Fuego. Los muertos vivientes detestaban la luz y el calor; nunca ha existido ni existirá mejor desinfectante. Kodziomi y sus compañeras, totalmente poseídas por el frenesí de purificar el mundo, se lanzaron en una oleada devastadora, cortando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. _¡Tchiä!_ Murieron diez espectros bajo las cimitarras. _¡Gackt…!_ Otros tantos cadáveres ambulantes quedaron sin cabeza. _Tiritiritiriru…_ Medio centenar de esqueletos vieron ceder sus junturas y convertirse en ceniza.

-¡Tomen eso! -gritó la espadachina aún más fuerte, rotando sobre sí misma-. ¡Y esto! ¡Y un poco de esto también!

Los cinco renegados no se quedaban atrás. Un par de ellos recurrían a la funesta Reanimación (10) para poner nuevas tropas en juego, mientras los restantes se dedicaban a fortalecer sus filas mediante un cóctel mágico: Escudo, Piel de Piedra, Baño de Sangre… Fafner y sus tropas seguían presionando y ganando terreno, forzando a los bastardos a refugiarse cada vez más adentro de los túneles. La pelinegra, totalmente rebosante de ánimo y ganas de seguir cortando, había perdido la cuenta de sus "víctimas". ¿Eran treinta o tal vez cuarenta? A esas alturas daba lo mismo. Sentía que la misma diosa Ikerena liberaba adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, calentando aún más su sangre guerrera. A cada segundo se movía más rápido, golpeaba más fuerte y bloqueaba más duro. Su escuadrón rompió la línea principal, abriendo pasaje directo hacia uno de los hechiceros enemigos.

-¡No te muevas, perra! -amenazó a la sierva de la muerte-. ¡Si lo haces, te cerceno!

La mujer, totalmente aterrada ante la perspectiva de ser rebanada, se rindió. En eso una enorme luz llenó la cueva completa; Fafner había invocado, sin perder de vista la acción con sus intimidantes ojos dorados, el temible poder del Infierno (11), uno de los hechizos ígneos más complejos y devastadores. Se fue tan rápido como llegó y redujo casi la mitad de los muertos vivientes a ceniza negra.

A una señal de su comandante, las nagas lanzaron una última acometida, barriendo con los pocos enemigos restantes en cuestión de minutos; ninguna de ellas había resultado herida más allá de algunos cortes y contusiones menores. Sus cabecillas, totalmente devastados ante la magnitud del ataque, se entregaron a las tropas imperiales. Escoltados a la superficie y la luz, fueron conducidos hasta las orillas de un pequeño lago cercano a una cantera, donde fueron ejecutados sin mayor miramiento, sus cabezas seccionadas quirúrgicamente. "Da igual lo que digan", declaró el genio de blancos cabellos y acerada voz ante las desafiantes miradas de los renegados. "O se someten a mis nagas o se congelan en las aguas del lago a sus espaldas. Han roto la más sagrada de nuestras leyes y pagarán el precio correspondiente".

Una vez que los traidores fueron castigados, Fafner llevó a un destacamento de diez tropas, entre ellas Kodziomi, para investigar y recuperar la evidencia desde las entrañas de los túneles. Ya sin el ruido del combate, el horrible miasma de la muerte comenzó a llenar cada rincón visible. Todas las nagas sentían ganas de vomitar e incluso el mismo comandante se veía visiblemente afectado. Tras lanzarles un hechizo de Prisa, recogieron una serie de documentos, libros de conjuros y raras piedras preciosas antes de juntar todos los cadáveres restantes en una pila y arrojarle las antorchas. El genio, cansado de tanta magia, retiró a sus efectivas de las cavernas y volvió a Skaglinden, la ciudad más cercana, para elaborar un reporte de los hechos. Incluso para ellas, curtidas en las artes bélicas y con temple a toda prueba, la batalla subterránea marcó un antes y un después. Vinieron los ascensos y el grupo fue declarado disuelto, fundiéndose en otros destacamentos asignados al resto del país.

-Desde ese entonces -susurró la pelinegra, su corazón latiendo fuertemente-, el fuego ha ardido eternamente en el interior de las Cavernas de la Pira. Los lugareños de Erkandi dicen que si pasas por el exterior en las noches sin luna o los días claros, aún pueden escucharse los gritos desgarradores de la batalla.

Volvió a la realidad y una expresión de decepción invadió sus facciones al verse nuevamente empapada en sudor. "Genial", se dijo. "Ahora tendré que ir por otro camisón y habrá que gastar más jabón para hacer la colada". Sólo esperaba que Braemar no se diera cuenta del levísimo cambio en la carga de ropa. Se desnudó y secó una vez más, ahora cubriendo su torso con la gruesa toalla para volver a sus aposentos.

-Esto está mejor -dijo levemente tras colocarse el tercer camisón, rehacer su cama y acomodar las almohadas-. Lo curioso es que no tengo sueño a pesar de ser noche cerrada. ¡Ah, ya sé! Aprovecharé de llevar estas cosas sucias a la cesta del lavado y luego prepararé un té; tal vez me ayude a dormir.

Puso a hervir agua y luego dejó las telas húmedas a buen recaudo en el contenedor de mimbre. Tenía la llama de la cocina encendida a medias para no llamar la atención, moviéndose sigilosamente de un lado a otro en busca de taza, platillo, cuchara y algo de miel para endulzar todo el conjunto, que preparó casi sintiendo el susurro de sus propios pensamientos. Cierto era que la experiencia de la cripta había sido terrorífica, pero le había permitido volver a sentirse viva y saciar las ansias de su lado más ortodoxo. Erkandi fue la primera piedra de su cruzada personal contra la nigromancia, alargada un eslabón más tras las emocionantes acciones del día anterior. Sonrió al recordar su propio desempeño y el de Braemar, quien mostró claras señales de la escuela estratégica, donde cada movimiento era fríamente calculado y daba origen al siguiente.

"Para ser humano, no pelea nada mal", sonrió mientras pensaba en su combinación de armas y magia para luego sentarse en la mesa a beber. "Además, el estoque es un arma poco común por Antagarich y dominarlo toma su tiempo". Su mente se posó en una nueva pregunta: ¿le habrían enseñado sus padres las finas artes de la esgrima o las aprendió por sí mismo? Fuera cual fuera el caso, su impresión de él mejoró mucho más que tras el primer día.

-Así como usted me confiaría su vida, señor Braemar -murmuró tras depositar las últimas gotas del bendito líquido en su paladar-, yo pondría la mía en sus manos sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Sintió un leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras lavaba y dejaba todo ordenado. Su mente, ya reordenada y debidamente recompensada, estaba lista para recorrer el resto de la noche a bordo del carruaje del descanso reparador. Mañana sería un largo día, en el que la hoja de papel obtenida de la mano endurecida de la anciana constaba sólo como uno de muchos eslabones a conectar.

-Ikerena bendita -susurró-, te imploro que su alma pueda encontrar la paz que necesita. Acógela bajo tu manto sagrado y llévala al paraíso.

Cerró los ojos, juntó sus seis manos, e hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar la cocina. No hizo más que abrirlos cuando notó algo extraño.

La puerta dando a la biblioteca estaba abierta, creando una tenue pantalla de luz que daba guerra sin cuartel a la oscuridad del pasillo. "Esto es muy raro", cogitó. "Hasta donde sé, la luz de la biblioteca es la primera que se apaga luego de terminar de cenar". Dominada por su innata curiosidad, la pelinegra reptó sigilosamente hasta allí y entró.

Ante ella, reclinado sobre el escritorio y con las manos bajo su cabeza, estaba Thomas Edwin Braemar. El dueño de casa vestía el clásico batín azul oscuro sobre un pijama de franela color verde botella y sus zapatillas de andar por casa. A su alrededor, desperdigados sin orden ni concierto, había varios libros gruesos y abiertos de par en par, mientras que un rollo de pergamino semienrollado descansaba junto al tintero y la pluma. Echando una mirada rápida a los tomos, Kodziomi notó que algunos compartían la estructura gramatical del Rimnarie y otros eran listados de referencias compiladas por el mismo cazador a lo largo de incontables encargos e investigaciones propias. Sólo uno de ellos fue reconocido por ella al instante: era el segundo tomo, en una edición algo más antigua, de _Artefactos de la A a la Z_.

Atando cabos rápidamente, la chica reptil llegó a la única conclusión posible: su empleador tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño tras el episodio de la cripta y decidió lanzarse en solitario a buscar más pistas sobre el escudo y/o la página obtenida del cadáver.

No pudo evitar sonreír y lanzar un leve suspiro de alivio. "En cierto sentido, verlo así me recuerda a cuando era una niña: siempre deseosa de seguir y seguir entrenando aunque mi cuerpo no diera más del cansancio". Tras un par de días, podía configurar muchas instancias en las que ambos se parecían de forma sorprendente: paradigmas, hábitos y ahora algo calificable como caprichos.

-Señor -ella le hablo al oído usando el tono más dulce que una naga podía concebir-, despiértese. Debe volver a su cama.

-Hmmmmmm… -fue lo único que respondió el chico.

-Señor Braemar -insistió la espadachina-, despierte. Mañana va a amanecer con dolor de espalda si se queda aquí.

-Cinco minutos más, mamá. Por favor…

Esa sola mención bastó para enternecer el corazón de la pelinegra, casi haciéndole derramar un par de lágrimas. "Cree que soy su madre… Debe extrañarla más de lo que yo misma puedo concebir". No pudo evitar pensar en su propia y estricta progenitora, quien siempre le había recalcado las grandes esperanzas puestas en ella y en sus cuatro hermanas: una carrera honorable y decorada era lo mínimo; alcanzar el rango de general otra obviedad. La meta suprema de toda naga, sin embargo, era el Estado Mayor, ese enorme tablero donde las decisiones más importantes y las vidas de millones de civiles estaban en juego mediante simples movimientos de fichas. Jugar ajedrez en tres dimensiones era una cosa; hacerlo con piezas que podían rebelarse o explotar otra muy diferente.

-Querido -pasó a un tono más dulce, tratando de imitar como le fuese posible la voz de una madre-, ya has estudiado suficiente por hoy. Ve a dormir porque mañana tendrás un día muy pesado en la Academia.

-Aún me faltan… deberes que… terminar -retrucó él, aún bajo el implacable cepo del agotamiento absoluto.

-De eso nada, mi niño -ella continuó con su actuación-. Mereces una buena noche de sueño o acabarás siendo un sonámbulo como tu padre.

-¿Sonámbulo…?

-Así es. Ahora levántate y acompáñame -puso sus manos bajo el pecho de Braemar-. Mamá te llevará a tu lecho para que descanses.

Poco a poco fue convenciéndolo, mediante otros repertorios sacados de la dulzura materna, que se pusiera de pie. Seguía dormido, pero al menos ahora podía guiarlo hasta su habitación en el segundo piso. Caminaron lado a lado, más despacio que en el templo de la muerte donde esos infaustos cadáveres seguían consumiéndose gracias a la combinación de aceite, sangre y fuego.

-Ya llegamos -ella abrió la puerta y entró para abrir las mantas, quedándose junto al entramado-. Sólo unos pasos más, querido.

El cazador movió las manos tentativamente, deteniéndose al sentir la textura de las suaves sábanas de hilo y el mullido colchón de lana. Se quitó el albornoz y las pantuflas para sentarse y meter tentativamente sus piernas bajo la tibia capa tejida. Estirándose todo lo que pudo, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, girándose hacia la izquierda y quedando una vez más frente a Kodziomi.

"Listo", pensó la naga, dejando escapar otro suspiro de felicidad. "Ahora será mejor que yo también me retire a dormir".

No hizo más que darse la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta cuando sintió una férrea presión en una de sus muñecas. Miró hacia abajo con desconcierto y vio que él la sostenía con fuerza a pesar de estar aún en la tierra del sueño.

-No te vayas…

El semblante de esas tres palabras volvió a teñirse con la misma pena exhibida frente al lago. Su cuerpo paralizado por la incertidumbre, la pelinegra no atinó a mover ni un músculo.

-No me dejes, mamá… Por lo que más quieras -ahora articulaba mucho mejor que un simple sonámbulo-, no me dejes.

Estaba metida en un lío enorme. Jamás había compartido una cama con nadie (ni siquiera con sus hermanas durante la infancia) y la relación uniéndola a él era estrictamente laboral, pero dejarlo así en un momento de extrema fragilidad era derechamente cruel, peor incluso que revivir esos malditos cadáveres para crear ejércitos artificiales. Miró al techo con la vaga esperanza de encontrar una respuesta entre las vigas camufladas en la oscuridad.

-Oh, Ikerena bendita -la voz de Kodziomi era apenas audible-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo aprendido. Pensó en el Escudo de la Centinela, ese misterioso artefacto que ahora yacía en el lugar más seguro de la mansión.

 _La Centinela siempre vigila._

La misma diosa de las nagas tenía como una de sus labores primordiales el proteger no sólo a su propia especie sino también a los humanos en alianza con ella. Creyó verla frente a su propia figura, sus escamas turquesa y piel en tonos nevados refulgiendo en medio de la oscuridad.

 _Quédate con él._

La voz, clara y radiante, sonó como un campanazo en su cerebro. Sacudió la cabeza por si esto no era más que una ilusión provocada por su propia incredulidad.

 _Quédate con él. Protégelo._

Otra vez. Sintió cómo la imponente figura de Ikerena avanzaba hacia ella, sin espadas pero con los seis brazos apuntándole de pleno. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta y el aire adoptó una densidad tal que podía cortarse con un tallo de esas rosas azules tan propias de la región helada.

 _Quédate con él. Protégelo. Te necesita. Tú lo necesitas._

Kodziomi abrió los ojos de golpe, tomando aire a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Su corazón latía aceleradamente pero el episodio no le había sacado una sola gota de sudor. La presión sobre su muñeca seguía ahí, esta vez algo más suave que hace instantes. Contempló el rostro acongojado de Braemar y se decidió tras hacer otra plegaria silenciosa.

-Me quedaré… Pero necesito -susurró- que me sueltes la mano. Estaré contigo de inmediato.

Quedó libre casi al instante, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de lo que era un amplio lecho de dos plazas con cuatro postes y cortinaje igualmente suave que las sábanas. No podía precisar en ese momento y en medio de la oscuridad si esta cama fue adquirida por el mismo Braemar en algún punto de la historia o la heredó, junto con todos los demás enseres de la mansión Bakorima, al morir sus padres. Abrió las mantas con cuidado, acostándose con el estómago hacia abajo y dejando parte de su cola fuera. Debido a su anatomía, las nagas sólo podían dormir así o de lado, cambiando continuamente de posición para evitar que sus numerosos brazos hormiguearan, como le había pasado a ella hace tan poco, por la falta de oxígeno.

El frescor del colchón y el crujir de las mantas parecieron exorcizar los miedos de Kodziomi. Sintió la suave respiración de su empleador, quien había extendido su mano derecha hasta dejarla casi en contacto con una de las suyas. Respiraba plácidamente y, a juzgar por lo visible de su rostro gracias a la luz lunar colándose por la rendija del amplio cortinaje, comenzaba a sacudirse poco a poco los espectros de la angustia.

Levantada la barrera del silencio entre ellos, todo volvió a la normalidad. En la búsqueda del camino para conectar su psiquis con el siempre cambiante tejido de los sueños, la chica podía percibir, compás a compás, los latidos de su propio corazón.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, su aliento acompasado al de él.

-C8-

Cuando Braemar despertó, el sol estaba sobre las montañas, rodeando las torres del castillo con un aura bendita. Notó que sus cortinas estaban abiertas, al igual que las ventanas dando al amplio balcón que marcaba los límites de su prístina habitación. El cielo parecía algo más claro que de costumbre, mutando poco a poco desde el gris acero al azul que tanto había apreciado durante sus viajes lejos de Bracada.

Sintió un pinchazo extraño en la mente al incorporarse para ponerse su bata y calzarse las zapatillas de descanso. El golpe se sintió más fuerte a ver que el lado derecho de su cama, usualmente impoluto, estaba desordenado, reblandecido por la silueta de un cuerpo. Rozó las sábanas por un momento, estremeciéndose ante la tenue señal de una tibieza muy particular.

Su mente se puso en sobremarcha, recordando el incidente de la escalera y la posterior vuelta a casa tras recibir el encargo de la pobre anciana que, hasta donde sabía, aún yacía con la cabeza partida en medio de su sala de estar. Percibió leves toques de nieve, sangre, aceites aromáticos, cuero y acero. Unió los puntos mediante un cable imaginario, dejándolos recorrer el tablero de su imaginación y formando un rostro que conocía bien.

-Kodziomi…

La sola idea de pensar que pudo haberse propasado con ella le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho anoche? Recordó que ambos, tras pasar una tarde entera contando historias o leyendo para relajarse luego de tantas tragedias, habían tomado una cena ligera, lavado la loza y dejado todo apagado antes de partir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Se dieron las buenas noches igual que el primer día y él añadió la pauta para la mañana siguiente: indagar respecto a la página obtenida de su asesinada clienta.

Durmiéndose casi de inmediato, pasó unas dos horas (según sus cálculos) sin mayor novedad hasta que despertó de golpe; la imagen del cadáver aún seguía fresca en su mente, posándose una y otra vez en el puño cerrado donde había encontrado ese trozo de papel. Con la mente hirviéndole de ansiedad, se levantó con sigilo, bajó las escaleras y entró en la biblioteca, donde comenzó a traducir el texto, escrito en una variante casi arcaica del Rimnarie. Tuvo que echar mano no sólo a sus propios conocimientos del idioma, sino también a un tratado de dicha lengua y otros tomos sobre antiguas leyendas bracadanas desde donde se originaron buena parte de los primeros términos usados por gigantes y titanes a contar de la fundación del país. Eran casi 900 años de historia y sólo tenía unas pocas horas para desentrañar el puzzle.

Concentrándose a todo lo que su mente podía proveer, comenzó poco a poco, venciendo gradualmente la resistencia de cada línea y sin pasar a la siguiente hasta verificar un par de veces que no se había equivocado. La hoja, evidentemente arrancada de un libro ajado y con restos de polvo, estaba llena de caracteres escritos en forma apretada, con tinta desvaída gracias al paso del tiempo. El tono del texto era ominoso, tétrico y hablaba de las grandes guerras que causaron la destrucción absoluta de Bracaduun, tal vez la potencia más grande jamás conocida y que abarcó, en su cenit, los actuales territorios de Bracada, Erathia, Tatalia y Krewlod; partes de la cultura académica fueron preservadas y quedaron presentes en el posterior desarrollo de las escuelas mágicas extranjeras, aunque poco más se salvó luego de la invasión bárbara comandada por Tarnum, el Héroe Inmortal y vehículo de los antiguos Ancestros. Otro ser de vida eterna llamado Gavin Magnus rescató las cenizas y erigió sobre ellas la actual nación nevada, convirtiéndose en su líder absoluto desde el primer siglo posterior al Silencio.

El último párrafo capturó su atención más que la historia bélica (conocida de sobra luego de sus estudios en la Academia Imperial) por una razón sencilla: parecía bastante incoherente. La única parte que pudo traducir antes de perder el sentido tenía que ver con algo rarísimo: columnas de humo azul y la críptica mención de "enemigos internos".

-Ya pensaré en el resto cuando sea hora -dijo, tratando de poner su mente de vuelta en el cuarto-. Por lo pronto, será mejor ir a desayunar.

Se sentía intranquilo, sin ser capaz de responder la segunda parte de su incógnita. Sabía que no había bebido ni ella tampoco. Sabía que no era sonámbulo como su fallecido padre y que solía concentrarse más de la cuenta en sus estudios siendo más joven, lo que le dio más de una pequeña (e inofensiva) discusión con su querida madre. Bajó la escalera con cuidado, tomándose del sobrio pasamanos de caoba para no llamar demasiado la atención de la naga.

-Buenos días, señor -le saludó al verlo entrar.

Frente a ella descansaban una taza de té recién servido, algunos panecillos y un pote de mermelada. Parecía haberse levantado hace poco.

-Buen día -respondió él, volviendo al tono formal y cordial de siempre-. ¿Pasó una buena noche?

-La verdad, no.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Me encontré cara a cara con algunos recuerdos desagradables.

Se sentó a su lado. Escuchó de sus labios la historia completa de los nigromantes de Erkandi y cómo su incursión a la cripta para recuperar el Blasón del Valor la había desenterrado (perdonando la expresión) de entre los hilos más profundos de su memoria. Esos mismos hilos eran tejidos por la mano del destino para crear un cuadro chocante, infecto, aislado de la luz y el calor de la vida. Entendió en el acto el alcance del desprecio de su ayudante por los muertos vivientes y pensó que él, de haber estado en su lugar, no la habría sacado tan barata. Tal como le enseñara la experiencia del día anterior, enfrentar a esas corruptas criaturas en combate, con la vida en juego, era harina de otro costal.

-Fue tan vívido -continuó ella- que casi me pareció estar nuevamente en las Cavernas de la Pira, inhalando esa esencia podrida y ácida. Fui al baño para quitarme la transpiración y luego preparé un té para intentar calmarme. Dejé todo ordenado y justo cuando iba a volver a mi habitación, noté que la luz de la biblioteca estaba encendida. Entonces fui a ver y…

-Y me encontró.

Una densa sombra pareció cubrir la voz del aventurero al punto de que la misma pelinegra quedó impresionada.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir, Kodziomi -cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás-. Al igual que usted, seguía con la imagen del cadáver y esa página del libro atrapada en mi mente. Sé que le dije que nos encargaríamos de esto hoy, pero no aguanté la ansiedad y me puse a buscar pistas. Nunca, he de ser honesto, había sentido tal fatiga tras indagar en el contenido de un trozo de papel.

-Eso fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente al verlo así, jefe -ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Por eso decidí despertarlo para que se fuera a la cama y evitara un molesto dolor de espalda, pero estaba tan profundamente dormido…

Algo pareció reaccionar en el interior de Braemar.

-Entonces… ¿la voz que escuché fue la suya?

Kodziomi sintió que se le congelaba el corazón.

-Sé que estaba durmiendo pesadamente, pero una parte de mí aún permanecía despierta. Entonces escuché una dulce voz llamándome para que volviera a mi habitación; creí sentir en ella el tono inconfundible de mi madre y la seguí como un corderito. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que era usted.

-Señor, yo…

-¿Sí?

Los labios de la espadachina titubearon por momentos. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Como una exhalación, ella salió de la cocina a toda prisa, dejando tras de sí el rastro de un fuerte portazo.

-¡Kodziomi! -gritó Braemar, siguiéndola de inmediato.

Al abrir la puerta de la que había sido antiguamente su habitación, encontró a la naga tirada sobre su cama, la cabeza contra la almohada y el inconfundible sonido ahogado de sollozos emanando desde abajo.

-Kodziomi -repitió él, visiblemente agitado ante la temblorosa figura de la muchacha-, ¿qué le pasa?

-¡No…! -fue todo lo que pudo entender.

-Si no me dice qué le pasa, no podré ayudarle. Míreme, por favor.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra tembló hasta la punta de la cola. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, más agudos, más impotentes.

-Míreme a los ojos -susurró él, sentándose a su lado y acercando su mano al costado del rostro blanco como la nieve, tono que parecía acentuar aún más su fragilidad en medio de la turbulencia.

No hubo respuesta positiva. Braemar, ante la falta de opciones, decidió echar mano al único recurso del que disponía.

La abrazó.

El huracán, en medio de sus últimos estertores, sacudió el cuerpo de la chica serpiente con devastadora fuerza, cortando su llanto y luego dejándola con la misma flexibilidad de una muñeca de trapo. Ninguno de sus seis brazos atinó siquiera a obedecer las órdenes del cerebro. Tendido junto a ella en ese catre de plaza y media, el humano volvió a arrojar su carta de triunfo.

-Míreme…

Fue una palabra balsámica, tapizada de preocupación y ganas de sanar. Poco a poco, ella venció ese miedo que la había invadido tras la conversación en la cocina y mostró su rostro: ojos rojizos, mejillas hinchadas, una mueca de honda tristeza apenas camuflada por los rebeldes cabellos que insistían en quedarse en la parte frontal de su figura. Esos eran los ingredientes de una expresión tan brutal como desesperada.

Braemar percibió el eco de su psiquis trizándose en millones de partículas diminutas. Detestaba verla así, pero aborrecía aún más ser el causante de su agonía. Se sentía como un imbécil, un auténtico imbécil, más bajo incluso que los saqueadores de tumbas y los millonarios estrafalarios e ignorantes que buscaban sus servicios.

-Perdóneme -dijo ella con voz quebradiza, incorporándose poco a poco para apoyarse contra el respaldo del lecho-. Por favor, perdóneme.

-¿Por qué debería perdonarla, querida? -retrucó él, haciendo lo propio.

-Por violar su confianza.

El muchacho volvió a mirarla con extrema sorpresa y sin entender nada.

-Es cierto que… que lo llevé de vuelta a su cama tras… encontrarlo durmiendo en la biblioteca -continuó Kodziomi, a medias entre el habla y el sollozo-. Al dejarlo acostado, me sentí satisfecha y decidí emprender… el regreso a mi habitación para recuperar el descanso perdido. En eso, usted me agarró de la muñeca, clamándome que no me fuera.

El tono de su voz estaba tan salpicado de dolor y de nostalgia que creí sentir mi propia alma desgarrándose a cada segundo -ahora estaba más estabilizada-. No sabiendo qué hacer, pedí consejo a mi diosa, quien vino a mí en una visión y me pidió quedarme con usted, protegerlo, entender que me necesitaba. En medio del sueño, señor, sabía que yo seguía siendo su madre, esa mujer que sin dudas le dio un amor puro, profundo e indivisible. Al volver a la realidad, accedí a su petición y me metí en el otro lado de su cama. Nos quedamos allí, en silencio y sin tocarnos, hasta que me desperté largo rato después del amanecer. Fui a la cocina y el resto ya lo conoce.

-Agradezco su explicación, pero no entiendo cómo eso es una violación de mi confianza.

-Cuando conversamos ayer a la orilla del lago, supe que el haber perdido a sus padres tan temprano seguía causándole un dolor inmenso -replicó la reptil-. Tal vez hacerme pasar por su madre fuese una buena idea anoche, pero ahora veo lo tonta que fui al recurrir a ello. Jugué con sus ilusiones como una vil manipuladora y luego cedí a la tentación de mi propia conciencia -su voz estaba ahora teñida de vergüenza-. Nunca, hasta la noche recién terminada, había compartido una cama con alguien.

-¿Ni siquiera con alguna de sus hermanas?

-Desde pequeñas se nos enseña a ser independientes, a pedir ayuda sólo cuando la situación realmente lo amerita -continuó Kodziomi tras cerrar sus ojos para dejar descansar la vista-. Ir donde otra naga en mitad de la noche por pesadillas o malestar, algo tan común para los humanos, es prácticamente impensado en mi especie. Cuando comenzamos a dominar las artes del combate, esas mismas individualidades son subordinadas al colectivo del batallón. Por eso somos consideradas la vanguardia del reino, sus tropas más versátiles y temidas. Pensamos, nos movemos y prácticamente vivimos como un solo ser, siempre bajo la máxima del pragmatismo.

-Entonces ¿considera que violó sus propios paradigmas al acompañarme en el sueño?

-Sí, señor -bajó la cabeza con aún más vergüenza, si cabe-. Aunque lo que más duele es haberme aprovechado de su debilidad cual ingrata. Usted me permitió empezar una nueva vida y así se lo pagué.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

Ella volvió a mirar a su empleador, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de brotar de sus labios.

-¿Sabe por qué no estoy de acuerdo? -Braemar comenzó a elaborar su argumento-. Porque mediante sus gestos me tendió un cable cuando más lo necesitaba. Mi mayor defecto es obsesionarme con el trabajo a tal punto que no sé cuándo parar. Desde pequeño fui así para compensar por mis continuos cambios de casa; nunca sabía con qué me encontraría al llegar a un nuevo barrio, así que prefería tener todas mis bases cubiertas y evitar problemas. Eventualmente me acompañó a la Academia Imperial y, por extensión, a mi vida adulta, alcanzando dimensiones casi omnipotentes tras la muerte de mis padres.

Si no me hubiese convencido de volver a mi habitación y dormir bien, probablemente hubiese despertado una hora después, pasado de largo y seguido metido con esa condenada página y sus absurdos acertijos sobre maloliente humo azul. Tal vez cualquier otra persona no le perdonaría jugar con un tema tan sensible, pero yo no soy cualquier persona. Lo que hizo, querida -la espadachina volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación al ser llamada así-, es lo que haría cualquier ser con la empatía suficiente. Usted, Kodziomi, no sólo es una estupenda ayudante; también es mi amiga.

La atrajo hacia sí con cariño, rodeándola con sus brazos y causando la invasión de sus mejillas por un notorio rubor. Su contraparte dudó aceptar el gesto por una fracción de segundo, pero el lado emocional que había pasado tanto tiempo reprimido por los rigores del servicio tomó el mando, devolviéndole el abrazo. Sintió cómo una desconocida tibieza se propagaba por cada fibra de sus músculos, reemplazando la tristeza y la duda con una buena capa de felicidad.

"¿Esta es la dimensión de la verdadera protección?", pensó, la rima saliéndole prácticamente sin esfuerzo. "Ikerena bendita, esto es tan extraño y a la vez… tan natural".

-¿Se siente mejor? -preguntó él tras romper el contacto.

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, su rostro volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Secó los bordes de sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda ubicado en su mesita de noche y abrió la ventana, dejando que el fresco aire terminara la purificación de las malas vibras.

-Gracias, jefe -Kodziomi sonrió por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad-. Necesitaba desahogarme después de lo de ayer.

-En cierto modo, yo también -se dirigió a la ventana y aspiró la brisa de las montañas-. A todo esto, tengo una idea: ¿qué le parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ribera del lago después del desayuno?

-¿Y qué hay de la página?

-No creo que le importe esperar hasta después de almuerzo.

Tal como ocurrió tras el episodio de la escalera de caracol, habían sido capaces de encontrar otro punto en común mediante sendos toques de catarsis, añadiendo otra cuenta a un puente que, poco a poco, comenzaba a conectarlos de forma más tangible. La mañana estaba espléndida y no aprovecharla sería un crimen.

Estuviera donde estuviera, seguro Ikerena estaba sonriendo de buena gana ante los acontecimientos de la mansión, sabiendo que ahora contaba con una nueva protectora para bendecir.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Este capítulo trae a la mesa dos muestras de lo que me gusta denominar momentos bisagra. Partamos por lo obvio: las palabras de la madre de la anciana, materializadas en el espectro de la cripta, resultaron tener mucho de cierto. Ciertamente esta pobre mujer sabía algo que le costó la vida, pero su asesino ignoró esa arrugada página que ahora representa la pista clave para nuestros protagonistas y les permite tomar la delantera temporalmente. Uno quisiera que las oraciones de Kodziomi a su diosa sean escuchadas y esa mujer se reúna definitivamente con los suyos. Sufrió mucho en vida y ahora lo mínimo que merece es paz eterna. Pasando al segundo ítem de la lista, la misma naga y el cazador encontraron, mediante retrospectivas de sus propias vivencias, un modo de cambiar y también mejorar la naturaleza estrictamente profesional de su relación, añadiendo a la mezcla un ingrediente tan importante como son las emociones. El anhelo de la compañía, especialmente tras largos periodos de soledad como los que ambos han experimentado, es un elemento fundamental para todo ser vivo, parte imborrable de nuestra misma naturaleza y que nos lleva a vencer nuestros mayores miedos a fin de obtener las respuestas que buscamos. Además, ¿qué historia de humanos y liminales no ha tocado estos temas de una forma u otra? Eso sí, nuestros protagonistas saben que su primera prioridad es resolver este nuevo acertijo, así que no se anden pasando películas antes de tiempo, ¿vale?_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(9) Fafner, alquimista y héroe del canon predeterminado de la Torre, tiene la habilidad especial de mejorar el rendimiento de las nagas y reinas naga en combate._

 _(10) Reanimación es un conjuro de combate de nivel 3, disponible principalmente en el Gremio Mágico de la Necrópolis. A cambio de 15 puntos de hechizo, un cierto número de criaturas no muertas vuelven al combate. Para obtener el mismo efecto en criaturas vivas se debe usar Resurrección._

 _(11) Bola de Fuego e Infierno son hechizos avanzados con área de efecto, aunque ambos palidecen en comparación al Armagedón, devastador conjuro que afecta a todas las criaturas en combate excepto las inmunes al fuego._

 _Han sido suficientes divagaciones por hoy, así que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí. Sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir, así que déjenlos a su gusto. ¡Buenas noches, buena suerte y nos vemos en el próximo episodio!_


	5. Calarnen V - Planes

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Planes**

-¡Lo tengo!

El grito de Braemar llenó la biblioteca con una clara dosis de ánimo mientras levantaba un trozo de pergamino inmaculado para mostrárselo a Kodziomi.

-¿Ya está?

-Totalmente traducida. Las últimas dos frases me costaron un mundo, pero al menos ya está hecho. Debería ser una pista suficiente para continuar… si podemos descrifrarla.

-¿Me permite leerlo?

-Adelante. La primera mitad no es más que mitología, como le conté durante nuestro paseo; lo verdaderamente importante está abajo.

La naga acercó una de las llamas eternas, en tonos amarillos y naranjas, para alumbrar mejor el trozo de papel.

* * *

 _Ya contaban nuestros antepasados que el humo azul será el símbolo de una nueva era de oscuridad, corrompiendo los corazones de hombres y bestias, separando familias, volviendo amigos contra sí mismos y despedazando regiones enteras. Los tonos de azufre y mercurio, tal como durante la antigua guerra, inundarán el aire con su funesta presencia. Traidores ambiciosos buscarán sacar provecho del caos, creando enemigos internos para ocultar su verdadero papel en la nueva guerra. Poco les importará el costo en vidas mientras puedan forrar sus bolsillos gracias al nacimiento de un nuevo orden. Bracaduun cayó por estas mismas razones al momento del Silencio, sus magos mordiendo más de lo que realmente podían abarcar._

 _El costo para nuestra gente fue enorme, el más notable entre las criaturas que la llamaron su hogar y ahora buscan reconstruir sus existencias en la nueva Bracada. Del cielo, al igual que en esos días, las oleadas de electricidad pura caerán, buscando un destinatario que pueda leer los signos de los tiempos y exterminar la fuente del mal. Cuatro son las piezas que forman nuestra alma. Cuatro son los destinos donde fueron enterradas. Cuatro son sus manifestaciones corpóreas. Cuatro serán los ciclos que tomará reconstruirla para liberar, una vez más, nuestra tierra de la destrucción segura. En las tres estrellas del sur está escrito el mapa guiándonos a nuestro último destino. Antes fue usada por manos indignas e impuras; ahora estará bajo el mando de un verdadero campeón._

 _Los brazos vigilan desde más allá de la muerte. La hoja siempre corta sobre las montañas y al ritmo del ocaso. La cabeza siempre piensa sobre la punta de lanza. La coraza siempre es forjada en las entrañas de la tierra._

 _Bausela escribió en su última crónica que la luna se teñirá de sangre y la misma naturaleza se levantará contra los invasores. Que así sea, por el futuro de nuestra raza y de toda la existencia._

* * *

Kodziomi dejó a un lado el pergamino y miró fijamente a su empleador. Al principio podía notarse una mezcla de curiosidad e incertidumbre en sus límpidos ojos negros. Devolvió el trozo de papel a Braemar e intentó procesar en voz alta todo lo que había podido captar.

-¿Se fijó en las continuas referencias al número cuatro?

-Sí, aunque no soy muy experimentado en las confusas artes de la numerología. ¿Hay algo especial en ello?

-No sabría decirle, pero luego se pone todo muy confuso. ¿Qué es eso de las tres estrellas? No hay ninguna constelación que esté compuesta por tan pocas.

-Tiene razón, Kodziomi. Por lo que sé, los gigantes y titanes siempre fueron una raza enigmática. Estaban muy cerca del cielo pero prefirieron, según consta en las crónicas de la formación de Bracada, mantener sus asuntos enfocados en la tierra, priorizando su relación con la "gente pequeña", como llaman a los humanos.

-Tal vez el autor de este libro se refiera a una montaña o un lago donde construyeron sus antiguos templos, pero la mayoría de ellos no son más que ruinas hoy en día.

-No podemos descartar nada.

Braemar sacó un enorme mapa de Bracada de uno de los estantes, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa una vez que su ayudante despejara todos los libros y apuntes. Tomó una lupa y comenzó a revisar detenidamente todos los distritos del país, buscando alguna formación con tres puntas.

-No, aquí no parece haber nada -le tendió la lupa a la naga-. ¿Desea mirar?

-Claro.

Ella corrió la misma suerte. Ninguna cadena montañosa o cuerpo de agua parecía tener tres vértices distribuidos a iguales distancias. Luego probó con los pueblos y ciudades del centro y el sur, pero había demasiados como para intentar siquiera enfocar la búsqueda en uno de esos triángulos imaginarios superpuesto encima de otros.

-Pues no, jefe -suspiró-. No hay nada de nada, al menos a primera vista. ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en las frases?

Señaló el penúltimo párrafo traducido.

-Los brazos siempre vigilan desde más allá de la muerte -continuó ella, enfocándose en la primera-. Consideremos que encontramos el escudo en una cripta, lugar asociado al descanso eterno. Hablamos con un espectro que nos dejó este extraño artefacto como prueba de algo que aún no sabemos, pero podría estar relacionado con las demás frases.

-La hoja siempre corta sobre las montañas -apuntó Braemar-. Todo apunta a un arma, principalmente una espada. Pero incluso en el mundillo de los objetos mágicos hay muchísimas armas con hojas afiladas: el Hacha del Centauro y la Espada del Fuego Infernal son dos ejemplos que conozco bien. Incluso una simple daga ceremonial podría ser la hoja mencionada en el texto.

-¿Tiene alguno de esos objetos en la galería?

-No. Intenté adquirir uno de ellos en una subasta en Erathia hará tres o cuatro años, pero me ganaron la pulsada -evidentemente él no se veía satisfecho tras recordar-. De todos modos no encajan aquí. Son artefactos bastante comunes, aunque adquieren considerable valor en las circunstancias correctas. Algunos cultos de elfos o demonios atribuyen propiedades mágicas a las cosas más increíbles.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Mire este -abrió el cajón y sacó de él un objeto pequeño, hecho de oro sólido y con una paloma blanca en la parte superior del disco-. Lo que ve aquí es el Anillo del Diplomático, un ítem que supuestamente ayuda a negociar mejor. Era propiedad de un viejo excéntrico que trabajó en el servicio exterior toda su vida, aunque de bien poco le sirvió cuando lo secuestraron y pidieron rescate por él -pausó un momento para beber hidromiel-. La familia me pidió traerlo de vuelta junto con el desgraciado, pero cuando logré infiltrarme en la guarida de los bandidos ya era demasiado tarde: lo habían matado y también a los tránsfugas. Nunca supe quién lo hizo y cuando fui a devolver el anillo a la viuda, prefirió que me lo quedara; ni siquiera me pagó. Hice algunas investigaciones al respecto y descubrí otros dos objetos con "propiedades" parecidas: la Medalla del Estadista y la Faja del Embajador (12). Tampoco tengo ninguno de ellos en mi poder.

-Interesante historia. Eso sí, jefe, creo que es un poco raro el comparar un artefacto como el escudo que encontramos con este anillo.

-Otra vez tiene razón. Sólo lo estaba usando para ilustrar un punto -lo guardó de vuelta en el cajón-. Creo que, al igual que la cripta, esta referencia es la pista de un sitio famoso por sus montañas y puestas de sol.

-En Erkandi, así como en toda la zona costera, siempre se ven magníficas puestas de sol, pero no hay tantas montañas si se descartan las zonas del valle de Martken y el cerco que rodea a la ciudad de Lydia.

-Lo que nos deja el interior -ambos volvieron a enfocarse en el detallado mapa del territorio-. Veamos, tenemos elevaciones considerables muy al noreste, en Ruktorima, pero casi el 80% del distrito son bosques vírgenes e impenetrables que no dejan pasar la luz.

-Aquí al norte hay bastantes montañas e incluso varias colinas entre las ciudades -ella apuntó con uno de sus índices al distrito de Asenius, otra zona fronteriza con Krewlod-. Nótese, además, que varias de ellas parecen formar la silueta de un reloj de arena.

-Pero el manuscrito no hacía referencia alguna al tiempo, salvo donde menciona eso de "leer los signos". Del mismo modo, ese reloj de arena puede descomponerse en varios triángulos. ¿Serán esas las tres estrellas?

-Como usted dijo, no podemos darnos el lujo de descartar nada.

-Vamos a la siguiente: la cabeza siempre piensa sobre la punta de lanza -el cazador se detuvo un momento-. Kodziomi, usted estuvo en el ejército. ¿Hay algún destacamento que use lanzas?

-Ninguno, jefe -ella se echó a la boca un trozo de jabalí asado-. Nosotras, al igual que los gigantes, sólo peleamos con espadas, los magos usan báculos y los gremlins tienen esas bolas de metal con cadenas. Si no las arrojan, las blanden cual garrotes para golpear al enemigo. Las gárgolas sacan a relucir sus pétreas garras, los genios canalizan sus energías mágicas…

-Entonces no es una referencia a una ciudad o un arsenal. Parece que tendremos que dejarla para después.

-Vamos a la última, entonces -volvió a mirar el texto escrito con los caracteres claros e iguales de su superior-. La coraza siempre es forjada en las entrañas de la tierra. Eso sólo nos deja dos opciones: un volcán o un pasadizo subterráneo. Y dudo mucho que haya herrerías bajo tierra, considerando los humos surgidos tras el tratamiento del metal con gemas para crear esas amalgamas únicas.

-En Bracada no hay volcanes. Los demonios de Eeofol se los llevaron todos cuando masacraron a los pobres Halflings hace siglos -apuntó el muchacho con sarcasmo.

-Lo que apunta directamente a un túnel -Kodziomi se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla-. De casualidad ¿no tiene un mapa subterráneo del país?

-Sabe que siempre evito ir bajo tierra. Tal vez deberíamos visitar la sección de geografía de la biblioteca local y salir de dudas. Eso sí, hay algo en lo que aún no hemos reparado del todo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La referencia alusiva a la cabeza, querida -nuevamente ella se sonrojó al ver que le sonreía; sentía una extraña sensación de placer al ser llamada así-. Tratemos de pensar. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden ir en una cabeza?

-El clásico sombrero -comenzó ella-. También una capucha.

-Una corona -complementó él, añadiendo más agua a la lluvia de ideas.

-No olvidemos las tiaras o diademas. Muchas nobles las usan para hacerse notar.

-Un casco.

-Máscaras, como las de los bailes.

-Pañuelos o velos. Algunas mujeres de por aquí los llevan, especialmente en invierno.

-Tocados ceremoniales. Cada clan de nagas tiene un diseño único.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero eso daría para una tarde entera de conversación -atajó la espadachina-. No nos desviemos más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué tal aretes?

-¿Aretes?

Por un momento ella creyó que su contraparte estaba hilando demasiado fino. No pudo evitar una leve risita y él la secundó en su gesto.

-Claro, en las orejas. Si hay algo que este trabajo me ha enseñado es que hasta los objetos más inofensivos pueden adquirir propiedades únicas mediante el tratamiento adecuado. No pocas veces me he topado con aretes, abanicos e incluso vestidos -contó con los dedos- sobre los que pesan maldiciones desde hace cientos de años. Esos trabajos, eso sí, son más del dominio de un exorcista que de un alquimista, aunque sea uno enteramente nominal como yo.

-No carece de sentido lo que dice, señor.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivas sillas. Braemar enrolló el mapa y lo devolvió al estante. A una señal suya, Kodziomi volvió a poner las otras cosas, incluyendo sus improvisados platos de almuerzo, encima del escritorio. Habían comido con apetito luego de su paseo a orillas del hermoso y tranquilo lago, envueltos en el silencio y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro tras la catarsis posterior al desayuno. El frío aire, desplegado en tenues oleadas sobre la susurrante orilla del espejo de agua, parecía acercarlos cada vez más, venciendo la resistencia de los obstáculos naturales y de su propia relación laboral.

-La punta de lanza -musitó él-. Siguiendo la lógica del texto, es claro que existe un lugar en Bracada conocido por ese apodo, pero ignoramos cuál. Otra referencia clara va por ese mismo lado: las lanzas son armas. ¿Y qué acompaña siempre al soldado además de un arma?

-Una armadura… ¡Un casco! -exclamó la naga, cogiendo el hilo de inmediato.

-¡Eso es, Kodziomi! -el anfitrión chasqueó los dedos y escribió unas notas en otro trozo de pergamino en blanco-. Habíamos mencionado el casco al volcar nuestras ideas sobre el lienzo de la imaginación. Tenemos, entonces, tres de los cuatro componentes más o menos definidos. La Centinela, como ya sabemos bien, es el escudo.

-La cabeza es un casco -siguió la pelinegra-. Y la coraza es, bueno, una coraza, oculta en alguna caverna o cámara bajo la superficie nevada que se extiende desde aquí hasta Maratzante, en el extremo sur de Bracada.

-Sólo nos falta la hoja. Ahí, como ya hemos visto, hay demasiadas posibilidades.

Se quedaron quietos por un par de minutos, tratando de regenerar sus baterías creativas y pensar por dónde podrían seguir levantando el velo que rodeaba la traducción hecha por Braemar.

-¿Qué hay de los ciclos, jefe? -inquirió ella como quien no quería la cosa.

-¿Los ciclos?

-Claro. El texto menciona, según escribió usted aquí, cuatro ciclos para la reconstrucción del alma. ¿Tendrá esto que ver con el calendario o las fases de la luna? Sé que los nombres de los meses están basados en animales.

-No estoy muy seguro, aunque hablo desde la ignorancia -suspiró con ganas-. La astrología nunca ha sido mi fuerte y los oráculos son notoriamente caprichosos a la hora de decidir qué animal irá o no en un mes.

-¿Y si se refiere a la Plaga? Sé que es un tiro al aire, pero…

El muchacho pensó por un momento en aquella extraña enfermedad que golpeaba sin aviso, temida por prácticamente todas las naciones de Antagarich y que causaba estragos mayúsculos en la población. Los fatalistas la consideraban un castigo divino y los realistas preferían describirla como un mecanismo de control natural que ayudaba a mantener los números balanceados.

Braemar negó con la cabeza al principio, poniéndose de pie y dando una vuelta completa al escritorio antes de volver a sentarse. Acto seguido, algo pareció hacer conexión en su cerebro. Miró fijamente a la naga y le tomó las manos con ansias.

-El humo.

-¿Eh…?

-El humo azul, querida. La Plaga mata despiadadamente y se va tan rápido como vuelve. Infunde miedo en todos por igual, sin importar si son nobles o campesinos. De su arbitrario juicio cuelgan miles de vidas. Entonces… -se separó de ella pero siguió con la vista fija en sus ojos obsidiana-. ¿Qué se asemeja a la Plaga pero es controlado por el hombre?

La chica pasó los dedos de su mente con sumo cuidado por la pregunta salida de los labios de su jefe. En su conciencia resonaron gritos, el choque de espadas, órdenes desesperadas y risas psicóticas. Pudo sentir el humo de aldeas ardiendo, despojadas de sus tesoros y devastadas por los saqueadores despiadados. Revivió nuevamente su propia experiencia en las Cavernas de la Pira, conteniendo firmemente sus ganas de vomitar ante el miasma causado por el olor a sangre, polvo y carne desgarrada.

Pensó en las diversas zonas del mapa sobre las que habían desplegado sus conjeturas. Asenius. Erkandi. Ruktorima. El mismo distrito de Calarnen. Todas estas áreas eran fronterizas. Como iban las fronteras iba el país; sólo existía una forma clara de redefinirlas, ganarlas o perderlas.

-La guerra -dijo ella, abriendo los ojos de golpe-. Lo único que mata tanta gente como los brotes de la Plaga es una guerra. Ahora todo está más claro, señor Braemar -comenzó a hablar con más entusiasmo-. Ningún conflicto armado ha dejado de separar familias y corromper corazones. De ellos siempre surgen los oportunistas que buscan riquezas fáciles a costa de quienes quedan atrapados entre dos fuegos. Sólo los más fuertes terminan gobernando sobre los restos humeantes, ya sean de edificios o cadáveres inocentes. Ellos son los únicos que ganan; todos los demás pierden.

Sobra decir que el aventurero quedó impresionado ante el frenesí con el que su asistente expresaba sus conclusiones, especialmente considerando su pasado como soldado, como herramienta de las mismas guerras que Bracaduun librara hace cientos de años y sin mucho éxito contra el inmortal Tarnum, ese bárbaro que unificó a todas las tribus residiendo en los yermos de lo que ahora era Krewlod para conquistar la antigua capital de Steelhorn (13), reducida hoy, de forma similar a los antiguos templos de los gigantes, a una simple ruina.

-Siguiendo ese tren de razonamiento -añadió Braemar-, la mención de los enemigos internos sólo desemboca en una casilla: la guerra civil. Eso también explica la destrucción de regiones enteras y los amigos volviéndose contra sí mismos.

-Entonces… El pasaje que hemos estado examinando es tanto un mapa como una predicción. ¿Quién podría haber predicho algo a escala tan grande como una guerra civil? Excluyendo mi propia experiencia con los nigromantes o algunas escaramuzas con los bárbaros del otro lado de la frontera, no hemos conocido más que paz durante un milenio.

-Jamás lo sabremos hasta que encontremos el libro de donde proviene esta página -acotó él, señalando el papel original-. Y en ese sentido sólo tenemos una pista: Bausela.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Ignoraba su existencia hasta que terminé de traducir el texto. Conozco mi biblioteca al dedillo y sé que aquí no hay nada que nos ayude a arrojar más luz.

-Entonces se impone una visita al Gremio Mágico -sonrió ella-. Iré por las capas y mi pequeña daga, porque parece que el cielo anuncia una nevada esta tarde.

-Muy bien, Kodziomi. Pondré todo esto en orden y me aseguraré de que los encantamientos que protegen al escudo sigan activos. Espéreme junto a la puerta de entrada dentro de cinco minutos. Si hay algo que no podemos hacer, después de todo -apuntó a los platos, vasos y cubiertos mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa-, es salir sin dejar la loza lavada y secando.

-C9-

Priscilla, la bibliotecaria de la sede local del Gremio, suspiró por quinta vez aquella tarde. El té con miel ya no se hacía suficiente para aguantar los largos turnos que tenía asignados: empezaba a eso de las nueve de la mañana y se retiraba pasadas las ocho de la noche, con casi todo su tiempo invertido en llevar los registros y reclasificar las obras que la mayoría de la gente, en su profunda ignorancia, siempre dejaba en los estantes incorrectos.

Era una mujer bastante ajustada al arquetipo del oficio: treintona, alta, delgada, de facciones bastante atractivas y larga cabellera negra cayéndole casi hasta la cintura. Llevaba una túnica color rojo oscuro con toques dorados y el emblema de su institución en la parte central del pecho. Se movía por los pasillos casi como un fantasma, atenta a cualquier señal de irregularidades en sus dominios. Sumamente recelosa, no tenía empacho en expulsar de la biblioteca a quien consideraba demasiado ruidoso, demasiado distraído o simplemente demasiado alegre. Su personalidad era fuerte, marcadamente cáustica después de que su prometido terminara fugándose hace seis años a Erathia con una de las camareras de Garth. En ese momento hizo un juramento solemne: si volvía a aparecerse por Calarnen, lo mataría sigilosamente. Y si venía con su amiguita, tanto mejor. Para eso había guardado con sumo recelo un largo alfiler de sombrero, delgado cual aguijón de abeja y letal al modo de las antiguas dagas usadas por los alquimistas como autodefensa.

Por lo mismo, no pudo evitar un rictus en el rostro cuando vio a Thomas Edwin Braemar y su asistente apersonarse más allá de la puerta principal. La naga, en particular, le causaba un profundo desagrado: para ella no era posible imaginarla más que como una servil máquina de matar. Cuando le contó hace un par de días que lo estaba ayudando en sus labores de cazador de tesoros, apenas se contuvo de darle una señora bofetada y calificarlo de "soberano imbécil".

-¡Priscilla! -exclamó el alquimista-. Justo la persona que quería ver.

-¿Qué quieres, Braemar? -contraatacó ella con acidez-. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?

-Vaya geniecito, querida -él le sonrió, causando que se enfadara aún más-. Si sigues así, terminarás con una vena reventada.

-Mi salud no te incumbe, niñito. Dime qué es lo que quieres y luego lárgate.

-¿Conoces a un autor llamado Bausela? -preguntó él, siguiendo con su postura civil-. Estamos intentando rastrear uno de sus libros.

-¿Bausela? -ahora ella se puso pensativa-. Creo que tengo algo de él aquí.

Abrió el enorme libro que tenía a su derecha y consultó el registro con rapidez. Lo cerró de golpe una vez que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Pues sí, tengo algo de él. Se titula _Crónicas de la Edad Oscura_ , pero no es más que un compendio de fábulas crípticas, casi risibles. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu trabajo?

-Eso es confidencial.

-Ah, para lo que me importa. Está en el pasillo sie…

-Jefe, ya lo tengo.

Kodziomi, al parecer, había desaparecido sigilosamente mientras ambos conversaban y regresado con un tomo de unos 15 por 21 centímetros, bastante grueso y con las páginas gastadas.

-Este es, ¿no? -la espadachina mostró el tomo a la encargada, quien se había puesto derechamente colérica.

-¿Qué clase de prodigio usaste? -le espetó-. ¿Acaso eres uno de esos fenómenos con poderes telepáticos?

-Sólo miré la página mientras usted pensaba y luego fui a buscarlo. Estaba dos sitios a la izquierda de donde debía, pero no fue gran problema. Leer al revés no me cuesta nada -añadió, tratando de inyectar algo de ánimo y sin dejarse intimidar en absoluto.

-Dame eso -le arrancó el libro de las manos para escribir la nota correspondiente en su enorme compendio; luego los miró a ambos-. Tienen hasta la hora de cierre para buscar lo que sea que necesiten.

-Gracias, Priscilla -contestó él-. Sigues siendo buena, aunque insistas en disimularlo.

-¡Vete antes de que cambie de opinión…!

Braemar se encogió de hombros y luego fue a instalarse junto con su acompañante en una de las mesas cercanas a la chimenea; afuera ya estaba nevando y colgaron las capas en un perchero para que se secaran. Priscilla no perdía detalle, intentando entender lo que sus ojos apreciaban y resintiendo el tono cordial en el que parecían discutir algo muy importante. Sabía que el muchacho era un noble excéntrico a pesar de su juventud, pero de ahí a contratar a una naga como asistente, según ella, había un paso muy grande.

"No te entiendo", pensó con rabia. "Realmente no te entiendo, Braemar. Tus otras asistentes no tenían nada de malo y eran humanas. ¿Qué le ves a esa… a esa maldita bestia?"

Suspiró de tal modo que casi voló todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Mascando la furia a duras penas, volvió a su taza de té y a su trabajo. Tenía una reputación que mantener y ejercitar su faceta intimidatoria para seguir dominando la biblioteca con puños de hierro era sólo uno de los muchos pasos que definían el paradigma de su vida.

-Veamos… -dijo el alquimista nominal tras abrir el libro y comenzar a mirar el índice; como era de suponerse, todo estaba escrito en Rimnarie arcaico.

-¿Encontró algo, señor?

-A juzgar por los títulos de los capítulos, no hay mucho -comenzó a leer-. _La Quinta Noche_ , _Espectros del Alba_ , _Valles Sangrientos…_ Vaya cóctel de delicias, ¿no?

-No me sorprende el título del libro -ella se estremeció por un momento a pesar del calor emanando de los troncos ardiendo-. Parece algo diseñado para causar pesadillas a… ¡Hey!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mire, la última entrada del índice se llama _Cuatro Trozos del Alma Fulminante_ y está escrita en bracadano, no en Rimnarie.

Tenía razón. Incluso aparecía trazada con toques de tinta roja en vez del sobrio negro o azul oscuro que caracterizaba a prácticamente todos los tomos impresos en el país o escritos (los menos) a mano en los monasterios fronterizos con Erathia, miles de kilómetros al sureste de Calarnen.

-Página 445 -musitó la naga, abriendo el libro en la posición correcta-. Veamos qué encontramos aquí… ¡Anda!

Otro grito que no lo fue. La espadachina realmente tenía un autocontrol excepcional. Su empleador no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de que su asistente y ahora amiga estuviera violando las rígidas normas de Priscilla bajo sus propias narices.

-Me lleva el diablo… -susurró él-. Toda esta sección -tomó el libro y hojeó las páginas con rapidez- está escrita en bracadano. Además, más que una fábula, parece una especie de tratado sobre esos "trozos de alma".

-Tomaré algunas notas -añadió ella, sacando su típico rollo de pergamino y cogiendo una pluma del tintero que la mesa tenía de serie.

Comenzaron así el proceso de revisar cada palabra del capítulo en busca de pistas. Conforme iban pasando páginas y discutiendo, se llenaban cada vez más de asombro, tocando trozos de la historia largamente confinados a los rincones más aislados de la sociedad, incluso para criaturas tan reclusas (al menos hace mil años) como los gigantes y titanes. Bausela resultó ser uno de los historiadores de la última tribu que combatió contra las fuerzas de Tarnum en la batalla por la ciudad de Steelhorn. Su prosa era tan vibrante como hiriente, tan posesiva como cautivante, rica en detalles y con marcado énfasis en los avatares del combate. La mención más interesante, por lejos, era la de una espada única en su clase, con forma de relámpago e imbuida con la misma electricidad que dominaba los cielos. Aparentemente Tarnum, con la ayuda de uno de los últimos chamanes que se salvaron de morir a manos de Bracaduun, logró reunir los componentes necesarios para ensamblar lo que se describió como un "artefacto de combinación" (14), objeto que tomaba todas las ventajas y desventajas de sus piezas individuales para fusionarlas en una nueva forma tan devastadora como maravillosa.

Esta espada era conocida como el **Trueno del Titán** , originalmente forjada por el primer rey de la especie como su arma personal. Según las descripciones de Bausela, esta arma tenía la increíble habilidad de invocar relámpagos a voluntad, regando zonas enteras con ellos y masacrando todo lo que tocaban. La guarnición de Steelhorn, aunque peleó bravamente, no pudo hacer frente a los bárbaros comandados por Tarnum y potenciados por esta excepcional creación.

También había referencias a esas columnas de humo azul, generadas mediante el hervor de una poción secreta cuyos ingredientes, a juzgar por el hedor que despedían desde los calderos, incluían azufre y pequeñas cantidades de mercurio. Los antiguos magos de Bracaduun, durante su época de máxima opresión, usaban el humo para convertir a quien lo respirara en una máquina de matar sin freno, inyectándole adrenalina a tal punto que, tras acabar el combate, colapsaba debido al cansancio y, en casi la mitad de los casos, fallecía a causa de un ataque al corazón. De ese modo no tenían que reclutar tropas y aprovechaban la confusión para generar apoyo a su postura pública: siempre argumentaban que los lugareños sólo se defendían ante los ataques de los bárbaros rebeldes amenazando sus formas de vida. Los desgraciados que no morían veían el resto de sus existencias plagadas por pesadillas, olor a sangre y visiones apocalípticas. Muchos de ellos fueron encerrados en asilos, sus familias nunca enterándose de qué les pasó realmente.

-Hijos de perra -siseó la naga, apretando sus seis puños-. Grandísimos hijos de perra. Señor, esto es exactamente a lo que hacía referencia el texto por usted traducido.

-Ahora se siente mil veces peor -retrucó él, tomando aire y ordenando un poco sus pensamientos-. Y pensar que Bracada misma se formó luego de que las mismas vidas segadas para construir Bracaduun fuesen pulverizadas por las oleadas de Tarnum… Las palabras que dijo en casa son absolutamente válidas, Kodziomi: sólo los más despiadados ganan con las guerras y todo el resto pierde, por mucho que deseen camuflar sus intenciones con mantos dulces.

Se puso de pie súbitamente y golpeó su frente con ambas palmas, como si quisiera sacudirse la información recién adquirida. Miró fijamente a la pelinegra, tomándola de la mano con suavidad.

-Acompáñeme.

Ella se dejó llevar tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos más alejados, echando una mirada hacia el mostrador por si la irascible bibliotecaria se había dado cuenta de que no estaban. Nada parecía indicar alguna anormalidad, así que decidió enfocarse en lo que sea que Braemar estuviera pensando en esos momentos.

-Aquí está bien -dijo él, deteniéndose, soltándole la mano y quedando de frente a su asistente.

Acto seguido, lanzó un suspiro larguísimo, el más largo que la pelinegra alguna vez le escuchara. Parecía fusionarse con los mismos libros, evocando una enorme nostalgia de esos días en los que cartearse con los amigos de ciudades lejanas era su mayor preocupación y pasatiempo.

-¿Señor? -preguntó ella con marcada preocupación-. ¿Le ocurre algo?

-Abráceme.

No sonó como una orden al fragor de una batalla. Era una plegaria tan desesperada como sincera. El muchacho se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza, perdiéndose entre los seis brazos de su asistente y amiga. La misma tibieza que él había usado para reconfortarla tras su confesión mañanera estaba siendo devuelta desde el cuerpo de la chica reptil en un ciclo perfecto, silencioso y solemne. Por un momento, ambos sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido, llevándose también el color de la biblioteca entera, del mundo entero.

-Gracias, querida -susurró el chico tras ponerse de pie y ajustar su chaqueta-. Ya me siento mejor.

-No fue nada, jefe. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué le ocurrió.

-Leer el último capítulo de ese libro pareció despertar algo en mí -replicó mientras ambos volvían lentamente a su mesa-. Esas descripciones tan vívidas, tan realistas, tan brutalmente honestas… Por un momento me sentí transportado a Rionpoint, la región costera donde estaba Steelhorn, a los valles del interior donde el humo azul causaba estragos para luego esfumarse sin dejar más que cadáveres a su paso. Sabrá que, como aventurero que soy, a veces he tenido que matar para defenderme. Usted misma vio la experiencia que tuvimos con los esqueletos.

-Y que lo diga -Kodziomi movió la punta de su cola levemente-. Aún me tirita la sangre después de las vivencias en esa cripta que parecía una caja de puzzles gigante. Me sentí como un juguete ahí dentro.

-Eso es exactamente lo que sentí al leer las palabras de Bausela. Incluso para nosotros, que hemos estado cara a cara con la muerte en distintas circunstancias, esos pasajes redefinen el concepto por completo.

-Matar por matar- corroboró ella-. Matar por martillar un punto hasta el hartazgo: no habrá piedad ni mucho menos honor. Todo es puro salvajismo salpicado de sangre inocente. Esa fue la realidad tejida durante los sombríos tiempos de Bracaduun, independientemente de que nuestros ancestros fuesen nagas -apunto a su propio pecho-, humanos -miró a Braemar a los ojos- o genios -pensó en Kyran, ese guardia que le echara una mano tras su llegada a la ciudad-. Así se entiende mejor nuestra política exterior: neutralidad ante todo, a menos que nos provoquen groseramente.

-Gavin Magnus ha visto mucho más que nosotros -se sentaron nuevamente para revisar sus apuntes-, pero ciertamente eso no lo hace más sabio: esto es muy diferente a la versión sanitizada de la historia que aprendí en la Academia Imperial.

-Y la que me enseñaron a mí en los recintos militares de Maratzante, dicho sea de paso.

-El revisionismo quedará para otra ocasión y en otras manos, Kodziomi. Ahora que hemos conseguido sincerar nuestras ideas, es hora de continuar revisando este capítulo.

No hizo más que voltear la página cuando ella arrojó otro grito ahogado.

-¡Mire…! apuntó a la parte superior izquierda de la página-. ¡Es el escudo que encontramos en la cripta!

Tal vez no se notara demasiado por el color amarillento y desvaído de las delgadas hojas de papel, pero el patrón de diamantes rodeando la siempre imponente figura de Ikerena era inconfundible. La naga de escamas turquesas seguía mostrando esa expresión pétrea, repleta de confianza, digna de una diosa conocedora de los secretos más profundos del universo. En ella se veía, además, ese instinto maternal asociado a las mayores reinas. De ella habían nacido las nagas con su sinfín de cualidades positivas.

Bajo la reproducción del escudo (bastante exacta, por cierto) podía verse un nombre escrito, a diferencia del resto del texto, en Rimnarie. "Este libro ciertamente adora contradecirse a sí mismo", pensó el cazador.

-El **Escudo de la Centinela** -leyó suavemente-. Vaya, parece que el nombre de fantasía que le pusimos era completamente acertado.

-Y hay algo más -comenzó a concentrarse en el párrafo ubicado a la derecha de la imagen-. Este escudo fue forjado, según indica Bausela, hace casi dos mil años, siendo bendecido por la mismísima Ikerena una vez terminado. Constituye el símbolo de la unión entre nagas y humanos, tal como señalan nuestras antiguas leyendas, pero el estilo del mismo y la tecnología para forjarlo son de orígenes claramente gigánticos. ¿Una triple alianza, quizás?

-Es muy posible -razonó él-. Si hay algo de cierto en ambos lados de la historia es que los antiguos magos buscaron alianzas con las razas más poderosas para constituir la base de su ejército y del sistema político. Podríamos considerarlo un triunvirato.

-Aquí tenemos otra referencia interesante: el Escudo de la Centinela es también descrito como uno de los cuatro trozos fundamentales del alma de los gigantes -continuó leyendo mientras el muchacho se encargaba de apuntar los datos clave-. Cada uno de ellos, en perfecto equilibrio como los puntos cardinales, posee una contraparte que potencia sus ventajas, cancela sus debilidades y fortalece la presencia mental de quien las usa. Esto es algo un poco más metafísico. ¿Se refiere al alma o a las habilidades innatas del sujeto?

-Mentiría si dijera algo. Soy tan ignorante en estos temas como usted. ¿Hay alguna otra nota digna de mención?

-No mucho más de lo que ya hemos hablado.

La tormenta de nieve seguía rugiendo en el exterior mientras avanzaba la tarde, pero a ellos les daba exactamente lo mismo. Ni el mal tiempo ni las miradas furibundas de Priscilla les impedirían llegar al fondo del pozo y desentrañar el misterio de la página traducida.

-Estaba pensando -dijo ella de repente- en eso de las desventajas. ¿A qué se referiría?

-Apliquemos la lógica de la misma forma que lo hicimos en la mansión -pausó un momento para tomar algo de aire, deleitándose con la agradable sensación de la chimenea-. Un escudo está diseñado para proteger y prolongar la vida durante el combate.

-Bloquea golpes de armas y también magia, dependiendo de la aleación con la que se ha forjado. Los hay de muchos tamaños y formas; son tan versátiles como las mismas armas para romperlos.

-Un capitán de guarnición erathiano con el que jugué cartas hace años en una taberna fronteriza conversó conmigo del tema -recordó-. Creo que su nombre era Christian o algo así. Un tipo simpático con mil historias que contar. Para él -volvió a enrielarse en el tema-, el escudo ideal debe ser lo suficientemente ligero como para no entorpecer y lo suficientemente robusto como para no desarmarse al primer impacto.

-Recuerdo bien que usted trajo el escudo en su espalda cuando volvimos de la cripta. ¿Era muy pesado?

-¡En absoluto! De hecho, se sentía muy ligero e increíblemente resistente, algo nada despreciable si se considera que está hecho de oro. Pareció amoldarse a mi cuerpo e incluso sentí que se me había caído en un par de ocasiones.

La naga recordó que detuvo el caballo dos veces durante el camino hacia Calarnen, bajándose con frenesí para luego rastrear la nieve y después sentir el leve peso bajo la gruesa capa de armiño. Esos hondos suspiros de alivio (nada comparables al de hace un rato, cuando la había abrazado) dejaron una marcada huella en su mente. "Sigue siendo un niño en más de un sentido", pensó ella mientras sonreía mentalmente, "pero nunca deja de preocuparse por cumplir sus encargos. Ese es uno de sus rasgos más notables".

-¿Kodziomi?

La voz de Braemar la sacó de la charla con su propia conciencia, haciéndola sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia y causando que el reflejo de las llamas besara su cabellera en movimiento. El muchacho no pudo evitar admirar los leves toques de naranja en ese negro tan lustroso, casi más puro que la misma seda fina con la que su querida madre mandaba a hacer sus vestidos de gala.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, jefe?

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí -ella levantó uno de sus seis pulgares-. Sólo estaba intentando encontrar un hilo para seguir tirando de este misterio.

-Los escudos se usan para defender y si pensamos en las contradicciones… -Braemar tiró por sí mismo de otra hebra en el tablero de su mente-. Lo único que se me ocurre es algo que, de no haber visto todo esto, sonaría absurdo: debilitar la fuerza de ataque del usuario.

-Tiene algo de sentido, aunque igual queda el otro lado de la moneda. ¿Por qué los gigantes buscarían forjar un escudo con esta clase de efecto secundario?

-Tal vez no les importaba sacrificar un poco de fuerza con tal de hacer que el enemigo gastara todas sus fuerzas en golpear una barrera irrompible -concluyó el alquimista-. Si hay algo que le sobra a los gigantes y titanes es la potencia física.

-Y los relámpagos también -añadió la pelinegra, recordando cómo solían fraguar sus propias espadas con electricidad pura, ya fuese para blandirlas o arrojarlas con devastadora precisión.

-Eso es verdad. Agradezco que estén de nuestro lado, porque recibir uno de esos relámpagos en todo el pecho no es ninguna broma.

Deslizaron breves risas antes de continuar. Descubrir tantas cosas interesantes estaba estimulando sus mentes a alturas que nunca creyeron posibles. Kodziomi sonrió nuevamente al ver que la parte académica de su trabajo era una aventura tan o más interesante que las salidas a terreno en busca de piezas perdidas. Tal vez, si podían acabar rápido con el asunto de la anciana y el escudo, podría refugiarse durante sus ratos libres en la biblioteca de la mansión y leer de punta a cabo los registros elaborados por su peculiar empleador desde sus inicios en el ramo.

-Volvamos al asunto de los complementos -dijo la naga, mentalizándose en su propia experiencia-. Considerando los datos obtenidos de aquí y de la página por usted traducida, la única opción posible es la hoja. Una hoja poderosa y con efecto contrario al del escudo: enorme potencia de ataque al costo de sacrificar defensa.

-Me gusta esa teoría. Esto es pura especulación, pero la imagino como una espada grande, tal vez de unos cuatro a cinco pies de largo, hecha de plata o alguna amalgama de cristales, mercurio y acero. Es de sobra conocido que el cristal, especialmente el que proviene de las cavernas de Krewlod, entrega mayor vida útil al metal con el que se funde durante el forjado.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encontremos algo más de…

-¡Lo siento, pero se acabaron sus investigaciones!

El libro les fue arrancado sin más ceremonias por la irritada bibliotecaria, quien los miraba con ojos dignos de un cancerbero. Su pie derecho formaba un _tap-tap_ eterno contra el suelo de madera y tenía la mano izquierda en la cintura, casi hundiendo un poco su túnica hacia adentro.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Priscilla? -inquirió Braemar con toda la cortesía que pudo procurar.

-Es hora de cerrar, niño bonito, así que tú y tu amiguita deben marcharse ahora mismo.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? Recién estábamos llegando a la mejor parte.

-No hay excepciones a la hora de cierre y lo sabes.

-Priscilla, esto es importante.

-¿En serio? -retrucó ella con desdén-. Pues lo importante para mí es poder cerrar este sitio para irme a casa a descansar. ¿Sabes las mil cosas que debo hacer cada día para evitar la anarquía más absoluta? Ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo de tantas vueltas que te das jugando al maguito explorador.

-Soy un cazador de…

-¡Ya lo sé! -exclamó ella, a punto de ser consumida por la furia-. ¡Y no me importa! ¡No me importa tu maldito trabajo! ¡Desaparece y déjame en paz!

Braemar y Kodziomi no pudieron evitar retroceder unos cuantos metros de la pura impresión. Esperaron casi un minuto antes de que ella recogiera y enrollara con seguridad los diversos pergaminos usados para recoger todas las notas de una buena tarde de historia.

-Todo guardado y en orden, jefe -señaló los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero sin mangas.

-Gracias, querida -contestó él, sin darse cuenta de que Priscilla puso un rostro de mayor enfado, si cabe-. Esta tarde fue de enorme provecho, pero aún tenemos mucho que discutir antes de irnos a la cama.

-¿Podemos pasar a comer algo? -inquirió ella-. Nunca pensé que la historia antigua despertara tanto el apetito.

-¡Claro! La taberna de Garth está aquí al frente. Hoy es jueves, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Entonces estamos de suerte. El especial del día jueves, según tengo entendido, son unas deliciosas masitas cocinadas al horno, rellenas con una mezcla de carne molida, cebolla picada fina, algunas especias secretas… Es un festival de sabor, tan crujiente por fuera como jugoso por dentro.

-¡Suena tentador! -exclamó la naga, frotándose el estómago cubierto por su gruesa blusa de lino color verde oscuro-. Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo de echarnos algunas al estómago. Que pase buenas noches, señorita Priscilla.

Le hizo una seña respetuosa antes de coger su capa forrada y Braemar secundó el gesto.

-Gracias por el libro -dijo él antes de perderse por la puerta y saltar al frío-. Tal vez vuelva mañana para ver el resto.

La mujer de la túnica no contestó. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar ese rostro que, a su juicio, merecía una oleada de bofetadas con afilados guantes de hierro. Salvo por su presencia, la enorme biblioteca estaba totalmente desierta, silenciosa como sus mismas ansias. Se sentó en la mesa ocupada por el muchacho y su acompañante y cogió tentativamente el tintero medio vacío, señal clara de que el trabajo no había pasado en vano para tan peculiar tándem.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Luego de descargar ese chorro de cólera en un grito desgarrador, arrojó el contenedor contra la pared con tanta fuerza que lo hizo añicos. La tinta, liberada de su prisión, se desperdigó en un breve asomo de rebeldía flotante, salpicando los ladrillos de piedra, las toscas tablas de madera pulida, el guardafuegos de la chimenea e incluso el propio rostro de Priscilla. El líquido era frío, frío como su corazón devastado por los efectos de esa traición aún indeleble.

-Hijo de puta -siseó con odio tan virgen como el mejor aceite de maravilla-. ¡Hijo de la grandísima puta…! ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a coquetear en los pasillos de mi biblioteca?

Hundió la cabeza entre sus finas manos, reemplazando el enfado por una honda pena y mezclando ese delator torrente de saladas lágrimas con las gotas azul oscuro pringando su rostro. La tinta disuelta comenzó también a tatuar sus manos con patrones grotescos, dignos de la memoria de una psicótica empedernida. Luego de dejarse vencer por la curiosidad y seguirlos cuando se levantaron de la mesa, terminó viendo la escena completa, con Braemar arrodillado y dejándose acoger por esa chica reptil a la que había llamado "maldita bestia". Los envidió. Los odió al verlos tan compenetrados, con los ojos cerrados y reduciendo todo lo demás a una simple mancha grisácea. Sintió ganas de gritar como una lunática al ver esa muestra de contacto físico, el mismo que la había eludido desde ese funesto día en que fuera traicionada.

"Yo debería haberte dado ese abrazo, niñato estúpido", se dijo al tiempo que otra enorme oleada de llanto se apoderaba de su psiquis. "Yo. No ella".

-C10-

-El local ya cerró -dijo la voz extrañamente agotada de Garth cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

-¿Tan temprano?

El calvo tabernero dejó a un lado la silla que estaba colocando encima de una de las mesas redondas y luego volteó. Su rostro estaba repleto de sudor, también extendido a su camisa y brazos. Evidentemente había terminado de limpiar el primer piso hace nada.

-¡Lord Braemar! -exclamó con incredulidad-. Y también la señorita Kodziomi. ¿Qué les trae por aquí a esta hora?

-Estamos muertos de hambre -replicó la espadachina-. Nos pasamos la tarde entera en la biblioteca, desenterrando cosas rarísimas de libros ídem.

-Ya veo. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con uno de sus encargos?

-Eso es confidencial, viejo zorro -añadió el muchacho-. Eso sí, estamos dispuestos a pagar bien por un par de vasos de hidromiel más un plato enorme de esas deliciosas masitas con carne y cebolla que preparas.

-Por ustedes haría lo que fuera -sonrió, ajustándose el amplio delantal manchado de cerveza-. ¡Salen enseguida!

-Se agradece. Siéntate a la mesa con nosotros y trae un vaso de sidra; también corre por nuestra cuenta.

El robusto dueño de casa acudió de inmediato a la cocina para poner los hornos en marcha, no sin antes servir las bebidas correspondientes. Las jarras, labradas en fino cristal proveniente de los poblados fluviales del centro del país, tenían una serie de intrincados grabados a ambos lados de la manija, refulgiendo tanto con el dorado del líquido como con la luz de las velas eternas en el techo, montadas sobre un candelabro con forma de araña.

Cazador y asistente se sentaron en la barra, casualmente en los mismos sitios que habían ocupado cuando conocieron a la asesinada anciana. Ignoraban si alguien había dado la voz de alerta ante su desaparición o si los propios efectivos de la guardia registraron la casa luego de que ellos obtuviesen como evidencia la página arrugada del libro. Tal vez la misma chica de la pastelería tuviese muchas cosas que contar… En esos momentos rezaron en silencio para que mantuviera la boca cerrada; lo último que necesitaban era tener que declarar ante los centinelas y perder tiempo asignado previamente a la compleja trama cuyos hilos recién comenzaban a tirar con una mezcla de duda y emoción.

-Ha sido un largo día, ¿no? -dijo la naga tras beber un sorbito de su hidromiel-. Pocas veces me he sentido tan cansada como ahora.

-Hurgar en los libros es una tarea tan fatigante -su contraparte inhaló el aroma del líquido antes de pasarlo por su lengua- como jugarse la vida contra un montón de huesos o miserables saqueadores. Pero ninguna de esas dos cosas se compara a tener que lidiar con Priscilla.

-¿La bibliotecaria? Me tomaré una pequeña licencia, señor Braemar, y diré que la encuentro… chocante. Pareciera vivir con una pesada sombra en su corazón.

-Antes no era así.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Conocí su lado más amable durante mis dos o tres primeros años de trabajo en solitario. Buena parte de la base de datos descansando en la biblioteca de Bakorima existe gracias a ella. Me enseñó los lados más ocultos de su trabajo y también cómo no colapsar ante excesos de información.

-¿Y cuándo cambió?

-Es difícil decirlo. Recuerdo que tenía un…

-¡Servido!

Garth, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja, dejó ante ambos el plato de masitas, cuyo vapor creaba leves oleadas en el aire de la taberna. Su aroma era delicioso, con claras notas de vacuno frito, pimienta y algo de comino. Había al menos una docena de ellas y eran bastante grandes, gruesas, rellenas con esa combinación divina cuya tentación era irresistible para los estómagos hambrientos.

-Coman a su entera satisfacción, amigos. Pero les advierto una cosa: están muy calientes. Usen servilletas -les tendió sencillas telas delgadas de color blanco- si no quieren quemarse las manos.

Kodziomi nunca había comido algo así, por lo que decidió observar a su jefe para ver cómo debía proceder. El muchacho envolvió la parte inferior de la masita con cuidado, soplando la sección descubierta con descargas largas y controladas. Luego mordisqueó el doblez superior poco a poco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando otro chorro de vapor emergió del vulnerado interior. El aroma se hizo más penetrante, estimulando aún más sus ganas de devorar hasta la última muestra.

Un último soplido le permitió acceder a la mezcla de cebolla y carne, devorándola lentamente y dejando que los sabores se mezclaran en el paladar.

-Exquisitas, como siempre -el cazador miró al calvo-. Uno de estos días tendrás que darme la receta, Garth.

-Lo siento, pero es imposible -se sirvió una masita para sí mismo-. Secreto de familia.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo? -Braemar tomó un poco más del dulce licor-. Sabes bien que no planeo abrir un restaurante, así que hay cero posibilidades de dejarte sin clientes.

-Por suerte para mí -rió con un tono que llamó la atención de la naga.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor Garth? -ella dio un mordisco a su propio bocadillo luego de lanzar la pregunta-. Está mirando al techo más de la cuenta.

-Pues sí que eres observadora, querida -suspiró hondamente el aludido-. Usualmente no le contaría esto a nadie, pero ustedes son de mi absoluta confianza. Tiene que ver con haber cerrado el boliche más temprano.

-¿Cómo así?

Garth bebió la mitad de su jarra de sidra de un trago y después acabó con otra masita en dos tiempos antes de verificar que tenía la atención absoluta de sus clientes.

-Hoy recibí una carta por la mañana -comenzó-. Venía de un tabernero amigo que, hasta la semana pasada, regentaba un local en Ruktorima. Me dejó tan impactado que decidí cerrar temprano a ver si podía procesar bien todo lo que contó.

-¿Hasta la semana pasada? -inquirió el alquimista nominal.

-Sí. Tuvo que abandonar la ciudad luego de una serie de hechos rarísimos, casi sacados de los antiguos textos de historia -el calvo tomó un trago más de sidra, dejando que el alcohol le infundiera valor-. Por esos días llegaron a la ciudad cinco tipos de aspecto sospechoso, enfundados de pies a cabeza en capas oscuras y que parecían muy interesados en saber más sobre los bosques al este de la ciudad. Sabrán, queridos amigos, que en Ruktorima sólo hay dos localidades habitadas por la civilización: la capital homónima y el pueblo de Vatreni, unas 110 millas más al norte. El distrito es cruzado de noreste a suroeste por el río Seia y casi toda su superficie se compone de florestas densas, impenetrables, siempre nevadas. La luz del sol casi no encuentra modo de llegar ahí, aunque unos pocos claros son el único refugio para los aventureros con suficientes ganas (o locura) de adentrarse en el corazón de la jungla de pinos.

Subieron río arriba en un barco alquilado a un pescador de la zona y se apearon en el primer sendero por la orilla izquierda. Según lo que contaron tras volver bastante amoratados, tuvieron que enfrentarse a una horda de gremlins salvajes que los atacaron apenas iniciaron el recorrido tierra adentro. Uno de ellos, gravemente herido, murió en menos de 24 horas, totalmente consumido por alucinaciones incoherentes. Mi amigo, al preguntarles si habían notado algo extraño en medio de la trifulca, obtuvo de la única mujer del grupo una respuesta rarísima: a lo lejos, cerca del claro donde terminaba el camino, se veía una columna de humo azul.

-¡¿Humo azul?! -Kodziomi se puso de pie con tal vehemencia que casi volteó la mesa entera. Su mirada chocó con la de Braemar, sincronizando los pensamientos de ambos en un destello de alarma.

El más sorprendido, por supuesto, era el propio tabernero.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

-Algo muy grave, Garth -intervino el aventurero-. ¿Recuerdas a la anciana que nos abordó aquí hace un par de días?

-Cómo olvidarla. Vive justo al lado de la pastelería, en la calle Bransen.

-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos algo que, considerando todas las circunstancias, no le contaríamos a casi nadie -le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

De los labios del muchacho salió el resto de la historia, la naga tomando el timón de cuando en cuando para permitirle poner algo entre sus dientes y bañar su garganta. Lo único que omitieron fueron las referencias al Trueno del Titán y cómo el Escudo de la Centinela era uno de sus componentes clave.

-En resumidas cuentas -finalizó ella-, quien sea que haya matado a la pobre mujer va tras este humo azul, herramienta terrible que convierte a todo ser vivo que lo respira en auténticas máquinas agresivas.

-El color es único, oscuro y fácilmente visible con cielos claros -añadió él-. Su olor es acre, con tonos de mercurio y azufre. Según lo que hemos estado investigando, parecer ser generado mediante una poción especial cuyos orígenes se remontan a siglos antes del Silencio. Es el equivalente líquido del hechizo de Locura, pero sin rastros ni testigos.

-Así fue exactamente como lo describió mi amigo -dijo el tabernero tras coger otra masita-. Tres días después de que los tipos se fueran, otras dos columnas de humo aparecieron de la nada a pocas millas de la ciudad; el viento en dirección norte trajo sus oleadas hasta la plaza principal y se armó una batalla campal. De puro milagro la guardia local no fue desbordada por los desquiciados. Hubo 250 muertos, cantidad considerable para una ciudad de menos de siete mil personas. Se impuso la ley marcial y mi amigo, ansioso de alejarse de todo ello, cambió su negocio a Ikata, río abajo y con un destacamento más grande. Desde ese entonces no hay alojamientos en Ruktorima y todos andan, según han contado otros viajeros que han pasado por allí, tensos cual cuerda de arco compuesto, mirando siempre de soslayo como si esperaran ser atacados nuevamente por el humo en cualquier momento.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por espacio de cinco a seis minutos, devorando lo que quedaba en el plato para que no se perdiera y acabando sus respectivas raciones de alcohol. Limpiaron sus bocas, dejando que Garth llevase toda la vajilla al lavaplatos. La mesa estaba despejada, tan despejada como la pizarra mental que Braemar y Kodziomi llenaron poco a poco con información tan escalofriante como interesante desde su hallazgo del cadáver.

-Es una suerte que viniéramos a comer aquí -el cazador rompió la ausencia de voces-. Garth, nos has prestado un servicio más grande de lo que crees -le estrechó la mano y luego dejó sobre la madera una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro-. Debemos volver a casa de inmediato; saldremos hacia Ruktorima mañana mismo.

-¿Lo dicen en serio? Me da que se van a meter directo en la boca del lobo.

-Quien no se arriesga no cruza el río congelado -intervino la espadachina-. Seguro que las mentes retorcidas detrás de esas columnas dejaron pistas y las encontraremos. Estoy convencida de que el incidente del pueblo fue una prueba a pequeña escala.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de evitar un desastre mayor; imagina lo que pasaría si ese humo apareciera en múltiples puntos de Anderskolde, Maratzante o la misma Celeste -corroboró Braemar-. Ni siquiera la misma guardia del regente podría con semejante turba. Por lo mismo, necesitamos pedirte un gran favor.

-Lo que sea, amigos.

-Nosotros fuimos los últimos en ver a la anciana con vida, por lo que quizás las autoridades intenten poner sus ojos en la mansión. Si llegaran a preguntarte algo…

-Pierdan cuidado -el robusto dependiente entendió al instante-. Ustedes nunca estuvieron aquí. Si van a salir, será mejor que lo hagan por la puerta de atrás; da a un callejón y podrán subir por él hasta la plaza Takmati. De ahí hasta la diagonal rumbo al castillo no hay más que cien metros. Así pasarán sin llamar la atención.

-Muchísimas gracias, Garth -le estrechó las manos con efusividad-. Te debemos una muy grande.

-Me conformo con que atrapen a esos lunáticos antes de que pongan en riesgo al resto de Bracada. También pasaré por la mansión cuando pueda para mantenerla presentable: cortar el pasto, quitar la nieve, esa clase de cosas.

-Pasaremos a dejarte una llave antes de salir a la carretera.

Tras refugiarse bajo sus gruesas y largas capas, humano y naga dejaron atrás la seguridad de la caverna, sumergiéndose en el estrecho mundo del corredor medio cubierto de nieve crujiente, fresca como la misma noche con espléndida luna llena. Se movían lado a lado, tomados de las manos, respirando tan levemente como sus propios sentidos, en absoluta guardia, se los permitían. Tenían sólo unas pocas horas para arreglar su equipaje, definir la ruta e intentar dormir antes de lanzarse a un viaje con sólo una certeza.

No sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de poner nuevamente sus figuras dentro de los pulcros límites de Bakorima.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Al fin nuestro dúo dinámico muestra progresos concretos! Gracias a una buena dosis de historia, ya sea traducida u oculta en las añosas páginas de un tomo olvidado, Braemar y Kodziomi comienzan a dimensionar el verdadero alcance del hallazgo efectuado en el templo de la muerte. Están en posesión de un tesoro que por sí mismo es extraordinario, pero su verdadera naturaleza saldrá a flote sólo cuando esté junto a las demás piezas del puzzle. Al mismo tiempo, sus investigaciones abren otro flanco, el de un arma potente y letal, tan antigua como la misma esencia de Antagarich. Desde los ecos del humo azul surgen tres preguntas clave. ¿Quién lo está fabricando? ¿Sabría la anciana más de lo que aparentaba respecto al tema, interrogante extendida a los secretos de la cripta? ¿Podrán seguir esta nueva pista antes de que la sospecha los alcance? De momento no hay respuestas. Para hacer menos densa la narración, también desarrollé nuevas instancias de complicidad entre el cazador y su ayudante, como el tierno abrazo en la biblioteca o su conversación referente a los artefactos de la mansión. La confianza entre ambos crece al mismo paso que la incertidumbre por el futuro que les espera en la ruta abierta tras el final de este primer arco. Priscilla, la bibliotecaria, no pareció tomar esto demasiado bien; su carácter tan colérico como apasionado la hace ser presa de sus propias frustraciones, ocultas tras esa severa y burocrática máscara de piel. Su última línea de diálogo deja abierto el campo a la especulación, ¿no creen?_

 _Aunque los hechos relativos al auge y caída del Imperio de Bracaduun forman parte del canon original de la saga previo al Silencio (véase referencia 13), el humo azul es una invención de este servidor para incrementar la dificultad del desafío que aguarda a nuestros héroes; lo mismo aplica a la página traducida desde el Rimnarie y los textos compilados por el historiador Bausela._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(12) En batallas entre ejércitos controlados por héroes, existe la opción de pagar un precio por rendirse, calculado según las tropas aún en pie del lado que lo solicita. Rendirse también sale más barato si se cuenta con la habilidad secundaria de Diplomacia._

 _(13) Las proezas de Tarnum están narradas en_ Heroes Chronicles _, spin-off de_ HOMM3 _consistente en ocho campañas. La primera, conocida como_ Guerreros de los Yermos _(_ Warriors of the Wastelands _en el inglés original), se enfoca en la rebelión bárbara contra los reyes magos de Bracaduun._

 _(14) A partir de_ La Sombra de la Muerte _y_ La Espada del Armagedón _, expansiones oficiales del juego, ciertos artefactos pueden combinarse para formar uno nuevo que mantiene todas las propiedades de sus piezas constituyentes y entrega bonificaciones propias._

 _Y así es como una nueva entrega llega a su fin. Les agradezco de todo corazón por leer y dejarme sus comentarios e impresiones; ellos, después de todo, son los que mantienen esta loca idea a flote. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Que pasen un estupendo día y, hagan lo que hagan, no entren a la lista de enemigos de sus bibliotecarias cercanas._


	6. Ruktorima I - Ambivalencia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Ambivalencia**

-¡Por fin llegamos! -exclamó Kodziomi, dejando caer su grueso bolso de cuero sobre la fresca nieve.

-Al final resultó que la cosa no era tan difícil como parecía -apuntó Braemar-. El viejo tenía razón: sólo había que seguir la orilla del río.

Se sentaron sobre un par de antiguos tocones de madera para recuperar algo de aliento. Había sido un viaje largo, incluso con ayuda de los monolitos situados entre el distrito de Calarnen y las tierras altas de Bracada, operados por funcionarios públicos que se sabían al dedillo todas las rutas. Dado que llevaban sólo lo estrictamente indispensable, pagaron una tarifa más razonable por acceder al portal de teletransporte que los dejó, en una asombrosa demostración de la magia moderna, cerca de Jocran, una pequeña villa ubicada justo en la frontera entre Eaniedina (donde estaban las mayores mesetas del país) y Ruktorima. Sólo con eso habían ahorrado casi 600 kilómetros de camino. Para no llamar demasiado la atención e ir a su propio ritmo, decidieron recorrer el último tramo (180 kilómetros) a pie durante cuatro días completos en vez de coger un barco que los llevara por el Seia hasta la capital menos poblada del reino: sólo 5.350 personas, según el magno censo practicado en el año 1139 después del Silencio, vivían en la ciudad. Otras 1.280 estaban en Vatreni, una pequeña aldea más al norte que constituía el segundo y último asentamiento de esta región tan aislada, tan dejada de la mano de los dioses.

Ambos iban vestidos con ropa gruesa y oscura para así captar la luz del sol en medio del acerado cielo. Sus capas forradas serían una posesión inestimable durante las noches que debieran pasar a la intemperie, algo muy probable considerando que en Ruktorima no había taberna y la investigación bien podría tomarles más de un día. El cazador llevaba su estoque pulido al cinto y la naga tenía sus cimitarras a buen recaudo en el mismo sitio, aseguradas gracias a un robusto cinturón de cuero con hebilla de plata.

Braemar tocó su espalda una vez más para asegurarse de que el Escudo de la Centinela todavía seguía ahí. Si el asesinato de la anciana era una indicación, dejarlo en Bakorima constituía un riesgo demasiado grande. Después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era regresar y encontrarse la mansión patas arriba.

-¿Desea comer algo, querida? -preguntó él.

-Me encantaría, jefe -respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Seis horas de caminata sin más compañía que la luz de la luna cansan a cualquiera.

Le entregó un poco del pan que habían cocinado la noche anterior durante su descanso. Nunca se quedaron demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio y sus detenciones para recuperar fuerzas fueron aún más breves. Hasta en la soledad de los impenetrables bosques había animales salvajes, criaturas renegadas e incluso salteadores que no hubiesen dudado en atacarlos ante la más mínima muestra de debilidad, aprovechando lo irregular del terreno y los serpenteantes caminos bordeando la orilla del río.

-Espero que aún estén frescos -añadió el aventurero-. Iré a buscar algo de agua a ese lecho. No tardaré.

Apuntó a una zona donde la corriente se revolvía mansamente a unos quince metros de su actual posición. Mientras él sacaba un par de botellas de vidrio cerradas férreamente mediante tapones de corcho, ella contempló la zona que la rodeaba. Al frente estaba la ciudad con su respectivo castillo y los melancólicos humos tocando el techo. Pensó por un momento en las siniestras columnas azules que el amigo de Garth mencionara en su frenética misiva. "Lo mejor será no despertar demasiadas sospechas y ni hablar de mencionar el Escudo de la Centinela", apuntó mentalmente. "Si la profecía del espectro resulta ser cierta, debemos defenderlo con nuestras propias almas".

Hacia la derecha se perdía el plateado rastro del Seia en el horizonte, siempre rodeado por esos tupidos bosques. No muy a lo lejos parecían apreciarse los contornos de un muelle de carga. Tras hacer algunas consultas en las estaciones intermedias, supieron que el distrito basaba toda su economía en la pesca fluvial y la minería a pequeña escala. Gemas y cristales iban y venían, pero no había registrado ningún laboratorio alquímico o duna de azufre dentro de las zonas controladas.

-¿En qué piensa, Kodziomi?

La voz de Braemar casi la hizo atragantarse con el trozo de pan, cuyo sabor era suave y con la cantidad justa de sal. Siendo más caprichosa, un poco de mantequilla lo habría convertido en un bocadillo perfecto, pero estaban a merced de lo que pudieran encontrar por ahí.

-En un par de cosas importantes, señor -retrucó la pelinegra, ya compuesta-. Sabemos bien que esta locura líquida, por decirlo de alguna forma, necesita ingentes cantidades de materiales que, hasta donde sabemos, no existen aquí de forma oficial -enfatizó esta última palabra-. Lo segundo es aún más simple: me gustaría visitar la zona mencionada por ese tabernero que le escribió al viejo Garth.

-El primer sendero por la orilla izquierda -recordó él-. Para eso necesitaremos un bote -le tendió una botella de agua y ambos bebieron-. Si encontrásemos un pescador, podríamos convencerlo de que nos lleve hasta allá… por el precio justo.

La chica reptil pensó en la noche que pasaron empacando antes de salir. Su empleador había decidido, ante cualquier eventualidad, limpiar por completo la caja fuerte y poner todos sus fondos, totalizando cincuenta mil monedas de oro, a disposición de esta misión. Mediante un simple conjuro de reducción consiguió meter esa enorme cantidad en una bolsa no más grande que una ardilla joven, bien guardada en el rincón más oculto de su equipaje. A fin de ganar todo el tiempo posible, también optaron por no vaciar sus propios armarios, empacando unas pocas mudas de ropa interior, camisas, calcetines… El resto lo comprarían en el camino, especialmente si el viaje se alargaba más de lo previsto.

-No veo a nadie en el embarcadero -ella bebió otro trago largo, deleitándose con el sabor puro de las montañas-. Tal vez sea muy temprano…

-Por la posición del sol, diría que son más o menos las siete de la mañana. En mis viajes aprendí que los hombres del río, independientemente de la región, comienzan sus jornadas antes del alba, a menos que estén atrapados en una borrachera de antología.

-Quizás los peces no pican o viven según horarios diferentes a los que creemos.

-Es muy probable.

Terminaron su modesto desayuno y pasaron los siguientes diez minutos respirando el limpio aire proveniente del noreste, revisando que sus antorchas estuvieran bien empapadas de aceite y pensando dónde podrían ir para obtener la información que necesitaban.

-Sabemos que no hay taberna y dudo que la gente local, con lo crispada que está, desee hablar del tema -dijo la espadachina tras guardar su botella-. Eso sólo nos deja un lugar posible: el castillo.

-Tiene razón. También podemos probar con las tiendas cercanas a la plaza o en los barrios más tranquilos. Con dinero baila el perro, dicen por ahí.

Ella rió con suavidad, cogiendo su bolso con dos manos derechas y mirando fijamente a su patrón.

-¿Qué tal se siente, señor Braemar? ¿Cómo sigue el escudo?

-Todo bien hasta ahora -contestó el aludido-. Este artefacto sigue siendo tan fascinante como el primer día: a primera vista se ve duro pero parece amoldarse a mi espalda como una almohada. Diría que hasta es un buen sustituto.

-Espero que sus almohadas de auténticas plumas de ganso no se ofendan, ¿eh? -ella lanzó otra pequeña bromita-. Un ganso enfadado es cosa seria aquí y en Erathia.

-Tal vez cuando esto acabe pueda contarle una de mis aventuras más disparatadas, relacionada precisamente con esas aves tan caprichosas. ¿Entramos a la ciudad?

-Entremos.

Tras tantos pasos entre la nieve, las piedras y la grava, cubrir los quinientos metros separando la orilla de las puertas fue un mero trámite. Cinco centinelas montaban guardia con miradas de acero, ataviados en armaduras color rubí intenso que, a juzgar por cómo brillaban, eran industria local. Cada distrito de Bracada tenía una aleación característica dependiendo del tipo de metal y los elementos combinados con él durante el proceso de fundición. Las comarcas alrededor de Ruktorima eran famosas por sus cristales (15) de alta gama; algunas lenguas decían que aumentaban la resistencia contra hechizos hostiles y prevenían ciertas enfermedades asociadas a zonas menos higiénicas.

-¡Alto! -gritó uno de ellos, un humano con barba negra y rala que portaba un pesado mandoble-. Identifíquense, por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre, oficial? -preguntó Braemar.

-La ciudad está bajo ley marcial desde la semana pasada tras los peores disturbios de su historia -contestó el tipo-. Por eso controlamos continuamente quién entra y sale.

Cazador y ayudante se miraron por un breve momento, sincronizando sus pensamientos. "Estamos en la pista correcta", se dijeron.

-Entiendo perfectamente -dijo el alquimista-. Soy Thomas Edwin Braemar y ella -señaló a la sobria naga- es mi asistente Kodziomi.

-¿Thomas Braemar? -el guardia parecía sorprendido-. ¿El cazador de tesoros?

-El mismo.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó el barbón, estrechándole efusivamente la mano a ambos-. ¡No pensé que tendríamos una celebridad por aquí!

-Venga, no soy tan famoso…

-No sea tan modesto, jefe -ella le estrechó un poco la mano para tranquilizarlo-. Después de todo, su reputación lo precede.

-¿Qué andan haciendo por estos rumbos? -inquirió el hombre de la armadura rojiza con un tono más agradable-. En Ruktorima no hay prácticamente nada que interese al resto del mundo.

-Vamos tras la pista de algo muy valioso que nos solicitó un cliente -retrucó Kodziomi, disfrazando un poco la verdad-. Más detalles no podemos dar porque es un encargo confidencial, pero investigamos un poco y sabemos que podremos encontrar pistas en esta zona de Bracada.

-No les costará mucho. Digo, como sea aquí o en Vatreni…

-De hecho, no -atajó el aventurero-. Creemos que está cerca de la zona de los senderos cuyo origen es el río y se pierden en los bosques.

La sola mención de los rincones más apartados del distrito hizo temblar al férreo soldado de pies a cabeza. Los apartó un momento para dejar pasar a otras personas y luego posó sus refulgentes ojos castaños en ellos.

-¿De verdad quieren ir a meterse ahí? -preguntó alarmado-. Mejor será que no lo hagan. Los últimos en ir casi no la contaron: uno de ellos incluso murió a causa de las alucinaciones. A saber qué habrá visto…

-¿Alucinaciones? -dijo Kodziomi, haciéndose la inocente.

-Es curioso -acotó Braemar-. Consultamos en todas las tabernas que encontramos y nadie mencionó nada sobre alucinaciones o presencias extrañas.

-Si no lo dicen -ahora el tipo sonaba agitado- es por miedo. Las cosas se han ido al diablo en la ciudad desde que esos tipos vinieron a pedir datos en la taberna. ¡Y esas columnas de humo…!

Otra mirada breve confirmó su diagnóstico. Decidieron seguir actuando como que no sabían nada; tal vez así podrían obtener otra pista.

-¿Qué tienen de especial esas columnas de humo? -preguntó el cazador.

-Son la cosa más horrible que haya visto en mis veinte años de servicio. Aparecieron de la nada en la orilla del río, cerca del muelle, y el viento las trajo hasta aquí -evidentemente los recuerdos le dolían mucho-. Incluso la gente expuesta a él por un par de segundos se volvió loca. Parecía poseída por un irrefrenable afán de destruir. Un par de nuestros muchachos también sucumbieron y comenzaron a atacar a los paseantes indefensos con sus armas. Tuvimos que matarlos porque no entendían razones. Después se armó el tumulto en la plaza: ventanas rotas, puestos volcados, gritos por doquier… Fue una auténtica carnicería desordenada -bajo la cabeza- y acabó tan rápido como comenzó; por poco creímos que la guarnición completa colapsaría ante la multitud. Recién ayer terminamos de sacar los cadáveres y limpiar las calles. Varios locatarios perdieron los negocios de toda una vida; aún estamos reconstruyendo las fachadas y estatuas que pagaron la cuenta.

El hombre suspiró hondamente, dejando a los recién llegados sorprendidos. Si a él, con dos décadas de experiencia, le había causado tal impacto ver los efectos del funesto humo, ¿qué pasaría con ellos si terminaban envueltos por una de esas columnas? Decidieron no pensar en ello; ya podrían cubrirse las espaldas debidamente en caso de necesidad.

-Agradecemos su advertencia, señor -insistió ella-, pero tenemos un trabajo que cumplir y los plazos se respetan. ¿Sabe de alguien que pueda llevarnos río arriba por un precio justo?

-¿Insisten en ir? -ahora el tipo sonaba derechamente incrédulo.

-No tenemos opción -complementó Braemar-. Nunca hemos roto un contrato de trabajo y esta no será la primera vez. Por eso, además de alquilar el barco, quisiéramos entrar a la ciudad para comprar algunos víveres.

-En eso no hay problema. Las tiendas están en la plaza principal y la mayoría opera normalmente, aunque creo que están arriesgando demasiado al querer explorar esos bosques. Hasta los más grandes aventureros -los volvió a mirar- han tenido que ceder ante el peso de las circunstancias en alguna ocasión.

-Comprendemos su preocupación, guardia -él le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo-. Sabemos que vivió una experiencia traumática y no desea pasar por ello otra vez, pero el deber es el deber. Usted lo sabe tan bien como nosotros.

-No se preocupe -Kodziomi le sonrió-. Estaremos bien. De peores hemos salido y somos tan buenos peleando como cualquier mercenario.

-¿Sirvió usted en las fuerzas armadas? -preguntó el hombre a la naga.

-Estuve un tiempo y luego pedí la baja: el protocolo me terminó asqueando, aunque aún conservo el estilo de lucha asociado a mi especie -ella continuaba metida en su personaje de cazadora, complemento perfecto a la labor de su superior-. Siendo sincera, disfruto mucho más vivir así, recorriendo el mundo entero en busca de aventuras.

-Llevamos asociados algunos meses -dijo él, siguiéndole el hilo tal como lo hiciera en esa charla con las viejas metiches de la plaza-. Hemos tenido altas y bajas, como cualquier hijo de vecino, pero la experiencia ha sido altamente satisfactoria. Operamos bajo dos simples axiomas: la vida es para vivirla y cada misión que emprendemos bien podría ser la última.

Para complementar su gesto, rodeó los hombros de la pelinegra con un gesto decidido, enviando cálidas sensaciones hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Eran exactamente del mismo tono generado por sus abrazos en la biblioteca, la mansión y las orillas del prístino lago junto al castillo. La beneficiaria tuvo que reunir hasta la última partícula de temple atrapada en su conciencia para evitar sonrojarse frente al guardia. Muy en su interior debió admitir el desagrado cuando Braemar se separó de ella.

-Veo que no puedo convencerlos de cambiar de idea -el tipo rascó su frente y volvió a suspirar-. La taberna lleva sin dueño desde el incidente, pero tenemos un par de buenos restaurantes a dos calles de aquí donde suelen reunirse los pescadores y granjeros de las cercanías. Tal vez alguno de ellos acepte llevarlos hasta los claros.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho -apuntó la chica reptil-. A todo esto, ¿hay algún alojamiento decente en el pueblo?

-Ninguno. La taberna era el único y la gente anda muy desconfiada como para abrir sus casas a los forasteros. Eso sí, hay algunos lugares a la orilla del río, cerca del macizo de árboles hacia el suroeste -apuntó en la dirección indicada- donde pueden hacer fuego, acampar y pescar.

-Tendrá que valer -sentenció el alquimista nominal-. Que tenga buen día, guardia, y le reitero nuestros agradecimientos por su disposición. Nos ha ayudado más de lo que cree.

-De nada, señor Braemar. Sólo tenga cuidado.

Con un gesto de la mano se despidieron del veterano enfundado en esa armadura tratada con cristales y entraron en la ciudad. Siguieron hasta la plaza caminando por la acera derecha, esquivando la multitud más pequeña y que parecía mirarlos de soslayo cuando no se daban cuenta.

-¿Dónde aprendió a actuar tan bien, Kodziomi? -preguntó el muchacho cuando la puerta desapareció de sus vistas.

-¿Eh…?

El súbito regreso al tono formal de su empleador la cogió desprevenida, haciéndola detenerse a cinco metros de la segunda esquina. Posó su vista en la de él con ansias.

-Cada día me sorprende con algo nuevo -continuó el cazador, ajustando un poco su gruesa capa-. Realmente parecía toda una aventurera hace un rato; sólo faltaba que se pusiera a contar sus proezas.

-Señor, yo no quería… Supongo que me dejé llevar por el papel. Discúlpeme -hizo una profunda reverencia-. No volverá a pasar.

-¿Disculparse, querida? ¡En absoluto! -le dio un beso en la mejilla y ahora sí que la naga no pudo frenar el rubor-. Gracias a usted tenemos la confirmación del humo azul mediante un testigo fiable y ahora sólo debemos rastrear las fuentes de azufre y mercurio. Tal vez debamos hacernos con un mapa al detalle del distrito a la par que compramos provisiones.

Ahora era ella quien no podía creer la reacción de su contraparte, aunque su corazón vibraba de alegría ante el gesto del chico. "A veces actúa como niño pero ahora lo veo como todo un adulto", se dijo. "Controlar esa dualidad tan bien bajo cualquier circunstancia es algo casi imposible. Tal vez…"

Hizo otra pausa, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Tal vez por eso es que he aprendido a admirarlo a pesar del corto tiempo que llevamos juntos".

Armando el puzzle en su mente, descubrió otra cosa igualmente importante: realmente le gustaba cuando él le otorgaba una felicitación sincera. A pesar de la formalidad y evidente riqueza de su léxico, Thomas Braemar no la veía ni trataba como una subordinada. La trataba como una igual, como la noble que era por nacimiento y acciones, hubiesen o no títulos sobre la mesa.

-Es sólo uno de mis pequeños talentos, jefe -sonrió, creyéndose el cuento por un momento y disfrutando del chispazo-. Una línea bien puesta es como una llave maestra: puede abrir muchas puertas. Me alegra que le gustara mi ejecución.

-Un día de estos tendrá que enseñarme su secreto; conozco varios personajes con los que podría ponerlo en práctica.

-Estaré encantada -ahora fue el turno de él de sonrojarse levemente ante la expresión plácida de la naga.

Con el ánimo reestablecido por ambos lados, se tomaron del brazo y acudieron a inspeccionar las muchas delicias ofrecidas por los puestos locales, además de pedir datos sobre barqueros y debatir sobre el plato principal de la cena que tomarían al caer el sol. Una visita a la sede local del Gremio también estaba en carpeta: ver qué hechizos tenían disponibles nunca sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-R1-

-No.

-Ni hablar.

-Es un suicidio.

-¿Acaso están locos o se pegaron en la cabeza?

-¿De verdad crees que me iría a meter ahí, niñito?

-Prefiero vivir para ver otro amanecer.

-De ninguna manera.

-Olvídalo. Tengo esposa, tres hijos y otro que viene en camino.

-Si es río abajo, encantado. Pero río arriba, ¡jamás!

Respuestas de ese tipo fueron las que el dúo recibió tras terminar su contundente almuerzo (pescado frito con papas horneadas, ensalada de cebolla cruda y un vaso de hidromiel) e interrogar a los parroquianos del _Chez Metfor_ , ubicado en el extremo norte de la plaza central, si podían llevarlos hasta el primer sendero río arriba. Lo intentaron en todos los tonos, ofreciendo pagar hasta mil monedas de oro e incluso deslizar directamente la opción de comprar una de las embarcaciones.

-No es una cuestión de dinero, forasteros -contestó el último pescador, un tipo llamado Hollis, de forma dura-. Es de seguridad. ¿De verdad creen que le vendería una de mis barcas a un par de extraños que dicen andar siguiendo los rastros de un tesoro por cargo de un cliente rico?

-Pero si es la pura verdad -dijo Kodziomi-. No pediríamos esto si no fuese absolutamente urgente.

-Ya veo que no mienten -replicó el maestro de las redes-. Se nota en sus ojos, pero no cambiaré de opinión. Ir río arriba es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Acaso la corriente es muy fuerte y los barcos no pueden subir? -inquirió Braemar.

-En absoluto. El flujo del agua es muy tranquilo desde las montañas hasta Ikata y casi no hay roqueríos. Pero el problema -ahora Hollis tomó un tono serio- es muy diferente. En las últimas semanas hemos perdido tres barcos exactamente en el mismo punto del río: más o menos un kilómetro antes del inicio del primer camino hacia el interior del bosque. Veinte de nuestros compañeros, hombres con familia e hijos y que nunca habían hecho mal a nadie, desaparecieron bajo las aguas.

-¡Ese punto del río está maldito! -vociferó otro tipo en un acento que sugería una clara borrachera-. ¡Eventualmente la maldición se extenderá hasta aquí y nos ahogará a todos!

-¡Cállate, zopenco! -un tercero le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo sacó del local con la ayuda de otros dos compañeros.

-¿Siempre son así? -inquirió el muchacho.

-Sólo cuando beben demasiado -suspiró el viejo, pasando la mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor-. Es decir, la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Tienen idea de qué podría ser esa maldición? -añadió la naga, nerviosa por estar rodeada de un montón de tipos con nulo autocontrol.

-No tenemos idea ni tampoco deseamos tenerla. El punto es que ir con las naves hasta allá es demasiado arriesgado y ya no puedo darme el lujo de perder más. Lo peor es que las zonas de pesca más abundantes del Seia están justo más allá del "punto maldito".

-Mayor razón para hacernos presentes allá -atajó Braemar, volviendo al papel que representara ante el guardia-. Mi compañera y yo somos aventureros experimentados. Hemos visto muchísimas cosas que, si se las contara, pensaría que estamos locos.

-Eso es fácilmente deducible sin que debas contarlas, chiquillo.

Un leve asomo de furia inundó los corazones de hombre y naga. Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y dictaminaron que era mejor no perder más tiempo con este montón de cobardes.

-Quedará para el registro que les ofrecimos la oportunidad de sus vidas -continuó el cazador- y no quisieron tomarla. Cuando la maldición desaparezca -ahora levantó la voz, silenciando a toda la clientela-, todos recordarán a los pescadores de Ruktorima como unos auténticos cobardes, indignos siquiera de plantarle cara a los peces del río.

-Y tengan por seguro que esparciremos el rumor hasta donde podamos llegar -complementó la espadachina, su voz retumbando hasta en los vasos de cerveza-. De toda la gente que hemos encontrado a lo largo de nuestros viajes, ustedes son lo peor. ¡Quédense con sus barcas! ¡Por angas o por mangas, encontraremos un modo de llegar al bosque!

El chico sacó una decena de monedas de su bolsita especial y las arrojó con desdén encima de la mesa que habían ocupado hasta hace sólo unos instantes. Miró fijamente a la dueña del boliche, tan sorprendida como todos los demás de esa muestra de dominio.

-Gracias por su comida, señora -deslizó con una marcada cuota de elitismo-. Le recomiendo cambiar su clientela si quiere que le vaya mejor.

Kodziomi le lanzó una pasada durísima con sus encendidos ojos negros y salió del local antes que él. Braemar se reunió con ella casi de inmediato tras cerrar la puerta principal con una fuerza tal que la terminó desencajando de sus goznes. Con sus bolsos bien cerca del cuerpo, emprendieron rumbo hacia el muelle, aún trinando de rabia por semejante falta de cojones.

-¿Sabe una cosa? -deslizó él mientras iban calle abajo.

-¿Qué, señor?

-Pensaba que los millonarios estrafalarios y los ladrones de tumbas eran lo peor del género humano -dijo él, aún molesto-. Resulta que me quedé corto: hay que incluir a los pescadores cómodos en ese grupo.

-Concuerdo totalmente. La única vez que llegué a alcanzar estos niveles de rabia fue cuando enfrenté a los nigromantes en Erkandi. Pero esta rabia no es destructiva -suspiró ella-. Es decepcionante. No lo puedo evitar, jefe: detesto a los cobardes, vengan en la carcasa que vengan.

-Somos dos, querida. Somos dos -cruzaron la puerta tras saludar nuevamente al guardia barbón-. Al menos este desagradable incidente me convence de que venir aquí fue una buena idea.

-Definitivamente estamos en la pista correcta -replicó la pelinegra tras analizar rápidamente todo lo aprendido esa mañana-. Además, con estas molestas redes fuera del juego, podremos trabajar sin que nadie nos moleste… si conseguimos llegar.

-Siempre hay una forma. Es una lástima que entre los hechizos del Gremio local no estuviera el de Invocar Botes -Braemar se detuvo para mirar el acerado cielo, donde el sol parecía una moneda refulgente moviéndose poco a poco hacia el oeste-. Es casi una lotería, pero a otros magos les funcionaba casi siempre.

-Si la vida fuese fácil, señor, nada tendría sentido -ella le sonrió y luego se arrimó a él tras tomarlo del brazo-. Sólo debemos ser optimistas. Tal vez tengamos suerte y nos topemos con un marinero borracho de buen corazón que nos quiera prestar su lanchita.

-Cosas más raras se han visto en Bracada, Kodziomi -él secundó su gesto-. Se lo digo por experiencia propia.

A unos cien metros de la orilla el camino adoquinado se bifurcaba en dos. Entraron en el embarcadero sin llamar mayormente la atención; a esa hora la mayoría de los boteros disfrutaba su segunda comida del día en la ciudad y los pocos que deambulaban por ahí parecían estar durmiendo o sencillamente aburridos. Las instalaciones eran sencillas: cinco o seis casetas de madera y piedra distribuidas en fila a intervalos regulares más un muelle de unos noventa metros de largo por seis de ancho desde el que se desplegaban casi treinta puntos de desembarco para los barcos pesqueros que alimentaban el distrito completo. El piso, hecho de roble bastante gastado con el paso de los años, crujía levemente conforme ambos se desplazaban de extremo a extremo buscando una oportunidad. La naga, al tener sus escamas en contacto directo con la superficie, sentía la humedad podrida intentando penetrar sus escamas, algo en extremo desagradable comparado a la suavidad de la nieve compacta que cubría el reino de extremo a extremo.

-No hay por dónde -le susurró la chica de escamas a su empleador-. Todos estos botes están demasiado expuestos y sólo intentar subirnos a uno llamaría la atención de hasta los mismos peces. Me temo que nuestra posición, tácticamente hablando, es insostenible.

-Nadar sigue siendo una opción. La última opción, claro, pero ahí está en caso de que todo lo demás falle. Caminar hacia el noreste por la orilla es imposible -miró hacia el fondo del cauce- porque todo está tapizado hasta el mismo pie del agua con esos árboles. No disponemos de tiempo para fabricar un bote y tampoco podemos llamar uno desde lejos.

-Lo que sólo deja abierto un camino -acotó Kodziomi-: crear una distracción.

Se apoyaron contra uno de los pilares de la última caseta e intentaron pensar.

-Hagamos una lluvia de ideas, igual a cuando trabajamos con el texto traducido -prosiguió ella-. ¿Qué elementos tiene una buena distracción?

-Para nuestro caso particular -inició Braemar- debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para causar impacto profundo en sus víctimas y lo suficientemente pequeña como para que no se fijen en nosotros.

-Excelente punto -asintió la miembro del clan Diakara-. Añadiré algo más: debe venir de la nada y cuando menos se espera.

-Debe realizarse rápido pero darnos suficiente tiempo para ejecutar el escape con la nave. ¿Alguna de estas le parece mejor que las otras?

-Todas se ven bastante parecidas, a decir verdad. Eso sí -señaló una ubicada a diez o quince metros de ambos, casi al final del muelle-, esa tiene velas grandes y está soplando una fresca brisa en dirección hacia las montañas del noreste.

-Es el momento de actuar -la miró con absoluta confianza-. Acérquese disimuladamente al barco, desamárrelo del poste y manténgase en guardia; si alguien viene, neutralícelo como crea conveniente. Ya sé cómo podemos aprovechar las circunstancias.

-Entendido.

Se separaron y la naga tomó su posición cerca de la embarcación. A pesar de necesitar con ganas una manito de pintura, estaba bien cuidada y con excelente aspecto. Contempló los aparejos unidos complejamente a las velas, la red secándose colgada de la orilla derecha, la palanca que sin duda hacía las veces de timón en la parte de atrás… No tenía algo parecido a una cabina y su cubierta era algo estrecha, aunque las enormes secciones de tela gruesa podían proveer buena cobertura ante lluvias con viento que golpearan de frente. Casi conteniendo la respiración, deshizo poco a poco el cerrado nudo realizado por su dueño; de él dedujo que había pasado bastante tiempo navegando en alta mar.

Se quedó con la gruesa cuerda en una de sus seis manos y luego miró de soslayo al muchacho en quien confiaba ciegamente. Le daba la espalda pero la tensión en sus hombros evidenciaba concentración absoluta. Notó que su mano derecha, enguantada de negro, comenzaba a brillar con un aura blanca, muy similar a la que había visto en la cripta antes de ver en acción la Flecha Mágica. ¿Vendría otra o tal vez algo recién aprendido en la sede del Gremio?

De repente, el cielo se oscureció por una fracción de segundo. El aire, cargado y estático, parecía chirriar de anticipación. Hubo un destello, seguido de una estampida sónica que hizo vibrar hasta la punta de sus negros cabellos. Cuando el cielo recobró su tono metálico, sintió la voz de Braemar entre lo que comenzaba a oler a humo.

-¡Vamos, Kodziomi! -arrojó las mochilas de ambos al interior del bote- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Lo siguió en el acto y le ayudó a separar ese montón de madera de su estacionamiento mediante empujones bien colocados, alimentados por esa misma adrenalina que los guió durante su visita a la cripta donde hallaron el escudo. Casi de pura suerte lograron encontrar la cuerda que abría las velas, recibiendo de lleno el viento para alejarlos del caos y la confusión.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -preguntó la chica reptil, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Poner a prueba el hechizo de Rayo (16) -replicó él, sentándose junto al timón-. Cansa bastante más que la Flecha Mágica pero es devastador si se usa correctamente. Gracias al viento, el incendio probablemente se expandirá a las casetas vecinas.

-Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, señor Braemar, calificaría esto de maquiavélico, pero ahora fue un auténtico golpe de genio -replicó ella con frenesí-. Este numerito mantendrá a la guardia y los mismos pescadores ocupados por el tiempo que haga falta.

-Fue una suerte inmensa que las instrucciones estuvieran en los compendios mágicos de la sede local; de otro modo hubiésemos tenido que gastar una antorcha y probablemente nos habrían descubierto.

El cazador rió con ganas, sus carcajadas haciendo eco entre los árboles y extendiéndose tentativamente hasta el mismo horizonte que los esperaba. Puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza, permitiéndose algo de relajo luego de tanta tensión. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la figura de Kodziomi reclinada contra él, sonriéndole y con los ojos chispeantes de alegría. Guardando las proporciones anatómicas, parecía una niña con vestido nuevo e invitada a su primer gran baile de máscaras.

-¿Cree que una naga como yo pueda aprender a usar magia? -preguntó con voz traviesa-. Todo este asunto de los hechizos parece muy divertido. Además, cosas más raras se han visto en Bracada.

-¿Me roba la frase, querida? -contraatacó él en tono cariñoso.

-¿Por qué no, jefe? Después de todo… somos un equipo.

Se refugió en los brazos del aventurero y cerró los ojos, ambos dejándose dominar por esa exquisita sensación de calor que ni la misma brisa podía cortar. La barquita, feliz de la vida, avanzaba a deslizamiento firme sobre las tranquilas aguas del Seia en busca de su próximo destino.

-R2-

-¡Sendero a la vista!

La voz de su ayudante sacó a Braemar del sopor inducido por el tenue movimiento del bote y el almuerzo que habían comido no hace mucho. "¿Qué hora es?", se preguntó él en silencio y luego levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, donde algunas traviesas nubes parecían seguirlos con el viento rumbo al macizo montañoso de Siosalka, cuna del Seia y también del Eize, caudal de casi cuatrocientos kilómetros de largo que se convertía en su afluente muchísimo más allá de su actual posición.

"Deben ser más o menos las cuatro de la tarde", pensó el muchacho, bostezando y poniéndose de pie con sumo cuidado para no caer en las frías aguas. Saludó a la naga con una mirada sincera y luego volteó: ante él se extendían enormes masas de pinos nevados separados por los siete a ocho metros de ancho del río, algunos de ellos con restos de escarcha que parecían brillar cual agujas hechas de finos diamantes.

-Ya no hay ni rastros del pueblo. Me pregunto cuánto habremos avanzado en este rato.

-Calculo que unos doce o trece kilómetros, considerando que vamos contra la corriente y el viento ha aportado lo suyo -respondió ella-. Si desea saberlo, me desperté hace más o menos una hora; preferí dejarlo dormir para que recuperara fuerzas luego de invocar el hechizo que nos ayudó a escapar del muelle.

-Se lo agradezco, Kodziomi.

-Es que se veía tan cómodo junto al timón que no quise molestarle -ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito.

-Usted, querida, nunca será una molestia -respondió él con decisión-. Coja uno de esos remos e impulsemos el bote hacia la orilla. Estamos con la distancia justa para evitar toparnos con esas ramas colgando sobre el agua.

Guiar la nave les costó un poco al principio. En este punto la corriente era un poco más fuerte y parecía resistirse al impulso de esos toscos trozos tallados, a juzgar por la forma y el ángulo de los cortes, con un machete bastante grueso. A diferencia de los remos modernos, compuestos generalmente de un mango de metal con el cabezal de madera, estos habían nacido de una única pieza, probablemente extraída de un árbol caído con corteza blanda, fácil de remover mediante herramientas a las que cualquier pescador podría tener acceso sin grandes inconvenientes.

A punta de fuerza de voluntad y movimientos bien coordinados, lograron moverse hasta más o menos metro y medio del suelo. Otras paladas les hicieron ganar cincuenta centímetros extra. Era el punto exacto para que Braemar saltara a tierra firme y atara la embarcación a uno de esos enormes troncos jamás tocados por la mano humana.

-¡Ya casi estamos…! -gritó él, dándole vueltas a la cuerda que previamente había convertido en lazo-. Sólo un metro más y…

Lo que vino después fue un sacudón tan grande que casi arrojó a ambos al agua. Perdieron el equilibrio y se encontraron de forma personal con las tablas cortadas, tan viejas como quien sea que fuese su dueño. La cuerda quedó arrastrándose por el agua, aunque el otro extremo aún estaba en manos del alquimista nominal.

-¿Qué fue eso? -inquirió él, sin entender cómo el manso río podía haberse agitado tan súbitamente.

-No lo sé, jefe, pero esto me da mala espina. Intentemos poner…

Otro sacudón, más potente que el anterior, abortó su intento de incorporarse, enviando ambos remos a flotar sobre la corriente rumbo a Ruktorima. Mientras los contemplaban alejarse de ellos con impotencia, pensaron en la "maldición" mencionada por el pescador borracho al que sacaron con cajas destempladas del _Chez Metfor_. ¿Acaso estaría diciendo la verdad ante un montón de oídos sordos, ellos incluidos? Las zonas aisladas de Antagarich, sin importar el país, siempre estaban llenas de rumores extraños con componentes ídem. Objetos malditos llenaban las antiguas crónicas y otras modernas también, pero ¿ríos? El cazador sabía de algunos druidas que podían hablar con los árboles y brujas que, oliendo el mar, eran capaces de predecir los vientos para el día siguiente. Nada de eso se comparaba a tomar control de un curso de agua como el Seia; eso sólo podía ser obra de un mago con poderes extraordinarios y una profunda conexión elemental.

-Aún estamos a dos o tres metros de la orilla -continuó ella-. Alcánceme la cuerda, señor Braemar. Intentaré lacear ese tocón junto al caminito y luego tirar.

-Aquí tiene -se la entregó-. Por suerte nuestras provisiones siguen a bordo.

Kodziomi tomó aire y centró su vista en el objetivo, sintiendo cada fibra de la robusta cuerda vegetal entre sus muchos dedos. Nunca antes había manipulado cuerdas, ni siquiera en todos sus años como soldado del ejército bracadano. Eso, lisa y llanamente, no aparecía en sus manuales de entrenamiento. El viento, antes su mayor aliado, había desaparecido, dejándolos a merced de la corriente.

"Sólo tengo un intento", se dijo. "El fracaso no es una opción. Si no lo logro terminaremos de vuelta en el pueblo y enfrentados con un montón de pescadores furiosos deseando hacerse con nuestras cabezas".

Hizo girar la cuerda unas tres o cuatro veces para asegurarse de la firmeza de su primer brazo derecho. Lo levantó y agitó el lazo sobre su cabeza, calculando cada centímetro retrocedido gracias a la fuerza del agua.

-Tres, dos, uno… ¡Ahora!

Como si manipulara un látigo, liberó la inercia hacia delante en un solo movimiento… y luego volvió a caerse de bruces. De puro milagro no se rompió la nariz, girando la cabeza justo a tiempo. El sacudón había llegado con tal vehemencia que parecía salir de la misma furia de un titán con malas pulgas.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -su compañero le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Por suerte no me pasó nada. Eso sí, estos zarandeos tan extraños empiezan a ponerme impaciente -bufó-. Parece que algo, o alguien, está jugando con nosotros.

-Tengo la misma impresión -ambos se apoyaron contra el mástil para evitar marearse-. Y ese algo o alguien lo hace con una razón clara: no desea que estemos aquí.

-Mayor razón para darle una paliza; ya echaba de menos una buena pelea -la naga cogió tentativamente el mango de sus cimitarras.

-Veo que adora cuando la adrenalina corre por sus venas.

-¿Me está adulando? -preguntó ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad en su voz.

-Tal vez -contestó él, mirando levemente a la orilla para luego centrarse en su contraparte-. Comprenderá que no soy muy ducho en algo tan relativo como esto.

En cualquier otro lugar y situación, los eternos malpensados podrían haber descrito el actual escenario como una forma extraña, tal vez demasiado extraña, de coquetear. Fuese lo que fuese, un cuarto sacudón los hizo volver a la realidad. Contemplaron atónitos que el bote, a pesar de no tener viento acariciando sus amplias velas, _no retrocedía_. Parecía haberse atascado contra unas rocas que, luego de una acuciosa mirada, eran invisibles.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada -apuntó el humano, frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la cabeza-. Estamos detenidos en medio del Seia gracias a…

-¡Elementales de agua! (17)

-Sí, esa era una de las posi… ¡¿Elementales de agua?!

Recogieron las velas y contemplaron, totalmente sorprendidos, el espectáculo ante sus ojos. Del otro lado de la cubierta estaban esas criaturas fascinantes nacidas de la misma cuna de la vida, con anatomía similar a la de una sirena y piel color celeste con toques rojizos en las aletas y el dorso de la cola, desde donde asomaban una especie de púas afiladas. El abdomen era blanco cual espuma marina y de él parecían proyectarse líneas tenues definiendo lo que podría calificarse de escamas plateadas. El rostro, mezcla de humana y pez, estaba dominado por la furia reflejada en ojos amarillos, penetrantes, implacables. Una cresta con las mismas características de la cola reemplazaba el cabello. Medían, erguidas, unos seis pies dos pulgadas, aunque su cola se proyectaba casi hasta los veinte.

Había unas cinco de ellas a bordo y su peso amenazaba con mandar el bote a pique.

-Esta debe ser la maldición a la que se refería el borracho -dijo Braemar, desenvainando su fiel estoque-. Probablemente las elementales se dieron un festín con las barcas pesqueras que llegan a este punto del río.

-Fueron presa fácil, considerando que probablemente sus tripulantes no iban armados -la naga sacó a relucir sus seis cimitarras.

-Haga lo que haga, no permita que se arrojen al agua. La única forma de matarlas es aquí, en suelo seco.

-¿Ha peleado con ellas antes?

-Un par de veces. Lo más importante es… ¡Agáchese!

Kodziomi se apartó justo a tiempo y esquivó el feroz coletazo lanzado por la primera elemental, quien fue posteriormente cogida de la cintura por el alquimista y se llevó una señora patada en el abdomen de premio.

- _¡Khriiiiiiiii…!_

La criatura acusó el golpe y retrocedió, pero luego volvió al ataque asistida por otras dos. Arrinconados, empleador y asistente se defendieron ferozmente, yendo de un lado a otro para evitar sufrir daño y luego devolviendo cada intento de golpe con precisión. A Braemar le costaba un poco plantarles cara de forma efectiva debido a que su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de jalea, pero Kodziomi era capaz de causar mucho más daño con sus seis brazos. Tras un par de voleas vino la primera baja, reducida a un charquito de agua sobre las frías tablas.

-¡Cuidado con resbalarse! -gritó él tras recuperarse de un golpe en el costado del estómago-. ¡Caer al agua es el equivalente a una sentencia de muerte!

-¡Descuide, jefe! -retrucó ella mientras estaba ocupada con dos enemigas-. ¡Lo tengo todo controlado!

Moviéndose tan rápido como en la cripta, la espadachina logró desembarazarse de una y empujar a la otra contra el mástil. El cazador aprovechó la ocasión, fulminándola con otra bien colocada Flecha Mágica. La tercera, a pesar de invocar un escudo similar a un remolino en miniatura, tampoco pudo hacer mucho ante el irresistible huracán de golpes de Kodziomi.

- _¡Glooooooaaa…!_ -fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar reducida al vital elemento.

-¡Eso te enseñará! -vociferó la pelinegra, nuevamente pletórica.

Pensó que Braemar, una vez más, tenía razón: adoraba estas descargas de adrenalina, pero nunca se había sentido tan viva como cuando luchaba a su lado.

Deshacerse de las otras dos fue un trámite algo dificultado por el hecho de que insistían en escapar al agua apenas ser golpeadas. Para evitarlo, invirtieron los papeles y usaron el viejo movimiento de tenaza a fin de impedirles moverse. El muchacho, en un gesto de crueldad refinada, eliminó a la cuarta tras esquivar otro coletazo, romper su defensa y perforarle ambos ojos (la única parte netamente sólida) con el estoque, observando cómo se "desangraba" lentamente. Ni siquiera chilló de todo el dolor causado por esos golpes punzantes. La quinta, al ver la suerte de su compañera, usó su cola para saltar sobre ellos y abrirse paso a la salvación, pero terminó estrellándose de lleno contra la vela extendida por la naga gracias a un bien planeado tirón de cuerda. Lo último que vio antes de ser reducida a su mínima expresión fueron las cimitarras desgarrando la parte superior de su blando cuerpo.

-¡Victoria! -exclamó ella, levantando sus armas y llevando el eco de su voz hasta lo más profundo del bosque-. No estuvo nada mal, ¿no cree?

-Salió mejor de lo que habíamos previsto -añadió él-, pero aún tenemos que amarrar el bote junto a ese tronco. ¿Tiene el lazo?

-Está ahí tirado, jefe. Déme un par de minutos y me ocuparé de todo.

Volvió a tomar aire y retomó el lanzamiento en el punto donde había sido interrumpida. El río volvía a estar tan quieto como una taza de leche, aunque esa barrera invisible continuaba manteniéndolos fijos en su posición. Se sacudió nuevamente el látigo, laceando el tocón en el punto preciso y quedando asegurado con otra pasada.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Bien! Ahora déjeme ayudarle a halar la cuerda; esta corriente sigue siendo un rival de cuidado y podríamos tener a más elementales encima en cualquier momento.

Combinando nuevamente sus fuerzas, lograron mover la barquita en diagonal hasta la tierra prometida. Escuchar cómo encalló en la grava fue una sensación pletórica, casi divina después de la pelea contra esas criaturas tan salvajes y enigmáticas como la misma agua permitiéndoles nacer y en la que se convertían al morir. La naturaleza, después de todo, era muy sabia gracias a los infalibles ciclos controlando la existencia desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-¡Estoy exhausta! -volvió a vociferar la espadachina, sin importar que la cubierta sobre la que se dejó caer estuviese empapada-. Eso fue… realmente intenso.

-¡Y que lo diga! -su jefe le tendió una toalla seca para eliminar el sudor-. Lo de la cripta fue un juego de niños comparado con esta pelea.

-Al menos quedamos intactos, señor -Kodziomi recibió la tela y secó su rostro-. ¿Se ensañaron mucho con usted?

-Sólo un par de coletazos en el costado izquierdo de mi abdomen. Duele un poco pero no es nada que me impida moverme normalmente. ¿Qué tal usted?

-Una de ellas me golpeó en la cara y otra en el brazo -se sentó contra el palo mayor y acarició el rostro con otro trapo, esta vez mojado, para paliar el ardor-. Lo sentí como una bofetada.

-¿Me permite ver?

El cazador apartó la mano de su ayudante con cuidado y notó la leve inflamación sobre su mejilla, acentuada mucho más debido al color nevado de su piel. Lo percibió de inmediato como una mancha sucia, arruinando la perfección que ella representaba. "Incluso para los estándares de su especie, Kodziomi es notoriamente atractiva", razonó en silencio. "Tal vez sea la chica más atractiva que alguna vez haya visto".

Contuvo a duras penas el sonrojo y le pasó otra toalla empapada de agua helada.

-Póngase esto por un rato y relájese -le sonrió-. Nos hace falta un buen descanso luego del último numerito. ¿Desea comer algo?

-Unas galletas estarán bien -retrucó la muchacha con un suspiro.

-Salen de inmediato.

Tras hurgar un poco entre los enseres del bote encontraron una especie de trípode de hierro colado con un pequeño contenedor bajo su parte superior. Reconocieron de inmediato el artilugio como una plataforma usada para hervir agua, así que echaron mano al pedernal y encendieron algo de yesca. Aprovechando el flujo del Seia, llenaron una pequeña tetera y diez minutos después ambos disfrutaban de té cargado servido en sencillos vasos de latón. A fin de no quemarse, consumieron todo con sus manos protegidas por gruesos guantes, reconfortándose ante el equilibrio creado por el amargor del líquido y el dulzor de las masitas caseras.

-¿Se siente mejor, Kodziomi?

-Casi como nueva. Gracias por su preocupación, jefe. Ahora que lo veo -posó sus ojos en el impertérrito cielo-, no nos queda mucha luz. Deben ser más o menos las cinco y cuarto, a juzgar por la posición del sol y lo que dejan ver las nubes. Una vez que se oculte bajo los árboles de la otra orilla, la zona entera quedará bajo el manto de la penumbra.

-Aquí estamos demasiado expuestos -él bebió otro poco de su té y frunció el ceño, pero luego volvió a su modo amable-. Sin embargo, no hay que desesperar. Hemos llegado muy lejos para dejarnos vencer y estoy seguro de que por algún punto del sendero -movió su dedo hacia la boca que se adentraba en lo profundo del bosque- debe haber una zona ideal para encender fuego y colocar nuestras mantas. Ha sido un largo día y no le mentiré: estoy realmente cansado.

Bostezó con tantas ganas que terminó contagiando a su compañera de viaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos despiertos? -inquirió ella tras esa súbita expulsión de dióxido de carbono.

-Recuerdo que salimos del último lugar donde acampamos poco antes de la medianoche; eso nos daría unas 17 horas de movimiento continuo. El único descanso que hemos tenido, aparte de este, fue cuando pasamos a almorzar a ese restaurante repleto de cobardes.

-Mejor no pensemos en eso -atajó la chica serpiente-. Bastante asco me quedó para una semana completa. Ya que habló de acampar, lo mejor es no quedarnos demasiado lejos del bote. Total, es nuestro único modo de volver a Ruktorima sin tener que nadar.

Ahí terminó la conversación. Devoraron sus vituallas en silencio, lavaron y secaron las tazas y emprendieron camino tierra adentro, dejando atrás esa pequeña barca a la que habían confiado sus vidas en el combate más reciente. Comenzaba a oscurecer, el sol apenas formando siluetas sobre ese auténtico océano verde rodeándolos por todos lados. A los veinte metros hallaron, tal como había predicho Braemar, un claro de unos diez metros de diámetro con entrada única y rodeado por robustos pinos cubiertos de nieve y muérdago. El cielo, ya en tonos más amoratados, les dio la bienvenida con la llegada de las primeras estrellas.

-Aquí estaremos bien -dijo él, satisfecho de haber acertado de pleno-. Sólo necesitamos algo de leña y la hoguera estará en marcha de inmediato.

Kodziomi encendió una antorcha y comenzó a registrar las cercanías en busca de troncos mientras su compañero aprovechaba la escasa visibilidad restante para formar un círculo en el centro, eliminando la nieve y rodeándolo de piedras a fin de evitar que cualquier chispa suelta generara un infierno. Ubicó las gruesas mantas de lana compacta a una distancia prudente y luego se unió a la espadachina, quien había encontrado un lote de ramas secas a pocos pasos de ahí.

-¿Ya lo tiene? -preguntó ella mientras él se había trepado a otro vástago bajo, largo y moderadamente grueso para cortarlo de raíz.

-¡Casi! Unas pasadas más y está hecho.

Para esta tarea el cazador empleó un cuchillo forjado en plata; al igual que su asistente, nunca salía de casa sin él cuando estaba en Calarnen. La ciudad, a pesar de su evidente orden, tenía sectores bastante peligrosos a ciertas horas y las precauciones debían extremarse, especialmente cuando volvía tarde luego de sus incursiones en busca de valiosos artefactos para sus clientes.

-¡Listo, señor! -exclamó ella con alegría cuando el objetivo cedió y lo atrapó sin inconvenientes; en ocasiones así era genial tener brazos extra-. Ahora hay que remover los restos y estará lista para alimentar el fuego.

-Bajaré ahora mismo.

Con un movimiento calculado se dejó caer y aterrizó con maestría sobre la nieve tras doblar las rodillas. Una persona normal no habría tenido tanta suerte, pero el hijo de diplomáticos convertido en aventurero tenía huesos grandes y sólidos, combinados con inusitada agilidad para alguien de su complexión.

-Permítame ayudarle -mencionó tras volver al claro y ver cómo ella arrancaba las diminutas hojas gracias a su propia daga.

Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a trabajar en el otro extremo bajo la luz de la antorcha cuidadosamente enterrada en el centro del círculo de piedras. No les tomó mucho trabajo desnudar la rama y partirla en trozos relativamente iguales con sus armas más pesadas. Distribuyeron su madera con cuidado, la rociaron con algo de aceite inflamable y la encendieron.

-¡Calor! -ella reaccionó como una niña feliz de hallar algo que había perdido hace mucho-. ¡Gracias, Ikerena bendita!

Braemar sonrió con ganas y la abrazó por detrás, colocando su cabeza junto a la de ella e inhalando esa esencia que parecía venir de la misma nieve. Acto seguido, le regaló otro beso en la mejilla. Él también estaba feliz tras los eventos de un día tan movido, sensación amplificada al ver que ella no rechazó su gesto.

-Ikerena nos echó un buen juego de manos, ¿no cree? Ya es segunda vez que escapamos por los pelos de una situación desventajosa.

-Los dioses trabajan con criterios muy distintos a los nuestros, señor Braemar -contestó la pelinegra, saboreando cada segundo de contacto-. Ikerena no es la excepción, pero sabe proteger a quienes lo merecen.

-Como debe ser, querida. Si encontramos un santuario en la próxima etapa de nuestros viajes, pasaremos a rezarle una oración.

Se quedaron así un rato, disfrutando la calidez del fuego y vaciando sus memorias de los malos recuerdos. El delicioso silencio los fue adormeciendo poco a poco, impulsándolos a retirarse hasta mañana. Antes de caer bajo la bendita magia del sueño, decidieron ocultar el Escudo de la Centinela bajo sus mantas, envolverse en sus gruesas capas forradas y quedarse muy juntos para capear adecuadamente el voraz frío nocturno.

"Ya no siento ese miedo de la otra noche", pensó la otrora soldado. "Cuánta razón tenías, Ikerena bendita".

Contempló el rostro del muchacho que ya no era sólo su patrón, sino también el mejor amigo que podría haber pedido en un momento de desesperación. Suspiró levemente y luego cerró los ojos, siendo invadida una vez más por esa felicidad en estado puro.

"Él me necesita y yo lo necesito", sentenció. "Por la memoria de mi abuela, el orgullo de mi clan y por mí misma, no le fallaré".

A pocos pasos de allí, el Seia continuaba con su murmullo eterno, transportando mensajes de alivio y buenas noticias desde los macizos picos de Siosalka.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Aquí es cuando comienzo a darme mayores licencias creativas con la constitución de Bracada como reino. Tomando en cuenta el mapa predeterminado de Bracada (disponible en la Wiki), el distrito de Ruktorima estaría encerrado en la esquina noreste; la cadena montañosa de Siosalka actúa como frontera natural entre la nación nevada y Erathia (piensen en la Cordillera de los Andes o los Pirineos y lo entenderán bien). Esta zona, tanto o más fría que el resto del país y apenas habitada, es una mezcla de los tupidos bosques escandinavos, las villas aisladas de Yukon o Alaska y los ríos cruzando esos maravillosos paisajes australes del sur de Chile y Argentina. ¿Qué tienen en común estos sitios? Muy sencillo: curten a sus modestas gentes de formas que ningún otro lugar del mundo conocido puede. Ya vimos un par de ejemplos en los recelosos pescadores y el apesadumbrado guardia; ambos sienten, muy a su manera, el riesgo latente que tiene sus formas de vida en la mira._

 _Nuestros personajes principales prueban las mieles del triunfo y el amargo vinagre de la decepción en este episodio, descubriendo que no todos los tratos pueden hacerse bajo el paradigma de un citadino con recursos. El humo azul es ahora una pista más tangible y también les ha permitido usar esa fantástica habilidad dramática como llave maestra. Cuando se vive en un mundo como Antagarich, fingir inocencia es un arma poderosa a la par que indispensable. Tras dos capítulos relativamente quietos, llegó la hora de ponerme al día con una buena pelea y permitir que Braemar y Kodziomi encontrasen nuevas instancias para exhibir sus excepcionales dotes de trabajo en equipo, además de estrechar sus peculiares lazos. Lejos de casa hasta nuevo aviso, sólo cuentan con su mutua compañía ante fuerzas que aún están muy lejos de comprender totalmente.  
_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(15) En_ HOMM3 _existen siete tipos de recursos. El oro, la madera y el mineral de hierro son los más comunes y usados para construir prácticamente todas las estructuras. El cristal, las gemas, el mercurio y el azufre son más raros, empleados en los niveles superiores del Gremio Mágico y los edificios para reclutar las criaturas más fuertes de cada facción. Pueden encontrarse tirados en el mapa y/o recibirse diariamente de edificios especiales bajo control de cada facción.  
_

 _(16) Rayo, conjuro de nivel 2 perteneciente a la escuela del aire, es una versión más poderosa de la Flecha Mágica. Cuesta 10 puntos de hechizo y hace doble daño a los elementales de aire y de tormenta, pero no afecta a los de tierra ni magma._

 _(17) Los elementales de agua, criaturas de nivel 3 e inicialmente neutrales pero asociadas al Conflux en las expansiones, son inmunes al hielo pero vulnerables al fuego. Su versión mejorada es el elemental de hielo, tropa capaz de atacar a distancia mediante carámbanos. Todos los elementales son inmunes a habilidades especiales y hechizos mentales, no pueden ser resucitados y la moral no les afecta._

 _Otra semana pasa y otro capítulo llega a su fin, así que ¡nos leemos muy pronto, gente! Ya saben que aprecio sus comentarios como nada en el mundo, así que escríbanlos con toda confianza ahí abajo. Muchas gracias por seguir dedicando tiempo a esta loca historia y, si van a salir de campaña, asegúrense de ir bien apertrechados._


	7. Ruktorima II - Crueldad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Crueldad**

Sentados sobre sus colchas de lana y bañados por la abundante luz entrando en el claro, Braemar y Kodziomi habían terminado de desayunar hace un cuarto de hora (el menú fue idéntico al de la noche anterior) y estaban examinando el mapa del distrito adquirido el día anterior en uno de los puestos de la plaza. El pergamino de color amarillo tenue contaba con lujo de detalles sobre todos los accidentes geográficos e incluso venía con una versión subterránea por el reverso. En ella podía verse parte de una amplia red de cavernas ubicada bajo el bosque y comenzando, curiosamente, no muy lejos del final del sendero donde estaban actualmente estacionados.

-Hay algo raro en todo esto -acotó la naga, secándose los restos de agua que había usado para lavarse el rostro-. ¿Cómo se puede llegar ahí abajo si no hay entradas?

-No siempre una puerta subterránea (18) es el único método para pasar de un mundo al otro, querida -contestó él.

-¿Sugiere que hay un monolito por las cercanías?

-Es eso o alguien con la suficiente fuerza mental como para usar el hechizo de Puerta Dimensional varias veces al día.

La espadachina frunció levemente el ceño. Había visto ese conjuro en acción un par de veces, casi siempre ejecutado por magos tan expertos que eran capaces hasta de lanzarlo estando dormidos. Algunos lo atribuían a una intuición sobrenatural y otros a años de entrenamiento, pero sus usuarios eran tan raros como los dragones hada de los cuentos infantiles. No es que se contaran con los dedos de una mano, pero la mayoría prefería no revelar sus identidades por miedo a convertirse en objetivos de criminales avariciosos.

-La línea se extiende, jefe -razonó ella-. ¿Recuerda cuando conversamos sobre el asesinato de la anciana y llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido realizado por profesionales? No me sorprendería en absoluto que contaran con esa clase de hechicero en sus filas. El mundo, después de todo, no está para inspirar altruismo.

-Todo tiene su precio. ¿Sabe que nunca he creído en eso de la gente insobornable? Quienes se llaman así sólo son mucho más caros que el promedio -Braemar volteó el mapa y regresó a la vista superficial-. No se trata sólo de dinero y poder; también hay líos de faldas o simplemente anhelos de venganza. La magia, siguiendo con nuestra hipótesis, es como el aire: su naturaleza es adaptarse al espacio que la contiene.

-¿Por espacio se refiere al usuario?

-Así es -devolvió el muchacho-. Vaya, parece que lee mi mente. ¿Es otro de sus talentos?

-Mis pensamientos iban siguiendo un camino similar.

Desviando su mirada hacia el muérdago tapizando los gruesos troncos, Kodziomi sintió que volvía a sonrojarse. "Si no lo conociera mejor", razonó, "diría que él es quien lee mi mente sin esfuerzo alguno".

En ese momento un olor acre, apestoso y penetrante pareció llegar desde el otro extremo del bosque. Tenía claros tonos de azufre y mercurio, pareciendo una llave dispuesta a liberar la furia contenida en los rincones más aislados del alma. Volvieron a su mente las reacciones de la página, la carta recibida por el tabernero y el desgarrador testimonio del guardia apostado a la entrada de Ruktorima. Se incorporó súbitamente y llevó, casi por instinto, las manos al sexteto de cimitarras adosado a su cintura.

-Señor Braemar -susurró, casi temiendo encontrarse con la fuente frente a sus ojos-, ¿siente ese horrible hedor?

-¿Qué hedor, Kodziomi?

-Viene desde allá -apuntó a lo profundo del grupo de árboles-. Si mi nariz no me engaña -la arrugó para refinar y procesar mejor esa funesta señal-, diría que estamos más cerca de lo que pensamos.

El cazador de tesoros se incorporó y aguzó su propio sentido del olfato. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al captar la esencia de locura flotando en el aire. A esa distancia no podía causar efecto alguno en ellos, pero ni siquiera deseaba pensar cómo estaría la cosa en su mismo punto de origen.

-La felicito por la sensibilidad de su nariz -comenzó a levantar las mantas y echar nieve sobre los restos de la hoguera encendida-. Apostaría mi estoque a que están haciendo otra prueba con esa maldita poción. Guardemos todo de inmediato y vayamos para allá. Tal vez estemos a tiempo de impedir otro desastre, aunque salvemos sólo una mísera vida.

Colgó el escudo en su espalda y verificó que no les faltara guardar nada en sus bolsos. Ella, entre tanto, deshizo el círculo de piedras, trabajando a sobremarcha para dejar todo exactamente como lo habían encontrado. La noche había pasado sin inconvenientes para ambos, despertándose con un sencillo saludo y tomando la primera comida del día en el bote; ambos se alegraron muchísimo al ver que seguía allí, tan intacto como cuando lo "tomaron prestado" del muelle. Rellenaron sus botellas de agua antes de volver a estudiar el mapa y ponerse, sólo horas después de su agresivo encontrón con las elementales de agua, en la guardia más absoluta. Ya pensarían en una forma de compensar adecuadamente al dueño por las molestias.

-En marcha -pronunció él con seriedad-. Si tenemos suerte, encontraremos unos cuantos malnacidos que faenar.

-Está de muy buen ánimo hoy, jefe -contestó ella-. Parece que el descanso le sentó bien.

-Lo mismo digo de usted -le sonrió-. Y recuerde: pondré mi vida en sus manos si es preciso. No tenga miedo de ejercer el mismo derecho si los papeles se invierten.

-Como usted desee.

Rodeados del mismo silencio que los había abrazado hace poco, retornaron al sendero y comenzaron a horadar poco a poco la delgada capa de nieve cubriendo el frío suelo de tierra. Era bastante plano y no parecía haber sido formado por el hombre, aunque no había a simple vista indicio alguno de sus verdaderos creadores. De unos dos metros y medio de ancho, se extendía entre el macizo de árboles como una vena pulsante, la primera de al menos 15 que aparecían en el mapa a intervalos regulares. Considerando escalas, imponderables y otras hierbas, se encontraban a unos quince kilómetros de Ruktorima; el camino más remoto, muchas curvas más arriba, estaba a casi dos días completos navegando con viento a favor. Alguien con visión más artística los habría calificado de dientes de león flotando en medio de la brisa, pero ellos pasaban olímpicamente de las facetas poéticas. Su misión estaba primero y no volverían a la civilización hasta encontrar lo que buscaban.

El aroma apestoso parecía volverse más denso conforme dejaban atrás el río y la seguridad del claro. Cada cierto tiempo se vieron obligados a parar por los ataques de tos; sus organismos estaban a plena capacidad intentando repeler los asomos de locura y basaban su estrategia en tener tanto aire como fuese posible para alimentar las calderas.

-¡Siento que me lagrimean los ojos! -exclamó él, barriendo el líquido con una simple pasada de mano.

-Lávese con un poco de agua -dijo la pelinegra-. Yo ando por las mismas y no aguantaré mucho más.

-Le haré una confidencia, querida: hasta el asqueroso olor de cadáveres quemándose en la cripta es preferible a es… _¡Urk!_

Ocurrió lo inevitable: la concentración de miasma terminó haciéndolo vomitar el desayuno e incluso la cena de anoche (19). La masa amarillenta manchó la nieve casi como un sacrilegio. Ambos retrocedieron un poco y el aventurero apoyó su cuerpo contra uno de los frondosos pinos. Respiraba de forma agitada, sintiendo cómo el sudor se pegaba a su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea! -bramó con toda la fuerza que pudo procurar-. ¡Esa condenada poción es veneno puro!

-¿Quiere que descansemos un rato? -la mirada acongojada de su acompañante lo hizo enfadarse aún más consigo mismo; era bien sabido que detestaba preocuparla sin razón.

-No -suspiró-. Cuanto antes pongamos fuera de servicio esa columna azul, antes llegaremos al fondo de esto.

Kodziomi le tendió su botella de agua para que se enjuagara la boca. El vómito había horadado sus dientes con la fuerza de una mantícora furiosa, dejándolos ásperos y sumamente desagradables al tacto de la lengua. Dos medidas bastaron para que el fresco líquido devolviera el equilibrio al interior de su boca.

-Gracias, querida. Ya me siento mejor. ¿Continuamos?

-Si tiene dificultades para caminar, puede apoyarse en mí.

-Realmente se lo agradezco -retrucó Braemar mientras ambos volvían a enfilar hacia el final del sendero-. ¿Sabe? Una de las mayores desventajas de este trabajo es la cantidad de tiempo que se pasa prisionero de la soledad, a sólo un error de perderlo todo. Tenerla aquí conmigo es como un segundo aire -le rodeó los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

La chica reptil no contestó, nuevamente sobrecogida por el tono sincero y nostálgico de las palabras de su contraparte. El mismo hedor frenético pasó a segundo plano, siendo reemplazado por una serie de hilos contradictorios tejiéndose en la misma raíz de su mente. ¿Qué encontrarían al final del sendero? ¿Tendrían que pelear nuevamente o lograrían llegar a una solución pacífica? ¿Eran realmente estos asesinos ejecutores de su propio trabajo o simplemente obraban desde las sombras, delegando toda la responsabilidad en mandos medios que luego desconocían olímpicamente? ¿Habrían difundido el cuento de la maldición para evitar que los pescadores se metieran en sus pérfidos asuntos?

"Ninguna de esas preguntas tiene respuesta por el momento", pensó. "Decir lo contrario sería mentirme y eso sí que no lo soporto".

Un golpe de viento viniendo desde atrás casi los arrojó al suelo, trayendo de vuelta el mismo sentimiento de inestabilidad que los embargó ayer en la cubierta del bote. Se fue tan rápido como llegó, aunque ambos esperaron casi treinta segundos para volver a moverse. Hicieron chocar sus ojos sin comprender demasiado; tal vez fuese una de las rarezas del clima pero había traído algo positivo consigo, disipando los restos de locura del aire y permitiéndoles volver a respirar con normalidad. Justo cuando Braemar iba a abrir la boca para hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios reflexivos, sintieron una especie de murmullo que luego se hizo un grito. Volvieron a tensarse de la pura impresión y se arrimaron al extremo izquierdo del sendero, moviéndose tan lento como les fue posible. La quietud absoluta trajo otro punto interesante a sus mentes: en todo el tiempo que llevaban en Ruktorima no habían escuchado ni uno de los ruidos asociados al bosque y el río. Los pájaros cantando, las ardillas recolectando y los peces chapoteando brillaban por su ausencia.

-¡Con un demonio! -estalló una voz masculina en tonos profundos y dominantes, pateando un caldero suspendido sobre una pequeña llama eterna-. ¡Tres horas de trabajo perdidas gracias al vientecito ese!

-Yo no diría eso -señaló otra, algo más moderada-. Esta segunda prueba ha sido un éxito, a juzgar por el número de cadáveres que nos rodea.

Apenas asomándose desde la protección de otro pino grueso, el cazador y su ayudante contemplaron estupefactos el espectáculo ante sus ojos, apenas conteniendo las ganas de vaciar sus estómagos por medio de arcadas. En medio de la nieve manchada de sangre podían distinguir seres pequeños de piel verde, vestidos con túnicas rojas y azules, atados a sólidas bolas de acero como eternos prisioneros. Eran gremlins sirvientes y maestros, la carne de cañón del ejército bracadano; seres de poca voluntad que vivían para servir y casi siempre sacaban el "boleto premiado". Los maestros tenían narices más prominentes, pelo canoso y eran capaces, con algo de entrenamiento, de lanzar sus grilletes como si se trataran de piedras impulsadas por una honda.

-¿De verdad crees que esta basura es el ingrediente ideal para incitar disturbios? -contraatacó el colérico-. ¡No duraron ni dos minutos antes de sucumbir!

-Los gremlins son demasiado débiles, aunque era necesario corroborarlo empíricamente -dijo un tercero, tan oculto por su capa negra como los demás-. Sabemos que la locura embotellada funciona en humanos hasta por diez minutos antes de perder el efecto. He oído que en los senderos más profundos del distrito viven criaturas más potentes, como trolls, que podrían ser bastante ideales para nuestros experimentos.

-¿Y tú crees que capturar una partida de trolls (20) es muy fácil?

-No, pero para eso podemos contratar a la gente apropiada y luego refinar la fórmula como sea conveniente. ¿Todavía tenemos azufre?

-Aún queda bastante de la partida que nos mandaron. Lo mismo aplica al mercurio.

-Entonces la señora estará satisfecha -añadió el tipo de malas pulgas-. Al principio tenía dudas sobre su idea de contratar a esa basura, pero de no ser por ella nunca habríamos encontrado esa duna bajo tierra cerca de Ikata.

-Por no mencionar que también pudimos montar el laboratorio -complementó el moderado-. He de ser sincero: nunca antes había seguido una receta tan buena para producir mercurio.

-La señora sabe lo que hace -añadió el tercero-. Por algo es parte de La Gruta. Una vez que hayamos puesto el desayuno entre pecho y espalda, le escribiré para darle a conocer nuestros avances.

De vuelta en el exterior del claro manchado de fluidos internos, el alquimista nominal y la naga intercambiaron impresiones con susurros casi inaudibles.

-¿La Gruta? -comenzó ella-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Ni idea -replicó él-. No la había oído nombrar hasta hace cinco segundos. ¿Será una especie de grupo secreto?

-Debe serlo si sus miembros tienen que venir al medio de la nada para hacer sus malditos experimentos.

-¡Mire, parece que se van!

-¿A qué esperamos, jefe? ¡Vamos a darles su merecido!

Kodziomi, como buena naga que era, sabía que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Podía sentir nuevamente la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, empapando su psiquis con ese enorme deseo de hacer justicia. Tal vez los gremlins no le importaran demasiado como raza, pero nadie, ni siquiera ellos, merecía morir como conejillo de indias en esta clase de retorcidas pruebas.

Se adentró en el sendero saliendo desde el claro hacia un punto aún más profundo del pinar, Braemar siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca. Tras una curva, volvieron a ocultarse, esta vez detrás de unos matorrales tan densos como los mismos árboles, aunque sin despegar los ojos de sus objetivos. Los tres hombres, dándoles la espalda, se habían detenido frente a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida.

-¿Tienes la llave? -preguntó el crispado al moderado.

-Creo que sí -hurgó en los bolsillos de su capa y de su propio traje-. Vaya… ¿Dónde la puse?

-¡Genial! ¡No me digas que se te cayó!

-Piensa que esos gremlins locos casi se ensañaron con nosotros, so imbécil -añadió el tercero con voz rasposa-. Es probable que la llave aún esté ahí tirada en medio de los cadáveres.

-Y manchada de esa asquerosa sangre, ¿no? -retrucó el primero-. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenemos que enredarnos con las cosas más tontas?!

-¡Tranquilícense de una vez, par de gritones! -atajó el segundo-. No me cuesta nada volver allá y recogerla. ¿Qué vamos a perder? ¿Dos minutos?

-Sabes perfectamente que odio los desajustes.

-Pues te aguantas.

El moderado, ya no tanto luego de la discusión, dio media vuelta y se perdió tras la curva, mascullando maldiciones. Sus compinches suspiraron hondamente y luego se quedaron mirando el risco ante ellos con poco interés. Tapizado de musgo y de unos quince metros de altura, no era necesariamente idóneo para los amantes de la escalada. La brisa que antes les había arruinado la partida comenzó a soplar nuevamente, causando que se estremecieran a pesar de sus gruesas capas.

 _¡Fiiiiiiiiii…!_

Una especie de pitido los sacó de su aparente sopor.

-¿Por qué silbaste? -preguntó el tipo de malas pulgas al rasposo.

-¿Silbar yo? -el aludido reaccionó ofendido-. ¡Estás loco! Tú fuiste quien silbó.

-Yo no he hecho nada, imbécil.

-Mejor cuida tu lengua si no quieres acabar mal, tarado.

-Haz lo que… ¡Cuidado!

El aviso del perpetuamente enfadado llegó demasiado tarde. Como si hubiese salido del mismísimo aire helado, la naga se abalanzó sobre el tipo de voz ronca y lo derribó con un placaje irresistible, inmovilizándolo de frentón gracias a la amenaza de media docena de cimitarras afiladas. El otro antisocial comenzó a canalizar sus energías para lanzar un hechizo devastador, pero fue interrumpido sin más ceremonias por Braemar, quien lo mandó al suelo de un puñetazo y luego le perforó la mano izquierda con el estoque.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaggggghhh…! -aulló de puro dolor el hombre, sintiendo cómo su sangre comenzaba a abandonarle para empapar la nieve. Se encogió cual niño de pecho sobre el helado colchón y comenzó a llorar de rabia, incapaz siquiera de enfocarse para activar el conjuro de Curación.

El rasposo luchaba como podía contra Kodziomi y casi logró desembarazarse de ella, pero terminó corriendo la misma suerte que su compañero. Otro grito desgarrador hizo eco en el bosque completo, tiñendo el opresivo ambiente con una capa de terror tan fresca como el clima mañanero.

-¡Bien jugado! -el cazador, también dominado por la emoción, felicitó a su asistente-. Nada supera a una buena emboscada.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? -preguntó la espadachina, sus espadas aún sedientas de probar sangre pérfida-. ¿Los damos de baja permanentemente?

-La naturaleza se encargará de ello. Ahora debemos escondernos de nuevo; me interesa mucho hacerme con esa llave que fue a buscar el otro tipo.

-¿Puedo asustarlo? -preguntó ella con una expresión traviesa en su hermoso rostro.

-Tiene carta blanca, siempre y cuando no llegue al límite de causarle un infarto. ¿Le parece bien?

-Perfecto, jefe -ella se rió con ganas-. ¡Espere, creo que ahí viene!

Desaparecieron casi al instante del claro junto al risco pintado de verde y gris. Pasos frenéticos rodearon la curva cercana a los matorrales y se detuvieron de repente al ver los dos cuerpos tirados encima del blanco lecho.

-¡¿Están bien?! -el moderado corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta donde estaban sus cómplices-. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

-¡Dueleeeeee…! -gritó el colérico con un tono digno de quien ha recibido una patada en la entrepierna-. ¡No me puedo… concentrar!

-¡Nos… nos emboscaron! -el otro hizo lo mismo, aunque destilaba más rabia de la usual-. ¡Hijos de puta…!

-¿Emboscada? -el recién llegado no daba crédito a sus oídos-. ¿Quién hizo es…?

Un fortísimo tirón de capa casi lo ahogó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Lo primero que vio no fue el cielo sino un rostro pétreo, con ojos negros como el carbón y corta cabellera del mismo color. Era un joven que parecía saborear el momento, contemplándolo igual que un verdugo a punto de blandir el hacha.

-¡De pie! -ahora se vio con la punta de un afilado estoque a centímetros de su nariz-. ¡Vamos!

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas de flaqueza que pudo procurar, el moderado se levantó con dificultad. En dos ocasiones la nieve estuvo a punto de hacerlo resbalar, pero no quería provocar la ira de quien tenía la brocheta por el mango.

-No quiero trucos baratos -añadió Braemar, su voz afilada como el mismo viento invernal-. Ahora muéstrame tu rostro o tus amigos -miró a Kodziomi, quien entendió al momento las instrucciones de su jefe- se irán en un viaje al inframundo sin escalas ni equipaje. ¿Está claro?

Sin otra opción, el tembloroso tipo se descubrió. Era un hombre de estatura bastante normal, cercana a los cinco pies y ocho pulgadas. Su complexión, delgada y con piel algo amarillenta, mostraba manos huesudas, repletas de callos y manchas similares a las surgidas tras manipular metales poco valiosos. El rostro estaba poseído por el temor: ojos castaños y saltones; labios finos; barba rala y cabello muy corto en tonos medio grisáceos. A la vista debía tener unos 57 o 58 años de edad. Bajo la capa negra llevaba un conjunto sencillo en tonos verde botella, con gruesas botas negras y cinturón café oscuro.

-Me alegra ver que estás dispuesto a cooperar -continuó el cazador, acariciando la punta de su arma aún manchada de sangre y metiéndose por completo en el rol del inquisidor implacable.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -cuestionó el asustado maleante-. ¿Qué quieren?

-Aclaremos una cosa -Braemar volvió a acercarle el estoque a la nariz, causando que el pobre desgraciado se mareara con el olor-. Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros.

-Si nos dices lo que queremos saber -completó la chica reptil-, tal vez te dejemos vivir. De lo contrario…

Kodziomi frotó dos de sus espadas en tono amenazador e hizo vibrar el cascabel (tan negro como sus escamas) en la punta de su cola. El cetrino, ya en notoria desventaja numérica, no se orinó los pantalones gracias a un enorme milagro.

-Ya la escuchaste -continuó el chico-. Lo primero es lo primero: entrégame la llave. Porque la encontraste, ¿verdad?

Le extendió la mano libre con autoridad y obtuvo su recompensa en dos tiempos. Para sorpresa del alquimista nominal, era un cilindro de piedra pulida casi idéntico al que usaron para moverse por la cripta.

-Me alegra ver que eres razonable, vejestorio. Turno para tu segunda pregunta: ¿qué hay detrás del risco?

Silencio. El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte. Ya ni siquiera se sentían los estertores de la locura embotellada.

-¿No quieres hablar, eh? -volteó-. Kodziomi, lúzcase.

-¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! -gritó el tipejo-. Hablaré, pero quítame esa espada del rostro.

-Así me gusta.

Las preguntas y respuestas fluyeron más rápido que el mismo caudal del Seia. La llave abría una entrada secreta hacia un monolito de doble vía que iba rumbo a una caverna ubicada justo bajo el bosque donde estaban parados. Sólo estaban ellos tres desde hace una semana y su misión era trabajar en una nueva variante de la poción que causara los mismos efectos en criaturas más débiles; de ahí se explicaba la prueba con una tribu de gremlins que vivía cerca del claro donde instalaron el caldero. El mercurio venía del laboratorio instalado allá abajo y el azufre estaba ubicado un poco más allá por el mismo túnel. ¿Y la denominada "basura"? Jamás la había visto en persona, pero sabía que tenía un don para encontrar dunas de ese codiciado polvo amarillo, además de una voz chillona que podía romper cristal.

-Hasta ahora no lo has hecho mal, microbio -esbozó la naga con talante asesino y sin perder de vista a los otros dos desgraciados-. Pero todavía faltan un par de cosas importantes. En primer lugar, ¿qué es La Gruta?

-Eso sí que no puedo decirlo.

Primer error. Braemar lo azotó contra el suelo y luego le rompió la nariz de un pisotón. El _crack_ de los sensibles huesos precedió a un torrente de sangre caliente, causando que el cautivo tosiera de pura impotencia y casi se ahogara. Lo pusieron nuevamente de pie, arrojando la diplomacia por la borda.

-Conque no, ¿eh? -insistió-. ¿Cuánto te pagan? ¿Acaso tienen amenazados de muerte a tu mujer e hijos? ¿Hay más de tus compañeritos por los alrededores?

-¡No lo sé, lo juro!

-¿Para qué quiere La Gruta una poción de locura originaria del milenio pasado? -insistió Kodziomi, volviendo a su pose más amenazadora-. ¿Acaso quieren sumergir a Bracada entera en la anarquía?

-¡Ya les dije que no sé nada!

Segundo error. Otro golpe. Otra mano atravesada limpiamente por el estoque. Otro grito desgarrador. La tensión parecía amplificar el dolor del individuo vestido de verde, sacándole copiosas lágrimas de sus ojos y haciéndolo sudar.

-Mencionaste a una señora -otra vez la naga al ataque-. ¿Quién es? ¿Alguna vez la has visto? ¿Tiene alguna seña particular?

-¡No lo sé! -repitió el despojo casi al borde de la desesperación.

Tercer error. Ahora tenía sus dos palmas perforadas y estaba a meros centímetros de colapsar. El umbral del dolor, si alguna vez existió en su interior luego de tantas décadas, estaba totalmente destrozado.

-Intentamos ser razonables -prosiguió el cazador-, pero tú y tus amiguitos nos han colmado la paciencia. Querida, ¿podría pasarme una botellita de color entre púrpura y rojo oscuro que tengo en el tercer compartimento de mi bolso?

-Aquí está, señor -se la entregó con delicadeza; parecía frágil-. ¿Qué planea hacer con ella?

-Algo muy especial.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad mientras vertía parte del contenido (un líquido incoloro con aroma similar al estragón) sobre la punta de su estoque. Con un movimiento tan súbito como el relámpago invocado para asustar a los pescadores, volvió a levantar al esbirro sin la más mínima dificultad y le atravesó el estómago, mandándolo nuevamente al frío suelo como un saco de patatas. Fue un ciclo en dos etapas, brutal, eficiente y rápido a partes iguales. Repitió el proceso con los otros dos caídos (cuyos ojos, durante su breve exposición a la mirada del oriundo de Calarnen, mostraron pánico absoluto) y luego se encontró nuevamente con el pequeño tubo en las manos, herméticamente sellado y casi vacío.

-Ya se acabó, querida.

El humano se acercó a la naga y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Toda la furia que había sacado para realizar la interrogación se disipó, siendo reemplazada nuevamente por esa peculiar nostalgia con pinceladas de pertenencia.

-Señor Braemar -dijo ella, aún sin entender del todo lo que había pasado-, ¿qué contenía ese frasco?

-Veneno.

La pelinegra se estremeció hasta la punta de su cascabel, pero siguió refugiada en los brazos de su superior.

-¿Veneno? -deslizó con tono incrédulo-. ¿Realmente era necesario?

-Quería evitar que nos viésemos envueltos en un lío como el de ayer -respondió él, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos con ese gesto tan especial-. Sólo con verlos a distancia se notaba que estos tres hombres eran magos hechos y derechos, además de poseer conocimientos en alquimia ampliamente superiores a los míos. Si no los hubiésemos emboscado como usted sugirió al ocultarnos en los arbustos, probablemente nos habrían derrotado sin apelación al otro lado del monolito.

-Entiendo perfectamente, señor -ella asintió y cerró los ojos con nobleza-. Siento haber dudado de usted.

-No me pida disculpas, Kodziomi. Usted sabe que detesto matar a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Con estos tres tipos neutralizados, nada nos impide registrar la caverna y obtener más datos sobre esa misteriosa Gruta. ¡Y no nos olvidemos de la poción!

-Estaré encantada de ayudarle… después de un buen bocadillo -la muchacha recuperó el ánimo-. Si vivían allí, probablemente tienen mesas, sillas, tal vez un horno o una bañera. ¡Con lo que me gustaría darme un remojón!

-La única forma de averiguarlo es entrar. Por supuesto, puede ir primero y tomarse el tiempo que necesite mientras doy vuelta sus papeles y apuntes técnicos. Después podemos invertir los roles.

-Es un buen plan -retrucó su contraparte-. Ahora que estamos en confianza, ¿puedo pedirle algo?

-Lo que guste.

-No quiero que volvamos a Ruktorima sin dar sepultura a esos pobres gremlins y hacer una plegaria por ellos, aunque nos tome horas de trabajo -suspiró con algo de pena, demostrando también su variable espectro de emociones-. No tuvieron la culpa de sufrir tan cruel destino.

-¿Y qué hacemos con estos tres? -apuntó a los cadáveres enfundados en capas negras.

-Que se jodan -sentenció la chica serpiente-. Cualquier otra cosa sería demasiado generosa con sus pérfidas memorias.

Poniéndose el equipaje en bandolera, dejaron todo atrás y cubrieron los diez pasos separándolos del musgoso muro. A diferencia del templo de la muerte, aquí no hubo mayores puzzles: un simple agujero a la altura de sus cabezas indicaba dónde había que colocar el cilindro. Braemar lo giró una vez hacia la izquierda, abriendo una puerta secreta en la roca tras la cual asomaba una luz.

Ante ellos se encontraba un portal tallado en piedra blanca con pequeños relámpagos azulinos emergiendo del centro y danzando a su alrededor; parecían invitar al paseante a descubrir sus secretos más ocultos. La pantalla mágica sobre la que descansaba el proceso completo de teletransporte, despedía un destello verde profundo, similar al de una esmeralda de buena factura.

"Levantar y mantener un monolito como este para una simple cámara subterránea requiere grandes concentraciones de energía", pensó él, analizando la construcción con ojo clínico. "Incluso los de una vía son bastante complejos. De aquí podemos deducir algo claro sobre La Gruta: tienen, como se dice vulgarmente, dinero para gastar".

Kodziomi retiró la llave de su especial cerradura, poniéndola a salvo en el bolsillo del chaleco sin mangas bajo su capa. Tomó con decisión las manos de su amigo, lo miró a los ojos y ambos tomaron aire antes de dejarse envolver por la irresistible atracción del monolito.

Nadie escuchó el eco sordo de la piedra volviendo a su posición original.

-R3-

Por un momento se sintieron desperdigados en un trillón de pequeñas partículas. Al siguiente palparon claramente los duros muros de piedra y el aire ligeramente viciado que tan bien caracterizaba a los túneles de Antagarich. Liberaron sus manos, abrieron los ojos y adaptaron su visión gradualmente al tenue tono de las llamas eternas colgadas a ambos lados del corredor.

-Ya estamos dentro, jefe -dijo la naga-. ¿Se siente bien? Digo, por su problema con los espacios estrechos y todo eso.

-Sí, estoy bien. No tengo más que un pequeñísimo mareo -contestó él mientras comenzaban a moverse hacia una luz más intensa ubicada a pocos pasos de ellos-. Los monolitos de doble vía generan una sensación distinta en quien se somete a sus flujos. Dura algo más pero después se disipa.

Kodziomi recordó el paso por los portales ubicados en la zona de Eaniedina; esos eran mucho más simples y sólo permitían tráfico de ida. La coordinación de los operarios era esencial, dado que un único monolito podía conectar con muchísimas salidas distintas a lo largo y ancho del continente. El más mínimo error podía haberlos dejado, por ejemplo, en Skaglinden, al otro lado de Bracada y a más de mil kilómetros de su real destino.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó la pelinegra, soltando la mano de su compañero de viaje-. ¡Mire esto!

Ante ambos estaba una cámara magníficamente equipada y con espacio suficiente para instalar una enorme mesa alquímica repleta de instrumental, tres camas de dos plazas en perfecto estado, idéntico número de escritorios e incluso un juego de comedor de fina factura. Otras llamas eternas danzaban en un soporte metálico ubicado a 18 pies del suelo y que podía ajustarse mediante un mecanismo de cadenas enrolladas en una gruesa manivela de madera. Del lado derecho había un armario metálico que, al ser abierto, reveló un nada despreciable suministro de víveres conservados gracias a nieve abundante en el fondo de la estructura. Varias secciones del piso estaban cubiertas de alfombras tejidas e incluso había instaladas perchas en los muros para colgar capas y chaquetas.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! -añadió Braemar luego de un largo silbido-. ¡Pues sí que estaban bien instalados esos granujas! Con todo esto se podría vivir aquí tranquilamente durante un mes, lejos del mundanal ruido y a un viaje en bote del mercado de Ruktorima.

-Es el escondite perfecto -Kodziomi imitó su gesto y luego cerró esa especie de cámara de frío-. Apuesto a que deben tener un suministro de agua en algún lado. Y si lo hay, eso sólo significa una cosa.

-¿Un baño relajante?

-Usted lo ha dicho.

La pelinegra colgó su capa en uno de los pomos de madera y comenzó a registrar los demás rincones de la estancia en busca de su boleto a la limpieza. El cazador, por su lado, llevó los bolsos de ambos a un rincón junto a las camas y realizó otro descubrimiento: un horno específicamente diseñado para cocinar con ese fuego tan especial y que sólo podía ser sofocado con hechizos de la escuela acuática. Sabían que La Gruta, fuese lo que fuese, andaba en busca de un secreto tan antiguo como la misma tierra que pisaban, pero eso no impedía que pudiesen sacar impune partido de sus bienes tras casi cuatro largos días en el camino.

"Tal vez podamos planear un buen almuerzo y una siesta cuando acabemos de registrar este lugar", se dijo con una sonrisa. "También necesito un baño luego de tantos sobresaltos y pasar la noche aquí, especialmente después de dar sepultura a los gremlins, no es mala idea".

-¡Eureka!

El grito de su amiga le hizo voltear la cabeza hacia la derecha. Acudió raudo a la llamada y la encontró pletórica, sus ojos brillando cual carbones encendidos. Parecía haber encontrado la forma de ganarle a la muerte en una partida con sus propias reglas.

-Veo que encontró el tesoro, Kodziomi.

-Fue tal como lo pensé, señor Braemar -lo miró con felicidad-. Tal vez no haya Jaktina en esta cueva, pero los leños a fuego moderado son un estupendo sustituto. Un par de chispas de pedernal bastarán para poner todo en marcha.

-¿Y el agua?

La muchacha lo guió hasta el rincón más alejado, donde descansaba mansamente un pequeño manantial, drenado posteriormente por otros agujeros en la roca eterna.

-Sin duda viene de una napa subterránea -contestó ella-. Estuve estudiando el mapa por un rato y hay al menos tres corrientes que pasan bajo el bosque en dirección noroeste. La más larga de ellas llega, según sale aquí mismo -levantó el documento con una de sus manos-, hasta el distrito de Asenius.

-Sorprendente -señaló el cazador tras un tercer silbido-. Eso son casi 300 kilómetros de recorrido. ¿Y las otras?

-Alimentan pequeños lagos ubicados en áreas mucho más profundas del bosque. Son inaccesibles a menos que se vaya volando.

-Podemos desentendernos de ellas, entonces. Ahora me retiro para que pueda asearse -le hizo una reverencia-; tengo ganas de echarle una mirada a los documentos guardados en esos escritorios. Con algo de suerte, hallaremos indicios que nos permitirán completar un poquito más este rompecabezas.

Antes de ocultarse tras un sencillo bombo y desnudarse, Kodziomi fue a buscar su botella favorita de aceite aromático, una muda de ropa limpia y una toalla. Era la misma que había usado para quitarse el sudor tras su retrospectiva de Erkandi, pero ahora olía a deliciosa limpieza. Encendió los troncos pulcramente cortados (mediante hacha o machete, juzgó) y comenzó a llenar esa bendita bañera gracias a un cubo de metal equipado con una gruesa manija. El humo blanco se mezcló poco a poco con el vapor, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de infancia que amplificó al sumergirse en el agua. Su clan siempre vivió cerca del río Molketa, en una zona tapizada de pinos y pequeñas lomas que eran estupendas para estudiar los efectos del combate en terrenos desiguales. Yendo más lejos, la conexión de la naga con el agua tenía ramificaciones tocando su edad adulta, habiendo formado parte de las guarniciones de Ikata, Erkandi y Maratzante; estas dos últimas eran zonas cosmopolitas con acceso al gran mar, mientras que la primera defendía un importante puerto fluvial ubicado en el curso del mismo Seia. Suspirando de alegría ante la bien ganada privacidad, comenzó con el lento proceso de remover esa molesta capa de sudor y mugre, tarareando la misma cancioncilla de batalla que marcó su primer día en el nuevo horizonte.

-Mis escamas están suaves y lustrosas -murmuró con satisfacción tras tocarlas-. Pasará un buen tiempo antes de mi próxima muda.

De vuelta en la sección principal, Braemar, también desprovisto de su capa, comenzó a inspeccionar la mesa de trabajo donde descansaban tubos de ensayo, decantadores, matraces, alambiques e incluso un par de mecheros alimentados con alcohol de alta gradación. El instrumental era nuevo y, a juzgar por la calidad, muy caro. Ningún laboratorio privado podría haber costeado esta clase de objetos y sólo había visto algo parecido en la Academia Imperial. Tres pequeños platos de porcelana con restos de mercurio llamaron su atención, principalmente por la técnica de refinado usada para obtenerlo. El espectro de la luz ante el plateado de ese misterioso elemento que no era ni líquido ni sólido pareció despertar una nota en su memoria.

-Creo que he visto resultados similares antes -susurró, tratando de ordenar sus ideas-. ¿Será posible que…?

Sacudió vehementemente su cabeza. "Contrólate, hombre. A menos que tengas más evidencia, esto es pura especulación. Tu trabajo se basa en certezas, no lo olvides".

Cogió un trozo de pergamino del primer escritorio, reclutó los servicios de una pluma y tintero e hizo una pequeña nota en la parte superior. Posteriormente inició su trabajo en los cajones, optando por vaciarlos de uno en uno para luego devolver sus contenidos al interior. No sacó demasiado en limpio: casi todo eran hojas en blanco salvo unas cuantas líneas escritas con letra apretada en otro trozo medio arrugado.

* * *

 _Semana del Perro, Día 2_

 _Llegó el centurión con la basura y el cargamento de azufre; será suficiente para preparar la última partida de la poción de locura. No he visto cosa más fea en mi vida. ¡Cómo chilla! Me dan ganas de matarla, pero la señora ha ordenado que no la toquemos._

 _Espero que no se entere de que usé su diadema para experimentar con el proceso de refinado, porque si lo hace, hasta ahí llego. Iré la próxima semana a Ruktorima para buscar un reemplazo o pedirle a un herrero que lo forje._

* * *

-Semana del Perro -razonó Braemar-. Cálculos rápidos mediante, esto es de hace sólo doce días, lo que coincidiría con la visita de los extraños a la taberna del amigo de Garth.

Garabateó otra nota y pasó al segundo escritorio. Encontró algunos apuntes referentes a los experimentos realizados con la poción, incluyendo un recuento bastante detallado del incidente ocurrido en la capital distrital. Apartó esas páginas con la intención de entregarlas a las autoridades competentes, pero no encontró ni rastro de la fórmula. "Era de esperarse", cogitó. "Probablemente los tipos la memorizaron y luego quemaron el pergamino en el horno". Hasta donde sabía, ni el mago más ducho era capaz de recomponer páginas a partir de fragmentos quemados.

Vino la tercera nota. Investigaciones adicionales no revelaron rastros de ningún ingrediente adicional que permitiera llenar los agujeros en la receta. Ahora sólo le quedaba la última estación de trabajo, pero ni siquiera tenía cajones. Golpeó tentativamente la zona donde deberían haber estado, pero no detectó nada hasta que llegó a la parte superior.

-¡Oye, esto está hueco!

Tocó nuevamente para asegurarse de que sus oídos no estaban jugándole una mala pasada. Escuchó claramente el ruido tenue, cuyo levísimo eco era perceptible en medio del apacible silencio dominando el interior de la caverna. El aire viciado ya no era molestia alguna e incluso invitaba a la comodidad.

A diferencia del panel oculto de la cripta, no veía un punto favorable para hacer palanca con el estoque. Pasó la mano tentativamente debajo de la tabla mayor y se vio recompensado al sentir una protuberancia muy pequeña, similar a un botón, ubicada en la otra esquina del espacio inferior.

-Veamos qué pasa si pulso esto. Tal vez se nos venga toda la caverna encima -dijo en tono sarcástico; realmente disfrutaba la perspectiva de encontrar algo grande.

El suave deslizamiento de un panel de madera dejó al descubierto un compartimento secreto bastante pequeño: al ojo debía medir unos treinta centímetros de ancho por diez de alto y cuarenta de fondo. Como mucho, alcanzaba para ocultar un libro grande o tal vez un puñal de tamaño medio. Pero lo que encontró ahí no era ni grueso ni afilado, sino tan delgado y arrugado como la página encontrada en el cadáver de la anciana. No contenía más que una anotación sencilla, casi inofensiva a ojos inexpertos.

 _Irsamia; 314 - 356_

Era su segunda profanación de una escena clave, aunque el cargo de conciencia fue olímpicamente rechazado. En su lugar surgió una interrogante mayor. ¿Qué era eso denominado Irsamia? ¿Tal vez otro libro? Se consideraba un conocedor bastante acabado en los temas bibliográficos, pero esa referencia lo eludía por completo. Hallar sentido en los cuentos crípticos de Bausela parecía migas de pan en comparación.

-También cabe la posibilidad -apuntó nuevamente en voz baja- de que sea un lugar antiguo o cuyo nombre cambió hace tiempo. Eso no ayuda mucho: Bracada es tan grande que podríamos pasarnos semanas estudiando los mapas y cruzando referencias. Lo que menos nos sobra -suspiró- es tiempo.

Contempló la lista de puntos desplegados bajo su puño y letra. La línea conectándolas era parcial, siendo el último ítem el que quedaba flotando en el aire como una molesta mosca serpiente salida de los densos pantanos de Tatalia.

* * *

 _a) Refinado del mercurio poco común; parece realizado por manos expertas o con un método ídem._

 _b) Identidad de "la señora" es un misterio. Tal vez su diadema pueda ayudarnos a identificarla… si la encontramos._

 _c) Identidad de "la basura" también es un misterio. Cualidades distintivas: facilidad para detectar vetas de azufre y voz chillona._

 _d) Crónica de los incidentes de Ruktorima; los perpetradores trabajan para La Gruta, una organización de la que no sabemos prácticamente nada. Los tres magos se negaron a hablar incluso bajo amenazas._

 _e) No hay referencias a la fórmula en este laboratorio; al parecer fueron destruidas previamente. Combinación de azufre y mercurio sigue siendo base, según Bausela._

 _f) Referencia a algo llamado Irsamia más dos números pares. Significado imposible de determinar por el momento._

* * *

-La bañera está lista si desea usarla, señor.

Otra vez la voz bien medida de Kodziomi atrajo su entera atención. La miró fijamente, manteniendo el pergamino en su mano izquierda. Se veía absolutamente radiante, incluso más hermosa que esas nobles emperifolladas a las que debía saludar por obligación en esos bailes de infancia; sus hijas apenas eran más tolerables. Vestida con una blusa gruesa blanca y una falda tan negra como sus propias escamas, tenía la toalla enrollada sobre su cabellera.

-Gracias, querida -contestó él.

-Veo que estuvo entretenido, ¿eh?

-Encontré algunas cosas interesantes, pero me temo que no hemos avanzado mucho respecto a lo que averiguamos en Calarnen.

Le alcanzó una silla y la animó a sentarse, poniéndola al corriente de sus hallazgos. Para cuando terminó, el cabello de la chica reptil ya estaba seco, cayendo mansamente por encima de sus hombros. Profundos hilos de pensamiento compartido parecían tenderse entre ellos, intentando encontrar la grieta para romper el muro separándolos de las respuestas a sus innumerables preguntas. No pudieron evitar sentirse algo decepcionados tras ver desinflado su optimismo en lo referente al Trueno del Titán; esperaban encontrar, aunque fuese de pura suerte, mayor información sobre las otras piezas o algún indicio relativo a la misteriosa punta de lanza donde descansaba el casco.

-Estoy dispuesto a dejar este documento en manos de la guarnición cuando volvamos a la ciudad; así podrán registrar este sitio y confiscar lo que haga falta -dijo el humano-.

-Si intentan algo, no se preocupe, que aquí estoy yo para bajarles los humos -añadió la espadachina con leve arrogancia-. De todos modos, creo que anunciarles el fin de la "maldición" -pronunció esa palabra con marcado desdén- les hará olvidarse de nuestras pequeñas travesuras.

-Antes de abandonar Ruktorima, devolveremos el bote al embarcadero y compensaremos al dueño como corresponde. Ya encontraremos el modo de llegar a Ikata.

-¿Ikata?

Kodziomi puso absoluta atención en su superior ante la sola mención de uno de los lugares más importantes de su vida.

-Claro. El renegado al que interrogamos mencionó dicha ciudad en conjunción con ese extraño ser al que se refirió como "la basura" -Braemar chasqueó los dedos-. Podemos obtener información de la gente y rastrearla; si lo logramos, es casi seguro que nos llevará ante su amo. La sede del Gremio Mágico está mejor equipada por dichos rumbos y necesito hacer un par de consultas relativas a Irsamia.

-¿Es eso un libro?

-No tengo idea. Bien podría ser un autor, el nombre de un lugar o incluso un acrónimo. Pero si guardaron una referencia aquí es por algo importante.

-Tal vez tengamos mejor fortuna y nos lleve directo a las demás partes que forman el Trueno.

-Que Ikerena la oiga, Kodziomi -el muchacho se puso de pie-. Por lo pronto, iré a bañarme a conciencia y luego prepararemos el almuerzo. Aún nos queda una larga tarde de trabajo para dar el descanso apropiado a esos cadáveres en medio del claro.

-Muy bien, señor -la naga asintió-. Revisaré los otros armarios en busca de un par de palas o azadones. ¿Alguna recomendación para el menú de hoy?

-En esa cámara de frío -señaló el armario metálico- hay vegetales, carne, pescado y mantequilla. Podemos cocinar unas estupendas patatas horneadas, filetear algo en la plancha, regarlo con nuestras botellitas de sidra caliente… Trataré de no demorarme demasiado para ayudarla en lo que haga falta.

Había llegado la hora de convertir esa caverna en su hogar lejos del hogar, aunque fuese hasta la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera los estertores de la muerte esperándolos de vuelta en la superficie podrían distraerlos de los placeres bien ganados. Mientras llevaba las cosas a la zona del horno y preparaba algunos utensilios sencillos, movió sus pensamientos hacia Braemar, quien había cumplido, muy a su estilo, la promesa de protegerla.

"Con o sin peleas, cada minuto con él es una aventura", se dijo tras lanzar una risa cristalina, empapada de sinceridad.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Ya lejos de la ciudad y los muelles, Braemar y Kodziomi se encuentran cara a cara con el lado más salvaje de Bracada, donde la mano del hombre aún no ha llegado y, al hacerlo, destruye la perfección del entorno, como se vio con los gremlins usados como carne de cañón. Mientras se adentran en el bosque y la soledad los invade al compás del gélido viento, el puente de cariño y necesidad entre ambos sigue construyéndose, enraizándose en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Experimentar los efectos del humo azul, aunque fuese de forma muy superficial, ha reforzado también la importancia de su misión, donde el enemigo es toda una contradicción: nombre claro, objetivos aún inciertos y rostro difuso, oculto por el velo del poder y los trucos sucios. Con el rumor del humo azul ya confirmado y temporalmente contenido, los tres magos renegados, cuyos cadáveres ahora se pudren lentamente sobre la nieve de Ruktorima, sirvieron como una prueba para el humano y la naga, obligados temporalmente a descartar la diplomacia en favor de la intimidación. Para balancear un poco el fragor de la primera parte, quise instalar una atmósfera más hogareña en el refugio subterráneo, permitiendo volver a la dimensión más tranquila, tan largamente esperada y disfrutada por ambos. Placeres a la usanza de una buena comida o un baño caliente no sólo les recuerdan su propia civilidad, sino también el hecho de estar vivos un día más. Y si a eso añadimos las pistas halladas entre las pertenencias de los difuntos, el cuadro llega a una conclusión perfecta. Ikata los espera río abajo._

 _La atmósfera de este capítulo fue inspirada, en buena parte, en la música que el juego usa al transitar por zonas nevadas. Es melancólica, misteriosa y envolvente, haciéndonos sentir pequeños ante la inmensidad de la naturaleza. Pueden escucharla en YouTube en la siguiente dirección: youtu . be / 6gSvfna1HKU (sin espacios, claro).  
_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(18) En mapas de dos niveles, las puertas subterráneas conectan las cavernas de abajo con los paisajes de arriba. Los escenarios que se componen de dos niveles de túneles funcionan bajo el mismo principio._

 _(19) Al pasar por ciertos puntos del mapa, los héroes pueden activar eventos que van desde simples referencias históricas hasta emboscadas; eso se configura en el editor de mapas que el juego trae incorporado._

 _(20) Los trolls no están asociados a ninguna facción, pero pueden reclutarse desde el mapa si se controla un Puente de Trolls. Criaturas potentes, veloces y que se regeneran, su escasa defensa y salud son un talón de Aquiles en peleas largas._

 _Afuera hace tanto frío como en Bracada, así que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí por hoy e iré a prepararme un chocolate caliente; es justo y necesario con este clima. Como siempre, agradeceré eternamente sus comentarios e impresiones sobre esta entrega, los que pueden dejar en la cajita inferior con toda tranquilidad. ¡Hasta muy pronto, amigos! Ojalá no se resfríen, porque en esta época es lo peor que podría pasarles._


	8. Ikata I - Pistas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Pistas**

Al poner sus escamas sobre el sólido suelo del primer embarcadero que servía la ciudad portuaria de Ikata, Kodziomi sintió que se llenaba de memorias antiguas: las puestas de sol junto a las tranquilas aguas del Seia (por las que habían descendido 250 kilómetros desde Ruktorima); los carnavales para celebrar la llegada de la primavera con algo menos de nieve; la deliciosa gastronomía a precios asequibles de las tabernas locales; el eterno eco de las campanas de la catedral cercana al castillo y tantas otras por las que había pasado hacía apenas tres años.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ella y Braemar estaban aquí siguiendo el rastro de "la basura", ese extraño ser con asombrosa habilidad para encontrar vetas de azufre, uno de los ingredientes clave de la poción de locura que La Gruta, a través de sórdidas pruebas, intentaba refinar para que hiciera efecto en organismos ubicados a ambos extremos de la escala de fuerza. Sabían que iban con desventaja pero no podían precisar con exactitud si eran días, semanas o meses.

-Hemos llegado, señores -dijo el anciano dueño del bote que habían usado para llegar hasta el sendero río arriba-. El viaje nos tomó sólo diez horas; un nuevo récord personal del que estoy muy orgulloso.

-Es un logro notable, buen hombre -contestó el cazador-. Le extiendo mis felicitaciones y, como acordamos, también su recompensa: 500 monedas por el traslado más otras 500 por hacernos llegar aquí antes de las ocho de la mañana.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes -sonrió el hombrecillo, mostrando su dentadura medio vacía y guardándose el dinero dentro de su raída chaqueta de cuero-. Ojalá encuentren lo que han venido a buscar aquí. Ahora debo volver a encargarme de mis peces.

-No nos iremos hasta haberlo logrado -acotó la naga-. Gracias por todo y que tenga un buen día.

Se despidieron con un gesto de manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la caseta de guardia para dejar constancia de su llegada. Ikata, ubicada en la orilla este del manso curso de agua, estaba rodeada por amplios bosques en dirección al norte y el este, además de constituir el punto final de la carretera oriental partiendo en Antrime, con Anderskolde como punto intermedio. La urbe, conocida por su gastronomía, curtiembres y textiles de fina factura, tenía cinco embarcaderos con capacidad flotante para unas 10 mil personas que entraban y salían continuamente de los límites de la ciudad. Ya fuesen turistas, comerciantes o soldados, todos tenían algo que ver y encontrar dentro de los sólidos muros de piedra rodeándola. Su guarnición era la cuarta más grande en toda Bracada, con casi 1.600 efectivos divididos en veinte pelotones equilibrados, comandados por veteranos y/o jóvenes con muchísimo talento para la estrategia y la magia. Una cuarta parte de dichas fuerzas estaba destinada a mantener el orden en estrictos turnos de doce horas que sólo podían esquivarse gracias a una muy buena excusa.

Kodziomi sintió cómo Braemar hizo un intento de tomarle la mano. Le hubiera respondido encantada pero tenía algo de vergüenza a la hora de mostrar afecto en público. Con una mirada él entendió al instante su actual situación, sonriéndole a modo de compensación. Tenían razones para estar optimistas luego de sus hallazgos en las cámaras subterráneas y su plática con los pescadores, quienes se mostraron bastante menos reacios a colaborar luego de enterarse que la "maldición" del Seia no era más que un grupo de elementales de agua. Quedaron maravillados al escuchar los pormenores de la pelea, pero no tanto al saber lo que había tierra adentro. Para compensar por las dos casetas incendiadas debido a su hechizo de Rayo, el alquimista nominal entregó a su gremio una donación de mil monedas de oro más las disculpas correspondientes. Después fueron a dar su testimonio a la guardia, donde cedieron los pergaminos con la constancia del pandemónium al mismo soldado barbón que les diera la bienvenida; el tipo de la armadura roja prometió que analizaría todo a fondo y pondría esto en conocimiento de los dirigentes de la ciudad, además de enviar una copia a Vatreni para ver si podían desenterrarse más indicios relativos a esa misteriosa organización.

Tal vez la mejor parte fuese el sincero apretón de manos que dio al cazador y su ayudante luego de aclarar todo. Cuando ambos ya iban río abajo hacia su próximo destino, un destacamento de quince personas hacía lo propio en dirección opuesta; estaban sumamente interesados en añadir esas reservas de azufre y mercurio a las arcas comunitarias. El material restante sería enviado al banco de alimentos para no desperdiciarse.

-Así que esto es Ikata -mencionó Braemar mientras veía el enorme gentío congregado ante los puestos del mercado-. Rebosa vida al punto de que Calarnen parece un pueblo fantasma en comparación.

-Al principio todo parece frenético, señor -retrucó Kodziomi-, pero no es muy complicado acostumbrarse. Con el tiempo aprendí a amar esta ciudad tanto como los dominios de mi familia en las orillas del Molketa.

-¿Usted es de las tierras altas? (21)

-Casi, jefe. El Molketa está prácticamente en el límite entre ellas y el distrito de Acker, varios cientos de kilómetros al suroeste de donde estamos ahora mismo. Nosotras vivíamos en la orilla sur y teníamos a la vista, cuando hacía buen tiempo, los macizos donde, según las antiguas leyendas, los dragones azur venían a aparearse, poner huevos y criar a sus pequeños. Más allá de las montañas hay zonas derechamente inhóspitas, prácticamente inalteradas por las manos de la civilización.

-Ya veo. Es un territorio con muchísima historia -entraron al punto de control y esperaron su turno-. Quizás me esté excediendo un poco, pero ¿podría llevarme allí una vez que todo esto acabe?

La súbita petición del humano sorprendió a la naga, quien casi dejó caer su bolso de la pura impresión. Apenas conteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas, lo miró tentativamente a los ojos.

-Este… Perdón que pregunte, pero ¿a qué viene algo así, señor Braemar?

-Sólo me interesa conocer a su familia, ver en qué condiciones se crió, tal vez aprender cosas nuevas… El saber, querida, no ocupa lugar. Nunca lo olvide.

Ahora el muchacho sacaba su faceta más infantil y curiosa, esa misma que la había confundido con su madre durante ese sueño turbulento en el escritorio. Kodziomi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco traviesa por dentro, pensando en que su contraparte seguía teniendo, en un rincón del corazón, nada más que diez años de edad.

-Bueno, si es así… No creo que haya problemas -le sonrió, venciendo el sonrojo que amenazaba con embargarla.

-Muchas gracias, Kodziomi. Le debo una muy grande.

Rodeó sus hombros con el brazo libre y la atrajo hacia sí, permitiendo que el calor corporal de ambos sobrepasara la barrera de las capas y la ropa, mezclándose en una sensación deliciosa. Por un momento se olvidaron de que estaban en ese rígido puesto militar para declarar sus intenciones.

Libres ya de dicho trámite, volvieron a la electrizante atmósfera del mercado, haciéndose a la izquierda de la calle para evitar el gentío; lo último que deseaban era perder el Escudo de la Centinela a manos de un antisocial cualquiera.

-Bueno, Kodziomi -inició Braemar-. Usted conoce esta ciudad mejor que yo. ¿Podría recomendar un buen lugar para alquilar una habitación?

-Déjeme ver… -pensó ella-. En esta ciudad hay cinco tabernas con alojamiento y otras seis pensiones cuya calidad abarca prácticamente todo el espectro. La más cercana está a tres o cuatro calles de aquí, cerca de la catedral y la plaza principal. Puede decirse que desde ahí se puede llegar a cualquier parte; Ikata no es el típico puerto que se extiende a lo largo mientras descuida el alto.

-Confío en su criterio. Vayamos allá y reservemos un par de cuartos; me da que estaremos aquí bastante más tiempo, especialmente si conseguimos obtener más información sobre el paradero de "la basura".

-Sólo recorrer todos los puestos que hay por aquí nos tomaría una semana -añadió la espadachina-. ¡Y para qué hablar de las propinas…!

-Afortunadamente nos queda bastante dinero disponible después de lo de Ruktorima.

Conforme conversaban recorrieron la distancia separándolos de la plaza. Era bastante parecida a la de Calarnen, con su fuente, bancos, rosas azules y juegos de luces alimentados por llamas eternas. Tenía forma de octógono, rodeada por setos ornamentales en excelente estado y con pequeños caminos de gravilla que desembocaban en la zona central. A su alrededor confluían ocho calles en una especie de rotonda desde las que emergían carretelas tiradas por caballos percherones. Esperaron su turno para cruzar y lo hicieron rápido; en esta clase de sitios cualquier demora causaba un atasco de tráfico más la consiguiente ensalada de insultos.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó una muchachita de unos 16 años de edad que limpiaba las mesas del bar-. ¡Bienvenidos a _La Gárgola Raquítica_! ¿En qué puedo servirles?

- _¿La Gárgola Raquítica?_ -preguntó el muchacho, mirando a su ayudante con incredulidad-. ¿Así se llama este sitio?

-Cuando yo vivía aquí tenía otro nombre -contestó la chica reptil, tan sorprendida como su empleador-. ¿No era _El Gremlin Colérico_?

-No -intervino la joven, de cuerpo delgado, cabellera castaño claro y sonrisa franca-. Antes era conocido como _El Viejo Desdentado_ , pero mis padres le cambiaron el nombre cuando heredaron el local hace dos años y diez meses; decían que espantaba a los clientes.

-Dejando los apelativos a un lado -atajó Braemar-, quisiéramos alquilar una habitación en este establecimiento. ¿Cuánto nos cobras por la noche?

-Son ochenta monedas de oro por noche -la castaña consultó el registro-. ¿Vienen juntos?

-Sí -contestó la naga.

-Bien. Les informo desde ya que el precio incluye impuestos más las tres comidas; pueden tomarlas aquí abajo o pedir servicio al cuarto por un pequeño recargo.

-¿Cuánto recargo? -preguntó Braemar.

-Cinco monedas.

-No está mal. Tal vez podamos tomarlo luego de un largo día de pesquisas, ¿no cree? -volvió a mirar a la naga.

-Supongo que sí, señor.

Esta última línea dejó un poco sorprendida a la chiquilla, quien posó sus ojos en ambos con desbordante curiosidad.

-¿Entonces no están casados?

El cazador y su asistente retrocedieron casi un metro, evitando apenas voltear una de las mesas de madera detrás de ellos.

"¿Casados?", pensó la pelinegra, poniéndose tan roja como un tomate. "¡Qué absurdo…! Los niños de hoy tienen demasiada imaginación".

"No sé qué le dan de comer a los jóvenes ahora", se dijo el alquimista nominal con el rostro igualmente ruborizado, "pero esta chica se pasó tres distritos".

-¿Se sienten bien? -volvió a cuestionar la encargada, sus límpidos ojos azules centelleando con ese afán incontenible de saberlo todo.

-Nosotros no estamos casados -respondió la naga a borbotones-. Sólo somos viajeros y estamos aquí haciendo algunas indagaciones.

-De hecho, yo soy cazador de tesoros -apuntó el chico-. Mi nombre es Thomas Braemar, por si lo necesitas para el registro.

-Y yo soy Kodziomi, su ayudante -complementó la pelinegra.

-¿Thomas Braemar…?

La chica pareció encogerse bajo su sencillo vestido gris marengo y delantal blanco con algunas manchas de cerveza. Miró hacia abajo y se quedó ahí un buen rato, tan quieta como una estatua de mármol.

Por un momento ambos contuvieron la respiración, pensando en la remota posibilidad de que esto fuese una trampa preparada por La Gruta.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -exclamó de repente, su rostro pletórico de alegría-. ¡Nunca antes habíamos tenido una celebridad aquí y yo sin arreglarme! -se tapó el rostro con sus finas manos-. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me imagino lo que deben pensar de mí ahora mismo…

-Parece que su fama es mayor de lo que pensaba, jefe -dijo la chica reptil al humano, sorprendida de que nadie en la calle escuchara el exabrupto.

-No es algo que me agrade demasiado, ¿sabe? Prefiero tener un bajo perfil. Sé que es difícil con eso del título nobiliario y todo eso, pero…

-Lo comprendo perfectamente.

-¡Vale, vale, vale! -volvió a gritar la niñita-. ¡Ya me tranquilicé! -ahora los miraba nuevamente con expresión feliz-. Señor Braemar, le reitero la bienvenida a nuestro humilde negocio familiar y esperamos estar a la altura. Ahora… ¡Están de suerte! Me queda una habitación libre. Es la número cuatro.

-Estupendo. ¿Tiene camas separadas?

-Me temo que no. Sólo tiene una cómoda cama matrimonial pero también cuenta con mesa para dos personas, baño privado con Jaktina, sofá de tres cuerpos y flores frescas todas las mañanas.

Nuevamente chocaron las miradas de cazador y asistente. Bastaron un par de segundos para llegar a un acuerdo.

-Ya nos arreglaremos a la hora de dormir -suspiró la pelinegra-. La tomamos por… ¿Cuánto tiempo le parece bien, jefe?

-Pagaremos cuatro días por adelantado -contestó él, entregándole 320 monedas a la entusiasmada adolescente-. ¿Se aplica política de reembolsos en caso de que nos vayamos antes?

-Si nos avisan con al menos un día de anticipación y dejan constancia por escrito -contestó la dependienta-, no tendremos problema alguno en devolverles los días no utilizados. Estamos totalmente a tono con las leyes comerciales.

-Así me gusta. A todo esto, pequeña, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-Andan comprando vituallas para el bar. Estarán de vuelta en una hora o algo así.

-¿Y te dejan sola a cargo de todo? -preguntó la miembro del clan Diakara con renovada sorpresa.

-Sé defenderme bien, señorita Kodziomi. Tengo una escoba y una bolsa de piedras bajo la barra; puedo darle a un blanco móvil a treinta pies de distancia sin problemas. El último idiota que intentó asaltarnos terminó con la nariz rota y gritando clemencia de tantos palos que le di -se pavoneó-. Eso fue hace un mes. Desde ese entonces no ha asomado su asqueroso rostro por aquí.

Los huéspedes sonrieron. Esta muchachita era de armas tomar y con un desplante que se asemejaba al de cualquier soldado curtido.

-Pues tú eres toda una caja de sorpresas. Digo, considerando que pareces muy delgada e inocente…

-Las apariencias engañan. Fingir inocencia es algo indispensable para sobrevivir en este loco mundo nuestro y especialmente en una ciudad como Ikata, donde hay gente de todos los rincones de Antagarich y los barrios bajos son un caldero a punto de estallar.

-Sabia decisión, este… ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Braemar.

-Leonisa, señor Braemar, pero todos me dicen Leo por conveniencia -retrucó la castaña e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Pues bien, Leo… ¿Podrías servirnos algo de desayunar? Viajamos toda la noche desde Ruktorima y estamos con así un diente -hizo un ademán demostrativo con sus enguantadas manos antes de dejarle diez monedas como propina.

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó ella tras guardarse el dinero- ¿Desean algo en particular? Tenemos té de hoja, hidromiel, leche caliente con especias, pan recién horneado, huevos revueltos, algo de pavo fileteado y varias otras delicias locales.

-Sorpréndenos, querida -la naga le sonrió y dejó su bolso a un lado antes de sentarse en la mesa que casi habían volteado-. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un oso entero.

-También tenemos oso a la parrilla y preparado con la receta familiar. ¿Les sirvo?

Ambos no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír mientras su orden era procesada y servida. Bien podían permitirse algo de relajo, pero también tocaba aprovechar correctamente el tiempo mediante el trazado de un nuevo plan.

-Dado que Ikata es una ciudad grande -comenzó Braemar-, lo mejor es que nos dividamos las tareas. Usted conoce el área mucho mejor que yo, así que la dejaré con entera libertad de acción para recoger nuevos datos.

-Gracias, señor. De hecho, ya tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo empezar.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Los barrios bajos, cercanos a los embarcaderos cuatro y cinco -replicó ella con seriedad, sus ojos nuevamente chispeando de adrenalina-. Fueron parte de mi primera patrulla durante el tiempo que pasé aquí y conozco perfectamente bien a sus habitantes. Con algo de incentivo -hizo crujir cuatro de sus seis grupos de nudillos amenazadoramente-, soltarán lo que haya que soltar.

-¿Estará bien?

-Descuide, jefe -le sonrió de forma preciosa, casi divina-. Hace falta más que un montón de borrachos y vagos para neutralizarme. Tengo mis cimitarras a la mano si las cosas se ponen feas.

-Lo dejo en sus manos, entonces -él asintió y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo-. Para esos "incentivos" de los que habló, esto podría servirle.

Sacó 500 monedas de oro de su bolsa especial y se las entregó en una malla negra con agujeros apenas visibles.

-Por si acaso.

-Espero no tener que usarlas, señor Braemar -ahora Kodziomi repitió el gesto-. ¿Qué hará usted en el intertanto?

-Iré a desentrañar un poco la veta académica -contestó el hijo de diplomáticos-. Pasaré por la sede local del Gremio Mágico y veré si puedo añadir algún hechizo nuevo a mi arsenal, además de visitar la biblioteca para buscar más pistas sobre Irsamia, sea lo que sea. También enviaré algunas cartas a ciertos contactos que tengo en el distrito; con un poco de suerte nos echarán una mano.

-¿Ciertos contactos?

-Mercantes de artefactos y empleados del Gremio Mágico en Equinox, Emekore y Schiaffandi. Son negociantes duros, recelosos, pero de absoluta confianza; he hecho buenos tratos con ellos en el pasado y sé que no se les ocurriría negarme un favor -enfatizó las tres últimas palabras con una mínima pizca de malicia.

-Los tiene bien medidos, ¿eh? -su contraparte lanzó una risita.

-Saben que perderme como cliente o aliado no les conviene para nada.

En eso llegó la risueña muchachita cargando una enorme bandeja repleta de delicias, entre las que se contaban huevos revueltos con jamón, pan recién horneado con un delicioso aroma, carne de oso laminada con su salsa especial, dos tazas de té cargado, leche y miel…

-¡Que aproveche! -dijo la muchacha tras servirles-. Todo esto está hecho en casa.

-¡Te pasaste! Todo esto tiene un aspecto fantástico -exclamó Kodziomi mientras comenzaba a atacar la paila de huevos.

-Muchas gracias, Leo -Braemar la miró con aprobación-. Antes de que vuelvas a tus labores, ¿podrías responder un par de preguntas?

-Lo que desee, señor -hizo una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está la sucursal del Gremio Mágico?

-A dos calles de aquí -contestó Leonisa-. Sólo debe salir hacia la izquierda, tomar la primera esquina y de ahí seguir derecho unos doscientos metros. Está rodeada de varios almácigos de rosas azules y blancas; no tiene pérdida.

-Ya veo. ¿Y la oficina de correos?

-Tenemos tres oficinas en Ikata. La que más le conviene está justo al frente de aquí -apuntó en la dirección indicada-. Sólo debe cruzar la plaza y ya está.

-Gracias de nuevo, querida -replicó el cazador, causando que la chiquilla se sonrojara por completo-. Dado que tengo que mandar algunas misivas y estoy en continuo movimiento, ¿no será mucha molestia si pido que las respuestas lleguen aquí durante los próximos días?

-¡En absoluto! Me encargaré de separarlas del resto cuando lleguen y entregárselas personalmente. Si no lo encuentro, las dejaré en la mesa de su habitación. Aquí tiene la llave -le entregó el objeto y se retiró tras efectuar otra reverencia-. Espero que disfruten su estadía.

"Qué niña más agradable", pensó Braemar tras verla desaparecer como una exhalación por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. "Debería haber gente como ella en cada taberna del país".

Cruzó otra mirada cómplice con su asistente y prosiguió con su refrigerio. Ante ambos se extendía un día pintando para largo y extenuante, pero al menos las distancias eran mucho más abordables estando de vuelta entre los muros y torres custodiando la civilización. La última carta de la baraja era recurrir a la guardia local en caso de que todo se fuera al diablo, pero esperaban dejarla bien guardada, al punto de olvidarse incluso de su propia existencia.

-I1-

Sórdidos.

Malolientes.

Miserables al punto de causar arcadas.

Los barrios bajos de Ikata no habían cambiado un simple ápice en su ausencia. En esas zonas dejadas de la mano del destino no se apreciaba ni la pulcritud ni el buen gusto de los demás rincones de la ciudad. Hasta las mismas aguas del Seia que corrían a su derecha parecían más turbias, desprovistas de oxígeno y vida. Los hedores emergiendo de ellas evocaban podredumbre pura, una mezcla de líquidos percolados con orina, heces, restos de jabón y perfume destilado. Todo ello se mezclaba con aceites fuertes, entintados de alcanfor y alcohol. ¡Cuánto daño causaban esas bebidas baratas, vendidas a moneda de oro el litro en expendios que no cumplían las más mínimas normas sanitarias! Recordó varios episodios durante sus días de guardia en los que se vio las caras con tipejos reducidos a la nada misma por esa quemante sensación en sus paladares. Hombres sin familia, pasado, presente ni futuro más que el de una muerte lenta debido a la cirrosis o las pulmonías tan generosamente desperdigadas por la humedad. Durante el invierno las tormentas de nieve pasaban a granizadas de antología, apedreando paredes y pulverizando ventanas sin mayor consideración. La naturaleza bien podía ser cruel con los menos favorecidos y este puerto, así como muchos otros puertos en todo el continente de Antagarich, era fiel muestra de ello.

Enfundada en su sobria capa forrada y reptando lentamente, Kodziomi, la naga del clan Diakara, contempló esos rostros desesperados en busca de una moneda para, supuestamente, comprar pan o medicinas. "Mayor mentira no ha existido nunca", reflexionó, sabiendo de sobra que todo ello iba a parar a los dueños de tugurios que, con la más absoluta falta de empatía, seguían vendiendo ese líquido tóxico, tan quemante como la misma lava desde donde se extraía la Jaktina. De primera mano sabía que sólo los bárbaros de Krewlod y los demonios de Eeofol eran capaz de aguantarlo sin sufrir severas úlceras. Nunca esperó encontrarse con una criatura infernal tan lejos de las tierras disputadas, pero tuvo que matarla con asistencia de dos compañeros de guardia cuando se negó a salir del maloliente antro tras la hora de cierre.

-Una monedita, por caridad -gimió un tipo que parecía tener lepra e intentó acercarse a la recién llegada.

-¡Aparta, inmundo! -ella apuntó al deforme rostro con su daga de hierro, haciéndolo retroceder-. ¡Y no me sigas, porque te mato con todo gusto!

Hizo sonar su cascabel para demostrar que estaba realmente furiosa. Detestaba quedarse más tiempo del necesario en esas sucias calles, repletas de polvo y con restos de orina en las esquinas. Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, continuando la marcha con extremo cuidado de no cortarse con vidrios rotos o meter las escamas en excremento plagado de moscas.

Cada vez que alguien intentaba conversarle o mirarla, exhibía nuevamente esa expresión de absoluto cabreo. Los techos mal construidos tapaban el sol invernal, reduciendo buenas partes de los callejones a catacumbas oscuras, donde los susurros parecían amplificarse y crear siniestras presencias.

-Si no me equivoco, debe de estar por aquí -susurró mientras tomaba otra calle hacia la izquierda; ahora mismo estaba a unos 130 metros del río en dirección noroeste.

Afinando al máximo sus sentidos, pudo contemplar las esquivas sombras de lo que parecían vasijas de greda toscamente moldeadas en el lado izquierdo. No había puertas (o, si las había, estaban cerradas a cal y canto), pero desde el otro lado se escuchaban unas risas guturales. El marcado olor a tabaco saliendo desde la segunda entrada le despertó nuevamente la memoria.

"Aquí es", pensó. "Esas hierbas secas sin prensar y de baja calidad son inconfundibles".

Tomó aire hasta todo lo que dieron sus pulmones (ya se había acostumbrado al infecto miasma) y abrió la pesada puerta con aldaba sin más ceremonias.

En el interior del desgraciado sitio habrían unas doce o trece personas, reunidas en dos grupos de cuatro y una de cinco alrededor de mesas que parecían tener suciedad acumulada al menos desde hace quién sabía cuándo. Oleadas de humo blanquecino danzaban al compás de cuatro viejas lámparas de aceite que olían tan mal como todo el resto; después se perdían en el techo donde, esperaba, hubiese algún cutre sistema de ventilación. Tosió levemente y maldijo a esos idiotas por arruinarse los pulmones con esa porquería; por definición las nagas no fumaban y, salvo ocasionales toques de sidra o hidromiel, tampoco bebían. Apostar también estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó bruscamente el cantinero, un tipo de unos seis pies y tres pulgadas con rostro enjuto, flaco cual espíritu de mal agüero.

-Información.

-La gente como tú no viene aquí a buscar información, niña bonita -espetó el palo de escoba-. Ahora lárgate.

-Conque quieres echarme, ¿eh? -la naga afiló la voz, causando que su contraparte se estremeciera ligeramente-. ¿Tú y cuántos más?

Se descubrió y lo miró con furia contenida. El hombre, al ver de quién se trataba, casi dejó caer el vaso que estaba limpiando con una toalla vieja.

-¡Kodziomi! -gritó de forma ahogada.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí, Saúl -ahora era el turno de la pelinegra de ser cruel-. Si sabes lo que te conviene -volvió a desenfundar su daga-, harás exactamente lo que diga y sin llamar la atención.

-¿Y si no quiero? -intentó contraatacar el hombre con escaso convencimiento.

-Te llevaré arrastrando hasta el destacamento local por tu operación para fabricar alcohol ilegal -retrucó ella-. ¿Acaso crees que esas manchas en tus dedos no son producto del extracto de índigo que usas para camuflar el olor? No creas que me he olvidado de cómo escapaste de la guardia hace tres años, pagándole a tus matones para que arrojaran todo al Seia.

Saúl estaba arrinconado como la rata que era. Dejó el vaso a un lado, apoyó ambas manos en la barra tan sucia como todo lo demás y suspiró hondamente.

-Está bien -se rindió-. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Partamos por el principio: cambia tu tonito o tus parroquianos verán una decapitación gratuita, de calidad y en directo. Ahora dime si Swarzak está aquí.

-¿Swarzak?

El así llamado era uno de los informantes más sórdidos de los bajos mundos. Prácticamente intocable, ninguna de las bandas del extremo oriente de Bracada osaba tocarle un pelo, dado que los datos por él manejados muchas veces constituían la diferencia entre un gran golpe y quedar una larga década tras las rejas. Los callejones como este eran el mundo donde se movía como pez en el agua y Kodziomi sentía, en ese preciso instante, ganas de llevarlo hasta el Seia y arrojarlo en su frío cauce tras amarrarle una bola de metal a los pies. Recordaba perfectamente bien su apariencia: pelo rubio bien corto, delgado y ágil al nivel de una musaraña. Casi siempre vestía un conjunto de camisa gruesa rojo oscuro, pantalones negros y botas grises, todo ello acompañado de una capa azul marino hecha de seda reforzada. No era ostentoso, aunque llevaba en su índice izquierdo un anillo que, según él, lo hacía miembro de una de las casas más antiguas del país. "Sí, claro", había pensado la naga cuando lo conoció. "Seguro se lo robó a algún viajero cansado o borracho que encontró tirado en la carretera hacia Antrime".

-El mismo. ¿Ha venido hoy?

-Debe de estar al caer -susurró Saúl-. No hay día en que no venga a bañar su garganta con una cerveza.

-De Anderskolde, supongo. Etiqueta azul y fermentada por encargo -dijo la pelinegra como quien no quería la cosa-. ¿Acaso no es ese el cargamento que robaron a los hoteles de por allá hace año y medio?

Otra vez recibió una mirada de absoluta sorpresa por parte del enjuto humano.

-Siempre estoy al corriente de todo, Saúl. Sabes que tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes. Ahora escúchame -volvió a fulminarlo con ese irresistible par de iris color obsidiana-: cuando Swarzak entre, dile a todos los clientes, sin excepción, que se alejen una mesa de él. Sírvele lo que guste y quédate detrás de la barra. Del resto me encargaré yo.

El tabernero se veía nervioso y tenía la frente empapada de sudor. Conocía bien a la otrora guardia y sabía, cuando hablaba en ese tono, que planeaba armar un pandemónium en un vaso de agua para luego liberarlo en toda su enloquecedora magnitud. No le gustaba estar a su merced, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Era eso o perder su negocio de forma irrecuperable. Sabía bien que mataba poco a poco a sus parroquianos con esos licores baratos y estaba resignado a ir quedándose sin ellos poco a poco. Así era su microscópico papel en las ruedas de la vida.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, dando paso al tipo que ella esperaba. Hizo una seña a Saúl con una de sus manos izquierdas, desplazándose al otro lado de la barra. El palo de escoba volvió a secarse el sudor de la frente antes de acudir a atender al recién llegado.

-Ah, Saúl -mencionó Swarzak; su voz era arrogante y arrastraba ligeramente las palabras con el típico desdén del nuevo rico-. Hermoso día, ¿no crees?

-¿No lo son todos así?

-Cuando eres yo, claro que sí -se pavoneó-. Tráeme una pinta helada en tu mejor vaso y algo de comer.

-De inmediato.

El informante sonrió y contempló el humo bailando a su alrededor, formando curiosas figuras similares a los genios que custodiaban sus altares ante las amenazas de cualquier extraño. Otras tomaban forma de gremlins o incluso de nagas plebeyas blandiendo sus espadas con maestría. Recibió el pedido en una tosca bandeja de madera y bebió a trago largo el precioso líquido, deleitando su indigna garganta con esa bebida que, por definición, sólo debía ser probada por un paladar conocedor.

-¡Ah…! -exclamó, estirando los brazos y las piernas-. ¡Esto sí es vida!

Kodziomi entendió que esa era su seña. Otra seña al dueño del tugurio puso el plan en marcha. La mayoría de los parroquianos estaban tan poseídos por los efectos del alcohol que ni siquiera protestaron cuando los cambiaron de sitio. Una última mirada entre hombre y naga dejó claro que ahora seguirían por caminos separados. Antes de asegurar que empuñaba firmemente su daga de hierro, pensó en cómo le estaría yendo a Braemar. Recordó su sincera sonrisa para darse ánimos, volvió a tomar aire sin importar que estuviera saturado de tabaco y se acercó a la mesa ocupada por el pillo.

-¡Hey! -gritó Swarzak al verse levantado sin más miramientos de su silla-. ¡¿Qué está pa…?!

Por toda respuesta recibió una señora bofetada de la naga, quien ahora tenía exactamente la misma disposición que su jefe cuando interrogó a esos magos a sueldo de La Gruta.

-¡Por fin te encontré, sabandija! -le gritó, su voz empapada de fría cólera-. ¿Creíste que tu suerte duraría para siempre?

-¡¿Kodziomi?! -gritó, apenas creyendo lo que sus aterrados ojos veían-. ¿Qué estás hacien…?

Otra bofetada, más fuerte que la anterior, lo hizo callar de sopetón. Su mejilla izquierda quedó hinchada y afeaba su rostro de niño mimado.

-Escúchame bien, parásito de medio pelo. Si vine hasta aquí no fue a pasear, sino porque necesito la información pútrida que manejas. Más vale que me la des si no quieres acabar mal.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego? -el patán exhibió el mismo tono falsamente valiente que usara el cantinero hace un rato.

-Te cortaré un dedo de la mano izquierda -replicó Kodziomi-. Si insistes en negarte, vendrá otro y así sucesivamente hasta pasar a la derecha. Después vendrán tu nariz y orejas -conforme seguía hablando, Swarzak se ponía pálido como un muerto-. Tal vez ya no sea miembro del ejército, pero lo considero un justo castigo por ese incendio que provocaron los matones al seguir tus consejos hace tres años y medio. Así las almas de esos pobres huerfanitos podrán descansar en paz gracias a Ikerena.

-Está bien -el rubio tragó saliva y se dejó llevar-. ¿Qué quieres saber, lunática?

Una tercera bofetada casi le arrancó dos dientes de la boca demarcada por finos labios.

-Cuida tu lengua si no quieres que te la corte también. Ahora… Empecemos por el principio -adoptó un tono aún más adrenalínico, si cabe-. ¿Qué es La Gruta?

-¿La Gruta? -el interrogado reaccionó sorprendido de una forma casi legítima-. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué me ha… ¡Aaaaaaagh…!

Un sordo ruido en el piso de piedra precedió al chorro de sangre. Usando una de sus manos libres, Kodziomi procedió a cortar el pulgar izquierdo de Swarzak. El informante ahora gemía de dolor y tenía los ojos llorosos, moviendo el muñón que le había quedado para darse cuenta de que esto no era un sueño sino la cruda realidad.

-¡¿Realmente tenías que hacer eso?! -chilló.

-Te lo advertí, Swarzak -la pelinegra siguió en absoluto control-. Si no quieres perder tu índice, dime qué diablos es La Gruta.

-Sé bien poco de ellos -replicó el pobre desgraciado, aún llorando debido a la súbita amputación-. Escuché el nombre por primera vez… hace unos diez meses. Sí, diez meses. Uno de los bandoleros que tiene su base… a unos 25 kilómetros de Equinox mencionó el nombre. Estaba borracho, pero dijo que… era un grupo muy poderoso, con presencia en toda Bracada y controlado… por personas cuya identidad, salvo la mismísima plana mayor… nadie conoce.

-Una organización secreta -resumió la naga, pensando en ese diagnóstico lanzado por su amigo y compañero, quien había resultado estar totalmente en lo cierto-. Partiendo desde ahí, ¿cómo contratan a su gente?

-Supongo que usarán… intermediarios -retrucó Swarzak, jadeando debido a la pérdida de sangre-. La cosa es que ninguno de los mandos medios, según contó este tipo, conoce a otros miem… miembros del grupo.

-Interesante. ¿Y cuánto le pagaron a tu amiguito?

-Cinco mil monedas por robar un cargamento de azufre y otro de mercurio, ambos destinados a los establecimientos de Maratzante. Tres mil fueron por adelantado y el resto al terminar el trabajo. Lo vio como dinero fácil -tosió-, así que aceptó de inmediato.

Atando cabos rápidamente, Kodziomi concluyó que esa partida también estaba destinada a la locura embotellada. "Estoy en el camino correcto, así que mejor sigo jugando a la malvada", sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Sabes para qué estaban destinados esos materiales?

El rubio, cada vez más agotado, negó con la cabeza. Saúl, recién dimensionando las brasas en las que había saltado tras aceptar someterse a los planes de la espadachina, miraba la escena aterrorizado y el resto de la concurrencia seguía atrapado en la densidad de sus propios tragos, sus facultades mentales absolutamente neutralizadas.

-Te diré para qué son -continuó la chica reptil-. La Gruta, ese grupo secreto del cual me has dado más información de la que pensaba, necesita azufre y mercurio para fabricar una poción que causa locura mediante la formación de densas columnas de humo azul.

-¿Humo azul? -algo pareció brillar en los ojos del vendedor de secretos.

-No me digas que sabes algo… Si es así, suéltalo ahora mismo o tu pobre índice le hará compañía a tu pulgar -hizo sisear la daga de hierro con alegría.

-En una de las tabernas de Anderskolde, mientras esperaba a otro malandra para… completar un trato sobre el robo de unas joyas, me puse a charlar con el tabernero y me contó, con sorpresa, que en la zona de Ochre se habían visto… columnas como la que describes.

-¿Ochre? ¡Eso es el distrito de Asenius! -exclamó con tanta fuerza que casi le voló los tímpanos a Swarzak. "Esto cambia todo", pensó con furia Kodziomi. "La locura embotellada está más difundida de lo que creíamos. El señor Braemar debe saber esto lo antes posible, pero primero…"

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué busca La Gruta con esas pociones? -nuevamente salió otra carta de las muchas manos de la naga, buscando corroborar el diagnóstico tentativo elaborado en conjunto con su empleador.

-Eso sí que no lo sé -contestó el aterrado humano, su voz hecha un hilillo a esas alturas-. ¡Juro… que no lo sé!

Swarzak cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el filo de la daga cercenándole el índice, pero no pasó nada. Volvió a abrirlos y encontró a la pelinegra mirándole fijamente, su expresión de absoluta furia aún plasmada en el blanquísimo rostro. Por mucho que ella detestara el diagnóstico, sabía que el maleante de los bajos fondos no mentía.

-Supongamos que te creo -movió su cascabel para meterle aún más miedo al tipejo-. Ahora, ¿sabes quién es "la señora"? Nos encontramos con unos maleantes, miembros de La Gruta, que la mencionaron. También hablaron de "la basura". ¿Te suena? Dicen que es un ser experto en hallar vetas de azufre y que chilla como si el mañana no existiera.

-Carezco de cualquier… información al respecto.

Otro cierre de ojos. Otra dosis de terrible anticipación. La recompensa, en vez de otra mirada férrea, fue una caída sin más ceremonias al suelo. El pulgar del sudoroso y mentalmente roto informante había comenzado a pudrirse, haciendo casi imposible volver a ponerlo en su sitio; ni siquiera el hechizo de Curación podría dejarlo como nuevo.

-Swarzak, has actuado mucho mejor de lo que había predicho -siseó Kodziomi, entrecerrando sus ojos y adoptando un tono condescendiente, casi clasista a la usanza de su amigo y compañero de viajes-. Le sacaré buen partido a tus datos obtenidos de forma cuestionable, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte con vida.

-¡¿Qué?! -él recuperó súbitamente la voz-. ¡Kodziomi, no puedes hacerme esto!

-Claro que puedo -ella volvió al tono dominante de su interrogatorio-. Sabes demasiado y nada garantiza que no vayas a contarle esta experiencia a tus amiguitos del hampa; así llegará, tarde o temprano, a oídos de La Gruta. Además -ahora se puso en postura de ataque sin cuartel-, llegó la hora de que esos inocentes huérfanos descansen en paz.

Desenvainó dos de sus seis cimitarras, contó mentalmente hasta tres y asestó el golpe. Saúl cerró los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, escuchando el último gemido del amoral informante antes de que quedara retorcido sobre el suelo de su establecimiento. La naga contempló el fruto de su trabajo con satisfacción y envainó sus armas, dejando un pequeño reguero de sangre en el borde metálico. Ante ella, con el estómago atravesado de extremo a extremo, se encontraba un Swarzak muy muerto, su sangre formando un charco que se agrandaba por momentos; por un momento pensó en la pobre señora de la calle Bransen, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ella era inocente. Kodziomi había liberado al mundo de un auténtico malnacido y salvado incontables vidas en el proceso.

Cogió la bolsa de dinero que el cadáver llevaba en el cinto y se la entregó con firmeza al tabernero.

-Si la guardia pregunta qué pasó, di que hubo una pelea y los otros tipos huyeron tras matarlo -sentenció, echándose la capucha encima y moviéndose hacia la salida del tugurio-. De lo contrario, ya puedes ir acostumbrándote a pasar el resto de tu vida tras las rejas.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, dejando tras ella a un tipo traumado, un cadáver cuya sangre comenzaba a mezclarse con el olor nauseabundo del tabaco y un grupo de clientes que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

-I2-

-Esto explica muchas cosas.

Thomas Edwin Braemar cerró el pesado tomo que había estado consultando y terminó de llenar su página de notas. Dejó la pluma junto al tintero y estiró sus brazos con cuidado a fin de no molestar a los demás usuarios de la biblioteca. No había tenido suerte alguna con las referencias a Irsamia o La Gruta, pero sí consiguió encontrar una pista interesante en el quinto tomo de la _Enciclopedia Ilustrada de Pociones y Otros Líquidos Relativos_ , escrita en el siglo pasado por el insigne maestro Richard Creek. Recordaba bien dicha obra gracias a las desafortunadas incursiones de Cyra, hechicera un lustro mayor que él y antigua compañera durante sus cursos avanzados en la Academia Imperial. Ya por esa época estaba totalmente empecinada en fabricar un elixir de amor y usarlo con otro mago de su mismo grado del cual estaba perdidamente prendada. Fuera de sus aspectos más maniáticos, ella era talentosa en la magia y con un agradable temperamento, pero su hermosa cabellera rubia parecía perderse bajo el peso de un rostro no tan agraciado como ella hubiese querido.

Dejó de lado las memorias de la desdichada maga y volvió al tema que atrajo inicialmente su atención. Entre las páginas 508 y 510 halló la versión embotellada del hechizo de Frenesí, casi tan complejo como el de Locura (22) y cuyo efecto consistía en aumentar el ataque del objetivo a costa sacrificar cualquier indicio de defensa. En el ambiente era conocida como _Acometida_ , ampliamente usada con fines de aumentar el espectáculo durante las peleas de gladiadores en las arenas de Erathia, Tatalia, AvLee y la misma Krewlod.

-Tal como la poción que hemos venido rastreando -dijo en voz baja-, esta tiene un color azul profundo; lo que falta es el humo debido a la ausencia de azufre o mercurio y también porque se consume fría. Mágicamente hablando, Frenesí es uno de esos conjuros que sólo se usa en casos extremos y, si no me falla la memoria, los profesores en los cursos electivos recomendaban pasar olímpicamente de él ante una emergencia.

Claro está que todo ello no eran más que rumores de pasillo; él había optado, gracias a su fascinación por los relámpagos, por la escuela del aire; este otro hechizo a cuyo alrededor había dibujado una especie de lazo mental correspondía a los dominios del fuego.

Suspiró hondamente y se preguntó qué tal llevaría las cosas Kodziomi; aunque confiara totalmente en ella gracias a su conocimiento de los barrios bajos, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo ante la perspectiva de imaginarla en ese asqueroso nido de ratas. Revisó las últimas líneas que había escrito con la misma letra clara del anuncio que pusiera en la plaza y que causó la entrada de la naga noble a su solitaria vida.

* * *

 _Locura + Frenesí. ¿Podría el humo azul generado por esta poción maldita ser una combinación de ambos hechizos?_

* * *

 _-_ Similitudes estéticas y prácticas apoyan esta teoría, pero no tengo cómo confirmarla -esbozó el cazador, quitándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de seda-. Ahí tengo buen material para las cartas que debo mandar.

Procuró otros cuatro trozos de pergamino delgado y escribió en ellos tan rápido como le fue posible. Las primeras tres misivas eran idénticas, dirigidas a contactos que tenía en otras sedes del Gremio Mágico; más de una vez le habían dado pistas significativas a la hora de rastrear tesoros. Satisfecho tras separar la punta de la pluma del escritorio, vio que ni una sola gota de tinta estaba de más.

* * *

 _Necesito ayuda relativa a un caso importante que llevo siguiendo desde la semana pasada. No puedo decir más por aquí; si esta misiva es interceptada se irá todo al diablo con mi cliente._

 _¿Sabes a qué podría referirse el término Irsamia? He estado rastreándolo desde que salí de Ruktorima rumbo al sur. Si tienes cualquier antecedente, escríbeme lo antes posible a_ La Gárgola Raquítica _, en la plaza principal de Ikata. Estaré allí al menos durante dos o tres días._

 _Gracias de antemano por dedicar tiempo a esta petición tan bizarra._

 _T.B._

* * *

El último testimonio iba directamente a su antigua compañera de clases. No conocía a nadie más, con excepción de Richard Creek, que supiese tanto de los temas de mejunjes y calderos. Quizás, con algo de suerte, podría alegrarle el día y animarla a colaborar.

* * *

 ** _Querida Cyra:_**

 _Te escribe Thomas Edwin Braemar, ese muchacho con quien compartiste clases en la Academia allá por el año 1140. Sé que parecerá extraño tener en tus manos una carta mía, considerando que casi no cruzamos palabra durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en las mismas aulas. De todos modos, la necesidad tiene cara de hereje y requiero de tus servicios._

 _Por motivos de trabajo (no puedo decir más; es confidencial) me he metido en un asunto grande, relacionado con una poción a la que he denominado, de forma tentativa, "locura embotellada". No se bebe, pero al colocarla sobre un fuego emite densas columnas de humo azul que desquician a todo aquel que las respira. A simple vista pareciera ser una amalgama de los hechizos de Locura y Frenesí, según he podido saber gracias a antiguas crónicas de los años donde Bracaduun estaba en su cenit. También he averiguado que el azufre y el mercurio son parte de sus muchos ingredientes._

 _Bien sabido es que eres una auténtica erudita en las artes de la preparación, así que agradecería enormemente tu ayuda. ¿Es posible combinar más de un hechizo en una preparación líquida? Si es así, ¿qué nivel de maestría se requiere? ¿Tienes algún otro indicio sobre pociones de características similares a las que he nombrado? Cualquier cosa me vale, hasta el nombre o algún manual antiguo donde conste su fórmula._

 _Esperando con ansias tu respuesta, se despide afectuosamente_

 _T.B._

 _ **P.D.:** Me estoy hospedando actualmente en _ La Gárgola Raquítica _, una taberna de Ikata ubicada a algunas cuadras del primer embarcadero._

* * *

Dobló las cartas con cuidado y las metió en el bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta gruesa, guardando posteriormente su propia hilera de ideas en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa franca; con algo de suerte tendría las respuestas esta misma noche o a más tardar mañana temprano. Justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para ir a la oficina de correos, su visión quedó súbitamente oscurecida.

-¿Eh? -exclamó, sin importar si otros escuchaban su voz alarmada-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Quién soy? -preguntó una voz femenina, profunda y tan sedosa como el mismo viento invernal que reinaba todo el año en Bracada.

Por un momento deseó que Priscilla estuviera a cargo de la biblioteca de Ikata para poner a la intrusa de patitas en la calle. Mientras reunía información gracias a sus sentidos, decidió tantear.

-¿Kodziomi?

-Frío, frío.

Los dedos tapándole los ojos eran suaves y olían a crema con esencia de rosas. En medio de las tenues ranuras de luz que formaban, distinguió la forma de un anillo labrado. "Esta mujer es rica y sabe cuidarse", anotó en su mente.

-¿Neela?

Esa era la opción menos probable, pero tal vez podría conseguir que se descubriera un poco más.

-Parece que estás en un mal día, ¿eh? Mira que confundirme con esa maniática del entrenamiento militar…

Sintió que otro rostro se acercaba al suyo por el costado derecho. El tintineo de aretes de oro y la cálida sensación de magia fluyendo desde esa tersa piel aclaraban bastante más el panorama. Como indicio final, procesó leves tonos de almizcle, manzanas y hierba silvestre de las amplias planicies erathianas. "Perfume de primera calidad, joyas que deben andar por las mismas, voz de alcurnia…"

-Aine (23) -gruñó Braemar ante la mera perspectiva de enfrentar a alguien que no le traía memorias agradables.

Las manos dejaron sus ojos nuevamente en libertad y luego volvieron con su dueña, quien ahora miraba frente a frente al cazador. A diferencia de otras genios, ella tenía piernas largas y bien torneadas, cubiertas de piel azul claro que parecía brillar bajo la luz de las llamas eternas iluminando el salón. El rostro no pasaba un día de los 27 años, aunque Aine misma estuviera cerca de los cinco siglos de vida. Sus labios carnosos mostraban un tono carmesí precioso, complemento perfecto a sus ojos amarillo brillante y cejas negras. La cabellera, atada en una sobria cola de caballo naciendo desde el tope de la nuca, se arqueaba y luego caía rígidamente hacia atrás gracias a varios adornos de oro puro. Completaban el conjunto un vestido y sandalias color dorado con vivos blancos, realzando su espectacular figura.

Braemar la había visto por primera vez a los diez años en uno de los muchos bailes a los que acompañó a sus padres. Ya en ese entonces se veía exactamente igual que ahora, notándose desde el primer minuto su postura como mujer de alcurnia, poseedora de una fortuna más grande que las arcas del mismo reino y con marcado talante filantrópico. Además de su carisma e inteligencia, también poseía increíbles dotes mágicas y liderazgo a toda prueba; parecía que todos los dones del universo se hubieran dejado caer sobre ella. En esa ocasión lo había calificado como "un niño muy lindo" y le dio un beso en la mejilla frente a todo el mundo. Lo malo fue que una de las muchachas de su edad con la que había estado hablando lo vio todo, se puso celosa y lo abofeteó. Bastaba posar la lupa en ese fragmento de recuerdo para que le doliera de nuevo.

-Qué sorpresa, corazón -dijo ella, haciendo un amago de acariciarle las mejillas-. No esperaba…

-Ahórrate la cortesía -el humano golpeó su muñeca con la palma, haciéndola retroceder-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a molestarme?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo? -retrucó ella con una voz algo más dura-. Deberías intentar cultivar un poco tus habilidades sociales, especialmente en un trabajo como el que desempeñas.

-Mi trabajo no te concierne, Aine -Braemar pasó nuevamente a la ofensiva-. Tengo mis métodos y me apego a ellos, al igual que tú.

-No has cambiado nada -suspiró ella, pero luego lo miró con una mezcla de alegría y deseo-. Sigues siendo ese niño tan lindo que conocí hace trece años.

-¿Ahora quieres humillarme en frente de todo el mundo? ¿No te bastó con arruinarme la infancia?

-No hay nadie más en este rincón de la biblioteca, corazón -la mención de ese apelativo causó que su contraparte se irritara en extremo-. Además, sólo vine aquí por un par de libros de referencia -apuntó a los muchos estantes rodeándolos-. Ahora estoy dando clases de magia avanzada en la Academia Imperial.

"Pobres de sus alumnos", pensó él. "Si no se vuelven locos con ella será de puro milagro".

-¿No te basta la filantropía? -preguntó el cazador-. Pensaba que los bailes eran tu chiche.

-Lo siguen siendo, pero no sólo de bailes y riqueza vive una genio de mi nivel. ¿De qué sirve tener todo el oro del mundo si no puedes ser feliz… con ese alguien especial que el destino te ha asignado?

Aine intentó rodearle el cuello con sus finos brazos azules, pero Braemar se hizo rápidamente a un lado y comenzó a caminar con furia hacia la escalera de vuelta al primer piso. De bien poco le sirvió, porque la genio se teletransportó justo al lado de la baranda, parándolo en seco. Se apoyó en uno de los pilares cercanos y volvió a esa voz sedosa.

-¿Sabes que me encanta cuando te haces el difícil?

El chico sintió ganas de vomitar. Sabía que la genio era excéntrica, pero aquí estaba actuando como una auténtica loca.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para andar borracha en lugares públicos? -espetó él-. Hasta donde sé, eso no es digno de una dama de alcurnia como tú.

-No he bebido alcohol, Braemar, pero puede decirse que sí estoy borracha de algo más -pausa incómoda-: de ti.

-¡Deja de lado las bromas, maldita sea!

-¿Bromear? -nuevamente la hermosa chica azul mutó a su faceta más seria-. Una genio nunca bromea, especialmente con algo tan importante. Cuando te di ese beso en la mejilla, lo hice con un pronóstico optimista de lo que serías al llegar a la adultez. Verte ahora, convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, lo ha confirmado.

Se movió tan rápido que Braemar no pudo evitar el contacto de los labios de Aine con su mejilla. El muchacho se había puesto rojo pero de rabia, no de vergüenza. Apenas suprimiendo una mueca de asco, se pasó el pañuelo por la zona afectada con tanta fruición que casi lo deshizo.

-Estás enferma -rugió, casi fuera de sí-. ¡Totalmente enferma! ¿Por qué no te lías con un genio de tu edad o uno de esos ricachones viejos? Va más de la mano con tu perfil, si me permites decirlo -ahora pasó a un talante despectivo.

-Realmente eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba -volvió a suspirar ella-, pero eso sólo te hace más lindo. He tenido miles de pretendientes a lo largo de mi vida, desde reyes hasta generales con más medallas que años. ¿Y sabes qué? A todos los he rechazado de plantón, destrozando sus ilusiones más allá de lo concebible. Tú, como ya dije, eres valiente, astuto, rupturista y diferente. Eres exactamente lo que busco en un hombre.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

-Al contrario, Braemar -se acercó a él y lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos-. Yo jamás me equivoco. Eventualmente te darás cuenta de tus sentimientos y estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos cuando llegue el momento.

-Preferiría ser torturado y quemado vivo -retrucó él, sus ojos encendidos, destilando ese odio reservado para los ladrones de poca monta.

Eso valió como despedida. El alquimista nominal descendió a toda prisa y abandonó la biblioteca dando un señor portazo. Aine, ante ese gesto, esbozó una nueva sonrisa antes de comenzar a buscar los libros que necesitaba para preparar un nuevo examen.

Lo siguiente que supo Braemar fue encontrarse sentado en la barra de _La Gárgola Raquítica_ tras desembolsar 100 monedas de oro y mandar las cartas por correo prioritario. Estaba crispado y casi asustó a la pobre Leo cuando la miró a los ojos.

-¡Señor Braemar! -gritó la muchacha contra el gentío que acudía a almorzar cada día-. ¿Qué le ocurre? Pareciera que hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio.

-Me encontré con algo peor que eso.

-¿Un viejo conocido?

-Así es, querida -suspiró hondamente, enfatizando con sus manos para hacerse entender-. No entraré en detalles porque ya tuve suficiente. ¿Podrías llevarme el almuerzo a la habitación más una jarra de hidromiel especiada?

-Pierda cuidado, señor -le guiñó el ojo de una forma muy inocente-. En cinco minutos estaré arriba.

-Gracias, Leo -le asintió y cerró los ojos; realmente parecía muy cansado tras el mal rato en la biblioteca-. ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?

-Sólo dígame qué desea.

-Una vez que dejes la comida y el trago en la mesa, toma la llave del cuarto y entrégasela a Kodziomi cuando llegue. Con excepción de ella y de ti, nadie más puede entrar. ¿Está claro?

-Como el cristal, señor. Iré ahora mismo por el menú del día.

Totalmente inmune al ruido que lo rodeaba, el aventurero subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Sólo deseaba dos cosas: comer las delicias locales y luego dormir hasta poder quitarse cada fragmento de las malas vibras invocadas por Aine. Al abrir la puerta y dejar la capa colgada en el perchero junto al espejo de cuerpo entero, deseó tener a su asistente cerca. Necesitaba vaciar su mente, refugiarse en su cálida figura, volver a sentirse tan vivo como durante las primeras horas de la mañana.

-I3-

La naga volvió a la taberna arrastrando su propia cuota de cansancio. Tras abandonar los barrios bajos, pasó un largo rato yendo de un lado para otro por el sector del mercado a fin de quitarse el asqueroso hedor pringado en esas oscuras callejuelas. Posteriormente decidió hacer ronda por las otras tabernas y pensiones de la zona cercana, tratando de cazar rumores tal como lo hacía su empleador. Deslizó algunas monedas a los bolsillos de cantineros y mucamas, armando poco a poco un puzzle algo más claro luego del último testimonio salido de la boca de Swarzak. En su interior se sentía fantásticamente luego del castigo bien dispensado, detalles que deseaba poner en conocimiento de Braemar apenas pudiera reunirse con él.

Hilando algo más fino y usando las siempre bienvenidas técnicas de la persuasión, obtuvo una segunda fuente que confirmó los avistamientos de humo azul cerca de la ciudad de Ochre, en pleno corazón del enorme distrito de Asenius.

-La gente anda aterrada por esos rumbos -le contó el paseante, un hombre de mediana edad identificado como mercader de telas-. Muchos ni siquiera se atreven a salir de sus casas. Para peor, los bárbaros han intensificado sus incursiones desde el otro lado de la frontera. ¿Y el regente Magnus? Bien, gracias. Yo tengo familiares allá y no sé si volveré a encontrarlos con vida luego de tanto desastre.

No hubo mayor suerte con "la basura"; ningún viajero ni criatura parecía coincidir con la vaga descripción obtenida de las cavernas de Ruktorima, ni siquiera con la perspectiva de un campo de refugiados (24) cerca. Durante sus días de centinela se apersonó allí un par de veces, pasando revista de las muchas tropas abandonadas a su suerte en medio de la nieve y el frío. Encontró alabarderos erathianos, expertos tiradores elfos, cíclopes y hasta un par de mantícoras que causaron sensación entre el populacho local al nivel de un acto circense; no era común verlas lejos de las mazmorras de Nighon.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kodziomi -saludó Leonisa al verla entrar; estaba algo ocupada con una bandeja llena de vasos sucios-. Espere un momento, que ya le paso la llave.

-¿Ya volvió el señor Braemar?

-Hace más o menos hora y media -la muchacha le tendió el acceso a su habitación-. Tenía una cara de ultratumba como no había visto antes. Comió arriba y después me pidió que le dejara la llave cuando volviera aquí abajo. ¿Desea almorzar algo?

El estómago de la pelinegra rugió con ganas, dando la bienvenida a tal opción.

-Acepto lo que puedas ofrecerme, Leo. Ha sido una mañana larguísima.

-¡Perfecto!

La dependienta desapareció por un momento tras la puerta de la cocina, pareció decir algo a sus padres y luego volvió con la orden: un pastel de carne molida dejado en el horno para mantenerlo caliente más una generosa ración de vegetales hervidos.

-¿Qué va a tomar? -preguntó la chica del vestido gris.

-Un vaso de sidra caliente estará bien. Necesito reconfortarme.

Leo sirvió el líquido dorado, cuyo vapor parecía regodearse con el frío rodeando el grueso contenedor de vidrio. Esperó que Leo tomara la bandeja y ambas subieron hasta la puerta respectiva. El _click_ de la cerradura venció a la barrera hecha de pino barnizado, concediendo acceso a un cuarto decorado con sencillez y buen gusto. Paredes de piedra eran cortadas sólo por el mencionado espejo de cuerpo entero, la chimenea encendida a plena capacidad, las ventanas de doble panel y la puerta dando al baño. Los muebles, hechos también de pino, estaban viejos pero en estupendo estado. Un ramo de flores frescas aromatizaba algo la estancia, dándole un toque más hogareño a todo el entramado.

Kodziomi le dio diez monedas de propina a la servicial chiquilla y se sentó a comer. Iba por la mitad cuando sintió un movimiento desde la cama. Giró y contempló la figura de su jefe acostado casi a la misma orilla del lecho matrimonial, abrazado a una almohada; su rostro parecía debatirse entre la calma y la angustia. Otro dato notable era el pijama que llevaba puesto; sus ropas de civil estaban encima del sillón junto a las ventanas.

"A saber qué le habrá pasado durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados", pensó con algo de pena. "Si el testimonio de Leo es cierto, debe haber encontrado algo de extrema significancia". Terminó su porción y dejó que el delicioso sabor de las manzanas especiadas con canela extendiera una cálida sensación por todas sus venas.

Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertarlo, la naga decidió seguir su ejemplo y luego de un corto baño caliente para quitarse la tensión, emergió vestida con ese camisón gris claro especialmente adaptado a sus seis brazos. Movió su figura hasta quedar a menos de medio metro del cazador, intentando dilucidar qué pasaba por su dormida mente en esos momentos.

"Esto me recuerda esa ocasión en la que me hice pasar por su madre", pensó, acercando una de sus manos levemente para acariciar las suyas. Apenas rozó su piel, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos.

-Buenas tardes, Kodziomi.

Lo siguiente que supo ella fue ver a su compañero de viaje incorporándose poco a poco, suprimiendo un bostezo y dejando la almohada del lado contrario de la cama.

-Me alegra tenerla de vuelta -Braemar se acercó a su ayudante para darle un abrazo-. ¿Qué tal le fue con sus averiguaciones?

-Más o menos, jefe -ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado en la mesa-. Anduve por rincones tan sórdidos que no me hicieron envidiar en absoluto a quienes debieron patrullarlos luego de que me cambiaran la ruta.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué zona de Ikata le correspondió a usted después del cambio?

-Esta misma -hizo un círculo con dos de sus brazos libres-. Comenzaba en el embarcadero donde atracamos esta mañana y seguía casi hasta el castillo ubicado al oeste, cerca de los muros.

-Qué interesante. El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí, señor.

Tras la charla protocolar, intercambiaron lo que habían aprendido en sus respectivas rutas en una conversación que se extendió por horas, bien aderazada gracias a té de su propia cosecha y calentado en la acogedora chimenea. El cazador de tesoros dejó que su asistente comenzara, aprobando posteriormente sus métodos con distinción tras enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza de Swarzak y los pobres huérfanos calcinados gracias a su atroz negligencia.

-Nunca lo había visto tan asustado -rió ella, casi al borde del éxtasis-. Al menos ahora sabemos, gracias a su literal sacrificio, que La Gruta es realmente una organización secreta, tan secreta que la mayoría de sus miembros no se conoce.

-Irse directamente contra ella es tan provechoso como buscar un alfiler en el océano -añadió él, esbozando una merecida sonrisa-. Mejor será que sigamos operando hasta ahora, enfatizando la discreción y aprovechando bien nuestros contactos.

-Lo que no me tranquiliza demasiado es haber confirmado el rumor del humo azul en Asenius -la espadachina frunció el ceño y luego tomó otro sorbito de su taza-. Es el distrito más grande de Bracada y recorrerlo entero podría tomarnos meses.

-Ochre está justo en el centro, así que podríamos preguntar si hay algún monolito que nos deje relativamente cerca y luego alquilar un caballo de largo tiraje -la mente del chico volvió al enorme mapa ubicado en el comedor de la mansión Bakorima-. Más allá de que sea una zona bajo constante amenaza de los bárbaros de Krewlod, hay otras seis ciudades en las que podemos obtener información valiosa.

-Pasando a otro tema, jefe, ¿cree que le respondan esas cartas antes de mañana?

-Sólo nos queda esperar y confiar en la buena fortuna.

Ahora le tocaba a él contar sus descubrimientos y parciales éxitos. Era evidente que con algo de técnica podían embotellarse versiones de los hechizos más devastadores, abriendo nuevas posibilidades para gente con escasas habilidades mágicas, aún menos escrúpulos y extraordinario control de los procesos de cocción. Un mago experto, sin embargo, podía combinar ambas vetas para producir resultados impredecibles. Ahí estaba la razón de Braemar para contactar, después de tantos años, a la introvertida Cyra.

-Sé que es casi un flechazo al aire, pero preferí consultarle directamente a ella antes de arriesgar exponer todo esto ante un perfecto desconocido -continuó él-. Decepciones mediante, sigue siendo la mejor creadora de pociones que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Es legal intentar fabricar un elixir de amor? -inquirió su contraparte.

-No tengo ni idea. Lo que sí puedo decir a ciencia cierta es que nunca la amonestaron ni expulsaron de clases por sus experimentos. En todo caso, bien puede ser que los hiciera en secreto mientras todos dormíamos, a espaldas de los profesores y los vigilantes. Ya sabe que nunca crucé demasiadas impresiones con ella.

-Al menos intentarlo es gratis.

-Tiene mucha razón, querida.

El hondo suspiro salido de la boca de Braemar puso a la naga nuevamente en alerta. Poniéndose de pie, el humano caminó hacia la ventana, deteniéndose justo en frente de la chimenea y mirando fijamente la colección de techos blancos ubicada del otro lado. Kodziomi lo siguió casi inmediatamente, sintiendo la tensión emanando de su cuerpo a niveles nunca antes vistos por ella.

-¿Me creería si le dijera que nunca creí posible encontrarme con alguien peor que Serena? -preguntó él de repente.

-¿Alguien peor? -el sólo escuchar algo así hizo que la chica reptil se estremeciera por completo.

Si la estrafalaria millonaria obsesionada con el Ojo de Águila ya era un caso clínico, no quería ni imaginar qué podría dejarla como una niña de pecho.

-Mil veces peor. Pensé que nunca la volvería a ver -su voz se hizo más amarga-, pero ahí me la encontré, en la biblioteca del distrito, con esa expresión arrogante y ojos tintineando ante la perspectiva de coleccionar algo más.

"¿Una mujer?", se dijo Kodziomi, poniéndose automáticamente en guardia y sintiéndose tentada de hacer sonar su cascabel a modo de enfado. "Como haya intentado algo cuestionable…"

-¿Alguna vez ha estado cara a cara con Aine?

-Bueno, señor Braemar, he oído bastantes cosas sobre ella e incluso la vi un par de veces (siempre a distancia) cuando visitó Maratzante de paso hacia Celeste, nuestra capital flotante -ordenó un poco sus ideas-. Dicen que tiene la fortuna más grande de todo el continente y siempre anda donando ingentes sumas a cualquier causa que le apetezca.

-Lo de la filantropía sí es cierto; consta en los anales oficiales del reino con letras grandes -ahora ambos se acercaron un poco más a la chimenea-. Ignoro de dónde saca tanto dinero, pero le ha servido para posicionarse como el mayor faro de la élite imperial. Su influencia es sólo comparable a la del mismo Gavin Magnus.

-No pocos la han calificado de perfecta -acotó la naga-. Recuerdo que mis compañeras de guardia estaban empecinadas en sacarle un simple saludo. Yo nunca llegué a tanto, ¿eh? -levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia.

-Hizo bien, Kodziomi; eso demuestra su dignidad. Aine es perfecta. Demasiado perfecta -la miró a los ojos y luego volvió a enfocarse en los tejados-. Por eso la odio. La odio como nunca antes he odiado a nadie en mi corta vida.

La voz del cazador parecía veneno puro, similar al usado para ultimar a esos tres magos en medio del bosque. Volvió a mirar fijamente a la pelinegra, quien entendió en el acto y abrió sus seis brazos para recibirlo. Entre suspiros y rugidos, Braemar vació sus memorias del incidente en la biblioteca, poniendo especial énfasis en la postura y acciones de la genio. Un observador imparcial habría calificado todo ello como burlesco, pero ella trinaba de rabia por dentro.

-Si hubiera estado con usted, señor -susurró ella, tratando de calmarlo lo mejor que podía-, le aseguro que no se habría puesto tan graciosa.

-Lo hecho ya no puede cambiarse, querida -contestó él-. De cualquier modo, Aine estará atada por siempre a la negatividad en mi mente y no sólo por el chasco que me llevé con esa linda niña. ¿Sabe cuándo fue la última vez que la vi antes de hoy?

-Ni idea.

-En un baile realizado en Cerbera, junto al gran mar, cuando tenía 17 años. Habrá sido una semana antes de graduarme, pero lo recuerdo bien porque fue la última noche que compartí con mis padres.

-No…

-Es la pura verdad -retrucó él, nuevamente derramando nostalgia con cada palabra-. Cuando nos retiramos del salón para ir a dormir, lo último que vi en medio de la multitud fueron los brillantes ojos amarillos de Aine. Viajamos juntos hasta Erkandi a la mañana siguiente, desde donde tomamos el monolito en dirección a Ikata. Yo volví a Calarnen y ellos siguieron por el Seia hasta Maratzante. No pasó un mes cuando me llegó la carta con el sello del cuerpo diplomático anunciando la noticia. Entonces, cuando la vi frente a mí con esa aura prácticamente intocable, volví a sentir ese inmenso vacío en el pecho. Cierto es que ella no mató a mis padres, pero nunca podrá hacerme suyo; prefiero morir antes que concederle ese gusto.

-No diga eso.

Kodziomi se separó un poco de su empleador pero siguió manteniendo el contacto visual. Tenía los hombros del muchacho firmemente agarrados mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-¡Por favor, no piense en morir! -le suplicó-. Piense en las muchas razones que tiene para vivir: la aventura; la naturaleza; los desafíos y retos que siempre arroja la vida en el camino. Piense en las maravillas del aprendizaje, de llegar a alturas que nunca nadie ha osado explorar. Piense en la gente maravillosa que ha conocido a lo largo de sus incontables viajes. ¿Acaso todo esto no significa nada para usted?

El muchacho estaba sobrecogido por ese exabrupto de sabiduría. Su rabia comenzaba a esfumarse, llevándose consigo las pérfidas memorias de Aine.

-Tomaré prestadas, con una breve alteración, las palabras que usó cuando me consoló luego del malentendido en la mansión -prosiguió, sin perder un ápice de inspiración-. Usted, señor Braemar, no sólo es mi empleador. También es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo sufrir así. Incluso con esta complicada misión de por medio, siempre tendremos oportunidades de disfrutar en cada sitio que visitemos.

Aprovechando el envión, decidió botar otra barrera y darle un beso en ambas mejillas. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que esa expresión sombría de hace sólo unos instantes se desmenuzó, dejando en su lugar el semblante tranquilo que tanto le gustaba.

-Su inteligencia emocional es envidiable, querida mía -el hijo de diplomáticos volvió a tomar el timón y estrecharla entre sus brazos-. No sé qué haría sin usted.

-No piense en eso, jefe -la naga retomó su veta alegre-. Mi lealtad es a toda prueba. Donde usted vaya, mis escamas lo seguirán.

La idea de Braemar de devolverle un beso a modo de compensación quedó en nada cuando escucharon el golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. Acudieron raudos a abrir y se encontraron con Leo, quien llevaba un pequeño libro de anotaciones en sus curtidas manos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -inquirió la chiquilla de pelo castaño, sorprendida al ver a sus huéspedes con pijama.

-¡En absoluto! -contestaron ambos pelinegros al unísono.

Un brillo travieso en los ojos de la muchachita pareció ser seña de que comenzaba a incubar los primeros compases de una idea dentro de su cabeza.

-Venía a preguntarles un par de cosas -retomó su tono comercial-. ¿Les falta leña para la chimenea de su cuarto?

-Nos quedan tres o cuatro troncos -dijo Braemar tras mirar de soslayo al contenedor respectivo.

-Entonces les dejaré algunos extra -indicó un pequeño saco que no parecía tan pesado-. Esta noche se nos viene bastante helada y la idea es que no pesquen un resfriado, porque de lo contrario quedaríamos expuestos a una demanda.

El alquimista recibió el cargamento y vació su contenido donde correspondía: siete troncos perfectamente cortados con sierra provenientes del aserradero ubicado a un tiro de piedra de las murallas de Ikata. Una vez que se apersonó nuevamente en la puerta, Leo retomó las riendas del diálogo.

-Mi segunda pregunta es igual de sencilla. Tenemos ciervo al horno para cenar y quisiera saber el acompañamiento para sus respectivas porciones.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecernos? -contraatacó Kodziomi.

-Tenemos arroz blanco o salteado en el jugo del animal; patatas molidas, horneadas, hervidas o fritas en aceite de oliva; vegetales al vapor o en ensalada.

-Yo quisiera arroz salteado y sin restos de ajo -señaló la naga.

-En cuanto a mí -Braemar hizo lo propio-, quisiera probar esas patatas fritas. Hace eones que no las como.

-Perfecto -Leonisa hizo los apuntes correspondientes-. La cena estará lista en más o menos dos horas. Ah, una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Cierren las cortinas; ya está empezando a oscurecer.

Les guiñó el ojo y luego prosiguió su ronda por las otras habitaciones ocupadas. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y corriendo las cortinas para evitar cualquier fuga de intimidad, los viajeros se dedicaron una sonrisa, tendiéndose lado a lado en la amplia cama y viajando, por una fracción de segundo, a la recámara principal de la mansión.

-¿Querida?

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerda eso de ver cómo nos las arreglaríamos para dormir ante la ausencia de dos camas?

-Perfectamente.

-Siendo sincero con usted, nada podría superar esto -le tomó una de sus manos con suavidad y luego se arrimó a ella con cariño-. Gracias por estar aquí.

-Gracias por permitirme acompañarlo.

Se acurrucaron y cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del delicioso calor aún emitido por la chimenea. Esta era la concesión más explícita hasta ahora de que se necesitaban. A pesar de sus incontables diferencias, ambos pensaron que tanto los padres del muchacho como la mismísima Ikerena observaban con aprobación desde los cielos.

-I4-

-Ha llegado carta…

El tono cantarín de Leo sacó a los compañeros de viaje de su particular deleite con las delicias del desayuno. Ocupaban una de las quince mesas del amplio salón ubicado junto a la barra; en total cuatro tenían al menos un comensal abocado a las mismas tareas. Los padres de la muchacha iban de aquí para allá entre la zona frontal y la cocina, ya fuese registrando órdenes o despachándolas para que su hija, así como otras dos camareras algo mayores que ella, las llevaran a destino.

-¿Para mí? -preguntó Braemar, recibiendo el sobre.

-Sí, señor. El cartero pasó hace dos minutos y me la entregó justo cuando terminé de quitar la nieve de la entrada -resopló de forma muy infantil-. Anoche cayó con ganas.

-¡Qué emoción! -dijo Kodziomi, dejando su vaso de leche con canela a un lado-. Apostaría una de mis cimitarras a que trae buenas noticias.

La muchachita los dejó solos y se concentró en llevar una orden de cerveza amarga a los clientes más cercanos a la puerta. Braemar sacó su daga de plata con cuidado y abrió poco a poco el envoltorio; bien sabido era que el pergamino era sumamente frágil y se rompía hasta al contacto de una pluma sin tinta.

-¡Empezamos bien! -exclamó el cazador-. Es de uno de mis contactos del gremio en Equinox, al otro extremo del distrito. ¿Le molesta si la leo para mí mismo y luego se la entrego?

-Para nada, jefe. Lo importante es seguir, como usted bien dijera ayer, actuando con máxima discreción.

Tras otra mirada cómplice, Braemar sorbió algo más de su té cargado y posó sus ojos en los finos trazos escritos con tonos negros. Parecían danzar a velocidad vertiginosa, iluminándose conforme iban devorando cada línea cual copa de fresca ambrosía. Al terminar y cederle control del papel, tenía una expresión de satisfacción absoluta en el rostro que incluso captó la atención de los demás parroquianos por algunos momentos.

-Avanzamos -fue lo único que dijo; posteriormente comenzó a devorar con fruición un plato de galletas de avena.

Kodziomi bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso, tomó la misiva y adoptó la misma postura de su amigo.

* * *

 ** _Mi estimado Braemar:_**

 _Si la carta que me enviaste hubiese estado escrita por cualquier otra persona, ten por seguro que la habría arrojado a la chimenea sin pensarlo dos veces. Llegó casi a la medianoche y causó que pasara al menos tres horas hurgando en mis propios apuntes dispersos antes de encontrar tu respuesta._

 _Irsamia, ese término tan esquivo, lleva a un par de cosas bien relacionadas. La primera acepción corresponde a una antigua ciudad fundada por los titanes del sur de Bracaduun en lo que ahora es el distrito de Plinth, actualmente dentro de los límites de Erathia y a un viaje en barco de la Isla Evenmorn. Fue totalmente destruida en las escaramuzas contra el clan Gryphonheart y sus pocos restos se los terminó llevando el viento. Sé que eres cazador de tesoros, pero la arqueología es harina de otro costal. Si te pasas por allí a lo largo de tus viajes, te recomiendo consultar con el viejo Hosarkim; conoce la zona como nadie. Dile que vas de parte mía y te dejará pasar. Es un ermitaño y algo paranoico, pero también un invaluable aliado._

 _Volviendo al tema, Irsamia también es un compendio de leyendas alusivas a los mismos gigantes y titanes de dicha zona. Asumiendo que mi archivo personal está correcto, existe sólo una copia disponible en toda Bracada. Tendrás que ir a la Biblioteca Real de Anderskolde y apelar a la buena voluntad de las encargadas para que te dejen revisarlo, porque es una versión original, sumamente delicada y todo eso._

 _Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte de momento. Mucha suerte con tu encargo; conociendo la clase de clientes que te contratan, ya puedo imaginar la presión con la que debes lidiar._

 _Aizarna M._

 _Departamento de Administración del Gremio Mágico de Equinox_

 _ **P.D. #1:** Algo rarísimo pasó aquí hace cinco días y creo que te interesará. Pasaba junto al emporio de artefactos de la ciudad cuando escuché un grito de antología. Una mujer y el dueño del local discutían, creo, por un anillo bastante raro; ella deseaba comprarlo y él no podía venderlo porque lo tenía reservado para otro cliente. Le ofreció 100 mil monedas por él. ¡100 mil! El viejo Milton igual se negó. La fémina, vestida con una capa rojo oscuro, salió rezongando de ahí y casi chocó conmigo. Lo más notable, sin embargo, era que llevaba arrastrando con una correa a otro ser más pequeño, chillón y que olía a azufre. Oí claramente que la llamó "basura" antes de desaparecer por la puerta camino a la frontera con Erkandi._

 _ **P.D. #2:** Si te pasas por estos rumbos, ven a visitarme y nos tomamos algo._

* * *

Dejando ese extraordinario testimonio a un lado, la naga sintió ganas de reír de alegría, pero optó por dejar que su faceta más sobria siguiera al timón.

-Habría que hacerle un buen regalo a la señora Aizarna, ¿no cree?

-Coincido con usted, querida, salvo en un pequeño detalle: es hombre.

-¿En serio? -ella sonaba incrédula.

-A mí también me sorprendió cuando lo conocí allá por el año 1144. Aizarna es uno de los pocos nombres en Antagarich sin distinción de género.

-Interesante concepto -musitó ella, haciendo una nota en su mente-. Lo importante es que ya contamos con dos nuevas pistas. Anderskolde está a unos 150 kilómetros río abajo; podríamos tomar el siguiente barco, ir por el día y consultar por el texto llamado Irsamia en la Biblioteca Real. En cuanto al primer postdata, creo que su amigo ya nos ha indicado dónde podríamos encontrar a "la basura".

-Erkandi -asintió él-. Equinox está cerca de la costa. Ergo, el camino más directo, si no me falla la memoria, lleva hasta Skaglinden y de ahí a Cerbera.

-Posteriormente se divide en dos ramales -recordó la espadachina-. Uno de ellos sigue al norte hasta Lydia y el otro recorre el centro y el noreste, pasando por la capital homónima y la ciudad de Kaltenberg. De cualquier modo, no debemos olvidarnos de Rovira, la única ciudad de todo el reino establecida en una isla.

-¿A cuánto está de la costa?

-Desde Skaglinden son unos 50 kilómetros hacia el oeste en línea recta, creo. Deberíamos pedirle a algún marino que nos lleve hasta allá en su barco.

-Ojalá no debamos pasar por algo idéntico a lo de Ruktorima -suspiró él-. Sé que fue por extrema necesidad, pero no me siento muy cómodo haciendo el papel de arsonista.

-Hay que pensar positivo, señor Braemar -ella volvió al tono optimista-. Los marinos de Erkandi siempre lidian con aguas bravas y tienen cientos de historias para contar a oídos hambrientos de ellas.

Hicieron una pausa para terminar de desayunar. El alquimista nominal llamó a Leo con un gesto y le preguntó si habían llegado otras cartas mientras tanto. Ella negó con la cabeza y, tras su tradicional reverencia, volvió a desaparecer detrás de la barra. Verla equilibrar esas enormes bandejas repletas de cosas sin caerse ni sudar era digno de admiración. Kodziomi, hilando algo más fino, imaginó que la pelicastaña podría haber sido una estupenda soldado.

-Tampoco debemos olvidarnos de las columnas de humo en Asenius -retomó la charla el chico, aún sintiendo el fuerte gusto del té en el paladar-. Incluso usando los monolitos de doble vía, pasaríamos al menos tres o cuatro días a la intemperie hasta llegar a Facture, la ciudad de dicho distrito más cercana a Ikata. Allí sí que no podremos movernos sin alquilar un caballo; los caminos pasan entre amplios valles cubiertos a partes iguales de pasto y nieve.

-Para Erkandi es prácticamente lo mismo -la naga tomó su propio hilo y tiró de él-. Tendremos que ir desde el interior hacia la costa por rutas que, al menos cuando anduve por esos lados, no tienen buen aspecto. No me sorprendería que estuvieran repletas de bandidos.

-Nada que una buena paliza no pueda arreglar. Hace falta más que un puñado de ladronzuelos para darnos de baja.

-Lo mismo aplica a elementales de agua, esqueletos y magos locos.

-Podríamos resolver el asunto de Anderskolde hoy mismo si tomamos el siguiente barco rumbo al sur -razonó el cazador-, pero eso significaría arriesgarnos a que las otras pistas se enfríen al punto de perderlas para siempre -le indicó a su contraparte que se acercara más-. Es un hecho que los operativos de La Gruta nunca se quedan demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. En caso de que optáramos por ir hacia el norte o el oeste, tendremos que gastar buena parte de hoy comprando nuevas provisiones y ropa de recambio. Tal vez hasta podríamos recibir respuesta a la carta que envié a Cyra.

-Pues sí que estamos metidos en un buen lío, ¿eh? -Kodziomi suspiró con ese asomo típico de anticipación ante otra buena aventura.

-Mire el lado positivo -respondió Braemar, perdiéndose levemente entre las robustas vigas del techo para luego volver a la realidad-. Al menos tenemos otras tres noches de alojamiento aseguradas aquí.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la taberna justo antes de la primera oleada de bebedores mañaneros. Incluso con el enorme alivio de sentirse en absoluta confianza e igualdad de condiciones, necesitaban relajarse y tomar algo de aire fresco antes de tomar la decisión más complicada de todas.

¿Dónde irían a parar?

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Esa, mis queridos lectores, es la pregunta que responderán ustedes. En un giro creativo sin precedentes, les permitiré votar sobre cuál de los tres caminos deberán enfrentar el cazador y su ayudante… y las consecuencias que esta elección tendrá en el resto de su aventura. Al plasmar sus impresiones sobre el actual capítulo, indiquen cuál de las tres opciones (Anderskolde, Asenius o Erkandi) desean ver en la próxima entrega, que será publicada dentro de dos semanas para darles tiempo suficiente de votar y de preparar lo que viene según su elección. En caso de que haya empate, lo decidiré con una moneda al aire y añadiré la nota respectiva al comienzo de la nueva etapa de_ Trueno Sangriento.

 _Volvamos a la narración. Ikata es una ciudad de contrastes, donde la tranquilidad del río Seia convive con el ajetreo de su gente, las diferencias de clase y la inmensa variedad de productos disponible en los mercados locales. Esta urbe, la punta norte del distrito de Maratzante, trae de la mano retrospectivas incómodas para Braemar y Kodziomi. Vemos que, entre el conocimiento adquirido mediante sagrada investigación, la huella de los padres ausentes sigue calando hondo en el chico, mientras que la naga noble evidencia, mediante un desprecio nada disimulado, las diferencias entre ella y los elementos más bajos de la sociedad bracadana. Estas etapas, cargadas con un aura tan negativa, terminan siendo purificadas y convertidas en una nueva sección del puente conectando sus almas y pensamientos. Mediante la altivez del recuerdo de Aine, cuyo estatus deja en el polvo al de la colérica Serena, surge la confesión hecha por él y la admisión brotando de los labios de ella, tal vez los momentos más íntimos hasta ahora en la peculiar naturaleza de la relación que los une, donde el profesionalismo corre a la par con sus propias emociones y prioridades. Mención aparte merece Leonisa, la muchacha de la taberna, quien adquiere un significado propio en la trama mediante su picardía y aguda inteligencia. Su interés por ayudar a los protagonistas no es estrictamente monetario; en ellos ve algo que escapa de la rutina del servicio, algo que admira, algo que desea ver llegando a buen puerto._

 _El distrito propiamente tal también es creación mía, así como los nombres de las ciudades mencionadas en este episodio. Geográficamente hablando, tiene la forma de una bota medianamente ancha y limita al norte con Ruktorima, al este con Erathia (el macizo de Siosalka actúa como frontera entre ambas naciones), al oeste con las tierras altas de Bracada y al sur con las aguas del Océano Blanco, siendo de particular interés la zona de la Bahía de Skyline (sureste), en cuya costa norte estuviera asentada Steelhorn, la capital del antiguo Imperio de Bracaduun._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(21) Las tierras altas son el punto más elevado de Antagarich; sus condiciones climáticas son similares a las de montañas entre 5 mil a 8 mil metros. Sólo los dragones azur y ciertos clanes de titanes pueden aguantar el cortante aire y el frío eterno de este auténtico "techo del mundo"._

 _(22) Locura y Frenesí, hechizos de nivel 4 pertenecientes a la escuela de fuego, pueden ser muy poderosos si se usan correctamente. Tienen área de efecto en etapas avanzadas y duran una ronda por cada punto de Poder que tenga su invocador._

 _(23) Aine es una heroína del canon predeterminado de la Torre. Su especialidad es dar 350 monedas de oro extra por turno al jugador que la tenga en sus filas. Como maga, parte con la habilidad secundaria de Sabiduría, que le permite aprender conjuros avanzados inmediatamente._

 _(24) Los campos de refugiados se encuentran en diversos mapas. En ellos, una vez por semana, pueden reclutarse tropas al azar (sean de tu facción o no) pagando el coste predeterminado._

 _De este modo y tras las notas más largas en lo que va de historia, me despido hasta la próxima entrega. No se olviden de comentar y votar, ¿eh? Y recuerden: las mejores amistades son las que nacen al calor de una buena y bien regada comida._


	9. Erkandi I - Hostilidad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Apertura:**_ _¡Hola, gente! Como las promesas se cumplen, ya han pasado dos semanas y toca iniciar un nuevo arco de_ Trueno Sangriento _. Se terminó dando un empate con los votos entre Erkandi y Asenius… y la salomónica moneda al aire arrojó (ante notario, por supuesto; aquí hacemos todo como corresponde) cruz, definiendo la ruta costera como la próxima etapa de nuestros héroes. Vamos a ver cuánto se alarga, pero les aseguro que escribirla será tanto un desafío como un placer. Ojalá les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Hostilidad**

Apenas descendieron de sus caballos tras la brusca frenada que casi los hizo chocar con un macizo de espinosos arbustos al lado del camino, acudieron a contemplar el misterioso rastro afilado estampado en el señorial rastro de adoquines. Estaba teñido del mortecino sol anunciando el inicio del ocaso, sus bordes serrados como los de un machete barbárico. De casi un metro de largo, la estela parecía hacerse más pequeña conforme sus ojos avanzaban hacia la otra punta, brillando con el gélido resplandor de una explosión bien calculada.

Era un Rayo de Hielo, producto del hechizo que los maestros de la escuela del agua utilizaban con devastadora precisión. Al golpear el objetivo, drenaba su calor corporal al punto de causar una dolorosa parálisis. Tal vez no fuese tan potente como el Rayo estándar que ya conociera Braemar, pero ciertamente constituía un elemento de cuidado.

-Linda forma de recibirnos, ¿no cree? -preguntó él a su ayudante mientras deshacía el rastro a punta de golpes de estoque.

-La cuestión es ver si quien sea que haya intentado atacarnos aún está por aquí -razonó Kodziomi, haciendo sonar levemente su cascabel como señal de enfado-. Por aquí hay bastantes lugares en los que un hechicero con puntería puede ocultarse.

-Si lo estuviera -el cazador se incorporó tras acabar la faena-, ya nos hubiese lanzado otro de estos. Total, estando aquí parados somos un blanco sencillo, incluso para un mago novato con problemas de visión.

-Movámonos, entones. Erkandi no está lejos de aquí y es el momento ideal para encontrar un servicio de pensión completa antes de seguir viaje.

Este era su quinto día en la carretera tras haber arrendado caballos al norte de Ikata y acudir al primero de tres monolitos que constituían el camino más directo hacia el distrito costero donde la naga experimentara por primera vez los horrores de la nigromancia. Según ella le había contado durante las jornadas anteriores, en las que cubrieron casi 970 kilómetros entre teletransporte y cabalgata, las Cavernas de la Pira estaban casi directamente al sur de donde ahora se encontraban, en el límite con Maratzante. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de desviarse hacia ese apartado rincón; encontrar a "la señora" y "la basura" era la primerísima prioridad.

Desde la estela de hielo hasta las entradas de Erkandi, centro administrativo de la zona, no había más que un par de kilómetros que recorrieron rápido a pesar del cansancio de sus monturas. Tal como dijera ella durante esa conversación en _La Gárgola Raquítica_ a la mañana siguiente de los encontronazos con el fallecido Swarzak y la arrogante Aine, cada centímetro cuadrado de camino adoquinado era una aventura debido a la irregularidad. En algunos tramos la pista desaparecía por completo bajo la nieve y volvía a surgir algunos metros más allá. Ambos llegaron a una conclusión clara: los lugareños debían conocer cada vuelta al dedillo para no perderse en medio de los tupidos bosques y estrechos pasadizos (algunos formados por montañas) que recorrían su amplia superficie como las venas de un corazón gélido.

Al partir desde Ikata hacia los lejanos confines de la frontera occidental de Bracada, prometieron a Leo (a quien dejaron 100 monedas de oro como garantía) que le escribirían apenas estuvieran establecidos en su nueva dirección. Recibir la carta de Cyra era un elemento fundamental para entender mejor el funcionamiento de la locura embotellada. Entre tanto cansancio, al menos tenían a favor el hecho de que no se habían registrado avistamientos del humo azul en la región costera, cuyos dos puertos más importantes, Skaglinden y Cerbera, estaban en la zona oeste del irónicamente llamado Océano de la Quietud. Si bien Lydia, la ciudad más septentrional del distrito, estaba mucho más cerca del agua, la presencia de un robusto macizo montañoso que la enclaustraba sólo permitía el acceso a embarcaciones menores y caravanas provenientes de Kaltenberg, casi 180 kilómetros al noreste de allí.

Erkandi, además de su notoria producción de gemas y madera, también tenía amplios depósitos de mineral de hierro cerca de los centros urbanos más importantes. La inmensa mayoría del arsenal bracadano era fabricado en sus ciudades, extendiendo una tradición de forja que podía trazarse al Siglo I después del Silencio. Al igual que las armaduras, el metal tratado con cristales u otros elementos valiosos podía adquirir estupendas propiedades. Particularmente apetecidas eran las espadas de diamante, usadas para destruir armaduras hechas del mismo material y que podían llegar a costar enormes sumas de dinero. Además de la pesca proveniente del océano, fértiles hectáreas de cultivos se hallaban en el corazón de Martiken, un valle rodeado de amplias montañas que creaban un microclima ideal a la hora de desarrollar fuentes alternativas de alimentación. Por decreto del regente Magnus, su superficie estaba dividida de forma equitativa entre las cinco ciudades ubicadas en el continente; la fortaleza marítima de Rovira, al estar en la isla del mismo nombre hacia el oeste, era administrada mediante un régimen especial.

-¡Ahí están las puertas! -exclamó Kodziomi-. De aquí al establo no hay más que dos o tres manzanas de distancia, pero…

-¿Ocurre algo? -atajó Braemar.

-Es curioso. Aunque Erkandi sea la capital, no es normal que haya tantos centinelas en la entrada. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-No perdemos nada con preguntar. Además, tampoco tenemos sangre en las manos ni malas intenciones. Eso sí -detuvo su fiel corcel un momento y ella hizo lo propio-, ni una sola palabra sobre el Escudo de la Centinela o a quienes rastreamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, jefe -ella le guiñó un ojo-. Me agrada saber que volveremos a meternos en el papel de los aventureros despreocupados que quieren comerse el mundo con patatas fritas. Bastará jugar nuestras cartas con inteligencia y todo saldrá bien.

-Así es.

Dirigieron sus monturas hacia la derecha con maestría, alejándose de la bifurcación en forma de cruz que se perdía entre valles y macizos de árboles. Bajando la velocidad casi a un paso breve, tan calculado como sus intenciones, esperaron a que los guardias terminaran de pasar revista a las tres personas que les precedían en la fila. Dos de ellas pudieron atravesar las puertas de la ciudad abiertas por sobrios golems de hierro; la otra dio media vuelta y se marchó con una expresión sonoramente cabreada. En sus ojos brillaba la decepción típica de los largos viajes hechos para nada.

-Desciendan de sus caballos -dijo el vigilante que vino a revisarlos, un genio que les recordó bastante al guardia Kyran, de la guarnición de Calarnen-. ¿Podrían identificarse, por favor?

-Ningún problema, agente -contestó el muchacho-. Soy Thomas Edwin Braemar, aventurero y cazador de tesoros. Supongo que habrá oído hablar de mí en algún momento…

El ente de piel azul, ojos dorados y ataviado con un turbante rojizo en su cabeza pareció pensar durante algunos segundos. Después negó con la cabeza.

-No, usted no me suena. ¿Y quién es la señorita? -ahora dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra.

-Soy Kodziomi, compañera de viaje de Braemar y también amante de las aventuras, ocurran donde ocurran.

-Una naga noble como tú debería estar en nuestras fuerzas armadas -dijo el genio con algo de sospecha-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Estuve un tiempo en el servicio pero me aburrí y pedí la baja; demasiado protocolo corrompe el alma -replicó ella, usando la misma carta empleada con el guardia barbón que los había recibido al llegar a Ruktorima-. Hasta donde sé, eso no es ilegal.

-Tienes razón. Mercenarios hay en todas las razas y pueblos. Ahora, ¿de dónde vienen?

-Venimos de muy lejos, más concretamente de Ikata -Braemar volvió a tomar el hilo conductor-. Sólo planeamos quedarnos aquí una noche antes de seguir nuestro viaje hacia el sur.

El genio los dejó por un minuto y fue a consultar algo con otro centinela, quien parecía llevar un registro. Discutieron por espacio de medio minuto y la naga notó que algo cambió de manos, aunque no pudo ver exactamente lo que era. Tras revisar ese macizo libro de cubierta negra, el segundo guardián cogió una pluma y dibujó lo que parecía ser una elipse en la página abierta.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejarlos entrar a la ciudad -dijo el de ojos brillantes tras volver con ellos.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Kodziomi-. No somos criminales ni nada parecido.

-Sé que no lo son, señorita, pero se trata de una ordenanza local -ahora él había adoptado un tono burocrático-. Hasta nuevo aviso, los forasteros no pueden entrar ni salir de los límites de Erkandi.

-Muy ordenanza local será -el hijo de diplomáticos no quiso dar su brazo a torcer-, pero la Constitución de Bracada garantiza el derecho al libre tránsito de todos sus habitantes. Excluyendo causas de fuerza mayor, como la ley marcial, dicho derecho no puede ser coartado.

-No tienes que recitarme la carta fundamental, chico -ahora el genio se puso derechamente molesto-. Sólo sigo órdenes y si aquí dice que no pueden pasar, pues no pasan. Ahora váyanse, que la fila detrás de ustedes comienza a alargarse.

Sin siquiera ganas de mirar atrás para ver si lo que decía el desagradable tipo del turbante era cierto, volvieron a montar en sus cansados caballos y dieron media vuelta, pasando de la intersección y tomando rumbo al sur. Una vez que estuvieron perfectamente seguros de que ya no podían verles ni oírles, decidieron desahogarse con todo.

-¡Qué grandísimo hijo de perra! -exclamó el alquimista nominal, lanzando una de sus Flechas Mágicas contra un árbol y haciéndolo botar la nieve acumulada en sus ramas-. ¿Ordenanza local? Sí, claro… ¡Y el regente Magnus no es inmortal!

Repitió el proceso con otros cinco árboles, formando una pequeña e irregular muralla a sus pies antes de detenerse producto de la fatiga. Incluso con hechizos sencillos, lanzar varios en rápida sucesión pasaba la cuenta. Posteriormente descendió de su caballo color chocolate y se sentó en una gran roca negra.

-Es un hecho que estaba mintiendo, señor Braemar -ella se unió a él y lo tranquilizó tras dar algo de comer a los animales-. Cuando nos dejó para ir a consultar al otro guardia, lo vi susurrarle algo y luego entregarle lo que, desde donde estábamos, parecía ser un pergamino.

-Tiene buen ojo, Kodziomi -él la miró con aprobación-. ¿Sería una orden especial? Y si es así, ¿quién la emitió?

-Alguien que no desea tener más interrupciones de las necesarias -razonó la espadachina-. Apostaría mis cimitarras a que La Gruta está metida en esto.

-Pues sí que tienen tentáculos en todos lados, incluso en un rincón como este, encerrado entre las montañas, los bosques y el mar. Tal vez ya saben que vamos detrás de ellos y planean obstaculizarnos el paso -Braemar miró al cielo con tonos naranjas y acerados-. Eso explica también por qué no nos mataron ahí mismo.

-No querrían dejar testigos; tendrían que borrar del tablero a demasiados inocentes para salirse con la suya.

-Uno de los preceptos imprescindibles de nuestra misión es no poner en riesgo a quienes nada tienen que ver en este asunto. Fue una suerte que el guardia ese no nos registrara; si hubiese visto el escudo, probablemente lo habría confiscado y nos hubiese mandado a pudrirnos en los calabozos en el acto.

-¿Cree usted que La Gruta planea adquirir las otras partes del Trueno del Titán? -susurró ella, acercándose un poco más a él y apretando su capa.

-Es una hipótesis que no carece de sentido -retrucó él, abrazándola con suavidad-. Con que sólo una décima parte de los poderes de dicha arma sean verdad, tendremos un enorme problema entre manos si logran ensamblarla. La cuestión es para qué la quieren.

-Quizás la página arrugada que encontramos en el cadáver de la anciana y posteriormente traducimos sea la clave.

-Puede ser, pero no avanzaremos nada quedándonos aquí. Comienza a anochecer y debemos buscar un buen sitio donde dormir. Habrá que mantener la guardia en alto; lo que menos quiero es recibir un ataque sorpresa, ya sea de esos guardias o de los bandidos mencionados por usted.

-Pase lo que pase, estaré preparada para cubrirle las espaldas -Kodziomi tuvo un súbito aumento de ánimo-. Ya verán esos mercenarios de pacotilla de lo que somos capaces.

-Así me gusta, querida -él le dio un besito en la mejilla; también necesitaba mejorar su humor-. Añadiré que me pongo absolutamente en sus manos; usted conoce el distrito mejor que yo y de seguro sabrá qué camino es el más adecuado.

Volvieron a subir a sus monturas, quienes estaban entreteniéndose con el pasto tierno creciendo a los pies de ese pequeño bosque, y reemprendieron su ruta, inhalando con precaución el aire que cada vez se hacía más frío. Las noches en Bracada, al estar poseídas por el invierno eterno, eran cosa seria, una auténtica sentencia de muerte para quienes fuesen encontrados desprotegidos y/o mal equipados.

-Pensando en la carta del señor Aizarna -dijo la chica reptil de repente-, creo que lo mejor será ir hacia Skaglinden. Si las señas que nos envió en su mensaje urgente aún están frescas, lo cierto es que tanto "la señora" como "la basura" no deben andar muy lejos de allí. Las rutas costeras están tan mal como estas, haciendo los viajes rápidos una opción casi imposible.

-A menos que haya un hechizo de por medio, como Portal de Ciudad (25) -complementó el cazador.

-¿Portal de Ciudad?

-Es una de las joyas más ocultas del arsenal para los magos aventureros. Nunca lo he usado porque la escuela de tierra jamás me llamó la atención, pero he oído maravillas de él: con esfuerzo suficiente, puede teletransportar al usuario a cualquier ciudad cercana que haya visitado. Imaginará, por supuesto, la fatiga mental que una de sus ejecuciones puede causar.

-De sólo pensarlo -ella bostezó con ganas- ya me dio sueño. Pero ahora no es hora de dormir; aún tenemos que encontrar un sitio decente. Tras tantas horas de viaje, pocas cosas me darían más gusto que ver una fogata encendida.

Dejando que ella pasara al frente, continuaron moviéndose por un estrecho sendero entre macizas extensiones de árboles nevados, tras las que podían apreciarse cadenas montañosas de no más de quinientos metros de altura. Incluso la perspectiva de encontrar un observatorio y trepar hasta su cima no les servía de mucho con tan poca luz. Los últimos rastros del sol se fueron apagando, dejando en su lugar un hermoso cielo en el que brillaban millones de estrellas y casi no estaba manchado por las densas nubes que anunciaban la llegada de una granizada o tormenta de nieve. A los pocos minutos encendieron sus antorchas y prosiguieron por esa serpenteante ruta, tan silenciosa como la que los recibiera en los bosques de Ruktorima. Parecía que hasta los mismos ecos del silencio se retiraron a dormir ante el avance de las bajas temperaturas.

-Espere un momento, Kodziomi -dijo Braemar de repente, apartándose un poco hacia la izquierda.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que vi algo medio enterrado en la nieve, cerca de esa construcción de allí.

Apuntó a lo que parecía ser una precaria estructura hecha de paja y sujeta por robustos postes de madera. Su base era circular y la puerta estaba entreabierta. La pelinegra entró y registró el diminuto interior: no había nadie dentro y el techo tenía varios agujeros por los que podían verse manchas del céfiro nocturno. En cierto sentido recordó esa cabañita no muy lejos de Calarnen durante esos momentos del viaje en que se sintió desfallecer antes de salvarse por los pelos.

"Quien haya vivido aquí abandonó este sitio hace tiempo", pensó con pesar. "¿Se lo habrán comido los animales salvajes o falleció mucho antes, presa del frío y del hambre?"

Al igual que antes, no tenía respuestas ni pretendía indagar más en el tema. Suspirando y elevando una plegaria silenciosa a Ikerena por quien sea que fuese el dueño de ese decrépito edificio, se dispuso a salir cuando vio algo brillando en la oscuridad. Acercó la antorcha para ver mejor el objeto; bien sorprendida quedó al notar que se trataba de un colgante de exquisita fabricación, con forma de relámpago forjado en plata y coronado por un hermoso zafiro atravesado por una cadena cromada. Al acercarlo a su sedosa cabellera, esta pareció reaccionar, flotando hacia la misteriosa aura emitida por este peculiar objeto.

-¡Vaya! -silbó-. Sin duda al señor Braemar le interesará ver esto.

Emergió a la fresca noche justo cuando el cazador estaba examinando lo que había rescatado del frío manto. Era un cilindro de madera que, tras ser abierto con un simple giro de manos, reveló un inmaculado pergamino (26). Decir que se le iluminaron los ojos al revisar su contenido era quedarse corto.

-¡Estamos de suerte, querida! -exclamó en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para no llamar la atención del bosque completo-. Aquí están las instrucciones para un hechizo que ni siquiera pensé poder aprender estando en la Academia Imperial: el Relámpago en Cadena. Sé que estoy algo excitado, pero este conjuro es el amo y señor de la escuela del aire.

-¿Qué hace, exactamente? -inquirió la naga, feliz por ver a su superior con tal muestra de exuberancia.

-Es idéntico al hechizo de Rayo que usamos en Ruktorima, pero tiene la particularidad de golpear a varios objetivos, trazando un arco en el aire conforme los toca. Según lo que me contaron durante mis años de estudios optativos, el primer blanco recibe el impacto en pleno, el segundo la mitad y así sucesivamente. Si nos llegamos a meter en un lío, esto bien podría abrirnos una ventana para escapar.

-Me imagino que esto tiene también algún efecto negativo, ¿o no?

-Claro que lo tiene -ahora caminaban de vuelta a sus caballos mientras Braemar guardaba el pergamino en su bolso-. En caso de no haber suficientes enemigos cuando se lanza, el hechizo podría terminar golpeándonos a nosotros. La perspectiva de recibir una descarga eléctrica no me atrae mucho, así que será mejor usarlo con precaución.

-Yo también encontré algo en esa cabañita abandonada, jefe -le entregó el colgante-. ¿Había visto algo así antes?

La naga sostuvo su antorcha para dejar que su contraparte examinara adecuadamente el artefacto. Lo dio vueltas dos o tres veces, recorriendo la cadena con sus enguantadas manos, analizando la constitución de la joya y hasta tocando la parte plateada con su mejilla cálida. La transferencia de calor más la correspondiente estática lo hicieron ponerse aún más feliz, si cabe.

-Definitivamente tengo que hacerle un monumento, querida mía.

La abrazó con tantas ganas que casi la dejó sin aire. Acto seguido, le dio un beso en ambas mejillas y sonrió. Se le veía pletórico, casi como si hubiese encontrado una forma de regresar a sus difuntos padres a la vida.

-¿Señor Braemar? -inquirió ella, algo sobrecogida por esta muestra de júbilo-. ¿Se siente bien?

-Mejor que nunca, Kodziomi -respondió el hijo de los fallecidos diplomáticos-. Tras el mal rato con ese guardia imbécil, la suerte nos sonríe. Este es un artefacto que siempre ansié tener, pero jamás creí que realmente podría llegar a tocar. Es el Colgante de la Negatividad; quien lo lleve alrededor del cuello es inmune al hechizo de Rayo y, casualmente, también al Relámpago en Cadena.

-¡Asombroso! -exclamó ella, uniéndose a la alegría de su empleador-. Por fin tenemos una cosa menos de qué preocuparnos. ¿No se lo va a poner?

-En absoluto, querida. Eso le corresponde a usted por haberlo encontrado.

-No, no puedo hacer eso -replicó ella con modestia.

-Insisto, Kodziomi -él le puso la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo-. Seré totalmente sincero con usted: si esos relámpagos llegaran a desviarse en nuestra dirección, prefiero recibir yo el impacto. No digo esto por hacerme el valiente; tengo suficiente criterio como para saber cuándo luchar y cuándo huir.

-¿Entonces, jefe? -ella estaba desconcertada por su actitud- ¿Por qué está dispuesto a arriesgarse así como así ante un hechizo tan potente?

-Porque usted me importa mucho.

Los ojos de ambos chocaron, creando una inusual conexión a la luz de la antorcha sostenida por la otrora soldado. Al principio se formó un aura de dureza, siendo gradualmente suavizada por esa irreprimible confianza que se tenían.

-¿Recuerda esa ocasión en la que tuvo ese ataque de vértigo en las escaleras de la biblioteca? -continuó él de forma solemne-. Ya en ese entonces acordamos que pondríamos nuestras vidas en las manos del otro sin dudarlo ni un instante. Si hoy estamos aquí, siguiendo los rastros de esa peligrosa mujer, es en buena parte gracias a su valentía y temple, ya fuese en la cripta, en la casa de la pobre anciana o en las mazmorras de Ruktorima. Por eso deseo que usted lleve el Colgante en el cuello; si llegara a tener que usar el Relámpago en Cadena en una situación real, lo haré con la tranquilidad de que usted está protegida.

-Señor Braemar…

Ahora fue el turno de ella de darle un fortísimo abrazo, no sin antes haber clavado la antorcha en la densa capa de nieve bajo sus escamas. Si ella hubiese estado en su lugar, habría dicho exactamente las mismas palabras. Llevaban apenas un par de semanas trabajando juntos, compartiendo risas, angustias, secretos y conocimientos, pero para la naga parecían años, los años más felices de su joven vida.

-Puede contar conmigo hoy, mañana y siempre -dijo con decisión tras separarse de él-. Llevaré esta joya en el cuello no sólo como testimonio de mi lealtad hacia usted, sino también hacia nuestra amistad. No deseo perder ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Yo tampoco, Kodziomi. Yo tampoco.

Reanimados por sus respectivas capturas y este momento de exquisita sinceridad, volvieron a montarse en sus corceles y seguir explorando los retorcidos caminos de una noche cada vez más helada. La leve brisa corriendo de este a oeste parecía amplificar sus ánimos conforme avanzaban poco a poco hacia la inmensidad del mar. Tras avanzar casi cinco kilómetros entre el crujiente suelo y los silenciosos árboles, llegaron a un claro relativamente grande y bien protegido, ideal para pasar lo que sería una larga noche a la intemperie. Como siempre, pusieron el escudo bajo sus capas y dejaron sus bolsos a un lado, dejando que los caballos bebieran agua a su entero placer de un manantial cercano.

-Iré por algo de leña -apuntó él-. Algunos troncos de por aquí están bastante viejos.

-Estupendo -contestó ella-. Prepararé el círculo para la fogata. ¿Le parece bien preparar la liebre joven que capturamos hoy en la mañana?

-Si es una de sus recetas familiares, me encantaría probarla.

Con una última sonrisa se separaron para abocarse a sus respectivas tareas. ¿Quién dijo que cenar bajo las estrellas no tenía su toque especial?

-E1-

Garth se levantó muy temprano, como siempre lo hacía antes de abrir la taberna. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y bostezó, dejando que el helado aire proveniente de las montañas Litma llenara hasta el último rincón de sus anchos pulmones. Tras acostumbrar rápidamente sus ojos a la luz, echó una mirada al castillo del Club de los Notables y recordó algo sumamente importante.

-Hoy es viernes y tengo que ir a realizar mi inspección de la mansión Bakorima.

Cogió rápidamente sus ropas para la jornada (camisa rojo fuego a cuadros grises; pantalones negros; cinturón y botas ídem; suéter marengo; chaqueta con capucha), bajó a darse un baño rápido gracias al milagro de la Jaktina y emergió a la plaza principal, donde, para su sorpresa, no había rastro alguno de las viejas conventilleras. Calarnen se ponía poco a poco en marcha con su usual séquito de vendedores y guardias; él conocía a todo el mundo y casi la duración completa del recorrido se le fue dando saludos.

-¡Buenos días, Garth!

-¿Qué tal?

-¿Tan temprano de ronda por el pueblo? ¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Sólo a cumplir un favor.

-¡Suerte con ello!

-¡Gracias!

-¡Hey, Garth!

-¡Viejo perro! ¡Recuerda que me debes una de tus mejores pintas!

-¿Sabes si hoy viene la mesera rubia, esa con trenzas en el cabello?

-¿Te quedan masitas del otro día? Me gustaría llevar unas cuantas al trabajo.

-¡Cuidado, que eso está recién reparado!

-Gracias, pasaré por la acera del frente.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle Bransen, tomó un pequeño desvío hacia la pastelería para encargar cinco docenas de panecillos frescos. "Los pasaré a buscar cuando regrese", dijo a la servicial muchacha que estaba barriendo la vereda frente al local. "Aquí está el pago por adelantado."

Sobra decir que dicha orden comenzó a ser preparada en el acto bajo el agradable tono de femeninos silbidos. No era para menos: una partida de trescientas unidades del mejor producto local sólo se horneaba en ocasiones especiales.

El calvo llegó al sendero de la mansión y se deleitó con el armónico sonido de la grava bajo sus anchos pies. A ambos lados del ordenado sendero crecía el pasto y hacia la izquierda se proyectaba no sólo el lago, sino también una espectacular visión del flanco oriental de las montañas Litma. Por un momento se quedó quieto contemplando esa maravilla natural, envidiando sanamente al cazador de tesoros. Por un momento se preguntó en qué rincón del país andaría; hasta donde sabía, seguía en los recónditos accesos de Ruktorima.

-Debe ser excepcional levantarse con este paisaje cada mañana -suspiró, cambiando de tema-. Estupendo ojo tuvieron sus padres para construir su hogar en este rincón tan tranquilo de la ciudad.

Recordó con alegría, mientras proseguía su camino hacia Bakorima, a Lord Daniel y Lady Nathalia, parte de la décima generación del linaje Braemar y excelsos diplomáticos al servicio de los magnos intereses de Bracada. A pesar de su ascendencia noble, considerable fortuna y aún más considerables influencias, no sentían ese desprecio por el pueblo llano tan típico de quienes pertenecían a una casta superior. En más de una ocasión compartió momentos con ambos en su taberna, deleitándose con las increíbles historias que contaban a todo quien quisiera escucharles. Apenas se enteraron de su muerte por medio del joven Braemar, el pueblo entero decretó tres días de luto oficial y hasta el mismo Club de los Notables hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para traer de vuelta sus restos, sepultándolos en el panteón familiar al otro lado del pueblo.

Al llegar a la entrada, sacó el manojo de llaves que el aventurero le confiara antes de partir y abrió la verja principal sin problemas. Los goznes no hicieron el más mínimo ruido, una variación interesante si se consideraba que el 95% de las puertas de la ciudad presentaban algún grado de chirridos. Una broma local que había ganado fama nacional era que en Calarnen no se podía cometer adulterio, ya que los amantes eran delatados por las mismas puertas al abrirse o cerrarse.

-Veo que no tendré que trabajar mucho afuera -señaló con alegría, mirando el caminito rumbo a la colosal puerta con aldaba y el jardín-. Al menos la nieve ha estado más pacífica durante la última…

 _-¡Tzaaaaaaaa…!_

Garth se paralizó justo cuando iba a colocar la llave respectiva en la cerradura. Respiró de forma agitada por un momento antes de ordenar sus pensamientos. "¿Quién podría intentar entrar a la mansión a esta hora?", se dijo. "Este sitio está lleno de trampas mágicas y según me contó el propio muchacho, sólo se pueden desactivar desde el recibidor o desde las habitaciones mediante palancas en los muros". El tabernero también sabía que debía dejarlas activas antes de irse y cerrar todo con llave, algo en lo que no había fallado ni pensaba fallar.

-¡Suéltame ya, maldita cosa! ¡Argh…!

La voz sonó nuevamente, exudando rabia e impotencia a partes iguales. Ahora que sus estertores eran más claros, el calvo y abrigado humano decidió rodear la mansión por la derecha e ir a investigar. Pasó tres, cuatro, cinco y seis ventanas hasta que halló la anomalía en forma de un marco abierto, dos paneles de vidrios trizados y un convulso ser atrapado entre lo que parecían ser cadenas salidas de los muros.

El cuidador asomó con cuidado su cabeza (no quería pensar si había guillotinas incorporadas en los dinteles), miró hacia su derecha y casi se desmayó.

-¿Kyran? -preguntó al borde de la incredulidad-. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Garth! -exclamó el centinela convertido en intruso, cuyo turbante había caído al piso alfombrado y revelado su calva cabeza-. ¡Menos mal que llegaste! ¡Quítame estas cadenas de encima!

-No hasta que me des una explicación creíble al hecho de que uno de los centinelas de nuestra ciudad está invadiendo propiedad privada, además de descuidar sus deberes como vigilante del acceso principal -espetó el tabernero de forma sorprendentemente académica tras saltar por la ventana abierta-. Y mira qué curioso: estas maravillas de la magia moderna te atraparon justo en la galería donde el joven Braemar exhibe su valiosísima y variada colección de artefactos.

Estaba claro que el genio no esperaba una reacción así de un simple humano, moviéndose de forma aún más desesperada. Las cadenas, sin embargo, conocían bien el juego y le causaban cada vez mayor dolor en sus muñecas y cintura. Ya fuese el muchacho o sus padres, quien hubiese instalado este sistema de seguridad ciertamente tenía estupendo criterio.

-¿Eres cleptómano? -preguntó Garth como quien no quería la cosa antes de notar que ninguna vitrina había sido vulnerada-. ¿Acaso tu sueldo de centinela no te alcanza y por eso robas como esos renegados camineros? ¿A cuántos más has asaltado últimamente, basura?

-¡No digas idioteces y sácame de aquí ahora! -aulló el tipo de piel azul y mirada asesina; sus ojos amarillos echando chispas a cada instante-. ¡Y no creas que lanzar acusaciones al voleo contra mí tiene un precio, pelón!

-No tienes derecho a darme órdenes, sabandija de poca monta -el calvo notó algo tirado en el suelo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. ¿Sabes? Tu maleducada actitud me ha hecho cambiar de idea; no tendrás que dar las explicaciones a mí sino a tus propios superiores. Quédate ahí como un niñito obediente -se burló con sorna-; vuelvo enseguida.

Corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, partió de inmediato hacia los cuarteles de la guardia que estaban en el castillo. Por angas o por mangas, alguien tendría que escucharle y venir a ver todo con sus propios ojos.

Ya fuese para el pueblo llano o las más altas esferas del consejo asesor del regente Magnus, la regla era clara: cometer ilícitos bajo un cargo oficial era un pecado imperdonable.

-E2-

-¿Escuchó eso?

Recién habían terminado de levantar el campamento cuando la voz de Braemar trajo los primeros timbres de alarma. Kodziomi dejó su bolso a un lado, aguzó su finísimo oído (las nagas tenían estupenda capacidad auditiva, lo que les permitía servir igualmente bien como exploradoras y tropas de choque) y creyó percibir una extraña mezcla de cascos contra la nieve, ruidos guturales, tambores, cánticos, recriminaciones…

No había en dicho testimonio ni la más mínima señal de cultura bracadana.

-Por como suena, parece que un ejército viniese hacia nuestra posición -cogió sus pertenencias con rapidez y luego arreó al caballo hacia un bosquecillo cercano-. ¿Serán agentes de La Gruta?

-No podemos descartar nada -él también llevó su corcel a un lugar más seguro-. Quedémonos escondidos aquí y vigilemos.

No alcanzaron a desarmar el círculo de piedras donde anoche había ardido la fogata que les ayudó a preparar esa deliciosa liebre asada. La luna cuidó su sueño con galantería y la llegada del sol los hizo despertar algo entrelazados, sus rostros a meros centímetros de distancia. Para cualquier otra pareja de viajeros este habría sido un momento embarazoso, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a disfrutar esos pequeños destellos de relajo, un oasis bienvenido en medio de la salvaje naturaleza.

-El más leve ruido nos sería fatal -apuntó el cazador justo cuando el eco pareció dar vuelta la curva rumbo al claro. Bajaron las cabezas y tranquilizaron a sus monturas con un par de susurros.

Justo después apareció la fuente de su incertidumbre. Montado en un robusto corcel negro con crines blancas iba un ser bajo, grueso, de piel verde oscuro y ojos amarillos como los de los mismos genios custodiando el acceso a la ciudad de Erkandi. Llevaba un simple casco de hierro sin marca que contenía una rebelde y sucia melena negra. Sus facciones eran salvajes, marcadas por los ecos de incontables batallas. Ataviado con una simple armadura de placas de acero, portaba como arma un pesado garrote con un extremo tallado en piedra; este era muy similar al de una cabeza de carnero.

Detrás de él venía marchando un quinteto de tropas muy similares a él, pero cargando monumentales mazas de madera y llevando simples conjuntos tejidos de forma tosca con telas similares a las de los sacos de harina. Estos seres eran de piel más clara aunque igualmente verde y con cabello aún más desordenado, si cabe.

-¡Ogros! (27) -susurró la naga al ver a las tropas oriundas de Krewlod-. ¿Qué están haciendo tan lejos de la frontera?

-Ni idea, querida, pero presiento que ya lo sabremos.

-¡Alto! -bramó el jinete-. ¡Este es un buen lugar para descansar antes de llegar a la próxima ciudad!

Claro está que sus tropas recibieron bien ese gesto, dejando escapar frases de alivio.

-¡Menos mal!

-¡Marchar toda la noche cansa mucho!

-¡Tengo hambre!

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-Siempre podemos cazar algo.

-¡Silencio! -volvió a exclamar el tipo de la armadura, también ogro debido a su descuidado aspecto-. ¡Lo primero que hay que hacer es inspeccionar el área! No quiero sorpresas después de lo que nos pasó al entrar a esta zona.

Una serie de miradas inquietas dominó al grupo; dos de ellas incluso eran de terror.

-Señor, ¿cree que por aquí haya más rayos de hielo? -preguntó el más temeroso de todos.

-¡¿Y cómo voy a saberlo, idiota?! -replicó el aludido, desmontando y apuntando su arma a la cabeza del cuestionador-. ¡No soy uno de esos ridículos chamanes que juegan a predecir el futuro!

-¡Perdón, Lord Krellion! -el otro retrocedió-. Es sólo que nos pone un poco nerviosos el quedar congelados en medio de la nada.

Escuchar esta frase trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Braemar, quien tocó los hombros de Kodziomi con suavidad y le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-Este tipo es un bárbaro -susurró con malicia-. Incluso desde antes del Silencio le han tenido terror absoluto a la magia, en buena parte gracias a que fueron oprimidos durante siglos por Bracaduun. A duras penas toleran a sus propios chamanes y magos de batalla.

-Ya veo -ella pareció entender lo que tramaba su jefe-. ¿Se ha enfrentado con ellos alguna vez?

-No, pero los he visto en acción. Tienen unos rituales rarísimos y sus hechizos son bastante menos sofisticados que los nuestros. Es hora de tomar ventaja de ello y tengo la respuesta justo aquí -le dio una palmadita a su propio equipaje-. Necesito que amarre los caballos al árbol y luego espere mi señal.

La pelinegra, confiando totalmente en el criterio de su amigo y compañero, hizo lo que le pedían, volviendo a calmar a las nobles bestias tras ver su nerviosismo por la llegada de los ogros. Era de sobra conocido que comían de todo y, tal como sus primos trolls, los corceles eran su alimento preferido. Observó posteriormente cómo Braemar sacaba el estuche de madera que contenía el pergamino encontrado anoche; parecía mentira que alguien hubiese dejado caer algo tan valioso en medio de un lugar así.

El alquimista nominal leyó con atención las instrucciones, se puso de pie y cerró los ojos, canalizando su energía mágica de la mejor forma posible. La buena noche de descanso había hecho maravillas en su psiquis, permitiéndole sentir cómo las tropas de Krellion comenzaban a moverse lentamente en busca de pistas.

"Si he de atacar, tiene que ser ahora", pensó. "Con suerte, podré dañar a todas sus tropas y luego usar el elemento sorpresa".

Sintió que el calor crecía alrededor de su mano derecha, que ahora brillaba con un aura blanca, casi electrizante. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y luego la levantó al cielo, esperando que el truco le saliera bien. La naga noble no perdía detalle, manteniendo cuatro de sus seis manos en sus envainadas cimitarras y las otras dos sobre las cabezas de sus monturas.

El aire no se oscureció, pero comenzó a crujir con sospecha. Krellion notó que algo andaba mal de inmediato, mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar el origen de tal anomalía y empuñando su garrote con fiereza. Sus cinco subordinados también parecieron olvidarse de lo que estaban haciendo, formando un círculo alrededor del comandante bárbaro.

Un destello cegador descendió del cielo a velocidad supersónica. El primer ogro ni siquiera notó el impacto, desplomándose como un enorme saco de patatas y falleciendo en el acto debido a un infarto. No pasó más que una minúscula fracción de segundo cuando la segunda víctima siguió el mismo destino, el arco eléctrico cortando el aire para saltar hacia ella y luego reclamar a la tercera. Las dos últimas, al terminar la conexión, sintieron el ardor en el pecho, obligadas a retroceder unos cuantos pasos debido a lo sorpresivo del ataque.

Krellion estaba ileso, atónito y furioso a partes iguales. De la nada había perdido a más de la mitad de sus hombres. Una expresión de cólera sin filtro lo dominó tras la impresión inicial.

-¡Ahora!

El grito proveniente de los arbustos cercanos lo sacó de su sopor. De él emergieron el humano y la naga, cargando a toda velocidad contra los forasteros.

-¡Usted vaya por el líder! -gritó Kodziomi, la adrenalina cargando nuevamente sus venas de ánimo-. ¡Yo me encargaré de la chusma!

-¡Con todo gusto! -replicó el cazador, desenvainando su estoque y poniendo a Krellion entre ceja y ceja.

-¡Ajá! -rugió el corpulento bárbaro-. ¿Quieren pelea? ¡Pues la tendrán!

Así la acción se dividió en dos frentes. Los ogros, a pesar de estar en ventaja numérica, no fueron mayor problema para Kodziomi, quien peleaba estupendamente bien sobre la nieve y podía esquivar o bloquear los lentos mazazos sin problemas. El más débil de los dos cayó primero tras una serie de cuchilladas estilo remolino, las mismas que habían reducido a la nada misma a los habitantes de la misteriosa cripta. Su compañero se defendió como pudo, aplicando más ganas que técnica e incluso quedándose a centímetros de golpear una de las muñecas de la naga. Lo único que quedó como testimonio de ello fue la notable hendidura sobre el manto blanco camuflando el suelo.

- _¡Ewwwwwrrrr…!_ -vociferó el desgreñado ser, intentando atacar otra vez con inusitada violencia.

-¡De eso nada, desadaptado! -retrucó la pelinegra, esquivando nuevamente y lanzando un corte en diagonal a tres brazos.

Cayó el quinto y último saco, manchando la nieve con sangre rojo oscuro. Satisfecha por sus esfuerzos, ella sonrió y se concentró ahora en Braemar, quien estaba en una situación inversa: bañado en sudor, esquivaba como podía los monumentales ataques del colérico bárbaro, cuya maza hacía temblar el aire cada vez que se movía en busca del blanco.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieto?! -rugía Krellion, perdiendo cada vez más su escasa paciencia.

-¡No sigo órdenes de nadie y menos de un salvaje como tú! -contestó el hijo de diplomáticos, dando un paso a la izquierda e intentando perforarle los robustos brazos con su propia arma.

La pelea siguió así por algunos minutos, sin que ninguno de los contendientes ganara demasiado terreno. En una carga desesperada, Krellion encontró un espacio y obligó a Braemar a retroceder casi tres metros, haciendo que este último se enredara con su capa y tropezara, cayendo de espaldas sobre la fría nieve. Intentó retroceder, pero el bárbaro pisó su capa, inmovilizándolo en el acto y dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-Por fin te tengo, basura mágica -deslizó con arrogancia suprema-. Ahora pagarás bien caro haber matado a mis hombres con ese hechizo tuyo -blandió el garrote con fuerza-. Una vez que me encargue de ti, tu amiguita será un estupendo trofeo para mis noches frías.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, bastardo -replicó el cazador, manteniendo su tono de desafío hasta el final-. ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¿O acaso eres tan cobarde que ocultas tu falta de cojones con discursos de garrafón?

El brutal ogro se detuvo un momento. Hasta donde sabía, los magos de Bracada no eran tan bravos, generalmente teletransportándose lejos de los combates si llevaban las de perder.

-Eres más imbécil de lo que pensé, niñito -nuevamente surgió esa mirada salvaje-. ¡No te daré tiempo ni de rezar, porque llegó tu hora!

Levantó sus colosales brazos y los hizo girar para concentrar un golpe con el máximo daño posible, sus gastadas botas aún sosteniendo a Braemar por la capa. Justo cuando el movimiento llegó a su punto más alto, tapando temporalmente el sol de la mañana, sintió un intenso dolor en la parte baja del abdomen. Miró hacia abajo y vio, aterrado, las afiladas puntas de dos cimitarras saliendo de su estómago. Kodziomi, aprovechando que el bárbaro estaba exclusivamente concentrado en el caído muchacho, había recuperado el aliento y realizado un monumental ataque por detrás.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaagh…! -el rugido de Krellion hizo eco en el valle completo y asustó a su caballo, que arrancó a perderse rumbo al noroeste.

Los corceles de los viajeros también fueron presa de los nervios, pero las amarras los mantuvieron en el sitio. Aún así, intentaron liberarse a todo lo que daban sus temblorosas fuerzas.

Al retroceder, el herido ogro se echó hacia atrás, liberando al cazador de su prisión y cayendo de espaldas en la nieve. Aullaba de dolor, su robusta figura desangrándose rápidamente a pesar de tener las manos sobre las heridas, su cerebro sabiendo que estaba condenado a una muerte segura. El garrote, esa arma tan brutal como fiel que le confería el don de mando otorgado por el salvaje Duque Winston Boragus, yacía a corta distancia, tan inerte como su mismo dueño lo estaría en breves instantes. Sin deseos de prolongar más aquel patético espectáculo, Braemar volvió a concentrar sus energías y, a pesar del cansancio, lo fulminó con una simple Flecha Mágica. Kodziomi apartó la vista justo antes de que el proyectil arrancara los últimos vestigios de vida del maltrecho bárbaro.

Durante unos minutos no hubo más que el silencio cortado por los jadeos de los viajeros. El aire volvía a estar frío, agradable, bendito y purificador.

-Gracias por cumplir su promesa, querida -Braemar se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza; aún temblaba debido a su propia adrenalina-. Si no hubiera sido por usted -jadeó-, Krellion me habría aplastado la cabeza de un garrotazo.

-No fue nada, señor -ella estaba igual de sorprendida tras envainar sus armas-. Usted está bien y nada más me importa.

Volvieron a sumergirse en la calidez del otro, separándose sólo cuando escucharon el relincho de las bestias tras los arbustos.

-Iré por los caballos -dijo la naga-. Les daré algo más de pasto seco para tranquilizarlos y también serviré algo de hidromiel en esos vasitos; harta falta nos hace luego de tanta zozobra.

-Tiene estupendo criterio, Kodziomi. En el intertanto, aprovecharé de revisar el cadáver de este salvaje; quizás tenga algo que nos pueda ser de provecho.

-¿No le molesta el olor de la sangre?

-Aquí hay más aire -le sonrió para facilitar el regreso a la normalidad- y los cadáveres, estando en frío, se pudren más lento. Aprovechemos esta mano que nos da la madre naturaleza.

Intentó no cruzar su mirada con la del desdichado salvaje mientras registraba el tosco morral de cuero que llevaba en bandolera. Tras deshacer un par de sencillas hebillas de hierro, accedió al contenido: una bolsa con monedas de oro, una sencilla petaca con un logo grabado (probablemente el de su propio clan) y lo que parecía la mitad de un pergamino con instrucciones.

* * *

… _suma cuando termines el trabajo. No intentes engañar a la señora o lo pagarás con tu sucia vida._

* * *

"Así que este tipo era un mercenario a sueldo de La Gruta", se dijo Braemar. "Y nuevamente nos aparece la señora en el mapa. Aizarna estaba más en lo cierto de lo que él mismo pensaba tras mandarme ese dato en su carta".

Guardó el oro en su bolsita especial y el pergamino en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Sin la otra mitad era prácticamente imposible sacar algo en limpio de él, pero nada les impedía llegar hasta Skaglinden y cosechar rumores de las tabernas, vendedores y ociosos que formaban parte importante de la fauna urbana del reino. Se reunió con su ayudante, bebiéndose la hidromiel de un trago y sintiendo reconfortar cada célula de su cuerpo. Las buenas artes de la espadachina tenían nuevamente a los caballos bajo control.

-A estas alturas, nada de lo que haga ese maldito cabal parece sorprenderme -apuntó ella una vez que se enteró de los nuevos antecedentes y volvieron a ponerse en marcha, dejando atrás ese reguero de cadáveres musculosos-. Los bárbaros siempre están dispuestos a trabajar por altas sumas de dinero, sin importar la naturaleza de sus misiones. Surge ahora otra pregunta -puso una expresión curiosa-: ¿para qué querrían a esos ogros? Ciertamente la nieve no les queda bien como hábitat.

-Pienso en lo que escuchamos en Ruktorima -deslizó él, siempre dejando que la naga guiara la marcha-. ¿Se acuerda que esos magos a los que posteriormente matamos hablaban de refinar la poción para usarla con criaturas más fuertes? Los trolls tienen mucho de similar con los ogros.

-Lo que dice no es del todo descabellado, señor. Tal vez esas tropas que matamos eran sujetos de prueba de La Gruta.

-Bien extraño es el jefe bárbaro que condena a sus propios hombres a un destino tan cruel, ¿no cree? Pero, como bien dijo, la lealtad tiene su precio y tal vez Krellion pensó que venderla por cinco mil monedas fuese un buen negocio.

-¿De verdad llevaba cinco mil monedas en ese morral? -inquirió Kodziomi con sorpresa.

-Era lo que le quedaba; deduzco que la parte inicial fue mayor y le sirvió para reclutar voluntarios de otras tribus, así como costearse el viaje hasta alguno de los puertos del distrito.

-Al menos ahora podremos darle un buen uso a ese dinero -rió la chica reptil mientras se acercaban a una bifurcación-. ¿Qué le parece, jefe? Una estancia con todos los gastos pagados en la maravillosa costa oeste de Bracada, cortesía de La Gruta y su amplia red de asociados.

-Me encantan sus ocurrencias, querida -Braemar rió también-. Nunca pierda ese sentido del humor; es ciertamente una de las cosas que la hacen única.

Ella se sonrojó nuevamente ante ese sincero cumplido, sintiendo cómo esa especial conexión entre ambos se hacía más fuerte a punta de victorias como la de hace un rato, confidencias y aventuras intelectuales que le recordaban a la tranquilidad de la mansión Bakorima. Siguieron rumbo al suroeste con charlas ligeras, cruzando pequeños arroyos y serpenteando entre caminos parcialmente cubiertos por la nieve. Kodziomi ciertamente conocía bien el área, describiendo lugares de interés en las cercanías (como mesetas o minas ) y recuperando algunas historias de sus días bajo el mando del comandante Fafner que su contraparte escuchaba con gran admiración. Particular gracia le causó que varias de sus compañeras en el pelotón destinado a exterminar a los nigromantes tuviesen problemas de mareo.

-Costaba bastante dormir durante las noches -contó ella, moviendo uno de sus brazos y ajustando su bolso para equilibrar el peso-, porque buena parte de las chicas se pasaba casi todo el tiempo vomitando. Lo que comían iba a parar después al océano. No puedo culparlas; las corrientes cercanas a Cerbera, donde desembarcamos tras viajar desde el sur, son bastante traicioneras.

-Y esos acantilados afilados como cimitarras…

-Eso es un problema por sí mismo -suspiró-. El encargado del faro de la ciudad nos contó que miles de barcos se habían ido a pique en los riscos durante los días neblinosos. "O se conocen estas aguas", dijo en esa ocasión, "o salir mar adentro es una sentencia de muerte". Eso me trae algo a la mente: ¿cómo se las ingenia la gente de Rovira para sobrevivir en medio del mar?

-El ingenio es algo que se encuentra independientemente de la especie, Kodziomi -la miró con una mezcla de nostalgia e interés-. Ya seamos humanos, nagas, genios o los mismos titanes cuya historia hemos venido rastreando, eventualmente no habrá lugar en Enroth al que no se pueda llegar. Tal vez, dentro de algunas decenas de años, lleguemos a establecer ciudades hechas y derechas en las mismísimas tierras altas.

-Así ha sido y será la historia, señor Braemar -contestó ella en idéntico tono-. Nuestra curiosidad, nuestra obsesión por entender todo lo que nos rodea, siempre puede más.

La mañana avanzó y ellos también, alternando momentos de conversación y silencio, este último gatillado por la prístina escenografía montada generosamente por los dioses durante la formación de ese rincón tan especial de Bracada. Además de las formaciones de pinos eternos, entre los arbustos podían verse grupos de flores blancas y azules, refulgentes debido a la escarcha acumulada en sus pétalos. Pequeñas cascadas caían en estanques que luego se perdían en caudales subterráneos cuyo destino, muy probablemente, era el mismo mar. Tras parar cerca de uno para que los caballos bebiesen agua hasta hartarse, Kodziomi miró hacia atrás y se sobrecogió por un par de segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Braemar con alarma-. ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, señor. Es sólo que…

Apuntó a lo que parecía ser un estrecho paso desviándose, desde la perspectiva del camino a Skaglinden, hacia el sur.

-…las Cavernas de la Pira están en esa dirección -se arrimó a él casi por instinto-. No insistiré en que las visitemos, pero estoy absolutamente segura de que los fuegos encendidos por Fafner hace años siguen ardiendo en su interior, las voces aún sonando, los gritos aún haciendo eco entre sus tétricas paredes.

Se sintió extrañamente liberada al mencionar a su antiguo superior por su nombre de pila y no por el grado. Ciertamente dicha cadena ya no ejercía efecto alguno sobre su mente.

-Hay partes de nuestro pasado que no podemos borrar, querida -el muchacho le besó la frente con suavidad-. Usted y sus compañeras del destacamento hicieron lo correcto en esa ocasión.

Dejando atrás el cambio de rumbo, eventualmente llegaron al punto donde podían ver las torres de la ciudad portuaria en lontananza. Acelerando el paso, sintieron que el aire y las nubes adquirían un tono más salado, salvaje y cautivante.

-¡El mar! -exclamó la pelinegra.

Ante ellos, justo al final de la pendiente acabando en la playa y el puerto de Skaglinden, se proyectaba la inmensidad del Océano de la Quietud. El suave amarillo de la arena creaba un contraste automático con el blanco de la nieve y el azul de las aguas que venían a estrellarse contra la orilla y los riscos en forma de tenaza, generando una bahía estupenda y fácilmente defendible desde tierra firme. Mucho más allá, ese inmenso espejo reflejaba en tonos salidos de un pincel maestro la infinidad del cielo.

Para Braemar, quien había pasado casi la totalidad de sus 23 años de vida lejos de la costa, esta visión era la perfección absoluta. Por un momento se sintió embargado por tanta belleza, dejando que las caricias de la divinidad le hicieran cuestionar su apostasía.

-Ikerena bendita… -dijo, apenas conteniendo su emoción-. Esto es hermoso. Absolutamente hermoso. Yo… nunca me había sentido tan vivo.

Kodziomi lo miraba con increíble sorpresa, apreciando esa chispa infantil en sus ojos negros y maravillándose por ese uso tan acertado de su frase típica. Dedujo que en ese momento estaba pensando en sus padres, cuyo último gran recuerdo estaba asociado a la ciudad de Cerbera, algo más al norte por estas mismas aguas.

-Estoy en deuda con usted, querida -esbozó él tras recobrar el sentido-. Acaba de darme uno de los momentos más significativos de mi existencia. Muchísimas gracias.

-No tiene que pagarme, jefe -la naga le sonrió y por un momento se sintió tentada de cogerle la mano-. Me basta con su compañía.

Partieron colina abajo hacia las puertas de la ciudad. Esperaban que los centinelas de Skaglinden fuesen más civilizados que los de Erkandi; la tentación de encontrar un buen alojamiento y darse un baño adecuado era irresistible tras casi cuatro días a la intemperie, seis ogros muertos en su ley y dos increíbles hallazgos.

-E3-

-Eso es todo lo que puedo contarle, capitán Thane -dijo Garth tras ser sometido a un breve cuestionario en el cuartel del castillo.

-Aún me cuesta creer que uno de mis propios hombres sea un vulgar ladrón -replicó el aludido con severidad.

Thane era un genio maestro, casi idéntico a Kyran pero con tupido bigote negro, una anilla en la nariz y un turbante rojo que le cubría casi toda la cabeza. Casi siempre vestía con una sobria capucha color café oscuro, bajo la cual se ocultaba una armadura mística. Su edad se calculaba en miles de años, siendo uno de los pocos que, según las malas lenguas, conoció a fondo el mundo anterior al Silencio. Si bien su principal ocupación era la de profesor de alquimia en la Academia Imperial, formaba parte de la rotación anual de comandantes aplicable a todos los distritos por orden del regente Magnus. Notoriamente carismático, sus batallones de genios tenían estupenda fama y lealtad a toda prueba.

-Hiciste bien en venir a hablar conmigo, tabernero -dijo el sobrio militar-. Una vez que interroguemos a Kyran, nos aseguraremos de que pase el resto de su vida tras las rejas. No tenemos espacio para traidores en nuestras filas.

Tomó el distintivo que Garth había cogido del suelo al encontrar al polizonte bajo las cadenas mágicas. Frunció el ceño y luego suspiró.

-¿Ocurre algo, capitán?

-Esto es grave, más grave de lo que imaginaba -contestó el bigotón-. ¿Dices que encontraste este emblema en el piso de la galería de la mansión?

-A pocos centímetros de Kyran, señor. Se le debe haber caído cuando se sacudió al ser atrapado por las cadenas. ¿Conoce ese símbolo?

-Lamentablemente sí. No esperaba volverlo a ver, siendo honesto.

-¿Puede decirme de qué se trata?

-No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar en un sitio como este. ¿Tienes alguna forma de contactar a Braemar?

-Ninguna. Hace dos semanas y algo más que partió de viaje hacia Ruktorima. Ignoro qué puede estar buscando en un sitio tan aislado.

El calvo hombre estaba dispuesto a respetar hasta el final su acuerdo de no revelar nada sobre el paradero del aventurero y su asistente.

-¿Ruktorima? Ciertamente es un sitio curioso para ir a buscar tesoros enterrados o indicios de los mismos. ¿Sabes si salió solo?

-Iba con su asistente -contestó el humano, sacando un silbido de su contraparte.

-¿Asistente? Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pues sí que se mueve rápido. ¿Cuántas había tenido en el último tiempo?

-Según dicen las comadronas de la plaza, seis en los últimos siete meses.

-Sea quien sea, debe tener un temple de acero para poder soportar tener un jefe como él.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Thane pensó en el muchacho, quien había sido su alumno en el año 1137. Ciertamente era competente a la hora de identificar compuestos y aislar metales de otras sustancias, pero siempre sintió que su corazón realmente estaba en otra parte, ansioso por probar las maravillas del mundo que había recorrido desde muy pequeño de la mano de sus padres, diplomáticos por quienes siempre tuvo absoluto respeto. Tomando como base la personalidad, Thomas Edwin Braemar se parecía mucho a otro estudiante suyo, Torosar, cuya fascinación por las armas de guerra lo llevó directamente al ejército real, donde ahora era maestro artillero y miembro del consejo asesor del regente Gavin Magnus. Nadie en toda Bracada sabía más que él de balistas, catapultas y carros de combate.

"La alquimia, a pesar de sus innumerables atractivos, ciertamente no es la única forma de ganarse la vida", pensó con su sabiduría milenaria. "Al menos yo no me imagino viviendo sin ella".

-Intentaré contactarlo por medio de las sedes del Gremio Mágico -Garth lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-. Como me comprometí a mantener Bakorima en orden hasta que volviera, lo mínimo es que se entere de esto. ¿Puedo llevarme el símbolo para mandárselo por correo?

-No sería prudente -contestó Thane-. No lo hemos analizado del todo y es probable que pudiese contener rastros de magia negra o, como mínimo, la huella psíquica de quién los fabricó. Tenemos técnicas de detección bastante avanzadas, ya sea mediante pociones o hechizos varios. En cualquier caso, Garth, uno de nuestros interrogadores hizo un bosquejo que puedes enviarle a Braemar.

Le entregó un simple trozo de pergamino doblado y luego estrechó sus manos con fuerza.

-Confío en tu discreción.

-No le fallaré, capitán Thane -el hombre cuya cabeza se asemejaba a una bola de billar se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia-. Apenas tenga un rato libre iré a hablar con la señorita Priscilla u otro encargado de los registros.

-Diles que vas de parte mía y te dejarán pasar sin problemas.

-Así lo haré.

Una vez que se quedó solo en la sencilla estancia, donde sólo tres llamas eternas, una mesa y dos sillas constituían la totalidad del conjunto, lanzó un hondo suspiro. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció una genio de su pelotón, con el pelo atado en una sobria coleta y vestida con el uniforme reglamentario de todos los guardias (en su caso, sólo hasta la cintura, debido a la columna mágica que le permitía flotar).

-¿Señor? -preguntó ella con sobriedad.

-Ve por Evans y tráeme a Kyran de inmediato. Asegúrate de que no intente ningún truco; lo necesitamos vivo.

-Como usted diga.

Tras un leve destello color azul cielo, Thane se sintió nuevamente rodeado por ese delicioso silencio del que tantas ideas buenas podían surgir con la estimulación adecuada. En ese preciso momento deseó tener cerca su pipa de ébano con terminaciones de mármol más un buen paquete de tabaco prensado.

-E4-

Pocas cosas borraban mejor los malestares de la sangre fresca que una buena comida casera. Y qué mejor si se representaba en dos filetes de pescado recién extraído del frío océano, cocinado a la mantequilla y acompañado con una buena guarnición de verduras procedentes del valle de Martken, fritas en ese delicioso aceite de oliva importado de Erathia. Mientras devoraban sus porciones con fruición más la compañía de cerveza rubia helada, los aventureros habían entablado conversación con Margareten, una mujer rolliza, cuarentona y dueña de _El Terciopelo Azul_ , la taberna más cotizada de las seis que existían en Skaglinden por sus estupendas vistas a la playa.

-¿Así que vienen de Ikata? -preguntó con ese vozarrón típico de las féminas con don de mando-. ¡Pues sí que están lejos de casa!

-En estricto rigor, señora, somos de Calarnen -replicó Kodziomi-, pero nos pasamos la vida viajando en busca de tesoros. Hemos visto cosas que no podría imaginar.

-No lo pongo en duda, hija -la tabernera acarició su corta cabellera cobriza antes de beber un trago de sidra caliente-. ¿Qué han venido a buscar por estos rumbos, exactamente?

-Eso es confidencial. Si hay algo que no transamos es la lealtad hacia quienes contratan nuestros servicios.

-Hacen muy bien. Este mundo en que vivimos ciertamente podría beneficiarse de ejemplos como los suyos.

-Como usted conoce bien el área, señora Margareten -intervino Braemar-, tal vez podría echarnos una mano. ¿Hay algún lugar en el distrito que tenga relación con las lanzas o algún otro tipo de arma?

-De esos sobran, corazón -replicó ella con ganas-. Tienes la Bahía de las Espadas cerca de Lydia, llamada así porque se da un festín con los barcos grandes que intentan entrar allí. Esas rocas son cosa seria. También puedo indicarles la Colina del Péndulo, en medio del valle de Martken, pero dudo que los dejen entrar allí tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué?

-El valle es el corazón agrícola-ganadero del distrito, dado que casi todo el resto del suelo en Erkandi es poco fértil. Los caudillos locales lo cuidan como sus propias vidas y no exagero al decir que cada pieza de vegetales o carne que allí se produce vale su peso en oro. Gracias a ellas y lo que obtenemos del mar podemos subsistir; la minería no es suficiente por sí sola.

-Ya veo… Es ciertamente una postura muy racional. Total, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. ¿Algún otro sitio digno de mención?

-Si me apuras, hijo, podría tirar a la mesa el Paso de las Flechas, justo al lado de Kaltenberg, pero no se puede llegar allí si no es por el rincón noroeste del mismo valle.

-Apreciamos sus esfuerzos por guiarnos, señora -dijo el cazador, volviendo a atacar su ración de pescado.

-Queríamos saber algo más -añadió la naga-. Intentamos alojar en Erkandi ayer por la tarde y no nos dejaron entrar. ¿Tiene alguna idea del porqué?

El rostro de Margareten pareció ensombrecerse, marcando un contraste notable con el vestido verde esmeralda con vivos blancos que llevaba puesto. Alrededor de la mesa las camareras y un trío de cantineros se movían de un lado a otro, creando un ambiente similar al de la taberna del buen Garth.

-Es algo muy extraño -susurró, haciendo una seña a sus contrapartes para que se le acercaran-. Hace más o menos dos meses que la gente de allá pareciera andar con la espada sobre la cabeza. Los controles, como bien han dicho, se han hecho tan estrictos que incluso los mismos habitantes de la capital tienen dificultades para ir y venir. Al principio pensé que era una de las rarezas de Lord Laidlaw, regente de la ciudad, pero incluso para sus estándares es extraño.

-¿Lord Laidlaw puede calificarse de excéntrico? -preguntó el cazador.

-Desde que su esposa murió hace medio año, ya no es el mismo -replicó la mujer-. Antes era un buen gobernante; ahora no hace más que gastar el dinero público en fruslerías, además de triplicar la dotación de centinelas en la ciudad. Pareciera que actúa como si una guerra fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Los compañeros se miraron por un momento, tendiendo una nueva línea entre sus mentes. ¿Acaso sería posible que Lord Laidlaw estuviese colaborando con La Gruta, ya fuese voluntariamente o mediante extorsiones? ¿Qué podía haber cerca de esos rumbos para justificar semejantes medidas? Por el momento, esas preguntas quedarían en el aire; necesitaban más antecedentes para profundizar su teoría.

-¿Usted tiene familiares en Erkandi?

-No, pero varios de mis asociados comerciales viven o tienen filiales allí. Me han confidenciado -bajó aún más la voz- que desean mudarse lo antes posible. Hasta Lydia, con todo su aislamiento geográfico, parece un destino preferible en comparación a lo que ahora es nuestra capital distrital.

-¿Y qué hay de la isla de Rovira? -Kodziomi volvió a tomar el testigo-. Hemos oído que es un sitio muy bonito, casi imperdible para quienes andan por estos rumbos.

-Es hermosa, sí, pero las aguas de esta zona son sumamente traicioneras -retrucó Margareten-. Muy pocos capitanes se atreven a ir hasta allá con regularidad, pero los que lo hacen se forran. Los isleños están dispuestos a pagar bien por materiales básicos y nunca faltará quien pueda proveerlos.

-Aún así deseamos ir. ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda llevarnos?

El alquimista nominal miró a su asistente con satisfacción. Ciertamente ella era capaz de sacar el máximo partido a sus estupendas dotes de actriz.

-Si insisten en visitar Rovira, les recomiendo hablar con el viejo Horkimer -contestó la dueña del local-. Lleva cincuenta años recorriendo las aguas del distrito, ya sea como pescador o capitán de flotas mercantes. Vive a las afueras de Cerbera, en una casa de piedra junto a la playa y más allá de los muros. Díganle que van de parte mía y seguro los deleitará con sus incontables historias de lobo de mar.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta. Muchísimas gracias, señora.

-De nada, cariño. Siempre estoy dispuesta a echarle una mano a mis clientes, especialmente a quienes vienen del otro lado del país tras tantos días de viaje.

-¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas antes de que vuelva a sus labores? -esbozó Braemar.

-Claro, corazón.

-¿Existe algún modo de llegar a Cerbera por mar? Después de todo, es la ruta más corta y el tiempo es el recurso más valioso.

-Me temo que no -la rolliza cobriza se encogió de hombros-. Casi todos los barcos que atracan en nuestro puerto son de carga y las compañías son estrictas en sus políticas: si no se es tripulante, no se puede estar a bordo. Tendrán que cabalgar al menos durante un par de días, primero por el camino hacia Erkandi y luego desviándose hacia el noroeste cerca de un manantial grande.

-Ya sabemos cuál es. De hecho, paramos a descansar allí de camino hasta aquí. Para terminar, ¿tienen oficina de correos en Skaglinden?

-Claro. Está a tres calles de aquí, en la plaza principal y frente a la sede del Gremio Mágico; allí también hay un buen número de puestos para que renueven sus provisiones. Si tienen cartas que enviar, entréguenlas a uno de mis muchachos y las llevarán hasta allá sin costo para ustedes.

-¡Qué conveniente! -exclamó Kodziomi, mirando a Braemar-. Al fin podremos ponernos en contacto con Leo.

-Se lo debemos después de tantos favores. Le reitero nuestras gracias, señora Margareten -el hijo de diplomáticos inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

-No es nada, querido -les dedicó a ambos una sincera sonrisa-. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, avísenme.

Tras verla mezclarse nuevamente entre los ruidosos parroquianos, los aventureros terminaron sus interrumpidos refrigerios y luego subieron al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la amplia habitación que habían alquilado por una semana. Era de tintes rústicos, al igual que la misma taberna, con paredes de roca, lámparas de aceite en los muros, un baño con Jaktina incorporada más el respectivo tocador y una robusta chimenea encendida. Las ventanas en arco, flanqueadas por gruesas cortinas color azul oscuro, eran tan diáfanas como el mismo aire costero. Desde el amplio balcón, donde había una mesa y dos sillas en adición a la presente en el interior, el paisaje de la bahía era tan espectacular como cuando lo contemplaron desde las afueras de la ciudad. Esos barquitos moviéndose por el mar parecían juguetes multicolores, cogibles con sus mismos dedos como pinzas mágicas. Cerca de la playa, una docena de pescadores reposaba con sus cañas, esperando llevar la cena a sus modestas casas.

Además del armario donde ya habían guardado sus pertenencias y el Escudo de la Centinela, el cuarto también contaba con un sillón de tres cuerpos y una soberbia cama matrimonial. Al momento de ceder las 840 monedas de oro para garantizar el alojamiento (a cuenta de La Gruta, por supuesto), fingieron ante Margareten que se turnarían para ocupar el lecho. Nada, sin embargo, estaba más lejos de la realidad: disfrutaban tanto compartir el suave colchón como darle la del pulpo a magos renegados, ogros malolientes o esqueletos metiches. Su relación, basada en el respeto absoluto, se tejía mediante confidencias, abrazos y besos en la mejilla, siempre buscando reconfortar al otro en momentos de gravedad o tensión. Como mucho, a veces se acurrucaban durante las noches a la intemperie o entre las mantas y el colchón bajo techo. Su amistad estaba, a fin de cuentas, estructurada sobre la formalidad y la solemnidad de su misión, largamente extendida desde el deseo de encontrar a los asesinos de la anciana de la calle Bransen.

Con las manos apoyadas en la balaustrada de piedra, deleitaron sus ojos con el pequeño mundillo a sus pies.

-He estado pensando en algo, Kodziomi -dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre, jefe? -preguntó ella-. Sabe que puede contarme lo que guste.

-Estaba tratando de filtrar la esencia de nuestro viaje, de la vida misma que llevamos juntos y la gente que hemos conocido desde que partiéramos de Calarnen. Todo ello se levanta como una inmensa columna de humo blanquiazul, repleta de historias y contradicciones. Por cada elemento de bien como Garth, la simpática Leo o la agradable señora Margareten, tenemos influencias tóxicas como Krellion, los guardias de Erkandi o los cobardes pescadores de Ruktorima.

-La verdad, señor, no sé si podríamos agrupar a los pescadores con el otro lote. Sus miedos no eran del todo injustificados, más allá de habernos sacado chispas por el enfado. En lo que sí concuerdo con usted es en el asuntillo de la toxicidad. Esa masculinidad exacerbada de la gente de Krewlod no encaja, si me permite decirlo, con nuestro concepto de sociedad civilizada.

-Las mujeres barbáricas siguen el mismo camino, abandonando lo que las hace únicas por los avatares de una vida rugosa, sin orden ni concierto -complementó él-. He oído de casos similares en Nighon o Deyja, donde ni siquiera la muerte es capaz de cortar de raíz la ambición y el expansionismo. Lo que nos separa de escenarios funestos es el énfasis en lo positivo del orden y el método, la diplomacia y la acción calculada. Todos, sin importar nuestro género, raza, profesión o credo, tenemos algo que aportar. Usted, sin ir más lejos, es el mejor ejemplo.

-Me honra usted, señor Braemar -la naga se sonrojó ligeramente, tomándolo del brazo y apegándose a él.

-Es un merecido elogio, querida -le sonrió-. Así como la suya, existen miles de historias tejiéndose en estos momentos. Piense en los jóvenes erathianos que toman el camino de la caballería o la vida monástica, en los inescrutables elfos de AvLee que se unen a la Guardia del Bosque o incluso en las mismas brujas de Tatalia, poseedoras de extraordinarios conocimientos otorgados por los pantanos que llaman hogar. A lo largo de mis viajes he aprendido a apreciar otras culturas y tomar lo que puedo de ellas para mejorar mi propia existencia.

-Nuestros propios alquimistas y magos también son parte de ello -continuó Kodziomi-. Por eso la misión en la que nos hemos sumergido es tan importante. Esto va más allá de la misma Bracada; tiene que ver con una forma de vida completa en la línea de fuego debido a las maquinaciones de La Gruta. Seré absolutamente sincera con usted -lo miró fijamente a los ojos-: cada día rezo una plegaria ferviente para que no lleguemos demasiado tarde a la hora de arruinar sus planes.

-Hace bien, amiga mía.

Ambos se fundieron en un largo y cálido abrazo, deleitando sus pulmones con el aire salado proveniente del mar.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor -mencionó la espadachina-. Tengo ganas de visitar el mercado y recoger más rumores de los comerciantes. Tal vez alguno de ellos sepa de dónde vienen esos misteriosos rayos de hielo.

-No sé cómo no se me ocurrió preguntárselo a la dueña de la taberna hace un rato -Braemar se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Siempre podemos hacerlo más adelante. ¡Y no se olvide de la carta para Leonisa! -le recordó-. Seguramente la chiquilla debe estar esperando noticias nuestras.

-La redactaré de inmediato y luego la despacharé con uno de los empleados de Margareten; seguro le interesará la idea de ganarse veinte monedas de oro a costa de La Gruta.

-También escuché algo más de uno de los ruidosos comensales de la mesa vecina: hace poco se abrió en la calle principal una nueva filial del Emporio de Artefactos (28) con una selección de lujo. Dicen que la inauguración fue prácticamente el evento del año en Skaglinden.

-No me tiente, querida -bromeó el alquimista nominal-. No me tiente…

Dejaron escapar una leve risa antes de abocarse a pasar el resto del día de forma productiva. Braemar comenzó a escribir febrilmente la misiva cuyo destino era Ikata. El mismo aire marino entrando por la ventana abierta parecía alimentar el fuego de su inspiración. Kodziomi, tras lavarse la cara y las manos en el espacioso baño, cogió otro pergamino y pluma para preparar el itinerario de la tarde y el viaje hacia Cerbera que comenzaría con las primeras luces del alba.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Nuevamente tenemos ante nosotros un carrusel en todo sentido. La furia y la decepción del principio se transforman en satisfacción gracias a dos espectaculares hallazgos en medio de la fría nieve, cuyas demostraciones prácticas vemos, con no poco riesgo, a la mañana siguiente. La escena del combate contra Krellion y sus tropas es un reflejo del peligro inherente a las aventuras, donde un simple descuido termina en un viaje prematuro al otro patio. Braemar es consciente de que ahora posee un poder tan devastador como caprichoso y por eso decide ceder la protección a Kodziomi, admitiendo de paso el inmenso dolor que le significaría verla herida o perderla. Ella, para no ser menos, realiza un voto solemne de idéntico trasfondo, reforzado mediante su providencial intervención en la pelea y, posteriormente, en la conversación bajo el influjo del océano. Incluso en medio de la noche y la inmensidad de la naturaleza, tenerse el uno al otro constituye una garantía de salud y racionalidad. Su desafío se vuelve una mezcla de objetivos y paradigmas, abriendo también otras preguntas. ¿Cómo dimensionar que podrías tener sobre tus hombros el destino de una nación entera? ¿Son las leyendas sólo cuentos antiguos o se han aferrado a la inmortalidad mediante nuestras propias obras?_

 _Pasando al intermedio en Calarnen, tenemos una nueva veta de misterio. Thane guarda, de momento, la información más importante para sí mismo. Kyran pasa de ser un guardia convencional a un metiche de malos modales y Garth, el inefable tabernero, tiene en sus manos una posibilidad de conectar ambas cosas… si consigue sobrevivir al terrible temperamento de Priscilla._

 _Erkandi, distrito cuyas primeras pinceladas vemos en este capítulo, está basado en el mapa_ Faerie Dragons _(_ Dragones Hada _en el original) de la campaña_ Matador de Dragones _. Es la única zona explorada en dicha campaña con acceso al mar y su sección no nevada representa el valle de Martken. Los detalles geográficos, laberínticos y otras hierbas están, para su entero disfrute, en la Wiki._

 _En las arenas de la melomanía, se me había olvidado incluir la melodía que suena cuando se está de paso en una Torre. Buena parte de la inspiración para esta entrega (y el resto de las secciones urbanas vistas hasta ahora) salió tras escuchar repetidamente sus acordes. Pueden disfrutarla en youtu punto be barra l0L6YZDb-6w_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(25) Portal de Ciudad pertenece a la escuela mágica de tierra, cuesta 16 puntos de hechizo y sólo puede usarse mientras se explora el mapa. También tiene un requisito; la ciudad a la que nos teletransportemos tras ejecutarlo debe estar desocupada, sin otros héroes de paso._

 _(26) Los pergaminos de hechizo deben equiparse en el inventario y tienen la ventaja de permitir usar el hechizo sin tener el nivel de Sabiduría requerido. En este ejemplo particular, Relámpago en Cadena es un conjuro de nivel 4, por lo que se necesitaría Sabiduría en nivel avanzado para aprenderlo permanentemente desde un Gremio Mágico._

 _(27) Asociado desde siempre a la facción del Bastión (_ Stronghold _en el inglés original), el ogro es lento y resistente, pero con estupendo ataque y buen factor de daño. Su versión mejorada, el ogro mago, puede usar el hechizo de Sed de Sangre durante el combate._

 _(28) El Emporio de Artefactos, disponible para las facciones de la Torre, la Mazmorra y el Conflux, ofrece cada mes una selección al azar de objetos útiles. Sólo los héroes visitando una ciudad propia o aliada pueden acceder a sus servicios._

 _Con la espectacular sensación de haber dado salida a este tercer arco de la historia, me retiro hasta la próxima semana. Comentar es gratis, así que no le tengan miedo a la caja ni a sus propios teclados; ya saben que siempre agradezco su tiempo. Una última cosa: el mar, además de ser la despensa de la humanidad, siempre será una fuente inagotable de inspiración para nuestras obras actuales y futuras._


	10. Erkandi II - Supervivientes

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Supervivientes**

Al despuntar el alba, los pasos de dos caballos sobre la fresca nieve interrumpieron la calma matutina. Alejándose del agua y devolviéndose por el camino que originalmente tomaran desde Erkandi, Thomas Braemar y Kodziomi, su fiel asistente, iniciaban el largo viaje hacia Cerbera, el puerto más grande del distrito y su llave para alcanzar la aislada isla de Rovira, rodeada por las irónicas aguas del Océano de la Quietud. Antes de salir hacia los establos para alquilar las monturas, dejaron en manos de uno de los criados de Margareten veinte monedas de oro y la carta para Leo, quien seguramente ya se comía las uñas tras no saber nada de ellos desde su salida de Ikata hace casi una semana.

La tarde anterior ciertamente se les había pasado volando, conversando largamente con la gente del mercado y las diversas tiendas donde, al igual que en Calarnen, se vendía desde pastelillos hasta muebles. "Si anduviésemos aquí en otras circunstancias", confidenció el humano a la naga noble, "seguramente no hubiese salido de aquí sin comprar algo para la mansión". "Ya habrá tiempo, jefe", dijo ella antes de guiñarle el ojo en un gesto cómplice. "Sólo debemos tener paciencia y ocuparnos de esto". De estupendo provecho fue también la visita a la sede del Gremio Mágico, donde el alquimista nominal añadió un par de hechizos interesantes a su cada vez mayor arsenal: Escudo Aéreo y Anti-Magia. Ambos eran complejos y acordaron, en decisión relámpago y unánime, de usarlos sólo en caso de emergencias.

Sin embargo, hubo un punto que les quedó dando vueltas. En conversación con una de las pasteleras de la calle Numina, a un tiro del piedra del embarcadero de la ciudad, obtuvieron una referencia desconcertante respecto al rayo de hielo que les había dado la bienvenida a tan pocos pasos de la capital de la zona.

-Sólo hay una explicación posible -dijo muy seria, su rostro curtido por el trabajo y la edad-. Dragones hada.

-¿Dragones hada? -el muchacho no podía dar crédito a sus oídos-. Pensé que esas criaturas sólo existían en las fábulas y cuentos infantiles. Nunca he visto uno de ellos.

-No, señor -retrucó la mujer al tiempo que amasaba la base de una tarta-. Son tan reales como ustedes o como yo. Al igual que usted, tampoco los he visto, pero de ellos se dicen muchas cosas.

-¿Como por ejemplo…? -intervino la chica reptil, aún no muy segura de todo aquello.

-Algunos dicen que son invisibles y gustan de asustar a los viajeros poco atentos -comenzó a enumerar-. Otros cuentan que sólo miden tres pies de altura y tienen escamas moradas cubriendo sus formas armónicas y curvas. Muchos otros dicen que pueden hacer magia como el mago más experto. Y los menos, tal vez totalmente locos, arguyen que poseen una protección mágica especial que hace rebotar los hechizos que les lanzan.

En ese entonces, el cazador de tesoros pensó que las primeras dos características podrían tener algo de asidero en la realidad. Pero de ahí a lanzar magia y poseer una versión propia de Espejo Mágico, uno de los conjuros más complicados jamás vistos, había un abismo de diferencia. Ese, curiosamente, fue el primer tema que tocaron tras haber guardado silencio durante la primera media hora de trayecto. Atrás quedó el manantial donde dieran de beber a sus monturas ayer por la mañana y el camino parecía volverse más agreste, más peligroso, peor cuidado.

-¿Usted cree que lo que nos contó la señora de la pastelería sea verdad, señor Braemar? -inquirió ella, su voz siempre atenta.

-¿Sobre los dragones hada, querida? He de ser sincero: no mucho. Como ya dijera ayer, jamás he visto uno de ellos y tampoco conozco a alguien que haya tenido la fortuna -replicó él-. Aún en un mundo como el nuestro, donde la magia ha deshecho en buena parte el umbral de lo imposible, hay ciertas cosas que siguen detrás de él.

-Estoy de acuerdo, señor -la naga guió su montura un poco hacia la izquierda para esquivar un desnivel considerable-. He pensado en lo que usted me contara a orillas del lago referente a su apostasía.

-¿Cómo así?

-Sobre el hecho de que sólo creía en cosas cuya existencia se pudiese comprobar más allá de toda duda. Yo misma comparto esa línea de pensamiento más de lo que cree, aunque lo que hemos visto en el transcurso de nuestra actual aventura a veces me lleva a cuestionarme todo ello, como revelaron las historias extraídas de las crónicas de Bausela y el mismo humo azul, cuyas manifestaciones vimos en primera persona.

La espadachina se estremeció un poco. Ciertamente el recuerdo de esos gremlins masacrados en el claro por el trío de renegados no sería fácil de borrar para ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno, Kodziomi, la vida misma es una contradicción de ideas. Quien nunca se ha sentido desafiado en sus paradigmas a lo largo de los años la ha desperdiciado -pequeña pausa-, o al menos así solía decirlo mi padre.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, admirando la belleza de los bosques y montañas cubiertos de nieve a su alrededor mientras avanzaban cabalgando lentamente a fin de no ponerse en peligro de caer. El sol mañanero, ya más alto en el cielo, reemplazaba los tonos anaranjados y azules del amanecer por el uniforme plateado del cielo invernal. La noche, sacramentada por la luna y humillada por el sol, casi había completado su huída hacia el oeste, a los confines del planeta. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, capturado en el frío de los laberínticos valles donde, según contara Kodziomi antes de que se fuesen a dormir, muchos viajeros terminaban muertos, ya fuese por obra y gracia de los bandidos o del mismo clima. "Afortunadamente, cuando estuve aquí durante la campaña contra los nigromantes, nunca encontramos problemas", acotó ella antes de apagar la lámpara junto a la cama. "Esos bandidos, como los cobardes que son, nunca se atreverían a plantarnos cara".

Braemar recordó cómo le tomó las manos y se acurrucó junto a él, permitiéndole inhalar la deliciosa esencia emanando de su cabello. Olía, además de la misma nieve, al agua fresca de las flores junto al Molketa, a la cocina de Ikata y Ruktorima, al claro donde pasaran esa noche luego de vencer a las elementales de agua. Al entrar en contacto con su delicioso calor recordó, por una fracción de segundo, la chimenea de la mansión Bakorima. La chica reptil, por su lado, recostó la cabeza en el pecho del humano, sintiendo las tenues vibraciones del corazón latiendo bajo esa capa de músculo, venas y huesos. En él percibió toques de tinta fresca, de pergaminos pulcramente enrollados contando miles de historias, del relámpago descendiendo de los cielos a voluntad para devastar a sus enemigos. Se contuvo a último momento de enrollar su cola alrededor de las piernas de él, prefiriendo dejarla caer más allá de las mantas y contra el costado derecho del lecho. La conciencia de ambos sólo estuvo despierta durante cinco minutos antes de ser envuelta por la dulce aura del sueño bien ganado. Fue una suerte que su casera no sospechara nada en el desayuno, o si lo sospechó, nunca lo dijo. Ambos agradecieron en silencio su discreción mientras devoraron un menú típicamente continental: huevos revueltos con tocino crujiente, té cargado sin azúcar y dos enormes vasos de leche recién ordeñada. Estaba tan fresca que la pobre vaca aún seguía mugiendo tras el embarazoso proceso.

Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de intersección de cuatro caminos en condiciones tan lamentables como el original. Por donde miraban sólo se veían más valles y bosques.

-¡Alto, caballo! -gritó Kodziomi-. Jefe, esta es la sección más complicada. Aquí, según me contó uno de los tenderos, es donde más gente se pierde.

-Ya sabe que confío plenamente en su criterio, querida -respondió él al tiempo que intentaba encontrar una forma de orientarse.

-Veamos… Venimos del sur -la pelinegra apuntó hacia la izquierda con una de sus manos ídem- y hemos dado la vuelta hasta aquí por el camino principal, tal como dijese la señora Margareten. Ergo, el norte está a nuestra derecha y el mar -señaló hacia delante- justo al frente, aunque tapado por las montañas y los riscos afilados que se comen los barcos.

-Entonces el este está por detrás de nosotros -acotó el cazador-. Allí sólo hay malas noticias: los cadáveres de Krellion y sus ogros, por ejemplo.

-Y los ridículos guardias de Erkandi.

-Pienso en lo que nos dijera la posadera ayer mientras almorzábamos. Lord Laidlaw, el caudillo de esa zona, ha actuado erráticamente desde la muerte de su esposa, cerrando la ciudad y la comarca al mundo exterior. Considerando lo que sabemos…

-Ya veo por dónde van los tiros, señor -dijo Kodziomi-. ¿Es lo que siente pena legítima o sólo una forma de camuflar su cooperación con La Gruta? -lanzó la pregunta a la mesa-. Sabemos que este grupo tiene ojos, oídos y manos en todas partes. Nada impediría que, con algo de manipulación, hubiesen quitado de en medio a Lady Laidlaw y convertido al regente en su marioneta.

-Lo que revelaría la suprema dependencia de él hacia ella. Aún así, no tenemos cómo probarlo y nuestros objetivos son distintos. Debemos encontrar a "la señora" y "la basura"; cuanto antes, mejor. ¿Hacia la derecha, entonces?

-El norte nos llama -ambos dieron vuelta sus monturas y aceleraron un poco el paso, el eco de los caballos muriendo ante la densa capa de nieve a sus pies.

-E5-

Garth sintió un poco de mareo tras recorrer la totalidad de la escalera de caracol conectando el Gremio Mágico con la biblioteca. En sus manos sostenía la carta escrita tras su reunión con el capitán Thane, a quien el providencial hallazgo en la sala de tesoros de Braemar dejara totalmente sorprendido. Desafortunadamente, la enorme clientela que pasara ayer por la taberna no le dejó nada de tiempo para enviársela. Resopló con ganas, intentando recuperar un poco de aliento por medio del gélido aire ululando entre los muros cercanos a la plaza y el tablón de anuncios.

"¿Cómo les estará yendo ahora?", pensó, dirigiendo su mente al muchacho y la naga que lo acompañaba a sol y sombra. "Si lo del humo azul resulta ser cierto, no cabe duda que días oscuros se vendrán encima".

Limpió sus pies y entró, la campanilla de la puerta delatándolo inmediatamente. Ese era el único ruido que Priscilla, ama y señora de dichos dominios intelectuales, toleraba. Se acercó al mostrador con cuidado; el carácter de la mujer pelilarga era marcadamente colérico y no convenía formar parte de su lista de enemigos.

-Buenos días, señorita Priscilla -saludó el hombre calvo, su voz ausente de todo el ánimo de su trabajo usual.

-¿Garth? -ella dejó a un lado el té recién servido y frotó sus ojos-. ¿Qué haces en mi biblioteca a esta hora? No recuerdo haberte visto aquí desde… desde nunca.

-Necesito un favor. Debo enviarle urgentemente una carta a Thomas Braemar -pausó un momento al ver que ella se crispó con solo escuchar el nombre- y eres mi mejor opción para encontrar su actual dirección.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Su niñera? -los ojos de la fémina relampaguearon-. No haces más que perder tu tiempo; no sé dónde está ahora mismo ni me importa.

-Priscilla, esto es serio. Ayer entraron a robar a su casa y…

-¡No me importa! -ella se puso de pie y golpeó el mostrador con sus puños-, mirándolo como poseída. ¡Nada de lo que concierne a Braemar ni su ridícula asistente me importa!

Fue una suerte que no hubiese nadie más en los salones a esa hora. El grito de la mujer tenía la fuerza para derribar todos los estantes sin apelación.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene una asistente? -inquirió el tabernero.

-Las noticias vuelan -replicó la bibliotecaria, tan arrogante como siempre-. No soy como esas viejas ridículas que viven de rumores -señaló la ventana tras ella-; lo mío son los hechos. En ellos creo y de ellos vivo. Nada tiene que ver esto con mi inexistente interés por ese niñato; sólo es cultura general.

-Si tú lo dices…

El tono del hombre, quien no se había quitado su capa de piel de lobo, parecía insinuar algo. Volvió a mirar fijamente a Priscilla, sin deseos de ceder en esta particular lucha. Thane, el genio milenario, le había confiado esta responsabilidad y no pensaba fallar. Dejando que los hechos hablaran por sí solos, le entregó el sobre de pergamino beige en perfecto estado. Justo en el medio podía verse un sello muy particular: en tonos carmesí y dorado, tenía la forma de dos hachas entrecruzadas sobre las que reposaba un báculo plateado.

-El sello del Club de los Notables… -dijo Priscilla, cambiando radicalmente su tono-. Entonces ¿esto es un asunto oficial? ¿Qué tiene que ver Braemar con las autoridades de la ciudad? -inquirió, pensando rápidamente en qué lío podría haberse metido el "maguito explorador".

-No puedo contar nada más, al menos no en un lugar como este -ahora Garth adoptó una postura más inflexible-. Me confiaron hacerle llegar esta misiva lo antes posible.

-En ese caso, veré qué nos cuenta el registro de miembros -Priscilla acudió a un pedestal donde descansaba un enorme libro-. Con algo de suerte, nos indicará dónde anda perdiendo el tiempo.

-Gracias, Priscilla.

-No me lo agradezcas -espetó secamente-. No lo hago por él ni por ti. Sólo deseo no tener a la gente del castillo respirándome en la nuca.

Consultó el enorme tomo imbuido con magia. A través de él, la base de datos de los miembros registrados en el Gremio se actualizaba en tiempo real, mostrando la última sede donde firmaron antes de pasar a consultar el repertorio de hechizos disponible. Esta firma también abría paso, de ser requerido, a la respectiva biblioteca, aunque algunas localidades demasiado aisladas o faltas de recursos tuviesen catálogos desactualizados desde hace décadas.

-Vamos a ver… -susurró la chica-. Letra B, ordenada por apellido ascendente. Aquí está la nómina: Bannister, Barbera, Berkori, Bezan, Birk, Bjagnuson, Boies… ¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo? -el tabernero también estaba intrigado.

Priscilla posó sus ojos de halcón en él antes de volver a hablar.

-Por casualidad, ¿este niñato anda en uno de sus ridículos viajes?

-Salió hace ocho días si no me fallan los cálculos -recordó Garth-. Dijo que iba a Ruktorima.

-No está allí. Algo nada sorprendente, considerando que no hay prácticamente nada de interés por esos lados… o sólo algo que atraería a un chiflado como él- nuevamente ella puso la nota amarga-. Sus dos últimas firmas están en -volvió a revisar el libro-. Ikata, a principios de esta semana, y Skaglinden; esta última es de ayer.

-¿Skaglinden? -ahora el visitante no entendía nada-. ¡Pero si eso está al otro lado del país! ¿Qué puede andar haciendo al lado del mar?

-Eso tendrá que responderlo él -cerró el registro con fuerza, enviando un eco incómodo entre los estantes-. El Gremio Mágico de allá está en la plaza principal, a media cuadra de la catedral.

-Tendrá que valerme de algo -él hizo una reverencia y anotó el dato en un trozo de pergamino suelto-. Gracias, Priscilla. Me has dado una enorme mano.

-Sólo vete de aquí -ella volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos-. Déjame en paz, que bien poco me va a durar antes de que lleguen los estudiantes del otro lado de la ciudad.

Ahí se terminó la charla. La campanilla sonó nuevamente y el silencio volvió a reinar en el interior, adecuadamente protegido del frío exterior por las sólidas paredes y la siempre confiable chimenea. La irascible Priscilla bebió su té de un solo trago, torturando su garganta con la sensación del quemante líquido bajando hacia el estómago. Dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó nuevamente, mirando melancólicamente por la ventana donde el resto del mundo iniciaba su propia rutina. Las huellas de un hondo suspiro quedaron condensadas en el grueso cristal, viviendo sólo un par de segundos antes de desaparecer bajo el calor interno. Movió su mano izquierda en idéntica dirección y sintió el extremo redondo de su arma predilecta: el alfiler de sombrero que guardaba para esa ocasión tan especial. Acarició su delgada extensión con cuidado, sintiendo un placer casi siniestro al rozar la letal punta. Levantó su dedo índice y chupó la minúscula gota de sangre manchándolo, una sonrisa siniestra dominando por momentos su hermoso y afilado rostro.

Dejó atrás su espacio de trabajo y cogió sitio junto a la chimenea; era el mismo escritorio donde Braemar y Kodziomi se sentaran a escudriñar la confusa obra de Bausela. Invadida nuevamente por la impotencia, apenas se contuvo de romper otro valioso contenedor repleto de tinta. Las manchas dejadas en su piel por el accidente original no salieron hasta el tercer lavado con agua caliente y aceites de manzanilla. Nunca podría volver a ponerse aquella túnica reglamentaria, pero decidió dejarla en su armario en vez de tirarla a la basura.

"Vuelve con vida", rugió en silencio, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos tal como lo hiciera la primera vez. "La naga me importa poco y tus asuntos nada, pero vuelve con vida. Vuelve con vida, Braemar…"

Sintió un nudo en la misma garganta resentida por el líquido caliente. Tres segundos después aparecieron los primeros sollozos.

"Vuelve a mí, maldita sea".

Tenía media hora para desahogarse y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

 _Un par de horas después, en los valles de Erkandi…_

-¿Es idea mía o el cielo ha oscurecido un poco? -preguntó el muchacho tras dejar atrás otro cruce, este ubicado a unos veinte o treinta kilómetros del primero.

-Así parece -contestó la espadachina, ensombreciendo su propia expresión-. Cualquiera diría que viene una tormenta. Mire las nubes al norte de nosotros.

Los algodones, usualmente tan acerados como tranquilos, parecían danzar de forma cómplice en los cielos, rompiéndose para unirse a otros y luego volviendo a su estado normal. El viento gélido los golpeó casi al instante, obligándolos a detenerse y cubrir sus rostros con las capas. Los caballos, sorprendidos ante tal acometida natural, hicieron amago de encabritarse. Todo ello quedó abortado mediante un súbito tirón de riendas.

-¿Y ahora qué, jefe? -gritó la naga para hacerse entender; el sonido era ensordecedor.

-¡Avancemos cuanto podamos y busquemos una cueva! -él se apoyó en gestos de manos y brazos para hacer cruzar el mensaje-. ¡Con algo de suerte, no nos alcanzará lo peor de la tormenta!

-¡De acuerdo! -ella asintió.

Azuzaron a sus monturas para retomar el ritmo, avanzando galope a galope hacia donde ya la brisa cortante adquiría un claro tono lechoso. A unos seis o siete kilómetros de distancia comenzaba a formarse el temido viento blanco, conocido por su fiereza y larga duración. Este fenómeno, conocido de sobra por ambos en sus vidas anteriores, equivalía a una sentencia de muerte si alcanzaba a quienes estaban a la intemperie. En cuestión de segundos la víctima veía el paisaje a su alrededor desaparecer, totalmente aterrada de moverse ante la incertidumbre de estar atrapada en su peor pesadilla. Aunque pudiese desvelar cada detalle del terreno en condiciones normales, el cerebro quedaba atrapado en la incertidumbre de caer a un río o despeñarse por una ladera. La inmovilidad, exacerbada por el frío, terminaba con los desdichados encogidos, incapaces de sentir nada más que su propia temperatura corporal cayendo en picado. Primero se apagaba la audición y después el olfato; el gusto también quedaba largamente olvidado. La piel, aullando en silencio ante las quemaduras causadas por el hielo, cortaba cualquier amarra uniendo al condenado a la racionalidad. Ya sin tacto, el pulso agonizaba, la sangre tornada torpe en las venas convertidas en pasadizos del cero absoluto. Así, el vasallo abandonaba su carcasa terrenal y era reducido a un bloque inmóvil, brillando con un azul pérfido, semitransparente, grabado de puño y letra con la fima de la Parca. Era el eterno ciclo de las víctimas en el libro de los "afortunados" que luego irían a encontrarse con los Ancestros para ser juzgados.

Si algo tenían claro el cazador y su ayudante era esto: el viento blanco era tan o más temido que la mismísima Plaga dentro de los límites de Bracada.

Giraron a la izquierda en otro cruce, manteniendo siempre el norte como meta y ajustando debidamente el curso. Sus morrales se mecían cual débiles hojas ante la tormenta, dando golpes incómodos cuyo diagnóstico sólo reforzaba la precaria situación de ambos. Braemar podía sentir el Escudo de la Centinela en su espalda, amoldándose a sus formas como una protección tan divina como la misma Ikerena descansando en su dorada superficie. Miraba a su derecha de vez en cuando para percatarse de que Kodziomi seguía cabalgando a su lado, palmo a palmo, nariz con nariz, aliento con aliento. Bastaba una mirada para reafirmar la voluntad de ambos; esta aventura la iniciaron juntos y la terminarían de la misma forma. Y si la naturaleza se oponía, peor para ella.

Otro envión de viento los obligó a irse por un camino lateral donde comenzaba una pendiente cuyo ángulo era de quince a veinte grados. Tuvieron que frenar de súbito y por muy poco él no salió despedido hacia el frente. Ella, al ir adosada al animal con una correa sólida alrededor del estómago del mismo, no corría semejante peligro.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien, señor Braemar?! -vociferó ella al límite de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¡Estoy bien, querida! -retrucó el aludido-. ¡Sólo fue un sacudón molesto, nada más! ¡¿Le falta alguna cosa?!

-¡No, nada! ¡¿Y a usted?!

-¡Todo está en orden por aquí, incluyendo el escudo! ¡Ahora que lo pienso…!

Descendió del corcel y lo tranquilizó con una caricia en la cabeza. Sacó una especie de pañuelo color amarillo brillante de su equipaje y lo ató contra una roca terminada en punta. No fue fácil, considerando que el mismo viento casi se lo arrebató de las enguantadas manos un par de veces. Hecho esto, volvió corriendo y subió al caballo como un experto jinete de las planicies erathianas.

-¡Así sabremos que el comienzo de este camino no está lejos! -exclamó, recibiendo como respuesta una señal de aprobación de la chica reptil-. ¡Ahora bajemos; no podremos volver arriba hasta que pase la tormenta!

Ochocientos metros más allá del pañuelo soportando estoicamente los embates del viento blanco, llegaron a una especie de claro bastante grande, rodeado por los mismos pinos que caracterizaban la flora de Erkandi. Era plano cual mesa de biblioteca y, excluyéndolos a ellos, no se veía señal alguna de vida por las cercanías. Lo que sí les llamó la atención fue algo diferente: una piedra plana haciendo las veces de lápida a unos cincuenta pasos de distancia del centro.

"Como no encontremos un refugio luego", pensó la pelinegra, "acabaremos igual que quien sea que esté enterrado aquí".

Los ojos de la naga escanearon con frenesí el claro. Era complicado distinguir nada entre la sensación térmica, los árboles tapizados de nieve y el ominoso ruido de la tormenta que, en cuestión de tiempo, también volvería todo invisible aquí. Respiró hondo y se concentró de la misma forma que cuando examinó el cadáver de la anciana en la vivienda de la calle Bransen. Primero dejó todo en silencio. Después quitó las ramas inferiores de los pinos, dejando a la vista una zona algo más extensa y que parecía ¿negra? ¡Sí, era negra y tenía la forma de una boca ancha, horadada en la pared inferior de una montaña dando forma al bosquecillo!

-¡Una cueva! -gritó, aflojando el arnés bajo su cintura y gesticulando con alegría-. ¡Jefe, hay una cueva más allá de esos árboles! ¡Podemos escondernos allí!

Por toda respuesta, él sonrió y mostró un enorme alivio en sus facciones. Ambos desmontaron rápidamente y procedieron a cruzar la pequeña floresta con cuidado, evitando que los caballos pisaran mal en el musgoso suelo aún no alterado por la nieve atrapada en las bóvedas superiores. El cazador encendió una antorcha e iluminó las ásperas paredes de roca helada. La caverna, a juzgar por las estalactitas y estalagmitas dominando buena parte del espacio visible, parecía haberse formado por inundaciones hace cientos de miles de años. "Tal vez la misma nieve que cubría estos valles hasta arriba se derritió, horadando esta montaña y creando el túnel", razonó. A diferencia de sus experiencias anteriores en espacios cerrados, esta guarida era casi una bendición enviada por los mismos dioses en los que ya no creía. "Es increíble cómo estar con la vida colgando de un hilo cambia la forma de ver las cosas".

-Aquí estaremos bien -dijo a la naga cuando avanzaron unos cinco a seis metros hacia el interior-. Amarre los caballos mientras me encargo de hacer un fuego.

-¿Tenemos leña? -ella comenzó a pasar la gruesa cuerda por las estalagmitas.

-Puedo cortar algunas ramas bajas con mi daga de plata, como lo hiciéramos en Ruktorima.

-De acuerdo. Jefe… -ella se interrumpió de repente.

-¿Sí, Kodziomi?

-No se quede allá afuera más de lo debido, ¿vale?

-Pierda cuidado, querida. Si nos llegáramos a separar por causa de la tormenta… nunca me lo perdonaría.

Entregó la antorcha y le dedicó a la noble otra sonrisa sincera, haciendo que se sonrojara como tomate maduro y casi dejara caer las amarras. Se mentalizó en tranquilizar a los animales mediante un generoso ofrecimiento de pasto seco sacado de una bolsa adosada a la silla de montar; ya encontraría un modo de procurar agua para darles de beber. Mirando los muros más de cerca, encontró un hueco estupendo para colocar la luz, dejando sus seis manos disponibles para otras tareas. Encendió otra antorcha gracias al fiel pedernal y recibió a Braemar con gusto. El muchacho, con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, traía ya cuatro troncos de unos treinta centímetros de largo, cortados con destreza y sin rastros de resina.

-Esto bastará para comenzar, Kodziomi -dijo antes de volver por donde vino-. Iré por otra rama para que la preparemos juntos; este temporal será de largo tiraje y siempre es bueno contar con algo de combustible.

-Como usted desee, señor.

Sacando la segunda antorcha de su soporte natural, ordenó los troncos en forma de cruz y los encendió poco a poco, soplando para facilitar el proceso de combustión. Con más luz en juego, pudo ver que la cueva tenía unos dos metros y medio de altura por cuatro de ancho y quién sabe cuántos de profundidad. Su entrada apenas podía verse debido a otra pendiente, esta vez algo más pronunciada, naciendo desde el límite con el bosque.

-Ya está -la voz del cazador resonó con un agradable eco; traía otra rama arrastrando y asustó un pelín a los equinos-. ¿Comenzamos?

-Nada me agradaría más.

Dando otro poco de comida a los fieles corceles (ya más tranquilos al estar a salvo), extendieron sus capas sobre el frío suelo y se sentaron cerca del fuego a tallar la rama. Sus dagas siseaban al cortar el aire y machacar la dura corteza; el pino castillo, endémico de este rincón de Antagarich, podía aguantar temperaturas de hasta noventa grados bajo cero, guardando sus nutrientes bajo la densa capa exterior y alimentándose de la nieve derretida cerca de sus raíces.

-Señor Braemar -dijo ella mientras cortaba el nacimiento de una ramita.

-Dígame.

-¿Qué clase de ser cree que es "la señora"? Digo, sabemos algo de ella por lo que hallamos en la caverna, pero… siento que ciertas cosas aún siguen en el aire.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, querida -ahora ambos se juntaron un poco más, quedando casi hombro con hombro-. ¿Le parece si hacemos una lluvia de ideas? Me encanta comparar impresiones con usted.

-Me halaga, jefe -ella rió levemente.

-Todo ello es justificado -le dio un besito en la mejilla aprovechando una breve pausa-. ¿Le importa si comienzo yo?

-En absoluto -retrucó la pelinegra; ambos siguieron cortando y rotando el trozo de madera mientras conversaban.

-Bien -el humano apartó un poco de la corteza removida-. Sabemos que La Gruta tiene intermediarios en todos lados, pero me late que ella está en la cúpula superior. Es una alquimista excepcional, casi sin parangón, a juzgar por el mercurio refinado que encontramos tras el monolito y los mismos testimonios de los renegados.

-Es una persona dominante; de dicha cualidad se desprende el miedo que ejerce en sus subordinados y en "la basura" -continuó la naga-. Tiene una riqueza considerable y/o conexiones con esferas de mucho dinero; ese laboratorio que encontramos parecía constituido por materiales de primer nivel. Y no nos olvidemos del valor del mercurio como recurso escaso.

-Tiene mucha razón. Pasemos ahora al aspecto bélico -otro giro, otra ronda de machacadas-. Muy probablemente sea experimentada tanto en el combate arcano como en el físico.

-No me sorprendería que fuese una estupenda espadachina o pudiese manejar otro tipo de arma, como una daga o un báculo, posiblemente imbuidos con efectos especiales para aumentar sus poderes.

Ella partió el tronco en dos con un golpe seco. Ambos descansaron un minuto y bebieron algo de agua antes de seguir por el camino de la especulación.

-Considerando los efectos de la locura embotellada -Braemar echó a andar el proceso una vez más-, deduzco que carece de cualquier tipo de escrúpulos a la hora de usar inocentes como sujetos de prueba. Sus metas son la de La Gruta; el resto no importa nada. Estamos, entonces, ante una variante particularmente virulenta de megalomanía.

-Se mire como se mire, jefe, "la señora" es un enemigo formidable. Tendremos que estar preparados para todo si nos llegásemos a topar con ella.

-Lo haremos, Kodziomi -sentenció él-. Usted y yo, juntos, la derrotaremos.

Dejaron caer los cuchillos y arrojaron parte de los pequeños troncos al fuego, avivando las llamas y haciendo crecer las sombras proyectadas por sus cuerpos. Inclinándose contra la pared, el alquimista nominal cerró los ojos, masajeando sus sienes tras quitarse los guantes de cuero grueso. La espadachina, aprovechando la intimidad del momento, se inclinó contra su pecho, abrazándolo por detrás con sus brazos izquierdos. Era casi un calco de sus posturas de la noche anterior, protegidos del frío gracias a la gruesa manta de lana tejida sobre la cama y la suavidad de las sábanas de algodón hilado.

-¿Señor? -inquirió ella, saboreando cada momento de esta deliciosa intimidad.

-¿Sí, querida?

-Continuando lo que habíamos iniciado hace un rato, he estado pensando bastante en la isla de Rovira desde nuestra charla con la señora Margareten -se arrimó a él aún más, quedando casi sentada en su regazo-. Si esta otra "señora" y los demás malnacidos a sueldo de La Gruta buscan un secreto, apostaría mis escamas a que tiene alguna relación con las islas.

-Su argumento no carece de sentido -el corazón del chico parecía flotar de felicidad al tenerla tan cerca-. Rovira es casi un mundo aparte dentro de Erkandi y Tagmata, ese rincón tan inaccesible, suena casi tentador a los oídos de aventureros como nosotros. Apenas deje de correr viento, reanudaremos la marcha hacia Cerbera a todo galope; debemos hablar de inmediato con el viejo Horkimer.

-Al menos nos ahorraremos el festival de madera quemada -la naga volvió a reír-. He de ser honesta: cuando tomamos el bote en Ruktorima luego del relámpago, volví a sentirme como una niña, saboreando la recompensa tras una travesura bien hecha.

-¿Aún siente ganas de aprender magia?

-Estos viajes por Bracada sólo han aumentado mi curiosidad al respecto -admitió, deleitada con los latidos del corazón de su contraparte-. Tal vez, cuando todo haya terminado, pueda inscribirme en la Academia Imperial, como lo hiciera usted siendo niño. Nunca es tarde para aprender, ¿no?

-Nunca lo es, querida -él besó su frente con cariño-. De cualquier modo y sólo si usted lo quisiera… yo podría enseñarle todo lo que sé. Cierto es que no tengo título de profesor ni nada, pero…

Kodziomi cortó de golpe la frase de Braemar con otro beso en la mejilla, esta vez muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. En medio de la luz proyectada por las serviciales antorchas, pudo distinguir en él un asomo de felicidad mezclado con otro de sorpresa. Ella, exhibiendo una sonrisa pícara que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de Leonisa, mostró sus ojos brillando de anticipación. El cazador sólo la había visto así bajo una circunstancia: después de los combates en los que terminaban victoriosos y, afortunadamente, sin grandes daños.

-No hacen falta títulos en la pared para ser un buen maestro, señor Braemar -susurró ella-. El tiempo que he pasado con usted hasta ahora es la mejor prueba de ello. Digo desde ya que me encantaría ser su alumna y daré el 110% de mis esfuerzos, aunque mis aptitudes mágicas sean nulas.

-Me honra usted con su preferencia.

-Al contrario, yo soy quien se siente…

La armonía se rompió con un latigazo en forma de sonido tenue, casi como el de un cascabel. Ambos se separaron, poniéndose de pie como movidos por un resorte encantado. Los caballos también lo sintieron, a juzgar por cómo se movían nerviosamente en su rincón. Uno de ellos incluso orinó un poco, pero ambos pasaron por alto dicho olor, totalmente concentrados en mirar hacia las oscuras entrañas de la cueva.

-¿Oyó eso? -preguntó la chica reptil, llevando tentativamente las manos a sus cimitarras.

-Fue muy leve, pero estábamos tan tranquilos que lo sentí casi como una quebradura de cristales -él hizo lo mismo, colocándose sus guantes y sintiendo el mango del estoque.

-Una cosa es segura: no fui yo -acotó Kodziomi-. Las nagas sólo hacemos sonar nuestros cascabeles cuando estamos enfadadas. Eso sólo significa una cosa: hay algo o alguien más en esta cueva y va a pagar muy caro el haber interrumpido nuestro descanso -su voz se tiñó de rabia, aunque no al punto de imitar el sonido culpable.

-Bien dicho -Braemar hizo un gesto de aprobación-. Podríamos considerarlo un calentamiento antes de vernos las caras con "la señora" y "la basura". ¿Tenemos a mano otra antorcha? No me gustaría dejar nuestros caballos a oscuras.

-La hoguera está repleta de salud, jefe -cogió la del lado izquierdo a fin de no molestarlos-. Con eso debería bastar para mantenerlos tranquilos.

Los pasos del muchacho y el arrastre de las escamas de la naga se perdieron poco a poco rumbo al interior, dejando al fuego y los animales como únicos testigos de civilidad. Afuera, en el claro y en toda la zona oeste de Erkandi, el viento blanco pasaba factura.

-E6-

-¡Leo!

La muchacha pelicastaña, quien estaba sentada en el porche del negocio familiar, levantó la vista con pesadez. Se sentía cansadísima tras una mañana en la que tuvo que trabajar el doble debido al fulminante dolor de estómago que mantuvo a su padre en cama desde muy temprano. Lo único que podía recordar, como un remolino en las aguas del Seia durante los meses más crudos del invierno, era el ir de un lado a otro con bandejas, libretas repletas de órdenes y más tropezones de los que era responsable hablar. Su madre tampoco lo había pasado mejor, teniendo que dividirse entre atender al marido y cuidar que los platos caseros por los que los comensales babeaban estuviesen adecuadamente preparados. "Definitivamente necesitamos contratar otras tres o cuatro meseras, hija", resopló cuando terminaron de servir los almuerzos hace apenas un cuarto de hora. "¡Otro día así y nos tendrán que mandar a todos a la funeraria por agotamiento!"

-Ah, Baranyi -saludó sin mucho ánimo al cartero encargado de cubrir el sector cívico de Ikata-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Te ves cansada -replicó el servidor público.

-Simplemente ha sido un día de locos y todavía falta la tarde -retrucó la inquisitiva adolescente-. Este es el primer momento en que he podido sentarme a descansar y tomar algo -señaló la copa de sidra medio llena al alcance de sus manos.

-Por eso iré directo al grano -el hombre, de mediana edad, cabello castaño y expresión despierta, sacó algo de su bolso de cuero-. Hay una carta para ti desde Skaglinden.

Leonisa recibió el sobre extrañada. "¿Quién podría escribirme desde la orilla del mar?", pensó.

-Gracias, Baranyi -le entregó una moneda al cartero-. Suerte con el resto de tu ronda.

Se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza. La chica cogió su porción de alcohol especiado y entró a la calidez del primer piso, aún ruidoso con las conversaciones de los parroquianos y los piropos al par de meseras atendiendo a todo el lote. Cogió la llave de la habitación número cuatro, la misma que ocuparan Thomas Braemar y Kodziomi antes de abandonar Ikata, y entró, saboreando el silencio. Nadie la había ocupado desde la partida de los aventureros. Era el entorno ideal para poder leer esa carta, pensar en sus propios asuntos… Tal vez podría regodearse un poco a la noche con un buen baño, bálsamo bendito para sus agotados músculos.

-Creo que en el cajón de la mesa de noche había un cuchillo -lo abrió y extrajo de él la afilada herramienta; el sobre apenas opuso resistencia-. ¡Ah, señor Braemar! -exclamó al ver la pulcra letra del remitente, su ánimo subiendo como la espuma y barriendo el cansancio de hace sólo instantes.

Pasó la hoja con maestría bajo el doblez y extrajo de ella una hoja de papel y cincuenta monedas de oro. Curiosamente, no se había sentido tan pesada cuando la recibió allá afuera. Desdobló la misiva con cuidado y leyó rápidamente.

* * *

 ** _Mi estimada Leo:_**

 _Espero que mis palabras te encuentren en estupendo estado de salud. Kodziomi y yo no hemos dejado pasar un día sin pensar cómo te está yendo con tu trabajo en la taberna._

 _Tras días en la ruta, por fin tenemos una base de operaciones en la ciudad de Skaglinden, al suroeste de la gran frontera marítima que es el distrito de Erkandi. Yo nunca había estado por estos rumbos, aunque mi ayudante los conoce bastante bien. El paisaje es agreste, repleto de bosques y valles que parecen serpentear sobre sí mismos. La nieve es fresca, densa y más blanca que en otros sitios de Bracada donde he estado. Algunas zonas son similares a Ikata, cubiertas por el hielo eterno reservado a las más altas cumbres. La única excepción es el valle de Martken, donde la tierra fértil regala incontables muestras de vegetales y los macheteros faenan el ganado y las aves para el deleite de los paladares locales._

 _Sin embargo, lo más espectacular es el mismo Océano de la Quietud. Cuando lo contemplé por primera vez, casi volví a creer en los dioses que desde hace años expulsé de mi mente; es una larga historia que tal vez te cuente más adelante, cuando todo haya terminado. Ver las aguas resplandeciendo bajo el sol blanquecino, escuchar el murmullo de las olas contra los riscos y las pequeñas playas, sentir el aire salado penetrando hasta la misma raíz de tu conciencia… Todo ello no tiene precio. Es, sencillamente, el mayor regalo a nuestro mundo que ha hecho la madre naturaleza. Si puedes venir por aquí con tu familia un día de estos, hazlo. No te arrepentirás._

 _La gente de estos rumbos es tan sacrificada como amable, siempre conservando una profunda fe en su propio futuro. Entre el puerto, los mercados y los rumores tienes para estar semanas completas siguiendo pistas. Ahora mismo hemos partido hacia el norte, a Cerbera, desde donde espero escribirte nuevamente. No planeamos pasar mucho tiempo allí antes de navegar hacia la isla de Rovira. Tenemos un dato estupendo de un capitán que conoce las aguas del sector._

 _Para terminar, quisiera hacer una pregunta importante: ¿ha llegado una carta de Cyra por esos rumbos? Si así fuere, envíala lo antes posible por correo preferente a_ El Terciopelo Azul _, en la calle principal de Skaglinden. Si te sirve de referencia, es la taberna con mejores vistas de la ciudad. Las veinte monedas que cuesta dicha transacción van incluidas con esta carta; el resto es para ti como una recompensa por ser tan servicial y discreta. Sé lo mucho que te gustan los pasteles de calabaza del mercado cercano al primer embarcadero, así que cómete unos cuantos a nuestra salud. Aprovecho también de mandar muchos saludos a tus padres, quienes deben andar tan ajetreados como tú con tan exigente clientela._

 _Esperando tu respuesta, se despide_

 _T.B._

 _ **P.D.:** Kodziomi te manda un enorme abrazo._

* * *

-Señor Braemar… -suspiró la adolescente, poniéndose roja casi al instante-. Siempre tan atento y gentil. Tal vez sea el mejor cliente que hemos tenido nunca.

Bebió el resto de del licor de manzanas de un trago y luego bajó a buscar las cartas recibidas en días anteriores. Estaban en un montón junto al extremo de la barra, bajo una campana de vidrio que sólo se abría con llave para evitar que algún consumidor borracho se las llevara por error.

-Veamos qué hay de bueno… -murmuró para abstraerse del cacofónico recital de risas-. Un par de envíos de la tía Solka; otra del primo Robert; dos de los proveedores de carne y pescado; una más del médico del hospital local, seguramente relacionadas a las úlceras de mi madre… ¡Lotería! ¡Aquí está!

Separó un sobre color blanco invierno con caracteres escritos en una tinta azul intenso, casi similar al mismo cielo que adornaba la ciudad en esos contados días sin nubes.

-Cyra Beresford -leyó el reverso del pulcro envoltorio-. Calle Latkode 45, Tasarina, Maratzante. Viene con el sello del Gremio Mágico -pausa-. Ah, ya caigo: como el señor Braemar no conocía su dirección actual tras tantos años sin saber de ella, seguro la envió por la sucursal local para que así llegara a destino.

Guardó la importante misiva en el bolsillo de su delantal; poco después se unieron ahí dentro las monedas y el pergamino recién recibido. Lavó el vaso y lo dejó secando junto al fregadero. Acto seguido, subió a la intimidad de su modesta habitación y se cambió de ropa; no podía enfrentar el turno de la tarde sin sus mejores galas.

Ese baño nocturno le iba a sentar muy pero que muy bien, pero primero debía ayudar a su madre a lavar la loza. Su mente estaba centrada en sólo una cosa: sobrevivir.

 _Volvamos a la cueva de los cascabeles…_

Si en un principio la estancia había adquirido señales de comodidad gracias a las antorchas y la fogata, sus secciones más profundas iban en sentido diametralmente opuesto. Avanzando lentamente y con sus mentes en máxima alerta, empuñaban los testigos con firmeza al enfrentar otra pendiente tras un descanso de unos seis a siete metros de largo. La cueva parecía prolongarse como una especie de tobogán extraño, de escalera adaptada a pasos infinitamente más grandes que sus propias existencias.

-¡Ahí hay otro! -susurró Kodziomi, deteniéndose de repente-. Mis oídos no me engañan: estamos cerca.

-¿Puede pelear con sólo cuatro o cinco de sus brazos libres? -inquirió Braemar.

-No será problema alguno, jefe -ella exudaba confianza-. Y si es necesario, siempre podemos quemar las caras de los extraños con estas bebés -apuntó a las antorchas aún encendidas.

-Pelear en un túnel así no me hace gracia, pero es eso o enfrentar la tormenta que, a juzgar por el tiempo que llevamos aquí dentro, ya debe estar rugiendo sobre nuestras cabezas… y las de esos otros extraños seres. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Lo que desee.

-Pensaba en los cascabeles que hemos oído. ¿Ese sonido es particular de las nagas, sean nobles o plebeyas?

-Permítame responderle con una demostración práctica.

La pelinegra agitó su cola suavemente, permitiendo que el _stri-stri-stri_ fuese amplificado por las murallas y llegara sin problemas a oídos de su contraparte. El chico le hizo señas para que repitiera el gesto, guardando el sonido a cal y canto en su memoria.

-Eso bastará. Gracias, querida.

-No hay de qué, señor. Nuestro sonido es algo más lento y constante, mientras que el otro…

Como por arte de magia, el elemento extraño volvió a hacerse presente, esta vez más fuerte, más audible, más legible a sus profanos sistemas auditivos. La chica reptil descompuso rápidamente el audio, cuya cadencia parecía decir _susuri-susuri-susuri_. En un entorno con mayor ruido ambiente sería casi imposible distinguirlos, pero esta cueva era un estupendo sitio para producir ecos.

-Ahí lo tenemos -apuntó él-. Es más rápido e irregular. No son nagas.

-Sean lo que sean -ella hinchó un poco el pecho y soltó algo de adrenalina-, no podrán con nosotros. Me siento como si pudiese enfrentarme ahora mismo a La Gruta en pleno.

-Procedamos, entonces.

Con las antorchas a los costados, siguieron bajando lentamente. El aire parecía enrarecerse, tomando olor a piel, a la misma esencia de los subterráneos desperdigados por toda Antagarich y la totalidad de la isla de Nighon. Respiraban de forma tenue, casi imperceptible, sin dejar que el otro se adelantara demasiado. Enfrentar los túneles era una cosa y hacerlo en solitario otra muy diferente. En la mente de ambos se tejía un solo deseo: terminar rápido con esto para volver a descansar sobre sus capas, disfrutando de esos momentos de contacto íntimo donde podían permitirse ser ellos, alejados de las preocupaciones de su frenética travesía.

De repente, voces:

-¡Nos han encontrado! -dijo una con marcado talante desesperado.

-Te dije que ocultarnos aquí era mala idea -apuntó otra, algo más cansada pero también más sabia-. Como hayan bloqueado la salida, hasta aquí llegamos.

-Era eso o la perspectiva de otra tormenta como la de ahora.

-Cálmense ya, por favor -una tercera, seria e impasible, entró al ruedo-. Las demás necesitan descansar.

-¿Qué tal siguen?

-La herida del hombro no da señales de mejora; es cuestión de tiempo para que muera. En cuanto a la pequeña, sigue con una fiebre altísima.

-Detengan el carro -esta sonó repleta de lástima, de delirios indescriptibles-. Quiero subir…

Todas venían tras una curva hacia la izquierda. Lo más curioso es que ninguna de ellas pareció notar la presencia de la luz despedida por las antorchas. O si la notaron, no dijeron nada. Tal vez fuesen habitantes acostumbradas a la oscuridad de las bóvedas subterráneas, lo que les daba una ventaja de campo considerable si tocaba llegar a las manos… o a los coletazos. Braemar recordó, durante sus muchos viajes por el continente, referencias a antiguas sectas como el Templo de Baa, que adoraba a los Kreegans y se ocultaba en lugares como este tras profanar santuarios y secuestrar niños a fin de sacrificarlos en rituales satánicos. De ellas también había otra certeza: preferían suicidarse antes que ser capturados y revelar todo lo que supieran de dichas prácticas teñidas de perfidia.

-Curioso, ¿no cree? -preguntó el cazador.

-Sin duda. Por cómo hablan, no parecen estar armadas o en condiciones de luchar. Lo que me preocupa es esa herida: debe estar sumamente infectada para tener a alguien colgando de esa manera.

-Ya le echaremos una mirada cuando terminemos la etapa introductoria. No creo que esta sea una instancia para matar; no nos haría mejores que los bastardos de La Gruta.

La naga noble asintió, su rostro repleto de solemnidad y sus pensamientos amoldados a conciencia con los de su mejor amigo. Ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire viciado y se descubrieron, moviéndose tan lentamente como al principio.

-¡Ahí vienen! -exclamó otra voz, algo chillona y con aún más desesperación.

Oyeron el ruido de escamas moviéndose a toda prisa, formando una línea imaginaria en las mentes de ambos. "Si no son nagas", pensó él, "eso sólo nos deja una opción clara: medusas". La perspectiva de verlos a ambos convertidos en piedra no lo tranquilizaba, pero debían resolver esto si querían seguir el camino hacia Cerbera sin cargos de conciencia.

-¿Hola? -dijo sin demasiados decibeles; el eco hacía lo suyo amplificando ese y todos los sonidos previos-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¡Si son mercenarios, no tendremos piedad! -la primera voz nuevamente-. ¡No volveremos a esa maldita isla!

-¡Lord Preuet puede irse al infierno! -la segunda.

-¡Nos defenderemos hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre! -la tercera.

-¡Esperen! -Kodziomi metió baza-. No somos mercenarios. De hecho, ni siquiera tenemos relación alguna con los señores feudales de Nighon.

-Si es así, acérquense.

Los aventureros cruzaron una mirada con mensaje claro: "yo te protegeré con mi vida". Tomaron sus manos firmemente y continuaron avanzando, enfrentando la última pendiente antes de desembocar en una cámara bastante amplia y en la que, salvo sus propias antorchas, no había nada de luz. Ante ellos se extendía un espectáculo notable, casi increíble en esta parte del mundo. Al igual que la espadachina, estas seis muchachas tenían la parte superior de una mujer y la inferior de una serpiente, aunque las escamas venían en dos tonos: plateadas (al menos a la luz del fuego) en el centro y cacao por los costados; rastros leves de marcas circulares negras se prolongaban hasta la punta de la cola, donde un cascabel de siete a ocho pulgadas de largo completaba el conjunto. La piel era de un gris perlado, exhibida en pleno excepto por los petos de cuero reforzado cubriendo la zona del busto y la parte superior de los hombros. Aquí sólo había dos brazos en vez de seis, bien torneados y con manos curtidas terminando en finos tonos de obsidiana. Los rostros, cansados y sucios, desplegaban desafío desde oscuros ojos cuya osadía era amplificada por el ambiente. Carecían de cabello, siendo este reemplazado por conjuntos de ocho a diez serpientes en los mismos tonos de la cola.

-Reinas medusa (29) -dijo el cazador, viendo que su predicción inicial resultó ser parcialmente correcta-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, tan lejos de Nighon?

-No responderemos nada hasta que nos digan quienes son -la tercera voz derrochó nuevamente seriedad.

-Somos cazadores de tesoros -retrucó la naga-, no mercenarios ni esclavistas. Entramos en esta cueva para protegernos de la tormenta y pensamos que estaba desocupada. Ni en nuestros pronósticos más disparatados pensamos que habría alguien más aquí.

-Yo me llamo Thomas Braemar -el alquimista nominal hizo una reverencia- y ella es mi asistente Kodziomi. Nos dedicamos a viajar por el mundo en busca de tesoros, aventuras y mil cosas más.

-¿No han servido nunca a Lord Preuet? -la medusa de la segunda voz no quería ceder.

-Nunca hemos tenido tratos con la gente de Nighon. De hecho, no conocíamos el nombre -otra vez el chico- hasta que nos lo mencionaron hace sólo unos instantes.

-Vamos a ver qué tan cierto es ello.

La primera de las reinas se adelantó hasta quedar cara a cara con Braemar. Se empinaba más o menos a la misma altura de la espadachina, aunque su cola era un pie y medio más corta.

-Mírame a los ojos, Thomas Braemar -espetó.

-Con mucho gusto.

-Jefe -la naga sonó el timbre de alarma-, ¿está seguro de…?

-Confíe en mí, querida.

Por espacio de casi un minuto, dos pares de ojos obsidiana no perdieron pista del otro en medio del aire viciado, de la oscuridad apenas repelida por el caprichoso crepitar del fuego ahora sostenido exclusivamente por la miembro del clan Diakara. La mirada de la medusa era enloquecedora, casi tan imponente como la de Aine, causando que los malos recuerdos del Gremio Mágico de Ikata intentaran reflotar. El cazador, sin embargo, no estaba para jueguecitos mentales, cerrando a cal y canto el baúl de su conciencia. Por un momento Kodziomi temió lo peor; bien conocida era la habilidad de las medusas, fuesen reinas o no, para petrificar a sus enemigos y después decapitar las recién inauguradas estatuas con sus propias armas. Sintió un inmenso alivio en el corazón cuando ella apartó la mirada y retrocedió.

-Dices la verdad -sentenció con una reverencia-. Mis compañeras y yo no tenemos razones para desconfiar de ti. En cuanto a ella -posó su vista en la pelinegra-…

-Pueden tratar a mi asistente como si fuese yo mismo -atajó el humano-. Kodziomi es de mi absoluta confianza y no habrá trucos por parte de ninguno de los dos.

-Sea, entonces -volvió junto a las demás-. Quisiera saber algo, Thomas Braemar.

-Sólo llámenme Braemar.

-Como quieras. ¿Tienes algo para curar a nuestras hermanas enfermas?

-Eso dependerá de lo graves que sean sus heridas.

Las medusas se apartaron para abrirles paso. En la parte posterior de la cámara, tendidas sobre el frío suelo, había otras dos reinas. Una de ellas, reclinada sobre su izquierda, tenía un soberbio corte en el hombro derecho, cuya dura costra hedía a podredumbre. Sus labios estaban secos y respiraba con extrema dificultad. La otra, con el rostro totalmente rojo, transpiraba copiosamente y tenía empapado el peto oscuro, marcando los pezones contra la gruesa tela y haciéndolos subir y bajar regularmente mediante el ejercicio de sus pulmones.

-¿Cómo terminaron así? -preguntó la naga.

-Fue una secuencia de hechos desafortunados -habló nuevamente la primera, quien hacía de líder-. Llevamos tres días encerradas aquí luego de que una de esas tormentas de viento blanco casi nos matara. Nos quedamos sin provisiones esta mañana y tampoco tenemos medicinas para tratar la herida que ella -señaló a la infectada- se hizo al tropezar y cortarse contra una piedra tan afilada como cubierta de musgo. Perdió bastante sangre y apenas consiguió llegar hasta aquí con nosotras.

-En cuanto a la pequeña -la tercera apuntó a la chica que claramente tenía fiebre alta-, resbaló a la orilla de uno de los manantiales cercanos y cayó al agua gélida. No sé cómo conseguimos sacarla de ahí sin ahogarnos también. Se salvó por muy poco de una hipotermia, pero el exponerse al agua fría la dejó con lo que creo que es un resfrío grave.

-Hay algo peor que eso -acotó el cazador-. Ustedes también podrían haberse contagiado, ya sea con los gérmenes respiratorios o las bacterias de la herida. Es menester curarlas a todas ustedes, empezando por ellas -señaló a las recostadas, cuyas expresiones eran de absoluta congoja-. Kodziomi, llévese una de las antorchas y vaya por mi bolso, algunos trapos sueltos y algo de agua. Si puede, traiga también nieve; podemos derretirla y usarla en la limpieza.

-De inmediato, jefe -la aludida partió en dos tiempos, buscando demorarse lo menos posible.

-¿De verdad puede curarlas? -inquirió la chillona-. ¿De verdad puede?

-Haré lo posible -retrucó Braemar, intentando calmarla con la mirada-. No soy médico, pero algo sé de curaciones tras mis años en la ruta. Sólo espero que sea suficiente.

-Lo será, humano -la líder tomó el testigo-. Si ustedes aparecieron aquí es porque los dioses del inframundo aún no se han olvidado de nosotras.

-Ya podrán contarnos su historia cuando hayamos acabado aquí. ¡Ah, Kodziomi! -volteó y puso un tono alegre al ver a su asistente-. Veo que tiene todo lo necesario. Ahora instálese aquí y écheme una mano.

-Sólo dígame qué desea y lo tendrá, señor.

-Esa es la actitud. Ahora necesito que dos de ustedes -apuntó a las ofidias con pelo ídem- sostengan las antorchas sobre nosotros.

-Yo lo haré -dijo la chillona- y no la soltaré por nada.

-Lo mismo digo -la sexta, que no había tomado palabra hasta ahora, se adelantó y recibió el segundo testigo.

Con las otras cuatro guardando respetuosa distancia, inició el lento proceso de limpieza de la herida. A una señal de Braemar, la naga abrió una botella de agua y vertió parte del contenido sobre un trapo grueso que luego le pasó. El chico, habiéndose despojado de sus gruesos guantes, comenzó a tallar la zona infectada a fin de remover la costra y purificar un poco los alrededores. La barrera de sangre endurecida resultó estar más dura de lo que ellos mismos habían predicho, pero eventualmente cedió, revelando la carne viva y un olor nada agradable; parecía que el anillo exterior rodeando el rastro de la piedra musgosa estaba cerca de la necrosis.

-¡Ngghhh…! -dijo entre dientes la medusa tendida-. ¡Duele!

-Tranquila -la sexta intervino, agachándose un poco para acariciarle la frente-. Tranquila, hermana. Ya pasará.

Volvió a su posición a una señal del alquimista nominal, quien ahora tenía un frasco en tonos azulinos entre los dedos. Quitó la sangre brotando de la horrible herida con algo más de agua, secó todo a conciencia y echó un chorrito del contenido sobre otro trapo.

-Esto es una poción desinfectante -explicó sin levantar la cabeza-. Va a arder como brasas al principio, pero es necesario para evitar que el resto del brazo termine convertido en tejido muerto.

-¿Tendrás que aplicárselo más de una vez? -cuestionó la líder.

-Lo importante es llevarla al hospital en Cerbera cuando pase la tormenta. Allí la tratarán como es debido. Esto, al menos, la mantendrá estable, evitando que la infección se propague por su sangre.

Pasó el trapo y la reacción no se hizo esperar. Otro grito desgarrador que hizo a la enferma retorcerse de cola a cabeza. Después vino el silencio, apenas interrumpido por los leves gemidos de la pobre chica reptil.

-Ahora hay que sellar la herida -Kodziomi cogió otro juego de trapos limpios y los enrolló alrededor del hombro, dejando que la piel respirara-. Colocamos aquí un alfiler prendedor y… ¡listo!

-Bien hecho, querida -le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella apartaba las telas usadas para después quemarlas en la hoguera-. Ahora vamos al toque final.

Concentró las energías mágicas en su mano, que ahora brillaba en un tono azulino en vez del blanco asociado a los hechizos de aire. Susurrando un mantra casi inaudible, tocó el cuerpo de la reina medusa con cuidado, causando como resultado un aura de limpieza y tranquilidad.

-No soy un experto en el hechizo de Curación (30), mas debería bastar por ahora -se puso de pie y secó su sudorosa frente con el dorso de la manga-. También sería recomendable llevarla a nuestro sitio de descanso, algo más arriba. Tenemos víveres que podemos compartir con ustedes. Nos reabasteceremos cuando estemos a salvo tras los muros de Cerbera.

-Nunca podremos pagarle todo esto, señor Braemar -dijo la tercera reina.

-¿Señor Braemar? -la líder casi no podía creer la intervención de su compañera.

-Así es, Gala. Señor Braemar. Y lo mismo aplica para la señorita Kodziomi. Tal vez seamos medusas, pero eso no implica que la gratitud deba ser un concepto al que le hagamos asco. ¿Recuerdan que por eso nos alejamos de Nighon?

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo la segunda.

-Yo también -la tercera-. Las reglas de los túneles ya no aplican aquí.

-Lo mismo digo -la cuarta.

Gala, la primera, podía ver claramente que llevaba las de perder.

-Está bien, chicas -se acercó a los aventureros e hizo una profunda reverencia-. Mis disculpas a ambos -después les besó las manos, tragándose el orgullo por completo-. Hemos pasado por tanto desde ese día que, para ser honesta, mi fe en la existencia estaba a punto de irse arrastrada por el mismo viento que casi nos convirtió en estatuas.

-No importa -retrucó la naga, sonriendo-. Ahora curaremos a la pequeña con fiebre y después iremos todos al nivel superior.

Este último proceso no tomó más de cinco minutos y requirió, además del ya mencionado hechizo benéfico, darle de beber agua fresca a la octava chica reptil, quien había perdido bastante debido a la transpiración. La naga secó su piel con cuidado y luego le quitó el peto para trabajar el área del busto; Braemar miró respetuosamente hacia el lado llegado el momento. Con todo normalizado, las enfermas fueron tomadas con cuidado por sus compañeras y siguieron a los aventureros de vuelta a la zona segura. Incluso se ofrecieron a cargar los enseres para aligerar la carga de sus providenciales salvadores. En su escamoso interior, sus almas respiraban de alivio, exultantes de haber encontrado, en el interior de la más profunda oscuridad, la luz de una segunda oportunidad.

Esto no era Nighon. Era Bracada.

-E7-

Al ver llegar el gentío desde la oscuridad, los caballos estuvieron a punto de romper las amarras y salir corriendo. El cazador de tesoros y su ayudante debieron extremar los susurros y caricias para tranquilizarlos. No era para menos: estos nobles animales tenían un particular miedo a las medusas, quienes los cazaban y posteriormente faenaban en las ciudades y pueblos subterráneos donde moraban. Las únicas excepciones eran los montados por los tiránicos señores feudales controlando amplias extensiones de túneles; sólo mirarlos de forma sospechosa era castigado con latigazos o quemaduras.

-Ahora ya están más tranquilos -dijo ella, sentándose en donde antes estuviera acurrucada junto a su compañero-. Pónganse cómodas; ya prepararemos algo de comer para todos.

-Permítannos ayudarles -dijo la segunda reina tras acostar a las enfermas sobre una manta larga que les facilitara el alquimista nominal.

-Sé que esto puede parecer un poco obsesivo -añadió la tercera-, pero nuestra especie no gusta de dejar cuentas pendientes.

-No hay deuda alguna -intervino Braemar-. Sólo hicimos lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho en nuestro lugar.

-Eso no es verdad, señor -Gala, la líder, metió otra carta en la mesa-. Usted y la señorita Kodziomi han sido la única excepción a la regla que ha caracterizado nuestro viaje. Ahora responderemos, mientras se preparan las vituallas, la pregunta que nos hiciera inicialmente. Estamos aquí, tan lejos de Nighon, porque ya no aguantábamos más la vida de mierda que llevábamos en esos asquerosos túneles iluminados por lámparas de gas.

-¡Gala! -la segunda parecía disgustada por el improperio-. Por favor, trata de controlar tu lengua.

-Lo siento, Lyrina. Me dejé llevar.

-No importa -acotó la naga-. Yo habría reaccionado igual de estar en su lugar.

-Lo bueno es que eso ya forma parte de un pasado al que es mejor no volver -añadió el humano-. Herviremos un poco de esta agua, prepararemos té y lo acompañaremos con algo de faisán asado.

-No hemos comido nada en toda la mañana -la quinta voz, retornando a su tomo chillón, puso su granito de arena-, así que suena a gloria. De sólo imaginarlo se me hace agua la boca.

-¿Hay algo en que podamos colaborar? -la sexta, algo apagada, preguntó.

-Derritan algo de nieve en esta olla -Braemar les entregó el implemento más un contenedor de metal lleno a rebosar-. Pueden usar el brasero junto a la hoguera. Daré algo más de pasto seco a los caballos y, de paso, podrán contarnos cómo llegaron hasta Erkandi.

-Es una larga historia, señor -Gala tomó la palabra nuevamente-. Partiré por presentarnos: ya saben que mi nombre es Gala y esta es Lyrina, mi mano derecha -la aludida hizo una reverencia-. Las demás en pie son Katarina, Oneida, Matzo y Byrene, mientras que las enfermas a quienes dispensaron sus cuidados se llaman Adnia y Tarkari. Nosotras éramos parte de una unidad militar bajo el mando de Lord Preuet, uno de los señores más despóticos y desquiciados que alguna vez campearon por Nighon (31). Sabrán ustedes que nosotras, las medusas, tenemos entrenamiento como tiradoras, asistiendo en asedios y defensas de las ciudades cambiando continuamente de dueño. Nuestra nación es notoriamente inestable al punto de no tener siquiera una capital.

-¿Tienen sus arcos consigo? -preguntó Braemar tras sentarse al lado de Kodziomi y ver que el agua ya había hervido.

-No -dijo Lyrina-. Tuvimos que quemarlos a fines de la semana pasada para hacer fuego, cuando acampábamos en la superficie y casi nos alcanzó una de esas gélidas tormentas. También perdimos el pedernal cuando nos vimos forzadas a huir hasta aquí. Estuvimos racionando al máximo nuestras escasas provisiones, expiradas apenas hoy en la mañana, como ya sabrán.

-Así que ustedes también fueron soldados en su tiempo -reflexionó la pelinegra-. ¿Hace cuánto que huyeron?

-Meses, tal vez un año -Katarina tomó el testigo-. Todas vivíamos en Harpy Rock, un castillo ubicado en el primer nivel de las cavernas y también cerca de la costa erathiana. Lord Preuet, como ya dijera Gala, era un auténtico malnacido, poseído por un temperamento terrible y de marcados afanes expansionistas. A su mando tenía un contingente nada despreciable que deseaba usar para hacerse con las tierras de Lord Caomham, ubicadas justamente en el segundo de muchos subsuelos bajo las montañas tapizando la superficie del país. Era una campaña al ritmo frenético de muchas otras, donde conquistábamos ciudades casi tan rápido como las perdíamos. Habremos tomado cuatro en el espacio de cinco o seis semanas, moviéndonos a una velocidad vertiginosa y masacrando a quien se nos cruzara. Pero llegó el momento de asaltar Sinkhole, la fortaleza principal del enemigo, y ahí se fue todo al mismísimo diablo.

-El ataque fue un absoluto desastre -ahora hablaba Oneida mientras se preparaba para servir el té en tazas de latón revestidas de cerámica-. El rival de nuestro comandante en ese entonces se hizo con los servicios de los poderosos dragones rojos y negros para reforzar sus defensas, combinándolos con minotauros y mantícoras. Teníamos la ventaja del número, pero él la del poder. Entre la magia y los ataques de sus criaturas quebró el grueso de nuestras fuerzas -pasó las tazas de una en una con el aromático líquido- y nos forzó a huir. Apenas el 15% logró escapar y Lord Preuet estaba realmente colérico. En un arrebato de rabia, mandó ejecutar a todos sus escuadrones de trogloditas, arrancó las alas de hasta la última arpía, quemó a sus propias mantícoras con aceite hirviendo y, después de todo ello, forzó a los pocos minotauros aún vivos y manchados de sangre… a violar a nuestras hermanas.

Oneida se echó a llorar, estremeciéndose por completo ante tan funesto recuerdo. Gala y Lyrina la abrazaron, intentando hacerla volver al mundo de los vivos. Kodziomi colocó una parrilla tosca sobre las llamas y puso el ave a asar con cuidado; se turnaría, tras un pase de señas con su jefe, para vigilar que no se resecara.

-Fue la cosa más horrible que alguna vez haya visto u oído -Matzo decidió continuar, sorbiendo un poco de su té-. Esos malditos toros elegían grupos de medusas plebeyas o reinas al azar y las arrastraban a las cárceles tras vendarles los ojos. Los gritos colándose por las rejas duraban horas, horas en las que eran totalmente vejadas, golpeadas y después decapitadas a intervalos regulares. Yo misma recuerdo haber visto, tras colarme ahí para ver qué tan mal iba a la cosa, a dos o tres de ellos turnándose para montar salvajemente a una pequeña amarrada a un potro de tortura. Después de ver eso, pasé casi dos semanas sin poder dormir, pensando cuándo me tocaría a mí… o a otra de mis compañeras de batallón. Eventualmente decidí que no me resignaría a mi suerte y decidí desertar.

Tanto el humano como la naga tenían ganas de vomitar tras escuchar lo que iba de relato. Se juntaron y abrazaron casi por instinto, deseando limpiar sus mentes de los funestos recuerdos narrados por las arqueras reptilianas.

-Matzo me contactó primero a mí -Byrene tomó el podio imaginario-. Estaba tan asustada como ella, pero nos sobrepusimos al miedo y comenzamos a hablar con otras compañeras de Harpy Rock para planear un escape. Pasando mensajes ocultos bajo las narices de los guardias, logramos reunir un grupo de treinta medusas, casi todas reinas, dispuestas a colaborar con el plan. Fuimos memorizando las rutinas de los centinelas y buscando boquetes en las entradas de la ciudad donde nos reagrupamos tras el ataque. Gala y Lyrina, quienes asumieron el mando casi desde el principio, decidieron incendiar un almacén de comida para provocar la distracción necesaria.

-Sobra decir -Gala tomó algo de té y sonrió ante el olor del faisán cocinándose- que habíamos robado poco a poco víveres de ahí dentro; los necesitaríamos para la travesía por los túneles bajo el Océano Blanco.

-¿El Océano Blanco? -inquirió Braemar-. ¿Planeaban salir a la superficie en Erathia?

-Precisamente, cerca de la ciudad de Faler-on-Sea. ¿La conoce? Es un puerto muy grande, repleto de barcos y también de guardias. Ergo, no planeábamos quedarnos allí mucho tiempo; los erathianos nunca han sido muy receptivos con los habitantes subterráneos.

-Una decisión racional -corroboró el alquimista antes de mover un poco la carne blanca en la parrilla-. A todo esto, ¿qué tal está Oneida?

-Me encuentro algo mejor, señor Braemar -contestó la aludida-. Dispénseme por mi llanto, pero esos recuerdos aún los siento tan vívidos…

-No importa, Oneida -le tendió un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo-. Sólo relájese y respire profundo.

-Sí, señor.

-Volviendo a la historia -dijo Lyrina-, el plan inicial era incendiar la despensa, pero decidimos cambiarlo por algo aún más potente y que generase confusión adicional; hacer volar la herrería local. Los herreros de Nighon trabajan el metal con azufre para hacerlo más maleable y resistente al calor y nosotras sabíamos en ese entonces que dicho elemento era inflamable. Oneida y Katarina dejaron fuera de combate al personal en pleno, robaron un par de sacos y los rociaron por todo el recinto, dejando una estela lista para la antorcha ubicada cerca de allí. También aprovechamos de llevarnos todas las flechas que pudiéramos cargar.

-Esto sí que se llama planificación a gran escala -acotó Kodziomi, lanzando una risita-. Continúen, por favor, que esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

-Decidimos actuar temprano, una mañana de la semana del cóndor, si no me falla la memoria -Katarina sirvió más té a todos-. Estábamos divididas en dos grupos, uno comandado por Gala y el otro por Lyrina. A una señal conjunta, desatamos el pandemónium y luego inutilizamos a los centinelas antes de abrir la puerta hacia la libertad. Parte del azufre que sobró fue esparcido en la entrada y también prendido, a fin de evitar que nos persiguieran. Nos dolió -pausa marcada por congoja- dejar atrás a nuestras hermanas y compañeras, pero sabíamos que era intentar el plan o morir violadas. Sólo queríamos empezar una nueva vida, lejos del mal eternamente asociado a Nighon. Después de viajar casi una semana por los túneles submarinos, respiramos el aire puro de la superficie, a poca distancia de Faler-on-Sea.

Las pechugas, alas y muslos del faisán ya habían sido dados vuelta, inundando el aire con un aroma aún más delicioso. Hasta los caballos dieron muestras de cierta excitación, ignorando que estaban a poca distancia de un grupo de peligrosas depredadoras.

-Ahí empezó, irónicamente, lo más complicado -Matzo habló por Oneida, quien seguía algo vulnerable-. Nadie quería abrirnos las puertas, forzándonos a cazar y en algunos casos robar para subsistir. Avanzamos hacia el oeste, siempre siguiendo la costa del Océano Blanco. Como en Nighon no hay estaciones del año, el invierno nos pilló mal preparadas y casi un tercio de nosotras murió de frío o ahogada en los ríos que no pudimos cruzar. Otras tantas cayeron peleando contra bandidos o animales salvajes rondando entre las playas y bosques. Al entrar a lo que los erathianos llaman la región de Southport, conocimos la nieve por primera vez y creímos haber llegado a un infierno blanco, eterno, coronado por montañas y valles aislados, por senderos y arroyos congelados bajo los cuales el agua fluía cual sangre azulada -pausa-. Ni siquiera pudimos darles un funeral acorde; tal era nuestro miedo a los cazadores que seguramente el inmoral de Preuet envió tras nosotras.

Kodziomi se sintió plenamente identificada con este último momento. Ella, en su estilo, también se sacó las cadenas del pasado al referirse a Fafner como un simple genio, no como el comandante bajo el que sirvió en incontables misiones durante sus años de soldado imperial. Las reinas medusa habían movido sus escamas por la misma ruta, dejando todo atrás con el fin de olvidar, de renacer.

-Allí conocimos el primer viento blanco de nuestras vidas -Byrene azuzó el fuego y terminó su té-. Nos escondimos dentro de un bosquecillo y aún así dos más cayeron producto de una hipotermia salvaje; estaban congeladas con un aura siniestra, casi como esculturas labradas por la mismísima muerte.

Braemar se estremeció un poco al escuchar lo que bien pudo haberles pasado a ellos de no encontrar la cueva. Atrajo aún más a su asistente hacia sí; ella aceptó encantada la invitación tras ver que su hilo mental iba hacia el mismo lado.

-Así sólo quedamos nosotras ocho -Oneida, ya repuesta, llenó el vacío narrativo-. Decidimos movernos rápido y dejar atrás Erathia, parando sólo para comer y dormir escasas horas. Así entramos a Bracada por la zona de la llamada Bahía de Skyline, según constaba en un mapa que cogimos de otro desgraciado que murió congelado cerca de la costa. La gente de estos lados fue algo más receptiva, permitiéndonos pernoctar y renovar nuestros escasos bienes a buen precio. Mientras estábamos en Maratzante… Así se llama el puerto del sur, ¿no?

-Efectivamente -replicó el cazador.

-Gracias, señor Braemar. Ahí las cosas volvieron a irse al diablo.

El faisán ya estaba listo. Usando sus dagas, los aventureros cortaron la carne en trozos iguales y quitaron las pieles de los trozos respectivos antes de sazonar todo con una pizca de sal de mar. La naga procuró brochetas de madera de su bolso y fue pasando la carne ensartada a las hambrientas medusas. Adnia y Tarkari continuaban durmiendo, dejando todas sus energías al sistema inmune para que mantuviera a raya a los invasores causantes de sus males. Decidieron tomar una pausa de media hora para comer y relajarse, cambiar de posición y extender nuevamente las capas. El muchacho subió un momento a la entrada de la cueva, regresando entumecido.

-Afuera aún es de día, pero la tormenta está en plena forma y tiene, creo yo, para unas cinco o seis horas más -volvió a sentarse y aceptó otro té junto con su porción de pechuga-. El ruido es ensordecedor y pareciera, a juzgar por las sombras verdes que vi, que el bosquecillo cercano está siendo doblado cual paja por el viento.

-No queda más que resignarnos -dijo Kodziomi-. Al menos podremos terminar de escuchar la historia de nuestras nuevas amigas y dormir un rato.

-¿Amigas? -Gala pareció dudar-. ¿De verdad nos consideran sus amigas?

-No sólo eso: las admiramos por haber pasado por tantas penurias para llegar hasta aquí. Como aventureros que somos -se acurrucó otra vez junto al chico de ojos negros-, sabemos dar crédito a quienes lo merecen.

-Yo… Nosotras… No sabemos que decir, señorita Kodziomi.

-Sólo sean ustedes mismas -Braemar la calmó con un gesto-. Con eso basta y sobra. Volviendo a la historia, nos contaron que todo se fue al demonio nuevamente. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, sí… Como dijo Oneida, estábamos en Maratzante cuando oímos un rumor terrible en la taberna local; al parecer unos mercenarios pasaron por allí hace dos días y preguntaron por nosotras. De inmediato asumimos que eran soldados de fortuna contratados por Preuet, así que nos vimos obligadas a salir nuevamente al exterior y tratar de no toparnos con ellos. Eso quedó confirmado cuando Lyrina obtuvo un dato clave del tabernero: venían bordeando la costa del Océano Blanco desde hace al menos cuatro a cinco meses, parando en cada caserío, aldea, villorrio y ciudad a su alcance para correr la voz. La recompensa era tentadora: veinte mil piezas de oro por cada una de nosotras que fuese capturada viva -se echó a la boca un trozo de almuerzo, tragó y bebió té-. Nuestra breve tranquilidad se trizó, obligándonos a ir hacia el norte, viviendo de la misma forma que en Erathia.

-Pasamos por las afueras de Equinox y continuamos rumbo hasta los valles que forman este distrito -nuevamente Lyrina relevó a su líder-. Decidimos no parar en Skaglinden; demasiada gente estaría tentada de delatarnos por el dinero si el rumor se difundía allí. Eventualmente nos perdimos al no poder comprar un mapa del distrito y dimos vueltas durante casi una semana en el laberinto de montañas y bosques hasta que nos sorprendió otro viento blanco -sentenció tras terminar su porción-. El resto, como bien se dice, es historia conocida.

Se preparó una tercera ración de té para calmar las cansadas gargantas de las reinas medusa, cuya historia de sufrimiento e iniciativa ciertamente era material de leyendas. Antes de decirles que fueran a dormirse con confianza para recuperar fuerzas y bajar bien el almuerzo, encendieron una nueva hoguera cuatro a cinco metros más adentro, a fin de proporcionarles calor. Las enfermas dormían tranquilamente, con el sueño reservado a los justos; pronto estarían en el hospital de Cerbera bajo el atento cuidado de los magos médicos. Braemar y Kodziomi encendieron antorchas nuevas y arrojaron las viejas a su propio fuego antes de hacer un juramento en susurros.

-Querida mía -la besó con suma ternura en la frente-, sé que encontrar a "la señora" y "la basura" es nuestra primera prioridad, pero quisiera proponerle algo: si nos llegamos a encontrar con esos malditos mercenarios, los mataremos con saña.

-Cuente conmigo, señor Braemar -la naga le devolvió el gesto pero en la nariz-. Nuestras nuevas amigas ya han pasado por demasiados tormentos como para vivir bajo la sombra de la persecución. Esto no es Nighon. Esto es Bracada. Aquí se respira libertad y ellas merecen vivirla.

-No podría haberlo explicado mejor -rió con suavidad el humano-. Ese será nuestro verdadero calentamiento. Si nos los encontramos antes de ir a Rovira, bien.

-Y si es allá en la isla, tanto mejor. He oído que el aire marino tiene un efecto casi adrenalínico.

-Tal como le gusta, ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y luego recostó la cabeza en el pecho del cazador.

-Tal como me gusta, jefe -ella suspiró de felicidad antes de permitirse un último pensamiento.

"Toda la adrenalina del mundo, al lado de usted, señor Braemar, no es nada. Cuánta razón tenías, Ikerena bendita", volvió a abrazarlo con cariño. "¡Cuánto nos necesitamos!"

Con la tormenta de un lado y la cámara del otro, decidieron que era un buen momento para tomar una siesta. Total, a falta de colchón mullido, bien valían sus capas contra el áspero muro de roca.

 _Mientras tanto, en el puerto de Skaglinden…_

Una figura menuda, de unos doce o trece años de edad, abrió como pudo la pesada puerta de roble de _El Terciopelo Azul_ ; le costó aún más cerrarla debido al cansancio que traía consigo luego de correr como un poseso. Arrastrándose hacia la barra, se sentó en el primer sitio que pilló libre.

-¡Por todos los dioses! -resopló-. ¡Creí que me quedaba atrapado ahí fuera!

-¡Rudiger! -exclamó la rolliza Margareten, dueña y señora del sitio-. ¿Qué te ocurre, niño? Pareciera que vinieses huyendo de un gigante enfadado.

-De algo peor, señora: dicen que una tormenta de viento blanco avanza hacia aquí a millones de kilómetros por hora -otro resoplido-. Apenas alcancé a recoger la correspondencia en el correo tras escuchar a dos señoras que trabajan en el Gremio Mágico charlando en la oficina, justo detrás de mí mientras hacía la fila.

-¿Y qué dijeron? -la mujer le sirvió chocolate caliente y espeso en una taza de cerámica sencilla.

-Hablaban sobre algo llamado "correspondencia interna". Ya sabe, la que todo el mundo dice que mandan por esos portales raros…

-Monolitos, querido.

-¡Eso mismo! Monolitos -Rudiger bebió el brebaje; estaba sin azúcar pero no le importó-. Este mensaje venía de Cerbera y decía que afuera no se podía ver nada. La ciudad entera, con excepción de la cabaña del capitán Horkimer y el sector más cercano al mar, estaba paralizada hasta que pasara el temporal.

Margareten pensó de inmediato en Thomas Braemar y Kodziomi. "Hacia allá salieron hoy en la mañana. Sólo espero que hayan alcanzado a refugiarse en alguna parte". Su mirada se ensombreció por espacio de segundos, dejando ver que los temores de su criado no estaban del todo infundados. El viento blanco, si se originaba en el norte del distrito, solía llegar debilitado debido a las montañas y bosques que rodeaban la ciudad, aunque igual era suficiente para hacer que la mayoría de los habitantes de Skaglinden se encerrara en sus casas, tapiara las ventanas y se encomendara a una de las muchas deidades del panteón bracadano.

-Creo que hoy cerraré algo más temprano -dijo la mujer-. No quiero exponer a mis clientes a riesgos innecesarios. Rudiger, apenas termines tu chocolate, vete de inmediato a casa y ayuda a tu madre en lo que haga falta, ¿vale?

-¿De verdad me da permiso? -cuestionó el muchachito.

-Totalmente. Una vez que pase la tormenta, volveremos a funcionar normalmente -el tono de la saludable mujer derrochaba aplomo-. Aprovecha de pasarle el recado a las muchachas antes de irte.

-Cuente con ello, jefa -le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice-. A todo esto, aquí tiene las cartas para el local; el cartero andaba en su ronda por el otro rincón de la ciudad y no habría podido traerlas hasta mañana.

-Gracias, querido.

El muchacho le tendió la taza vacía y limpió la comisura de sus infantiles labios con una servilleta de papel, dejando tras de sí un lote de casi veinte misivas. Las clasificó rápidamente: correspondencia de sus asociados en el primer montón, un par de sus familiares del sur, en Equinox y Schiaffandi y la última…

-Qué curioso -dijo Margareten, apartándola del resto-. Es primera vez que recibo una carta oliendo a perfume de flores silvestres.

Venía de Ikata, estaba dirigida a Braemar y la remitente era una tal Leonisa Reddington. El sobre era bastante abultado, mientras que la letra, algo dispersa pero en líneas perfectas, parecía querer salirse del papel. Movió la misiva de una mano a otra, como si quisiera tomarle el peso.

-Ya caigo -razonó, todas las piezas unidas en su cabeza-. Esta Leonisa debe ser el contacto que el muchacho tiene al otro lado del país. Pareciera que aquí dentro hay un tratado, pero eso es asunto de él y de su ayudante.

Instruyó a una de sus meseras para que tomara control de la barra por un rato, cogió la llave respectiva y subió a dejarla encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Se concedió un momento para mirar el mar por la ventana; la espuma, encrespada, ya comenzaba a espantar a los viejos pescadores.

-Resistiremos -sentenció antes de cerrar todo con llave y volver al primer piso.

-E8-

Para cuando emergieron de la cueva en desnivel, había anochecido. El aire, aún frío, daba la bienvenida a un cielo entintado, plagado de hermosas estrellas y con la luna en cuarto creciente como ingrediente principal. Antes de volver a la superficie, las medusas recogieron sus únicas posesiones del fondo de la cámara, consistentes en ocho capas tan largas como gastadas y dos mantas gruesas de lana de oveja que valían su peso en oro en ese rincón de los enredados valles de Erkandi. Matzo contó a Braemar y Kodziomi que las bajas temperaturas les afectaron sobremanera al principio del largo viaje desde la costa sur de Erathia, pero sus organismos debieron acostumbrarse a la fuerza. "En los túneles siempre hacía calor debido a los pilares de fuego empleados para iluminación", añadió mientras ayudaba a Katarina a cargar a una de sus compañeras enfermas.

-¿Y qué pasaba si debían ir a zonas inexploradas bajo tierra? -inquirió él.

-Ya seamos plebeyas o reinas, todas las medusas tenemos buena visión nocturna, señor -respondió la quinta reina-. Es algo que heredamos de nuestras predecesoras, las primeras habitantes de los largos y sinuosos pasadizos entre Erathia y el noroeste de Nighon. Construyeron sus primeras capillas cerca de las ciudades humanas y luego entraron en alianza con los señores feudales.

-Da para pensar cómo hubiese sido la historia -cortó Katarina- si nos hubiésemos mantenido neutrales a la usanza de nuestras primas de Enroth.

-¿Hay medusas al otro lado del océano? -Kodziomi sonaba sorprendida.

-He oído bastante de ellas en los correos de guerra, señorita. La mayoría de los rumores son difusos pero existe una certeza: no usan arcos ni flechas para pelear. Enroth es un continente diferente, un mundo que no corta ni pega con el nuestro. Mejor es dejar las cosas así.

Ahí se acabó la conversación. El cazador llevaba los caballos, moviéndose detrás de Kodziomi, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían indeseables criaturas salvajes o bandidos sin el más mínimo sentido de autoconservación. La espadachina notó que el diagnóstico de su jefe sobre los árboles doblados era totalmente correcto: varias partes del cerco natural ocultando la entrada de la cueva estaban inclinadas unos cinco a diez grados hacia la derecha. Afortunadamente, casi toda la nieve se fue al suelo lejos de su actual posición, dejando intacto el pequeño camino entre la capa con olor a tierra húmeda, musgo y esencia de pinos.

-¡Brrr…! -exclamó Gala, cerrando su capa a todo lo que podía-. El suelo estaba incluso más frío que con la otra tormenta.

-Usted dijo que iban hacia Cerbera, señor Braemar -Lyrina se acercó al cazador-. ¿Qué tan lejos estamos ahora de allí?

-Supongo que a mitad de camino -retrucó él-. Recuerdo que nos desviamos del camino principal apenas vimos la tormenta avanzando hacia nosotros. También até un pañuelo cerca de la intersección, pero dudo que siga allí después de semejante vendaval.

-Habrá que ser optimistas, jefe -señaló Kodziomi-. Si nos ponemos en marcha enseguida, podríamos llegar a eso de… ¿Qué hora es?

La pelinegra miró al cielo, leyó los signos cósmicos y luego dio un aplauso con sus cuatro manos libres.

-Ahora mismo son las ocho de la noche, tal vez las ocho y media. En ese caso alcanzaríamos, a velocidad prudente debido al exceso de nieve, los límites de Cerbera a eso de la una de la madrugada. Los centinelas rotan cada ocho horas, así que no habrá problemas para entrar.

-Ojalá sea así -acotó el muchacho-. Lo más importante es llevar a Adnia y Tarkari con los médicos.

Llegaron al límite del bosquecillo, contemplando la misma lápida que inicialmente les causara una sensación tan desagradable. Sentían un peso considerable en sus corazones debido a la evidente disyuntiva: no deseaban dejar a las medusas en la estacada, pero tampoco tenían cómo llevarlas consigo hasta la próxima estación del viaje. Las antiguas habitantes del inframundo parecieron sincronizar sus pensamientos con los de sus salvadores y Oneida, para sorpresa de todos, fue quien decidió romper el hielo del momento.

-Señor Braemar, señorita Kodziomi -comenzó-, a pesar de que sólo los conocimos hace unas pocas horas, quiero hablar en mi nombre y el de mis hermanas para darles nuestras más profundas gracias. Nos devolvieron las ganas de vivir y la fe en la existencia de quienes compartimos este enorme continente. Sabemos que tienen compromisos importantes allá en el norte, relacionados con materias que tal vez nunca podamos llegar a entender. En comparación al salvajismo y egocentrismo de ese bastardo llamado Preuet, ustedes asoman como un ícono de luz para nosotras. Considerando todo ello, deseamos pedirles un gran favor -pausa y toma de aire-: permítannos unirnos a ustedes.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de haber tratado a las pequeñas sin pedir nada a cambio -Gala recuperó el temple-. No hacemos esto por dinero, como esos mercenarios bastardos que van tras nosotras, sino por designio. Han demostrado ser dignos maestros y servirles será nuestra mayor alegría, el puntal de salida de una vida nueva lejos de las guerras sin sentido. Lo conversamos hace un rato, mientras recogíamos las cosas, y llegamos a una decisión unánime al respecto. Sólo digan lo que desean de nosotras y lo tendrán. Nuestra palabra como reinas es eterna.

Las seis aún en pie hicieron una profunda reverencia y las serpientes de sus cabezas dieron señales de vida por primera vez, siseando en un tono bajo, calmado, solemne. Sobra decir que el cazador y su ayudante estaban derechamente desconcertados: ni en sus cálculos más disparatados habrían esperado semejante gesto de sumisión de una raza tan orgullosa. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato, intentando articular una respuesta coherente. Siguió un intercambio de ladeos de cabeza, aprobaciones y negaciones, todo ello sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Tras un último asentimiento, llegó el momento de arrojar las cartas a la mesa.

-Seré franco -comenzó Braemar- al decir que nunca en mi vida esperé encontrarme con esta clase de situación. El oficio del cazador de tesoros es siempre riesgoso y complicado; las traiciones están a la orden del día y uno se aferra a lo que puede entre trabajo y trabajo. Kodziomi y yo también las apreciamos muchísimo y nos encantaría aceptar su noble ofrecimiento, pero estamos metidos en un asunto complicado contra gente muy peligrosa.

-Es un grupo -complementó la pelinegra- cortado de la misma tela que Lord Preuet y con idénticas tijeras: ambicioso, brutal, megalómano y totalmente empecinado, creemos, en destruir la paz que nos ha caracterizado durante casi un milenio como nación, sin importar que para ello deban desenterrar fórmulas tapadas bajo siglos de polvo. Nos hemos topado con sus agentes antes y siempre van en serio. Lo que menos deseamos es exponerlas innecesariamente a semejantes riesgos. Sabemos que son estupendas luchadoras, pero esta es la clase de misión que se enfrenta mejor sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-El camino que nos espera será impredecible y no hay garantías de que podamos llegar a ver un nuevo amanecer tras terminar el día -continuó él-. El más mínimo error nos sería fatal y no habrá vuelta atrás una vez que completemos las etapas restantes, cuyo número desconocemos hasta ahora. Aún así, si desean aceptar estas condiciones y poner sus talentos al servicio de nuestra empresa… no tengo problema en darles la bienvenida a esta diminuta procesión. ¿Qué dice usted, querida?

-Si es apropiado para usted, jefe, también lo es para mí -ella se sonrojó un momento, dándole un aspecto hermoso bajo la luz lunar-. ¿Les parece bien? -ahora posó sus ojos en el grupo de reptilianas.

-Aceptamos sin reserva -Oneida besó las manos de sus ahora superiores-. Deposito mi destino y el de mis hermanas ante ustedes -nueva reverencia del grupo completo, cuyos cascabeles hicieron vibrar la noche entera de alegría.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Katarina-. ¿Cuál es nuestra primera orden?

-Lo primero que debemos hacer ahora -el humano frotó sus manos enguantadas- es construir algo para poder ir todos juntos hacia el norte. De ningún modo permitiré que repten de aquí hasta Cerbera.

-Podríamos derribar uno de estos árboles, despojarlo de sus ramas y armar un trineo con cuerdas, después atarlo a los caballos y partir -sugirió Gala-. Sin embargo, el tiempo nos juega en contra -cambió de idea-, especialmente considerando que nuestros adversarios se mueven rápido. ¿Es así?

-Exactamente -dijo la naga, satisfecha por dentro al ver tan comprometidas a sus nuevas amigas.

-Mejor descartarlo, entonces -corroboró la otrora líder-. Tal vez el señor Braemar tenga una idea.

-¡Esperen! -Byrene se separó un poco del grupo y reptó hacia el otro lado del bosquecillo-. ¡Creo que vi algo allí!

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Katarina.

-¡Totalmente! -gritó la aludida desde el otro extremo del claro-. ¡Vengan! ¡Aquí está!

El cazador y su ayudante siguieron a la excitada reptiliana hasta lo que parecía un bulto enorme, medio inclinado entre la nieve y el musgo bajo la bóveda arbórea. Echando mano nuevamente a una de las antorchas encendidas, detectaron bordes de madera y lo que parecían ruedas en buen estado. La mitad superior estaba cubierta por una capota medio salida, colgada de un par de ramas cual globo desinflado.

-¡Un vagón! (32) -Braemar no pudo ocultar su júbilo-. Considerando el tamaño que tiene, podríamos colocar todas nuestras cosas y dejar suficiente espacio para ustedes -miró a Byrene con aprobación- en el interior. Kodziomi, páseme el rollo de cuerda que empacamos antes de salir de Calarnen. Byrene, ve ahora mismo por las demás, pero asegúrense de dejar bien abrigadas a Adnia y Tarkari.

-¡Señor, sí señor! -exclamó la medusa, volviendo al claro en dos tiempos.

En cuestión de minuto y medio, las seis reinas estaban junto al humano y la naga, tirando a todo lo que podían tras amarrar la gruesa cuerda a la parte posterior del vehículo. Gala y Lyrina, apoyadas por Braemar, se fueron al otro costado para aflojar las ruedas delanteras. El aventurero usó un par de flechas mágicas para ablandar el suelo sin dañar la tracción; las medusas empujando y sintiendo el envión de la asistencia de su superior. Aquí no había rangos ni jerarquías. Todos trabajaban como iguales, sincronizando sus propias energías en pos de obtener un nuevo pasaporte a la libertad.

-¡Ya casi…! -gritó Oneida-. ¡Casi estamos!

-¡Un empujón más! -Braemar hizo lo propio.

El suelo vio ceder sus propias amarras, liberando el vagón con un gesto seco y casi mandando al grupo completo de bruces al suelo. Jadeando y con las frentes repletas de sudor, se secaron con lo que tuvieran a mano, contemplando el fruto de su esfuerzo como si hubiesen encontrado las puertas al mismísimo paraíso.

-Nada mal para nuestro primer trabajo en conjunto -dijo Matzo tras silbar ruidosamente.

-Es hora de ponernos en marcha -dijo el chico-. Kodziomi y yo arreglaremos la capota y engancharemos los caballos al vagón. Ustedes suban a las pequeñas y preparen una superficie cómoda. Después carguen el equipaje y arrópense bien; el camino y la noche serán largos.

Los animales, tan nobles como dóciles, eran de excepcional musculatura y no opusieron resistencia cuando sus arneses fueron anclados a la parte delantera del carro. Se acordó que el cazador y su asistente irían con los ojos en vanguardia, atentos a cualquier alteración del tranquilo (y gélido) ambiente. Lyrina, quien estaba repleta de energía, se ofreció para tomar el puesto de centinela; un ataque por detrás seguía siendo posible. Las caídas por enfermedad recibieron otro hechizo de cura de Braemar antes de quedar bajo los cuidados de Oneida, cuyo instinto maternal afloró en pleno tras tantos meses de penurias. Gala, Katarina, Byrene y Matzo se recostaron contra el cómodo toldo, a salvo del frío gracias a sus gruesas capas. Respiraron tranquilas, agradecidas por este providencial giro del destino, jurando en silencio poder servir al oriundo de Calarnen tan bien como lo hiciera la espadachina pelinegra.

-¡Mire, señor Braemar! -exclamó Kodziomi apenas terminaron de subir la pendiente sin mucha dificultad-. ¡Ahí está el pañuelo!

-Ikerena nos favorece una vez más -contestó él, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Un sacudón de riendas sincronizado después, el eco de su presencia se perdió en dirección norte, al compás de los cascos y el giro de las ruedas. La lápida volvió a quedarse sola, esperando el próximo viento blanco para seguir sirviendo de advertencia a los viajeros perdidos.

El viento blanco, después de todo, no tenía en sus planes dejar de competir con la Plaga a la hora de clamar víctimas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:** ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Pareciera que fue ayer cuando _Trueno Sangriento _vio la luz y ahora ha superado dos barreras simbólicas: 10 capítulos y 100 mil palabras. El cansancio ya es latente, pero también lo son mis ganas de continuar con este peculiar proyecto, perteneciente a un universo ídem y repleto de posibilidades._

 _Entremos ahora en materia. La naturaleza tiene múltiples caras. El fenómeno del viento blanco señala su extraordinario poder sobre la misma existencia que descansa a sus pies y depende de ella, convirtiendo entornos idílicos en trampas mortales. Lo único que podemos hacer en esos casos es prepararnos… y resignarnos hasta que pase. Dicha espera tiene su adecuada recompensa en el clima posterior, imbuido de un aura divina y omnipotente, salpicada con la frescura de un nuevo comienzo. En la dimensión humana, el humano y la naga se empapan con el calor de la urbe, de gente agradecida con lo que tiene y que disfruta, hasta donde puede, las ventajas de sus cartas. Allí descansan los rumores, la superstición y los mismos consejos, aderezos que enriquecen, en justa medida, el caldo madre de la vida. Una tormenta similar, bañada en nubes rojas de dolor y sacrificio, caracteriza la entrada de las reinas medusa al camino de nuestros protagonistas. Gala, Lyrina y las demás decidieron, por cuenta propia, salirse del molde y arriesgarlo todo en busca de un mejor pasar, aprendiendo lecciones por la vía complicada y ampliando numerosas dimensiones de su existencia en el proceso. Allí descansa un punto clave que las ofidias tienen en común con Braemar y Kodziomi, cuya relación sigue recorriendo los deliciosos avatares del coqueteo educado, aprovechando hasta circunstancias tan poco favorables como una ventisca para profundizarse. Cuesta creer que, salvo Leonisa, nadie más les haya mencionado lo mucho de similar que tienen con una pareja formal. Es una suerte que anden lejos de Priscilla, porque si los viera así… Mejor no lo digo. El temperamento de la bibliotecaria se balancea en la punta de su propio alfiler de sombrero, ondeando peligrosamente entre el deber y la locura. Volviendo a aristas más serias, la necesidad del refugio, ejemplificada en esta caverna, las posadas donde el cazador y su ayudante han pernoctado e incluso el mismo exterior en noches de buen clima, demuestra que cualquier sitio del mundo puede, esfuerzo mediante, ser un hogar lejos del hogar._

 _Musicalmente hablando, las secciones del inframundo en los mapas son contradictorias. Los túneles tienen una pieza agradable, envolvente y enigmática (youtu . be / 9Dk8WAbB46k) y las ciudades son harina de otro costal, mucho más cercana a lo encarnado por tiranos como Preuet o Caomham (youtu . be / 6qbXy31hqHk)._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(29) Las medusas y reinas medusa son tropas de nivel 4 pertenecientes a la Mazmorra (_ Dungeon _en el inglés original). Una plebeya sólo tiene cuatro disparos y una reina ocho, pero sus ataques mano a mano tienen un 20% de probabilidad de petrificar al enemigo._

 _(30) Curación, conjuro de nivel 1 de la escuela de agua, cuesta 5 puntos de hechizo y restaura una pequeña cantidad de salud, además de remover efectos negativos como veneno, maldiciones, lentitud, etc._

 _(31) Nighon, isla repleta de cavernas y separada por el estrecho del mismo nombre del continente de Antagarich, es representada en el juego por la facción de la Mazmorra. Más centrada en el poder por el poder, prácticamente todas sus tropas tienen una habilidad especial: los trogloditas son inmunes a la ceguera; las arpías atacan y regresan; los minotauros nunca sufren bajas de moral…_

 _(32) Los vagones son objetos inmóviles colocados al azar en mapas. Quien los encuentre primero se llevará una pequeña cantidad de recursos (excepto oro); posteriores visitas sólo darán decepciones._

 _Sigue haciendo frío por estos rumbos, así que ahora toca despedirme hasta una nueva oportunidad. Si han leído, no olviden dejar sus comentarios; siempre los aprecio y contesto apenas pueda. Cuídense mucho y, a menos que sus intenciones sean sinceras, nunca acepten mirar a los ojos a una medusa._


	11. Erkandi III - Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Preparativos**

Kodziomi fue la primera en despertar, estirando su larga figura para quitarse la modorra causada por una noche cortada en dos. Contempló con cariño el rostro de Braemar, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada contra su costado, rodeando su bien torneado estómago con la presión justa de brazos a fin de no incomodarla. Saboreando el silencio dominando la modesta habitación alquilada en la primera posada que pillaron tras entrar a la ciudad de Cerbera, repasó mentalmente los hechos acaecidos desde su escape de la cueva en medio de los valles.

Llegaron a destino, tal como lo calcularan originalmente, pocos minutos pasada la una de la madrugada. Los centinelas, sin hacer preguntas, abrieron las puertas de inmediato y cogieron los caballos por las riendas, llevándolos con cuidado por la calle principal medio tapada de nieve hasta una de las cinco plazas desde donde nacían los corazones de la urbe. El cazador y su ayudante se presentaron y pusieron especial énfasis en que traían dos medusas enfermas, cuya atención médica era la primerísima prioridad. No sabían si el hospital quedaba muy lejos o muy cerca de allí, pero ambos se permitieron compartir una sonrisa al ver que Adnia y Tarkari se pondrían bien con uno a dos días de reposo absoluto. Gala y las demás casi lloraron de felicidad, sus mentes totalmente alejadas de las torturas con las que muchos otros señores feudales a la usanza de Preuet mantenían a sus súbditos bajo control.

-Señor Braemar -Oneida se dirigió a él respetuosamente-, ¿le importa que pase la noche aquí, con ellas? Son como mis hijas y las quiero mucho.

-Por supuesto -replicó el humano, asintiendo con confianza-. Los magos de aquí te ayudarán a ponerte cómoda. Si necesitas algo más -le tendió una bolsita con mil monedas de oro-, esto debería alcanzarte.

-¿De verdad me confía este dinero, señor?

-Así es. Sé que no me decepcionarás.

La medusa apenas contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo; si no lo hizo fue por respeto a la naga, quien contempló la escena con una mezcla de admiración y alegría.

-Le reitero mis gracias -otra profunda reverencia por parte de la muchacha con cabello de serpiente-. ¿Desea algo más?

-Sólo preocúpate de que no les falte nada y asiste a la gente del hospital si te lo piden. Será suficiente por ahora. Mañana vendremos a ver cómo van las cosas.

-Enterada, señor. Que pase buenas noches.

El hombro de Adnia resultó ser la cosa más urgente, dado el estado de la infección. Si bien el hechizo de Curación lanzado por el humano surtió algo de efecto para frenarla, el médico de turno, un hombre cincuentón con barba rala y cabellera gris oscuro, decidió hacerle beber antibióticos más fuertes. "El musgo de este sector de Bracada", indicó con expresión severa, "tiene un componente tóxico bastante alto si consigue penetrar la piel. Esta clase de reacción no es extraña en quienes no están acostumbrados a vivir aquí". Tarkari lo llevaba mejor; su fiebre bajó a niveles más manejables y estaría bien tras otra buena noche de sueño y tres comidas sustanciosas.

Abandonando el centro médico, se reencontraron con los atentos centinelas, una genio normal y uno maestro, quienes los llevaron de inmediato a un lugar decente en el que pudiesen alojar. Quedaron impresionados sinceramente al saber que las muchachas de escamas color madera venían de tan lejos. "Comprenderán ustedes", señaló ella al tiempo que ajustaba su chaqueta del uniforme, "que no solemos ver muchas medusas por aquí". Su compañero añadió que no se preocuparan por nada; ambos informarían a la guardia de inmediato para dispersar los nefastos rumores sobre la recompensa ofrecida por los habitantes de los túneles. "Una parte importante de trabajar en los turnos es saber distinguir la información real de los bulos", corroboro él. "Las recompensas y demandas de Nighon aquí no valen ni valdrán nada".

-¿Y si alguien intenta pasarse de listo? -inquirió Braemar antes de entrar al establecimiento, llamado _El Ganso Risueño_.

-Se las verá con nosotros, señor. Nuestras armas y poderes son tan respetados -hizo crujir sus nudillos de forma amenazadora- como el mismo clima de Erkandi.

-Así da gusto -intervino Kodziomi-. Muchas gracias por todo y que pasen buenas noches.

-Igualmente -añadió la genio con otra profunda reverencia. Ambos se fueron; aún debían asistir a las otras patrullas en limpiar las calles luego del festival causado por el viento blanco.

El posadero, un tipo enjuto y vestido con una gruesa bata color verde oscuro, les concedió tres habitaciones con baño al costo de 100 monedas por noche para cada una. Aún contaban con casi un tercio de lo confiscado a Lord Krellion hace un par de días, por lo que todo ello correría con cargo a La Gruta. Los cuartos, ubicados en el segundo piso, eran contiguos y contaban con dos camas. Tras un sorteo con trozos de ramita, Byrene y Katarina compartieron lecho por esa noche, durmiendo al frente de Matzo. Gala y Lyrina tuvieron cama para ellas solas, mientras que Braemar y Kodziomi, fingiendo (como ya era usanza) que deseaban tener algo de espacio para sí mismos, se quedaron dormidos apenas pusieron sus cabezas en las suaves almohadas de pluma cubiertas con fundas de algodón blanco. En la otra cama quedaron sus bolsos de viaje, cubriendo adecuadamente el tenue brillo dorado del Escudo de la Centinela.

-¡Ah, qué bien dormí! -dijo la naga suavemente-. Me quedaría aquí un rato más, pero…

Volvió a mirar la figura de su compañero, quien ahora estaba aún más abrazado a ella y parecía murmurar algo en sueños.

-Jefe, despierte… -ella adoptó ese tono maternal que usara en la mansión y le dio un besito en la frente-. Vamos, que hoy es un largo día y hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Hmmm…

La espadachina pelinegra no pudo evitar que una sonrisa dominara sus hermosas facciones. "Sigue siendo un niño, después de todo", pensó. Decidió darle un besito en la nariz y soplar levemente sobre sus bien juntos labios. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando él abrió los ojos, su maquinaria puesta en marcha automáticamente. Quitó los brazos de la cintura de su contraparte y se sentó al borde del amplio lecho, estirando sus brazos a fin de dejar escapar un bostezo monumental.

-Buenos días, querida -la saludó con los ojos algo cerrados-. ¿Qué tal durmió?

-Estupendamente, señor -replicó ella, levantándose para abrir las cortinas del cuarto y dejar entrar un chorro de luz solar-. ¿Y usted?

-Igual -fue hacia su bolso para buscar algo de ropa limpia-. ¿Se habrán levantado nuestras amigas medusas? Deduzco que deben ser -ahora miró por la ventana hacia el cielo- las ocho y media de la mañana.

-Probablemente sí. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, señor Braemar; el desayuno que viene con la habitación sólo se sirve hasta las nueve.

Un cuarto de hora después, tras turnarse en ocupar la bañera y asearse debidamente, ambos emergieron por la escalera al amplio salón del primer piso, vestidos con ropa sencilla, cómoda y a la vez resistente al frío bracadano. Ya había un buen número de comensales devorando la deliciosa comida casera y, en un rincón, Gala y las demás los esperaban con mesa reservada.

-¡Buenos días, señor y señorita! -dijo la otrora líder con toda la cortesía que podía procurar-. Siéntense aquí, por favor -les indicó dos sillas en la cabecera-. ¿Durmieron bien?

-Todo lo bien que pueden procurar sólo siete horas de sueño, si he de ser honesto -retrucó el humano-. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

-No nos podemos quejar de este lado -indicó Lyrina, lanzando un pequeño bostezo-. Casi no recordaba cómo se sentía un colchón.

-Lo mismo digo -acotó Matzo.

-Lamento no poder compartir el primer diagnóstico -dijo Byrene-. Katarina se da unas vueltas en la cama…

-¡Hey…! -exclamó la aludida en tono ofendido-. No es culpa mía que insistas en aferrarte como lapa a lo primero que pillas.

Una risita general calmó los ánimos y decidieron ordenar; las oriundas de Nighon decidieron, de forma unánime, esperarlos para que así pudiesen compartir una nueva comida. El menú era sustancioso: avena caliente servida en una base de leche con canela, té de hoja fuerte, pan tostado con mantequilla recién hecha (aderezada con sal marina), pastelillos de chocolate con cardamomo y nueces negras… Completaba el conjunto una soberbia paila de huevos revueltos con sólo una pizca de pimienta negra. Mientras devoraban sus porciones con fruición, siguieron conversando. El resto de los parroquianos, tan sorprendido como el propio dueño del local de tener esta clase de ofidias como clientas, guardaba respetuosa distancia de la mesa del rincón.

-¿Así que en Nighon también hay hechiceros poderosos? -preguntó la naga.

-De esos sobran -respondió Byrene-, aunque menos de un sexto del total son mujeres y su escuela es bastante menos pulida que la mostrada por usted -miró a Braemar antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Kodziomi-. Lo que vimos en las campañas bajo el mando de Lord Preuet es un estilo más enfocado en el poder que en la precisión. Unos pocos, conocidos como Warlocks, son los más temidos y respetados.

-Eso tiene una justificación -añadió Matzo-. Como los señores feudales batallan en superficies estrechas, esos hechizos buscan la mayor área de efecto posible, sin importar si las mismas tropas aliadas también son dañadas.

-Ese es el síndrome de la carne de cañón -apuntó el alquimista nominal-. El principio de "todas las vidas valen lo mismo" no rige en esa clase de sociedades. Por eso es que nunca he puesto los pies en los túneles subterráneos más allá del Océano Blanco. No se ofendan, ¿eh?

-No es ninguna ofensa, señor -Lyrina lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de manos-. Sabemos bien que no habla sobre la base de prejuicios. Allá todo es un maldito desastre; en buena hora conseguimos escaparnos.

-¿Puedo proponer un brindis? -inquirió Gala tímidamente.

-Claro -contestó la pelinegra luego de consultarlo con su superior mediante una mirada-. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Por nuestra nueva vida a su servicio, señorita -levantó su taza de té, gesto secundado por sus compañeras-. Por un mundo nuevo repleto de aventuras y misterios. Por su infinita generosidad y por los muchos nuevos amigos que haremos a partir de ahora.

El grupo entero tomó aire y luego hizo resonar un eco de porcelana.

-¡Salud!

Bebieron con ganas y continuaron su charla. Ahora tocaba repasar la minuta del día.

-Hoy será un día cargado a las tareas importantes -dijo el humano tras poner una buena porción de huevos revueltos entre pecho y espalda-. Lo primero: buscar al capitán Horkimer y pedirle que nos lleve directo a la isla de Rovira. Si mal no recuerdo, vivía en una casa cercana a la costa, junto al faro y algo más allá de los muros de la ciudad.

-Eso mismo, jefe -acotó la naga-. También debemos comprar provisiones, dado que no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo más. Una vista al Gremio Mágico no estaría mal; tal vez haya algún hechizo provechoso que pueda aprender de allí.

-Tiene mucha razón -ahora él miró a las medusas-. Otra condición _sine qua non_ para seguir viaje es adquirir armamento para ustedes, partiendo por arcos nuevecitos y una buena batería de flechas. Hasta ahora -adoptó un tono serio- no hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a enemigos capaces de atacar a distancia, pero nada dice que las cosas sigan iguales por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué clase de arcos usan ustedes?

-Por lo general son arcos cortos, de unos cuatro pies de largo -contestó Gala-. Usualmente se tallan de una pieza de madera única y la cuerda es vegetal, sacada y tensada de las mismas plantas que crecen en los túneles donde vivíamos.

-No tienen tanto alcance como esas… esas cosas que parecen arcos montados en una plataforma liviana -Katarina no podía encontrar el término adecuado-. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-¿Balistas? (33) -Kodziomi tiró una carta a la mesa.

-No, mucho más pequeñas. Las usan los erathianos.

-Ballestas -dijo Braemar, chasqueando sus dedos.

-¡Eso mismo, jefe! Bueno, no son tan poderosos como las ballestas, pero tienen un alcance bastante pasable. ¿Serán unas 150 yardas, tal vez?

-Anda por ahí -corroboró Matzo.

-150 yardas es una distancia considerable, incluso en un entorno como este -el cazador mostró su aprobación-. De seguro debe haber algo que les acomode en la herrería local.

-¿Cómo dispara una medusa, exactamente? -cuestionó la espadachina.

-Bueno, cuando combatíamos allá abajo -Byrene tomó su turno-, solían agruparnos en bloques grandes y atacábamos un área más que a un enemigo específico. Era una lluvia de flechas zumbando y haciendo un eco tétrico en los túneles. Cuando pasaba la masacre, avanzábamos, recogíamos las flechas y continuábamos peleando.

-No hay mucha diferencia entre lo que hacen en AvLee o Erathia, al menos por lo que vi en mis anteriores viajes por Antagarich -Braemar nuevamente-. Las buenas ideas se copian, como dicen por ahí.

-Eso sí -Lyrina pidió la palabra tras terminar su avena-, hay una diferencia de estilo entre las medusas plebeyas y las reinas como nosotras. Ellas disparan como lo haría uno de esos elfos de los bosques profundos, sosteniendo el arco en vertical del lado de la mano dominante -hizo el gesto respectivo-; nosotras preferimos un estilo algo más personal, usualmente desde la cadera y manteniendo la madera en horizontal. A algunas novatas les cuesta hacer la transición, pero eventualmente se acostumbran.

-Estamos dados, entonces -volvió a mirar al grupo completo-. Deseo que sepan algo más: pondremos nuestras vidas -rodeó los hombros de su ayudante con decisión; ella saltó de felicidad por dentro- en sus manos sin dudarlo si las cosas se ponen color de hormiga. Si necesitan hacer lo mismo, no tengan miedo ni vergüenza. Como se los hiciera ver anoche, en el claro, estamos juntos en esto y llegaremos así a la próxima etapa. ¿Comprendido?

La pregunta del muchacho no venía en tono imponente ni ofensivo, sino en el usado para disipar los temores más profundos del corazón. Era exactamente el mismo trato que había dispensado a Kodziomi desde el día que la conociera en Calarnen: las jerarquías eran sólo para la galería y lo que primaba era una igualdad de roles en pos de cumplir el objetivo final, sin importar el linaje ni las especializaciones. Incluso para Bracada, donde las castas y los títulos se respetaban tanto como en el resto del mundo conocido y los ascensos eran alcanzados después de una vida entera de trabajo o un hecho inesperado terminado de forma favorable (lo que pasara primero), esta forma de pensar era profundamente rupturista. Cierto es que Braemar, tan inteligente como prudente, guardaba esos pensamientos para sí mismo salvo en situaciones como esta, rodeado de gente en la que podía confiar plenamente. Por mucho que no gustara de usar su título, seguía siendo un noble, parte de la antigua veta de sangre azul formada por incontables linajes antes y después del Silencio.

-Comprendido totalmente, señor -dijo Gala; las demás asintineron en pleno-. Mis hermanas y yo estaremos con ustedes -lanzó una mirada de respeto hacia la pelinegra- hasta que lo estimen conveniente.

-Sólo indiquen dónde está el enemigo -añadió Matzo- y lo dejaremos hecho un colador.

-O petrificado -ahora Byrene.

-Tal vez podamos donar esa potencial colección de estatuas a la ciudad -rió Katarina-, colocarlas en un parque o abrir un museo para exhibirlas. Servicio comunitario cortesía de las chicas nuevas.

-Pues sí que están de buen ánimo hoy -intercaló Kodziomi-. No es que me oponga a ello, claro.

-¿Cómo podríamos no estarlo, señorita? -preguntó Lyrina-. Adoramos los desafíos complicados; está en nuestra propia naturaleza como medusas. Somos cazadoras, estrategas y líderes a la vez.

-Baja un poco los humos, querida -cortó Gala-; de lo contrario pensarán que se te subió la avena a la cabeza.

-No, no, está bien -Braemar rió con ganas-. Da gusto saber que tienen bien asumidos sus talentos. Considerando todo lo que debemos hacer, lo mejor será dividirnos. Iré con Gala y Lyrina -las aludidas asintieron- a poner al día a Oneida y, de paso, aprovechar de presentarme ante las enfermas. De ahí pasaré a realizar las consultas de rigor en el Gremio Mágico. Kodziomi, usted y el resto irán a hacer las compras respectivas, especialmente ropa de abrigo; de más que algún sastre tendrá lo que necesitan. Llévense el vagón y aprovechen de reemplazar los caballos por otros bien descansados.

El alquimista hacía referencia a un servicio especial, propiedad de un rico hacendado con propiedades a lo largo y ancho del reino y que se dedicaba al alquiler de caballos. Era sumamente ventajoso: podía alquilarse uno en cualquier establo registrado y devolverlo posteriormente en el destino por una tarifa determinada en función a la distancia recorrida.

-Entendido y anotado, jefe -respondió la naga-. ¿Nos juntamos aquí mismo o en la plaza ubicada un par de calles más arriba?

-Mejor en la plaza. ¿Creen que puedan tener todo listo para la hora del almuerzo?

-Ningún problema, señor -atajó Katarina-. Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas, entregaremos las habitaciones y nos pondremos de inmediato en marcha.

Así, luego de cambiar de manos cinco mil piezas de oro y dejar tres llaves en la pulida barra de cedro, el grupo abandonó el agradable ambiente de la posada y emergió a una ciudad en plena marcha y forma. El aire salado entrando desde la playa cercana se mezclaba con el calor humano, formando una agradable barrera contra el frío al compás de las blancas chimeneas de casas, tiendas, mansiones y el propio castillo, erguido cual monumental torre gris y azul sobre las demás construcciones. Los muros, de forma pentagonal y con los extremos más largos en el norte y el este, delimitaban, tal como en todos los asentamientos extendidos en la nevada nación, las esferas de lo cotidiano y lo salvaje.

-E9-

Thane no estaba satisfecho.

Hacía sólo un par de minutos que se había despedido del calvo Garth luego de una breve audiencia, la soledad de su oficina en el castillo amenazando con oprimirlo. Durante los últimos dos días probó cada uno de los métodos de convencimiento que conocía con Kyran, el guardia caído en desgracia tras su fallido intento de robo en la mansión Bakorima. Pociones, hechizos, mantras e incluso sendas bofetadas con las palmas endurecidas fueron y vinieron, pero el renegado no soltó ni una palabra, limitándose a cerrar los ojos y quedarse muy quieto debido a la presión de las cadenas mágicas manteniéndolo adosado al frío muro de piedra de su celda.

-Y ahora resulta que Braemar anda en Erkandi… -suspiró con exasperación-. ¿Por qué allí, de todos los lugares que existen? ¿Por qué la misma pregunta antes aplicada a ese rincón olvidado por los dioses que es Ruktorima? Seguramente debe andar mareado con el aire marino; suele ejercer esa clase de efecto sobre quienes lo experimentan por primera vez o si pasa mucho tiempo entre una exposición y otra.

Encendió nuevamente su pipa, dando rienda suelta al aromático tabaco para que llenase cada rincón de la estancia. Dio tres succionadas al accesorio finamente pulido y luego se incorporó, abriendo un armario cercano y extrayendo de él una especie de orbe neblinoso. Volvió al escritorio y lo dejó ahí, frente a esos penetrantes ojos amarillos que, en otras circunstancias, eran muestra de dominio y, como decían algunas malas lenguas extranjeras, de suprema arrogancia. Susurró un conjuro secreto, conocido sólo por quienes pasaran tantas lunas bajo el estrellado cielo como él. Acto seguido, volvió a divertirse con su juguete mientras esperaba el efecto deseado.

-Qué poco conocemos a la gente -la mente del genio maestro volvió a posarse en el cazador de tesoros y después en el emblema misterioso-. Y al carecer de rastros, como en este caso, terminamos haciendo cosas impensadas, de las que renegamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

La neblina de la bola, posada sobre un fino atril de obsidiana, adoptó un tono verdoso y después pasó al azulino. Brillaba intensamente, amenazando con colarse al pasillo. Thane cerró la puerta con doble vuelta de llave, aseguró que ninguna otra influencia mágica estuviese presente y luego le dio un toque con el índice derecho.

-Aine, ¿estás ahí? -habló firme-. Contéstame, Aine.

Del azulino se volvió al blanco y un rostro que el veterano profesor del alquimia conocía muy bien se materializó en el interior del valioso artefacto.

-Creí haberte dicho muy claramente que no volvieras a hablarme, Thane -replicó la profesora, filántropa y millonaria genio-, especialmente después de lo que pasó aquella vez.

-No haría esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario, créeme -dijo el exasperado fumador-. Pero estoy metido en una situación grave. O mejor dicho, alguien que te interesa mucho lo está.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -el bello rostro de la mujer vestida de dorado se crispó-. Mira, si es otra de tus pitanzas con esmeraldas y doblones…

-Nada me gustaría más, créeme -Thane no podía culparla luego del desastre de lo que ella denominaba adecuadamente "aquella vez".

-¿Entonces? Más te vale darte prisa; soy una mujer muy ocupada y tengo una clase que dictar.

El capitán de la guardia de Calarnen suspiró, cruzó los dedos en silencio y decidió abrir la botella; el relámpago en su interior ya era incontenible.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Thomas Braemar podría estar en peligro.

Por un momento Aine no supo qué diantres decir. Se quedó estática, su expresión debatiéndose entre la cólera y la sorpresa. Detestaba que precisamente el genio del turbante rojo y la anilla en la nariz fuese testigo de eso: hace ocho años exactos, durante la semana del tejón, él se le declaró como tantos otros generales, millonarios y soldados de fortuna lo hicieran durante un largo calendario manchado con una sola palabra: rechazos. Ella, tan campante como perfecta, destrozó sus esperanzas con el mismo discurso que usara a la medida en los demás: "estoy esperando a alguien; dentro de algunos años abrirá sus ojos, vendrá corriendo a mis brazos y ahí estaré, lista para recibirle y entregarme a él por completo", espetó con la dosis justa de arrogancia en dicha ocasión. "Lo siento, pero una genio nunca miente, mucho menos cuando se trata del amor verdadero". Con el corazón reducido a jirones, Thane se permitió una última pregunta y demandó saber el nombre de su nuevo enemigo mortal. "Oh, es un muchachito encantador al que conocí en su más tierna infancia", replicó la filántropa, sonriendo con su proverbial gracia. "Sólo tiene quince años, pero un potencial extraordinario, digno de las más grandes leyendas, le aguarda. Ya lo has visto antes en tus clases; no es alguien que guste de presumir".

Durante dos meses anduvo con la frase dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pensando cuál de sus alumnos o colegas podría haber cometido el desacato de robarle el corazón a la mujer más bendita de toda Bracada. Eventualmente, saliendo de una de las lecciones impartidas a los alumnos del curso avanzado, notó la expresión taciturna de un muchacho alto, medianamente fornido, de corta cabellera negra y que parecía no estar demasiado conforme con el resultado de su último ejercicio.

Ese muchacho era Thomas Edwin Braemar, hijo único de dos insignes diplomáticos al servicio del regente Gavin Magnus y que, al casarse, pondría en vigencia su título de Lord Braemar; sería el undécimo miembro de su linaje en llegar a tal grado. Por un momento pensó en seguirlo y fulminarlo cuando nadie mirara, pero se contuvo. Si Aine se enteraba (eventualmente lo haría) de algo semejante, pondría todos sus recursos a disposición del exterminio total de Thane, el más venerable profesor de alquimia nunca visto en Antagarich. Decidió ignorar sus propios sentimientos y contenerse, apelando a su infinito autocontrol y concentrándose más que nunca en sus deberes como maestro y comandante militar. Hasta el momento en que sacó el orbe de su armario, no había vuelto a poner su lente de aumento mental sobre el prospecto de ver a la mujer que amó más que nadie como la nueva Lady Braemar, vestida con un soberbio traje de novia y dándole al cazador de tesoros el beso del compromiso eterno en los magníficos jardines de Celeste, la capital flotante.

La demandante voz de la genio de piel azul claro lo sacó de sus amargos recuerdos.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -exclamó con tanta fuerza que hasta los muebles del cuarto oscilaron-. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Braemar está en peligro?!

-¡Baja la voz, Aine! -le reprendió Thane-. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo? Si hay un lugar donde los rumores cobran fuerza es en este castillo, partiendo por el mismo Club de los Notables.

-¡No tienes piso alguno para ordenarme nada, idiota! -volvió a gritar la aludida-. Ahora más vale que sueltes todo lo que sabes, o yo misma iré allá y te lo sacaré a bofetada limpia.

-Está bien, está bien -el profesor suspiró y secó el sudor de su frente-. Seré breve. Garth, dueño de la taberna de Calarnen y a quien Braemar confió el cuidado de la mansión Bakorima mientras está de viaje, encontró a uno de los guardias de la ciudad husmeando en uno de los salones de dicha casa; parecía buscar algo con mucho interés hasta que lo pillaron los sistemas de seguridad. Me dio aviso de inmediato y trajo consigo un emblema curioso… que ya había visto antes. Dime una cosa: ¿qué te sugiere la imagen de dos sables de plata cruzados sobre un diseño de estalactitas y estalagmitas a intervalos regulares en un marco hexagonal?

Sólo escuchar la descripción hizo que el alma de Aine casi saliera de su bien formado cuerpo. Palideció y quedó casi sin aire, sólo restaurando su estado normal tras una cachetada en la frente.

-La Gruta… -susurró-. ¡Pero eso no es posible! -volvió a exclamar a todo lo que daban sus pulmones; le daba lo mismo si alguien la escuchaba en su sala de estudio-. ¡Esa maldita organización no es más que una leyenda enferma de los asquerosos tiempos de Bracaduun! Nadie, ni siquiera los de la Biblioteca Real, aquí en Anderskolde, posee registros creíbles de su existencia.

-Nada me gustaría más, créeme -repitió Thane con voz sombría-. Pero lo que he podido deducir tras intentar interrogar al traidor no ha hecho más que confirmar mis diagnósticos.

Describió en términos generales sus infructuosos intentos por hacer hablar a Kyran, el renegado pudriéndose en esa fría celda de tres por tres metros.

-Esto trasciende las leyendas enfermas: La Gruta ha vuelto y con más fuerza que nunca -succionó la pipa un par de veces, pero el aroma del tabaco no lo tranquilizó-. Ignoro qué pretenden, pero tiene que ver con Braemar. Debes ir y advertirle ahora mismo.

-¿Y por qué yo, eh? -ella fingió desagrado, aunque por dentro sentía una inmensa expectación ante la perspectiva de volverlo a ver.

-Tienes más posibilidades que yo de pedir permiso en la Academia Imperial; allá los profesores reemplazantes sobran y aquí… aún me quedan bastantes meses como cabeza del destacamento de la ciudad -explicó Thane con ademanes de académico-. Cuentas con las ventajas de ser miembro del consejo asesor y podrás estar en Skaglinden, si sales ahora mismo, al mediodía. Rastrearlo desde allí no será difícil.

-Erkandi sigue siendo un distrito grande, incluso para una genio con todas las ventajas del viaje preferente.

-Por eso es menester que entres en acción de inmediato -otra vez el tono sombrío-. Gente como la que forma parte de La Gruta, ya fuese hace mil años o ahora mismo, nunca se anda con chiquitas. Si tienen al muchacho entre ceja y ceja, ¿qué chances crees que tendrá de salir airoso? Sólo tiene 23 años.

-La edad no es sinónimo de experiencia, Thane. Pensé que eso lo tendrías asumido.

-Lo he asumido, créeme -el genio azul profundo dio un toque en el borde de la base de la bola y cortó la comunicación.

Del otro lado, la majestuosa Aine se quedó pensando por un rato en la información recién recibida. Su postura inicial fue pensar que todo era una mala broma de un genio aún despechado tras ese brutal rechazo. Posteriormente, tras colocar todos los antecedentes en la balanza, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía bastante sentido. Se sentó sobre su mullida poltrona de terciopelo rojo, cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente, mezclando su propio aliento con la exquisita esencia del perfume de manzanas silvestres que llevaba en la piel.

-La Gruta no perdona -susurró, su voz casi inaudible-. Tal vez va detrás de un artefacto, un artefacto muy poderoso al que Braemar, sin saber nada de las reales implicancias, le ha puesto los ojos encima por encargo de uno de sus muchos clientes. Detesto admitir que Thane tenga razón, pero es muy probable que, si sus agentes se topan con él, lo matarán sin apelación alguna. Ellos tienen ojos y oídos en todas partes, pero yo cuento con algo más poderoso que los informantes inescrupulosos.

Acudió de inmediato a mirar su reflejo en el espejo junto al escritorio. En él se notaba una decisión firme, tan firme como las mismas torres del edificio donde ahora su mente trazaba planes a la velocidad del sonido.

-Yo lo amo -sentenció-. Lo amo y amaré mientras tenga aliento en el cuerpo; así está escrito en las entrañas del destino -sintió que la magia en su interior despertaba, rugiendo con increíble fuerza-. Yo lo protegeré de esos asesinos, le demostraré que puedo ser la compañera que tanto desea y así venceré el recelo que ahora domina su corazón. ¡Y como esos malnacidos le lleguen a tocar siquiera un pelo, no descansaré hasta haberlos reducido a todos a cenizas!

Dejó todo como estaba en la sala de estudio y se teletransportó a su habitación personal, ubicada en el cuarto piso de la sede de Anderskolde. Armó un equipaje sencillo y lo depositó en un finísimo bolso de cuero con incrustaciones de plata; la cerradura era mágica y sólo se abría gracias a la pequeña llave colgando de su finísimo cuello. Cogió la bolsa con dinero para emergencias (unas 30 mil monedas de nada), juntándola con todo lo demás antes de procurar una capa gruesa en tonos medianoche, tan larga como su enhiesta figura.

"Erkandi es frío, casi tan frío como la misma esencia de nuestra tierra", se dijo antes de salir rumbo a la sala de profesores. Si se encontraba con el decano Markinson, tanto mejor. Era un hombre razonable y entendería perfectamente su actual situación.

 _Posemos ahora los ojos en la activa ciudad de Cerbera…_

Kodziomi y el trío de medusas acompañándola en el vagón estaban teniendo una experiencia magnífica, recorriendo cada una de las tiendas a lo largo del bloque comercial de la urbe, ubicado entre la primera plaza y la explanada llevando al castillo. Hacerse con provisiones no les costó casi nada; la inmensa oferta del mercado estacionado en la calle Nyrbarina les entregó, a cambio de una modesta cantidad de oro, suficientes provisiones para ocho o diez días en la ruta: agua de manantial, hojas de té y galletas; bizcochos y carnes curadas con sal marina; especias y frutas en almíbar guardadas en pulcros frascos de vidrio… No se olvidaron, como era de esperarse, del alcohol, comprado en raciones modestas y que, por instrucciones explícitas de Braemar, sólo se usaría en instancias de frío extremo a fin de calentar el cuerpo.

-¡Miren! -exclamó Matzo, apuntando a un emporio con banderas rojiblancas-. ¡Allí hay una tienda de ropa de ocasión!

-Genial -dijo la fiel asistente del cazador-. Veamos qué tal anda su suministro de capas. Lo que es bueno para una naga también lo es para una reina medusa.

Sobra decir que las ofidias de Nighon estaban simplemente maravilladas ante la gran variedad de telas, colores, estilos y bordados. En los túneles todo era en tonos negro, azul oscuro o marrón similar al de la roca viva. Aquí abundaban los púrpuras, escarlatas, esmeraldas, zafiros y ámbares en variantes de la misma Bracada, Tatalia, la zona de Erathia cercana al capitolio de Steadwick e incluso de la enigmática isla de Vori, donde vivían los enigmáticos elfos de nieve, aislados del resto de Antagarich por túneles cubiertos de hielo más helado, si cabe, que el de Erkandi.

-¡Miren esta! -Katarina cogió una capa al azar-. ¡Es preciosa!

-Esta es mucho mejor -Byrene hizo lo mismo con otra-. Incluso parece más abrigadora.

-A mí me gusta este modelo -Matzo tenía entre sus manos una que se ceñía bastante más al cuerpo-. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-¡Vaya! -exclamó la dueña del local, una mujer más cercana a los treinta que a los veinte años, de mirada agradable y exquisita presencia-. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuve clientes tan entusiastas.

-Estamos buscando capas de viaje -intervino la naga-. Iremos a Rovira dentro de poco. ¿Nos recomendaría algo para un viaje por mar?

-¡Ah, claro! -la humana estaba pletórica-. Por aquí, por favor. Aguas tan especiales como las nuestras requieren tenidas ídem.

Casi media hora después, salieron del emporio cargadas con ocho capas nuevas y relucientes, 24 petos gruesos de algodón tejido en tonos oscuros (para así captar el calor del sol), otros ocho de lino a modo de pijamas e incluso idéntico número de pares de guantes para el grupo completo, incluyendo las pequeñas aún en el hospital. De ahí vino el viaje a la herrería, donde adquirieron un carro de municiones (34) por mil monedas y ocho arcos de olmo flexible por tres mil más. La madera, especialmente acondicionada para el manejo de flechas, medía cuatro pies y medio de largo, comportándose magníficamente en manos de las tiradoras. Al ser la venta más grande hasta ese momento del día, el satisfecho herrero y su mujer regalaron a sus clientas un juego de brazaletes de cuero reforzado. "Así sus muñecas no se cansarán", dijeron, guiñándoles el ojo. La fémina incluso se dio el lujo de felicitar a Kodziomi por la estupenda condición de su juego de cimitarras.

-¿Qué tal andamos de dinero? -preguntó Byrene.

-Nos sobraron 250 monedas -respondió la pelinegra, dirigiendo el carro hacia la izquierda por la calle- y estamos, según el sol, con el tiempo justo de volver a la plaza a juntarnos con el señor Braemar y las demás.

-Eso es bueno -añadió Katarina-. No me gustaría salir hacia Rovira sin despedirme de Adnia, Tarkari y Oneida.

-Oneida es una de las mejores tiradoras que he visto. Es una lástima que no venga.

-Bueno, tiene una razón de peso para ello y ya la conocemos de sobra -intervino Matzo.

-¿Una razón? -inquirió la naga-. Perdón por tal vez meterme en algo sensible, pero ¿de qué se trata?

-No pida perdón, señorita Kodziomi -dijo Byrene, sonriéndole-. Después de todo, ustedes nos salvaron y tenemos absoluta confianza en ustedes de cara al futuro. El asunto es el siguiente: Adnia y Tarkari son hermanas gemelas, pero su madre falleció hace algunos años en uno de los insanos asaltos de Lord Preuet -se sujetó al borde de su asiento cuando el vagón topó un bache- y Oneida decidió criarlas como si fuesen sus propias hijas. Las quiere muchísimo. Si la hubiera visto durante esos oscuros días en la cueva antes de que ustedes llegaran: no comía ni dormía, empleando casi todo su tiempo en rezar por ayuda.

La naga noble, tras colocar el carro rumbo a la plaza por la avenida Idnisen, no pudo evitar acordarse de su propia madre y de sus hermanas; seguramente estas últimas andarían en asuntos militares con sus pelotones respectivos y la primera dedicaría su tiempo a resolver los asuntos importantes para el futuro del clan Diakara. En eso recordó que sólo faltaba un mes para cumplirse el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de su padre, un humano que se enamoró perdidamente de ella durante una noche de luna llena y vivió en los dominios de la familia durante casi dos décadas antes de ser hallado congelado en uno de los bancos del río Molketa. La única vez que Sykora, la hija de Hakata, lloró en público, fue durante el funeral. De ahí vino un año de riguroso luto para la familia en pleno.

En el intertanto que las cuatro reptilianas volvían al punto convenido con todo lo necesario para el viaje, Braemar, Gala y Lyrina recién habían terminado de hablar con el médico a cargo de las medusas en recuperación, recibiendo permiso para entrar a verlas. "Ha evolucionado bien", contó el mago de barba rala respecto a Adnia. "Logramos contener la infección en el hombro y el proceso regenerativo está en marcha. Cuando le demos el alta, recibirán también una receta de antibióticos y poción revitalizante; su cuerpo ha gastado mucha energía luchando contra las bacterias".

-Alabados sean los dioses -dijo la otrora mano derecha de la líder medusa-. Sólo hay que dejarlas descansar y después podrán unirse a nosotras.

-Para ese entonces ya habremos vuelto de Rovira -mencionó el cazador, dando a Lyrina un toque en el hombro tapado por la ajada capa-. Eso sí, pasará un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a tener la fuerza de antes, especialmente con Adnia.

-Lo sé, señor -besó con respeto las manos del muchacho pelinegro-. Pero si están aquí, recibiendo los cuidados que merecen, es por obra y gracia de usted y la señorita Kodziomi. Muchísimas gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, Lyrina -retrucó él en su tono diplomático-. Seré miembro de un oficio donde las puñaladas por la espalda están a la orden del día, mas nunca dejaría abandonado a su suerte a alguien que lo necesita, especialmente después de todo lo que nos contaron. Ustedes han demostrado, mediante sus acciones y palabras, que son y serán magníficas aliadas, especialmente considerando lo que tenemos por delante.

-Oh, señor…

La medusa, casi con más vergüenza que convencimiento, se acercó a él y le dio un suave abrazo. Acto seguido, volvió a besar sus manos. Gala no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa, dándole a su cansado rostro una dimensión nueva, más juvenil y feliz. En su mente ya se enraizó firmemente la idea en la que pensara antes de caer rendida bajo el manto del sueño. "En los túneles, entre antorchas, hedores y traiciones, la felicidad no existe. Para que crezca la felicidad debe haber luz, cariño y especialmente devoción a una causa justa".

-¿Entramos a ver a las muchachas? -sugirió Braemar-. Adnia debe seguir descansando cuanto necesite, pero al menos me gustaría presentarme debidamente ante Tarkari si está despierta.

-Le caerá bien, jefe -dijo Gala, tomando prestado el apelativo que tan frecuentemente usara Kodziomi-. Es la menos tímida de las dos.

La habitación era sencilla, como casi en cualquier hospital reservado al uso de la población civil. Sus paredes y piso eran de piedra en tonos claros y tenía una ventana de tamaño medio, con la correspondiente cortina, cerca de cada lecho. Otra cortina separaba ambas camas de plaza y media; frente a ellas había otra colocada junto a la pared, dejando casi un metro de ancho para moverse de un extremo a otro.

-¡Señor Braemar! -Oneida, quien estaba sentada en el último lecho, se puso de pie para recibir al grupo-. Me da mucho gusto verlo a usted y a mis hermanas. ¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?

-Relativamente bien, Oneida. ¿Y tú?

-Me desperté un par de veces para ver si las gemelas necesitaban algo -señaló las camas puestas lado a lado-, pero fuera de eso pude darme algo de tiempo y recuperar fuerzas. Reporto, además, que no me he visto en la necesidad de ir a comprar nada con el dinero que me dio; el personal del hospital es muy amable y siempre está atento por si pasa algo.

El alquimista nominal notó un cierto dejo de duda en las palabras de la muchacha con serpientes en la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó, intentando dilucidar el misterio.

-Es sólo que… No puedo evitar sentirme algo extraña, señor Braemar -dirigió su mirada a las gemelas durmientes antes de volver al foco principal-. Es tan extraño ver que los médicos de aquí no nos juzgan por ser medusas, por pertenecer a una nación que va contra todo lo que Bracada representa. Parecieran ser la manifestación de una instancia superior, algo que supera las luchas entre clanes y sectas a las que mis hermanas y yo vivíamos acostumbradas.

Gala y Lyrina se acercaron a su compañera y susurraron palabras de aliento en su oído. Se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, los ojos de las tres fijos en el muchacho vestido de gris y negro.

-La medicina, reinas, es algo que trasciende credos, rencillas e ideologías -habló en tono académico y solemne-. Desde los primeros días de Bracada, las prácticas y métodos fueron estandarizándose al punto de requerir un compromiso formal, conocido como _Saima Noklimine_ , el Juramento de Sanación. Al momento de graduarse, los nuevos magos que dedicarán sus vidas a salvar la de otros deben recitarlo. No creo tenerlo entero en la memoria, pero dice más o menos así…

Tomó aire y hurgó en su enorme banco de recuerdos, intentando encontrar el texto que alguna vez leyera durante sus viajes por el sur en busca del Anillo de la Vitalidad, un raro artefacto robado de la colección privada… del médico que hacía las veces de jefe máximo en el hospital de Schiaffandi. Apenas halló la hebra respectiva, comenzó a tirar de ella y recitarlo con autoridad, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

* * *

 _Ahora, cuando juro mi lealtad eterna a la ciencia médica, me comprometo a respetar, en pleno uso y medida de mis facultades, los siguientes postulados._

 _El conocimiento adquirido y descubierto por quienes me preceden es igual de sagrado que el que yo descubriré por medio de mis labores._

 _No discriminaré en función de raza, credo, ideología o nivel social a la hora de usar mis habilidades para salvar vidas._

 _Los secretos que confíen mis pacientes a mi persona serán de la máxima sacralidad. A ellos me debo y en ellos encuentro discreción._

 _Mis colegas serán una segunda familia, mis pacientes serán mis maestros y la búsqueda de la verdad mi eterno horizonte._

 _El respeto a la vida de los seres racionales es sagrado. Por lo mismo, jamás acabaré con una, ni siquiera si me es solicitado o demandado mediante amenazas o dádivas._

 _Estas promesas las hago en pleno uso de mi conciencia y voluntad, por mi propio honor y por el de mis maestros._

* * *

-Creo que así era -dijo el chico, volviendo a la normalidad y encontrándose con tres medusas que lo miraban asombradas-. Perdón, pero ¿se sienten bien?

-Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, señor -Oneida se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente, sus instintos de petrificación olvidados por completo-. Dispénseme, pero aún estoy acostumbrándome, al igual que mis hermanas, poco a poco a este nuevo mundo de luces, colores, formas y sombras.

-Está bien, hermana -Lyrina le rodeó los hombros con su mano izquierda-. El señor Braemar te entiende perfectamente y las excusas no son necesarias.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca -rió él con suavidad-. A todo esto, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de poder hablar con Tarkari?

-Ahora mismo no, señor -contestó la medusa de amplio instinto maternal-. Está dormida luego de que le dieran una poción antifebril.

-Pues no puede hacerse nada más. Tendremos que esperar a la vuelta para intercambiar impresiones con ella. Así mi asistente y yo nos presentaremos como es debido.

-Lamento que haya debido esperar casi dos horas para nada, jefe -dijo Gala, su voz con un pelín de decepción-, considerando las muchas otras cosas que podríamos haber hecho, como visitar el Gremio Mágico.

-Sólo son gajes del oficio -retrucó Braemar al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto-. ¿Vienen, chicas? Tal vez tomar algo de aire y recorrer las tiendas cercanas nos abra el apetito antes de ir a almorzar.

-Cierto -dijo Lyrina-. La señorita Kodziomi y las demás deben de estar por llegar.

Abandonaron lentamente la tranquila estancia y enfilaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, despidiéndose del médico tratante y un par de enfermeras con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La brisa salada fue casi un bálsamo para sus pulmones en comparación al aire tibio (e incluso viciado) del centro asistencial. No hicieron más que avanzar dos metros por la vereda cuando un grito de esos que romperían cristal reforzado sin dificultad alguna retumbó en la atmósfera.

-¡Por fin te encontré, Thomas Braemar! -bramó en tonos dominantes y profundos-. ¡Quiero mi estatuilla y la quiero ahora!

El aludido y sus acompañantes voltearon para contemplar la fuente de dicha demanda. De cinco pies y seis pulgadas de estatura, era una mujer de cabellera marrón en complicado peinado rizado, vestida con una rica túnica roja con toques dorados y botones de plata, llegándole prácticamente a los pies y complementada con una capa en los mismos tonos. El rostro, tan hermoso como colérico, constaba de una nariz bien proporcionada, labios carnosos pintados de una sombra parecida a la del polvo de ladrillo, mejillas tersas y frente inmaculada. Los ojos, profundos como el mismo océano rodeando las costas cercanas, fulguraban presa de la rabia largamente contenida. Sus manos mostraban uñas pintadas de finísimo nácar y con sendos anillos de brillantes, además de brazaletes de oro puro en las muñecas.

-Serena… -fue lo único que alcanzó a escapar, con extremo desgano, de los labios del aventurero.

-¿La conoce, señor Braemar? -Oneida se escondió tras su corpulenta figura.

-Más de lo que quisiera, desgraciadamente -contestó el humano, recordando cuando su querida Kodziomi le hiciera exactamente la misma pregunta hace menos de un mes.

-No sé usted, jefe -Lyrina miraba a la recién llegada con suspicacia-, pero esa mujer me da mala espina. Tenga mucho cuidado con ella.

-Si intenta algo -Gala hizo sonar su cascabel en forma amenazante-, aquí estamos nosotras, ¿eh?

-Tranquilas -el alquimista nominal se separó del grupo y fue a encararla-. Trataré de resolver esto por la vía diplomática; lo que menos deseo es causar un costoso desastre a las amables gentes de Cerbera.

Cinco pasos después, ambos estaban frente a frente, polarizando el aire con sus propias auras; furia en un lado, temple en el otro. Era todo un choque de personalidades y estilos, material suficiente para que la eterna multitud de curiosos formara un círculo, tapara la calle casi por completo y obligara, con resignación de las patrullas circulando por el sector, a desviar el tránsito por vías cercanas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -comenzó él, aplicando algo de desdén con su primer movimiento-. He de ser honesto, Serena: de todos los sitios a lo largo y ancho de nuestro país, nunca esperé encontrarme contigo en esta ciudad -ahora pasó a un modo educado-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Eres muy caradura, ¿sabías? -ella destilaba veneno en cada palabra-. He tratado de contactarme contigo durante las últimas tres semanas… ¡y ni siquiera te has dignado en contestarme una carta! ¡¿Quién te ha concedido el derecho a ignorarme?!

-¿Cartas? -preguntó él, incrédulo-. ¿Qué cartas? He pasado por todas las sedes del Gremio Mágico en los sitios que he visitado y jamás vi una misiva tuya ahí o en la oficina de correos. ¿Estás segura de que las mandaste o es otro de esos delirios con los que vuelves locos a tus sirvientes?

La muchacha frunció el ceño e hizo rechinar sus dientes de forma peligrosa. Parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada, sólo aumentando su frustración al ver que dicha maniobra no surtía efecto alguno.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tacharme de loca en la vía pública?! -se acercó peligrosamente a él, sus rostros quedando a menos de un pie de distancia-. ¡Si alguien merece una condena aquí eres tú! ¡Tú violaste los términos de nuestro trato! ¡Tú eres quien no me ha entregado el Pájaro de la Percepción! ¡Tú eres quien se iba a llevar 20 mil monedas de oro a cambio!

La sola mención de la cifra sacó ruidos de sorpresa de la multitud y especialmente en las medusas, quienes se preguntaban en silencio cómo una simple estatuilla podría valer tanto dinero. 20 mil monedas era una pequeña fortuna, lo suficiente para hacer funcionar cualquier condado modesto del continente durante un mes.

-Serena -Braemar no perdió el aplomo-, ¿te importaría bajar la voz? Estamos frente a un hospital y los pacientes necesitan…

-¡Me importa una mierda! -otra vez la fémina sacó ese tono imponente; ahora sí las ventanas cercanas oscilaron-. ¡He viajado casi diez días rastreando tu maldita presencia y lo único que haces es sacarme en cara una galería de enfermos! ¿Sabes qué? -espetó-. A mí no podrían importarme menos. ¿Acaso me van a devolver el tiempo que gasté durmiendo en posadas de mala muerte, sufriendo con el viento blanco y luchando contra salteadores inmundos?

El clasismo chorreando de las palabras de Serena era de la peor clase: quemante, despectivo, arrogante e invasivo. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero consiguió que la mayoría del público presente se volviera silenciosamente en su contra. Braemar, exhibiendo toda su paciencia, se limitó a escucharla en silencio durante esa descarga de adrenalina. En lo único que estaba de acuerdo con ella era respecto al carácter de los bandidos y los peligros del clima, pero de ahí a reducir las sencillas tabernas a antros infectos, a auténticas canastas de deplorables, había un abismo de diferencia. El cazador, además de la búsqueda de tesoros, tenía como meta en cada viaje aprender algo de la gente local, buscando entender sus costumbres y ritos. El mundo, siendo un lugar enorme, bien valía la pena ser conocido a fondo. Actitudes egocéntricas como la exhibida por esta colérica maga no sólo iban contra la moral y la mínima decencia, sino también contra sus propios principios.

La rodeó y pasó al extremo del círculo que ella antes ocupara. Volteó y esta vez fue su turno de fulminarla con esos ojos obsidiana, tan repletos de furia como el mismo trueno resonando en las noches de mal clima.

-Así que te importa un bledo… -comenzó, sus cuerdas vocales bañadas en acero-. Pues permíteme romper tus prejuicios de plano, Serena: esta gente, la misma que nos rodea y que es la espina dorsal de Bracada, me ha abierto las puertas en cada uno de mis viajes, siempre tendiéndome una mano cuando lo he requerido. Esta gente, Serena, tal vez carezca de una considerable fortuna como la tuya o la mía, pero sí tiene algo que jamás poseerás: dignidad. El dinero, y esto sólo lo diré una vez, no compra criterio ni buenos modales. Poco te importa quedar en absoluto ridículo en la vía pública; sólo quieres esa condenada estatuilla para satisfacer un capricho vacuo, basado en teorías que, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, serían blanco de justificadas burlas. ¿Sabes qué? -ahora derramó veneno en las cuchillas a la usanza de Ruktorima-. ¡No la tengo conmigo! ¡Nunca la tuve ni pensé tenerla! ¡Nunca estuvo en mis planes cumplir tu estúpido encargo!

Serena trinaba de furia. Sus manos temblaban, concentrando esa errática carga de energía en la punta de los dedos desnudos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras, situación que le causaba un asco inmenso. Ella, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a tener todo hecho a su manera, momento y voluntad.

-Sabes que podría reducirte a cenizas aquí mismo si quisiera, ¿no? -esbozó, su voz tan errática como sus propios poderes.

-No me hagas reír -el alquimista nominal chasqueó los dedos, enfatizando su control-. Más chances hay de que termines mandando al otro patio a un inocente o te mates tú misma. ¿Tengo que recordarte tu vergonzosa expulsión de la Academia Imperial luego de que casi fulminaras a dos profesores con uno de tus hechizos?

-¡Cállate! -la mujer estaba cada vez más cerca de la locura absoluta-. ¡Cállate! ¡Te lo ordeno!

-Las cosas no siempre pueden ser como quieres, Serena -el muchacho siguió en su postura académica-. Además, permíteme recordarte que nunca, a pesar de mi respetuosa insistencia, quisiste firmar el contrato cuando me pediste recuperar la estatuilla, dejando todo en un mero pacto verbal. Ergo, no existe evidencia alguna de un vínculo entre nosotros ni garantía de que fueses a pagarme las 20 mil monedas prometidas. Es tu palabra contra la mía… y sé exactamente en qué lado de la línea estoy parado.

Esa fue su última carta. Más allá de saber que no podría desactivar el explosivo temperamento de su contraparte, Braemar hizo lo justo, exponiendo sus argumentos y decidiendo esperar a que ella atinase, como mínimo, a dejar de actuar como una niña mimada. Muy en su interior deseó que así fuera; evitar que civiles inocentes salieran lastimados seguía siendo su primera prioridad. Además, cualquier demora en este desagradable incidente podría jugarles en contra a la hora de conseguir los servicios del capitán Horkimer.

Entonces creyó distinguir algo moviéndose entre la multitud, un destello blanquinegro entre el amasijo de ropas oscuras rodeándolos. Abriéndose paso lentamente, Kodziomi y las otras medusas llegaron a la primera fila, quedándose tan sorprendidas como todos los demás debido al enfrentamiento entre dos seres tan disímiles. La naga cruzó una mirada con su amigo, quien mediante un sencillo gesto le pidió esperar. Katarina _et al._ también asintieron, cruzando las miradas con Gala y Lyrina para ponerlas al día.

-Mentiroso… -la voz de Serena quedó en un tono amargo, tan quemante como su mismo clasismo-. ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Te voy a matar!

Las energías temblando en sus manos se convirtieron en un destello cegador. El aire crujió y se condensó en un relámpago que impactó de lleno al cazador, convirtiendo los adoquines a su alrededor en fina gravilla. Los curiosos en pleno retrocedieron, abriendo el círculo unos cuatro o cinco metros, al tiempo que una densa columna de polvo asomó desde el lugar afectado. Kodziomi se sintió morir allí mismo, sus mejillas inundadas de lágrimas gruesas; Braemar ni siquiera intentó moverse cuando ella lo fulminó con el mismo hechizo al que consideraba su arma maestra. Gala y las demás sintieron un pesadísimo nudo en la garganta; ni siquiera las pérfidas memorias de la fracasada campaña bajo Lord Preuet se comparaban a semejante pérdida.

-¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?

La sufriente pelinegra creyó que sus oídos la engañaban. Al principio no quiso levantar la vista, demasiado embargada por el ácido dolor inundando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sintió que Katarina y Byrene intentaban reconfortarla, llorando tanto como ella. Oneida se desmayó en los brazos de Gala y Lyrina, quienes trinaban de rabia y apenas podían contener las ganas de convertir a Serena en estatua para después reducirla a pedruscos con ayuda de un martillo pesado. Matzo, tan muda como el resto allí presente, no atinaba siquiera a moverse.

-¡Miren! -exclamó uno de los muchos curiosos.

Con un sendo movimiento de su negra capa, el polvo fue dispersado hacia otros puntos de la prístina atmósfera. Rodeado de un círculo de adoquines molidos, Thomas Edwin Braemar reveló su presencia, mirando fijamente a Serena, aunque sus irises obsidiana, antes colmados de desdén y precisión, ahora eran presa de la ira. Parecía la mismísima manifestación de los Ancestros descritos en las antiguas leyendas. Ni un solo centímetro cuadrado de su ser estaba chamuscado o siquiera sangrando. Se le veía tan pulcro como en cualquier otro momento, totalmente erguido y adoptando la misma postura de alguien que lo ha visto todo.

"¡Está vivo!", exclamó en silencio la espadachina, abriendo los ojos más que nadie. "¡Ikerena bendita, está vivo!"

-¡Pero esto no es posible! -Serena, presa de la incredulidad, lo apuntó de lleno-. ¡Ese rayo debería haberte reducido a cenizas!

-Tú misma lo has dicho -Braemar barajó las cartas, trabajando ya con una nueva mano-: debería. Afortunadamente para los presentes, siempre has sido una hechicera predecible, anunciando tus movimientos con pequeñas cuñas de manos y ojos antes de liberar tus poderes mágicos. Tu cobardía, la misma que te ha encajonado en una postura vana, me hizo ver que jamás intentarías usar una bola de fuego o cualquier otro conjuro con área de efecto -esta actitud recordaba la usada contra los magos renegados en el bosque-. Ambos sabemos que la Flecha Mágica es demasiado predecible, así que eso sólo te dejaba una opción: el hechizo de Rayo. Entonces decidí ganarte la mano y usar Anti-Magia (35) en mí mismo un par de segundos antes. Al final, lo único que conseguiste fue destruir esta parte de la vereda y generar un nuevo dolor de cabeza a la gente del municipio.

-Típico de ti -bufó la arrogante maga, sin ganas de ceder terreno-: salvar tu miserable pellejo con el truco más barato de todos.

-No aprendes nada, ¿verdad? Si este incidente debería meter algo en tu cabeza, Serena -ahora él estaba seriamente disgustado-, es esto: se acabó. No me interesan tu dinero ni tus prioridades; si tanto quieres el Pájaro de la Percepción, busca a otro cazador de tesoros que esté dispuesto a tolerar tus idioteces o ensúciate las manos por una vez en tu vida y recorre los Emporios de Artefactos. Seguro algún tendero se hará la vida con esas 20 mil sucias monedas.

Volvió a rodearla y se dirigió hacia el punto de la multitud donde Kodziomi y las demás ofidias lo esperaban.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de tus caprichos -dijo cortante-. Esfúmate ahora mismo o la guardia local te sacará de aquí con mucha menos gentileza.

Tomando a su ayudante de la mano, se abrió paso junto con el resto de sus aliadas hasta el otro rincón de la calle; ella lo siguió dócilmente. Casi de inmediato se escuchó una oleada de aplausos por parte del respetable; sin duda aquel incidente permanecería en el círculo de rumores nacional durante años. Ignorando todo aquello, Katarina los llevó hasta donde tenían estacionado el vagón con todo lo necesario para la próxima etapa del viaje. A nadie le importó que Serena, sin ser petrificada por las rebeldes serpientes en las cabezas de Nighon, se quedara junto a la vereda rota, tan quieta como los suspiros de un muerto y siendo blanco de ácidos comentarios.

Mediante un simple gesto de su mano izquierda, el alquimista nominal instruyó a Gala y las demás para que tomasen respetuosa distancia a la vuelta de la esquina; Oneida fue tendida en el interior del carro y Matzo se quedó con ella. Ahora que ambos estaban relativamente solos, Braemar y Kodziomi se miraron a los ojos; los de ella aún estaban llorosos, sus labios temblando ante ese vendaval de peligro procesado en un tiempo demasiado corto.

-Perdóneme, querida -él la estrechó entre sus brazos, su voz quebrándose ante el momento-. Perdóneme por hacerla llorar, pero no tenía otro remedio.

-No… -la pelinegra se separó momentáneamente de su jefe, balbuceando-. No… ¡No me lo vuelva a hacer nunca más! -volvió a refugiarse en el pecho del humano, la represa cediendo ante la presión de nuevas lágrimas-. ¡Lo creí muerto, señor! ¡Muerto ante mis propios ojos! ¡Debería haberle dado el Colgante de la Negatividad antes de salir esta mañana…! -señaló el artefacto con forma de relámpago colgando de su hermoso cuello.

-No, Kodziomi -le besó la frente, recordando esos amargos momentos previos a la confesión en Bakorima-. El Colgante es suyo por derecho y, como le dije, no tenía otra forma de resolver esta situación. Al provocar así a Serena, forzándola a mostrar sus cartas antes de tiempo, siempre tuve como máxima prioridad protegerla a usted y a las chicas. Como le dije esa noche que lo encontramos junto con el pergamino en medio de la nieve, usted me importa mucho. Si le hubiese llegado a pasar algo por un asunto que sólo me concernía a mí, nunca me lo habría perdonado -suspiró hondamente-. Serena ya es agua bajo el puente; no volverá a molestarnos.

La pelinegra volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, percibiendo en ellos claras pinceladas del mismo dolor que ella sentía. Cuatro de sus seis brazos estaban alrededor de su torso y los dos restantes, ya libres, tomando su rostro con un irrefrenable asomo de cariño y posesión. Después del espectáculo anterior, digno de una tragedia de salón, le daba exactamente lo mismo estar en medio de la calle, con gente mirando y cuchicheando mientras iba de un lado a otro por los caminos de sus propias vidas.

-¿No volverá a molestarnos? -repitió ella, aún no demasiado segura de estar en la realidad-. ¿Nunca más?

-No, querida. No lo hará.

Una sonrisa sincera, cristalina, tan divina como la misma Ikerena, asomó en el rostro de la naga, borrando buena parte de su tristeza y haciendo vibrar deliciosos compases en las cuerdas del arpa montada sobre su alma. Enjugando sus ojos y cerrando la compuerta por la que se colaban esas rebeldes lágrimas, redujo al mínimo la distancia entre ambos, sintiendo cómo el calor compartido se mezclaba entre las hebras del frío.

-Quédese conmigo, señor Braemar -suplicó con decisión-. Sólo quédese conmigo.

-Pierda cuidado. Yo no iría a ninguna parte si no es con usted.

Intercambiaron sendos besos en la mejilla, restauraron sus expresiones plácidas gracias a unos bien escondidos pañuelos de tela fina y acudieron en busca de Gala y las demás muchachas. Lo mínimo que merecían era una explicación tan detallada como la ya descrita y la instancia ideal era un almuerzo en los restaurantes cercanos a la playa, hacia donde se encaminó el vagón tirado por los frescos corceles del establo local. Oneida despertó casi al instante de su indisposición, enviando algo más de esa incómoda compresión mental a tomar por saco.

Mientras subían a los caballos y los azuzaban para poner todo en marcha, los aventureros pensaron en cómo estas catarsis, emergiendo cual columnas de luz entre las grietas de sus dudas, pulían y sinceraban las piedras preciosas representando sus reales sentimientos.

Tras el banquete de langostas, calamares fritos, bacalao al carbón y arroz cocido en las esencias del mar, la compañía decidió pasar olímpicamente de la siesta e ir de inmediato por el objetivo más importante del cronograma: visitar el faro ubicado a menos de un kilómetro de las murallas.

-E10-

-No creo que podamos subir allá arriba con el vagón -apuntó Katarina mientras miraba la escarpada pendiente junto a la torre de luz (36) no lejos de allí.

-Habrá que dejarlo estacionado, entonces -acotó el cazador-. Además de Kodziomi -posó los ojos en su ayudante, quien le devolvió una mirada confiable-, una de ustedes me acompañará también.

Miró a las cinco medusas (Oneida volvió al hospital para acompañar a las gemelas) que habían descendido del carro al mismo tiempo que ellos desmontaron. Todas tenían idénticas ganas de ir hasta la cumbre donde descansaba una sencilla cabaña de piedra con techo de tablas barnizadas y reforzado mediante gruesos remaches de hierro. En el rincón más alejado sobresalía una chimenea de piedra blanca con su clásica estela de humo. ¿Podía haber algo más bracadano que eso?

-¿Y bien? -dijo, intentando animarlas a decidirse-. ¿Quién se ofrece?

-¡Yo, señor! -Byrene, la más inquieta de todo el lote, levantó su mano-. Me encantaría ver el faro más de cerca, porque… nunca antes había visitado uno.

-¿No hay faros en Nighon? -inquirió la pelinegra.

-Sólo en un punto de la superficie -respondió la siempre eficiente Gala-, pero es propiedad militar y se dedica a servir exclusivamente a los buques de guerra que cruzan el estrecho rumbo al Océano Blanco.

-Recuerdo, eso sí -dijo Matzo-, que vimos uno algo distinto de este cerca de Faler-on-Sea, cuando abandonamos para siempre los túneles. Pero como queríamos pasar desapercibidas…

-Lo comprendo bien, Matzo -Braemar la tranquilizó con un toque en el hombro-. Veré si podemos pedirle al viejo capitán que les muestre el faro por dentro una vez que consigamos pasaje a Rovira.

-¿De verdad lo haría, señor? -Byrene no cabía en sí de gozo.

-Preguntar es gratis, como dicen por ahí -retrucó el humano, ajustando algo su capa-. Está comenzando a helar bastante. Chicas, busquen algo de leña en las cercanías para hacer una hoguera y cuiden el carro con sus vidas. Aunque estemos a un tiro de piedra de Cerbera, siempre existe la posibilidad de un ataque de bandidos.

-Vaya tranquilo, jefe -Lyrina hizo un saludo militar y puso a sus compañeras a trabajar.

El sendero, inclinado en unos treinta grados respecto al eje del suelo y la playa cuyas olas rompían con fiereza contra los acantilados circundantes, parecía haber sido labrado tras miles de viajes colina arriba y colina abajo. La roca rodeándolo era de un gris algo más claro y brillaba ante el sol de la tarde con destellos plateados; estaba cubierta de escarcha eternizada por las bajas temperaturas. La reina medusa parecía deleitarse muchísimo con el paisaje, comentando lo hermosos que se veían los bosquecillos nevados a su derecha y la inmensidad del mar a su izquierda. "Cómo me gustaría quedarme en esta zona por siempre", esbozó con un suspiro repleto de deseo. Por su lado, Braemar y Kodziomi caminaban juntos, aunque manteniendo las manos rigurosamente dentro de sus propios espacios personales.

-¿Se siente mejor? -preguntó él con un susurro.

-Sí, señor -replicó ella-. Mi corazón late con bastante más tranquilidad después del… desahogo. Cuánto gusto me da que todo haya terminado bien.

-Su reacción fue enteramente natural, querida -se acercó un poco más a ella, evitando llamar la atención de Byrene-. Esos sentimientos deben ser liberados de cuando en cuando; de lo contrario nos matan por dentro. Yo mismo, al morir mis padres, pasé por algo similar, pero infinitamente más amargo.

-Me imagino lo mal que debió sentirse.

-Usted lo ha dicho, Kodziomi. ¡Ah, veo que nuestra amiga se nos adelantó!

Byrene, ignorando por completo el frío de la nieve marcando el sendero, reptó hasta arriba como toda una experta. No llevaba su arco consigo pero tenía un brillo travieso en sus negros ojos. Parecía querer comerse el mundo con patatas fritas mientras sostenía el cordel llevando a la campana que hacía las veces de timbre.

-¡Por fin llegaron! -exclamó con alegría-. Ahora veamos si el capitán se encuentra en casa.

-Te cedemos los honores, muchacha -la naga no pudo evitar reír ante tal escena.

Tiró con fuerza, moviendo su robusto brazo de derecha a izquierda. El tintineo de la señal era algo ronco, marcado con los tonos del óxido y de incontables tardes contemplando el Océano de la Quietud. Durante sus charlas con el tabernero en Cerbera y los demás clientes, las reinas medusa escucharon rumores interesantes sobre colonias de sirenas viviendo en alta mar; algunos marineros decían que encontrarlas o sólo verlas durante una travesía pasaba a ser símbolo de buena suerte. Otros cuentos, sin embargo, se desviaban por peores derroteros: naufragios aparentemente inexplicables contra pequeñas formaciones rocosas clamaban la vida de tripulaciones enteras. Quienes sobrevivían por bendiciones divinas y eran posteriormente rescatados por veleros mercantes hablaban de melodías hermosas que, al estar más cerca, mutaban en chirridos insoportables. ¿Sería esa la razón que impulsaba a tantos desgraciados a arrojarse a las gélidas aguas? Probablemente nunca lo sabrían.

Al cuarto sonido, la joven arquera soltó el cordel. Nadie contestó. Sólo el rompimiento del agua, bastante más abajo, cortaba el silencio extendido gracias al salado aire.

-Qué raro -Kodziomi estaba algo inquieta-. La señora Margareten nos dijo que el viejo Horkimer pasaba casi todo su tiempo aquí o en el faro. ¿No que se había retirado?

-Precisamente -respondió su superior, secundando el gesto-; por algo corroboramos la información antes de salir de Skaglinden en dirección norte. El faro no está encendido, por lo que todo apunta a esta misma cabaña.

-Por las ventanas tampoco se ve nada -enfocó la vista en una cercana, cerrada a cal y canto-. Está muy oscuro adentro.

-Tal vez haya una puerta en la parte de atrás de la construcción -acotó Byrene-. Iré a ver si puedo abrirme paso.

-Perfecto. Kodziomi, venga conmigo. Tomaremos el otro lado.

Antes de irse por la izquierda, Braemar miró hacia abajo, donde ya brillaba una generosa hoguera no lejos del vagón y las demás medusas se calentaban las manos con fruición.

No había nada de distinción alrededor de la estrecha zona no ocupada por la cabaña. La roca parecía cerrarse alrededor de ella, dejándola en una especie de recipiente natural. Si alguna vez lloviese por esos rumbos, el agua quedaría contenida allí antes de ir colina abajo, eventualmente desembocando en la playa. La realidad era más fuerte y eso quedaría, por los siglos de los siglos, en el terreno de lo hipotético. La lluvia, al igual que el otoño, la primavera y el verano, eran cosas imposibles en ese rincón del continente.

Dos minutos después y tan desconcertados como al principio, estaban de vuelta en la estructura. No había puerta trasera ni botones ocultos abriendo algo secreto en la pared.

-Parece que tendremos que botar la puerta, jefe -dijo la pelinegra.

-Si no hay más remedio… -dijo el alquimista nominal, tomando algo de carrerilla en el poco espacio disponible-. Nos turnaremos para embestirla. Yo iré primero, después usted, Kodziomi, y finalmente Byrene.

-Sólo déme la señal, señor Braemar, y la tendrá abajo de inmediato.

Dicho y hecho. El primer golpe del chico, dado con la potencia de su cuerpo sobre el hombro derecho, hizo temblar levemente la casita al completo, desencajando levemente la barrera de sus antiguos goznes. Dejando paso a las ofidias, se pusieron una a cada lado, respiraron profundo y parecieron encogerse sobre sus propias colas al modo de un resorte.

-A la de tres -instruyó la naga-. Uno, dos…

-¡Tres! -exclamó la medusa, liberando toda la tensión acumulada.

El dolor del golpe duró apenas una fracción de segundo. Instalándose a ambos lados del muchacho en un movimiento bien calculado, contemplaron con satisfacción el fruto de su esfuerzo: la puerta estaba medio inclinada hacia adentro. Bastaría un sacudón más y la tarea quedaría lista.

-Bien, vamos a darle el broche de oro a esto -el tono triunfal se dejaba querer en la voz del humano.

Dos pasos más tarde, fue a parar al suelo con bastante estruendo, pero el sólido trozo de madera amortiguó bien su caída. Levantándose sin problema alguno, invitó a sus compañeras a pasar. El único asomo de luz, aparte de la que entraba por el boquete recién abierto, provenía de un brasero apenas encendido, sobre el cual se podía distinguir ¿una tetera? Tal vez fuese una olla cocinando algo a lo que todavía le faltaba bastante.

-¿Oyeron eso? -preguntó Kodziomi de repente.

-¿Qué cosa? -interrumpió Byrene.

-Siento una respiración muy tenue, pero que no llega a ser ronquido.

-¿Será el capitán? -Braemar intentó orientarse sin mucho éxito-. Detesto decirlo, pero no me siento cómodo con tan poca luz. Byrene, ¿puedes percibir algo más?

-Me temo que no, jefe -contestó la aludida-. Incluso para nosotras, la visión nocturna es algo que no se activa automáticamente. Necesitamos más o menos una hora para hacer la transición.

-Podríamos intentar abrir las ventanas -sugirió la asistente-, a menos que usted, señor Braemar, tenga algún hechizo especial para estos casos.

-Lamento decepcionarla, querida. El único que se acerca remotamente, Ver Aire, no sirve para detectar cuerpos ni funciona en espacios tan pequeños. Aún tenemos una solución: ¿podría ir abajo y pedir un leño encendido de la hoguera? Nuestras antorchas son escasas y debemos cuidarlas.

-Voy de inmediato.

Mientras la naga procuraba a toda prisa el objeto requerido por su gran amigo, el cazador se acercó tentativamente a la tenue luz emitida por el brasero, rodeándola con sus manos enguantadas.

-Venga un momento, Byrene -ordenó a la medusa-. ¿Siente algo?

-Apenas está tibio -corroboró la joven tiradora-. Esto no alcanzaría ni para encender ramas secas y mucho menos para calentar un espacio de este tamaño.

-Sospechoso, ¿no cree?

-Da que pensar, sin dudas.

-He vuelto, señor -la pelinegra se dejó aparecer con un leño de tres pies y medio a cuestas-. ¡Ahora sí hablamos en serio!

Con la nueva oleada de luz anaranjada, el trío de visitantes distinguió una decoración bastante sencilla. La pared del fondo no tenía ventanas, pero sí un perchero tosco del cual colgaba un abrigo grueso y tan viejo como todo lo demás. Cartas de navegación en marcos de tamaños dispares la adornaban; en el rincón inferior también se veía un grueso librero repleto de lo que, sospechaban, serían diarios de viaje. El centro de la estancia contaba con una mesa limpia, rodeada de cuatro toscas sillas. La sección izquierda contaba con un ropero de casi siete pies de altura por cuatro de ancho. El suelo era de tablas pulidas, posiblemente de roble o el mismo pino tan abundante por esos rumbos. En la derecha estaba el premio mayor: una cama ocupada por un hombre bien entrado en años, de barba y cabello medianamente espesos. El rostro, curtido por las cicatrices, daba exactamente la impresión descrita inicialmente por la señora Margareten. Tendido sobre gruesas colchas de lana peinada, parecía dormitar tranquilamente, estirado en una figura bien construida, de cinco pies y nueve pulgadas de altura. Sus ropas no eran nada especial, eminentemente prácticas y adaptadas a las circunstancias de una vida entera pasada entre las olas.

-¿Capitán Horkimer? -preguntó Braemar, zarandeándolo un poco-. ¿Capitán?

-¡Hey, despierte! -la naga repitió la acción de forma algo más brusca, cuidándose de incendiar algo por accidente.

-¡Oiga! -Byrene subió el tono de voz-. ¡Oiga, despiértese! ¡No es hora de estar durmiendo!

El viejo marino ni siquiera se movió. Evidentemente tenía el sueño tan pesado como la mano de un titán. Gruñó ligeramente y luego volteó hacia su izquierda, quedando casi a la misma orilla de la cama. La espadachina encontró, explorando el resto de la cabaña, tres lámparas de aceite que encendió de inmediato; eran bastante más seguras que un trozo de madera echando chispas en un entorno donde absolutamente todo, incluyendo sus propias ropas, era inflamable. Hecho esto, lo arrojó con confianza por el boquete de la puerta y la nieve del suelo hizo el resto.

-Desearía tener ahora mismo un frasco de cristales aromáticos -señaló Kodziomi, rascándose levemente la frente-. En el ejército los usábamos para reanimar soldados incapacitados e incluso existen algunos capaces de, según me contaron antiguas compañeras de patrulla, espantar la peor borrachera.

-A mí me da que no está borracho -dijo Braemar-. Permítanme hacer un experimento. Tal vez el hechizo de Dispersión sea justo lo requerido para una situación así.

La mano del cazador brilló con un tono azul tenue, extendiéndose luego al cuerpo entero del anciano. Se disipó a los cinco segundos y el trío sonrió satisfecho al ver que por fin comenzaba a moverse. Gruñó con algo más de ganas y estiró los brazos hasta topar el respaldo del lecho.

-Oh, por los dioses… -la voz del marino, bañada en experiencia, era ronca y constante-. ¡Nunca más, lo juro!

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y se incorporó de golpe cuando vio tres sombras proyectándose encima de él.

-¿Eh? -exclamó a velocidad supersónica-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Perdón por causarle esta impresión, capitán Horkimer -el veterano quedó aún más sorprendido al ver que sabían su nombre-. Soy Thomas Braemar, aventurero y cazador de tesoros. Quienes me acompañan son mi asistente Kodziomi -la chica reptil hizo una reverencia- y Byrene, una reina medusa -la aludida repitió el gesto-. Vinimos aquí recomendados por una amiga suya de Skaglinden: la señora Margareten.

-¿Una medusa? ¿Aquí en Bracada? -evidentemente el pobre tipo se veía atrapado en un bizarro sueño.

-Estamos aquí desde hace un rato -continuó la pelinegra- y vinimos para pedirle un señalado servicio: vamos tras la pista de un artefacto valioso para uno de nuestros clientes y necesitamos llegar lo antes posible a la isla de Rovira. Más no podemos decir porque respetar la confidencialidad es una máxima inviolable.

-Tocamos su timbre tres o cuatro veces -ahora Byrene entró al ruedo-, pero no nos abrió. Entonces decidimos entrar de la única forma posible: echando la puerta abajo. Juro por mis escamas que se la pagaremos -miró al alquimista nominal en busca de aprobación y la obtuvo al instante.

-¿Echaron mi puerta abajo…?

Los tres se apartaron para que Horkimer viera la barrera tirada en el suelo y la luz natural cortando el naranja del interior con un bien definido blanco. El confundido marino se puso de pie como pudo, caminó hasta el boquete, miró colina abajo y luego lanzó un hondísimo suspiro.

-Ay, mamá… Sabía que beber tanto anoche con los muchachos del pueblo no era una buena idea -se sentó en la primera silla que encontró-. Cazadores de tesoros, nagas, medusas y ahora una puerta rota -golpeó sus sienes con fuerza-. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

-¿Se siente bien, capitán? -Kodziomi lo miró preocupada.

-Sí, sí -pausa incómoda-. Es sólo que… -sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y se bebió de golpe un vaso de agua templada-. Es sólo que he visto muchísimas cosas en mis cinco décadas navegando por estas aguas, pero nunca antes una historia tuvo esta clase de comienzo. ¿Dicen que vienen de parte de Margareten?

-Así es, capitán Horkimer -Braemar sacó a relucir esa formalidad típica de su clase-. Llevamos algo más de dos días en Erkandi; mi asistente y yo venimos viajando desde Calarnen en busca del objeto mencionado. Byrene y sus compañeras…

-Espera un momento, hijo -el viejo le cortó la frase de golpe-. ¿Hay más medusas por aquí?

-Sí, señor, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse -atajó la reina-. No somos como las demás. Escapamos de Nighon hace un tiempo y ahora estamos bajo las órdenes del señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi. Somos sus… -buscó el término correcto en su diccionario personal- guardaespaldas. Las demás están allá abajo, custodiando un vagón con nuestros pertrechos y provisiones.

El silencio cundió en la cabaña, donde la temperatura comenzó a bajar gradualmente producto de la puerta abierta. Horkimer se puso de pie y atizó el fuego del brasero, derramando un poco de alcohol (a juzgar por el olor mezclado con azúcar añejado) encima. Después encendió la estufa ubicada debajo y el calor volvió a tomar protagonismo. Posó sus penetrantes ojos verdes en las miradas de sus tres "invitados", quienes aguantaron el embate lo mejor posible, manteniendo siempre su dignidad a tope.

-No mienten -dijo con tono firme-. Si hay algo que la vida me ha enseñado es que nadie vendría de tan lejos a un sitio como este sólo para contemplar las vistas. Ojo, que con esto no digo que Erkandi no tenga maravillas naturales -bebió otro vaso de agua-. La razón es otra: sabrán tan bien como yo que los actuales tiempos, más allá de instancias excepcionales como las que me han mostrado con sus circunstancias, no están para inspirar altruismo ni optimismo. Rovira es un territorio extraño, casi un mundo dentro de otro. Los isleños son recelosos, pero saben recompensar bien a quienes entienden sus necesidades.

-Así nos los explicó la señora Margareten cuando llegamos a Skaglinden -acotó Braemar-. Por lo mismo, estamos dispuestos a pagar lo que pida si consigue de inmediato un barco de tamaño aceptable para llevarnos ahora mismo hasta allá y posteriormente traernos de vuelta.

-¿Lo que pida? -el marino cambió el tono hacia lo favorable-. Suena tentador, sin dudas, pero ya estoy muy viejo y necesito -arqueó su espalda- preocuparme por mi futuro. Tengo pocas posesiones y el faro, aunque es un amigo excepcional en las noches frías, merece quedar en manos de alguien más joven. He pensado mudarme a la ciudad durante un tiempo, pero no tengo suficiente para costear todo. Creo que con tres mil monedas de oro bastará.

-Trato hecho -el aventurero abrió su bolsa especial-. Aquí tiene la mitad; el resto vendrá cuando hayamos desembarcado en la playa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para dejar todo listo, capitán? -preguntó Kodziomi, presa de su propia curiosidad.

-Me basta con una hora -el hombre se puso su viejo abrigo-. Tengo contactos en los embarcaderos al otro lado del risco bordeando el lado oeste de Cerbera; casualmente uno de ellos me debe un favor y se lo voy a cobrar. Nos veremos allí al rato. Sigan la calle Gardimana desde la segunda plaza hasta el final y de ahí vayan al extremo izquierdo. No tiene pérdida.

-Entendido. Iremos hasta allá de inmediato y aprovecharemos de dejar todo listo para embarcar -otra vez Braemar-. ¿Hay estibadores allí?

-Apenas sepan que van de mi parte, estarán a sus órdenes, hijo.

-¡Un momento! -Byrene puso todo en pausa-. Capitán, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-Este… -aún se sentía algo incómodo ante la muchacha con cabello de serpientes-. Si no es muy complicado…

-Para nada -ella sonrió, intentando quitarle la aprehensión-. Mis hermanas y yo, al ser originarias de un mundo subterráneo, nunca hemos visto cómo funciona un faro. Allá existen pilares de fuego, pero no son lo mismo y huelen fatal. ¿Podría hacernos una pequeña visita guiada antes de preparar el viaje a la isla?

El tono de la petición era inocente, infantil, impropio de una medusa y repleto de curiosidad. Horkimer dudó un momento, recordando las muchas historias de navegantes amigos que vieran a esa especie de lejos, temerosos de ser convertidos en adornos para las misteriosas capillas donde supuestamente habitaban y formaban sus clanes.

-Si tu jefe me concede media hora más de tiempo -miró a Braemar, quien asintió-, no habrá problema alguno.

-¡Estupendo! -la reina medusa casi saltó de alegría-. ¡Gracias, señor! ¡Iré de inmediato a avisar a las demás!

Mientras Byrene y compañía entraban en el faro tras los cansinos pasos del viejo marino, Braemar y Kodziomi se sentaban en el interior del vagón; la fogata seguía ardiendo pocos pasos más atrás. Ella le entregó el sobrante de la compra del día, algo pospuesto debido al desagradable encontronazo con Serena en mitad de la calle principal. Posteriormente le susurró algo al oído y se reclinó sobre él, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo con más fuerza que nunca, extensión clara de su desahogo anterior.

-Tenemos media hora por delante -notó el muchacho, su cuerpo y alma totalmente relajados-. ¿Nos quedamos así, querida?

-Me encantaría -replicó la naga-. Este aire íntimo… me recuerda bastante a la mansión. ¿Cómo andarán las cosas en Calarnen?

-Garth es de plena confianza; seguro tiene todo funcionando a las mil maravillas. Y ahora que me acuerdo de casa, creo entender mejor una de las lecciones más importantes en lo que llevamos de viaje.

Mirándolo con suma curiosidad, la pelinegra apegó aún más su figura a la de su compañero. Se le veía tal como una niña con juguete nuevo y miles de horas libres por delante.

-¿Y esa sería…? -preguntó con tanta dulzura como le fue posible.

-Bakorima podrá estar muy lejos, pero con algo de esfuerzo -besó su frente por segunda vez ese día- cualquier rincón de Bracada puede convertirse en un nuevo hogar para nosotros.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Esto de escribir capítulos con complejo de montaña rusa comienza a salirme de forma prácticamente natural. No es que me desagrade; este tipo de progresión da para mucho y permite ejercitar tanto las descripciones como los diálogos. El día en Cerbera comienza como corresponde, con un buen desayuno, planes y una oportunidad para que las reinas medusa vean de primera mano el mejor lado de la sociedad bracadana, esa que parece estricta en la superficie pero siempre acoge a quienes desean experimentar sus virtudes. La autonomía dada por Braemar a Kodziomi y las demás ofidias es una muestra clara de la confianza tejida entre cada miembro del grupo, señal clara de que el chico sigue siendo un excéntrico desde los estándares clásicos de la nobleza. Esa excentricidad, convertida en la piedra angular de su vida, es reflejo de otro axioma pintado con el color de los desafíos: romper moldes es una condición indispensable para llegar lejos, para vivir la vida como debe ser. La nota amarga la pone Serena, de quien sólo supiéramos indirectamente en el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Verla en vivo no sólo confirmó la descripción compartida en ese entonces, sino que también reveló la peor faceta de su humanidad._ It's my way or the highway _, como diría un angloparlante. La personalidad de la maga, tan explosiva como predecible y nada exclusiva del género femenino, otorgó el vehículo para generar una catarsis complicada… y una nueva instancia de acercamiento entre el humano y la espadachina. Dimensionémoslo por un momento: han admitido en público que se necesitan. La visita al capitán Horkimer, hombre honesto y experimentado en las lides del mar, saca a relucir dos gotas de sabiduría: el aspecto lúdico de las reinas medusa (ninguna de esta ofidias es una mera máquina de guerra) y las diferencias de concepto entre un paradigma provincial y otro cosmopolita._

 _En el otro frente nos encontramos con Aine, a quien no veíamos desde hace rato. Además de conocer algunos aspectos relativos a su pasado y al intenso amor que siente por Braemar, su actitud dista mucho de la mezcla de seducción y picardía mostrada en Ikata y la convierte en un personaje más balanceado. Con tanta alcurnia como recursos, ya veremos si puede llegar a tiempo a la costa oeste._

 _Para cerrar estas notas, recién me di cuenta que, tras publicar el anterior capítulo,_ Trueno Sangriento _se convirtió en la primera historia de_ HOMM _en FanFiction, incluyendo_ crossovers _, que llega a los seis dígitos de extensión. Seguiremos, por supuesto, añadiendo nuevos hechos y llegando, palabra por palabra, a cumbres sin nada que envidiar a las tierras altas de Bracada.  
_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(33) La balista, adquirible desde ciertas herrerías por 2.500 monedas de oro, es una máquina de guerra que dispara proyectiles al final de cada ronda de combate. Todas las máquinas de guerra son inmóviles, pueden ser atacadas como cualquier otra tropa y eventualmente destruidas. Un héroe con la habilidad secundaria de Artillería puede controlarla y causar daño adicional con cada ataque._

 _(34) Tal como las balistas, los carros de municiones son máquinas de guerra. No atacan, pero su habilidad especial provee a las tropas de ataque a distancia con munición ilimitada._

 _(35) Anti-Magia, conjuro de la escuela de tierra, cuesta 12 puntos de hechizo y protege al objetivo de todos los hechizos de niveles 1 a 3, sean benéficos u hostiles, mientras está activo. Las versiones avanzadas también dan cobertura contra la magia más potente._

 _(36) Cada faro que controlemos da movimiento adicional en cada turno a nuestros héroes viajando por el agua, por lo que son un buen sustituto a la habilidad secundaria de Navegación._

 _He escrito suficiente por hoy, así que me despido hasta la próxima semana. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les incentive a dejar un comentario. Pásenlo bien y consideren, si hay tiempo, deleitar su paladar con algún delicioso producto del mar._


	12. Erkandi IV - Maestra

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Maestra**

Envuelta en su rica capa púrpura con vivos de oro puro, Aine emergió del monolito de doble vía ubicado casi a un tiro de piedra de la ciudad de Cerbera, parte de la red de uso exclusivo del consejo asesor y otros miembros de la élite política bracadana. Una rápida indagación en el Gremio Mágico de Anderskolde la puso directamente en el rastro de Thomas Braemar, quien había firmado allí hace apenas unas horas. Hablando del tiempo, este le jugaba en contra; nada garantizaba que el cazador de tesoros se quedara allí por mucho tiempo, especialmente considerando los muchos rincones atractivos donde podía esconderse el tesoro pretendido por él… y por los asesinos de La Gruta.

Recordó el encuentro que tuvo con él en la sede de Ikata y suspiró mientras avanzaba por la avenida principal en busca de pistas. La furia exhibida por el chico en aquella ocasión tenía bastante asidero lógico; mal que mal, ella estaba intrínsecamente asociada a la última memoria que él tuviera de sus fallecidos padres. Si bien la genio podía leerlo como un libro abierto, la página de su corazón era ciertamente más borrosa e intrincada, escrita en un lenguaje que no era Rimnarie ni bracadano ni nada conocido en Antagarich. Manteniendo su cabeza rigurosamente cubierta con una capucha, avanzaba cual fantasma entre la multitud ocupada en infinidad de asuntos. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire marino mezclado con la cocina local y cerró los ojos, afinando sus sentidos en busca de cualquier rastro que pudiese orientarla.

-Es por aquí.

Giró a la izquierda en la calle Gardamina y enfiló rumbo a los siempre ocupados muelles; no deseaba perder el tiempo interrogando a tenderos que atendían cientos de clientes por jornada. El ambiente pasaba silencioso a su lado, deshaciéndose en una mezcla de las grises construcciones con las blancas calles y los múltiples colores de los variados emporios. Podía sentir un levísimo rastro del muchacho entre la conmoción: un aroma tenue a tinta, el acero de su estoque, la decisión de sus pasos al ritmo de una mente despierta. Detuvo sus pasos junto a una farola y se agachó, contemplando el rastro inconfundible de un vagón de gruesas ruedas. La nieve, mezclada con arena y pequeñísimas partículas de piedra, aclaraba bastante la situación. "Esto señala una playa", pensó la maga. "Sé que no lejos de aquí hay un faro. ¿Habrá estado Braemar por allí, tal vez en busca de sus propios indicios para resolver el problema?"

Retomó el camino sin demoras. Los muelles, incluso en una ciudad tan bien estructurada como Cerbera, seguían siendo un sitio de cuidado para todos, desde estibadores hasta clientes. Ocho embarcaderos se prolongaban a lo largo de dos kilómetros, extendiéndose unos cincuenta pies hacia dentro gracias a la combinación de gruesas vigas de madera y plataformas de piedra repletas de algas y con algunos moluscos pegados en los costados. A diferencia de las calles donde la vida estaba en plena forma, las inmediaciones, delimitadas por gruesas rejas de acero con llamas eternas a intervalos regulares, exhibían un aspecto lúgubre, tan sacrificado como las mismas vidas de los pescadores que salían cada día a desafiar el traicionero manto azul del Océano de la Quietud.

-El rastro se va hacia la izquierda -musitó Aine, dirigiendo sus pies hacia allí; el eco de sus finos zapatos de tacón apenas delataba su presencia-. Allí anda alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarme.

Ese alguien era un muchacho moderadamente macizo, de pelo corto y vestido con sencillas ropas de lana y cuero, quien se alejaba de uno de los tocones usados para amarrar naves. Silbaba distraídamente mientras buscaba algo en el acerado céfiro de Erkandi. ¿Tal vez una nube? Bien rara era su misión, considerando que todas parecían exactamente iguales en aquel momento.

-¡Hey, chico! -gritó la mujer de piel azul claro-. ¿Quieres ganarte unas monedas?

La sola mención del oro desvió de inmediato la atención del aludido, quien volteó para enfrentarse a la misteriosa presencia de la capa púrpura.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señora? -preguntó en tono algo desafiante-. Los muelles no son el sitio para alguien como usted -apuntó a su rica vestimenta.

-Lo que haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia, niñito -replicó Aine con dureza-. Si me respondes un par de preguntas, te daré una buena propina.

-¿Busca a alguien?

-Aclaremos algo: aquí las preguntas las hago yo -mostró su rostro, los ojos amarillos centelleando de furia y anticipación.

-Vale, vale -el muchacho se echó atrás, algo intimidado ante la perspectiva de hacer enfadar a un ser arcano-. No fue mi intención ofender a vuestra merced. ¿Qué desea saber?

-¿Has visto por aquí a un muchacho? -inició ella-. Tiene 23 o 24 años de edad, mide más o menos seis pies de estatura, de complexión gruesa, cabello y ojos color negro. Viste con ropa, supongo, de buena factura y en tonos oscuros. He seguido su rastro hasta aquí, por lo que deduzco tomó algún barco hacia el norte del distrito... o la isla de Rovira.

-Si es por el físico, señora -replicó el estibador-, acaba de describirme, descontando el vestuario, a la mitad de los hombres que trabajan aquí. ¿Tiene alguna seña distintiva, tal vez?

La genio volvió a posar su mente en la biblioteca de Ikata y recordó, tras analizar en detalle la figura de su amado, un detalle clave: en la parte izquierda del cinto llevaba lo que parecía una funda delgada y el arma respectiva en su sitio. Tendría que servirle de algo; mal que mal, sabía bien que siempre trabajaba solo.

-Iba armado -dijo ella-. Tenía una funda o vaina en tonos azul oscuro, muy similar al lapislázuli, a la izquierda de su cuerpo; eso lo sé porque es diestro. Si no lo conoces, es un azul profundo que a ratos mezcla tonos algo más claros en patrones circulares. El arma estaba envainada, aunque no podría describir el agarre con tantos detalles; después de todo, ese no es mi fuerte.

-¿Una vaina azul...? -el chico pareció rebobinar un poco su propia mente y buscar el indicio respectivo-. ¡Ah, ahora lo recuerdo! Sí, recuerdo que él iba con un grupo bastante grande y también embarcó un vagón más dos caballos de buena musculatura. Parecían recién sacados del establo.

-¿Iba en grupo con otros humanos?

-No, señora. Le acompañaban una reina naga y cinco medusas, todas armadas hasta los dientes. Parecían estar a sus órdenes y lo escuchaban atentamente. No alcancé a captar mucho de lo que hablaban, pero sí entendí algo relacionado con una "punta de lanza".

Esa sola referencia bastó para unir todas las piezas en el interior de la mente de Aine, quien sonrió satisfecha. "Ya sé dónde va", se dijo. "Tal vez aún pueda llegar a tiempo y advertirle del peligro que corre". Aún así reservó algo de cautela para el peculiar batallón acompañándolo. Después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era tener que pelear en circunstancias tan delicadas.

-¿Sabes hacia dónde embarcó? -volvió a preguntar la filántropa, intentando corroborar su diagnóstico.

-Hacia la isla de Rovira, señora -contestó el muchacho, ya sintiendo el tintineo de las monedas en su bolsillo-. El viejo capitán Horkimer, quien conoce estas aguas mejor que nadie, consiguió un bote lo suficientemente grande para embarcar a una división completa y levó anclas sin perder tiempo.

-Eso pensé. Ten -le pasó doscientas monedas de oro al satisfecho muchacho-, te las has ganado. Y si estás de buen ánimo, podrás ganarte otras tantas si me haces un favor adicional.

-¡Lo que usted quiera, excelencia! -ciertamente el diablillo estaba encantado de oír semejante oferta-. ¿Desea que mate a alguien?

-Nada tan salvaje, claro -lo instó a caminar junto a ella hacia el extremo más cercano de los embarcaderos-. Consígueme pasaje en un barco que salga a Rovira lo antes posible y el dinero será todo tuyo. Tienes treinta minutos a partir de ahora; si lo logras antes de quince, duplicaré tu paga.

-¡No se diga más! -el estibador creyó haber tocado el cielo con su buena suerte-. Sólo espéreme aquí, que me ocupo de todo.

Los pasos del muchacho se perdieron a toda prisa en dirección contraria, hacia la caseta donde el administrador realizaba sus funciones y llevaba registro de cada nave entrando y saliendo de allí. Aine no pudo evitar sonreír ante la buena disposición del sencillo humano; sabía por observación propia en los muelles de Maratzante que su oficio era de turnos largos, muchísimos riesgos y pagas pésimas. Le estaba ofreciendo el equivalente a dos meses de sueldo por un servicio sencillo, ciertamente ahorrable si hubiese echado mano al siempre confiable conjuro de Hipnosis. Aún así, su generosidad innata pudo más y también dio un aspecto más estratégico a todo este asunto. Deseaba llegar descansada al territorio de ultramar y guardar sus energías mágicas para el momento oportuno. Total, Rovira estaba deshabitada salvo por la ciudad del mismo nombre, una mina de oro y un aserradero en los bosques cercanos. Pero allí, según revisara en los mapas de la Academia Imperial antes de emprender viaje, había otra cosa interesante: un monolito de doble vía, único acceso a la escarpada isla de Tagmata, donde sólo tres pequeños caminos se abrían paso hacia lo más profundo del bosque y las colinas.

-¿Qué habrán perdido los dioses allí? -se preguntó al mirar el horizonte donde rugían las aguas del mar-. Hay tantas opciones y tan poca certeza... Aguanta, amor mío -suspiró hondamente, ajustando su lujosa capa-, que ya estoy en camino.

-E11-

-¡Tierra a la vista! -exclamó el cazador de tesoros desde la punta del palo mayor.

El pelotón entero fue hacia allá, arrastrándose de forma más o menos estable desde sus actuales posiciones. Al no contar con tripulación para el viaje debido a la negativa del dueño original, el humano y las ofidias debieron asumir las tareas de apoyo, desde ajustar las velas hasta evitar que sus provisiones se fuesen al mar debido al fortísimo oleaje. Ciertamente las mareas locales no eran broma, zarandeando el barco de izquierda a derecha sin piedad. Aunque Gala y sus hermanas lo pasaron mal en los primeros compases del viaje, su sentido del deber pudo más que la incipiente sensación de mareo amenazando con ganarles la pulsada. Kodziomi se quedó junto al viejo Horkimer, ayudándole a determinar la posición de la nave con un sencillo sextante cuando no estaba trabajando a favor del viento. Más de una vez gritó hacia arriba para preguntarle a su jefe si tenía problemas con el festival de oscilaciones. "Es una suerte que en Bracada no haya terremotos", pensó casi con resignación. "No quiero ni imaginar cómo debe ser pasar uno de ellos en las alturas".

Lyrina y Matzo se movieron casi todo el tiempo con traperos y cubos, secando la cubierta casi tan rápido como el mar la mojaba. Byrene se encargaba de mantener tranquilos a los caballos, quienes ya no daban más entre la presencia de la medusa y los inquietantes ruidos de la bodega donde descansaba el vagón. Katarina, cuando no ayudaba a mantener la limpieza, preparaba té caliente y Gala lo hacía llegar a la improvisada camarilla, sirviéndolo en sencillas tazas metálicas que luego lavarían al tocar tierra. "Me perdonará usted, señor Braemar, por esta sencillez", expresó cuando su superior bajó del palo mayor para disfrutar su bebida, "pero entenderá usted que estamos a merced de la naturaleza". Por toda respuesta, Braemar le sonrió y agradeció un trabajo bien hecho. El humano, con catalejo en mano y la vista fija en el horizonte, se sintió en medio de una de esas batallas más propias de los tiempos ancestrales, cuando el mundo aún estaba en formación y la tierra peleaba por la supremacía con el agua y el céfiro. Reflexionó, en ese momento, sobre lo insignificantes que eran todos ellos ante la omnisciencia de la madre naturaleza.

El marino, en vez de optar por ir en línea recta hacia el destino prometido, prefirió dar un rodeo hacia estribor y luego envolver la curva en dirección contraria, con rumbo al sur y alejándose de las corrientes cuyo punto de encuentro era la Bahía de las Espadas, justo en la boca de Lydia. Explicó a sus pasajeros que esa maniobra era para evitar los remolinos formados en mitad del océano, tan peligrosos como las mismas sirenas chillando melodías opacas mientras a su alrededor danzaban restos de naufragios. "Incluso para alguien como yo", relató a la espadachina pelinegra tras beber su té caliente, "estas aguas están repletas de incertidumbres. He perdido aquí a muchos amigos con el paso de los años y seguro vendrán más en el futuro". El mensaje era claro: si bien el mar era una generosa despensa para la humanidad, también podía constituirse en su más letal verdugo.

Dos horas antes del anochecer, una llamada del alquimista nominal detuvo la marcha del barco. Descendiendo del poste, apuntó a lo que parecían ser troncos flotando a poca distancia de ellos. Mediante un lazo de su siempre fiel cuerda y sostenido firmemente por su asistente, consiguió pescar de las tórridas aguas una pequeña bolsa de cuero mantenida a flote por densas matas de algas marinas. Grande fue la sorpresa del grupo en pleno cuando en su interior encontraron 1.500 monedas de oro. Pidió a Kodziomi que las guardara junto con el resto antes de volver a su puesto con expresión sombría. "Las desgracias de otros, caídos mucho antes que nosotros, nos han beneficiado", sentenció. "Usaremos bien estos recursos en su memoria".

Para cuando dio el aviso de tierra firme, el sol había dejado atrás las últimas estelas anaranjadas, hundiendo el escenario completo en una fría penumbra. Volvió a poner sus pies en cubierta y caminó hacia el extremo más alejado de la embarcación, deleitándose con las llamas eternas en tonos anaranjados marcando el límite del muelle. La naga fue la primera en apersonarse, regalándole parte de su bendito calor tras seis largas horas de navegación.

-Por fin estamos aquí, señor -se arrimó a él con cuidado-. Parece mentira, ¿no?

-Usted lo ha dicho. Sonará extraño -le confidenció- pero no me siento para nada cansado. No deben subestimarse los efectos terapéuticos del aire marino. ¿Qué tal usted? ¿Llevó bien los bamboleos de esta cáscara de nuez?

-Bastante bien. El timón, según me contó el capitán, siempre se ubica en la zona más estable.

-¿Y las demás?

-Podríamos preguntarles -se volteó-. ¡Ah, precisamente aquí vienen!

Byrene, tan chispeante como siempre, fue la primera en llegar desde la bodega. Sus ojos seguían con ánimo las luces en movimiento, señales que Horkimer interpretaba al vuelo sin dificultad alguna mientras colocaba la nave a tres cables de distancia de la zona segura. Las fuertes corrientes no eran más que una memoria, reemplazadas por el manso abrazo de la bahía ubicada en la punta norte de la isla.

-¡Miren! -exclamó-. ¡Parecen casi tan imponentes como las del faro de Cerbera! Los tonos naranjas están bien, pero el amarillo de allá se lleva la palma.

-Veo que disfrutaste la visita -le dijo el chico en tono amistoso.

-¡Muchísimo, señor! Debería haber visto la enorme llama en su esfera de cristal diáfano, rotando automáticamente gracias a ese intrincado mecanismo repleto de engranajes y conectado al... -pausó un momento-. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa caja con botones, palancas y demases?

-Motor, querida -Katarina hizo acto de presencia-. Ese motor funciona, si recordarás bien, con vapor obtenido de agua hervida en una caldera alimentada por leña. Al fluir a lo largo de tubos de cobre revestidos con aislante, el vapor acciona una rueda que pone el mecanismo en marcha y hace girar el pedestal donde está la llama eterna.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, hermana -dijo la otra medusa.

-Según me dijo el capitán hace un momento -Lyrina entró al ruedo-, la ciudad está a un cuarto de milla de los embarcaderos. Sólo hay que tomar una curva hacia la derecha y estaremos en las puertas.

-Eso es estupendo -dijo Braemar-. Con el frío que hace, lo mejor será buscar alojamiento y planear nuestras próximas pesquisas bajo el calor del hogar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en Rovira, jefe? -inquirió Kodziomi.

-Bueno, esta parte de Bracada es muy pequeña y, excluyendo la misma ciudad de Rovira, casi sin atracciones -Gala y Matzo completaron el grupo mientras él hablaba-. Atrapar rumores en nuestras redes podría tomarnos un día completo si tomamos en cuenta el especial carácter de los isleños. Tendremos que dividirnos como lo hiciéramos en Cerbera.

-Somos siete -acotó la otrora líder de las chicas de Nighon-. Dado que el tiempo apremia, sugiero un grupo de tres y dos parejas.

-Muy razonable -Braemar la miró con aprobación-. Ahora preocupémonos de poner todo a punto para desembarcar. ¿Qué tal están los caballos, Byrene?

-Considerando lo precipitado del viaje, señor Braemar, creo que no les afectará en absoluto un trote corto hasta las puertas de Rovira.

-¿El vagón está orientado hacia la puerta?

-Tal como usted lo ordenó.

-Perfecto, entonces -ahora él adoptó voz de mando-. Kodziomi, usted irá con Gala a colocar las riendas en el carro. Matzo, el viejo Horkimer conoce mejor la ciudad que nosotros, así que pregúntale dónde están el Gremio Mágico, la oficina de correos y las posibles opciones de alojamiento. De paso, entrégale el dinero que recogimos de las aguas; es la segunda mitad de su pago por traernos hasta aquí y esperarnos lo que haga falta.

-Considérelo hecho -la aludida hizo un sobrio saludo militar y sus serpientes sisearon con seriedad.

-Katarina, guarda los implementos usados en esa bolsa de tela y apártalos a fin de que no manchen el resto del equipaje -la aludida asintió y se abocó a ello-. Yo me quedaré en cubierta para firmar el libro de entrada y después iré a sacar el carro de la bodega. ¿Estamos claros?

-¡Sí, señor! -respondieron la naga y la cinco reinas medusa.

-Pues en marcha -Braemar golpeó sus enguantadas manos-. El frío no respeta nada y cuando antes estemos tras las murallas, mejor.

Las tareas asignadas fueron cumplidas en tiempo récord, dejando el vagón listo para tocar los fríos caminos y la compacta nieve de Rovira. En su interior esperaban las medusas, sus gruesas capas protegiéndolas de la gélida sensación ambiental. Sólo se esperaba la señal para abrir la puerta y recibir la rampa conectando el embarcadero con la plácida oscuridad de las entrañas del barco. Una vez que el barco se detuvo junto al puesto correspondiente, los estibadores recibieron las cuerdas lanzadas por el cazador y el viejo marino, amarrando la resistente cáscara de nuez a esos toscos pilones de piedra tallada directamente sobre el suelo. Ya tensos los brazos y llamada la pasarela que dos hombres empujaban a duras penas sobre el mojado muelle, el alquimista nominal estrechó las manos de Horkimer con aprecio luego de devolver el registro firmado a uno de los encargados mediante un bien calculado lanzamiento.

-Es usted mejor de lo que la señora Margareten nos contó -inclinó levemente la cabeza-. Muchísimas gracias por traernos hasta aquí a pesar de nuestra súbita petición.

-El agradecido soy yo, muchacho -rió el veterano lobo de mar-. Hace tiempo que no me lanzaba al mar con tantas expectativas. Tal vez sean mis prejuicios de viejo, pero creo que pasará algo grande dentro de poco.

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno, cuando se es marino queda asumido que las peticiones súbitas, como tan bien las llamaste, preceden a los grandes acontecimientos.

-Espero, entonces, que eso caiga en el lado correcto de la línea -Braemar tomó aire y su aliento dejó una breve estela blanca-. A todo esto, ¿dónde se va a alojar usted mientras hacemos nuestras averiguaciones? Según lo que le dijo a Matzo, existen varias posadas buenas en Rovira.

-Yo no soy de posadas, chico -el marino rió con el típico carisma de viejo-. Tengo amigos en el embarcadero y nunca se me ha negado una habitación sencilla a la par que cómoda.

-Como quiera. ¿Lo encontraremos por aquí mismo?

-Así es. Zarparemos de vuelta a Cerbera apenas terminen, sin importar la hora. Si hay que navegar de noche, lo haremos.

El silbato proviniendo desde abajo dio la señal de que la rampa estaba instalada. Despidiéndose del capitán Horkimer con un gesto, el muchacho casi se comió los cincuenta pasos separándolo de la bodega. Entró cual exhalación y, usando su prodigiosa memoria a modo de antorcha, corrió los pasadores de la compuerta. Kodziomi le ayudó a empujarla; esta quedó automáticamente conectada con la rampa para conformar un sólido puente capaz de aguantar el vagón cargado. Ayudó a la pelinegra a ajustar su cinturón en la silla de montar, subió a su propio caballo, azotó ligeramente las riendas y en cuestión de segundos doblaban por el muelle hacia la carretera principal; suerte que los obreros lo conocían mejor que sus propias vidas e impidieron que los corceles perdieran pie. Antes de cruzar la gruesa verja de acero separando las instalaciones de la planicie aledaña, tomaron un momento para contemplar la hermosa negrura del cielo, donde millones de estrellas iniciaban un nuevo ciclo de baile.

 _Mientras tanto, en algún punto indeterminado del Océano de la Quietud..._

"Debería haberme puesto algo más abrigado".

Aine maldijo su mala suerte cuando el gélido viento proveniente del este, que ayudaba al barco mercante a navegar con facilidad por las saladas aguas, también se colaba por entre los cuartos de la embarcación y dejaba todo convertido en hielera. Por mucho que quisiera encender un pequeño fuego, no podría hacerlo sin comprometer la estabilidad de todo lo que le rodeaba. La bodega, repleta de aceites, cereales y carnes frescas, era aún más helada que el exterior para conservar aquellas valiosas especies en su punto justo. Aquel pasaje carente de comodidades le terminó costando 600 monedas de oro (el chico consiguió convencer al capitán y al administrador del muelle en sólo diez minutos), pero era preferible a esperar una semana completa antes de que otro barco decidiera tener las islas como su destino. Incluso el mismo vestido color azul marino, de mangas largas y forrado con tela especial en el interior, se hacía poco junto con su capa para mantener el frío a raya. Además había anochecido, cubriendo todo con un incómodo manto negro apenas roto por las constelaciones en el cielo.

-Mejor será que me mueva un poco -tiritó la genio de pies a cabeza-. Si me quedo quieta, más rápido me congelaré.

Muy en su interior, detestaba admitir que los últimos doscientos años de su vida, pasados entre lujosos salones, abundantes comilonas, cómodas salas de lectura con chimenea y sus clases en la Academia Imperial, la habían hecho bastante más blandengue, más vulnerable al frío y los avatares de la mismísima naturaleza. Como parte del consejo asesor del regente Gavin Magnus, era uno de los pocos miembros de la élite bracadana con exención de formar parte de la rotación de comandantes. Su extraordinaria influencia, bien pulida en el día a día de la corte, las letras y la beneficencia, amenazaba con atrofiar sus capacidades mágicas innatas, pero ella se mantenía en forma mediante lecciones prácticas a los alumnos avanzados, donde mostraba lo más granado de su repertorio: Implosión, Lluvia de Meteoros, Vuelo...

Emergió a la parte superior de la cubierta, encontrándola casi desierta. Sólo el mismo capitán, al mando del timón, y un par de vigilantes rondaban por allí. El resto se había entregado a los caprichosos designios de un sueño bamboleado por las corrientes cercanas a Rovira. Subió a la plataforma e hizo como que contemplaba el céfiro nocturno, distinguiendo al instante las constelaciones del castor, el gorrión y la ardilla. Pensó de inmediato en una de sus primas que se ganaba la vida como astróloga y cómo el nombrar los meses del año era una lucha constante para ella.

-Linda noche, ¿no cree? -preguntó el capitán, un tipo cuarentón y de piel morena seca, con voz ronca y mirada franca.

-La verdad, no sé si una noche tan fría puede calificarse así -respondió ella-. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan tocada.

-Pensé que los genios como usted, señorita Eize, tenían marcada tolerancia al dolor.

Aine se vio confrontada con la segunda parte de su plan. Para mantener su identidad en secreto, se presentó ante el hombre y sus tripulantes con nombre y objetivo falsos. "Eize" venía de Antrime para visitar a una prima que hace mucho no veía; sus últimas comunicaciones venían precisamente desde la enigmática isla occidental y con carácter de urgente.

-No soy una soldado, buen hombre -retrucó ella con cortesía-. Nunca me interesó la vida militar, prefiriendo dedicar todo mi tiempo al estudio de la magia cercana a la tierra. Trabajo en la sede local de la Academia Imperial, donde doy clases a los alumnos principiantes. Es una oportunidad estupenda de moldear mentes jóvenes con los valores correctos.

-Hace bien -el marino suspiró-. A veces, viendo a los jóvenes de hoy, pienso que nos estamos yendo al carajo. Cuando yo era niño, a los mayores se les respetaba. De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque...

Miró a la mujer de piel azul con algo de vergüenza.

-Oh, perdóneme -dijo con voz apagada-. No quise sacarle su edad en cara.

-No es algo que me afecte -respondió "Eize"-. Para una genio como yo la edad es cosa poca. No tengo más que 127 años.

-¡Anda, pues mi mujer seguro mataría por verse como usted a esa edad! -él rió con ganas-. ¿Cuál es su secreto?

-Ninguno -ella se puso seria-. Para los estándares de mi especie no soy más que una niña con mucho talento... pero niña al fin y al cabo. El tiempo pasa mucho más lento cuando se tienen tantos años por delante. Algunos genios, especialmente los maestros, pueden vivir hasta mil años.

-¿Un milenio completo? La verdad, señorita, no sé qué haría con todo ese tiempo. Digo, estoy en el lado equivocado de los cuarenta y ya me siento todo un viejo. Puede decirse que conozco estas aguas mejor que a mi propia familia; he pasado mucho más tiempo lejos de ella de lo que quisiera.

Aine no supo qué responder ante dicha mención. Sus pensamientos se posaron en Braemar, cuya pista apenas era tenue entre tanto frío y ruido. Rezó una plegaria silenciosa por su bienestar, deseando que la noche no lo hubiese sorprendido a la intemperie. Después movió sus dedos por la cuerda del anhelo hacia acordes mucho más serios. ¿Podría realmente cumplir con la misión que se había impuesto tras la alarma dada por Thane? ¿Aceptaría él su ayuda así, sin trucos ni rencores? ¿Dejaría el receloso muchacho que se confesara antes o después de una casi segura batalla contra las fuerzas de La Gruta? La respuesta de su alma era un firme sí a todas estas preguntas, pero la cuarta, surgida tras el proceso de las anteriores, se erigía como la más complicada en medio del tablero de su conciencia. ¿Arrojaría el cazador al suelo su pétrea máscara de desconfianza para recibirla?

Era un irónico giro del destino, sin dudas. La filántropa, siempre poseedora de incontables dones, había dicho desde un principio que él vendría corriendo a sus brazos, buscando el calor y la seguridad que sólo ella tenía entre sus cartas. La entrada en juego de aquel cabal nebuloso terminó cambiando todo: ahora Aine misma sería quien corriera hacia Braemar para ayudarle a vencer el peligro y sentirse, a su vez, protegida bajo ese manto de confianza proyectado por él. Ciertamente ella era muy sabia gracias a siglos de estudios, teorías y lecturas, pero la erudición del joven humano estaba esculpida por el mármol de la experiencia, los viajes y la adaptación. Mientras seguía al castor por el cielo hacia el suroeste, en dirección a la tierra prometida, pensaba que por él lo dejaría todo tirado: carrera, fortuna, prestigio... El mayor anhelo de la mujer de ojos amarillos y rigurosa coleta era convertirse en esa compañera capaz de hacerlo feliz y apoyarlo en absolutamente todo; capaz de seguirlo a donde fuera en busca de emocionantes aventuras y experiencias; capaz de formar con él una familia que viese en esos hijos híbridos (había escuchado casos de humanos de piel azulada en algunas regiones de Bracada) las mejores cualidades de ambos. En suma, sólo en compañía del muchacho sería capaz de alcanzar la libertad definitiva y pasar en absoluto júbilo los años que aún le quedaban por vivir.

-¿Señorita Eize?

La voz del capitán devolvió a la genio a la realidad.

-¿Eh...? -preguntó de repente, sorprendida de haber bajado tanto la guardia- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Parecía ida. ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí... Sólo pensaba en... mi prima que vive en Rovira. Espero que podamos llegar pronto a la isla; su última carta, como ya le había dicho, me dejó muy preocupada. Parece -ahora echaba mano a toda su imaginación a fin de que la farsa fuera creíble-, a juzgar por el tono en que me escribió, estar metida en algo bastante gordo. Siempre ha sido así, ¿sabe? Incluso de pequeña encontraba los problemas más absurdos y yo era quien tenía que sacarla de ahí.

-¿En serio? -el hombre puso un tono incrédulo en su voz.

-¡En serio! Permítame contarle uno de sus primeros incidentes. Habrá sido -fingió un intento de "recordar"- cuando ambas teníamos unos diez años y estábamos de visita en casa de la tía Beryl...

-E12-

La estampida se escuchó hasta la misma orilla del camino por donde transitaba el vagón, forzando a Braemar y Kodziomi a detener a los caballos y tranquilizarlos a fin de evitar que fueran presa de la intranquilidad. Miraron hacia el sur, donde descansaban los espesos bosques que eran convertidos en leña por los obreros del aserradero cercano. Algo, sin embargo, no encajaba: era demasiado tarde y hacía demasiado frío para cualquier tipo de actividad que no fuese dormir o vigilar; esto último se aplicaba exclusivamente a los centinelas de la ciudad cercana, donde seguramente también se preguntaban qué diantres fue eso.

-Sonó como una catapulta atacando una muralla, ¿no cree? -preguntó la naga.

-Bien podría serlo, pero la cadencia del sonido pareciera apuntar a algo muy distinto -retrucó el humano-. No puedo precisarlo sólo por el sonido, pero creo que eso es materia de...

Otro estampido, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, casi los mandó a ambos al suelo y sacó un señor relincho de los equinos. Ahora la diferencia era clara. Tanto el cazador como su ayudante sintieron ecos de piedras recubiertas de llamas, la receta perfecta si lo que se buscaba era echar abajo un muro molestoso.

-¿Un asedio? -preguntó él-. ¿Aquí?

-No sé usted, jefe -retrucó ella-, pero esto me pone nerviosa. Parte de mí quiere ignorar todo esto, pero la otra desea ir a ver qué diablos ocurre.

-Tiendo a pensar lo mismo. Parece que un día largo se alargará aún más. ¡Eh, chicas! -dirigió su voz a las medusas.

-¿Sí, señor Braemar? -preguntó Lyrina, ahora haciendo de portavoz.

Parece que alguien más anda por aquí y gusta de causar alboroto, a juzgar por ese horrible ruido proveniente del bosque. ¿Les parece si flexionamos un poco nuestros músculos y vamos a ver qué ocurre?

-Lo que usted decida -continuó la ofidia- está bien. Además hace un frío que pela, así que algo de acción servirá para calentar nuestros músculos.

-Sea -sentenció el humano-. Mantengamos los ojos abiertos.

Tomando nuevamente el control de las riendas, dirigieron el vagón hacia el sur, lejos del camino. La nieve aguantaba bastante bien el peso colectivo, apenas oponiendo resistencia al avance del grupo. A cada vuelta de rueda, el ambiente se volvía un poco más frío, más hostil, más desconcertante. Masas de pinos cubiertos de nieve parecían exacerbar el efecto de hielera conforme el espacio disponible se estrechaba, mutando en un pequeño valle rodeado tanto por los bosques como por los riscos donde podía esconderse cualquier cosa entre las sombras. Katarina y Gala cogieron sus arcos en silencio, cubriendo la retaguardia ante la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa. Matzo y Byrene hicieron lo propio en la vanguardia; así entregarían protección a sus superiores por si todo se iba a las pailas. Lyrina, oculta en mitad del carruaje, tenía una mano en su propia arma y otra en las flechas, su atención dividida entre ambos extremos.

Un tercer estampido los obligó a detenerse nuevamente. El carro osciló tanto como los árboles, cuya nieve cayó y formó una irregular alfombra a ambos lados del pasadizo.

-¡Por los dioses del inframundo! -exclamó Matzo, salvándose a duras penas de una caída-. ¡Pareció un terremoto!

-Es una suerte que los túneles no puedan caernos encima -dijo Lyrina, intentando subir el ánimo.

-Será mejor descender aquí -intercaló Braemar-. Los caballos están asustados y no quieren avanzar más. Kodziomi, procure sus cimitarras y ayude a las demás a descargar el carro de municiones. Algo me dice que lo necesitaremos.

-De inmediato, señor.

El oriundo de Calarnen tranquilizó a los animales con un poco de agua y pasto seco, instándolos poco a poco a que se arrimaran a un árbol. Luego de amarrarlos y asegurarse de que no escaparían mediante un buen lazo, acudió a asistir a sus compañeras de viaje. El carro era de unos seis pies cúbicos de superficie; hecho en sólida madera barnizada, tenía ruedas con cadenas para soportar la nieve y contaba con tres mil flechas, suficientes a fin de garantizar servicio por un año completo. Katarina y Gala, sus arcos en bandolera, lo empujaron al principio, bien protegidas por el resto de la comitiva. Avanzaron en silencio casi trescientos metros cuando vino una nueva alarma.

-¿Huelen eso? -inquirió Byrene-. Es como agrio. Me recuerda bastante a los túneles donde vivíamos.

-Tienes razón -añadió Matzo-. Son toques de... -pausa incómoda- azufre.

-¡¿Azufre?! -exclamaron Braemar y Kodziomi al unísono. Se miraron y asintieron. La expresión del cazador se ensombreció, causando curiosidad en las arqueras.

-¿Recuerdan cuando les dijimos que nos enfrentábamos a gente sin escrúpulos? -comenzó él-. Pues ese olor a azufre que acaban de detectar es sólo una manifestación de sus muchos recursos y trampas. Es muy probable que debamos enfrentarnos a una de sus tácticas más perversas.

-Ese olor a azufre -continuó ella- no tiene que ver sólo con el elemento. Es parte de una poción peligrosísima, de ascendencia tan antigua como el mismo mundo donde ahora estamos. Incluso en concentraciones muy leves -enfatizó esta última palabra- es capaz de inducir náuseas y vómito; en dosis mayores convierte a todo aquel quien respira sus humos en una máquina desquiciada.

-Si ven el humo azul en el cielo, aléjense de inmediato de él, de preferencia buscando lugares donde el viento no lo lleve hasta ustedes. Conocemos de primera mano lo que puede hacer y créanme que soy absolutamente sincero cuando les digo que ni Kodziomi ni yo deseamos perderlas a manos de sus pérfidos efectos -la naga asintió solemnemente tras la alocución de su jefe.

-Entonces ¿esta poción no se bebe? -Katarina quiso salir de inmediato de dudas.

-No -corroboró el alquimista nominal-. Al hervirla en un caldero se genera el humo y el resto es historia conocida. Mantengan su distancia y aprovechen sus dotes con los arcos. Adelantaremos líneas sólo cuando logremos desorganizar al enemigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, señor -dijo Gala-. Como ya dijimos antes -tomó prestada su frase-, simplemente indíquenos a quién debemos dejar como colador.

-El olor viene de allá, jefe -Byrene apuntó hacia el fondo del caminito-. Por la intensidad -volvió a oler, pero no sintió efectos secundarios-, diría que está pasado esta vuelta del sendero.

-Vamos, entonces -movió los dedos de su mano invocadora-. Ojos abiertos y por sobre todo, silencio. Cualquier ruido nos delataría.

Tratando de lograr un equilibrio entre el sigilo y la rapidez, el convoy avanzó lentamente. Tal vez los pasos de Braemar y las ruedas del carrito fuesen las mayores fuentes de ruido; Kodziomi mostró de forma práctica a las medusas cómo reptar sin casi levantar nieve. La técnica, sencilla y de rápido aprendizaje, consistía en mover las escamas de forma alternada, mezclando zig-zags cortos con sus contrapartes largas. Mientras avanzaban, las capas apretadas al máximo contra el cuerpo a fin de no mover ni el aire, la pelinegra se permitió una pequeña pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste oler un rastro tan tenue de azufre? -dijo a Byrene-. A mí me costó bastante más poder hallarlo entre los bosques de Ruktorima, ubicados muy lejos de aquí.

-Es parte de la vida subterránea, señorita -retrucó la reina medusa-. Además de prisioneros condenados y carroña, nuestros dragones rojos y negros complementan su dieta con carretadas de azufre extraído de los túneles más inaccesibles.

-Interesante -añadió la pelinegra, pensando automáticamente en "la basura"-. Cuéntame cómo lo extraen.

-Algunos seres -Matzo puso su granito de arena- de las cavernas o de otros lugares bastante diferentes de Bracada tienen la habilidad de detectarlo, incluso cuando está a metros de profundidad. Una vez que estos "detectores" hallan una veta, sólo hay que cavar para extraerlo.

"Eso coincidiría con la descripción dada por los renegados que trabajaban en ese laboratorio", pensó la naga. "Tal vez venga de los mismos túneles de Nighon. Si ese fuera el caso, tendremos otra ventaja con las medusas de nuestro lado. Tendré que contarle de esto al señor Braemar después de acabar la pelea".

El sendero terminó en otro amasijo de árboles, aunque no lo suficientemente estrecho para permitir el paso del carrito de municiones. Braemar y Byrene decidieron empujarlo para permitir descansar a Katarina y Gala, quienes flanquearon a Kodziomi en la parte delantera, arcos atentos y mano dominante en sus proyectiles. Matzo y Lyrina quedaron atrás, no entrando a la floresta hasta asegurarse de que nadie más los seguía. Su visión nocturna venía bien, permitiéndoles extraer hasta la más mínima muestra de luz para formar un perfil adecuado del entorno. Los troncos eran medianamente gruesos y proveían cobertura suficiente para un grupo de su tamaño. La luz de la luna llena se colaba por los escasos huecos de la bóveda, generando patrones blanquecinos, tenues como la caricia de un niño.

-¡Atención! -susurró la espadachina, parando de golpe al resto de la comitiva-. Parece que un poco más adelante hay alguien.

-Es verdad -acotó una de las medusas del frente-. Suenan como voces humanas; al menos una de ellas tiene un timbre típicamente humano.

"Es una suerte que las chicas tengan un oído tan fino", se dijo en silencio el cazador para luego dirigirse al frente con las demás.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que dicen? -inquirió al llegar.

-Desde aquí no, jefe -contestó la naga-. Tendríamos que acercarnos un poco más.

-Perfecto. Usted y yo iremos a ver qué ocurre. Gala y compañía -posó su vista en las reinas, cuyas serpientes a modo de pelo también estaban alerta-, quédense aquí y esperen nuestra señal o a que volvamos, lo que ocurra primero.

Las cinco muchachas de piel gris asintieron al unísono, quedándose junto al carro y cerrándose en un círculo compacto a fin de conservar el escaso calor que podían procurar. El chico y su asistente avanzaron tan sigilosamente como pudieron, llegando al otro extremo del bosquecillo en cuestión de seis o siete pasos de él. Hallaron allí unos arbustos frondosos y se ocultaron en el interior, sin importarles en nada los pequeños insectos que allí dormitaban y debieron marcharse con cajas destempladas a descansar a otro sitio. Corriendo un poco las ramas para crear un visor, contemplaron que justo delante había un claro; al fondo se percibía con más fuerza el olor a azufre previamente detectado por las medusas. Lo más notable, sin embargo, era otra cosa: un grupo de doce personas estaba parado casi en el medio, charlando en tonos apurados transportados hacia los espías por el viento soplando desde el corazón del valle.

-Creí que eso no terminaría nunca -dijo una de las voces, profunda y sabia-. Al menos ya conseguimos deshacernos de los guardias custodiando esta puerta (37).

-Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Halon -respondió otra, femenina, despótica y dominante-. Iré al otro lado del monolito y no deseo ser molestada. Como alguien llegue a colarse, todos ustedes lo pagarán con sus mugrosas vidas. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señora. Vaya tranquila -el ser que respondía al nombre de Halon se cuadró, igual que los demás-. Por aquí no pasará ni el aire. Tómese el tiempo que haga falta.

-No me digas cómo actuar -espetó la mujer, enfundada en lo que parecía ser una gruesa capa color burdeo, similar al tono del vino tinto. Acto seguido, se marchó caminando en silencio hasta perderse por lo que parecía ser una pendiente.

No bien desapareció cuando los demás lanzaron profundos suspiros, como si hubiesen contenido la respiración por horas.

-¡Qué alivio! -exclamó uno de ellos-. No me sentía cómodo con ella alrededor.

-Yo tampoco -dijo otro, haciendo girar lo que parecía una especie de báculo con una lente en su parte superior-. Además, este frío me está partiendo hasta los pensamientos.

-¿Creen que debamos esperar mucho? -intervino un tercero-. Sonará ridículo, pero esta zona de la isla da bastante miedo. Pareciera que en cualquier momento pudiera ocurrir algo.

-¡Cobarde! -ahora habló un cuarto-. ¿Y así eres miembro de La Gruta?

-¿A quién llamas cobarde, novato? -el tercero se defendió-. He visto más lugares de los que podrías imaginar con esa mentecita tuya.

-¡Basta ya! -gritó Halon, ajustando su gruesa capa púrpura con vivos dorados-. Dejen de pelear como niños de guardería y concéntrense en la misión. Todos estamos cansados, pero hasta que la señora vuelva debemos mantenernos alerta. Enciendan un fuego y tomen algo; así se les calentarán los músculos.

Mientras los subordinados trabajaban en la fogata, reuniendo piedras, quitando nieve y colocando leña sacada de quién sabe dónde, el humano y la naga vieron en detalle a lo que se enfrentaban. Los largos báculos; las túnicas rojas refulgiendo a la luz de la luna y ocultando conjuntos blanquinegros; las botas subiendo a la altura del gemelo; los rostros serios con barbas ralas o largas en tonos grisáceos o derechamente nevados...

-Una decena de archimagos (38) -dijo la pelinegra con voz sombría-. Claramente estos desgraciados no se andan con chiquitas si han conseguido reclutar a un destacamento de élite como este. Los he visto en acción, señor Braemar, y su precisión es legendaria al disparar rayos de energía.

-Por no mencionar su habilidad para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo -acotó él mientras ambos volvían a reunirse con las otras ofidias-. Su líder, el tal Halon, debe ser tan peligroso como la misma señora a la que tenemos a tiro de piedra. ¿Recuerda a Krellion y sus hombres?

-Cómo olvidarlo, señor Braemar -ella se estremeció ligeramente y arrimó su cuerpo al de él.

-Habrá que usar el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor. No tenemos opción.

De vuelta en la zona del carro, el chico de ojos negros puso a las demás al corriente, explicando los fundamentos del plan de ataque para esta oportunidad. Tras tres minutos de deliberación en los que se resolvieron todas las dudas, el grupo se dividió en dos, ambas mitades tomando sus respectivas posiciones a ambos extremos del claro. En el lado izquierdo se hallaban Braemar y Kodziomi; en el derecho, Gala y compañía, debidamente equipadas y con los recipientes llenos a rebosar de flechas. La noche, a pesar de las bajísimas temperaturas exacerbadas por el encierro natural, estaba clara y sin nubes.

El alquimista nominal miró a los ojos a su amiga y compañera. Ambos asintieron. La adrenalina comenzaba a acumularse en sus represas, lista para proveer esos instantes repletos de energía y emoción. Poco a poco fluía la magia hacia la mano derecha del chico, entregándole un brillo blanco. El aire crujía con estertores apenas audibles fuera del bosque.

-Ahora -susurró él.

Tal como esa mañana donde faenaran a los ogros, el Relámpago en Cadena descendió del cielo sin aviso, llevándose por delante a tres archimagos y dejando severamente heridos a otros dos. No bien cayeron estos últimos al suelo cuando Halon vio salir de los matorrales a un muchacho vestido de azul oscuro y negro, acompañado de una reina naga armada con seis afiladas cimitarras. El comandante descubrió su rostro, revelando curtidas facciones verde oscuro, carencia absoluta de cabello, orejas puntiagudas al estilo de los elfos de AvLee y ojos dorados en el esquema humano, flotando en medio de una espesa capa de humor y enmarcados por tupidas cejas negras. Allí repararon los atacantes que se enfrentaban a un genio del tipo menos común: los tonos dominantes de la especie iban más hacia el azul.

-¡Mátenlos! -gritó a sus tropas.

Allí llegó la segunda carga. Otro mago cayó acribillado por cinco flechas de punzón, cuya punta de acero especialmente tratada estaba diseñada para clavarse. El desgraciado ni siquiera alcanzó a apuntar su báculo hacia los intrusos. Vino otra volea; esta vez tres proyectiles dieron en el blanco, arrojando a otro veterano a la fría nieve pero sin matarlo. Los acólitos aún en pie no sabían si concentrar su fuego en quienes venían hacia ellos de frente o en los misteriosos arqueros ocultos entre los árboles. Rayos verdosos emanaron de las lentes, cortando la nieve con precisión quirúrgica y casi alcanzando al humano y la espadachina.

-¡Separémonos! -gritó él, lanzando una Flecha Mágica hacia otro archimago y casi dándole de lleno en la cara-. ¡Mejor será atacar de forma envolvente!

-¡Me parece estupendo! -retrucó ella, ya repleta de adrenalina.

Halon decidió ir primero por el cazador, barriendo la zona con una devastadora lluvia de meteoros mientras sus subordinados concentraban el fuego en la chica reptil. Moviéndose tan rápido como se lo permitía el cansancio, esquivó hábilmente los proyectiles ardientes... y carentes de ese olor a azufre que sintiese Matzo hace un rato. La naga reptaba con rapidez, sin permitirse ser alcanzada por esos dolorosos rayos nacidos de la misma esencia mágica fusionada con el alma de los tiradores. El genio, colérico al ver que su presa se le escapaba una y otra vez, decidió lanzar una bola de fuego en dirección a la floresta donde Braemar buscaba refugio.

Ese fue su peor error; sólo consiguió derretir la nieve y recibir otra oleada de flechas como pago. En ese momento Gala, Lyrina y las demás decidieron descubrirse, ansiosas de pelear cara a cara con los enemigos de sus superiores y formando un amplio círculo a unas treinta yardas de la hoguera.

-¡Medusas! -exclamó uno de los archimagos-. ¡Mantengan la distancia o terminarán como decoración!

-¡Sigan atacando! -rugió Halon-. ¡Recuerden que nadie debe molestar a la señora!

A pesar del cansancio, el cazador lanzó otro Relámpago en Cadena, esta vez llevándose por delante a cuatro enemigos. El genio, tan sorprendido como enfadado ante la proeza de su contendor, contraatacó con otra bola de fuego. Volvió a fallar por centímetros luego de que él saltara ágilmente hacia su izquierda y cayera de pie a la usanza de los mejores equilibristas.

-¡Fuego a discreción! -gritó, igualmente embargado de adrenalina-. ¡Cubran todos los espacios y no los dejen huir!

Se unió a Kodziomi y avanzó con decisión hacia el líder rival mientras las reinas sacaban otra oleada de precisos disparos. Los archimagos, al verse acorralados, comenzaron a actuar de forma errática, rompiendo sus propias líneas en busca de un buen ángulo de tiro. Uno de ellos topó con algo y, al darse vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Lyrina, quien lo cogió firmemente y concentró su mirada en él. Los ojos de la ofidia brillaron como el sol del amanecer y sus serpientes sisearon la melodía fatal. El viejo, aterrado, sintió cómo sus extremidades inferiores y ropas se endurecían, pasando del rojizo al pétreo gris. Su último grito quedó ahogado por su transformación a tosca estatua. Otro tropezó con una rama cercana al centro, siendo presa fácil para Katarina, quien también se anotó un punto en los anales de la especialidad.

El último archimago cayó gracias a un disparo entre los ojos salido desde el arco de Gala, quien sonrió con ganas al verlo caer y manchar la nieve con su pútrida sangre. Halon, ignorante de todo aquello, se defendía como podía contra el estoque del humano y las cimitarras de la naga, lanzando Flechas Mágicas y Rayos de Hielo que iban a perderse en los árboles cercanos. Sólo por obra y gracia de sus reflejos evitó terminar con profundos cortes en el brazo o dedos perdidos. Apelando a la desesperación, decidió lanzarse contra el humano y casi lo derribó, pero este resistió antes de desembarazarse de él y acometer con la punta de su arma. El ser de piel verde consiguió esquivar el impacto, pero al moverse hacia su izquierda sintió una punzada en el hombro: Byrene, la siempre inquieta Byrene, mató su inercia mediante un tiro preciso, doloroso cual la mismísima muerte. El tipo ni siquiera alcanzó a caer en desgracia cuando recibió el golpe final por parte de Kodziomi: cuatro de sus seis espadas le perforaron el estómago y los pulmones, liberando una oleada de magia que se disipó en la fría atmósfera. Los genios, después de todo, no sangraban al morir, quedando reducidos a un simple montón de polvo.

-¡Victoria! -exclamó Matzo, levantando su arco y haciendo sonar su cascabel.

-¡Victoria! -sus hermanas repitieron el gesto antes de acudir donde sus superiores, quienes se veían agotados y satisfechos a la vez-.

-Buen trabajo, chicas -dijo Braemar, envainando su arma-. Usted también lo hizo estupendamente, Kodziomi -le dio un beso en la mejilla a la naga.

-No fue nada, señor -ella rió, guardando a buen recaudo los cartuchos de adrenalina aún en reserva-. Lo mejor es que logramos derrotar a estos malnacidos sin sufrir bajas.

-Como debe ser, querida. ¿Alguien tiene heridas que debamos curar ahora mismo? -preguntó al resto del grupo.

-Ninguna de nosotras está herida, jefe -contestó Byrene, la del disparo ganador-, a excepción de algunos rasguños al salir rápidamente del bosque luego de la bola de fuego.

-Eso puede curarse con un poco de poción antiséptica -atajó la naga, extrayendo un pequeño frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su capa-. Lo ideal es evitar incidentes como los que dejaron en cama a Adnia y Tarkari.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán ahora mismo -dijo Gala-. Lo mismo aplica a Oneida, claro.

-Seguramente muy bien -contestó Lyrina-. Recuerda que la gente de Cerbera las acogió, al igual que a nosotras, sin discriminar por nuestra raza.

Siguió una conversación breve durante la aplicación del preciado líquido sobre los rasguños, referente a la calidez bracadana en comparación a la frialdad y absolutismo que dominaban la vida en los túneles de Nighon. Braemar, por su lado, acudió a inspeccionar los restos de las ropas que llevase el fallecido Halon. A diferencia del bárbaro Krellion, en esta ocasión no encontró ni un solo indicio: el pasado del tipo era una página en blanco. "Tal vez la señora, cuando la encontremos, pueda responder algunas preguntas, aunque me temo que eso no será nada sencillo", dijo para sus adentros. "No sé si podremos enfrentarla con la fatiga arrastrada desde la mañana". Revisó el resto de los cuerpos con ayuda de sus amigas y obtuvo idénticos resultados.

-Tal vez una de estas estatuas tuviese algo -apuntó Kodziomi-, pero ahora nunca lo sabremos.

-Es mejor no saberlo, señorita -retrucó Matzo-. Lo mejor es asegurarnos de que estos dos no tengan posibilidad alguna de seguirnos -cogió un báculo de otro archimago caído.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Permítanme demostrarlo.

Ubicando el cristal del lado contrario al agarre de sus brazos, la reina medusa golpeó la piedra a la altura del cuello, deshaciendo la mitad superior de la estatua en mil pedazos y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Katarina repitió el proceso con la otra, terminando adecuadamente el trabajo iniciado en mitad de la pelea.

-Ya está -dijo, lanzando lejos el arma y trizando la valiosa gema verde en su punta.

-Quisiera saber algo -atajó Braemar-. ¿Por qué destruyeron las estatuas de ese modo?

-Nuestra habilidad de petrificar (39) es un simple mecanismo de defensa, señor -contestó Katarina-. Por lo tanto, no es permanente y suele disiparse por completo al cabo de un día o mediante un hechizo curativo.

-Es por eso -añadió Byrene- que destrozamos las estatuas que creamos; así damos muerte definitiva a nuestros enemigos. Si alguna vez ha escuchado historias de que mi gente suele decorar sus villas con ellas, desde ya le digo que no tienen base alguna en la realidad.

-Ahora queda bastante más claro -dijo el alquimista nominal-. Lo bueno es que la charla nos permitió descansar un poco y tenemos, hasta donde sé, nuevas energías. Nos toca lo más importante: encontrar a "la señora" y abortar sus planes. La noche se viene tupida y aún falta el pasaje más largo.

-Iremos por el carro de municiones, jefe -mencionó Lyrina al tiempo que llevaba a Katarina y Gala hacia la floresta-. En el intertanto, aproveche de recobrar algo más de aliento.

 _Mientras tanto, a razonable distancia de allí..._

Aine detuvo su montura justo en el corazón de la curva, a medio camino entre el puerto y Rovira. Hacía tanto frío que incluso el más mínimo escape de aliento parecía eternizarse en la atmósfera tapizada de nieve, convirtiendo el desierto (salvo por ella) camino de adoquines en un irregular espejo escarchado. Miró a las estrellas, pero las constelaciones jugaban al capricho y se negaban a darle algún indicio de dónde podría estar Thomas Edwin Braemar.

-Concéntrate -susurró, cerrando los ojos y sacando al corcel pinto del camino; el animal obedeció sin problema alguno-. Siente el aire y concéntrate. En alguna parte debe haber pistas.

Al abrir los ojos, el paisaje completo desapareció, siendo reemplazado por oleadas de distintos colores y aromas. Percibió de inmediato el blanco azulino de la nieve eterna, el verde claro de los pinos y el marrón lechoso de las hayas. El mismo aire marino bailando a su alrededor tomaba un tono azul tinta, aún visible en la negrura de su lienzo mental. Un marrón con tonos púrpuras emanaba del equino donde iba montada y su propia presencia se iba hacia el dorado, su color favorito y largamente olvidado en los armarios de Anderskolde. Avanzó hacia el sur, alejándose del rastro brillando a la luz de la luna, y percibió presencias disímiles. Una venía en tonos plateados con incrustaciones rojizas y negras, cinco brotaban con presencias color chocolate, restos del mismo plateado y punzantes círculos negros. Estas últimas parecían vibrar al ritmo de cascabeles frenéticos.

-Ahí están la naga y las medusas -sonrió, aún en trance-. Eso quiere decir que él no debe andar muy lejos.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, entrando a las esferas más profundas de su propia alma. Apartó suavemente lo anterior a un extremo de la habitación vacía, apilándolo hábilmente por tonos en estantes imaginarios construidos con gemas y acero templado, gran secreto de los maestros herreros y capaz, mediante aleaciones misteriosas, de evitar el óxido incluso en entornos donde mandaban la humedad y la oscuridad. Tanteando suavemente en medio de la densa atmósfera, tocó algo que recogió al instante.

Era una cuerda hecha de aire con minúsculos relámpagos rodeándola. Sonrió nuevamente: sabía de sobra que los hechizos de dicha escuela eran de la predilección de su amado.

Continuó tirando y dejó atrás los estantes, avanzando a un nuevo cuarto vacío pero igualmente bien iluminado. La cuerda se hizo dura y afilada; ahora era parte del estoque que Braemar siempre llevaba en el cinto. Una elección curiosa si se consideraba la tradición alquímica, donde sus exponentes siempre preferían dagas curvadas o espadas de longitud mediana. El acero pareció volverse elástico y girar sobre sí mismo, tomando una silueta humana de más o menos seis pies y salpicada de gotas que Aine percibió correctamente como sudor.

"Cansancio", pensó, viendo al rastro alejarse directamente de ella. "Está cansado; pareciera haber salido recién de una pelea complicada. Sólo espero que aún esté de una pieza".

Volvió a la realidad y, tal como en el muelle, el enigma quedó limpiamente resuelto ante sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Esta vez, al dirigir su mirada al cielo, la constelación del tejón parecía estirarse en dirección al sur.

-Veo que me has dado una señal, "primita" -dijo optimista antes de apurar el galope hacia el bosquecillo-. Parece que mi cuento fue más convincente de lo que yo misma pensaba.

-E13-

-¡Ikerena bendita...!

El grito ahogado de Kodziomi encapsuló la reacción colectiva cuando dejaron atrás el sitio de la pelea y continuaron por una pequeña pendiente hasta el último tramo del claro. Ante ellos se extendía una carnicería de manual, repleta del hedor de la muerte y del mismo azufre, cuyas oleadas casi hicieron vomitar al grupo entero. Una zona amplia, donde la nieve brillaba por su ausencia y el césped de la capa base estaba quemado, tenía un añadido aún más repulsivo: cuerpos ennegrecidos de diversos tamaños y formas, achicharrados hasta volverlos irreconocibles. Bajaron lentamente hasta el mismo epicentro del desastre, evitando respirar el miasma como podían. Al menos treinta de esas figuras carbonizadas eran humanas, tendidas a lo largo o encogidas ante lo que debieron ser sus horribles últimos momentos. Otras, más pequeñas, trajeron a la mente de Braemar esa pobre colonia de gremlins hallada en lo profundo de Ruktorima. Porciones de lo que parecía piedra volcánica manchaban el terreno y en algunas pequeñas secciones del frente se notaban trozos de hierro a medio fundir.

-¿Qué clase de magia podría causar un resultado como este? -la pelinegra abrió nuevamente su boca, conmocionándose por dentro.

-¿Armagedón, quizás? -sugirió Gala-. He oído que ese hechizo hace caer fuego del cielo y devasta absolutamente todo lo que toca.

-Lo habríamos visto mientras veníamos hacia aquí -corrigió gentilmente Braemar-. Esto parece más controlado, más polarizado y furioso. Eso sólo deja una opción: Infierno -la sola mención de ese poderoso conjuro hizo que los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieran como platos.

-¿Habrá sido la señora con la que habló el genio que matamos hace un rato? -Byrene tembló hasta la punta de su cola-. Seré honesta con ustedes: no me hace ni pizca de gracia vernos bajo una ola de fuego semejante.

-No te culpo por tener miedo, querida -Kodziomi, ya recuperada de la impresión, le rodeó los hombros con cariño-. He visto en primera persona lo que puede hacer una invocación de Infierno y es uno de esos espectáculos, perdonando la expresión, que marca para toda la vida.

-Estas deben ser las tropas, señorita -dijo Lyrina-, que defendían la puerta cercana al monolito mencionado por esa mujer de la capa oscura. Si nos apuramos, tal vez podamos darle alcance antes de que haga...

-...lo que sea que va a hacer -completó Gala.

-Eso sí, el olor a azufre no me deja demasiado tranquilo -el cazador intentó poner un poco de calma-. Byrene, ¿puedes decirnos de dónde viene?

La aludida levantó un poco su nariz y respiró hondo, intentando filtrar la penetrante esencia del resto del aire con sabor a mar. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, avanzó unos diez pies, volvió sobre sus escamas y de ahí se fue en diagonal, en dirección contraria a la sólida verja de piedra gris en cuyas puntas flameaba el estandarte de Rovira: dos anclas cruzadas bajo un sol (todo ello en dorado) y con fondo púrpura oscuro. El púrpura, en la tradición bracadana, simbolizaba la independencia y la resiliencia de las gentes que llamaban hogar a este rincón tan apartado.

-¡Por aquí, jefe! -gritó.

-Kodziomi, venga conmigo. Gala, ve si tú y las demás reinas pueden encontrar un modo de abrir esa puerta. Tal vez haya alguna llave o palanca que se salvó del horno.

Un saludo militar de las demás medusas terminó la conversación. Al igual que durante el ascenso hacia la cabaña donde vivía el viejo capitán Horkimer, el cazador y la espadachina se dejaron llevar por el ímpetu de la joven arquera, quien llevaba el arco en bandolera y aún contaba con ocho flechas de punzón en su aljaba de cuero reforzado. Ingresaron a un camino más estrecho, apenas distinguible entre los frondosos árboles, cuyas ramas debían apartar a fin de avanzar lentamente. Recorrieron veinte, treinta y cuarenta pies; a cada paso y sacudida de brazos el olor adoptaba una sensación de omnipresencia similar a las náuseas o una borrachera de espanto. "Es una suerte que no hayamos visto, hasta ahora, la poción de locura en primera persona", pensó Braemar mientras su intranquilidad crecía por momentos.

-Ya casi estamos -dijo la medusa-. El olor es prácticamente imperdible en este punto.

-También puedo sentirlo -añadió la naga-. Y viene con algo más: sangre.

-¿Sangre? -el muchacho apenas daba crédito a sus oídos-. ¿Otro cadáver?

-Es muy probable, señor.

Byrene se hizo a un lado de repente, deteniéndose y bajando la cabeza.

-Aquí está, jefe.

Ante ellos apareció una visión quizás más repulsiva que los desgraciados cadáveres reducidos a masas negruzcas o la piedra pobremente solidificada sobre el césped cercano a la barrera. Un ser arrugado y con las tripas a pleno aire yacía acostado contra un árbol, su sangre mezclándose con el contenido de una bolsa rota de polvo amarillo brillante y burbujeando sobre la pulcra nieve. Su rostro era la expresión misma de una cruel tortura: ojos amarillos que en nada recordaban a los de un genio, ni siquiera al fallecido Halon; piel rojo brillante al punto de confundirse con su propia esencia derramada; dos cuernos cortos de color dorado saliéndole de la frente; enormes y puntiagudas orejas tan arrugadas como todo lo demás. De los grotescos labios, abiertos de par en par, asomaba una hilera de dientes negruzcos y dos colmillos amarillentos en la sección inferior, sobrepasando los límites de la boca. La figura, completamente desnuda, no tenía genitales visibles y era humanoide, con brazos y piernas bien proporcionados a lo que debió ser una estatura de cinco pies y seis pulgadas. Cinco dedos tenían las manos y pies, ambos dotados de largas garras que aumentaban la ferocidad de lo que, en mejores tiempos, debió ser...

-¡Un diablo! -gritó Kodziomi-. Señor Braemar, esta criatura debe ser "la basura", ese ser chillón mencionado por el señor Aizarna en la carta que nos envió mientras pernoctábamos en Ikata.

-Tiene toda la razón, querida, aunque yo sería algo más específico: este pobre despojo es un Kreegan. Usualmente no se les ve tan lejos de las planicies volcánicas de Eeofol, excepto cuando buscan nuevos territorios para devastarlos. Si La Gruta pudo capturar uno de ellos...

-Con dinero todo es posible... y a esta gente le sobra. No me sorprendería que hubiesen adquirido a este pobre desgraciado en el mercado negro; en mis años de ejército oí varios rumores sobre trata de esclavos en algunos rincones insalubres de Krewlod o Erathia.

-Jefe -cortó Byrene-, si hay un ser apropiado para encontrar azufre, es un Kreegan. Su olfato es excepcional y, si se les cría serviles, son prácticamente arcilla en manos de sus amos. Recuerdo haberlos visto varias veces en los túneles, encadenados y arrastrados de un lado a otro mientras chillaban frases ininteligibles. La gente de la superficie los conoce, como bien dijera la señorita Kodziomi, con el mote de "diablos" o "demonios".

Los Kreegans eran un enigma histórico, usualmente asociado a cultos insanos como el Templo de Baa, bastante activos (según la historia oficial) durante los tiempos incluso anteriores a la formación de Bracaduun; descripciones detalladas de sus asquerosos rituales aún sobrevivían en las bibliotecas de Antagarich y eran material reservado sólo a quienes poseían estómagos fuertes. Su similitud con las criaturas diabólicas de los textos religiosos, principalmente aquellos estudiados por los monjes en la quietud de los monasterios, exacerbó su reputación de entes desquiciados, destructores de mundos cuya influencia corrupta, si no se controlaba, se extendía casi tan rápido como la Plaga, devastando todo lo que tocaba. Eeofol, antes de ser conquistada por esta raza, era hogar de los Halflings, territorio fértil, hermoso y cercano a la zona de Moss Valley, en la frontera oriental de la actual Erathia. Un genocidio después, estos pequeños habitantes quedaron abandonados a su suerte; árboles, ríos, planicies y bosques reemplazados por mesetas y lagos de lava ardiente.

-Evidentemente la señora no requería ya de sus servicios -acotó el alquimista nominal en tono sombrío- y mandó uno de sus lacayos a masacrarlo. No pretendo vengar esta presencia cuya sola existencia es una antítesis de todo lo que representamos, pero esta mujer pagará por sus crímenes. Lo mismo aplica, ahora más que nunca, a La Gruta en pleno. Volvamos ahora mismo con las demás.

El ánimo del trío subió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, dejándoles vía libre hacia el portal de teletransporte ubicado más o menos trescientos pies más allá. Al igual que el oculto por el muro secreto de Ruktorima, era de doble vía, pero con una luz roja en la parte superior y un campo transparente en el que partículas azules, naranjas y blancas flotaban, ejecutando danzas extrañas bajo el influjo de su propia magia. Se decidió que el humano y la naga irían primero, después Lyrina y Matzo con el carro y finalmente el resto. Nuevamente la sensación de desperdigarse en millones de minúsculas partículas se fue tan rápido como llegó. Emergieron del otro lado en medio de un camino estrecho al punto de parecer asfixiante. A ambos lados se extendían los mismos árboles nevados en patrones monótonos; por detrás, la inmensidad del océano y un altísimo acantilado.

-Debemos estar a unos doscientos pies del océano ahora mismo -dijo Katarina, apartándose del borde apenas pudo distinguir el borde de las afiladas rocas bajo sus escamas-. Y allá...

-¡Miren! -exclamó Gala-. Allá se ven las llamas del muelle donde desembarcamos antes. A la derecha, un poco más lejos, está la torre del castillo.

-Eso sólo signfica una cosa -Kodziomi ajustó su capa; allí estaba aún más helado debido a la elevación-. Estamos en la isla de Tagmata. ¿Recuerdan cuando el capitán Horkimer nos contó de este lugar durante el viaje? No hay playas donde desembarcar desde el océano y está totalmente rodeada de riscos escarpados. Es decir, este monolito -apuntó al portal- es la única forma de entrar y salir de aquí.

-Mayor razón para detener a la señora de marras -añadió Matzo-. ¡Anda! Parece que el señor Braemar encontró algo en la nieve.

-Pisadas frescas con no más de media hora de vida -acotó el humano tras incorporarse del suelo-. Bota femenina, a juzgar por la profundidad del tacón en el suelo. Talla siete, tal vez siete y medio, de buena factura, escaso uso y con refuerzo en la suela. ¿Notan los puntitos prologándose a lo largo del rastro de la planta? Son especiales para no resbalar ni hundirse en la nieve, tal como las que llevo puestas ahora mismo.

Levantó su propio calzado para enfatizar la deducción recién expuesta. A diferencia de los analizados, los de Braemar eran de talla diez y bastante más anchos en la zona media.

-Continuemos.

En absoluto silencio reanudaron la marcha, dejando atrás el zumbido del monolito y pensando, cada ser a su manera, en el desafío que les esperaba. Las medusas, tras la pelea con Halon y sus esbirros, entendieron a cabalidad el mensaje que sus superiores les dieran tras escapar por poco del viento blanco y emerger de la cueva donde se conocieron por bendiciones del destino. Ver esos cadáveres quemados, la naturaleza destruida y los banderines derruidos por las mismas llamas invocadas mediante artes arcanas para satisfacer oscuros fines terminaba combinando las piezas en un axioma clarísimo: el margen de error era nulo. "O salimos de aquí con vida y la victoria en nuestros brazos", se dijo Katarina, "o moriremos en esta prisión helada con el honor destrozado y La Gruta fortalecida, tal vez a un punto irreversible".

La noche parecía venírseles encima con toda su fuerza, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiesen dado media vuelta. El sentido del deber generaba una simbiosis entre los siete, instándoles a continuar y aumentando el calor para mantener el aire a raya. Tras salir de otra pequeña curva hacia la derecha, emergieron en la base de una colina cubierta de pinos, donde el camino formaba una especie de tridente. La pendiente era mansita, de no más de diez grados de inclinación, y en la punta central descansaba una especie de columna.

-¡Allí! -Kodziomi cogió del brazo a su jefe-. ¡Allí esta!

Perfilada contra la luna llena, la mujer de capa marrón estaba en la cumbre, separada de la columna por tres o cuatro pies. Dándoles la espalda, no parecía haber detectado su presencia. Las reinas ocultaron sus municiones y tomaron posiciones en puntos estratégicos, arcos listos para disparar aunque fuese con la gravedad en contra. Miraron a Braemar y Kodziomi con absoluta entrega, diciéndoles, sin abrir la boca, que les cubrirían las espaldas aunque dejasen sus propias vidas en ello.

-Llegó la hora, querida -Braemar sonaba solemne, tomándole una de sus manos para reunir fuerzas-. Recuerde lo que prometimos a la luz de la hoguera.

-Jamás lo olvidaría, señor -ella lo abrazó y besó en ambas mejillas-. Usted y yo, juntos, la derrotaremos -repitió textualmente.

Tomaron el aire nocturno para aclarar sus mentes, desenvainaron sus armas en absoluto sigilo y emprendieron el ascenso hacia la pequeña meseta en lo alto del sendero medio. Tal vez, si Ikerena les sonreía como lo hiciera en varias ocasiones previas, podrían sorprenderla y forzarla a descubrirse.

-Ni un paso más.

Lamentablemente para ambos, su estrategia feneció antes de ser puesta a prueba. El tono olímpico, dominante y despótico de esa voz femenina los dejó parados en seco.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo llegarías, Thomas Braemar -dijo nuevamente la mujer, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlos.

-¿Cómo sabes que venía hacia aquí? -espetó él, levantando la voz para hacer llegar el mensaje hasta arriba.

-Lo sé todo. Lo veo todo. Sé que vienes acompañado de un pelotón de reptilianas y te lo agradezco; serán estupendas soldados para nuestra causa -enumeró, su voz creciendo en un eco perverso-. Sé que has venido siguiendo el rastro de La Gruta desde Ruktorima, donde tú y tu amiguita naga envenenaron a tres de mis alquimistas, robando posteriormente sus referencias y notas. Sé que liquidaste a los sujetos de prueba que Krellion traía desde Krewlod para mí. Sé que encontraste el cadáver de ese demonio cerca de la barrera. Y también sé, aunque eso lo deduciría un niño cualquiera, que Halon y sus fuerzas no pudieron con la combinación de ustedes más esas reinas medusa ocultas en la base de la colina.

-¡Nunca serviré a su pérfida causa, señora! -ahora Kodziomi tomó cartas en el asunto, sin dejarse intimidar por la omnisciencia de su contraparte-. ¡A diferencia de usted, yo tengo el honor y la dignidad intactos!

-Me enterneces, espadachina -ahora el tono derrochaba desprecio-, pero verás que es inútil resistirse a La Gruta. Ni tú ni tu amiguito ni nadie podrán detener el proceso que hemos puesto en marcha.

-¡Basta ya! -Braemar alcanzó la cólera-. ¡Si te crees tanto, deja de alardear y muéstrate! ¡No pelearemos contigo si no es de frente!

El aire y el tiempo parecieron detenerse. Ni siquiera las estrellas titilaban. La incómoda pausa fue rota por una cadencia derechamente diabólica.

-¡Ahahahaha...! -rió la fémina, mezclando sarcasmo y desprecio-. ¿De verdad quieres que me muestre ante ti, niñito? ¿De verdad crees que podrías soportar el peso de la verdad?

-¡Basta de excusas! -los ojos del chico iban camino al rojo brillante. Kodziomi hacía sonar su cascabel, sus seis manos listas para cortarla apenas intentara algo raro.

-Bueno, lo haré si eso significa concederte un último deseo -se dio vuelta y los contempló desde su posición privilegiada-. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Descendió lentamente, casi como un espectro forrado en sobrio marrón. El eco de sus botas, fusionado con el silencio del entorno, la hacía ver aún más omnipotente. Tanto el humano como la naga sabían que se arriesgaban muchísimo al tenerla tan cerca; perfectamente podría fulminarlos a ambos con una pasada de Infierno o tal vez algo mucho peor, como la temida Implosión. Sintieron la esquelética mano de la muerte rodear sus hombros, acariciar sus rostros, abrir el libro donde estaban marcados sus nombres. La señora, ese ente al que por fin tenían a cinco pies de distancia, detuvo su marcha. Allí notaron que llevaba guantes de cuero de excepcional factura, haciendo juego perfecto con la capa que la ocultaba del mundo exterior.

-Terminemos con esto -deslizó, arrastrando las palabras.

Echó hacia atrás la parte superior del hábito, revelando por fin el tan anticipado rostro bajo la luz del astro nocturno. La mujer conocida como "la señora" era un ejemplar magnífico del género femenino, exudando madurez en cada línea de su cara. Atractiva bajo cualquier punto de vista, tenía labios medianamente carnosos y pintados de rojo oscuro, tono extendido también a sus cejas y larga cabellera dominada mediante una coleta. Sus centelleantes ojos verdes descansaban sobre pómulos bien delineados, diagnóstico extendido a su nariz, mejillas y orejas; dos pequeños aretes de oro con forma de prismas colgaban mansamente de los lóbulos. La expresión, seria y dominante como su voz, le entregaba una edad más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta años y era reforzada por una tiara áurea con un diseño similar al de los objetos relacionados con la esquiva teoría del Ojo de Águila. No llevaba collar.

Lo que vino después fue sorprendente. Braemar retrocedió un par de pasos de la pura impresión y se salvó por poco de rodar colina abajo, su rostro pálido como si le hubiesen robado el alma en dicho instante. Kodziomi se apegó a él con tanta preocupación como recelo, intentando devolverlo al mundo de los vivos mientras contemplaba a la humana con rabia apenas contenida.

-Ma... -el cazador trastabillaba con las palabras-. Maestra Rissa... ¿Usted es...? ¿Usted...?

-Sí, Braemar -replicó la aludida-. Yo, Lady Rissa (40), soy "la señora" que te ha quitado el sueño. Yo, la mujer que patentó y perfeccionó el proceso de convertir metales inservibles en valioso mercurio -volvió a enumerar-. Yo, la mujer que te dio clases de alquimia en la Academia Imperial cuando apenas eras un crío con muchísimo potencial. Yo, la mujer que se aburrió de bailar al absurdo compás del regente Magnus -ahora levantó la voz-, comandando un ejército carcomido por el aburrimiento gracias a esa soporífera y obligada paz. Yo, la mujer que sabe que portas el Escudo de la Centinela en tu espalda...

-Espere un minuto -él recuperó el habla-. ¿Por qué se unió a este cabal insano? ¿Qué intenta ganar con ello? ¿Por qué desea sumergir a Bracada entera en la anarquía?

Kodziomi sintió que se moría por dentro al escuchar el desesperado tono de su amigo, compañero y superior. Su corazón sufría latido a latido con el de Braemar, dimensionando aquello que podía concebirse sólo de una forma: la muerte de una ídola, de un ícono fundamental de su historia. Rissa, la despiadada mujer ante ellos, tal vez tuvo un lado bueno en el pasado, pero nada de la calidez ni del saber de aquellos años quedaba ahora. Su instinto de naga leía la cartilla claramente: esta alquimista de capa marrón estaba ebria de poder, totalmente desquiciada por su lado más oscuro y cruel.

-¿Por qué...? -repitió el chico, aún pensando que todo esto no era más que una pesadilla.

-Hoy me siento generosa -dijo ella, chasqueando la lengua con arrogancia-. Si deseas eso como otro último deseo, te lo concederé, pero no aquí. Bajemos al inicio del tridente -apuntó hacia abajo- y te lo contaré todo. Otra cosa: nada de trucos. Tal vez Tagmata no sea un aula, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción... con uno de mis mejores estudiantes.

Volvió a reír con el mismo desdén, pero esta vez de forma más discreta. La pelinegra sintió ganas de destriparla ahí mismo pero se contuvo; no deseaba poner al cazador en riesgo ni tampoco hipotecar la suerte de Gala, Lyrina, Katarina, Matzo y Byrene. Así descendieron los tres, caminando en silencio y de lado a lado, bajo la misma luna que iluminaba ese aislado punto de la tierra, esa cruel prisión donde los aspectos más ocultos tenían, de momento, las cartas ganadoras.

-¿Señor Braemar...? -la sorprendida voz de Gala acompasaba el sentimiento de sus compañeras, quienes también se descubrieron-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada -replicó él, tan exasperado como furioso-. Bajen los arcos y...

-No, déjalas -Rissa le cortó la frase de golpe-. Pueden apuntarme cuanto deseen, ofidias; total, sus arquitos de juguete dan más risa que miedo.

-¿Qué le ha hecho al jefe? -exclamó Katarina.

-Ya les dije que no pasa nada -repitió el cazador-. Mantengan la calma, es lo único que les pido -hizo una señal a Kodziomi.

-¿Sí, señor? -preguntó la espadachina, siempre cortés a pesar de su furia interna.

-Mantenga a nuestras amigas en calma cuanto pueda -le susurró su amigo-. Deseo saber todo lo que la maestra Rissa tiene que decirme y de ahí veremos lo que pasa.

-¿Aún la trata con respeto? -ella parecía incrédula.

-Debemos demostrar que somos mejores que ella, al menos en lo que a modales respecta -pasó sus dedos índice y medio por sus gélidos labios y le dio un beso indirecto en la frente-. Sólo confíe en mí, querida.

-Está bien, jefe -ella no le devolvió el gesto de verdad por muy poco.

La naga, aún con un levísimo tinte de duda en su corazón, partió a reunirse con las reinas medusa y apeló a su máxima capacidad de convencimiento para evitar que ellas, en un arranque de furia ante la más mínima amenaza de Rissa, procedieran a dispararle, desatando al mismo tiempo sus extraordinarios poderes. El entorno, al ser bastante cerrado y limitado por los árboles, era una auténtica jaula sin sitio alguno para esconderse. Detrás de ellas quedaba el camino rumbo al monolito y arriba, más allá de la presencia de a quien hasta hace poco denominaran "la señora", se encontraban las colinas, desiertas salvo por la columna del medio.

-¿Ya terminaron de dilucidar? -preguntó Rissa, impaciente con el desprecio característico de la aristocracia más rancia.

-Sí -contestó Braemar secamente.

-Menos mal, porque empezaba a darme una lata de aquellas, mil veces peor que las aburridísimas reuniones del consejo asesor. Ahora que tengo toda tu atención y la de tus amigas, Braemar, te contaré lo que tanto anhelas saber -sacudió su cabeza violentamente, haciendo volar su coleta de un lado a otro-. Sabrás tan bien como yo la versión oficial de la historia previa a Bracada, nación erigida, al igual que Erathia, sobre las ruinas humeantes del Imperio de Bracaduun luego de las conquistas de Tarnum. Pero existe otro detalle; antes de que los reyes magos gobernaran durante siglos sobre prácticamente la mitad de Antagarich, sufrieron otra caída a manos de un bárbaro cuyo nombre sólo vive en las antiguas leyendas de los yermos: Jarg el Conquistador.

-¿Jarg el Conquistador? -el muchacho estaba sorprendido-. Nunca lo había oído nombrar.

-Ni yo hasta hace cosa de cinco o seis años -recordó-. Fue durante uno de mis largos días en la biblioteca de la Academia Imperial, mientras buscaba material para mis clases de alquimia elemental, que me topé por casualidad con un grueso tomo sin título, tan polvoriento y ajado que se mantenía en pie sólo por cuestión de milagros. La curiosidad pudo más y comencé a leerlo de punta a punta. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí; para cuando levanté la cabeza presa del cansancio, había anochecido y las bibliotecarias se marcharon, dejándome encerrada en el interior con todos esos textos. Sin poder salir de allí a menos que causara un escándalo, decidí continuar y lo que encontré me dejó impresionada: Jarg, ese bastardo cuya sola mención me deja la boca con asco, reunió a la horda más grande jamás vista en el continente y conquistó la totalidad del imperio, desde las fangosas tierras de la actual Tatalia hasta la Bahía de Skyline. Siglos después, Tarnum haría un calco de su campaña en los primeros años posteriores al Silencio, desapareciendo cobardemente tras la trifulca.

Conscientes de sus antiguos errores, los reyes magos decidieron ejercer su control con precisión quirúrgica, volviendo a esclavizar a las gentes de los yermos, los pantanos y cualquier territorio colindante que osara oponerse a su poder. La segunda etapa de Bracaduun fue el periodo más próspero de su existencia, alcanzando fama y riquezas jamás igualadas por ninguna nación moderna, ya sea aquí en Antagarich o el resto de Enroth. Seré franca contigo -pausó para recobrar el aliento-: siempre preferí esa clase de sistema al actual por una razón clara. Allí las jerarquías estaban definidas desde el comienzo y el orden se respetaba, costara lo que costara. Todos los avances tecnológicos de los que ahora disfrutamos fueron posibles gracias al enorme sacrificio y desvelo de nuestros ancestros, a la propagación de nuestra cultura mágica, legal e institucional, a una visión clara: progresar, dominar el mundo, llegar a ser nuestros propios dioses.

Pero no hubo caso. Esos estúpidos bárbaros, tal vez la única gente a la que detesto más que los asquerosos nigromantes de Deyja, volvieron a morder la mano que les dio de comer y el resto ya se conoce. Si bien Gavin Magnus hizo un trabajo admirable durante sus primeros siglos al mando de Bracada, se volvió complaciente y excesivamente conservador, reduciendo a nuestro país a un simple aliado de Erathia y AvLee. ¡Nosotros, que alguna vez llegamos a decir que en nuestros dominios nunca se ponía el sol, reducidos al papel de celestinas, totalmente opacados por métodos y tradiciones claramente inferiores...! -ahora Rissa estaba furiosa y su tiara brilló con un rojo sospechoso-. Eso habría bastado para hacer hervir la sangre a cualquiera, pero descubrí algo más: mi linaje, la casa de Kyrel, descendía directamente por línea paterna del general Kurl (41), el rey mago más sabio y poderoso que haya existido jamás. Mi propio apellido, el de mi casta, es una adaptación al bracadano de su nombre; el idioma de nuestros ancestros se perdió hace mucho, siendo reemplazado por el que ahora hablamos.

-¿Kurl? -Braemar decidió intervenir-. ¿El hombre que ahorcó a los bardos y defendió la ciudad de Steelhorn en su último asedio?

-El mismo -contestó la maestra del mercurio-. Allí fue que esto pasó a ser una cuestión personal. Han pasado 35 generaciones desde su muerte a manos de ese patán; las anteriores poco pudieron hacer por limpiar el nombre de mi familia, injustamente acusada incluso ahora de haberse beneficiado de la trata de esclavos y formar clanes de mercenarios despiadados que mantenían orden en las fronteras del imperio. ¡Todo ello fueron, son y serán viles mentiras! -otra vez brilló la tiara-. ¡Mis ancestros siempre fueron gente de bien, alejados de las influencias más tóxicas de la vida! Dimos a Bracada grandes filósofos, inventores, músicos y alquimistas... y así nos pagó. Ahora sólo quedo yo, el apellido Kyrel colgando de un hilo sobre el pozo del olvido tras la muerte de mis padres hace dos años. Entonces decidí, ante la luz de la evidencia, que no valía la pena seguir jugándome el pellejo por un país tan ingrato. Mantuve mi fachada de profesora estricta mientras pensaba cómo podría recuperar el prestigio que me pertenecía por derecho. Allí fue cuando me contactó La Gruta.

Descubrí, en los primeros contactos con sus mensajeros, que no era la única pasada a llevar injustamente luego de que bajó el telón. Muchos otros a lo largo y ancho de Bracada y Erathia cargaban con esas pesadísimas cruces y decidieron actuar, aburridos de ser los chivos expiatorios de las masas ignorantes. Sabrás, al ser noble como yo, que la gente común no llega a ninguna parte. Sólo quienes se salen de los moldes preestablecidos ven sus nombres escritos con letras doradas en los anales históricos. Para eso existimos, Braemar, para obligar a los demás a hacer lo que les corresponde -estas últimas palabras salieron con el tono más arrogante jamás concebido en la faz del planeta-. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre mi beneficio en todo esto, uno de los objetivos mayores de La Gruta es exterminar definitivamente a los bárbaros de Krewlod a fin de reconquistar los yermos. Para eso desenterramos la fórmula de la poción de locura, probándola directamente en zonas aisladas de Bracada con buenos resultados. He viajado durante meses a lo largo y ancho de esta tierra nevada en busca de vetas de azufre sin explotar, además de enseñar a otros alquimistas mis técnicas de refinado de mercurio. Esta meta ya mencionada va de la mano perfectamente con mi mayor anhelo; así los atormentados espíritus de mis ancestros podrán descansar, por fin, en paz. Lo que hagan de ahí en adelante con el poder otorgado por el Trueno -sentenció- me tiene sin cuidado.

El cazador, la naga y las reinas medusas quedaron absolutamente estupefactos tras el final de la narración. Braemar, su corazón herido de dolor pero con la negación inicial superada, volvió a mirar el rostro de Rissa pero no reconoció para nada a la maestra de la que aprendió tantas cosas siendo joven. En su lugar constaba una máscara hipócrita, fachada de una demonia sedienta de sangre y deseosa de tomar parte en un genocidio no visto, en la era moderna, desde las Guerras de la Leña, cuyo saldo fue de millones de muertos y prácticamente no generó cambios territoriales. Kodziomi, mientras la escuchaba, la tachaba de loca una y mil veces. Jamás pensó poder odiar a alguien tanto como a esta mujer de pelo rojo oscuro que hablaba de segar vidas con la misma tranquilidad usada para conversar sobre el clima o preparar una taza de té caliente. "Mayor razón para detenerla aquí y ahora", pensó. Gala y las demás tiradoras, quienes apuntaron sus arcos durante la totalidad del relato a la cabeza de la humana, sentían un asco en sus paladares similar al de sus oscuros años bajo el servicio de Lord Preuet. Sin embargo, ni siquiera su antiguo señor ni Caomham ni el mismísimo Ordwald, enigmático druida considerado la presencia en las sombras dentro de Nighon, llegaban siquiera a los talones de la miembro de la casa Kyrel en lo que concernía a perversidad.

-Veo que los dejé impresionados -Rissa sacudió nuevamente su cabeza y estiró las manos-. Por fin conocen la verdad y ni siquiera atinan a decir una simple palabra.

-¿Y qué podríamos decir? -espetó la pelinegra-. ¿Que eres una mujer enferma y cegada por rencores del pasado? ¿Que te escudas en tu nobleza para justificar atrocidades inimaginables? Ambas cosas son obvias, así que ni el señor Braemar, ni yo ni el resto de mis compañeras preferimos malgastar el aliento.

-Para alguien que va a morir, naga, tienes una lengua muy activa -espetó la mujer-. Y yo que pensaba darles una oportunidad luego de deshacerme de Braemar...

-¡De eso nada! -bramó Lyrina-. ¡Aquí sólo vas a morir tú, lunática!

-¡Jamás aceptaríamos estar al servicio de alguien cuyo corazón es así de negro! -añadió Byrene.

-¡Chicas, basta! -Braemar levantó las manos-. Basta, por favor. Y en cuanto a ti, Rissa -él decidió que la formalidad podía irse al diablo-, aún falta algo que no me has contestado. ¿Cómo consiguió La Gruta información relativa al Trueno del Titán? De otro modo no sabrías que tengo en mi poder una de sus partes.

-¡Ah, siempre tan aplicado! -la noble rió nuevamente-. Bueno, eso tiene que ver con tu última cliente, la anciana que, bajo el pretexto de pedirte recuperar un emblema de escaso valor de su cripta familiar, tenía como auténtica intención que hallaras el Escudo de la Centinela oculto en la tumba de su madre. ¿Te has preguntado por qué el escudo de armas de dicha familia tiene referencias erathianas? Ella era miembro del clan Muir, cuya labor tras la caída de Bracaduun fue asistir en ocultar las partes del Trueno donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas. Heredó de sus padres y estos de sus propios antepasados un juego de llaves talladas en obsidiana, como esta -se llevó la mano al bolsillo y mostró un objeto idéntico al que usaran en la cripta y posteriormente en Ruktorima-. Alcanzó a pasarte una de ellas, pero el resto quedó en mi poder luego de hacerla hablar, matarla y llevarme su diario.

-Debí imaginármelo -Kodziomi metió baza-. En todo caso -aquí deslizó algo de burla- se vería bien cómica intentando blandir uno de esos toscos garrotes.

-Lamento decepcionarte, querida, pero yo no le pegué -contestó Rissa, aún ebria de superioridad y con ganas de hablar-. Lo que le aplastó el cráneo fue el puñetazo de un gólem de hierro bajo mi control. Después me limité a recoger una caja de piedra ubicada en la repisa de su chimenea; ahí se guardaban las llaves.

-Ahora caigo -Braemar tomó control temporalmente-. No encontramos huellas en el piso de la sala, así que eso sólo indica una cosa, Rissa: luego de que tu "amiguito" -el tono de esta palabra fue de marcado desprecio- hiciera el trabajo sucio, usaste el hechizo de Teletransporte para moverlo hasta el callejón y tú misma saliste sin dejar rastro.

-Es bien sabido -Kodziomi dio el golpe de gracia- que los gólems, sea cual sea su materia prima, suelen arrastrar las piernas en vez de dar pasos; eso se habría notado de forma flagrante sobre un suelo de madera o alfombrado. El callejón oscuro, ubicado en la parte trasera de la casa de la anciana, era el escondite perfecto para camuflar algo de ese tamaño y después hacerlo salir sin levantar sospechas. Además, lo que yo identifiqué previamente como muescas de un garrote en la cabeza de la pobre mujer eran… marcas de dedos extendidos -dio un golpe simulado con sus dedos medio doblados-. Un gólem jamás cierra los puños.

Dicha mención merecía un dato aparte: las proporciones estándar para estas estatuas usadas en combate y conocidas por su resistencia a los hechizos eran idénticas a las de un hombre de seis pies y ocho pulgadas de estatura, musculatura gruesa y cuerpo estable.

-Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor -dijo la maestra del mercurio cuando el péndulo volvió a su lado del terreno-. Es una lástima que esa clase de talentos vayan a perderse para siempre -por tercera vez brilló la tiara en tonos carmesí-: ahora que lo saben todo, no puedo dejarlos vivir. Hay demasiado en juego para que un cazador de tesoros y su séquito de reptilianas interfieran con nuestros planes.

Ambas manos de la alquimista brillaron con un aura naranja, reminiscente del fuego puro. Los ecos del infierno crepitaban a su alrededor, haciendo ondear el aire y comenzando a derretir la nieve circundante. Parecía que la mismísima tierra iba a abrirse ante el influjo de un torrente de lava más propio de Eeofol que de Bracada. Sus arcos en alto, Matzo y las demás sólo esperaban una señal de Braemar para disparar. Kodziomi, sus cimitarras desenvainadas, tenía su cola a modo de resorte, lista para abalanzarse sobre Rissa. El muchacho, tan en silencio como sus aliadas ofidias, tenía la mano derecha en el mango de su estoque.

-¡Mueran! -aulló la otrora maestra-. ¡Sientan en carne viva el poder de La Gruta!

Antes de que el fuego saliera en línea recta e incinerara todo, el cazador y su ayudante actuaron como si fuesen un solo ser, brincando casi seis pies hacia adelante y cogiendo a Rissa por los brazos, arrojándola al suelo; la naga había guardado sus armas en una fracción de segundo antes de impulsarse, evitando dañar a su jefe mientras los tres rodaban desordenadamente sobre el gélido suelo. La pelirroja, si bien quedó debajo, se defendía cual gato rabioso, sacudiéndose y pateando como podía. A pesar de medir sólo cinco pies y seis pulgadas, era una mujer de extraordinaria fortaleza física y ponía las cosas complicadas al dúo de Calarnen.

-¡Bajen los arcos! -ordenó Gala a las demás reinas-. No tiene sentido disparar ahora; podríamos herir al señor Braemar o a la señorita Kodziomi por accidente.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -preguntó Lyrina.

-Esperar, hermana. Sólo podemos esperar... y rezar.

-¡Suéltenme! -rugió Rissa, casi metiendo sus manos en uno de los ojos de su antiguo alumno-. ¡Maldita sea, suéltenme!

-¡Nunca! -Braemar, casi al límite de sus fuerzas, no pretendía ceder.

Otro sacudón hacia la izquierda causó que Kodziomi, aún con sus seis robustas manos, perdiera agarre y saliera despedida un par de metros. La naga, jadeando, vio cómo Rissa quedó arriba por un par de segundos, intentando ahorcar al chico pero sin conseguirlo. Ahora él volvía a dejarla en el suelo, tratando de inutilizar sus manos para impedirle lanzar magia... o desarmarla en caso de que portara una daga o espada bajo su abrigo. Era un _stalemate_ clásico, donde cualquier amago de romper ese tenso empate sólo desembocaba en una nueva paridad.

Justo cuando la pelinegra se ponía de pie, ocurrió el quiebre: la desquiciada mujer de capa marrón empleó sus piernas y arrojó a Braemar por los aires en una especie de vuelta de carnero. El muchacho cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo que comenzaba a obnubilar su vista. Rissa, algo recuperada pero aún trastabillando en cuerpo y mente, desenvainó un puñal de plata, cuya siseante hoja centelleó malignamente a la luz de la luna. Moviéndose a la usanza de una borracha, redujo peligrosamente la distancia separándola del hombre al que mataría aunque sacrificara su mismísima alma en el proceso.

-¡Por fin...! -hablaba casi por inercia al tiempo que levantaba su brazo derecho-. ¡Por fin podré... terminar lo que empecé!

El chico no pronunció palabra, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes que ahora estaban inyectados en sangre. La tiara completa era un círculo rojo brillante, pulsante, reflejo de la maldad dominando el corazón de la última miembro del linaje Kyrel.

-Supongo que ahora... puedes morir en paz... -sonrió en un semblante de pura agonía-. Después de todo, cumplí... mi promesa. La Gruta, aún en estas circunstancias... es generosa -la mano llegó al punto de máxima fuerza-. Adiós, Braemar. Es una lástima... que no veamos las cosas... ¡de la misma forma!

El tiempo, una vez más, pareció congelarse. El puñal, marco por marco, comenzó a recorrer su viaje hacia el corazón del cazador. Este lo contempló, su punta imbuida en una sustancia que probablemente era veneno, descendiendo en picado cual halcón peregrino. No podía moverse hacia adelante, hacia atrás ni hacia los lados, pero aún le quedaba una carta desesperada en el arsenal.

Rodar. Rodar en el sitio.

Dándose vuelta en el momento justo, su capa fue perforada, pero el Escudo de la Centinela repelió el impacto con la fiereza de la mismísima Ikerena. También hizo añicos la hoja como si estuviese hecha de vidrio barato en vez de uno de los metales más preciosos y complejamente forjados. Siguiendo el principio de acción y reacción, Lady Rissa salió volando unos siete u ocho pies hacia atrás, levantando una leve capa de escarcha al aterrizar con toda la delicadeza de un saco repleto de objetos pesados. No hizo más que intentar ponerse de pie cuando el rugido de Gala retumbó en el aire.

-¡Ahora!

Cinco flechas volaron al unísono, silbando con ansias de redención. Dos impactaron en la pantorrilla derecha de la pelirroja, haciéndola trastabillar nuevamente pero no al punto de inmovilizarla. Braemar, algo más recuperado, contempló cómo su antigua maestra, de la que apenas quedaba el cuerpo a modo de simple cascarón, trataba erráticamente de quitarse la quemante sensación de los punzones desgarrando su carne.

-¡Señor!

Kodziomi, con su voz divina, terminó de sacarlo de su sopor. Señalaba frenéticamente en la dirección de Rissa, cerrando los puños y ejecutando un gesto de agarre seguido de otro de ruptura. Volaron nuevamente las flechas desde los arcos de cuatro pies: una bebió sangre desde la cadera y otra cenó en el costado del hombro diestro. Tampoco bastó.

-¡Señor, la tiara! -ahora ella avanzaba y él la seguía, nuevamente sincronizados en cada una de las esferas terrenales-. ¡Hay que destruir la tiara! ¡Sujétela!

-¡Eso está hecho! -exclamó él, sus últimas reservas de adrenalina impregnándose en cada célula.

Una tercera volea salida desde el otro extremo halló mejor fortuna: sólo Katarina vio su intento perderse entre los árboles de la colina más alejada. La señora, nuevamente en el suelo, acusó los cuatro golpes, inclinándose sobre su costado izquierdo e intentando obrar con su mano no dominante. Los compañeros llegaron en ese instante. Él la colocó de espaldas, sujetándola por los hombros pero con cuidado de no tocar las saetas. Ella, inclinada sobre la prácticamente deshecha figura, tomó la parte delantera del objeto rodeando la transpirada frente con sus dos manos más firmes. Oprimió con decisión y tiró hacia afuera.

Sonó nuevamente el crujido inconfundible del cristal roto. El rojo se extinguió, dejando tirado en la nieve un dorado opaco, inerte, tan destrozado como su dueña, inmóvil sobre el suelo de Tagmata y con los ojos cerrados. Después, nada más que el silencio de la noche, apenas roto por los jadeos de humano y naga.

-Se acabó... -jadeó él, su voz apenas audible, al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de su amiga.

-Sí, señor Braemar -ella sentía sus propias cuerdas vocales temblar de alivio-. Se acabó. Hemos vencido.

-Querida...

Kodziomi lo acogió con todas sus fuerzas, sentándose como pudo para permitirle recostar su peso en ella. Allí dejó fluir sus lágrimas a placer. Por segunda vez en cuestión de horas estuvo a menos de un segundo de perderlo, su corazón temblando entero ante la mera contemplación de esa trágica posibilidad. Ambos intentos habían fallado y Thomas Braemar estaba refugiado en ella. Totalmente agotado y casi sin creerlo, pero en perfecto contacto con ella. Ni siquiera le importó que las reinas medusa los vieran así cuando acudieron raudas a rodearlos.

-¡Señor Braemar!

-¡Señorita Kodziomi!

-¿Se encuentran bien? Por los dioses, digan que están bien.

-¡No saben el susto que nos dieron!

-¿Qué pasó con la señora? ¿Se mueve o está muerta?

-Estamos bien, muchachas -retrucó la naga, resoplando e intentando conservar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-. Casi no lo conseguimos, pero eso ya es agua pasada. Quisiera agradecerles, en mi nombre y el de nuestro compañero -la voz aún temblorosa por el llanto- por esas providenciales flechas; sin ellas jamás habríamos tenido esa ventana de oportunidad para inmovilizar a Rissa. Cuando la tiara estalló, creo que lo que quedaba de su alma corrió la misma suerte.

-Sólo cumplimos nuestro deber y nuestra promesa -dijo Gala, ayudándola a ponerse de pie; Lyrina y Katarina hicieron lo propio con un aún inmóvil Braemar-. Sentiría pena por esta mujer -miró a la pelirroja-, pero murió en su ley. Era ella o nosotros.

-Seré franca -añadió Matzo, sus serpientes siseando para infundir calma-; el momento en que disparamos las últimas saetas fue el mismo en que nos quedamos sin oraciones.

-¿Cómo está el jefe? -preguntó Byrene, tan sorprendida como las demás.

-Al mismo límite de sus fuerzas -dijo Kodziomi-. Ahora que todo ha terminado, lo mejor será emprender el regreso a Rovira. Todos, partiendo por él, necesitamos descansar. Yo misma siento… como si hubiesen pasados cien años en pocos segundos.

-Permítame ayudarle a llevarlo, señorita -Lyrina pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo el derecho del chico-. Gala, Matzo, espérennos junto al carro. ¿Katarina?

-Un momento, por favor -la aludida estaba reclinada sobre el cuerpo de Rissa-. ¡Ah, ya encontré lo que buscaba!

-¿Estabas saqueando un cadáver ahora mismo? -la otra reina, a juzgar por su timbre de voz, no aprobaba el gesto.

-Sólo buscaba la llave que mencionó antes de la pelea -levantó el objeto en cuestión y luego lo guardó en su capa-. También encontré, de pasada, este anillo que huele a azufre y un emblema -mostró un disco con un intrincado diseño de espadas y formaciones rocosas.

-Ya evaluará el señor Braemar qué hacer con ellos -Lyrina suspiró-. Nos toca el camino de vuelta, que no es nada corto. Ojalá nos dejen entrar en la ciudad a estas ho... -pausa súbita.

-¿Sucede algo, Lyrina? -interrogó la naga.

-Alguien viene.

Corriendo torpemente sobre la nieve compacta y acercándose al grupo, una figura enfundada en una capa púrpura hizo su aparición. Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Gala y Matzo, no se detuvo hasta quedar frente a Lyrina y Kodziomi. Katarina cerró filas casi al instante, haciendo sonar su cascabel en un intento de intimidar a la extraña.

-Por fin los encuentro -otra voz femenina, ciertamente de alcurnia pero nada rencorosa, se dejó escuchar-. Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo de evitar un desastre.

-¿Quién es usted? -cuestionó Kodziomi.

-No soy de La Gruta, si eso es lo que desean saber -se descubrió, mostrando su rostro de piel azul, ojos amarillos y coleta rigurosamente amarrada-. He venido a ayudarles.

-¡Señora Aine! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿La conoce, señorita? -preguntó Katarina justo cuando sus hermanas llegaron desde atrás.

-Hasta ahora sólo de vista. Es primera vez que cruzo palabras con ella.

-Dejemos los formalismos y el resto de la historia para más tarde -dijo la genio con rigurosidad-. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Cómo está Braemar?

-Estamos exhaustos, no hemos comido nada desde el té de media tarde y nos salvamos por una escama de ser asesinados a manos de esta lunática -Lyrina señaló el cuerpo de Rissa-. El señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi -la naga inclinó levemente la cabeza- pelearon contra ella y la derrotaron.

-¿Hubo magia?

-No, señora. Su único intento de lanzar un hechizo fue abortado cuando ambos se le echaron encima e intentaron reducirla. Fue un combate del viejo estilo, absolutamente físico.

-Con eso me basta por ahora. Volveremos a Rovira de inmediato; es necesario que los vea un médico. Aparte del vagón estacionado a medio camino del claro dando al monolito y ese carro de municiones, ¿traen algo más?

-Sólo lo que ve, señora -replicó Kodziomi, sin siquiera cuestionarse cómo la recién llegada sabía todo aquello.

Aine se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de Rissa y pasó sus finos dedos por la frente, el rostro y la barbilla. ¿Sintió algo en esa peculiar inspección? Si fue así, lo guardó para sí misma bajo siete llaves. Volvió a dirigirse al grupo, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no abrazar y besar a Braemar, quien había caído hace un rato en un sueño profundo, carente de pensamientos.

-Bastará -suspiró, presa del mismo agotamiento-. Traigan el carro aquí y formen un grupo compacto a mi alrededor. Se hace tarde y cuanto antes nos alejemos de Tagmata, mejor.

Una vez hecho lo que pidiera la genio, Aine comenzó a recitar un mantra críptico, silenciando hasta la más mínima onda de ruido ambiente. El entorno pareció girar sobre sí mismo, volviéndose borroso como si estuviesen en una hipotética centrífuga. La misma esencia de cada uno de sus átomos se desperdigó del mismo modo que cuando entraran al monolito conectando ambas islas. Un leve estallido de luz, escapando por la puerta mística abierta y después cerrada, precedió el impulso final.

Aún menos duró la estela de su ausencia. De ahí en adelante, ese apartado rincón volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Este capítulo sirvió para quitar varias cosas de mi lista de pendientes y, a pesar de lo complicado que fue escribirlo, me dejó altamente satisfecho. Vimos en acción a las reinas medusa, quienes mostraron toda su experiencia en la batalla y también esa mirada que las hace temibles. Halon, el esbirro de "la señora", fue el primer héroe enemigo con capacidad de lanzar hechizos y los archimagos, dentro de sus posibilidades, complicaron bastante la cosa con su habilidad de atacar a distancia. El cadáver de "la basura", abandonado sin contemplaciones, hizo dimensionar a nuestros protagonistas el escaso valor que asigna La Gruta a quienes consideran inferiores, más allá de que fuese útil para sus propósitos; lo mismo aplica a la anciana de la calle Bransen, cuya muerte ha quedado aclarada. Y Aine, por fin llegada a Rovira, deja lucir su lado más serio, primero rastreando el gélido aire y después tomando el control de la situación._

" _La Señora", sin embargo, es un caso aparte. Pensé durante días si convenía inventar un personaje desde cero o usar un héroe predeterminado y me decidí por lo segundo, dejando a Rissa como la mejor opción (véase referencia 40) para el papel. Desarrollé su personalidad y ascendencia basándome en la teoría de las máscaras; aquí la perversa ha sepultado largamente a la bondadosa, potenciándose mediante sendas dosis de resentimiento, sangre derramada, historia antiquísima y habilidades en combate. Tal vez aquí no corrió magia, pero el golpe, a pesar de la victoria, fue devastador para un Braemar que, hasta último minuto, quiso creer que aún quedaba algo de su antigua profesora. Las casas aristocráticas son como mareas: suben, bajan, suben otra vez… Es la ley de la vida. El último movimiento, realizado en combinación con Kodziomi, fue catártico, llegando a estremecer los cimientos de sus almas._

 _De las cuatro piezas musicales que el juego tiene para los combates, la que escuché mientras escribí la escena del combate contra Rissa destaca por su paso rápido y trepidaciones (youtu punto be barra GSwATqPUsv0). Es, como habrán supuesto, mi favorita._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(37) Las puertas suelen estar en puntos estratégicos del mapa para bloquear el acceso enemigo y facilitar el propio. Algunas, sin embargo, no permiten retirar los efectivos presentes y las más raras poseen auras antimágicas (estas condiciones no son excluyentes)._

 _(38) Los magos y archimagos y tienen dos habilidades especiales: no sufren penalización por combate mano a mano y reducen el costo de los hechizos en 2 puntos para el héroe que los controla. Su edificio es la Torre de los Magos, requisito para construir posteriormente la Biblioteca._

 _(39) La petrificación, compartida por las medusas y los basiliscos de Tatalia, expira tras tres rondas o luego de un ataque (lo que ocurra primero). Una tropa petrificada no puede moverse y recibe 50% menos de daño._

 _(40) Rissa, alquimista y heroína del canon de la Torre, tiene como especialidad dar una unidad de mercurio por día al jugador que la controle. Su linaje se referencia en la biografía que posee en la cuarta entrega de_ HOMM _, destacando su posición noble y actuar dominante._

 _(41) Kurl, principal enemigo de Tarnum durante los hechos ocurridos en_ Guerreros de los Yermos _, era descendiente de Jarg el Conquistador pero renegó de su propio linaje, convirtiéndose en hechicero y reprimiendo duramente a los bárbaros hasta la caída de Steelhorn._

 _Casi sin poder creer todo lo que ha pasado, me despido hasta la próxima entrega; creo que también voy a necesitar un día entero para reponerme. Agradezco desde ya sus visitas y comentarios, ya sean lectores frecuentes o que posan sus ojos aquí por vez primera._


	13. Erkandi V - Lanzas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Lanzas**

Su conciencia despertó poco a poco, cubierta aún por la neblina del agotamiento y la incertidumbre. El cerebro siguió el mismo camino, restaurando la sensibilidad de su piel, olfato, oídos, ojos y paladar. Las cortinas de sus párpados, sin embargo, no querían abrirse, señal clara de que aún estaba prisionero de las cadenas del agotamiento. Al no poder moverse libremente, decidió optar por el único camino posible e ir reconstruyendo poco a poco el entorno que le rodeaba. No llevaba las ropas del día anterior sino algo más suave y liviano; a su alrededor se extendía una envoltura de similares características, aunque algo más compacta y pegada al cuerpo. El aire olía a frescura y alcohol medicinal, a madera y la piedra lisa de muros interiores. Afuera, ahogado por la infaltable ventana, parecía haber una tormenta de nieve o, si los golpeteos más duros eran una indicación, de granizo. El invierno eterno de Bracada estaba en plena forma, haciendo rugir el viento y volviendo más peligrosas las ya bruscas aguas del Océano de la Quietud.

Ahí su memoria comenzó a extender otros hilos. Barco, viaje por mar con las muchachas y su llegada a Rovira. Extrañas explosiones viniendo del bosque, el olor a azufre y la pelea con el grupo de archimagos comandados por Halon. La basura, destripada contra un árbol nevado una vez cumplido su propósito. Monolito, único paso desde allí hasta la hostil isla de Tagmata, donde sólo el tridente formado por esos estrechos caminos evitaba la sensación de encierro. Lady Rissa, su antigua profesora de alquimia y verdadera identidad de la misteriosa "señora" a la que, hasta donde tenía recuerdos, venció luego de un combate doloroso, que pareció desgarrarle el alma más a él que a ella (si todavía le quedaba algo luego de tanta maldad, claro). Una parte de Braemar, después de todo, aún sentía marcado respeto por esa mujer de su misma casta, maestra de los procesos relativos al mercurio y de hacer fácil lo complejo mediante explicaciones didácticas. Lo que vio frente a él esa fría noche, sin embargo, iba exactamente hacia el otro extremo de la balanza. Bajo una sed de sangre permanente y obsesionada con obtener venganza luego de siglos de inacción e injusticias, esa manifestación del lado más oscuro de su maestra no se comparaba en nada a lo que enfrentara en anteriores aventuras, incluso mucho antes de conocer a la fiel Kodziomi.

"¿Dónde estará ahora?", se preguntó, venciendo gradualmente la resistencia de los oxidados engranajes dando vida al mecanismo de los párpados.

-¿Kodziomi? -dijo, su voz aún debilitada-. ¿Kodziomi? ¿Puede oírme?

Por toda respuesta recibió un abrazo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. La suave piel de la naga despertó en él una sensación de pertenencia increíble, borrando de un plumazo todo el cansancio acumulado desde el inicio del viaje. Se incorporó con ayuda de la espadachina, quien, tras dejarlo bien apoyado contra el respaldo de lo que era una sencilla cama de plaza y media, frotó por casi treinta segundos su rostro contra el pecho de él.

-Me tenía tan preocupada... -esbozó ella, casi llorando de alivio-. Desde que lo trajimos aquí anoche no hizo más que dormir y dormir.

-¿Dónde estamos? -inquirió el muchacho- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Este es el hospital de Rovira, señor Braemar -continuó la naga; su contraparte asintió tras hacer las conexiones respectivas-. Después de la pelea cayó dormido en mis brazos, totalmente agotado e inerte. Si hubiese permanecido presa del sueño quince minutos más -miró el reloj de la pared opuesta-, habría completado un día entero. Cuando le contamos al médico lo que le pasó, nos miró como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locas. De hecho, al principio lo dio por muerto.

-Se necesita algo más que un combate extenuante en todos los frentes para mandarme al cementerio -mencionó él, tratando de infundirse ánimos-. No voy a negar que me sentí desconectado de mi propio cuerpo; nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto tiempo en una cama. ¿Qué hizo usted mientras tanto, querida?

-Me quedé aquí, acompañando cada paso de sus sueños. Intenté dormir en el sillón frente a su lecho debido a la ausencia de camas auxiliares -señaló el mueble de apariencia robusta y con cojines medio ajados-; la gente del hospital me proporcionó almohadas y una manta gruesa. De mucho no sirvió: habré descansado unas tres o cuatro horas; el resto lo pasé en vela, sentada aquí mismo en absoluto silencio, tomándole la mano y contando cada uno de sus latidos -él sonrió ante esa muestra de cariño-. La enfermera vino un par de veces a revisarlo, nunca demorándose más de un minuto en entrar y salir.

-¿Qué pasó con Gala, Lyrina y las demás reinas? Supongo que no habrán pasado la noche aquí, ¿o sí...?

-Por lo que me contaron hoy en la mañana, después de desayunar, se fueron a una posada modesta ubicada a dos calles del hospital. Han pasado todo el día sentadas afuera, en el pasillo, a la espera de una buena noticia. Cada vez que pasaba una enfermera, se levantaban en pleno a preguntarle por usted. Matzo dijo que el plan original de nuestras fieles amigas era pasar la noche aquí en el hospital, pero los médicos se opusieron y por eso terminaron allá.

Braemar no pudo evitar que su aprecio por las oriundas de Nighon subiera como la espuma. Ciertamente se tomaban la lealtad y el designio de su encuentro muy en serio. "No les costará nada acostumbrarse a la vida en Bracada", pensó.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestras cosas?

-Sus objetos personales, incluyendo el escudo, están en ese armario -señaló un pesado mueble junto a la puerta del cuarto-. No se preocupe, que yo misma me encargué de mantenerlo fuera de los ojos del personal cuando le colocaron el pijama. Añadiré dos notas interesantes. Uno, el artefacto no tiene ni un rasguño o perforación. Y dos, tendrá que comprarse una capa nueva; la que llevaba está llena de rajaduras y hoyos.

-Eso fue cuando la daga de Rissa se hizo mil pedazos -recordó, sintiendo un súbito escalofrío- y se desquitó con lo único que podía tocar: esa gruesa tela. Ikerena -cerró los ojos y luego fijó su vista en Kodziomi-, su diosa, me salvó la vida. Ahí ya tenemos otra manda para cuando pasemos por un santuario en la próxima etapa de nuestro viaje.

-Ya habrá tiempo, jefe -ella lo abrazó y no pudo evitar darle un besito en la mejilla-. Usted necesita descansar; el médico dijo que necesitaría al menos dos días antes de volver a la normalidad.

-Es demasiado tiempo -ahora él se puso serio-. Un día es entendible dado el estado en el que llegué, pero dos, ahora que tenemos la confirmación de que La Gruta -su voz era un susurro- va tras el Trueno del Titán y planea un genocidio que seguramente no se limitará a Krewlod, quedarnos aquí más tiempo sería ceder a esos malnacidos una ventaja tan grande como inmerecida. El doctor tendrá sus ideas, pero mañana a primera hora nos mandaremos...

Un leve golpeteo de la puerta le cortó la inspiración. Pasaron diez segundos de silencio y el gesto se repitió.

-No es el doctor ni una de las enfermeras -dedujo ella-. Ellos entran sin aviso, especialmente en las rondas nocturnas.

-Adelante -dijo Braemar.

Los ojos del chico se pusieron como platos al ver que Aine, enfundada en su capa púrpura y vestido grueso, entrara y caminara hacia el lecho. La naga se separó de él casi por instinto, incorporándose pero quedándose a una distancia donde sus brazos pudieran sentirlo al estirarse. Lo que menos deseaba era revelar la naturaleza más íntima de su relación con el cazador ante una extraña.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó la genio, cuyos ojos amarillos ciertamente no gustaban de ver a esa ofidia tan cerca de su amado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aine? -evidentemente él no sentía agrado alguno de verla, a pesar de carecer de medios para impedirle actuar.

-Pensé que serías algo más amable con quien te sacó de esa prisión congelada -ella cogió una de las toscas sillas reservadas a las visitas y tomó posición al otro extremo de la cama-. ¿Tu ayudante no te lo ha dicho?

-Kodziomi, ¿es eso cierto? -la miró deseando de todo corazón que fuese mentira.

-Sí, señor -la naga tenía un tono cordial, pero su actitud interna era de sobreprotección-. La señora Aine nos encontró poco después de que la pelea terminara y nos ayudó a llegar hasta la ciudad. En el camino le contamos todo lo que ocurrió.

-¿Incluyendo...?

-Si es por el escudo que llevas, no te preocupes -intervino la mujer de piel azul y rigurosa coleta negra-. No planeo quitártelo ni nada por el estilo.

-No sé por qué me cuesta creerte.

-Vamos, Braemar, deja el rencor a un lado aunque sea por este rato -ella intentó suavizar un poco el áspero ánimo del humano-. Además, hay ciertas cosas que debo contarte y sé que te interesarán mucho, pero deben ser en privado -miró a la naga con autoridad.

-Kodziomi no se irá de aquí -espetó él-. Ella es mi ayudante y la tratarás como si fuese yo mismo, ¿está claro?

-No desconfío de ella después de lo que me contó. Lo mismo aplica a las medusas, pero debo insistir -ahora Aine se puso dura- en este aspecto del trato.

-Pues entonces te vas -Braemar se reclinó contra su almohada y volteó con cuidado su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de la pared-. No tengo interés en hablar con una desquiciada como tú.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches.

-No te escucharé si insistes en quedarte a solas conmigo.

Esto no iba a ninguna parte. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. La naga estaba atrapada en una disyuntiva compleja: apreciaba demasiado a su superior para dejarlo a merced de una mujer perdidamente enamorada de él a pesar de sus diferencias en todo sentido, pero tal vez la información que le diese podría servir para desenredar varios pasajes del conflicto aún sin esclarecer, partiendo por lo oculto bajo la columna cuya llave fuese rescatada por Katarina del cuerpo de Rissa. Lo pensó durante unos minutos en lo que no escuchó más que el tenue ruido de su propia respiración. Braemar seguía inmóvil, dándole la espalda a una Aine que se veía bastante exasperada.

-Señor -le susurró la espadachina al oído-, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Iré a tomar algo y aprovechar de avisarle a las demás que ya está despierto. Pasaremos a verlo cuando esté solo nuevamente.

-Querida, no puede hacerme esto -replicó él, haciendo lo propio-. Sabe bien que Aine es una lunática y no puedo defenderme de... lo que sea que ose intentar cuando usted cierre esa puerta.

-No se preocupe; instruiré a dos de las reinas medusa para que monten guardia -le guiñó el ojo con complicidad-. Si se siente incómodo, grite lo más fuerte que pueda e irán por nosotras.

-Entiendo mejor ahora -Braemar sonrió de forma pícara tras atar cabos rápidamente-. El alboroto será tal que hasta el mismo médico jefe vendrá a ver qué diantres pasa y Aine no tendrá más remedio que irse, tal vez ganándose una prohibición permanente de entrar aquí.

-Vaya, jefe -la naga rió por lo bajo-. Pareciera que lee mi mente.

-Todos los grandes genios piensan igual, querida.

Para cerrar la conversación, la chica reptil asintió, cogió su larga capa del sillón y salió del cuarto casi sin hacer ruido. Tras el tenue cierre de la puerta, el muchacho volvió a incorporarse, ajustó las almohadas contra el respaldo y miró fijamente a la genio.

-¿Qué tanto tramaban? -inquirió ella.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -respondió él-. Los asuntos de mis clientes son estrictamente confidenciales. Bueno, Aine, ahora me tienes a tu entera disposición, así que debes cumplir tu parte del trato. ¿Qué es eso tan interesante que deseabas contarme?

Ella se levantó y corrió las cortinas de la ventana, asegurando privacidad para ambos. Volvió a sentarse y lo miró con una expresión decididamente maternal. Se quitó la capa y la colgó en un modesto perchero empotrado en el muro, revelando un vestido azul oscuro de rica factura, aunque ciertamente poco vistoso para los estándares de su apariencia. Ataviada con esa prenda, parecía más una erudita con complejo de reclusa que una miembro del consejo asesor del regente Magnus.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes enfrentarte a La Gruta tú solo? -inició, dejándolo casi helado con esas simples palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes que...? -un gesto de la chica le cortó la voz en el acto.

-Como te dijera en esa ocasión en la biblioteca de Ikata, Braemar, lo sé todo y lo veo todo. Es una de las ventajas de tener contactos en prácticamente todas las esferas de la sociedad. Admito, en este caso, que el proceso funcionó al revés: la información llegó a mí gracias a alguien quien no veía hace mucho.

-¿Quién?

-Thane.

Otra vez el cazador no supo qué decir. Dejó de mirar a Aine por un momento y pareció encogerse en el lecho. Ese era un nombre que, al igual que ella, hace mucho no escuchaba, el del milenario genio que fuera su profesor en los cursos de alquimia avanzada, los cuales aprobó aplicando más esfuerzo que talento. El desagradable ambiente del laboratorio, con sus matraces, pipetas, probetas y tubos de ensayo conteniendo quién sabe qué sustancias, trajo a su rostro una mueca de desprecio.

-Veo que ambos tenemos la misma sensación desagradable de él -esbozó ella, dejando de cruzar las piernas y acercando un poco la silla a la cama.

-No es que me desagradara -respondió Braemar-. La alquimia, particularmente en sus niveles más avanzados, nunca fue lo mío. ¿Por qué crees que me convertí en aventurero en primer lugar? Necesitaba olvidar la muerte de mis padres y los malditos vahos del laboratorio sólo hubiesen eternizado ese funesto recuerdo. Volviendo al tema, ¿cómo se enteró el profesor Thane de este asunto?

Aine procedió a contarle todo lo recibido mediante esa conversación facilitada por la bola de cristal, su posterior viaje e incluso cómo se había inventado una identidad falsa para conseguir pasaje a las islas y no perderle pista. La parte del guardia atrapado en las cadenas mágicas fue la que más lo sorprendió, seguida del extraño emblema que hallara el tabernero Garth y la tozudez del culpable para negarse a decir una sola palabra a pesar de quedar encerrado en aislamiento absoluto. Idéntico impacto causó el segmento facilitado por el hechizo de Puerta Dimensional, ahorrando a la compañía horas de camino hacia la ciudad en la que entraron bajo los primeros compases de una granizada.

-Es evidente que La Gruta -ella se puso de pie y abrió el armario donde descansaban las pertenencias del chico- va detrás de ti por este escudo -lo cogió, analizó el diseño y luego lo puso en la cama-. Tal vez no sea cazadora de tesoros como tú, Braemar, pero hasta yo sé que sólo reliquias como esta son capaces de llevar a alguien a este extremo. ¿Estás seguro de que esto se circunscribe sólo a la esfera de tu actual cliente?

La pregunta de Aine no fue lanzada en tono ofensivo ni imperativo. En la voz de la genio se percibía preocupación genuina, desprovista de los celos iniciales detectados por el humano. Acercó la silla casi al borde de la misma cama e intentó tomarle la mano izquierda; su corazón sintió que se detenía al ver que él no la quitó.

-Indirectamente -respondió Braemar, decidiendo arrojar su máscara al piso-. Todo esto empezó cuando una anciana que vivía en la calle Bransen me pidió recuperar un artefacto de la cripta familiar. Allí fue cuando, tras manipular un mecanismo de cierre en la tumba de su madre, encontramos el Escudo de la Centinela -señaló el artefacto brillando divinamente bajo la luz de las llamas eternas y regulables- y un pergamino que hacía referencia a un arma poderosa. Cuando volvimos a entregarle el emblema a la mujer, la encontramos muerta en el piso de su sala. Tras las indagaciones de rigor, Kodziomi y yo descubrimos que esta reliquia, como bien la has nombrado, es parte de un artefacto aún más valioso y poderoso: el Trueno del Titán.

Ahora él se explayó sobre la página arrancada del cadáver, posteriormente traducida y complementada con la información de Bausela, y el viaje cuyas primeras etapas fueron Ruktorima e Ikata. La mujer de piel azul quedó sencillamente impresionada; evidentemente desconocía que la poción causante del humo azul tuviese orígenes tan antiguos. Se estremeció entera cuando escuchó la narración de esos gremlins despedazados en el claro y cómo los esbirros de La Gruta buscaban refinar la fórmula para afectar a criaturas más grandes.

-Mediante un rumor oído por Aizarna, uno de mis muchos contactos en Maratzante, fue que llegamos hasta aquí, siguiendo el rastro de "la señora" y "la basura". Este último ser resultó ser un Kreegan...

-¿Un Kreegan? -ella no daba crédito a sus oídos-. ¿En Bracada?

-Posiblemente llegó aquí tras ser adquirido en el mercado negro. Sabrás tan bien como yo, Aine, que en otros lugares de Antagarich la esclavitud aún es legal. Tatalia y AvLee son los únicos países, aparte del nuestro, donde está prohibida constitucionalmente. En Erathia tienen un concepto parecido al que llaman "vasallaje", pero no es esclavitud hecha y derecha. En cuanto a "la señora"...

La voz de Braemar tomó un tono sombrío. Aine se sintió tentada de darle un abrazo y ayudarle a expulsar ese quemante dolor de su corazón. Se contuvo; cualquier gesto podría ser malinterpretado por él y mandar sus progresos al fondo del pozo.

-Aún me resisto a creer, ahora que la adrenalina de mi cuerpo descansa en algún rincón -suspiró hondamente-, que Lady Rissa, la mujer de quien aprendí tantas cosas y admiraba casi tanto como a mis propios padres, sucumbiera así ante su lado más oscuro. Comprenderás, Aine, que mis compañeras y yo no teníamos opción en esa situación. O la matábamos o ella nos mataba.

-No está muerta -la genio también suspiró y acarició levemente la mano de su contraparte-. Tras apersonarme en el claro y ser identificada por tu asistente, examiné a conciencia el cuerpo de Rissa; cayó en un coma profundo luego de ser derrotada bajo las circunstancias que Kodziomi y las demás medusas pusieran en mi conocimiento. Pasarán meses, tal vez años, antes de que vuelva a despertar.

-¿Y hay alguna posibilidad de que se quede así por siempre? -inquirió él, casi deseando que no existiera.

-La hay, querido... -el tono de Aine se hundió casi al nivel del subsuelo-. Al menos eso fue lo que nos contó el médico.

-De modo que está aquí...

-En la habitación contigua, sin ir más lejos. Te sugiero que no cultives falsas esperanzas, Braemar: los comas son una lotería y no queda más que resignarnos a lo que su propio cuerpo diga de ahora en adelante.

-Supongo que tienes razón -el alquimista nominal se hundió en el lecho, colocando ambas manos bajo la manta-. Pasaré a verla antes de salir de aquí; es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Regresando a la pregunta lanzada por ti al principio, no es que crea que puedo arruinar los planes de La Gruta por mí mismo -abrió los ojos tras mantenerlos cerrados unos segundos-. Lograrlo es mi deber.

-Querido...

Aine intentó cogerle las manos nuevamente, pero él la rechazó de plano. Sus negros ojos brillaban con una luz distinta, derrochando determinación y un profundo asomo de solemnidad.

-Es mi deber, Aine -repitió, su voz subiendo de tono y librándose de las cadenas del cansancio-. Piensa en la señora de la calle Bransen, quien pagó con su vida el intento de ponerme en la pista. Su familia, a pesar de tener raíces erathianas, estuvo profundamente involucrada con Bracada y ayudó, en los primeros años, a esconder las piezas lejos de manos inescrupulosas como las de La Gruta. Piensa en quienes han muerto al ser conejillos de indias de esa funesta poción y en las muchas potenciales víctimas bajo la mira del cabal. Si sólo un décimo de los poderes atribuidos al Trueno son verdad, haré todo lo posible para impedir que estos megalómanos logren ensamblarlo. Ya tengo una parte conmigo y mañana, si la suerte sonríe, serán dos.

-¿Piensas volver a Tagmata?

-Ese es el plan. Sorprendimos a Rissa justo cuando estaba frente a esa columna que, deduzco, se abre con una de las llaves que robó en Calarnen. Aún debe estar entre sus pertenencias.

-Creo que en eso te ganaron la pulsada -la genio se incorporó, devolvió el escudo al armario y posteriormente extrajo algo de su capa ante la curiosidad del humano-. Katarina, una de las medusas a tu servicio, encontró algunos objetos en el cuerpo de la desdichada. Antes de que se fuera a dormir le pedí que me los dejara; así te los entregaría personalmente cuando despertaras.

-Eso es buen servicio -dijo él sarcásticamente.

-Ya me conoces.

Braemar se dispuso a examinar bien el botín recuperado por la tiradora. Además de la llave complejamente tallada en obsidiana pulida (la que dejó en su mesita de noche; ya pediría a Kodziomi que la guardara con las demás cosas), puso bastante atención al emblema, cuyo diseño de espadas entrecruzadas sobre patrones rocosos ciertamente evocaba dominio y un paradigma claro: cumplir las metas a cualquier costo. Las estalactitas y estalagmitas adoptaban un aire mucho más siniestro bajo el prisma azul, gris y plateado. Costaba creer que hace apenas dos días encontrara entre ellas la deliciosa quietud junto a su ayudante y posteriormente conociera a las reinas medusa algunos metros más abajo en esa bendita caverna.

-Hay algo más extraño en todo esto -apuntó tras dejar el emblema a un lado-. Ni Halon, ni el bárbaro Krellion ni los renegados de Ruktorima llevaban el emblema consigo cuando luchamos con ellos.

-Tal vez sólo se reserve a los emisarios de mayor rango, como la misma Rissa -dijo Aine, no muy convencida.

-¿Cómo explicas, entonces, que un simple centinela convertido en renegado lo tuviese en su poder? Me da que el profesor Thane deberá cambiar sus métodos de interrogación si desea sacarle algo más.

-Eso pasa por su propia iniciativa -retrucó la genio, sin ganas de volver a verse las caras con el milenario académico-. Aún así, Braemar, no puedo permitir, después de lo que ha pasado y ya sabemos, que te enfrentes por ti mismo a estos desgraciados -se sentó y lo miró con decisión-. Me uniré a ustedes.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Por si no te has dado cuenta -atajó el humano, poniéndose a la defensiva-, no voy solo. Tengo a Kodziomi y las reinas medusa para ayudarme; todas ellas son de mi absoluta confianza y han demostrado lo que valen en situaciones de combate.

-Sé realista por una vez en tu joven vida -insitió Aine, adoptando un tono sobreprotector-. No puedes pretender poner de cabeza a una organización tan brutal como La Gruta con un contingente de seis ofidias. Esta gente no bromea, tiene recursos y llegada a rincones donde ni yo misma, a pesar de mi reputación y riquezas, podría entrar sin ser tachada de ridícula. Lo que has derrotado hasta ahora han sido grupos pequeños, casi negligibles desde las escalas de los grandes ejércitos. ¿Qué pasa si te topas con destacamentos más numerosos y carentes de escrúpulos? Ahí es donde yo puedo hacer la diferencia con mi magia. En cuanto a la logística...

-Conozco bien tus indudables proezas en las artes arcanas, pero el segundo punto es la razón precisa para rechazar la oferta -Braemar paró el carro de un golpe-. Eres una celebridad, Aine, lo más granado de nuestra elítica sociedad. A ti te conoce todo el mundo incluso más allá de Bracada; nosotros, en cambio, somos un grupo de perfectos anónimos que no llama tanto la atención. Así será más fácil pasar bajo las mismas narices del enemigo y frustrarle los planes. Es cierto que será complicado hacerlo si llegamos a tener dos o tres de las cuatro piezas del Trueno del Titán en nuestro poder, pero no existe otra opción. Kodziomi, quien ha estado conmigo desde el principio de este asunto, es plenamente consciente de los riesgos y acatará mi decisión, sea cual sea. Lo mismo aplica a Gala, Lyrina y las demás medusas.

La mujer de rigurosa coleta no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando él sacó a relucir ese detalle de la naga. No podía determinar con exactitud si ella lo protegía a él o viceversa. Al encontrarse por accidente con el dueño de su corazón en Ikata pensó, como en las contadas ocasiones anteriores donde se habían visto, que andaba solo.

-Sé que soy una figura pública, Braemar -ella no deseaba rendirse tan rápido-, pero bien poco me importa eso ante la perspectiva de que estés lejos del peligro. Al menos déjame ir contigo a Tagmata.

-No puedo negártelo después de que nos sacaras de allí; si hay algo que no corre por las venas de mi familia es la ingratitud -el chico se tapó la boca para bostezar-. Si quieres, también puedes acompañarnos en el viaje de vuelta a Cerbera, pero allí nos separaremos.

-Me basta con eso, pero encontraré una forma de ayudarte -sentenció la genio-. Asúmelo: aunque ahora mismo me odies -se puso de pie, cogió su capa y caminó hacia la puerta-, seguiré amándote hasta el último día de mi vida.

Braemar no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el dramático gesto de su contraparte. Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, dejando que las mangas del pijama de franela bajaran hasta algo más allá de las muñecas.

-¿Aine?

-¿Sí? -ella se volteó, su mirada absolutamente atenta.

-También quiero que asumas algo: yo no te odio -la puso entre ceja y ceja-. Tal vez ahora lo veas como odio, pero con el tiempo entenderás su verdadera dimensión.

-Un desafío, ¿eh? -ella sonrió de forma preciosa-. Sabes que me encantan, especialmente si van de la mano contigo. Y te garantizo desde ya que lo resolveré.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Con un gesto de manos, ella se despidió de Braemar y salió silenciosamente por la puerta hacia el pasillo principal. El cazador, ya solo y absolutamente despierto luego de tan reveladora charla con su enemiga íntima, se dispuso a darle una buena mirada al anillo. De oro macizo y algo más grande que lo normal, su superficie tenía una serie de "venas" en tenue sobrerrelieve y a intervalos regulares. Lo más llamativo era la gema en su parte central: de color dorado intenso, despedía un suave aroma a... azufre. Pensó por un momento en el catálogo de datos que tenía en la mente y llegó rápidamente al apartado que deseaba. Cerró los ojos y lanzó otra risa, poniendo el artefacto en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

-Ay, maestra Rissa... Incluso su lado malo carece completamente de habilidad para negociar -juntó las palmas-. De otro modo no se explica que hubiese estado dispuesta a pagar 100 mil monedas de oro por un objeto como el Anillo del Azufre Humeante (42). En el más desfavorable de los casos vale sólo la mitad, como todos los artefactos asociados a la familia de la Cornucopia -otra pausa; afuera ya no se escuchaba la granizada-. Mejor será perderlo durante la travesía de vuelta a Cerbera y evitarnos problemas. Dejaré que se lo trague el mar; nadie osaría bucear en aguas tan tranquilas -otra risa- como las de este rincón del mundo.

Otro golpeteo en la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó.

La barrera se abrió y entró el contingente en pleno, encabezado por una Kodziomi que traía una bandeja llena hasta los topes de comida: patatas gratinadas con queso y orégano; un enorme pastel de carne recién horneado; solomillo de cerdo a la pimienta con vegetales hervidos; pescado a la plancha con una buena guarnición de arroz almendrado... Matzo, por su lado, venía cargando un pequeño tonel de sidra caliente y Katarina contaba con siete vasos grandes. Todas parecían muy felices de verlo nuevamente despierto.

-¿Chicas? -dijo el chico, casi pensando que esto era un sueño-. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Esto, señor Braemar, es para celebrar su regreso al mundo de los vivos -dijo Byrene, su optimismo siempre a tope-. La señorita Kodziomi nos contó que ya había despertado y asumimos que estaría hambriento. Por eso fuimos a la posada donde nos alojamos y compramos todo para una buena cena grupal, incluyendo la vajilla y los cubiertos.

-Debería haber visto la cara de los dueños, jefe -intercaló Gala-. Creo que no habían vendido una partida tan grande en todo el año, o al menos en lo que va del mes.

-Ni siquiera contaron el dinero que les pasamos -acotó Katarina-. A todo esto, jefe, ¿la señora Aine le entregó lo que encontré?

-Lo hizo, gracias -miró a la medusa con aprobación-. ¿Y qué les dijeron las enfermeras? -volvió a cuestionar él.

-Las mandamos a paseo -contestó Lyrina-. La comida de hospital no es sustituto para platos caseros, así que póngase cómodo y disfrute. Se lo ha ganado.

-Si no hay más remedio...

-¡Vamos, jefe! -Kodziomi pareció contagiarse de las buenas vibras y le guiñó el ojo-. Viva un poco, al menos por este rato, y aprovechemos que estas paredes gruesas no dejan pasar tanto sonido al exterior.

Braemar, lisa y llanamente, se dejó invadir por una felicidad que hace tiempo no probaba, al menos no en una variante tan prístina y desinteresada; poco importaba que, eventualmente, el médico a cargo de su caso viniese a decir que la hora de visitas había terminado. Por bastante había pasado en las últimas 24 horas y simplemente no podía enfadarse con las buenas intenciones de las oriundas de Nighon. Mientras Gala y sus hermanas preparaban todo encima de la cama -sobre la que pusieron un enorme mantel a cuadros blanquiazules, tal vez también adquirido en la taberna- o en el sillón, la naga se acercó a su jefe con la misma complicidad mostrada al mandarse cambiar.

-¿Qué tal le fue con la señora Aine? -preguntó mediante un susurro.

-Salió mejor de lo que pensaba -contestó él en idéntica forma-. No se preocupe; fue algo estrictamente relacionado al asunto que tenemos entre manos. Ya la pondré al corriente en nuestro camino a Tagmata, pero puedo anticiparle que ciertas cosas deberán seguir su curso. Nada podemos hacer por ellas.

-¿Irá ella con nosotros?

-Todavía estaríamos allí de no ser por su capacidad de usar el hechizo de Puerta Dimensional, así que se lo debo. En todo caso, querida, puede estar tranquila: al menos ella también sabe que hay ciertos límites que no pueden ni deben cruzarse.

"Eso tendrá que valer", se dijo la pelinegra, cuyas manos comenzaban a cortar el pastel en siete trozos iguales al tiempo que su estómago rugía y Matzo le tendía los platos. Total, enfermo que comía no moría, o al menos eso decían los antiguos vocablos del interior.

-E14-

-¡Maldita sea!

En algún punto desconocido de Antagarich de cuyo nombre casi nadie se acordaba, una voz que más parecía rugido se dejó escuchar a lo largo y ancho de sus tétricos dominios. El propietario se puso de pie y casi no volcó en un arrebato de furia la mesa en la que había estado sentado hasta hace sólo instantes. La estancia donde se encontraba era una combinación de laboratorio alquímico, mazmorra y biblioteca privada, ubicada en el primero de seis niveles por donde la luz de la luna apenas penetraba las cortinas corridas en horas previas. Afuera la noche era helada, pero clara y con un espectacular toque plateado sobre las montañas, bosques y el arroyuelo que proveía de agua a las instalaciones. Desde el exterior parecían modernas (unos tres siglos escasos de edad), pero su interior evocaba épocas mucho más antiguas, incluso más allá del mismo Silencio.

-¡Tres pérdidas en un solo día! ¡Tres! -vociferó-. ¡¿Acaso estamos rodeados de inútiles?!

Abrió la puerta de un soberano volteo, casi incrustándola en la piedra de los muros, y salió por el pasillo rumbo a otra habitación. Sus pasos, tan frenéticos como la taquicardia que amenazaba con apoderarse de su pétreo corazón, se comían la distancia sin esfuerzo alguno. Este hombre era alto, imponente, vestido totalmente de negro y con cabellera platinada. No llevaba bigote pero sí una leve barba limitada a la pera. Giró a la derecha en otro corredor y llegó hasta el final, abriendo de par en par las puertas de roble dando a un estudio ocupado por otros entes de la misma prestancia.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó una mujer ataviada de verde esmeralda; su atención, así como la de todos los demás, estaba en el recién llegado.

-Hemos perdido a Rissa -espetó el tipo.

-¿Perdido...? -otro hombre, algo más bajito y con cara regordeta, parecía alarmado.

-¡Así es! ¡Perdido! Desde ayer que no da señales de vida y su conciencia... se ha esfumado como si jamás hubiese existido.

-Sabía que no era buena idea darle esa tiara -dijo otra mujer de marcado tono aristócrata, su voz movida por algo de congoja-. Liberar el lado oscuro tiene costos altísimos, incluso para un ser de linaje noble como los Kyrel.

-Era la única forma de impulsarla a trabajar para nosotros y lo sabes -lanzó un tercer hombre-. Si el imbécil ese no hubiese fundido la diadema que le dimos originalmente, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Al menos ya está muerto.

-Y bien muerto gracias a ese veneno con aroma a estragón. El problema es que nuestro laboratorio en Ruktorima -otra vez el segundo hombre- fue descubierto por sus verdugos.

-Al menos ya no es necesario -acotó la fémina esmeralda-. Sacamos de allí todo lo que podíamos y ya se trabaja en una nueva etapa.

-Hay otra cosa -interrumpió el recién llegado-. Parece que nuestro contacto en el norte se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

-¿Lo mataron también?

-Diría, si me apuras, que lo apresaron y está pudriéndose en una celda de tres por tres metros -el barbudo se encogió de hombros-. Si no lo han interrogado ya, lo harán muy pronto, así que... aplicaré el tratamiento B. Bajo ninguna perspectiva podemos permitirle confesar.

Una comidilla de rumores corrió por el lujoso salón, eclipsando incluso al mismo calor de la chimenea y la comodidad de las finísimas poltronas. Incluso los estantes repletos de libros, pergaminos y hermosos objetos decorativos engarzados con gemas y forjados en oro parecían insignificantes. La concurrencia en pleno sabía que recurrir a semejante opción estaba reservado exclusivamente para casos de emergencia.

-He de ser honesta con ustedes: me da pena lo de Rissa -dijo la tercera mujer, cambiando de tema-. Era una buena muchacha y parte importante de nuestros progresos fueron gracias a ella. Por su edad podría haber sido perfectamente mi hija mayor.

-No podemos ser presas del sentimentalismo -atajó el regordete-. Por muy buena agente que haya sido la menor de los Kyrel, todas las grandes empresas requieren sacrificios. Debemos seguir adelante, aún considerando el enorme revés que sufrimos con Lord Laidlaw.

-Maldigo el día -replicó la ceñuda aristócrata- en que se nos ocurrió pensar que podría sernos útil. La muerte de su esposa lo desquició a tal nivel que comenzó a ver fantasmas en todos lados. Nos costó, sin ir más lejos, a tres de nuestros mejores agentes.

-Todavía siento esas quemaduras que sufrieron a flor de piel -añadió la escarlata-. De sólo pensar en ellas se me erizan hasta las ideas.

-Erkandi, debido a su cercanía al observatorio, podría haber sido una excelente base de operaciones -nuevamente el regordete.

-Nada sacamos con llorar sobre la leche derramada; Bracada sigue siendo un país grande y tenemos muchos sitios desde donde realizar futuras pruebas -dijo el tercero antes de volverse al visitante-. Agradecemos tu reporte. ¿Ejecutarás el tratamiento B ahora mismo?

-Aún debo concentrarme un poco -retrucó el peliplateado-. Lo difícil será encontrar al testigo, incluso si sabemos en qué zona geográfica se encuentra. Las cárceles suelen ser espacios con demasiadas improntas y lazos entretejiéndose, pero garantizo que estará hecho antes del amanecer -sus ojos brillaron con malicia-. Recuerden que mi turno de vigilancia acaba esta noche, así que quiero el registro firmado con mi reemplazante mañana a primera hora.

Dio media vuelta y dejó atrás a la cábala, pensando en la desagradable tarea que tenía por delante. Total, el tratamiento B nunca fallaba a la hora de dejar cicatrices profundas. Respecto a lo que pensaba del tercer subordinado, dejaría una nota para el relevo apenas acabara. Perderlo también a él no era opción entre sus cartas.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Ya con luz de día, Tagmata era un escenario menos intimidante... pero no menos tranquilizador. Los árboles que vieron gruesos bajo la luna se veían bastante más delgados y desnutridos, aguantando como podían el peso de la nieve sobre sus tenues bóvedas. Braemar, Kodziomi y compañía reconocieron de inmediato una de las huellas más evidentes de la batalla con el lado oscuro de la maestra del mercurio: la nieve bajo sus pies, derretida mientras las energías del fuego se canalizaban en sus guantes para lanzar el devastador hechizo de Infierno, reveló parches de hierba en tonos verde azuloso, cuyas briznas brillaban ante el influjo del astro rey tras siglos de aislamiento bajo la densa capa blanca. Ninguno de los presentes era ecólogo, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que esta materia vegetal era endémica de las islas. En el continente, las zonas de pastoreo tenían más en común con la alfombra verde cubriendo Erathia y AvLee en vez de esta curiosa especie.

-Allí está la columna, señor Braemar -dijo la naga, apuntando hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña formación de inmaculado mármol.

-Hora de ver qué buscaba Rissa con tanto interés -respondió el aludido, su voz aún teñida por los ecos de la resignación.

El grupo entero no dijo una sola palabra mientras emprendieron la subida hasta lo alto de la colina central. Siguiendo al pie de la letra su plan inicial, el cazador se levantó temprano, tomó una ducha cortísima y luego se vistió como si fuese cualquier otro día de la semana. Sólo dejó la capa ajada en el armario, reemplazándola posteriormente por una de piel de oso negro que compró por 500 monedas de oro en una boutique, toda una bicoca si se consideraba la calidad. Las recriminaciones del médico y las enfermeras cayeron en oídos sordos, el paciente limitándose a contestar "ya me siento perfectamente" o "si paso un día más aquí, me volveré loco" mientras cogía sus cosas para ver a su antigua profesora antes de reiniciar el viaje. No estuvo más de un minuto en su habitación, limitándose en principio a contemplar sus facciones bañadas en absoluta neutralidad. A pesar de no respirar, carecía del tono pálido y duro asociado a los recientemente fallecidos. "Lamento tanto que esto haya ocurrido, maestra...", dijo con todo el respeto digno de un alumno antes de depositar un leve beso en su frente, acariciando de paso sus cabellos rojo oscuro. "Le confesaré algo: dejé de creer en los dioses hará algunos años, pero ojalá se apiaden de usted y puedan ayudarle a recobrar su conciencia. Esto ya no depende de mí". Tras una breve reverencia, suspiró y salió a la calle, donde ya lo esperaban Aine y las demás ofidias. Kodziomi llevaba el anillo de azufre en un bolsillo de su capa; él tenía la llave y el emblema de La Gruta originalmente portado por Rissa.

No hicieron más que emerger del monolito conectando Rovira con Tagmata cuando el muchacho se acercó a la orilla sur de los riscos rodeando la isla menor.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? -le preguntó la genio.

-He cambiado de idea, Aine -retrucó Braemar-. Pensaba deshacerme de esta porquería -mostró el distintivo- durante la vuelta a Cerbera, pero es mejor aprovechar que estamos aquí y nadie puede llamarnos la atención.

Lo arrojó al aire con su mano izquierda, como si quisiera mandarlo a perderse en las aguas rugiendo bajo el mismo borde del acantilado. Siguiéndolo con la vista, esperó hasta que cayese unos treinta a cuarenta pies antes de concentrar sus energías en la diestra, que ahora brillaba con el aura blanca característica de la magia de aire. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y luego liberó una poderosa Flecha Mágica; apenas ambas partes hicieron contacto, el diseño de las espadas se pulverizó en una diminuta explosión. Sus fragmentos, prácticamente invisibles desde donde estaba, se precipitaron en el Océano de la Quietud en el mismo silencio que ahora rodeaba todo.

-Ya está -sacudió sus manos enguantadas-. ¿Continuamos?

Las chicas, incluyendo la genio de rigurosa coleta, asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron el estrecho sendero hasta la base del tridente. Kodziomi, Gala y el resto iban con sus armas de serie, atentas ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Aine caminaba a la izquierda de Braemar y la naga a su derecha, dejando pisadas que, si no se mezclaban con las de él, eran absorbidas por los zig-zags de las colas de serpiente. Mientras ascendían, la espadachina pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse tan absorbida por el entorno como en Ruktorima; al igual que en los bancos más recónditos del río Seia, no se escuchaban pájaros, ardillas, mofetas, tejones ni hurones haciendo de las suyas en los bosquecillos cercanos.

Tagmata estaba, para los propósitos de fauna, totalmente muerta. Ni siquiera servía especular si las aguas rodeándola eran ricas en peces de buen tonelaje.

-¿Se fijó en algo, Kodziomi? -dijo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a examinar la columna más de cerca; debía tener unos quince pies de altura y siete de diámetro-. La hechura es muy similar a la que viéramos en la cripta.

-Tiene razón, jefe -ella se acercó para ver qué podía decirle el tacto-. El mármol es suave y los surcos en bajorrelieve tienen una profundidad prácticamente idéntica. Debe ser antiquísima, pero está en perfectas condiciones. Pareciera que la instalaron ayer.

-Y aquí -nuevamente él- está la hendidura donde debe ir la llave, pero antes... -miró al resto de la compañía-. Supongo que merecen una pequeña explicación de nuestro comportamiento. Sin ir más lejos, así empezó el viaje que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Apoyándose en el mármol, procedió a contar, con asistencia de su ayudante, su primera experiencia con estos objetos tan curiosos. Las medusas, fieles a su activa naturaleza, gozaron de lo lindo cuando relataron la pelea contra esos esqueletos y zombies cuyas almas fuesen liberadas tras la destrucción de sus carcasas terrenales. Aine, por su parte, hizo varias preguntas sobre la complejidad de los mecanismos de la cripta, especialmente las placas ocultas en los muros y las cerraduras que, dependiendo de hacia dónde se girasen las llaves de piedra, gatillaban efectos distintos. Allí aprovechó de hacer un apunte interesante: "el arte de convertir objetos o estancias enteras en partes de puzzles completos a tamaño real viene, por interesante que suene, de los últimos años del Imperio de Bracaduun. Tras su caída definitiva a manos de Tarnum el Inmortal, Bracada y Erathia la continuaron de forma más o menos regular, principalmente con trabajos asociados a familias de mucho prestigio... y aún más secretos vergonzosos".

-Veo que has hecho los deberes, Aine.

-Tienes que ser muy rápido, Braemar -replicó ella medio en broma, medio en serio-, para pillarme con el vestido a medio poner.

El chico se limitó a lanzar una tenue sonrisa ante dicha indirecta, aunque a la espadachina no le causó ni pizca de gracia. Hizo oscilar su cascabel muy levemente, expresando su rabia de una forma que sólo ella sabía. Mantuvo, sin embargo, la cara de póker en alto; no era tiempo de buscar peleas cuando la parte más importante del viaje a esta frontera marítima aún estaba incompleta. Contempló en silencio cuando Braemar insertó suavemente la piedra tallada en el hueco. Para sorpresa de nadie, calzaba perfectamente e hizo un pequeño _click_ al acoplarse con el resto del mecanismo. Volvió a reinar el silencio durante algunos segundos, la mano del cazador firme sobre el mango.

-Señor.

-¿Sí, Kodziomi? -miró a su ayudante con interés.

-Cuando tenga dudas, lo mejor es ir...

-...a la izquierda. Claro. Gracias, querida -le sonrió.

-De nada.

Ahora fue el turno de la genio de sentirse incómoda. Era una muestra pequeña, pero esa complicidad exhibida por ambos sobrepasaba, por mucho, el límite de una relación estrictamente profesional. Comenzó a tirar líneas de un lado a otro en su mente mientras observaba a su amado girar el trozo de obsidiana en dirección siniestra. El interior de la columna hizo un suave ruido sordo y, como por arte de magia, una fina línea se mostró en su mismo centro.

-¡Miren! -exclamó Matzo-. ¡Se está separando, aunque no del todo!

-Ahora toca girarla hacia la derecha -dijo el humano de forma casi mecánica.

El movimiento, ejecutado en un gesto rápido y que no daba lugar a dudas, puso en marcha el resto del excepcional proceso, no sin antes recibir de vuelta la llave magistralmente escupida por el mármol, que fue a parar a manos de Lyrina y posteriormente devuelta al alquimista nominal. Los presentes contemplaron anonadados cómo esa gigantesca formación tallada, dividida en cuatro columnas más pequeñas y separadas por idénticas distancias, comenzó a girar sobre su propia base. Los puntos superiores, cuya vista superior habría asemejado los vértices de una letra X, se desplazaron un pie hacia afuera para luego hundirse en la misma nieve. Con todo en su sitio, el mecanismo entró en su etapa más impresionante, desplazando el mismo suelo donde estuviera originalmente la columna bajo una cubierta invisible a sus ojos, revelando los primeros peldaños de una escalera tallada pulcramente en la misma roca, descendiendo hacia las entrañas de la tierra e iluminada por llamas eternas de color anaranjado fuerte.

-¡Asombroso! -exclamó Aine, totalmente sorprendida a pesar de su sabiduría y longevidad.

-¡Qué emocionante! -dijo Gala-. Esto parece sacado de una de esas antiguas historias de héroes, con la salvedad de que ha pasado frente a nuestros propios ojos.

-No nos confiemos tanto, hermana -Byrene puso sus escamas en tierra firme-. Esto, como nos contaran nuestros superiores hace escasos minutos, bien podría ser una trampa.

-¿Con tan poco espacio?

-No tienen por qué ser criaturas. Bien podría haber cosas en los muros, como flechas o gas adormecedor.

-Lo mejor es calmarnos -el cazador puso todo nuevamente en orden-. Si algo sabemos de estas puertas es que se cierran muy poco después de abrirse. Kodziomi -miró a la naga con esa misma complicidad-, usted bajará conmigo. Reinas, cubran nuestras espaldas. Por ningún motivo permitan que algún extraño llegue a poner un pie aquí hasta que volvamos.

-Considérelo hecho, jefe -respondió Katarina.

-Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo de hacer una contribución al fondo artístico -Lyrina rió mientras ajustaba su arco y fingía disparar una saeta al aire.

-¿Y yo qué?

Viéndose súbitamente aislada del marco general de la operación, la mujer de piel azul claro detuvo el andar de Braemar hacia la escalera con la táctica más sencilla de todas: poner la mano sobre su hombro. El chico volteó de forma educada y miró fijamente a la genio, quien se sentía... incómoda, por decir lo menos. Para una socialité hecha y derecha, acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención o al menos llevar una de las voces principales, este era uno de los peores escenarios.

-¿Y yo qué? -repitió-. Al menos déjame ir contigo.

-Lo siento, Aine, pero el pasadizo es demasiado estrecho -miró de soslayo para confirmar su argumento- y vamos contra el tiempo. Si de verdad quieres hacerme un favor, quédate aquí con las medusas y mantente alerta -le sonrió a modo de premio de consuelo.

-Pero...

-Es mejor así, Aine -ahora él puso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la fémina-. Sólo confía en mí.

Por mucho que quisiera decirle que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, la genio debió optar por coger la papeleta de la resignación. Encogiendo sus hombros y lanzando un suspiro escuchado sólo por ambos, ajustó su capa y caminó hacia el borde de la colina.

-Ve tranquilo -dijo ella-. Confío en ti.

Braemar asintió como si quisiera decir "así me gusta" y partió a reunirse con Kodziomi, quien ya lo esperaba con el cuerpo medio cubierto por el desnivel entre la escalera y el mismo suelo nevado. La genio y el quinteto de reinas medusa no despegaron su vista de ambos hasta que desaparecieron rumbo a lo desconocido; sobre ellos se ubicó nuevamente y mediante un maestro desliz, la placa hecha del mismo mármol que la columna, cuyos brazos aún continuaban enterrados por obra y gracia de aquel mecanismo milenario.

-Bien, chicas -dijo Gala-, mantengan los arcos en alto y los ojos bien abiertos. Apenas vean algo raro, disparen a matar.

-Que se acerquen -dijo Katarina, cuyas serpientes siseaban de anticipación-. Sólo quiero que se acerquen. Hoy me siento con ganas de esculpir una nueva estatua.

Aine, por su lado, se colocó ligeramente detrás de las ofidias, quienes formaban una especie de semicírculo a fin de no dejar flancos vulnerables y que contaban, gracias a la elevación, con la ventaja proporcionada por la gravedad. Inhaló profundamente el fresco aire marino viniendo desde el suroeste, aclarando su mente y haciendo un paralelo inmediato con el denso testimonio emanado durante la noche en que llegó al claro; allí sólo había rastros de fuego, muerte y sangre, la misma que afortunadamente no se derramó durante la pelea entre su amado y Rissa. Al igual que él, una parte importante de su conciencia se resistía a creer que la humana, conocida por su habilidad en la enseñanza y su espíritu aventurero (no por nada salía a buscar muestras de metales preciosos para estudiarlos durante las vacaciones) cediera de ese modo a la tentación del poder por el poder.

Concentró una leve carga de energía en su mano derecha, cerró los ojos y chasqueó los dedos. Al abrirlos, tal como si se hubiese reencarnado en un águila, estaba la vista del distrito completo, tan pequeño que casi podía coger y reorganizar todo con sus manos a modo de pinzas. Percibió un torrente de auras en tonos verdes moviéndose alrededor de la zona del valle de Martken. Otras tantas azules campeaban por Lydia, Cerbera y Skaglinden, las tres urbes tocando las puertas del bravo mar. Pequeños barcos iban desde y hacia la isla de Rovira para generar el sustento diario, las olas apenas rascando el enorme espejo donde el cielo contemplaba su propia vanidad. Erkandi se veía en pinceladas rojizas, altivas y excitadas. Kaltenberg, bañada en tonos calipso, recién comenzaba a despertar para recibir su parte de la producción agrícola. ¿Y en Tagmata? Allí se mezclaba una paleta compuesta de blanco, carmesí, chocolate, azul cielo y un naranja muy similar al de las llamas del pasadizo.

-Todo marcha bien -dijo, su voz sedosa como el terciopelo de sus prendas favoritas-. No hay una mísera pizca de negro.

 _Al menos un millar de kilómetros al este de allí..._

Thane dejó caer su pipa de la pura impresión y por muy poco no se fue él mismo al suelo.

Evans, el encargado de vigilar las celdas, casi sintió detenerse su corazón.

Los demás centinelas del castillo levantaron sus cabezas, expresiones inseguras en sus facciones. Arriba, los cuervos que usualmente anidaban en las almenas levantaron vuelo, intentando perderse lo más lejos posible.

El resto de los prisioneros, presa de un sudor frío, ni siquiera atinó a moverse; para qué hablar de las peroratas con las que solían insultarse entre ellos.

Sólo los once miembros del Club de los Notables, cuya reunión matinal empezara tras acabar el desayuno, siguieron con su rutina como si nada. Fue una suerte, porque de lo contrario habrían escuchado el grito más desgarrador del que se tuviera memoria en Calarnen.

-¿Qué narices está pasando aquí? -dijo con rabia el milenario profesor de alquimia devenido en comandante.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina con rapidez y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de teletransportarse hasta la entrada de las mazmorras. Fue hasta allí flotando como en sus días de guerrero (tenía más batallas en el cuerpo de las que cabrían en una biblioteca entera) y se topó, tras descender por la escalera llevando al primer subterráneo, con un rostro que reconoció en el acto. Era Loxi, una de las tantas genios de chaqueta roja y columna mágica en vez de piernas que solía hacer su ronda por el interior.

-¡Menos mal que está aquí, señor! -dijo la chica, quien se parecía mucho a Aine de rostro y usaba la coleta algo más corta.

-Dame un reporte de la situación de inmediato.

-Estaba patrullando este corredor -contó ella mientras ambos iban corredor adentro- cuando escuché algo horrible viniendo desde lo más profundo del bloque de celdas. Casi me fui al suelo de la pura impresión cuando choqué con Evans, quien venía pálido como cirio. Temblaba entero y no atinó a decir nada; hizo algunas gesticulaciones bizarras antes de volver a su puesto casi por inercia.

-¿Llamaste a uno de los médicos del castillo?

-Camus, uno de los archimagos que custodia el bloque superior, vino a ver qué ocurrió -respondió Loxi-. Charlamos durante un minuto o dos y luego acudió de inmediato a buscar al doctor Westland.

Thane asintió en silencio. Sabía de sobra que el veterano maestro del báculo y campeón de tiro sobre obstáculos era un efectivo sobrio y práctico, responsable hasta la médula y nada dado a cometer imprudencias. Continuó rápidamente por el pasillo perfectamente iluminado con potentes llamas eternas hasta que llegó a la gruesa puerta reforzada tras la cual se custodiaba a los prisioneros más peligrosos. Sentado frente a una mesa donde se llevaba un pulcro registro, acompañado de la respectiva pluma y tintero, estaba el guardia Evans. De cinco pies y diez pulgadas de estatura, cabellera castaño claro rigurosamente corta y complexión corpulenta, se le veía con los ojos verdes casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Incluso el uniforme reglamentario en tonos rojigrises parecía quedarle grande.

-¿Evans? -dijo Thane, chasqueando sus dedos dos o tres veces.

-¿Eh...? -salió de repente de su trance-. ¡Ah...! ¡Señor Thane...! ¡Gracias a los dioses que está aquí! -tomó aire y casi se hiperventiló-. Fue la cosa más... horrible que alguna vez haya escuchado... en mi perra vida.

-¿Podrías hacer una descripción más o menos fiable de ese sonido o ruido?

-Parecía... -el guardia intentó buscar un término correcto- el chillido de los condenados. No sólo era un ruido tétrico, sino que... se metió dentro de mi propia cabeza. ¡Era una pesadilla de la peor especie!

-Yo también sentí una sensación desagradable -acotó Loxi, presa de un súbito escalofrío- y eso que estaba casi al otro lado del subterráneo. La piel me hormigueaba con un sudor frío, como si parásitos irrefrenables me devorasen por dentro.

-Ciertamente aquí hubo un disturbio fuerte -señaló el comandante, tocándose levemente su bien peinado bigote-. ¿Has entrado al bloque de celdas, Evans?

-No, señor -retrucó el interpelado, algo más compuesto-. He estado aquí fuera, casi sin poder creerlo, desde que cesó el ruido. Aquí tiene las llaves -le tendió un manojo organizado alrededor de una gruesa anilla de hierro.

-Entremos -ordenó Thane-. Loxi, colóquese a mi izquierda. Evans, a mi derecha.

El ruido de los goznes rotando hacia afuera rompió el silencio dominando todo el corredor. Los tres ingresaron a la zona de máxima seguridad y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la totalidad de los prisioneros no hacía ni un ruido. A juzgar por la descripción del sonido hecha por Evans, el montón de desgraciados se veía como si hubiese mirado a la Parca cara a cara y sucumbido ante sus oscuras artes. No fue hasta que llegaron al fondo del pasillo cuando Loxi se detuvo.

-Señor -tocó el hombro de Thane-, aquí huele a... polvo. Polvo mágico de la variante quemada, si me pide un juicio más exacto.

-¿Quemado? - el comandante, siguiendo su olfato, volteó hacia la última celda del lado izquierdo y sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Frente a él debería haber estado Kyran, el centinela renegado al que no había podido sacarle prácticamente nada de información. En su lugar sólo constaban, manchados de lo que parecía ser ceniza compacta, un turbante rojo, su propia armadura mágica en tonos plateados y un par de brazaletes enchapados en oro.

-¿Pero cómo es posible...? -Evans, totalmente desconcertado, sintió su voz temblar otra vez-. Señor Thane, le juro que yo mismo le vine a dar el desayuno esta mañana.

-No dudo de tu palabra, muchacho -Thane se agachó y tocó una muestra de ese repulsivo hollín; todavía estaba tibio-, pero de aquí sólo puede sacarse una conclusión: Kyran ha muerto.

Loxi, a pesar de todo su temple militar, ahogó un grito. Evans tragó saliva, poseído totalmente por sus nervios. El comandante de piel azul profundo se limitó a recoger una muestra del polvo y guardarla en una bolsita de cuero que siempre traía consigo. Por primera vez en todos sus años de vida... no creía tener una respuesta.

 _En otro subterráneo tan trascendental como el ya mencionado..._

El pasadizo por el que Braemar y Kodziomi descendieron no parecía natural en su formación, sino tallado en la misma roca viva mediante una técnica similar a la usada en la escalera. De apenas tres pies de ancho por diez de alto, daba sitio justo, como contara Braemar a Aine, para dejar circular sólo a dos entes. Debido a la ausencia de columnas como la de arriba, sólo esas llamas eternas a intervalos regulares proveían un intento de decoración. La naga notó, tras mirar una de ellas más de cerca, que estaban empotradas en los muros mediante esferas de cristal grueso, cuya refracción parecía hacer bailar sus sombras recostadas contra los muros. Siendo niña, le habían explicado que estos particulares testigos no se apagaban debido a la falta de oxígeno ni rociándoles agua; sólo quien los creaba tenía la potestad de hacerlo. ¿Qué razón podría haber? "Una llama eterna", contó Sykora, su madre, "es una extensión de la psiquis y el alma de su creador. Sus colores, yendo desde el rojo intenso hasta el azul apagado, cuentan miles de historias, muchas de ellas perdidas tras fallecer los creadores". Era ciertamente una reflexión profunda para las reptilianas pelinegras, cuya especie no era precisamente conocida por sus aptitudes mágicas.

Habrán dado unos 120 a 130 pasos, siempre siguiendo la espiral, cuando acabó la escalera, dando paso a otra estancia sobrecogedora.

-Querida, mire esto...

Braemar estaba estupefacto. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma inquietud del momento en que contempló el océano por primera vez. Sin perder tiempo, ambos procedieron a registrar cada detalle, cada maravilla. El piso, de finas baldosas en tonos azules y dorados, formaba una hermosa greca que parecía serpentear desde el inicio hasta el fondo a la usanza de un relámpago, donde se levantaba un sencillo altar, igualmente tallado en la misma piedra, en el que descansaba una caja muy parecida a la de la cripta donde comenzara su aventura. Flanqueándolo vieron dos estatuas idénticas e imponentes, tan de piedra como todo lo demás, en posición de duelo militar, humanas pero con semblante y tamaño superiores al de una persona normal; llegaban casi al techo de una cámara que mediría unos 23 pies de altura. Las facciones, serias pero a la vez expresivas, revelaban ojos negrísimos, claramente labrados de obsidiana, boca fina y nariz algo prominente. Llevaban cascos de oro puro con un penacho rojizo cortado en curva y extendido hasta la nuca. Su armadura, del mismo material, estaba compuesta de una serie de placas amoldadas perfectamente al cuerpo y cubría todo excepto las piernas, los brazos y las manos, prolongando la parte inferior hasta el límite superior de las rodillas a modo de falda y fijándola con un grueso cinturón de cuero endurecido.

-Son titanes, señor Braemar -señaló la naga, claramente tan obnubilada como su gran amigo-, pero se ven algo distintos.

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno, la escala de estas estatuas es menor a las de un titán de verdad -retrucó ella-, pero en proporciones están perfectas. En mis años de ejército compartí algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento con ellos y algunos llegaban a medir hasta sesenta pies de altura, lo mismo que una torre de siete pisos.

-Vaya -él silbó-. Los había visto de lejos antes pero mis estimaciones se quedaron muy cortas. ¿Y cuánto mide un gigante promedio?

-35 a 45 pies; más allá de las cifras ambos son presencias imponentes. Cada paso que dan hace temblar la tierra -la pelinegra siguió explicando tras sonreírle-. Nosotras viajábamos en sus hombros, aferrándonos a lo que podíamos mientras buscábamos guiarlos al objetivo. Ambos blanden espadas forjadas de los más poderosos relámpagos, pero sólo un titán tiene la precisión suficiente para lanzarlas cual flechas y devastar ejércitos enteros sin esfuerzo. Eso trae a colación la descripción del Trueno que obtuvimos de la página traducida por usted.

-Todo parece encajar, querida, pero... ¿qué es lo que se ve tan distinto?

-Fíjese en sus manos.

El cazador halló de inmediato la anomalía; las estatuas carecían de espada con forma de rayo y en su lugar, cruzadas bajo el altar como seña de protección eterna, sostenían dos enormes lanzas de piedra cuyo solo peso habría aplastado a una docena de hombres.

-Ahora comprendo todo -sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla casi por impulso-. Esto es a lo que apuntaba el texto -ambos se acercaron al altar-. _La cabeza siempre piensa sobre la punta de lanza_ -recitó-. ¿Recuerda cuando me dijo que no existía destacamento alguno en Bracada que usara lanzas? Estuve repasando algo de historia durante la tarde que anduvimos de compras en Skaglinden y encontré una referencia interesante: Tagmata, el nombre de esta isla, también lo es de una antigua lanza usada por los destacamentos de Bracaduun en lo que ahora es...

-¡La actual Erathia! -exclamó la chica reptil-. Sus lanceros y alabarderos han mantenido viva esa tradición, según recuerdo de mis lecciones de historia militar. Entonces, siguiendo la línea de su traducción y nuestras propias elucubraciones, en esta caja debe estar el casco. Inspeccionemos el altar más de cerca... ¡Ah, aquí está la cerradura!

Era un hueco prácticamente idéntico al de la columna que había mantenido oculto este sitio durante al menos mil años; bajo él se destacaban el escudo de armas del clan Muir, con sus inspiraciones erathianas, y otro que mostraba dos relámpagos curvados alrededor de lo que parecía ser un cuervo sobre rosas azules; un cruce de miradas añadió otra cosa a la lista de pendientes. Ya totalmente liberado de la incertidumbre superficial, Braemar colocó la llave y posó sobre la naga esa mirada repleta de cariño y curiosidad que la hacía vibrar por dentro.

-¿Quiere abrir usted la última frontera? -le preguntó.

-Oh, no... -Kodziomi se sonrojó-. Yo lo hice cuando encontramos el escudo, así que ahora le toca a usted. Como le dijera anoche en su habitación del hospital -le besó la mejilla con aún más cariño, si cabe-, viva un poco.

-Sea -él no pudo evitar sentir el rubor invadiendo su rostro-. Llegó la hora de la verdad.

Giró la piedra hacia la izquierda, se escuchó un nuevo _click_ y de la base del altar brotó una bandeja idéntica a la de la cripta. En ella, cuidadosamente doblado y sin signo alguno de manchas o polvo, había un trozo de pergamino con cuatro líneas escritas en Rimnarie. La traducción, impulsada por el ánimo compartido, fue cosa de segundos.

* * *

 _Sólo quienes blanden la llave son dignos de conocer los secretos de las estrellas, el poder del trueno, las razones que nos llevaron a poner fin a esta guerra y optar por la paz._

 _El casco nunca cae demasiado lejos de las lanzas._

 _Ahí reside la esencia de nuestra arma más poderosa._

* * *

-Tal como lo habíamos predicho -acotó la ofidia antes de recibir la hoja y guardarla con el resto de sus apuntes-. El clan Muir puede decir, incluso cientos de años después, que cumplió su tarea.

-Es lo menos que podemos ofrecer como tributo a sus memorias, especialmente a la de la anciana -señaló su jefe en tono cordial-. Ahora toca quitar la caja de en medio.

Volteó la llave en dirección contraria hasta que topó. El mecanismo, satisfecho, movió nuevamente sus ocultos engranajes y escupió la llave justo entre Braemar y Kodziomi. Ella la recogió y volvió justo cuando los últimos eslabones del contenedor de piedra desaparecían para no volver más. Ante sus ojos color obsidiana descansaba un artefacto tan imponente como el mismo Escudo de la Centinela. Era un casco como no habían visto, forjado en el mismo oro brillante de las armaduras de los titanes y que contaba con protección para la nariz, las sienes y la parte inferior de los ojos, además de prolongarla hasta el punto donde las mejillas terminaban y comenzaba la pera. Surcos de un dorado más claro cubrían la parte superior, en cuya base, justo encima de la cobertura nasal, emergían dos puntas de martillos en diagonal. Los costados, adornados con sendos relámpagos en el sector reservado a las orejas, completaban el conjunto, rebosante de divinidad, de justa recompensa tras tantas penurias y encuentros cara a cara con el lado más oscuro de la existencia.

-¡Anda...! -exclamó Braemar al intentar tocarlo-. Parece que este fantástico artefacto está imbuido con una carga eléctrica propia. Incluso con guantes la siento.

-¿Es peligrosa?

-Para nada. Sólo causa una sensación similar a la de... una buena ración de cosquillas.

Por probar, Kodziomi acercó dos de sus seis manos derechas a las inmediaciones del casco. Casi de inmediato apartó la mano, mas su hermoso rostro no exhibía muestra alguna de dolor.

-Es como un hormigueo al principio -señaló-, pero si se mantiene durante mucho tiempo causa, como usted bien dijo, cosquillas.

-Habrá que envolverlo con algo; de otro modo no lo podremos sacar de aquí sin volvernos presas de la risa. ¿Tiene algún paño o manta gruesa?

-De hecho ando trayendo una en mi bolso, señor -ella registró sus pertenencias y se la entregó-. Esto deberá ser suficiente.

La tela, suave y de casi un centímetro de espesor, parecía crepitar al entrar en contacto con el metal cargado, pero aguantó bien y se abrazó a sus formas como una amante ansiosa de dar lo mejor de sí. Acto seguido, el casco quedó a buen recaudo en el bolso de la naga, debidamente aislado de sus demás pertenencias. Fue una suerte que decidieran no alojar en Rovira y volver de inmediato a Cerbera; por eso llevaban, como aventureros bien preparados, el equipaje siempre a mano.

-Bueno, querida, ya nada nos retiene aquí -la abrazó por la cintura mientras daban media vuelta-. Será mejor que subamos y pongamos al corriente al resto de nuestra compañía. Me da que nuestras amigas medusas lo van a disfrutar aún más que el cuento de nuestras proezas en la cripta.

-Una buena historia, señor Braemar, siempre deja huellas. Lo que más me satisface, sin embargo -ambos se separaron para enfilar por la escalera-, es saber que le hemos ganado dos pulsadas a los malnacidos de La Gruta bajo nuestros propios términos.

-Muy cierto -él parecía buscar algo entre las secciones de muro no exploradas previamente-. Da un sabor especial a esta empresa y a lo que aún nos queda por viajar. Pasando a temas más serios -ambos ya iban casi llegando al nivel superior-, hemos de tomar las mismas precauciones que en Calarnen. Nadie más volverá a entrar en estos dominios.

-¿Sospecha que hay una cerradura en algún sitio?

-Debe haberla. Recuerde que no hallamos restos humanos ni de ningún tipo en la cámara de los titanes -se detuvo de repente; la losa estaba a sólo tres pies por encima de sus cabezas-. Ah, aquí está -le señaló un pequeño hueco en la piedra viva con forma justa para la llave-. Apenas accione el mecanismo, salga. Me reuniré con usted de inmediato.

En esta ocasión fue bastante más fácil; la chapa tallada sólo podía operarse hacia la izquierda. Conforme la losa se deslizaba suavemente hacia adentro, la luz exterior cortaba una silueta dura, dándoles la bienvenida, junto con el fresco aire de Tagmata, a la superficie. Kodziomi fue la primera en hacer la transición, siendo recibida efusivamente por las medusas.

-¡Por fin volvieron!

-Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos.

-¿Encontraron lo que fueron a buscar?

-¿Qué tal es ahí abajo?

-¿Tuvieron alguna clase de problema?

-Tranquilas, amigas mías -la naga no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de sus contrapartes-. Ya habrá tiempo de contarles todos los pormenores. Ahora debemos volver a Cerbera y ubicar al viejo Horkimer; nos espera otro lindo viaje por mar.

Mientras las oriundas de Nighon discutían una rotación de roles respecto a la travesía de ida, Aine, tomando algo más de iniciativa, se acercó al cazador apenas lo vio poner sus pies sobre la fría nieve. Al verlo satisfecho a pesar de haberse enfrentado, dedujo, a una parte importante de toda la historia que se tejía alrededor del grupo, ella no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió, intentando derretir algo del hielo que ella creía rodeaba su corazón.

-En una palabra: éxito -la cogió del brazo en un gesto sorpresivo y que casi la dejó roja como tomate-. En otra: justicia. Tardía, pero justicia al fin y al cabo. Y si me pides una tercera, usaría olvido.

Justo en ese momento la losa se cerró detrás de ambos y emergieron los cuatro puntos de la columna que, como si hubiesen escuchado las palabras del hijo de diplomáticos, volvieron a juntarse. Braemar soltó a Aine y miró al resto del grupo, haciendo una seña para iniciar la corta travesía hacia el monolito.

-Parte de este pasado, Aine -el chico volvió a dirigirle la palabra-, quedará en las sombras para siempre.

-¿En serio planeas dejarlo escapar sin oponer resistencia, Braemar? -la genio sonaba incrédula pero disfrutaba tener toda la atención del muchacho-. Pensé que te gustaba escribir y catalogar cosas y esta historia, este pasado, es muy digno de contar, especialmente si tienes las pruebas en tu poder. Yo te apoyaría en lo que hiciera falta.

-Considerando todo lo que vivimos durante los últimos dos días... es mejor así -posó su mirada en el acerado cielo costero-. Aprecio tu apoyo, pero aunque tuviese las pruebas, no nos creería nadie.

-E15-

-¡Por fin han vuelto! -exclamó Oneida, poniéndose de pie para recibir a Kodziomi y las demás medusas-. ¿Cómo les fue?

-He de ser honesta, hermana -contestó Gala-; aún me cuesta creer todo lo que vimos allá en las islas, pero te pondremos al día en un rato.

-¿Dónde está el señor Braemar? -inquirió la ofidia con marcado instinto maternal-. Por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo verlo por aquí.

-Cuando desembarcamos dijo que tenía un par de asuntos pendientes en la ciudad -dijo la naga-. Nos acompañó hasta la plaza y de ahí tomó otro camino en dirección norte, hacia el castillo. Estoy segura de que volverá dentro de un rato.

Lo cierto es que Aine, la genio que los acompañó en el viaje de vuelta, también dejó el grupo apenas tocar tierra firme, saltándose el almuerzo consumido en ese enorme restaurante especializado en pescados y mariscos. "Tal vez tenga sus propios asuntos", pensó Kodziomi, "pero como llegue a intentar algo raro, ya se las verá conmigo". A pesar de que su jefe limara asperezas con la socialité e incluso conversara un buen rato con ella a bordo del barco piloteado por el viejo Horkimer, la pelinegra aún no confiaba del todo en ella.

-¿Quién es, mamá Oneida?

Una voz que la asistente pelinegra no había escuchado se hizo sentir en la habitación. Venía de la cama izquierda y en ella se mezclaban las mieles de la juventud y la timidez. Allí estaba, hombro derecho vendado y sentada contra el duro respaldo de la cama reglamentaria, una de las reinas bajo el estricto régimen de la convalecencia. Su aspecto, de piel gris claro y con las mismas serpientes que las de sus hermanas en la parte superior de la cabeza, era coronado por un rostro tan hermoso como azotado por los crueles avatares de las guerras fratricidas.

-¡Adnia! -exclamó Byrene, dándole un abrazo-. ¡Por fin has despertado! Estábamos tan angustiadas...

-Pensamos que te perdíamos -intercaló Matzo-. Afortunadamente el destino nos sonrió y puso en nuestro camino a dos seres maravillosos, uno de los cuales está aquí mismo -señaló a la naga, quien hizo una reverencia-. Ella es la señorita Kodziomi, tan reptiliana como nosotros y ayudante incondicional de nuestro jefe, el señor Braemar.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo la aludida, dándole un pequeño besito en la frente.

La joven medusa contempló bien a su contraparte, quedando sencillamente maravillada con su presencia. Contempló cada detalle: la piel blanca como la leche; los ojos negros al tono de las noches sin luna; un rostro hermoso, de líneas finas y sin nada fuera de lugar o proporción; seis robustos brazos cubiertos por una blusa gruesa color gris oscuro; idéntico número de vainas donde descansaban afiladas cimitarras y el pequeño puñal de hierro a modo de arma secundaria; un torrente de escamas negrísimas cruzadas por patrones rojos que le daban identidad única e irrepetible. Incluso para la altivez asociada a las medusas, Adnia vio a Kodziomi como el equivalente a una señal de absoluta divinidad.

-¿Usted...? -preguntó casi con vergüenza-. ¿Usted... nos salvó?

-Recuerda que ya te había contado todo, querida -Oneida le sonrió a la pequeña mientras Katarina, Lyrina y Gala iban a saludar a Tarkari, la otra gemela.

-No lo podría haber hecho sin la presencia del señor Braemar, mi jefe y probablemente el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido -retrucó la espadachina, siempre cortés-. Me da gusto ver que estás comiendo bien -apuntó a la bandeja de comida casi terminada junto al lecho-. ¿Cómo lo llevas con lo del hombro?

-Aún arde... un poco, pero los médicos... me han dicho que estaré bien... en poco tiempo.

-Igual pasará algo más antes de que puedas volver a empuñar un arco, querida -otra vez Oneida.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer... -la pequeña miró nuevamente a la pelinegra- desde que mamá nos contó cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Salir cuando está nevando -Adnia entró en modo reflexivo-. Si bien conozco la nieve tan bien como mamá y las demás, quisiera experimentarla desde una perspectiva... distinta. No deseo verla como un obstáculo... o una amenaza, sino con algo con lo que... puedo aprender a vivir. Desearía disfrutarla y pensar en las hermosas vistas... que puede crear cuando se posa en los tejados o en los árboles.

Ese comentario caló hondo en todas las presentes, incluyendo en Tarkari, su hermana, quien dejó de charlar animadamente con el resto de las reinas. Esta gemela sumaba a su timidez y tranquilidad una buena cuota de sensibilidad y percepción artística; parecía no encajar en el perfil de una tiradora con estupenda puntería y capacidad de sembrar pesadillas gracias a su habilidad de convertir en piedra a otros seres vivos.

-Sé optimista -dijo Kodziomi-. Te darán el alta dentro de muy poco y podrás retomar una vida relativamente normal.

-A mí me gustaría -la otra joven, prácticamente sin señales de fiebre, hizo una señal para dejar espacio a la naga y que se le acercara- salir a cazar alguna presa grande en la onda de osos o jabalíes, pero este resfrío que tengo estará un buen tiempo dando vueltas. Un gusto, jefa -le estrechó la mano con ganas; ella ya había terminado de comer-. Tarkari, para servirle a usted y a sus dioses. Estoy, al igual que mi hermana de excesiva modestia, eternamente agradecida por la mano que nos dieron...

Se detuvo al ver los tres pares de cimitarras en la cintura de su contraparte.

-Perdone usted -bajó la cabeza con aún más vergüenza que Adnia-. Nunca había visto a alguien con tantas manos y... mi bocota me traiciona a veces -se abofeteó con la palma diestra-. Créalo o no, estoy trabajando en intentar ser menos locuaz.

-Da lo mismo, querida -la miembro del clan Diakara sonrió con fraqueza-. Aquí no estamos para recriminarnos.

-Salvaste jabonada, hermana -Adnia se permitió una pequeña risa a expensas de su gemela.

-¡Hey, no es justo! -Tarkari se puso roja; evidentemente no le gustaba ser blanco de bromas.

La concurrencia en pleno rió y se acomodó en las sillas y sillones. Oneida, sentada entre sus hijas, escuchó atentamente el relato del viaje a Rovira, contado mediante una ronda de las de toda la vida. Kodziomi inició, pasando después el testigo a Gala, Lyrina, Katarina, Matzo y Byrene. Era una secuencia idéntica a la del traumático relato compartido en la caverna donde se refugiaran del viento blanco, aunque ahora el ambiente, con muros bien definidos y que mantenían dentro el calor generado por las lágrimas colgando del techo, invitaba a la relajación. Adnia y Tarkari, tomando lentamente sus raciones de té de hierbas, estaban tan maravilladas como su madre adoptiva, cuyos ojos brillaban con un tono que parecía decir "ojalá hubiese ido yo también".

-Y entonces, el señor Braemar estampó a la lunática por los hombros con la fuerza de mil dragones negros -Byrene ponía dramatismo con el volumen justo-, Allí, en ese preciso momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse, nuestras flechas incrustadas en el costado derecho de esa señora tan malvada. Después, la señorita Kodziomi hizo un esfuerzo igualmente titánico para...

Un golpeteo en la puerta dejó todo nuevamente bajo la densa capa del silencio. ¿Sería el médico jefe o tal vez alguna enfermera asignada a esta ala de cuidados intensivos?

-Adelante -dijo Katarina.

-Lamento la demora -una voz masculina ingresó por la puerta abierta-, pero estuve ocupado más tiempo del que hubiera...

-¡Señor Braemar! -Oneida se levantó antes que nadie, abrazándolo y besándole las manos con el respeto reservado a los mismos dioses-. ¡Gracias a los dioses que se encuentra bien!

-Soy más duro de lo que parezco, Oneida -replicó él con sinceridad-. Esa es la marca de un aventurero. ¡Ah...! Por fin podré cumplir el objetivo de presentarme ante nuestras queridas gemelas.

Antes de dirigirse a las muchachas convalecientes, cruzó una mirada con Kodziomi e hizo un pequeño gesto, rotando su índice y pulgar derechos como si sujetara algo. Ella captó de inmediato la cuña y asintió, dejando que una sonrisa iluminara su cansado rostro. Decidió limitarse a mirar, gesto imitado por las demás reptilianas.

-Hace mucho que deseaba cruzar unas palabras con ustedes -se sentó primero en la cama ocupada por Adnia-. Thomas Braemar, aventurero y cazador de tesoros -le tendió la mano y la medusa se la estrechó, detonando un severo rubor en su rostro-. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-El... el gu... gusto es mí... mío, señor Braemar -ella tartamudeaba-. Lamento no po... poder presentar más que simples co... cortesías en estos momentos.

-No importa, Adnia -ella lo miró fijo, tan maravillada por él como por la naga-. Más allá de que pasáramos momentos angustiantes en esa cueva donde las conocimos, asegurar su bienestar y que recibieran el tratamiento adecuado siempre fue la prioridad número uno. Veo que tu hombro ha evolucionado bien y, mientras tomes las cosas con calma, tu recuperación debería ser coser y cantar.

-Así lo haré, jefe -respondió la modesta reina-. ¿Puedo... llamarlo así?

-Como mejor te parezca, querida -volvió a estrecharle la mano y pasó al lugar de la otra gemela-. ¿Qué tal, Tarkari? ¿Se han ido ya los espectros de la fiebre?

-Así que usted es el señor Braemar -dijo ella después de taparse la boca para estornudar-. Me han contado en este rato maravillas de sus aventuras. Sí, usted es mil veces mejor que los desquiciados señores feudales de mi mal llamada patria. Desde ya le garantizo una cosa -ella le tomó las manos con las suyas-: cuando esté totalmente recuperada, no encontrará en toda Antagarich mejor tiradora que yo. Al igual que mis hermanas, lo seguiré a donde vaya sin chistar. ¿Le gusta cazar, jefe?

-Este... No soy muy dado a verme las caras con animales salvajes.

-¡Aún mejor! -exclamó Tarkari, sacando a relucir la enorme diferencia de personalidad respecto de Adnia-. Simplemente dígame dónde está la presa y se la traeré intacta, a excepción de la requerida flecha entre los ojos.

-Pocas cosas son más agradables de ver que una convaleciente de buen ánimo -él se puso de pie-. Aprovechando que estamos todos aquí, me gustaría hacer un anuncio relativo a lo que viene.

Se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero antes de sentarse nuevamente en la cama de Adnia; ella se corrió hacia la derecha a fin de dejarle suficiente espacio. El humano cruzó las piernas y miró fijamente a la concurrencia, recorriendo la habitación con esos ojos negros de forma circular.

-Vengo de hablar con la cabeza de la guarnición de Cerbera, quien me recibió inmediatamente apenas supo que deseaba verle. Al parecer, el incidente con Serena dejó más impresionada a la comunidad de lo que nosotros mismos pensamos inicialmente.

-Es una suerte que ya no ande por aquí, señor -acotó Kodziomi-. Será una opinión estrictamente personal, pero esa mujer loca me cayó como patada en el estómago.

-Viva muestra de lo que no debemos ser, señorita -corroboró Matzo.

-Sus palabras, mis queridas amigas, son absolutamente acertadas -Braemar retomó el control del relato-. Durante el viaje de vuelta pensé en una idea que planteé a Neela, una vieja amiga de mis primeros años como cazador y que comanda las defensas de esta ciudad como parte del sistema anual de rotación establecido en Bracada. Nos pusimos al día en algunas cosas y eventualmente llegué al punto que terminé de madurar camino al castillo. Tiene que ver, reinas medusa, con ustedes.

-Eso no suena bien -interrumpió Lyrina.

-Deja que hable, por favor -Tarkari, la menor, le hizo un gesto a la ofidia de más edad.

-En mi charla con Neela expuse dos condicionantes mayores. Uno, el torbellino de hechos a los que nos vimos sometidos en Rovira, en los que más de una vez temí por sus vidas tanto como por la mía o la de mi ayudante -suspiró; esto no iba a ser fácil de contar-. Esa noche fue la más traumática de mi existencia y en ella sentí, por primera vez, las frías manos de la muerte cerca de mi rostro. Justo antes de colapsar presa del cansancio, me permití sonreír mentalmente al saber que ninguna de ustedes resultó herida. Si algo les hubiese pasado... no habría podido aguantar el peso de la culpa -pausó para tomar aire-. Dos, los rumores de los esclavistas que van tras sus escamas. La guardia local ha hecho lo suyo para dispersarlos, pero los riesgos en la ruta, lejos de Cerbera e incluso de este distrito, son mayores. Por lo mismo, creo que estarán más seguras aquí, bajo protección de la comunidad y nuestras leyes, infinitamente más justas en comparación al bastardo código de Nighon.

Decir que las arqueras se quedaron sorprendidas era quedarse corto. Miraron al cazador con absoluta incredulidad, casi como si estuviesen atrapadas en un mal sueño. En su interior todas pensaban lo mismo: no querían separarse de él ni de Kodziomi. Era un asunto de designios, como dijera Gala esa noche luego de la tormenta. Adnia comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero Tarkari sollozaba más fuerte, totalmente desprovista de su anterior ánimo. Katarina sentía que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Byrene, en otra rareza, se quedó boquiabierta. Lyrina bajó la cabeza, sus serpientes siseando con melancolía.

-Entiendo que esto debe parecerles casi una traición, pero...

-Ni usted ni la señorita Kodziomi podrían traicionarnos, jefe -dijo Oneida-, pero no podemos renunciar al juramento que hicimos cuando nos rescataron de la más profunda desesperación. Nuestra lealtad de reinas, como le contáramos en ese entonces, nunca se extinguirá.

-Usted nos ha visto luchar, señor Braemar -Gala recuperó algo de su anterior temple de líder-. Conocemos de primera mano los riesgos que acarrea La Gruta y necesitará de nuestra ayuda. La fuerza está tanto en la calidad como en el número.

-Nos debemos a ustedes en cuerpo y alma -adicionó Lyrina.

-Un poco de tiempo es todo -Tarkari, mezclando su voz con el llanto, sonaba conmovida- lo que requerimos para estar a plena capacidad y seguir a su servicio. Jefe, no nos niegue la posibilidad de formar parte de otra maravillosa aventura como la que nos contara la señorita Kodziomi.

La mencionada ni siquiera atinó a decir nada. Sentía tanto dolor como Braemar ante esta escena y apreciaba genuinamente a las muchachas de Nighon, pero sabía, en los rincones más profundos de su conciencia, que él hacía lo correcto.

-Salvaron nuestras vidas... -Adnia lo abrazó, refugiándose en su gruesa forma-. Sólo... déjennos...

-Lo sé -él le acarició la frente con cariño-. De verdad lo sé y no me gustaría haber llegado a esto, pero no tengo opción -pensó en cómo la idea planteada originalmente a Aine había sufrido tal modificación en tan corto lapso de tiempo-. La única forma de derrotar a La Gruta es que Kodziomi y yo continuemos solos, sin llamar la atención de nuestros enemigos y aprovechando bien las ventajas obtenidas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia las dejaré abandonadas a su suerte: convencí a Neela de que les diera un empleo formal como centinelas y aceptó encantada. Así tendrán un sueldo, un hogar y la capacidad de forjar un camino propio, lejos de las preocupaciones y los peligros. Tendrán tiempo para explorar, cazar, pescar y conocer en profundidad la generosidad de nuestras gentes -a esto siguieron mayores muestras de asombro-. Para terminar, diré que nunca olvidaré su aporte a nuestra causa. Siempre, reinas, tendrán un lugar especial en mi corazón y memoria. Siempre serán nuestras amigas.

-A mí tampoco me es fácil aceptar esto -la naga se puso de pie y acudió a calmar a su superior, cuyo tono de voz se hacía quebradizo-, pero a veces es necesario dejar ir a quienes realmente aprecias. Tal vez hayan pasado sólo tres o cuatro días a nuestro servicio, pero digo con pleno derecho que se convirtieron en mis hermanas y me dieron, mediante sus historias y aportes, un nuevo cristal para contemplar esta vida. Nada importan las diferencias de origen o especie. Al igual que el señor Braemar, nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos con ustedes. El enemigo sigue siendo el mismo, pero los caminos para derrotarlo son muchos y podemos cubrirlos mejor si los enfrentamos de distintas formas.

En el aire de la habitación, ondeado gentilmente por el calor de la lámpara suspendida sobre ellos, se mezclaban la pena, la resignación y, casi a último momento, una dosis no menor de franqueza. Katarina, ya repuesta, fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-No es fácil hablar en estos momentos tan significativos -comenzó-. Tanto nuestro juramento como el deseo de ver llegar su causa a buen puerto parecieran ir en curso de colisión, intentando siempre tomar la prioridad ahora que usted, señor, ha tomado una decisión final. Más allá de la pena que significa verlos partir, deseo proponer una solución para que ambos factores coexistan.

-¿Una solución? -inquirió Gala-. ¿De verdad la hay?

-Claro, hermana -contestó Katarina-. Hablando sólo por mí, me he enamorado bastante del ambiente de Cerbera y estoy dispuesta a integrarme lo antes posible al cuerpo de centinelas, adquiriendo sus costumbres e internalizando sus métodos. Seré una novata que deberá ganarse un sitio y también el respeto de sus pares, pero aceptaré dichos desafíos con hidalguía y siempre tendré sus figuras como ejemplo a seguir -miró al cazador y su asistente, absolutamente resuelta-. A cambio pido sólo una cosa: si llegan a necesitar de nuestra ayuda de aquí al final de sus viajes, avisen mediante una carta preferente; por angas o por mangas pediré permiso y me las arreglaré para llegar donde sea que estén. Esos son los términos del trato, señor Braemar y señorita Kodziomi. ¿Qué opinan?

-Aprecio tu claridad y principios -dijo él-. Es una oferta interesante...

-...pero no deseamos comprometer tu estabilidad futura -completó la naga-. Especialmente ahora.

-Todo se andará -sentenció Katarina antes de dejar paso a un breve silencio. La oferta era ciertamente tentadora, mas los hábitos y costumbres, especialmente aquellos asociados al honor de una raza ancestral, no morían de forma sencilla.

-Yo también lo haré.

Adnia, levantando la cabeza y arrojando su timidez al viento, mostraba en sus facciones una expresión claramente decidida. Incluso Tarkari, su gemela, parecía contenida en comparación. Las serpientes sobre su cabeza, erguidas y atentas, desmenuzaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de la escena. Esa tristeza era poco a poco reemplazada por el aura clara de la decisión, tal como cuando el sol asomaba desde el este y cortaba, hasta la noche siguiente, el velo tejido por la luna y las estrellas.

-Cuenta conmigo, Katarina -añadió, su voz tomando un tono fuerte y de mando-. Si el señor Braemar, en su infinita bondad, nos consiguió acceso a este nuevo y maravilloso mundo, lo tomaré con los brazos abiertos. Nuestra gente no es ingrata y los espectros de Nighon han muerto. El presente está aquí -besó las manos del chico y, tras pedir paso, hizo lo propio con las de la espadachina.

-Hagan sitio para mí -Tarkari, sus ojos ya secos aunque aún rojos-, se levantó de la cama y dejó caer el camisón mansamente sobre la parte inferior de su figura-. Lo haré por ti, hermana mía; no soportaría que nos separáramos. Esto es también por nuestros aún jefes y la posibilidad de renacer tan bien descrita por usted, señor -miró al chico con absoluto respeto.

-Mis niñas -Oneida casi lloraba de la pura emoción-, acaban de demostrar con este gesto que han alcanzado la madurez. Estoy muy orgullosa -besó a ambas en sus mejillas- y desde ya digo que continuaré recorriendo este camino a su lado. Me reinventaré como centinela, defendiendo a Cerbera y Bracada hasta que no me queden fuerzas.

-Ya no tengo dudas -Byrene volvió a ser la de siempre-. Deseo integrarme de corazón a este acuerdo. Demostremos, con nuestro esfuerzo y compromiso, la gratitud hacia quienes nos dieron una segunda oportunidad.

-Soy de la misma opinión -Matzo se reunió con las demás en el centro del cuarto.

Eventualmente Gala y Lyrina pulverizaron sus propias dudas, uniéndose a las demás e instalando la bisagra entre las dos grandes etapas de su existencia colectiva. Del lado izquierdo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, asomaban las siniestras sombras de Nighon, apenas cortadas por los pilares alumbrando los túneles malolientes, repletos de sangre y esperanzas asesinadas antes de nacer. Ya con más luz se dibujaban la puerta subterránea cercana a Faler-on-Sea y el contorno de la costa austral de Erathia, donde el pasto dio paso a la nieve y después a la Bahía de Skyline, punto de entrada a la nación nutrida de magia y alquimia. Allí acababa la loseta finamente tallada con el mismo recelo de los mecanismos ancestrales. En el extremo derecho, dibujándose a las sombras de la hoguera, el cincel daba forma a su cita en la caverna; afuera el viento blanco hacía y deshacía a su completo antojo. Vinieron después las horas de hospital, el faro, las travesías marinas y el tridente de Tagmata. La última viñeta, bañada en la luz del porvenir, tenía la forma del castillo de Cerbera. El trato quedó sellado con abrazos, besos en la mejilla y buenos deseos; poco después llegó el médico para desalojar a los visitantes en pleno, a excepción de Oneida, quien seguiría allí hasta que ambas gemelas quedasen totalmente aptas para integrarse a los entrenamientos.

-Cuídense mucho -Gala concedió una reverencia final al dúo-. Si están en problemas, bastará una carta y si no, también. Nos encantará saber cómo van sus viajes y qué nuevas tierras recorren.

-Denlo por hecho -Kodziomi estaba maravillada al ver que todo acabó bien, después de todo-. Rezaré por ustedes cada noche.

-Y nosotras por ustedes.

-Muchísima suerte en lo que viene -dijo Braemar luego de dar un último abrazo a tan notables reinas-. Si alguien merece comenzar con el pie derecho después de tanto... son ustedes.

Se quedaron ahí, parados en el mismo sitio donde aún estaba la acera pulverizada, contemplando al grupo de medusas subir al vagón cedido a última hora y emprender, tras un cariñoso tirón a las riendas de los fieles caballos, rumbo al castillo cuyas torres se percibían en lontananza. Una última agitada de manos cerraba esa página del libro, de esas memorias que, aunque nadie las creyera, el cazador se sentía tentado de escribir. En lo que a Braemar y Kodziomi respectaba, la felicidad del momento sólo se comparaba al hallazgo del casco en esa cámara cuyos secretos permanecerían alejados del mundo hasta el final de los tiempos. Ambos cogieron sus bolsos y cruzaron al otro lado de la calle, buscando algo más de luz solar.

-¿No tiene hambre, jefe? -preguntó la pelinegra-. Mal que mal, se saltó el almuerzo para ir a hablar con la comandante Neela.

-De vuelta del castillo pasé a un tugurio a servirme un emparedado de jabalí, regado con sidra caliente -respondió él al tiempo que se sentaba en un banco; ella lo siguió-. Quise optar por la brevedad para no dejarlas esperando más de la cuenta.

-Oh, señor... -Kodziomi se arrimó a él-. Siempre anteponiendo el bien de los demás al propio.

-Es parte de mi propia esencia, querida -respondió el muchacho-. Ya ve usted que ciertos hábitos... son complicados de romper.

-Nunca le pediría semejante sacrificio.

Al cerrar los ojos y sentir el calor emanando por las ropas de su amigo, se sintió transportada a un mundo distinto, teñido con pigmentos de esos momentos anteriores donde sólo se tenían a sí mismos. No se mintió: derechamente extrañaba volver a estar a solas con Braemar, refugiarse en su figura, hablar con él de cosas que a nadie más contaría ni nadie más entendería. Las noches proveían esa deliciosa miel a su conciencia, pero días enteros eran una receta más apropiada. Sonrió con ganas: el resto del viaje sería una oportunidad fantástica de volver a la fórmula clásica.

-¿Y ahora qué? -cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Volver a Skaglinden, supongo; para eso habremos de alquilar corceles nuevos -se encogió de hombros-. Aún nos quedan dos días de alojamiento en _El Terciopelo Azul_ y seguramente habrán llegado las cartas de Cyra y Leo. Aquí entre nosotros, Kodziomi, me encantaría tener un día extra para descansar antes de enfrentar lo que se nos viene.

-¡Tiene razón! Casi había olvidado el humo azul en Asenius y la referencia de Irsamia, centrada en la Biblioteca Real de Anderskolde. ¿Será el aire marino?

-Puede que lo sea. Sin duda dejará una huella profunda en nuestras memorias.

-Siempre podemos volver más adelante, ¿no?

-Es un buen plan.

Justo cuando se pusieron de pie para recorrer las tres calles separándolos del establo, Aine emergió desde la vereda opuesta. Llevaba la capa medio abierta y se le notaba bastante feliz. Casi por reflejo, Kodziomi volvió a pegarse a Braemar.

-Suerte que los encontré -dijo la recién llegada-. ¿Y las medusas?

-Si te lo contara, estaríamos aquí hasta la medianoche.

-Como si eso me fuera a molestar -rió la genio, causando que la naga trinara de furia por dentro-. Hablando en serio, tengo en mi poder dos cosas que te servirán mucho de cara a lo que viene.

Le tendió un anillo de tono algo desteñido, bastante similar al oro de baja gradación que se trataba con plata de ley para aumentar su valor. Su parte superior era en extremo sencilla, consistente de un disco de un par de centímetros de diámetro adornado con una cruz en sobrerrelieve.

-¿Y esto qué es?

-¿No lo conoce, jefe? -ahora la espadachina sonaba igual de sorprendida que su amigo-. Este debe ser un caso único.

-Lo es -respondió Aine de forma académica-. Este artefacto es el Anillo del Caminante (43). Aligerará tus viajes y también te permitirá acceder a la red de monolitos que los miembros del consejo asesor usan en exclusiva. También te entrego -ahora un pergamino cambió de manos- un mapa con sus ubicaciones en todos los rincones de Bracada que obtuve de los archivos de la Academia Imperial; debería estar lo suficientemente actualizado para serte útil y permitirte ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Cuál es el truco? -la desconfianza brotó por una fracción de segundo en el rostro del chico.

-No hay truco, Braemar. Te dije que encontraría una forma de ayudarte y cumplí -le guiñó el ojo en un gesto repleto de ternura-. Ahora, si nos sentamos en el banco donde estabas hasta hace un momento, podré entregarte mi último regalo.

Sin otra opción, quedó frente a frente con Aine, quien parecía estar concentrando sus energías mágicas en los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha. La genio cerró los ojos y los pasó primero por su propia frente para luego moverlos hacia la de él. El cazador sintió que su cerebro actuaba de forma extraña, ganando gradualmente acceso a una fuente de conocimiento aún sin explotar. Páginas y páginas de información danzaban ante la lupa de su siempre inquisitivo intelecto, ordenándose por voluntad propia en los inmaculados estantes repletos de referencias, datos, perfiles, lugares y enemigos.

-Ya está -dijo la mujer de ojos amarillos, juntando sus manos mediante un ligero aplauso.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-Sólo comparé tu catálogo de hechizos con el mío y, gracias a una pequeña conexión mágica, imprimí en tu cabeza los detalles de algunos que no sabías hasta ahora. A cambio solo pido una cosa: el pergamino que usaste para invocar el Relámpago en Cadena. Ya no lo necesitas.

Kodziomi miraba a la filántropa y después al cazador sin entender nada de lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no lo necesita? -se atrevió a preguntar, aún pensando que Aine podría estar jugando con sus expectativas-. No puede privarlo de su hechizo más potente por mero capricho, señora.

-Es algo elemental -retrucó la genio, deseosa de demostrar su superioridad ante la ofidia-. La experiencia nos permite alcanzar niveles superiores de sabiduría y permitirnos entender cosas que, hasta hace muy poco, hubiesen sido puzzles sin solución alguna. Braemar está, según he detectado al analizar su mente, listo para acceder a lo más selecto del repertorio arcano. Yo también sé usar el Relámpago en Cadena, cuyas instrucciones descansan a partir de ahora en el cerebro de nuestro joven amigo. Lo mismo aplica a Infierno, Lluvia de Meteoros, Portal de Ciudad, Campo de Fuerza, Olvido, Ceguera y Debilidad -terminó de enumerar-. Ninguno de ellos estaba disponible en la sede del Gremio Mágico, así que decidí cortar por lo sano.

El súbito beneficiario de tamaño presente no sabía qué decir. Simplemente se puso de pie, quedándose junto a Kodziomi y contemplando a la genio con marcado desconcierto.

-El pergamino, corazón -insistió Aine-. Un trato es un trato.

Cinco segundos después lo tenía en sus manos, guardándolo en un bolsillo de la capa. Sonrió y les dedicó un último mensaje antes de perderse calle abajo.

-El monolito que los llevará a Skaglinden está al sureste, a medio kilómetro de aquí. Encontrarás allí una pared de roca con una marca en cruz al costado derecho. ¡Chao!

Nuevamente se quedaron rodeados del silencio, sólo interrumpido por el típico flujo de paseantes asociado a las arterias principales de las grandes ciudades. Si hubiesen puesto más atención, habrían escuchado la llegada de una soberbia cantidad de atunes pescados a menos de cinco millas de la costa, equivalente seguro de una pequeña fortuna para la flota doméstica de pescadores.

Kodziomi se encontraba en una encrucijada emocional: aliviada al no tener que ver a Aine cerca de su jefe y enfadada ante la arrogancia mostrada por ella en esa exposición más digna de una clase de que la vida real. Sintió liberar el sudor acumulado en sus manos; apenas logró poner freno a las ganas que tenía de reducirla a jirones con sus cimitarras, sin importar si dejaba la calle llena de sangre, polvo o lo que sea que tuviesen los genios corriendo por sus misteriosos cuerpos. Él, al verla así de tensa y crispada, la abrazó por detrás con cariño y depositó un tenue beso en sus blancas mejillas, sacando de su sopor la fórmula original tan anhelada por ella.

-Volvamos a casa, querida. Ha sido un día largo y nada supera la perspectiva de un baño caliente para limpiar la mente.

-Lo que mejor le parezca, señor Braemar -la pelinegra lo tomó del brazo y ambos caminaron hacia las puertas de la ciudad-. ¿Podríamos pedir la cena en la habitación? No estoy muy de humor para bajar al ruido del primer piso. Extraño el silencio.

-Yo también, Kodziomi. Yo también.

-E16-

Media hora en la espaciosa bañera del cuarto bastó para que el cazador y su ayudante sintieran deshacerse los nudos expandidos por casi la totalidad de sus cuerpos. Ella pasó primero y se permitió regodear con la numerosa selección de aceites aromáticos disponible en la encimera: menta, rosa mosqueta, lavanda, cítricos varios, almendra e incluso palta. Los dos últimos, mezclados en proporciones pequeñas, quitaron el cansancio y la mugre como una ducha salida de las mismas fuentes celestiales. Recordó por breve espacio su experiencia con las llaves, los tubos y el agua caliente en la taberna de Garth. En esa ocasión volvió a sentirse mujer tras una eternidad; ahora, al contemplar su torso desnudo ante el labrado espejo junto al armarito de medicinas, quedó sorprendida. "Parezco más delgada", pensó al contemplar la línea de su cintura, el contorno de los hombros y las perfectas copas formadas por sus pechos, "pero también mucho más fuerte. Incluso mis manos, curtidas por el viaje y el trabajo, dan señales de vida nueva".

El humano, ya en la soledad del cuarto, hundió su cuerpo hasta la frente y después dejó la cabeza al descubierto. Nunca antes, ni siquiera en la mansión, había experimentado una mezcla de aromas tan agradable como la despedida por esas coloridas velas junto al lavamanos. Naranjas, azules, violetas, verdes y amarillos danzaban al compás de sus propias llamas, proveedoras de música bendita y que incitaba a pensar. Primero posó su mente en el viaje de vuelta, facilitado por el Anillo del Caminante y el monolito en tonos azulados ubicado detrás de esa pared rocosa. Este tenía una condición especial: a diferencia de los disponibles para el público general, en este podía elegirse el destino mediante marcadores colocados sobre un tablero pulcramente esculpido en la misma roca. El saldo total de la caminata fue de apenas dos kilómetros, ahorrándoles 48 horas de viaje y haciéndole dar las gracias en silencio a Aine, esa genio a la que ya no odiaba pero de la que aún sentía cierto recelo. "Claramente no hace esto por puro altruismo", pensó entonces, momentáneamente contagiado de la tensión que embargara antes a su fiel amiga naga. Al materializarse del otro lado y con la playa de Skaglinden a plena vista, ni él ni Kodziomi atinaron a decir nada. Después vino el recibimiento de Margareten, quien casi los deshizo a punta de fuertes abrazos y luego lanzó una batería de preguntas que sólo se vio cortada luego de que ambos pidieran las llaves del cuarto. Ella, algo avergonzada por tanta efusividad, se las entregó junto con tres cartas que, ya en la intimidad de su habitación, acordaron no abrir hasta después de cenar.

Ya secos y ataviados con sus pijamas más cómodos, procedieron a pedir lo más granado del menú que _El Terciopelo Azul_ ofrecía a sus clientes, traído al cuarto por una de las meseras más dedicadas del local. La entrada fue un caldo de pollo y verduras, cocinado con una base de agua de mar y aderezado posteriormente con leves toques de pimienta, laurel y comino. Tomándolo con fruición, el descenso del delicioso líquido por sus esófagos pareció reconfortar cada célula de sus cuerpos. Después siguió el plato de fondo: pez espada a la parrilla, cuya dulce carne adquirió un gusto especial al aderezarse con sal gruesa y limón y acompañarse con una buena porción de puré de patatas casero, elaborado con leche y ajo según la receta familiar que la dueña aprendiera de su madre, esta de su abuela y así sucesivamente. Ante la ausencia de postre, pidieron una botella de vino blanco de reciente cosecha a temperatura ambiente para regar todo. No se dirigieron palabra mientras comieron pero hablaron con el resto del cuerpo, robándose miradas cariñosas y sonrojándose mutuamente cuando Braemar rozaba las manos de Kodziomi o ella, en un arranque de modesta valentía, tocaba las piernas del muchacho con la punta de su cola. _Stri-ti, stri-ti, stri-ti-ri-ti-ri..._ El cascabel, henchido de felicidad, componía percusiones hermosas.

-¡Ah...! -la pelinegra se tendió a todo lo largo en el costado derecho de la cama una vez acabaron el festival de delicias-. ¡Ikerena bendita, esto sí es vida! -estiró los brazos y bostezó de forma coqueta.

-Usted lo ha dicho, querida -su contraparte dejó la daga de plata y los envoltorios en la mesa-. Tocar estas facetas de la civilización parece casi un regalo de su diosa, a quien debemos ya tres mandas, en comparación al viaje que recién terminamos. Fue como bajar a lo más profundo de las bóvedas subterráneas.

-Lo que vimos, señor Braemar, ciertamente parece esculpido en lava. ¿Tiene ahí las cartas?

-Así es -prendió la lámpara de aceite cercana y se acostó junto a ella-. Le propongo un juego: ¿cuál desea que leamos primero? Tengo aquí la respuesta de Cyra, una misiva de la fiel Leo y la tercera, por sorprendente que suene, es de Garth.

-¿El tabernero? -ella sonaba preocupada-. ¿Habrá pasado algo en Bakorima?

-Creo que tiene que ver con lo que Aine me contó aquella noche en Rovira. Resultó tener razón, Kodziomi: su información adquirió un valor enorme dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Señor?

-¿Sí, querida?

-Antes de echarle un vistazo a lo que Garth desea contarnos, deseo saber algo -adoptó un tono moderado-: ¿lo de la transferencia de hechizos entre la mente de la señora Aine y la suya... es real?

-Yo mismo no lo creía hasta hace un rato, cuando me puse a pensar en ello y vi, como si hubiese nacido con ellos, los mecanismos necesarios para invocar no sólo el Relámpago en Cadena, sino también todos los otros conjuros que ella mencionó. Siempre pensé que la Erudición (44) no pasaba de ser un mito asociado a las altas esferas, pero el peso de las circunstancias me ha obligado a cambiar de opinión.

-Comprendo perfectamente, jefe. Siento haber dudado de usted, pero...

-No importa, Kodziomi -él disipó su pesar por medio de una mirada franca-. Dudar es parte de nuestra misma experiencia de vida. ¿Leemos?

-Leamos.

Se acurrucaron en la cama y, aprovechando la luz de la lámpara de aceite, examinaron el texto escrito en caracteres algo apretados y de impresión apresurada. Tenía fecha del viernes pasado y decía así:

* * *

 _ **Muchacho:**_

 _Espero que esta carta haya llegado a tus manos lo antes posible. Ha ocurrido algo notable y que ha causado bastante conmoción tanto en la mansión Bakorima como en el mismo castillo. Hoy, temprano por la mañana, fui a hacer mi inspección de rigor cuando sentí el ruido de un vidrio quebrado a la vuelta de la casa. Entré y me quedé de una pieza al encontrar a Kyran, uno de los centinelas que custodian la puerta, atrapado en los sistemas de seguridad cuyo funcionamiento me explicaste justo antes de salir. Su actitud crispada y displicente me llevó a sospechar, así que contacté al comandante Thane y le llevé un emblema que encontré en el piso; hay un bosquejo adjunto hecho por Evans, uno de los efectivos que lo interrogó._

 _Hablé brevemente con el comandante y me pidió notificarte de inmediato; él hizo lo propio con el Club de los Notables. Quedé sorprendido de saber que andabas en Skaglinden, así que envié la carta a la sede del Gremio Mágico de allá. Priscilla me dio la dirección, aunque parecía aún más crispada de lo usual. Hubiera querido decirle que le hacía falta algo de distracción, pero no quise provocarla más de la cuenta. Pobre chica... Uno de estos días va a terminar con una vena reventada._

 _Ojalá puedas enviar una respuesta pronto, aunque sea para saber que tanto tú como la señorita Kodziomi están bien allá en el mar. Muchos saludos a ambos._

 _Garth_

* * *

La naga cogió el segundo pergamino, pulcramente doblado, y miró con atención el patrón de estalactitas, estalagmitas y espadas cruzadas. Hecho con una pluma de punta fina especial para retratos o dibujos que requerían mayor detalle, tenía un aspecto intimidante.

-Señor -se lo mostró-, este es el emblema de La Gruta. Recuerdo que Katarina pilló uno similar entre las pertenencias de la señora Rissa. Ese fue el mismo que usted pulverizó hoy en la mañana. Si Kyran andaba husmeando en la mansión, sólo hay una conclusión posible.

-Buscaba el Escudo de la Centinela por encargo de sus amos -Braemar echó una rápida mirada al armario donde estaban guardadas las pertenencias de ambos-. Estos bastardos tendrán sus tentáculos extendidos hasta las mismas fronteras, pero su inteligencia pecó de deficiente; no contaban con que saliéramos de Calarnen tan pronto para resolver el asunto del humo azul.

-Hasta los malos reciben lecciones -ella rió-. Kyran seguirá el mismo camino más temprano que tarde y me alegro.

Saltándose olímpicamente el hecho de que el genio caído en desgracia la llevara al interior de la ciudad cuando llegó sin prácticamente nada encima, Kodziomi hizo sonar su cascabel, tomando la carta que su compañero le tendió y dejándola descansar en su propia mesa de noche. Después se acercó a la figura del humano, buscando su calor en la estancia delimitada por cortinas cerradas. Afuera ya era de noche y una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar hacia el interior.

-Vamos a ver ahora qué nos cuenta Cyra -el cazador tomó la siguiente misiva, bastante más extensa que la redactada por el servicial calvo de la taberna-. Sin duda debe irle bien si reside en el barrio de Tasarina.

-¿Tasarina? -la espadachina silbó de pura sorpresa-. Ese es el sector cercano a la sede local de la Academia Imperial, el Gremio Mágico y las sedes diplomáticas. No cualquiera puede costearse una propiedad allí.

-Está bien informada.

-Patrullé ahí durante mis primeros cinco meses en la ciudad -recordó-. Los turnos que me tocaron eran de día, auténticas tazas de leche donde nunca pasaba nada. Las colegas de la noche, sin embargo, lo llevaban más difícil por la gran cantidad de restaurantes, teatros y salones que abrían sus puertas de las siete de la tarde hasta las cinco de la mañana. Tasarina nunca duerme.

De vuelta en el presente, procedieron a introducirse en el relato escrito con caracteres claros, iguales y de un exquisito toque femenino, evidenciado principalmente en las curvas de diversas letras.

* * *

 _ **Mi querido Braemar:**_

 _He de ser totalmente honesta contigo: ver una carta de un antiguo compañero de clases tras tantos años desde la graduación me alegró el día. ¿Me creerías si dijera que eres el primero en concederme tal honor? Los demás se esfumaron luego del baile posterior a la ceremonia y no he podido hallar rastro de ellos, ni siquiera mediante las sedes locales del Gremio Mágico. Al igual que tú, también me he dedicado a viajar durante los últimos años, pero en busca de materiales para mis pociones. Decidí abrir una tienda aquí en Maratzante para estar cerca de la familia y el negocio cunde; tengo pedidos de lugares tan lejanos como Steadwick, Tidewater o la misma Volee (45). Antes de que preguntes, diré que ya he superado la época en que estaba obsesionada con obtener el amor de un hombre mediante mis preparaciones. Pensar en mi etapa anterior llega a darme vergüenza a estas alturas y preguntarme "¿de verdad esa era yo?". Ahora juego limpio, dispuesta a conseguir un novio que me quiera por quien soy, por mis propias virtudes (no son muchas pero son buenas)._

 _Pasando al tema de la poción que mencionaste, decidí escudriñar en mis propios archivos y pude encontrar algunas referencias muy superficiales a los efectos causados por este "humo azul", pero nada que tenga una base bibliográfica sólida. Es comprensible, ya que esta preparación es más antigua que incluso los mismos fundamentos teóricos usados en el arte de elaborar pociones. Combinar dos o más hechizos en un preparado es absolutamente posible; de hecho, yo misma lo hago en ciertos productos curativos que tengo a la venta en mi emporio. El proceso es de por sí complejo, requiriendo un refinado constante durante la preparación y tiempo exacto a fin de no atrofiar los efectos buscados. Demoras de sólo segundos en añadir un ingrediente o apagar el fuego pueden, en el mejor de los casos, arruinar el preparado. ¿Y qué pasa en el peor? Los efectos, según describiera Richard Creek en su famosa_ Enciclopedia Ilustrada _, pueden degenerar en secuelas nada agradables, muy similares a los efectos de la "locura embotellada"._

 _Ante esto puedo tender dos teorías: la degeneración es intencional a fin de causar un frenesí irrefrenable o el proceso de preparación es más complejo de lo que yo misma podría lograr en un laboratorio. Si deseas un diagnóstico más exacto, necesitaré que me hagas llegar una muestra de esta poción para analizarla. Es muy probable, dadas las características de tu trabajo, que te topes con ella a lo largo de tus viajes; en caso de que el destino te traiga a Maratzante, estaré encantada de recibirla personalmente e invitarte a tomar el té. Vivo en el segundo piso del número 45 de la calle Latkode; el primero lo ocupa, como habrás supuesto, mi negocio._

 _Te reitero las gracias por escribirme. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto._

 _Cyra Beresford_

* * *

El alquimista nominal no pudo evitar sonreír ante el progreso de su antigua compañera.

-Da gusto ver que por fin Cyra maduró y ha convertido su talento en algo útil tanto para ella como para la sociedad. No me malentienda -miró a Kodziomi-; siempre fue una mujer de mente clara y estupendo criterio. Hay veces, sin embargo, en que cuesta dejar atrás las cadenas a las que nos aferramos. Y para hacerlo aún mejor, nos plantea otro desafío: recuperar una botella de poción sin usar.

-Me encantan los desafíos -añadió ella-, especialmente los que tienen como efecto hacer que en La Gruta se tiren de las mechas. ¿Qué tan lejos está Asenius de aquí?

-Podemos llegar allá desde Ikata, aprovechando que ahora tenemos acceso a los monolitos preferentes -procedió a calcular mentalmente-. Hasta el puerto fluvial son unos mil kilómetros y de ahí al norte otros trescientos o cuatrocientos. Si arrendamos los caballos pasado mañana temprano y mantenemos un buen ritmo, estaremos en la estación de Iesciani, frontera sur del distrito, en 48 horas.

-Es decir, el próximo lunes o martes. Suena bien. Tal vez nos ahorremos cuatro días de viaje, pero lo veo con optimismo- la naga recibió la carta y la dejó con la otra.

-¿Optimismo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque extrañaba esos días donde éramos sólo usted y yo.

Kodziomi redujo la distancia entre ambos al mínimo, refugiando al humano en sus numerosos brazos y dejando su cabeza sobre la de él. Para completar su tierna maniobra, enroscó suavemente su cola alrededor de las piernas de Braemar, haciéndola sonar con esa misma cadencia feliz. Suspiró hondamente, permitiendo que él se moviera buscando una postura cómoda antes de volverlo a estrechar contra ella.

-Más allá de la invaluable asistencia de Gala y las demás reinas medusas, así como de la señora Aine, extrañaba tanto esos días que casi me sentí presa de una insoportable privación -especificó ella, besando la frente del sorprendido cazador-. Como usted bien dijera, señor Braemar, las últimas jornadas fueron un infierno, un vórtice de riesgos del que, por momentos, creí que no saldríamos vivos. Sin ir más lejos, anteayer estuve a punto de perderlo dos veces y, tal como se lo confesara luego del incidente con Serena, sólo deseo una cosa. Quédese conmigo -pidió, su voz reducida a un susurro-. Si no pude dormir cuando estábamos en el hospital de Rovira fue por una razón sencilla: extrañaba sentirlo junto a mí, su aliento mezclándose con el mío, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda y el latido de su corazón. Me vi sola, expuesta e indefensa ante las sombras reptando por los muros y lanzando carcajadas tétricas. Por eso me senté junto a su lecho y vigilé su sueño; era lo más cercano a la experiencia original que podía procurar. Intenté, tal como usted dijera tan sabiamente, crear un hogar lejos del hogar.

-Kodziomi...

El aventurero estaba totalmente sobrecogido por ese torrente de sinceridad. Se separó un poco de la naga e hizo chocar su vista con la de ella. El mensaje, transmitido y decodificado de inmediato, revelaba palabras escritas con la tinta indeleble e inconfundible de la verdad. Ante el tono naranja y gris de la habitación, adoptaba un color plateado tan hermoso como el de su piel, como el de la misma nieve donde su especie forjaba el triplete de características que la había hecho famosa a lo largo y ancho de Antagarich: temple, disciplina y precisión. Una naga, sin embargo, no era una simple máquina de combate. También era un ser con personalidad, emociones y anhelos propios. Un ser que reía, lloraba, sangraba, se enfadaba, quería y deseaba lo mejor desde su propio paradigma.

-Nunca nadie -comenzó él con algo de dificultad- me había dicho algo tan hermoso y dudo tener la capacidad para procesar algo de tal magnitud en simples palabras. Sólo diré -breve pausa; ahora tenía más confianza- que lo que usted sintió también pasó por mi cuerpo y mente, haciéndome sentir una incomodidad acompasada con esa privación que mencionara. A pesar de haber trabajado solo casi toda mi vida, he aprendido, gracias a usted, a disfrutar de los momentos y experiencias que este viaje nos ha entregado, ya fuesen sólo para nosotros o compartidos con aliadas invaluables. Es como me lo dijera en Ikata: "piense en las muchas razones que tiene para vivir" -citó textualmente-. La misión en la que ahora estamos es una razón de peso, pero incluso ella palidece... en comparación a lo que usted significa para mí. Este viaje por Erkandi, así como los anteriores por Ruktorima e Ikata, ha puesto una verdad indesmentible en la mesa.

La besó en ambas mejillas y volvió a refugiarse en ella, detonando un rubor en su rostro que se habría visto hasta en la capital flotante de Celeste.

-Kodziomi, yo la quiero mucho, mucho más de lo que es esperable o aceptable entre amigos -murmuró-. Jamás la abandonaré, sin importar las circunstancias o las tentaciones que ofrece nuestro mundo. Sé que esta clase de conducta es impropia para el aspecto profesional de nuestra relación, pero hace bastante tiempo que dejé de verla por ese prisma.

-No es impropia. Nada de lo que usted haga -respondió la chica reptil, besándole ambas mejillas en cómplice reciprocidad- es o será impropio. Yo también lo quiero mucho, señor, más que a mi propia vida.

Lo siguiente fue casi académico. Tras cerrar los ojos, sus labios se juntaron muy levemente, mezclando la expectativa de sus alientos y el acelerado latir de sus propios corazones. Volvieron a mirarse, aún maravillados por ese momento escrito, al igual que sus parlamentos anteriores, con la tinta de la verdad.

-¿Entonces...? -ella deslizó una levísima duda.

-Podemos hacer que esto funcione -esbozó él- con algo de esfuerzo. En público seremos el cazador y su asistente o los aventureros que, según su magnífica descripción, han visto medio mundo, cosechado notables éxitos y también espantosos fracasos.

-Y en privado -ella cogió el hilo de inmediato mientras ambos quedaban lado a lado-, ya sea en medio de la nada o la comodidad de una habitación como esta, podremos disfrutar a nuestra entera satisfacción de instantes como el recién experimentado. ¿Le importa si vamos poco a poco?

-En absoluto, querida mía. Ahora que lo pienso -lanzó una risita-, ¿se acuerda cuando Leonisa pensó que estábamos casados?

-Algo tiene de visionaria la chiquilla, si me permite decirlo -ella volteó y posó su cabeza en el pecho de Braemar-. Eso me recuerda que aún no hemos leído su carta. ¿La tiene por allí?

-Aquí está.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta, atendido por el cazador, dejó pasar a la camarera que venía a buscar la loza usada, colocándola diestramente en la bandeja. Tan absorta estaba en su tarea que ni siquiera notó a la naga recostada relajadamente en el lecho, sus brazos en posición de espera y con un brillo de pícara felicidad en esos irresistibles ojos negros. Diez monedas de propina y un agradecimiento después, volvían a disfrutar de la comodidad de la cama, aderezada por las simpáticas y emocionadas palabras de la muchacha de Ikata.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Nuevamente tienen el control de esta historia en sus manos. Con los sucesos de Erkandi terminados, toca votar entre la inmensidad de Asenius en el norte, donde aún podría haber señales del humo azul, o una visita a la Biblioteca Real de Anderskolde, cuya burocracia da más miedo que cualquier arma. Tal como la vez anterior, pueden dejar su voto al comentar y tienen dos semanas de plazo a contar de la fecha de publicación de este capítulo. En caso de empate, se decidirá con moneda al aire y la opción perdedora pasará a ser el quinto arco de_ Trueno Sangriento _._

 _Para empezar la discusión de hoy, diré que nunca en mi vida había escrito una entrega con más de 20 mil palabras. Lo que se narró aquí iba a ser, originalmente, el final del capítulo 12 y bastante más breve, pero daba para tanto que preferí reservarle un lugar propio y este fue el resultado, repleto de momentos bisagra para Braemar y Kodziomi, quienes finalmente han admitido la real dimensión de sus sentimientos y gestos. Comienza así un romance íntimo, profundo y educado, conectando cada milímetro de sus almas y corazones en una hermosa canción. Psicológicamente hablando, los sucesos fuertes disparan emociones capaces de crear y/o reforzar fuertemente vínculos entre dos seres. Tagmata fue la cuna del riesgo pero también de la recompensa representada por el misterioso casco, oculto durante siglos en esa cámara que es un auténtico reflejo de la identidad de los seres más poderosos de Bracada y lo que antes fuera Bracaduun._

 _El cazador y Aine generan otra veta interesante, inicialmente marcada por la desconfianza unilateral del chico hacia la genio pero movida hacia un estado de civilidad más profunda luego de hablar en Román Paladino. Si bien la carismática filántropa no oculta sus sentimientos por él, entiende que su sentido del deber es más fuerte y decide tenderle una mano como mejor sabe, ayudándole a expandir sus horizontes en los planos terrenal y arcano. La genio, con su carisma, inteligencia y recursos, bien podría seguir siendo un personaje importante en futuros episodios. La parte de las reinas medusa no es sencilla de digerir y hasta parece insensible después de todo lo que pasó, pero era necesaria para cerrar adecuadamente el arco. Aún a la distancia, la amistad y la lealtad por quienes apreciamos sigue siendo un lazo irrompible. Todos los involucrados lo tienen claro y especialmente las oriundas de Nighon, quienes por fin tendrán seguridad laboral y el aprecio de la comunidad. Como gemelas, Adnia y Tarkari siguen la línea clásica de las contradicciones en cuanto a personalidad, pero tienen dentro el potencial inherente a la juventud. Sólo el tiempo dirá si esa carta pidiendo ayuda llega…_

 _Y por último vemos, de primera fuente, el ambiente donde se mueven las nefastas influencias de La Gruta y sus efectos en el mundo real; Kyran, el traidor, terminó muriendo por la misma mano que aceptó tomar al traicionar sus votos militares. Es muy probable que sus razones para unirse a tan retorcido grupo nunca se conozcan, pero cosas más raras se han visto en esta nación nevada._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(42) El Anillo del Azufre Humeante da una unidad de azufre por turno mientras se tenga equipado. Para cada recurso, incluso el oro, existe un artefacto de características similares; un par de ejemplos son el Carro de la Madera Inagotable o el Anillo de Gemas Infinitas._

 _(43) Artefacto escaso y de clase mayor, el Anillo del Caminante aumenta la velocidad de todas las tropas aliadas en 1 punto, permitiéndoles actuar antes en cada ronda._

 _(44) Erudición es una habilidad secundaria que permite intercambiar hechizos de hasta cuarto nivel, comparando sus respectivos libros y añadiendo las entradas faltantes. Aine parte con ella por defecto, así que pensé que sería un buen elemento para cumplir su promesa._

 _(45) Las capitales de Erathia, Tatalia y el reino élfico de Vori, respectivamente. Sus facciones correspondientes son el Castillo (humanos, grifos, ángeles), la Fortaleza (gnolls, basiliscos, wyverns, hidras) y la Muralla (centauros, elfos, pegasos, unicornios)._

 _Después de otra larga exposición de apuntes toca un nuevo receso, tras el cual volveré con el cuarto arco de esta historia. Antes de irme, me permitiré darles un consejo: si tienen a ese alguien especial cerca, deslizarle un "te quiero" no estaría de más._


	14. Asenius I - Abandono

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Apertura:**_ _¡Muy buenas a todos! No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague. Tras dos semanas de descanso bien invertidas, estamos al pie del cañón con el cuarto arco de_ Trueno Sangriento _. Por obra y gracia del único voto recibido, Braemar y Kodziomi se alejan del mar y de los ríos para introducirse en los remotos y enigmáticos confines de Asenius. Pónganse cómodos y disfruten de lo que esperará a nuestros héroes a partir de ahora._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Abandono**

Habían cabalgado durante casi seis horas desde la estación de Iesciani, bordeando la frontera norte de las tierras altas, hasta dar con la puerta de entrada al colosal distrito de Asenius, el segundo más grande de Bracada y conocido por sus estupendas partidas de piedras preciosas, según habían leído en la guía turística que les prestaron en la estación del monolito que conectaba con la zona de Ikata. Diamantes, zafiros y rubíes fina sangre brotaban de sus montañas con tanta facilidad como el agua de sus ricos manantiales. Varias termas, ubicadas en el sector cercano a Krewlod, recibían a los viajeros cansados o que buscaban curar sus peculiares enfermedades. No existía un río primario como el Seia en su extensa superficie, pero un millar de pequeños arroyos y napas subterráneas proveían el consumo necesario para los asentamientos urbanos formados a poca distancia de las minas. La tierra, bastante agreste debido a la presencia de montañas y estrechos pasos entre un valle y otro, no era demasiado arable, por lo que buena parte de la comida debía importarse de las regiones sureñas como Maratzante. A diferencia de Erkandi, la producción estaba bastante más esparcida y confinada a las comarcas rodeando las principales zonas urbanas.

Antes de volver a la capital de la región costera para acceder al monolito preferente que los llevaría de vuelta al este del país, miraron una vez más en dirección al mar, a Cerbera, donde las reinas medusa, quienes se unieron a ellos en medio de la desesperación y terminaron encontrando un hogar, ya formaban parte del destacamento a cargo de Neela (46), comandante genio de apenas 210 años de edad y conocida por su dominio de la escuela del agua, extraordinario temple e impresionante resistencia. Braemar, quien la tuviera como compañera de _sparring_ mientras estuvo apostada en Calarnen entre 1141 y 1143 (le gustó tanto el ambiente hogareño del norte que pidió extender su estadía dos veces y lo consiguió a pesar de las airadas protestas de otros militares), conocía su estilo estricto y férreo pero igualmente maternal, considerando a cada uno de los soldados a su cargo como un hijo o hija. Sabía que Gala, Lyrina y las demás aprenderían mucho de ella y sus tácticas para resistir hasta las peores inclemencias naturales; incluso predijo que su influencia sería excepcional para la tímida Adnia y la locuaz Tarkari. Tras salir a las afueras de Ikata y moverse en dirección opuesta al plateado curso del Seia, Kodziomi no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al escuchar en la estación de transferencia el rumor de la muerte del malnacido de Swarzak en una riña de bar; evidentemente Saúl había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra e iría muchísimo más allá de lo recomendable a fin de aferrarse a su tóxico negocio del alcohol.

Al igual que en la primera parte del viaje por Skaglinden y el puerto más al norte, recurrieron al sistema de postas del mismo hacendado que permitía alquilar los corceles en una parte y dejarlos en otra. Cada ciudad y pueblo de Bracada contaba con al menos un establo siempre abierto o el dinero sería devuelto por duplicado. El cazador, admirado por la visión comercial del peculiar terrateniente dueño de todo aquello, hizo algunas notas en el diario que siempre llevaba consigo, ya lleno casi en su totalidad de sucesos, teorías y correcciones alusivas a la misión de hallar las partes del Trueno del Titán; poco faltaría para que debiese comprar otro apenas llegaran a destino. "Tal vez usted debería abrir filiales en otras ciudades, jefe", dijo ella cuando abandonaron el establo cercano a Iesciani. "Le lloverían los clientes". Él rió de forma sincera ante dicha sugerencia, simplemente replicando que ya llegaría el tiempo de considerarla.

Subieron por el pulcro camino adoquinado, rodeado de maleza y flores silvestres, hasta la cima de una mansa colina. Frente a ellos podía verse la clara silueta de una pequeña ciudad (incluyendo el humo blanco de sus modestas casitas) con las últimas luces del día, además de amplios bosques tan nevados como los de Ruktorima. La ruta, por su lado, seguía serpenteando hacia el oeste desde su actual posición, rumbo a los otros confines del distrito.

-Por fin hemos vuelto a la civilización, jefe -dijo la espadachina, ajustando un poco la silla especial de montar que le habían entregado con su caballo-. ¡Ha sido un largo día!

-¡Y que lo diga! -contestó su contraparte-. Más allá de las paradas ocasionales para darle de comer o beber a nuestros amigos -acarició la cabeza del castaño-, estoy exhausto. Después de todo, llevamos casi doce horas viajando sin parar, si contamos el enorme salto desde Erkandi hasta el puerto que usted conoce tan bien.

-Esos monolitos especiales son un auténtico cable salvador -retrucó ella, pensando con algo de recelo en Aine, la genio de ojos amarillos que les diera acceso a ellos-. ¿Qué tal lo lleva con los mareos?

-Ya no son problema -comenzaron a cabalgar colina abajo hacia la entrada del asentamiento-. Con lo de Tagmata ya quedé curado de espanto. Me sentí peor cuando ingresamos al portal oculto en esa pared secreta, allá en Ruktorima. ¿Y usted?

-Lo mismo, señor Braemar. Tal vez sea el aire de los alrededores -inhaló a todo lo que daban sus pulmones-. ¡Ah…! Hasta con los últimos estertores del sol es delicioso.

-Y pensar que por estos mismos rumbos o algo más al norte tenemos indicios de ese funesto humo… Sólo espero que estemos a tiempo de evitar un desastre.

La ofidia contempló a su jefe con una mezcla de responsabilidad e incertidumbre. Recordó el testimonio del mercader que encontró en la taberna de Ikata, ese hombre preocupado por el bienestar de sus parientes (tal vez su única familia) viviendo en la zona. Al ser un área rica en materiales preciosos para las arcas del reino, Asenius también era un blanco apetecido no sólo por los mismos bárbaros al otro lado de las montañas, sino también por los salteadores que el muchacho odiaba con cada fibra de su mente despierta. Ella compartía el sentimiento al tiempo que colocaba tentativamente dos de sus seis manos en los mangos de las respectivas cimitarras.

-Tenga confianza, señor -ella intentó animarle-. Más allá del tiempo que nos desviara de la pista, no existe una sombra tan densa como para que la luz no pueda penetrarla.

-¿Eso es un proverbio de su clan, querida? -ahora él la miraba atentamente.

-Más que de mi clan, es algo que escuché hace mucho tiempo de una bruja ciega que vivió sus últimos años en el centro de Maratzante -recordó con nostalgia-. Como le contara luego de volver de Rovira, estuve patrullando allí algunos meses. Siempre solía sentarse en el mismo banco de la plaza, hablándole a quien quisiera escucharla. Cuando no tenía a nadie, pasaba sus horas conversando con las flores y las aves. Era bastante excéntrica, pero nunca supuso un problema mientras formé parte de la guarnición. La única vez que hablé con ella mencionó esas palabras, cuyo tono apacible es aún tan claro como el primer día.

Ahora le tocó a él entrar en una pose contemplativa. "¿Una bruja ciega?", pensó. "¿Será posible…?" Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia; lo importante era encontrar y neutralizar la fuente de esas columnas de humo. Y si para ello había que torturar hasta el cansancio a quienes estuvieran a sueldo de La Gruta, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. El encuentro con Rissa, la maestra de alquimia en coma por cuyo lado bueno aún sentía respeto, le dejó clara una cosa: parlamentar con esta clase de escoria no servía de nada.

-¡Soooo…! -gritó la pelinegra, deteniendo su montura justo frente a la puerta bajo las murallas-. Jefe, ahora que lo veo mejor, no hay guardias.

-¿No? -Braemar hizo lo propio.

Descendió para acercarse a la robusta barrera de madera. Se veía bastante ajada debido al frío, pero aún así su aspecto era intimidante. Las bisagras, construidas en sólido y tosco hierro, parecían tener cientos de años. Esta era la clase de pared que, si pudiese hablar por algún artificio de la magia moderna, contaría historias alucinantes, capaces de helar la sangre hasta al aventurero más templado. La hierba crecía desordenadamente a lo largo de la base, dando al entramado completo un aspecto bastante más tétrico. Tal como dijera Kodziomi, no había centinelas por ningún lado, ni siquiera en lo que se alcanzaba a ver de las almenas ubicadas en los vértices.

-¿Qué clase de ciudad no tiene centinelas o al menos una patrulla voluntaria en una época como esta? -inquirió en voz alta, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, señor -ella estaba ahora a su lado y los caballos expectantes ante la próxima jugada-, pero no la resolveremos quedándonos aquí afuera.

-Tiene razón, querida mía -rodeó los hombros de la naga por un par de segundos-. Lo primero es entrar; se está haciendo tarde y la perspectiva de pasar la noche fuera teniendo un alojamiento mejor a metros de distancia no es demasiado recomendable.

Cogió una voluminosa piedra del césped y la usó como aldaba, golpeando siete veces. El sordo ruido pareció hacer un eco sordo, tan sordo como el silencio inundando esa puerta de entrada, esa sección de valle conectando Asenius cual vena con el resto del país.

Pasaron veinte largos segundos. Nada. El grueso manto de la quietud volvió a posarse sobre la puerta y ellos mismos.

-¡Vaya cosa más rara! -exclamó él, aún sin poder creerlo del todo-. O están todos durmiendo o hemos encontrado, por azares del destino, a la primera localidad en Bracada habitada íntegramente por sordos. También hay una tercera opción: puede que estén despiertos pero cierran el acceso a partir de cierta hora.

-Debe faltar poco para las siete -apuntó su ayudante-. La noche se nos viene encima. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esta ciudad?

-Facture, si no me falla la memoria. Eso sí, de bien poco nos sirve ese detalle si no podemos pasar al otro lado de las murallas.

Kodziomi miró con atención la sólida construcción de piedra, cuyos resquicios parecían estar más rellenos de nieve y hielo que de argamasa. Era otra muestra clásica de la arquitectura bracadana, más enfocada a lo práctico que a lo estético. En un mundo que no estaba para inspirar optimismo ni altruismo, marcaban, como bien dijera ella, la frontera entre la civilización y el salvajismo de los aislados caminos septentrionales. Tocó tentativamente su superficie rugosa, tratando de encontrar una idea para permitirles entrar. El alternado de esos enormes dientes tras los que podían ocultarse los arqueros durante un ataque iluminó su mente.

-Señor, ¿aún tenemos la cuerda que empacamos al salir de Calarnen?

-De hecho, sí -Braemar abrió el bolso y le tendió un grueso rollo que, extendido, debía medir unos cuarenta pies-. ¿Planea escalar?

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo -puso una mirada decidida en su hermoso rostro-. Si logro llegar al otro lado, desbloquearé la puerta y estaremos a salvo. Créalo o no, las nagas somos bastante buenas para trepar árboles o columnas; supongo que un muro, con todas sus imperfecciones, no será muy distinto.

Tomó la cuerda y la amarró en un lazo del mismo modo como lo hiciera cuando intentaron anclar esa barca en las orillas del Seia. En esta ocasión era más grande para compensar por el ancho del "diente" ubicado en la parte superior (unos tres pies) y quedó magníficamente asegurada tras un fuerte tirón.

-¡Listo! -exclamó ella-. Deséeme suerte, señor.

-Suerte, querida -le hizo un gesto de confianza con la mano izquierda-. Dejaré a los caballos aquí cerca y luego me pondré bajo usted por cualquier cosa.

Mientras él buscaba un lugar para amarrar a las fieles bestias y dejarles deleitarse con el pasto tierno, la pelinegra comenzó a tirar poco a poco gracias a sus seis brazos, ganando metros a la fría roca con cada pulso de su corazón. Aunque ella se irguiera hasta los cinco pies y diez pulgadas en cualquier situación, su longitud real se acercaba a los 18 pies, el estándar de las nagas nobles adultas. Una plebeya, por su lado, llegaba a los 14 y medio, alcanzando la madurez tras una experiencia bisagra o sus propios logros en la vida. Esta especie de evolución, así como la de la mayoría de las criaturas no humanas habitando Antagarich, seguía siendo uno de los grandes misterios de la existencia.

Balanceándose un poco a la izquierda, logró encontrar el espacio justo para colarse entre los dos dientes, tomando aire a bocanadas apenas posó su larga cola sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Desde su posición parecía confirmarse el primer diagnóstico del cazador: ninguna casa tenía las luces encendidas y sólo unas pocas lámparas de llamas eternas evitaban que las calles fuesen devoradas por la oscuridad. Desató la cuerda con maestría, dejándola temporalmente alrededor de su hombro derecho.

-¡Ya estoy arriba! -gritó Kodziomi al tiempo que hacía una seña con una de sus manos libres-. Déme un par de minutos para bajar y quitar las trabas.

Braemar replicó con otra seña y se movió hacia donde los caballos disfrutaban de su apetitoso bocadillo. Acarició las crines de esos nobles animales, deleitándose con su suavidad y recordando cómo tocar el cabello de su madre después de sus eternas sesiones de peinados le causaba la misma sensación cálida. Antes, al estar solo, colapsaba de forma mucho más fácil ante las retrospectivas de Lord Daniel y Lady Nathalia, sus fallecidos padres. A pesar de la distancia, los cambios de casa de la niñez y las incontables ausencias por defender los intereses de la nación, nunca dejaría de quererlos. Ese mismo sentimiento, que creía perdido tras tantos años trabajando de forma individual, volvió tras la confesión mutua con su ayudante en la habitación de _El Terciopelo Azul_.

"Mamá, papá, donde sea que estén ahora", dijo para sus adentros, "espero que puedan ayudarnos a tener éxito". Suspiró pesadamente y contempló las primeras estrellas del límpido cielo nocturno. En cierto sentido, le recordaban a las que veía todas las noches desde su ventana en Bakorima, bailando sobre el lago frente al castillo donde sesionaba el Club de los Notables hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

El pesado ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó rápidamente, contemplando con alegría la figura de su fiel amiga y compañera, quien le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño desde debajo del arco. Le devolvió el gesto como aprecio por un trabajo bien hecho y recibió la cuerda, dejándola de vuelta en el bolso.

-Efectivamente no hay nadie, señor -dijo la muchacha tras abrir la otra mitad y dejar suficiente paso para sus cabalgaduras, a las que llevaban de las riendas pero caminando despacio-. Ni una luz prendida, ni un ruido en los patios, ni siquiera un gato correteando entre los callejones o un cuervo graznando. Facture es, ahora mismo, un pueblo fantasma, la versión urbana de los bosques de Tagmata.

-En primera instancia -razonó su contraparte- hubiera pensado que el humo azul también golpeó aquí. Lo que no veo -continuó, mirando a su alrededor como un águila- son destrozos o llamas. A lo mejor es nuestro día de suerte y…

El caballo castaño relinchó y se encabritó ante el súbito tirón de la correa. Braemar tropezó con algo y se fue hacia delante con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente reaccionó rápido y pudo evitar estamparse la cabeza contra el duro suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Kodziomi, algo alarmada.

-Sí, estoy bien, aunque faltó bien poco para que me rompiera la nariz de la sorpresita -se incorporó y luego miró con más detalle el obstáculo-. Este adoquín salido bien podría habernos causado muchos problemas. Y veo que no es el único.

Apuntó hacia delante, al punto donde la calle modestamente iluminada se perdía en lo que parecía ser el mismo centro de la ciudad. No hacía falta tener visión nocturna para darse cuenta de que en muchos puntos del trazado existía el mismo inconveniente. Avanzaron muy lentamente, rodeando a conciencia cada obstáculo y notando el lamentable estado no sólo de la calzada, sino también de las veredas y de los mismos muros rodeando cada esquina. Cuando las casas no eran de piedra, la madera se veía algo carcomida, astillada e incluso con tablas enteras arrancadas de las paredes; esos huecos sólo tenían una nada disimulada sección de tela como barrera ante el frío. Si a nivel del suelo las cosas se veían con semejante abandono, no querían ni pensar cómo estarían los tejados. Se estremecieron ligeramente ante la perspectiva de tener que pasar una mala noche bajo estas condiciones. Además de las piedras preciosas, la industria alfarera y la madera, Asenius también tenía fama por sus contundentes tormentas de granizo, cuyo solo impacto en tierra firme sonaba y se sentía cual castigo divino.

-Pareciera que nadie hubiese puesto un pie aquí en siglos -susurró la naga como si estuviera atrapada en un mal sueño-. Todo se ve tan… viejo y decrépito, como si lo hubieran construido y luego dejado de la mano de los dioses.

-Pero Facture no está considerada, según la guía que revisamos, como localidad abandonada -esbozó él en idéntico tono; ambos estaban notoriamente nerviosos-. Tal vez tenga poco más de tres mil habitantes y sea la más pequeña de aquí hasta la frontera, pero tres mil personas no pueden desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera en un rincón tan aislado como este. Alguien se daría cuenta.

-No sé usted, jefe, pero creo que alguien nos observa. Llámelo intuición femenina o como quiera, pero…

-Pierda cuidado, Kodziomi -la tranquilizó con un gesto y después besó su mejilla derecha-. No soy de esos quienes se burlan de esa habilidad tan admirable. Sé por experiencia propia que la intuición con la que los dioses han bendecido a su género no es un mito.

-Y usted mismo me dijo que era un apóstata.

-Lo sigo siendo, pero eso no me impide reconocer los méritos otorgados por bases divinas. Son avatares de la profesión.

El sol ya se había ido, envolviendo todo en la incipiente oscuridad de una noche joven. Las llamas eternas brillaban con una dulce aura naranja, descansando gallardamente en sus esferas de cristal ubicadas sobre postes de hierro tan toscos como las bisagras de la puerta que se habían preocupado sobremanera de cerrar tras dar paso a los caballos. Rodearon la plaza principal y sintieron hondo pesar al ver que la fuente ornamental no arrojaba agua ni atraía a los insectos nocturnos para preparar sus recitales. El cisne de piedra con alas extendidas a todo lo largo estaba silenciado, atrapado eternamente en el vacío que le impedía cantar, levantar el vuelo o amar. ¿Podía existir mayor crimen que ese?

-Supongo que esta debe ser la taberna -apuntó el cazador a un letrero que, bajo esas condiciones de luz, era prácticamente ilegible-. ¿Ve por aquí un lugar donde dejar los caballos? El establo, mal que mal, no debe estar muy lejos de la calle principal… si esta es efectivamente la calle principal, claro.

-A primera vista no se aprecia nada. Iré por la parte de atrás a ver si hay un lugar donde podamos entregarlos.

-Buena idea, querida. Tal vez el propietario me odie por esto, pero tendré que despertarlo. No soy de quienes se autoinvitan a cualquier sitio.

Golpeó tres veces, aún bajo la idea de que toda la población se había retirado temprano. Incluso para los estándares bracadanos esto era raro; la inmensa mayoría de las ciudades poseía vida nocturna hasta cierto punto, ya fuese mediante festivales, ceremonias religiosas o simplemente la generosidad de los bares y tugurios de todas clases. Algunos barrios de las capitales distritales, como Tasarina en Maratzante o Caio, en el rincón norte de Equinox, prácticamente no dormían debido a la abundancia de opciones. Por un momento se sorprendió de comparar aquellos sitios, cubiertos de lujo y vanidad, a un rincón de Bracada tan dilapidado como… como fuese que se llamara esta zona de Facture.

-Nada -susurró el chico-. Otra vez nada. Esto no me gusta. Quizás la deducción de Kodziomi no es tan descabellada -volteó súbitamente y se encontró con el cisne mirándole de frentón, tan congelado como el primer momento. "Tal vez el cansancio me está afectando. Llevamos despiertos desde las cinco y media tras salir de Erkandi, incluyendo seis horas de cabalgata desde la estación hasta aquí".

Por un momento deseó tener tanta energía como Leonisa, la muchacha que parecía tener a _La Gárgola Raquítica_ como una extensión de su misma personalidad. "¿Cómo le estará yendo?", se dijo.

-¿Señor Braemar?

De repente el aludido se vio casi apoyándose en la puerta de la propiedad. Un empujón súbito de su mano derecha contra el dintel regresó todo a la normalidad.

-Ah, Kodziomi. Veo que ha vuelto -intentó infundirse ánimos a pesar del agotamiento-. ¿Qué tal le fue?

-No muy bien -tenía a los dos corceles de sus riendas-. Atrás no hay más que unos cuantos fardos de basura que, deduzco, deben llevar ahí por lo menos un par de días. ¿Pudo conseguir que le abrieran?

-Tampoco. Me sentí hablándole al mismo aire que nos rodea. Sigo pensando que todo esto es muy extraño, aunque… ¡Anda!

-¿Qué ocurre?

Casi por asomo, el alquimista nominal le dio un empujón a la puerta y la hizo ceder hacia adentro. Lo único que se sintió en medio de la expectación fue el chirrido de sus bisagras, tan necesitadas de mantenimiento como todo lo demás que habían encontrado. Se miraron fijamente, nuevamente desplegando ese asomo de curiosidad y complicidad ante tal hallazgo.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada -dijo él, quitando la mano como si hubiese tocado acero al rojo vivo-. ¿Cómo es posible que la puerta no esté cerrada?

-Estoy tan sorprendida como usted, jefe, aunque siempre po…

 _-¡Eeeeeeeek…!_

Girándose de súbito, se encontraron con quien había emitido ese chillido cuyos tonos trajeron a colación la voz espectral de la cripta al suroeste de Calarnen. Era una figura delgada, femenina, oculta bajo una gruesa capa que le llegaba casi hasta los pies y, a la luz de la recién salida luna, parecía de color rojo oscuro. Sus ojos, desorbitados y brillantes, parecían haber visto en los recién llegados la mismísima reencarnación del demonio. Respiraba agitadamente, dándole un aire desesperado y desfigurando lo que, en circunstancias más normales, habría sido un rostro bastante agradable.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó la naga, casi temerosa siquiera de acercarse a ella.

-¿Señorita…? -Braemar esbozó su línea con aún más duda-. ¿Qué le…?

-¡Ladrones! -exclamó a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales y luego salió corriendo-. ¡Alarma! ¡Ladrones! ¡Nos atacan!

El eco de su desesperada voz pareció ampliarse, repiquetear contra los muros y contra el mismo cielo. El cazador y su asistente quedaron de una pieza ante semejante visión, pero se recuperaron rápido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -cuestionó ella-. Como esa alarma sea escuchada por alguien más, tendremos a la mayoría de tres mil personas al cuello.

-No tenemos más remedio que ir por ella -sentenció él-. Encenderé un par de antorchas. La idea es no separarnos; no conocemos bien el plano de la ciudad y nos podríamos perder.

Un par de minutos después, los caballos quedaron amarrados en un poste frente a la taberna y dos antorchas, expertamente blandidas por sus firmes manos, comenzaron a cortar la oscuridad y el irregular adoquinado en busca de pistas.

-AS1-

Existían, en ese momento, tres certezas en la mente de ambos. Uno, no conocían las calles por las que iban moviéndose a trompicones debido a la falta de mantención. Dos, las antorchas que flameaban en medio de la noche conferían un aspecto casi cadavérico, mucho peor del que habían imaginado en un principio, a las construcciones rodeándolos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Y tres, ni falta les hacía mirar el mapa; los chillidos de esa pobre niña eran su mejor guía en esa noche bizarra.

Poco les importaba estarse metiendo en camisa de once varas o hipotecar sus chances de volver a encontrar la plaza. Nunca antes vieron a alguien reaccionar así, de forma tan primitiva y visceral. Cierto es que el dolor no era cosa desconocida para el cazador y su ayudante; bastaba recordar a los magos renegados de Ruktorima o cómo se les encogió el alma luego de ver ese claro repleto de cadáveres de gremlins junto al caldero volteado. En esa ocasión, luego de dar decente sepultura a los pobres pequeños de piel verde, echaron un vistazo a ese siniestro contenedor de hierro colado pero quedaron con los crespos hechos. Hacía ya largo rato que los restos de la locura embotellada se evaporaron, dispersados por el mismo viento cuya influencia abortó la prueba de campo de esos esbirros a sueldo de La Gruta.

-¡Creo que la perdimos, jefe! -vociferó Kodziomi, sin importar si alertaba a los hipotéticos fantasmas de esa extraña urbe-. Hace ya un rato que no la oigo.

-¡El rastro iba por esta misma vía hasta el fondo! -Braemar no dejaba de trotar, saltar e incluso resoplar un poco debido a tanto esfuerzo-. Tarde o temprano ha de...

Otro grito desgarrador cortó la agitada conversación de golpe. Se detuvieron un momento para procesar bien ese último trozo de información, posaron sus miradas en la del otro y llegaron a una conclusión rápida.

-¡Por allá! -dijeron a dúo.

Apuraron el paso y el movimiento de escamas todo lo que pudieron. No era sencillo tragarse la pista en esas condiciones de terreno y con los bolsos en ristre; prefirieron llevarlos consigo antes que perderlos a manos de potenciales intrusos. Lo mismo aplicaba al Escudo de la Centinela, única pieza a su favor en este confuso puzzle. Siguieron por la izquierda, casi bordeando el muro norte de Facture, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la avenida principal, tenuemente iluminada como la mayoría de las calzadas anchas. Las callejuelas eran otro cuento; oscuras como la boca de un lobo e igual de malolientes. Su plan entero dependía de que la pobre chica gritona no se metiera en ellas, pero eran escondites tentadores desde cualquier posición táctica.

-¡He oído otro grito! -exclamó la naga, girando a la derecha y dejando que su antorcha mostrara el camino.

-¡No creo que le quede mucha energía, la verdad! -el humano lanzó una pequeña arenga-. Incluso con esa capa rodeándola, se nota a una milla que es bastante delgada. Su agotamiento será cuestión de tiempo.

-Que Ikerena lo oiga, señor Braemar.

-¿Se siente cansada, querida?

-No tanto -replicó Kodziomi con sinceridad-. Moverme así ha reconfortado mi cuerpo. Casi no siento el frío que nos rodea.

Braemar iba por las mismas, pero su sensibilidad de humano ya podía saborear el aire helado proviniendo de uno de los tantos valles formando el corazón vibrante de Asenius. En teoría, las zonas norteñas de Bracada debían ser algo más cálidas que áreas como Ikata, Maratzante o las mismas tierras altas donde sólo los titanes y dragones azur formaban sus hogares, pero el clima era caprichoso e insistía en tener encasillada a la nación mágica en un invierno sin fin. En momentos así se preguntaba si el mismo regente Magnus, obnubilado por el regalo y la simultánea maldición de la inmortalidad, veía los patrones del tiempo como mera jugarreta; las únicas ocasiones en que conoció esos extraños fenómenos llamados primavera, verano y otoño fue al salir del país por encargos desde Erathia y Tatalia.

"Sigo prefiriendo la nieve a los pantanos o las planicies calurosas, para ser honesto", se dijo mientras escudriñaba todo lo que podía ver en medio del amasijo nocturno.

Se escuchó un tercer grito que les hizo vibrar los tímpanos como cuerdas de arpa sagrada. Venía nuevamente de su izquierda y, considerando el eco, no debía estar a más de cien metros de ambos. Presionaron con más fuerza en esa dirección, ansiosos de acabar esa cacería que los estaba volviendo locos. Sus corazones, latiendo al unísono, bombeaban litro tras litro de sangre hasta los rincones más ocultos de sus músculos, inyectando las células con esa preciosa sustancia llamada adrenalina. De puro reflejo entrelazaron sus manos, deseando más que nunca la compañía del otro.

-¡Ahí esta, señor Braemar! -gritó la espadachina, cuyas cimitarras tintineaban en sus vainas, haciendo las veces de llamado de alerta.

-¡Por fin! -ambos se acercaron a la figura, encogida contra otra fuente (esta vez un mago con su báculo apuntando al cielo) sin funcionar.

-Querida -la chica sacó a relucir el mismo tono maternal que usara con su superior en Bakorima-, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La envolvió con sus seis brazos, pero le costaba sobremanera no soltarla. Temblaba como una hoja ante una tormenta: débil, impotente, dependiente de la pura suerte para no salir volando.

-Señorita, mírenos -el chico ahora le hablaba en ese tono formal, tan teñido de diplomacia-. Mírenos, por favor. No somos ladrones, mucho menos asesinos.

Con un gesto suave, levantó el mentón de la muchacha para verla mejor. Apenas lo hizo, ambos quedaron sin aliento. Los ojos, tan sobresaltados como cuando la vieron por primera vez y de color oscuro; el rostro, pálido como la luna y con una mueca evidenciando miedo puro, sin destilar; los pómulos agudamente marcados dada la delgadez de su dueña; la frente, sin ni una gota de sudor frío; la boca, abierta de par en par, dejando escapar jadeos ásperos, irregulares, terroríficos.

-Ikerena bendita... -fue todo lo que atinó a decir la naga.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Díganos y así podremos ayudarle -añadió el cazador.

-Humo...

Su voz era apenas un débil hilo que se perdió en la noche.

-¿Humo? -retrucó Kodziomi-. ¿Humo azul?

-Muerte... -contestó la pobre fémina-. Humo azul... Fuego, destrucción. ¡Viene por mí! -se estremeció entera e intentó librarse del agarre de la ofidia-. ¡Aléjenlo de mí! ¡No quiero morir...!

-Está delirando -la espadachina sintió que se le quebraba el corazón-. Señor, ¿será posible que ella lo haya respirado?

-Es lo más lógico; según lo que aprendimos de _Crónicas de una Edad Oscura_ , quienes no morían tras inhalarlo eran poseídos por alucinaciones horribles. Querida mía -volvió a enfrentar a la pálida chica-, ¿de dónde vino el humo?

-Humo... Gritos desgarradores... La colina donde se... puso el sol.

Ambos hicieron una nota mental respecto a dicha referencia. ¿Tendría alguna relación con la hoja extraída de sus anteriores incursiones por el Rimnarie arcaico?

-¿Dónde está esa colina, amor? -preguntó la naga.

-Miedo... Sangre... Huelo sangre. ¡Todo se quema! ¡Todos gritan! ¡Todos lloran! -la pobre se estremeció aún más, su mente torturada por los nefastos efectos de la locura embotellada.

-¡Tranquila! -Braemar la abrazó con toda la fuerza del mundo-. ¡Tranquila, querida! Aquí no hay humo ni sangre ni muerte. Sólo estamos nosotros. Somos tus amigos.

-¿Puede ayudarle, jefe?

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo -suspiró y cerró los ojos-. Sosténgala bien, por favor.

La chica cambió de manos, recostada sobre una Kodziomi que rezaba a toda prisa a su diosa. Más no podía hacer en medio de tanto silencio, de tanto vacío amenazándolos como una garra silenciosa. El alquimista nominal recitó en silencio un pequeño mantra, dejando que su guante derecho adquiriera un brillo azuloso, casi tan frío como el aire entintado de negro. Tocó el rostro de la temblorosa mujer y dejó que el aura la envolviera. Tras dos o tres intentos, dejó de temblar, cayendo en un profundo sueño que, a pesar de todo, no borró de su rostro esa expresión de terror profano.

-Tal como lo hiciera con las mellizas en la caverna, esto tendrá que valer por ahora. No soy experto en hechizos de agua y Curación no es la excepción. Debe verla un médico; cuanto antes, mejor.

-Al menos ahora está más tranquila -se levantaron, ella dejó a la chica en brazos de su superior y recibió a cambio el otro bolso-. ¿Dónde podríamos dejarla? Si pasa la noche aquí afuera morirá de hipotermia.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, querida -ajustó la posición de su pasajera para reducir la tensión en sus músculos-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo podemos estar sólo nosotros en medio de esta condenada ciudad. Tal vez...

-¡Mire! -apuntó Kodziomi al otro extremo de la plaza-. ¡Ahí parece haber una especie de catedral!

-En buena hora -Braemar se permitió una leve sonrisa luego de tanta tensión-. Parece que Ikerena nos ha brindado su apoyo una vez más. Ahora tendremos que pagar cuatro mandas cuando acudamos a un santuario durante nuestros viajes.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, señor.

-Lo aprecio, Kodziomi. Tal vez también pueda enseñarme a rezarle y ayudarme a compartir con las sacerdotisas.

-Estoy segura de que estarán felices de conocerle. Ellas no discriminan entre creyentes y no creyentes. Lo importante ahora -volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- es asegurarnos de que esta pobre criatura descanse cuanto necesite.

Habían llegado a las puertas del sagrado lugar. Al ojo se veían casi tan robustas como las de la entrada a la civilización. Lo curioso es que la fachada no tenía ventanas; los únicos testimonios de civilidad eran dos grandes antorchas flanqueando esa barrera de madera tan antigua como todo lo que los rodeaba. Braemar hizo un amago de intentar golpear con los pies, pero su asistente lo detuvo con un gesto de sus muchas manos tras dejar los bolsos a buen recaudo contra la pared.

-Permítame -el eco sordo de la madera se escuchó tres veces; desde adentro no se oía ni un simple murmullo.

-Pues aquí tampoco parece haber nadie -esbozó él con marcada decepción-. Intentemos empujar y…

De repente la puerta comenzó a despertar de su largo sueño, abriéndose lentamente hacia adentro con un chirrido gutural, antiquísimo como las mismas montañas rodeando la ciudad amurallada. Un haz de luz cortó la penumbra cual espada divina, abriéndoles paso al interior de un recinto decorado con toda la pompa esperable de un sitio tan aislado en el mapa. Enormes vitrales en tonos rojos, verdes, turquesa y azul flanqueaban las filas de bancos construidos con madera sin barnizar. Los muros, el piso y el techo eran de piedra rústica; de este último colgaban varios candelabros forjados en bronce sin pulir con veinte llamas por montante. El altar, más antiguo que la congregación en pleno, se componía de sencillas columnas de mármol blanco sobre las que descansaban imágenes de la triada local nacidas del mismo material. Desde su posición pudieron ver a Ikerena, la reina naga, en el costado izquierdo, flanqueando la imagen de un gigante con ayuda de una genio.

Los parroquianos eran un universo diferente: casi quinientas personas calificables de sencillas, empapadas de la tranquilidad de un rincón como este. Todos iban vestidos con sus mejores galas (dentro de lo posible) y se les veía cansados tras lo que parecía haber sido un día tan largo como el del cazador y su asistente. Se les veía sobrios, solemnes y también resignados. Apenas sintieron el frío de la noche voltearon al unísono, como un solo ser, y posaron su vista en los recién llegados.

El contraste no podía ser más evidente.

-Buenas noches, señoras y señores -comenzó a hablar el hijo de diplomáticos con extremo respeto-. Lamentamos interrumpir sus ritos religiosos, pero deseamos saber si hay entre los asistentes algún médico y/o familiar de esta pobre muchacha -levantó un poco la lánguida figura en sus brazos. La encontramos gritando en las calles desiertas y luego la seguimos hasta que colapsó cerca de la fuente ubicada a pocos pasos de aquí.

Nadie contestó. Una sensación de miedo pareció llenar hasta el último rincón del templo.

-Venimos de muy lejos -la otrora soldado le echó una mano a su compañero-. Buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche en esta ciudad antes de seguir rumbo al norte. Somos aventureros y cazadores de tesoros, pero tampoco dejamos de dar la mano a quien lo necesita.

-Por lo que sabemos -continuó Braemar tras cerrar la puerta, permitiendo que el calor volviera poco a poco-, esta chica ha sufrido alucinaciones por algún tiempo. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si ha aparecido alguna columna de humo azul en este distrito, tal vez cerca de Ochre o la misma ciudad capital de Asenius?

La sola mención de esas palabras pareció accionar algo en el interior del colectivo. Esa sensación de miedo se cristalizó en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar con violencia, con agitación digna de la desesperación a flor de piel. El silencio fue trizado por un torrente de voces abarcando cada rincón del espectro sonoro.

-¿Qué saben de ese humo azul?

-¿Vienen a buscar a los responsables?

-¡Hagan algo! ¡La gente está aterrada por estos rumbos!

-¡Se cuentan cosas horribles en las demás ciudades del distrito!

-Hermanas, hermanos, mantengamos el orden, por favor.

-La gente ya casi no quiere abandonar sus hogares.

-Como si los bandidos de mala muerte no fueran ya suficiente problema…

-¡Alabados sean los dioses!

-Te lo dije, querida. Por fin alguien ha venido a salvarnos.

-Si pueden hacer algo para acabar con esta locura, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

-¡Silencio!

Esta última alocución resonó aún más fuerte que los timbales de la catarsis. La concurrencia, que había arrinconado a Braemar y Kodziomi contra la puerta de la catedral, se dispersó ordenadamente hacia sus correspondientes asientos. En medio sólo quedó una figura ataviada de rigurosa ropa militar color obsidiana, tono idéntico al de su cabello corto y bien peinado hacia atrás. Debía estar más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta años, además de poseer el semblante propio de quienes imponen su autoridad a tiempo completo. Su piel color cacao contrastaba con el verde fulgurante de sus hermosos ojos. No iba armada, pero avanzaba con decisión hacia ellos.

-Tomaré prestada la pregunta de uno de los asistentes -dijo, su voz dura y cortante como una espada de cristal-. ¿Qué saben sobre ese humo azul?

-Hemos venido siguiendo su rastro desde hace algún tiempo por encargo de un cliente -retrucó Braemar-. Más no podemos decir; es absolutamente confidencial.

-¿En serio? -la mujer no parecía muy convencida-. Vamos a ver qué tanto saben. ¿De qué creen que se origina dicho humo?

-De una poción especial -atajó Kodziomi-. No sabemos su nombre exacto y la llamamos tentativamente "locura embotellada" porque causa un salvajismo incontenible. Tampoco conocemos todos sus ingredientes, pero tenemos certeza de dos: azufre y mercurio.

-Interesante -la interrogadora pareció satisfecha ante dicha mención-. ¿De dónde obtuvieron la primera mención de dicha poción?

-Bausela, un antiguo historiador de los gigantes y titanes -contestó rápidamente el muchacho-. Los antiguos gobernantes de Bracaduun la usaron en sus campañas expansionistas hace al menos quince a veinte siglos, convirtiendo a quienes respiraban el humo en auténticas tropas de choque que luego fallecían o eran consumidas por las alucinaciones.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Dicha revelación había causado un impacto profundo en el pueblo llano, quien parecía verse presa de un sueño extraño, amenazando con cortar las cadenas de sus propios paradigmas. El pastor miró de soslayo a la triada a sus espaldas y luego lanzó un hondo suspiro.

-¿Y cómo leíste a Bausela? Un simple aventurero como tú no puede saber Rimnarie, ¿o sí?

Su mano derecha brilló con un aura extraña, pero se contuvo de lanzar un hechizo desconocido a última hora cuando la naga se puso en medio, abriendo todos sus brazos para formar un escudo vivo. El cascabel de su negra cola siseaba de furia, mirando a la extraña con un absoluto deseo de proteger a su gran amigo.

-No le hemos hecho nada malo -espetó-. Baje la mano ahora mismo, señora, o no respondo de mis actos.

-Veo que ciertamente tienes una compañera leal, muchacho -la mujer de negro hizo lo que le pedían-. Eso sí, no has contestado a mi pregunta.

El cazador tocó ligeramente los hombros de su ayudante y susurró algo a su oído antes de dejar con suavidad el cuerpo de la chiquilla sobre el último banco de la izquierda. La espadachina volvió a su posición predeterminada junto a él, pero continuaba observando atentamente cada movimiento de la extraña.

-Mis padres eran diplomáticos, señorita -siguió con ese tono cortés y franco-. Luego de que ellos mismos aprendieran el Rimnarie, me regalaron sus libros de texto. Puede decirse que fui autodidacta.

Por un momento la adusta mujer se quedó quieta. Miró a los viajeros y luego hacia atrás; la congregación seguía tan expectante, absolutamente desentendida de la ceremonia religiosa interrumpida por tan importantes razones. Cerró los ojos por espacio de unos diez segundos, tomó aire y luego dirigió su visión al techo abovedado. Volteó súbitamente para lanzar una nueva orden.

-Continúen con la liturgia como siempre -sorprendentemente, su tono era ahora más maternal y menos autoritario-. Después vuelvan a sus casas porque mañana será un largo día. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender con nuestros invitados.

Abrió de par en par las puertas de la catedral y señaló al cazador y su asistente que la siguieran. Una vez que estuvieron cerradas, la oscuridad de la fría noche rodeó sus figuras. Sólo el vapor perfilado contra la blanquecina luz de luna era evidencia de que dicha ciudad no estaba muerta.

-¿Qué va a pasar con esa pobre chica? -inquirió la naga, aún intranquila por el destino de la aludida.

-Ya me aseguraré de que pueda pasar la noche en el hospital aquí cerca -contestó la mujer, volviendo a su faceta seria-. Pero ahora el asunto es otro. Chico -se enfocó ahora en el cazador-, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Thomas Edwin Braemar -hizo una cortés reverencia-. Ella es Kodziomi, mi asistente. Puede confiar en ella como si fuese yo mismo.

-Mucho gusto -añadió ella, sonrojándose para sus adentros debido a esa prueba de confianza.

-¿Braemar…? No, no puede ser. Parece mentira que…

Se le notaba desconcertada e incómoda. Parecía buscar un pensamiento en su memoria y no podía encontrarlo. Tras dar lo que parecieron cien vueltas sobre el mismo sitio, se tranquilizó de repente.

-Aunque no lo creas, compartí alguna vez con Lord Daniel y Lady Nathalia durante mis primeros años de adultez. No soy diplomática, pero tengo, o tuve, bastante llegada en las altas esferas. Eran sabios más allá de su propia edad, muy amables y siempre con los intereses del reino como primerísima prioridad. Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que tenían un hijo.

-Soy tan real como usted, señorita -contestó él.

-Y yo también -añadió la espadachina.

-¿Cómo están? -preguntó la mujer, arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente después al ver la expresión del chico.

-Fallecieron en comisión de servicio hace seis años -dijo Braemar con nostalgia, dejándose abrazar por Kodziomi.

-¡Oh…! ¡Perdón, no sabía que…!

-No se preocupe. No es algo de lo que me aprobleme hablar con alguien como usted -la tranquilizó con un gesto de su mano derecha-. Además, ni siquiera tenía cómo saberlo. Tal vez no estén entre nosotros, pero su ejemplo me guía cada día, en cada aventura y pelea que emprendo en busca de esos elusivos artefactos.

-Y el humo también, ¿no es así?

-Puede apostar a que sí -señaló la naga, algo más optimista.

Mientras conversaban, llegaron a la base de la misma fuente donde encontraron a la traumada chica de pálido rostro. La mujer de ojos verdes se sentó en el borde, posando su centelleante mirada en ambos.

-Supongo que les debo una presentación y los motivos de mi actuar -comenzó-. Me llamo Sylene y puede decirse que también tengo un trabajo poco común: soy matadora de dragones (47).

-¿Matadora de dragones? -Kodziomi sonaba sorprendida-. Pensé que eso era más propio de otros puntos de Antagarich.

-Lo crean o no, aquí en Bracada también tenemos amplias poblaciones de esas bestias, principalmente en las tierras altas o en zonas recónditas de distritos como el en que nos encontramos ahora mismo -pausó para recobrar el aliento-. Llegué aquí hace un par de semanas en busca de rastros de dragones de óxido. Son criaturas temibles: se alimentan de azufre y sus flamas ácidas pueden disolver prácticamente cualquier armadura. Tienen robustos cuerpos de color naranja y también a las gorgonas de Tatalia como plato favorito.

Ambos se quedaron de una pieza. Famosas eran dichas criaturas de los pantanos, similares a vacas o toros macizos, por su poderoso ataque de aliento y arrebatadores ojos dorados; las más temibles eran capaces de matar en el acto a otro ser vivo si lo miraban a los ojos. Si un dragón así podía con ellas sin problemas, sería ciertamente un rival de cuidado. "Sólo espero que no nos topemos con uno durante nuestros viajes por aquí", pensaron ambos en la misma frecuencia psíquica.

-El humo azul que mencionan me es bastante familiar -continuó Sylene-. Lo vi la semana pasada cerca de Ochre y he de decir que fue la peor experiencia de mi vida; por suerte el viento se lo llevó hacia el oeste, lejos de la ciudad. Sentí unas horribles ganas de vomitar, mi cerebro parecía bloquearse y mi visión se volvió borrosa. Nunca transpiré ni fui presa tan fácil de las arcadas como en aquel momento.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que nos pasó a nosotros en Ruktorima -atajó el alquimista nominal-. Hemos venido siguiendo sus rastros desde ahí y luego por Ikata, donde rumores de un mercader cuya familia vive en el distrito nos trajeron hasta aquí. Tenemos otras fuentes fiables que han descrito en detalle los efectos de la locura embotellada y deseamos impedir otro desastre.

Procedieron a contarle, por turnos, la historia contenida en la carta del viejo Garth y sus descubrimientos relativos a la organización secreta empleando el nocivo preparado. A cada renglón, la mirada de la aventurera parecía alarmarse más.

-No me sorprende que la gente de Facture esté tan asustada -concluyó Sylene-. Muchos lo ven como un castigo divino, pero otros ya creen que hay una mano turbia, representada por lo que ustedes llaman La Gruta, en todo esto. He podido hablar con varios de ellos durante el tiempo que llevo aquí y la situación es crítica -su voz mutó a un ápice más sombrío-: de los tres mil habitantes que la ciudad tenía hace un mes, sólo quedan los quinientos y algo que vieron en la catedral. Quienes han podido irse lo han hecho, pero muchos no tienen otro sitio para comenzar de nuevo. Para peor, las arcas de la comunidad se tambalean sobre cero tirando a nada entre los bandidos y el terror a salir más allá de los muros; por eso las calles y construcciones están en tan mal estado. El aserradero y las minas cercanas debieron cerrar por escasez de mano de obra.

-Es el caos -apuntó acertadamente la naga.

-Una receta perfecta para la anarquía, como bien apuntara usted hace algunos días -finalizó Braemar, mirando con complicidad a su asistente-. Eso también confirma el diagnóstico que habíamos hecho inicialmente: Ruktorima y Ochre, o al menos el territorio rodeando a Ochre, son pruebas a pequeña escala.

Considerando lo que los compañeros escucharan de labios de Rissa en esa fría noche isleña, concluyeron que el cabal no se conformaría por mucho tiempo más con meros ensayos en los que sólo sucumbían un par de cientos de personas.

-Tiene bastante sentido -mencionó la matadragones, recuperando el hilo de la charla-. Zonas aisladas como esta no llaman demasiado la atención y las noticias, a menos que sean de primera fuente como el mercader que mencionaron, no viajan demasiado rápido de un punto a otro. Créanme que me encantaría ayudarlos -suspiró con pesar-, pero no puedo abandonar Facture por el momento. El anterior alcalde fue uno de los primeros en irse y decidí, con el apoyo de los restantes vecinos, reemplazarlo hasta cuando pueda. He escrito a la capital distrital y al mismo regente Magnus al respecto, pero no he recibido respuesta alguna.

-No se preocupe, señorita Sylene. Creo que ya tengo un plan en mi mente, pero me gustaría discutirlo con usted y con la comunidad mañana temprano, si es posible. Por lo pronto, sólo deseamos un buen sitio para pasar la noche.

-Dejamos los caballos amarrados frente a lo que creemos que es una taberna -dijo la espadachina-. Casi al lado hay una fuente con forma de cisne.

-Ah, veo que no están muy lejos de aquí. Tomen esa calle y sigan derecho hasta la fuente. No tiene pérdida. Yo misma hablaré con Eric, el encargado, al final de la liturgia para que les proporcione un buen alojamiento.

-Mientras sea el servicio completo, pagaremos lo que haga falta.

El cazador y su ayudante se despidieron de la insigne mujer con una inclinación de cabeza, recogieron sus cosas de la pared y emprendieron el lento camino rumbo a la posada. Cierto, había sido un día largo, pero al menos avanzaron bastante en sus peculiares pesquisas.

-¿Así que tiene un plan, jefe? -preguntó Kodziomi de forma pícara-. Me gustaría saber de qué se trata, si no es mucha molestia.

-Cuando se trata de usted, querida mía -la atrajo hacia sí con cariño-, nunca ha habido ni habrá molestias. La cosa va más o menos así…

Moviéndose lentamente y zigzagueando para esquivar los adoquines salidos, la franqueza volvió a fluir entre ambos al ritmo de un manantial de agua clara. La luna, bien alta en el cielo, brillaba con una complicidad extraña mientras los bañaba con su purificadora luz.

-AS2-

Apenas Braemar terminó de anotar los sucesos de ayer en su bitácora, salió con Kodziomi rumbo al ayuntamiento de Facture, un edificio bastante señorial a pesar de tener casi tres siglos. La ciudad misma era relativamente moderna, fundada a partir de un campamento en el año 863 AS y establecida por decreto real como la puerta de entrada a Asenius una década después.

Habían desayunado relativamente bien tras un baño alimentado con leña y agua limpia, apoyando la leche caliente y el pan recién horneado con chicharrones mediante sus propias provisiones: algo de sidra fresca en botellas de cristal con vaso incluido, panecillos de canela, queso de cabra… Afortunadamente el reservorio de frío de la taberna ayudó a mantener todo en estupendas condiciones para el día siguiente. Eric, amo y señor de _El Rincón del Sureste_ , era un hombre soltero, treintón y con ojeras eternas. Cuando le habían preguntado por qué se veía así, contó que desde pequeño había tenido problemas para dormir. La falta de negocio (ambos eran sus primeros clientes en casi dos meses) sólo aumentaba su intranquilidad. "Soy uno de los muchos que desea irse al sur, pero la taberna ha estado en manos de mi familia durante ocho generaciones. En cierto modo, la lealtad a mis antepasados me mantiene aquí". Tenía algunos parientes en las ciudades fronterizas, pero la inestabilidad del sector lo había dejado incomunicado durante un buen tiempo.

La ciudad tenía un aspecto aún más ruinoso de día, señal clara de que la falta de dinero en las arcas del municipio pasaba la cuenta con ganas. Aparte de los postes con llamas eternas, poco más parecía funcionar. Mediante conversaciones con algunos vecinos de camino a reunirse con Sylene recibieron novedades nada alentadoras: sólo dos de cinco pozos abasteciendo a la ciudad mediante agua subterránea funcionaban bien; el resto permanecía inactivo debido al mal estado de sus respectivas bombas. Muchas calles y callejuelas estaban aún peor de lo que habían imaginado durante la febril persecución de la muchachita delirante. En algunas secciones faltaban placas completas, revelando la irregular grava que servía de base y formando agujeros que, para los poco conocedores, bien podían causar una fractura sumamente desagradable. La inmensa mayoría de las fachadas, incluyendo la catedral donde encontrasen ayer a la comunidad en pleno, lloraban por un buen lavado. Esa combinación de polvo, suciedad y desesperación parecía contrastar de forma casi cruel con los hermosos caminos y valles rodeando la pequeña urbe, cubriendo la zona de las minas así como las rutas hacia el norte y el este.

Ninguno de los pocos emporios disponibles vendía mapas de la zona, así que decidieron pedir a la matadragones que les arrendara uno. Eso sí, aún faltaba ponerla al corriente del plan que fraguaran anoche, bien acostados en la misma cama antes de quedarse dormidos y despertar entrelazados casi once horas después. Él despertó primero y rescató a la espadachina de las redes del sueño con un suave beso en la nariz. Al abrir ella los ojos, lanzó una risita y después unió sus labios con los de él antes de desenroscar la cola de sus piernas.

-¡Buenos días, amigos! -saludó Sylene, quien ahora vestía un conjunto más cómodo en tonos blancos, azules y negros. Tal vez fuese una maga hecha y derecha, pero prefería la ropa práctica a la hora de salir a buscarse la vida.

-Buen día, señorita -Braemar devolvió el gesto-. Muchas gracias por recibirnos tan temprano.

-Ni lo mencionen. ¿Descansaron bien?

-Como troncos -atajó Kodziomi-. Nos quedamos dormidos nada más poner nuestras cabezas en las almohadas.

La naga prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí; lo que más deseaba evitar era que la matadragones se fijara en su superior… o en la íntima relación que recién daba sus primeros pasos. Era ciertamente atractiva, con expresión despierta, cejas bien delineadas, hermosa nariz y mejillas de curvatura justa. El aura de confianza que despedía ante tan grande responsabilidad como guiar los destinos de un pueblo en crisis sólo acentuaba dicha impresión.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso -los invitó a pasar al interior del edificio, amueblado de forma sencilla pero también hogareña-. Partiré por decir -se giró y los detuvo en seco- que no soy señorita, Thomas: estoy casada.

Mostró un hermoso anillo en el índice de su mano izquierda. Tenía dos esmeraldas engarzadas.

-Usted perdone -se disculpó el cazador-. No me había fijado en ese pequeño pero sumamente importante detalle.

-Descuida -ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo-. Bastantes problemas tenían ayer como para detenerse en nimiedades así. Quería decirles -continuó la marcha hacia el salón principal con ambos detrás- que la muchacha ya fue ingresada en el hospital. Sigue durmiendo, pero pedí expresamente que me avisaran cuando despierte. Deduzco que ella nos será de mucha ayuda para desentrañar el misterio del humo.

-Veo que pensamos igual.

-Todas las grandes mentes son así, Thomas.

Ese último diálogo dejó a la chica reptil en una posición ambivalente. Por un lado se sentía aliviada de saber que Sylene ya pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a alguien más; por el otro se sentía ciertamente incómoda al escucharla llamar a Braemar por su nombre de pila. El trío entró en la mayor estancia del ayuntamiento, un lugar que trajo a los viajeros, guardando las proporciones, bastantes recuerdos de la mansión Bakorima. Una pared completa estaba cubierta por un librero con tomos bastante comunes, la otra con una especie de pizarra cuya superficie estaba rayada con lo que parecía ser cal o tiza. Cuatro amplias ventanas dejaban entrar la luz natural… por los sitios que la suciedad pegoteada no había reclamado para sus infaustos dominios. Una modesta chimenea con troncos a medio quemar y papeles viejos a un lado otorgaba algo de calor.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí -Sylene volvió a coger al dragón por los cuernos luego de que se sentaran en cómodas sillas de roble-. Me habías hablado de un plan anoche, muchacho. ¿De qué se trata?

-Es algo pasmosamente simple -retrucó el cazador-, pero necesito su aprobación dado que usted es la mayor autoridad en Facture ahora mismo.

-¡No seas tan formal, chico! -rió ella-. ¡Estos no son los salones de Maratzante ni las escuelas de modales de Celeste! Relájate y vive un poco.

-Podrá sonar raro, pero me siento mucho más cómodo hablando así -movió las manos para enfatizar-. Ya sabe, consecuencias de pasarme la vida entre bailes, intrigas de salón y más cambios de casa de los que es racional pensar.

-De hecho, señora Sylene -Kodziomi metió baza-, yo misma le sugerí antes al señor Braemar -optó por marcar diferencias de inmediato- que no necesitaba cambiar su modo de expresarse por mí. Él es una de esas personas a las que el léxico formal le queda como anillo al dedo.

-Está bien -la asesina de bestias legendarias decidió no jugar una partida que iba a perder-. No te forzaré a sentirte incómodo. Volviendo a tu plan, soy toda oídos.

-Partiremos por asumir lo evidente -se explayó el hijo de diplomáticos-: ni Kodziomi ni yo conocemos bien esta zona de Bracada. Como vamos cortos de tiempo, sólo podemos seguir personalmente unas pocas pistas y elegir una falsa podría terminar en otro desastre como el de Ruktorima. Eso es algo que deseamos evitar a toda costa; por eso pensamos en pedir la colaboración de las quinientas personas que aún viven aquí. Haré una pregunta simple: ¿cuánto dinero necesita Facture para volver a funcionar como la ciudad que es?

-¿Eh…? -reaccionó Sylene, claramente sorprendida-. ¿Están dispuestos a…?

-Sí. A cambio de que la gente del pueblo sea nuestros ojos y oídos en todos los rincones de Asenius por el tiempo que haga falta, estamos dispuestos a donar lo suficiente para reparar calles, casas y fuentes; proveer nuevos centinelas; limpiar todas esas fachadas sucias e incluso reabrir las minas y aserraderos a fin de que los lugareños puedan volver a generar ingresos. ¿Le parece un buen trato?

-Sólo díganos la cantidad y se la cederemos ahora mismo -añadió la espadachina de seis brazos-. No hay trucos. Ni mi jefe ni yo acostumbramos a jugar con las ilusiones de otros.

La mujer morena quedó de una pieza ante semejante muestra de generosidad. No deseaba pensar en sus visitantes como salvadores traídos por manos divinas, pero le costaba sobremanera evitar dicha asociación. Pensó detenidamente en todas las variables: era cierto que ella, debido a su profesión, no podría quedarse en el distrito indefinidamente. También sobraba de plano decir que la ciudad requería con urgencia una terapia de embellecimiento y esa sería una estupenda forma de emplear a quienes estuvieran parados y subir su moral. Si Facture podía funcionar como lo hiciera antes de que apareciera el humo, los rumores alcanzarían el resto de Bracada a su debido tiempo y la gente volvería poco a poco, generando mejores expectativas a largo plazo. La lista de pendientes era larga: centinelas, encargados para la biblioteca pública, personal de mantenimiento, conductores de carros, mercaderes, administrativos... Se necesitaba mandar con urgencia el mensaje de que la puerta de entrada al inmenso norte de Bracada no sería bocado fácil para los bandoleros sin corazón. Si podía completar la tarea en un plazo razonable, se marcharía con la conciencia tranquila tras dejar todo en manos de un nuevo alcalde inmune a la cobardía de su predecesor.

-Me has convencido, Thomas -le estrechó la mano con firmeza-. Acepto tu oferta por el bien de quienes aún siguen aquí.

-Los agradecidos somos nosotros -replicó el cazador-. Kodziomi, alcánceme la bolsa especial, por favor.

La naga entregó dicho objeto a su jefe, quien comenzó a sacar pequeñas monedas del interior y juntarlas en pequeñas torres de diez habitantes.

-¿Cuánto se necesita para poner este proyecto en marcha, señora?

-Bueno, hice algunos cálculos durante los días anteriores y la cifra es bastante salada -respondió la mujer-. Son 11.500 monedas de oro.

-Perfecto. Con esto debería bastar.

Sobre la mesa quedaron 11 pilares completos y uno a medio armar. Sylene miraba a Braemar con curiosidad.

-Sé que puede parecer raro, pero todo cobrará sentido cuando traiga el cofre donde se guardan los fondos del municipio.

Dos minutos después el consabido cofre se encontraba en el suelo. Parecía bastante pesado a primera vista, hecho de madera pulida con remaches de acero y clavijas ídem. Ante la total expectación de la humana y la naga, el chico arrojó una de sus pequeñas monedas al interior. Se escuchó el suave eco del terciopelo ajado, multiplicado varias veces conforme el oro se expandía por sí mismo. Donde al principio había una simple moneda ahora descansaban cien.

-¡Asombroso! -exclamó Kodziomi.

-¿Pero qué clase de prodigio es este? -cuestionó la matadragones, aún sin salir de su asombro-. Jamás, en todos mis años de vida, había visto algo parecido. No me digas que aquí hay magia de por medio.

-La hay, señora. Esta maravilla mágica -la tomó por su parte superior- es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de mi colección de artefactos. Se la gané hace cinco años a un tahúr tataliano en una taberna cercana a Warrenton, cuando iba en búsqueda del Orbe de la Lluvia Torrencial (48). No encontré dicho objeto y casi me enfermé de malaria tras husmear en esos mugrientos pantanos, pero sí tuve una interesante partida de cartas con este tipo -tomó algo de aire-. Descubrí que usaba la bolsa para mantener grandes cantidades de dinero en poco espacio y así reducir sus pérdidas. En vez de desenmascararlo, opté por ganarle tres manos y llevármela como premio. Ignoro quién la fabricó originalmente, pero me ha sacado de apuros muchas veces.

-Pensé que todo ello era producto de un hechizo de reducción -razonó la pelinegra, recordando esos momentos en los que dejó atrás la mansión en compañía de su jefe.

-El hechizo de reducción es sólo parte de la historia -la miró con complicidad; ella asintió-. La bolsa lo mantiene activo todo el tiempo que haga falta y sólo caduca una vez que las monedas caen en otro recipiente o una superficie plana -señaló el cofre y luego terminó de llenarlo.

-Se nota que conoces bien tu oficio, Braemar -Sylene le dirigió un gesto de aprobación en conjunto a la rareza de llamarlo por el apellido-. Hoy he aprendido una lección valiosa que ya estudiaré cuando llegue el momento. Me da gusto saber que remamos hacia el mismo lado.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, alcaldesa.

Volvieron a estrechar calurosamente sus manos. Kodziomi, para no ser menos, puso dos de las suyas sobre todo el conjunto. Era una forma más de afirmar lealtad a la noble causa que comenzaba a rodar desde ese mismo instante.

-Jefe, aún nos queda revisar lo de siempre -esbozó la naga una vez que se separaron-. Señora Sylene, ¿hay una oficina de correo en Facture?

-Tenemos una funcionando a capacidad mínima, pero debería bastar para enviar lo que deseen.

-Perfecto -dijo el aventurero-. Tenemos algunos contactos desperdigados por el país a los que les agradará saber de nuestros avances. No se preocupe; son de nuestra entera confianza.

-En ese caso no hay problema. Lo primero, eso sí, es poner al pueblo entero en conocimiento del nuevo orden de cosas. Presiento que la campana de la azotea sonará con dulces tonos en medio de la mañana -sentenció Sylene de forma poética-. Espérenme en la entrada del ayuntamiento y prepararemos el anuncio como corresponde. Hace tiempo ya que la sacrificada gente de esta ciudad merece una buena alegría.

 _A esa misma hora, en una cómoda sala de lectura…_

Una humeante taza de té cargado con melisa era justo lo que Aine, parte genio, parte socialité, parte filántropa y maestra de magia avanzada, necesitaba para relajarse luego de dos largas clases con los grupos seis y siete, compuestos íntegramente por alumnos a sólo semanas de dar sus exámenes finales y graduarse de la Academia Imperial. Dejó un montón de pergaminos enrollados en su escritorio y conjuró una nota mágica titulada "ensayos a revisar de aquí al viernes". El trabajo teórico, tan importante como la misma habilidad para conjurar las energías arcanas en busca de resultados tangibles, era algo que la mujer de piel azul y rigurosa coleta siempre recalcaba durante sus sesiones. "Tal vez les parezca ridículo tener que volcar ríos de tinta y gastar plumas a estas alturas", mencionó ella en una de sus muchas sesiones, "pero verán que el método, si se gana temprano, acompaña para toda la vida. Improvisar a veces no es una opción; por lo mismo deseo que tengan claro el orden que deben seguir en cada aspecto de sus vidas".

Martillar valores era, para la fémina, tan o más importante que compartir conocimientos valiosos con sus pupilos.

-Ah, esto está mejor -dijo tras sorber algo del caliente líquido-. Es un gusto saber que tengo la tarde libre y ya he preparado todo para las próximas seis o siete clases.

El viaje a Cerbera le había dado una enorme cantidad de información en la que deseaba mentalizarse. Abrió uno de los cajones de la robusta mesa de pino pulido y extrajo un libro de cubierta púrpura con remaches plateados: su diario privado. Lo abrió en una de las últimas páginas escritas tras volver de Erkandi y releyó el contenido.

* * *

 ** _Semana del Colibrí, Día 6, Año 1146._**

 _Al separarme de Braemar y emprender el camino de vuelta a Anderskolde tras la aventura en Rovira y Tagmata (¡qué aventura fue, por los dioses!), sentimientos encontrados me invaden._

 _Estoy feliz de que ahora sea un hombre más sabio y ya no me vea con esa aura desconfiada que lo llevara a rechazarme de plano en Ikata; la conversación que tuvimos en ese cuarto de hospital fue reveladora, una confirmación absoluta de lo destinado a su nombre y que me llevó a enamorarme perdidamente de él en primer lugar. Las leves sonrisas que me dedicara al despedirnos esa noche parecieron, a mis ojos, el mejor regalo que he recibido en mis quinientos y algo años de vida. Cierto es que se me pasó bastante la mano en la ocasión anterior; fue el costo de sucumbir ante mi alegría de verlo tras tanto tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda ante la presencia de Kodziomi, esa naga noble que lo sigue a sol y sombra, con la que confidencia y susurra a cada momento, con la que intercambia esas miradas cómplices de las que yo desearía ser el objetivo y a la que llamó "querida" en mi presencia. Aún me duele el hecho de que decidiera continuar con ella antes que aceptar mi compañía en la próxima etapa de su viaje; ignoro qué habrá sido de las reinas medusa (para ser criaturas venidas de Nighon, quedé gratamente sorprendida de su respeto y civilidad), pero ya me lo contará… si puedo convencerlo de que me vea como una confidente y amiga sincera, como la compañera que siempre ha querido luego de la muerte de sus padres; eso lo vi también en sus negros ojos a la luz de las lámparas del hospital. Para eso habré de arrojar al papelero los trucos infantiles; él ya dejó de ser un crío hace mucho. De ahí el resto será académico, dándome la oportunidad perfecta de convertir mis sentimientos teóricos, vertidos a lo largo de miles de páginas en otros tantos cuadernos, en algo práctico. Acabo de lanzar una risita. Tal vez sea mi exceso de confianza o tal vez algo más que aún no puedo definir con absoluta certeza._

 _Diario, admito mis celos, como ya habrás visto en entradas anteriores. Thomas Edwin Braemar no es sólo el hijo de Lord Daniel y Lady Nathalia, tal vez dos de los seres más loables que alguna vez pisaran estas tierras. También es mi luz, mi mundo, mi única guía después de que la tía Beryl, última miembro del clan donde naciera y creciera, se fuera al otro mundo hace trescientos años. Me dejó un mal sabor de boca usar su nombre en la farsa que me dio boleto a las islas, pero carecía de opciones adicionales. Ayer fui a visitar su tumba, dejarle unas flores y pedirle sentidas disculpas por molestar su sueño eterno. Siempre he sostenido que a ella le habría gustado mi muchacho y seguramente lo hubiese querido como a un hijo, tal como lo hiciera conmigo al fallecer mis padres. Antes de dormir recé por el eterno descanso de su noble alma._

 _Volviendo al tema principal, adoro tanto a ese muchacho que imaginarlo en los brazos de otra mujer, ya sea humana, naga o incluso una genio como yo, me causa un dolor inmenso. A veces creo que mi amor se inclina peligrosamente hacia los oscuros límites de la obsesión y eventualmente terminaré cometiendo alguna atrocidad, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento una enorme sed en mi interior y sólo podré saciarla cuando me entregue a él en cuerpo, mente y alma. Poco importan ante eso mi fortuna, reputación y carrera. Casi todas las noches sueño con ese momento en que, en medio de los jardines flotantes de Celeste, nos besamos a la luz del atardecer tras confesarnos y después… sólo somos nosotros en la habitación principal de mi mansión, convirtiéndonos en uno mientras seguimos siendo dos, a salvo del escarnio y las opiniones infundadas. Me dejo llevar cual dócil sirvienta, sintiéndome en el paraíso de la protección y susurrando frases cálidas en sus atentos oídos mientras sus labios recorren mi cuerpo, devorándome de una forma exquisita. Despierto sudorosa y hecha un absoluto desastre, aún sintiendo el toque de sus manos en mi piel desnuda._

 _En otras ocasiones me veo sentada en el jardín de la mansión Bakorima o contemplando el lago junto al castillo de Calarnen. Nos miramos y sonreímos antes de reducir a la nada misma la distancia que nos separa. Allí hablar es una molestia; bastan los gestos para ver el reflejo del futuro en las cristalinas aguas y el acerado cielo. Pasamos tardes enteras en la biblioteca, leyendo cerca de la chimenea y susurrando, pensando cómo llamaremos a nuestro primer hijo o hija. Cuando vuelvo a la realidad tengo una sonrisa de aprendiz en el rostro pero siento, en leves oleadas, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío._

 _Tal vez, si hubiese puesto mis ojos en otro hombre hace trece años, en aquel baile de las altas esferas, todo sería distinto ahora. No sufriría tanto, pero estaría atrapada en un matrimonio vacío, desprovisto de amor y dedicación, ante el cual simplemente me haría la muerta para luego desaparecer e irme a Enroth u otro sitio donde nadie me conozca. Yo no estoy para dar pena; por eso he decidido persistir y más aún sabiendo que La Gruta, ese maldito cabal de asesinos ebrios de sangre, va tras él. El anillo que le di, aparte de ayudarle a recortar sus tiempos de viaje, me dará una idea aproximada de dónde está; así, si llegara a ocurrir algún desastre, podré ir a prestarle ayuda. Sé que sueno como una maniática, pero no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo._

 _En fin, por hoy he escrito suficiente. Te veo mañana, diario. Gracias por aguantar de forma tan estoica mis descargos._

* * *

-Me siento tentada de dar una ojeada al mapa especial que tengo junto a la puerta -suspiró, terminando su taza de té y guardando el cuaderno donde antes estaba-, pero creo que cultivar la paciencia, para variar, no estaría mal. Vamos a ver qué tengo en mi lista de actividades de mañana.

Tomó otro libro y posó sus brillantes ojos amarillos en la semana actual, la del grifo. Hasta ahí nada parecía salirse de lo acostumbrado, pero…

 _16:30 - Reunión del Consejo Asesor. Tema: Proposición de localidades para el Gran Baile Anual._

-No sé cómo me olvidé de esto -acotó Aine, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-, pero… ¡Ah, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea! -juntó las manos en un aplauso-. Tal vez sea una locura, pero tengo tres horas para madurarla y proponerla ante el regente Magnus; el sólo pensar qué dirán los demás sólo la hace mejor. Eso sí -pausó para recobrar el aliento-, antes se imponen un almuerzo de categoría y una siesta breve.

Dejó la agenda tirada en la mesa, cogió su capa favorita y salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, dejando la puerta cerrada con doble vuelta de llave.

-AS3-

"Lo único que deben hacer es seguir con sus vidas normalmente y estar atentos a cualquier rumor sobre el humo azul o referencias a una colina asociada a las puestas de sol. De ser posible, corroboren todo con una o dos fuentes adicionales antes de venir a presentarlo. Ustedes serán mis ojos y oídos en las ciudades vecinas, por lo que espero tanto discreción como precisión".

Esas fueron las palabras exactas pronunciadas por Thomas Edwin Braemar hace tres días, luego de la discusión de su plan y la posterior donación con la alcaldesa Sylene. Desde ahí no habían parado, dedicándose a recorrer los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de indicios de actividad anormal y reorganizando la desordenada colección de textos que la abandonada sede local del Gremio Mágico tenía a disposición de quien quisiera leerlos. El polvo acumulado durante el último mes hacía el aire torpe, bastante irrespirable en comparación al prístino testigo de los caminos cercanos, donde los lagos y arroyos eran puntos de reunión insaltables para los habitantes de los bosques y prados. Los sempiternos pinos de hoja dura, a estas alturas el mayor emblema de Bracada, se mezclaban con matas, macizos de flores, arbustos, rastrojos… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escucharon el canto de las aves silvestres, tan ausente del inhóspito interior de Ruktorima, del bullicio de Ikata y de la opresiva atmósfera de Tagmata.

-Incluso en estas circunstancias, señor -esbozó Kodziomi cuando volvieron de su primera excursión a las minas de hierro y cristal al norte de la urbe-, podemos darnos el lujo de maravillarnos con los regalos que la naturaleza nos ofrece sin reservas.

-Este mundo nunca deja de sorprenderme, querida -contestó el cazador-. He visto miles de cosas que sólo los dioses conocen, pero este rincón de Antagarich parece un reservorio de la divinidad más pura.

Con una habitación asegurada en la taberna de Eric hasta nuevo aviso, los aventureros decidieron hacer del centro del saber su cuartel general. A pesar de sus nobles orígenes, trabajaron tanto como los demás habitantes del pueblo para dejar el sitio presentable. Trapearon y enceraron los pisos; aceitaron las bisagras de las puertas; sacudieron las mesas, las sillas, las alfombras y los estantes; limpiaron las ventanas hasta dejarlas relucientes; reabastecieron las cargas de leña para la chimenea y las reforzaron con los papeles viejos; desalojaron a las ratas y arañas de los rincones más oscuros y llegaron al punto de remover el moho ubicado entre cada comisura de las paredes. Sólo paraban para comer, ir al baño o asearse; sus cuerpos sucumbiendo ante el sueño nada más tocar el lecho.

Las primeras notificaciones respecto a los rumores no prosperaron demasiado; parecían estar, a juzgar por las contradictorias descripciones de los lugareños, demasiado al norte o al oeste de Ochre. Sylene, quien pasaba una hora al día acompañando a la muchacha que había colapsado bajo el peso de sus propios delirios, estaba tan trancada como ellos.

Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo, debido a su titánica labor, de escribir a Leo o las reinas medusa. La sensación en sus mentes no era nada agradable, pero ¿qué otra opción tenían sino resignarse? Debían ser las cinco de la tarde del primer día de la semana del cóndor cuando pudieron dejar a un lado los implementos de limpieza y sentarse pesadamente en el sillón más cercano.

-¡Por fin terminamos! -exclamó Kodziomi, estirando sus seis brazos hasta la punta de los dedos-. Parece mentira cuánta suciedad puede acumularse en sólo un mes.

-Me recuerda a cuando hacía la limpieza anual de Bakorima en el sexto mes del año -Braemar se unió a ella y rodeó sus hombros con cariño-. Limpiaba un lote de motas de polvo y de la nada aparecían dos más, sacándome la lengua y burlándose de mis esfuerzos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que sentí, jefe -la naga bostezó discretamente-. Por un momento vino a mí el recuerdo de las aguas del Seia y un hipotético remolino formado por esas funestas elementales de agua. Da gusto saber que ahora están bien muertas.

-El agua, al igual que la tierra desde donde nace el polvo, es un elemento caprichoso e impredecible. La mayoría de nosotros debe resignarse a convivir con ellos, pero sólo una selecta minoría puede controlarlos.

-¿Y el aire, señor Braemar?

Esa pregunta, lanzada con pinceladas de picardía y complicidad, dibujó una sonrisa en el agotado rostro de su contraparte. El muchacho atrajo a la chica reptil hacia sí, lanzando un adecuado suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

-El aire es el combustible de nuestras vidas. Desde pequeño me atrajo su capacidad de ser tan tenue como una caricia, tan salado como el mar y tan devastador como un huracán -el tono de su voz evidenciaba que esas imágenes se dibujaban ahora mismo en el crisol de su mente-. Por eso decidí seguir su camino a la hora de tomar los optativos en mi último año de estudios. Es la más limpia de las escuelas mágicas, aunque debe tomarlo como una opinión completamente subjetiva.

-¿Cree que alguna vez pueda llegar a dominar la magia del aire como esos expertos?

-No me hago ilusiones, pero tampoco daré la partida por abandonada tan temprano.

-Es lo que esperaba de usted, jefe -Kodziomi le dio un besito en la mejilla y después buscó sus labios-. ¿Se siente más relajado?

-Sí, querida -él los encontró primero, permitiendo a ambos disfrutar un leve momento de placer.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó la pelinegra, incorporándose nuevamente y dirigiéndose a los estantes-. Aún tenemos que hacernos con un mapa del distrito; como no hemos podido ver a la señora Sylene últimamente, pensé que sería mejor encontrarlo entre todos estos libros recién ordenados.

Braemar volvió a sonreír al tiempo que se unió a la búsqueda. Ella estaba exhibiendo la que, a su juicio, era una de las cualidades más valiosas de los seres pensantes: cambiar casi sin problemas entre el deber y el ensueño. La misma muchacha de infinita paciencia y tacto a la hora de soportar sus ratos de nostalgia e impotencia también podía tomar la iniciativa con maestría, ya fuese en las lides intelectuales, en el campo de batalla… o cuando estaban lejos de los ojos del mundo, en la privacidad de su cuarto y la tibieza del lecho donde podían ser ellos mismos. Llevaba apenas tres semanas (¿o serían cuatro?) teniéndola como su mano derecha, pero realmente disfrutaba compartir sus días con la otrora soldado, cuya mentalidad despierta y pragmática complementaba bien la suya, más dada a los asomos analíticos pero con notorias cargas empáticas.

-Creo que aquí está -dijo ella, apuntando a un tomo medianamente grueso y forrado en burdeo-. Voy a intentar estirarme y cogerlo.

-¿Necesita que la sujete, Kodziomi? -preguntó Braemar.

-No hace falta, jefe. Puedo usar mis brazos restantes para afirmarme al mueble.

Moviéndose con agilidad y sacando el máximo partido a las diminutas cornisas dejadas en cada nivel por los libros, recuperó el texto casi sin problemas. Dos minutos después estaban examinándolo en detalle. La naga había acertado de pleno: era la 15ª edición del _Atlas Maiorum Bradacanum_ , editada en el año 1136 y con casi doscientas páginas a todo color repletas de información no sólo geográfica, sino también demográfica y ecológica. Incluso tenía una sección dedicada a la hidrografía y geología del país, logro notable para uno de los compendios clásicos de la historia de siempre.

-Veamos… -dijo ella, contemplando el índice-. Parece que el orden de las cartas va de noroeste a sureste. Primero está Calarnen y luego Asenius, entre las páginas 24 y 33.

Abrieron el compendio en la parte indicada y notaron, aparte de una visión general del distrito, que las hojas siguientes dividían la torta en cuadrantes. Al norte, detrás de una gruesa cadena montañosa conocida como el macizo de Corona, se extendía un trío de ciudades que custodiaban tres puertas fronterizas separando Bracada del salvajismo de Krewlod. De izquierda a derecha eran Athenaeum, la misma Corona y Mystos. Fueron avanzando poco a poco hasta la zona intermedia, donde se encontraba Ochre en el mismísimo centro (tanto geográfico como de los chismes) y Asenius, principal núcleo administrativo, hacia el este. En el sector sur, separadas por un estrecho valle cubierto de césped, se encontraban Facture al sureste y una urbe cuya sola mención hizo arquear las cejas al cazador.

-¿Talirindë? -cuestionó con incredulidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, jefe? -inquirió la naga.

-No, es sólo que… ese nombre me suena -sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia-. Tal vez lo escuché en alguna parte hace muchos años, pero sus recuerdos son nebulosos.

-Considerando que ha estado en tantos lugares desde que tomó el manto del cazador de tesoros, no debería culparse. Quién sabe si más adelante puede recordarlo.

-Hmmm…

Volvieron al punto donde se apreciaban las inmediaciones de la ciudad de Ochre. Además de diversos depósitos de cristal, gemas y un par de laboratorios alquímicos, la carretera iba de este a oeste para luego unirse con la proveniente de Talirindë hacia el norte, rumbo a Athenaeum. De ahí hasta la puerta fronteriza no había más que nieve. Si no conocieran mejor la zona, hubieran pensado que dicha configuración cumplía una doble meta: mantener a los invasores fuera tanto como a los mismos habitantes dentro del distrito. ¿Serían instrucciones venidas directamente de Celeste o algún capricho de los caudillos locales?

Un toque en la puerta de la biblioteca los apartó de sus divagaciones.

-¿Señor Braemar? ¿Señorita Kodziomi? ¿Se puede pasar? -preguntó una vocecilla discreta, madura y con tonos de terciopelo.

-Adelante -contestó el cazador, dejando a un lado los mapas para recibir a su visitante.

Era una mujer algo altiva, de talante muy similar a Sylene pero con tersa piel blanca y algo menos de edad (posiblemente en los últimos años de la veintena). No llevaba aros ni maquillaje y su vestimenta comenzaba y terminaba en un sencillo vestido de raso color amarillo oscuro con encajes rojizos. Su cabellera, sobriamente corta, tenía tonos similares a la tinta azul noche.

-Imagino que deben estar muy cansados -la recién llegada hizo una modesta reverencia-. Digo, volver a poner en funcionamiento la biblioteca y el Gremio Mágico, así como seguir una pista tan esquiva, no son trabajos sencillos. Sólo deseaba agradecerles por el aporte que han hecho a la ciudad; para muchos de nosotros ustedes llegaron por intervención divina.

-Hacemos lo que podemos -retrucó el cazador-. En cierto sentido, nuestra profesión se basa en el servicio y tenemos estándares rigurosos que seguir.

-Además, ninguna ciudad, pueblo o villorrio, por muy lejos que esté de los centros políticos, merece quedar en este estado -añadió la naga.

-Ojalá la mayoría de la gente del sur tuviese su visión de las cosas, señorita Kodziomi -la peliazulada recuperó el testigo-. Cambiando de tema, he estado pensando en algo que tal vez podría ayudarles a resolver su misterio.

Los compañeros la miraron con curiosidad y la invitaron a tomar asiento en la mesa donde descansaba el atlas.

-Tiene que ver con la colina y las puestas de sol -continuó-; he estado pensando en ello desde que lo mencionó en la plaza principal durante su discurso. Me puse a revisar unas viejas cartas de mi fallecido padre que encontré de casualidad mientras buscaba un tarjetero y una de ellas hace referencia al Deara Siena, una elevación de unos doscientos metros de altura cerca de Ochre.

Tomó el mapa y señaló el punto con precisión. La colina estaba ubicada más o menos a dos kilómetros al noroeste de dicha ciudad.

-¿Tiene este sitio algún significado especial para usted? -preguntó Braemar.

-Para mis viejos, señor; que en paz descansen -suspiró-. Se declararon amor eterno en la cima del Deara Siena hace cincuenta años, justo en el momento en que caía el sol y bañaba el pasto mecido por el viento con una luz anaranjada, filtrada por la nieve de las montañas vecinas. Cuando cumplieron una década de matrimonio, decidieron llevar un bloque de mármol al mismo sitio y esculpir una columna conmemorativa. Aún sigue ahí, aguantando el paso del tiempo y atrayendo a muchas otras parejas. Es toda una leyenda local.

-Eso es motivo de orgullo -le sonrió el alquimista nominal-. ¿Usted viene de Ochre?

-Mis padres eran oriundos de allí. Yo nací aquí, en Facture, poco tiempo después de que decidieran mudarse buscando un sitio más tranquilo para criarme. Solía moverme mucho entre una parte y otra, yendo a vender mis propias obras al mercado hasta que comenzaron a cundir los rumores del humo azul -cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por un par de segundos-. Todo se ha ido al garete desde entonces.

-De verdad lo sentimos mucho -dijo la espadachina.

-No se preocupen. Sabiendo que ustedes están aquí, estoy segura de que todo volverá a la normalidad. Existen muchas colinas por todo el distrito de Asenius, pero ninguna es tan famosa como el Deara Siena por lo que ya les mencioné. Espero que el dato les sirva -se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-No descartamos nada de momento -sonrió Kodziomi-. Agradecemos su colaboración, señorita…

-Pueden llamarme Fricka -hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida-. Eso sí, todos los demás me conocen como Índigo.

Fricka desapareció de la vista del cazador y su asistente, quienes volvieron a contemplar la página donde se encontraba la colina. ¿Sería esta la referencia dada por la muchacha que encontraron temblando aquella noche en la plaza junto a la catedral?

-Deara Siena -murmuró Braemar, tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos-. Ahora lo entiendo todo. La señorita Fricka, o Índigo, no sabe la enorme mano que nos ha dado.

-¿Es una expresión en Rimnarie?

-Precisamente. Es de la variante arcaica y significa "hoja divina".

-¿Hoja…? ¡Señor Braemar! -exclamó ella, cogiéndole el brazo de la pura impresión y luego bajando la voz-. Tal vez se refiera a la espada mencionada en ese pasaje que la fallecida anciana tenía en su mano. Nuestro diagnóstico inicial, corroborado por el monólogo de Rissa en la noche marítima, estaba correcto: efectivamente dicho texto es un mapa, uno increíblemente complicado de decodificar, pero un mapa al fin y al cabo. De su misma maestra sabemos que los hijos de perra de La Gruta van tras el Trueno del Titán; no cabe duda que los encontraremos allí.

-Pues iremos a amargarles la fiesta con extremo prejuicio y mucho ingenio -contestó él, sintiendo su ánimo ebullir de anticipación-. Les hemos ganado dos pulsadas y nada impide que podamos repetir la gracia una tercera vez. Pondremos en aviso a la señora Sylene e iremos mañana mismo al Deara Siena para investigar, pero antes dejaremos los caballos en el establo de Ochre. Uno de los monolitos preferentes del mapa que me entregara Aine está a diez kilómetros al oeste de aquí y nos deja a medio camino entre Ochre y Asenius. Eso es un ahorro de, metros más, metros menos, 100 millas.

-¡Mejor que mejor! Sabrá usted, jefe, que me fascina la idea de una buena cabalgata, aunque sea corta -ella frotó sus numerosas manos-. La idea es dejarnos caer sin anunciar y darles una buena paliza a esos desgraciados -sonrió ella, recargando sus reservas de adrenalina-. ¿Qué le parece si ejercitamos un poco nuestro lado sádico antes de sacarles más información?

-Lo que la haga feliz, querida mía.

Devolvieron el _Atlas Maiorum Bracadanum_ a su sitio y abandonaron la biblioteca, deseando darse un buen baño y colocarse sus pijamas. Esperaban que la alcaldesa, entre tantos asuntos, pudiese recibirlos. Mantendrían en estricta reserva todo lo relativo a los artefactos y, con algo de tiempo, podrían preparar las misivas pendientes para sus fieles amigas en ambos extremos del reino.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Si la región costera tenía como mayores obstáculos el clima y la injustificada desconfianza de ciertos guardias malpensados, Asenius muestra rupturas a un nivel más profundo, amenazada desde todos los rincones por la falta de manos y de prospectos a futuro. La crisis resultante se expande y deja huella, como bien lo muestra el deplorable estado de la ciudad de Facture. Su gente se aferra a lo que puede y tiene: resiliencia, credos, tal vez una remota esperanza. Este es un cambio importante para el cazador y su ayudante, quienes vuelven a encontrarse con el lado más oscuro de la vida por primera vez desde sus días en Ruktorima; la mayor manifestación fue su interacción con la pobre muchacha atrapada en alucinaciones. Cada crisis, sin embargo, es también una oportunidad y de ahí surge la idea del plan para apoyar a la comunidad y torcerle la mano al destino. Entre tanto trabajo también hay tiempo para el amor: Braemar y Kodziomi siguen a paso lento explorando esas deliciosas lides mientras Aine, de vuelta en su ambiente, exhibe pensamientos profundos tejidos con el hilo bicolor del anhelo y el temor._

 _Tenemos dos nuevos personajes para analizar. En primer lugar está Sylene, mujer de carácter fuerte y perseverante que representa el puntal de apoyo para la población de la ciudad pero aún así es consciente de sus limitaciones. La desconfianza inicial que muestra para proteger a los indefensos se transforma en admiración al conocer los motivos que han traído allí a los aventureros. Ella tiene su propia misión pero la ha puesto de lado porque es lo correcto. Fricka (o Índigo, según se prefiera) es un puente entre el pasado y el presente, mezclando el respeto por sus padres que se han ido con los amargos días que ahora vive._

 _Este distrito está inspirado en el mapa_ Dragones de Óxido _(_ Rust Dragons _en el inglés original) de la campaña_ Matador de Dragones _. Además de las siete ciudades ya nombradas, cuenta con pasadizos y valles tan laberínticos como los de Erkandi, pero sin un cuerpo enorme de agua que sirva para orientación. Tres bolsillos verdes cortan el uniforme blanco de la nieve extendida en curva por el norte, donde Bracada y Krewlod se encuentran. El mago Dracon, protagonista de dicha campaña, llega a esta zona para exterminar a las bestias que han ocupado sus minas, amenazando la economía local. Considerando que esta historia transcurre dos décadas antes de los hechos del canon, Sylene es, como habrán deducido ya, su madre. Como la historia original no le dio desarrollo más allá de simples notas al pie, decidí aceptar el desafío y darle una identidad más concreta._

 _Habrán notado también la presencia del nombre de la lamia pelipúrpura que aparece en_ Rojo y Azul _. Antes de escribir el capítulo donde la viéramos por primera vez, estaba jugando este escenario mientras le buscaba una identidad. Tras pensarlo un rato, deduje que el nombre de Talirindë le venía como anillo al dedo. Todo este universo es enigmático, fascinante y entrañable, tal como ella._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(46) Alquimista y heroína del canon bracadano, Neela tiene como especialidad la habilidad de Armadura, que reduce el daño físico sufrido por sus tropas en combate. Su biografía en_ HOMM3 _la describe como "una de las genios más fuertes" y destaca su capacidad para resistir lo que sea._

 _(47) Si bien esta clase de héroe no existe por defecto, sí hay un hechizo conocido como_ Asesino _(_ Slayer _en el original). Perteneciente al cuarto nivel de la escuela de fuego, aumenta temporalmente el ataque de las tropas aliadas cuando pelean contra varias criaturas poderosas: dragones, ángeles, hidras, bégimos…_

 _(48) Los orbes elementales son artefactos rarísimos y aumentan, cuando están equipados, el daño de los hechizos de la respectiva escuela en 50%. Hay cuatro de ellos en existencia: Lluvia Torrencial (agua), Firmamento (aire), Limo (tierra) y Llamas Tempestuosas (fuego)._

 _Dejamos hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo que abre bastantes puntos de comparación con los anteriores e invita a pensar. Agradezco desde ya sus lecturas y comentarios, los que siempre serán respondidos sin demora. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que granizó o nevó por este lado del mundo._


	15. Asenius II - Devastación

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Devastación**

Tan pronto se materializaron al otro lado del monolito preferente, Braemar y Kodziomi salieron en medio de una cueva iluminada cuyo motivo predeterminado conocían bien. A un lado del portal, cuyo marco era redondo y de piedra perfectamente pulida encerrando un campo color calipso con rayos danzantes que jugaban a perseguirse, encontraron tallado el mapa del distrito, donde una seña brillante en tono carmesí indicaba, tal como señalaba el mapa que recibieran de Aine, el punto medio entre Asenius y Ochre; ambas urbes estaban a 25 kilómetros exactos de allí en direcciones opuestas. La red preferente contaba, además de las paradas en ese punto y cerca de Facture, con otra en las inmediaciones de Corona, prácticamente al lado de la frontera separando Bracada de los incivilizados bárbaros de Krewlod.

El cazador encajó la cruz del Anillo del Caminante en una especie de chapa arcana y abrió, tras girarlo a la derecha, una enorme losa de piedra dando acceso al exterior. El cielo, si bien estaba nublado, dejaba pasar algo del esquivo sol para entibiar el ambiente. Eran poco más allá de las ocho de la mañana cuando emergieron con sus fieles corceles al hermoso camino yendo del centro al este. Junto a él corría un arroyuelo cristalino que, sospecharon, servía como abastecedor de agua a ambas ciudades. Detrás de él se veían abundantes bosques de abedules decorando cerros cubiertos, cuando no de nieve fresca y compacta, de suave pasto. El otro extremo consistía de una pequeña cadena montañosa de unos quinientos pies de altura, bastante escarpada, cubierta de musgo casi en todo el primer tercio inferior y con rocas de color similar al de las arenas de Erkandi.

-Suerte que nos tocó buen clima, jefe -dijo la naga, aspirando un poco del delicioso aire que corría hacia la capital distrital-. En peores condiciones esta zona debe ser un túnel de viento peligrosísimo.

-Así es, querida -replicó el humano; ambos cabalgaban a paso firme hacia el oeste-. Llega a ser casi cruel que un área del país tan hermosa como esta sea presa de tan nefasto miasma como el humo azul.

-Mientras antes lleguemos a la colina, mejor. Espero no tener que pelear, pero si no hay más remedio...

-Daremos las palizas que haya que dar, tal como lo acordamos ayer.

La charla sostenida con Sylene al morir la tarde anterior fue breve, pero la matadragones se mostró optimista ante los indicios dados por Fricka. "Es algo que vale la pena considerar dado el peso de las circunstancias; vayan tranquilos, que yo me encargaré de mantener ocupada a la gente del pueblo", dijo la mujer morena en dicha ocasión, quien además les contó que la chica del hospital seguía durmiendo casi sin moverse, presa de su propio agotamiento y las torturas azotando su mente. Tras el baño de rigor, vino la mejor parte: un sueño reparador sin más luz que los tentativos toques de sus memorias. Abrazados como si se les fuera la vida en ello, flotaron en silencio por los dominios oníricos al tenue ritmo del cascabel de la ofidia, pasando olímpicamente del ventarrón que silbó entre las calles de Facture durante casi toda la noche. Desayunaron bien, dejaron las cartas en el correo para ser despachadas de inmediato (ni siquiera les cobraron por ello), tomaron caballos descansados del establo e iniciaron el viaje cuyo objetivo era encontrar el Deara Siena.

Casi veinte kilómetros más allá, tras dejar atrás un par de curvas y contracurvas en la misma forma del arroyo, Braemar detuvo su montura. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía buscar algo con la nariz.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor? -inquirió ella.

-Algo no anda bien aquí -olfateó frenéticamente y después desmontó, llevando su equino a un costado y dejándolo amarrado a un árbol-. ¿Siente el aire? Parece estar cargado.

-Ahora que lo dice -ella hizo lo propio y lo siguió por un sendero adentrándose en los cerros-, el viento no sólo es más fuerte, sino que huele a...

-A humo. Un humo más convencional, como el generado al quemar madera o paja, pero humo al fin y al cabo.

Ascendieron casi cincuenta metros, yendo continuamente hacia la izquierda por un sendero bien delineado tras siglos de paseos casuales; un poste labrado indicaba que al final se encontraba un mirador. Pasaron olímpicamente de los hermosos macizos de flores silvestres flanqueando el caminito, los pájaros cantando y los mapaches haciendo rodar huevos a sus guaridas. Entraron en una especie de quiosco rodeado por severas balaustradas de madera; bajo él corría un risco de afiladas puntas.

-¡Mire! -el cazador apuntó al frente-. ¡De ahí viene!

En el horizonte, casi encajonada entre tres grupos de altos cerros, distinguieron la clásica formación de muros que rodeaba la totalidad de las ciudades establecidas en Bracada. Entre las almenas y casetas de guardia distinguieron el castillo, el Gremio Mágico, lotes de casas y tiendas... La anomalía, sin embargo, estaba recostada hacia el sector izquierdo, cercano al acceso sur. Una densa nube negra la cubría al completo y sobre ella flotaban tenues lenguas color tinta, trayendo a las narices de ambos los inconfundibles tonos del...

-¡Azufre! -rugió Kodziomi-. ¡Maldita sea! Señor Braemar, esto huele, perdonando la expresión, a La Gruta -los ojos de la ofidia parecían carbones encendidos-. Estos malnacidos, por lo que veo, decidieron dejar atrás las pruebas a pequeña escala.

-No deben andar muy lejos de aquí, entonces -retrucó el alquimista nominal mientras ambos iban cerro abajo a toda prisa-. Debemos ir a Ochre de inmediato y recabar pistas; con un poco de esfuerzo podremos cazarlos antes de que abandonen el distrito. Y si tienen una botella de esa asquerosa poción sin usar, tanto mejor.

La naga sonrió ante el envión de adrenalina bajo el que su jefe se encontraba y no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo. El encargo de Cyra, quien le causó una estupenda impresión por la carta recibida en _El Terciopelo Azul_ tras ser despachada desde Ikata, adquiría una prioridad al mismo nivel de hallar las demás partes del Trueno del Titán.

Azuzando los animales al máximo de su capacidad, los aventureros llegaron en menos de diez minutos a las puertas de la ciudad, encontrándolas abiertas de par en par. Tras ellas se extendía un caos esperable, pero igualmente chocante. Hasta donde podían ver sin que el humo los hiciera lagrimear, una buena parte de los edificios de la calle principal estaban derruidos, ardiendo o ambos. Entre el fragor de los desesperados gritos de los sobrevivientes, la guardia de la ciudad (o tal vez lo que quedaba de ella, si los indicios anteriores iban camino de cumplirse) intentaba mantener el orden, concentrándose principalmente en evitar los saqueos por parte de los amigos de lo ajeno y llevando a grupos de población hacia el castillo, donde ya estaban comisionados algunos albergues temporales. Un nada despreciable número de cadáveres adornaba las veredas, mezclando su propia sangre con el polvo adosado a las junturas de las adoquinadas calles. Sus heridas iban desde moretones hasta cortes hechos con trozos de vidrio igualmente descartados; no pocos murieron con una expresión insana, caracterizada por ojos saltones, dientes apretados y manos crispadas. Sendas estatuas de piedra vestidas con taparrabos o formadas íntegramente por pesadísimas placas de metal los levantaban y depositaban en carros que luego llevaban en la misma dirección. Cuadrillas de magos aficionados arrojaban torrentes de hielo que, al derretirse, pasaban a ser agua para apagar los incendios.

Leer la carta del amigo de Garth en la comodidad de la taberna era una cosa. Ser testigo presencial de hechos muy similares a los narrados en ella era otra muy diferente.

-No tengo palabras, Kodziomi, para describir lo que siento ahora mismo -dijo el muchacho, tosiendo y buscando algo para taparse la nariz y boca.

-Tranquilo, jefe -ella lo abrazó con cariño, su psiquis casi tan devastada como la de él-. Tranquilícese -le dio un piquito en los labios-. Desmontemos aquí y vayamos a echarle una mano a esta gente; necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

-Nunca mejor dicho, amiga mía -le tendió una bufanda-. Nunca mejor dicho.

Se echaron los bultos al hombro e ingresaron al infierno de Ochre. Para su buena suerte, la totalidad de las calles por las que pasaron o podían ver estaba desprovista de obstáculos y sólo unos pocos pasadizos estrechos entre casas asomaban bloqueados por restos de madera ardiente o rocas al rojo vivo. Un par de cuadras más adentro ayudaron a una anciana a desbloquear la puerta de lo que fuera su casa, sacando a dos muchachitos de diez años envueltos en una gruesa sábana ignífuga. La mujer, al tenerlos en sus brazos, lloró de alegría a pesar de haber perdido sus escasas posesiones materiales a manos del insaciable fuego. Caminaron con el trío de damnificados hasta encontrar a uno de los guardias, quien agradeció la ayuda y los despachó con un compañero. Después describió la situación de forma muy similar a como lo hiciera el barbudo de Ruktorima: el humo surgió de la nada poco después de las dos de la madrugada, llegando a la ciudad desde el noroeste gracias al viento cuyo origen eran los valles mucho más al oeste. El infierno duró seis horas que parecieron seis años, al tétrico compás del fuego, los derrumbes y la furia primitiva.

-He hablado con algunos sobrevivientes -contó, llevándolos junto a una fuente aún funcionando- y una frase me llamó la atención: "capas y espadas". Ignoro lo que significa, pero no tengo tiempo, como ya ven, para pensar en ello. La ciudad es un absoluto desastre. Lamento que hayan recibido esta bienvenida.

-No se preocupe -retrucó Braemar-. Nosotros sabemos bien de qué se trata; de hecho, la pista de ese misterioso humo es lo que nos trajo aquí desde Erkandi.

Los ojos del efectivo se ensancharon de asombro tras dimensionar la distancia separando ambas regiones del país.

-¿Pueden encargarse de ello? -rogó-. Nos darían una enorme mano si lo hacen.

-Ese es el plan -añadió Kodziomi, lavando su rostro con el fresco líquido-. Volviendo al tema -tosió-, guardia, ¿tienen una estimación de cuántas personas han muerto?

-Primero estamos más enfocados en quienes lograron salvar con vida, señorita. Ya llegará la hora de contar los cadáveres y quemarlos lejos de aquí; no deseamos quedar expuestos a una emergencia sanitaria. Lo más importante es sofocar el fuego, limpiar las calles, demoler las estructuras inhabitables...

-Hacen bien -intervino el alquimista nominal, gratamente sorprendido por la organización a pesar del pandemónium-. ¿Y qué hay del estado de las tropas protegiendo Ochre?

-Perdimos unas dos docenas, casi todos novatos que llevaban sólo meses aquí y patrullaban estas zonas -los ojos del vigilante se conmovieron-. Una pena enorme, pero nada podemos hacer para traerlos de vuelta. La mayor parte de la guarnición, al estar apostada en el castillo, se salvó de los efectos nocivos del humo, pero no nos acomodó en absoluto tener que recurrir a las armas para contener a la multitud desbocada. La mayor parte de los cuerpos recogidos por los gólems que vieron inhalaron ese miasma azul.

-Y el resto falleció a causa de los incendios o los derrumbes, ¿no?

-Exactamente, señor. No sé cuánto nos iremos a demorar -el centinela bebió agua y después lavó su cara- en poner todo en orden, pero creo que serán meses, cuando no años.

-Tómense su tiempo -dijo la espadachina-. Las cosas bien hechas no salen a la rápida. Gracias por su ayuda, guardia.

-De nada, señorita.

Dejando atrás al sobrecogido militar, siguieron rumbo al castillo, esquivando cuerpos o trozos enteros de muro esparcidos sin orden ni concierto por las calzadas. El cazador cogió con fuerza las manos de su asistente, buscando en ella la fuerza necesaria para aguantar el marco de tanta devastación. Se miraron a los ojos e intercambiaron un mensaje claro: la referencia dada por el efectivo correspondía a los esbirros del cabal. Ahora sólo faltaba precisar el punto desde donde hirvieron la poción y aprovecharon el viento para liberar sus pérfidos efectos sobre la gente de Ochre.

Llegando a otra fuente, notaron que un extraño hombre, ataviado de pies a cabeza en ropas de tonos grises y azules, dirigía una bandada de gárgolas (49) portando enormes cubetas que sumergían en cualquier reservorio de agua al alcance de sus alas. Las estatuas, hechas de obsidiana y equipadas con afiladas garras, eran parte regular del ejército bracadano y se las empleaba para acosar a enemigos que huían o iban pobremente equipados. Al poder volar, también cumplían roles de patrulla y espionaje, siendo ciegamente fieles a sus amos.

-¡Vayan por allá! -decía el tipo de piel cetrina y puntiagudas orejas-. ¡Aún quedan tejados ardiendo y gente que rescatar!

 _-¡Ghraaaaaar!_ -retrucaban sus sirvientes, ojos rojos brillando de forma intimidante antes de azotar el aire.

-¡Ustedes tres, al norte! -ordenó a otro escuadrón- .¡Sigan presionando!

-Mejor no lo molestemos -susurró Braemar a Kodziomi-. Tomemos esta calle y busquemos un rodeo para seguir hacia allá. ¿Está cansada?

-Más mental que físicamente, si he de ser honesta -replicó la ofidia, sacudiendo un poco su larga cabellera-. Al menos el aire aquí es un poco más respirable.

Un destello azulado cortó en seco su conversación. Rodeando la plaza y a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, notaron una figura lanzando hielo por su cuenta a los tejados y después deteniéndose para dar órdenes como lo hiciera el extraño hombre de las gárgolas. Vieron, casi junto a ella, a un grupo de gólems echando abajo una estructura que ya no podía sostenerse por sí misma, removiendo los escombros sin chistar. Otro destello limpió el humo, permitiendo al extraño o extraña entrar a mirar.

-¡Aquí no hay sobrevivientes! -gritó; su voz era claramente femenina y dominante, muy similar a la del lado malo de Rissa-. ¡Pasemos ahora a la próxima manzana!

Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, las esculturas avanzaron en dirección del cazador y su ayudante hasta hallar otra construcción en precario estado. Una de ellas lanzó un devastador puñetazo, reduciendo su gruesa puerta a meras astillas que se prendieron casi al instante. El grupo ingresó arrastrando las piernas, apartando sin inmutarse los obstáculos en busca de sobrevivientes, fuesen humanos o animales. Por un momento ambos recordaron el relato de la maestra de alquimia y cómo esas toscas manos destrozaron el cráneo de la anciana de la calle Bransen. "Un gólem no es mejor o peor que su controlador", pensó la naga al tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda debido al calor. "Al menos aquí son usados para labores nobles".

-¿Sabe, Kodziomi? -inquirió su superior.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ya sé quién está detrás de esa capa rojiza -sonrió levemente-. A decir verdad, nunca pensé que la encontraría en medio de este infierno.

-¿La conoce?

-Claro. Fuimos compañeros durante un par de años en la Academia Imperial -le sonrió-, pero ella se graduó mucho antes que yo. Mejor será que nos presentemos debidamente. ¡Josephine...! -bramó.

El truco surtió efecto. Tras liberar dos saetas gélidas, la figura se volteó y quedó mirándolos antes de quitarse la capucha. Saludó al cazador con un movimiento de brazos y corrió, con el debido cuidado, a su encuentro.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! -exclamó la fémina, bastante más joven que los compañeros-. De todos los sitios de Antagarich por los que he pasado, este era el último en que pensaba encontrarme contigo, Thomas Braemar.

La recién llegada tenía un rostro que mezclaba lo infantil y lo serio, de cutis terso como la leche y penetrantes ojos azules. Su cabellera, corta y en tono más anaranjado que castaño, estaba peinada pulcramente hacia atrás. Su nariz, apenas respingada, le entregaba un notable aire de sabiduría. Las manos, bien delgadas, estaban cubiertas de callos y durezas; evidentemente hacía todo por sí misma y no temía embarrarse para conseguir lo que deseaba. El cuerpo, delgado y de cinco pies seis pulgadas de estatura, vestía una túnica en tonos idénticos al de la capa, mezclando detalles en hilos negros y dorados en las mangas, el cuello y los bordes inferiores. Debajo de ella asomaban un par de botas puntudas con suela reforzada.

-Ya ves cómo nos trata la vida, Josephine. Los desastres tienen la facultad de sacar lo mejor de nosotros.

-En eso tienes razón. A todo esto -miró a la naga-, ¿quién es tu amiga?

-Mi nombre es Kodziomi -replicó la aludida con extremo respeto-. Soy la asistente del señor Braemar -hizo una reverencia-. Encantada de conocerle, señorita.

-¿Una asistente? -la humana miró al muchacho con aprobación-. Veo que te has vuelto más sociable, chico; me alegro por ello. Cuando estábamos en clases, apenas hablabas con nadie, ocultándote tras tus pergaminos.

-La gente cambia -se limitó a contestar el interpelado-. Tenemos ante nosotros, Kodziomi -posó los ojos con cariño en su aliada- a un auténtico prodigio. Josephine es toda una celebridad, por mucho que ella insista en lo contrario.

-¡Chico, me haces sonrojar! -la muchacha rió con ganas y casi se ahogó; un simple uso de Curación en sí misma dejó todo en orden.

Decidieron ayudar a Josephine a inspeccionar las casas y negocios cercanos; tres cabezas siempre trabajaban mejor que una, por muy espectacular que fuera. Braemar fue contando, entre inspección e inspección, la historia de su antigua compañera, cuyo rostro pasó por todas las sombras del carmesí en el proceso. Ella mostró, desde muy pequeña, excepcionales habilidades alquímicas y mágicas, reservadas sólo a los casos excepcionales que se dan una vez por siglo. Ya a los cinco años estudiaba diligentemente en la Academia Imperial gracias a una beca otorgada por el mismo Gavin Magnus; su familia, de raíces muy modestas, se dedicaba a la compra y venta de especias en Litma, no lejos de Calarnen. Los gólems siempre le fascinaron por sus formas y contundencia, dedicándose a analizarlos de forma casi obsesiva durante sus ratos libres, tomando notas y estudiando mapas donde pudiesen extraerse materias primas de calidad para esculpirlos o moldearlos. Se graduó a los 14 años tras demostrar con éxito, en su examen final, un nuevo método para animar gólems de piedra, permitiéndoles moverse mejor y aumentar la duración de la magia usada en el proceso. Para llegar a sus conclusiones tomó como base los fundamentos teóricos usados con las gárgolas y mantenidos casi sin variación durante diez siglos, desatando una auténtica revolución en el mundo arcano gracias a _La Mecánica de los Gólems: Un Caso de Estudio_ , tomo en el que recopiló sus hallazgos. Recibió los máximos honores e incluso se sugirió su nombre para el consejo asesor, pero ella rechazó las mieles del poder para dedicar su vida a perfeccionar el arte que la hiciera famosa.

Diez revisiones y dos manzanas después, abandonaron la tarea con un saldo de tres cuerpos calcinados, incluyendo el de un niño de no más de cinco años. No pronunciaron palabra hasta llegar al castillo, ubicado en la cima de una pequeña colina y cuyo patio principal estaba a rebosar con al menos un millar de personas bajo enormes toldos; por todos lados se veían emisarios, guardias y médicos correteando de acá para allá. Tres cocinas en la zona media proveían alimento, pero aún quedaba la mayor interrogante: ¿dónde pasarían la noche?

-¡Ah, señorita Josephine! -un soldado con aires de capitán se cuadró ante ella-. Los gólems que controla ya llegaron y la esperan al otro lado del patio. Es una suerte que no tengan pulmones, si entiende lo que quiero decir.

-No hace falta explicarlo -contestó la pelinaranja-. ¿Ya hicieron un catastro?

-Estamos en ello y creo que podremos descomprimir un poco el castillo; casi un tercio de quienes están aquí tiene familiares en Asenius, por lo que los mandaremos allá debidamente escoltados durante las próximas horas -contó-. El resto dependerá de lo que determinen las autoridades. No será fácil reubicarlos, considerando que un tercio de la ciudad está inutilizable y aún falta limpiar.

-Con eso bastará por ahora. De paso diré que ellos -apuntó al cazador y su ayudante- están conmigo, así que no constituyen riesgo alguno.

-Su palabra vale, señorita -saludó a Braemar y Kodziomi-. Con su permiso, me retiro. Aún tengo mucho que hacer.

Tras quedarse solos, buscaron cobijo bajo uno de los frondosos árboles del jardín ubicado cerca del muro derecho, sentándose en una sólida banca de piedra tallada con motivos de ramas y flores. Bebieron un poco de agua y compartieron algunos bizcochos de vainilla que la alquimista extrajo de su capa. Aún estaban tibios gracias al calor.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió-. ¿Qué los trae a este rincón de Bracada?

-Es un asunto complicado y tétrico -replicó la naga-. Trataremos de resumirlo lo más posible, pero partiré por decir que tiene relación directa con el humo azul que causó todo este desastre. Hemos venido siguiendo su rastro desde hace casi un mes, recorriendo Ruktorima, Ikata y Erkandi en busca de pistas concretas.

-Algo me dijeron los centinelas de eso -apuntó Josephine-. Lo describieron como un miasma vomitivo, casi de otro mundo. Nunca, en todos los viajes que he hecho en busca de materiales para trabajar, había experimentado algo así -declamó con todo el peso de abrir los ojos ante el mundo real-. A veces había problemas en aldeas o pueblos pequeños, pero jamás de los jamases en esta escala.

Ciertamente la joven chica tenía mucho de idealista y eso se notaba; un cínico lo habría descrito como el complejo de la torre de marfil, usado peyorativamente para describir a los magos que se quedaban sólo en la teoría y aborrecían la práctica.

-Este humo no sólo es eso; también guarda trucos peores -dijo Braemar-. Inhalarlo causa una furia incontenible y de ahí sólo hay dos caminos: o mueres o eres presa de alucinaciones horribles. Llegamos hace cuatro días al distrito y nos hospedamos en Facture, ciudad sumamente golpeada debido a la gente que se ha ido por ese maldito rastro. Una chica que encontramos al llegar allá mostraba síntomas de haber sido expuesta a él; de ahí cayó inconsciente y aún no despierta.

-Sus orígenes son, señorita Josephine, incluso más antiguos que las mismas técnicas usadas para dar vida a las gárgolas y gólems. Hay que ir al menos mil quinientos a dos mil años atrás, cuando Bracaduun todavía existía y gobernaba sobre la mitad de nuestro continente.

-Bracaduun... -la aludida se veía sorprendida-. No recuerdo mucho de las clases de historia, pero sólo escuchar ese nombre causa que se me ericen hasta los pelos de la nuca -se estremeció, probando su punto-. ¿Quién podría querer ir tan atrás por una poción de locura?

Rondó el silencio por espacio de uno o dos minutos. Acabaron los bocadillos y el agua. El alquimista nominal cruzó una nueva mirada con la naga, quien asintió y aprovechó de rozar sus manos con extremo disimulo. Sus anteriores vivencias los convirtieron, poco a poco, en expertos acerca del arte de hablar sin pronunciar palabra. Llegaron, tras un par de gestos y cambios de luces, a una conclusión clara: Josephine no buscaba ser el centro de atención y sus métodos de animación eran parte del dominio público a esas altura del partido. Ergo, nada tenía que pudiese ser de interés para La Gruta.

-Si tienes algo de tiempo y aire, te lo contaremos -respondió Braemar-. Digo desde ya que podrías tomarnos por locos después de escucharnos, pero...

-Adelante -sonrió la maestra de los gólems-. Nada me gusta más que una buena historia.

-AS4-

Sylene no daba crédito a sus ojos.

La muchacha se había movido. Muy tenuemente y casi sin alterar el balance de las frescas sábanas de lino, pero se había movido. Era el cuarto día que pasaba en esa habitación, encerrada durante una hora en busca de cualquier seña útil que pudiese romper el cerrojo dejado por las palabras que expulsara ante Braemar antes de caer rendida. En cada una de esas ocasiones pedía estar sola, lejos de la escasa dotación de médicos y enfermeras que Facture podía permitirse ante la escasez de recursos. De las 11.500 monedas que el muchacho donara sin dobles vueltas a las arcas municipales, calculó que entre el 90 y 95 por ciento se iría en reparar infraestructura y lo demás debería alcanzar para financiar salarios de los empleados públicos, incluyendo un nuevo alcalde. Tanto el sufrimiento de aquellas gentes como su resilencia ante la adversidad le habían llegado al corazón, algo poco común para alguien acostumbrada a vivir bajo la dureza de la profesión más arriesgada del mundo.

"Vamos, querida", rogó con toda la fuerza de su ser. "Dame otra señal".

Otro tenue movimiento, esta vez de los brazos, casi la hizo saltar de la silla. Después vino un volteo de cabeza hacia la derecha... y de ahí a la izquierda para volver nuevamente al medio. Era como si la delgada chiquilla estuviese recuperando el sentido después de semanas o meses alejada del mundo rodeándola.

"Eso es", se dijo Sylene. "Eso es. Sólo un poco más".

De repente, la pálida fémina se incorporó de golpe, abriendo los párpados a todo lo que daban y quedándose rígida cual carámbano recién eternizado. Su expresión, antes neutral, había adquirido semblantes cadavéricos; no parecía notar ni las paredes de la habitación ni la chimenea encendida ni el cobertor de piel de oso a los pies del lecho. Pasó olímpicamente de la mano de la cazadora, quien ahora estaba derechamente perturbada y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Ni siquiera enfrentarse a un lote de dragones verdes hace años para escapar de un túnel en AvLee se comparaba a la tensión generada por este momento.

Nuevamente la chica giró su cabeza cual autómata, clavando la mirada en los verdes ojos de Sylene y viéndose casi nadando en medio del camisón púrpura que llevaba puesto. Casi por reflejo (o al menos eso pensó ella) le tomó ambas manos.

-Peligro -susurró, totalmente ida.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida? -la mujer temblaba entera, incapaz de poder usar alguno de sus muchos trucos.

-Peligro -repitió-. El mundo... está en peligro. Las sombras avanzan. Si no son detenidas, todos moriremos.

-Tranquila, niña -hizo un intento de abrazarla y darle algo de calor, pero ella no le soltaba las muñecas-. Tranquila. Respira profundo e intenta recobrar tus pensamientos. ¿Quieres que te dé una mano?

Un torrente de silencio fue la única respuesta que pasó de lado a lado.

-Aquí estás entre amigos -insistió la cazadora, besándole levemente la reseca frente-. Tomemos esto con calma, ¿vale? Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que me contestes lo mejor que puedas. No hay apuro.

Más silencio. Nueva presión sobre las manos. Mayor terror en su mirada.

-Cuéntame -Sylene decidió tirar la única carta en su mano-, ¿qué te sugieren los conceptos del humo azul y la colina donde se pone el sol?

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, la pobre chiquilla soltó las manos de su contraparte, echándose a llorar y retorciéndose como si las mismas sábanas estuviesen hechas de lava y no de tela. Fue una reacción idéntica a la del encuentro descrito por los aventureros en esa fría noche, junto a la fuente seca. Los sollozos saliendo de sus agotados pulmones eran enloquecedores, irregulares, tétricos al nivel de la muerte. La alcaldesa intentó abrazarla, mas ella saltó de la cama al suelo, mirándola nuevamente con ojos desorbitados.

-¡No! -chilló-. ¡No quiero morir! -se encogió en el suelo, totalmente destruida-. ¡Aléjenlo de mí! ¡Viene por mí! ¡El humo...!

-¡Amor! -Sylene sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar, yendo de inmediato a acogerla-. ¡Tranquila, amor! Estoy aquí y no te dejaré. Ya pasó, ya pasó...

-¡La colina! -siguió la delirante chica-. ¡No quiero morir! ¡Las sombras avanzan hacia la colina y el sol...!

De repente se quedó quieta, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en los brazos de la mujer, quien pasó, casi presa de un absoluto temor, sus dedos por el dorso de las muñecas.

-No hay pulso -la voz usualmente confiable y autoritaria de Sylene se quebró-. Ha muerto. Esa maldita poción ha reclamado una nueva víctima -se levantó como pudo y depositó el cuerpo sobre la cama-. Sólo unos segundos más y podrías haberme contado tanto, pequeña...

Ordenó el cabello de la fallecida y depositó un último beso sobre su frente antes de romper a llorar amargamente por primera vez en su vida. Nunca supo su nombre, procedencia ni historia, pero sintió la pérdida como si hubiese sido la de sus hermanos, padres o abuelos. Se encargaría de darle un entierro decente y lugar preferente en el cementerio y no abandonaría el pueblo hasta cumplir adecuadamente dicha promesa. Ya llegaría el momento de avisar al personal para cumplir el papeleo de rigor.

-Descansa en paz, amor -sollozó antes de rezar una plegaria en silencio-. Ojalá puedas hallar en el paraíso la calma que este mundo no quiso concederte.

Tras terminar los improvisados ritos, se levantó y posó la vista en la ventana por la que se apreciaban los bosquecillos y arroyos rodeando la ciudad. Inmediatamente dirigió sus pensamientos a Braemar y Kodziomi, quienes salieran hace menos de una hora en busca del mismo rastro que había llevado a la pequeña a una prematura muerte. Se estremeció por completo, necesitando afirmarse del marco hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para no irse al suelo.

-Cuídense mucho, amigos -dijo casi con un hilillo, conteniendo un hipo-. Si algo les llegara a pasar, no podría soportarlo. Ella -la miró nuevamente- ha sido y será demasiado para este pueblo y para mi propia mente.

Ironías de la vida: poco le importaba desgarrar el corazón de una bestia escamosa y que escupía fuego, mas ver partir a un ser humano de una forma igualmente brutal era una carga demasiado pesada, casi intolerable. "Si el destino hubiese obrado de otra forma", se dijo Sylene, "cualquier otro podría haber corrido la misma suerte, incluyéndome. La vida, que nos permite escribir nuestras historias, es un libro tan valioso como frágil".

Limpió sus ojos con un pañuelo de tela ubicado en la mesilla de noche y salió a caminar tras dar aviso a las enfermeras. Necesitaba desintoxicarse y encontrar, al mismo tiempo, una forma de pensar cómo contaría esto al humano y la naga cuando regresaran de sus indagaciones cerca de Ochre.

 _De vuelta en la vapuleada ciudad..._

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó -concluyó el alquimista nominal casi una hora y media después-. Como ves, el asesinato de nuestra clienta nos puso en la pista de una conspiración terrible con todos los ingredientes: avaricia, resentimiento, crueldad...

-Sin olvidar una buena dosis de megalomanía -concluyó la ofidia-. Quienes pertenecen a La Gruta, señorita Josephine, carecen por completo de escrúpulos. Sólo eso podría llevarles a atacar una localidad tan pacífica como esta.

-No sólo de escrúpulos, chica -retrucó la aludida-. Lo que tenemos aquí es una falta absoluta de moral, de mínima decencia -los miró fijamente-. Si estos malnacidos pudieron corromper a alguien tan noble como la señora Rissa y actuar en Asenius con impunidad, eventualmente no habrá ningún rincón de Bracada a salvo de sus viles maquinaciones. ¿Saben? Me encantaría ayudarles a echar agua fría en sus asquerosos planes. El Deara Siena está a un tiro de piedra de la ciudad, así que si vamos ahora mismo, podríamos encontrarlos y acabar con ellos antes del almuerzo. Apostaría mis habilidades mágicas a que andan cerca de allí; es un punto importante en toda esta trama.

-¿En serio? -Braemar sonó algo escéptico, más allá de que Josephine careciera de las peculiaridades de Aine-. De verdad no queremos meterte en problemas ni interrumpir tus labores de ayuda.

-Eso puede esperar -sentenció la pelinaranja con solemnidad-. La guardia lo lleva bien aquí y mis muchachos -apuntó a un grupo numeroso de estatuas al final del patio- me seguirán donde vaya. Es lo bueno de tener una escolta personal; últimamente he andado por lugares nada recomendables en busca de materiales para mis experimentos.

-¿Cuántos son? -inquirió la espadachina.

-Veinte de piedra y ocho de hierro, además de cinco genios maestros que se nos unieron cuando explorábamos la zona cercana a Talirindë -contestó Josephine-. Estos últimos los presté a la guardia para colaborar con el rescate, pero con los gólems (50) nos basta. ¿Dónde tienen aparcados sus caballos?

-En la entrada de la ciudad. Deben estar bastante inquietos con tantos líos.

-Adelántense, entonces -sonrió la mujer de capa rojiza-. Nos veremos allí dentro de diez minutos.

Con un movimiento de mano se despidieron temporalmente. Mientras bajaban rumbo a la puerta sur, notaron que el aire casi estaba en niveles normales de pureza; sólo unas pocas estelas de humo manchaban el cielo parcialmente nublado. Ahora que el sol podía pasar, la sangre derramada por los caídos era mucho más legible en contraposición al gris de los muros, calles y veredas. No pocas secciones estaban también manchadas con los negros restos del carbón y la madera quemados como consecuencia del desastre. El primer centinela con el que se encontraron tenía razón: revivir este tercio de la ciudad sería una tarea larga, lenta, costosa y sin probabilidades concretas de éxito. Se preguntaron si, más allá de las condolencias de rigor, el regente Magnus respondería con gestos concretos ante la situación de la zona fronteriza.

-¡Hola, amigos! -dijo la ofidia cuando llegaron a desamarrar a los caballos-. Perdón por demorarnos tanto, pero una ciudad ardiendo e intentando acusar el golpe no es cosa menor.

-¿Sabe una cosa, Kodziomi? -intercaló el cazador-. Viendo cómo nuestros corceles aguantan sin chistar tantas penurias, podríamos decir que el animal más paciente del mundo es el caballo. Lo que vimos en Erkandi y aquí es prueba concreta de ello. ¿Será la forma en que los crían en estas haciendas?

-Muy posible. Además, señor Braemar, es mejor un caballo que un ganso malhumorado, ¿no? -ella rió-. Recuerde que aún me debe esa historia.

-Y se la contaré, no se preocupe -contraatacó él-. No acostumbro mantener deudas más allá de un plazo razonable. ¿Me permite ayudarle a subir a su silla?

-Si le parece bien...

La naga podía hacer esto de forma casi mecánica, pero apreciaba que su gran amigo fuese así de cortés, velando en cada instante del día por su bienestar. Cogió las manillas con firmeza y se sonrojó copiosamente cuando el alquimista nominal, con sumo cuidado, la impulsó por la cola hacia arriba, acomodándola de modo que quedase hacia el frente y con su cascabel cayendo suavemente hacia la izquierda. De ahí aseguró el cinturón con la precisión de un cirujano, evitando siquiera dejar una simple escama en posición incómoda.

-Listo -sentenció-. Ahora iré a asegurar mi equipaje antes de montar. Según recuerdo del atlas que consultáramos hace tres días y las referencias dadas por la señorita Índigo -acercó su caballo al de ella a fin de seguir la charla-, la colina de marras está a un par de kilómetros al noroeste de aquí. Será una cabalgata tranquila y algo más lenta; ya hemos visto que los gólems no son precisamente exhalaciones en el aire matutino.

-Considerando todo el ajetreo, algo de lentitud no nos vendría mal, jefe. Mejor guardar la adrenalina -los ojos de la ofidia volvieron a brillar- para cuando le demos a esos malnacidos la paliza de sus mugrosas vidas.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y movieron los caballos al otro lado del camino para dejarles comer pasto fresco y beber agua del arroyo. Poco después escucharon un tercer grupo de cascos en su dirección y Josephine se unió a ellos, montada en un corcel negro con crin blanca. Junto a ella, arrastrando los pies de forma sistemática y sincronizada, aparecieron los temibles soldados de piedra y metal. Los primeros, de color blanco y ataviados sólo con el ya conocido taparrabos en los mismos tonos, pesaban casi media tonelada por unidad y poseían expresión inerte, siendo más parecidos a un modelo de estudio artístico que a un efectivo militar. Sus contrapartes mejoradas impactaban la balanza con 300 kilos, ganando agilidad extra gracias a un esqueleto animado y posteriormente cubierto con gruesas placas ferrosas forjadas de moldes cuyos estándares databan desde la misma época de Bracaduun. Lo más complicado era la cabeza, usualmente sólida y decorada con un casco chato. Dañarlos con magia era casi imposible, pero aún así eran susceptibles a los golpes de armas poderosas.

-¿Tuvieron que esperar mucho? -preguntó la prodigio; su caballo se unió a los demás para tomar un bocadillo.

-En absoluto -contestó Braemar-. Recién terminamos de asegurar todo y estamos listos para partir.

-Sea, pues. ¿Iremos los tres al frente?

-Lado a lado -dijo Kodziomi tras obtener una aprobación de su jefe-. Más allá de que esto sea ir y volver, no está de más tener los ojos abiertos. Los malnacidos de La Gruta pueden estar en cualquier sitio.

Josephine asintió y dio una señal a sus guardaespaldas para iniciar la marcha. El eco de 28 pares de piernas arrastrándose al unísono era ensordecedor al principio, por lo que el trío de jinetes debió adelantarse un poco a fin de poder continuar su conversación.

-Con perdón, pero ¿cómo te las arreglas para soportar esa cacofonía? -preguntó el cazador, gesticulando para hacerse entender.

-Al principio tampoco la toleraba, créeme -contestó la pelinaranja-. El primer gólem que animé con éxito y que constituyó la base de mi tesis de graduación tenía la fijación de seguirme a todos lados -los aventureros la miraron con curiosidad-. Mediante ensayo y error descubrí otra cosa del proceso: la conexión mágica que se crea entre la estatua y quien la anima y que permite, hasta cierto punto, formar un rastro que el gólem es capaz de seguir.

-Entonces ¿nos encontrarán aún cuando estemos algo más lejos de ellos? -la naga azuzó un poco su caballo y apretó el paso.

-Precisamente -retrucó Josephine, imitando el gesto-. Créanlo o no, estos muchachos sólo hacen ruido cuando caminan sobre superficies propensas al mismo, como estos caminos o las calles adoquinadas que recién dejamos atrás.

-O pisos de madera -intervino Braemar.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada -se excusó el muchacho-. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Apenas hallaron una abertura en el cordón montañoso rodeando Ochre, abandonaron el camino en dirección norte y entraron a un pasadizo nevado cuya anchura no debía superar los 50 pies. Los jinetes redujeron la velocidad, calculando cada paso a fin de que sus caballos no metieran las patas en un lugar del que pudieran arrepentirse después. La sección recta se extendía sólo un poco antes de tomar la forma de una monumental curva hacia la izquierda, abrazando los pequeños cerros a su izquierda que aportaban un poco de verde ante tanto gris y amarillo de las rocas rodeándolos. El paisaje de esta zona era casi tan bonito como el del mirador, repleto de flores, pequeños arbustos y algunos árboles proyectando sus delgadas sombras desde las laderas donde sus raíces alternaban entre la comodidad de la tierra y la libertad del aire fresco.

Poco después el festival de pies arrastrados cesó de torturar al camino en dirección a la carretera conectando Talirindë y Athenaeum, siendo reemplazado por rastros en la blanca alfombra hechos con un irregular arado. Sonoramente hablando, el cazador y su ayudante posaron sus mentes en una curiosa realidad: los gólems de piedra movían sus extremidades más rápido para compensar por la rigidez de sus "articulaciones", dejándose notar con el _tr-tr-tr-tr_ de sus pasos cortos; sus contrapartes de hierro, a pesar de cargar con menos peso y ser más resistentes, exhibían bastante más parsimonia al compás de su _shrii-shro-shrii-shro_ , seña de zancadas más largas, casi cansinas. Aunque estuviesen recién pulidos y en perfectas condiciones operacionales, el solo ruido bastaría para convencer a un inexperto (o ignorante) de la existencia de un océano de óxido entre sus huesos y placas.

-Nos contaste que andabas buscando nuevos materiales para tus procesos de animación, Josephine -mencionó Braemar-. ¿Podrías darnos alguna primicia?

-Bueno, hay uno que he tenido en carpeta pero me ha faltado la suerte -contó ella-. Al igual que el hierro, el oro se ha trabajado para moldear estatuas desde hace eones y tiene una ventaja clave sobre el hierro: no se oxida. No cualquier oro sirve, eso sí.

-¿No?

-Su pureza debe ser absoluta según las pruebas alquímicas promedio -la pelinaranja hablaba ahora en tono académico-. Lamentablemente no he podido hallar una veta que cumpla con dicha característica en los últimos diez meses que llevo viajando por Bracada y Erathia. Algunos alquimistas del ramo han mostrado gólems de oro en exhibiciones pero sólo el costo del material los vuelve prohibitivos. Según cálculos que hice con asistencia del Departamento de Impuestos del reino, ni siquiera un plan diferido a cincuenta o cien años dejaría de ser un peso notable sobre las arcas.

-Creo entender por dónde vas -apuntó él-. Incluso si se pudiese procesar oro en un laboratorio para abaratar costos, la alquimia tiene sus límites respecto a los mismos estándares naturales.

Kodziomi, quien iba contemplando atentamente las maravillas naturales rodeándolos y haciendo algunas notas mentales de los sucesos matutinos, sintió algo de repente y tiró de las riendas de su corcel. Tal como lo hiciera su superior cerca del cerrito desde donde contemplaran la destrucción del primer tercio de Ochre, afinó la nariz, filtrando el fresco aire en busca de cualquier seña sospechosa. Percibió ciertas notas de humo, de leña ardiendo lentamente en un lecho rocoso. "Una fogata", concluyó. "Alguien anda por aquí".

-¡Alto, caballo! -tiró de sus riendas y desató el cinturón sujetándola a la silla de montar.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó el cazador, deteniéndose también.

-Creo que no estamos tan lejos de lo que hemos venido a buscar, señor Braemar -apuntó hacia la punta de una ladera de más o menos veinte grados de inclinación-. ¿Siente el olor a quemado?

-Yo percibo algo muy tenue -atajó Josephine-. Pareciera que el viento lo lleva hacia el oeste, en dirección contraria a la ciudad.

-¿Son las brisas así de caprichosas por aquí? -otra vez el chico-. Esto bien podrían ser los restos humeantes del incendio al que nos enfrentamos hace poco.

-No perdemos nada con ver, jefe -la naga se acercó a lo que parecía una zona bastante reptable hacia arriba-. Iré a ver qué es y regresaré de inmediato.

-Sólo tenga cuidado, querida.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y desenvainó su puñal de hierro antes de emprender la marcha, desapareciendo casi al instante entre el follaje y con todos sus sentidos en guardia. La sección, cubierta de pasto y bastantes arbustos, formaba una barrera vegetal sólida pero a la vez navegable con algo de zigzagueos. No había flores pero sí rastrojos bordeando lo que parecía un camino cortado mediante guadañas y tijeras metálicas. El alquimista nominal no despegó la vista de la naga hasta que la perdió, dirigiéndose después a atar el corcel de la ofidia junto a un grueso tronco caído, repleto de nudos y cubierto de musgo.

-¿Hay algo que no me has contado, Braemar? -Josephine lo miró con algo de travesura.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ustedes, por supuesto -ella no parecía querer regodearse ni atacarlo-. Dices que esa naga es tu ayudante pero la tratas como mucho más que eso. No dudo de tu profesionalismo, pero...

-Déjalo así, Joe -él movió su mano derecha de lado a lado, parándola en seco-. Kodziomi no sólo es mi ayudante, sino también la mejor amiga que he tenido. Sólo te pido que la respetes... y que no olvides nuestro propósito aquí.

Braemar desenvainó su estoque, contemplando el brillo de la hoja ante el sol y las nubes, volviéndolo a guardar ipso facto. La pelinaranja no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así, tan concentrado, tan noble como su propio linaje.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Tommy -lanzó una risita-, pero me alegro mucho por ti. Tal vez yo sea una prodigio -contempló cómo sus gólems llegaron al punto de reunión-, pero eso no implica que aún me invada esa sana envidia de los tiempos de la Academia Imperial.

-¿Envidia, Joe? -él clavó sus ojos en ella, sorprendido-. ¿Tú me envidiabas?

-Por supuesto -estiró su cuerpo y bostezó de forma infantil-. A pesar de tus estupendas calificaciones y noble ascendencia, siempre lograbas pasar desapercibido. Yo, en cambio, tenía a la facultad entera respirándome en la nuca de la mañana a la noche. Salir de allí temprano fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir, una auténtica válvula liberando años de presión acumulada que, de haberse mantenido allí más tiempo, me habría vuelto loca. Al igual que tú, he buscado escribir mi historia en mis propios términos y dejar huella. Recuerda que la gente común no llega a ningún sitio.

-Eso mismo me dijo la maestra Rissa antes de intentar mandarme al otro mundo con Kodziomi y las demás.

-Por mí no te preocupes, ¿eh? -ahora fue ella quien pasó las manos de lado a lado-. No soy de quienes andan dando puñaladas traperas. Desde ya me pongo a tus órdenes, aunque me gustaría discutir un plan contigo.

-Soy todo oídos.

Algo más arriba, la espadachina pelinegra avanzaba con muchísima cautela, manteniendo cuatro de sus seis brazos pegados al cuerpo y cortando algunas ramas o tallos molestos sin hacer ruido. "El olor a humo es más fuerte aquí", se dijo. "También percibo notas claras de comida". Agachó la cabeza para evitar estamparla contra un amasijo de helechos trepadores y después encontró un arbusto donde, al igual que en Rovira, podía ocultarse sin riesgo de quien sea que estuviese allí la detectara. La atmósfera del límite del bosquecillo se percibía un grado más fría, seña clara de los doscientos metros subidos desde el pasadizo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -susurró.

Ante sus negros ojos y ocupando casi la totalidad de la cima, se veía un improvisado campamento coronado por tres fogatas y en el que descansaba un ejército nada despreciable, compuesto por ochenta gremlins maestros, ataviados con sus túnicas azules y grilletes arrojadizos; una treintena de gárgolas de obsidiana como las que vieran hace poco apagando el fuego en Ochre; quince gólems de hierro bastante gastados pero aún temibles y diez archimagos de aspecto temerario, sosteniendo macizos báculos con los consabidos cristales verdosos. Dos magos ataviados en capas negras y con expresión fulgurante en sus maduros rostros parecían ser las voces cantantes.

-¡Atención! -gritó uno de ellos, caminando hacia el mismo centro de las tiendas armadas-. No falta mucho para que podamos volver a casa después del golpe a la ciudad. Tan pronto como terminemos de examinar la columna de allí atrás y acceder a sus secretos, emprenderemos el regreso en tres grupos.

-¿Falta mucho, señor? -inquirió uno de los adustos tiradores.

-Ya casi estamos listos; todo depende de que Odbaler termine de examinar los glifos presentes. Lo que sí me llama la atención -pensó el mago- es el estado de esa columna que les mencioné. Parece demasiado nueva para los plazos que manejamos.

-Podríamos echarla abajo a disparo limpio -sugirió otro.

-De eso nada -ahora habló un tercero-. Como los jefes se enteren de que hemos estropeado algo, nos van a colgar a todos.

-Tienes mucha razón -el líder miró con aprobación a este subordinado-. Sé que están tan aburridos como yo de pasar tres días completos en medio de la nada, pero hay que armarnos de paciencia.

"Veo que nos sacamos el premio gordo. Estos inmorales están a sueldo de La Gruta", pensó la ofidia, resistiendo apenas la tentación de hacer sonar su cascabel por la furia. "Y esa columna", continuó, mirando el pilón de mármol donde el otro mago trabajaba frenéticamente, "es sin duda la mencionada por la señorita Fricka, esculpida aquí por sus padres hace medio siglo". ¿Serían ellos también miembros del clan Muir o sólo era una afortunada coincidencia?

-Ikerena bendita -volvió a susurrar-, danos fuerzas y protégenos.

Se persignó y descendió en el mismo silencio que la impulsara hasta allí, encontrándose al instante con Braemar, quien discutía animadamente con Josephine.

-Jefe, he vuelto -sonrió.

-Se le ve radiante. Deduzco, entonces, que ha encontrado algo bueno.

-Mejor que bueno.

Cinco minutos de explicaciones precisas bastaron para nivelar los conocimientos sobre la situación técnica y táctica para la batalla que se avecinaba.

-Hemos de asumir -comenzó Braemar- que existe otra forma de llegar hasta la cima del Deara Siena, más abierta y expuesta; de otro modo no habrían conseguido montar un campamento allá arriba. Será necesario dividir nuestras fuerzas como lo hiciéramos en Rovira -miró a la naga, quien asintió y entendió en el acto-. Joe, ¿puedes colocar a tus gólems justo antes de llegar al límite de la meseta?

-Ningún problema -respondió la pelinaranja-, pero necesitaremos una señal para movernos y hacer el papel de distractores.

-Si los hechiceros líderes aún están junto a la columna -sugirió la pelinegra-, podríamos atraparlos allí e impedirles ser un factor en la pelea. Debemos movernos rápido, dado que mencionaron que les faltaba bien poco que sacar de la columna.

-Buena idea, querida. Ahí tienes tu señal -el cazador miró a la prodigio, obteniendo su aprobación inmediata-. Apenas ellos queden inmovilizados, cortaremos el grueso de sus tropas por detrás. ¿Qué tal andas de magia?

-Tengo una buena batería de conjuros de apoyo, además del Rayo de Hielo como mi arma principal.

-Estamos listos, entonces -tomó una profunda bocanada de aire-. Kodziomi, guíeme por el sendero. Josephine, nos vemos arriba.

La humana asintió y movió los brazos para poner su séquito de estatuas animadas en marcha hacia el otro extremo de la verde colina. Contempló a sus aliados temporales alejarse y sonrió como la niña que aún era, frotando sus manos ante la perspectiva de ensuciárselas de verdad.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! -dijo mientras volvía a montar en su corcel negro-. La teoría y la práctica son parte de un necesario equilibrio, pero a veces es necesario romperlo con algo de sudor-. ¡Vamos, muchachos! -repitió la orden-. ¡El menú de hoy serán traseros megalómanos pateados con extremo prejuicio!

De vuelta en la frondosa seguridad de los arbustos, Braemar examinó una vez más lo que sería el campo de batalla. Las hogueras eran un obstáculo de peso y algo de lo que podían sacar ventaja, según explicara a su fiel ayudante; lo mismo aplicaba a atrapar unos cuantos esbirros en el interior de sus tiendas y luego prenderles fuego. La máxima prioridad, en la que coincidieron, consistía en mantener la columna a salvo de toda la refriega.

-Es un hecho que uno de esos dos tipos ataviados de negro tiene la llave -dijo Kodziomi-. Ya nos encargaremos de ellos a su debido tiempo. ¿Sabe, señor?

-¿Qué, amiga mía?

-Me encantaría rajarles el estómago -los ojos de la ofidia brillaron con esa malicia que la hacía aún más linda.

-Todo se andará, Kodziomi. Todo se andará. Ahora necesito encontrar una forma de llegar hasta el sitio donde debo dar la señal. Aquí hay un árbol que parece sólido -comenzó a trepar-. Apenas inicie el combate y corra la magia, entre al claro y cercene todo lo que alcancen sus espadas.

-Considérelo hecho, jefe, pero antes...

Ella lo abrazó con sus seis extremidades superiores y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios, cerrando los ojos y mostrando un leve rubor en su inmaculado rostro. Se separó de él casi al instante, volviendo a su sitial de espera.

-Para la buena suerte -completó, dedicándole un guiño precioso.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme, querida.

Ya en la cima del árbol, Braemar contempló que una de las ramas más gruesas se extendía hacia una sección de la colina desprovista de musgo y que proporcionaba un estupendo punto de anclaje para sus pies. Moviéndose casi a paso de perezoso, controló su cuerpo de forma perfecta, al punto de ni siquiera mover el follaje rodeándolo antes de descolgarse sobre su nueva plataforma de ataque. El eco de sus pasos sobre la dura superficie fue ahogado por las mismas hojas.

"Todo bien hasta aquí".

Apegando su cuerpo al muro, deslizó los pies un par de metros hacia la izquierda, quedando con una visión clarísima del campamento y los tipos a los que debía inmovilizar. Dirigió la mirada hacia el otro extremo; bastante más abajo estaban Josephine y sus gólems, esperando la señal sin levantar nada de polvo o semillas.

Era ahora o nunca.

Concentrando sus energías mágicas en la siempre fiel mano derecha, su guante negro adquirió un tono verdoso. Fijó la vista en el área de la columna y comenzó a tejer con la mente el prospecto de una barrera. Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, chasqueó los dedos. Sonrió al contemplar el fruto de su esfuerzo gracias al hechizo de Campo de Fuerza: dos enormes placas de energía arcana separaban ahora a los líderes de sus subordinados. Del otro lado, como era de esperarse, cundió el pánico.

-¡Mierda! -gritó quien se dirigiera antes al grueso de las tropas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el otro, quien dejó de trabajar en el mármol.

-¡Que nos han encerrado, eso pasa!

El pandemónium estaba en marcha. Josephine, cogiendo temporalmente el protagonismo, rodeó su cuerpo de un aura blanca que luego traspasó a sus propias tropas. Las estatuas, otrora lentas y torpes, comenzaron a moverse en línea a velocidades sorprendentes, comiéndose la distancia separándolos de sus objetivos en un santiamén.

-¡Vamos, chicos! -repitió la pelinaranja, adelantándose un poco y lanzando varios Rayos de Hielo hacia los esbirros de La Gruta-. ¡Que no haya prisioneros!

Justo cuando las gárgolas iban a emprender el vuelo por instinto, la mitad de ellas fueron fulminadas por un bien puesto Relámpago en Cadena. Allí Kodziomi aprovechó de saltar de los arbustos y ensañarse con los gremlins, cuyo primer grupo de diez ni siquiera alcanzó a alzar los grilletes antes de caer fulminados.

-¡Mueran, hijos de perra! -rugió, moviendo sus brazos como aspas de molino. Braemar se le unió poco después, ensartando a otra decena de azulinos antes de lanzar un nuevo arco de cien mil voltios sobre las demás gárgolas. Cinco de ellas sobrevivieron, lanzándose sobre el cazador e intentando desgarrarle el rostro. El chico retrocedió dos pasos, concentró su fuerza y le clavó el estoque en los ojos a una de ellas, arrebatándole los últimos espasmos de magia que le daban vida.

-¡Toma eso! -exclamó, la adrenalina surgiendo por cada célula del cuerpo.

-¡Y esto también! -las cimitarras de la pelinegra cortaron el aire, llevándose de paso tres pares de alas y un torso-. ¡Merecido lo tienen!

Una mirada de confianza les dio nuevos ánimos para enfrentar a los otros sesenta gremlins; por muy débiles que fuesen individualmente, encontraban la fuerza en el número y esos grilletes, bien lanzados, podían ser fuente de nada agradables moretones o huesos rotos.

En el otro frente, los veteranos archimagos consiguieron reducir a escombros a cinco de los gólems de piedra comandados por Josephine, pero poco a poco se quedaban sin espacio de maniobra, algo evidenciado por sus tiros bastante más erráticos. Contaban temporalmente con la protección de sus propias estatuas aliadas, pero ni siquiera ellas podían hacer demasiado ante enemigos que, gracias al conjuro de Prisa (51), golpeaban más rápido y se echaban atrás en el momento justo para evadir los contraataques. Los ocho gólems de acero bajo control de la pelinaranja consiguieron, a puñetazo limpio, romper uno de los círculos junto a las hogueras, ignorando que sus propios pies rozaban las brasas y avanzando sin detenerse.

-¡Maldición! -gritó uno de los barbudos-. ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

-¡Repliéguense! -aulló otro, intentando esquivar un manotazo que habría partido en dos un roble-. ¡Replié...!

Su frase se vio interrumpida gracias a otro festival de aullidos y un súbito aumento de la temperatura. Un rastro de fuego, extendido en forma recta como el camino guiando al corazón de los mismos infiernos, se desplegaba desde la posición de Braemar, quien sacó a relucir la devastación de Infierno para llevarse por delante sin apelación a los demás gremlins. El alquimista y Kodziomi, quien estaba derechamente eufórica, exhibían algunas magulladuras menores en el rostro; a sus pies se derretían los grilletes y las ropas de la eterna carne de cañón. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde su visita a los profundos senderos de Ruktorima...

-¡Terminemos con esto! -rugió el muchacho, desenvainando nuevamente su estoque y corriendo hacia los aterrados tipos de capa roja. Sólo para asustarlos, lanzó un par de Flechas Mágicas al azar.

-¡De aquí no salen vivos, malnacidos! -la naga, presa absoluta del furor, reptó amenazadora, sus brazos totalmente extendidos y el cascabel cantando la buena nueva.

Una volea de disparos verdosos no encontró el objetivo. Del otro lado de su prisión verdosa, los dos comandantes contemplaban, sus rostros totalmente desencajados, el desastre tejiéndose en tiempo real. Cuando uno de ellos se atrevió a esbozar un "estamos condenados", el otro lo abofeteó, limitándose a apretar los puños de pura impotencia. Sólo quedaban en pie cuatro archimagos y ocho gólems de hierro del lado de La Gruta y la presión no bajaba; Josephine y sus propios guardaespaldas cerraban el otro flanco mientras la prodigio liberaba el poder de la Sed de Sangre (52). Vino otro repliegue súbito, llegando casi hasta la misma zona donde el Campo de Fuerza seguía en pie Volaban los manotazos, las estocadas y las cuchilladas. Los gritos hacían eco en los muros de piedra y, cuando no, salpicaba la sangre. El aire adquirió un tono acre entre el humo, el fuego y el acero reparado con hielo. Ni siquiera la caída de otros tres humanoides de piedra (cuyos taparrabos ardieron al instante) cambiaba el hecho de que la batalla estaba sentenciada a favor de los atacantes.

Un grito que pareció un "¡me rindo!" murió en sus primeras notas luego de otro brutal puñetazo en pleno rostro. Dos archimagos vieron drenado todo su calor corporal a manos de Joe, quien exhibía una sonrisa tan diabólica como inocente. "Esto de las peleas es más divertido de lo que pensaba", se dijo ante de enviar a sus tropas en una última acometida. Ya no había líneas ni círculos ni nada. El último compás acabó cuando Kodziomi sostuvo férreamente al único barbudo que quedaba y lo atravesó de lado a lado con sus cimitarras. En ese preciso momento cayó la barrera. En ese preciso momento acabó el combate, volviendo la paz y el silencio a la cumbre de un Deara Siena que nunca antes experimentara semejante fragor. Atrás quedaron 135 esbirros muertos, ocho guardaespaldas destrozados, doce tiendas de campaña reducidas a guiñapos ardientes o desgarradas y una franja de pasto carbonizado.

-Ahí están, señor Braemar -el cascabel de Kodziomi sonó con entera satisfacción mientras cogía a los aterrados líderes como si fuesen almohadas-. Qué distintas son las cosas cuando ustedes llevan las de perder, ¿verdad?

Los dejó caer cual sacos de patatas sobre el duro y frío suelo. No hicieron más que levantar la cabeza cuando se encontraron de frente con las durísimas miradas del cazador y de Josephine, quien hizo crujir sus nudillos de forma amenazadora.

-Han roto cien leyes -comenzó él, derramando veneno con cada palabra; la naga levantó a los despojos nuevamente-. Son responsables por la muerte de miles de personas y otras criaturas inocentes en Ruktorima, Erkandi, aquí al lado en Ochre y quién sabe dónde más. Han puesto en riesgo a cada ser vivo residente dentro de los límites de Bracada gracias a sus malditos experimentos. ¿Y para qué, hijos de perra? ¡Para revivir un maldito espectro del pasado!

Con calculada furia, procedió a darle una señora patada en la entrepierna a los renegados, quienes se retorcieron de dolor y casi derramaron lágrimas. Realmente tenían un aspecto patético. Josephine, asqueada ante la bajeza de los tipos vestidos de negro, repitió lo de la patada y añadió una señora bofetada.

-No crean que no sabemos para quién trabajan -siguió el alquimista nominal, desenvainando su estoque-. Es de nuestro pleno conocimiento que La Gruta, cabal originario de los tiempos de Bracaduun, trama algo grande y hemos seguido su pista durante un buen tiempo -los desgraciados se estremecieron aún más, si cabe-. Si son buenos chicos y hacen exactamente lo que les decimos, tal vez puedan llegar a ver otro amanecer desde las mazmorras de la ciudad más cercana.

-¿Quién de ustedes tiene la llave? -la ofidia usó un tono igualmente intimidante-. Déjenla caer ahora mismo o les cortaré un dedo tras otro hasta que lo hagan.

-Y si aún así no quieren -Josephine asumió también su papel en la interrogación-, mis gólems estarán encantados de romper cada hueso de sus inmundos cuerpos. Lo mismo aplica, por supuesto, si no dicen el nombre y apellido de sus controladores.

-Dudo que siquiera lo sepan -atajó Kodziomi-. Esta gente opera en la clandestinidad más absoluta y después se desentiende olímpicamente de los mandos medios.

Para hacer el cuadro aún más aterrador, algunas de las estatuas sobrevivientes movieron sus rígidos brazos, haciendo un amago de juntar las manos y enfocando sus inertes rostros en los cautivos. Sin deseos de quedar con el rostro desfigurado por una bofetada, uno de los cautivos hurgó en el interior de su traje y dejó caer un cilindro de obsidiana a los pies de Braemar, quien lo recogió y guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Imbécil! -lo reprendió el otro, pegándole una patada en la espinilla-. ¡Nos acabas de condenar!

-¿Qué diferencia hay? -retrucó el hombre que estudiara la columna hasta momentos antes de la carnicería-. Si no nos matan ellos lo harán nuestros superiores. Se mire por donde se mire, hemos perdido.

-¡Cállate! -otra patada.

-¿Cómo es eso de que los matarán sus superiores? -inquirió Joe.

-Tiene que ver con el emblema que llevan consigo -Braemar les descolgó, sin asco alguno, el distintivo de las espadas y las estalactitas de sus cuellos-. La experiencia con la señora Rissa me hizo pensar que hay alguna especie de conexión entre las mentes de los esbirros del cabal y sus jefes, expresada mediante este símbolo.

-Pues es horrible.

-En eso tiene mucha razón, señorita Josephine -añadió Kodziomi-. Estos emblemas deben ser destruidos lo antes posible; así no podrán rastrearlos.

-De eso me encargo yo.

En un gesto idéntico al que usara el muchacho sobre los acantilados de la fría isla de Tagmata, la pelinaranja conjuró una Flecha Mágica y redujo a diminutos fragmentos ambos testigos. Hecha la tarea, volvió a su posición, siempre rodeada por sus fieles gólems.

-Hay algo más que nos gustaría saber -Braemar tomó la batuta por tercera vez-. Además de probar el humo azul, ¿qué objetivo tenía el ataque a Ochre?

-Bueno, provocamos el desastre a fin de reabastecernos. Nos mandaron...

-¡Cierra el pico! -el otro tipo no estaba nada contento de que su compañero confesara todo; Kodziomi le puso la daga contra sus dedos para silenciarlo.

-Como estaba diciendo -el confesor estaba prácticamente resignado a su suerte-, fue para reabastecernos. Estábamos cortos de recursos y necesitábamos inflar un poco las arcas. De otro modo no habríamos podido costear las operaciones futuras que nuestros jefes tenían en mente para esta zona del país.

-Pensé que La Gruta tenía recursos ilimitados -intercaló la ofidia.

-Y los tiene. El asunto es que casi todos están concentrados en otras áreas, dejándonos con lo justo para el ataque que llevamos a cabo. Dos de nuestros compañeros, custodiados por una escolta mucho menor a las tropas que masacraron ahora mismo, partieron con el botín en dirección norte en...

-Un vagón -la prodigió completó la frase.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -cuestionó Braemar, sorprendido por semejante dato.

-Mientras buscaba una forma de subir con mis tropas hasta aquí, noté huellas frescas de ruedas un poco más al norte, apuntando al camino que va hacia la frontera. Ergo, la ciudad más cercana a Ochre en dicha dirección es...

-Corona -completó el chico.

-Exacto -la pelinaranja ajustó un poco su capa-. Iré de inmediato a seguir ese rastro; si parto ahora, tal vez pueda alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen a los pies del macizo montañoso separándonos de Krewlod. Sé que ustedes -miró a los aventureros- tienen otros planes y carezco de derecho a intervenir en ellos. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y digo desde ya que fue un enorme placer darles una mano. Si nos llegáramos a encontrar en el futuro, podemos pasar a tomar algo y ponernos al día. Yo invito.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sé cuidarme, Braemar -ahora cambió de postura, llamándolo por el apellido-. Si no lo supiera no habría llegado hasta aquí ni logrado lo que logré. Apenas tenga nuevos antecedentes les escribiré. ¿Se quedarán en Ochre o volverán a Facture?

-Creo que volveremos apenas terminemos aquí -replicó la naga-. Ochre debe normalizarse por sí misma y aún tenemos bastante que hacer en el sureste. Recibimos la correspondencia directamente en la oficina de correos local, si desea saberlo.

-Me retiro, entonces. Ah, quisiera pedirles -se detuvo a medio darse vuelta, su mano izquierda en alto- un último favor.

-Lo que sea.

-Asegúrense de que estos hijos de perra sufran cada minuto de sus muertes -los ojos azules de la fémina brillaron cual zafiros-. Será un justo tributo a las atormentadas almas de los inocentes que murieron anoche en Ochre.

-Tienes nuestra palabra -el cazador hizo una reverencia.

El arrastre de pasos siguió la suave figura de Josephine hasta desaparecer colina abajo. Los cadáveres aún languidecían bajo el sol mañanero y el hedor comenzaba, poco a poco, a hacerse más penetrante. Debían darse prisa y abrir rápidamente la cámara oculta, sospechaban, bajo la columna de mármol tallada por los padres de Índigo. Por un momento se preguntaron cómo estarían las cosas en la puerta de entrada al distrito de Asenius, bajo el mando de la valiente Sylene. Cuando salieron de la ciudad, una buena parte de las calles en los sectores principales había sido limpiada y refaccionada, volviendo a poner esas venas abiertas en condiciones idóneas para recibir a los nuevos (o antiguos) inquilinos de las casas por restaurar.

-Han sido más colaborativos de lo que pensábamos, señores esbirros de mala muerte -ahora la naga tomó su turno al mando-, pero estamos muy lejos de considerarnos satisfechos. Volviendo a lo que dijeran sobre operaciones futuras -movió la daga otra vez para callar al colérico-, digan ahora mismo dónde guardan botellas adicionales de la locura embotellada. Porque las tienen, ¿verdad...?

Una sonrisa invadió el rostro del chico pelinegro ante la satisfacción de ver que sus poco ortodoxos métodos de interrogación eran tan magistralmente empleados por su amiga. "Esto se pone cada vez mejor", pensó, frotando levemente sus manos y luego tocando el mango del estoque, cuya punta estaba sedienta de sangre.

-Las guardábamos en las tiendas -contestó el esbirro, quien ya no daba más de agotamiento-, pero seguramente se destruyeron producto de la pelea. Más no puedo decir.

-Da igual. Eso era todo lo que queríamos saber. Y ahora, jefe -la espadachina miró a su contraparte buscando aprobación-, es el momento de que estos bastardos paguen por sus crímenes. ¿Desea matarlos con magia o...?

-Tengo una mejor idea, Kodziomi -dijo él antes de volver atrás y coger uno de los báculos empuñados por los archimagos derrotados; estaba en muy buen estado dadas las circunstancias-. ¿Recuerda cuando le dije que siempre intentaba enriquecer mis experiencias con lo aprendido de otros?

-Perfectamente.

-Pues bien, esto será un homenaje por partida doble, dedicado a las reinas medusa de Cerbera y los gremlins de Ruktorima, que en paz descansen. Llevemos a nuestros clientes -dijo esto con refinada crueldad- al medio de la cima; allí tendremos más espacio.

Ya en la zona de ejecución, Braemar vertió el veneno con aroma a estragón en la punta de su arma de serie y procedió a punzar el estómago del otrora rebelde, quien contuvo un grito con un nada disimulado gemido. Después cogió el báculo, aplicó toda la fuerza de su torso en movimientos cíclicos y liberó un único y devastador golpe sobre el cráneo del esbirro, quien cayó fulminado en el acto, su cabeza liberando un hilillo de sangre debido a la fractura craneal. Invirtiendo los roles, Kodziomi llevó a cabo el segundo ajusticiamiento del día en el mismo estilo, aunque esta vez prefirió usar su propia daga para propagar las toxinas por el maltrecho cuerpo del resignado.

Todo acabó. Estaban nuevamente solos. Sus ojos chocaron antes de refugiarse en los brazos del otro, sana costumbre mediante la cual restauraban la normalidad en sus mentes y torrentes sanguíneos.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -dijo la naga tras mezclar los alientos de ambos.

-Lo que desee -él la besó en la frente y acarició su rostro con suavidad.

-¿Por qué llamó "Joe" a la señorita Josephine?

-Ese es un apodo que tuvo desde pequeña -contestó él, besándola otra vez-. Cuando estudié mi primera etapa en Litma, sus padres venían a buscarla todos los días después de clases -inhaló la exquisita esencia de la ofidia- y la saludaban con ese mote; recuerdo haberla visto un par de veces en los hombros del padre antes de desaparecer calle abajo rumbo a la tienda de especias. En momentos así la envidiaba: hubiese querido tener a mis padres conmigo más tiempo durante esos años.

-No se sienta mal, señor Braemar -ella buscó su cuello y depositó otro suave toque con sus labios-. Aprecie los buenos momentos.

-Gracias a usted -le devolvió el gesto- lo he aprendido y sigo aprendiendo; es un proceso tan constante como el amanecer y el ocaso, como las mismas mareas que vimos la semana pasada y en las que nos jugamos la vida.

Se separaron y recobraron el aliento, satisfechos por el avance de su terapia. Kodziomi se dirigió a inspeccionar lo que quedaba de las tiendas rasgadas; era imposible que una muestra de la locura embotellada hubiese aguantado temperaturas tan altas sin causar una rotura de su propio frasco y posteriormente ensuciar el puro aire campestre con una nueva columna de humo azul. Las dos primeras arrojaron sólo decepciones, pero en la tercera percibió, tras colar las manos bajo la tela de forma tentativa, los suaves bordes del vidrio y la áspera textura de un corcho sellado con alambres reforzados.

-El ciclo que iniciáramos con los hallazgos de Ruktorima está completo -declamó.

La botellita era de más o menos un cuarto de litro y tenía base ancha con un cuello bastante más estrecho, muy similar a las que se usarían para guardar reservas preferentes de vino u otros alcoholes de buena calidad. Su contenido, levemente translúcido si se lo ponía contra el cielo, era de tonos similares a la tinta azul marino pero poseía una densidad a medio camino entre el agua y el aceite, como comprobaran tras agitarlo muy levemente.

-Cyra estará satisfecha, sin dudas -Braemar sonrió con casi tanta alegría como cuando recibieran su carta en la costa-. Lo mejor será enviarla una vez que volvamos al pueblo. Habrá que preparar un paquete especial, acolchado y forrado. Podemos pedir lo necesario a Eric, pero ahora toca revisar la columna.

Hacia allá fueron, abstrayéndose de contemplar los devastadores resultados de su incursión. Una rápida mirada al monumento popular no reveló demasiado desde el punto de vista superficial. Estaba hecho de mármol, motivos florales tallados con esmero en su pulcra superficie, donde aún así se notaban las huellas del clima y algunas abolladuras producto del granizo tan común por esos rumbos. Rosas, arbustos, geranios, pensamientos y enredaderas buscaban sitio hacia la parte superior, donde un magnífico sol se ocultaba (o asomaba, según el punto de vista) por entre los cerros y montañas adornando la parte superior. Kodziomi pensó en las acertadas palabras de su amigo: todo esto tenía que ver con ciclos, rutinas y programas. "Amanecer y ocaso. Día y noche. Vida y muerte", musitó. "Centinelas, lanzas y ahora la misma puesta de sol que mencionara el pergamino. Casi puedo sentir ese artefacto en nuestras manos".

Sonrió y se arrimó con cariño a la figura de Braemar, quien la rodeó un momento con su brazo izquierdo antes de agacharse e inspeccionar cada centímetro cúbico hasta donde diesen los detalles. A diferencia de los hallazgos de la cripta o Tagmata, no se notaba indicio alguno de una cerradura en el pilar. Uniendo sus esfuerzos lograron pillarla... en la base de lo que reconocieron al instante como una losa de piedra idéntica a la de los sitios anteriores.

-Le toca a usted nuevamente -el humano le entregó la llave de obsidiana pulida.

-Vamos allá -contestó ella, insertándola en el hueco-. Suerte para todos y para nosotros también.

Sin más ceremonias, la ofidia giró el testigo a la izquierda y después a la derecha. El antiguo mecanismo volvió a la vida mezclando _clicks_ y rugidos, escupiendo la llave como lo hicieran todos los demás. La base, y con ella toda la columna, se deslizó hacia el extremo contrario de donde estaban, revelando una escalera que iba derecho a las entrañas del Deara Siena, esa colina donde, según el frenético testimonio de la pobre muchacha, el sol se ponía y sangraba. ¿Estaría allí abajo la hoja divina o el Rimnarie les jugaría una mala broma? Tomados de las manos descendieron prontamente, la losa volviendo a su posición original segundos después.

El viento comenzó a correr ahora en dirección suroeste, abrazando los árboles y rebotando contra la roca desnuda. Con él se fue también el hedor de esos cadáveres muertos, como todos los demás, en su ley.

-AS5-

Una pequeña nevada caía en diagonal sobre Cerbera, creando los típicos problemas para quienes debían movilizarse a esa hora de la mañana con sus carros. Si bien los negocios funcionaban a capacidad normal, el mayor problema radicaba en la ausencia temporal de clientes debido al clima: no pocos sabían que esos copos estaban a un estímulo correcto de convertirse en un viento blanco como el que paralizara la ciudad entera la semana pasada, cuando las reinas medusa llegaran de la mano de Thomas Braemar, esa peculiar combinación de cazador de tesoros y arsenal retórico de primera calidad.

Lyrina y Gala, quienes no tenían turno de patrulla asignado ese sábado pero sí debieron asistir en limpiar los barracones antes del desayuno, estaban tomando un pequeño descanso en la biblioteca del castillo, cerca de la chimenea. Las llamas danzantes parecían reflejarse en sus sobrias chaquetas verde oscuro, uniforme reglamentario de la guarnición local, mientras sumergían sus cabezas en un denso tomo de mapas. Intercambiando palabras en voz baja, discutían sobre si la Bahía de las Espadas parecía más una mandíbula repleta de dientes o una guillotina afilada que se disparaba apenas algún indigno barco entraba en sus traicioneras aguas.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán nuestras hermanas ahora mismo -esbozó la otrora líder, suspirando-. Patrullar con este clima no es fácil.

-Es algo a lo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos, Gala -contestó su contraparte-. Para ser honesta, esta primera semana de entrenamientos me ha dejado drenada físicamente... y también satisfecha. Sólo ver a Adnia y Tarkari maravilladas ante las majestuosas torres del castillo, las olas chocando en la playa o los cuidados macizos de flores en los parques compensa todos nuestros esfuerzos.

Gala pensó en las gemelas, dadas de alta del hospital local el lunes pasado. Tras presentarse ante la comandante Neela, insistieron en lanzarse de inmediato a hacer lo que fuese, pero pasaron sus primeros días bajo monitoreo de la mujer de piel azul intenso y realizando entrenamiento ligero con sus nuevos compañeros, quienes las acogieron, al igual que la comunidad, con los brazos abiertos. Si bien algunos genios maestros de la guarnición mostraron respetuosa indiferencia y los gremlins se escondían de miedo al verlas, tuvieron la mejor recepción por parte de los magos tiradores y los otros humanos, desde administrativos a centinelas, que laboraban en el castillo. "¿Hay nagas o gigantes aquí, jefa?", inquirió Tarkari en su particular estilo luego de recibir sus uniformes. "Lamento decepcionarte, querida", replicó la mujer tan férrea como maternal, "pero esa clase de tropas sólo se reservan a las capitales distritales. Si vamos algún día hacia el este, a los dominios de Lord Laidlaw, podrás verlas".

Eso tenía que valer. Tres habitaciones en el ala oeste del patio principal eran su nuevo hogar, decoradas de forma espartana pero con suficiente espacio para volverlas más hogareñas mediante flores o cuadros. Katarina tuvo la idea, aceptada de forma unánime por todas, de invertir un poco de su primer sueldo en artículos de decoración, así como material de papelería. "Presiento que enviaremos más cartas de lo inicialmente pensado", añadió en ese entonces, pensando cómo lo estarían llevando el cazador y Kodziomi en la siguiente etapa de su lucha contra La Gruta.

-Esperemos que las condiciones mejoren de aquí a mañana -apuntó Gala, cerrando el libro de mapas y tomando otro relacionado a la cocina local- cuando nos toque recorrer el sector cercano a la puerta este. He oído de otros guardias que es una zona algo problemática.

-Con nosotras no se van a meter, hermana -Lyrina respondió con una risita-. Incluso los vividores de mala muerte saben que una mirada de estas bebés -acarició las serpientes en su cabeza- es más dañina que una puñalada en el pecho.

Casi al instante se abrieron las puertas de la biblioteca, dejando ver a Adnia y Tarkari, quienes saludaron cortésmente a la bibliotecaria. La entusiasta fue a reunirse con sus símiles de inmediato, mientras su hermana entregaba un pequeño paquete a la encargada y recibía otro a cambio.

-¿Tomando un descanso, señoras? -inquirió la cazadora en ciernes, sonriéndoles.

-Hay que saborear estos momentos, querida -retrucó la mayor-. ¿Qué tal te fue con el entrenamiento?

-Vamos bien. Estuvimos ensayando combates mano a mano con la señora Neela y Barkley, uno de los instructores -se sentó y resopló-. El viejo es un hueso duro de roer pero explica de forma estupenda, mientras la comandante es harina de otro costal: ni siquiera pestañeaba cuando la atacábamos con nuestras dagas de madera... o cuando Adnia y yo intentamos desarmarla. Será un bonito desafío trabajar para vencerla.

-Deberías controlarte un poco, Tarkari -dijo la otra gemela al llegar y dejar su carga en la mesa; era un sobre-. Llevamos aquí sólo una semana y no es bueno hacernos de enemigos tan pronto -saludó a Gala y Lyrina con una reverencia-. Tenemos correspondencia.

-¿De quién?

-Del señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi -contestó la ofidia de carácter usualmente tímido-. Viene de Asenius y llegó al castillo esta mañana, con el resto del correo dirigido a la administración municipal.

Las tres arqueras parecieron abalanzarse sobre ella, juntando las sillas y dejando los libros olvidados en el otro rincón de la mesa.

-¿A qué estás esperando? -exclamó Tarkari-. ¡Ábrela ya!

-Baja la voz, querida -Lyrina la reprendió suavemente-. Esto es la biblioteca del castillo, no el mercado de la calle Nyrbarina.

-Perdón, tía, pero apenas puedo contener la emoción.

Gala fue a pedir un abrecartas al mostrador cercano y obtuvo uno hecho de acero, con afilada hoja y mango de cuero reforzado labrado con dos anclas sobre una corona de laureles; la vaina contenía una colección de rosas en el mismo material. Era este el emblema de Cerbera, visto en el castillo, el municipio y varios otros lugares públicos. No hizo más que girar para volver a su sitio cuando entraron Oneida y Matzo; esta última llevaba una toalla en la testa e iba con ropas de civil.

-¿Qué te pasó? -le preguntó a la otra reina una vez que todas estuvieran reunidas.

-Un lamentable accidente -contestó la interpelada, estremeciéndose un poco-. Esto pasó hace más o menos tres cuartos de hora, cuando Oneida y yo veníamos terminando el turno de noche en la zona cercana a los muelles. Veníamos de vuelta por la calle Gardamina cuando en una taberna cercana se escucharon gritos y el ruido de objetos rompiéndose; claras señales de una pelea.

-En eso saltaron dos tipos y comenzaron a darse puñetazo tras puñetazo frente a nosotras -continuó la madre de las gemelas-. Como es natural, intentamos separarlos, dándoles la charla de que los tomaríamos presos si seguían en lo mismo. Nuestras palabras se las llevó el viento helado proveniente del océano; ambos estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera atinaban a más que seguir intentando romperse la crisma. Uno de ellos empujó a Matzo y la tiró a una zanja llena de agua. ¡Con ese frío, imagínense! -subió la voz pero la bajó al toque tras contemplar los rostros de sus hermanas.

-Ahí fue cuando nos pusimos serias y los agarramos a bofetadas. ¡Mira que venir a arruinarme el atuendo de esa forma...! Poco después de que se pusieran a pedirnos clemencia llegó otra patrulla y se los llevó al calabozo en un vagón.

-Todo ello está en el reporte que ya entregamos a la señora Neela.

-Nosotras aprovechamos el transporte para regresar al cuartel -Matzo tomó algo de aire-. Lo primero que hice fue darme un baño caliente y ponerme ropa seca; mi uniforme fue a parar al lavado que, si no me falla la memoria, va mañana.

-Eso es responsabilidad de Katarina, Byrene, uno de los magos y una cuadrilla de gremlins -señaló Lyrina-. A todo esto, ¿dónde andan estas chicas?

-Tenían turno hoy hasta las cuatro en el sector cercano al castillo. Creo que las veremos a la hora de almuerzo -retrucó Oneida- si alcanzan a hacer la ronda matutina antes de la una.

-Una lástima -dijo Tarkari-, especialmente porque nos llegó una carta de nuestros mejores amigos y hubiese sido genial que estuviéramos todas aquí.

-¿El señor Braemar nos escribió? -preguntó Matzo-. ¡Qué emoción!

-¿Me permite el abrecartas, tía Gala? -dijo Adnia, extendiendo gentilmente su mano izquierda.

El sobre, de pergamino sencillo y sellado con esmero mediante un complicado escudo de armas estampado en lacre azul, se veía voluminoso. La muchacha extrajo de él tres páginas cuidadosamente dobladas con fecha de ayer, escritas en caracteres claros... pero de un inconfundible aire femenino.

-¿Les molesta que la lea yo? -inquirió nuevamente la muchachita, acercando una potente lámpara de aceite a su posición.

-Para nada, hija -contestó Oneida, buscando una silla para ubicarse-. Tómate tu tiempo; todas te escuchamos atentas.

Adnia carraspeó un poco antes de iniciar el viaje por la tinta impregnada en las hojas.

* * *

 ** _Mis queridas reinas:_**

 _Sé que sólo ha pasado una semana desde que nos separamos en Cerbera, pero lo he sentido como un siglo entero mientras continúo este largo viaje en compañía del señor Braemar. Pensamos en ustedes cada día y nos preguntamos cómo les estará yendo ahora en su nuevo trabajo de centinelas, rol en el que les deseamos, como han de suponer, nada más que éxitos. Seguro deben estar impacientes por saber qué nos ha pasado, así que entraré en materia de inmediato._

 _Algo que este viaje nos ha enseñado, más allá de los límites geográficos, es que cada distrito de Bracada es un mundo en sí mismo. Si Erkandi, con sus vastas costas y salado aire, dejó huella profunda en nosotros, Asenius parece algo casi sacado de un cuento de hadas. Nunca habíamos andado por aquí y creo que me faltarían palabras para describir el hermoso paisaje rodeándonos; de cualquier modo haré el esfuerzo. Por donde miremos hay macizos de flores silvestres, pinos y montañas nevadas entre arroyos, valles y estrechos caminos serpenteantes. No pocas colinas hacen ondear el horizonte, invitando a los ojos a perderse en ellas. Algunas llanuras parecen auténticos espejos de hielo compacto y otras, en zonas más elevadas o con mayor exposición al sol, muestran enormes extensiones de pasto o polvo apisonado con el paso de los siglos. El viento silba continuamente, creando melodías hermosas en los túneles creados por sus propios soplidos._

 _Lamentablemente el estado de ánimo de los lugareños no es tan idílico. ¿Recuerdan ese humo azul que les mencionáramos en Rovira y sobre el cual Rissa, la maestra de mi superior, se explayara en Tagmata? Rumores provenientes de la ciudad de Ochre, donde iremos mañana temprano a investigar, dan cuenta de columnas de esa funesta sustancia manchando el aire, poniendo al corazón del distrito en riesgo. Aún considerando las distancias separando una urbe de otra, la amenaza es latente. Sólo espero que consigamos llegar a tiempo de evitar un mayor desastre. Facture, ubicada en el extremo sureste y donde estamos alojados ahora, ha sido duramente golpeada por la fuga de gente que no desea verse presa de la locura, reduciendo la actividad económica a un punto muerto. De tres mil personas no quedan más que quinientas marcadas por el sufrimiento, el sacrificio y una profunda fe en nuestros dioses. Incluso el señor Braemar, apóstata de manual pero con profundo respeto por la libertad ajena, admira su devoción._

 _Conocimos también a una mujer admirable y tan aventurera como nosotros, la señora Sylene, quien ha tomado el mando temporalmente a fin de levantar la moral de la población. Mi compañero donó, de su propio bolsillo, los fondos necesarios para levantar las arcas del pueblo e iniciar una campaña para hermosear la ciudad. Todos colaboramos, sin importar nuestra profesión o casta. El señor Braemar y yo pasamos los últimos tres días limpiando la biblioteca adjunta al Gremio Mágico y desenterramos algunas referencias interesantes; de ahí el motivo de nuestra salida planeada hacia Ochre. El gesto cívico ha surtido efecto de maravilla e incluso hemos decidido emplear a los lugareños como nuestros informantes en otras áreas; Asenius es demasiado grande como para recorrerlo al completo sin ayuda y, cuando se trata de enemigos tan inescrupulosos como La Gruta, el tiempo es un factor crítico._

 _Les contaría mucho más pero el sueño me invade. Me despido pidiéndoles que se cuiden mucho y recuerden que siempre las consideraré auténticas hermanas._

 _Kodziomi_

* * *

-No esperaba menos de ambos -dijo Oneida cuando Adnia dejó de hablar-. Ya conocimos esos hermosos corazones de oro cuando nos rescataron de esa caverna en los valles. Ojalá nada malo les pase en su viaje al norte.

-Siempre podemos rezar por ellos, mamá -intercaló Tarkari-. Yo, en lo personal, soy optimista de que saldrán indemnes de todo ello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Le prometí al señor Braemar una sesión de cacería y planeo cumplirle cuando nos volvamos a ver -contestó la gemela, hinchando un poco el pecho-. No importa cuánto deba esperar para ello.

-He de ser honesta -dijo Gala-; por un momento esperé, mientras avanzaba la carta, escuchar sus palabras pidiéndonos que nos reportáramos de inmediato allá arriba. Los hábitos son difíciles de matar, como ya sabrán, especialmente si están relacionados a dos seres tan excepcionales.

-No te culpo por ello, hermana -Lyrina metió baza-. Yo también los extraño mucho y no puedo evitar pensar en ellos antes de irme a dormir. Sin embargo, estoy conforme con cumplir los términos del acuerdo y contar las bendiciones de esta vida cuyos primeros compases apenas hemos comenzado a tocar.

-Eso fue profundo.

-Concuerdo -añadió Matzo, bostezando nada disimuladamente-. Me da gusto ver que les ha ido bien y han podido encontrar gente en quién confiar en medio de tantos avatares -otro bostezo-. ¿Les importa que me vaya a descansar? La noche ha sido larga y aún nos queda el entrenamiento de la tarde.

-Vaya tranquila, tía -dijo Adnia, una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro-. Pondremos a Katarina y Byrene al corriente apenas nos topemos con ellas.

El grupo se dispersó en el acto poco después de que Matzo saliera de la biblioteca con la mente puesta en la almohada de una cama que no debía compartir con nadie más. Oneida se quedó un momento más con sus hijas antes de llevarlas a conocer los caballos del establo. Gala y Lyrina siguieron enfrascadas en sus libros, deseando aprovechar cada instante de esas horas libres que les quedaban. Un hilo común, enhebrado con los frescos tonos de la felicidad y extendido a las imágenes del humano y la naga, daba la vuelta completa como la línea conectando las estrellas del cielo. Tal vez hubiesen distritos, países u océanos enteros de distancia, pero el grupo seguiría siempre unido en almas y corazones.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Lo que antes era una simple descripción en papel ahora es realidad, un desastre que Braemar y Kodziomi no pudieron evitar. Más allá de la decepción, encontrarse en medio de la destrucción reafirma lo pequeños que podemos vernos a veces ante las vueltas del destino. Todo lo demás pasa a ser secundario hasta nuevo aviso: el hermoso paisaje, la expectación por conocer zonas y secretos aún desconocidos, incluso la misma alegría del reencuentro con una antigua amiga. Josephine, quien adquiere dimensiones de compañera temporal en toda regla (debut y despedida, dirán ustedes), muestra sus propias motivaciones y permite expandir las posibilidades del combate mediante sus tropas. En ella se nota el deseo más oculto de todo prodigio: lejos de las luces y la presión, puede permitirse ser ella misma y rozar la felicidad. En la pelea contra los esbirros de La Gruta, aparte de volver a enforcarme en el lado arcano, me permití otra licencia -_ HOMM3 _no permite actuar a dos héroes de forma simultánea en el mismo bando. Entre la volea de desastres con pinceladas de furia y éxito, el cazador y su ayudante siguen encontrando tiempo para la tarea más admirable de todas: ser fieles a sí mismos y desahogarse con una caricia, abrazo o beso._

 _Las historias aparte corren por caminos distintos: Sylene, a pesar de su mente despierta e incontables experiencias como aventurera veterana, siente su piedra angular temblar al ser testigo de la muerte más cruel, la que te destruye por dentro y borra lo que alguna vez fuiste. De vuelta en Cerbera, vemos cómo le va a las queridas reinas medusa en los primeros compases de su nueva vida. Las cartas siempre son un estupendo recurso para crear (o en este caso, reforzar) los lazos ya existentes. Además, Gala y las demás son tan tiernas que merecían aparecer nuevamente en esta historia._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(49) Reclutadas desde el Parapeto, las gárgolas de piedra y obsidiana son una de las dos tropas de la Torre que puede volar (la otra son los genios). Al ser estatuas se las considera no vivas, al igual que los gólems, los elementales y los muertos vivientes. Sin embargo, sí son afectadas por la moral y los hechizos mentales. Para más información, pueden buscar_ Non-Living _en la Wiki._

 _(50) Bracada tiene acceso, mediante la Fábrica de Gólems, a las versiones de piedra y hierro. Lentos, toscos y difíciles de destruir, están mejor orientados a labores defensivas. También poseen resistencia al daño de hechizos hostiles (50% para el de piedra, 75% para el de hierro)._

 _(51) Prisa, conjuro básico de la escuela del aire, aumenta la velocidad de tropas aliadas a cambio de 6 puntos de hechizo, permitiéndoles actuar antes en cada ronda de combate. En nivel experto otorga el bono al ejército completo. Dura una ronda por cada punto de Poder que tenga el héroe._

 _(52) Sed de Sangre tiene sus raíces en la escuela del fuego, cuesta 5 puntos de hechizo y aumenta el daño causado por nuestras unidades en ataques mano a mano. Al igual que Prisa y muchos otros conjuros de apoyo, afecta a todas las tropas aliadas si se usa en nivel experto._

 _Tras tanta sangre derramada y montañas rusas emocionales, mejor dejamos las cosas hasta aquí. Gracias por leer y, si comentan, tanto mejor. Recuerden que siempre estoy atento a sus reseñas o críticas constructivas. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Aquí, mientras tanto, comienza el mes más frío del año._


	16. Asenius III - Granizo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Granizo**

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la frenética escritura del único ente presente en el interior de la habitación.

-Lamento decir que no traigo buenas noticias -dijo la mujer de la túnica escarlata al ingresar al laboratorio.

-Suéltalas de una vez -respondió el severo tipo barbudo, dejando de revisar sus notas.

-Es sobre Asenius. Hemos perdido también a nuestros emisarios allí.

-¡Qué bien! -exasperado, el hombre casi volteó el tintero de un manotazo-. Primero Erkandi y ahora esto. ¿Sabes? Esa impresión reciente de que estamos rodeados de inútiles se hace cada vez más fuerte.

-Yo tampoco estoy nada satisfecha -la mujer sacó todo su porte aristocrático para no ceder terreno-, pero pude extraer de sus últimos rastros un indicio más concreto de quien los exterminó... en parte.

Se sentó en una poltrona cercana al escritorio y clavó sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos en el hombre vestido de negro. Sabía que ahora contaba con su total atención.

-Si digo en parte no es por ser antojadiza -continuó-. Las fuerzas que efectuaron el ataque sobre Ochre y posteriormente se refugiaron en el Deara Siena hallaron la muerte a manos de un hechicero muy poderoso que no tiene complejos a la hora de empuñar armas en batalla.

-Eso describe a casi cualquier alquimista de buen nivel. ¿Hay algo más preciso?

-No es un anciano. Su sangre es joven, ardiente y absolutamente empecinada en pararnos los carros por razones que aún ignoro. Estuve trabajando un poco con las muestras recopiladas de Ruktorima y a que no adivinas lo que encontré...

-Es el mismo tipo, ¿cierto?

-¡Correcto! -la mujer palmeó un par de veces-. Usó el mismo veneno con toques de estragón para ultimar a los comandantes que se quedaron para cubrir a nuestros hombres del convoy; sobra decir que ninguna de sus tropas sobrevivió. Si me presionas un poco más, arriesgaría a estimar que él también estuvo presente en Tagmata aquella noche en que Rissa perdió la conciencia.

-Pues eso no mejora demasiado nuestros prospectos de éxito -el barbón resopló-. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora son molestias provenientes de alguien como él. ¿Trabajará para una organización similar a la nuestra?

La fémina rió de forma tan cristalina como perversa.

-A veces me sorprende tu ingenuidad -le guiñó el ojo en un gesto seductor-. ¿Cómo te ha pasado por la mente semejante idea? Ya sabes que La Gruta es única en su clase; nadie ha podido igualarla nunca en alcance ni en recursos. Nosotros tirábamos de los hilos en Bracaduun y lo seguimos haciendo ahora, mil años después y en absoluta clandestinidad.

-Pero has obviado otra posibilidad, querida mía: este joven lleno de talento bien podría ser un mercenario a sueldo del regente Magnus. Tal vez tenga una compañía propia o aliados que lo siguen a donde vaya, buscando el Trueno del Titán para entregarlo al consejo asesor y de ahí al regente.

-¿Y para qué querría Gavin Magnus semejante arma? ¡Él ya es inmortal!

-Sabes tan bien como yo que un hombre excesivamente conservador como nuestro actual soberano -el hombre arrojó estas últimas palabras con asco- precisa tener todas sus bases cubiertas para cimentar su poder, especialmente en lo que concierne a las criaturas más poderosas del país. Magnus ha gobernado Bracada desde el día uno y no conoce otra vida, por muy poseedor de la eternidad que sea. Mi teoría parece algo alocada si no conoces el contexto total, pero adquiere bastante más sentido si consideramos los hechos ocurridos en las últimas semanas.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de guardar respetuoso silencio.

-Míralo de esta forma: sólo alguien con mucho intelecto sería capaz de decodificar las pistas que conducen al Trueno y seguirlas por medio país; de ahí se deduce que le sobra el dinero y/o tiene entradas constantes de ingresos para cimentar semejante empresa. Este es uno de esos trabajos que te marcan de por vida y, entonces, ha apostado fuerte por el éxito de su misión. Eliminar a tres de nuestros mejores alquimistas, mandar al cementerio a Krellion y neutralizar a Rissa no son tareas pequeñas -ella se estremeció-. Sé que no te agrada escucharlo, pero es la verdad.

-Ya dije que ella bien podría haber sido mi hija mayor. Su pérdida fue como si me hubiesen arrancado el alma. No voy a mentir al respecto: la quería muchísimo y la seguiré queriendo mientras me queden días por vivir -suspiró y contuvo unas rebeldes lágrimas a último momento-. Estoy tentada de escaparme temporalmente a Rovira para verla, acompañarla, conversar con ella...

-¿Te arriesgarías de esa forma por una treintona que podría no recuperar nunca su conciencia? -él sonaba incrédulo-. Si te capturan sabes bien que nadie vendrá a liberarte.

-Me tratas como una ridícula -espetó ella-, pero lo haces porque nunca has sentido ni sentirás cariño por nadie. Sé cuidarme sola de lo más bien y no le tengo miedo al clima ni al mar agitado de Erkandi. Volviendo al tema -tomó nuevamente un tono civil-, aventureros talentosos hay a lo largo y ancho de toda Antagarich y los cazadores de tesoros se cuentan por montones desde Tatalia hasta Nighon. No pocos alquimistas toman la tarea y, además, ¿cuántos de ellos hablan Rimnarie?

-Bien podría ser alguien relacionado directamente con el consejo asesor; dicha lengua sólo se enseña entre las castas superiores... como la nuestra -el barbudo sonrió con malicia-. Eso reduce bastante el rango de acción de nuestro sospechoso o sospechosa. El género no limita en absoluto en esta clase de mundo. Sólo queda una cosa por hacer: mover nuestros contactos con inteligencia y recabar información. Y si alguien se interpone, lo matamos -golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano-. Así de simple.

-Si no hay más remedio...

La mujer escarlata se puso de pie y se dispuso a abandonar el laboratorio, pero se detuvo justo antes de tocar la manilla que abría la puerta.

-Antes de que se me olvide, la otra parte de la historia escapa absolutamente a nuestro control. Los efectivos a cargo del convoy con los recursos saqueados de Ochre sucumbieron no hace más de una hora gracias a una tormenta de granizo. Sus últimos momentos fueron difusos, pero los fragmentos de sus esferas apuntaban a un terror brutal.

-¿En qué zona estaban cuando los perdiste?

-Cerca del macizo de Corona y a unos veinte kilómetros de la frontera -contestó ella de forma académica-. En ese mismo momento iban pasando por una zona repleta de precipicios y bajo una de esas granizadas infames por las que el distrito ha cobrado una reputación triste desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-¿Los demás ya lo saben?

-Están debidamente enterados y, si quieres saberlo, reaccionaron de un modo similar a ti. Si te avisé recién fue porque debí dar vuelta el castillo entero buscándote.

El puzzle se armó de inmediato en la mente de su contraparte, quien se encogió de hombros y liberó el suspiro más ruidoso de la mañana. Poniéndose de pie, masajeó sus sienes con las manos enguantadas, movió los hombros y se estiró a todo lo largo que era. Cierto, la situación estaba muy lejos de ser óptima, pero aún les quedaban un par de triunfos en la mano.

-Asegúrate de enviar a otro contingente a recuperar el botín -le dijo en tono severo pero no imperativo-. La profundidad del abismo poco importa; ya hemos tenido demasiadas pérdidas como para ser golpeados por otra más. Mientras tanto, seguiré trabajando en los restos recibidos esta mañana -apuntó al otro lado de la estancia.

-¿Aún crees tener probabilidades de sacar algo en limpio, viejo zorro?

-Nunca subestimes el conjuro de Resurrección (53), querida -le dio la espalda-, especialmente en manos de un experto como yo.

Ahí se terminó la charla. Ella, sin despedirse, abandonó el laboratorio para dirigirse rauda a otro punto del castillo. Necesitaba discutir algo con los demás antes de enviar el mensaje de máxima prioridad en dirección norte y posteriormente pedir a una cuadrilla de sirvientes que limpiaran las mazmorras; parecía que allí no se había visto una escoba desde casi tres siglos. Nuevamente solo y en completo dominio del entorno rodeándole, el hombre barbudo se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, donde descansaba una urna de cobre pulido con remaches de plata y níquel; el aspecto de dicho objeto parecía tener raíces divinas. Cogió un juego de tres llaves de su cinturón y atacó las pequeñas cerraduras, quienes cedieron bajo el sonido de un satisfactorio _click_. Al levantar la tapa contuvo levemente la respiración para no estornudar y contempló, con la misma sonrisa perversa de hace un rato, un montón de cenizas verdosas. "Nada mal", pensó con satisfacción. "Aún están frescas y me permitirán hacer algo rescatable".

Caminó hacia el estante ubicado junto a su escritorio y sacó un libro bastante ajado, cuyo título constaba escrito en un lenguaje largamente olvidado por el común de los mortales. Regresó a la mesa, recorriendo sus páginas con frenesí hasta que encontró las instrucciones requeridas. A simple vista parecían complicadas, pero él, siempre previsor, contaba con todos los ingredientes requeridos: algo de esencia de huesos y sangre para el cuerpo; una llama eterna para despertar el espíritu prisionero de la muerte; energía mágica inyectada en el mismo núcleo del alma; extractos de salvia, aloe vera y albahaca a fin de tonificar la piel; ralladura de mandrágora como seguridad de una memoria fina. Y, por supuesto, generosas dosis de menta y manzanilla para camuflar el hedor de un proceso así de complicado.

Así se tejía la hoja de ruta para el denominado tratamiento D, surgido como una contraparte al B (usado recientemente con el desgraciado Kyran) pero igual de contundente. Este no era una vuelta a la vida ortodoxa desde ningún punto de vista, pero los miembros de La Gruta asumían como parte fundamental de su credo resolver situaciones no convencionales con medios aún menos convencionales. ¿Qué más daba si sus experimentos lindaban en el borde de la ética y la legalidad? Funcionaban y el resto era paja molida. De ese modo no podían compararlos con los inmundos nigromantes cuyos ancestros fuesen expulsados de Bracada por la tercera generación del cabal, seña clara de que incluso los megalómanos de manual y repletos de ambición poseían líneas que no podían ni querían cruzar.

-Comencemos -sentenció.

Encendió el mechero y preparó el primer pocillo donde vertería los implementos a macerar. Mezcló los aceites vegetales de penetrante aroma con un chorro de sangre, añadió posteriormente el polvo de huesos y pasó todo por la dura cabeza del mortero de marfil. Dejó todo reposando por cinco minutos y posteriormente invocó una pequeña flama desde su mano izquierda, usándola para flambear la mezcla y liberar un humo color óxido fuerte que, en cualquier otro caso, habría sido un fabuloso inductor del vómito. Él, sobradamente acostumbrado a estas nada limpias labores, lo dejó pasar. Añadió al preparado en color verde botella las hojas de menta, dejando que soltaran el hervor y neutralizando, tal como lo predijera, el fuerte rastro de la poción. El último paso consistió en espolvorear todo con manzanilla pasada por un molinillo rústico, cuyas propiedades mágicas cumplían un doble objetivo: acentuar el agradable aroma y aumentar la vida media del líquido a fin de recomponer los malogrados restos descansando en la caja.

Trasvasijando el contenido a otro caldero previamente calentado en la chimenea, añadió un chorro de agua de manantial y otro de una sustancia viscosa en tonos grisáceos cuya composición quedará en la bruma de lo desconocido. Revolvió fuertemente durante otros cinco minutos, el preparado adquiriendo ahora una sombra azulina.

"Perfecto", se dijo. "Media hora más a fuego lento y estará listo. Ahora toca lo más complicado".

Apagó el mechero y apartó el resto de sus implementos alquímicos, dejando sólo la caja con cenizas en un rincón. Caminó silenciosamente hasta su armario y procuró lo que parecían las dos enormes mitades de un molde adulto estándar. Aseguró la parte inferior a la mesa mediante férreas cadenas, vació la caja en su interior y lo tapó con la otra mitad, cuidando de que no quedase ni un solo punto por donde el líquido o los fragmentos quemados pudiesen escapar durante el proceso de cuajado. Agitó el molde firmemente, asegurándose de que las cenizas quedasen bien esparcidas en su interior.

-Hasta ahora vamos bien -dijo satisfecho-. Mejor me aseguro de que los broches hayan quedado bien puestos.

Usando su ojo clínico revisó cada uno de los cierres y apretó las cadenas hasta donde dieron. Esta clase de magia funcionaba sobre la base de absolutos y bastaba una sola pieza fuera del entramado general para arruinar todo el proceso de forma irreversible. El sudor cubrió poco a poco sus manos y frente, mas él no se distrajo un segundo de la tarea. No hizo más que levantar la frente cuando el preparado alcanzó su punto justo, emitiendo una columna de humo que pareció silbar en comparación al ambiente del tétrico laboratorio.

Ajustando sus guantes al máximo para evitar quemarse, cogió el recipiente de apaleado peltre y lo dejó a los pies de su mesa. Quitó un tapón negro hecho de alquitrán puro y posteriormente limado, vertiendo el contenido con extrema precaución. La reacción fue inmediata, generando una especie de efervescencia en el interior de la cámara delimitada por los moldes. Apenas cayó la última gota y el caldero fue puesto de vuelta en su sitio, el barbudo cerró los ojos y concentró, mediante no poco esfuerzo, una fuerte dosis de energía mágica en la boca del tanque, dejándola caer como si de azúcar se tratara. Selló todo nuevamente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantó las manos.

-Un par de horas es todo lo que necesito a partir de ahora -rugió mientras brillaban con un tono verdoso, nacido de la misma esencia terrenal- Sólo un par de horas. Y como alguien ose interrumpirme, quedará reducido a cenizas.

-AS6-

Por un momento el cazador y su fiel asistente se sintieron transportados de vuelta a Erkandi. Con excepción de la forma de la escalera, todo era igual: el pasadizo excavado en la roca viva, desde el techo hasta los mismos peldaños por los que bajaban; las llamas eternas empotradas en las paredes y danzando en el interior de sus orbes; el silencio sólo interrumpido por sus tenues alientos horadando el aire curiosamente tibio del interior. No hicieron más que llegar al último peldaño cuando descubrieron una cámara fantástica en el mismo estilo, pero custodiada esta vez por estatuas de nagas de unos veinte pies de altura, ataviadas con sus sobrios petos de cuero reforzado con anillas de oro, brazaletes del mismo metal y largas cabelleras negras. Sus estilos, eso sí, eran distintos: en el extremo siniestro se veía una plebeya de cuatro brazos, mientras que la de la derecha era una noble de seis. No sostenían espadas pero sí una especie de misteriosos discos en los que se veían un sol radiante y un macizo montañoso muy similar al que rodeaba la ubicación del Deara Siena.

El tópico del amanecer u ocaso (según el cristal con que se mirara) se extendía a los mosaicos del suelo, representados mediante un magnífico juego de baldosas donde se mezclaban el verde claro de la colina y el oscuro de los bosques, el naranja rojizo del cielo y el color claro de las nubes. No había indicio alguno de truenos pero sí el de una brisa fluyendo de izquierda a derecha del diseño, explayada en tenues líneas azul eléctrico con bordes blancos desdobladas entre rectas y curvas. Pequeños macizos de flores y plantas en todos los tonos del arcoiris llenaban la parte inferior del majestuoso trabajo realizado por artesanos cuyos secretos se perdieron al morir.

-¿Notó algo, señor Braemar? -inquirió ella.

-¿Qué, Kodziomi?

-La mayor parte de las flores de aquí abajo -apuntó directamente a la parte más cercana a ellos- se desdobla en tonos muy similares al índigo. ¿Recuerda que así nos contó la señorita Fricka que la apodaban?

-Tiene muchísima razón, querida -él se golpeó la frente-. Esto es demasiado evidente para ser una simple coincidencia. ¿Será posible que ella tenga alguna relación con el clan Muir?

-No perdemos nada con preguntarle. Ahora vamos a ver el altar.

El pilón, tallado desde la misma piedra y con reflejos claros del exterior en su superficie, tenía en la parte superior el escudo de armas de aquella familia erathiana y otro con motivos muy similares a la figura de Ikerena expuesta en el Escudo de la Centinela. Braemar, agachado justo en frente, miró con atención este último detalle, notando hasta el último detalle de las escamas y el cabello de aquella ofidia cuyo solo nombre evocaba una profunda dosis de divinidad. Todo lo que los rodeaba era hermoso, desde el magnánimo mosaico hasta la inmensa lámpara de cristal transparente equipada con veinte llamas eternas que colgaba del techo, dando al ambiente la sensación de un día eterno. Parecía estar adosada, mediante una cadena teñida de rojo, a un mecanismo que se perdía en el techo sobre ellos. Esta cámara subterránea tenía la misma estatura que un edificio de tres pisos según las convenciones arquitectónicas estándar.

-Querida, quisiera saber algo -dijo el humano tras incorporarse-. Es un hecho que aquí hay un patrón común referente a los movimientos del sol. ¿Tiene Ikerena alguna relación con esto?

-Efectivamente, jefe -respondió ella, acercándose y contemplando la figura como él lo hiciera-. Tiene que ver con el rol de centinela que nuestra diosa ha ejecutado desde el inicio de los tiempos -palpó el escudo bajo la capa del chico antes de continuar-. En los primeros días de nuestra especie, Ikerena era la naga más valiente de todas y la única con capacidad, según nuestros textos religiosos antiguos, de llamar al sol para iniciar el día. Cuando tocaba el anochecer, se despedía de él antes de volver a casa a reunirse con Quantrill, el mago humano del que se enamoró y con quien formó su clan.

-Ahora entiendo mejor las cosas -le dio un besito en la mejilla-. Aún cuando estas majestuosas nagas de piedra no llevan espadas, el nombre de este sitio significa "hoja divina" en Rimnarie. Si el texto descifrado es correcto, y hasta ahora no ha dado seña alguna de estar equivocado, aquí hallaremos el complemento del escudo.

-La hoja siempre corta sobre las montañas y al ritmo del ocaso -recitó la reptiliana con una sonrisa en los labios-. Aún cuando sabemos sobradamente el funcionamiento de estas cámaras, no puedo evitar emocionarme.

-Es prueba de que estamos vivos -Braemar le tendió la llave-. ¿Haría los honores, Kodziomi?

-Será un placer.

Sobre el altar descansaba una caja mucho más grande, de forma rectangular y extendida en horizontal sobre la base pétrea. Insertando la llave en el agujero y girándola hacia la izquierda, el contenedor se abrió parcialmente una vez desapareció su tapa. Sin deseos de dilatar más el hallazgo, torció el cilindro de piedra hacia la derecha, mandando las paredes a alguna parte sin determinar. Justo cuando la naga iba a coger la tercera pieza del rompecabezas, retrocedió por reflejo cuando una red de cadenas de cristal brotó de los muros, creando una barrera impasable entre ambos y el tesoro y cerrando la parte posterior de la cámara mediante un sordo ruido. La lámpara del techo pareció oscilar durante un par de segundos, quedándose nuevamente quieta una vez el silencio volviese a ser amo y señor.

-Anda, parece que esto no va a ser tan fácil como en Tagmata o la cripta -su rostro, ligeramente decepcionado, se veía sumamente lindo a ojos del cazador-. Lo peor es que tampoco puedo meter la mano para sacar la llave; los huecos dejados por las cadenas son demasiado pequeños incluso para mis meñiques.

-Este cristal se ve muy duro -apuntó Braemar- y afilado. Dudo que podamos romperlo con nuestras armas y, conociendo el recelo de los antiguos habitantes de Bracaduun, creo que también es inmune a la magia. Sin embargo; no debemos desesperar; no existe ni existirá sistema de seguridad infalible en este mundo.

Kodziomi fue a mirar más en detalle las estatuas de sus símiles, cuya expresión era pétrea y contaba con ojos negros de obsidiana pulida, rubor en los labios y mejillas mediante pigmento rojizo y tenida de cuero cubriendo el torso, además de ceñirse al vientre mediante un juego de seis correas superpuestas. El disco sostenido por cuatro de sus seis brazos era de casi dos pies de diámetro, forjado en plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y zafiros representando, respectivamente, el céfiro y el suelo. De pura curiosidad lo tocó, sintiendo la suavidad de la plata de ley contra las yemas de sus dedos, la rugosidad de las montañas e incluso el frescor de la nieve labrada mediante toques irregulares.

"Magnífica obra de arte", pensó. "Lo raro es que no se ve cómo poder sacarla de su soporte".

Al intentar aflojar un poco los dedos de piedra que supuso movibles, escuchó el rugido de engranajes y poleas dentro de la estatua. Tal como lo hiciera con las cadenas, retrocedió un poco y estuvo a punto de desenvainar sus seis cimitarras.

-¿Ocurre algo, querida mía? -el cazador llegó de inmediato a reconfortarla.

-Parece que eso se movió cuando intenté soltar el disco, jefe -ella aún estaba impresionada-. Tal vez, si unimos nuestras fuerzas, consigamos mover esos brazos.

Así lo hicieron. Con él a la izquierda y ella a la derecha, intentaron desanclar los dedos, empujar los brazos e incluso doblar los codos para ver si ese antiquísimo armatoste cobraba vida o saltaba. No lo hicieron a lo loco, claro; deseaban evitar a toda costa una lesión en medio de la nada. Se despojaron de su equipaje e incluso de sus capas para estar más cómodos. Tras casi diez minutos de tirar y aflojar, resoplaron ante el prospecto de un sonado fracaso, secando sus frentes con el dorso de la manga. Bebieron un poco de agua fresca de manantial para paliar en algo sus orgullos heridos y regresaron al centro de la habitación, contemplando el brillante acertijo ante ellos.

-Me da que no estamos abordando esto como lo pensaron los antiguos titanes o sus ancestros, Kodziomi -él se llevó la mano a la barbilla-. Veamos nuevamente lo que ya sabemos. El texto hacía referencia al ocaso, ¿no?

-Eso es -apuntó ella-. Entonces, si partimos de la base que estos discos se pueden mover, la puesta del sol estaría representada con el astro rey hacia abajo y las montañas hacia arriba, naciendo la noche y muriendo el día. ¡Ya está! -aplaudió-. ¡Ya lo tengo! Tenemos que mover los brazos de las estatuas en direcciones opuestas... al mismo tiempo.

-Tiene mucha lógica, aunque yo añadiría algo más. Antes del ocaso siempre viene un amanecer; ergo, el sol debe estar arriba y las colinas abajo. Podríamos intentarlo de las dos formas, ¿no cree? Eso corresponde a un postulado claro de este puzzle: el orden de los factores sí altera el producto.

-No se diga más, jefe -ella le guiñó un ojo y, sin resistirse, besó las mejillas de Braemar, sacándole un señor sonrojo-. Como ya le dijera, sigo con la emoción del primer día a flor de piel. ¿Qué estatua desea tomar?

-Usted, Kodziomi, es una naga noble en pleno derecho -dijo él con exquisita cortesía-. Encárguese de la estatua de seis brazos; de la plebeya me ocupo yo.

Puestos nuevamente en sus respectivas posiciones, inhalaron aire a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, buscando la concentración que les permitiera sincronizar sus pensamientos y movimientos. Abrieron nuevamente los ojos y se vieron en medio de un negro vacío donde sólo estaban ellos, el altar protegido por las cadenas y las estatuas. Ningún rastro quedaba del mosaico, el techo o el resto del suelo; hasta las escaleras habían desaparecido por prodigio de dicha visión.

-¿Me siente? -preguntó él.

-Perfectamente, señor Braemar -contestó ella-. ¿Ocaso o amanecer?

-Intentemos con el ocaso. A la de tres, ¿vale? Uno, dos, ¡tres...!

Tomando los brazos de piedra con fuerza, el humano aplicó fuerza desde arriba para bajar el sol hasta el tope de lo que permitiera el mecanismo. Al mismo tiempo, la ofidia presionó en dirección contraria, elevando las montañas hasta casi el mismo rostro de la estatua. La dureza que antes les cerrara las puertas desapareció al tiempo que el interior rugía al ser estimulado de la forma correcta, moviéndose por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Un par de _clicks_ simultáneos se dejó escuchar a modo de claro progreso, mas las cadenas seguían tan rígidas como en el primer minuto.

-¡Demos la vuelta! -vociferó ella, presa de una adrenalina especial, similar a la de las peleas pero con un toque infinitamente más curioso.

-¡Marchando!

Ahora descendió el suelo mientras ascendía el sol, extinguiendo la noche en tiempo récord y dejando que el día llegase a tomar el relevo del trono. Con los discos fijos en sus nuevas posiciones, vino otro rugido mecánico y con invitación: las cadenas, desacopladas de su prisión, volvieron a su guarida en el interior de la roca viva. El altar quedó nuevamente despejado y ambos volvieron a la normalidad para contemplar el premio dejado allí por los antiguos habitantes de Asenius. Se trataba de una espada larguísima, casi tan alta como el mismo cazador, forjada en la misma plata de ley de los discos y con mango de oro enriquecido en tonos cobrizos. La hoja, de un pie y dos pulgadas de ancho, centelleaba al compás de las llamas eternas y creaba una zona ligeramente más oscura en su centro a modo de espejo; ambos reflejaron en ella sus sorprendidas expresiones. A diferencia del casco hallado en Tagmata, no despedía electricidad pero su propio brillo le daba un aura tan divina como la misma Ikerena. En la parte superior de su empuñadura se veían dos rubíes por lado, desplegados estratégicamente a modo de protección adicional para la mano del portador.

-Esta es la hoja divina... Casi no puedo creer que la tengamos al toque de nuestros dedos -susurró ella, acariciando tentativamente el agarre-. Siendo totalmente honesta con usted, señor, esperaba una espada larga más tradicional en vez de un mandoble.

-Ni siquiera yo podría portarla -retrucó Braemar-. Es demasiado grande y nada portátil -intentó levantarla sin éxito-, pero ahora que me doy cuenta...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Sabe, Kodziomi? Considerando las proporciones y el peso en conjunto con los datos físicos que me diera sobre los gigantes y titanes al visitar la otra cámara, diría que esto no es un mandoble y se parece más a una espada corta -razonó al ritmo del _tap-tap_ de sus botas-. Estas armas, según conociera en mis anteriores viajes, no miden más de ochenta centímetros de largo para un humano. De ahí podemos concluir que para un gigante de 35 pies de altura, esto sería una daga pequeña.

-Ahora caigo -añadió ella tras un rápido cálculo mental-. Las instrucciones de la página que obtuvimos de la anciana asesinada eran, inicialmente, para que las siguiera un gigante o titán, o alguien que estuviese íntimamente relacionado con ellos y no revelaría el secreto; así llegamos nuevamente al clan Muir. Eso no explica, sin embargo, cómo el escudo que encontramos en la cripta está proporcionado -gesticuló con los brazos- al tamaño de un humano y la daga no. Según lo que discutimos en esa primera lluvia de ideas, cada una de las piezas del puzzle tenía un complemento. Tal vez...

-...podríamos acercar el Escudo de la Centinela a esta arma y ver qué ocurre -completó él la frase-. Mal que mal, el grabado de Ikerena que aparece en el altar es el mismo que consta en el escudo.

-Es una buena idea, pero antes toca girar la llave nuevamente hacia la izquierda. Iba a hacerlo antes de que las cadenas surgieran de la nada -suspiró-. Al menos ya pasó el susto...

La voz de la espadachina se notaba cansada y Braemar debió admitir, a pesar de que aún era temprano, que él se sentía igual. Lo único que quería, tras salir nuevamente a la superficie, era volver a Facture para hablar con Fricka y Sylene sobre los hallazgos; Índigo merecía saber toda la historia por ser quien los pusiera en la pista correcta. Después de eso tocaría llenar la bitácora, tomar un largo baño, pedir a Eric que trajera el almuerzo al cuarto y pasar el resto del día en cama junto a Kodziomi, besándola y dedicándole las palabras más bonitas de su vocabulario. Tras la confesión en Skaglinden y los pequeños pasos dados en común en esta nueva relación, descubrió que sólo sentirla junto a él en un contexto de intimidad ejercía un efecto casi terapéutico sobre su cansada mente.

-Tenga, señor -ella le entregó un trozo de pergamino doblado que encontró en un cajón del altar.

Desdoblándolo sin perder un instante, encontró un mensaje similar al de las dos ocasiones anteriores.

* * *

 _Sólo quienes blanden la llave son dignos de conocer los secretos de las estrellas, el poder del trueno, las razones que nos llevaron a poner fin a esta guerra y optar por la paz._

 _La hoja siempre corta junto a las montañas y al ritmo del ocaso._

 _Ahí reside la esencia de nuestra arma más poderosa._

* * *

-Esto es prácticamente una sentencia -dijo el humano, guardando el pliego en su bolsillo-. Ahora llegó el momento de probar la teoría que hilamos hace un par de minutos.

Braemar desabrochó su capa y se la tendió a la naga, quien la recibió presta. Pasó los brazos con cuidado por las correas que permitían llevar a Ikerena en su espalda y cogió el escudo por los bordes; aún con guantes gruesos se sentían afilados. Encaró el altar con la imagen de la diosa por delante y la acercó tentativamente. Acto seguido, una columna de luz aún más brillante brotó de la nada y envolvió tanto a la hoja como a su contraparte, haciendo que ambas flotaran formando una órbita alrededor del pilón. Conforme danzaban al ritmo de procesos arcanos e inentendibles incluso para ellos, el arma de plata se fue haciendo más y más pequeña, manteniendo cada una de sus proporciones en perfecto orden al pasar de seis pies de largo a tan sólo dos. Kodziomi cogió el escudo y el cazador notó, tras tocar tentativamente lo que ahora sí parecía una daga, que ese peso similar al de una viga gruesa no estaba. Ahora era ligera, fácilmente manejable y sumamente firme. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse como los colosos de las antiguas leyendas.

-Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos -sonrió ella, recibiendo la daga y maravillándose de su precisión-, no lo creería. Lo de los complementos no era sólo mera palabrería; es todo un principio mágico -se la devolvió- asociado a estos magníficos artefactos.

-Eso abre otra incógnita -complementó él al recibir el escudo y la capa de vuelta- referente al complemento del casco. No creo que estemos tan lejos de averiguar qué es realmente y, siendo honesto, estoy optimista. Le hemos ganado ya tres pulsadas a los miserables de La Gruta. Al ver a Ikerena y sus sirvientas acompañándonos en silencio -contempló el altar y las dos nagas nuevamente-, pienso que nuestra aventura no ha sido sólo suerte, sino una combinación de talento, amistad -la atrajo hacia sí- y ayuda divina. El camino sólo será más complicado a partir de ahora, pero al menos estamos juntos.

-Alejarme de usted, señor Braemar, sería el peor castigo que alguien podría dispensarme -ella se arrimó a él, deseando inhalar esa esencia tan exquisita-. Ikerena protege bien a quienes aprecian sus favores, después de todo, y es garantía de que nos tendremos hasta el final. ¿Cree que aún estemos a tiempo de pagar las mandas?

-Es nuestro deber, querida -besó su frente-. Ahora toca volver a casa y asegurarnos de que nadie profane estos sagrados dominios nuevamente.

Recogieron sus cosas (incluyendo la llave escupida descansando en mitad del mosaico) y se movieron lentamente hacia la escalera; antes de subir dieron una última mirada al altar e inclinaron respetuosamente sus cabezas. Subieron lentamente, caminando de la mano gracias a lo ancho del acceso que subía en línea recta hacia el mundo más allá de la losa. Hallaron la última cerradura a diez pasos del final del tramo y estaban a punto de operarla cuando la pelinegra sintió algo extraño.

-¿Oye eso, jefe? -apuntó hacia arriba-. Es demasiado fuerte y constante para ser lluvia o nieve.

-Coincido -retrucó el humano tras aguzar el oído-. Sin ser experto en el clima de esta zona diría que es...

Giró la llave dos veces en el hueco, desplazando la losa hacia adentro y dejando entrar un ensordecedor ruido similar al de un castigo divino. Pedruscos blancos y helados se estrellaban contra los escalones, sus restos rodando inertes hacia abajo.

-¡Granizo! -exclamó Braemar, ajustando su capa-. Eso me recuerda que dejamos los caballos amarrados allá abajo y sin protección alguna.

-¡Démonos prisa, entonces! -Kodziomi también se abrigó-. Con algo de suerte alcanzaremos a llegar abajo por el sendero boscoso.

-¿Aguantarán sus escamas?

-Pierda cuidado, jefe -ella sonaba repleta de confianza-. Si hay algo que no se me ha olvidado de mis días en el ejército es cómo marchar en condiciones desfavorables.

Subieron rápidamente a la cima del Deara Siena, donde los proyectiles azotaban el ambiente a plena potencia, ensañándose con los cadáveres y mezclándose con la sangre que aún derramaban, haciéndola más líquida pero no menos repugnante, especialmente cuando entraba en juego la maloliente bilis. Ahí había otro incentivo para alejarse lo antes posible de la colina: los malos olores se volvían mucho más intensos en entornos húmedos. Braemar y Kodziomi avanzaron todo lo rápido que pudieron sin tentar los trucos del resbaloso suelo. Algunas bolas congeladas cayendo al paso de ambos eran realmente grandes, midiendo hasta dos pulgadas de diámetro e impactando con la fuerza de una piedra disparada por una honda; al romperse parecían evocar pequeños truenos cuya constante cacofonía ciertamente hacía honor al mote de "castigo divino" que tenían estas tormentas en Asenius. Se refugiaron en el mismo sitio desde donde la naga espiara a los renegados antes del ataque y suspiraron de alivio al ver que la botella conteniendo la poción de locura estaba intacta.

-Una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos -sonrió la espadachina-. Ahora sólo hay que bajar y…

Su frase se vio cortada de golpe gracias al monumental ruido de un aleteo siniestro, enorme, tan contundente como la misma tormenta que azotaba el área. Por espacio de algunos segundos el cielo se oscureció y contemplaron, refugiados en esa barrera vegetal que ahora parecía muy precaria, a un ser como jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

Era un dragón, sin dudas, pero en vez de escamas poseía una durísima piel color naranja terroso y musculatura perfectamente tonificada. Parado sobre sus patas traseras debía medir unos cuarenta pies de altura, pero asustaba como si marcara el doble. Armado con largas y toscas garras, contaba con fuerza suficiente para reducir a gravilla la colina entera. Los ojos de la bestia eran de un verde sulfuroso, brillante y penetrante, creando una mirada enloquecedora, portadora de malas noticias a quien se cruzara en su campo. De los costados de la cabeza y la cresta se proyectaban una serie de cuernos en el mismo tono blanquecino de las garras y con una base rosa sucio, similar al de la sangre mezclada con lejía o líquidos conservantes. La cola, grande y pesada, parecía un garrote barbárico al estar ataviada con semejante mecanismo de defensa. Recordaron brevemente a la anciana muerta y su deducción inicial respecto a las heridas en su maltratado cráneo.

Tal vez lo más impresionante de aquel reptil fuese la envergadura de sus alas (sesenta a setenta pies bajo una visión experta), cuyo dorso sí era escamoso y cubierto en los mismos tonos rosa, afirmadas al cuerpo por cuatro robustos vástagos en curva que terminaban en un gancho igualmente afilado que el resto del conjunto.

La mítica criatura, posada cómodamente en la meseta, abrió su monumental hocico y rugió con ganas, haciendo temblar todo lo que la rodeaba y exhibiendo colmillos amarillentos con restos de sangre como intimidante marco de una lengua larga en tonos carmesí. Ni Braemar ni Kodziomi apuntaron a adivinar qué tan recientes eran los rastros, pero algo tenían claro: si no se movían con cuidado terminarían siendo su próxima comida.

-¡Ikerena bendita! -susurró ella, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar-. ¡Vaya aliento tiene! Huele a… azufre. Un azufre acídico, si me apura.

-Lo que tenemos en frente, querida, es uno de esos dragones de óxido (54) que buscaba Sylene -apuntó el cazador, exhibiendo síntomas similares-. Ahora entiendo por qué se refirió a ellos en términos tan respetuosos.

Bostezando de forma monumental y liberando una nueva oleada de hedor corrosivo, el animal encontró uno de los cadáveres y comenzó a devorarlo a su entera satisfacción, sin importarle en absoluto el granizo cayendo a su alrededor. Los colmillos desgarraban de forma primitiva y brutal, triturando sin problemas los huesos y la carne no disueltos por acción del ácido.

-¿Había visto alguna vez a un dragón de estos en sus viajes, señor? -inquirió la naga; ambos retrocedieron un poco a fin de conservar sus estómagos.

-Nunca, querida mía -rodeó hombros para reconfortarla y aumentar su equilibrio en la pendiente-. Anduve en AvLee un par de veces durante mis primeros años en solitario y conocí, en medio de sus preciosos bosques y lagos, a los dragones verdes y dorados, criaturas nobles que buscan la tranquilidad de los acantilados donde forman sus familias. No son hostiles y sólo atacan cuando se sienten bajo amenaza, siendo particularmente recelosos si sus crías están en peligro. Aprovecharé de decir que, en comparación al que recién vimos, son bastante más pequeños.

-Qué diferencia con los dragones rojos y negros (55) que campean por los túneles de Nighon -añadió la ofidia, recuperada gracias al aire más puro-. Según nos contaran las reinas medusa en el viaje de vuelta desde Rovira, su ferocidad se debe al trato brutal dispensado por sus amos. Cuando no pelean, los encadenan y encierran en cavernas, sin ver la luz hasta que se desata una nueva carnicería -ella sonaba triste-. Tal vez peque de dramática, pero la esclavitud es y será una cosa terrible, sin importar el mundo ni la época.

-Es un reflejo de su humanidad, Kodziomi -contestó él, besándole la frente-. Como seres vivos sentimos, reímos, sufrimos y lloramos. Así como nunca he creído en la gente insobornable, tampoco creo en los denominados "corazones de piedra" que dicen no conmoverse con nada. Eso es causa de atrofias emocionales profundas, autoinflingidas la mayor parte del tiempo. Quienes renuncian a sus sentimientos para saborear las mieles del poder y la ambición terminan dejando de lado la misma esencia que los hace únicos.

Conmovida ante las palabras tan profundas de su amigo, se apegó a él y recorrió así el último cuarto de tramo hasta llegar al pasadizo nevado. El granizo seguía azotando con ganas cuando llegaron donde los pobres corceles, casi fuera de sí debido al ruido y el frío. Recurriendo a toda su batería emocional para tranquilizarlos, los compañeros limpiaron sus sillas de montar para emprender el regreso a Ochre. Tomando las riendas con tanto cuidado como les fue posible, dejaron que los equinos avanzaran lentamente hasta llegar a una zona más firme, antesala del camino adoquinado y la frontera de la civilización.

Otro rugido acídico resonó en el valle, pero ahora estaban a distancia prudente y ni siquiera se inmutaron; con semejante banquete la bestia dormiría hasta la noche o quizás la mañana siguiente para luego reemprender el vuelo hacia un destino que sólo ella conocía. Subieron un poco el ritmo del trote y giraron a la izquierda; ya podían verse las torres humeantes de la azotada ciudad en lontananza.

-Tuvimos bastante suerte, ¿no cree? -preguntó Kodziomi de repente.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A los cadáveres dejados por la pelea de hace un rato. Si hubiésemos limpiado la zona antes de entrar en la cámara subterránea, ese dragón se habría fijado en nosotros debido a los rastros de sangre… o en estos muchachos por lo fuerte de sus relinchos -acarició la crin de su caballo-. Es muy probable que termináramos huyendo a pie hacia Corona y eventualmente en su estómago ¿Cree usted que la señora Sylene podría enfrentarse sola a uno de ellos?

-No pongo en duda sus méritos -retrucó Braemar- porque jamás he matado un dragón en mi vida. Si ella ha decidido ganarse la vida con una profesión tan arriesgada es porque sabe lo que hace. Lo que sí tengo por seguro es que le agradará bastante saber que su presa está a un aleteo, perdonando la expresión, de distancia.

Ambos se permitieron lanzar una risita por primera vez ese día y mantuvieron el paso hasta entrar por el acceso sur. Dado que el establo aún se encontraba demasiado lejos de las vapuleadas puertas, decidieron tomar refugio temporal en la sede local del Gremio Mágico tras dejar a sus amigos pastando y bebiendo agua en el estacionamiento techado de la taberna del frente. Colgaron sus capas y se dirigieron a la sala de aprendizaje, sentándose frente a la primera chimenea que encontraron antes de pedir dos enormes tazas de té cargado más lo que tuvieran disponible para comer en la despensa de la cafetería.

-¿Tiene la daga asegurada? -dijo la naga al refugiarse en el cómodo sillón.

-En el cinto, junto a la que siempre llevo conmigo -contestó el alquimista nominal-. Es curioso -apuntó él-, pero pareciera amoldarse a mi cuerpo de la misma forma que el escudo. Pasa absolutamente desapercibida a menos que la mire o la toque intencionalmente.

-Nuestros ancestros pensaban hasta en el detalle más nimio. Cada etapa de este viaje me ha mostrado que sus métodos -volvió a pegarse a él con cariño-, alejados del expansionismo suicida de Bracaduun, eran realmente fantásticos.

-No aprender de ellos sería un crimen, una mancha indeleble en sus propios testimonios… y en los nuestros.

A esa hora no había nadie más allí, así que se acurrucaron y cerraron los ojos sin llegar a rozar los límites del sueño, invocando nuevamente el delicioso ambiente de la mansión Bakorima y tranquilizándose con el aroma a flores silvestres emanando del recuerdo de sus recientes aventuras. A su alrededor, los pergaminos repletos de conocimiento arcano eran testigos silenciosos de algo que no llegaban a comprender del todo.

 _Bastante más al sur de allí..._

-¡Leigh!

El grito alcanzó hasta el último rincón del espacio de prácticas, causando que el aludido volteara la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Sí, señora? -el muchacho no se veía nada cómodo en tal situación.

-Asegúrate de tomar en cuenta la velocidad del viento antes de lanzar un hechizo de fuego, ¿vale? -reprendió la otra voz-. Estuviste a punto de quemar el techo del cobertizo en vez de tu propio blanco.

-Sí, señora -Leigh bajó la cabeza-. No volverá a pasar, señora.

Decepcionado de un intento fallido desde cualquier punto de vista, el alumno fue a sentarse a un lado, contemplando cómo sus compañeros del curso avanzado entrenaban para el desafío de condiciones climáticas adversas que formaba parte del examen final. Aine, la genio de ojos amarillos, lo miró con algo de decepción mientras seguía monitoreando a sus pupilos y dándoles órdenes a viva voz. ¿Cómo era posible que un alumno de esta edad y con calificaciones tan buenas obviase algo tan básico? Sacudió la cabeza casi con la misma exasperación que siempre precedía a los eternos debates sobre criterios de evaluación. Ella, mujer evidentemente práctica, ponía claro énfasis en el método pero a veces se sentía tentada de dejarles improvisar sobre la marcha.

"Si la mitad de quienes están aquí se gradúan, será un absoluto milagro", se dijo media hora después. En ese momento sonó la campana del almuerzo.

-¡Suficiente por hoy! -exclamó-. Nos veremos pasado mañana a la misma hora para seguir practicando. Quien llegue aunque sea un minuto tarde se queda sin lección, ¿está claro?

-¡Sí, señora! -replicó la veintena de alumnos en coro.

Aine terminó las notas que debía pasar posteriormente a la bitácora de la clase y firmó el acta de asistencia. Liberada de las lides académicas hasta mañana, tenía la tarde para pensar en sí misma... y en Braemar. Esa mañana, antes de darse un buen baño para despertar el cuerpo y la mente, miró el mapa especial de Bracada junto a la puerta de su habitación; allí parpadeaba una luz sobre el distrito septentrional de Asenius. Ampliando el área en cuestión mediante un chasquido de dedos, vio que la señal descansaba primero en el sureste y luego aparecía cerca del centro, entre Ochre y la capital.

"Sigues rastreando a La Gruta", suspiró entonces, sonrojándose levemente y creando un hermoso contraste con su piel azul claro. "Tan típico de ti y tan valiente al mismo tiempo". Llevó sus dedos índice y medio a los labios sin maquillar y después los depositó en el mapa. "Que los dioses te protejan, mi amor".

De vuelta al presente, saludó al decano Markinson con una inclinación de cabeza; ciertamente le debía un gran favor luego de que la dejara partir a Erkandi tan de repente. Pasó como una exhalación por la sala de profesores y liberó sus manos, subiendo posteriormente a su habitación en la sexta planta del magno edificio. Dejando la capa a un lado, se despojó de su vestido y zapatos de tacón, reemplazándolos por una bata gruesa de algodón hilado (mullida cual toalla) y sandalias blandas. Yendo nuevamente hacia su puerta, concentró una leve dosis de energía mágica sobre una vela roja ubicada encima del marco. Su mensaje era claro: no deseaba ser molestada excepto bajo circunstancias excepcionales. Junto a ella descansaba, sin encender, una verde que apuntaba en dirección opuesta.

Tendida en su amplio lecho y disfrutando la suavidad de la seda contra sus piernas descubiertas, posó su mente en la reunión celebrada ayer en el amplio salón del consejo asesor, cuyas paredes a prueba de sonido y hermosas ventanas de vidrio coloreado contando diversas etapas de la historia del país lo hacían parcer un santuario.

 _Retrospectiva: ayer a las 16:30 horas_

Gavin Magnus no asistió por encontrarse ocupado con dignatarios provenientes de Erathia, así que Solmyr, tan genio como ella y confidente del regente, tomó su lugar. La primera media hora relativa a la discusión por el Baile Anual pasó sin pena ni gloria (atascada en argucias improcedentes, minucias, discusiones culinarias, etc.) hasta que Aine tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-Calarnen -dijo ella, sus ojos chispeando de ilusión-. Propongo que la fiesta de este año se celebre en Calarnen.

Los demás miembros la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Astral, el anciano hechicero de barba blanca corta y capa gris, quedó boquiabierto. Theodorus, conocido tanto por su turbante como por sus dotes formativas de jóvenes magos, negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda. La general Iona, tal vez la más temperamental de las genios de Bracada, abofeteó su propio rostro dos veces, pensando que estaba soñando. Lady Markraigh, socialité de tanto peso como la misma Aine, lanzó una risita sardónica y se abanicó. Ophelia, reina naga del clan más numeroso, puso una expresión que parecía decir "¿para esto me mandaron venir?". Solmyr se quedó serio; no conocía otro rostro. Torosar, el maestro artillero, parecía ser el único que encontraba racional semejante idea, asintiendo con ganas tras su densa barba rojiza.

-¿Qué les pasa? -la filántropa levantó nuevamente la voz-. ¿Acaso les dijeron que tienen sólo dos semanas de vida?

-Perdona, pero aún estoy intentando profesar el grado de irracionalidad de tu idea -replicó Astral, tan arrogante como siempre.

-Irracional serás tú, viejo feo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -al maestro de la hipnosis no le gustaba que le sacaran la edad al baile. Theodorus se rió para sus adentros.

-Cálmense ya -Solmyr intervino; detestaba las peleas tanto como su señor-. Esto no es una guardería.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? -Markraigh parecía inclinada a descartar la sugerencia de plano-. ¿Calarnen sede del evento más importante del año? Allí sólo hay un clima horrible para nuestros propios estándares y un montón de pueblerinos.

-Cuida tu lengua, Winona -la genio de rigurosa coleta subió el tono-. No digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte.

-Tiendo a concordar con ella -Ophelia metió baza-. Calarnen está demasiado al norte, es demasiado frío y no tengo recuerdos muy buenos de ese sitio. ¡Si hasta votaciones hacían...!

-Y eso que aquí ni siquiera tenemos elecciones -añadió Markraigh, sacando buena parte de su clasismo.

-Es cierto que es un sitio distinto -Aine no deseaba rendirse-, pero ahí radica el atractivo. Naturalmente es perfecto, con el lago y las montañas Litma de fondo, además de un castillo enorme y bien equipado para manejar multitudes. Además, nunca ha sido sede, y según mis cálculos, no hemos celebrado el Baile Anual en el norte del país desde hace al menos sesenta años. Y antes de que objetes mis cifras, Ophelia, está todo bien documentado aquí -le tendió un cuaderno ajado lleno de fechas y nombres-. He hecho los deberes, como puedes ver.

La reina naga siseó pero no dijo nada, echándole una mirada a las notas de la genio.

-A mí me parece un buen cambio de aires -el corpulento hombre y veterano de mil batallas decidió intervenir con voz ronca-. Celeste, Maratzante y otras ciudades del sur están bien, pero ya me estoy empezando a aburrir de ver siempre los mismos paisajes. Ir a la frontera será una forma genial de volver a reencontrar a las altas esferas con la esencia de la gente. Tengo estupendas referencias del Club de los Notables y les aseguro que, con algo de conversación, pondrán la ciudad en pleno a disposición de lo que requiera el consejo.

El barbón hinchó el pecho con orgullo. A pesar de su elevada posición social, sus orígenes eran muy modestos y no olvidaba de dónde venía. Sacó su título de alquimista a puro esfuerzo y después fue todo un autodidacta en lo referente a máquinas de guerra.

-En principio yo tampoco tengo nada en contra -Iona tomó su turno, pasando a una sorprendente tranquilidad-. He estado varias veces por esos lados, incluyendo un par de estancias como comandante en Litma, y me han tratado muy bien. Lo que juega en contra es la duración del viaje. Incluso con los monolitos preferentes son al menos cuatro días para llegar desde Celeste, algo nada agradable para ciertos segmentos de la nobleza -miró muy de soslayo a Winona- propensos a la quisquillosidad. Eso podría crearnos un problema bastante complicado de solucionar.

-¿Y qué dice nuestro flamante jefe de mesa? -Ophelia miró fijo a Solmyr tras devolverle el libro a Aine.

-Votaré al final, como siempre -respondió el confidente de Gavin Magnus-. Además, Theodorus aún no ha presentado su opinión.

-Tengo algo formado en mi cabeza -respondió el otro humano tras rascarse la parte superior de la cabeza-, pero prefiero que pasemos directamente a cortar el pastel.

-¿Hay pastel? -dijo Torosar-. ¡Pasen los platos, que apetito sobra! -se frotó el estómago.

-Es un decir, grandulón -Lady Markraigh lo corrigió con algo de cansancio-. ¿Votamos o qué? Necesito salir a tomar aire.

-Votemos.

-Bien, comenzaremos desde mi derecha e iremos en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj -señaló Solmyr-. ¿Astral?

-En contra -sentenció el de la capa gris-. Totalmente en contra.

-¿Iona?

-Paso de momento -contestó la temperamental genio, sacando una mirada crítica de los demás presentes.

-¿Winona?

-Me opongo -contestó la arrogante humana-. Ni aunque me paguen me iría a meter a semejante sitio.

-¿Aine?

-Se cae de maduro, ¿no? A favor.

-Yo me voy por el mismo lado -apuntó Torosar, aún pensando en un hipotético pastel de calabaza con crema batida, cobertura de chocolate y cortado en doce perfectas rebanadas.

-Como es natural -señaló Ophelia mientras sacudía su cascabel-, voto en contra. Existen cien ciudades mejores y más civilizadas que Calarnen para llevar a cabo el Baile Anual. Tenemos estándares y debemos respetarlos.

-¿Theodorus?

El viejo profesor, ajustando un poco el cuello de su traje gris oscuro bajo la capa roja de archimago, bebió el resto de su taza de té y pasó su mirada por el resto de la mesa, dirigiéndola posteriormente al techo abovedado del salón. Pareció refugiarse en sí mismo durante un momento, midiendo detenidamente todos los factores de semejante decisión.

-Voto a favor -dijo tras deliberar mentalmente por dos minutos.

-¡Serás desgraciado...! -Astral bramó como si estuviese bajo el hechizo de Locura; si no saltó para agarrar a su archirrival del cuello fue porque su anciano cuerpo ya no estaba para estos trotes.

-Sabía que reaccionarías así -replicó Theodorus, sacándole la lengua cual niño de diez años-. Ver tu rostro crispado, viejo feo, no tiene precio.

Rió con ganas, haciendo la escena completa aún más rara. Ambos bandos tenían tres votos con dos aún por dar. Todos los ojos se posaron en Iona, quien ahora sí parecía lista para decidirse por uno.

-Los nobles tendrán sus razones, pero a veces es bueno que se ensucien un poco las manos -indicó-. Voto a favor porque, para ser absolutamente honesta con ustedes, también estoy aburrida de ver las mismas escenas cada día. ¡Vivan los cambios de aires!

Aine sintió ganas de invitar a su congénere a tomar algo como agradecimiento. Winona Markraigh pareció fulminarla con la mirada y Astral volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pensando que era el único cuerdo entre una manada de locos. Theodorus silbó una cancioncilla pero sabía, al igual que todos los demás, que aún faltaba la postura de Solmyr. Tal vez su sufragio no valiera el doble, como ocurría con los regentes distritales, pero las reglas del consejo asesor eran claras: los empates se contaban por rechazos temporales y luego debía celebrarse una nueva votación, cuyo resultado final contaría por vinculante e inapelable.

-Me abstengo -dijo el brazo derecho de Magnus; después posó su vista en la profesora-. Aine, dado que todo esto fue tu idea, será responsabilidad tuya organizar hasta el último aspecto referente al Baile Anual que se disputará, según lo convenido en la reunión pasada, dentro de cuatro meses. Tendrás poderes casi absolutos sobre todo el proceso, desde contactar al Club de los Notables hasta asegurar que todos los invitados lleguen de una pieza a Calarnen. ¿Crees que podrás con ello?

-Mi semestre académico termina la próxima semana -respondió la aludida-. De ahí en adelante puedo enfocarme exclusivamente en esto. Necesitaré, como es natural, algunos delegados.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea -dijo Torosar-. Si me pones en un sitio donde haya pasteles, tanto mejor.

-Yo puedo encargarme de las invitaciones, las reservas de alojamiento e incluso el entretenimiento -señaló Theodorus-. Tengo muchos contactos en el Gremio Mágico para entregarlas y confirmarlas y, si mal no recuerdo, algunos amigos aún me deben un par de favores.

-Esto no puede estar pasando -dijo Lady Markraigh; sus palabras fueron ignoradas-. Por favor díganme que esto no está pasando.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Iona?

-¿Eh...? -la otra genio se vio momentáneamente sorprendida-. Bueno, puedo encargarme de la seguridad, del control de identidad, esa clase de cosas...

-Con eso basta por ahora. Nos reuniremos el próximo lunes en la tarde para afinar detalles. Vengan con ideas, ¿vale?

-Se levanta la sesión -Solmyr sacó un martillo de algún lugar desconocido y golpeó la mesa-. Apenas el regente se desocupe de sus reuniones diplomáticas, quedará debidamente informado de esto.

El grupo se deshizo y, a modo de despedida, Ophelia lanzó una mirada brutal a una Aine que aún no podía creer su buena suerte. La fémina de piel azul y ojos amarillos sintió, por un momento, que había conquistado el mundo. Tras decir adiós al resto de los miembros del consejo, fue a sentarse en su sitio favorito de los jardines flotantes de Celeste, contemplando las hermosas flores y fuentes bajo el cielo acerado.

 _Volvamos al presente..._

-Aún no acierto a creer que todo ello saliera bien -suspiró-. Sólo tres exámenes me separan de la libertad y de volver a verte, mi querido Braemar, cuando regreses de tu peligroso viaje -abrazó una de sus almohadas con cariño-. El Baile Anual será la instancia perfecta para que mis sentimientos realicen la transición de la teoría a la práctica. Organizar un evento que nadie olvidará aunque lo intenten será un bonito desafío. ¡Van a alucinar o mi nombre no es Aine!

Pletórica de alegría, sacó una caja de pastelillos de nuez de su armario y puso a hervir agua para prepararse un buen té. Afuera caía nieve con bastante viento; agradeció en lo profundo de su corazón no tener que salir por el resto del día.

-AS7-

Ochre pasaba por una de sus horas más oscuras. Al menos así la pintaban los testimonios de una pareja de magos jóvenes que vinieron al Gremio Mágico en busca de pergaminos extra para llevar la cuenta del desastre. Eran un muchacho de 20 o 21 años y una chica de 23 que encontraron en la guardia local su primera situación real tras graduarse de la Academia Imperial; ambos eran novios desde la adolescencia y estudiaron en la sede de Asenius durante casi diez años. La presencia de la muchacha, de cabello castaño tan largo como el de Kodziomi y mirada férrea al tiempo que sensible, causó real sorpresa a la naga y también a Braemar; no era común ver mujeres tomando el camino del báculo y los cristales verdes.

Los invitaron a almorzar en la cafetería mientras la granizada del exterior seguía en plena forma, azotando los techos y las calles sin importarle nada más. El menú del día, consistente en sopa de verduras, cerveza de raíz y una ración de pan recién horneado con mantequilla, fue estupendamente recibido por cuatro entes que cargaban, a su manera, con el cansancio de una mañana agitada. Mientras comían, el cazador y su asistente recibieron algunos datos duros respecto al desastre.

-Por lo bajo, señor- dijo el chico, tomará un año, tal vez dos, reconstruir por entero el tercio de la ciudad que se perdió con los incendios y el desorden. Parece mentira que ese funesto humo ya haya cercenado vidas en otros puntos de Bracada. Aquí mismo tenemos, en estimación conservadora, unas 1.100 víctimas fatales. En simple, es como el 8% de la población registrada en Ochre.

-¿Alguna vez has salido de Asenius? -contraatacó Braemar con calma.

-Nunca, señor. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, como lo hicieran mis padres, abuelos y seis generaciones más. El distrito es grande y, como comprenderá, tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

-La historia que cuentan parece fantástica en un principio -dijo la maga novata-, pero los datos al respecto son demasiado sólidos para descartarlos. ¿Dicen que una banda de criminales es la responsable?

Sobra decir que ninguno de ellos debía enterarse sobre la existencia de La Gruta; bastante tenían ya con las secuelas del incendio.

-Era -atajó Kodziomi-. Ya nos deshicimos de ellos con extremo prejuicio y la señorita Josephine fue por el resto para recuperar lo que robaron. Si le va bien, nos avisará o dejará el recado aquí mismo.

-¿Planean marcharse pronto del distrito?

-Lamentablemente sí -otra vez Braemar-. El tiempo es un recurso escaso y planeamos seguir futuros rastros a donde nos lleven. Ignoro cómo estos bandidos se hicieron con el secreto del humo, pero no descansaremos hasta haber puesto al último de ellos seis pies bajo tierra y perder esa receta en algún volcán o arrojarla al mar -se calmó tras una excitación momentánea-. ¿Planean avisar al regente Magnus de lo que ha ocurrido?

-Nuestros superiores, allá en el castillo, ya han mandado una carta hacia Celeste. He de ser honesta: todas esas sesiones de entrenamiento no consideraban tener que levantar el bastón contra nuestros propios conciudadanos. Algunas de las personas que matamos para contener los disturbios eran... amigos o vecinos de larga data -la voz de la pelicastaña se quebró un poco-. Me costará mucho olvidar sus rostros.

-Tranquila, mi amor -el otro mago se puso de pie y la abrazó por detrás-. Tranquila. Ya tendremos tiempo de llorar y recuperarnos.

Le dio un besito en la mejilla, sofocando los sollozos antes de que nacieran. El alquimista nominal y la naga los miraron con algo de envidia; aún no habían llegado a la etapa en la que pudiesen demostrar afecto en público, pero avanzaban en esa dirección poco a poco.

-Gracias, querido. Les ruego que me disculpen -se dirigió a los aventureros-, pero esto no es fácil de procesar.

-No te disculpes -Kodziomi tomó el relevo con la aprobación de su amigo-. Es parte de quienes somos. Reprimir tus sentimientos sólo lleva a más problemas en el futuro.

-Muy bien dicho -añadió él, tranquilizando a los guardias con otra mirada-. Aprovechando que conocen bien el área, ¿puedo hacerles un par de preguntas?

-Lo que sea, señor -replicó la chica.

-¿Qué tanto suelen durar las granizadas en el distrito?

Los interpelados se miraron por algunos momentos antes de contestar.

-Ahora mismo estamos en la época -comenzó el centinela- en que duran bastante por influencia del viento proveniente del suroeste, allá por Talirindë. La temperatura baja, espesando las nubes y liberando lo que aquí cuenta por lluvia. Cuando no nieva, graniza.

-Es algo desagradable al principio, pero aprendimos a ignorarlo desde pequeños -añadió su novia-. El golpeteo de las bolas congeladas contra las ventanas o los tejados se asume como parte normal de la vida. Aún así y como nos gusta tomar precauciones, todas las construcciones del distrito cuentan con ventanas reforzadas mediante cristales y marcos mucho más gruesos. ¿Andan a caballo?

-Así es -dijo Kodziomi-. Nos alojamos en Facture y debemos estar allí antes del atardecer.

-No los envidio en absoluto -él nuevamente-. Entre los bosques y los caminos serpenteantes que a veces se pierden entre la nieve o el pasto, son casi 180 kilómetros entre ambas ciudades.

-Son los avatares de cazar tesoros -Braemar se metió por completo en su personaje-. Kodziomi y yo hemos viajado casi siempre en condiciones desfavorables para cumplir los encargos de nuestros clientes o dispensar un poco de bien acerada justicia; cuando no nos llegaba el agua hasta el cuello en el río Seia o los pantanos de Tatalia, huíamos por nuestras vidas de los dendroides en los bosques de AvLee o nos colgábamos de las garras de un Roc sobre los cielos de Krewlod.

-Eso cuando no estábamos luchando contra grifos y bandidos en las planicies de Erathia o explorando túneles repletos de mantícoras y minotauros -adjuntó ella, feliz por dentro al ver que el cazador le seguía el juego-. Hemos tenido éxitos notables y también espantosos fracasos durante los últimos meses. Podríamos contarles mil historias de nuestros periplos por Antagarich, pero estaríamos aquí hasta fin de año.

-Sabemos que tienen mucho que hacer a la vuelta de la esquina y no deseamos molestarles.

-No es ninguna molestia -respondió el mago-. Ojalá la mayoría de los forasteros fuese como ustedes.

Terminaron la sencilla comida (no menos contundente, ojo) y se desearon la mejor de las suertes para despedirse. Braemar pagó la cuenta y dejó 50 monedas de oro en la mesa; al ser miembro registrado del Gremio Mágico tenía 50% de descuento en los servicios de alimentación dispensados en cada sede. Nuevamente solos, volvieron al salón de los pergaminos y se sentaron en el mismo sillón frente a la chimenea.

-No lo hicimos mal, ¿verdad? -preguntó la naga con su característica picardía-. Y usted dice que yo debería darle clases de actuación, jefe.

-He aprendido algunas cosas de usted y espero -acarició su negra cabellera- seguir haciéndolo en el futuro. Esas pequeñas cuñas que lanza aderezan bien la imagen pública que hemos ido construyendo. De cualquier modo, conocer a esta pareja de guardias reveló otra cosa en el complejo mapa girando en torno a nuestra misión: el día en que pueda demostrar lo que siento por usted en público y sin miedo, me consideraré el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No será fácil y tomará tiempo...

Kodziomi se puso roja, totalmente roja, captando poco a poco el trasfondo de aquellas palabras. Una idea similar se tejió en su atento cerebro durante el almuerzo, tomando forma concreta al ver cómo sus contrapartes se consolaban ante el peso de las circunstancias. Arrimada a él nuevamente, colocó su cabeza bajo el mentón del chico, respirando suavemente y contemplando los fuegos danzando en la chimenea.

-Estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que haga falta, señor Braemar -dijo con ternura, acercando la cola poco a poco a sus pies-. No me importa si son semanas, meses o años. No me importa dónde estemos o bajo qué circunstancias. Las nagas somos pacientes y apreciamos la recompensa del trabajo bien hecho. Mientras tanto...

Se volteó y miró a ambos lados; ningún intruso a la vista. Los ojos de ambos chocaron, deteniendo hasta el mismo paso del tiempo.

-...concédame un pequeño momento de placer.

Tomando la iniciativa, la naga lamió con cariño la comisura de los labios del humano antes de pegarse a él. Se abrazaron, inhalando y compartiendo el aire al tiempo que sus alientos se mezclaban. Con los ojos cerrados y sus corazones latiendo al unísono, acariciaron los rostros del otro durante casi tres minutos, regando el camino descubierto con un torrente de piquitos. En un movimiento sorpresivo, Braemar besó el blanco cuello de la ofidia, arrancándole un sutil gemido y volviendo a ruborizarla.

-¿Está bien así? -inquirió él.

-Más que bien -contestó ella, volviendo a reclinarse sobre el pecho de su gran amigo-. Siento mis energías absolutamente recargadas y, en lo que a mí concierne, estamos a mano.

-¿A mano? ¿Cómo así?

-Dijo que yo debería darle clases de actuación cuando logramos entrar en Ruktorima, pero usted, señor, ha surgido últimamente como todo un maestro de los besos. ¿Dónde aprendió a hacerlo tan bien?

-Este... -ahora él se puso colorado-. La verdad no lo sé; simplemente me dejo llevar cuando estoy así con usted. Ante otra chica me quedaría en blanco o algo así.

-Aprecio su honestidad -ella le guiñó el ojo y subió su cola al otro extremo del sillón-. ¿Podemos seguir así por un rato? La chimenea está deliciosa hoy.

-Como mejor le parezca, aunque me gustaría echar un vistazo a estos pergaminos dentro de un rato y ampliar, en lo posible, el arsenal de hechizos. ¿Nos damos media hora?

Contemplaron el reloj empotrado en la pared de piedra reforzada. Marcaba las dos y cuarto.

-Media hora está bien.

Faltando diez minutos para las tres se levantaron, estirándose a todo lo que daban para expulsar el molesto dióxido de carbono de sus cuerpos. Ignoraban si alguien más había venido a preguntar por ellos o hacer otra cosa y, siendo honestos, poco les importaba. Esa improvisada siesta, aparte de despejar su mente, subió su ánimo. Se encaminaron hacia una de las paredes más anchas y contemplaron, como en las demás sedes del Gremio, su disposición espacial. En el centro, delimitando claramente la frontera entre los mundos mágico y terrenal, se apreciaba una ventana gruesa por la que se veían las torres del castillo local y el punto donde terminaba la calle principal de Ochre. El clima no cambiaba, incitándolos a sumergirse de lleno en los rollos al alcance de sus manos. En la base, justo debajo del marco reforzado, se veían dos lotes de tres pergaminos abiertos con íconos alusivos, nombres y explicaciones de cómo liberar sus poderes.

-Flecha Mágica, Dispersión, Bendición, Ver Tierra... Estos ya me los sé de memoria -dijo Braemar.

-¿Y qué hay de estos, jefe? -Kodziomi señaló los dos últimos objetos de la fila; uno parecía un torbellino y el otro mostraba la imagen de una persona atascada en un charco de lodo-. Este es Prisa y el otro es Lentitud.

-Prisa lo sé, pero el otro, por increíble que suene, nunca lo había pillado. Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensaban. La naga prestó atención a la explicación de su compañero e incluso ensayó el movimiento de manos que él usaba al emplear hechizos en combate; lo más importante era mantener siempre al objetivo entre ceja y ceja. Una de las cosas que más la impulsaban a terminar exitosamente el asunto del Trueno del Titán era poder aprender magia, aunque fuese básica, bajo su atenta mirada.

-Vamos a ver qué nos depara el segundo nivel -ella sonaba entusiasmada al ver un grupo de cuatro pergaminos en vertical al extremo izquierdo de la pared-. Tenemos Rayo y Ceguera; sé que el primero lo aprendió en Ruktorima y el otro se lo concedió la señora Aine mediante la Erudición -templó un poco su ánimo-. ¿Qué le parece este?

Señaló la figura del tercer papel: una persona con armadura, escudo y espada siendo golpeado en el estómago por una especie de energía vaporosa.

-Rayo Disruptor (56) -leyó-. Reduce las capacidades defensivas del adversario. Puede usarse repetidamente sobre el mismo objetivo. No está mal, ¿verdad? Si tenemos que tumbar a un enemigo grueso o contundente, esto viene como anillo al dedo.

-Nada mal. Es de la escuela del aire pero, por curioso que suene, no me lo pasaron nunca en los cursos electivos. Me pregunto por qué...

Cinco minutos bastaron para añadir esa nueva carta a la baraja y hallar otra muy útil al final del nivel: Precisión, salido de la misma raíz elemental y cuyo efecto consistía en aumentar el daño causado por flechas y otros proyectiles. "Si llegáramos a requerir de las reinas medusa más adelante, será una oportunidad fantástica para ponerlo a prueba".

Los niveles cuatro (ubicado junto al dos) y cinco (encima del uno) estaban vacíos, así que decidieron terminar su recorrido por el tres, enmarcado dentro de otro estante anclado a la pared con sólidos montantes de acero. Allí constaban cuatro nuevas e interesantes opciones mágicas. La primera era Anti-Magia, hechizo que salvara la vida de Braemar ante la loca de Serena y cuyo ícono era una mano empuñando un bastón de aura blanca. Después venía Campo de Fuerza, adquirido también desde la mente de la socialité y que les trajo inmediatos recuerdos del combate sobre la colina; un hombre estaba atrapado tras la barrera verde en forma de círculos concéntricos. El tercero era Terremoto (ciudad derrumbándose en la cima de una montaña), usado sólo en asedios para destruir fortificaciones rivales.

-Mire este -Braemar señaló el último pergamino-. Nos podría haber venido muy bien en nuestra pelea en la cripta.

La ofidia analizó el símbolo en cuestión. En él se veía una especie de ser divino soplando una bruma blanquecina desde el cielo, alcanzando a un esqueleto que huía despavorido.

-Destruir No Muertos -leyó el nombre-. Bueno, nunca es tarde para encontrar otra cripta, ver qué tal funciona y llevarnos otro valioso artefacto.

-¿Incluso si hay vampiros?

-Con todo lo que hemos visto, amigo mío -se sorprendió de llamarlo así por primera vez-, los vampiros no me dan ni pizca de miedo. No perdemos nada con preguntar si hay una cerca de Facture o, en otro caso, podríamos hallarla de camino a Anderskolde.

El humano recordó que aún no habían consultado la referencia a Irsamia que Aizarna expusiera en su carta. Su contacto lo había puesto en la pista correcta en Erkandi y nada hacía suponer que intentaría despistarlo en esa próxima etapa. Un nuevo vistazo al exterior tras guardar las referencias en su mente le mostró que había dejado de granizar hace poco, a juzgar por los restos de hielo derretido en las aceras y techos.

-Hemos terminado aquí, querida -fue a descolgar las capas de ambos del perchero ubicado junto a la entrada del salón-. Traiga los caballos desde el frente mientras firmo el libro de visitantes y recojo nuestros bolsos. Nos vemos en dos minutos.

Mientras Kodziomi salía y el agua fría intentaba horadar sin éxito sus confiables escamas, sonrió. Miró el cielo algo más despejado, mostrando bolsillos de azul entre las grises nubes, antes de saludar a sus fieles monturas una vez más. Vigiló que nadie viniese bajando o subiendo por la vía antes de pasar al otro lado. Exactamente a las tres y diez minutos salieron de Ochre hacia el este, en busca del portal preferente que los pondría a un tiro de piedra de su hogar lejos del hogar. Deseando subir un poco el listón de su propia suerte, impusieron un ritmo mayor a las herraduras repiqueteando contra los toscos adoquines de la carretera.

 _Mientras tanto, en un lugar de cuyo nombre nadie puede acordarse..._

Exhausto, el barbón contempló con satisfacción el fruto de su arduo trabajo. Anclado firmemente a la mesa de trabajo, el molde brillaba con la misma aura verdosa que inicialmente impregnara sus manos, emitiendo suficiente luz para iluminar, como lo comprobara tras terminar, el laboratorio entero sin apoyo de otras fuentes. Se quitó la capa y los guantes, bebiendo de un trago el whisky gélido que dejara en su escritorio junto a las notas relativas al siempre complejo hechizo de Resurrección. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia al pensar lo mucho que podría profitar si patentara su variante y la vendiera a quienes, por cualquier razón, no pudiesen acceder a la versión ortodoxa mediante los Gremios Mágicos u otras instancias. Dejó las ínfulas por un momento y volvió al mundo real.

-He hecho todo lo que correspondía -dijo a nadie en particular mientras apagaba el fuego de la chimenea-. Ahora sólo queda matar el tiempo hasta mañana a esta misma hora -repasó sus notas en otro punto- y ya se me ha ocurrido una buena idea.

Lavó con cuidado los implementos usados en la elaboración del líquido especial y los dejó secando en una pequeña parrilla con secciones inclinadas junto al fregadero. Dejó enfriar el caldero de peltre durante tres a cuatro minutos antes de cogerlo y enjuagarlo; para ese entonces no quedaba rastro visible (fuese líquido o sólido) del preparado viscoso que vertiera en el enorme contenedor metálico a sus espaldas. Llenándolo con agua hasta la mitad, lo bamboleó con cuidado y después pasó a conciencia una extraña esponja hecha de metal blando por el interior. Un ojo no preparado claramente quedaba engañado, pero no el suyo: una extraña reacción de los restos aún invisibles comenzó a derretir la virutilla, precipitándola al fondo del recipiente. Cuando empezaba a adquirir una consistencia sanguinolienta, procuró un par de pinzas gruesas de madera y la arrojó al basurero.

Revisó una última vez los broches, candados y seguros manteniendo el molde en su sitio, cuidado de no exponer demasiado sus ojos al brillo verdoso; estos no eran momentos para tentar a la ceguera.

-Todo en orden -sentenció, abrigándose nuevamente-. Primero iré por un whisky y de ahí sacaré cierta conversación de mi lista de pendientes.

Cerró el laboratorio con doble vuelta de llave, probó la manilla por precaución y se alejó de allí. Afuera hacía un frío de antología (¡cuándo no!) y el prospecto del alcohol calentándole el cuerpo era tentador. El eco de la suela reforzada de sus zapatos resonó hasta perderse por los primeros peldaños de la escalera conectando el subterráneo con el resto del castillo. Las oleadas de opresivo silencio, contentas de haber sorteado esa última interrupción, volvieron a llenar hasta el último rincón.

A la media hora se vieron nuevamente perturbadas. _Shrii-shrii._ Rastros leves se arrastraron hasta la puerta con sigilo digno de un espectro de Deyja. _Tinkle-tinkle-tink._ Alguien, presa de notable nerviosismo y mirando hacia todos lados, parecía estar jugando con piezas metálicas. _Tick-tick-tick._ Ese mismo alguien golpeaba pequeñas levas que, en el contexto de su labor, mutaban en enormes obstáculos.

 _¡Click...!_

La puerta se abrió y la figura se perdió tras ella. Nadie, excepto el silencio, notó el perfil de su rostro. Nadie pensaría siquiera en preguntarle por lo que viera.

 _De vuelta en el norte..._

Estirándose a todo lo largo que era luego de dejar los caballos en el establo y pagar los derechos de uso, Braemar inhaló con ganas el inmaculado aire montañés acariciando las calles de Facture. Sus adoquines aún tenían restos de agua brillando con el tenue sol de la tarde; al parecer el granizo también llegó hasta allí desde el centro del distrito. Caminó hacia la fuente frente a la taberna donde alojaba junto a la fiel Kodziomi, quien se separara de él para dejar el equipaje en su habitación. Contempló las construcciones a su alrededor, notando algunas mejoras de la mano de la misma naturaleza y otras llevadas a cabo por los mismos lugareños a quien saludó mediante inclinaciones de cabeza o sencillos gestos de manos. El sector más cercano a las puertas estaba limpio ya de escombros y una cuadrilla de ciudadanos los convirtió, gracias a una tosca moledora, en gravilla para reparar las calles algo más hacia adentro. Charlando con un par de jornaleros descubrió que algunas construcciones derruidas al nivel de lo que ocurriera en Ochre fueron demolidas por orden de Sylene, no sin antes rescatar todo lo posible en madera, piedra y pisos para reparar otras en real necesidad de un cambio de aspecto. "Nadie las reclamó en años, señor", mencionó uno de ellos. "Quienes las dejaron atrás seguramente nunca volverán". Los lotes vacíos serían convertidos, por decisión de la comunidad, en pequeñas plazas o jardines donde plantarían flores y árboles traídos de las cañadas cercanas.

Según discutiera con la matadragones en esa reunión donde explicara su plan de colaboración, una de las mayores prioridades era reforzar las defensas y convertir el fuerte local en una ciudadela bien equipada para resistir ataques de bandidos u otras fuerzas hostiles. La oficina de correos trabajó al límite durante los últimos días, despachando cartas a familiares, ofertas de trabajo, peticiones a ciudades vecinas... "En retrospectiva, lo mejor será esperar a mañana o pasado, si aún estamos aquí, para mandar esa muestra de poción a Maratzante". Sonrió levemente al pensar que aquella conocida de tantos años recibiría, por fin, un desafío a su altura. "Si alguien puede vencer la cerradura de la locura embotellada es ella".

-Ya terminé, jefe -la naga cortó su tren de pensamiento-. ¿Se le hizo muy larga la espera?

-En absoluto, querida -él se puso de pie desde el borde del cisne silenciado-. Aún no es muy tarde y creo que estamos a tiempo de hablar con Sylene... y también con Fricka.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio del ayuntamiento, cruzándose nuevamente con una oleada de gente y devolviendo los saludos en silencio. Kodziomi bostezó pero alcanzó a taparse la boca justo a tiempo, causando que el cazador la mirara con curiosidad.

-Perdón, señor Braemar -la ofidia se excusó-. El cansancio ya empieza a golpear mis puertas; hoy ha sido un día largo y repleto de vivencias para una semana completa. Aún así, no aceptaré irme a la cama sin cumplir con lo que nos queda por hacer.

-Yo también estoy cansado -él se sincero, sin bostezar pero estirándose nuevamente-. El tiempo que llevamos en Asenius no tiene nada que envidiar a nuestro paso por Erkandi en esas lides.

-Sería ideal tomarnos un día entero para descansar, como lo hiciéramos allá, antes de continuar viaje hacia el sur. ¿Qué le parece?

-Una sugerencia muy apropiada.

Justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta dando acceso al edificio donde se hallaba la oficina de la alcaldesa, sintieron una voz detrás de ellos que les hizo voltear al instante. Era Fricka, la mujer a quien debían otro enorme éxito.

-¡Hola! -los saludó entusiasta-. No esperaba tenerlos de vuelta en el pueblo tan pronto, considerando que Ochre está bastante lejos. ¿Cómo les fue en su paseo a la colina?

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas -retrucó la naga- y nos vimos envueltos en un montón de líos, pero logramos salir bien parados. Casualmente, señorita Índigo, estábamos pensando ir a buscarla para contárselas.

-¿Y por qué semejante atención? -la chica de cabello azul oscuro dejó escapar un tono sospechoso.

-No es algo que pueda decirse en público -atajó Braemar-. Pierda cuidado; no es nada de lo que deba sentir miedo -la tranquilizó con una mirada-. ¿Entramos? La señora Sylene también merece enterarse de nuestros progresos.

-Entremos -dijo Fricka, cuya curiosidad aumentaba por momentos.

Desaparecieron tras la pesada barrera con vidrios labrados a modo de copos de nieve y se dejaron contentar por la chimenea encendida en el amplio vestíbulo que también servía de sala de espera. Los maceteros aún estaban llenos de tierra, llorando por la presencia de flores que pudiesen hermosear el sencillo ambiente. Arriba, colgando del techo, un ajado estandarte exhibía la sencilla heráldica asociada a la ciudad. Estaba compuesto de dos partes blancas y negras en sentido vertical, sobre las que descansaba una mano dorada empuñando un báculo plateado.

Se detuvieron frente a la única puerta del lado izquierdo y la naga rompió el silencio con tres fuertes golpeteos a pesar de que estaba entreabierta.

-Adelante -una voz que conocían bien replicó desde adentro.

Sentada entre dos enormes pilas de documentos que acabara de revisar hace poco estaba Sylene, la mujer de hermosos ojos verdes y piel color chocolate que se ganaba la vida matando dragones. Su pose era contemplativa, pareciendo abstraerse de todo lo que la rodeaba, desde el polvo hasta la luz entrando por los amplios ventanales del despacho que aún mantenía el sello de su antecesor: varios trofeos de caza en un lado de la muralla; dos estantes llenos casi a reventar de libros y ordenanzas locales; un antiguo escritorio de pino barnizado rodeado de cuatro sillas y una réplica en miniatura del escudo de armas del pueblo. No había ni un cuadro o retrato que evidenciara la identidad del anterior alcalde.

-Buenas tardes, señora Sylene -Braemar saludó y los tres inclinaron la cabeza-. ¿Podría concedernos unos minutos? Necesitamos...

La humana se puso de pie casi por inercia y caminó hacia el cazador y su ayudante, mirándolos con una ineludible expresión de culpa; Fricka se hizo respetuosamente a un lado y prefirió esperar.

-¿Señora? -Kodziomi tocó la campana de alarma-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se siente bien?

-Lamento tener que darles malas noticias nada más llegar -se excusó la aludida-, pero la chica del hospital... se ha ido.

-¿Escapó?

-No -ahora se veía en extremo vulnerable-. No, querida.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos -el alquimista nominal apuntando a las sillas. Una vez instalados, instó a Sylene a continuar.

-Hoy en la mañana, mientras la acompañaba en el hospital, despertó tras tres días y algo más de inconsciencia -continuó Sylene, su voz quebrándose gradualmente-. Al principio me alegré, pensando que podría ayudarle a volver poco a poco al mundo de los vivos. Intenté hablar con ella sin mucho éxito hasta que mencioné el humo azul y la colina. Se volvió totalmente loca y tuvo una última alucinación antes de... antes de morir en mis brazos.

Tomó un pañuelo para secar las incipientes lágrimas rodando por sus bien torneadas mejillas. Sus contrapartes estaban estupefactas y tan choqueadas como ella; no esperaban tener que lamentar una nueva víctima de la funesta poción. Índigo calentó algo de agua y encontró, a saber por qué prodigio, una caja de té fuerte en la alacena cercana. Sirvió cuatro tazas y volvió a sentarse, todo ello sin pronunciar palabra.

-No recuerdo haber sentido en mucho tiempo tal grado de impotencia -prosiguió la cazadora tras beber algo de la infusión-. Al igual que ustedes, nunca conocí su nombre ni procedencia, pero verla muerta sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por ella caló hondo en mi interior. Me salté el almuerzo y la merienda; no podía concentrarme en nada. Aún resonaban en mi cabeza sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó Braemar.

-Mencionó, aparte del humo, la colina y el sol teñido de sangre, unas sombras. Sombras que avanzaban. "Si no son detenidas, todos moriremos", mencionó cuando ya era presa del peor paroxismo. ¿Tienen idea a qué podría referirse?

Los aventureros cruzaron sus miradas y asintieron; pensaban exactamente en la misma cosa.

-Son los espectros de una guerra civil, señora Sylene -el tono del muchacho pasó al lado sombrío-. El humo azul, como le dijéramos esa noche que la conocimos, es una receta para el caos cuyos orígenes se remontan a miles de años, incluso antes de que los fundamentos teóricos de las pociones fuesen establecidos. La muerte de nuestra última clienta -ella levantó las cejas; de esto no tenía idea- y un antiguo manuscrito encontrado con sus restos nos puso sobre la pista; comprobamos en Ochre que las pruebas realizadas por sus operarios han avanzado de pequeña a mediana escala.

-¡¿La ciudad fue atacada?! -Fricka abrió la boca por primera vez en un buen rato, mostrando ojos saltones y pulso errático. Apenas pudo evitar ponerse de pie.

-Entre anoche y hoy -replicó la espadachina-. Cuando llegamos en la mañana se estaban apagando los incendios y demoliendo las estructuras destruidas a causa de los disturbios. Hablamos con algunos guardias y sus estimaciones son, por lo bajo, de 1.100 personas muertas; aún quedaban cadáveres en algunas zonas del tercio sur cuando emprendimos el regreso a Facture.

-No, esto no puede ser -la peliazul hundió su cabeza entre las manos-. ¡No puede ser!

Ahora le tocó a ella echarse a llorar, mostrando su propia alma desgarrada bajo las cuchillas de La Gruta. Kodziomi la abrazó por detrás, intentando consolarla sin mucho éxito. Sylene, estupefacta, pidió a Braemar resumir la narración.

-Tras encontrarnos con una antigua amiga entre las ruinas -continuó con lentitud- y ayudarle a limpiar un poco las cosas, llegamos a la conclusión de que los perpetradores de semejante crimen no andarían muy lejos. Siguiendo la pista que la señorita Fricka nos diera respecto al Deara Siena, los encontramos allí, peleamos contra ellos y no dejamos prisioneros.

Procedió a relatar, en combinación con su ayudante, los pormenores de la pelea. La naga incluso mostró la botella de poción recuperada del desastre. "Al menos sus vidas injustamente segadas recibieron el homenaje apropiado", señaló ella, "y ahora podrán descansar en paz".

-Eso me recuerda algo -dijo la cazadora-. Mañana se celebrará el funeral de la muchacha con la primera misa y la enterraremos en el cementerio ubicado en las afueras. Es una forma de, como bien dijera Kodziomi, darle un homenaje apropiado. Sólo espero que los dioses sean generosos, dándole la paz que no pudo encontrar en sus últimos momentos de vida.

-Ahí estaremos -intercaló la ofidia-. ¿A qué hora es la primera misa?

-A las seis y media. El pueblo entero también sintió su partida con pesar e irá a darle un último adiós.

-Eso habla muy bien de la gente de Facture -corroboró Braemar-. Agradezco que nos haya dado la noticia, alcaldesa, incluso si fue un jarabe complicado de tragar. Esas últimas palabras, luego del descubrimiento que hicimos en la colina, cobran cada vez más sentido.

-¿Qué encontraron allí, Thomas?

-De eso quiero hablar ahora -cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse después de servir más té-. También tiene que ver con usted, señorita Índigo, y en concreto con esa columna tallada por sus padres en la cima del Deara Siena hace cincuenta años.

-¿Hay algo de especial en ella? -inquirió Fricka-. Lleva muchos años allí y, más allá de ser un monumento bastante frecuentado, nunca llamó la atención fuera de sus propias esferas.

-Quisiera preguntarle algo -Kodziomi tomó su turno-. ¿Tiene o tuvo usted familiares con raíces en Erathia?

-¿Erathia...?

Por un momento la peliazul se quedó sin palabras. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla, intentando hallar la hebra correcta para abrir el telón de sus recuerdos. Ella, al igual que sus queridos viejos y su casa en la calle principal de Ochre (muy probablemente reducida a escombros luego del ataque del humo azul), siempre consideraron esta zona de Bracada su hogar. Lo mismo aplicaba a sus abuelos y bisabuelos. Dos o tres generaciones más atrás, sin embargo, el cuadro se volvía algo más borroso, reemplazando el blanco del invierno eterno por el verde caluroso de la primavera y el verano. Sintió relinchar unos caballos y el aleteo de los nobles grifos sobre los riscos de Siosalka. El aire de la costa sur llegó a su nariz, trayendo historias saladas y frescas.

-El abuelo de mi tatarabuelo... Sí, el abuelo de mi tatarabuelo por lado paterno -abrió los ojos de golpe- vivió en Erathia hace unos 250 o 300 años, aunque siempre cerca de la frontera con Bracada. Tenía tierras junto a las montañas, no muy lejos del nacimiento de un río enorme. Recuerdo las historias que me contaban de niña sobre la vida de nuestros antepasados; uno de mis sueños incumplidos sigue siendo viajar allí y conocerlas.

-Ese es el punto donde el Seia comienza su viaje hacia el suroeste -mencionó Sylene-. En Erathia, sin embargo, el cauce tiene otro nombre que no acierto a recordar.

-Señorita Fricka -Braemar decidió jugar su carta más arriesgada-, ¿cómo se apellida usted?

-Meyer, señor -contestó ella-, aunque mis ancestros del otro lado se llamaban...

-Muir.

-¿Cómo lo supo? -la mujer de corta cabellera azul lo miró asombrada.

Habían llegado a la parte más complicada de toda la historia. No podían dar marcha atrás.

-Esto es complicado de explicar -la naga decidió relevar a su amigo-. Rastrear la historia del humo azul nos puso en la pista de un antiguo clan erathiano cuyos orígenes son casi del mismo tiempo cuando Bracada y Erathia, naciones hermanas aún hoy, surgieron tras la caída final del Imperio de Bracaduun. Nos desviamos a Erkandi siguiendo indicios adicionales y, tras vernos las caras con algunos agentes de La Gruta, obtuvimos el nombre Muir, cuya adaptación al bracadano estándar es, creemos, Meyer, su actual apellido -miró a Fricka con absoluta sinceridad.

-¿Qué es La Gruta? -inquirió Índigo.

-Un cabal de megalómanos muy peligrosos -respondió Braemar-, con ojos y oídos en todas partes del país e incluso más allá. El humo azul es sólo una de sus muchas armas. Afortunadamente hemos conseguido ganarles varias pulsadas recientemente, algo que, deducimos, no los tiene nada contentos.

-Si les contamos esto es porque confiamos absolutamente en ustedes -el grupo se hizo más compacto-. La anciana cuya muerte nos metió en todo este asunto también era miembro del clan Muir y custodiaba un juego de llaves como esta -mostró el cilindro de piedra-. El mapa, decodificado, apunta a una serie de sitios donde hay cámaras subterráneas que cuentan, a su modo, una historia. Más no podemos decir por una razón clara: no queremos poner sus vidas en riesgo. La Gruta ha matado incontables veces por conseguir lo que desea.

-¿Y qué desean? -otra vez Sylene-. ¿Sumergir al país entero en la anarquía?

-Peor que eso -Braemar asintió-. Por testimonio explícito de una de sus agentes -reservó la identidad de Rissa a cal y canto- nos enteramos, antes de derrotarla y hacernos con su llave, de que sus verdaderas intenciones son devolver a Bracaduun a la vida con todo lo que conlleva: esclavitud, expansionismo, represión brutal. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que hemos logrado en progreso económico y social quedaría relegado al apetito insaciable de un montón de sádicos que se creen dioses -dijo esto último con asco-. En juego está, entonces, nuestra propia forma de vida.

Kodziomi fue a la ventana y verificó que estuviera cerrada a cal y canto. No detectó disturbio alguno en la atmósfera. Lanzando una sonrisa satisfecha, regresó a su silla junto al cazador.

-Puedo ver que dicen sólo la verdad -ahora le tocaba a Fricka-, pero aún hay algo que deseo saber. Aparte del Deara Siena, ¿dónde están las otras cámaras subterráneas? Dado que son parte de la historia familiar, conocerlas es mi deber -sonó decidida-. Tengo que entender sus mensajes e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido; se lo debo a mis viejos y al resto de mis ancestros.

-Una de ellas está en la isla de Tagmata, al oeste de Erkandi y en medio del Océano de la Quietud -esbozó la naga-. No se puede llegar allá en barco, pero el punto de salida más directo es desde Rovira. La otra está en una cripta al suroeste de Calarnen, aunque no le recomiendo ir.

-¿Por qué?

-La sellamos para siempre luego de una pelea con un montón de cadáveres.

-Más allá de que aún conservemos las llaves, señorita -el alquimista nominal se puso serio-, no podemos dárselas ahora mismo. Como ya dijimos, La Gruta carece por completo de escrúpulos y si se llegan a enterar de que las tiene, irán por usted sin pensarlo dos veces. A nosotros nos costó un mundo derrotarlos en ocasiones anteriores -volvió a mirar a Kodziomi e hizo un cambio de gestos con ella-. Puedo prometerle, sin embargo, lo siguiente: una vez que los planes del cabal sean extinguidos de forma irrevocable, enviaremos a su casa las llaves y otras notas sobre las cámaras para que las pueda visitar. ¿Le parece bien?

-¿No creen que es un poco arriesgado ir ustedes dos solos contra semejante grupo? -Sylene, si bien admiraba su valentía, tendía a errar del lado de la precaución.

-Al ser pocos podemos pasar desapercibidos -Kodziomi infló un poco su prominente pecho-. Y si nos envían mercenarios, les daremos una señora paliza, como ya lo hemos hecho antes. ¿Verdad, jefe?

-Usted lo ha dicho.

-Pensando en esos mensajes y lo que han contado -Índigo deambulaba entre hablar con ellos y pensar en voz alta-, se requiere sin duda un conocimiento profundo de la historia para atinar siquiera a entender su real significado. Esta es una tarea solemne -volvió a esta dimensión- y realmente les agradezco que me hayan puesto al corriente de todo esto. Nunca podré pagarles el favor.

Abrazó con cariño al humano y la ofidia tras ponerse de pie.

-Debo irme -hizo una reverencia ante la matadragones-. Tal vez haya en algunas de las cosas de mis padres alguna otra pista referente a todo este asunto del humo, las cuevas y la megalomanía. Nos vemos mañana en el funeral y, si les parece, me encantaría invitarlos a almorzar a mi casa. Así podré compartir lo que halle con ustedes.

-¿De verdad? -Braemar apreciaba el prospecto de una buena comida casera.

-¡Claro!

Inclinó la cabeza una última vez antes de desaparecer tras el eco del portazo. El despacho quedó nuevamente en silencio. Vino una última ronda de té para tranquilizarlos luego de exponer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Ahora que recuerdo... ¡Señora! -miró con ánimo a Sylene-. Le tenemos excelentes noticias: encontramos a un dragón de óxido para usted.

-¿En serio? -el ánimo de la aventurera dio un giro en 180 grados-. ¿Dónde lo vieron y a qué hora? ¿Está cerca de aquí? ¿Qué tan grande era? ¿Iba solo o acompañado?

Por un momento el cazador y su ayudante se vieron mareados ante semejante batería de preguntas, aunque tampoco pudieron contener la sonrisa. La presencia de esa bestia, al fin y al cabo, era el motivo principal de la mujer ojiverde para viajar a un rincón tan remoto de Bracada.

-Al salir de la cámara subterránea del Deara Siena -continuó Kodziomi- y toparnos con la tormenta de granizo, lo sentimos aterrizar sobre la meseta. Alcanzamos a escondernos justo antes de ser detectados por esos ojos verdes, pero ese aliento acídico es cosa seria, si me permite decirlo.

-Me sentí igual cuando los vi por primera vez hace diez años -señaló Sylene-. ¿Este dragón venía desde el sur o desde el norte?

-Desde el sur -intervino Braemar-. Si aún estamos vivos fue porque comenzó a devorar los cadáveres dejados tras la pelea. ¿Soy el único que cree que aún debe andar limpiando la cima de la colina?

-Estás en lo correcto, Thomas. Con tantos cuerpos para regodearse, estará allí al menos hasta mañana al mediodía. Es tiempo suficiente para ir a echarle un vistazo.

-¿Planea matarlo ahí mismo?

-No. Lo voy a seguir -retrucó la ojiverde-. Si el tiempo acompaña y tengo suerte, eventualmente terminará mostrándome la ubicación de su guarida. Sé por experiencia propia que suelen vivir cerca de dunas o minas de azufre y la zona cercana al macizo de Corona es rica en ellas.

-¿Estará bien, señora? -la espadachina tenía sus aprehensiones-. No muy lejos de allí andan los bárbaros dando vueltas y peléandose entre ellos.

-Puedo cuidarme, Kodziomi. He enfrentado a otros dragones antes, saliendo siempre victoriosa. Conozco a los de óxido casi tan bien como a mí misma o a mi esposo, mas nunca he matado uno. Es mi reto más grande hasta ahora y tengo confianza de que lo superaré. En ese sentido ustedes y yo -les sonrió- nos parecemos mucho.

Terminaron el té en silencio e intercambiaron algunas leves confidencias sobre la ceremonia de mañana. Sylene instó a sus contrapartes a ponerse de pie, regalándoles un beso en las mejillas y un enorme abrazo que por poco no los ahogó. Tal vez fuese una fémina intimidante y decidida por fuera, pero también tenía un corazón ansioso de dispensar afecto.

-Si no los encuentro en Facture cuando vuelva -concluyó para despedirse-, quiero darles la mejor de las suertes en lo que les espera. Cuídense mucho, amigos. Más no pido.

-AS8-

-¿Necesitan algo más?

Eric, propietario del establecimiento donde alojaban los compañeros hace casi una semana, no pudo evitar un bostezo tras servirles la cena.

-No, todo está bien -dijo Kodziomi, tomando los cubiertos-. Ha sido un largo día. Tómate un descanso; te lo has ganado.

-Mañana será aún más largo, con el funeral y todo esto -otro bostezo-. En fin, así es la vida... Que pasen buenas noches.

-Igualmente -Braemar sirvió un poco de sidra caliente-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lavar los platos y dejar todo apagado cuando terminemos.

Asintiendo de un modo que acentuaba sus ya notorias ojeras, el dueño se retiró, girando la cabeza varias veces para soltar el cuello antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Por tercera vez ese día el cazador y su ayudante quedaban rodeados del más absoluto vacío. El comedor, otrora centro de incontables fiestas reflejadas en pinturas y afiches ya raídos, deslizaba sus pinceladas de silencio sobre ambos, instándolos a deleitarse con sus raciones de costillas de cerdo acompañadas de salsa agridulce y vegetales hervidos. Tal como en Skaglinden, cruzaron miradas furtivas y toques leves de manos. Sentados lado a lado en la enorme mesa de madera tosca, todo lo demás estaba del otro lado y se pasaba según la necesidad: platos extra, servilletas, botellas y vasos. Brindaron a la salud y la vida eterna del otro, así como una mayor inyección de valentía con la que pudiesen disfrutar esa peculiar felicidad que los hacía vibrar por dentro, conectando sus corazones y almas. Manteniéndose fieles al concepto de hogar lejos del hogar, ella decidió echar una de sus numerosas manos a la improvisación, cogiendo una porción de su propio plato y llevándola con el tenedor a la boca del chico.

-¿Y este honor, querida mía? -preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Sólo es algo que se me ocurrió hace un momento -respondió ella, susurrando de forma exquisita.

Braemar abrió la boca y aceptó encantado el regalo que le daba la naga. Sin deseos de quedarse atrás, le devolvió el gesto, sacándole una risita. Ella pasó la lengua por sus propios labios en un gesto muy pícaro, incentivándolo a ir un poco más allá.

No bien él se animó a dar el paso y besar nuevamente esos labios esculpidos por la misma Ikerena, golpearon la puerta. Volvieron a sus lugares de inmediato y el cazador eventualmente abrió a la tercera llamada.

-¿Qué se le ofrece a esta hora de la tarde? -cuestionó, ahora cara a cara con un muchacho casi de su misma edad y vestido con gruesas ropas azul marino.

-Recibimos esto hace un rato en el último turno de la oficina postal, señor Braemar -devolvió el recién llegado-. Es una carta para usted. Cerré hace poco y como la taberna queda de paso a mi casa, pensé en entregársela yo mismo en vez de esperar a mañana.

-Muchas gracias, muchacho -recibió el sobre y le entregó una propina-. Toma veinte monedas de oro por la molestia y que pases buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor.

Tras una reverencia tan cortés como breve, el cartero se alejó calle abajo. Con la puerta nuevamente cerrada, Braemar volvió a la mesa y examinó el sobre junto a Kodziomi. Tenía matasellos de Corona y venía de parte de Josephine, la prodigio especialista en gólems. Lo abrieron sin perder un instante y leyeron la breve nota.

* * *

 ** _Amigos míos:_**

 _Cumpliendo lo que prometí, quiero contarles que logré encontrar el cargamento con lo robado por La Gruta... al fondo de un precipicio no lejos de Corona, ciudad donde pernoctaré; mis muchachos se quedarán en el castillo local. Encontrar su rastro no fue difícil, pero poco antes de darles alcance se desató una tormenta de granizo que hizo perder el control a los malnacidos, enviándolos a una muerte segura ante mis propios ojos. Las rutas de la zona carecen de barreras y, según pude averiguar por aquí, enfrentarlas en malas condiciones es un suicidio. Tras hablar con el comandante de la guardia local y ponerlo al día con lo que pasó en Ochre, una partida de sus hombres irá mañana, cuando haya mejor clima, a rescatar lo que se pueda y enviarlo vía monolito a sus legítimos dueños._

 _No olvidaré fácilmente este breve desvío de mi propia aventura. Espero que hayan conseguido encontrar lo que fuesen a buscar en lo profundo del Deara Siena. Lo de los tragos por mi cuenta aún corre, ¿eh? Ojalá podamos volvernos a ver más temprano que tarde._

 _Joe_

 _ **P.D.:** Hacen una lindísima pareja, por más que intenten mantener otra cara en público. No se preocupen; su secreto está seguro conmigo._

* * *

-Nos pillaron, jefe -la ofidia rió con ganas-. Al menos es alguien de confianza y tenemos algo de tranquilidad.

-Josephine siempre ha sido así; incluso con su enorme talento natural encuentra tiempo para apreciar las cosas sinceras de la vida -terminaron de comer y levantaron todo para ir a la cocina-. Y hablando de sinceridad...

Esta vez nada le impidió unir sus labios a los de ella. Tomándolo como un estímulo para dejar todo cual patena, se sincronizaron perfectamente a la hora de lavar, secar y guardar hasta el último tenedor. Apagaron con cuidado las lámparas de aceite, subieron las escaleras y se turnaron para botar la tensión acumulada gracias a la bañera calentada por leña seca. Recién a las ocho y media pudieron tenderse en la cama matrimonial y se quedaron dormidos a eso de las diez, enlazados al ritmo del feliz cascabel.

¿En qué emplearon todo ese tiempo? En una deliciosa maratón de besos y caricias bajo el acogedor manto de la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Sé que la temática de capítulos tipo montaña rusa parece repetitiva, pero la trama insiste en irse por estos desbalanceados carriles y meternos, casi sin descanso, entre los dominios de la alegría, la tristeza, la incertidumbre y la picardía, razones por las que_ Trueno Sangriento _ha superado las 200 mil palabras. Vemos nuevamente a La Gruta en sus pérfidas maquinaciones y despertando ante una realidad no menos certera: su misión no es tan fácil como lo pensaran inicialmente, sacando a relucir las diferencias inicialmente mostradas entre sus miembros. Dos reveses duros pasan la cuenta, pero aún tienen cartas guardadas bajo la manga… siempre que esa misteriosa figura no cause más daño. En tramos de mayor luz, volvemos a ver a la pícara Aine consiguiendo lo que desea mediante la invaluable combinación de ingenio y esperanza. Las altas esferas son su salsa, algo que le permite marcar presencia ante los demás miembros del consejo asesor. Vemos también de todo: arrogancia, recelo, algo de ingenuidad infantil y travesura a expensas de la amargura._

 _Lo más importante, sin embargo, está en la cámara subterránea, teñida con un claro toque reptiliano. A fin de aumentar la complejidad y crear una nueva instancia de acercamiento entre los aventureros, me permití colocar un pequeño puzzle como obstáculo para tomar la hoja divina, que resultó ser una daga merecedora de tal adjetivo. El amanecer y el ocaso son sólo dos de los muchos ciclos que dan forma a la vida. Unos pocos son controlables y el resto queda a arbitrio del mismo entorno, de juicios que a veces no compartimos pero debemos aceptar; de esto tenemos dos ejemplos en las noticias que les da Sylene y la revelación, por parte de Braemar y Kodziomi, sobre la verdadera naturaleza del monumento en la cima del Deara Siena. Fricka aprecia aquí su propio momento bisagra, a veces obnubilada, a veces receptiva._

 _¿Cómo podría cerrar estas notas sin una buena dosis de lo más hermoso? El progreso del cazador y su ayudante en las lides íntimas adquiere tonos tan dulces como la miel del desayuno en Bakorima. Si antes la admisión de necesitarse era pensada o apenas susurrada, ahora toma inspiración de lo que los rodea, fortaleciéndose mediante momentos adaptados a las circunstancias. De Facture y Ochre toma la resiliencia, del dragón de óxido la paciencia, de Josephine el sello de aprobación (valioso cuando se trata de una aliada tan fiel) y de la pareja de guardias el empujón para avanzar poco a poco hacia el sol._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(53) Resurrección, a diferencia de Reanimación, sólo puede usarse en tropas de carne y hueso que no tengan inmunidad a la magia. Su efecto es permanente cuando se usa en nivel experto; en caso contrario las criaturas revividas desaparecen permanentemente al acabar la batalla._

 _(54) Criatura neutral, el dragón de óxido sólo se recluta en mapas con al menos una guarida azufrada. Además de su aliento ácido, posee fuerza, defensa, velocidad y salud envidiables; uno de ellos puede borrar del mapa a un pequeño ejército sin problemas._

 _(55) De los cuatro dragones aquí mencionados, el rojo es más fuerte que el verde, pero ambos palidecen ante el dorado. El negro, sin embargo, vence a los tres anteriores. Todos los dragones poseen inmunidad parcial o total a los hechizos de ciertos niveles._

 _(56) A diferencia de casi todos los hechizos hostiles o condiciones especiales causadas por ataques de tropas, el efecto del Rayo Disruptor no puede ser removido mediante los hechizos de Dispersión o Curación._

 _Con tres de los cuatro artefactos en sus manos, la aventura pareciera tocar a su fin pero aún queda muchísimo por ver y experimentar para nuestra linda pareja. Tras otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado, me despido. Dejen sus comentarios sin miedo, que la caja no muerde. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_


	17. Asenius IV - Agridulce

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Agridulce**

Recién despuntaba el alba cuando se cerraron las puertas de la catedral de Facture, donde la comunidad en pleno, aceptando tácitamente el velo del silencio tejido a su alrededor, se reunió para despedir a aquella muchacha de la que nunca supieron el nombre ni la procedencia, pero que igual dejó una huella indeleble en el corazón de cada ser humano aún allí. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se veían ropas oscuras (grises, pardas, azules, verdes o negras), velos y algunas manos enguantadas sosteniendo pequeñas coronas de flores tejidas la tarde anterior.

Fue una ceremonia breve, sin cantos ni homilías. La ronca voz del sacerdote local dispensó los últimos sacramentos a la fallecida, uniendo a todos en una plegaria por su descanso eterno. Braemar, ubicado en el lado izquierdo de la primera fila, guardó respetuoso silencio, sus ojos cerrados ante el eco de voces que parecían zumbar, penetrando hasta las más profundas grietas de su conciencia. Él aún se sentía distanciado de todo aquello relacionado a los dioses y los ritos sagrados, pero sentía un profundo respeto por la seriedad mostrada en momentos tan catárticos. Tal vez la única excepción a todo ello fuese la todopoderosa Ikerena, deidad cuya infinita bondad los había guiado en cada paso del camino y a la que aún debía algunas oraciones. Desde principio a fin tomó firmemente una de las manos de Kodziomi, aquella maravillosa naga cuyo corazón y mente pensaban exactamente lo mismo que él a esas horas. Ella, tan sobrecogida como su superior, recordó una vez más esa noche cuando ambos llegaron a Asenius e ingresaron a lo que creyeron un pueblo fantasma. Su encuentro con la desdichada chica resultó ser tan profético como brutal. "Nunca podremos pagarte el favor, pequeña", pensó al tiempo que contenía unas pocas lágrimas. "Por ti, por la anciana de Calarnen y por todos los que han caído, llegaremos hasta el final y cumpliremos nuestra misión. Es una promesa", sentenció.

Sylene, la alcaldesa _pro tempore_ , miró de soslayo a la pareja ubicada a su lado. Guardó la sonrisa para sí misma pero estaba contenta de ver que de aquella tragedia había surgido algo más puro y profundo. Mantuvo su seriedad cuando el religioso terminó su sermón relativo al valor de la vida y tomó el podio. Era la primera en admitir que no era buena dando discursos o hablando en público, incluso durante sus tiempos cercanos a los circuitos diplomáticos. Sus mejores palabras eran las acciones, pero ahora sintió que debía dar un apoyo necesario a las quinientas personas aún aferradas a la ciudad y a sus sacrificadas vidas. "Es un hecho que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría estar aquí y en estas circunstancias", comenzó, "pero la vida suele darnos estas bofetadas con más frecuencia de lo que creemos. A nadie le gusta estar cara a cara con la muerte, mucho menos ver a alguien expirando en nuestros brazos. La oscuridad de los tiempos por los que pasamos ahora parece aflorar en estos escenarios, despertando la desesperación que luchamos por mantener a raya día tras día, acción tras acción". Elaboró y expandió su alocución respecto a lo que el cura ya había dicho, poniendo especial énfasis en los desafíos que saltaban en nuestro camino a cada momento. "A veces quisiéramos echarnos a morir u olvidarnos de todo", continuó, "pero esa no es la forma de solucionar las cosas. Un problema sólo desaparece cuando le damos cara y lo vencemos en sus propios términos. Piensen en ustedes mismos o en nuestros visitantes que se juegan la vida en cada encargo de sus clientes". Posó sus ojos en el cazador y su ayudante, quienes asintieron sin dejar de tener las manos tomadas. "Si hemos sobrevivido a pesar de tantas adversidades recientes es porque creemos en nuestro propio destino, en nuestros dioses y habilidades. ¿Tenemos demonios internos? ¡Claro que sí! Yo misma, sin ir más lejos, he cometido más faltas de las que podría contar en este estrado. Cuando admitimos que hemos errado o pecado, según cómo se vean las cosas, iniciamos nuestro particular camino a la redención. Tal vez nunca sepamos los reales demonios que atormentaron a la muchacha cuya despedida llevamos a cabo ahora, pero su sacrificio no fue ni será en vano. Tomémosla como ejemplo y pensemos cómo podemos mejorar no sólo nuestras propias vidas sino también las de quienes nos rodean y asisten. No tenemos por qué estar de acuerdo en todo; ninguna sociedad lo está".

Tomó allí el discurso un tono conciliador, destacando la fragilidad de la vida frente al poder de la naturaleza. Todos los allí presentes eran seres vivos capaces de verse ante las mayores tragedias... y las más exorbitantes alegrías. "Hoy lloramos y sentimos una partida que duele, pero mañana será diferente. Depende de nosotros, bajo la guía de la divinidad en la que podemos creer o no y nuestros propios talentos, hallar el método y el orden para construir un mundo mejor para nosotros y quienes nos sucederán. Yo misma he aprendido mucho en estos últimos días; son lecciones que no olvidaré fácilmente y atesoraré hasta el último día de mi vida. Muchas gracias". Los aplausos, incluso del mismo sacerdote (hombre sesentón de figura delgada pareada con ademanes fuertes) no se hicieron esperar, contrastando sobremanera con la severidad de los vitrales y la hermosa luz multicolor filtrándose por ellos conforme el sol iba ascendiendo en el firmamento.

-Gracias -dijo la matadragones, levantando un poco sus manos para calmar a la concurrencia-. Todo lo que he dicho ha salido de este corazón -se tocó el pecho- al que le gustaría continuar asistiendo el proceso de recuperación de la ciudad, pero me temo que debo anunciar algo más antes de que vayamos a depositar al ataúd a su última casa, siempre que el padre Crayven me lo permita, claro.

-Ningún problema, alcaldesa -contestó el aludido.

-Bien. Como iba diciendo, tengo una noticia importante que darles: sabrán que llegué aquí hace algún tiempo en busca de rastros de dragones de óxido. Pues bien, gracias a nuestros nuevos amigos -otra vez miró a Braemar y Kodziomi-, tengo una pista clara que me llevará a ellos, por lo que dejaré el pueblo después del entierro.

Una oleada de murmullos invadió cada rincón del sagrado templo. Incluso un par de conciudadanos llegó a protestar airadamente, pidiendo a Sylene que se quedara. "Nos quedaremos en la indefensión si usted se va", señaló el más altivo.

-Lo sé -retrucó ella- y lo siento en el alma, amigos. He viajado por muchos sitios en mi vida y Facture es la primera comunidad en la que me he sentido realmente acogida, sin el desdén elítico de las ciudades sureñas o la desconfianza del oeste. Ha sido todo un hogar lejos del hogar, algo que es casi imposible de conseguir. De cualquier modo, ya he encontrado a alguien que está dispuesto a tomar las riendas de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y quién sería? -inquirió una mujer regordeta con velo-. ¿El señor Braemar?

"Vaya cosa", se dijo el cazador, permitiéndose sonreír por primera vez aquella mañana. "Seré hijo de diplomáticos pero no tengo ni una brizna de político". Cambió una mirada con Kodziomi, quien negó levemente con la cabeza y luego se arrimó a él.

-No, no -la mujer ojiverde contuvo una risita-. Hablé con esta persona anoche, antes de retirarme a dormir, y aunque me costó convencerla, decidió aceptar. Se debe a la comunidad tanto como a su propio pasado, por lo que me gustaría escucharle ahora que el cargo es suyo.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo los aventureros, Fricka se puso de pie desde su sitio en la quinta fila del lado derecho y caminó al altar, persignándose antes de tomar el sitial de honor. Sylene volvió a su puesto junto al humano y la naga, mostrándoles una expresión mitad traviesa, mitad seria.

-Se lo tenía bien guardado, ¿eh? -esbozó la ofidia-. Digo, lo que le contamos ayer a la señorita Índigo no es menor.

-He ahí el motivo de su aceptación -contestó la cazadora-. El relato recibido de sus labios le abrió los ojos e hizo que asumiera gradualmente su papel en todo esto. Será una prueba dura, pero cuenta con los recursos y el respeto de sus vecinos.

-Sabia decisión -intervino Braemar-. Fricka es una magnífica persona. Lo hará bien.

-Sé que esto debe parecerles un sinsentido enorme -dijo la mujer peliazul, vestida de gris oscuro y llevando brazaletes en las muñecas-. A decir verdad, yo misma soy la más sorprendida, pero creo que merecen una explicación de todo esto. Los incidentes del humo azul abrieron mis ojos de una forma que, de no ser por la intervención de nuestros invitados de honor -repitió el gesto de mirar a la primera fila-, hubiese creído sacada de un cuento de hadas o esos compendios de leyendas que nuestros padres nos leían siendo más pequeños. Todos, desde el padre Crayven hasta el último niño que estudia con esfuerzo en el Gremio Mágico, sabemos y debemos aceptar que las cosas han cambiado. Si antes este era un rincón tranquilo de Bracada, presente en el mapa sólo por ser la puerta de entrada al distrito, ahora es una zona tan expuesta como cualquier otra ciudad o incluso Celeste, nuestra capital flotando sobre el sur del país -cerró los ojos con solemnidad-. La transición de la vida civil a la política no será fácil, por lo que requeriré de la ayuda de todos para devolver a Facture al sitial que siempre debió tener. Tal vez nos entristezca dejar partir a la señora Sylene o al señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi, pero la vida es así y siempre podemos conservar los mejores recuerdos en nuestros corazones. Así las memorias nunca morirán. No doy nada por garantizado -enfatizó- y si consideran que mi desempeño es deficiente, volveré a la vida civil y un mejor representante tomará mi lugar. Esos son los términos del trato que les propongo ahora; no pido más que una oportunidad para cumplir mi parte.

Otro aplauso cerrado siguió a la sorprendida Fricka, quien volvió a su asiento lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba sonrojada y ansiosa de ponerse a trabajar. Ya sabía más o menos por dónde empezar, gracias a los documentos dejados por la matadora de dragones y la nueva inyección de recursos a la comunidad. El padre Crayven, nuevamente en control de la ceremonia, guió a la congregación en la oración final y luego procedió a dirigir el cortejo hasta el cementerio local, ubicado en un amplio campo no lejos del fuerte (57) donde nacían los muros rodeando la pequeña urbe. Más temprano que tarde volvería a contar con una guarnición decente, abastecida por Talleres, Parapetos e incluso una Torre de Magos.

Seis portadores tomaron el ataúd por sus robustas manijas, caminando lentamente ya bajo un cielo acerado, tan frío como el del día anterior pero sin señales de desatar una nueva tormenta de granizo. Al frente iban Sylene y Fricka, pasado y presente del rol dirigencial que ahora escribiría las nuevas páginas en los compendios legales. Al centro estaban Eric, el posadero, y el atento muchacho que pasara a dejar la carta de Josephine a la taberna. Cerrando el conjunto se veía a Braemar y Kodziomi, sincronizados al punto de mover sus brazos libres al mismo tiempo y respirar el mismo aire. Crayven, el anciano sacerdote, cargaba un enorme candelabro de hierro, equipado con tres cirios encendidos cuyas llamas danzaban levemente hacia atrás conforme besaban el aire. Detrás de ellos iba la comunidad al completo, formando un eco continuo con sus pasos contra las calles a medio reparar. Por todas partes se veían trabajos pendientes, pero los sucesos de la mañana instauraron una nota de orgullo en esos corazones rojos, sufrientes, dignos de la mayor admiración.

Norman, el sepulturero del pequeño camposanto y encargado también de mantener sus jardines a punto, ya se había adelantado para preparar el sencillo mecanismo de poleas y montantes para bajar el cuerpo de la pequeña a su último descanso. Sosteniendo un viejo sombrero en sus manos y llevando una capa ajada que antes fuera de buena factura, ayudó al sexteto a asegurarlo, amarrando cada anilla a conciencia antes de pasar a la siguiente. Vino la plegaria final; nuevamente el humano y la naga entrelazaron sus manos a modo de sentir que estaban vivos a pesar de tantas tragedias. Dos niñas colocaron las coronas de flores silvestres sobre el cajón hecho de cedro, forrado en el interior con sencillos cojines de terciopelo, y el mismo encargado soltó poco a poco la cuerda. Hasta el silencio lloró con honestidad cuando las primeras paladas de tierra cayeron en el agujero de diez pies de profundidad.

"Descansa en paz, muchacha", fue el pensamiento unánime de los presentes. "Que los dioses te sean propicios".

La multitud se dispersó, volviendo a sus hogares para pasar el resto del día en una reflexión profunda ante esa oleada de cambios demasiado súbitos en un tiempo demasiado corto. Sylene, antes de recoger sus cosas del ayuntamiento, acudió a despedirse del cazador y su ayudante, a quienes regaló tiernos besos en la mejilla y un enorme abrazo, deseándoles lo mejor para su futuro juntos. Ellos quedaron sorprendidos, pero la mujer de piel cacao les dijo, guiñando el ojo como lo hiciera Josephine en esa breve misiva, que guardaría el secreto. Después siguió un enorme apretón de manos a Fricka y otro abrazo tan monumental que casi la partió en dos.

-Espero ser una digna sucesora, señora -dijo Índigo tras ajustar un poco su vestido.

-Lo serás, querida. Tus palabras en la catedral fueron totalmente sinceras. Me voy tranquila; Facture está ahora en buenas manos.

Tres minutos después, ya subida en un corcel alquilado del establo perteneciente al famoso hacendado, salió galopando a toda velocidad hacia el Deara Siena; con algo de suerte aún podría pillar al dragón antes de que remontara el vuelo.

-Creo que tendremos que posponer ese almuerzo juntos, señor Braemar -mencionó la peliazul después de despedirse del padre Crayven-. Les ruego que me disculpen, pero todo esto de ser alcaldesa es un bautismo de fuego.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente -él besó sus manos-. Tal vez, si nos pasamos por aquí en el futuro con algo más de tiempo, podríamos quitar ese ítem de la lista de pendientes.

-Nada me complacería más, señor Braemar. Quisiera agradecerles -ella devolvió el gesto e incluyó a la naga- por todo y mantengo lo que dijera cuando nos conocimos: ustedes llegaron aquí por intervención divina. Haré lo mejor para balancear mi pequeño negocio con los deberes comunitarios y, en mis ratos libres, trataré de desenterrar, como les dijera ayer, más referencias al asunto de las cámaras y el clan Muir entre lo que dejaron mis padres.

-Tómese su tiempo, señorita Fricka -Kodziomi le sonrió-. Sólo tómese su tiempo, sea fiel a su corazón y verá que todo saldrá bien.

-Es una promesa, entonces -la humana sonrió, mostrando una belleza enigmática-. Asumo que también deben partir, ¿no?

-Sí. Tenemos varias pulsadas más que ganarle a La Gruta y nuestra próxima pista va hacia el sur. Hemos recorrido media Bracada para detener a estos malnacidos y no nos detendremos ahora.

-Pues mucha suerte, amigos -Índigo sonrió- ¿Podré escribirles si encuentro algo?

-Claro -atajó Braemar-. Como estaremos continuamente en movimiento, lo mejor será que envíe sus cartas a la mansión Bakorima, en Calarnen. Vivimos allí cuando no estamos en medio de una aventura.

-Mansión Bakorima. Perfecto -ella memorizó el dato-. A cambio, cuando vengan, les prepararé mi especialidad culinaria: cordero al horno con finas hierbas.

La nueva alcaldesa ajustó su capucha a modo de último adíos y desapareció por la puerta del cementerio, donde Norman sólo esperaba a que se fueran ellos para cerrar el sitio hasta un nuevo funeral. Sin deseos de importunarlo más, ambos fueron a buscar sus cosas a _El Rincón del Sureste_ , dejando a Eric 300 monedas de oro por la habitación y las comidas más otras 200 de propina por recibirlos en circunstancias tan sorpresivas. Estrecharon con ganas su mano y lo vieron, por primera vez, mostrar una expresión jovial y optimista, totalmente divorciada de las ojeras que lo seguían a sol y sombra. Emergieron nuevamente a las calles desiertas, pero esta vez el aura de la ciudad era distinta. Los aromas de las pacíficas flores silvestres se mezclaban con el aire fresco viniendo desde las montañas y pasadizos del noroeste. Con las mochilas al hombro y tomados nuevamente de las manos, fueron al establo para alquilar un nuevo par de corceles. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que sus nuevos amigos (un par de caballos overos, jóvenes y bastante corpulentos) serían cortesía de la casa. "Tómenlo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros", dijo el mozo de cuadra al entregarles las riendas.

Su último acto allí fue entregar, en la oficina postal, un pequeño paquete envuelto en dos gruesas fundas de cuero y amarrado con cáñamo bien tensado. Adentro iba la caja acolchada con un octavo de litro de la poción azulina recuperada del Deara Siena; antes de armar el entramado la noche anterior decidieron dividir las muestras en dos frascos iguales por si el envío era interceptado de camino a Maratzante. El otro iría bien guardado en el bolso de Braemar, envuelto entre algodones y sellado con un corcho especialmente tratado; así evitarían derrames o que la presión exterior trizara el cristal. Así, pasara lo que pasara, Cyra obtendría la muestra a usar en sus análisis y les ayudaría, gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades en la materia, a eliminar la ventaja comparativa de La Gruta.

-Bien, querida -dijo el cazador mientras ambos cerraban la puerta tras salir de la ciudad-, nos quedan seis horas de cabalgata hasta la estación de Iesciani. Aún es temprano, así que podríamos llegar poco después de la hora del almuerzo.

-Si no le parece mal, jefe -retrucó la espadachina-, me gustaría que fuésemos un poco más despacio después de tantas trepidaciones. Esto del funeral y las despedidas dejó mi corazón un poco oprimido.

-Oh, perdone. No fue mi intención...

-No, no es su culpa -se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla-. Actuamos bien bajo el peso de tantas circunstancias y nos merecemos, como mínimo, un buen descanso antes de ir a visitar la Biblioteca Real.

Comenzaron a cabalgar a velocidad moderada, alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad cuyas torres contemplaron una última vez antes de verlas desaparecer tras la pendiente. Llenaron sus pulmones nuevamente de ese bendito aire provinciano, moviéndose siempre al mismo ritmo, sin deseos de competir ni sobrepasar al otro.

-¿Kodziomi?

-¿Sí, señor Braemar?

Ambos rodearon otra curva antes de tomar una larga recta corriendo paralela a un arroyo; sabían que los adoquines se prolongaban por al menos veinte o treinta kilómetros.

-También extrañaba esos días en los que estábamos solos. Ahora que hemos concluido nuestro paso por Asenius, siento que la balanza está algo más equilibrada en mi interior.

-En el mío también, jefe.

Asintiendo mutuamente, siguieron cabalgando hasta que el eco de las herraduras se perdió entre la majestuosidad del paisaje.

 _Mientras tanto, al otro lado de Bracada..._

-El libro que busca, señora Tait, está en el cuarto pasillo desde aquí. Tercer nivel, quinto estante. Es de tapas rojas con letras en plateado, aunque podrían verse doradas por efecto de la luz.

-Gracias, Priscilla.

La irascible bibliotecaria se puso de pie al escuchar el pitido de su teterita de plata alimentada por un pequeño mechero más una jarra con agua pura de los manantiales cercanos a Litma. Comenzaba otro largo domingo y para ella, en su omnisciente labor como guardiana del conocimiento establecido, no existían descansos. Tomó un paquete de té fuerte y llenó el recipiente hasta la mitad con ellas antes de verter el agua. Antes de abrir la biblioteca fue a comprar su típica botella de leche fresca y tenía, para cuando no le gustaban las bebidas suaves, un par de limones sin cortar.

Apartó la cabeza al quitar la tapa a fin de esquivar la columna de vapor que siempre iba a perderse al techo. Cerró todo nuevamente, dejando que el calor hiciera su trabajo durante dos o tres minutos a fin de impregnar la esencia de esas hojas en cada gota del líquido. Sirvió una taza y después deleitó su vista al derramar cinco gotas de leche sobre la marrón superficie. Esas ondas que al principio manchaban después crecían, disolviéndose en un océano del que no lograrían escapar jamás. Bebió con ganas; su paladar ya se reía de la temperatura que para cualquier otro habría sido intolerable.

-Sí, así está bien -dijo Priscilla, acomodándose en su silla-. Los pequeños placeres de la vida son los que más satisfacciones traen.

En el preciso momento que se levantó para ajustar su larga cabellera e ir por otra taza, notó un pequeño tumulto allá abajo, en la plaza. Desde su posición contempló a varias personas saludando con afán a un recién llegado quien correspondía cada gesto con una sonrisa de mil soles de potencia. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue una densa cabellera en tono castaño claro.

Todas las piezas se unieron en su cabeza. Cogió el alfiler de sombrero tan celosamente guardado y lo ocultó en el rincón predilecto de su capa antes de colocársela.

-¿Cecilia? -preguntó en tono formal.

La interpelada, una muchachita de 17 años que recién comenzara a trabajar allí a principios de semana, dejó de limpiar los estantes con su plumero y la miró. Era una chica de ademanes sencillos pero inteligente, práctica y muy despierta.

-¿Sí, señorita Priscilla?

-¿Podrías ocuparte de todo por un momento? -le dijo-. Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo importante allá abajo; no me tomará demasiado rato.

-Vaya tranquila. ¿El registro está abierto?

-En el sitio de siempre. Gracias, querida.

-Gracias a usted, señorita.

Bajó rauda por la escalera de caracol y descendió al primer piso del Gremio Mágico, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no llamar la atención de quienes ingresaban a la sala de aprendizaje. Abrió la puerta principal, emergiendo al frío mañanero y dejando a sus ojos brillar con amenazador desplante.

"Por fin volviste, hijo de perra".

Ubicó a su objetivo entre el grupo ya roto y lo siguió en absoluto silencio. Sólo tenía una oportunidad.

-AS9-

Ya lejos de los muros y las casas arrojando humo blanco, el paisaje de la esquina más alejada del distrito presentaba un aspecto extraordinario. El granizo, derretido ante el alza de las temperaturas, bañaba la espesa capa vegetal con un velo plateado compuesto por miles de minúsculas gotas; las que no se caían para ser absorbidas por el suelo se quedaban sobre las hojas y ramas, balanceándose con la brisa que parecía seguir a los viajeros, impulsándolos a continuar cada vez más hacia el exterior. Escucharon a los pájaros cantar su primera sinfonía de la mañana, a las ardillas excavando en el suelo para enterrar o buscar nueces y a los zorros agazapados tras ciertos matorrales en busca de alguna presa fácil. Incluso las abejas, reinas eternas de la creación y propagadoras de buenas noticias, trabajaban extrayendo el preciado néctar de enormes macizos de flores silvestres que se contoneaban sobre el arroyo junto al camino.

A lo lejos, la implacable acción decolorante de la atmósfera desteñía la nieve terrosa ubicada en la cima de pequeños picos hacia el norte de su actual posición. No se veía nadie más recorriendo la ruta a esa hora y lo agradecieron, permitiéndose cruzar nuevamente esas miradas cómplices con las que se decían tantas cosas. A veces empezaba Braemar con una postura de soslayo y Kodziomi se la devolvía cuando él parecía no observarla. Menos de tres pies los separaban en el eje lateral, dándoles la confianza y seguridad necesarias para permitirles juguetear con sus dedos. En un gesto de extrema pertenencia, ella deslizó su cascabel hacia la seguridad de la palma del chico, permitiéndole apreciar una textura única, rugosa pero a la vez ligera, forjada mediante constantes mudas de piel. Y hablando de mudas, él había ofrecido, poco antes de que ambos sucumbieran ante el poder del sueño, salir al pasillo por un rato y permitirle mudar sus escamas con la debida privacidad. Ella, sin embargo, se negó terminantemente.

-No me da vergüenza que me mire, señor -dijo la pelinegra en esa ocasión-. Cuando se trata del hombre que ha elegido, una naga carece de secretos.

Se acercó a él y lo besó, rodeándolo con sus seis brazos y calmando su ansiedad. Dejó que el muchacho inhalara su particular aroma a nieve y acero hasta hartarse.

-Yo lo amo, querido mío -sentenció, mirándolo nuevamente-. Lo amo como nunca amaré a nadie mientras viva.

-Gracias, querida, por su confianza -él besó su cuello con ternura-. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Se quedó sentado en el sillón frente al lecho, contemplando cómo Kodziomi iba removiendo poco a poco las ajadas capas de piel desde su cintura hasta la punta de la cola. Mediante movimientos envolventes iba arrancando tiras en diagonal que parecían rodar a su alrededor. A veces se ponía de pie a fin de permitir que los ajados restos de escamas diesen la vuelta, revelando a su paso un patrón lustroso, omnipotente incluso con la media luz del cuarto. Sentada nuevamente, levantó la cola hasta llegar al mismo cascabel, ahora henchido de alegría y siseando suavemente una melodía a ratos infantil, a ratos adulta, siempre hipnótica. Cuando terminó y descartó los desechos cuyo aspecto era similar al de una finísima red de pesca, se tendió en la cama y lo esperó. No bien el alquimista nominal se tendió a su lado, sintió por primera vez aquel instrumento entre sus dedos. "El cascabel es lo más sagrado en nuestra raza", susurró ella mientras se dejaba acoger y apagaba la lámpara. "Al permitir que alguien lo toque, simboliza nuestra lealtad eterna hacia ese ser".

De vuelta al presente, Braemar sintió cómo el rubor invadía sus usualmente calmadas facciones. Hace sólo un par de semanas que ambos se habían confesado, pero sus progresos en las lides amorosas eran tan deliciosos como impresionantes. En el interior de su corazón la figura de esa fantástica chica reptil iba acaparando todo el espacio, excepto el reservado a sus padres y amigos como Garth o las reinas medusa. Soltó un poco el cuello de su chaqueta para refrescarse y contempló las nubes flotando mansamente sobre ellos.

-Parecen ir hacia Iesciani, tal como nosotros -le contó a la naga-. ¿Sabe algo? Desde que llegamos me he preguntado si hay santuarios por aquí cerca; han brillado por su ausencia desde que nuestro viaje partió hace casi un mes.

-No recuerdo haber visto ninguno, al menos en la misma línea trazada por la carretera -apuntó Kodziomi-. Cierto es que no soy tan erudita como para conocer sus ubicaciones exactas, pero nada perdemos con preguntar en la estación.

-Muy cierto, querida mía.

Tiraron levemente de sus riendas para reducir la velocidad: se acercaba una zona bastante irregular, repleta de pendientes y subidas a intervalos bastante incómodos. Existía el riesgo de que los caballos resbalaran, así que optaron por salirse del rastro adoquinado y optar por el pasto ubicado, desde su perspectiva, a la derecha.

-Vamos, amigo -la espadachina azuzó un pelín a su cabalgadura-. Un poco a la izquierda y... ¡Eso es, bien hecho! Tenga cuidado, jefe; por aquí parece haber algunas rocas sueltas.

-Tiene buen ojo. De hecho, estuve a punto de pasar a llevar una de ellas.

Ya superados los percances del ascenso y descenso, tomaron nuevamente la ruta y cruzaron un puente construido donde el arroyo dejaba el camino, bifurcándose hacia su izquierda, en dirección norte, y hacia el sur rumbo a un pequeño estanque. El aire parecía diferente allí, cargado de magia e ingenio. Observando a su derecha, quedaron maravillados ante el espectáculo de blancos cisnes aterrizando y despegando desde el cuerpo de agua, este último rodeado por un suelo que parecía recubierto de brillantina verde musgo. Cerca de allí se erigía un pequeño bosquecillo de amplias copas bloqueando el sol y una especie de choza primitiva en otro árbol (este último algo más cerca del camino). La presencia de un brasero, una batea de lavado y leña partida era clara: dicho lugar estaba habitado.

Una pregunta clave cruzó la mente de ambos: ¿cómo narices no se dieron cuenta de este pequeño e idílico rincón durante el viaje de ida?

-Es hermoso -los ojos de la chica brillaron-. ¡Es absolutamente hermoso! Tal vez sea la instancia más fascinante en la que haya encontrado un trozo de Planicie Mágica (58). Esta clase de suelo también rodea Maratzante, pero la ciudad mata buena parte de su belleza.

-También he visto la de Maratzante -añadió él mientras ambos llevaban sus corceles allá abajo-. En mis anteriores viajes por el continente, sin embargo, recuerdo sólo una instancia donde las encontré.

-¿Dónde?

-Cerca de una ciudad llamada Fair Feather, ubicada en la zona conocida como la Puerta del Ángel, al interior de Erathia -recordó-. Está en un paso montañoso separando la costa sur del resto del país. No hay otro asentamiento en como quinientos kilómetros a la redonda y los lugareños me contaron que allí, hace cientos de años, vivieron ángeles y arcángeles que protegieron a sus primeros habitantes. Comprenderá usted que en esa época era bastante menos receptivo a los asuntos religiosos y los tomé por locos.

-No puedo culparlo por eso, señor Braemar -retrucó ella-. Yo nunca he visto un ángel en persona, mucho menos un arcángel.

-Estamos aliados con Erathia, ¿no? Uno pensaría que ambas naciones harían algún ejercicio militar conjunto.

-Lo mismo creía yo. Sin embargo, el comandante Fafner nos contó en una ocasión que ninguna de las dos partes entendía la doctrina militar de la otra. A nosotros nos daban risa sus jinetes de pesadas armaduras y ellos no podían entender por qué rechazábamos usar escudos.

-Incoherencias de la estrategia -corroboró él-. Discutir de artes bélicas con extranjeros, por muy corteses que sean, siempre termina desembocando en pachotadas.

Ambos llegaron a una zona con pasto tierno, no lejos del estanque, y desmontaron. La posición del sol en el cielo plateado indicaba que eran más o menos la una de la tarde, por lo que decidieron parar en aquel idílico sitio, preparar un buen almuerzo y descansar antes de continuar el viaje. Los caballos, entregados a sus propios juegos, se hicieron el banquete con tanta hierba e incluso aprovecharon la presencia de una pequeña cascada para saciar su sed. En el intertanto, el cazador y su asistente decidieron ir a inspeccionar esa cabañuca que sólo se sostenía firme, concluyeron, por algún extraño prodigio arcano.

-Usted primero, señor.

La escalera llevando a la plataforma superior estaba en peor estado, si cabe, clavada mediante gruesos puntales de hierro cubiertos de óxido. En dos o tres ocasiones Braemar pensó que perdería pie (o mano) y se iría directo al húmedo suelo, arriesgando una nada agradable lesión y la perspectiva de pasar una semana anclado en el hospital. Apelando a sus buenos reflejos, consiguió balancear su peso lo suficiente para alcanzar el borde hecho, como todo lo demás allí, de una madera cuyo aspecto la hacía parecer una esponja marrón, tan empapada como todo lo demás. Al tacto, sin embargo, era muchísimo más dura de lo que aparentaba.

Kodziomi decidió trepar de otro modo, enroscando su cola contra el tronco y usando sus tres pares de manos como palancas, aplicando la presión justa en los peldaños para impulsarse hacia arriba.

-Debería enseñarme a escalar, querida -dijo él, maravillado ante la agilidad de su amiga.

-Si le parece bien, querido -ella rozó su nariz contra la de su contraparte-, puedo enseñarle _muchas cosas más_ aparte de trepar cuando esto acabe. Será un pago -la naga se puso pícara- por las clases particulares de magia.

-Le voy a cobrar la palabra.

Ambos rieron levemente y recordaron a qué habían venido. La puerta de la cabaña (59) estaba entrecerrada, así que golpearon un par de veces. Nadie respondió desde el interior.

-¿Hola? -inquirió el alquimista nominal-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nuevamente nada.

-Déjeme probar -Kodziomi tomó el testigo y golpeó nuevamente-. ¿Hay alguien? No somos bandidos ni bárbaros ni nada parecido, por si quiere saberlo. ¿Podemos pasar?

Otra vez el silencio les dio una bofetada en el rostro.

-Si no hay nadie, supongo que podemos entrar sin problemas -concluyó la ofidia.

Empujó suavemente la puerta y entró, él uniéndose a ella casi al instante. Lo que encontraron los dejó derechamente sorprendidos. El tronco del árbol y sus ramas superiores emergían desde el muro del fondo, proveyendo a la estructura de un poderoso soporte. El mismo techo, mezclado con las hojas frondosas, otorgaba al lugar un aspecto natural y jovial que era en buena parte contrarrestado por la presencia de una mesa tosca, tallada de la misma madera por manos expertas. Sobre ella descansaba un mamotreto ajado, cuya portada se desvaneciera hace mucho tiempo. Muestras de plantas, flores y pieles de animales colgaban de los muros. Dos pequeños rayos de luz natural alumbraban el centro del cuarto, el libro y las pocas posesiones de su única moradora, una mujer entrada en años, alta y delgada, vestida con ropas tan viejas como todo lo demás. A un costado crepitaba el tentador sonido de una chimenea sobre la que se cocinaban pescados descamados con una daga de hierro ubicada junto al dintel. El resto de los muebles consistían en una cama, un estante y un baúl tan tosco como todo lo demás allí. La fémina, de ojos encendidos cual carbón y en estupenda forma física, volteó en el acto y los miró fijo.

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa? -espetó, evidentemente molesta ante la presencia de los dos intrusos-. Esto no es una posada ni nada parecido.

-Usted perdone, señora -Braemar hizo una reverencia-. Somos viajeros y nos paramos aquí a descansar para comer.

-Eso es evidente, joven -siguió con el tono duro-. Vienen de Facture o Talirindë y van camino a Iesciani para teletransportarse hacia el sur. Pueden quedarse en el claro si lo desean; sólo manténganse lejos de mi cabaña.

Kodziomi contempló el libro sobre la mesa. Era un tomo referente a Logística, disciplina que recordó haber visto en sus clases del ejército. "¿Por qué lo estaría estudiando?", se preguntó. "Esta señora no parece ser de la clase que debe movilizar muchas cosas en poco tiempo". Miró nuevamente el duro rostro de la dueña del sitio, percibiendo en ella intenciones inescrutables.

-¿Señora? -la ofidia adoptó el máximo respeto posible-. ¿Me permite una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste, naga, pero te concederé otra.

-¿Por qué tiene un manual de Logística en su colección de libros?

-Si esto tiene que ver con enseñarles sus secretos, lo siento mucho. Ciertamente no tengo nada que compartir con un par de seres tan sabios -la bruja aplicó extrema sorna- como ustedes. Ahora váyanse, si no es mucho pedir. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero... -Braemar intentó apagar el incendio.

-¡Fuera! -bramó la mujer, perdiendo su paciencia-. ¡Váyanse de una vez o los sacaré a escobazo limpio de aquí!

Sin deseos de forzar otra pelea, los aventureros se despidieron y marcharon por donde habían venido. Esta vez Braemar llevó el tramo fácil al bajar, esperando pacientemente que su querida reptiliana llegase a tomar contacto con el verdoso pasto saturado de magia. Ambos se encogieron de hombros mientras volvían al bosquecillo para buscar un poco de leña y hacer fuego. No podían evitar sentirse insultados ante el exabrupto de la señora. "Tal vez sean las consecuencias de vivir tanto tiempo aislada", concluyó Kodziomi; su superior y amigo se limitó a asentir. Más allá del mal rato, decidieron seguir su ejemplo y capturaron, mediante improvisadas cañas de pescar, un par de truchas bigotudas, peces bien adaptados al clima bracadano y que ocasionalmente salían a la superficie en busca de algas frescas para comer. El cazador los inmovilizó con una pequeña chispa mágica y después se abocó a encender la hoguera mientras su ayudante faenaba el plato principal, removiendo cabeza, cola y escamas en dos tiempos con ayuda de su fiel daga de hierro. Clavaron un par de estacas a ambos lados y suspendieron sobre ellas un palo más delgado donde ensartarían a los desafortunados habitantes del estanque.

-¡Ya está! -él reaccionó satisfecho al obtener las chispas del pedernal-. Tenemos las mantas puestas y nuestras dagas para cortar la carne. ¿Contamos con algún aderezo?

-Aún nos queda -la ofidia revisó su equipaje- un poco de sal marina de Erkandi. También tenemos los limones que nos diera Eric, el posadero, al despedirse de nosotros. Creo que por aquí hay una bandeja de latón... ¡Sí, aquí está! Percibo, de paso, el suave aroma del aceite de oliva que servirá para un buen macerado. Debemos reabastecernos cuando volvamos a la civilización.

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello.

Sin temor a ensuciarse las manos, filetearon las truchas con sumo cuidado, removiendo hasta la última espina y enterrando los restos no lejos de allí. Mezclaron los aliños hasta formar una sustancia oleosa con deliciosos toques cítricos y depositaron allí los trozos más grandes, moviendo la bandeja poco a poco a fin de impregnar cada fibra. Lavaron sus manos en la cascadita y las secaron con sus propias capas, dando media hora al proceso antes de poner su almuerzo a asar. Acariciaron a sus caballos, quienes reaccionaron encantados ante el gesto y les dieron un golpecito en las manos con sus narices antes de continuar devorando sus propias raciones. Tomados de las manos, fueron a contemplar el estanque y admirar las proezas de los cisnes.

Entre tanta calamidad, sangre derramada y muestras de megalomanía, momentos así les permitían no sólo acercarse, sino también recordar lo fundamental: estaban vivos.

 _En algún otro sitio..._

Tras deshacerse del gentío de viejos conocidos a los que saludara con efusividad antes de pasar a tomar un buen trago en la taberna de Garth, el hombre de cabellera castaño claro salió nuevamente a la calle y tomó la calle Reterimi hacia el oeste. Conocía la ciudad mejor que la palma de sus manos y hasta la calle más enredada era un atajo bajo sus pies, secundados mediante pasos rápidos. Andaba con el tiempo justo y pensaba aprovecharlo bien antes de volver a Antrime, en el extremo sur del distrito de Maratzante, con el mobiliario para su nuevo y flamante bar.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que descubriera a aquella hermosa muchacha en la taberna local y se enamorara perdidamente de ella, aún sabiendo que estaba comprometido. Priscilla ciertamente había sido una influencia estabilizadora en su vida, alejándolo de los bajos fondos y las frecuentes borracheras que le marcaron a fuego los primeros años de la adultez. Aún así, se sentía ahogado ante el hecho de que ella lo trataba como un hijo en vez de un novio, corrigiéndolo constantemente y limitándose a responderle "hago esto por tu propio bien" cada vez que él se quejaba. Entonces apareció Leanne, con sus cabellos de oro, figura campechana y sonrisa eterna incluso ante la tormenta más devastadora. Una chica esforzada, criada por sus abuelos luego de que sus padres murieran atacados por un oso al que deseaban cazar. El flechazo fue instantáneo y ella correspondió en cuerpo y alma a sus intenciones. No pasaba día en que no tragara una cerveza entre los parroquianos, buscando verla y conversar con ella aunque fuese por goteo.

La bibliotecaria fue borrada poco a poco de su mente, evitando verla al tiempo que se armaba de valor para pedirle a Leanne que fuese su novia. Ella, casi llorando de júbilo, aceptó encantada y confesó que también deseaba conocer el mundo, sintiendo que la vida en Calarnen le quedaba pequeña a pesar de su falta de recursos. Poco se podía hacer ante semejante voluntad; acordaron fugarse durante una noche de luna llena, poco después de que la tormenta azotando el distrito al completo decidiera marcharse hasta nuevo aviso. Echando mano a una buena dosis de orden y método, trabajaron en secreto para costearse el monolito rumbo al sur y después emplearse en una taberna del sector alto que, si todo iba bien, podrían comprar del dueño cuando este se retirara.

Era un plan perfecto, pero no contaron con el único factor fuera de su control: la misma Priscilla, quien sufría por esos años de insomnio intermitente. Como si los dioses hubiesen querido forzar un choque brutal, ella salió a dar una vuelta por la zona de la plaza principal a fin de despejar su mente y los sorprendió cuando terminaban de cargar el vagón. Lo que siguió fue un altercado de manual que despertó a todo el barrio y forzó a las patrullas nocturnas a intervenir. Mientras la bibliotecaria, totalmente fuera de sí ante el espectro del despecho, era arrastrada de vuelta a su casa, lanzó la última advertencia:

-¡Si vuelvo a ver tu asqueroso rostro aquí, te voy a matar! -en ese momento casi se soltó del férreo agarre de Kyran-. ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Y después iré por tu amiguita, hijo de perra!

Nadie, ni siquiera los amenazados, tomó semejante diatriba en serio. Priscilla era muy temperamental y con frecuencia solía perder los estribos, calmándose en unas pocas horas y volviendo a su personalidad adusta. Henry (así se llamaba el tipo de marras) nunca supo que después de aquél incidente la bibliotecaria pasó una semana completa sin ir a trabajar, encerrada en su habitación mascando la rabia y viendo su dignidad rota en mil pedazos al recibir el peor desengaño posible: el primer hombre al que había amado más que a sí misma la dejaba por una chica más joven y bonita.

Sacudiendo los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos de su mente, entró al negocio de compra y venta de muebles ubicado en una bocacalle casi frente a la plaza Takmati. Una hora despúes y tras intercambiar tres mil monedas de oro con el propietario, obtuvo lo que requería e incluso se lo enviarían sin costo al local. "He ahí las ventajas de tener amigos en todas partes", pensó Henry al tiempo que enfilaba en dirección opuesta, cruzando el pequeño prado e ingresando a otro callejón. Con algo de suerte estaría en la entrada en diez o quince minutos, esquivando el enorme tumulto causado por la feria semanal y sus gritos de mercadillo. No hizo más que torcer a la izquierda en la segunda esquina cuando se detuvo de golpe.

Ante sus ojos se veía una enorme pared de veinte pies de altura, sin asideros y con una serie de dientes metálicos en el borde superior. Ni una sola ventana abierta se distinguía en los laterales, rodeando ese rincón del barrio en intimidante oscuridad.

-Qué raro -dijo, desconcertado por el hallazgo-. No recuerdo que esta calle estuviera cerrada.

-Pusieron el muro ahí hace seis meses para evitar que los borrachos evadieran a las patrullas del sector -replicó una voz gélida a sus espaldas.

-Ah, ya entien…

Henry se congeló, sintiendo erizarse hasta el último de los poros bajo su gruesa tenida invernal. Conocía al dedillo ese sonsonete estricto, a veces cargado de amor irrefrenable y en otras de tensos sermones. Por un momento lo invadió el temor y deseó no voltear, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Allí, de frente a él y con ademanes de justiciera, se encontraba su antigua pareja.

-Por fin decidiste volver -dijo ella, pasando a un cariz asesino-. ¿Te hartaste ya de tu amiguita tetona y vienes a buscar otra para tu inmundo harén?

-Priscilla… -fue lo único que el desgraciado atinó a decir.

-Ahora te quedas sin habla, ¿no? Claro, y antes te sobraba cuando bañabas a Leanne en almíbar -evidentemente ella le iba a leer la cartilla completa-, recitándole poesías a la luz de la luna mientras me preguntaba por qué ya no salíamos a cenar o pasear juntos. Todas las noches, desde que te fuiste, he pensado en este día, cultivando mi furia con dedicación digna de una madre. Y ahora… es tiempo de dejarla salir.

Descubrió el alfiler de sombrero, cuyo brillo aterrorizó aún más al paseante. Ella dio cinco pasos hacia adelante, forzándolo a retroceder y casi haciéndolo chocar contra el frío muro a sus espaldas.

-Entiendo que me odies por lo que pasó -Henry intentó lanzar una última carta-, pero la violencia no es el camino. Sé que debería haberme sincerado contigo antes, pero...

-Eso ya no vale -levantó la punta de su arma y endureció su voz-. Mi momento de triunfo ha llegado y créeme -lanzó una risa diabólica- que lo voy a disfrutar.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese siquiera intentar evadirla, Priscilla se abalanzó sobre él cual auténtica máquina bélica, tomándolo del cuello con la mano izquierda y ensartándole el corazón con la derecha. El grito ahogado salido de los labios de Henry se perdió en el aire frío del callejón. Ella, habiendo calculado cada detalle con meticulosa precisión, sabía que por allí no pasaba nadie a esa hora del día. Se separó de un Henry que llevó de inmediato las manos al pecho, sintiendo que su propia sangre ardía al abandonar su cuerpo y empaparle la camisa. Poco a poco sus músculos se volvían inertes, desconectados del sistema nervioso central.

-Soy magnánima incluso en la victoria -dijo Priscilla, conteniendo sus ganas de patearle la cara y quitándole el dinero que llevaba-. El alfiler estaba impregnado con una generosa dosis de ricino, así que morirás dentro de cuatro o cinco minutos. Aprendí este truco de un buen amigo, de un hombre íntegro al que tú, mugrosa alimaña, no le llegarías ni a la suela de las botas. Y no sufras: me encargaré con gusto de tu amiguita.

-Pri…

No obtuvo respuesta. La aludida, a quien nadie creía capaz de pasar de la acción a las palabras, abandonó el callejón de inmediato, sintiendo un enorme peso levantarse de sus hombros y conciencia mientras devoraba el adoquinado a pasos confiados. Nadie la vio ni sintió reír nuevamente mientras iniciaba el largo camino de vuelta a la biblioteca. Tendría que meterse de lleno en la multitud de la plaza (con el debido disimulo, por supuesto) y demorarse otra media hora, además de dar las consabidas explicaciones del caso a Cecilia. Al faltar la hucha en el cadáver todos creerían que lo mataron para robarle. Nadie podría conectarla con el crimen, permitiéndole fingir que necesitaba comprar algo para el almuerzo o su merienda de las cuatro; hasta cargaba una canasta consigo, dejada temporalmente a un lado antes de asestar el golpe final. Se encargaría de lavar a conciencia su capa y vestido a la noche, además de quemar los guantes en la chimenea y botarlos mañana con la ceniza. Del alfiler se desharía cuando no la observaran, tal vez arrojándolo a las cloacas o pidiendo al herrero derretirlo para crear algún ornamento. Y si por algún añadido los de la guardia venían a interrogarla tras encontrar el cuerpo, tendría el olvido para poner otras dos capas extra de refuerzo a su coartada. "No tenía ni idea de que había vuelto a la ciudad", contaría si le preguntaban. "Esa etapa quedó atrás hace mucho; lo que le pasara no es asunto mío".

No pudo evitar pensar en Braemar, ese cazador de tesoros al que calificaba en público de "niñato estúpido" y de "loco" por tener una naga de asistente, pero por el que sentía una enorme admiración en privado. Fue él, como ella contara acertadamente al ya fiambre, quien le enseñara la técnica apropiada para envenenar armas y alargar los efectos de las toxinas en sus víctimas. Mantuvo el secreto por años hasta liberarlo junto con su explosión de furia. Para facilitar aún más las cosas, el muchacho andaba fuera hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Quién podría sospechar de un ciudadano ejemplar como él?

-Dicen que el crimen perfecto no existe, pero yo acabo de inventarlo -susurró con satisfacción-. Si me vieras ahora, chico, sé que estarías orgulloso de mí. Llegado el momento, te lo contaré todo.

Silbando una cancioncita tenue, encontró al gentío marcando el límite de la feria y se abrió paso con frases de exquisita cortesía. De inmediato encontró el puesto de pastelillos que eran el deleite de su paladar. Pidió media docena, miró al cielo y volvió a sentir la felicidad tras tantos años de tormento.

 _Volvamos a la Planicie Mágica..._

-Qué hermosos son los cisnes de allá -esbozó Kodziomi, entrecerrando los ojos para fijar su vista en ellos-. ¡Mire, incluso tienen crías! Debe ser una familia completa en el estanque.

Tres pequeñas avecillas iban detrás de una más grande, nadando en fila india como si fuesen patitos recién salidos del cascarón. La que sospecharon era la madre constituía un ejemplar magnífico, con plumas inmaculadas y apenas alteradas por las gotas de agua causadas por sus propios chapoteos. De cuando en cuando iba sacando algo de comida del agua (fuesen algas, semillas o lo que estuviera al alcance de su pico) y alimentaba a sus seguidores con cariño. Era una escena fantástica, digna de las expresiones más puras ofrecidas por la naturaleza.

-Es para envidiarlos, ¿no cree? -contestó Braemar, terminando su filete de trucha-. Los cisnes son muy parecidos a las nubes: viajando lento por los cielos, sin mayor preocupación que deleitarse con el aire bajo sus extensas alas -se tendió sobre su gruesa manta-. Incluso con el dominio de la magia más poderosa, dudo mucho que el ser humano pueda llegar a volar como ellos lo hacen. Somos, querida mía -ella se acostó a su lado-, como la escultura que viéramos durante nuestros primeros pasos en Facture.

La ofidia recordaba perfectamente el cisne esculpido en piedra, privado de agua y aire para sobrevivir. No dejó, sin embargo, que la triste retrospectiva atenuara su estado de ánimo. Acurrucándose junto al cazador, pasó una de sus manos izquierdas por el rostro del chico y luego suspiró, dejándose capturar por él como lo hicieran anoche tras acabar la cena. Decidió no envolverle las piernas con su cola por si cambiaba de idea y deseaba levantarse.

-Todos tenemos algo -razonó- que envidiamos de otros y, al mismo tiempo, nos permite llegar a cosas que nadie más tiene. Esos cisnes, hermosos en toda su armonía, nunca podrían tener aventuras como las nuestras. Un gólem no siente dolor pero tampoco los toques más leves de la vida. Quienes nacen fuera de Bracada conocen las cuatro estaciones del año, pero nunca llegarán a apreciar la belleza del invierno eterno que, por obra y gracia de Ikerena y muchos otros dioses, esculpe nuestras existencias de forma única.

-Su conciencia es muy profunda, querida mía -él miró la copa vegetal sobre ambos-. ¿Me permite extender un poco más su razonamiento?

-Lo que guste, jefe -ella se incorporó y él la siguió.

-Mi oficio es inestable hasta decir basta, pero me permite ser yo mismo y evitar el tedio de las cortes o el interés descarnado de los buitres ante herencias cuantiosas -suspiró-. No lo cambiaría por nada y mucho menos...

Halló la fibra de inspiración justa a la orilla del cristalino estanque (60), donde una pareja de cisnes cortejaba, entrelazando sus cuellos de forma tan posesiva como exquisita. Se puso de pie y caminó fuera del bosquecillo, pisando levemente la planicie mágica cuyo aroma alusivo parecía amplificarse gracias a la humedad. Cuando llegaron al borde del agua, marcado por una diminuta línea de gravilla oscura, giró y la miró a los ojos, tomándole las manos como sólo un noble podía.

-Retomaré mi frase -carraspeó, sonrojándose levemente-. No lo cambiaría por nada y mucho menos desde que entró a mi vida hace casi un mes. La amo como no imagina, Kodziomi. Usted es lo que anhelé por tanto tiempo después de la muerte de mis padres y tantos años de soledad: una amiga, una compañera, alguien que me quisiera por quien soy. Le estoy eternamente agradecido y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para asegurar su felicidad.

Braemar se arrodilló tras quitarse los guantes, sumergiendo sus manos en el gélido manto líquido y llevándolas al rostro de la pelinegra, a esas alturas recién surcado por lágrimas de felicidad. Pasó los dedos con extremo cuidado bajo la línea de los párpados, dejando una estela que parecía brillar aún más por efecto del tenue sol de la tarde, confiriéndole un aspecto divino. Volvió de pasada a cuando atracaran el bote a la orilla del primer sendero en Ruktorima, cuando pensara que nunca había visto a una chica más atractiva. "Su belleza no es sólo externa", sentenció en silencio antes de acogerla una vez más y besarla. "Por dentro hay sólo luz divina. Kodziomi dijo nunca haber visto un ángel... sin darse cuenta de que ella lo es".

-Ahora soy yo quien cree no tener palabras para describir esto, señor Braemar -ella agradecía en silencio por su buena suerte-. El amor que siento por usted crece cada vez con más fuerza dentro de mí, dominándome a ratos y desencadenando esa posesión innata cuando lo veo hablar con otras mujeres -bajó un poco la cabeza antes de continuar-. Las nagas somos celosas por naturaleza, como ya sabrá, y la mera idea de que alguien podría intentar interponerse entre nosotros es... es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-De modo que ha sentido celos -retrucó él con tono curioso y nada ofensivo-. ¿De Aine, por ejemplo?

-Sí. Ya que estoy en plan de absoluta apertura, admito también lo mismo respecto de la señorita Josephine y de Leonisa, que tan bien nos tratara en Ikata.

-¿De Leo, querida? -el humano la miró con algo de desconcierto-. Pero si la chiquilla no tiene más de 16 años. Podría ser perfectamente mi hermana menor.

-Lo sé, querido, pero es nuestro instinto de protección -la naga intentó equilibrar algo las cosas-. Respecto a la insoportable de Serena no siento más que desprecio; es y será un incordio de mala muerte. Sobre Lady Rissa, su antigua maestra, sé que aún respeta a su lado bueno e intentaré mantener la misma postura. Una relación, como nos contara mi madre a mí y mis hermanas siendo niñas, no sólo se basa en lo que sienten sus protagonistas. Su reacción de cara al mundo exterior es igualmente importante.

Kodziomi se inclinó y lavó el rostro de su amado con la misma agua helada. La diferencia térmica no se hizo esperar, erizándole levemente la piel y causándole un momentáneo cierre de ojos. Lanzó una risita al verlo sacudirse el frío mediante un rápido sacudón de cabeza. Se sentaron justo detrás de la gravilla y vieron a los pequeños cisnes juguetear entre ellos, lanzando leves graznidos bajo la continua supervisión de sus padres.

-Agradezco, como siempre, su honestidad y altura de miras -Braemar tomó el testigo nuevamente-. En estas lides puede quedarse tranquila: mi corazón es sólo suyo y nadie, ni siquiera mediante hipnosis, conseguirá que me fije en alguien más. Cierto es que eventualmente Aine se enterará y sus esperanzas se verán irremediablemente destrozadas, pero capearemos ese temporal como lo hemos hecho durante las casi cuatro semanas desde que comenzáramos a trabajar juntos.

-Viajar a los infiernos y volver una vez más... Es un buen panorama, especialmente si estas muchachas -tocó los mangos de sus cimitarras- pueden continuar viendo mundo. Si me lo pregunta, esta misión nos lleva a cabo tanto como nosotros a ella. Instancias así rompen o cimentan nuestros caminos en el mapa de la vida.

-Pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero ¿qué tal si pasamos aquí el resto del día? -el cazador bostezó como excusa para abrazarla-. Tenemos comida, lecho, aire fresco, una fogata robusta y otras tantas historias que contar. Sé que le debo la del ganso malhumorado -se puso de pie y arrojó unas migas de pan al agua-, así que es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para quedar a mano con usted.

-¡Por fin! -ella aplaudió como niña en su día de cumpleaños-. Si nos damos cinco minutos para limpiar nuestros utensilios y ordenar las mantas, tenga por seguro que seré todo oídos.

Echaron una última mirada a la cabaña del árbol para ver si la malhumorada bruja andaba intruseando. Lo hicieron sólo como precaución acostumbrada; a ambos les daba exactamente lo mismo si aprobaba o desaprobaba el espectáculo de su relación. Secaron y guardaron todo con sus pañuelos de algodón antes de volver a encontrar la comodidad de esas gruesas colchas de lana que eran su más preciada posesión por las noches. Tras seis días enteros durmiendo bajo techo, admitieron con una mirada que extrañaban el peculiar atractivo de pasar las noches a merced de los elementos, con las estrellas como techo y la luna haciendo las veces de lámpara plateada e incandescente.

-Lo que le voy a contar -empezó el chico- ocurrió hará unos cinco años, en uno de mis primeros viajes al exterior. Pasando por una modesta aldea no muy lejos de Steadwick, la capital de Erathia, me contaron que su gente estaba vuelta loca porque decía que un ladrón se ensañaba con sus joyas y la guardia vecinal se lavaba las manos de todo el asunto. Decidí tomar el trabajo y ver qué podía sacar en limpio.

Y así se les fue el resto de la tarde, entre cuentos y vivencias, entre bromas y confidencias. La naga apenas pudo contener la risa al saber que ese ladrón era un ganso cuyas capturas estaban depositadas en el corral de una granja cercana, donde era amo y señor. Al parecer, dicho palmípedo tenía una extraña fijación con los objetos brillantes que los habitantes del villorrio dejaban generalmente cerca de las ventanas o derechamente colgados en los portales para usarlos de atrapasueños. Eran, por lo tanto, presa fácil para este peculiar cleptómano, quien apenas vio a Braemar intentar hurgar en su nido se le echó encima como un poseso, graznando y aleteando mientras intentaba pillarle la nariz o picotearle los ojos. La trifulca alertó a los vecinos, quienes vieron al pobre muchacho tratando de quitárselo de encima como podía. "¡Socorro!", gritó él en aquella ocasión con sus 18 años recién cumplidos. "¡Que alguien controle a este energúmeno, por caridad!". Eventualmente el ladrón perdió la partida y fue prontamente cocinado a las finas hierbas pese a la aireada oposición del granjero Jenkins, propietario del corral. El hijo de diplomáticos fue invitado a almorzar y recibió el trozo más grande como compensación por todos los malos ratos, además de aceptar gustoso las quinientas monedas de oro de recompensa (su primer sueldo real). Una mirada más acuciosa al "tesoro" reveló dos docenas de esmeraldas, siete rubíes, cinco zafiros, ocho piezas de cuarzo pulido y casi una treintena de collares de plata y oro con otras tantas gemas; algunos de ellos antiquísimos. Al truhán cuyas plumas terminaron en un colchón le tomó sólo seis meses acumular semejante botín. Jenkins no la sacó barata, debiendo desembolsar de su propio bolsillo otras mil monedas para indemnizar a los afectados.

-La moraleja de esta historia, querida, es clara: los gansos son criaturas letales. Si se encuentra con uno, ignórelo o faénelo; de lo contrario la perseguirá hasta el final de los tiempos -él dispensó una risa.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta, querido mío -ella sacó su voz melosa-. Ya casi anochece, pero también tengo una historia para capear el frío. ¿Ponemos a los caballos a buen recaudo?

-Claro, así nos estiramos un poco más -ambos ya estaban de pie-. Vengan aquí, amigos. Es hora de su cena.

Peinaron un poco la crin de sus fieles corceles antes de llevarlos a comer pasto al borde de la Planicie Mágica. Los tranquilizaron un rato ante los incipientes ruidos inundando el ambiente poco a poco antes de volver a ocupar sus puestos de honor sobre las mantas.

-Mi cuento empieza siendo niña -dijo Kodziomi; ahora ella lo acogía a él-. Habré tenido unos seis o siete años cuando me regalaron mi primera espada de verdad. Para alguien como mis hermanas o yo, que sólo entrenábamos con armas de madera o sin filo, era como estar en la cima del mundo. No aguantábamos las ganas de probarlas, por lo que mi madre nos llevó a una galería cercana al pabellón donde vivíamos...

Siguió así una visita guiada por las pinceladas orillas del Molketa, antesala de las tierras altas eternamente ocultas por las esponjosas nubes del norte. Sykora, jefa del clan Diakara y mujer de extraordinario temple aún con la ausencia del esposo fallecido, asomaba como una progenitora estricta pero siempre con el bienestar de sus hijas como primerísima prioridad. Kodziomi describió a Stilian, su padre, como un hombre bondadoso, visionario y librepensador, casi un opuesto total de su esposa pero el único hombre capaz de sacar a flote su lado más oculto y sensible. Escultor autodidacta, ganaba lo suficiente con sus obras para dar un estupendo pasar a la familia, yendo durante el día a su taller en Acker y volviendo en la tarde a compartir la vida doméstica. "No pocas veces modelamos para él y sus obras siguen en casa como un recuerdo del gran hombre que fue", señaló la espadachina. "Mi madre lo amaba y sigue amando con la misma intensidad del primer día; cuando él falleció y después lo enterramos, la vi llorar por primera vez". Regresando al tema de las espadas, cuando la ofidia y sus hermanas (nagas plebeyas en ese entonces) no batallaban en las colinas cercanas al río o jugaban a perseguirse en sus ratos libres, iban con su madre al sagrado campo de entrenamiento fundado con la aldea allá por el año 465 después del Silencio.

-¿Cómo fue que usted cambió de plebeya a noble? -preguntó Braemar con curiosidad.

-Fue justo antes del viaje a Erkandi para exterminar a los nigromantes -confesó la aludida-. Lo consideraba algo tan grande, tan incomensurable, que me forzó a madurar. Me acosté con cuatro brazos y amanecí con seis, este patrón carmesí plasmado a fuego en las escamas negras que antes eran grises -levantó la cola para enfatizar-. Fui una de las últimas del grupo en hacer la transición; las demás se convirtieron en nobles tras su ascenso y posterior regreso a las ciudades donde estaban asignadas.

-Ahora lo veo claro. Usted, al igual que yo, es una hija del deber -se puso regalón-. Tal vez es por eso que la amo tanto.

-Me halaga, señor.

Tomaron una breve pausa para preparar la cena: té caliente, huevos revueltos y galletas saladas obtenidas también desde la taberna de Eric. Ocultaron el escudo y la daga bajo las mantas, abriéndolas a fin de tapar todo y después meterse entre el colchón y la capa superior. Bien acompañados por el fuego y el silencio de la Planicie Mágica, Kodziomi regresó a esa instancia en la que tocó el acero por primera vez y, con él, la cima del mundo.

-AS10-

-Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, Halon.

La pétrea voz del hombre barbudo fue lo primero en llegar a los oídos del genio de tez oscura en la escala del verde, quien se incorporara del molde recién abierto y contemplara, estupefacto, sus manos renacidas. Pidió un espejo y allí estaban sus ojos dorados, su nariz ligeramente aguileña y la expresión sardónica de todos los días. Su calva, sin el más mísero pelo y brillante cual vidrio recién forjado, daba forma a la cabeza ligeramente chata. No llevaba vestimenta alguna, por lo que el estricto mago le facilitó una de sus batas de laboratorio; ambos usaban la misma talla.

-¿Señor...? -preguntó casi sin poder creerlo-. ¿Qué pasó? -sacudió un poco su mente- Creí haber muerto en Rovira.

-La Gruta no abandona a quienes le son fieles aún al costo de sacrificar sus propias vidas -replicó el otro tipo-. Rescatamos tus cenizas aún tibias y las conservamos hasta que llegó el momento adecuado. Si he transgredido las barreras entre la vida y la muerte para recuperarte es por un motivo claro: necesito tus recuerdos de esa fría noche en las islas, poco antes de que Rissa cayera.

-¿La señora también? -él se alarmó-. No me diga que está...

-No está muerta pero sí en un coma profundo, según nos informaron nuestras fuentes por esos lados del país. El lado malvado que conseguimos despertar en ella fue exterminado en combate, dejándola con sólo media personalidad y sin fuerzas suficientes para volver a la vida. Podría pasar años así, pero creo que más no puedo hacer por ella. Incluso mis propias habilidades tienen un límite.

-Comprendo bien, señor -Halon se puso de pie, apoyando tentativamente sus piernas-. ¿Le importa si me muevo un poco?

-Adelante, mientras me digas lo que deseo saber.

Sentándose en la silla junto a la mesa de trabajo luego de encender la chimenea, escuchó atentamente la narración de su subalterno. Todo sucedió en cosa de minutos. Fueron tomados absolutamente por sorpresa debido a un Relámpago en Cadena salido de la nada. Se enfrentaron a un muchacho joven, en la veintena, comandando un poco ortodoxo pelotón compuesto por una naga y cinco reinas medusa. Dos de sus hombres fueron petrificados por las reptilianas y la misma muchacha de múltiples brazos le desgarró el estómago, asestando el golpe final. Los otros ocho archimagos, a pesar de su veteranía, también murieron en el asalto. "Tal vez lo más sorprendente de todo aquello fuese su furia irrefrenable en combate, como si quisiesen causarnos el máximo daño posible con cada golpe", destacó. "De una cosa estoy seguro: no eran mercenarios comunes y corrientes".

-He sacado varias cosas en limpio de tu narración, Halon -concluyó el mago-. Nagas hay muchas aquí en Bracada, pero el rastro de las reinas debería ser algo más sencillo de seguir. Ya no están en Erkandi, pero sé exactamente dónde hallarlos.

-¿Dónde?

-En Asenius, claro. Hablé con la escarlata ayer y me contó de un rastro muy similar al de tu pelea dejado en el Deara Siena -explicó posteriormente los detalles de su conversación-. Tenemos una teoría al respecto: van detrás del Trueno por la misma razón que nosotros, pero a sueldo del mismísimo Gavin Magnus.

-¿Entonces...?

-Exacto, Halon -los ojos del barbón brillaron-. Si el regente llega a tener las cuatro piezas y lo ensambla, tantos años invertidos en planes y esfuerzos no habrán servido para nada. Sin importar lo que pague a esos cazafortunas, lo recuperará con creces con un par de años de impuestos. Por muchos recursos e influencia que tengamos, ir de frentón contra las criaturas más poderosas en Bracada es un suicidio, especialmente si están reforzadas con los destacamentos aún leales a Magnus -su contraparte captó el punto, asintiendo-. Es menester encontrarlo antes que este grupito tan extraño. El camino va hacia Asenius y allí hemos enviado a una cuadrilla menos numerosa pero mucho más letal. No fallarán.

-Una vez que sepamos dónde están y hacia dónde van, permítame ir tras ellos -el genio se enfureció, apretando los puños y sintiendo sus renovadas energías mágicas-. Los arrinconaré y aniquilaré sin piedad. Será la venganza perfecta por interponerse en el camino de La Gruta.

-Debo hablarlo con los demás líderes cuando nos reunamos pasado mañana, pero en lo que a mí respecta...

No pudo terminar la frase. El calvo de ojos dorados empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, convulsionándose como si lo hubieran enchufado a un rayo continuo. Contempló aterrado cómo sus manos verdes burbujeaban, diagnóstico extendido al resto de su piel, y después la capa exterior se derretía, revelando músculos pudriéndose por momentos. La esencia mágica, corrompida y convertida en ácido, derritió lo que quedaba del maltrecho conjunto, fusionándose con la ceniza de la que Halon renaciera hace sólo instantes. El resultado de tan funesta reacción quedó contenido en una de las baldosas de piedra: una pasta de color negro asqueroso que hedía a sangre podrida y por muy poco no hizo vomitar al mago. Apenas conteniendo las arcadas, recogió todo con una pala y lo arrojó al fuego. El humo acídico llenó la habitación en dos tiempos, forzándolo a abrir las ventanas un poco por encima del nivel del suelo a cambio de seguir con vida.

 _-Waxacho_ -murmuró entre furioso y decepcionado-. Desechos. Ahora sí que no volverá más.

Si bien el tipo no era dado a sentir pena (ni cualquier otra emoción en general), no pudo evitar conmoverse un poco por el desdichado Halon. Fue uno de los primeros comandantes bracadanos en pasarse al lado de La Gruta y un estupendo agente gracias a sus habilidades estratégicas, refinadas durante años de aventuras en Enroth, al otro lado del océano. Recomponiendo sus pensamientos, consideró la peor posibilidad y examinó los cierres del molde. Apenas llegó a los tres últimos hubo de enfrentar la cruda realidad: alguien había removido los candados y levantado la tapa con una cuña de madera; el oxígeno añadido al entorno desestabilizó el proceso, terminando en lo que viese hace instantes.

-¡Traición! -rugió-. ¡Hay un saboteador entre nosotros y cuando lo encuentre, deseará no haber nacido!

Salió del laboratorio dando un portazo, dejando el desorden intacto mientras su furia crecía a cada instante y las manos le temblaban, apenas conteniendo sus propias fuerzas arcanas. La junta iría mañana sí o sí y nadie saldría del salón principal hasta obtener la respuesta que deseaba. Si se hubiera tomado un minuto más antes de ascender hasta el final de las escaleras de piedra, habría escuchado la complicidad de una risa sensual y sedosa, emanando desde la seguridad de una capa gruesa.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Kodziomi despertó primero y contempló el rostro de Braemar, ese muchacho al que aprendiera a conocer y ahora a amar, casi al mismo nivel del suyo. No pudo evitar ser invadida por una sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus brazos para evitar el hormigueo, deleitándose con la tibieza compartida bajo las gruesas mantas de lana. Tal como cada noche, se durmieron murmurando pequeños cumplidos entre la saludable dieta de cariño que dispensaban al encontrarse solos, fuera del alcance de miradas inquisidoras y malpensadas. Algo que la hizo vibrar de alegría por dentro fue escucharle decir, conforme iban intimando un poco más cada noche, que él no se sentía seguro hasta sentir la lustrosa cola rojinegra enroscarse suavemente alrededor de sus piernas; ella ponía todo su cuidado en ejercer sólo la presión justa, evitando cortar su circulación sanguínea. Se construía así una necesidad física, mental y espiritual (más allá de las diferencias de credo). Una adicción de la que ambos se declaraban culpables en toda regla pero que los mantenía vivos en medio de los desastres causados por los cuatro brazos de La Gruta: muerte, destrucción, avaricia y corrupción.

Un murmullo salido de los labios del chico terminó por espantar el sueño y hacerle abrir los ojos. Giró instintivamente la cabeza hacia un lado, liberando un monumental bostezo que se habría escuchado, de haber mediado la adecuada amplificación, hasta en la punta del macizo de Corona, ubicado a cientos de kilómetros de esa Planicie Mágica que los acogiera, permitiéndoles vaciar sus pensamientos y eliminar la tensión de cada músculo y hueso.

-Buenos días, amada mía -él la besó con ternura-. ¿Cómo durmió?

-Estupendamente, señor -ella frotó su nariz contra las mejillas antes de devolverle el toque labial-. Ha sido la mejor noche, creo, desde que volviéramos a Skaglinden tras nuestro viajecito por mar.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Tras cinco minutos de regaloneo pactado que terminaron siendo diez, se incorporaron para levantar el campamento. La noche anterior, si bien pasó bañada en viento fresco, no trajo nieve, granizo ni otras molestias climáticas. El cielo diáfano les regaló una vista maravillosa, con millones de estrellas brillando al compás de su propia música. Se divirtieron por un buen rato intentando identificar las constelaciones antes de sucumbir en brazos del sueño. Además de las típicas (castor, cóndor, tejón y abejorro) pillaron algunas de formas extrañas que, con algo de imaginación, bien podían parecerse a un relámpago o al sable de una reptiliana.

-¡Buenos días, amigos! -Braemar dio una palmadita a los caballos-. Me alegro que hayan descansado, porque aún nos queda bastante camino por recorrer.

Los equinos se sacudieron al completo para quitarse la modorra y procedieron a beber agua hasta hartarse, devorando un poco más del delicioso pasto a modo de complemento. Kodziomi, al empacar su bolso y ajustar la correa de su silla, sugirió esperar hasta Anderskolde para darse un buen baño. Su contraparte estuvo de acuerdo y confidenció que deseaba saltarse Ikata por una razón de peso; no deseaba poner en riesgo a Leo ni a otros inocentes ahora que llevaban encima tres piezas del Trueno.

-Aún andamos bien de dinero -añadió el cazador, contemplando su bolsita especial-. Reabasteceremos nuestras provisiones allá; hay tiendas para regodearse.

-¿Ha estado alguna vez por esos lados, jefe? -la espadachina volvió a su tono público, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

-Nunca, aunque mis contactos del Gremio Mágico y los emporios me han hablado maravillas de la ciudad. ¿Emprendemos la marcha? -colgó el bolso en el costado de su montura.

-Vamos allá. El día es magnífico y aprovecharlo es esencial.

Echaron un último vistazo al estanque de los cisnes y a la cabaña de la bruja antes de subir la empinada pendiente separándolos de la carretera. El céfiro, cubierto de nubes y con una agradable brisa proveniente del noreste, les daba la bienvenida a una jornada que esperaban fuese tranquila. A la derecha se curvaban añosos árboles cubiertos de frondosas hojas o peculiares flores azules que tenían mucho de parecido a las rosas de la fuente de Calarnen. Por el costado izquierdo se extendía otra pared de roca, cubierta irregularmente de musgo y mostrando un tono gris calcáreo en las zonas expuestas. Imbuidos de confianza por el éxito de sus anteriores conquistas, azuzaron gentilmente a sus caballos hasta llegar a una velocidad similar a la del campo traviesa. El eco de las herraduras martillaba la piedra pulcramente cortada, unida por brea solidificada y más antigua que el hilo negro.

Tras superar una zona de seis o siete curvas y contracurvas, subieron la última colina y vieron, a lo lejos, el techo rojizo de la estación de Iesciani. Desde su actual posición estaría sólo a cuatro o cinco kilómetros de distancia, mero trámite para sus capaces cabalgaduras. Habrán avanzado unos cien a doscientos pies desde el final de la bajada cuando un mar de capas negras apareció ante ellos, bloqueando la ruta.

-¡Alto! -gritó una voz brutal.

Sin deseos de causar una masacre producto del arrastre, el cazador y su ayudante frenaron, quedando a pocos pasos del grupo. Eran más o menos unos setenta individuos de buena hechura, armados con espadas gemelas de más o menos cuatro pies de largo y vestidos con un conjunto de peto y botas de cuero ajado más pantalones en tonos que iban desde el rojo brillante al marrón desteñido. Su líder, mostrando un rostro maléfico y tan lleno de cicatrices como de avaricia, avanzó un poco, blandiendo sus armas amenazadoramente.

-Entreguen todo lo que tienen y les perdonaremos la vida -espetó, echando una mirada lasciva a Kodziomi.

-¿Y si nos negamos, basura? -replicó Braemar, sintiendo una intensa necesidad de proteger a la ofidia.

-Los matamos.

-Uy, qué miedito... Hasta mis escamas tiemblan -intervino la naga con ácido sarcasmo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?! -otra vez el bandido jefe-. Pensábamos dejarlos ir hasta la estación, pero ahora se han condenado. ¡A ellos, muchachos!

Antes de que el pelotón de salteadores de caminos pudiese hacer el primer movimiento y lanzarse en plancha contra los aventureros, una ola de fuego salida de la nada envolvió a la parte frontal, rostizando instantáneamente a quince de ellos y dejando a otros trece con quemaduras graves. El líder miró atrás y pagó caro su error, siendo clínicamente ensartado por cuatro de las seis cimitarras en manos de Kodziomi.

-¿Qué le parece un poco de ejercicio matutino, señor? -preguntó a su amado mientras se llenaba de adrenalina y arrojaba el cadáver a un lado como si fuese un muñeco.

-Es una idea genial, querida -él desenvainó su estoque-. Así cultivaremos el apetito para la hora de almuerzo. Si me lo permite, le mostraré formas nunca antes vistas de faenar a esta escoria.

-Seré una alumna aplicada, como siempre.

Cruzaron una última mirada llena de ánimo y posesión antes de lanzarse en plan acometida contra los ladrones aún en pie. El ensordecedor ruido del relámpago llenó cada rincón del campo, pareándose con gritos, súplicas y el goteo de sangre indigna.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Cuatro arcos terminados. Casi no puedo creerlo. A veces esta historia pareciera alargarse más de la cuenta y a en otras dejar más interrogantes que respuestas. Me ha exigido muchísimo pero estoy satisfecho de todo el esfuerzo vertido en estas líneas._

 _Asenius queda atrás en un espectro, como describe el título de este capítulo, agridulce en el buen sentido del término. Los últimos momentos de Braemar y Kodziomi en la sufriente Facture parten con la tristeza y la solemnidad del funeral; a nadie le gusta despedirse tan prematuramente pero las enseñanzas quedaron grabadas a fuego en sus memorias, agrandando aún más el compendio hipotético a escribir una vez todo haya terminado. Entregados al magnífico paisaje del distrito, hallan en el aire puro una oportunidad para desintoxicarse, ya sea con la frescura del estanque o las deudas pagadas mediante historias salidas del corazón. Ahora ambos hablan de amor con todas sus letras, extendiendo el lazo mediante hechos concretos, como su postura en la misa fúnebre, la cristalina confesión del muchacho y la admisión de la naga. Esto último era esperable pero ¿qué reptiliana no es tan celosa como devota?_

 _El agridulce sigue ahora con Priscilla, cuya venganza por fin está completa. Introducir al desgraciado que la abandonó me permitió desarrollar un poco más su historia y las razones de su resentimiento. La bibliotecaria ha quitado ese enorme peso de su conciencia y realizado, en el proceso, su propia transición. Ese modo de actuar tan clínico, tan similar al del cazador, me hace pensar que ambos tienen una veta común. Pero mejor no digo más porque me linchan… Mientras tanto, en los oscuros dominios de La Gruta todo va en reversa, demostrando que hasta la misma magia no puede vulnerar ciertas fronteras._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(57) El fuerte es la estructura defensiva básica de una ciudad y provee muros exteriores para dificultar los asedios. La ciudadela añade una torre de guardia para dañar a los atacantes y un foso cuyo daño es variable según la facción. Y el castillo otorga otras dos torres extra. Las dos últimas etapas aumentan la producción semanal de tropas en 50 y 100 por ciento, respectivamente._

 _(58) La Planicie Mágica es un tipo de terreno especial cuyo efecto es permitir a los héroes lanzar todos los hechizos que conozcan en nivel experto, sin importar el dominio real de las escuelas elementales._

 _(59) Visitar la Cabaña de la Bruja permite aprender una habilidad secundaria nueva al azar, exceptuando Liderazgo o Nigromancia. Esta es la única forma de adquirir talentos vedados por defecto (por ejemplo, un mago de la Torre no puede aprender Resistencia al subir de nivel)._

 _(60) El Estanque de Cisnes da dos puntos de suerte al héroe o heroína que lo visite… al costo de reducir a cero su movimiento restante en ese turno. El influjo de la suerte positiva da una chance a las tropas aliadas de hacer doble daño en el próximo combate. Factores como la suerte o la moral se miden en una escala de -3 a +3._

 _Dado que el quinto arco de esta historia quedó decidido por defecto en la votación pasada, no habrá receso. La próxima semana estaré de vuelta con la terrible burocracia de Anderskolde y las enigmáticas claves ocultas bajo el nombre de Irsamia. ¡Cuídense mucho, pasen un gran día y no olviden comentar! A todo esto, recordé que debo ordenar mi biblioteca personal, así que me retiro._


	18. Anderskolde I - Burocracia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Apertura:**_ _¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Llega otra semana y, con ella, el comienzo del fin para la parte opcional de_ Trueno Sangriento _. Tras tantos capítulos en medio de la omnipresencia de la naturaleza, es momento de balancear las cosas con generosas dosis de ambiente urbano. Este arco pinta para ser algo más corto, pero no menos interesante. Espero, como siempre, que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Burocracia**

-¿Sabotaje?

La pregunta lanzada por el tipo regordete cuyas facciones parecían las de un mapache englobó lo que todos los presentes deseaban decir. El desánimo del grupo en pleno tras ser convocado de urgencia al tétrico castillo (en día libre, nada menos) se convirtió en incredulidad y después en desconfianza conforme el tipo barbudo contó lo poco que Halon alcanzó a poner en su conocimiento antes de reducirse a desechos inutilizables. A pesar de la fatiga, el experto en resurrección se veía tan cabreado como siempre, poniendo un tono venenoso en cada palabra salida de sus labios partidos.

-Así es -contestó el narrador-. ¡Sabotaje! Llega a ser una maldita vergüenza que debamos enfrentarnos a esta clase de molestias. ¡Bastante tenemos ya con todos los reveses del último mes!

-Eso es absurdo -dijo la mujer escarlata, quien ahora iba vestida de riguroso azul oscuro-. ¿Quién querría llegar a semejante extremo? Todos aquí remamos para el mismo lado. Nuestra causa -puso tono serio- es divina, una obligación moral por la que vengaremos a nuestros antepasados.

-Todo eso suena muy bonito en el papel -otra vez el barbón-, pero sin resultados concretos no vamos a llegar ni al pueblo aquí al lado.

La última frase era pura retórica. Todos sabían bien que en un buen tramo a la redonda no existía otro asentamiento, ni siquiera una miserable cueva en cuyos túneles fuese posible formar una base decente.

-Tiendo a ser de la misma opinión que ella -dijo otro tipo, algo más delgado pero con mirada de águila-. No veo por qué alguno de nosotros sabotearía un proceso tan complicado como el que llevaste a cabo ayer. Añado a ello que nadie más aquí, partiendo por mí, tiene la habilidad suficiente para aprovechar un detalle como el del aire.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Sólo la posibilidad de que tú mismo podrías haber saboteado el proceso a fin de culpar a uno de nosotros y quitarlo de en medio.

El mago, derechamente colérico, fue hasta el sillón donde estaba su contraparte y lo agarró del cuello de la túnica. Sus ojos llameaban de rabia, dándole el aspecto de un animal descontrolado, posiblemente un bégimo o una hidra.

-Repite eso, hijo de puta -siseó-. ¡Repite eso o te fulmino!

-Con gusto -el otro río de forma sardónica-. Quieres quitar a alguien de nosotros, o tal vez a todo el grupo, de en medio para asumir el control total de las operaciones -aprovechó de soltarse cuando el otro aflojó la presión-. ¿O acaso crees que no sé que te peleaste con ella a grito limpio durante casi dos horas después de nuestra reunión por el fracaso en Erkandi? -apuntó a otra mujer, algo más joven y ataviada en un vestido verde botella.

-¡A mí no me metas en tus putas teorías! -la chica se levantó y separó al par de tontos a insulto limpio-. ¡Yo dije desde el principio que darle la tiara a Rissa era mala idea! De hecho, propuse llevar esa misión de otra forma porque sabía que algo así…

El grupo entero posó sus ojos en esta nueva carta en la mesa. Por un momento la fémina se reprendió mentalmente; había dicho más de lo que debía.

-Conque sabías que algo así pasaría -el regordete la miró con esos ojos ratoniles o tal vez mapachinos-. De ti esperaba muchas cosas, pero delatarte de esa forma supera todo lo imaginable.

-No me he delatado, animal sin cerebro -retrucó la verde tras voltearle la cara al asqueroso hombre de una bofetada-. Sólo dije que era una posibilidad. Nadie puede calificarme de traidora, considerando que he puesto, al igual que todos ustedes, cada uno de mis recursos al servicio de la causa. Yo, más que nadie, deseo que todo esto salga bien. Buena parte de mis amigos fueron masacrados por esos malditos bárbaros y deseo, al igual que Rissa, vengar su muerte.

-Dejemos las discusiones de motivos para otro momento -la mujer de azul se puso de pie-. No ganaremos nada insultándonos mutuamente. Nuestros enemigos ganan terreno mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo aquí. Tal vez hayamos fracasado en Erkandi y Ruktorima, pero aún nos quedan dos lugares por ver.

-¿Calarnen? -el aguileño sonaba incrédulo-. Caso perdido; Kyran no alcanzó a desenterrar nada antes de que nos viéramos forzado a matarlo.

-Tendremos que ir allí tarde o temprano. Aún contamos con efectivos en Padon y Litma que pueden ponernos en la pista. Lo otro sería…

-…hallar el nombre de quienes nos han obstaculizado -la otra mujer completó el pensamiento de su aliada-. Lo de Halon es una lástima y nada podemos hacer por él, pero creo que aún queda una opción.

-¿Quién? -el barbudo habló por primera vez desde su exabrupto.

-Rissa.

Las piezas se unieron en la cabeza de todos los presentes. Recuperar las memorias de un cuerpo vivo, aunque estuviese en coma, era casi tan complicado como devolver un montón de cenizas al plano corpóreo. Era, sin embargo, el único camino que les quedaba a fin de volver a estar parados sobre sus propios pies. El reanimador, al ser el más conectado a este plano debido a su propia experiencia, tenía también la mayor posibilidad de éxito. Mover los contactos en Rovira y mantener a la gente del hospital ocupada con otras cosas era relativamente fácil; incluso podrían causar un accidente a fin de generar el distractor necesario. Abandonando el resentimiento y la desconfianza iniciales, decidieron urdir un plan sencillo: el barbón y la muchacha de verde irían esa noche a ultramar para aislar el cuarto y preparar todo el proceso (no debería tomar más de un par de horas). Ella, conocida por su dominio de la escuela de tierra, montaría guardia a fin de eliminar cualquier indicio de molestia; no le molestaba en absoluto invocar unos cuantos elementales y verlos destrozar los cráneos de sus víctimas. Tenía tanto de sádica como de bella, disfrutando el olor de la sangre fresca tanto como el de su enorme fortuna.

-Me alegra ver que ahora remamos todos hacia el mismo lado -añadió el barbón, recuperando su temple-. Iré a inspeccionar mis libros en busca de lo necesario.

-¿Se acabó la reunión? -el regordete sintió rugir su estómago-. Menos mal, porque se impone un buen desayuno.

-Casi -el aguileño sintió brillar su mente con una idea-. Aún podemos trabajar en las lides más intelectuales del asunto; uno de mis hombres ya tiene acceso total a la última pieza del puzzle. Si les parece, puedo mandarlo ahora mismo a los salones. La idea, al igual que en lo otro, es evitar cualquier imprevisto.

-¡Estupendo! -dijo nuevamente el tipo con cara de ratón-. Tengo un contacto por allá que regenta una compañía de mercenarios. Ya hemos trabajado con ellos antes y me debe un par de favores; nuestros efectivos quedarán mejor empleados en otras zonas que aún estamos peinando hasta el último rincón.

-Mejor que mejor.

Los planes iban y venían, pero la mujer de vestido azul, la misma que consideraba a Rissa su hija mayor y la quería como tal, se limitaba a mirar distraídamente por la ventana. Pretendientes no le faltaron pero se casó con el único capaz de conquistarla sin reservas, aunque jamás engendró descendencia propia. Siempre fue reclusa y melancólica, especialmente tras conocer los sacrificios de sus padres por restaurar el honor de la familia luego de casi cuatro siglos de privaciones. No deseaba volver a repetir la experiencia, lo que la llevó a realizar el juramento ante las llamas verdes hace ya treinta años.

Hasta ese momento no había probado las ásperas mieles de la duda. Ironías de la vida: pensaba en llamas y sus manos se congelaban a pesar de estar prácticamente encima de la chimenea, pero no tanto como la angustia dominando su corazón. A diferencia de sus aliados en esta causa divina (como ella la llamara), no podía ni quería ver así a la última miembro de los Kyrel. Suspiró hondamente, pensando que estaba demasiado metida en todo esto para echar pie atrás. Cuando le preguntaron qué le parecía todo aquello, se limitó a lanzar un mediocre gesto con las manos, deseando arrojarse a una bañera llena de agua caliente para purificar su cuerpo y conciencia.

-AK1-

Moviéndose tan rápido como se los permitía la amalgama de sus propios músculos y pensamientos, los aventureros cruzaron el majestuoso portal de entrada a la Biblioteca Real de Bracada a la una en punto. El edificio en sí era un monumento a la pulcritud y el conocimiento, erigido sobre una gigantesca explanada cuyos caminos adoquinados constituían las venas abiertas y pulsantes de ese corazón conocido como el edificio principal. Erigido en piedra blanca reforzada mediante magia y hielos eternos que le daban un aspecto fulgurante, era tan o más imponente que el mismo castillo local e incluso contaba con sus propias fuerzas de seguridad: 180 efectivos en cuyas filas militaban otras nagas como Kodziomi, con sus relucientes tocados, espadas y apretados petos de cuero; genios maestros con un auténtico arsenal de conjuros benéficos; magos jóvenes y archimagos de larga barba blanca, túnicas escarlatas con vivos dorados y armados de báculos tan altos como ellos mismos. Redondeando todo se encontraban un par de monumentales gigantes de 40 pies de altura con sus relampagueantes espadas eléctricas, torsos desnudos de piel tan blanca como la nieve rodeándolo todo y fulgurantes ojos color turquesa. Parados a ambos lados de la construcción, sus sombras proyectadas sobre los hermosos jardines eran testimonio válido de que nada ni nadie tenía permiso para salirse de las reglas.

En resumen, una dotación esperable para un sitio de tal importancia histórica y cultural. Anderskolde era la única ciudad cuya biblioteca operaba, debido al volumen e importancia de sus incontables textos registrados, de forma separada a las demás sedes del Gremio Mágico. Para evitar problemas, ambas partes habían firmado hace casi siete siglos un acuerdo de cooperación para que los miembros de esta última organización pudiesen acceder a una dotación considerable de material. Aún así ciertas secciones estaban vedadas al público general y sólo se podía acceder a ellas mediante permisos especiales otorgados por los bibliotecarios jefes o el mismo consejo asesor del regente Magnus; conseguir uno en buena lid era proeza no menor.

-Lo primero es encontrar a alguien que pueda decirnos dónde podría estar _Irsamia_ -dijo Braemar mientras se abrían paso entre el nada despreciable número de paseantes.

-¿Cree que nos dejen verlo? -preguntó Kodziomi, ajustando su gruesa capa-. Después de todo, el señor Aizarna nos dijo en su carta que sólo existe una copia.

-Soy graduado de la Academia Imperial, querida mía -la tranquilizó-. Por mi condición tengo acceso ilimitado a todos los textos guardados entre estas frías paredes. En todo caso, recuerde que debemos ser discretos; hay demasiados guardias aquí como para meternos en otra pelea. Lo mismo aplica a los malnacidos de La Gruta.

-Dudo que se atrevan a meter sus narices por aquí con tantos ojos atentos dando vuelta, señor. Igual me mantendré alerta ante cualquier anomalía, por si acaso.

-Confío plenamente en usted.

Mientras conversaban, subieron la escalera llevando a una de las cinco entradas que tenía el lujoso vestíbulo. Más que el mayor templo del saber de este lado de Antagarich, parecían estar aproximándose al mismísimo Palacio Imperial de Celeste (61).

-¡Alto! -gritó una de las nagas nobles custodiando la entrada para luego acercarse a ellos. Su cabello era algo más corto que el de Kodziomi y tenía facciones de alguien unos dos o tres años más joven.

"Una novata con mucho potencial", pensó la ayudante del cazador. "Seguro querrá causar buena impresión, especialmente si sus superiores están cerca".

-Buenas tardes -saludó el humano.

-Necesito que se identifiquen, por favor -continuó la centinela, cuyos brazaletes de oro llamaban casi tanto la atención como el logo de la biblioteca en el pecho de su peto negro-. Políticas de la administración.

-Ningún problema. Soy Thomas Edwin Braemar y ella es mi asistente Kodziomi.

La aludida hizo una cortés reverencia, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que la otra naga parecía mirarla con algo de desprecio. ¿Sería un reflejo de la marcada cultura militar y cómo nada parecía existir fuera de ella?

-¿Braemar? -preguntó, algo confundida, consultando los registros no lejos de allí-. Admito que su nombre no me suena. ¿Ha venido antes aquí?

-Es primera vez. Si le dice algo, me gradué de la Academia Imperial como alquimista. Generación del 40.

Con ese dato en la mesa, la muchacha volvió a consultar el enorme libro ubicado a su izquierda. Ambos contemplaron los otros accesos, donde otras dos nagas, un genio y uno de los magos más jóvenes ejercían las mismas labores de control. Un par de mujeres estaban discutiendo precisamente con ese barbudo; parecía, a juzgar por los gritos que iban y venían desde el otro extremo del descanso, que una de ellas no era quien decía ser.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijo antes, jefe -apuntó Kodziomi-. La seguridad aquí es cosa seria, pero ¿será igualmente imbatible?

-Siempre hay una forma -respondió él con un susurro-. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo si salta la liebre. Total, improvisar es una opción tan válida como pelear siguiendo su escuela o la mía.

Le guiñó levemente el ojo a modo de cimentar su complicidad. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, su interior expectante por partida doble ante esas dulces muestras de cariño sincero y los secretos que podrían hallar en el interior de esas introvertidas páginas… siempre que pudieran superar el escollo del control de identidad.

-Ya he terminado de revisar sus datos, señor Braemar -la joven de cabello corto había vuelto, haciendo sonar ligeramente sus escamas contra el suelo de piedra-. Usted está registrado en la sede de Calarnen con las cuotas al día, ha vivido toda su vida en la mansión Bakorima y se dedica a buscar tesoros de forma independiente. ¿Es eso correcto?

-Así es. ¿Me permite una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo supo lo de mi profesión y domicilio?

-El Gremio Mágico, como ya sabrá, comparte sus registros de membresía con nosotros -contestó la guardiana de forma académica-. Así podemos llevar un control detallado de todos quienes entran y salen de la Biblioteca Real. Seguridad ante todo, ya sabe.

-¿Y no hay riesgo de que esos datos pudiesen ser robados o mal utilizados? -inquirió Kodziomi.

-Para nada. Un poderoso campo antimágico cubre la totalidad de la superficie de la biblioteca y los terrenos hasta sus vallas -señaló las rejas doradas en cuyos pilares había docenas de llamas eternas en tonos naranjas, rojos y verdes-. Teletransportarse desde y hacia el interior es imposible; lo mismo aplica a intentar entrar desde el aire. Tenemos guardias en cada rincón -extendió dos de sus brazos a todo lo que daban- y asignamos especial importancia a proteger los registros de nuestros usuarios. Al mismo tiempo, los civiles tienen terminantemente prohibido ingresar al edificio con armas, así que les pediré que dejen cualquier tipo de daga, espada, libro de hechizos o artilugio bélico de dudosa reputación en esos casilleros -apuntó a un entramado metálico de aspecto sólido junto a los registros-. Tendrán todo de vuelta cuando hayan firmado la hoja de salida.

Las miradas de los compañeros volvieron a cruzarse. Ciertamente no les agradaba la idea de quedar indefensos en un sitio tan grande, pero no tenían otra opción si deseaban llegar hasta el cotizado tesoro. Creyeron poco conveniente traer consigo el estoque y las cimitarras para una misión como esta, así que los dejaron a buen recaudo, junto con los tres artefactos ya encontrados, en _Chez Hartap_ , una taberna de primera clase cercana a la avenida principal donde habían alquilado un cuarto por el día al costo de 150 monedas de oro. Sólo por seguridad, Braemar echó un conjuro de cierre a la puerta del cuarto, el armario e incluso las ventanas; quien intentara vulnerarlo recibiría quemaduras similares a las causadas por las cadenas protegiendo la sala donde exhibía sus artefactos en Bakorima.

Tras cerrar la portezuela y correr los pasadores, recibieron una llave de latón con el número 27 escrito en una etiqueta de pergamino endurecido.

-Guárdenla bien -les sugirió la centinela-. No nos hacemos responsables si la pierden por cualquier motivo.

-Entendido -retrucó Kodziomi, dejándola en el bolsillo abotonado de su chaqueta sin mangas-. ¿Podemos pasar?

-Adelante. El módulo de informaciones está al fondo del lobby. Desde ahí podrán obtener acceso a prácticamente todo el catálogo disponible. Que tengan un buen día.

-Igualmente -dijo Braemar.

El interior de la Biblioteca Real era ciertamente un monumento al buen gusto. Amplios pisos alfombrados se complementaban de forma estupenda con los mostradores, sillas y mesas de fina caoba pulida. Diez candelabros con capacidad para veinte llamas eternas colgaban del techo y parecían danzar, creando la sensación de que el mismo edificio estaba vivo, respirando ese mismo conocimiento tan codiciado por la comunidad bracadana. Amplias escaleras de caracol surgían de ambos lados del escritorio principal hasta el sexto piso y los enormes estantes iban prácticamente del suelo al techo, dividiendo cada nivel en pasillos perfectos, armónicamente distribuidos para cada tema. Siempre alerta ante cualquier anomalía, los guardias mantenían sus ojos de halcón sobre una multitud anotante, consultante, preguntante pero nunca exultante. El silencio, como en todas las bibliotecas, seguía siendo la condición _sine qua non_ bajo la que se regía esas auténtica ciudad dentro de los asépticos y modernos límites de Anderskolde.

La misma metrópolis, emblema de progreso y riqueza que contrastaba duramente con los caminos lejanos repletos de salteadores y borrachos, era la más poblada del este del reino, con 93.490 habitantes dentro de los muros (seis a siete veces más que la modesta Calarnen) más otros 16 mil en las villas periféricas bajo protección de su numerosa guarnición. Además de la misma biblioteca, contaba con todas las comodidades de las grandes urbes: amplias avenidas, calles, parques y plazas; hermosas casas, mansiones y glorietas; comercios de buen nivel; un estupendo panorama cultural; bajos niveles de vagancia y alcoholismo... No por nada era conocida en toda Antagarich como _La Perla del Seia_. Visitantes de todos los rincones del continente venían a contemplar sus maravillas, desde delegaciones erathianas hasta los introvertidos elfos de Shantanna, al sur de AvLee.

-Hasta ahora vamos bien -señaló la naga, quien disfrutaba el contacto de sus escamas contra la cálida alfombra peinada; ciertamente era una mejora en comparación al frío e incómodo suelo del exterior.

-Dígame algo, querida -atajó él-. ¿Qué se sintió encontrarse cara a cara con alguien que bien podría haber sido su colega en otras circunstancias?

-Siendo sincera, señor Braemar, no sentí nada especial -contestó ella-. Tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiese maldecido mi mala suerte, pero estos días que he pasado junto a usted han cambiado totalmente mi perspectiva de las cosas. Sin despreciar las muchas buenas experiencias que tuve como soldado…

Dejó de hablar súbitamente. Ambos se hicieron a un lado para evitar chocar con uno de los encargados, quien llevaba una enorme pila de libros sobre un carrito en precario equilibrio; era un desastre sobre ruedas a la espera de un sencillo desencadenador.

-¿Decía usted?

-Sí. Antes de esa interrupción -volvió a mirarlo por un momento y luego ambos siguieron su camino hacia el módulo de informaciones- iba a decir que me siento mucho más libre y segura de mí misma, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer con absoluto control sobre mi propia vida. Tomando prestadas sus palabras del día en que nos conocimos, mi presente está aquí. Eso es lo que vale y el resto es paja molida. Ruktorima, Ikata, Erkandi, la misma travesía por Asenius en la que aprendimos tantas cosas… Como le dijera ayer, no cambiaría esta nueva etapa de mi existencia por mi pasado.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.

El alquimista nominal apenas pudo contener sus ganas de atraerla hacia sí con su brazo derecho. "Ya habrá tiempo para relajarnos, besarnos y querernos como Ikerena manda", se dijo, volviendo a adoptar un semblante serio. "Lo primero es revisar esa copia de _Irsamia_ y hacernos con toda la información posible antes de que acabe el día".

Manteniendo el paso, recordó brevemente la pelea contra ese desgraciado grupo de bandidos (62) antes de llegar a Iesciani. Sobra decir que no tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad, pagando caro el precio de sus bravatas bajo la siempre necesaria dosis de electricidad, fuego y magia condensada en flechas que encontraron cada blanco. El "ejercicio matutino", como bien lo llamara la ayudante ante la emoción de su superior, terminó con un saldo de 69 cadáveres en estados que iban desde el lamentable hasta el irreconocible. Los contaron y recontaron para asegurarse, pero era evidente que uno (posiblemente el más cobarde y debilucho) logró escapar en medio del tumulto. Huellas apartándose del camino delataban su huida hacia el norte del claro; perdieron más tiempo en subirse nuevamente a sus fieles corceles que en alcanzarlo justo cuando se metía en una caverna bien camuflada entre hiedras. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta de lo apurado que iba, sellando su sentencia de muerte ante las afiladas cimitarras de la chica reptil. Así quedó extinta la cofradía de salteadores cuyo nombre y orígenes no importaban, pero sí el tesoro acumulado tras tantos golpes a viajeros sin demasiada suerte. Al fondo de un salón donde al parecer se celebraban reuniones, encontraron un cuadro empotrado en la piedra. Combinaron sus fuerzas a fin de removerlo, encontrando detrás el acceso a una gigantesca bóveda donde descansaban una pequeña montaña de oro y algunos artefactos menores que Braemar ya tenía o no estaba interesado en añadir a su colección. "Mejor será que nos llevemos la mitad, señor", dijo ella tras apartar un lote grande con sus seis brazos, "o lo que quepa en su bolsita especial". Acordaron, también, dar aviso en la estación para que la guardia acudiera a recoger el resto y contactar a sus propietarios. Considerando el tintineo allí adentro, calculó que habían inflado sus reservas en 12 mil a 13 mil monedas, recuperando casi la totalidad del gasto reciente. "Sin duda hemos tenido buena suerte", musitó el humano.

Movió su vista distraídamente entre varios estantes antes de posar su mente en cosas más agradables que la sangre y la carne indigna. Allí estaba, con su vestido gris y simpático rostro, la servicial Leonisa, cuya carta, repleta de la chispeante energía de la juventud, contaba sus anhelos de poder ver el mundo más allá de _La Gárgola Raquítica_ , además de sus ganas de volver a encontrarse en presencia de él y la ofidia. "Si pudiese convencer a mis padres de cerrar el negocio por un par de semanas, señor Braemar, tenga por seguro que iríamos a contemplar las hermosas playas de Skaglinden, oler el aire marino y comer a nuestras anchas", escribió en la misiva. "Mis viejos se lo merecen más que nadie; han trabajado por años sin descanso para mantener a flote la taberna. Si llegan a pasarse nuevamente por estos rumbos, me encantaría compartir la mesa con ustedes y recibir, quizás, algunos consejos de cómo ser una aventurera de clase mundial". Sonriendo sinceramente por el halago, había pensado hacerle llegar, como lo hiciera con la referencia de los pasteles de calabaza, una ración de bizcochos de cereza y jengibre, especialidad culinaria de Anderskolde, como regalo por tantas atenciones. En cierto sentido, la muchachita pelicastaña era casi como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo: optimista, curiosa, inteligente y por sobre todo pragmática. Desde el primer momento ella expresó profunda admiración por él, dando lugar a los celos que luego Kodziomi confesara a orillas del estanque.

Luego de caminar casi cien metros entre estantes, gente distraída que andaba chocándose con todo y otros cuya misión más importante era no quedarse sin rollos de pergamino para anotar, se apersonaron ante el módulo. Un muchacho de pelo marrón excesivamente peinado, no más de veinte años y que llevaba el uniforme estándar de todos los trabajadores del recinto (chaqueta verde botella con toques dorados y el consabido logo, pantalones gris oscuro, zapatos negros bien lustrados) dejó de trabajar en las fichas que estaba rellenando para ponerles atención.

-Bienvenidos a la Biblioteca Real, señor y señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

El tono excesivamente atento de su voz puso nerviosos a los aventureros. Por un momento pensaron que el chico estaba siendo vigilado como si fuese una presa en la mira de un dragón hambriento. Era la misma sensación que daba la naga de la entrada, pero multiplicada por veinte.

-Hemos venido de muy lejos -comenzó la espadachina- para buscar un libro que, según hemos averiguado, no existe más que en este sitio.

-Eso no es muy específico. Nuestras existencias cuentan con al menos 150 tomos que podrían considerarse únicos e irrepetibles -replicó mecánicamente el pelimarrón-. ¿Tienen alguna referencia?

-Tenemos un nombre que no fue fácil conseguir. ¿Te suena _Irsamia_?

-¿ _Irsamia_? -el dependiente parecía realmente sorprendido; se notaba a una milla que nunca había escuchado tal denominación-. No creo haberlo escuchado antes.

-¿No tienen un catálogo similar a su registro de usuarios?

-Lo tenemos, pero me llevará un rato consultarlo y actualmente estoy hasta la raíz de mi cabello con estas…

-Muchachito -ahora Braemar adoptó un tono más duro-, mi colega y yo tenemos más prisa que tú. Mientras antes nos digas dónde está, antes podrás volver a tu trabajo administrativo.

-De lo contrario -añadió Kodziomi-, estaremos encantados de rellenar un formulario de reclamo y presentarlo ante el estamento correspondiente. Aquí hay formularios, ¿verdad?

-Están en cada piso, señorita -contestó el chico, visiblemente nervioso y con sudor en su frente.

-No consideres esto una amenaza -Braemar siguió con el tono severo pero intentó tranquilizarlo-. Piénsalo como una forma de ayudar a alguien que, si encuentra lo que busca, dejará una estupenda reseña de tu desempeño como encargado de informaciones. ¿Estás haciendo tu pasantía?

Esa simple pregunta dejó boquiabierto al pelimarrón, quien se quedó mirando al hijo de diplomáticos como si tuviese poderes mentales.

-¿Cómo lo supo? -preguntó asombrado.

-Varias cosas lo indican, partiendo por tu juventud y el hecho de que aún llevas tu anillo de fraternidad en el dedo anular izquierdo; el diseño del león indica que estudias en la sede local de la Academia Imperial y resides en el cuarto dormitorio -respondió el cazador tras unir los primeros puntos de la línea argumental dibujada en su mente-. Tu uniforme, si bien está bastante limpio, presenta ligeras arrugas en la zona de las mangas, el cuello y, si estuvieras de pie, también en la base de tu chaqueta. Eso demuestra dos cosas: vives solo y no tienes quien te estire la ropa, quedando a exclusiva merced del personal de lavandería. Tampoco has dormido demasiado en las últimas seis o siete semanas, a juzgar por las incipientes ojeras que llevas en el rostro.

-Además -la naga determinó que era su momento de brillar-, el libro que tienes junto al lote de fichas que estabas llenando cuando llegamos es una edición nueva de _Diez Siglos de Neutralidad_. Por lo tanto, aprovechas de estudiar para tu examen de historia al tiempo que cumples tus labores de asistente en busca de créditos extra. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Absolutamente, señorita -el aludido bajó un poco la cabeza al verse desenmascarado de esa forma-. Nunca pensé que me encontraría cara a cara con un par de adivinos -los miró con asombro sincero-. Hasta donde sé, este sitio no es uno que suelan frecuentar.

-No somos adivinos, chico, pero sí aventureros de los buenos -Kodziomi lo tranquilizó definitivamente con una de sus preciosas sonrisas, causándole un leve sonrojo-. La experiencia que dan los viajes enseña a leer correctamente esas pequeñas cuñas que casi nadie toma en cuenta. Estamos en busca de algo grande y, abreviando, las pistas nos condujeron aquí.

-¿Algo grande? -eso pareció haber atraído totalmente su atención-. ¿Qué tan grande?

-Eso es confidencial; no queremos que otros se enteren y nos dejen sin premio -replicó Braemar-. Por eso deseamos saber dónde está _Irsamia_ entre todos estos libros. No queremos pasar más tiempo aquí del estrictamente necesario.

-De eso no se preocupe -el joven sacó, con no poca dificultad, un voluminoso tomo de debajo de su escritorio-. Tengo una copia de la dotación completa aquí mismo. Dado que es una obra única -comenzó a buscar la sección respectiva-, no será muy complicado encontrarla. Veamos…

Pasó las páginas con rapidez, murmurando cosas ininteligibles de cuando en cuando. Tras un par de minutos, dio un aplauso y apuntó casi al final de la página ubicada en la mitad derecha.

-Lo tengo. _Irsamia_ , así como la mayoría de las obras únicas que posee la Biblioteca Real, está en el quinto piso. Eso sí, tendrán que hablar con la encargada para solicitar un permiso especial, dado que se trata de un texto muy delicado.

-¿Cómo se llama la encargada?

-Barker. Myriam Barker. Según me han contado, pasa todo el día moviéndose de un lado para otro, recorriendo cada pasillo -el dependiente guardó el libro donde estaba-. Dicen que es un poco excéntrica, pero conoce el edificio completo mejor que la palma de sus propias manos.

-Pues para allá nos vamos -dijo Kodziomi con el volumen justo para no llevarse una reprimenda de los guardias-. Gracias por tu ayuda, chico. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arno. Arno Byranson.

-Ten por seguro, Arno -complementó el cazador-, que dejaremos una buena reseña de tu trabajo en los pergaminos de sugerencias. Y si hallamos lo que hemos venido a buscar, será doblemente buena.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor. Esta pasantía significa más de lo que cree para mí.

Los tres se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza. El joven Byranson volvió a sus fichas y, cuando terminó, resumió su viaje por la historia oficial de Bracada. Braemar no lo envidiaba en absoluto; sabía por experiencia propia que aprobar la asignatura de historia era _la diferencia_ entre obtener el título o repetir penosamente el último año de estudios. Dejó que su asistente abordara la escalera en primer lugar y ascendiera lentamente, manteniéndose bien cerca de ella en caso de que le diera otro ataque de vértigo. Hubiese deseado ir a su lado, pero el pasadizo de ascenso era tan estrecho que sólo alcanzaba a cubrir el ancho de una persona.

El murmullo quedaba atrás sólo por unos cuantos segundos, siendo inmediatamente reemplazado por el del piso superior. Tal como en el claro y las galerías subterráneas de Ruktorima, sus primeras impresiones comenzaron a amoldarse poco a poco con la atmósfera rodeándolos.

-Kodziomi -inquirió él cuando llegaron al segundo piso y comenzaban a ascender hacia el tercero.

-¿Sí, jefe?

-¿Cómo supo que el muchacho estaba leyendo _Diez Siglos de Neutralidad_ para su examen de historia?

-Sólo ejercité un poco mi memoria visual -ella le guiñó el ojo-. Cuando me mostró cada rincón de la mansión Bakorima luego de oficializar mi contrato, varios de los tomos que tenía en su biblioteca atrajeron mi atención. Ese, en concreto, resaltaba de inmediato por ser el único en el segundo nivel forrado en color negro con letras plateadas. Al ver el lomo con esas mismas señas e inmaculado, hice la asociación de inmediato. Esa copia fue comprada hace muy poco en uno de los emporios locales.

-Cada día me impresiona con algo nuevo, querida -mencionó Braemar en tono juguetón, siempre dentro del rango aceptable de decibeles.

-No es tanto, señor Braemar -ella tiró a la mesa la carta modesta-. Sólo tengo buen ojo para los colores y sus variantes en diversas condiciones de luz.

-Créalo o no, esa es una cualidad que podría venirnos muy bien a futuro. Siéntase orgullosa y disfrute el momento.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Momentos así, incluso en la seriedad de una biblioteca y el fragor de la misión que compartía con su superior, le permitían sonreír, extendiendo un poco más el amor que los unía.

-AK2-

-Esa debe ser la señora Barker -la pelinegra apuntó a una figura grave y pulcra, con pelo negro recogido en una coleta y que llevaba un largo vestido color rojo oscuro bajo la capa negra con el distintivo del lugar.

A primera vista no parecía ser demasiado joven ni demasiado vieja para los estándares bracadanos. Braemar calculó, ojímetro mediante, que tendría unos 48 o 49 años de edad. Sus manos eran finas, con dedos largos y huesudos. El rostro, también fino y de facciones aguileñas, tenía como mayor atractivo unos ojos en tonos ambarino intenso. De complexión delgada, su estatura debía estar alrededor de los cinco pies y ocho pulgadas. No llevaba anillos, aretes ni pulseras; para qué hablar del maquillaje tan codiciado por las féminas de recientes generaciones. Analizándola mejor, Kodziomi concluyó que debió haber sido una mujer muy bella en su época de juventud, rompiendo más de algún corazón tras preferir dedicarse a los libros antes que formar una familia. "Todos tenemos formas de aportar al país", se dijo. "Cuidar estas invaluables obras para el disfrute de futuras generaciones es la suya".

-Tiene un cierto aire a la señorita Priscilla, ¿no cree? -continuó ella.

-Se parecen bastante, es verdad -contestó Braemar, pensando en cómo lo estaría pasando la colérica bibliotecaria de Calarnen-. ¿Tal vez estén emparentadas…?

-No sé si podríamos preguntarle algo tan personal en un sitio así. Recuerde que andamos con el tiempo justo.

-Dos cucharadas y a la papa, como decía mi padre antes de sentarse a negociar. Vayamos a hablar con ella de inmediato.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron de detrás del estante donde se habían escondido para observar mejor a la encargada. Moviéndose lo más rápido posible pero sin levantar sospechas, fueron reduciendo la distancia que los separaba de Myriam Barker. No podían evitar sentirse nerviosos; personas como ella solían tener ojos y oídos en todas partes, escondiendo su omnisciencia tras un rostro burocrático e impersonal.

-Ni un paso más -dijo, su voz calmada y gélida como las ventiscas de Ruktorima.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, mirándose totalmente anonadados. ¡Ni siquiera había volteado la cabeza del estante repleto de voluminosos libros que estaba observando! El cazador no pudo evitar posar su mente en el joven Arno y su mención de que ellos tenían poderes mentales. "Si hay alguien con esa cualidad aquí, a juzgar por este truco, es ella", pensó.

-¿Señora Barker? -preguntó Braemar con el máximo respeto-. Necesitamos hablar con usted. Nos dieron su contacto en el primer piso.

-Eso es evidente, joven -volteó para enfocar su vista en el muchacho como si fuese un ave de presa con ganas de luchar-. Usted es Thomas Edwin Braemar, ¿no es así?

El aludido asintió en silencio.

-Los vi entrar hace un rato -ahora posó sus ojos en la naga, quien se estremeció ligeramente-. Sobra decir que no es muy frecuente tener a cazadores de tesoros en esta biblioteca. Partiré por decir que ninguna de nuestras obras únicas está en venta.

-No vengo a quitarle sus libros, señora -él levantó ambas manos para enfatizar su punto-. Sólo deseo consultar una pieza particular para un trabajo importante.

-¿Cuál sería?

- _Irsamia_. Sé que la Biblioteca Real tiene la única copia en existencia. Le ruego encarecidamente que me deje leerla, señora Barker. Muchas vidas dependen de esto, aunque le cueste creerlo.

La espadachina asintió para brindar algo de apoyo a su jefe. Por su lado, la estricta encargada se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la ventana, no sin antes tocar un extraño collar que llevaba al cuello. A simple vista parecía una pieza de ajedrez, concretamente una torre hecha de vidrio tallado con incrustaciones de plata.

"¿Qué será eso?", pensó Kodziomi.

-He oído de sus méritos como coleccionista particular, señor Braemar -Myriam Barker retomó el timón de la conversación-. Sus credenciales son innegables, pero ni siquiera alguien como usted es digno de siquiera rozar las páginas de semejante libro. _Irsamia_ es, como ya dije, una pieza única; cualquier manipulación indebida podría causar que sus páginas se rompieran, dañando irreparablemente su valor para generaciones futuras.

-¿Y mi generación no cuenta, señora? -inquirió él, mostrando inquietud-. Si el conocimiento ve su acceso limitado, deja de ser conocimiento para transformarse en una simple mercancía. No apriete así los puños; sé bien de lo que hablo. Mi profesión, después de todo, se basa en comprar, vender y regatear. Sean libros o artefactos, el principio es exactamente el mismo.

-¡¿Osa comparar sus cachivaches mágicos con estas auténticas muestras de arte milenario?! -volteó y luego extendió los brazos para abarcar la totalidad del quinto piso-. ¡Inconcebible!

-Señora Barker -Kodziomi intervino rápidamente-, entiendo sus prejuicios, pero mi amigo y yo estamos en un asunto importantísimo. No podemos revelar detalles porque es confidencial. Le juro, por la memoria de mi abuela -se llevó una de sus seis manos al corazón-, que no miento. ¿De verdad quiere parecerse al hombre sabio del refrán?

De puro milagro no se le reventó una vena a la colérica mujer, quien ahora no se parecía a Priscilla sino a esa bruja de la cabaña que rehusara mostrarles su tomo de Logística. Ambos suspiraron de alivio al ver que no había escobas al alcance de sus manos, porque ese había sido un golpe fuerte, directo al mentón. El proverbio, de origen más antiguo que incluso la misma Bracada, era sencillo pero brutal.

 _Un hombre sabio dijo una vez: "no compartas tu sabiduría con nadie"._

-Supongo que sabe de sobra cómo terminó ese hombre sabio -sentenció la naga.

-Triste, solo, abandonado y aplastado por el peso de miles de libros que nunca se atrevió a ofrecer a nadie -acotó su compañero-. Esa actitud, teñida del egoísmo y la desconfianza que envenenan la existencia, va exactamente contra la misión pública de cualquier biblioteca, sea una tan magnífica como esta o tan modesta como la de Ruktorima, lugar donde estuvimos no hace mucho buscando pistas que nos trajeron a este auténtico templo del saber.

-Deseamos hacer las cosas como corresponde -otra vez Kodziomi- y pedirle permiso formalmente para acceder a la información contenida en ese libro. Ni siquiera lo tendremos ocupado por el resto de la tarde; con dos horas basta y sobra. Después nos marcharemos de aquí para nunca más volver. Tiene mi palabra.

-Y la mía también.

Ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia, mostrándole que estaban absolutamente a su merced. Jugaron sus cartas lo mejor que pudieron. Sólo quedaba esperar el veredicto de esa impasible mujer.

-Lo siento, pero no cambiaré de opinión -dijo Myriam Barker-. No puedo dejarles ver ese libro por una simple razón: alguien más lo pidió antes que ustedes y con la debida anticipación. Debería llegar aquí en cualquier momento.

-¿No puede darnos el nombre? -inquirió Braemar-. Tal vez podríamos convencerle de…

-No conseguirán nada -espetó la jefa de piso-. Los permisos son unipersonales y están escritos en tinta especial, imposible de adulterar con su contraparte común o mediante magia. Ahora váyanse, que están molestando a mis libros.

-Pero…

-¡Fuera de aquí!

Era una suerte que no hubiesen palos de escoba o sillas en las cercanías; en caso contrario, seguro que la adusta mujer habría salido persiguiéndolos hasta la mismísima entrada del edificio de piedra blanca. Sin ganas de crear más problemas, la pareja desistió.

-Está bien, señora -dijo el cazador-. Nos iremos a casa. Gracias de todas formas.

-Que tenga buen día -añadió la naga-. Y gracias por todo.

Otra reverencia después, ambos dieron media vuelta, alejándose hacia la escalera de caracol. Casi por instinto se rodearon los hombros mutuamente, buscando consuelo en la presencia del otro tras un revés tan duro. Barker, por su lado, se apoyó en la ventana por donde penetraba ampliamente la luz natural y sonrió, tocando nuevamente la extraña figura colgando de esa simple cadena de oro blanco.

Apenas dieron la vuelta a la esquina, se escondieron rápidamente tras otro estante luego de asegurarse que la otra encargada (una chica bastante común con la misma combinación de vestido rojo y capa negra) estaba distraída atizando la chimenea con una robusta barra de hierro.

-¿Otro visitante? -preguntó él en tono irónico-. Mis polainas. Pude deducir de inmediato que estaba mintiendo. Si no quiere darnos acceso al libro es por otra razón.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, señor -la naga arrojó su propia ficha a la mesa-. ¿Notó el ornamento que llevaba en el cuello? Se lo tocó con un cuidado bastante especial antes de darle la espalda.

-No me fijé exactamente en ello, Kodziomi. ¿Qué es?

-Parece una torre de ajedrez hecha de cristal con terminaciones en plata, pero es demasiado ostentoso para ser un ornamento de belleza. Por estos lados las mujeres son más discretas, incluso en los bailes de salón.

-Usted es la experta, así que confío en su criterio -Braemar miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que la pétrea mujer no andaba cerca-. ¿Será una llave?

-Es muy posible, jefe -ella suspiró levemente-. Apostaría mis escamas a que abre una puerta secreta no lejos de aquí.

Ambos se desplazaron un poco hacia la derecha para mantenerse ocultos y luego hicieron chocar sus ojos de frente.

-El estante -murmuraron al unísono.

Decidieron trazar un plan de inmediato. Kodziomi quedó montando guardia cerca de la escalera pero fuera de la vista del mostrador. Braemar, tan sigiloso como pudo, se agachó y acercó su cuerpo a la chimenea, haciéndose con el atizador a una señal de su asistente; era la prueba clara de que tenían el camino libre. El metal se sentía robusto y pesado entre los dedos enguantados del alquimista nominal. Era el arma perfecta, la única para su arriesgada estratagema.

Escabulléndose sigilosamente entre los pasillos formados por los imponentes estantes y con todos sus sentidos en guardia, meditaron cada paso, cada arrastre, cada respiración acompasada. Iban de las manos. Necesitaban, al igual que en la cripta y sus viajes por Ruktorima, la fuerza del otro. Necesitaban convencerse de que esto, más allá del daño que iban a causar, era lo correcto.

-Puedo sentir sus pasos -susurró la pelinegra.

-Bien. Separémonos.

Ella se fue a la derecha, él a la izquierda. Quince pasos (o arrastres de escamas) hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

Diez.

Cinco.

Tres.

Se detuvieron a menos de dos metros de Myriam Barker, quien ahora contemplaba, desde su ventanal digno de torre de marfil, el gentío moviéndose a sus pies. Parecían simples figuras talladas en madera viviendo en un mundo miniaturizado. Un mundo que ella, con algo de buen tacto, podría controlar a su entera voluntad.

-¿Se ve bien, no?

La voz de Kodziomi, ahora mucho más dura y menos piadosa, la sorprendió a tal punto que casi la hizo caerse de la impresión. Volteó a mirar fijamente a la naga noble, cuyo cascabel resonaba con suavidad hipnótica y se hacía más audible conforme se arrastraba hacia ella. No retrocedió ni dos pasos hacia el estante cuando casi sufrió un infarto gracias a otra voz.

-Siento mucho hacer esto, señora, pero debemos quitarle la llave.

La escena concluyó en un segundo. No hubo gritos ni nada parecido. Braemar, sin más ceremonias, le asestó un golpe seco en la testa con la tosca barra de hierro. Cogió el inconsciente cuerpo de la señora (por suerte sólo quedó con el chichón en vez de un reguero de sangre que los habría delatado en dos tiempos de caer al suelo) y lo arrastró lejos de la ventana, apoyándolo contra la pared para que su gran amiga removiera la torre del delgado cuello. Un botón oculto entre las pequeñas almenas de la pieza movió un mecanismo en su interior, revelando una protuberancia tallada emergiendo desde la base.

-Tal como lo pensaba -sonrió-. Esto es una llave; parece casi tan labrada como las de obsidiana que obtuvimos de la pobre anciana y de Rissa, su antigua maestra de alquimia.

-Entonces el estante, o al menos parte de él, es falso. Sólo hay que encontrar el "libro" que nos abrirá la puerta, pero primero… debemos ocultar a la señora Barker de ojos intrusos. Si alguien la ve, se va a armar un pandemónium de padre y señor mío.

-Buena idea. Antes de eso, señor Braemar, ¿ha notado algo extraño?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No hay guardias en este piso, lo que contradice directamente el testimonio de la centinela que registró nuestra entrada.

Una rápida mirada de lado a lado confirmó el extraño diagnóstico, dejándolos quietos junto al inerte cuerpo de la señora Barker durante casi medio minuto.

-Mejor así, querida. No tenemos tiempo que perder -pasó nuevamente a modo activo, la adrenalina aún en su torrente sanguíneo-. Ayúdeme a apoyarla contra uno de estos estantes. Son lo suficientemente anchos como para que su figura no se vea desde el sector de la escalera y llame la atención de la otra muchacha.

-¿Y el atizador?

-Lo conservaré como arma, aunque espero no usarlo hasta que salgamos de aquí. ¿Tiene pergaminos?

-Traje algunos rollos conmigo, pero no tengo ni pluma ni tintero.

-Da igual. Podemos tomar un juego prestado de las mesas contiguas y después dejarlo donde estaba.

Con todo preparado para ese nuevo salto a las aguas de lo desconocido, miraron una vez más para asegurarse de que la otra chica, la única presencia consciente en ese enorme salón, tenía su atención en otro sitio. El misterio del estante había durado mucho, pero acabaría aquí y ahora. Estirando sus dedos pero manteniendo una distancia prudente del mueble, un mantra tan sincronizado como su misma respiración brotó de sus bocas.

 _Korima, solka. Yatta, mita. Korima, solka. Yatta, mita..._

-AK3-

-Lo siento, señora, pero no nos queda ni un sitio disponible.

Leonisa, con las manos en la cintura de su clásico vestido gris, se veía con un porte derechamente autoritario ante sus propios padres y la exhausta comerciante que había venido desde Schiaffandi (una semana de navegación a toda vela contra el curso del Seia) a Ikata a fin de adquirir material para, según contara a los regentes de _La Gárgola Raquítica_ , reabastecer su emporio de muebles. La madera de la zona, noble y robusta, se transformaba en magníficas sillas, mesas, cómodas, roperos y tantas otras cosas por las que los habitantes del extremo sur del distrito de Maratzante pagaban enormes sumas. Incluso la mujer, de más o menos cincuenta años y vestida con sobrios tonos azul marino y verde botella, llegó al extremo de alquilar un barco de transporte para llevar todo de vuelta a casa.

-¿Qué dices, hija? -contraatacó el padre de la chica.

-Lo que escuchaste, papá. Todo está ocupado hasta nuevo aviso.

-Hasta donde sé, la habitación número cuatro está libre -intervino la madre, quien se parecía mucho a la hija pero con el desgaste de tres décadas más a cuestas-. No hay inconveniente en…

-La habitación número cuatro, mamá -la chiquilla endureció su tono de voz-, está reservada para otro huésped. Lo arregló conmigo la semana pasada y pienso cumplir ese compromiso.

-¿Reservada? -otra vez el padre-. Leo, aquí nunca hemos tenido política de reservaciones.

-Ahora sí. Le reitero mis disculpas, señora -se dirigió a la mercante-, pero tendrá que irse a otro sitio. Puedo recomendarle una buena posada a dos calles de aquí, cerca del primer mercado. Diga que va de parte de Leonisa y le harán un descuento.

-¡No digas idioteces, hija! Usted perdone -la madre miró a la clienta que estaba a punto de perder-, pero a veces se pone un poco tonta por el exceso de trabajo.

-¡No me tontees, mamá! -exclamó Leo, derechamente colérica y llamando la atención del comedor entero-. ¡Ya te dije que ese cuarto está reservado y nadie lo ocupará hasta que llegue el otro huésped, así tenga que montar guardia en la puerta todo el santo día!

Se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó, bufando, contra la pared de la barra. Estaba histérica, absolutamente irreconocible, liberando furia contenida por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Acto seguido, caminó hacia la escalera y, antes de poner su pie en el primer peldaño, miró a sus padres con extremo recelo.

-Ni siquiera intenten darle el cuarto mientras estoy fuera -rugió-, porque llamaré a la patrulla y la pondrán de patitas en la calle. ¡¿Está claro?!

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte de sus sorprendidos progenitores, la adolescente abandonó la escena, aún echando chispas por los ojos y mascullando. Pasó olímpicamente de sentir los murmullos dominando todo tras ella y las disculpas de los dueños a la mujer que debió, muy a su pesar, irse calle abajo. Incluso las voluptuosas meseras quedaron derechamente sorprendidas ante la actitud exhibida por la única hija del matrimonio Reddington, quien usualmente era paciente y tranquila cuando no estaba emocionada de descubrir cosas o historias nuevas.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven?!", pensó Leonisa. "¡¿Cómo diablos se atreven a profanar esa habitación que sólo les pertenece a ellos?! No puedo creer que mis propios padres caigan en semejante falta de respeto. Los querré mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentir una profunda vergüenza".

Entró a su habitación en el tercer piso, se quitó el vestido y luego la ropa interior, dejando todo en la canasta de la ropa que debía lavar mañana temprano. Escrutó por un momento sus formas desnudas, infantiles, adolescentes pero en camino a la adultez. Tras colocarse un nuevo conjunto de corpiño y bragas de algodón, procuró una tenida color rojo oscuro, casi de gala en comparación al resto de su guardarropa. Arregló su larga cabellera castaña con un peine de marfil, herencia de su bisabuela, y contempló su rostro de 16 años de edad, presa de la ira y de la excitación del momento pero con una pequeña ventana de optimismo. Clavó los ojos por un momento en el pulcro pergamino desdoblado en un rincón de su tocador, el sobre y sello aún intactos, marcados por las indelebles señas de una caligrafía exquisita, digna de un noble. Desde que la recibiera la semana pasada, no pasaba una noche antes de dormir sin leerla y releerla, como si deseara grabar a fuego en su mente las fantásticas andanzas allí narradas.

Necesitaba desintoxicarse del ajetreo del negocio, pasear por la ribera sin llegar a los barrios bajos, tal vez acudir al correo a responder por fin esa carta o a la biblioteca para culturizarse un poco. Incluso gastar un poco de sus exiguas reservas monetarias en esos exquisitos pasteles de calabaza parecía buena idea.

-Ya volverán -susurró, calzándose un par de zapatos negros recién lustrados y cogiendo su capa de armiño blanco-. Ya volverán y podré quitar este enorme peso de mi mente.

 _De vuelta en el quinto piso de la Biblioteca Real…_

-Tuvimos suerte -dijo la pelinegra tras cerrar la puerta secreta y lanzar un suspiro-. Nadie nos vio.

-Al menos ahora podremos tener algo de tranquilidad mientras revisamos la única copia de _Irsamia_ -su compañero repitió el gesto y luego se enfocó en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

En la tercera hilera del estante falso encontraron un libro que no era más que cubierta. Coincidentemente, se trataba de otra copia de _Diez Siglos de Neutralidad_ , elección bastante acertada si se consideraba que muy poca gente llegaría a sospechar de la historia oficial del reino para tapar una cerradura de doble cara empotrada en la fría pared de piedra blanca. Tras insertar la llave y girarla dos veces hacia la izquierda, un panel muy similar al que vieran en la cripta se deslizó silenciosamente hacia dentro y luego a la derecha. Dejando todo en su sitio del lado exterior, se encerraron en la cámara tras accionar otro mecanismo, esta vez ubicado a medio metro de la puerta por el muro interno. Kodziomi se quedó con la llave bien guardada en el bolsillo y dejó su capa en una de las cómodas sillas ubicadas en medio de la estancia, cuyo techo contaba con un gigantesco candelabro de doce brazos hecho de finísima plata, unido al muro mediante una cadena del mismo metal con mecanismo de poleas y manivela.

-Sólo espero que esta sea la única copia, jefe, porque de lo contrario los guardias nos van a pillar como ratas en una trampa.

-Aún tenemos la barra de hierro, querida. Y si las cosas se ponen feas, nos defenderemos con estos mismos muebles.

-¿Cree que la señora Barker esté bien? -inquirió ella, algo preocupada-. El golpe que le dio fue bastante fuerte.

-Sólo le pegué con lo justo para dejarla inconsciente -respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Como mucho, tendrá amnesia por una semana. Ya sabe que nunca mato a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Algo más relajados luego de tanta tensión, decidieron revisar adecuadamente los atriles conteniendo las obras más delicadas del recinto. Sólo había cinco de ellos, tallados en finísimo ébano pulido, barnizado con cariño y tallado con los leones que identificaban a la biblioteca. Las garras de esos majestuosos animales parecían envolverse sobre sí mismas, generando una cadena continua que simbolizaba la eterna transformación de la muerte en vida y viceversa. Hilando más fino, los mismos preceptos podrían haberse aplicado al conocimiento y el poder.

 _Irsamia_ estaba justo en el centro, siendo flanqueado por _Genealogía de Enroth_ , _Codex Naturalis_ , _Historia Militar de Antagarich_ y _Liber Causatorum Alchimicum_ , todos en ediciones finísimas e inmaculadas. Hasta el mismo aire carecía por completo de una simple mota de polvo, como si su mayor voluntad fuese respetar la integridad física de aquellos tomos.

-Este lo recuerdo bien -señaló Braemar apuntando al último tomo-. Me lo hicieron leer durante todos los cursos de alquimia en la Academia Imperial; es prácticamente la biblia de la disciplina.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto en la biblioteca de la mansión -apuntó Kodziomi.

-Creo que lo guardé en el desván apenas graduarme y me olvidé de él. Las fórmulas más complicadas siempre me dieron dolores de cabeza y más noches con insomnio de las que quisiera recordar.

La chica reptil se acercó al sector central, contemplando finalmente el libro tan largamente esperado. _Irsamia_ estaba cubierto en cuero de primera calidad teñido de azul oscuro, el título en letras plateadas y el subtítulo en dorado.

-Crónica de las antiguas tribus gigánticas de Bracaduun -leyó con satisfacción-. Vamos a echarle un buen vi…

Justo cuando iba a tomarlo, una serie de cadenas mágicas aparecieron a su alrededor, despidiendo un aura pulsante que repelía cualquier asomo de acercamiento.

-Ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan sencillo -hizo un puchero que al cazador le pareció en extremo adorable-. Parece ser el mismo tipo de mecanismo que nos bloqueó temporalmente el acceso a la daga.

-Mire, Kodziomi -el humano señaló un distintivo rojizo en el frente del atril-. Tal vez la llave de la puerta también funciona con estas cerraduras.

-No perdemos nada con intentar.

Accionando una vez más el ingenioso mecanismo de la torre de vidrio, acercó el extremo dentado a la figura del león, quien desapareció apenas tuvo contacto con él. En su lugar apareció otra muesca; un giro a la derecha bastó para mandar las cadenas a pasear y tener, por fin, el codiciado tomo en sus ansiosas manos. Se sentaron muy juntos en la mesa redonda ubicada entre la puerta secreta y los atriles, donde había generosas raciones de tinta negra y plumas para llenar los rollos de pergamino bien guardados por la naga noble hasta ese entonces. Decidieron partir de inmediato por la primera referencia y abrieron con sumo cuidado el valioso libro en un punto al azar, avanzando de forma muy delicada hasta la página 314.

-¡Mire! -exclamó el cazador de tesoros, casi sin poder creerlo-. Es un mapa.

-Lo curioso es que está dividido casi mitad-mitad entre nieve y pasto. ¿Será una zona fronteriza?

-Tal vez ahora lo sea; las amplias llanuras sugieren que este rincón -apuntó a la sección verde- pertenece a la actual Erathia. Recuerde, querida mía, que Bracaduun llegó a ejercer dominio sobre prácticamente la mitad del continente -dirigió su mirada a la página 315, donde también el mapa llenaba cada espacio disponible.

-Lo que me llama la atención es la gran cantidad de montañas -dijo ella-. ¿Recuerda cuando buscamos en el mapa de la mansión zonas que tuviesen muchas de ellas? Cuatro de los seis valles que se distinguen del lado nevado están aislados; los restantes tienen salida al gran mar por el sur y hacia el resto del territorio por dos pasos que, deduzco, son bastante estrechos. Fíjese en esta cadena en particular.

Recorrió con el dedo índice de una de sus manos derechas una serie de picos que parecían formar, con la página puesta en la posición correcta, una especie de "Y" alargada, retorcida, muy similar a la cornamenta de un carnero grotescamente formado.

-Sé que la naturaleza es caprichosa -continuó-, pero incluso para sus estándares estas formaciones son sumamente extrañas.

-E importantes -complementó él-. Fíjese que los tres puntos más alejados están marcados con rojo, formando una especie de triángulo isósceles si se traza una línea imaginaria. ¿Acaso el secreto que buscamos está en el centro?

-No podemos descartar nada, jefe, pero hay que identificar bien esta zona de Antagarich para seguir avanzando.

Eso era muy cierto. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos era tan erudito como para conocer la geografía continental de principio a fin. Decidieron, tras una pequeña deliberación, posponer temporalmente dicha tarea y pasar a la página 356, el segundo número referenciado en las anotaciones de los renegados de Ruktorima.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -preguntó Braemar con un asomo de travesura.

Ante ambos se encontraba otro voluminoso texto escrito en Rimnarie arcaico, ocupando todo el lado izquierdo y más o menos el 90% del derecho; la parte final de la página 357 mostraba un sello precioso y que ya conocían de la cámara de Tagmata: los relámpagos curvados, el cuervo, las rosas azules. Sabían que tenía relación con el clan Muir, aunque no podían precisarla con la información que manejaban.

-No creo que traducir esto al vuelo me cueste tanto -añadió.

-¿Está seguro?

-Totalmente -la miró con confianza, expresando su total franqueza al respecto-. Mi experiencia con la página arrancada del cadáver de la anciana me abrió bastante los ojos sobre la estructura gramatical de las variantes antiguas del idioma. Hay algunas palabras más complicadas, como en toda lengua, pero el Rimnarie guarda algunas similitudes con el bracadano estándar. Si me da unos momentos para mentalizarme, tendremos esto procesado en cinco minutos.

El cazador se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de la mesa; parecía querer empaparse del aura sagrada, del conocimiento infinito despedido por el _Irsamia_ y los otros cuatro libros descansando silenciosamente en sus pedestales. Kodziomi acercó un tintero y una pluma, mojando esta última al punto de que casi la hizo topar con el fondo del receptáculo de bronce. Ella también se sentía emocionada, más emocionada de lo que nunca experimentó durante sus siete años y medio de servicio a la corona. Incluso podía sentir la magia, ese elemento que siempre había eludido a su especie, fluyendo por cada fibra de su ser.

-Vale, ya estoy preparado -esbozó Braemar tras volver a sentarse. Los ojos le brillaban con la sempiterna chispa de la curiosidad.

-Comience cuando quiera. Iré tomando notas.

Entrando en una especie de trance, todo pareció desaparecer alrededor del humano y la chica serpiente. Sólo quedaron la mesa, sus sillas y el arcano texto que muy pronto desvelaría sus secretos. Carraspeando un poco para ajustar sus cuerdas vocales, el muchacho empezó a leer con voz solemne.

* * *

 _ **La Alianza Eterna**_

 _En la mañana del día quince tras la invasión bárbara llegó el líder de la gente pequeña. Todos lo llamaban Gavin Magnus, el inmortal que había sobrevivido a la aniquilación en la ciudad humana de Steelhorn. Dijo venir en son de paz, buscando forjar un pacto con nuestra raza que sería el punto de partida para una nueva nación surgida de las cenizas humeantes de Bracaduun. Muchos de los nuestros habían muerto en la última contienda y estaban recelosos de aliarse con la misma especie que condujo a la inmensa mayoría de nuestros clanes a una dolorosa partida._

 _Nos dejó absolutamente sorprendidos cuando dijo traer consigo el mayor tesoro de nuestra especie. Levantó su capa y reveló la majestuosa forma de nuestra arma más poderosa: el Trueno del Titán, forjado hace dos milenios y posteriormente bendito por quien las nagas llaman Ikerena. La mayor humillación para nuestra raza fue haber perdido la espada, permitiendo posteriormente que esa plaga llamada Tarnum asolara con todo lo que se cruzaba frente a él y sus hordas de salvajes malnacidos. "Sé lo mucho que vale esta espada para ustedes", dijo con voz tan clara como los vientos del sur, "y por eso deseo regresarla a donde pertenece. A cambio pido su lealtad y fuerza para dar forma a Bracada, una nación que nunca repetirá los errores de nuestros antepasados. ¡La oscura época del expansionismo tiránico ha terminado! Nuestros serán los dominios de la nieve eterna, del invierno infinito que revela la pureza y el salvajismo de la naturaleza. El resto del mundo puede ocuparse de sus propios asuntos"._

 _Es cierto que el clan Ahrenbosch, al que hemos llamado nuestro desde que la primera luna adornó el cielo nocturno, forjó la espada gracias a cuatro artefactos tan complementarios y contradictorios como la misma existencia. Noroka, la sacerdotisa, recitó el mantra necesario para convertir esa relampagueante máquina destructiva en sus piezas más simples. Ante nuestros ojos tomaron forma el_ _ **Escudo de la Centinela**_ _, el_ _ **Gladio del Titán**_ _, el_ _ **Casco del Trueno**_ _y la_ _ **Coraza del Titán**_ _. Drato, quien recientemente asumiera como jefe luego de que los antiguos regentes cayeran en las losas de Steelhorn, promulgó inmediatamente su solemne decreto: "Magnus, aceptaremos tu oferta sólo con dos condiciones. Nuestra gente, así como todas las otras razas pensantes que vivan y vivirán en Bracada, deberán ser tratadas de la misma forma que cualquier humano. La esclavitud será erradicada para siempre y no volverá mientras estés al mando"._

 _Drato ignoraba que Magnus había alcanzado ya el pináculo de la inmortalidad tras su encuentro con Tarnum, otro ser que gozaba de la misma condición y desapareció del mapa luego de capturar Steelhorn. El humano aceptó sin condiciones, haciendo una cortés reverencia ante nuestro cabecilla._

" _¿Y cuál es la segunda condición, gran líder del clan Ahrenbosch?", preguntó quien sería el regente de aquí a la eternidad._

" _Muy sencillo", replicó el aludido. "Dado que el destino y la obediencia de mi gente están irrefrenablemente atados al portador del Trueno, sus piezas serán dispersadas en los rincones más recónditos de Bracada. El Escudo irá al noroeste a cuidar el descanso de nuestros guerreros. El Gladio contemplará cada día las maravillosas puestas de sol en el norte, vigilando la frontera que nos separa de los bárbaros. El Casco, como buen complemento de cualquier guerrero, acompañará a las lanzas del oeste, ahuyentando las tormentas. Y, por último, la Coraza quedará guardada en las mismas entrañas de nuestros dominios, a salvo de quienes son corrompidos por la crueldad y la ambición del poder. Sólo quienes son dignos de seguir nuestro rastro entenderán estas palabras; al resto le espera la muerte"._

 _Así se cerró la reunión entre dos mundos cansados ya de tanto sufrimiento y masacres. Cada pieza fue enviada a una de las tres colonias sobrevivientes, quienes custodiarían su bienestar celosamente. Aún al día de hoy, veinte años después de aquella charla, siguen durmiendo plácidamente en sus tumbas eternas, conscientes de que nunca más una mano indigna las rastreará para forjar el caos y destruir la paz. La gente pequeña, de ambiciones tan grandes como su inventiva, sigue intentando conquistar y entender todo lo que puede. A veces parecen miniaturas desde las solemnes alturas donde descansamos, pero no podemos sino envidiar su entusiasmo. Dos ciudades, ahora llamadas Mirham y Plinth, fueron levantadas con ayuda de los habitantes que viven más allá de las montañas al este. Esas amplias llanuras de pasto son parte de un nuevo país: Erathia, cuya casa reinante de nombre impronunciable en nuestra lengua firmara un pacto de cooperación y asistencia con la nueva Bracada._

 _Quienes no conocen la historia están condenados a repetirla. Sean estas las lecciones de la más sangrienta guerra jamás contemplada en cualquier mundo, en cualquier época. Nosotros, al igual que Gavin Magnus, nunca volveremos a repetir esos horrores._

* * *

Braemar se sintió desfallecer por un momento. Era la misma sensación que lo invadió cuando comenzó a transcribir esa página en la comodidad de su propia biblioteca; idéntico diagnóstico se extendió a esa cruda lectura de los textos de Bausela, cuando el viaje hasta Anderskolde no era ni siquiera una simple idea. Aquí también se había enfrentado a un fragmento relativamente corto, pero el exceso de información amenazaba con sobrepasar la capacidad de su bien afinado cerebro. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y luego hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de encontrar una cuerda para volver a la realidad.

Afortunadamente para él, Kodziomi acudió en su rescate, rodeándole los hombros con cariño y envolviéndolo en un abrazo sincero. La tibieza emanando de su compañera surtió efecto inmediato, dispersando las nubes de su mente para dejar paso al aire relativamente respirable de la cámara oculta en los muros del quinto piso. Sus ojos enfocaban claramente una vez más, descansando en el hermoso sello que, dedujo, debió ser la marca identificatoria del clan Ahrenbosch. Nada había, sin embargo, referente al acuerdo entre él y los erathianos de la casa Muir.

-¿Se siente mejor, señor Braemar? -preguntó la naga, aún pegada a su contraparte.

-Sí, ya estoy bien -resopló con suavidad-. Fue una lectura intensa, pero llena de detalles que nos aclararán bastante más el cuadro. Volvamos al mapa y consultemos las notas escritas por usted.

Ya con la página 314 nuevamente frente a ellos, comenzaron a borrar la incertidumbre y escribir con las plumas de la certeza. La pelinegra garabateó una última mención en su pergamino para no olvidar el triángulo, trazando un contorno aproximado de la montaña con forma de cornamenta y marcando los vértices con letras X curvadas.

-Partamos por lo básico -el chico arrojó su próxima carta sobre la mesa-. Si esto es el distrito de Plinth, ubicado en la región de Southport (63) y por donde pasaran nuestras amigas medusas en su frenético escape de Nighon, las zonas más allá de las montañas al este son los condados de Caryatid -apuntó a una ciudad ubicada en el sureste, casi cayéndose al agua- y Trailia -lo mismo con otra al noreste-. No hay que dejarse engañar por la nieve: todo es territorio erathiano y es de sobra conocido que a ellos no les gusta ver a otros campeando por sus dominios sin avisar.

-Ergo -continuó la chica reptil-, las dos ciudades bajo estos valles aislados deben ser Mirham y Plinth. Considerando que esta -puso su blanco índice cerca de la mitad de la zona nevada- tiene las montañas mucho más cerca, el tratado entre el regente Magnus y el clan Ahrenbosch debe haberse firmado cerca de aquí. Tal vez, según el texto que usted leyó, la Coraza del Titán está enterrada en el mismo corazón de la tierra bajo estos picos nevados -trazó nuevamente la línea imaginaria entre los puntos rojos.

-Ahora que menciona la Coraza, querida, es bueno saber que ya tenemos el Gladio del Titán, obtenido de la cámara del Deara Siena, representando la hoja en esta complicada ecuación; lo mismo aplica para el Casco del Trueno, hallado bajo custodia de esas lanzas de piedra tras nuestra pelea con Lady Rissa -sonrió el cazador-. La página hallada en la calle Bransen era un mapa, uno extremadamente complicado de descifrar, como usted bien dijera en Asenius, a menos que se sepa muy bien donde buscar. Eso es mérito nuestro y también de las reinas; si su asistencia nunca habríamos salido vivos de los bosques de Tagmata.

-¿Recuerda que la señora mencionó cómo mató a la viejecita y después se llevó su diario? -la ofidia tembló levemente al recordar el frío y la intimidación emanando de la desquiciada mujer de cabellera cobriza-. Dejó atrás lo más importante, lo mismo que nos permitió ir por delante de los malnacidos de La Gruta durante tanto tiempo. Ya sabemos esto de manual, pero es bueno repetirlo: es más que claro, tomando en cuenta nuestros hallazgos más las confesiones salidas de los labios de Rissa, que desean algo tan apoteósico como megalómano: revivir el antiguo Imperio de Bracaduun y reemplazar nuestro actual marco constitucional por el de aquellos años -la naga entró en modo de resumen para evitar colapsar ante la avalancha de datos.

-Sabemos que el Trueno se usó durante las invasiones bárbaras que acabaron con Steelhorn conquistada y los antiguos magos derrotados -añadió Braemar-. A Tarnum se lo tragó la tierra después de su campaña. También conocemos e incluso poseemos el factor de la locura embotellada, usada por esos mismos magos para azuzar a las masas y conseguir apoyo para sus campañas expansionistas, sin importar el saldo de muertos. Las pruebas en Ruktorima y Ochre, de las que fuimos testigos indirectos y que Lady Rissa facilitó con sus conocimientos alquímicos -ensombreció un poco su timbre de voz-, son el precursor de algo más grande a fin de generar miedo y calificar al regente Magnus como un blandengue. No tenemos mayores indicios de sus plazos, así que debemos actuar con suma urgencia, como si su ataque final fuese mañana mismo. Es menester estar en Maratzante lo antes posible para entregar la poción a Cyra y descubrir sus secretos más ocultos. Continuando con lo que íbamos viendo, el pueblo llano se decantará del lado de quien pueda ofrecerle protección, pero en este caso sería meramente cosmética.

-Así es, jefe. Sabemos también que La Gruta tiene presencia en toda Bracada e incluso más allá, además de un sinfín de recursos para operar y considerable influencia sobre quienes son descendientes de los gobernantes durante la era previa al Silencio. Sus mismos cabecillas son, me arriesgaría a decir, cortados de la misma tela. Esto corrobora una combinación explosiva de ambición, resentimientos y venganza -ella frunció el ceño-, ejemplificada en el lado oscuro de su antigua maestra. Tal como los nigromantes que mi unidad exterminó hace años en las Cavernas de la Pira, los megalómanos están dispuestos a vender sus familias y almas para conseguir lo que desean. Si deben destrozar las barreras que mantienen nuestro mundo en equilibrio, lo harán sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Y el resto? Que se joda. Así han sido, son y serán por siempre.

Kodziomi, quien realizara su contribución a la lluvia de ideas de pie, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, aún conmovida por esa descarga de adrenalina. Ahora el muchacho le devolvió la cortesía, tendiéndole un cable mediante otro abrazo más un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor, querida -extendió las líneas trazadas inicialmente por la espadachina-. Siguiendo su excelente razonamiento, eso sólo podría desembocar en algo que ya consideráramos mientras aún estábamos en Calarnen y que va de la mano con lo narrado por Bausela: una guerra civil a gran escala y la ruptura de la paz que hemos forjado durante mil años gracias a nuestros pactos de no agresión más nuestro poderío económico. Considerando los avances bélicos y tecnológicos logrados durante los diez siglos transcurridos desde la fundación de Bracada, estaríamos ante un escenario con cientos de miles de potenciales muertos -su voz adoptó un semblante grave, igualmente sincronizado con la adrenalina de la naga-. Sería una versión continental de las Guerras de la Leña.

-De mis clases de historia recuerdo -señaló la ofidia pelinegra- que ambos bandos perdieron casi el 60% de su población total en los 143 años que duró el conflicto y no obtuvieron ni un kilómetro cuadrado a cambio. Pero incluso esas cifras -se arrimó a él- palidecen ante lo que hemos venido proyectando.

-De los gigantes y titanes sé que tienen mentes claras y sólidas; por lo tanto, el humo azul no tendría efecto alguno en ellos. Quien porte el Trueno, sin embargo, no sólo podrá llamar al relámpago de los cielos para devastar lo que desee. También tendrá a sus pies a las criaturas más poderosas de nuestro país, conquistando cada pueblo y ciudad con precisión quirúrgica a la vez que brutal. Con eso listo, eliminar al consejo asesor -el aventurero pensó en Aine por un momento, sintiendo un leve escalofrío- y encarcelar al regente Magnus bajo siete llaves sería coser y cantar. La tiranía de nuestros ancestros volvería a la vida pero con una base mucho más poderosa. Las naciones vecinas reaccionarán con todo si son atacadas, por no mencionar que los bárbaros de Krewlod se darían un festín con las comunidades fronterizas. Si Asenius, Calarnen o Erkandi caen, el reino entero se hundirá bajo el peso de la anarquía.

-La devastación, a punta de descargas infernales, volverá a campear por toda Antagarich como un miasma negro, corrosivo, implacable. Los pocos sobrevivientes quedarían atrapados entre esta nueva Bracaduun, Vori, los nigromantes de Deyja, los diablos de Eeofol y los túneles de Nighon desde donde escaparon nuestras amigas reinas. Quienes no mueran serán esclavizados.

-Usted lo ha dicho.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos momentos, apenas dimensionando el increíble valor del testimonio contenido en el _Irsamia_. Incluso pensaron, en un arranque algo extendido, que la señora Barker también estaba a sueldo de La Gruta. ¿Cómo se podía explicar de otro modo su feroz negativa a mostrarles el libro? ¿Cómo podía concebirse que justamente en ese piso no hubiesen patrullas en los pasillos? El cabal debía ser realmente poderoso para instalar a una de sus agentes en un puesto tan importante dentro de la Biblioteca Real… o influenciarla al punto de obtener sus favores y saltarse todo el protocolo. Si al principio se habían alegrado al creerse tres pasos por delante de estos peligrosos enemigos, ahora esa sensación brillaba por su ausencia. Esta era una nueva partida, mucho más peligrosa y sin margen de error. Tal vez los megalómanos sabían ya que ellos tenían el Gladio o incluso en qué punto del macizo cercano a Plinth se encontraba el lugar donde descansaba la Coraza, por lo que seguramente irían tras ella luego de la tripleta de fracasos. En el peor de los escenarios ya la tendrían en su poder y se abocarían a cazarlos sin piedad para hacerse con el resto del conjunto.

-Debemos volver de inmediato a la posada para recoger nuestras cosas -Braemar se puso de pie como movido por un resorte-. No podemos quedarnos un día más aquí ni poner a inocentes en riesgo por esto. La conversación que tuvimos en la terraza de _El Terciopelo Azul_ , a orillas del mar, fue casi profética. Esto es, Kodziomi, una lucha por salvar nuestras formas de vida de un destino terrible.

-Ya sabe que lo seguiré a donde vaya, querido mío -ella dijo con solemnidad-. Así como usted dijera ayer que nadie más ocupa su corazón, quiero aprovechar de devolverle el gesto -bajó la voz y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho-. Yo soy suya, mi señor. Eternamente suya. Míreme, tóqueme, béseme, hágame lo que desee y cuando desee. Sólo reserve todo ese cariño para mí.

-Me honra usted, Kodziomi -Braemar, conmovido por dentro, sonrió-. Ya lo he dicho mil veces antes, pero no podría tener una mejor compañera para esta tarea.

Otro abrazo. Otro beso en la mejilla y después uno en los labios, esta vez algo más largo y anhelante. Otra mirada cómplice, acompañada de un leve rubor, ante la titánica tarea que aún debían enfrentar. Ya fuese ante La Gruta o simples intermediarios a su servicio, no dejarían enemigo sin derrotar, piedra sin voltear o acertijo sin descifrar.

Contra viento, marea y nieve, cumplirían su promesa. El Trueno del Titán sería sólo suyo, sin importar si tuviesen que ser parte de la batalla más sangrienta jamás vista en la historia de Antagarich.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Verán que no exageraba al decir que la burocracia de la Biblioteca Real de Anderskolde es más temida que cualquier arma. Para crearla me inspiré en sus contrapartes nacionales, cuyos controles siempre son más engorrosos en todo sentido. En lo referente al ambiente y aspecto saqué inspiración de otros famosos templos del conocimiento, como la Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos, la sala de lectura del Museo Británico y la Biblioteca Beinecke, de la Universidad de Yale, dueña de la colección pública de textos raros más extensa del mundo. Braemar y Kodziomi no pueden evitar sentirse asombrados ante semejante atmósfera, diagnóstico extendido al magnífico estado de la ciudad que los rodea. Aquí enfrentan nuevamente a la variedad que da sabor a la vida: la estricta centinela, el servicial pero a veces inseguro Arno y la brutal señora Barker, cuya mera actuación formó sospechas bien fundadas en ambos. Todo eso, sin embargo, quedó pequeño ante la veta académica pospuesta por tanto tiempo. Cosas que antes eran nebulosas hallan, por fin, una explicación clara: nombres, lugares, motivos e intenciones. El aspecto histórico me permitió soltar un poco las manos para desarrollar el concepto de los gigantes y titanes como una raza noble, incluso más que noble, hastiada del derramamiento de sangre y con la ilusión de hallar, tras siglos de lucha, paz definitiva. Gavin Magnus, cuya inmortalidad está sustentada en los mismos principios, surge así como un aliado natural en la unificación._

 _Dejando el idealismo y el altruismo de lado, Leonisa vuelve a aparecer, presa de una irritación más propia de Priscilla. La muchacha también tiene sus secretos y es fiel a ellos incluso bajo la presión de progenitores aterrados por perder a una cliente de buen pago. Esa misma presión se cuela en las altas esferas de La Gruta; de repente todos parecen sospechar de todos y los fuegos sólo se apagan ante un plan tan ingenioso como siniestro. ¿Podría haber un doble agente en sus filas o sólo estoy estirando el chicle más de la cuenta? Ya veremos qué pasa por allí…_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(61) Celeste es la capital de Bracada y, al mismo tiempo, una maravilla mágica, capaz de sustentarse por los aires con una mezcla de hélices, aire caliente y energías arcanas. Cuando no flota sobre la costa sur, cerca de Maratzante, suele rondar sobre las tierras altas, siendo la única instancia que deja abajo al "techo del mundo"._

 _(62) Los bandidos, criaturas neutrales de nivel 2, se reclutan en el mapa desde una Caverna de Bandidos. Su especialidad es "espiar" a monstruos o héroes enemigos cercanos, dando un reporte acotado de sus fuerzas. En combate son rápidos y orientados a la ofensiva, aunque con paupérrima defensa y escasos puntos de vida._

 _(63) Southport aparece en_ Homecoming _, primer escenario de la campaña_ Long Live The Queen _(_ Larga Vida a la Reina _en el inglés original). Mitad pasto, mitad nieve, esta amplia región también cuenta con algunos túneles bajo la superficie. Limita al sur con el Océano Blanco y el Estrecho de Nighon y al oeste con la Bahía de Skyline._

 _Tras este merecido cambio de aires en lo narrativo, es hora de cerrar el presente capítulo. Necesito relajarme un poco y despejar la cabeza. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! En el intertanto, si leyeron, no olviden dejar alguna reseña; ya saben que por aquí nada queda sin contestar._


	19. Anderskolde II - Persecución

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Persecución**

Contaron hasta diez antes de abrir la puerta secreta, moviéndola hacia afuera tan lento como pudieron a fin de no delatar su presencia a los ojos de la otra dependienta, quien seguramente ya estaría preguntándose por qué la jefa de piso no había ido a reprenderla o darle alguna orden con su característica severidad. En un primer momento Braemar y Kodziomi sintieron alivio al no encontrarse a nadie del otro lado, pero se les arrancó de inmediato al notar algo cuya sola ausencia pintaba tonos de alarma.

-¡Mire, jefe! -exclamó ella de modo contenido-. ¡El cuerpo de la señora Barker no está! Corríjame si me equivoco, pero la dejamos apoyada aquí -señaló el estante del medio- antes de ingresar a la sala donde se guardan los libros únicos.

-Algo huele mal y no es la sangre podrida de los renegados -corroboró él-. Sabemos, gracias a la guardia que nos registró en la bitácora de visitantes, que es imposible teletransportarse desde y hacia el interior de la biblioteca. Además, cargar un cuerpo por los pasillos y escaleras llamaría demasiado la atención, a menos que...

-¿Un elevador interno? Es la única forma posible, a juzgar por los carritos que vimos en el lobby, de llevar cosas entre una planta y otra.

-Exacto, querida -le sonrió con aprobación-. Quienes se llevaron el cuerpo de Myriam Barker saben de su existencia; ergo, trabajan aquí o tienen contactos entre el personal. Un motor a vapor bien cuidado y alimentado puede levantar pesos nada despreciables.

-Tendremos que ponernos en marcha de inmediato -sentenció la ofidia-; por muy mal que nos haya tratado la señora en un principio, no podemos...

Su frase quedó cercenada de golpe cuando ambos escucharon pasos en el corredor más cercano a la puerta que no habían cerrado. Estaban teñidos con un tono apresurado y no hacían demasiado ruido sobre el suelo. La conclusión era obvia: se trataba de una persona delgada, no demasiado alta y vestida, tal vez, con ropa cómoda pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia. A un gesto de la naga, ambos se ocultaron tras el estante de la fila media y miraron de pasada hacia el otro extremo del corredor, donde descansaba la pequeña recepción. Ni rastros había de la otra muchacha.

-¡Ah, veo que alguien se tomó la molestia de abrirme por anticipado! -exclamó una voz adulta, algo chillona y con toques de agrado.

Los pasos se perdieron por momentos en el interior de la sala, cuyo suelo embaldosado era un contraste claro con las alfombras exteriores. Contemplaron al extraño desde su posición: les daba la espalda y vestía una capa color aguamarina oscuro que le llegaba casi hasta la parte superior de sus botas de cuero negro. La cabellera era corta y en tonos castaños, revelando un conjunto parcialmente aristocrático.

-¡Miren qué bonito! -otra vez habló-. Incluso han dejado el libro en la mesa para que lo examine sin contratiempos -pasó sus dedos por las páginas abiertas-. No recuerdo que la Biblioteca Real llegara a este extremo cuando se trata de obras únicas, pero es algo que deja huella.

-Señor Braemar -Kodziomi susurró con algo de culpa-, veo que se nos olvidó dejar todo como estaba ahí dentro. El arrojo de nuestro resumen se fue un poco por encima de lo esperado, al parecer.

-No se culpe -retrucó el cazador-. Aún estamos a tiempo de enmendar el error -tocó nuevamente la barra de hierro en su mano derecha-. A juzgar por el físico de nuestro invitado, es de esos que no opondría demasiada resistencia en una pelea.

-¿Planea golpearlo? -ella habló en tono pícaro, sintiendo su adrenalina volver.

-Sólo si reacciona de forma opuesta a como espero. Esto es diferente, si me permite decirlo, al caso de la señora Barker.

Haciéndole un gesto para que vigilara por si venía alguien más, el muchacho se apegó al costado de la entrada oculta tras el falso librero y esperó el momento adecuado. El extraño, tras quitarse la capa y dejarla colgada de otra silla, comenzó a hacer notas en un pergamino del mismo modo que ellos hace un rato. A veces murmuraba y en otras ocasiones negaba con la cabeza, hablando consigo mismo en un léxico rarísimo. Braemar, paciente cual depredador, esperaba la más mínima señal de emoción en él para mover sus fichas e interrogarlo. "Como tenga un emblema de La Gruta encima, terminará perdiendo algo más que la memoria", sentenció.

Al poco rato ella vino a darle un pequeño reporte de su vigilancia.

-Tiene razón con que aquí hay algo raro, jefe -comenzó-. Llevo como diez minutos alternándome entre los tres corredores y no he visto a la otra muchacha ni una sola vez. En principio pensé que había salido a comer algo, pero encima del mostrador estaban tanto su bolso como sus materiales de trabajo. Semejante desorden no se permitiría en un sitio tan sobrio como este.

-Bien hecho, Kodziomi. Ya revisaremos eso cuando hayamos quitado de en medio -lo dijo con una dosis de crueldad y otra de anticipación- a este tipo.

-¿Sigue ahí dentro?

-Totalmente absorto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando me coloqué dos veces directamente detrás de él mientras examinaba el libro.

-¿Es el _Irsamia_?

-Exactamente.

La naga hizo sonar su cascabel de forma muy tenue, evidenciando su enfado de un modo que sólo ambos escucharon. Por un momento se sintió tentada de agarrarlo como lo hiciera con Swarzak, tirarlo al suelo y sacarle sus reales intenciones a punta de bofetadas. Tal vez no llevara su fiel daga consigo, pero nada le impedía fracturarle los dedos de la mano. Tanto el secreto referente a las cuatro partes del Trueno del Titán como la real implicancia de los clanes Ahrenbosch y Muir en el asunto debían permanecer bajo siete llaves, lejos de ojos y oídos inescrupulosos. Discutieron brevemente antes de colarse nuevamente en el interior, cerrando la puerta con tanto sigilo como al abrirla.

El tipejo seguía encerrado en su mundo, leyendo con fruición página tras página y posteriormente corrigiendo sus notas. Primero lanzaba una exclamación de júbilo para luego pasar al otro extremo de la escala emocional. "No, esto no puede ser así", decía. "Sería demasiado sencillo". Terminaba una página y la releía antes de crear una versión nueva en otro trozo de pergamino. Editaba todo una segunda vez y lo traspasaba una tercera, dejando un reguero de pliegos arrugados a su alrededor. Pasaron diez, veinte y luego treinta minutos en los que el cazador y su asistente, aferrándose con todo a esa pequeña pero crucial ventaja, esperaron sin decir ni pío.

-¡Ya está! -gritó el hombrecillo, casi poniéndose de pie de pura alegría-. Si todo es como creo, la señal está justo en este punto, en el mismo centro del área marcada por estas... estrellas, como las llama el texto. Sí -ahora sonrió con malicia-, esto va a gustarle mucho a los jefes.

Ahí supieron que debían actuar. Gesticularon un poco antes de efectuar la clásica maniobra de pinza sobre el despreocupado hombre. En cuestión de diez segundos, Braemar lo levantó por el cuello de su camisa y lo elevó hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Kodziomi apartó la silla y le puso una de sus manos en la espalda, presionando sobre la columna como lo haría si empuñara un arma blanca.

-Como oses intentar cualquier cosa -le susurró con crueldad-, te matamos. ¿Está claro?

No hubo respuesta. O el tipo no tenía miedo o derechamente estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, ni siquiera pensando en efectuar cualquier movimiento que pudiese interpretarse de mala forma.

-Veo que hemos empezado bien -el alquimista nominal lo dejó caer al frío suelo-. Ponte de pie, que aún tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó el tipo, sus ojos saltones y en modo de pesadilla-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Aclaremos tres cosas -la ofidia le volteó el rostro de una cachetada-. Uno: eso no te importa. Dos: nos da exactamente lo mismo cómo te llames. Y tres: aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. ¿Lo has entendido o quieres que te deje con uno de esos rostros que sólo una madre admira?

Braemar esbozó una sonrisa; claramente su fiel amiga le había metido el miedo hasta la misma raíz de la conciencia. Una vez que el desgraciado asintió, él continuó.

-Así que estás interesado en el _Irsamia_ , ¿no? Un libro fascinante y trepidante para quienes pueden entenderlo -cerró el tomo y lo devolvió a su pedestal-. Es material fuera del alcance de la inmensa mayoría de la población... y vienes aquí, a la Biblioteca Real, a consultar la única copia en existencia. ¿Podrías mostrarnos tu permiso?

Dado que su contraparte no dijo nada, la naga tomó la iniciativa y registró cada uno de los bolsillos. Del cuarto extrajo un trozo de pergamino timbrado con el emblema del recinto.

-Aquí está, jefe -se lo entregó-. Todo parece estar en regla. Revisaré sus otros papeles mientras tanto.

-¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Un auténtico atentado a la libertad individual! -exclamó el pelicastaño-. ¡Me quejaré a la dirección!

-Grita hasta cansarte, si quieres -Braemar lo fulminó con la mirada luego de contemplar el permiso-. Nosotros no trabajamos aquí pero, por azares del destino, estamos interesados en el mismo libro que tú. Y hablando de trabajar, ¿serías tan amable de decirnos quienes son esos jefes que mencionaste? Deben ser gente muy cultivada, considerando tu interés por semejante tomo, escrito en un idioma rarísimo y reservado sólo a las clases nobles como lo es el Rimnarie.

La sola mención de la lengua de los gigantes hizo que el interrogado se pusiera pálido. Tragó saliva con mucha precaución y cruzó su mirada con la del cazador.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, niñito -esbozó con patética valentía.

-Limítate a contestar mi pregunta, despojo.

-Veo que insiste en hacerse el graciosillo -intercaló la pelinegra, haciendo crujir sus nudillos-. ¿Quiere que le rompa las manos, jefe? Si eso no funciona, podría enroscarle mi cola en la garganta hasta asfixiarlo.

-¿No tiene algo más brutal en su repertorio? -él le siguió el juego.

-¿Más brutal...? ¡Ah, claro! -ella rió con malicia-. Veo que el señorito dejó toda la habitación llena de papeles arrugados. Apuesto a que se pondrá muy locuaz si se los hacemos comer. Podríamos bañarlos en tinta a fin de hacerlos aún más apetitosos.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta!

El tipo de la capa aguamarina los escuchaba hablar y no creía poder distinguir si esto era la realidad o un sueño retorcido causado por la comilona de la noche anterior en el barrio alto de Anderskolde. Ni siquiera quería pensar cómo lograron enterarse de que vendría a consultar el _Irsamia_ precisamente hoy. Esta urbe era grande y los secretos, mediante la estimulación correcta, prendían como pasto seco. Siendo un fanático de los textos raros, se había visto envuelto muchas veces en situaciones poco ventajosas, desde subastas en las que otros compradores no querían ceder hasta persecuciones a mano de criaturas recelosas que no deseaban dejar sus tesoros en manos de cualquiera. De todo ello había salido vivo, pero ahora sentía, por primera vez en sus largos años de vida, no tener una posibilidad clara de salvarse. "¡Son unos locos!", exclamó en silencio. "¡Unos demonios sedientos de sangre! Nada garantiza que me dejen ir si les digo lo que desean saber, pero estoy atado de manos y necesito ganar tiempo".

-¡Esperen...! -resopló-. Hablaré, pero dejen de amenazarme -se sentó-. El asunto es que siempre me han interesado los documentos antiguos: libros, manuscritos, tablillas grabadas... Llevo años viajando por todo Antagarich en busca de muestras que pueda estudiar y comparar.

-Un erudito, ¿eh? -Braemar no sonaba muy convencido-. Interesante, cuéntanos más.

-El permiso lo obtuve limpiamente. Hará un par de meses me enteré de que la única copia existente del _Irsamia_ ; seguro saben tan bien como yo que es un compendio de narraciones sobre las tribus gigánticas que sobrevivieron a la caída de Bracaduun. Entonces contacté a la señora Barker, encargada de este piso, para poder echarle una mirada en detalle. Le presenté mis credenciales y quedó impresionada, así que concedió la autorización de inmediato.

-¿Todos los permisos duran sólo un día? -inquirió la naga.

-Efectivamente -retrucó el interrogado-. Es imposible cambiar el nombre o la fecha señalados en ellos; la tinta con que se escriben es especial.

-¿Y qué ocurre si alguien intenta forzar un cambio? Por ejemplo, escribir encima con otro color o pluma -atajó Braemar.

-La tinta detecta el cambio y se incendia en el acto, llevándose por delante el resto del papel -dijo el pelicastaño-. De hecho, la misma señora Barker me lo recalcó una y mil veces cuando me envió la carta de aprobación hace diez días.

-¿Vio a la bibliotecaria cuando venía hacia aquí? -otra vez ella.

-No. Tampoco me topé con nadie conocido durante la subida.

El cazador y su ayudante cruzaron otra mirada. Recién ahí cayeron en cuenta que Myriam Barker siempre dijo la verdad respecto a la reserva del libro, pero no explicaba cómo había terminado fuera de las dependiencias. Encontrarla era una cosa; ya darían las disculpas correspondientes una vez la tuviesen frente a ellos sana y salva.

-Hasta ahí nos sentimos inclinados a creerte -Braemar retomó el control mientras Kodziomi seguía inspeccionando las pertenencias encima de la mesa-. Sin embargo, aún no has contestado quién te pidió tomarse semejante molestia. Por muy loable que sea tu interés en los antiguos compendios (de hecho, lo comparto), tanto tú como nosotros sabemos que _Irsamia_ no es una simple recopilación de crónicas históricas. En cada letra, diagrama y trazo de sus páginas hay algo mucho más profundo, algo que sabías que esperaba allí para ser leído por ojos dignos. ¿Me equivoco o estoy en lo cierto, señor curioso?

Otra vez el aludido tragó saliva. Miró a ambos lados, buscando una ayuda que nunca llegó ni estuvo allí.

-¿Sería, tal vez, esa referencia a lo que ahora es la región de Southport? -intercaló, saboreando su triunfo- ¿El mismo punto donde están ubicadas las tres estrellas y la señal en medio de la nieve que viene del oeste?

Si el desdichado no se fue de espaldas al suelo tras escuchar semejante lectura de cartilla fue porque Kodziomi lo sujetó con dos de sus seis manos antes de devolverlo a donde estaba. Ahora sí que el sudor frío era incontenible, bañando sus angustiadas facciones con el salado toque del encierro.

-¿Cómo...? -titubeó-. ¿Cómo saben que...?

-Eso viene con el oficio -la naga replicó, balanceando algo entre sus muchos dedos-. Lo sabemos todo, lo vemos todo y lo anticipamos todo, especialmente cuando se trata de una organización tan nefasta como La Gruta.

Reveló el emblema de marras, sintiendo un placer casi siniestro al ver que su jugada dramática saliera bien. Si antes le había metido el miedo en el cuerpo, ahora era un terror incontenible. "Me estoy volviendo cada vez mejor en los interrogatorios", se felicitó.

-Así que trabajas para La Gruta... -Braemar decidió descubrir sus cartas-. Una lástima para ti, porque mi ayudante y yo sentimos particular placer cuando se trata de exterminar a quienes han sido contaminados por la megalomanía extrema o la sirven por una cochina comisión -el erudito puso los ojos cual platos al ver la barra de hierro; hizo la conexión al instante.

-Antes de eso, señor, me gustaría preguntar un par de cosas -dijo la ofidia-. ¿Qué hacemos con el distintivo?

-Irá a parar a la chimenea más cercana. ¿Y lo otro sería...?

-Un volante medio arrugado que hallé en los bolsillos. Se lo mostraré una vez que hayamos hecho justicia.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! -el pelicastaño parecía aún más pequeño-. ¡No pueden matarme! ¡Haré lo que quieran, pero perdónenme la vida!

-¿Para que después vayas con el chisme donde tus amos? -Kodziomi tomó un tono venenoso y lo sujetó con fuerza-. No, gracias. De nada te sirve pedir clemencia, desgraciado. Seguirás el mismo destino que tus coleguitas de Ruktorima, Erkandi y Asenius. Deberías haber visto sus caras cuando cayeron derrotados ante nosotros.

-Mira el lado positivo -Braemar levantó el arma y simuló varios golpes, buscando el ángulo correcto-. Esto no tomará más de un minuto y nadie se enterará de nada.

-¡Socorro! -el tipo exclamó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones-. ¡Guardias! ¡Hay un par de lunáticos que quieren matarme! ¡Soco...!

Un bien audible _crack_ le mató la inspiración, siendo reemplazado por un gemido nada disimulado. Mediante dos de sus manos libres, la naga le había fracturado el pulgar izquierdo, que ahora temblaba presuroso ante el flujo adicional de sangre que los músculos y piel apenas podían contener. Ella rió; incluso el entorno a prueba de ruido de la estancia sagrada jugaba a su favor.

-Así está mejor -dijo, apretando con aún más fuerza al despojo-. ¿Quiere hacer los honores, jefe?

-Con mucho gusto, querida mía.

En vez de destrozarle el cráneo con un movimiento súbito, el cazador retrocedió un par de pasos a fin de ejecutar algo más elaborado. Kodziomi empujó al erudito hacia el frente, haciendo que su pecho topara directamente con la rodilla derecha de Braemar. Este levantó la pierna para mandarlo de vuelta y hacerlo quedar en precario equilibrio frente a él. Moviéndose tres pasos a la izquierda a fin de quedar en posición idónea, hizo una seña para que su asistente se apartara justo antes de darle un golpe brutal en el costado de la testa. El hilillo de sangre no tardó en aparecer, dando un tono macabro a sus desencajadas facciones. Ni siquiera se movía, sus ojos vidriosos reflejando el instante de una muerte grabada a fuego.

Esta rutina no era nueva para ambos; ya la habían usado al deshacerse sin escrúpulos del montón de bandidos. Cuando no los mataron con magia, los rodearon y marearon antes de que él los empujara hacia las cimitarras empuñadas por ella. Parecía, a ojos de la naturaleza circundante, que bailaban al son de tambores de guerra. Se cansaron de hacer brochetas en esa límpida mañana del día anterior, pintando los adoquines y el pasto con la eterna tintura roja de la vida.

-Hemos terminado -dijo el alquimista nominal-. Saldremos de aquí sin despertar sospechas y luego veremos lo del ascensor. Kodziomi, le recomiendo dejar la llave de la señora Barker en la cerradura tras el libro falso; así no nos podrán achacar nada.

-Considérelo hecho, señor -contestó la naga-. Aproveché de revisar los pergaminos arrugados y son prácticamente las mismas notas que hicimos hace un rato. Al menos la muerte del desgraciado no fue en vano; ahora sabemos que lo que está en el centro del triángulo es una señal, posiblemente apuntando hacia la ubicación de la Coraza del Titán. Nunca he ido a Erathia y Southport suena como un magnífico destino, ¿no cree?

-Pensamos igual. A todo esto, ¿de qué otra cosa deseaba ponerme al corriente?

-Este panfleto, jefe -le entregó un papel arrugado en tonos blanquiazules y de calidad estándar-. Es de Los Santos, una compañía de mercenarios con sede aquí mismo, en Anderskolde. Tal vez este fiambre -apuntó sin demasiado respeto al cadáver tendido no lejos de ambos- los contrató como escolta personal o tal vez haya requerido antes de sus servicios. A juzgar por la calidad de sus ropas, era un tipo de buen pasar.

-¿Llevaba dinero encima?

-Un par de miles de monedas de nada. Mejor será dejarlas aquí para no poner una hipotética causal de robo sobre nosotros.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Los Santos es un nombre bastante extraño para un grupo de brazos a sueldo del mejor postor -Braemar frunció el ceño-. Tal vez sean muy religiosos o algo así. Una parte de mí creería que son erathianos.

-Todo parece posible -corroboró ella.

-Calle Muzgob 128, Barrio Cívico -leyó-. Esta debe ser la dirección de su casa matriz. Tal vez deberíamos pasarnos por allí una vez que encontremos a la señora Barker.

-¿Cree que esté bien?

-Esperemos que sí. Más allá de su actitud despectiva y que después fue justificada por lo que nos contara el tipo este, no merece terminar en manos de... quien sea que se la haya llevado.

-Démonos prisa, entonces -ella abrió la puerta-. Calculo que faltarán unas cuatro o cinco horas para el anochecer y Anderskolde es demasiado grande para recorrerla entera una vez caiga el sol. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es obtener información de otros guardias, atar cabos rápidamente y seguir las pistas que obtengamos.

Asintiendo solemnemente, él la siguió al exterior y contempló cómo escondía la llave con forma de torre en el fondo de la copia falsa de _Diez Siglos de Neutralidad_. Cerraron el acceso a la cámara y dejaron todo como estaba. Nuevamente se vieron solos en la inmensidad del quinto piso. Nada de guardias, nada de extraños, nada de nada. Ni siquiera una partícula de polvo se dignaba a flotar en ese quinto piso donde el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Tomaron aire para espantar los espectros de la sangre recién derramada, moviéndose luego hacia el mostrador principal. Con un poco de suerte, la otra muchacha habría vuelto de su trámite.

-AK4-

La campana de la tienda sonó con alegría cuando Leonisa abrió la puerta, respirando aliviada al sentirse recibida por el calor del interior en comparación al frío que hacía fuera. Antes de pasar por el corazón del primer mercado y rodear los puestos que vendían carne recién faenada, contempló el cielo que se había cubierto repentinamente de nubes luego de mostrar pedazos de sol durante un cuarto de hora. "Hoy tendremos otra nevada fuerte", se dijo. "Tal como cuando ellos llegaron aquí desde la zona alta del río".

En ese momento la chiquilla se preguntó por qué la historia tenía ese afán de repetir sus propios ciclos. De pequeña había escuchado que eso era por el mismo desconocimiento de tantos seres como ella, condenándolos a revivir los traumas del pasado eternamente. Ella, sin embargo, no era fanática de los paradigmas tétricos, prefiriendo ver cada día como un desafío del cual podía extraer valiosas enseñanzas. El de hoy, en particular, pasaba dividido a partes iguales por dos caminos: la tozudez de sus padres y la añoranza de aquellos amigos que, a pesar de haberlos visto sólo dos días y una noche, dejaron una profunda huella en su conciencia.

-Me pregunto por dónde andarán ahora el señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi -murmuró al tiempo que miraba los numerosos chiches en venta-. Mencionaron Erkandi, Asenius e incluso Anderskolde, aquí al lado. Si tuviera algo más de dinero, compraría un pasaje en el bote e iría por el día, a ver si los encuentro.

El peso de las escasas monedas en su hucha la deprimió por un par de instantes. Aún así, había venido al _Emporio de Thora_ (así se llamaba el local) para darse un pequeño gusto; aún cargaba los pasteles de calabaza comprados para sus postres de mañana y pasado.

-¡Leo! -la saludó una de las dependientas-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, niña! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sólo estoy desintoxicándome un poco, Marisa -la saludó con un beso en la mejilla-. Ya sabes que perderme entre estas cosas siempre calma mi espíritu.

-¿Están complicadas las cosas en la taberna?

-Podríamos decir que sí -suspiró-. La verdad, ni yo misma sé cómo damos abasto con todo. Uno de estos días voy a terminar explotando. Y si no es esta servidora -llevó la mano a su corazón-, mis viejos sacarán el boleto premiado.

Marisa la miró por un momento y luego tuvo una idea. Era una mujer con cabello rubio ceniza, ligeramente rellenita y en el lado equivocado de los veinte años. Su aspecto rondaba el límite entre lo citadino y lo campirano pero poseía un profundo sentido del honor. Nativa de Ikata e hija de Thora, la dueña, trabajaba junto a sus tres hermanos (todos mayores que ella) en el negocio familiar, dándole un especial entendimiento del peculiar estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-¿Y qué tal andan tus parientes? -inquirió la hija de los Reddington mientras contemplaba unos llaveros tallados de piedras del río.

-Mis hermanos salieron con mamá hoy en la mañana -replicó Marisa- hacia Antrime para buscar una nueva partida del inventario anual. Estarán tres días fuera, lo mínimo.

-¿Te dejaron sola?

-Puedo arreglármelas. Los días como hoy no tenemos demasiados clientes... y lo agradezco. El mercado vacuno acapara toda su atención. Conste que esto no lo digo para restregártelo en la cara, ¿eh?

-Lo sé, amiga. Lo sé.

Se despidieron temporalmente luego de que Leo aceptara tomar el té con ella. "Con miel y limón, como siempre", sonrió la rubia antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina en la parte posterior de la tienda. Cambiándose de pasillo a la sección de librería, deleitó su vista en las finas plumas de vuelo primario que cisnes y gansos descartaban cada seis meses; con un poco de técnica y mucha paciencia eran convertidas en magníficos accesorios para escribir. El barril, cortado en una longitud de seis a siete pulgadas, tenía en la punta afilada su principal carta de presentación. Hendiduras más o menos profundas revelaban diversos propósitos: toques finos para los intrincados detalles de una firma; trazos planos o rasgados que daban vida a los bocetos de un artista emergente; muestras finas en el centro y gruesas en los costados, ideales en la decoración de manuscritos y marcos; barriles de inclinación invertida para zurdos... Cogió tentativamente una de las más caras, proveniente de un cisne blanco como los que se veían por Asenius, y fingió escribir en una bitácora. El toque del centro y las cosquillas del suave penacho que más parecía vellón le hicieron lanzar una risita; por un momento se sintió en la piel del cazador de tesoros.

"Esto está muy por encima de mi presupuesto, pero allá hay algunos cuadernos hermosos", pensó. Ahí se acordó que su propio diario de vida, el que llenaba con dedicación casi religiosa antes de retirarse a la recompensa de un buen sueño, tenía sólo dos o tres hojas libres. "He aquí algo práctico en lo que invertir parte de mi diminuto capital".

Los tomos, forrados en tela similar al chintz, cuero o en algunos casos terciopelo peinado, variaban en grosor desde las 100 hasta las 400 páginas; su interior estaba plagado de pergamino suave cortado a medida y, en los ejemplares más lujosos, adornado con lindos marcos florales o estatuas en minatura. El más llamativo incluía una frase o proverbio para cada día del año y sólo costaba 15 monedas de oro, toda una bicoca considerando la calidad.

-Creo que me llevaré este para mí y este otro -tomó uno cuya cobertura era de un azul profundo surcado por delgadas líneas doradas y rojizas- podría ser un buen regalo. ¿Marisa? -elevó la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre, amiga? -preguntó la aludida.

La contempló justo cuando colocaba la bandeja con tetera y demás cosas de merienda sobre una mesita cercana. Ajustó su delantal y acudió a ver qué quería Leo.

-Ya me decidí por estos dos cuadernos -le mostró sus hallazgos.

-Tienes buen gusto, sin dudas -ambas caminaron al mostrador-. El azul lo tenía reservado para otro cliente pero nunca vino a recogerlo, así que quedó en oferta.

-¿Por eso sólo cuesta 20 monedas?

-Así es -Marisa le guiñó el ojo-. Su precio normal es de 70; los artículos de _La Casa Celeste_ no se venden por menos. Nadie más debe enterarse de ese insignificante detalle, claro.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo más?

-Lo que quieras, Leo.

-¿Tienes una pluma y un tintero que me prestes? Deseo escribir una pequeña dedicatoria en la primera página de este cuaderno. ¿Podrías envolverlo en tu mejor papel cuando termine?

-Ningún problema -la rubia la miró con picardía-. ¿Es para alguien especial?

-Eso me lo reservo.

Mojó la punta en el líquido tan azul como la portada y trazó el contorno de un mensaje tan claro como las noches después de una tormenta de nieve. Cierto es que su letra adolescente lindaba bastante más en el desorden y la excitación, pero ahora ponía un cuidado inusual en la tarea, meditando cada trazo, respirando de forma controlada para evitar derramar incluso una minúscula fracción de gota sobre su obra maestra. Dejó la página abandonada a su suerte por un par de minutos para que se secara la tinta y después entregó el cuaderno a su amiga. 35 monedas de oro cambiaron de manos y una bolsa de tela con el logo del local colgaba del brazo izquierdo de Leonisa Reddington.

-Gracias por su compra -Marisa hizo la típica reverencia que dedicaba a los clientes fieles-. Ahora ¿qué tal si atacamos esos pastelillos y el té?

-Faltaba más, amiga.

Leo sonrió. Al menos tendría algo en qué gastar un buen par de horas. Dejó ambos paquetes a un lado de la mesita y sopló su taza con fruición.

 _En el quinto piso de la Biblioteca Real..._

-Es todo lo que puedo contarles -dijo la encargada, sentada en su silla-. Lamento no ser de más ayuda.

-Hizo más de lo que cree, señorita -Braemar la calmó con una mirada-. Relájese; ha pasado por demasiado en muy poco rato.

Kodziomi, quien arrojara el emblema de La Gruta al fuego muy disimuladamente, miró nuevamente a la muchacha de cabello castaño corto y unas tres pulgadas más baja que ella. Se sostenía la cabeza con afán, tratando de espantar el mareo amenazando con embargarla. La habían encontrado tirada detrás del mueble, sus brazos ligeramente flectados contra los cajones y con las piernas en idéntica posición. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía el pulso bajo, algo que ambos atribuyeran en principio a una súbita baja de presión sanguínea. Una mirada más en detalle y el agudo olfato de la naga confirmaron otro diagnóstico: fue mandada a dormir mediante un anestésico que el cazador identificó, por su fuerte aroma a menta, como Eaniedina. Su efecto era prácticamente instantáneo y golpeaba profundamente, incapacitando a la víctima durante casi una hora; el mismo aroma expiraba poco después. "Fue el tiempo justo para que quienes se llevaran el cuerpo de la señora Barker entraran y salieran sin ser detectados, al menos por esta muchacha", razonó.

El relato de Denise (así se llamaba la chica, una alumna en práctica al igual que Arno Byranson pero de otra fraternidad) comenzaba de forma clara: poco tiempo antes de caer desvanecida vio llegar a cuatro hombres vestidos con ropas oscuras y lo que parecían guanteletes reforzados en las manos, además de botas metálicas sobre pantalones color gris marengo. No iban armados pero sus cinturones portaban vainas para espadas largas, "como las que usan los erathianos en el ejército", complementó ella. "Mi familia materna es de allá y dos de mis primos sirven actualmente en sus filas". Físicamente hablando eran fornidos, bien curtidos, con porte muy similar al de mercenarios. "Ahí tenemos una conexión al panfleto", acotó la ofidia, él asintiendo en el acto.

-¿Qué le pidieron, señorita Denise? -inquirió el alquimista nominal.

-Deseaban consultar una nómina de campañas militares que tenemos en este piso, señor -contestó la chiquilla-. Se llama _Codex Imperialis_ y es un título bastante apetecido por quienes estudian estrategia o logística. No hice más que darme la vuelta para buscarlo en el registro cuando uno de ellos llevó su guante a mi nariz, haciéndome inhalar esa menta tóxica y, creo, sosteniéndome a fin de que no me quebrara nada al caer.

-Qué considerados -esbozó Kodziomi con marcado sarcasmo-. Aparte de los uniformes, ¿recuerda si llevaban algún distintivo religioso?

-Pude ver las cadenas de unos colgantes, pero se perdían bajo las camisas que llevaban, señorita. Eran de plata y los pantalones, como les conté, iban por el gris. Las botas eran rarísimas: parecían teñidas en un tono negruzco.

-Acero corrupto -intercaló Braemar al instante-. Es un material que se fabrica en la forja con los restos de metal que no pasan las pruebas de pureza. Aprovecharé de aclarar que recibe ese mote por el color oscuro y tosco del producto final, no porque se involucre magia negra en su fabricación.

-¿Tiene este acero algo de particular, jefe? -inquirió la naga.

-Tres cosas -enumeró-. Uno, es un sustituto bastante más asequible que el equipamiento militar estándar y frecuentado por los mercenarios cuando andan cortos de fondos. Dos, pesa tanto como protege, reflejo claro de que sus usuarios tienen notable fuerza física. Y tres, el ruido que causa al tocar el suelo, especialmente los adoquines, es inconfundible. Suena como un _clank-rank-clank_.

-¡Eso fue lo que escuché cuando venían subiendo las escaleras! -la dependienta casi se puso de pie-. Era un ruido como de carraca, nada agradable al oído. Por lo que cuenta, señor, es imposible que hayan podido bajar con el cuerpo de la señora Barker -se estremeció entera; ella bien podría haber corrido la misma suerte- hasta el primer piso sin ser detectados. La biblioteca entera los habría sentido a un cable de distancia.

Sobra decir que los aventureros habían omitido olímpicamente el golpe asestado con la barra de hierro, devuelta tan disimuladamente al descansillo de la chimenea donde se quemara el testigo, sobre la cabeza de la severa mujer.

-Aún no puedo entender por qué alguien querría secuestrar a la señora Myriam -continuó Denise-. Es muy estricta y a veces se sale de madre debido al estrés, pero carece de maldad en su corazón. Simplemente ama a los libros como si fuesen sus hijos.

-Quería preguntarte algo, querida -Kodziomi abrió otra baza con un triunfo-. ¿Hay en el edificio una especie de elevador u otro sistema para llevar material entre los pisos? Vimos unos carritos abajo, así que...

-Lo hay.

Denise se puso de pie y, caminando lentamente, los guió hasta lo que parecía una sección de muro tan común como todo lo no cubierto por estantes o decorado con llamas eternas. Removió una piedra tan falsa como el libro dando acceso a la sala secreta y procuró una pequeña llave de hierro del bolsillo de su túnica reglamentaria. Activó la chapa con un giro a la derecha y la barrera, otrora inexpugnable, se deslizó hacia adentro con un ruido sordo. En su interior había una cámara de diez pies de altura, otros tantos de anchura, la misma cantidad de fondo. En su costado izquierdo, accionado mediante la misma llave, aparecía un tablero con números del 1 al 5. Por un momento ambos pelinegros se sintieron transportados a una de las cuevas secretas donde descansaban los monolitos de la red preferente.

-Sólo para uso del personal -señaló la chiquilla, ya bastante más recuperada-. Si no bajaron por las escaleras, tendrán que haber usado forzosamente este elevador. Dado que sólo la señora Barker y yo tenemos las llaves de este piso, no me sorprendería que emplearan la suya para bajar y luego colarse entre la multitud.

-El primer piso siempre está repleto -Braemar no sonaba complacido-. No nos queda más remedio que hablar con los otros guardias. Le reitero nuestro agradecimiento, señorita Denise.

-¿Irán por ellos?

-Es nuestro deber -replicó la ofidia-. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando una persona inocente es secuestrada.

Se despidieron de la chica y, antes de bajar lo más rápido posible por las espirales hasta el nivel del suelo, dejaron una reseña positiva por su servicio en el libro de visitas. No pronunciaron palabra hasta toparse primero con un archimago joven y de barba apenas perceptible desde lejos. Mucho no aportó: el ruido del lobby camuflaba cualquier otro sonido, incluso el de una carraca tan evidente. Además, había estado de espaldas al elevador y el acceso casi todo el tiempo, ayudando a un par de empleados a ordenar un estante tumbado gracias al choque entre una anciana y dos jovencitos. Después hablaron con un genio maestro, cuya columna mágica reemplazando las piernas zumbaba de forma inquieta. "Sentí algo parecido hace una media hora, pero cuando me di vuelta no había nadie. Tengo instrucciones estrictas de no abandonar el interior por el resto de la semana". Añadió, a modo de despedida, que ese turno le tocaba y no iría contra los dictados de sus comandantes. Firmaron el libro de salida después de colocar otra recomendación en favor del joven Arno (se la debían) y abrieron el casillero 27, volviendo a recuperar sus sencillas dagas de plata y hierro. Sentirse armados cambiaba bastante las cosas.

-En resumen, estamos igual que al principio -bufó el muchacho de una forma que a su compañera le pareció sumamente adorable-. Como no hayan protagonizado un desastre ahí fuera -señaló el enorme paisaje urbano ante ellos-, nuestras oportunidades de encontrarlos son mínimas, por no decir inexistentes.

-Mientras haya una probabilidad, por pequeña que sea, no debemos rendirnos -la naga apenas se contuvo de besarlo para darle ánimos. Aún hay luz de día y la suerte bien podría cambiar. Ikerena nos guiará.

-Será otro favor para pagarle, entonces.

Braemar subió en algo su ánimo. Una de las cosas más positivas desde el inicio del viaje era el genuino aprecio creciendo en su interior por la diosa de las nagas. Recordó las palabras que su ayudante dijera algunas veces antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos. "Mientras sus intenciones sean puras, Ikerena nunca lo rechazará".

-Hasta luego, guardia -se despidió respetuosamente de la naga plebeya que les tomara el registro.

-Pase un buen resto del día, señor Braemar -contesto esta chica reptil en tono más civil que al principio-. Gracias por venir a la Biblioteca Real de Anderskolde.

Kodziomi se limitó a despedirse con una mirada y una leve inclinación de cabeza, gesto correspondido íntegramente por su contraparte. Un minuto después estaban en las concurridas calles al otro lado de la verja, mirando la avenida frente a ellos hasta donde abarcaran sus campos visuales. El puzzle seguía siendo igual de complejo y sólo contaban con una mísera pieza de información para un campo tan grande como el distrito del Gremio Mágico. A su alrededor se mezclaban los murmullos de la multitud que ya comenzaba a cerrar sus propias jornadas, sonriendo ante el prospecto de un baño caliente pareado con una cena sustanciosa. Carros iban y venían de un lado a otro de la calle perpendicular rodeando los amplios jardines del templo del conocimiento. Observando de un lado a otro, descubrieron dos placas embebidas en la columna izquierda sujetando la enorme verja de la entrada.

* * *

 ** _Horario de Atención_**

 _Lunes a Viernes - 9 a 16 horas_

 _Sábado - 9 a 13 horas_

 _Domingo - Cerrado, sin excepciones_

 _Prohibido estacionar o detenerse en la vereda de esta manzana_

 _(excepto vehículos asociados a la Biblioteca Real)_

* * *

En eso el cazador notó a un muchacho de más o menos su misma edad pero con cabellera verde botella y ligeramente más larga, que caminaba de un extremo a otro de la calle, mirando atentamente cada carro pasando ante sus ojos. Llevaba el uniforme blanquiazul asociado a la heráldica de la magnífica urbe y una jineta a cuadros rojiblancos en el brazo izquierdo. Se le notaba serio al nivel de un águila lista para abalanzarse sobre un indefenso cervatillo.

-Mire, querida -llamó a la naga-. Ese debe ser uno de los guardias de tráfico asignado a este sector.

-Los he visto antes -añadió ella-. Son exclusivos de las ciudades más grandes del país. En Maratzante, si no me falla la memoria, usan un atuendo parecido pero en combinación blanquiverde. La banda del brazo, eso sí, es idéntica.

-Parece muy atento. Tal vez él podría haber notado un ruido como el del acero corrupto contra los adoquines.

-No perdemos nada con preguntarle.

Se acercaron en el plan más civil posible y lo llamaron un par de veces. Al no obtener respuesta, recurrieron al clásico toque en el hombro y funcionó, aunque no sin hacerle saltar en el sitio. Volteó con tanta fuerza que casi se fue hacia el otro lado, sujetando su pulcra libreta en todo momento.

-Buenas tardes -saludó con una reverencia-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Mientras sean breves, no tengo problema alguno en ayudarles.

-¿Vio pasar por aquí, de casualidad, a un grupo de cuatro personas llevando botas de acero corrupto? -preguntó Braemar.

-¿Acero corrupto? No, no me suena -retrucó el guardia-. ¿Tiene alguna seña en particular?

-Es de un negro tosco y suena algo así como _clank-rank-clank_ al topar en superficies como esta vereda -señaló la franja gris sobre la que estaban- o la misma calle rodeándonos.

-Ahora que lo menciona... -pareció pensar durante unos instantes-. ¡Sí, creo que sé a quienes se refieren!

-¿Los vio?

-Cómo no, señorita -contestó el vigilante con respeto a la ofidia-. Era un cuarteto de tipos llevando a cuestas un bulto bastante grande, tal vez una alfombra o un rollo de tapicería. El color era un verde bastante oscuro, más oscuro que mi cabello; diría que iba más hacia el negro tinta. Se subieron a un carro con capota blanca tirado por cuatro caballos y se marcharon.

-Al menos ya tenemos algo más concreto -Kodziomi sonrió-. ¿Tenía ese carro alguna seña en particular, como un emblema o marca en la madera?

-Ahora que lo dice, una especie de aperos con hebilla plateada colgaban del costado izquierdo del vagón. Diseño muy distintivo, ciertamente extranjero, y de buenísima factura. No soy experto en el tema -miró al pelinegro- pero creo que deben valer por lo menos unas mil monedas de oro.

-¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta de esos cuatro tipos? -preguntó Braemar.

-Estaban mal estacionados en esta misma vereda, a unos quince pies de la entrada de la biblioteca -dijo académicamente el peliverde-. Les puse una multa.

-¿Sabe hacia dónde se fueron luego del numerito?

-Tomaron esta misma avenida -señaló la amplia calle naciendo justo al frente de la entrada al reciento- y se perdieron en dirección a las puertas.

-Eso tendrá que valer -mencionó Kodziomi-. Gracias, guardia.

-De nada, señorita.

-Una última cosa -Braemar decidió no descartar el volante hallado entre las posesiones del erudito-. ¿Qué tan lejos de aquí está la calle Muzgob?

-¿La calle Muzgob? Ah, eso no tiene pérdida. Crucen al frente, tomen la avenida, de preferencia por la vereda derecha desde donde estamos, y doblen a la izquierda en la decimocuarta esquina. De ahí sigan derecho unos trescientos pies hasta una pequeña plaza con bancos de roble y rosas blancas rodeando una fuente de mármol. Está en el costado derecho, marcada por dos faroles con llamas naranjas.

Tras otra breve despedida, cruzaron rápidamente la calle, discutiendo cómo proceder mientras comenzaban a comerse poco a poco la distancia separándolos de su nuevo punto de referencia. Tal vez no tuvieran un mapa y el tiempo les jugara en contra, pero incluso una ciudad del tamaño de Anderskolde no parecía tan intimidante si se contaba con guías claras. Ahora no buscaban una aguja en un pajar sino una hebilla plateada, bastante más visible con las luces de la tarde. Miraron el sol, medio camuflado como un disco iridiscente entre las nubes plateadas: tenían cuatro horas para rastrear el carro o, por lo menos, apersonarse en el cuartel general de Los Santos.

-Todo indica que estos cuatro tipos con cadenas en el cuello y botas ruidosas tienen una relación con el petimetre al que interrogamos en la cámara -dijo él al tiempo que dejaban atrás la tercera manzana. Tal vez peque de cauteloso, pero sería buena idea ir a buscar nuestras armas al _Chez Hartap_ antes de seguir calle abajo.

-Concuerdo -contestó ella reptando a cuanto daban sus escamas-. Los mercenarios son harina de otro costal, tan peligrosos como los esbirros de La Gruta y muchísimo más disciplinados que esos bandidos a los que masacramos ayer. Parece que veremos los efectos del ejercicio matutino ahora mismo, ¿no? -le guiñó el ojo de modo cómplice.

-Nunca está de más calentar un poco el cuerpo, especialmente con el frío rodeándonos ahora mismo. Es curioso, ¿no cree?

-¿Qué cosa, amigo mío?

-Antes, cuando iba solo, evitaba las peleas casi tanto como los brotes de la Plaga -ambos pasaron a la otra vereda-. Ahora, con usted a mi lado, las espero con ansias.

-¿Me está coqueteando, señor Braemar?

-¿Cómo no podría, Kodziomi? Tiene méritos de sobra para merecer eso y mucho más.

Por toda respuesta la pelinegra lanzó una risita, tomándole de la mano a fin de no perder el ritmo. Sus frentes comenzaban a derramar ligeras gotas de sudor que luego caían, por acción del mismo aire, al frío suelo, terminando olvidadas en la más absoluta ignominia. Acompasando sus respiraciones, dejaron atrás la cuarta, quinta y sexta esquinas antes de entrar por un portal de madera pulida. Diez pasos más adelante, a mano izquierda y frente a un estacionamiento donde fácilmente cabrían cuarenta carros grandes, estaba la posada donde tomaron una habitación por el día. Tras un rápido intercambio de palabras con la patrona, Braemar subió las escaleras cual relámpago hasta la habitación número 16, abrió la puerta y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver todo intacto en el interior. Cerró con llave, se paró frente al armario y recitó un pequeño mantra antes de tocar el borde superior, los dos costados y finalmente la misma chapa bajo un juego de dos manijas. Todo el mueble brilló tenuemente con un aura blanca que después se esfumó.

-El viejo y querido hechizo de protección todavía funciona.

Echó un vistazo confiado al interior del espacio salvaguardado por esas sólidas planchas de roble barnizado con cariño. Ordenados de izquierda a derecha en el nivel superior se encontraban el Escudo de la Centinela, el Gladio del Titán y el Casco del Trueno. Por un momento se imaginó exhibiendo todo ello junto con la coraza en el salón de la mansión Bakorima y no pudo contener una sonrisa. "Ya no falta tanto", se dijo. "Pronto todo esto habrá terminado y podrás volver a tu vida de siempre..."

Paró sus propios carros en seco mientras tomaba su fiel estoque y las seis cimitarras pertenecientes a la maravillosa mujer que amaba. Recorrió tentativamente el dorso de las hojas curvas, lanzando una sonrisa aún mayor.

-No, no será la vida de siempre -besó una de ellas-. Será mucho mejor ahora que Kodziomi está conmigo. Ikerena bendita -contempló otra vez el escudo-, danos fuerzas. Te lo pido como apóstata que soy.

Asintió y cerró los ojos a modo de reverencia. Restauró la protección mágica y en tres tiempos estaba de vuelta en el vestíbulo, donde la ofidia recién acabara de conversar con la señora Segard, flamante dueña del _Chez Hartap_. Le entregó sus flamantes armas sin perder un instante y envainó la propia, el acero colándose limpiamente en su respectivo compartimento.

-Tenemos buenas noticias en el frente culinario -dijo ella cuando emergieron nuevamente en la avenida-. La cena de hoy será pastel de papas al horno con guarnición de carne molida y cebolla frita.

-De sólo pensar en el sabor se me hace agua la boca -contestó el cazador, tan fanático de la buena comida como su interlocutora.

-Mayor razón para hallar rápidamente ese carro, ¿no? -la naga frotó su estómago-. Aquí dejamos atrás otra esquina. ¿Cuántas llevamos ya? -cruzaron al otro lado.

-Con esta ya son ocho. Ya casi puedo sentir el aroma de las rosas blancas en la órbita de mi nariz.

Siguieron presionando, pasando olímpicamente de las hermosas vitrinas exhibiendo tenidas de temporada, las pastelerías desde donde aún emanaban deliciosos rastros olfativos e incluso el Emporio de Artefactos de la ciudad, donde se llevaba a cabo una venta de temporada con descuentos de hasta 50% en piezas de buen nivel. Intentaron abrirse paso entre la multitud sin mucho éxito y terminaron rodeándola, tocando los adoquines por tres o cuatro segundos antes de volver al rastro más claro. El viento corría por detrás de ellos, dándoles pequeñas alas y abrazándolos con el cariño de una madre devota. ¿Sería Ikerena en su magnificencia? No tenían cómo precisarlo.

Dejaron atrás la calle Lenden, penúltima estación en su camino. A unas quinientas yardas de distancia, en la parte baja de una pequeña pendiente, se veía el acceso oeste a la ciudad. Anderskolde tenía una puerta por cada punto cardinal a fin de facilitar el acceso desde las villas dormitorio donde buena parte de la población pasaba las noches antes de venir a ganarse el sustento en sus muchas tiendas. El castillo, con sus flamantes torres, vigilaba a todo y todos. A medio camino entre la duodécima y la decimotercera esquina, miraron asombrados cómo una titán, en su flamante armadura e imponente figura de 15 metros de altura, cambiaba su vista desde las aceradas nubes a las miniaturas bajo sus pies. Las formas femeninas de su rostro, enmarcado por ojos negros sin humor acuoso, le otorgaban un aspecto tan divino como los portadores de lanzas en la cámara subterránea de Tagmata. Contemplando una vez más las calles a sus pies, sonrió con el mismo asomo curioso de una niña inocente. Realmente parecía gustarle cómo la "gente pequeña", según la descripción obtenida del _Irsamia_ , hacía sus vidas.

-Jefe, aquí es donde debemos torcer hacia la izquierda.

Habían llegado a la esquina de la calle Oxica (extendida hasta la misma entrada del castillo por la derecha) con la avenida Garde, nacida en el mismo punto donde se encontraba la manzana de la biblioteca. Se detuvieron medio minuto para recobrar el aliento, apoyándose contra los ladrillos de una boutique de ropa infantil. Allí no había rebajas pero sí los servicios de una modista que confeccionaba trajes a medida... excepto para funerales.

-Aquí hay muchísimo más tráfico -señaló los carros yendo y viniendo-. La plaza está a un tiro de piedra; con un poco de suerte hallaremos el carruaje cerca de la casa matriz de Los Santos.

Acordaron mantener los ojos bien abiertos, moviéndose lento y apegándose al costado izquierdo de la calzada por dos razones. No deseaban perder detalle de los vehículos moviéndose al alcance de su vista ni mucho menos chocar con tanta gente cargada de paquetes hasta las orejas. Los escándalos en la vía pública, como bien enseñara el numerito de Serena en Cerbera, calaban hondo en la memoria colectiva. "A saber a quién debe andar haciéndole la vida imposible", cogitó Braemar, riéndose para sus adentros ante la hipotética desdicha de otro ser humano en manos de la caprichosa maga.

Cuando iban a llegar a la primera calle perpendicular se vieron forzados a detenerse. Una oleada de gritos venía desde más adelante, donde un círculo de curiosos bloqueaba ambas veredas e incluso la misma calle Oxica.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Kodziomi parecía tan desconcertada como su amigo-. ¿Otro negocio con rebajas?

-No, parece otra cosa -se empinó-. Hasta donde alcanzo a ver está bloqueado el tránsito. Señor -se dirigió a un setentón que bebía té de una petaca-, ¿podría decirme que narices pasa aquí?

-La historia negra y eterna de esta ciudad -contestó el viejo, un tipo medio calvo y con bigote poblado-. Llega un idiota que no se sabe dónde obtuvo la licencia de conducir y causa un accidente. Estaba sentado aquí mismo cuando pasó. Lo malo es que mi cuerpo no está para estos trotes; de lo contrario me habría levantado de inmediato para ver la escena en detalle.

-¿Fue un choque entre carros? -preguntó la naga con expectación.

-Tal cual, hija. Este tarado no se fijó que venía otro carro saliendo de la bocacalle, encabritó a sus caballos y se dio vuelta. Los guardias de tráfico han estado media hora intentando calmar a los animales y controlando a los cocheros. Por lo que se escuchó, casi se fueron a las manos.

-Gracias, señor -el alquimista nominal se despidió con un gesto-. Kodziomi, vamos ver qué tal va el morbo.

-Permiso -añadió la naga, abriéndose paso poco a poco-. Permiso, gracias. ¿Podría dejarme pasar, por favor?

-Señora, ¿puede hacerse a un lado, si no es mucha molestia? Queremos ver qué ocurre allí delante.

Echando mano a su reserva completa de cortesía, muchos toques de hombro y uno que otro topón, consiguieron avanzar a paso de tortuga entre el gentío que debía ser, al ojímetro, de unas cien personas. Manteniéndose lo más apegados posible, dieron dos y hasta tres rodeos cuando los lugareños rehusaban moverse. Luego de cinco minutos que se sintieron cual hora completa, llegaron al frente y vieron que la cosa iba peor incluso de lo que el anciano había descrito. El carro en dirección sur estaba efectivamente volteado, así como uno de los caballos que, a juzgar por sus lastimeros relinchos, se había lastimado una pata al irse al suelo producto del arrastre. El eje posterior era casi puras astillas en su parte central. Una de las ruedas traseras se partió en demasiados trozos como para recuperarla. La capota parecía intacta, pero ciertamente cedería en pocos minutos si no se enderezaba el vagón.

El otro vehículo, un carruaje bastante fino, terminó incrustado contra el poste marcando la intersección de Oxica con el boulevard Chanom, donde se notaban varias casas de alcurnia con cuidados jardincillos y cercas pintadas de blanco. Sus ocupantes, un par de nobles que le estaban cantando las cuarenta al tipo que conducía el apaleado amasijo de madera, clavos y hebilla extranjera, tenían los rostros rojos. El cochero de los emperifollados brillaba por su ausencia mientras no pocos se preguntaban cuándo llamarían a la titán para limpiar la escena y poner orden. La amenaza de una paliza por aplastamiento era mucho más contundente que cualquier arma, sólo comparable a la misma burocracia del centro del saber.

-¡Por décima vez le digo que nosotros teníamos derecho de vía, señora! -el conductor del vagón intentó ganar terreno sin mucho éxito.

-¡Y un cuerno, animal! -replicó el hombre, apenas conteniendo las ganas de darle una paliza.

-¡Quien vira a la derecha pierde la preferencia! ¡¿En qué idioma se lo tengo que decir?!

-¡No vengas a sacarnos las reglas del tránsito en cara, jovenzuelo! -la mujer le pegó con el abanico, sacando risas del respetable-. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es esperable de un patán desclasado como tú.

-¡Dejen de pelearse! -atajó uno de los guardias-. ¡Si siguen así, se irán todos presos! ¡Eso los incluye a ustedes, Lord y Lady Barton!

-¡Serás burro...!

No bien terminaron de admirar la escena, la naga hizo señas al humano. Alejados del lamentable festival de dimes y diretes, los otros tres tipos parecían vigilar celosamente la parte posterior del carro, espiando con desconfianza tanto a la multitud como a los mismos guardias. Parecían esperar un ataque en cualquier momento. Sus descripciones, al menos en el vestir, coincidían de plano con lo que les contara la servicial Denise.

-Acero corrupto -murmuró Braemar al tiempo que ambos retrocedían para evitar ser vistos-. Son ellos. Apostaría mi estoque a que el cuerpo de la señora Barker está ahí dentro, envuelto cual panqueque.

-Hay demasiados testigos -retrucó la ofidia cuando ambos se separaron del tumulto-. Lo malo es que normalizar todo esto podría tomar horas.

Quedaron con una vista algo más clara desde el otro extremo, refugiándose en el porche de un restaurante sumamente elítico. En circunstancias normales les habrían ofrecido una mesa, pero incluso los meseros de aquel lugar tan exquisitamente caro parecían regodearse con el espectáculo ante sus ojos. Kodziomi giró un poco hacia la chimenea encendida en el interior, junto al principal lote de mesas, y tuvo una idea tan luminosa como las llamas jugueteando sobre la leña seca.

-Una chispa o dos es todo lo que necesitamos -susurró al oído del chico antes de darle un besito en la mejilla-. Eso bastará para dispersar a la multitud y hacer correr a estos mercenarios.

-Ya capto -respondió él-. No estamos demasiado lejos de la calle Muzgob, por lo que podríamos terminar atrapándolos antes de que se refugien en el cuartel de Los Santos o en otro sitio. Como mercenarios que son, seguro deben tener otros lugares temporales donde quedarse. Antes de eso...

Se giró y unió sus labios a los de ella. Fue un momento breve pero repleto de cariño y confianza.

-Un pequeño estímulo antes de desatar el pandemónium en este barrio tan lindo -esta vez él le habló al oído, causando un rubor notorio en sus nevadas facciones.

-Vaya que es travieso, ¿eh?

Le dio otro besito aprovechando el anonimato de la multitud.

-Poco a poco, querida mía. Poco a poco.

Ultimaron el plan tras una charla protocolar. La emoción surcaba sus venas y la adrenalina, guardada en contenedores de fino cristal, estaba que se salía. Thomas Edwin Braemar se desplazó a la derecha, medio arrodillado tras una planta de enormes hojas ubicada en un macetero de marfil. Pasó la mano, vulnerando apenas la seguridad de su escondite, entre las placas verdes que ni siquiera se inmutaron. El aire, algo más húmedo, acentuaba el olor de sus propios jugos en el interior del tallo, liberados por los mismos poros que atraían a los herbívoros de la zona oriental. Kodziomi, a su izquierda, tenía dos manos ya puestas sobre los mangos de sus fieles y afiladas amigas. Notó la mano izquierda de su amigo levantarse.

Uno...

Dos...

¡Tres!

Las chispas alcanzaron su objetivo, prendiendo fuego a la capota desde arriba y encontrando un estupendo vehículo de transmisión en las vigas de madera y las cuerdas usadas para fijarla. La discusión cesó en el acto, siendo reemplazada por miradas de terror. Escondiéndose en el porche del negocio vecino y agradeciendo silenciosamente la presencia de otras plantas voluminosas, el cazador y su ayudante evitaron la estampida que se precipitó lejos de Chanom y hacia la avenida Garde. El conductor, de botas tan negras y ruidosas como sus compañeros, fue hacia atrás de inmediato.

-¡Sáquenla de ahí! -vociferó-. ¡No podemos perderla ahora!

-¿Qué crees que hacemos? -replicó otro, usando su espada larga para deshacer todo el entramado.

-¡Ya casi está fuera! -dijo un tercero.

-¡Dense prisa! -el cuarto habló-. Como el guardia nos vea con esto, estamos fritos.

Quien parecía ser el líder envainó su arma a medio sacar y volvió al frente, inventando quien sabe qué ridícula historia mientras sus compañeros escapaban por una callejuela aprovechando la confusión, el bulto distribuido equitativamente entre sus tres hombros. Antes de seguirlos, los compañeros miraron nuevamente al viejo de la petaca; sus ojos brillaban de alegría y asintió de forma cómplice, como queriendo decir "esto es un espectáculo de verdad". Miraron dos veces a ambos lados de la calle y se perdieron en los oscuros pasajes.

-Ahora no irán tan rápido -dijo la espadachina en tono de cacería, su adrenalina liberada por completo.

-Incluso sin demasiada luz podremos rastrearlos relativamente bien -añadió el alquimista nominal-. Echaré mano a una pequeña joyita que nos servirá.

Sin dejar de moverse, apuntó su mano derecha hacia arriba y liberó el aura blanca característica de la escuela del aire. Se detuvo durante treinta segundos, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, contemplando el vecindario entero a sus pies. Los vio seguir doscientas yardas en dirección sur, girar posteriormente a la izquierda, esquivar una plaza mediante otra callejuela. Su último movimiento pareció centrarse en la puerta de una bodega, la que abrieron tras casi dejar caer las llaves tres veces.

-Los tenemos, querida -sonrió; ambos volvían a moverse-. Se han encerrado.

-Mejor para nosotros -ella le devolvió el gesto-. A todo esto, ¿qué hechizo usó?

-Ver Aire (64). Con algo de experiencia sirve para tener perspectiva de todo, como si fuese un águila en la altura óptima para cazar.

-Suena bien. Ese es uno de los que me gustaría aprender de usted para empezar.

-¿Y el otro cuál sería?

-Flecha Mágica, claro.

De ahí no dijeron más. Trazando a conciencia el camino visto desde el céfiro a fin de obtener la necesaria mentalización para lo que se venía, no les tomó mucho tiempo hallar la compuerta de marras. Desenvainaron sus armas, abrieron lentamente ambos paneles y bajaron, su anticipación casi tan alta como cuando ingresaran al corazón del Deara Siena.

Ni una sola ventana rompía la monotonía de los muros circundantes, tan ciegos como todo lo demás en aquel pasaje. Con un poco de esfuerzo y crueldad refinada, ese olvidado rincón de Anderskolde podría convertirse en un magnífico túnel del silencio.

-AK5-

Uno de los mercenarios secó su frente con todo lo que le dio la manga luego de dejar el envoltorio sobre una plataforma de madera bastante ancha, elevada un pie sobre el suelo y lo sucifientemente cómoda para recostar allí cómodamente a alguien. Desenvolvió el paquete con sumo cuidado, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía momentáneamente al contemplar las pálidas facciones de Myriam Barker, manchadas por el pulsante chichón en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Se puso de pie, resopló con ganas y miró a sus dos compañeros. Todos eran hombres curtidos, de manos anchas y veteranos de incontables campañas a sueldo, pero los sucesos de la última hora calaron hondísimo en ellos.

-Esto no debería haber pasado -dijo el primero-. Se suponía que sería un trabajo sencillo: escoltar al viejo hasta su libro y luego deshacernos de la mujer para que no soplara. Pero haberla encontrado ya incapacitada contra ese estante...

-...cambió todo -añadió el segundo-. El golpe fue clínico; quien sea que lo haya dado sabe lo que hace. Aún no puedo creer que consiguiéramos sacarla de allí sin despertar sospechas.

-Las bibliotecas manejan sus propios códigos -el tercero continuó, ajustando el cuello de su uniforme-. Con tanta gente yendo y viniendo, es normal que a veces se cuelen anomalías. Ojo, no quiero reducirnos a ese nivel.

-Lo sé -otra vez el primero-. De ahí surge otra cosa. ¿Cómo fue que no nos paró ni un guardia...? Esto no corta ni pega -sacudió su cabeza-. Sigo pensando que este tipo metió mano por algún lado.

-Y eso que ya habíamos trabajado antes con él.

-Buscar manuscritos en criptas o subastas es una cosa. Apalear ogros o dendroides es una cosa. Intentar voltear las reglas de la Biblioteca Real es otra muy diferente. Nunca he sido muy bueno con los libros, pero este sitio recibe protección especial por algo. Aún así tengo un mal presentimiento.

El segundo tipo, dejando a un lado el cinturón donde cargaba la vaina de su espada, se acercó a un enorme tonel de roble bracadano con una espita en su parte inferior. El contenedor, de unos quinientos litros de capacidad y asegurado con gruesas anillas de acero remachado, era uno de los ocho presentes en aquella bodega ubicada debajo de un restaurante cuyos dueños, hasta donde sabían, jamás sospecharon del "uso alternativo" dado a ella por el personal activo de Los Santos. Abrió la llave y llenó tres copas de peltre casi hasta el borde; en esos momentos no regían las convenciones del enólogo ni el sibarita. La industria vitivinícola del país, inicialmente concentrada en el vino blanco añejado en toneles de palmera provenientes inicialmente del desierto y después de las costas cálidas, adoptó gradualmente varios tipos de árbol en función de la calidad del líquido, así como armonizar el balance con el tinto y el rosé. Para los más baratos quedaba el sobrante: simples barriles metálicos pulidos de 40 galones.

-Sentí lo mismo -esbozó tras beber el alcohol frutoso de un trago-. Rackaria ha sido un cliente modelo: nunca deja de pagar a tiempo, ofrece tareas relativamente fáciles y hasta nos recomienda a su extensa red de contactos, pero parece tener -ofreció las respectivas raciones a los demás- un aire siniestro a su alrededor.

-¿Te parece? -el tercero tomó un sorbito del tinto añejado-. No es primera vez que nos manda matar, pero hay una gran diferencia entre trogloditas, goblins, esqueletos y una bibliotecaria -apuntó a la aún quieta figura femenina cerca de ellos-. ¿Qué nos ha hecho ella?

-Ni idea. A lo mejor fueron enemigos en años previos y Rackaria halló en esta empresa una forma de vengarse. Cuando mencionó ese libro, el _Irma_ o algo así...

- _Irsamia._

-Eso mismo. Gra...

Si el mercenario no dejó caer la copa al frío suelo de piedra fue porque aún conservaba buena parte de su autocontrol intacto. Bebiendo de un trago lo que aún quedaba en sus copas, los tres desenvainaron sus espadas largas (65), flamantes armas de cuatro pies y medio forjadas de acero erathiano, conocido por su filo y pureza. La empuñadura, ancha e idónea para proteger la mano dominante del usuario, estaba ataviada con dos púas metálicas apuntando hacia arriba, dificultando el desarme por parte de enemigos inescrupulosos.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -gritó el primero-. ¡Muéstrese ahora mismo!

-Tanto respeto -se burló una voz femenina-. Como si eso fuera a reducir la condena que les espera.

-¿Una mujer? -el segundo no daba crédito a sus oídos-. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer nos haya encontrado?

No bien terminó de dejar escapar la frase cuando un rayo vaporoso lo envolvió, generándole una súbita sensación de vulnerabilidad. Los otros dos, al voltearse, contemplaron, sin poder creerlo, cómo una serpiente se abalanzaba sobre el afectado con una fuerza irresistible, clavándole dos cimitarras sin apelación y manchando el suelo con un reguero de sangre.

-No soy una mujer -contraatacó la aludida con crueldad refinada-. Soy su peor pesadilla, hijos de perra.

-¡Una naga! -el tercero se armó de valor-. ¡Pagarás por esto!

-Ven -le hizo una seña con el dedo-. Aquí te espero.

Poniéndose en guardia, Kodziomi bloqueó bien los potentísimos golpes del mercenario. El otro intentó atacar a la ofidia por su flanco vulnerable, mas su idea murió antes de nacer cuando alguien lo hizo tropezar. Desde su escondite entre dos toneles surgió Braemar e intentó perforarle el corazón con su estoque; el brazo a sueldo logró rodar hacia la derecha sin soltar su arma, poniéndose de pie casi inmediatamente y acometiendo con todas sus fuerzas. La hoja se clavó en el costado de una barrica, inmovilizándolo temporalmente.

Lanzando otro Rayo Disruptor para asistir a su amiga, esta decidió pasar a la ofensiva, lanzando tres cuchilladas que el espadachín esquivó con un par de pasos hacia atrás. En el intertanto, el otro mercenario estaba nuevamente en la pelea, obsesionado con hacer pagar al cazador por su atrevimiento. Cortó el aire totalmente preso de la furia, desechando la técnica que adquiriera durante sus años en el ejército de la nación vecina. Como le pasara en su enfrentamiento con Krellion, Braemar se enredó en su capa y rodó hacia atrás. La diferencia radicó en que la vuelta de carnero en reversa fue asistida por el cuerpo del otro tipo, dejándolo separado de su rival por casi 15 pies. Hizo brillar su guante con un aura rojiza y después liberó una lluvia de chispas (66) directo hacia el rostro frente a él.

-¡Ciego! -se detuvo de repente y tapó sus ojos con la mano libre-. ¡Me ha dejado ciego! ¡Maldito mago tramposo!

Kodziomi, mientras tanto, comenzaba a inclinar la balanza a su favor. Arqueando la parte inferior de su cuerpo al modo de una cobra real, concentró su fuerza y saltó hacia adelante con las espadas apuntando directamente al cuerpo del humano. El mercenario se apartó, casi sonriendo debido a lo predecible del ataque. Lo que no sospechó fue la colaboración del muchacho, quien lo empujó contra el frente de uno de los barriles de modo que su propia arma se incrustara casi cuarenta centímetros en la madera. Siguió otra buena dosis de Ceguera antes de dirigirse a la naga.

-Súbase a lo que pueda, amiga mía, porque nos vamos a hundir.

Entendiendo de inmediato el fondo del asunto, la ofidia trepó a lo alto del tonel más bajo, levantado unos cuatro pies sobre el suelo y diez pulgadas más gracias a los puntales de apoyo, también de roble, en los que descansaba. Contempló cómo Braemar, empinando un poco los pies, metió el estoque en un punto expandido de la tapa, haciendo palanca y apartándose justo cuando el vino probó la libertad del tibio aire de la bodega, llevándose por delante al otro mercenario y arrebatándole la espada. Ignoraban si el líquido, de un delicioso color rojo terciopelo a la luz entrando por los ventanales del techo, era Cabernet Sauvignon, Malbec, Zinfandel o el Syrah cultivado en las regiones sureñas de AvLee, pero de que ahogaba bien, ahogaba bien.

 _-¡Ack...!_ -el otro, ya con la vista recuperada, se levantó como pudo, tosiendo a raudales-. _¡Cough, cough, hiiii...!_

-¡Silencio! -el alquimista nominal, harto ya de tantas molestias, lo fulminó con una bien apuntada Flecha Mágica.

Cinco segundos después sonó otro gemido: el tercer espadachín fue limpiamente atravesado por la daga de la naga noble. Demasiada sangre manchaba el piso, corrompiendo el caldo recién derramado y guardado desde, según vieron en la etiqueta adosada a los restos de la tapa, en el año 1138.

-¿Se encuentra bien, querida mía? -preguntó el chico tras abrazarla con fuerzas.

-Sí, querido -ella lo besó una vez más-. Al menos ya terminó -suspiró y contempló el "espectáculo"-. He de ser honesta: nunca antes había peleado en una bodega.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal la experiencia?

-Espero no tener que repetirla demasiado pronto. No quisiera estar en los pies del dueño de lo que sea que esté sobre nosotros ahora mismo. Se va a llevar una desagradable sorpresa cuando baje.

-Presiento que va a lamentar más la pérdida de su vino que la de estos tres desgraciados -acotó él-. Además de mercenarios, ladrones. Habrán mostrado algo de remordimiento, pero eso no excusa el secuestro de la señora Barker ni su propia deshonra.

Braemar se arrodilló ante ella y deshizo el resto de la envoltura. La tela era gruesa, como de cortinas, pero contaba con un acolchado nada despreciable en el interior. Le recordó a las capas que su padre llevaba a los bailes durante los meses del año con más nevadas. Tomándola en brazos del modo más gentil posible, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la escalera rumbo a la superficie, siguiendo a la chica reptil, cuyas escamas comenzaban a repeler naturamente los restos de vino adquiridos tras moverse de un lado a otro.

-No se oye nada, señor -Kodziomi tocó las paredes tentativamente antes de abrir la trampilla-. Parece que este sótano era tan a prueba de sonido como la cámara donde estaba el _Irsamia_.

-Mejor para nosotros -retrucó el muchacho, emergiendo con sumo cuidado al callejón-. Cerremos todo y alejémonos de aquí. Lo que ahora importa es devolver a la señora Barker al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Y si nos topamos con el otro mercenario?

-Poco probable; aún debe estar discutiendo con los guardias de tráfico por el choque. Aunque no sé si debería estar más asustado de la multa sin pagar o de los Barton. ¿Notó sus ojos?

-Inyectados en furia -rió la ofidia-. Todo le llega a quien espera, incluyendo los castigos.

Moviéndose con todo el cuidado posible, dejaron atrás el callejón y fueron a descansar en una plaza cercana, bastante más modesta en apariencia pero dominada por una pequeña fuente y cuatro frondosos árboles a cuyo alrededor existía un total de veinte bancas de piedra tallada. Vista desde arriba, los caminitos se proyectaban a modo de una cruz ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, en dirección norte. Recostaron con cuidado a la fémina sobre uno de ellos y el cazador incluso se quitó la capa, enrollándola sobre sí misma a fin de prestarle una improvisada almohada.

-Iré por algo de agua, jefe -dijo la naga-. No tenemos sales de reanimación y la idea es llamar la menor atención posible.

-Vaya tranquila. No me moveré de aquí.

El nativo de Calarnen contempló, ahora a la luz de la tarde, el rostro de la mujer a la que primero tomaron por mentirosa y después mandaron a un descanso forzado. Él, como dijera en incontables ocasiones, no era violento y sólo mataba si era estrictamente necesario. Nunca, ni en sus pronósticos más absurdos, hubiese esperado infiltrarse en la entrañas de una ciudad mayoritariamente cubierta por la niebla de guerra para salvarla de lo que era una muerte planificada; adosados a la pared junto a la plataforma donde la encontraron descansaban un pequeño embudo de peltre y un frasco de veneno cuyo color verdoso con pintas blanquecinas reconoció al instante. Era cicuta reforzada, de efecto casi instantáneo al ser bebido en dosis menores.

-Malnacidos -susurró-. La Eaniedina es una cosa, pero recurrir a la cicuta sobrepasó todos los límites de lo aceptable -miró al edificio donde conectaba la bodega-. Bien muertos están.

Lanzó un pequeño hechizo de Curación sobre la durmiente mujer, el aura azul disipándose en cuestión de instantes. Pareció reaccionar bien pero no abrió los ojos; al parecer aún necesitaba el estímulo final. En ese preciso momento volvió Kodziomi con un pañuelo de tela empapado con el testimonio de la fuentecilla. La ofidia estrujó poco a poco el líquido sobre la frente, dejando que el frío inundara los poros medianamente abiertos. La mayor parte se quedó en la parte superior de la cabeza, bajando lentamente por las finas líneas de su rostro: párpados, nariz, mejillas...

-Ugh... -murmuró, llevándose de inmediato la mano a la cabeza; al no sentir dolor, se incorporó de inmediato-. ¿Eh...? ¿Qué hago aquí? -contempló el ambiente de la plaza-. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! -exclamó al ver al humano y la naga de pie junto a ella, su confusión borrada de golpe.

-Cálmese, señora Barker -dijo la espadachina con un gesto de manos-. Ha pasado por mucho y necesita descansar.

-¿Y me lo dicen ustedes después de que casi me partieron la cabeza? ¡Qué cinismo!

-Acepte nuestras disculpas por ello -Braemar hizo una reverencia-. Sé que está enfadada con nosotros y con justa razón, pero debe escuchar el resto de la historia. Si no está ahora mismo en la Biblioteca Real es porque fue secuestrada por un grupo de mercenarios.

-Tienes mucha imaginación, jovencito -replicó la mujer con sorna-. Lamentablemente no te creo nada. Lo de los mercenarios es tan cierto como que el sol sale por el oeste.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero el cuerpo la traicionó, devolviéndola a su posición de descanso. Apenas suprimiendo un gruñido, volvió a posar sus incandescentes ojos en el cazador y su ayudante, ni siquiera pensando en las gotas de agua que derramó sobre su propia túnica o lo cómoda que estaba la capa donde posó la cabeza.

-Ah, maldita sea -se resignó, poniendo una mueca de asco-. Está bien, me tienen a su merced. Si van a contar algo, vayan directo al grano, pero como crea que me están mintiendo, gritaré y tendrán encima a todas las patrullas circundantes.

-No pensamos decir nada más que la verdad, señora Barker -otra vez la reptiliana-. ¿Le dice algo el nombre Rackaria?

-Claro. Es el hombre que tenía reservado el _Irsamia_ antes de que ustedes llegaran. Un estudioso de renombre y especialista en textos antiguos. Tenemos varias de sus obras en el catálogo de historia.

-Por eso le debemos otra disculpa -Braemar puso una voz de pesadumbre-. Hemos de ser honestos con usted: pensamos que nos mentía y protegía el _Irsamia_ por otra razón. Al no poder acceder a él por las buenas, nos vimos forzados a emplear un poco de fuerza bien focalizada. Tras revisar las pertenencias del tal Rackaria, comprendimos en el acto que usted decía la verdad.

-Yo nunca miento, muchachito -retrucó Barker-. Pero ¿cómo fue que se toparon con él?

-Después de entrar a la sala secreta y obtener lo que buscábamos del libro -Kodziomi nuevamente-, salimos y vimos que usted, a quien dejamos inclinada contra uno de los estantes para dejarle descansar, había desaparecido. Nos alarmamos de inmediato porque sabíamos, respecto de la seguridad, que sería casi imposible sacar un cuerpo del edificio sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sus secuestradores, esos mercenarios de los que nos encargamos hace un rato, lo lograron. Gracias a las indicaciones de un guardia de tráfico más un providencial accidente cerca del boulevard Chanom, los rastreamos hasta una bodega ubicada en ese callejón -apuntó al sitio respectivo.

-¿Y qué planeaban hacer conmigo?

-Matarla -contestó el cazador de forma tajante- o, para ser más exactos, hacerle tragar cicuta reforzada mientras estaba inconsciente. La plataforma de madera donde la recostaron servía como un auténtico altar de sacrificio. Estos mercenarios, por lo que escuchamos de sus bocas mientras bebían vino robado de la bodega, conocían bien el sitio. Si aún duda de nosotros, Denise, la chica en práctica que sirve como su ayudante, fue incapacitada con Eaniedina, un poderoso sedante, por ellos mismos.

-¿Eaniedina? -los ojos de la severa fémina se abrieron como platos, haciéndola sentarse-. ¿Pero cómo...?

-Todos los caminos llevan a Rackaria, señora Barker. Esos mercenarios fueron contratados por él y lo conocían bien, aunque lo describieron como alguien con aire siniestro. El hombre al que usted conocía como erudito era, en realidad...

-¿Era? -Myriam casi no quería escuchar lo que vendría después.

-Era agente de una organización criminal muy poderosa a la que hemos venido rastreando desde hace un buen tiempo -el chico respondió con franqueza-. No tuvimos más remedio que partirle el cráneo de un golpe.

El grito fue tan sutil como inevitable. Myriam Barker, esa mujer tan severa, tan implacable, que concebía a los libros como su familia y razón de ser, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y liberar lágrimas guardadas en su interior por años, tal vez décadas.

-Señora, cálmese -Kodziomi le refrescó la cara con el pañuelo-. Era necesario quitarlo de en medio; de lo contrario la habríamos perdido a usted. Más allá de que nuestra conversación inicial empezó mal y terminó peor, no le guardamos rencor alguno. Usted sólo hizo lo que debía.

La aludida asintió y bajó un poco la cabeza, aún sin dimensionar del todo el relato contado por esos dos perfectos extraños. No podía, no quería creer que alguien tan respetado como Rackaria fuese capaz de ordenar semejante crueldad.

-Quería silenciarme... -por fin admitió la verdad-. Quería matarme.

-Esta gente es cruel y carente de escrúpulos -continuó la naga-. No les importa torturar, matar e incluso violar si así pueden conseguir lo que desean. Los inocentes son sólo números ante sus ojos. Les hemos parado los carros antes e incluso ahora nos asquea pensar de lo que son capaces.

-¿Y van solos contra ellos?

-Sí, señora -Braemar otra vez-. Estas misiones se abordan mejor cuando no llamamos demasiado la atención. La prosa contenida en el _Irsamia_ es, como le contara antes, crucial para cumplir nuestro objetivo. Nunca le mentimos, ni antes ni ahora. Por eso deseábamos verlo con tanto afán. Rackaria buscaba lo mismo para luego transmitirlo a sus corruptos jefes, misión que ahora no cumplirá.

-¿Dónde... dónde está el cuerpo?

-Lo dejamos en la sala secreta a fin de no llamar la atención.

-Ordenaré que lo saquen de ahí durante la hora de cierre -dijo la mujer, algo más compuesta-. Me desharé de todo lo que porte; es la única forma de lavar ese recuerdo de mi conciencia. Y quiero añadir algo más -miró fijo a la naga y después al cazador-: ustedes nunca estuvieron en la biblioteca. ¿Quién les tomó la entrada y salida?

-Una naga plebeya de cabellera corta y negra -retrucó Kodziomi-. Bastante amable a pesar de la rigidez del cargo.

-Hablaré con Helga -esbozó Myriam, revelando el nombre de la otra ofidia- y le pediré que borre sus firmas del registro. No tendré que darle una razón; obedecerá en el acto. Será mi forma de pagarles por salvarme la vida. Aún es temprano -se puso de pie y miró al cielo-, así que tal vez pueda concretar eso antes de la hora de cierre.

-¿Planea volver a la Biblioteca Real, señora Barker? Es demasiado peligroso; estos desgraciados podrían enviar a otro emisario y nosotros no nos quedaremos en Anderskolde mucho tiempo más. Su vida podría estar en peligro.

-Debo hacerlo, señorita -el aire adusto de la bibliófila se disipó, revelando una faceta más sensible-. Los libros son todo lo que tengo -habló con un poco de vergüenza-. Nunca me casé y nunca tuve hijos; los hombres me consideraban una lunática siendo más joven debido a mi obsesión por el conocimiento y su conservación. Tampoco tengo parientes vivos en Bracada ni otro lugar donde mudarme; el tiempo se los llevó poco a poco -su voz se quebró-. Si no pudiese estar entre los estantes cada día, viendo cómo la gente se maravilla ante las obras contenidas en ellos, perdería las ganas de vivir. Los domingos, cuando no abrimos, se me hacen eternos. Realmente los odio.

Casi de forma tentativa, abrazó primero a la naga y después a Braemar. Se quedó unos veinte segundos apegado a cada una de sus contrapartes, como si recién descubriera el delicioso calor del contacto físico forjado bajo el fuego del cariño sincero. Acto seguido y tras firmar la reconciliación, los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte, buscando el trazo de la avenida Garde entre una calle y otra. De cuando en cuando se detenían para dejar que la bibliotecaria los orientara.

-Lamento haber dudado de ustedes -se disculpó- y estoy en deuda: me enseñaron que actuar como el hombre sabio del refrán no sirve de nada y el conocimiento no sólo está destinado al futuro sino también al presente. Si las anécdotas reunidas en el _Irsamia_ les ayudan a evitar más muertes como la que casi me alcanzó, me daré por satisfecha. No olvidaré esto fácilmente, señor Braemar y señorita...

-Kodziomi -respondió la ofidia-. Me llamo Kodziomi. Con todo el ajetreo anterior no tuve tiempo de presentarme -inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza-. Si desea saberlo, dejamos su llave oculta en el libro falso del muro que da a la sala secreta.

-Es un alivio saberlo -suspiró la señora Barker.

-¿Desea que la acompañemos de vuelta al edificio? -ofreció Braemar-. Caminar un poco más después de tantos líos será una distracción bienvenida.

-Se lo agradezco, pero he de guardar las apariencias frente a los demás funcionarios -retrucó la mujer-. Hablaré con Denise para que me ayude a organizar la remoción del cuerpo y la posterior limpieza. Salvo nosotros, nadie sabrá nada de lo que pasó realmente hoy. Hemos llegado a la avenida -señaló la amplia vía extendiéndose a ambos lados-, así que es hora de separarnos.

-Cuídese mucho, señora, y esté alerta ante cualquier seña extraña.

-Pierda cuidado, señor Braemar -le dio otro abrazo-. No volverán a cogerme tan desprevenida. Mucha suerte en el resto de su viaje.

-Gracias, señora Barker -intercaló la chica reptil-. Una última pregunta: ¿dónde hay una oficina de correos por aquí?

-Por esta misma calle, en la cuadra siguiente -apuntó al frente- y casi llegando a la esquina del lado derecho. Van bien de tiempo, así que seguro los atenderán sin demora.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Myriam Barker se perdió casi al instante entre la multitud yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Se quedaron mirando hacia la derecha, en dirección a la Biblioteca Real, durante un par de minutos; aprovecharon de entrelazar sus manos levemente tras salir de otra instancia en la que estuvieran cara a cara (incluso de forma indirecta) con los espectros de la muerte. Corriéndose un poco hacia el muro para evitar ser arrollados por una fila india de casi veinte personas, quedaron aún más juntos, hombro con hombro y respirando suavemente el aire del invierno eterno. Hicieron chocar sus ojos, sonrojándose ligeramente ante otra muestra de cariño en público. "Esto de ir poco a poco realmente tiene su atractivo", razonó ella en silencio.

-Cómo nos cambia la vida, ¿eh? -dijo con una risita mientras ambos cruzaban la calzada-. Hace cuatro horas la señora Barker era un monstruo y ahora se convirtió en alguien entrañable.

-Las experiencias fuertes siempre dejan huella, querida mía -contestó su amigo-. Por suerte todo acabó bien y hemos ganado una nueva amiga. Sus palabras en Ikata siguen derramando sabiduría: cada etapa de nuestro periplo, de nuestra carrera contra el tiempo y la misma historia de Bracada, entrega algo que disfrutar. Y hablando de ello, tuvo estupendo tino para preguntar por la oficina postal.

-Ya veo por dónde van las estocadas -lo miró de forma cómplice y por poco no lo abrazó por detrás-. Mientras antes terminemos, antes podremos disfrutar ese delicioso pastel de papas con cebolla frita y carne molida.

-Lo tenemos ganado después de otro día bien trabajado -él abrió la puerta de la oficina y la dejó entrar-. Y si lo podemos regar con una buena dosis de hidromiel, será más que perfecto. ¿Le parece si comemos en la habitación, después de un buen baño?

-Más que perfecto -repitió ella con ligera malicia-. Acaba de darme una idea tan luminosa como las lámparas que nos rodean, pero primero ocupémonos de la carta. ¡Disculpe! -se dirigió a un empleado-. ¿Cuánto nos cobra por un pergamino para ser enviado ahora mismo por correo preferente?

Cinco minutos después, con el sol aún alto en el acerado cielo, tomaron el camino de vuelta al _Chez Hartap_ , conversando de temas más ligeros y pensando cómo reaccionaría la señora Segard ante el prospecto de tener dos huéspedes menos en su flamante comedor.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Nunca ha de juzgarse un libro por su cubierta. Esta es la lección aprendida luego de los sucesos de la Biblioteca Real. Braemar y Kodziomi pasan de verdugos a héroes en cuestión de minutos, dando otro golpe brutal a las pretensiones de La Gruta y exhibiendo algo de esa crueldad refinada que tan bien les queda. Rackaria, después de todo, no merecía otra cosa. Desde la cripta que no veíamos una pelea en interiores y espero encarecidamente que ningún enólogo o amante del vino lea este capítulo, casi sacrílego en las lides etílicas. Los espadachines, a pesar de su veteranía y dominio del acero, siguen siendo tan vulnerables a la magia como todas las criaturas estrictamente terrenales. Erathia posee una raíz religiosa mucho más marcada que Bracada u otros territorios de Antagarich, al punto que los monjes y zelotas, además de tomar los hábitos y llevar una vida enfocada en la oración, también forman parte activa de sus ejércitos. Sólo así se entiende que estos mercenarios, quienes normalmente matarían a sus madres por una bolsa de monedas, sean víctimas del remordimiento.  
_

 _Dos extremos dan forma a la cuerda narrativa. Partimos con Denisse, la becaria que los pone inicialmente en la pista y que ha sido víctima de una toxina nada común. Esto equilibra algo las cosas en lo que respecta a pensar fuera de la caja, reforzando el punto de que la ventaja comparativa disfrutada por nuestros protagonistas ha desaparecido en su mayor parte. Myriam Barker, inicialmente reacia a creerles, entiende a su propia manera la importancia de su misión y revela el lado más empático que mantuvo guardado por tanto tiempo. Las emociones fuertes o traumáticas, como ya sabrán, suelen ser estupendas para cambiar paradigmas. El cazador, la naga y la encargada estaban terriblemente equivocados pero admitieron sus errores y crecieron con ello. La persecución en busca de la bibliotecaria me permitió extender en algo el ambiente urbano tan ausente en los dos arcos previos. Las ciudades son puzzles en toda regla, crisoles repletos de historias y momentos que vale la pena documentar. Dos ejemplos son la visión de la titán del castillo y el choque de carros en el boulevard._

 _¿Y Leo? Ah, chiquilla, cada vez te pones más enigmática y encuentras un modo de seguir apareciendo en estas líneas. Tu visita a la tienda es una válvula de escape, un modo de oxigenar tu propia mente ante un mundo que no te comprende. Algún día, si la fortuna es propicia, sabremos qué escribiste en esa página con tu letra infantil._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(64) Ver Aire, hechizo de aventura de nivel 1, sirve para detectar artefactos, héroes y ciudades cercanas. En nivel experto es capaz de revelar todo el mapa de la partida; lo que vieron aquí fue, entonces, una aplicación a escala reducida pero igualmente eficiente._

 _(65) Los espadachines son parte de la columna vertebral del ejército de Erathia, facción representada por el Castillo. Son tropas de nivel 4 que poseen sólidos números en ataque y defensa. Reclutados de los cuarteles, pueden ser mejorados a cruzados, capaces de atacar dos veces por turno y con armadura de cuerpo entero._

 _(66) Ceguera, de uso frecuente contra tropas con ataque a distancia o muy poderosas, impide a la unidad afectada moverse o atacar. Dura una ronda por punto de Poder del invocador o hasta que la víctima sea golpeada, en cuyo caso realizará un contraataque debilitado._

 _Amigas y amigos, es todo por ahora. Manténganse alerta porque el próximo domingo viene un nuevo episodio. Sus comentarios, apreciaciones y críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidos y respondidos, así que usen esa caja como lienzo para pintarlos e inspirarse. ¡Nos leemos y que pasen un grandioso día!_


	20. Maratzante I - Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Reencuentro**

-En esta plaza, señor, fue donde me encontré con la bruja ciega de la que le contara antes.

Las palabras de Kodziomi trajeron a la mente de Braemar esa pequeña línea tirada al entrar en Asenius y, de paso, pusieron los engranajes de su memoria en marcha con extrema eficiencia y sutileza. El pequeño jardín, compuesto por seis bloques de almácigos dispuestos de forma hexagonal, carecía de fuente pero contaba con seis pequeñas canaletas naciendo del centro, por donde brotaba el agua hacia los vértices y las líneas externas marcando la frontera con las veredas. Las flores, características del clima sureño de Bracada, exhibían sus tonos amarillos, azules, rojos e incluso violetas; ese arcoiris estaba vedado a quienes vivieran hacia el norte de las tierras altas.

Era temprano, por lo que no mucha gente andaba en la avenida Utsimara a esas horas. Esta vía, que iba desde el acceso principal hasta el castillo local, se veía tan inmaculada como todas las calles, fachadas y letreros cercanos. Mirando hacia el mar desde la plaza, el distrito de Tasarina se desplegaba por el flanco derecho y a la izquierda aparecían los primeros trazos de Geaprol, el famoso barrio cívico. Llegaron a Maratzante, amplísima y hermosa urbe conocida como _El Faro del Sur_ , antes de las siete de la mañana, luego de otra magnífica noche de sueño compartido, un desayuno tomado con las primeras luces del alba en el comedor del _Chez Hartap_ y una caminata de tres kilómetros hasta el monolito preferente. La mayor parte del camino se les fue mirando la limpia ribera del Seia, cuyo cauce desembocaba en el Océano Blanco justo al lado de los muros exteriores. El delta, de kilómetro y medio de ancho, estaba compuesto por varios islotes que lo hacían parecer un tenedor plateado desde las torres del castillo o cualquier otro punto elevado.

Maratzante era la ciudad más poblada del país, con 135,653 habitantes dentro del área urbana y otros 12 mil en dos villas adosadas por el flanco este del Seia y que estaban, al igual que en Anderskolde, bajo la protección de su guarnición. Dado que Celeste sólo era accesible a los círculos más cercanos al regente Gavin Magnus, la mayor parte del pueblo llano la consideraba como capital _de facto_. Puerto fluvial y a la vez marítimo, su población flotante, entre turistas y mercantes, bordeaba las 200 mil almas, generando un ajetreo sólo visto en los embarcaderos de Erkandi, incluyendo la isla de Rovira. Los rostros humanos de Erathia, las facciones reptilianas de Tatalia e incluso los genios y nagas de otras partes de la nación nevada creaban un cóctel fascinante, único, irrepetible. El terminal, al igual que los sectores repletos de salones y restaurantes de buen nivel, nunca dormía. Su gente tenía dinero para gastar, pasando cada día como si fuese el último y disfrutando los réditos de los tan elusivos golpes de suerte.

-¿Podría decirme cómo era físicamente? -inquirió el cazador, sentándose a contemplar las flores.

-Bajita -ella hizo lo propio-, como de cinco pies y cinco pulgadas. Algo regordeta, de rostro afable a pesar de sus ojos blancos y las arrugas. Vestía siempre de negro y con impecable corrección. Siempre pasaba allí -señaló una pastelería en la esquina de Utsimara con la calle Toiza- a comprar sus panecillos del desayuno; deduje en ese entonces que viviría por aquí cerca. Era una mujer de gestos humildes pero con un vocabulario exquisito.

-¿Cuándo fue que habló con ella?

-Hará seis o siete meses. Aún estaba de guardia aquí y ni siquiera se me pasaba por la mente que mi vida diese un giro tan grande -se arrimó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Braemar pensó por un momento en la descripción dada por la ofidia. Creyó hallar un hilo y tiró de él, pensando por qué ese asunto le causaba tanto interés. "Ceguera", se dijo. "Ausencia de visión. Oscuridad. Ojos blancos. Impotencia. Absoluta impotencia". De repente se golpeó la frente con tal fuerza que el eco casi ahogó el murmullo del agua pasando por los canalitos.

-¿Ocurre algo, querido? -preguntó ella con no poca alarma.

-Acabo de darme cuenta -retrucó él-. Hace cinco meses estuve aquí mismo, en Tasarina, visitando a un conocido que regenta el Emporio de Artefactos local en busca de nuevos encargos. Estábamos conversando de lo más bien cuando se me acercó un muchacho de veinte años, muy similar al joven Arno -enfatizó con un movimiento de manos- y de estupendos modales, para solicitar mis servicios. Necesitaba que recuperara un objeto perteneciente a una familiar suya.

La naga asintió en silencio, pensando en la tremenda similitud de ese caso con el asunto de la anciana de la calle Bransen. Se acercó un poco más al chico y siguió escuchando.

-El artefacto en cuestión -continuó Braemar- era un colgante de cobre terminado en una garra que sostenía... un ojo de iris azul y con las venas rojizas aún nítidas.

-¡El mismo que usaba la bruja! -exclamó Kodziomi-. Recuerdo haberlo visto alrededor de su cuello, aunque no le di demasiada importancia en ese momento. ¿Es valioso?

-Valiosísimo, querida. Es el Colgante de la Segunda Visión (67), una reliquia rarísima y cuyos orígenes, según supe tras una investigación posterior, venían casi de la misma época de la caída de Bracaduun -bajó la voz-. ¿Por qué se lo digo? No es que tenga que ver con nuestro caso, pero tal antigüedad implicaba un valor altísimo en cualquier casa de subastas.

-Ahora comprendo: usaba su magia para orientarse a pesar de tener los ojos inutilizados -apuntó la espadachina-. ¿Y qué asunto pintaba el muchachito ese? Apostaría una de mis cimitarras a que no era familiar de la pobre señora.

-No lo era -el humano inhaló parte del delicioso aire floral a su alrededor-. Desde el primer momento sospeché de él: me ofreció 50 mil monedas si se lo traía, incluyendo la mitad por adelantado. El sitio que me dio para entregárselo era el tercer embarcadero a la medianoche del día siguiente. Fingí que era una buena oferta y le dije que lo pensaría. Hasta ahí todo bien. Decidí trazar un plan y pedir a Zaza, mi asistente en ese entonces, que fuese a verificar en detalle las señas del tipo y, en caso de resultar falsas, acudiera a la guardia de inmediato. Yo, en el intertanto, lo seguiría discretamente.

-¿Y dónde se alojaba? -Kodziomi estaba fascinada por el cuento; iba camino a ser mejor que el del ganso cleptómano.

-En un establecimiento muy reputado a tres calles de aquí -señaló en dirección al río-. Seguramente sigue abierto y recibiendo turistas por montones. Volviendo al tema, caminé unas quince o veinte calles en dirección opuesta hasta llegar al mercado local. Ahí me sentí más cómodo gracias a la multitud mañanera; serían más o menos las once. Colándome entre un puesto de pieles y otro de artículos de escritorio, accedí a un callejón dando a un patio interior, similar al de una vecindad pero en mucho mejor estado. Ahí estaba el supuesto familiar, hablando con tres tipos de aspecto igualmente sospechoso y riéndose ante lo que llamaban "un gran golpe". Al parecer estaban enterados de que el Colgante de la Segunda Visión valía una fortuna y pensaban revenderlo una vez lo tuvieran en su poder.

-Cafiches -dijo la naga con sumo desprecio-. Sólo buscaban dinero fácil. Nunca los he visto, pero deduzco que ninguno de ellos le trabajó una moneda a nadie en sus miserables vidas. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

-Tomé algunos apuntes del sitio antes de correr a reunirme con Zaza, quien recién terminara de dar sus señas al sargento. Añadí la siguiente información -contó con los dedos-: el patio tenía cuatro balcones y dejaba entrar bastante luz. La calle rodeando el grupo de edificios iba en curva hacia la derecha y con un pequeño desnivel, por lo que era extraño usarla para instalar un mercado. Cinco hileras de árboles perennes constaban en el sector alejado de los edificios... El efectivo reconoció de inmediato el lugar y también la descripción del objeto. Poco después mandó una patrulla a detener a los desgraciados. "La única persona a la que he visto usarlo", me contó, "falleció hace diez días y fue enterrada en el cementerio de Buiza sin testigos ni familiares". ¡Los hijos de perra querían obligarme a profanar una tumba!

La emoción de los recuerdos lo hizo ponerse de pie. Tres segundos después, volvió a sentarse, refugiándose en ella a fin de neutralizar la rabia amenazando con embargarlo.

-Para terminar diré que los guardias los trajeron en dos tiempos antes de encerrarlos sin apelación. Profanar una tumba, como ya sabrá, es un delito gravísimo en Bracada. Yo disfruté bastante el espectáculo, si he de ser honesto, pero Zaza quedó un poco curada de espanto. Casi vomitó al ver la sangre de uno de esos tipos manchando el suelo. Al día siguiente pidió la baja y se la concedí, dándole incluso un poco de dinero para su vuelta a Emekore. Terminamos nuestra relación contractual en buenos términos.

-Los apalearon -Kodziomi rió tras acabar la narración-. Merecido se lo tenían por malnacidos. Desviándonos un poco, ¿qué tal era Zaza como persona? Digo, para saber a qué compararla.

-¿Celosa, querida? -la abrazó por los hombros-. Ya sabe que sólo tengo ojos para usted.

-De ninguna manera. Sólo es curiosidad de una profana. Y lo de los ojos, señor Braemar, -le besó la nariz y después los labios- es recíproco. Deliciosamente recíproco.

Hizo sonar su cascabel con esa suave y feliz cadencia, enfatizando la posesión mutua y arriesgándose, muy disimuladamente, a colocar la primera piedra en lo que a demostrar afecto en público respectaba. Se incorporó y acercó su nariz al macizo de flores más cercano, empapándose con la dulce esencia en tonos pastel. Refugiada nuevamente en la agradable aura de su amado, contempló el flujo de paseantes en gradual aumento antes de escuchar nuevamente.

-De las seis asistentes que tuve antes de usted -comenzó el alquimista nominal-, Zaza fue la que más duró en el puesto: siete semanas. Era bajita y menuda, parecida a Leo en lo físico pero con cabellera rubia corta y un rostro sorprendentemente maduro para su edad. Tendría unos veinte años y vestía de forma muy conservadora, siempre en tonos negros o gris oscuro, con botas de taco alto y capas gruesas. Lo más llamativo eran sus guantes de lana; jamás se los quitaba, ni siquiera para comer. Su personalidad lindaba en lo bipolar: por un lado era discreta, eficiente, de memoria prodigiosa para citas bibliográficas y notas. Jamás se quejaba a la hora de ayudarme en las tareas domésticas e incluso se ofrecía a seguir haciéndolas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Yo siempre me rehusé, enfatizando que ella merecía descanso tanto como yo. Lo malo era su particular aversión a la sangre, llevándola a esconderse o huir cuando me tocaba jugarme la vida contra bandidos o criaturas salvajes -suspiró-. En un par de ocasiones la secuestraron y ahí estuve yo, rescatándola sin causarle un solo rasguño. La primera vez se echó a llorar en mis brazos, totalmente destrozada, repitiendo casi como espíritu "creí que me iban a matar, creí que me iban a matar..."

-Todo un caso, sin dudas -esbozó la ofidia-. Por su descripción, no puedo evitar pensar que Zaza estaba bastante fuera de lugar si consideramos su trabajo, señor Braemar. ¿Ha sabido algo más de ella?

-Nada de nada. Supongo, porque siempre me gusta pensar lo mejor de la gente a menos que exista evidencia de lo contrario, que habrá encontrado algo idóneo en qué emplearse -otro suspiro-. En fin, eso ya es agua pasada. El presente, como usted bien dijera antes, está aquí.

La besó muy tenuemente en los labios, sacándole un sonrojo de antología seguido de una mirada chispeante, tan pícara como anhelante de amor.

-Aquí y ahora -completó ella-. Usted y yo, como siempre. Me encantó su historia, jefe, pero creo que ya es hora de buscar algún sitio donde alojarnos. Maratzante está llena de cosas que podríamos aprovechar antes de emprender nuestro viaje a Erathia, partiendo por una visita al Gremio Mágico y, por supuesto, al emporio de la señorita Cyra.

-Pensaba lo mismo: dos o tres días aquí nos vendrán muy bien. Tal vez este sitio sea más ajetreado que Erkandi, pero respirar nuevamente el aire marino es algo de lo que tengo muchas ganas.

-Si quiere puedo mostrarle la ruta que hacía durante mis patrullas aquí, además de contarle algunas otras historias.

-Estaré encantado de semejante honor.

Se pusieron de pie, cogieron sus cosas y cruzaron la avenida Utsimara hacia el norte poco antes de que un carruaje repleto de fletes llegara a su posición. Miraron el cielo acerado con parches azulados extendidos por el viento marino y sonrieron antes de tomarse de las manos. Contemplaron distraídamente el escaparate de la tienda más cercana antes de enfilar por la primera bocacalle. Latkode no estaba, según contara la ofidia, demasiado lejos de allí. Lo mismo aplicaba a una taberna de buena mesa y mejores habitaciones.

No bien desaparecieron de la vista de la avenida, un niño de unos diez años arrastró a su madre fuera del negocio, señalando con frenesí hacia el interior de la vía.

-¿Qué ocurre, niño? -preguntó la señora con evidente desesperación.

-¡Mami, acabo de ver un señor dándole la mano a una naga muy linda aquí mismo! -señaló el punto donde el cazador y su ayudante estuvieran parados-. Incluso los vi besándose en la plaza del frente.

-¿Y eso qué te importa, hijo? La vida amorosa de los extraños no es de tu incumbencia -respondió la fémina-. Creí habértelo dejado bien claro la última vez, Igne.

-¿Puedo tener una novia naga cuando sea grande, mami? -preguntó el chico con extrema ingenuidad.

-No digas tonterías, pequeño -la mujer tiró en dirección contraria-. Aún eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas.

-Pero...

-Pero nada -otra vez la madre, ahora con voz melosa-. Vamos, que aún debemos comprar los suministros del desayuno y almuerzo. Si te portas bien, podrás regodearte con un pastelillo de jengibre.

-M1-

La sádica mujer vestida en tonos esmeralda oscuro no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros y suspirar. Afuera el clima era horrible y la ventisca desatada con plena furia no dejaba más que dos o tres metros de visibilidad. Se alejó de la ventana casi por reflejo al tocar el grueso cristal; no quería acabar congelada como todos los indignos sin techo allá afuera. Se acercó a la chimenea, tomó un vaso de whisky que llenó de un licor color ambarino y bebió el contenido de un solo trago, sin respirar ni chistar. El calor la invadió de inmediato, ruborizando sus delgadas mejillas y sacándole una sonrisa maléfica, tan maléfica como el mismo núcleo de su conciencia.

-Bonitas deben andar las cosas en Celeste ahora mismo -esbozó con ganas-, especialmente ahora que anda volando no demasiado lejos de aquí. ¿En qué estarás perdiendo el tiempo, hermana?

Se sentó en la primera poltrona que halló a mano, estiró las piernas y bostezó, momentáneamente tentada de coger uno de los tantos libros únicos de los estantes para distraerse. En vez de eso, volvió a posar su mente en la conversación acaecida ayer en ese mismo salón del que ahora era ocupante única, ama y señora. Recuperar las memorias de un cerebro en coma era arriesgadísimo; se alegraba de no tener que ser quien llevara a cabo tan delicado proceso. Afortunadamente contaban con los servicios del barbudo, quien exhibía un semblante tan clínico como frío las 24 horas, excepto en esos momentos cuando se enfadaba y le daban ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor. Seguramente andaría repasando las instrucciones para la hora de la verdad; habrían de esperar a la noche o hasta cuando amainara la tormenta para coger el portal que los llevaría directo a Rovira, pasando olímpicamente de las seis ciudades en la zona continental de Erkandi. No había visto a la mujer escarlata ese día, aunque su reacción tan ida y desinteresada daba algo de sospecha. "Siempre dijo que quería a esa pelirroja como si fuese su hija, pero no la veo lo suficientemente valiente o estúpida para ponernos trabas", razonó, sirviéndose otro vaso del líquido. "Sabe muy bien que llevaría todas las de perder, al igual que todos nosotros". La tercera mujer, quien usualmente vestía de morado, no había aparecido por el castillo desde la noche en que cayeran la profesora de alquimia y el mismo Halon, ahora reducido a cenizas gelatinosas, inservibles.

El tipo regordete también brillaba por su ausencia, aunque en la cena de anoche se le notó preocupado ante la falta de noticias de Rackaria, su intermediario más fiel. "No puedo evitar pensar que algo salió mal", dijo antes de retirarse con la mitad de su plato sin comer. "Debe estar en alguna parte, o en su defecto rastrearé a los mercenarios que contrató". Dirigió sus pensamientos al adusto ejemplar de nariz aguileña, el mejor en las artes del combate físico y empecinado a su manera, prefiriendo llenar a sus objetivos de agujeros con su bastón de archimago antes que hacerlos volar por los aires con la magia de fuego de la que era maestro. "Todos somos unos sádicos y a la vez expertos en algo", musitó la chica esmeralda. "Mi hermana, tan dada al equilibrio, diría que allí radica la mayor debilidad de quienes se creen invencibles". Bebió otra copa y rió, su voz haciendo un eco siniestro en los muros.

-¿Qué sabes tú, Winona? -dijo con algo de pesadez-. No eres más que una ridícula que se casó por interés. ¡Por maldito interés! Me das vergüenza, ¿me oyes? ¡Puta vergüenza!

Posó la mirada en su propia historia. Aburrida del flamante prestigio de su clan, elaboró un plan para fingir su muerte y liberarse de sufrir el mismo destino que Lady Winona Markraigh. Invitándola a un día de campo cerca de la ciudad donde ambas nacieran, la llamó para coger unas flores cercanas al risco y, por propio cálculo, se resbaló, precipitándose al fondo del abismo. Winona, inicialmente tan rebelde y rupturista como ella, se fue hacia el otro lado de la escala debido al trauma, exacerbando los rasgos aristocráticos de la familia y convirtiéndose en una mujer conservadora, arrogante, eternamente preocupada de su prestigio. Ya en su nueva vida se había pasado por Celeste o los barrios altos de Padon bajo una identidad falsa, observando cómo ese genio reservado para las reuniones del consejo asesor desaparecía por completo frente a su esposo; allí su hermana pasaba a la sumisión absoluta, encontrando en su marido un refugio ante tantas zozobras. No pocas veces la escuchó llorar desde el exterior, derramando sus penas con los sollozos típicos de una noble hecha y derecha. Ambos, al principio, no se llevaron bien debido a la naturaleza del compromiso, pero no fue hasta que otro aristócrata intentó coquetear con ella que el espíritu defensivo de Lord Vincent Markraigh salió a la luz. "¡Con mi esposa no te metas!", bramó. "Ella es demasiado buena para ti, canalla". De ahí en adelante todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para ambos: ella le dio dos niños y una hermosa pequeña que ahora estudiaban en Celeste, bajo la atenta mirada de los tutores de la Academia Imperial.

-Yo nunca me voy a casar -rugió la esmeralda-. ¡Nunca! -hipó; ya iba por su cuarta copa y el alcohol le pasó factura-. Mi único amor es el poder. De ahí surgen la ambición, el dominio y las riquezas -otro hipo-. Te maldeciré mientras viva, Winona...

Llenó un quinto vaso, dejando la botella casi vacía. No alcanzó a llevarlo a sus finos labios, dejándolo caer sin quebrarlo y derramando el contenido sobre la finísima alfombra tejida a mano.

-Ah, mierda... -apenas se puso de pie; trastabillaba entera-. Esto no es di... digno de una dei... dei... dad como yo... ¡Contémplame, Winona! ¡Contempla a tu hermana a la que crees muerta! -le pegó al aire, creyendo que Lady Markraigh estaba allí, mirándola con desaprobación-. ¡Tiembla ante mi omnipoten... tencia!

Lanzó un gancho zurdo con tal fuerza que giró como trompo y se desplomó. Totalmente borracha, ahora dormía la mona, tendida desordenadamente sobre el suelo. Pasaron un par de minutos en absoluto silencio hasta que la puerta de la solemne estancia se abrió. El tipo de nariz aguileña, aún sacudiéndose el frío tras llegar al castillo desde donde sea que viniese, miró el lamentable espectáculo ante sus duros ojos.

-Otra vez.

Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como lo habría hecho la misma Winona, se acercó al cuerpo de la esmeralda, lo levantó con cuidado y recostó en el mismo sillón donde originalmente ella estuviese sentada, procurando además un taburete cercano a fin de que estirase bien sus piernas. La mujer, con el rostro atrapado en una expresión entre asqueada y cabreada, roncaba cual chimenea y aún mascullaba maldiciones contra la hermana a la que alguna vez considerara su compañera de andanzas, su mejor amiga, su otra mitad.

-Cada vez que te encuentro tirada me pregunto -se dijo con algo de pena- lo mucho más arriba que estarías de no ser por tu condenada adicción a la bebida. Pero yo que sé... Total, sólo soy un simple abstemio.

Colocó las manos de la chica sobre su estómago, dio media vuelta, cogió un libro grueso del estante y se marchó a su sala privada. Necesitaba pensar, cuestionarse muchas cosas, tal vez encontrar una forma de hacerle ver a esa desquiciada representante del género femenino que iba a terminar muerta si continuaba por el mismo camino.

 _De vuelta en Maratzante..._

Tardaron casi dos horas en llegar al hotel de tres pisos donde alquilarían un cuarto por los próximos tres días. Cada metro del camino estaba lleno de cosas agradables a la vista, ya fuesen los pulcramente pulidos árboles en el bandejón de la calzada o las hermosas tiendas donde se encontraban vestidos, zapatos, capas, armamento de primerísimo nivel (incluyendo piezas importadas de las naciones vecinas), muebles, juguetes y hasta comestibles envasados. Sólo por probar adquirieron una caja de chocolates rellenos de diversas jaleas frutales, una caja de galletas de vainilla y una botella de sidra especiada según la receta local; Braemar la recordaba bien, con sus suaves tonos de vainilla y canela ejerciendo sutil contrapeso respecto de las manzanas fermentadas que originaban ese jugo dorado. Todo ello les costó 150 monedas de oro y juraron, una vez acabara todo, volver para comprarle algo a la fiel Leonisa.

La naga, por su parte, pasó un buen rato mirando la ropa hecha a medida por sastres conocedores al dedillo de su particular oficio. Por muy militar que fuese su formación, pasar tanto tiempo con su amigo, jefe y ahora media naranja había aflojado en buena parte las rígidas cadenas del pasado. Acarició suavemente las telas hechas de lana, seda, algodón, lino e incluso pieles de animales. Si bien los precios eran prohibitivos, le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza un hermoso vestido blanco, fácilmente adaptable a la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Si alguna vez usted y yo fuéramos a un baile -esbozó ella en ese entonces-, me encantaría usar algo así, aunque fuese en otro color aparte del blanco.

-Siendo un absoluto ignorante en cuanto a moda por preferir la ropa cómoda y práctica antes que lo meramente estético, opino que el blanco le quedaría muy bien, Kodziomi -le acarició la barbilla mientras caminaban a ver una escultura en una esquina del boulevard-. Hace juego estupendo con su piel, sus ojos y hasta esos labios que me encanta besar.

-¡Señor Braemar...! -la aludida volvió a ponerse roja, pero no se separó de él-. Ahora resulta que no sólo es bueno besando -retornó al tono discreto- sino también piropeando. Me deja la vara muy alta, ¿sabía?

-¿En serio?

-En serio -ella levantó un par de sus manos y pareció achicar la forma del monumento-. Me hace parecer como una absoluta novata en estas lides.

-No se mire en menos ni renuncie a su esencia por mí, querida -siguieron caminando-. Usted es perfecta así como está.

Vieron también algo de la fauna del barrio. Un criado pasó del otro lado de la acera paseando a una jauría de seis o siete perros repletos de energía, mas encontró el tiempo para saludarlos mediante una inclinación de cabeza. Varios coches se detenían, entraban o salían de las casas ubicadas entre un local y otro. Jardineros trabajaban con ahínco en sus nuevas obras, podando con hoces o guadañas las matas rebeldes. Algunas criadas, ya fuese paseando a bebés en sus carriolas o revisando sus listas de compra, pasaban de un lado a otro sin dejar de lado su educación. En presencia o ausencia de sus amos, no planeaban desentonar ni por mera broma.

Muchas de las construcciones eran de magnífica hechura, reflejo claro de la élite bracadana a las puertas de Celeste. Algunas mansiones eran de hasta cuatro plantas, con amplios jardines, setos ornamentales y fuentes. Otras, más discretas, eran de un solo piso pero bastante más extendidas a lo largo. Caminaron tres o cuatro calles hacia el norte encontrando, en algunos tramos, una o dos viviendas por manzana. Semejante opulencia los tenía derechamente impresionados, más allá de haber visitado o vivido en Maratzante por sus propias razones.

Se detuvieron en una esquina al azar, contemplando lo que sólo eran más y más casas igualmente fastuosas. Estaban en la esquina de las calles Merriman y Wallia. Miraron hacia todos lados y cayeron en cuenta de que admirar semejante espectáculo visual trajo un efecto secundario indeseado: estaban desorientados, por no decir derechamente perdidos.

-¿Eran estas calles parte de su ruta, querida? -preguntó él.

-No, señor. Nunca patrullé por aquí; de hecho ni siquiera sabía que existían estos nombres. Yo me manejaba mejor en el sector comercial -apuntó hacia el mar-. Podríamos devolvernos hasta la estatua y de ahí tomar otro camino hasta la calle Latkode.

-¿Desea que le lleve la mochila?

-El peso no es problema -le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento-. Intentemos pillar a alguien que pueda orientarnos.

-Siempre debe haber un jardinero o mucama en esta clase de palacios; dudo que los señores hagan todo ellos mismos -dijo con algo de sarcasmo, enorgulleciéndose de ser autónomo a pesar de la sangre azul corriendo por sus venas-. Devolvámonos un par de manzanas antes de probar, ¿vale?

-Ya sabe que iré a donde vaya.

Bajaron por Merriman unas quinientas yardas, dejando atrás las esquinas de Coda, Izalaki, Erkina y Oradata. Del otro lado, a mitad de cuadra, notaron que un cochero se paraba a descansar luego de que sus superiores entraran a un palacete bastante recatado para los estándares del barrio. Tal vez fuese el mismo que dejaran atrás hace un rato, aunque era difícil precisarlo.

-¡Hey, amigo! -Braemar le hizo señas y acudió a su encuentro; la ofidia en ristre.

-¿Qué...? -evidentemente el tipo estaba medio dormido-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Disculpe por la interrupción -continuó el cazador-, pero andamos medio perdidos. ¿Podría decirnos cómo llegar a la calle Latkode desde aquí?

-¿Latkode? -el tipo, algo treintón y de cabellera rubio oscuro, se rascó la cabeza-. Creo que me suena, pero no tanto. ¿Tienen algún punto de referencia?

-Hay una tienda de pociones que andamos buscando -apuntó Kodziomi- y está en el número 45 de esa calle. Y si le sirve de algo, también vimos una estatua en una esquina, de este mismo lado de la calzada, mientras subíamos hasta la esquina de Merriman y Wallia.

-¿45? Eso es bien abajo; aquí estamos en el... -miró la verja de la casa- 114. Sé, sin embargo, que la escultura está a la altura del sesenta.

-Nos queda bastante camino, entonces. Recuerdo que vimos varias tiendas, incluyendo una donde hacían ropa a medida y estaba en la otra acera, por esta misma calle, si no me falla la memoria.

-¿El Emporio de Marcellus?

-Creo que así se llamaba, ¿o no? -miró a su ayudante.

-No me fijé mucho en el nombre, a decir verdad -admitió la ofidia.

-Debe ser ese -dijo el cochero-. Es la tienda más famosa del barrio. Más de una vez he llevado a la señora a probarse vestidos allí. Ojo, no es que entre con ella ni nada parecido -se defendió por anticipado.

-No somos malpensados, buen hombre -la naga replicó con una risita-. ¿A qué altura está el emporio?

-En el cuarenta tirando al cincuenta. Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Ya sé! -arrojó un grito tal que casi encabritó a los caballos-. Ya sé dónde quieren ir. ¿Es la tienda de la señorita Cyra la que buscan?

-Exactamente -ahora habló Braemar-. Cyra Beresford. Es una antigua conocida nuestra y pensábamos aprovechar que estamos de paso en Maratzante para darle una sorpresa.

-No tiene pérdida -intercaló el criado-. Sigan derecho hasta el Emporio de Marcellus -señaló el horizonte- y de ahí giren a la izquierda. La segunda esquina desde ahí es Latkode. El local de la señorita Beresford -pronunció el apellido con sumo respeto- está a mitad de cuadra, del lado izquierdo. Los llevaría yo mismo, pero los señores tienen asuntos que atender luego y como me pillen lejos de la puerta, me despiden.

-Quédese tranquilo, amigo -el alquimista nominal hizo un par de gestos-. Gracias por sus señas y que tenga un buen día.

Tras despedirse del servicial cochero y con el mapa bastante más claro, continuaron calle abajo, resistiendo estoicamente los cantos de sirena de la arquitectura, las fuentes e incluso las mismas abejas revoloteando sobre las rosas azules presentes en tantos jardines públicos o privados. Suspiraron de alivio al hallar la estatua representando a un pequeño gigante armado con su espada de relámpagos; sólo les quedaban dos manzanas hasta el segundo punto de orientación. Esquivando con sumo cuidado a los demás peatones, llegaron a la esquina donde se veían las vitrinas del local de ropa. No bien miraron el letrero señalando las calles cuando Kodziomi lanzó otra risita.

-Calle Ikerena -leyó-. Nuestra diosa sigue bañándonos con sus dones, jefe.

-Creo que nunca terminaremos de pagarle las mandas como es debido -Braemar secundó el gesto-. Sólo espero que acepte mensualidades.

-Ya verá que no pone problemas. ¡Mire! -señaló un letrero unas treinta yardas más allá-. ¡Ahí hay alojamiento! Qué curioso; ahora siento que el equipaje me pesa.

-Preguntar es gratis, dicen por ahí. Seguro no les importará darnos una habitación siendo relativamente temprano -buscó el sol en el cielo-. Deduzco que el reloj debe andar entre las diez y las once y si algo me han enseñado mis viajes es que las habitaciones siempre se desocupan a la segunda hora.

Con el ánimo por encima incluso de las mismas nubes aceradas sobre ambos, entraron sin demora. Una campanilla, tan típica en las tiendas a lo largo y ancho de Bracada, anunció su bienvenida. Descolgaron las mochilas de sus hombros, arrastrándolas por momentos y maravillando su vista con el agradable ambiente de la recepción. Columnas de piedra ataviadas con llamas eternas creaban un entorno ligeramente laberíntico pero sin llegar a marear. Algunas plantas de interior, recién regadas, liberaban sus aromas al compás de la humedad. El piso, revestido de tablones de roble perfectamente encerados, creaba casi un efecto de espejo, mostrándoles sus reflejos algo opacos y distorsionados gracias a la luz. Acudieron al mostrador y tocaron otra campanilla, esta vez adosada a un pequeño soporte de sauce y rocas pegadas con brea. El chiche, debidamente pulido y decorado, encajaba estupendamente en todo el conjunto.

No apareció nadie. Vino un segundo toque y después un tercero, aunque ambos aún conservaban intacta toda su paciencia.

-Buenos días y lamento la demora -una jovencita de facciones algo toscas pero sumamente atenta apareció por el arco dando al comedor-. Estamos algo cortos de personal por ser día de semana, pero permítanme darles la bienvenida al Hotel Zugzwang.

-¿Zugzwang? -la pelinegra no podía creerlo-. Eso tiene un tono muy ajedrecístico, si me permite decirlo.

-Acierta en pleno, señorita -retrucó la muchachita; al ojo debía estar ad portas de los veinte años-. El antiguo dueño del hotel era un fanático del ajedrez y se pasaba todo el día practicando jugadas en un tablero, escribiendo libros y haciendo notas, o al menos eso me contaron cuando entré a trabajar aquí el año pasado.

-¿Y qué pasó con él? -ahora habló Braemar.

-Lo declararon interdicto porque dejó de lado completamente la administración del negocio -contestó la empleada con franqueza-. Su familia regenta ahora este sitio, aunque ignoro dónde se lo llevaron.

-Apreciamos tu honestidad, chiquilla -la ofidia ciertamente encontraba peculiar todo aquello-. ¿Tienes alguna habitación libre? Venimos desde Ikata y desearíamos quedarnos en la ciudad dos o tres días.

-Déjeme ver... -consultó el registro-. Sí, tenemos la mayoría de las habitaciones del segundo piso desocupadas. ¿Desean camas separadas o...?

-Una cama matrimonial está bien -atajó Braemar, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amiga-. ¿Ofrecen servicio de habitación?

-Como en todo buen hotel, señor. Son diez monedas por recargo y, para su habitación particular, 180 por noche -ahora leía el libreto de memoria, tal como Leo lo hiciera cuando la conocieron-. Además de la cama, la chimenea y el sillón característicos, también tiene un cuarto de baño amplio con Jaktina, tocador completamente equipado y vistas al parque aquí al lado desde la terraza. Es un sitio muy bonito, con un estanque y amplias áreas para sentarse a pensar.

-Perfecto. La tomamos.

-Aquí tienen su llave.

La naga recibió de manos de la muchacha el trozo de metal labrado con el número 14 en su etiqueta de pergamino blanco. Curiosamente, la agarradera tenía forma de caballo, no de la típica rosa asociada a las llaves a lo largo y ancho de Antagarich. "No me sorprendería que hasta los muebles del cuarto estén en la misma onda", pensó mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo derecho. Contempló después a su amigo firmar el registro y entregar de inmediato las 540 piezas de oro.

-Siempre pagamos por adelantado -añadió ante la sorprendida mirada de su contraparte-. En caso de que debamos salir y entregar antes el cuarto, ¿hay devolución proporcional?

-Todo se lleva conforme a la ley vigente -contestó ella-. Señor Braemar, señorita Kodziomi, acompáñenme. Les mostraré su habitación.

Garabateó cinco líneas en una hoja de cuaderno que después arrancó y fijo al poste de la campanita antes de salir de detrás del mostrador y guiarlos escaleras arriba. Los cuadros del pasillo estaban divididos casi equitativamente entre los hermosos paisajes rodeando la ciudad (incluyendo el delta del Seia, los bosques cercanos a la aldea de Buiza y la famosa Planicie Mágica) y obras de arte alusivas al juego ciencia. Vieron a un par de soldados rasos (peones) moviéndose en diagonal, buscando golpearse. La reina y el rey, arrogantes, contemplaban desde su balcón la batalla en las casillas lejanas. Tres arqueros apuntaban y disparaban desde la parte superior de una torre móvil empujada por seis "afortunados". Un corcel negro, insatisfecho con su jinete, lo dejaba caer sin contemplación al frío suelo. Mirando hacia abajo, notaron que la misma alfombra forrando el suelo se alternaba a cuadros blanquinegros.

"Salta a la vista que el dueño de este sitio vivía, comía, pensaba y respiraba ajedrez", pensó Braemar. "Fanatismo, obsesión, omnisciencia. Pareciera no haber límite ni frontera entre estos tres conceptos".

-Aquí estamos -abrió la puerta con su propio juego de llaves y los dejó pasar-. Espero que sus aposentos sean de su agrado.

-Gracias -la ofidia le dio diez monedas de propina-. Antes de que te vayas, queremos saber dos cosas: a qué hora se sirve el desayuno y qué alternativas de almuerzo o cena hay en el barrio.

-En el hotel se come muy bien, señorita Kodziomi, aunque si busca algo diferente hay al menos un restaurante por cuadra de aquí hasta la avenida Utsimara. El desayuno, ya sea en el comedor o al cuarto, es desde las seis hasta las nueve de la mañana. Todo está hecho en casa y en su mesita de noche -apuntó hacia allá- está la carta respectiva. Siempre que hagan su pedido antes de las ocho de la noche, tendrán la orden en la puerta a la mañana siguiente.

-Mejor que mejor -señaló Braemar-. ¿Podrías darnos tu nombre? Digo, lo mínimo es agradecerte como corresponde.

-Aizarna, señor -contestó la mucama, causando que Kodziomi arqueara las cejas.

-Pues muchas gracias, Aizarna. Ya nos instalaremos adecuadamente; así no te quitamos más tiempo.

-Si necesitan algo, pueden encontrarme en la recepción o el comedor -hizo una reverencia-. Disfruten su estadía.

Una vez solos, el cazador y su ayudante saborearon la soledad, dejando sus enormes mochilas a un lado del lecho. Se miraron fijo y ella fue quien rió primero, tomando a Braemar de la mano y arrastrándolo al suave colchón. Lo abrazó con ganas y después le dio un beso muy tierno, aunque sin envolverle las piernas con su cola. Tomaron aire, mezclando sus alientos al tiempo que sus corazones latían con esa anticipación tan adorada por ambos.

-Aizarna, ¿eh? -inició ella, pasándose al lado derecho de la cama-. Lo del nombre sin distinción es cierto, después de todo.

-Llega a ser cómico -añadió él, dejando que se acurrucara en su gruesa figura-. Un hombre llamado Aizarna nos dio más ayuda de la que creyó con su postdata y ahora una chica con el mismo mote nos causa una estupenda impresión en este sitio tan peculiar.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -ella tomó ese tono dulce y a la vez posesivo-. Por mucho que quisiera quedarme aquí acostada todo el día, deshaciéndolo y apreciando cada fibra, el deber nos llama.

-Suerte que el emporio de Cyra está a la vuelta de la esquina. Después podemos relajarnos con el parque o un paseo por esos muelles donde nunca dejan de verse barcos... siempre que no le moleste, claro.

Sabía que tocaba una fibra sensible al mencionar ese sitio donde, sin ir más lejos, comenzara el calvario de su gran amiga.

-No, no me molesta -Kodziomi besó su frente y después sus mejillas-. Ahora estamos juntos, señor Braemar, y el resto no podría importarme menos.

Satisfecho ante tal respuesta, señal clara de madurez y creencia en lo que ambos buscaban, se quedaron un cuarto de hora en absoluto silencio, recargando las energías de sus propios corazones antes de levantarse y pasar sus pertenencias al armario; él tomo el lado izquierdo y ella el derecho, ayudándose mutuamente a organizar todo el entramado acumulado desde su salida de la mansión Bakorima. Extendieron las prendas encima de la cama, doblándolas a conciencia y pasándolas a sus respectivos rincones. Sus armas quedaron colgadas en el sitio reservado a las capas, dejando amplio espacio para colocar todo el resto. A fin de no complicarse la vida, guardaron las tres piezas del puzzle en los cajones de la parte inferior, sellándolos a conciencia con el conjuro especial. Como demostración, el humano pidió a la chica reptil que intentara abrirlos. Ella tiró y tiró, pero ni siquiera deslizó un milímetro la madera hueca.

-Ni siquiera destruir el resto del mueble le dará a los amigos de lo ajeno lo que desean -aclaró Braemar.

Abrigándose bien (el viento afuera aún tenía toques de frescura a pesar de los parches de sol), saludaron a la servicial Aizarna con un gesto antes de emerger al ya ruidoso tumulto de la calle Ikerena. Frente al Hotel Zugzwang había una pastelería y panadería, buena señal en caso de que se les antojara algo a media tarde o para el camino durante las incursiones turísticas incubándose desde ya en sus cabezas. Tomaron la vereda izquierda y, pasado el estacionamiento del hotel, encontraron una de las dos entradas al parque apreciado desde la terraza. Era un sitio encantador, provisto del ya mencionado estanque donde algunos patos saboreaban las migas entregadas por paseantes generosos. Juncos crecían en sus orillas, dándole un ligero toque tataliano pero sin llegar a caer en el absurdo. Quince árboles distribuidos desordenadamente hacían juego con los setos pulcramente mantenidos y los tres senderos de gravilla en forma de Y retorcida; por un momento les recordó el bosquejo de las montañas de Plinth que copiaran del _Irsamia_. Caminaron de lado a lado, notando que los robustos bancos de madera barnizada con soportes de hierro estaban ocupados en su gran mayoría.

-Incluso las ciudades como esta necesitan pulmones, espacios seguros donde la gente pueda vaciar su conciencia -dijo la naga, tomando del brazo a su amigo.

-En Calarnen tenemos el lago frente a la mansión -añadió el cazador; ahora ambos daban la vuelta para no desviarse de la ruta prevista-. ¿Sabe? Cada vez que lo contemplo, siento como si me quitaran un enorme peso de los hombros. Cuando volvamos, iremos a pasear por su orilla como lo hiciéramos aquella vez.

Kodziomi se apegó al muchacho, recordando cómo de ese momento catártico en el que creyó haberse condenado surgieron las bases que, poco a poco, fueron dando forma al fantástico estado de cosas entre ambos. Salieron del parque sin darse cuenta que se ganaron algunas miradas entre agradables y curiosas. La esquina de la calle Latkode, a un tiro de piedra, mostraba otro núcleo de pequeños y medianos negocios, cada uno ofreciendo sus servicios mediante pregoneros o hermosos carteles fabricados con el cariño de artesanos comprometidos.

-He ahí un oficio -señaló Braemar al acercarse a uno- que nunca mandará a nadie a la quiebra. Si hay algo que nunca falta es la necesidad de saber dónde estamos.

-A ese podemos añadir la comida -complementó ella- y las funerarias. Hey, ¿puedo decir eso?

-Con toda libertad, querida. Después de todo, es la pura y santa verdad.

Cruzaron luego de dejar paso a un par de carros enormes cargados con los frutos de una buena mudanza. En la esquina, ocupando el número 49, estaba una peluquería de señoras y señoritas, según su cartel alusivo. El 47, unas quince yardas más allá, ofrecía servicios de imprenta a nivel bastante rudimentario; al menos eso se desprendía de la maquinaria a vista del público. Y el 45, la seña de aquella carta esperada por tanto tiempo, era una flamante construcción de dos pisos, hecha de piedra blanca con algunos azulejos brillantes a intervalos regulares. El edificio, de unas quince yardas de frente por diez de altura, parecía un joyero perfectamente encajado entre sus vecinos, además de contar con una generosa vitrina por la que se contemplaba el orden impoluto del interior. Su letrero, colgado de un soporte metálico en los mismos tonos azulinos de las baldosas, estaba igualmente pintado de blanco, mostraba un popurrí de botellas medio llenas de líquidos en todos los colores del arcoiris, camufladas dentro y fuera del caldero humeante. Encima estaba escrito el nombre.

* * *

 ** _La Gota Justa_**

 _Pociones, tónicos y amalgamas para todos los gustos_

 _Atendido por su dueña_

* * *

-Lindo nombre -dijo Braemar-. Cyra siempre ha tenido creatividad.

-Incluso en toda esta opulencia el local destaca -Kodziomi arrojó una seña de satisfacción-. ¿Entramos?

-Permítame abrirle la puerta.

Cumplido el protocolo sazonado con cariño, contemplaron asombrados el interior del negocio. La sala de ventas, con treinta yardas de fondo, contaba con una serie de mostradores circulares pulcramente ordenados en dos filas. En ellos se notaban botellas como las del anuncio, algunas lo suficientemente pequeñas para disimularse en un bolso o cartera y otras tan grandes que bastarían para un año completo de tratamientos. El piso era de madera pulida, muy similar al del hotel pero con un brillo sin envidiar nada al de un espejo recién ensamblado. Había más o menos una veintena de clientes en ese momento. Dos mujeres conversaban con un dependiente por lo que parecía una receta médica. Tres hombres andaban en busca de algo que los ayudara a dormir, a juzgar por sus repetidas menciones de la palabra "somnífero". Siete paseantes tan aleatorios como todo lo demás pasaban de un módulo a otro, decidiéndose o no si adquirir algún chiche. Y cuatro parejas discutían sobre cuál de tantos magníficos preparados podía ser un buen regalo de bodas, algo que le sacó risas al cazador y su asistente.

-Yo regalaría una poción sólo si fuese algo de extraordinaria rareza -señaló la reptiliana-. Esto lo digo como una total profana, que quede claro.

Tranquilizándola, el humano le confesó que ambos estaban iguales.

-Lo mío son los venenos, pero están algo reñidos con las pociones por un tema de propósitos.

Se maravillaron viendo incluso los ordenados estantes donde, aparte de aún más pociones con menciones tipo "contra la caída del cabello", "para la virilidad" o "relajantes musculares extra-fuertes" había guías a completo detalle sobre nombres de fantasía, efectos y contraindicaciones de los 497 tipos distintos de preparados ofrecidos por el emporio. Ambos quedaron algo para adentro ante la cantidad que era, al mismo tiempo, un testamento a la dedicación y seriedad de Cyra Beresford, la dueña de todo aquello.

-Buenos días, señor y señorita. ¿Buscan algo en particular?

Se vieron abordados de repente por un muchacho con aires muy parecidos a los de Aizarna. ¿Serían parientes? Cabía la posibilidad. Iba vestido con un sencillo conjunto rojo oscuro y negro bajo el delantal blanco con el logo de _La Gota Justa._ Los zapatos, sencillos y bien lustrados, venían con suela gruesa y tenían dos juegos de cordones amarrados con un nudo marinero de libro de texto.

-Buen día, joven -Braemar tomó la palabra-. No buscamos una poción pero sí a alguien. ¿Está Cyra aquí?

-¿La patrona? -el dependiente pareció un poco cohibido ante semejante muestra de confianza-. Sí, sí está aquí pero le digo desde ya que no recibe a cualquiera.

-Dígale que Thomas Edwin Braemar desea verla, si no es mucho pedir.

-Thomas Braemar -repitió el chico-. Vale, iré a ver qué me dice.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Al verse relativamente solos, los compañeros volvieron a cruzar una mirada cómplice, rozando las yemas de sus dedos en un gesto muy cauto, casi casto.

-Ese muchacho recién ha entrado a trabajar aquí -continuó él, apoyándose distraídamente en un estante-. Una deducción evidente por su repetitiva tendencia a acariciarse los nudillos a modo de bajar la tensión. También respiraba de forma entrecortada, lo que se notaba en su cadencia al hablar. Las yemas de los dedos, además, exhibían leves trazos de tinta, como si hubiese dado vuelta repetidamente las hojas de un libro de contabilidad u otro registro.

-Por no mencionar que miró hacia su derecha cuando mencionó el nombre de la señorita Cyra, jefe -la pelinegra siguió el juego como lo hicieran ambos cuando hablaron con Arno Byranson-. ¿Se fijó en sus zapatos? Los llevaba excesivamente amarrados, como si estuviera aterrado de perder el equilibrio y caerse frente a toda la clientela.

-La juventud, querida, siempre busca abrirse paso por donde puede. Nosotros, sin ir más lejos, llevamos un buen tiempo desentrañando este misterio, pero presiento que a esta partida no le queda demasiado.

-Nuestra propia generación -acotó la naga- y las que vendrán deberán tomar el testigo de los mayores. Es la ley de la vida, un ciclo eterno que nada ni nadie pueden detener. El tiempo ciertamente es algo caprichoso, como el hombre sabio del refrán.

-Me pregunto cómo estará ahora la señora Barker -el cazador miró al nivel superior del piso, donde se veían aún más anaqueles y muestras-. ¿Usted no?

-También, señor. Pero es una mujer fuerte; sólo debemos confiar en su criterio.

Respiraron una buena bocanada del aire del emporio. Olía a magia, a incertidumbre, curiosidad y una buena dosis de travesuras líquidas. Ciertas notas evocaban cítricos, almendras, azafrán, jengibre, estragón similar al del veneno tan bien dispensado a los renegados... Tal vez _La Gota Justa_ incitara a la reflexión casi tanto como el parque ubicado en la esquina de Latkode e Ikerena.

-Parece que está de suerte, señor Braemar -el novato volvió con los gestos de siempre-. La señora Cyra lo recibirá ahora mismo en su despacho. Abra la primera puerta a mano derecha.

-¿Donde termina el mostrador?

-Ahí mismo. Que tengan un buen día.

Para allá se fueron los compañeros, tomando hasta la cortesía de golpear un par de veces antes de entrar. No bien ingresaron a la oficina cuando una voz cantarina les dio la bienvenida.

-¡Chico, menuda sorpresa me has dado!

Cyra Beresford (68) se levantó al instante de su escritorio de caoba para darle un tremendo abrazo de oso. Era igual a como Braemar la recordara de la ceremonia de graduación: cinco pies y cinco pulgadas de estatura, figura bien torneada y con curvas acentuadas; larga cabellera rubia que parecía una cascada de trigo maduro, contenida mediante un tocado en tonos rojiazules con dos cintas doradas al medio. Llevaba una túnica roja casi hasta el suelo, ceñida al cuerpo con una faja plateada de motivos selenitas. El rostro, cuyo mayor atractivo eran unos penetrantes ojos azul profundo, era un cuadro de líneas duras y ligeramente toscas, robándole buena parte de la belleza dispensada por los dioses. El atractivo de la maga era difícil de detectar, pero estaba allí para quien quisiera buscarlo.

-¡Estás enorme! -dijo con asombro, mirando hacia arriba para apreciar mejor a Braemar-. Recuerdo que durante nuestros días en la Academia Imperial éramos casi de la misma estatura. ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

-Lo que mi tiempo y mi oficio me permiten, amiga. Y digo desde ya que es un gusto volverte a ver después de tantos años.

-Como ya te dijera, tu carta realmente me levantó el ánimo. ¡Ah, veo que vienes acompañado! -miró a la chica reptil con aprobación-. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

-Ella es Kodziomi, mi asistente -señaló él-. Puedes hablar ante ella con entera libertad. Sólo exijo que la trates como si fuese yo mismo. Kodziomi, esta es Cyra Beresford, la experta en pociones de la que le hablé.

La dueña de casa se sonrojó ligeramente ante el cumplido.

-Mucho gusto, señorita -Kodziomi le tendió una de sus seis manos y la apretó con cuidado.

-El gusto es mío, querida -retrucó Cyra con ganas-. Y por Braemar, aquí presente, no te preocupes: no te lo voy a quitar, aunque es una monada.

-¡Cyra...! -el aludido rió con ganas y de puro milagro no lo escuchó toda la tienda. La naga se ruborizó un pelito.

-Relájate, ¿quieres? De vez en cuando las bromas hacen bien -le palmoteó la espalda-. Adelante, siéntense. Deben estar realmente cansados si vienen desde Erkandi o de cualquier otro sitio.

-En realidad -dijo la espadachina- estuvimos en Erkandi hace unos 15 o 16 días -se acomodó en una silla mullida-. Ayer vimos un asunto en Anderskolde y la semana pasada anduvimos por Asenius.

-¿Asenius? -la experta en pociones sonaba sorprendida-. Anda, veo que no pierden el tiempo. ¿Tiene esto que ver con la carta que me enviaron desde Ikata?

-Totalmente -ahora le tocaba a Braemar-. Si vinimos a Maratzante es para solicitar tu ayuda en un asunto tan delicado como peligroso. ¿Te llegó un paquete nuestro?

-Sí, lo recibí sin problemas, aunque parece una muestra algo pequeña -abrió un cajón y sacó la botellita de líquido azul brumoso-. ¿Es todo lo que pudieron recuperar?

-No, era un cuarto de litro, aunque la dividimos en dos dosis por si el envío era interceptado -la naga le entregó la otra dosis, mantenida a buen recaudo en un bolsillo de su capa.

-Pues esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Cyra se puso de pie y salió por un momento. Volvió casi al instante, cerrando la puerta del despacho con doble vuelta de llave y colocando el pestillo en las ventanas. Lanzó un pequeño hechizo que puso en movimiento el aire de la habitación, liberándolo de impurezas como si estuviesen en el mismo delta del Seia. La estancia, pintada tan de blanco como el exterior y alfombrada en tonos beige, tenía un indeleble toque natural. Dos floreros llenos de color y con agua fresca descansaban sobre una repisa repleta de libros (probablemente apuntes o los mismos compendios de pociones usados por la maestra en su profesión). El escritorio, pulcramente seccionado, mostraba una lámpara de aceite con pantalla verde a la derecha, órdenes de compra a la izquierda y una zona reforzada de cuero cosido en el centro donde descansaban la pluma y el tintero. Las muchas cosas por hacer ese día en el emporio constaban en una sencilla agenda forrada en tela con adornos florales.

Acostumbrados ya al ritual de explicarse, Braemar y Kodziomi aceptaron el ofrecimiento de un bocadillo más una taza de leche con miel mientras contaban, por turnos, las partes más importantes de la historia. Comenzaron con el encargo de la anciana de Calarnen, el encuentro con el espectro de la cripta y la posterior muerte de su clienta. Sigueron con sus indagaciones respecto al humo azul emanado de la poción y cómo cobrara sus frías cuentas en el norte y noreste de Bracada. Pasaron al viaje a Erkandi en busca de pistas adicionales, su providencial encuentro con las reinas medusa y las peleas en Rovira. Hicieron estupendas menciones del ambiente marítimo, contrastando brutalmente con la sangre derramada en esas cruentas batallas. Tal vez lo que más impresionó a Cyra fue el hecho de que su antiguo compañero no sufriera bajas. "Se nota que sabes caer con los dos pies, chico", pensó con satisfacción.

-No me habría gustado estar allí -admitió la maga cuando terminaron-. Escuchar todo eso hace que se me ericen los pelos de la nuca. No me considero una cobarde bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero hay ciertos límites que es mejor no cruzar. Forma parte de nuestro propio código como magos.

-Lamentablemente estos tipos -la ofidia tomó el testigo- carecen de cualquier escrúpulo. No les importa matar, torturar, tal vez violar para conseguir lo que desean. A todos nuestros aliados en este viaje hemos dicho lo mismo, recibiendo reacciones similares a la suya.

-Eso es porque estamos vivos, querida. ¿Se sirven más leche? ¿Tal vez otro pastelito de jalea?

-Te acepto una taza más -dijo Braemar-. ¿Y usted, Kodziomi?

-Una taza y un pastelito, si no es mucha molestia.

-Faltaba más -contestó Cyra, dispensando lo pedido-. Ahora que veo estas botellas ante mí, siento como si hubiese descubierto algo realmente único... y tétrico. He pensado bastante en tu misiva, Braemar, e hilado algunas hipótesis sobre su composición. Como te conté en mi respuesta, parece ser algo realmente antiguo. Llegué a ir hasta a la biblioteca del Gremio Mágico por si saltaba la liebre con algún otro texto de pociones, aunque me quedé con los crespos hechos.

-¿Has analizado ya el líquido?

-Todavía no -susurró la rubia-. He estado atestada de trabajo últimamente y la sensación de impaciencia pareciera carcomerme por dentro. Pero ahora que están aquí, no puedo posponer más esta importante tarea. ¿Puedo sugerirles algo?

-Lo que quieras.

- _La Gota Justa_ está abierta hasta las siete, pero hoy haré una excepción y mandaré a todo el mundo a casa una hora más temprano. Correré las persianas de la ventana exterior y los esperaré aquí mismo a las 6:05 de la tarde. Pasaremos al estudio que tengo en mi departamento allá arriba y haremos las pruebas entre los tres. ¿Trato?

-Trato hecho -el cazador parecía tan entusiasmado como ella-. Simplemente dinos en qué debemos ayudarte y lo haremos.

-¿Desea que usemos una seña en especial para identificarnos? -inquirió Kodziomi.

-Bastará con dos toques rápidos en la puerta seguido de uno más lento.

-Entendido.

Terminaron de comer su tentempié antes de despedirse en los mejores términos. Los amigos no deseaban molestar a Cyra más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y aún tenían muchos lugares interesantes para visitar en el barrio cívico, los limpios muelles e incluso las zonas del ayuntamiento y el castillo, donde se relevaban las patrullas encargadas de mantener el orden. Maratzante, dada su importancia, contaba con una guarnición de 8.500 efectivos, incluyendo una decena de titanes, cien nagas y nada menos que trescientos archimagos; todas estas tropas de élite eran seleccionadas en una búsqueda nacional y puestas bajo el mando de los comandantes más afiatados. ¿Seguiría Fafner entre ellos? Ya se enterarían a su debido tiempo.

 _Algunos cientos de kilómetros al norte de allí..._

Garth miró, como lo hiciera casi veinte veces antes de abandonar la mansión Bakorima tras limpiar el jardín, la ventana rota que lo llevó a sorprender en el acto a Kyran, el guardia renegado que se fue con su secreto a la tumba. La semana pasada se topó en la calle con el capitán Thane, quien le concedió unos minutos de charla mientras ambos caminaban hacia el centro: el genio deseaba despejarse y el tabernero volvía de un encargo de masitas para su local. La charla, protocolar y escueta, duró tres o cuatro suspiros largos, dejándole la impresión de que el veterano profesor de alquimia sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista. "Lo que cuenta", dijo antes de seguir su propio camino a la altura de la plaza, "es que Kyran no molestará más. Ignoro aún quién lo liquidó, pero hubiese seguido el mismo camino en caso de ser condenado por la justicia militar. Como siempre, te pido discreción".

Desde ese entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Su instinto, aguzado al paso de los años e incontables peleas para mantener a los borrachos a raya, le decía que allí, entre la intrincada ceniza y los vidrios rotos que quitó con sumo cuidado al día siguiente del suceso, reposaba algo más. Pensó en la última misiva recibida de Thomas Braemar, quien le agradeciera por darle aviso y enviaba atentos saludos. "Hasta ahora vamos bien, Garth, pero ni nosotros mismos sabemos cuándo volveremos a aparecer por Calarnen. Sigue manteniendo todo en orden hasta que regresemos. Cuando todo esté más tranquilo y tengamos algo de tiempo, te contaremos los pormenores de todo este lío", escribió el cazador en el pergamino aún guardado en el cajón de la barra.

-Otro día en que no aparece, ¿verdad?

La voz de la chiquilla de la pastelería de la calle Bransen, junto a donde viviera la anciana, lo sacó de su trance. Estaba, como siempre, barriendo la entrada al negocio mientras los aromas danzaban en el interior. El pelón la miró con curiosidad. Sabía que Heather (así se llamaba) era notoriamente perceptiva y nunca hablaba sin tener motivos.

-No soy la única que echa de menos al señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi -continuó ella, ajustando un poco su capa gruesa-. La ciudad entera parece diferente sin su presencia, lo que es irónico considerando que don Thomas -lo llamó por el nombre con sumo respeto- se había ganado fama de recluso e irritable debido a la propia naturaleza de su trabajo. ¿Quién podría culparlo, teniendo tantos chiflados respirándole en la nuca?

-La anciana, que los dioses la guarden -Garth apuntó a la casa-, distaba mucho de ser una chiflada. Aún no puedo entender cómo alguien se ensañaría así con ella -guardó bien el secreto contado por los aventureros.

-Sé que ambos no dejarán piedra sin voltear. Son seres íntegros, tal vez demasiado íntegros para un mundo como el nuestro. Hay tanto odio allí fuera...

-En eso aciertas de pleno, Heather -replicó el tabernero-. De sólo mirar el lago frente a Bakorima me pongo melancólico, diría que hasta pesimista. En un rincón tan tranquilo como este, tan dejado de la mano de los dioses, el chico y la naga se han convertido, sin desearlo, en toda una institución. Él ya lo era gracias a su fama y título, pero la presencia de esa muchacha de seis brazos no hizo más que mejorar el conjunto.

-¿Sabes, Garth?

La chica decidió cambiar de marcha y le habló de tú a tú a pesar de los 28 años de diferencia entre ambos. Dejó a un lado la escoba y contempló el cielo para luego volver a posar la vista en su contraparte.

-Ella es distinta. La señorita Kodziomi está hecha de una fibra más fuerte -explicó, mostrando sus cartas-, moldeada bajo los férreos preceptos de su raza. Exuda disciplina y confianza, cualidades que la hacen idónea para ser la asistente del señor Braemar. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con todas sus predecesoras: Zaza, Lynette, Irene, Matilda... Todas ellas eran inteligentes y muy agradables, pero carecían de ese toque especial. Tenían leche en las venas, no sangre.

-¡Heather! -el pelón quedó de una pieza-. No puedo creer que las estés llamando cobardes.

-Sé lo que digo, Garth -ella no deseaba ceder-. Por don Thomas no siento más que infinita gratitud y aprecio; mal que mal, me rescató de mis vicios y ayudó a enderezar mi vida. Ya conoces los detalles y sabes tan bien como yo que el mejor pago a mis esfuerzos es poder verlo feliz de cuando en cuando, ora con una conversación, ora con pasteles frescos hechos por mano divina. La señorita Kodziomi, como te dije, es ideal para él. Ninguna de las otras chicas hubiese podido atinar a darle lo que tanto desea: compañía y amor. Esa naga es realmente especial -enfatizó-; sé que no me fallará.

-¿No crees que exageras? -el veterano parecía sentir un poco de gracia ante aquella teoría-. Sí, es cierto que el muchacho es educado hasta decir basta y posee una personalidad muy agradable, pero de ahí a pensar que podría germinar algo entre ambos en el fragor de la aventura hay una gran diferencia.

-Nunca me equivoco en estas cosas -bufó la fémina-. Anota mis palabras: de aquí a un año Lord Braemar por fin tendrá oficialmente una Lady que lo hará feliz y lo apoyará en todo, como lo ha hecho desde el día que se conocieron.

Heather ingresó al local y salió treinta segundos después con una pequeña bandeja de panecillos de canela, cuyo exquisito aroma tiñó el aire con toques divinos, tan divinos como la descripción que diera antes del negocio. Se la entregó al calvo con una buena dosis de cortesía.

-Ten. Es un pequeño pago por escuchar mis locas teorías.

-Vaya, gracias -Garth quedó aún más sorprendido por dicho gesto-. Será mejor que no te quite más tiempo. Hasta luego, Heather.

-Adiós, Garth. ¿Te reservo una nueva partida de bollos para mañana, como siempre?

-Estaré aquí puntualmente.

Con la bandeja en ambas manos, el hombre recorrió la corta distancia separándolo de su establecimiento. No quería admitirlo, pero la locuaz chica le había dado bastante en qué pensar. ¿Thomas Braemar casado? Antes de esa conversación en medio de la tranquila calle Bransen, hubiese respondido algo como "cuando tengamos deshielo de primavera en Bracada" sin pensarlo dos veces. Antes de golpear la puerta y volver a ser el rey de sus dominios, miró muy de soslayo a la ventana donde trabajaba Priscilla.

-Las cosas sí han estado raras -se encogió de hombros-. Cómo será que hasta la pillé sonriendo un par de veces cuando la vi en la calle...

Desapareció tras la puerta, suponiendo que así se sentían las almas al ser exorcizadas.

-M2-

-¡Mire, querida! -susurró el cazador, casi sin poder creer su buena suerte.

Apuntaba a un par de pergaminos en el quinto nivel de la sala de lectura del Gremio Mágico, donde se habían entretenido durante la última hora buscando nuevos hechizos para el arsenal. Este recinto, el más grande después del ubicado en Celeste, no estaba custodiado por nagas pero sí por dos feroces genios maestros con ojos de águila y temperamento ídem. El chico debió explicarles desde un inicio que Kodziomi venía con él y, a menos que la dejaran ingresar sin problemas, levantaría una queja y se encargaría personalmente de que ambos fuesen defenestrados sin más remedio. No fue hasta que su mano derecha comenzó a crepitar con el sonido del relámpago cuando ambos centinelas de piel azul se vieron forzados a ceder. Satisfecho ante el cambio de actitud, ambos entraron para firmar el libro de visitas y pasar posteriormente al área más interesante... con excepción de la biblioteca.

-Esto nos va a venir muy bien -continuó él- si los de La Gruta insisten en ponerse pesaditos. Nunca está de más sacudir un poco las cosas, si me entiende.

El conjuro en cuestión no era Terremoto sino uno de los más fascinantes: Invocar Elementales de Aire (69). Su ícono mostraba a un ser que parecía hecho de esponjosas nubes brotando de una lámpara mágica similar a las de los cuentos de hadas. El aire, en su condición de combustible de la vida, tendía a ser sumamente caprichoso si sus favores no se ganaban en buena lid. La naga sonrió al saber que su amigo estaba pletórico en esos momentos, pero no le dio un beso ya que había demasiados testigos en las cercanías.

-Por lo que puedo leer aquí -acotó ella luego de recibir el pergamino-, los hechizos de invocación elemental se reservan a los usuarios expertos de las escuelas mágicas. Y hay algo aún más interesante -se saltó la descripción para ir al final del párrafo-: este, en particular, sólo se enseña aquí en Bracada, en las ciudades controladas por los nigromantes de Deyja -puso una mueca de asco ante la sola referencia a los muertos vivientes- y en algo llamado Conflux Elemental (70).

-¿Conflux? -él sonaba escéptico-. Jamás he oído hablar de semejante sitio. En todos mis viajes nunca lo he encontrado ni obtenido referencias de él de mis contactos o clientes.

-También hay una nota al pie. Cito textualmente: "no existen pruebas concretas de la existencia del Conflux Elemental según las crónicas establecidas, por lo que se ha recomendado corregir el texto para las ediciones actualizadas de este y otros pergaminos". Al parecer la Academia Imperial piensa como usted, querido mío -concluyó satisfecha.

Agradecido de otra zambullida en las lides arcanas e intelectuales, Braemar llevó dos dedos a sus labios y los posó con sumo cuidado en la boca de la pelinegra. Fue un beso indirecto, sutil, que cumplió el objetivo: ella se sonrojó aún más que ante la presencia de Cyra. Arrojando temporalmente la precaución al viento, la naga se apegó a él, besándole suavemente la mejilla derecha y después acercándose al oído.

-Gracias, señor.

Ahora él se quedó imitando a un tomate, mas eso no fue impedimento para que rozara levemente una de sus manos izquierdas con la propia. Esa era la forma que tenían de jugar, de coquetear y quererse sinceramente, preparando poco a poco el terreno para esa declaración pública que harían juntos. Terminaron de revisar los detalles del hechizo de invocación y pasaron al siguiente pergamino, cuya seña consistía en un báculo dorado arrojando un poderoso rayo contra un escudo plateado que lo repelía sin problemas.

-Espejo Mágico (71) -el humano recuperó su temple optimista-. Al parecer, querida, ahora podremos fingir que somos dragones hada, aunque no sé cómo nos veríamos vestidos de morado y con alitas semitransparentes.

Ella rió con ganas, aunque manteniendo los decibeles bajo control.

-El sastre se volvería loco haciendo los trajes. Además -Kodziomi le siguió el juego-, ¿cómo nos encogeríamos hasta medir tres pies de altura? Ay, esa señora de la pastelería de Skaglinden sólo hace todo esto aún más divertido. Imaginar es facilísimo; llevarlo a la realidad es otro cuento.

-Usted lo ha dicho. Poniéndonos del lado serio, nunca está de más tener semejante arma como salvavidas por si todo se va al diablo. Existen muchos más peligros que los relámpagos o las lluvias de meteoros.

-¿Implosión? -inquirió ella con voz dudosa.

-Exacto -cerró los ojos para recordar-. Sólo lo he visto en acción una vez, cuando andaba en Tatalia para encontrar el Orbe de la Lluvia Torrencial, pero me erizó entero contemplar cómo una hidra de cinco cabezas e infinita ferocidad pareció encogerse sobre sí misma antes de caer como si fuese un saco lleno de cubiertos caros. Cuando la fui a ver una vez que el conjurador se fue en dirección opuesta, estaba toda desfigurada, retorcida, irreconocible.

-Quien lo usó… ¿era una bruja tataliana, por casualidad?

-No alcancé a verle el rostro; iba tapado con una capucha negra. De algo sí estoy seguro: su aura era maligna, totalmente alejada de la húmeda esencia del pantano. Los Gremios Mágicos en Tatalia no poseen un nivel tan avanzado en las artes arcanas. Fuese quien fuese, desde ese entonces le he tenido muchísimo respeto al hechizo de Implosión.

El ambiente alegre pareció ensombrecerse al chasquido de un dedo. Incluso la luz entrando por la ventana, cuyo punto focal era el primer embarcadero más allá de las casas y negocios, se veía menos potente que de costumbre. Kodziomi, quien odiaba verlo así de contrariado, lo incitó mediante un par de gestos a dejar los pergaminos en sus pedestales y salir al exterior. Al sentir el aire salado en sus narices, ella tomó nuevamente la iniciativa, entrelazando las manos de ambos y moviéndose al otro lado de la plaza.

-Ya pasó, querido. Ya pasó -rodeó la espalda del alquimista nominal con dos de sus manos libres-. Los fragores y riesgos de la guerra siguen allí, pero nos hemos movido con inteligencia. Podremos superarlos juntos, tal como cuando derrotamos a "la señora" -volvió el respeto al recuerdo de Rissa-, a los muertos vivientes en la cripta o a los malnacidos del Deara Siena.

-Gracias -él le devolvió el gesto-. Realmente lo necesitaba. Tomando prestadas las palabras de Cyra, esto es una señal de que estamos vivos. ¿Qué le apetece ver ahora?

-Escuché en los pasillos del Gremio Mágico que hay una exhibición de numismática en el Museo de Historia, a cuatro calles de aquí -buscó en su banco de memoria-. Aún estamos a tiempo de apreciar algo antes de pasar a almorzar. También vi, en el emporio de pociones, algunos folletos respecto a la Feria de las Flores que comienza mañana en la plaza cercana al castillo; ahí tendremos algo en qué inspirarnos. Tenemos los muelles a un tiro de piedra y recuerdo bien que los kioscos de observación aún siguen abiertos al público. Todo eso sin mencionar las muchas tiendas que no hemos visitado, partiendo por el Emporio de Artefactos local...

-No me tiente, Kodziomi -replicó Braemar en tono festivo-. No me tiente. Si me pidiera elegir ahora mismo, el museo es un buen panorama. A Lord Daniel, mi padre, le gustaban mucho las monedas, aunque nunca pudo dedicarse a ser un coleccionista en pleno con tanto trabajo. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

El Museo de Historia, magnífica construcción en un estilo incluso más antiguo que el de la mansión Bakorima, databa del año 307 después del Silencio y fue fundado en el cincuentenario de Maratzante por decreto real. Por sus amplios salones pasaron desde entonces incontables muestras de ropa, objetos, restos de los antiguos habitantes del país y hasta copias de rarísimos libros que tuvieron allí un hogar antes de que la Biblioteca Real de Anderskolde se erigiera una década más tarde. Pagaron la modesta entrada (30 monedas de oro por cabeza) e ingresaron al primer módulo, donde una superficie de casi mil metros cuadrados estaba repleta de vitrinas distribuidas en seis columnas formando doce amplios pasillos. Recorrieron cada uno de extremo a extremo, sin perder el más mínimo detalle de esos pequeños discos inicialmente acuñados en metales o aleaciones blandos como el cobre o el bronce, pasando desde allí al níquel y posteriormente a la plata. El oro, según leyeron en un tocón frente a monedas de la época de Bracaduun, se masificó como circulante allá por el año 350 antes del Silencio.

Los motivos bracadanos eran bastante tradicionales en el anverso: montañas, lagos, bosques, tal vez rostros de gigantes, nagas o genios. Gavin Magnus, cuyo complejo de recluso era de público conocimiento, siempre rechazó aparecer en el dinero nacional. Algunas piezas de colección incluían hechos históricos, como las celebraciones del cambio de siglo o el levantamiento de la primera colonia independiente de gremlins cerca de Antrime en el año 152, que concedió a la raza una mayor autonomía mediante la ley homónima. Muestras provenientes de Erathia mostraban una mayor variedad, exhibiendo caballeros en justas, sus amplias planicies, hermosas ángeles forjadas con sumo cuidado... AvLee, ese misterioso reino élfico formado por los renegados escapados de Vori, no mostraba tanto en lo artístico, pero sí modelos de ciudades importantes cercanas al mar y un perfil de Eldrich Parson, soberano vigente. Tatalia, palabra significando "comunidad" en el idioma de las eternas brujas de los pantanos, exhibía facetas algo más colectivistas y reptilianas. Ambos quedaron asombrados al ver una moneda de plata de ley con la imagen de una gorgona, objeto de colección que, según apuntaba la descripción, valía casi 200 mil piezas de oro. No existían muestras de Krewlod o Nighon (por la desorganización anárquica de ambos territorios) y mucho menos de Deyja (por la traición a las leyes mágicas que significaba la nigromancia).

Satisfechos tras otro buen baño de cultura, salieron del museo diez para las dos de la tarde. Pasaron a un restaurante cercano y disfrutaron a sus anchas de la cocina local, devorando sendos platos de congrio apanado al horno y ensaladas de cebolla con tomate. Dejando de lado el alcohol, regaron todo con dos litros de jugo de naranjas azules, algo más fuerte y amargo pero bien atenuado con miel silvestre. ¿Y el postre? Panqueques rellenos de leche endulzada, compacta y espesa, decorados con salsa de chocolate y azúcar rubia. Todo ello les costó 400 monedas más el reglamentario 10% de propina. Con los estómagos llenos y los corazones contentos, caminaron de vuelta al hotel con el ánimo por las nubes, notando las calles algo más desiertas para dar paso a la siesta. Aizarna no estaba en la recepción, así que subieron de inmediato a lavarse los dientes y dejar sus capas descansando en el sillón. Ellos mismos aprovecharon de tomar un descanso digno, quedándose algo más de tres horas en absoluta paz, abrazados y plenamente conectados. El cascabel de la ofidia, con su cadencia característica, les concedió paso al mundo de los sueños.

Ya más tarde, vestidos y armados con sus fieles dagas de reserva, salieron del hotel otra vez para ir a _La Gota Justa_. Vieron que Cyra, cumpliendo plenamente su promesa, tenía todo cerrado a cal y canto. Ni siquiera se notaba una luz desde el piso superior, donde tenía, según la carta, su vivienda particular. Esperaron pacientemente las campanadas de la catedral ubicada en la avenida Utsimara, señalando las seis de la tarde en punto.

-Ya han pasado cinco minutos -dijo la ofidia suprimiendo un bostezo tras contar mentalmente hasta trescientos-. ¿Toca usted o toco yo?

-¿Por qué no los dos?

Braemar deslizó esa mirada lúdica que tanto gusto daba a Kodziomi. Acompasando sus respiraciones, se aseguraron de que nadie viniera ni los espiara, asintieron tres veces y luego liberaron la secuencia acordada.

 _Knock-knock... Knock!_

Medidos con la misma exactitud, los leves pasos de Cyra hicieron eco en el piso vacío. La experta en pociones abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar sin demora. Se le notaba emocionada pero con un brillo de precaución en sus ojos. Ambos conocían bien ese tipo de mirada: era la reservada a una gran aventura como la que ellos estaban viviendo, a la antesala de una revelación que podía fortalecer su ímpetu o quebrarlo sin remedio.

-Suerte que están aquí -susurró la rubia, echando el hechizo de cerrojo en la puerta-. He tomado todas las precauciones del caso: todo lo que nos rodea está debidamente sellado y, gracias a este pequeño truco mágico -chasqueó los dedos- nadie podrá intentar entrar sin que nos enteremos. ¿Los siguió alguien?

-Nadie -replicó el cazador-. Las únicas personas en nuestro rango visual estaban demasiado lejos para darse cuenta de nada.

-Perfecto.

Entraron nuevamente al despacho, donde Cyra giró uno de los floreros y los impresionó al mostrar cómo una sección de pared del tamaño de una puerta grande se abrió, revelando una escalera bien iluminada.

-Sé que es un poco producido -se justificó-, pero me encantan estos trucos.

-No se disculpe -intercaló Kodziomi-. Todo esto es muy emocionante, casi como de novela.

Subieron al segundo nivel, donde los recibió un salón decorado con tan buen gusto como el despacho. Las paredes, si bien eran de piedra por fuera, estaban revestidas de enormes paneles de madera blanca, dando primer paso a los diversos cuadros y lámparas. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, protegiendo el interior de ojos indignos y/o curiosos. A modo de compensación, una bonita selección de plantas de interior llenaba el espacio con deliciosos aromas, haciendo pensar a los aventureros si ella sacaba de ahí mismo la materia prima para más de algún preparado. Tres sillones rodeaban una mesa rectangular y de más o menos un pie de altura revestida con una cubierta de mármol. El título de alquimista de la anfitriona descansaba junto a un severo reloj de cuerpo entero; sólo llevaban tres minutos dentro pero se sentían como en otro mundo. Un poco más allá se notaba la mesa del comedor, con suficiente capacidad para seis personas y de factura muy similar a la de la mansión Bakorima. Notaron que tres juegos de loza, vasos y cubiertos estaban pulcramente ordenados sobre el mantel de lino color crema.

-¿Y esto, Cyra? -preguntó él.

-Dado que vienen de tan lejos, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarles a cenar -contestó la aludida-. Así podremos desahogarnos como la gente luego de terminar las pruebas que tengo planeadas para esta poción. Pasen por aquí -indicó una puerta a la derecha- para entrar al laboratorio.

-Vaya... -la naga quedó admirada al contemplar el interior-. ¿Así son los estudios en la Academia Imperial?

-Se acercan bastante, pero los de allá son compartidos y, por ende, sumamente impersonales si no tienes un buen vínculo con los demás.

Aquí las paredes eran de piedra y la iluminación era proveída por tres llamas eternas en un candelabro colgando del techo. El piso se notaba limpio y desnudo; los tres sabían que la madera o las alfombras eran mucho más complicadas de limpiar que baldosas o los mismos adoquines. La atracción principal era una mesa arrimada al rincón en la que constaba un equipo de tanta calidad como el que hallaran en Ruktorima: matraces de diversos tamaños; un mechero de alcohol con soporte; un pequeño anaquel repleto de botellitas sin etiquetar, rellenas de diversos líquidos y cerradas con corchos reforzados; dos morteros de porcelana debidamente lavados; varias bandejas de metal en las que descansaban pinzas, cuchillas finas, cepillos de cerdas blandas y duras... Lo más notable era un pequeño contenedor de cobre con espita que se usaba para mezclar líquidos y luego precipitarlos en dosis ínfimas.

Había también tres sillas junto al espacio de trabajo y, no demasiado lejos de allí, una pequeña colección de manuales de referencia mezclados con otros archivos. "No has perdido el toque, amiga", pensó Braemar con satisfacción.

-Bien, dijiste que podríamos ayudarte con las pruebas -él cogió el testigo de la charla-. ¿Qué deseas que hagamos?

-Puedes ayudarme a registrar los resultados -contestó Cyra, adoptando un cariz más serio-. ¿Recuerdas la guía de análisis que usábamos en clases?

-¿La de Sarah Claiborne?

-Esa misma. Hay un ejemplar entre mis apuntes -la maga colocó el par de muestras de poción en el escritorio y después sacó un block de notas de un sencillo archivero-. Kodziomi, ¿podrías acercarme las botellitas en el tercer nivel del anaquel?

-¿Estas? -preguntó la naga ante una colección de azules, rojos, naranjas, amarillos y blancos.

-Afirmativo. Ten mucho cuidado -le indicó la rubia- porque son reactivos bastante potentes. Lo que más deseo es evitar que nos veamos envueltos en un lamentable accidente.

La naga dejó todo junto a los dos frascos más grandes y el humano, pensando en que no había visto este libro en mucho tiempo, consultó el índice y pasó a la página 225. Allí comenzaba la sección dedicada a composiciones tóxicas, en la que constaba una útil tabla de análisis cromático basada en cuatro factores: fatalidad, agresividad, vida media y capacidad estimulante de la sustancia en cuestión. Esta última categoría variaba en función de si el elemento sospechoso era ingerido, inyectado o, en el caso particular de la locura embotellada, inhalado.

-Bien, ya estamos listos.

Cyra se colocó en el medio, con Braemar a su izquierda y Kodziomi a su derecha. Abrió el primer frasco y vertió un poco del líquido azuloso en una bandeja metálica, formando una manchita de más o menos tres por tres centímetros y colocándola bajo la espita.

-Vierte un poco del reactivo azul en el contenedor de allá, querida -le dijo a la naga- y después abre la espita poco a poco. Sólo necesitamos un par de gotas.

-¿Iremos probando cada uno de estos en orden?

-Así es. Braemar, hay una pluma y tintero en... Ah, veo que ya los encontraste -sonrió, viendo cómo el cazador se anticipó a su siguiente comando.

-Ya me conoces, amiga. Pensar por adelantado siempre saca de apuros.

Conteniendo al máximo su respiración y con pulso firme, la ofidia destapó el frasquito y lo inclinó sobre el tanquecillo abierto, tan limpio como todo lo demás allí. Contó hasta tres y, gracias a un leve movimiento de muñeca, liberó un chorrito que causó un leve eco al besar el metal. Después manipuló la llave con aún más cuidado, siendo la primera en sentir el siseo del funesto preparado al recibir el saludo del reactivo.

-Rosa sanguinoliento con toques plateados -Cyra notó el evidente cambio de color de la poción-. Empezamos bien.

-¿Es lo que esperaba, señorita?

-Más o menos, querida.

-Esto debería ir bajo fatalidad, ¿no? -el muchacho quería estar seguro de hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

La rubia asintió y Braemar realizó la anotación correspondiente. El sistema cromático iba del rojo brillante al azul eléctrico. Mientras más rojo fuese el color de la interacción con los líquidos de prueba, mayor riesgo implícito tenía la sustancia. El azul, eso sí, no significaba seguridad por defecto: sus tonos más fuertes, especialmente asociados a compuestos con base alcalina, también representaban peligro. El territorio ideal era el morado, donde el agua común era reina y señora.

-Vale, ahora nos toca el rojo -la maga procuró otra bandeja metálica y dejó allí una nueva muestra; posteriormente explicó que hacían esto para evitar falsas lecturas-. Kodziomi, ¿quedaron restos del reactivo en el contenedor?

-Una minucia.

-Habrá que lavarlo -soltó un par de clavijas a los lados del adminículo-. Detrás de nosotros hay un fregadero y toallas de algodón.

Una vez que el tanquecito quedó debidamente seco e instalado, la ofidia vertió el reactivo carmesí con la misma paciencia de su primera vez. Al principio sintió miedo, pero ahora estaba con las escamas bien plantadas en la tierra, entre gente de confianza y sus emociones en debido equilibrio. Dos gotas después, la locura embotellada brilló con un tono rojizo intenso, desvanecido casi al instante. "No me sorprende mucho ver semejante indicador en el factor de agresividad", acotó el chico, anotando incluso el tiempo de reacción en ese caso y el anterior. Continuó el ciclo con el reactivo naranja, asociado a la vida media y que les entregó un resultado amoratado, similar al de una contusión fuerte en piel virgen. La dosis amarilla pareció no hacer efecto al principio, tardando casi veinte segundos en pasar el funesto preparado al rojo fuerte. Para terminar, el reactivo blanco, según explicara Cyra, tenía que ver con la degradación del líquido al cambiar de estado. El cazador y su ayudante quedaron de una pieza al notar, luego de la reunión de ambos bandos, una levísima inclinación al azul estándar, alejándose del tono cobalto característico.

-Ya está -Braemar acabó sus notas-. Kodziomi, la ayudaré a lavar todo. ¿Qué hacemos con las bandejas usadas en el experimento, Cyra?

-Pásenlas por agua y entréguenmelas sin secar -ella se puso de pie y abrió otro cajón donde había una bandeja tapada-. Ante semejante sustancia, lo mejor es esterilizar todo.

-¿No habrá riesgos de echar esta cosa diluida al alcantarillado? -inquirió la naga.

-Pierde cuidado, querida. Ustedes mismos me contaron que esta cosa sólo hace efecto si se deja evaporar. De casualidad, ¿alguna vez la olieron?

-En Ruktorima -dijo la pelinegra-. Fue poco después de desayunar e íbamos por un sendero del bosque cuando percibimos el olor a azufre. Me llegué a marear.

-Yo vacié el estómago de inmediato -añadió su compañero-. Era un rastro muy tenue pero se sintió como si me hubiesen hecho beber cicuta reforzada.

-Interesante -esbozó la rubia.

Sentados nuevamente en el escritorio, Braemar entregó a su antigua compañera de clases las notas realizadas respecto a la locura embotellada.

* * *

 _ **Fatalidad:**_ _Tono rosa sanguinoliento con rastros plateados. Aparición casi instantánea (menos de un segundo). Duración de seis a siete segundos. Riesgo medio-alto a alto._

 _ **Agresividad:**_ _Tono rojo fuerte, chillón. Aparición y duración casi instantáneas (fracciones de segundo). Riesgo muy alto._

 _ **Vida Media:**_ _Tono rojo amoratado. Aparición en cuatro segundos. Duración de seis a siete segundos. Riesgo medio._

 _ **Estímulos:**_ _Tono rojo fuerte, idéntico al examen de agresividad. Aparición tardía, casi veinte segundos después de la aplicación. Duración cercana a diez segundos. Riesgo muy alto._

 _ **Degradación:**_ _Tono azul común. Aparición en tres segundos. Duración de quince a veinte segundos. Riesgo relativamente bajo._

 _ **Nota Importante:**_ _Lo único que sabemos de esta poción, aparte de los resultados ya indicados, es que tiene entre sus ingredientes al azufre y el mercurio. Tenemos referencias escritas y presenciales de sus efectos en humanos, aunque sus creadores buscaban, según lo que escucháramos de sus conversaciones, refinarla a fin de someter a criaturas más débiles y fuertes que nosotros._

* * *

-Bien hecho -le dio la mano como felicitación-. Esto es prácticamente lo mismo que habría escrito yo -cambió al tono sombrío-. En función de tu carta y lo que conversamos hoy en la mañana, semejante patrón de resultados sólo se da en un tipo muy específico de preparado. La descripción de lo que sintieron, amigos, terminó de abrirme los ojos.

-¿Qué es, entonces? -cuestionó el muchacho.

-Veneno. Un veneno neural tan poderoso como virulento -Cyra Beresford se estremeció levemente-. Al convertirse en vapor, las propiedades contenidas en el líquido se liberan, afectando severamente el sistema nervioso de quien lo inhala y desatando una sobreproducción de adrenalina. Por eso se convierten, como me contaran, en máquinas de matar. El agotamiento les pasa factura y luego terminan muriendo por exceso de cansancio.

-¿Puede deducir todo eso basándose en los colores de los reactivos? -la ofidia sonaba tan impresionada como sus dos interlocutores-. Con esto no pretendo cuestionar su sabiduría, señorita Cyra.

-No es problema, Kodziomi -la rubia recuperó un poco el temple-. A decir verdad, yo misma estoy estupefacta. En todos mis años creando y experimentando con pociones, nunca antes había visto un preparado, independientemente de sus efectos, que combinase tres hechizos en semejante equilibrio.

-¿Tres? -otra vez el alquimista nominal-. ¿Cuál es el tercero?

-Sed de Sangre.

-Eso explicaría el patrón de agresividad desatada, lo que nos llevaría directamente al hechizo de Locura. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

La rubia de larga cabellera asintió, ajustándose un poco el cintillo debido al sudor acumulado tras semejante hallazgo. Se puso de pie e incitó a sus visitantes a seguirla al salón. Tras sentarse en uno de los mullidos sillones, volvió a hablar.

-Todo encaja -comenzó-. Todo apunta hacia allí. Tendré que hacer algunas pruebas más para detectar otros trazos de dicho conjuro y repetir el proceso para después pillar la cuerda de Frenesí. Estoy optimista, después de todo. Me alegra que hayan podido venir y ser testigos. A decir verdad, dejarles una nota en la recepción de su hotel no hubiese hecho justicia. Fueron realmente muy valientes al jugarse la vida para conseguir estas muestras.

-Sólo hacíamos lo que debíamos, señorita -Kodziomi sacó la carta modesta-. Nunca nos habríamos perdonado dejar sin resolver el crimen de la anciana, aunque fuese de forma tardía.

-Eso sólo fue la primera tirada del hilo -Braemar decidió que era hora de sincerarse-. El viaje en Ruktorima, en vez de resolver el misterio, marcó el principio de una larga cadena que nos condujo a una conspiración casi de novela, saturada de megalomanía, recelo, avaricia y traición.

Miró fijamente a su antigua compañera, como queriendo descubrir en ella la veta discrecional idónea para revelar semejante secreto. La encontró al poco tiempo y arrojó su carta de triunfo.

-¿Has oído hablar de La Gruta? -le preguntó; poco después la ofidia se pegó a él.

-¿La Gruta...? -Cyra sonaba desconcertada-. No, no tengo memoria de organización alguna que se llame así. ¿Son ellos quienes están detrás de los ataques en Ruktorima y Asenius? -bajó la voz.

-Exactamente -Kodziomi relevó-. Si no le contamos todo en la mañana o en la carta que el señor Braemar le enviara desde Ikata fue para no despertar sospechas si la interceptaban o nos escuchaban por accidente. La Gruta opera desde la más absoluta clandestinidad y ninguno de los mandos medios a los que derrotamos en esas batallas previas sabe siquiera la identidad de sus líderes.

-Lo que sí tenemos por seguro, como lo revela esta poción -otra vez él-, es que este grupo tiene tres grandes factores a su favor. Uno, influencia en todas las esferas sociales: élite, gremios, educación. Dos, recursos casi ilimitados para financiar sus operaciones, obtenidos de incursiones como las de Ochre o los propios capitales de su plana mayor. Y tres, en directa conexión con el anterior, recluta sus miembros de familias antiquísimas, cuyos linajes datan de los años donde Bracaduun, imperio antecesor de nuestro país, dominaba prácticamente la mitad de Antagarich.

-Conozco bien ese maldito nombre -acotó la rubia con velado asco-. Fue gracias a las atrocidades cometidas en sus cruzadas expansionistas que Gavin Magnus, al fundar Bracada y buscar alianzas con genios, nagas y gigantes, estableció también el decálogo que todo graduado de la Academia Imperial debe seguir. La idea era no repetir las catástrofes de la antigua guerra contra los bárbaros.

-Lo hemos hecho a nuestra manera y, dentro de lo que sé, Erathia ha seguido el mismo camino. Aún insisten en poner excesivo énfasis en los códigos de caballería y las guerras físicas, pero cada quien se baja de la montura como puede, según decía mi madre.

El tono melancólico del cazador guardaba algo de semejanza al expresado cuando conoció a Sylene bajo la luna de Facture. La naga, sintiendo ese peso sobre sus hombros, le susurró algo al oído, causando que asintiera. Cyra no pudo evitar sentir alegría por dentro al contemplar la escena.

-Vengar la muerte de esa anciana, señorita Cyra -la ofidia pasó al frente-, pasa por arruinar los planes de La Gruta. Nuestros viajes a Erkandi, Asenius y Ruktorima no fueron fruto de la casualidad, como ya habrá deducido largamente a estas alturas del partido. En aquellos rincones encontramos pistas que parecieran apuntar a lo que La Gruta realmente desea.

-¿Y eso sería...?

-Levantar a Bracaduun de las cenizas -completó Kodziomi-. Si nos movemos y luchamos contra ellos es para evitar una guerra civil, tal vez incluso más sangrienta que las Guerras de la Leña -ese nombre pareció bajar la temperatura de la sala- entre AvLee y Erathia. Sólo somos el señor Braemar y yo, pero así tenemos más chances de pasar desapercibidos y tan mal no lo hemos hecho.

-Si nos llegan a encontrar -continuó el interpelado- estaremos preparados para darles pelea. Maratzante es sólo una escala antes de la última etapa de nuestro viaje. Planeamos descansar mañana y tal vez pasado mañana antes de tomar el primer barco rumbo a Erathia. En caso de no haber ninguno, le pagaremos a algún navegante para que nos lleve.

-¿A qué parte de Erathia van? -la anfitriona sentía suma curiosidad, agradeciendo en silencio por aplicar el cierre mágico a todas las puertas y ventanas.

-Southport -retrucó la espadachina-. Es el punto más cercano a Bracada y también a la siguiente zona clave, por llamarla de alguna forma, que planeamos visitar. Tenemos también el contacto de un hombre llamado Hosarkim, que conoce el área como su propia mano.

"El asunto de las tres estrellas y la montaña en forma de cornamenta deberá quedar oculto bajo un velo de incógnitas". Braemar la miró y asintió, haciéndole ver que esa era la dosis justa de información.

-Más allá de que Erathia sea una nación aliada y nuestra vecina inmediata -Cyra inhaló algo del aire floral-, es bien sabido que sus ciudadanos son algo más aislacionistas. Miran con bastante suspicacia a los extranjeros y no toleran en absoluto que ejércitos extraños crucen sus tierras. Aunque sean sólo ustedes dos, tendrán que pasar por un sinfín de controles apenas desembarquen. Estuve allí hará unos seis meses para asistir a un simposio de pociones en Steadwick; casi todo el primer día se me fue en verificaciones, visados y demases. Si se es turista, sólo se puede estar un máximo de treinta días allí, periodo extendido a 45 en caso de ir por tierra a una ciudad más allá de sus fronteras.

-No planeamos quedarnos más de lo estrictamente necesario -contraatacó el cazador-. Resolvimos los asuntos de Erkandi y Asenius en una semana cada uno. Pasamos dos días en Ruktorima y sólo uno en Anderskolde, cuando visitamos la Biblioteca Real. Tal vez ahora nos demoremos algo más por el viaje obligatorio en barco. ¿A cuánto está Southport de aquí?

-Cinco días, tal vez seis si hacen escala en la Isla Evenmorn. Tendrán que preguntarle a alguno de los capitanes del puerto.

-Pensábamos ir allí mañana por la tarde o tal vez a primera hora del jueves -dijo la chica reptil-. Mañana empieza la Feria de las Flores y deseamos ir a verla; quedamos con ganas de aprender cosas nuevas luego de nuestra visita a la exhibición de numismática continental.

-¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! -la rubia pasó a una postura derechamente alegre-. También tenía planeado echar un vistazo; mañana el negocio estará cerrado y le di el día libre (pagado, por supuesto) a todos mis empleados. ¿Les parece si nos juntamos a eso de las nueve aquí en la entrada y vamos juntos?

-Por mi parte no hay problema -replicó el chico-. ¿Qué le parece la idea, Kodziomi?

-Lo mismo digo, jefe. Tal vez recibamos toda una clase práctica referente a hierbas medicinales que, como van las cosas, podría venirnos muy bien.

-Tratándose de ustedes -acotó Cyra-, siempre estaré disponible para enseñarles lo que deseen. Veo que son casi las siete y media -se incorporó-. ¿Cenamos? Tengo un menú especial: jabalí asado con salsa de orégano y un buen caldo de verduras. Las noches de Maratzante son muy frías debido al influjo del mar y del río Seia.

-Nos convenciste -el cazador hizo lo propio, frotándose el estómago-. ¿Deseas que te ayudemos en algo?

-Tengo casi todo listo, pero si puedes descorchar una botella de vino tinto, Braemar, estamos dados.

Así se fue el resto de la velada, gracias a los encantos de la comida casera y el alcohol de buen cuerpo, carente de la sangre que manchara las bodegas de aquel sitio desconocido donde Myriam Barker casi fue asesinada. Mientras devoraban sus porciones con gusto, complementaron todo con historias de su época escolar a fin de olvidar los tétricos hallazgos del análisis químico. La rubia admitió, entre risas, que todo ese tiempo perdido en busca de refinar ese esquivo elixir de amor le llevó a replantearse varias cosas luego de que su padre le quitara el saludo tras enterarse de sus correrías. La madre, sin embargo, continuó apoyándola hasta el final de sus estudios y lloró copiosamente cuando su primogénita se graduó con todos los honores. De ahí pasaron a conversar de las chocheces de ciertas viejas, partiendo por la pastelera de Skaglinden y la bruja viviendo cerca del estanque de cisnes en medio de la nada. El salón del departamento de Cyra Beresford fue, durante algunas horas, otra muestra del hogar lejos del hogar que Braemar y Kodziomi tanto apreciaban. La cena careció de postre pero no importó: en sus paladares y conciencias quedó una miel aún más dulce: la de la confianza.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando la anfitriona levantó el cerrojo arcano de su puerta principal. Abrió con cuidado, dejando que sólo un poco del cortante aire viniendo del puerto entrara y luego cerró nuevamente.

-Hasta mañana y gracias por la visita -le dio un beso a ambos en la mejilla izquierda-. Realmente lo disfruté.

-Gracias a usted, señorita Cyra, por la invaluable ayuda que nos ha prestado -contestó la ofidia-. ¿Qué hará con la poción?

-Planeo diluirla en toda el agua que pueda reunir y echarla por el drenaje -contó-. Así de atenuada no será riesgo para nadie. Respecto a las botellas, las romperé y arrojaré a la basura. Es cosa frecuente que de vez en cuando se quiebren algunas aquí -suspiró-, así que nadie sospechará nada.

-Tienes todas tus bases cubiertas, amiga -el chico sonrió-. No has cambiado en nada.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Los dejó salir y se quedó parada en el portal, abrazando su propia capa, hasta que desaparecieron por la esquina de la calle Ikerena. Notó, a la luz de la luna, que ambos llevaban sus manos entrelazadas y las cabezas muy juntas, queriendo saborear hasta el último instante de un día altamente satisfactorio.

-Se tienen el uno al otro y su amor es puro como la brisa matutina -murmuró la maga al echar llave nuevamente y volver a subir-. Si nuestros caminos se hubiesen tejido de otra forma y los hubiese conocido hace cuatro o cinco años, mi envidia habría brotado a borbotones, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes -se miró al espejo cuando entró a su habitación-. Recordando parte de lo que escribí como respuesta a esa carta que me enviaste, Braemar, verte tan apegado a Kodziomi ha reforzado mis convicciones.

Se quitó la capa y sacó un pijama del armario.

-El mundo es grande y sé que, en alguna parte, habrá un hombre dispuesto a quererme por quien soy.

-M3-

Lejos del ajetreo de los muelles más concurridos del puerto de Maratzante, Braemar y Kodziomi se levantaron temprano en su tercer día en la ciudad. Desayunaron en la habitación y después salieron a caminar distraídamente por el barrio, dejando su llave en manos de Aizarna. Contemplándola de soslayo antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada, notaron que su parecido al chico del emporio de Cyra era indesmentible.

La jornada anterior se les fue entre la famosa Feria de las Flores (nunca habían visto tantas variedades de orquídeas, palmas o pensamientos en el mismo sitio) y una consulta con el administrador general del puerto, hombre cincuentón y de agradable talante que les confirmó un trayecto de al menos cinco días desde la capital de facto de Bracada hasta las playas de Southport, sin escala en Evenmorn pero con detención obligada en Mirham antes de continuar hacia Caryatid, al otro extremo de la región. "Ahora mismo no veo quién podría salir hacia allá de aquí a mañana, señor, pero si encuentro algo y anda cerca le avisaré", dijo antes de despedirse de ambos y volver a monitorear la carga de una decena de barcos mercantes rumbo al norte, hacia Lydia. Volviendo a los temas botánicos, aprendieron de la maga rubia que las rosas, además de su uso en perfumes y lociones, también se podían aprovechar para curar alergias cutáneas si se machacaban con alcanfor y algo de aceite de oliva. Briznas de hierba maceradas en alcohol generaban un desinfectante nada despreciable y, en quizás el cuento más fantástico de la jornada, la estrella plateada que crecía en los ríos de AvLee era el ingrediente principal de la poción fénix. No se llamaba así por tener plumas de la legendaria ave, sino por su habilidad de reanimar cuerpos agonizantes.

Cruzaron la avenida Utsimara y dejaron atrás el barrio cívico, tomando una calle rumbo al mar y accediendo, tras dos o tres rodeos, a un kiosco abierto en la punta de una pequeña saliente internándose en el mar. El camino de piedra pulida contrastaba sobremanera con las rocas salvajes a su alrededor, cubiertas de algas y con algunos moluscos desafortunados atascados entre sus muchos recovecos. Sus capas ondeaban con la brisa del Océano Blanco, señal de que la marea había iniciado su ciclo bajo. Arriba, el sol platinado buscaba un hueco entre las nubes grises, su posición indicando que eran más o menos las ocho y media. Un súbito ventarrón causó que se detuvieran a unas veinte yardas del objetivo e hizo bailar la cabellera de Kodziomi en un gesto que la hacía rivalizar con la mismísima Ikerena.

-El invierno está en plena forma -dijo Braemar.

-Como siempre -contestó la naga.

Llegaron y tomaron posición a una distancia decente de las olas rompiendo en la base de la estructura de madera. Sólo contaba con unas pocas bancas adosadas a las barandas desplegadas en forma de hexágono, pero era suficiente espacio para que ambos se sentaran cómodamente a mirar el majestuoso mar.

-Recuerdos de nuestro primer día en Erkandi vinieron a mí -mencionó ella, recostándose en su pecho-. Ver su rostro maravillado ante la inmensidad del Océano de la Quietud fue un momento invaluable.

-Me halaga, querida -él besó su frente a modo de respuesta-. Mirar estas aguas rodeándonos me hace pensar en cuán pequeños somos y qué suerte tenemos de estar juntos. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Todas las que desee.

-Si por alguna razón tuviésemos que abandonar Calarnen, ¿preferiría vivir aquí en Maratzante o en alguna ciudad del oeste? ¿Skaglinden, tal vez?

-¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por mudarse, querido mío? -inquirió ella en tono meloso-. Bakorima es un estupendo lugar.

-Lo sé y no lo cambiaría por nada. La vida, sin embargo, es caprichosa. Sólo tenía curiosidad; después de todo el mar está asociado a algunos de sus más grandes recuerdos mientras comienza a crear otros ídem en mi interior.

-Ya entiendo lo que quiere decir -la reptiliana suspiró con alegría-. Mi rito de madurez. Cerbera, Rovira, Tagmata. Momentos bisagra. Líneas trazadas en tinta imborrable desde nuestras conciencias. Veo una más clara que las otras -cerró los ojos y se concentró-, llevándome directo...

Levantó la cabeza y buscó los labios del muchacho, sintiendo esa deliciosa tibieza al besarlo.

-...a usted -mostró nuevamente esos hermosos ojos obsidiana-. No me importa dónde vivamos o lo que tengamos. Estando a su lado siempre seré feliz.

Dichas palabras fueron música divina para los oídos de Braemar, quien abrazó a la chica reptil y besó su cuello antes de pasar a esos labios carmesí de los que tanto ánimo sacaba. Ambos cerraron los ojos, recorriendo la espalda del otro y dejándose llevar momentáneamente por la dimensión más pura de sus sentimientos. Sólo el murmullo del agua yendo y viniendo podía competir con los suspiros y susurros emitidos por ambos. A distancia prudente del paseo peatonal junto a la costanera, contaban con aislamiento suficiente para dejar salir todo el cariño acumulado tras dos días eternos, dedicados enteramente a avanzar en su misión.

-La amo -dijo él al separarse en busca de oxígeno.

-Yo también -ella chasqueó la lengua de forma muy coqueta.

Pasaron media hora más allí, en perfecta comunicación y completa soledad, antes de devolverse por donde habían venido. Notaron un barco de pasajeros con amplias velas haciendo maniobras para entrar al muelle y decidieron ir a verlo; total, era uno de los pasatiempos imperdibles al estar de paso en una ciudad donde la tierra se reunía con el mar. Entraron como pudieron a la plataforma de espera, donde debía haber unas cien personas empinándose alternadamente en busca de algún familiar, amigo, conocido o enemigo íntimo.

-¡Jefe!

Esa voz la conocían bien. Con excepción de los aventureros, la multitud entera se echó a un lado cuando una reina medusa ataviada en una capa negra y peto de cuero marrón oscuro bajó a toda velocidad por la plataforma conectando la cubierta con el muelle. Apenas tocó tierra, se dirigió a Braemar y le dio un tremendo abrazo.

-¡Sabía que estaría aquí esperándonos! Esos tres días en barco se me hicieron larguísimos, si quiere saberlo.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Tarkari -contestó el cazador con amabilidad-. ¿Ya estás recuperada?

-¡En perfectas condiciones y sin la más mínima pizca de mareo! Sólo dígame dónde están nuestros enemigos -hizo un amago de disparo- y los llenaré de flechas -miró después a la sorprendida naga-. ¡Hola, jefa! ¿Cómo ha estado?

Luego de recibir el abrazo de rigor, Kodziomi se quedó mirando a Braemar por un rato. El resto de las reinas ya iban bajando por la pasarela, generando una incómoda sensación en el resto de la concurrencia.

-La carta que mandó en Anderskolde... -esbozó de repente.

-Así es, querida. Aparte de usted, si hay alguien de confianza para lo que se nos viene son nuestras amigas de Nighon. Y le debemos un obsequio apropiado a la buena de Neela por dejarlas venir desde Cerbera hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo.

Se hicieron un poco hacia atrás para dejar paso a las demás reinas, quienes explotaron de júbilo al estar nuevamente cara a cara con ambos. Fueron rumbo al barrio cívico en busca de un buen lugar para sentarse y desayunar antes de ponerlas al día en tantas cosas. Adnia, cuyos ojos brillaban ante la magnificencia rodeándola, fue la primera en saludarles con gran entusiasmo, alejada ya de esa timidez que la marcara durante su convalecencia. Oneida, la fiel madre, besó las manos de ambos y les declaró una vez más su lealtad eterna. Byrene quiso lanzarse de inmediato a contar historias de centinelas, pero prefirió guardarlas para una ocasión más propicia, hablando animadamente del viaje por mar. Katarina y Matzo bajaron el carro de municiones con ayuda de sus superiores, a quienes dedicaron una sonrisa sincera. Gala y Lyrina, las mayores, suspiraron de alivio al darles un abrazo, enfatizando que siempre encontraban tiempo para pensar en ellos.

El grupo de diez civiles, unido mediante almas, mentes y corazones, por fin estaba completo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y así, casi sin darme cuenta, hemos llegado a los veinte capítulos, quitando otro ítem de la lista de pendientes. Luego del anterior, donde prácticamente no hubo tiempo para el cariño y la intimidad entre tantos líos, la visita a Maratzante permitió a Braemar y Kodziomi ponerse al día en esta faceta de sus vidas. Justo cuando uno pensaría que sus historias no pueden tener más en común, aparecen indicios nuevos que hacen cantar sus corazones de alegría y también avanzar hacia la meta de abandonar el secretismo de su relación. En un ambiente tan propicio hay tiempo de sobra para el relajo, ya sea con un paseo por sus hermosos vecindarios, buenos baños de cultura o el apasionante prospecto de la gastronomía local. Su encuentro con Cyra, además de ser una agradable llamada a los buenos momentos del pasado, otorga la dimensión seria y truculenta necesaria para balancear un poco el cuerpo de esta entrega. La rubia, tan metódica y serena como el cazador, demuestra un acabado conocimiento de su oficio y, al igual que una niña en las fiestas de fin de año, queda maravillada ante la magnitud de la locura embotellada como preparado. Tal como lo fuera Josephine, se convierte en una aliada valiosa, una cuyo aporte los protagonistas no olvidarán fácilmente. Y hablando de aliadas… la cosa se pone buena ahora que las reinas medusa están nuevamente con ambos, aumentando las expectativas sobre lo que Oneida, Adnia y Tarkari pueden hacer en situaciones reales. Señores villanos de todas clases, tal vez quieran dormir con un ojo abierto de ahora en adelante._

 _El paréntesis de La Gruta va en dirección contraria. El foco en una de sus miembros muestra las conexiones con lo más granado de Bracada y los trazos oscuros que atentan contra el éxito de su propia misión. El alcohol bebido sin moderación, como tan bien dijeran Goscinny y Uderzo en sus libros de Astérix, es el padre de todos los vicios. Si se le combina con la megalomanía surgida del resentimiento, se forma una receta para el desastre, la mayoría de los casos autodestructiva. Da qué pensar, ¿no creen? A veces me inclino a creer que la ambición desmedida del cabal es lo único que mantiene erguida su pirámide. Pasando por Calarnen, la ausencia de nuestros protagonistas comienza a pasar factura y libera, a su vez, ideas que en otras circunstancias quedarían ocultas.  
_

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(67) El Pendiente de la Segunda Visión es un artefacto de relativa rareza y que provee a las tropas controladas por el héroe de inmunidad al hechizo de Ceguera._

 _(68) Aunque su biografía cuenta que Cyra comenzó a estudiar magia para conseguir el amor de un hombre, su real especialidad es el hechizo de Prisa. Cuenta, además de la Sabiduría, con la habilidad de Diplomacia, que reduce el costo de rendición y hace más propensas a las criaturas salvajes a unirse a su ejército._

 _(69) Los hechizos de invocación, todos de quinto nivel, llaman al campo a una cantidad de criaturas dependiente del Poder del héroe; al acabar el combate desaparecen. Sólo un tipo de elemental puede invocarse en cada batalla._

 _(70) Introducida en_ La Espada del Armagedón _, el Conflux Elemental es una facción neutral consistente de elementales, pixies, sprites y el poderoso fénix. Aparece principalmente en las campañas de dicha expansión y su uso en torneos oficiales de_ HOMM _está prohibido por ser considerada demasiado desequilibrante._

 _(71) El Espejo Mágico sólo funciona contra conjuros hostiles y su efectividad es de hasta un 40% (100% en los dragones hada, que lo tienen como habilidad permanente). Perteneciente a la escuela del aire, es el más costoso del juego (25 puntos de hechizo en nivel básico) junto con los de invocación._

 _¡Vaya que me quedaron largas las notas…! Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí y me despido, esperando que el aporte de esta semana les haya alegrado el día. Tengan por seguro que me lo alegrarán aún más con sus comentarios. Aquí nada se deja pendiente, así que siéntanse como en casa. ¡Hasta luego!_


	21. Transición

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Transición**

 _Semana del Abejorro, Día 2_

El suspiro del barbón luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación fue lo único que se escuchó después del chirrido de los goznes. Chasqueó los dedos, abandonando su atuendo de médico para mostrarse con las ropas negras que constituían su atuendo característico. Tras echar una mirada tentativa por las cortinas bloqueando la única ventana, se giró al ver que su acompañante, la mujer esmeralda, deshizo su propio proceso de transformación.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó, sin temor a las paredes a prueba de sonido-. Esas malditas túnicas de enfermera me estaban causando urticaria.

-Sólo encárgate de vigilar -espetó su contraparte a modo de respuesta-; si viene alguien, despáchalo como mejor te parezca. Y nada de elementales de tierra, ¿estamos?

-Eres un viejo aburrido -contestó la altanera fémina-. Date prisa para que salgamos luego de aquí; los hospitales me enferman.

Haciendo caso omiso del ácido comentario de su aliada, el anciano mago, sus facciones tan pétreas como siempre, se acercó al lecho donde Lady Rissa, la última miembro viviente del clan Kyrel, yacía en absoluta inercia, aún presa del coma causado por la pelea que tuviese contra ese mercenario desconocido y su séquito hará un par de semanas. La cabellera rojo oscuro, desatada, se extendía alrededor de su rostro como un océano en cascadas, otorgándole un aspecto aún más sensible y vulnerable.

Habían pasado no pocos problemas para llegar hasta allí: tras llegar a Rovira mediante una ingeniosa combinación de monolitos, los cabecillas de La Gruta entraron a la ciudad casi al caer el sol y se las arreglaron para pasar desapercibidos entre la última multitud viniendo del puerto o aprovechando de visitar los negocios antes del cierre. Encontraron el hospital a un tiro de piedra de las puertas, escondiéndose tras las columnas de la entrada para esperar que pasaran un médico y una enfermera. Mediante movimientos rápidos capturaron a sus presas, aturdiéndolas con una bien dispensada Flecha Mágica antes de usar el hechizo de Disfraz (72) a fin de clonar su apariencia hasta en las numerosas ojeras. Para evitar cualquier malentendido, abrieron mágicamente un armario donde se guardaban implementos de limpieza y los encerraron allí: pasarían al menos doce horas en un profundo sueño. "Es tiempo más que suficiente para lo que precisamos. Para cuando despierten estaremos bien lejos de aquí", añadió el viejo, cuya apariencia exterior era la de un hombre al menos veinte años más joven, de cabellera rubio ceniza, ojos ambarinos y un tenue bigote. La esmeralda, vanidosa hasta el hartazgo, no estaba demasiado satisfecha de verse en el cuerpo de una mujer "mucho menos dotada que ella", de ojos cansados pero a la vez sumamente atentos. Tal vez su mayor distinción fuese una larga melena azul medianoche cayéndole casi hasta la cintura, pero que debía mantener prisionera mediante una complicada coleta.

-Veamos qué pueden mostrarnos tus recuerdos, Rissa -susurró el hombre al tiempo que sus manos brillaban con un aura blanquecina-. Dame la cuerda y déjame tirarla...

Cerró los ojos, pasando todo el foco a lo que sus enguantados dedos podían sentir. Ante él, en medio del vacío se presentaba un camino serpenteante de luces rojas, azules, blancas y verdes. Varias verjas con cerraduras complejas bloqueaban el paso a intervalos regulares; de las llaves no había ni rastro. El viejo, experimentado como era, rió con algo de sorna. A él no le precisaban llaves para acceder a los secretos más ocultos de sus enemigos. Cierto es que no podía considerar a la maestra de alquimia como una de ellos, pero a esas alturas le daba lo mismo. Rissa era, para todos los efectos, una esbirro del cabal y debía someterse sin cuestionar a lo que sus superiores ordenaran.

Comenzó a atacar la primera puerta, demorándose menos de dos minutos en abrirla. Ondas discordantes danzaban a su alrededor, tejiendo una información al principio contradictoria, pero que después se condensó en dos formas bien definidas... en cuanto a contornos. La primera, femenina, estaba en pose de alarma, sus brazos extendidos en modo de querer detener a algo, o alguien. La segunda, masculina, parecía estar desconcertada, sacudiendo su cabeza y después lanzando lo que pareció ser un desgarrador lamento, sazonado de decepción. Recitó un nuevo mantra y afinó el oído.

-Maestra Rissa... -dijo la voz masculina-. ¿Usted es...? ¿Usted...?

-¡No...! -el grito de la mujer fue tan fuerte que se sintió como campanada-. ¡No, no soy yo! -ahora lloraba-. ¡No le creas nada a esta impostora!

"He ahí el lado amable de esta mujer, totalmente colapsado por su reverso malvado", cogitó el barbón. "Esto se pone interesante". Manteniendo su concentración a tope, dejó que el acto siguiera su curso.

Repasó la declaración de intenciones de la alquimista, sus razones para unirse a La Gruta y los planes referentes al Trueno del Titán. Evidentemente la mujer, ebria del poder proveniente de la tiara y de sus propias habilidades (ya notables incluso en sus años estrictamente civiles), parecía juguetear con el chico, arrojando más sal a una herida abierta de plantón. Percibió en este aventurero un profundo respeto hacia la maestra, dando a conocer que ambos se conocieron hace bastante tiempo. Conforme avanzaba el relato teñido de sangre y resentimiento, el aura masculina se crispaba, pasando de la desesperación a una furia apenas contenida. Justo cuando se abalanzó sobre ella y la hizo rodar en la fría nieve de Tagmata, apareció una tercera aura, reptiliana y repleta de enfado. En ella constaba, además, un deseo irrefrenable de proteger al hombre luchando contra su propia maestra.

-¡No, detente! -el lado bueno de la pelirroja lloraba, aislado de la acción-. ¡Por lo que más quieras, ríndete! ¡No quiero hacerle daño!

Esta última súplica, que cayó en oídos sordos, iba dirigida directamente a la desenfrenada mujer defendiéndose como gato de espaldas. Continuó la refriega, con la naga separada de los otros dos y contemplando estupefacta el momento en que Rissa se desembarazaba de Braemar. El aura maligna, desbordada de furia y cansancio, comenzó a caminar erráticamente hacia la figura tendida, blandiendo una daga que cortaba el aire casi por espasmos. Asestó el golpe y, por algún artificio milagroso, salió despedida hacia atrás como si hubiese pisado una trampa similar a una Mina Terrestre.

-No lo matarás -dijo el lado bueno, levantándose como pudo e inmovilizando a su reverso-. ¡No lo matarás a él ni a nadie, así deba sacrificarme por ello!

Siguieron los pinchazos causados por flechas emanadas desde el flanco derecho. Tres voleas y cinco impactos después, la pelirroja ya no daba más de sí, apenas soportando la carga psíquica de la tiara. El barbón casi se despegó de todo el teatro cuando resonó un nuevo grito, debiendo apelar a toda su concentración para mantener el contacto con los recuerdos de la mujer. De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, la esmeralda lo contemplaba en absoluto asombro, percibiendo cada gota de sudor cayendo por su frente y cómo su cuerpo entero, alto y fornido a pesar de la edad, parecía encogerse. Sobrecogida por tamaña muestra de valentía, quiso acercarse dos o tres pasos, pero su esfuerzo murió debido a una súbita sensación de calor que la dejó quieta en el sitio.

El aura masculina, ya recuperada, unió fuerzas con la reptiliana y se abalanzó sobre el lado maligno de la noble, fijándola en el sitio mientras todo el ambiente temblaba. La sangre fluía, las paredes retumbaban y el suelo, ese precario suelo desde donde el severo mago contemplaba todo, comenzaba a trizarse. Era un terremoto silencioso, mas no menos devastador.

-¡Ya casi...! -exclamó el lado bueno de la maestra del mercurio-. ¡Un tirón más! ¡Un ti...!

Las grietas, amplificadas hasta el punto de saturación, devoraron todo a su alcance, reduciendo ese espacio atrapado en el tiempo a un inmenso drenaje. La primera en ser absorbida fue la Rissa malvada, triturada hasta volverse irreconocible e irreparable. El mercenario y su compañera reptiliana treparon hasta un punto más elevado y saltaron fuera de los límites de la visión, desapareciendo entre los compases más frenéticos de aquel pandemónium. Atrapado en una esfera irregular de dos metros de diámetro, el barbón estaba nervioso. "Si no salgo de aquí ahora, correré la misma suerte que ella", se dijo. La versión bondadosa de la pelirroja, flotando sobre lo que ahora era un nuevo desierto en el interior de su mente, miró a un punto indeterminado del céfiro. Estaba exhausta y tocando a las puertas del coma.

-Gracias, Thomas Braemar -lloró de alegría antes de flotar hasta perderse-. Gracias por salvarme. Sabía que no me fallarías.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, escuchadas por el intruso justo en el momento clave. Miró hacia adelante, contemplando una escalera de caracol terminando en una trampilla decorada con vivos plateados. Ahí estaba su pasaporte de vuelta a la dimensión real. Estaba exhausto luego de tanto esfuerzo, pero por fin contaba con la respuesta que tanto buscaba. El apellido Braemar era bien conocido en las capas superiores, sinónimo de diplomacia y respeto por el orden establecido, de lealtad eterna al regente Gavin Magnus durante más de diez generaciones. Antítesis fulgurante de todo lo que La Gruta representaba y buscaba. Podía recitar varios de sus nombres al dedillo: Michael, Daniel, Shauna, Iris, Nolan, Nathalia, David, Joanna... "Ignoro cómo este Thomas Braemar llegó a trabajar de mercenario en vez de seguir la escuela familiar", esbozó tras abrir los ojos y secarse el sudor con el dorso de la manga, "pero sólo hace la cacería más interesante. Eliminar a uno de ellos hará la concreción de nuestra misión doblemente satisfactoria".

-Tenemos algo -miró a su acompañante, quien estaba sentada en el sillón de visitas-. Thomas Braemar. Bastará revisar las nóminas del Gremio Mágico para saber dónde está y hacia dónde va. Ahora toca pasar por el ridículo rito del disfraz.

No hubo respuesta alguna. La figura esmeralda ni siquiera se movió.

-¡Oye! -el barbón reaccionó enfadado-. ¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Nuevamente nada. No deseaba admitirlo, pero se había puesto súbitamente nervioso gracias a la combinación de las visiones y el cansancio.

-¡Oye...!

Apenas zarandeó a la mujer por el hombro, esta pasó a llevar la cortina y cayó de forma inerte al suelo. La luz de luna entrando por la ventana mostró el macabro cuadro: tenía una pequeña cuchilla clavada hasta la empuñadura en el cuello, su sangre brotando por los bordes de la herida y manchando de forma grotesca el finísimo vestido con doble capa de abrigo. Tras unos momentos de rigidez mental, el puzzle se armó rápidamente en su cabeza, haciéndole lanzar un rugido tan largo como salvaje.

-¡No de nuevo! -apretó los puños y arrancó la cortina, con rieles y todo, de un tirón-. ¡Otra vez ese maldito traidor! Perder a Rackaria me da lo mismo, pero ella...

-Veo que ahora entiendes cómo me siento.

Girando en el acto tras escuchar esa voz, se encontró cara a cara con la mujer escarlata, quien lo miraba de forma brutal, exhibiendo una evidente mueca de desaprobación. La cabellera castaña, cayendo disciplinadamente sobre sus hombros, reforzaba sus ademanes tan nobles como los de la muchacha en coma. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía ansiosa de echar aún más sal sobre la herida.

-No creas que no sabía que estabas enamorado de ella, viejo verde -comenzó la recién llegada, sentándose en la cama-. Se notaba a una milla de distancia, incluso en las muchas ocasiones en que discutimos durante esas reuniones en el salón. Cuando ella interpeló al ratón y lo abofeteó a principios de semana, pude percibir ese brillo tan característico en tus ojos. En ese momento pensabas lo mucho que se parecía a ti. Y yo que te creía incapaz de amar... Es una lástima -espetó con desdén- que hubieses fijado tu corazón en una borracha perdida.

-¡No la llames borracha! -quiso agarrar a la aristócrata por el cuello pero algo lo detuvo. Su contraparte se teletransportó al otro extremo del cuarto, justo bajo el marco de la puerta apenas iluminada.

-¡Ahahahaha...! -rió con ganas-. Sólo mírate: el arrogante Gardius reducido a un guiñapo impotente porque su noviecita acaba de morir -los ojos del aludido estaban rojos de furia-. Sé que llamarnos por el nombre es una violación del código de La Gruta, pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa. Martha Bennett -pronunció ahora el nombre de la asesinada- era una carga. Aparte de beber como condenada y malgastar sus extraordinarias habilidades mágicas en numeritos de circo, ¿qué hacía? El mundo es un lugar mejor sin ella.

Otro puzzle se armó de inmediato en la cabeza del barbón, cuyo cuerpo entero era un pilón cargado de furia primitiva.

-¡Tú! -rugió nuevamente-. ¡Tú eres la traidora!

-Sí, Gardius -la escarlata habló con aún más desprecio-. Yo, Laetitia Falkner, Duquesa de Ravensbridge, fui quien mandó a nuestros hombres a atacar Ochre porque sabía que así los descubrirían o terminarían muertos debido al granizo. Yo fui quien entró a tu laboratorio y abrió el contenedor donde descansaban los restos de Halon porque sabía que así no hablaría más de la cuenta. Yo maté a tu amiguita mientras violabas los recuerdos de Rissa con tus asquerosas manos. ¡Yo! ¡Todo lo hice yo! ¿Y sabes por qué...? -tomó aire frenéticamente-. Porque lo que tú y todos los imbéciles de La Gruta le hicieron a mi hija -subió amenazadoramente el tono en estas dos últimas palabras- no tiene ni tendrá perdón alguno.

-Hablas mucho para ser alguien a quien voy a matar de la forma más cruel posible -Gardius canalizó sus energías mágicas amenazadoramente-. Eres un fracaso y el fracaso equivale a la muerte.

-Tú eres quien va a morir, viejo decrépito -retrucó Laetitia-. Viviré para ver otro día y después me desharé, uno por uno, de los demás miembros. Una vez haya acabado aquello me abocaré a cuidar de mi hija, traerla de vuelta a la vida y expiar los innumerables crímenes que cometí en nombre de La Gruta.

Movió los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha al unísono, como si quisiera decirle "ven por mí" con extrema burla. Lanzó una sonrisa confiada; sabía que Gardius era un hechicero experimentado y poderoso, pero se sentía con bastante suerte.

El barbón levantó la mano para fulminar a la escarlata con una buena dosis de Implosión (73), pero por algún extraño prodigio sus poderes se quedaron en la punta de los dedos. Probó con otros varios hechizos (Bola de Fuego, Ceguera, Rayo de Hielo e incluso Frenesí) y obtuvo exactamente los mismos resultados. Sabía que no podía ser el efecto de Anti-Magia; ella no era experta en la escuela de tierra bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Con o sin magia -removió el arma del cuello de Martha y su corazón pareció quebrarse-, pagarás cara tu fechoría. Esto va más allá de ella -señaló a la mujer aún inerte, atrapada en una mueca de eterno dolor-; todo lo que hemos logrado, incluyendo con los progresos que decidiste traicionar, está en juego. Tus ridículos sentimientos me importan un bledo.

-Veo que no has aprendido nada -Laetitia suspiró y negó con decepción-. ¡En guardia!

Los antiguos aliados y ahora enemigos mortales se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en la arena menos apropiada de la historia. Por mucho que las paredes fueran a prueba de sonido, sería cuestión de tiempo para que el barullo de centelleadas, telas rajadas y muebles rotos alertara al resto del personal del hospital. A Gardius bien poco le importaba causar una orgía de sangre si podía facilitar su escape, pero la mujer escarlata había, desde un tiempo a esa parte, cambiado. Cuando conoció a Rissa sintió algo extraño y a la vez agradable en su corazón. Al no haber tenido hijos a pesar de estar veinte años casada con el aventurero Duque de Ravensbridge (una extraña enfermedad degenerativa que trajera de las Islas Regnan se lo llevó diez años atrás, dejando un enorme vacío en el interior de la noble) y en posesión de una cuantiosa fortuna trazable hasta Hassia, una de las magas superiores de Bracaduun, decidió colocar buena parte de su tiempo y recursos en ella, ayudándola a llevar sus estudios sobre la poción de locura desde los laboratorios a la realidad. Debajo de esa capa de resentimiento que daría raíces a su lado más despiadado percibió la misma soledad que la atormentara a ella por tanto tiempo y dotaba a sus atractivas facciones de un aire melancólico. Siempre la consideró muy hermosa y le sorprendió saber que aún estaba soltera. "¿Cómo es posible que los hombres sean tan ciegos?", pensó, intentando imaginar cuál de sus conocidos o los hijos de sus conocidos podría ser un buen partido para la muchacha de espesa cabellera cobriza. En esos momentos en que la menor de los Kyrel no andaba aplanando caminos o azuzando a "la basura" para encontrar nuevas vetas de azufre, conversaba con ella cerca de la chimenea del salón o, en contadas ocasiones, iba a visitarla a su casa de Antrime para hacerle compañía. Así aprendió a quererla como esa hija que nunca tuvo, a la que valdría la pena dedicar su vida. En ese preciso instante su lealtad por La Gruta comenzó a titubear, llevándola a cuestionarse muchísimas cosas en privado mientras mantenía su aprobación a los planes conjuntos de la boca para afuera. De ahí al sabotaje sutil sólo hubo un paso y lo dio gustosa.

Gardius buscó el ángulo de ataque y lanzó tres golpes en rápida sucesión. Laetitia esquivó hábilmente con dos pasos a la izquierda e intentó una contra que se perdió en el aire. Chocaron nuevamente los cuchillos, sus miradas reflejando esa lucha que, más allá de los motivos, iba del lado de los paradigmas. Él había tenido una existencia mucho más dura: abandonado por padres a los que nunca conoció ni se preocuparon por él, creció en las calles, descubriendo sus aptitudes mágicas a temprana edad y estudiando en la Academia Imperial hasta los 14 años. Abandonó, aburrido de los formalismos, antes de lanzarse a la vida como guardaespaldas de un hombre rico, también descendente de otro noble que se hiciera la gran vida como mercader de esclavos en el Siglo III previo al Silencio. El barbón no tenía relación alguna con Bracaduun, pero fue iniciado en el cabal por intermedio de su benefactor y llegó antes de los 25 años al escalafón superior, donde permaneciera desde ese entonces. Al morir su maestro un lustro después, él heredó otra cuantiosa fortuna, convirtiéndose en un tipo frío, a veces calculador y a veces arriesgado pero con un temperamento de fuego. Aprendió sobre la marcha las artes del comando e impuso la suficiente cuota de terror en sus mandos medios para volverse un líder sumamente efectivo. Fue él quien descubrió las evidencias del Trueno del Titán en textos olvidados y, tras convencer a los demás miembros superiores, ideó una forma de recuperar los cuatro artefactos. Con lo que no contaba era con Thomas Braemar, esa molestia que, actuando bajo sus propias narices, tenía uno, dos o en el peor de los casos tres de ellos en su poder. A pesar de su bocota y tendencia a caer bajo los efectos de la bebida, Martha Bennett fue, como bien dijera la escarlata, la primera mujer a la que amó. Se enamoró de ella desde que la viera hace diez años como una adolescente en la flor de la vida. Era una sensación extraña, casi inexplicable para un corazón tan duro; por eso decidió suprimirla y trabajar aún más tenazmente por la causa. "Te reviriré, mi amor, y después someteremos a Bracada entera. Seremos felices en la eternidad", sentenció.

-¡Muere! -exclamó Gardius, intentando apuñalarla.

-¡Jamás! -contestó Laetitia, esquivando otra vez.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?! -otra cuchillada.

-¡Prefiero verte rabiar, viejo verde!

La sola mención de ese apelativo tan despectivo aumentó a niveles exponenciales la furia del mago vestido de negro. Fingió que iba a la izquierda y después cogió desprevenida a su rival, arrojándola contra la pared. El cuchillo cayó al suelo de piedra con un ruido sordo. Por primera vez en todo ese rato, la escarlata puso un rostro contrariado.

-Por fin te tengo, basura traidora -el anciano, en éxtasis, le clavó el arma en el estómago.

-¡Agh...!

-¡¿Dónde está tu arrogancia ahora, eh?! -otro golpe en que el filo bebió sangre-. Tu primer error, Laetitia, fue darle la espalda a La Gruta; no existe nada más sagrado. El segundo fue desafiarme y pensar que podrías ganarme -cayó una tercera puñalada- y el tercero -la abofeteó; ahora ella lloraba de dolor- fue matar a mi Martha. No sufras; yo, Gardius, soy generoso y planeo hacer buen uso de tus restos.

-No voy a... ser carne de cañón en tus... -tosió lastimeramente- patéticos experimentos. ¡Mátame! -exclamó al límite de sus fuerzas-. ¡Mátame si te atreves! ¡Desata un escándalo! Eso no le devolverá... la vida a tu... amiguita borracha.

Aún llevando todas las de perder, la escarlata se rehusaba a concederle el placer de una victoria limpia. Contempló a los ojos al desquiciado que aún la sujetaba y le escupió en el rostro. El barbón, plenamente insultado, se preparó para perforarle el corazón pero una batahola en el pasillo exterior le hizo arrepentirse a última hora; al parecer, a juzgar por el vocerío, un par de pacientes problemáticos se escaparon de sus cuartos. Bufando, dejó caer el maltrecho cuerpo de su enemiga y dejó el cuarto como una patena mediante tres hechizos rápidos. Teletransportó el cuerpo de Martha de vuelta a su laboratorio con no poco esfuerzo, verificó que la cortina estuviera bien sujeta y activó nuevamente el hechizo de Disfraz. Ya no era Gardius sino el médico veinte años más joven. Abrió con cuidado y se marchó en dirección contraria; estaba demasiado cansado para enfrentarse a una insurrección y necesitaba reordenar sus pensamientos, partiendo por ubicar dónde estaba ese tal Thomas Braemar. Sabía que esa patética fémina no duraría mucho más viva, especialmente si esa extraña aura neutralizadora seguía presente a su alrededor.

-Me... salvé...

Apelando a sus escasas fuerzas, Laetitia se llevó la mano al bolsillo del vestido y arrojó al otro lado del cuarto un objeto brillante. Volvió a respirar antes de usar Curación sobre sí misma. La refrescante aura azul ardió cual alcohol al principio, cerrando gradualmente sus heridas abiertas y reduciendo la pérdida de sangre. Descansó cinco minutos antes de repetir el proceso; ahora podía ver de forma más clara, distinguiendo el tenue perfil del piso y la cama donde descansaba su querida hija. Otros tres minutos pasaron antes del tercer lanzamiento, el mismo que le permitió ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente. Aún jadeaba como si hubiese corrido cien kilómetros sin parar, pero conservaba suficientes energías arcanas para usar Portal de Ciudad y mandarse cambiar a un lugar seguro. Se agachó para recoger lo que antes lanzara, apretando los dientes y los ojos debido a la fatiga muscular. Contempló el brillo carmesí que parecía drenar sus energías místicas y luego pasó la vista al inerte rostro de Rissa. Ni una sola gota de sangre había caído sobre ella, haciendo que la sufriente mujer llorara de alegría.

-Mi niña grande... -besó su frente, sintiendo la vida rebrotar en su interior-. Mi amor... Cuando despiertes del coma, te llevaré a un lugar lejos de tanta avaricia y miseria. No importa cuánto deba esperar: nos redimiremos tú y yo como buenas amigas, como madre e hija -acarició suavemente el borde del rostro coronado por mechones cobrizos antes de caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

Antes de tocar el pomo y apoyar el oído para ver si aún seguía el festival de gritos y golpes, dimensionó su nueva situación. Volver al castillo y al salón equivalía a una sentencia de muerte. Aparecer nuevamente en sus dominios civiles tampoco era del todo seguro, pero necesitaba pasarse por allí de un viaje a fin de procurar algunos recursos para el camino que debería emprender. Como antigua miembro de La Gruta sabía que unas bolsas de dinero bien puestas eran capaces de colocar obstáculos en los sitios más impensados... o también removerlos. A pesar de su talante aristocrático, condescendiente y por momentos sardónico, tenía plena conciencia de su nuevo objetivo. Ahora corría sola; sacaría pleno partido al hecho de que la creían muerta, aunque las palabras de su justificada traición no calarían nada de bien con el resto de la plana mayor. Se perdió en los pasillos del recinto para después salir a la gélida noche de Rovira, caminando lentamente hacia una posada que conocía bien y donde podría registrarse bajo un nombre falso.

-Encontraré a Thomas Braemar y sus aliadas aunque sea lo último que haga -dijo, su aliento cortando la noche-. Aún tengo mi mente en buen estado y conozco la mayoría de los puntos a unir. He de trazar esta línea rápidamente; la única forma de plantarle cara a Gardius está en mi poder.

 _Semana del Abejorro, Día 3_

-Maratzante, ¿eh?

Aine miró el mapa especial junto a su puerta por última vez antes de colocarse su bata de seda y sentarse en el escritorio para tomar una buena dosis de té caliente y galletas saladas recién sacadas de su lata hermética. La habitación privada estaba a temperatura agradable gracias a la chimenea y las paredes aislantes. Arriba del único acceso estaba la vela roja, encendida durante toda esa tarde y las horas en las que la noche anunciaba su llegada.

Se sentía de estupendo ánimo luego de terminar las notas sobre su primera visita a Calarnen en casi un siglo. Releyó a modo de que no le faltara nada que añadir. El monolito preferente la dejó a sólo medio kilómetro de las puertas y entró a pie, caminando rauda hacia el castillo para sostener su audiencia con el Club de los Notables. El grupo de regentes democráticamente electo no podía creer al principio la magnitud de una noticia semejante: la última vez que el Baile Anual se celebrara en el distrito fue en el año 991, con la fastuosidad de Litma en el telón de fondo. Calarnen, a pesar de ser una capital en toda regla, era una de las más discretas, prefiriendo mostrar la eficiencia mediante el trabajo y esfuerzo de su gente antes que la ostentación vacua de muchos nobles incapaces de ensuciarse las manos; ese mismo deseo llevó a la formación del consejo dirigencial a principios de siglo, abandonando permanentemente la tentación caudillista.

La genio de rigurosa coleta escuchó pacientemente sus descargos antes de presentar el plan forjado con los otros miembros del consejo asesor a favor de la iniciativa. A pesar de tener una única taberna (propiedad de un hombre calvo llamado Garth), existían al menos otros cinco hostales de buen nivel dentro de los muros y no sería muy complicado convencer a algunos vecinos de los sectores cercanos al castillo para proveer alojamiento en caso de necesidad. "Comprenderá usted, Lady Aine, que necesitaremos bastante tiempo para dejar la ciudad a punto", señaló Harald Orkaiz, líder del Club. "Teníamos planeado llevar a cabo un plan de hermoseamiento, especialmente en los sectores del oeste, pero otras necesidades presupuestarias nos obligaron a posponerlo indefinidamente". Sonriendo, Aine dijo que no sería problema: aportaría de su propio bolsillo lo que hiciera falta.

-Sólo enfóquense en lo que deban -se explicó con ademanes dignos de una socialité-. Vivan sus vidas como siempre y, cuando falte más o menos un mes y medio, corran la voz. Entusiasmen a los lugareños y háganles ver que el Baile Anual también puede ser su fiesta.

-¿En serio lo cree así, señora? -inquirió Sara Ische, mujer de ademanes adustos que hacía de vicepresidenta-. Suena rupturista, casi tan rupturista como la forma que tenemos de hacer las cosas aquí.

-Totalmente -retrucó Aine-. Eso fue lo que me llevó a sugerir esta idea al consejo en primer lugar. Bracada no sólo es una colección de nobles, alquimistas y hechiceros. Cada persona que nace, vive y muere aquí es parte de una historia que merece ser celebrada.

-¿Hay algún medio que le parezca apropiado para ello? -otra vez Orkaiz.

-En lo que a mí respecta, pueden expresarlo como mejor les parezca. Conozco bien a la gente de este rincón de Bracada y sé que estará a la altura del caso -dijo para terminar la junta y despedirse individualmente de cada uno de los once presentes. Incluso firmó el acta respectiva a fin de hacer todo aún más solemne.

Lo último que hizo antes de salir del castillo fue prometer que pasaría por allí al menos una vez al mes hasta la fecha del magno evento e incluso traería, de ser posible, a otros miembros del comité para que inspeccionaran la zona al pie del cañón. Ya tenía algunos planes tejiéndose en su mente y que discutiría con los interesados mediante invitaciones a almorzar o cenar en su mansión de Celeste o donde a ellos más les conviniera: Torosar, al ser un maestro táctico, podría analizar el terreno rodeando el castillo y la ciudad a fin de coordinar el show de fuegos artificiales y el desfile previo a la apertura oficial. Iona, tan atenta al detalle como temperamental, quedaría a cargo de velar por la seguridad de los asistentes de puerta a puerta. Sus genios, carismáticos y fieles, reforzarían la guarnición local. Theodorus, el viejo instructor con corazón de niño, vería los aspectos relativos a la música, el baile y las bebidas. Pocas cosas gustaban más al anciano de blanca cabellera que una buena fiesta tras tantos años como miembro del ejército bracadano. La unidad que llevaba su nombre defendía exclusivamente el Palacio Imperial, muestra de su eficiencia en una brillante carrera. "Eso sin contar todos los contactos que tengo yo para la comida, el vestuario y tantas otras cosas..." Sonrió de una forma como no lo hiciera desde su visita a Tagmata con Braemar en busca de la cámara subterránea y la pieza del misterioso puzzle.

Antes de emprender el regreso al portal que la traería de vuelta a la Academia Imperial de Anderskolde, se desvió en la primera calle a la izquierda; poco después devino en un camino de gravilla. Al mínimo divisó la cerca y balcones de la mansión Bakorima, ahora propiedad del chico dueño de su anhelante corazón desde ese primer beso en la mejilla hace trece años. Tocó levemente la reja, buscando tal vez algún rastro del cazador que andaba, en esos precisos momentos, viajando de un lado a otro en una cacería arriesgadísima para ganarle la mano a La Gruta. "¿Dónde estarás ahora, mi amor?", suspiró con nostalgia. Ni siquiera vino a su mente el espectro de Kodziomi, esa naga noble que le arrancaba, tal como escribiera en su diario el otro día, una notoria veta de celos. Pensó en teletransportarse dentro pero desistió a último minuto: no quería acabar como Kyran, aquel guardia renegado a sueldo del maldito cabal. Desde su charla con Thane, el maestro de alquimia convertido en comandante local hasta el próximo año, no sabía qué fue de él y, para ser honesta, tampoco le importaba mucho. La élite, después de todo, detestaba a los criminales y muy especialmente a los de su misma escala social.

-Al menos debo dar las gracias a los dioses por no haberme topado con ese idiota ni haber recibido carta alguna de él; para qué hablar de conversaciones súbitas mediante esa maldita bola de cristal -suspiró otra vez, ahora con menos dulzura-. El pasado ya no volverá y es mejor mantenerlo debidamente enterrado.

Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la orilla del lago, sintiendo de inmediato el aire montañoso enriquecido por la humedad. Campeaba a su alrededor en una danza eterna, turnándose entre el hielo de los picos y las flores creciendo no lejos de allí. Un poco más lejos, a la derecha, se veía el límite de un bosquecillo de pinos cubiertos de nieve. Rió ante tal disyuntiva: ese día el clima acompañó bastante, empinando el termómetro hasta unos muy agradables cinco grados. A pesar del "calor", los árboles siempre vestían sus capas blancas. Era una de las señales del eterno invierno bracadano, tan eterno como la esencia de su propia vida. Se arrodilló con cuidado e introdujo las manos en el líquido espejo, generando ondas pequeñas al principio pero que después se perdieron en la inmensidad del agua. Lavó su rostro y los leves pinchazos de las gotas sacaron a la luz natural un sonrojo notorio.

-El agua es tal como en mis sueños -susurró-. Una vaina de pureza, lejos del ajetreo y los avatares del hedonismo. Un testimonio a la vida que, si juego bien mis cartas, tendré a tu lado.

Maravillada ante la magnificencia del paisaje, pensó que los padres del chico realmente tuvieron un ojo fantástico al elegir este lugar para levantar la mansión. Con algo de esfuerzo, era el ambiente ideal para formar una familia, criar hijos, reír, llorar, crecer y envejecer. De buena gana hubiese pasado horas allí, soñando despierta, pero se forzó a volver al templo del saber para terminar de traspasar las notas de los exámenes acabados la semana pasada. Para su enorme alivio, 18 de los 20 alumnos en su clase avanzada obtuvieron el título en buena lid, algo muy superior al mero 50% de probabilidades inicialmente puesto como apuesta personal. Leigh, ese chico que se veía tan aproblemado en las clases de reforzamiento y por quien sintió lástima sincera, terminó siendo el mejor de todo el lote, pasando el exámen teórico con marca perfecta y cometiendo sólo un error en el práctico, promediando 97.5 puntos de un máximo de 100. La ceremonia sería al día siguiente, a eso de las diez de la mañana, y todo estaba preparado. Incluso las calles aledañas al recinto estaban cerradas para el público general.

De vuelta a la realidad y a su propio presente, Aine volvió a ruborizarse tras beber un tercio del ardiente brebaje de un trago. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio donde guardaba un ingenioso artefacto de su propia creación: un contenedor del tamaño de una caja de zapatos que, al estar siempre frío por dentro, le servía para tener a mano pequeñas cantidades de lácteos a usar en sus meriendas. Un chorrito de leche otorgaba al té toques aterciopelados, especialmente si se sazonaba con azúcar rubia. El queso crema y la mantequilla impregnaban sus galletas con la dosis justa de sal. Y, cuando se sentía particularmente juguetona, devoraba algunos de los diminutos chocolates que compraba en una tienda de dulces no lejos de allí. Guardaba recelosamente el papel dorado donde los envolvían; cortado y alisado a conciencia, era un estupendo añadido a cualquier regalo dado por ocasiones especiales.

Dejó el cuaderno donde siempre y se puso nuevamente de pie, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior repleto de tejados, llamas eternas en postes, carros, paseantes... _La Perla del Seia_ , como bien evidenciaba su reputación, nunca dormía. El sol apenas se notaba atrás de las montañas, regándolas con un borde anaranjado a modo de despedida. Comenzaba otra lunga noche donde los juerguistas, los vividores y los _dandies_ se moverían a su entera satisfacción.

-Maratzante -repitió la genio con la misma ensoñación usada frente al lago-. Tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de ti, mi amor. Si no tuviera que asistir a la ceremonia y merecer la oportunidad de sentirme orgullosa de los alumnos que superaron todas mis expectativas, me tomaría el día libre e iría a buscarte, a darte una sorpresa, a pasar una jornada llena de emociones contigo.

Allí saltó a la palestra el pensamiento inicialmente suprimido, forzándola a colocarse nuevamente en el punto intermedio de la escala emocional. Kodziomi, con escamas tan relucientes como sus ojos obsidiana, se apareció entre ambos. Gesticulaba, susurraba secretos al oído de Braemar y lo llevaba lejos mientras miraba a la mujer de piel azul con el desprecio que sólo una reptiliana podía concebir. Por un momento la envidió; la naga tenía la ventaja de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, ayudarle, tal vez acogerlo en caso de sentirse sobrepasado... Sacudió la cabeza con ganas; determinó que su lado más frío y calculador no tendría el control de la situación. "Lo de Rissa, que los dioses la protejan, ya fue suficiente", musitó en silencio antes de ponerse a rezar en voz alta, primero por el recuerdo de su tía Beryl y después por él. A pesar de su opulencia, estatus y reputación como una de las mejores magas de Antagarich, era plenamente consciente de que nada duraba para siempre.

-Vayas donde vayas, Braemar, cuídate mucho -cerró los ojos y cerró la cortina prácticamente de memoria-. Vuelve a Calarnen con vida por nosotros, por Bracada y por todos aquellos que son benditamente ignorantes de este asunto más allá de las fronteras.

Avivando un poco el fuego de su chimenea, acabó su bocadillo antes de acercarse al estante donde mantenía sus adminículos arcanos. Cogió la bola de cristal, tan inerte como durante todos los años previos, y la dejó caer, desperdigando sus restos por todo el cuarto. Chasqueó los dedos dos veces y vio flotar el cristal roto frente a ella en una esfera bastarda. Sopló con suavidad y los trozos fueron haciéndose cada vez más pequeños, eventualmente desapareciendo en la nada misma.

-No sé por qué me tomó tanto tiempo hacer esto -dijo Aine antes de tenderse en su amplia cama-. En fin, más vale tarde que nunca.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando por una fracción de segundo el sillón donde descansaban su vestido, capa y zapatos para la ceremonia de mañana. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos una vez más y entrando al suave mundo de la meditación. A su lado podía sentir el sutil toque de un Braemar sentado junto a ella, vigilando cada paso de su quietud y dedicándole una canción en Rimnarie. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, una sonrisa infantil dominando sus perfectas facciones.

 _Semana del Abejorro, Día 4_

Neela no encajaba en ningún molde.

La comandante de la guarnición de Cerbera era, para los estándares de su raza, una absoluta rareza. Genio de piel azul eléctrico, ojos dorados que por momentos parecían blancos y una coleta cayéndole casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo que más destacaba era su extraordinaria complexión: cintura bien torneada como entrada a un torso esculpido con esmero; manos delgadas a simple vista pero capaces de blandir las armas más pesadas y concentrar inmensas cantidades de energías arcanas; piernas largas y robustas cual troncos de roble joven; rostro ligeramente afilado y singularmente hermoso, carente de maquillaje, aretes o cualquier otro adorno.

Su fama, tan legítima como extendida, venía de su capacidad de aguantar increíbles cantidades de dolor y esfuerzo, dejando en vergüenza incluso a guerreros más grandes que ella. De día entrenaba personalmente a las tropas bajo su mando y de noche leía libros para mantener su mente clara. Siempre tenía algo que hacer; cuando no, lo buscaba con obsesión digna de una depredadora insaciable. En sus años lejos de la comandancia se ganó la vida cazando presas grandes, navegando de punta a punta por el Océano Blanco e incluso incursionando en las planicies volcánicas de Eeofol o los desolados páramos de Deyja. Su aura denotaba una invencibilidad casi al nivel de los mismos dioses de Bracada, pero ella siempre la desmentía de forma tajante. "Cuando me levante un día y encuentre que ya no tengo nada que hacer, ahí mismo cesarán permanentemente mis ganas de vivir", decía. "El ocio es peor que las guerras, las enfermedades e incluso la mayor traición". Sin familia ni pareja conocidas, la fémina contaba a muy pocas pesonas como sus amigos.

Uno de ellos era Thomas Edwin Braemar, cuya carta recibida hace dos días aún conservaba abierta en su mesita de noche. Sentada en posición de meditación en sus aposentos, la atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento de mano y, tal como lo hiciera anoche, releyó la petición del peculiar muchacho.

* * *

 ** _Mi siempre estimada Neela:_**

 _Espero que mis palabras te encuentren con algo de tiempo libre. Necesito pedirte un gran favor que concierne a las reinas medusa de las que te hablara tras volver de Rovira y que luego se integraron a tu guarnición._

 _Estoy metido en algo grande, tal vez lo más grande y peligroso que nunca haya enfrentado en mis años como cazador de tesoros. Sé que te desagradará el hecho de no recibir detalles pero deseo mantener esto a salvo de ojos malpensados por una razón clara: no deseo poner en riesgo a ti ni a Cerbera, ciudad que nos abrió las puertas y acogió como hijos propios en las escasas horas pasadas allí. Por ello requiero que las dejes temporalmente en libertad y les permitas abordar el primer barco saliendo del puerto rumbo a Maratzante, donde me encuentro ahora buscando pistas adicionales para mi causa. Sé que el viaje desde allá toma unos tres días con vientos favorables; estoy dispuesto a esperarlas lo que haga falta. Por su sueldo no te preocupes: cubriré el tiempo que estén fuera con mis propias reservas a fin de no causar un perjuicio innecesario a las arcas municipales._

 _Ambos sabemos bien el potencial combativo que tienen pero no sólo son máquinas de guerra. Antes de conocerlas tenía la peor opinión de las criaturas habitando los túneles de Nighon; sabes bien que nunca me han gustado los pasadizos malolientes, pero el destino actúa de formas inesperadas y me ha forzado a ampliar bastante mi propio punto de vista. Decir que las quiero y aprecio es poco: son de los pocos seres cuyas historias han logrado conmoverme hasta el fondo del corazón. Prometo desde ya que llegarán de vuelta sin un rasguño y, en caso de que llegue a pasarles algo grave, asumiré íntegramente la responsabilidad por ello y me pondré a tu merced._

 _Confío en tu criterio, amiga mía, y acataré sin chistar la decisión que tomes respecto a esta bizarra petición. Si no respondes lo entenderé; sabré sus alcances definitivos cuando pasee por el embarcadero principal este viernes por la mañana._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _T.B._

* * *

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, doblando el papel y guardándolo en un cajón de la cómoda cercana. Caminó alrededor del espacio libre dejado por la cama y los muebles, masajeando sus sienes mientras buscaba recuperar la circulación negada a las piernas antes cruzadas. Se sentó en la cama, lanzando un hondo suspiro tras cambiar de opinión y acostarse sobre el sencillo lecho.

-¿Cómo podría negarte un favor, amigo mío, si gracias a ti aprendí a disfrutar los mejores años de mi vida?

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el muchacho pelinegro, hijo de diplomáticos y alumno graduado con honores de la Academia Imperial. Lo conoció por primera vez cuando acudió a presentarle sus respetos al castillo de Calarnen, como lo hiciera con todos sus antecesores desde que comenzara a vivir solo tras la muerte de sus padres. Al principio su reticencia le pareció disruptiva; Neela, dentro de su seriedad, era una mujer bastante locuaz y siempre buscaba saber lo que pensaban todos. No fue hasta que notó el estoque en su cinto que se le ocurrió desafiarlo a un duelo frente al patio en pleno. Ella estuvo en la ofensiva casi todo el tiempo, forzándolo continuamente contra el muro y bloqueando fácilmente la mayoría de sus estocadas. Terminó ganando pero algo pareció brotar dentro de ella tras darle un soberbio apretón de manos. Nunca antes había enfrentado a un esgrimista y se vio descolocada ante la tendencia del chico de moverse lateralmente, retrocediendo estratégicamente en busca de un flanco débil para darle el toque. Cuando se enteró que vivía en la mansión Bakorima, lo visitó allí al día siguiente; otra vez lucharon y otra vez venció ella. "¿Por qué hace esto, comandante? Hay muchos rivales más dignos que yo en esta ciudad", le cuestionó luego de caer de espaldas sobre el jardín nevado. "Porque me obligas a pensar distinto", retrucó ella, tendiéndole una mano amiga. "Si no hago nada, me muero. Sonará dramático pero es la verdad".

Desde ese entonces Neela no dejaba pasar un día sin enfrentarse a él de forma amistosa (siempre que estuviera en la ciudad, claro). Cuando el cazador consiguió desarmarla por primera vez, ella le aplaudió e incluso le dedicó una reverencia, invitándolo a almorzar a sus anchas en la taberna de Garth. Su amistad, marcada por el respeto y la solemnidad, creció combate a combate hasta convertirse en algo a lo que podían recurrir en caso de sentirse embargados o solos. Eso fue lo que la llevó, tras escuchar la narración del juramento en el hospital, a autorizar a Gala, Lyrina y las demás para partir de inmediato rumbo al sur.

-A cambio sólo pido una cosa -señaló la genio al grupo-: cuando vuelvan a Cerbera me contarán cada detalle de lo que vivieron. ¿Está claro?

-Como el cristal, jefa -Tarkari contestó con su característico optimismo-. Usted es nuestra superiora pero también la consideramos una amiga, especialmente porque el señor Braemar piensa lo mismo.

Volviendo un poco más atrás en sus recuerdos, notó cada detalle de esa noche cuando las luces del castillo estaban a punto de apagarse y sólo las patrullas nocturnas podían estar fuera de los muros. Lo primero fue el tenue golpe en su puerta seguido de una voz que reconoció de inmediato como la de Adnia, la otra gemela.

-¿Se puede? -preguntó tímidamente.

-Adelante -contestó la comandante, esperando encontrarse sólo con ella; grande fue su sorpresa al ver al grupo entero vestido de civil.

-Buenas noches, señora -Gala hizo una reverencia y las demás la imitaron-. Dispénsenos por molestarle a esta hora, pero necesitamos mostrarle algo que acaba de llegar.

En sus manos de piel gris terso tenía el sobre con distintivo preferente. Se lo entregó y contempló, así como el resto de las ofidias, el popurrí de expresiones en el rostro de la militar. Primero vino la alegría por saber de su gran amigo, reemplazada posteriormente por la incertidumbre con levísimos toques de enfado. Después vino el alivio y, para cerrar el puzzle, los ojos dorados recorrieron ocho pares negros frente a ella.

-Confío plenamente en Braemar, como ya sabrán, pero lo súbito de todo esto me genera algo de dudas -señaló en tono burocrático.

-Lo sabemos y asumimos, señora Neela -Matzo avanzó un par de pies-. Usted se debe a Cerbera y Bracada, al igual que nosotras. El juramento que hicimos al tomar los hábitos militares es eterno... al igual que el contraído con él antes de separarnos.

-Gracias al señor Braemar es que mi hermana y yo estamos vivas -dijo Tarkari-. ¡Qué diablos, todas habríamos muerto de hambre ahí abajo si no nos hubiera encontrado!

-¡Hija! -Oneida la reprimió con una mirada-. Compórtate, por favor.

-No hay problema, Oneida -atajó la mujer de piel azul-. Ahora no estamos de turno y podemos tomar las cosas con algo más de calma.

-Gracias, señora -Tarkari hizo una reverencia.

-Entendemos bien que debe balancear sus prioridades -Byrene metió baza- y, siendo nuestra superior directa, está en todo el derecho de rechazar lo que el señor Braemar le pide. Pero él, señora Neela, es un súbdito de Bracada, tal como usted.

-Usted lo conoce -Katarina tomó turno-: si no fuese estrictamente necesario, nunca le habría escrito esta carta. Él y la señorita Kodziomi...

-¿Quién? -Neela levantó las cejas ante la sola mención de ese nuevo nombre.

-Nuestra hermana, señora -Lyrina puso su propia firma-. Es una naga y su asistente de plena confianza. Ergo, también la servimos a ella -acotó la reptiliana con solemnidad.

-Perdón que me ponga emocional -Adnia levantó su usualmente sutil voz y miró a Neela-, pero he de ser honesta con usted, señora, y también con mis hermanas. Aprecio infinitamente el cariño y apoyo que nos han dado en Cerbera; estos no tienen por qué ser incompatibles con nuestra lealtad hacia el señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi. Yo, en lo personal, los extraño mucho. Saber que nos necesitan es... -hipó.

-Tranquila, hermana -Tarkari rodeó sus hombros y la consoló al verla derramar incipientes lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Me permitiré completar lo que quiso decir mi hija -dijo Oneida-. Saber que nos necesitan será otra forma de pagarles su infinita bondad porque... nosotras también los necesitamos -se sinceró-. Le prometo que trabajaremos el triple de fuerte al reintegrarnos a nuestras labores.

Lo que dijera la madre caló hondo en la genio. Reflejaba, en gran medida, el significado de su propia amistad con el chico de cabellera negra y mirada franca. Releyó la carta una vez más, cerró los ojos y se permitió pensar en lo que la misteriosa misión significaba para esas reclutas tan lejanas del canon local pero a las que había aprendido a apreciar, en apenas un par de semanas, como elementos valiosos. No deseaba perderlas a causa de un imponderable, pero era hora de arrojar la timidez al basurero. Braemar, como aprendiera (y admirara) de sus incontables duelos a orillas del lago e incluso en plena calle, jamás hacía nada al azar. Acepciones crípticas aparte, ¿por qué esto debería ser diferente?

-Vayan -sentenció, mirando a las ofidias con decisión-. Vayan y, por lo que más quieran, no le fallen a él ni a Kodziomi. Es una orden.

Como recompensa recibió un cálido abrazo de cada una de ellas, aderezado con las dulces mieles de la gratitud sincera. El plan entró en marcha allí mismo: la genio les dio quince minutos para empacar sus pertenencias (incluyendo el carro de municiones con el que originalmente llegaran) y luego se encontraría con ellas en el embarcadero de la calle Gardamina. Siendo una figura de peso en la ciudad, ninguna patrulla se opondría a cortarles el paso y ningún marino se negaría a darles pasaje en la primera nave con destino a Maratzante. El puerto sureño era uno de los principales polos de abastecimiento para el distrito de Erkandi, por lo que siempre se podía contar con salidas y llegadas las 24 horas del día. Se quedó parada al borde del muelle hasta que el barco, llamado _Albarán_ , desapareció en el horizonte, manteniéndose a distancia prudente de los afilados riscos.

-Mañana se despertarán con los aromas de la capital -Neela regresó a la realidad y se incorporó una vez más; apenas suprimió un bostezo-. Realmente las envidio -admitió-. Si hay algo que echo de menos es viajar.

Ajustó el peto de su pijama antes de volver a sentarse en posición del loto y procurar, otro juego de manos mediante, un voluminoso tomo sobre combate en entornos interiores. Estar en contacto una vez más con el chico, aunque fuese por carta, la había estimulado a pensar fuera de la caja una vez más.

-Se me acaban de ocurrir unos ejercicios fantásticos para la sesión de mañana -dijo con una risita-. Y en cuanto a ti, Braemar, anhelo el día en que tengamos un nuevo duelo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Parecerá raro ver un capítulo corto después de tantos tan largos, pero era absolutamente necesario atar algunos cabos sueltos antes de continuar con la trama principal. Esta entrega posee una dualidad curiosa porque puede verse como el final del quinto arco… o el inicio del sexto. Son tres momentos en tres días, aunque lo correcto sería decir noches venidas luego de arduas jornadas donde las motivaciones y las ilusiones son el combustible que alimenta la hoguera. Partimos con La Gruta, donde por fin tenemos nombres concretos de tres de sus miembros y la traición se confirma. La mujer escarlata, quien casi no la contó tras el combate contra el brutal tirano que es el viejo barbón, demostró una valentía sin igual para volverse contra lo que fuera su credo por años y proceder en consecuencia. ¿La razón? La compañía y el amor latente de una madre que encontró en Rissa la hija que siempre deseó. Incluso Laetitia Falkner, a quien conociéramos como una villana hasta ahora, tiene límites que no llegaría a cruzar jamás. Gardius es el opuesto radical, intoxicado por el poder y la destrucción como una forma de ocultar sus innumerables carencias emocionales, las mismas que le llevaron a mantener ocultos sus sentimientos por Martha Bennett, la fémina esmeralda emparentada con Winona Markraigh._

 _Aine pareciera romper la barrera entre sus anhelos y la realidad de cuando en cuando, pero aún así encuentra tiempo para concentrarse en la exquisita misión de organizar el Baile Anual en Calarnen. Ella también rompe, mediante su interacción con el Club de los Notables, el estereotipo calcáreo y distante asociado a los nobles. El dinero, la reputación y la influencia no son obstáculos para apreciar las cosas más sencillas de la vida y compartir, como le dijera a Braemar en Ikata, lo que depara el destino. Las hebras del amor, sin embargo, aún ejercen un efecto profundo en la genio, llevándola a deambular por los hermosos parajes de Bakorima y pensar, en un optimismo tan eterno como la misma esencia de su especie, que aún tiene una oportunidad clara de conquistarlo. Bueno, lo que no sabe no puede hacerle daño…_

 _Por último tenemos a la enérgica Neela, cuya personalidad y relación amistosa con el cazador me gustó bastante desarrollar, extendiendo el arquetipo de la soldado con toques de actividad eterna y el balance emocional necesario para soportar los intensos fragores de la vida militar. Existen, como ya sabrán, muchos tonos de gris entre el blanco y el negro. También obtuve inspiración de personas especiales dentro de nuestras vidas que siempre nos animan a ir más allá y, por angas o por mangas, encuentran un modo de ayudarnos a acabar con las malas rachas, sin importar dónde golpeen. Estas amistades se basan en gustos comunes o derechamente surgen al alero del estudio y el trabajo, otorgando a cada una de las partes un contrapeso con claros tonos de conciencia creativa y moral._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(72) Disponible sólo en el modo exploración, Disfraz permite "camuflar" las unidades bajo el mando del héroe que lo utiliza, falseando las cantidades e incluso los tipos a ojos de facciones rivales dentro de su rango de acción. Se usa también como una contra al hechizo de Visiones, que revela estos datos de forma exacta._

 _(73) La joya de la escuela de tierra, Implosión es el hechizo que más daño causa en todo el juego. Sólo afecta a un objetivo, pero es uno de los pocos que puede hacer sufrir a las criaturas más poderosas de Antagarich. Las únicas criaturas capaces de evadirlo son los dragones negros y los elementales mágicos, a menos que esté en juego el Orbe de la Vulnerabilidad (niega todas las resistencias innatas en juego)._

 _Aunque no lo crean, este capítulo exprimió casi hasta el final mis habilidades descriptivas y asociativas, pero fue un buen ejercicio de cara a lo que vendrá al otro lado de la frontera, en Southport. Erathia nos espera la próxima semana, pero en el intertanto siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	22. Southport I - Señal

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Señal**

El eco sordo de la pasarela fue lo primero que se sintió en el muelle una vez atracaron. Al igual que en las orillas de Maratzante, un clima gélido al estilo bracadano dio la bienvenida a la compañía comandada por Thomas Edwin Braemar, quien llenó sus pulmones con el aire marino hasta hartarse nada más colocar sus pies en suelo erathiano. El alba recién despuntaba por el este, dando un espectacular perfil anaranjado a la forma rectangular del castillo y los muros rodeando el embarcadero.

-Esto es Southport, última escala de nuestro viaje -dijo a Kodziomi y las reinas medusa-. Esto es Erathia. Aquí no contamos con la ventaja de la localía, así que tendremos que extremar las precauciones de aquí a Plinth.

-Por eso no se preocupe, señor -dijo Gala tras terminar de descargar el carro de municiones-. Mis hermanas y yo mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos.

-Y hablando de ojos -acotó la siempre locuaz Tarkari-, muero de ganas de colocar una flecha en la frente de un animal salvaje -ahora miró al chico-. Ponga atención, jefe, porque va a alucinar.

-Baja los humos un poco, hermana -le corrigió Adnia, quien exhibía su propia admiración por el estilo arquitectónico local.

Oneida susurró algo al oído de ambas y las tranquilizó. Matzo y Byrene fueron las primeras en emprender camino hacia la caseta militar donde se registraban las llegadas. El cazador y la naga, muy juntos pero sin tomarse las manos, iban al medio del pelotón, flanqueados por Katarina y Byrene. Matzo y Oneida cerraban el grupo; delante de ellas iban las gemelas. Gala y Lyrina, algo más descansadas luego del esfuerzo, ocupaban el espacio entre la punta de lanza y sus superiores. Los últimos cinco días fueron largos, pasados íntegramente en la cubierta del barco que arrendaron gracias a un fantástico golpe de suerte; un hombre que les recordó bastante en apariencia al capitán Horkimer pero que era aún más viejo necesitaba una escolta para transportar un cargamento de gemas desde la capital de facto hasta la frontera sur de Erathia. Lamentablemente ninguno de los mercenarios locales tenía tiempo o ganas de arriesgarse con un viaje por mar, así que el grupo se ofreció a hacerle el favor con una condición: que zarpara de inmediato en vez de esperar a la mañana siguiente (día domingo). Aceptando aquello como pago, emprendieron de inmediato la travesía en el _Idalene_ , embarcación de carga equipada con dos enormes velas y un complicado juego de cuerdas que fue el primer obstáculo a vencer para zarpar del segundo embarcadero. La marea del Océano Blanco era, por momentos, casi tan brava como el que bañaba el borde costero de Erkandi, pero la capearon bien. Al igual que en el viaje hacia Rovira, Braemar subió al puesto de vigía y Kodziomi se encargó de revisar la navegación con el anciano capitán, llamado Reuben Chiamatello y nacido en Ikata hace casi setenta años. Dado lo complicado de su nombre, todos lo conocían como "Viejo Salado" por ser más sencillo de pronunciar.

Chiamatello, navegante desde los quince años contra la voluntad de su familia, era un hombre de ojos verdes brillantes, piel ligeramente arrugada y robusta constitución. Maravilló a sus pasajeros (y tripulantes) con historias de sus viajes a los puntos más recónditos de Antagarich e incluso en Enroth, siendo uno de los pocos en visitar los dominios del clan Ironfist, donde se originara la casta que después tomaría el nombre de Gryphonheart en el trono de Erathia. Antes de desembarcar en Maratzante para un descanso acortado debido al destino, narró que su tripulación en pleno, contabilizada en 22 hombres más un cocinero, desertó al tocar tierra luego de cinco meses de viaje sin descanso de un puerto a otro del continente.

-Créanme que no los echo de menos -dijo el Viejo Salado en la primera noche mientras cenaban en cubierta- para nada. Esos cobardes ya mostraban ansias de amotinarse; si no hubiésemos parado en Maratzante me habrían hecho caminar por la plancha y arrojado al mar para morir ahogado.

-¿Eso no es más de piratas? -preguntó Braemar-. Sé que aquí no hay muchos, pero he oído que existen bandas cerca de las Islas Regnan (74).

-Está en lo correcto, jovencito. Esos clanes son terribles y las autoridades, excusándose en la distancia, no hacen nada para poner algo de orden.

-Tal vez ahí haya una nueva misión para usted, señor -insinuó Kodziomi-. Supongo que los piratas no deben ser más fuertes que los bandidos a los que hemos masacrado antes.

-No estoy seguro -retrucó el muchacho-. Dicen que allá abajo hace muchísimo calor y, para ser honesto, el frío es algo que me sienta bien -la concurrencia entera rió.

Las medusas también aportaron lo suyo, manteniendo la superficie visible limpia, arriando o soltando las velas según fuera el caso e incluso racionando las provisiones. Su experiencia marítima, reforzada con el viaje desde Cerbera hacia el sur, las protegió adecuadamente contra los bamboleos causados por las corrientes marinas, cuyo humor empeoró notablemente en el segundo y tercer día de travesía. Un vendaval de antología los pilló a medio camino entre Maratzante y la Isla Evenmorn, forzando al grupo en pleno a andar amarrado del palo mayor para evitar ser arrastrados por los lengüetazos oceánicos. Ambas noches fueron pasadas en vela e incluso el anciano lobo de mar debió retirarse momentáneamente, siendo relevado por el cazador al timón. Kodziomi nunca se alejó de su lado, aguantando estoicamente los aullidos del céfiro e incluso la lluvia. De cuando en cuando las gemelas venían a traerles té o café caliente y algunos emparedados. Tarkari, bien pegada a Braemar, sólo pensaba en que la pesadilla terminara pronto. Adnia, tan perceptiva como siempre, veía la fuerza natural y no podía evitar maravillarse tal como durante la primera nevada que vivió en Cerbera. Las ofidias de Nighon contaban, antes de irse a dormir, historias de sus días de centinelas, partiendo por el incidente donde Matzo fue a parar a la zanja y donde todos los presentes, incluyendo la desafortunada protagonista, rieron con ganas.

Evenmorn resultó ser, al mismo tiempo, una escala y una mancha contradictoria. Allí vieron el fuerte construido de piedra blanca y con torres bastante más cortadas a pico; qué diferente era de los cilindros bracadanos en tonos gris oscuro con techos de tejas azules. La hierba, bien cuidada y convertida en un mar verde alrededor de los caminos saliendo del único poblado, también rodeaba extensas áreas boscosas donde a veces la luz ni siquiera podía entrar. Vieron cerca de los estanques algunas colonias de grifos con plumas doradas y marrones. Eran bestias nobles, domesticadas desde hace siglos por el clan Edric para su uso en el ejército como patrulleros o tropas de choque. Ciertos ejemplares tenían plumas blancas y marrones, levantándose casi seis pies sobre sus patas traseras y exhibiendo majestuosas alas de unos quince pies de envergadura. "Esos son grifos reales" (75), les contó uno de los lugareños que llevaba su rebaño de cabras a pastar cerca. "Celosos como nadie más pero increíblemente fieles con quien gana su confianza". El humano y la naga pensaron cómo su propia relación iba bastante por las mismas líneas. Byrene intentó acercarse a uno y tocarle el pico pero terminó en el agua luego de ser sorprendida y correteada por tres de ellos. Irónicamente fue Matzo quien la sacó de allí, echándole una mirada que parecía decir "estamos a mano". Todo ello fue sin rencor alguno y se olvidó al compás de un buen fuego cerca del punto donde un arroyo desembocaba en el espejo de agua. Sólo pasaron ocho horas en la isla pero el paisaje, dominado por acantilados, llanuras y florestas, quedó grabado a fuego en sus memorias. Lyrina se permitió una pequeña licencia artística y confeccionó, con algo de cáñamo sacado a cuchilladas de un árbol, coronas de flores silvestres que regaló a sus hermanas y también a la espadachina. Braemar, sin ser menos, recibió un colgante de rosas blancas.

-¿Tiene esto algún significado especial? -preguntó él, siempre curioso.

-El blanco, al menos para mi gente, es sinónimo de pureza y buenas intenciones -replicó la aludida-. Cuando somos jóvenes, señor Braemar, nuestra piel es blanca y nuestras escamas serpentean en tonos similares al verde rodeándonos. Cuando llegamos a la adultez o nos vemos forzadas a crecer, pasamos a ser reinas y tomamos esta apariencia -movió los brazos a su alrededor-. Aún así, nunca olvidamos lo que somos ni lo que seremos -sentenció con solemnidad, haciendo evocar al chico lo que le contara su amada respecto a las Cavernas de la Pira.

Antes de levar anclas dejaron un tercio del cargamento en el mercado local, cambiándolo por casi 30 mil monedas de oro. Reuben Chiamatello estaba encantado y aprovechó, muy en su estilo, de repetir lo idiotas que fueron sus antiguos tripulantes por mandarse cambiar antes del viaje. Como muestra de su gratitud, dio dos mil monedas al grupo por su ayuda, aunque hubo de insistir bastante para que sus pasajeros las aceptaran. Ya con la tormenta bien lejos de allí, el último día se fue con clima bastante más tranquilo, permitiéndoles apreciar la belleza del atardecer y un cielo negro cual botella de tinta, donde brillaban millones de estrellas. Las constelaciones se mostraban en toda su espectacular magnitud, maravillando a la concurrencia en pleno. Katarina se sentó junto al palo mayor, su mirada nadando entre tantos puntos titilantes. Byrene, usualmente locuaz, prefirió expresar su asombro mediante una sonrisa. Y Gala, la siempre sobria Gala, no pudo evitar reír cual niña pequeña al apreciar la belleza del firmamento. "Esto no se imagina en Nighon", declaró. Oneida dejó de jugar a las cartas con sus niñas y se acercó a sus superiores, quienes seguían muy juntos a la orilla de la cubierta.

-Sencillamente impresionante, ¿verdad? -dijo la madre-. De este mismo cielo es donde nace lo que perseguimos. Sólo espero que podamos llegar a tiempo.

-Lo haremos, Oneida -dijo él, convencido de su éxito-. Muchas cosas dependen, como ya han visto y oído en nuestra puesta al día, de hallar la última parte del puzzle. Ya casi llegamos a Southport y no puedo esperar a poner los pies en suelo firme.

-¿Plinth está muy lejos? -preguntó Adnia.

-Es probable -intervino Kodziomi-. No pudimos hacernos con un mapa de la zona antes de partir, pero muchas dudas pueden resolverse con un par de preguntas apropiadas en los momentos ídem.

-Habrá que tener tacto -otra vez Oneida-; los erathianos son notoriamente recelosos de los extranjeros y por eso es que, como les contamos aquella vez que nos conocimos, que decidimos saltarnos todos los pueblos y villas en nuestro camino.

-No se preocupen por nada -atajó el cazador-. Mientras estén conmigo, reinas, serán tratadas como si fuese yo mismo. Si los guardias ponen problemas... no quedará otra que decirles un par de verdades.

-Usted sabe que le cubriré las espaldas, jefe -Tarkari mostró una vez más esa confianza inagotable-. Y a usted también, jefa -se dirigió a Kodziomi con respeto-. Somos un equipo y vamos juntos hasta el final, ¿no es así?

-Exactamente, querida -la naga no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal diagnóstico.

La última noche antes de la llegada fue pasada en absoluta calma gracias a siete horas de sueño. Se levantaron al alba y el primer grito mostró tierra a babor, casi a unas dos o tres millas de distancia. Tomando partido del tamaño del barco, lograron abrirse paso entre tres o cuatro naves más grandes y ganar uno de los sitios de atraque privilegiados. Gala arrojó la cuerda con maestría para asegurar el tocón más cercano y, gracias a la ayuda de dos de sus símiles, consiguió asegurar la posición del vehículo sin ayuda de los estibadores. Katarina y Braemar arriaron las velas, mientras que el resto se dedicó a traer el equipaje y el carro de municiones antes de colocar la pasarela en el sitio correcto. Se despidieron del Viejo Salado con un apretón de manos justo antes de que conocidos suyos entraran a la bodega para bajar el resto de la preciosa carga.

"Nada mal para un viaje que nos terminó saliendo gratis", se dijo Kodziomi. "Pero ahora quedan los guardias".

Al igual que en Rovira, el embarcadero estaba fuera de la ciudad y, según constaba en un letrero enorme junto a la entrada, las puertas de Mirham estaban a más o menos dos kilómetros de distancia. El camino adoquinado se veía en buenas condiciones pero no se permitía, de acuerdo a otro letrero algo más pequeño y pintado de blanco, la entrada ni salida de peatones. A fin de evitar ataques de los amigos de lo ajeno, cada caballo y carruaje era inspeccionado a fondo en puntos de control administrados por alabarderos de uniforme azul, botas negras y hombreras de acero. Su uniforme también exhibía una faja de cuero cruzada de izquierda a derecha terminando en un cinturón gris oscuro. Sus armas, de casi trece pies de largo, amenazaban de entrada con afiladas hachas y brillantes puntas de lanza. Erathia, como la creadora y continuadora del estilo bélico a caballo, también era maestra en su neutralización. Las justas de caballeros donde se jugaban las manos de hermosas doncellas y princesas eran entretenimiento frecuente desde el capitolio de Steadwick hasta la villa más humilde. Patrullas de espadachines que les recordaron a los mercenarios de Los Santos iban y venían de un lado a otro y un conjunto nada despreciable de ballesteros custodiaba las torres y almenas del complejo.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de la seguridad? -susurró Byrene al resto del grupo-. ¡Pareciera que estuvieran en guerra!

-Tienes razón -corroboró Lyrina-. La atmósfera está cargada de tensión, como si en cualquier momento fuese a ocurrir algo. Me recuerda a esas campañas bajo el malnacido de Lord Preuet.

-No menciones a ese bastardo, por favor -corrigió Gala.

-Los puertos siempre son lugares atractivos para bandidos y salteadores -contestó Braemar-. Afortunadamente no somos ninguna de las dos cosas, así que debemos estar tranquilos.

-No sé -cortó Katarina-. A mí me late que se fijarán bastante en los tres artefactos que lleva consigo.

-Dudo que los reconozcan.

-Ojalá sea así -añadió Kodziomi-. Lo que menos quiero es terminar causando un escándalo aquí e ir a parar a la cárcel. Recuerden, como dijo el señor Braemar, que aquí somos extranjeros.

Ingresaron a la caseta de guardia; eran los primeros "clientes" del día. Debían ser más o menos las seis de la mañana y la maquinaria recién se ponía en marcha. Un escriba de uniforme reglamentario dejó su lanza apoyada en la pared y emitió un tremendo bostezo antes de sentarse en el tosco escritorio de madera tallada. Abrió un enorme libro etiquetado sólo con "Entradas y Salidas", mojó la pluma en su tintero y se quedó de una pieza al contemplar el extraño grupo frente a él. Tuvo que restregarse los ojos para verificar que su mente, aún presa del sueño, no le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Del otro lado, flanqueando el acceso, dos enormes espadachines estaban en posición de guardia, sus largas armas envainadas del lado derecho.

-Buenos días... -bostezó una vez más-. Perdonen la actitud pero anoche no dormí nada bien y justo me tocó el turno de guardia aquí -tercer bostezo-. Bievenidos al puerto de Mirham, la entrada sur de Southport y el resto de Erathia -dijo en tono publicitario-. Antes de dejarles entrar necesitaré que me proporcionen algo de información.

-Pregunte lo que quiera -señaló la pelinegra-. Somos libros abiertos.

-¿Sus nombres, por favor?

-Yo soy Thomas Edwin Braemar y ella -señaló a la naga- es mi asistente Kodziomi. Quienes nos acompañan son Gala -ahora presentó a todas las ofidias-, Lyrina, Katarina, Matzo, Byrene, Oneida, Adnia y Tarkari -las aludidas hicieron una reverencia, sus cascabeles sonando al unísono en un gesto que, tal vez, era una costumbre en su raza.

-Perdone, pero ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba usted? -señaló a una de ellas-. ¿Lyrina?

-No, yo soy Katarina. Lyrina es la de allá -apuntó al otro extremo de la sala-. Quien está aquí junto a mí es Matzo.

-Y yo soy Byrene -dijo otra reina al tiempo que se colocaba junto a su hermana.

-Ehhh... Dejémoslo en Thomas Braemar y compañía -sentenció el escriba, rellenando el formulario correspondiente-. ¿Para qué complicarnos la vida si todavía es temprano? Ahora necesito que me digan cuánto dinero traen consigo.

-13.500 monedas de oro -replicó el alquimista nominal-. Son recursos propios. Si desea saberlo, somos mercenarios a sueldo de un importante cliente en Bracada. Lo único que podemos decirle es que tiene conexiones directas con Gavin Magnus, el regente; el resto es estrictamente confidencial.

-Tenemos una política clara en lo que respecta a la privacidad de quienes contratan nuestros servicios -añadió Gala-. Es el sello de la compañía de la que formamos parte desde hace casi seis años.

-Ah, entonces son una auténtica compañía de brazos a sueldo -el guardia se tragó el anzuelo con caña y todo-. ¿Y usted, señor Braemar, es el mandamás?

-Efectivamente.

Todo este cuento había sido planeado en detalle tras zarpar desde Evenmorn a fin de evitar que recayeran sospechas sobre ellos. Mercenarios había, como dijera el antipático guardia que no les dejara entrar en Erkandi, en todos los países y razas. Incluso se dieron el lujo de crear una historia propia para esta "compañía" tan particular, contándola por turnos a la usanza de la cueva en medio de los valles de Erkandi: Braemar inició el trabajo en solitario a los 17 años, conoció a Kodziomi en una taberna del sur poco después y, tras rescatar a las reinas medusa de una guarida de mantícoras en el primer subsuelo de Nighon, les dieron la bienvenida. Desde ese entonces habían ido de un sitio a otro buscando cumplir los encargos de su exigente clientela: Tatalia, Krewlod, la frontera entre AvLee y Deyja, las montañas separando Bracada de Erathia... Iniciamente reservando sus servicios para gente de alcurnia, también dedicaban su tiempo a la gente de menos recursos cuyas historias fuesen creíbles. Apegándose algo más a la verdad, la única excepción a la regla de riqueza eran los millonarios estrafalarios u ociosos. Gracias a un sólido marco moral y ético, tampoco hacían tratos con esclavistas o sus descendientes y mucho menos con fanáticos de la magia oscura.

-Como verá, señor guardia -terminó Lyrina-, incluso nosotros tenemos límites que no llegaríamos a cruzar jamás.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido -señaló el escriba, sonriendo levemente-. Pocas veces he visto u oído que un líder mercenario haga las cosas por sí mismo; usualmente los más talentosos delegan todo en los mandos medios y tienen un nivel -gesticuló- casi comparable al de nuestro propio ejército. ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de ustedes?

-Inspiradas por el jefe, siempre hemos hecho las cosas a nuestra manera y este es nuestro primer trabajo en esta zona del mapa -señaló Adnia, elevando un poco su discreta voz-. Nosotras no nos podemos quejar: nos trata como si fuésemos su propia familia.

-Somos una familia, hermana -Tarkari saltó al ruedo-. Una familia que, si me preguntaran, no cambiaría por nada. Todos nosotros hemos perdido, de una forma u otra, a nuestros padres y amigos, encontrando consuelo en el otro.

-Entonces vienen de Bracada -anotó el funcionario-. ¿De qué ciudad o distrito, concretamente?

-Nos alternamos entre Cerbera y Calarnen; en esta última ciudad tenemos nuestra casa matriz -dijo Kodziomi, siguiendo el juego con muchísimo gusto-. Recogimos en la costa a las reinas medusa y de ahí viajamos hasta aquí, parando en Maratzante y la Isla Evenmorn.

-Es un sitio muy bonito en estos meses del año -acotó el centinela-, al menos cuando se visita el pueblo y las cañadas cercanas. Sin embargo -hizo otras notas en la página-, la cosa cambia bastante cuando se va al otro lado, cerca de la prisión.

-¿Prisión? -preguntó Matzo-. Qué curioso: los lugareños no mencionaron nada de una prisión.

-A la mayoría de la gente de por allá no le gusta hablar del tema. Cerca del promontorio del este están las ruinas de lo que en su tiempo fue una cárcel de máxima seguridad, donde los criminales más peligrosos y los traidores a la corona eran encerrados de por vida... o hasta ser guillotinados -el aire pareció enfriarse en la sala-. Fue cerrada hace unos cien años y, desde entonces, nadie ha puesto un pie allí.

-¿El edificio es muy antiguo? -inquirió Braemar mientras su espíritu aventurero despertaba.

-¡Antiquísimo! -contestó el guardia-. Estaba en pie incluso antes de la fundación de Erathia luego de la caída de... Ay, ¿cómo se llamaba el país este...?

-Bracaduun.

-¡Eso mismo! Bracaduun. Gracias, señor. Casi no me acordaba del nombre; nunca fui muy bueno para las clases de historia militar.

-No hay de qué, guardia.

-Cambiando de tema, aún faltan dos preguntas -el encargado volvió a su talante burocrático-. ¿Hacia qué parte de Erathia van? ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse en el país?

-Tomaremos rumbo a Plinth apenas podamos conseguir un carro o algunos corceles para salir de aquí -respondió Kodziomi-. Tenemos un contacto allá llamado Hosarkim. ¿Ha oído hablar de él?

-¿Hosarkim? -el guardia pensó por un momento-. No, no me suena de nada. ¿Es mercenario como ustedes?

-Arqueólogo -acotó Braemar-. Vive en las cercanías de la ciudad y, como nos queda de paso, planeábamos pasar a verlo. No planeamos estar en el distrito más allá de una semana; queremos volver a tiempo de tomar el siguiente barco a Maratzante.

-Si es así no hay problema.

El escriba abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una especie de folio que firmó y luego timbró con un molde de madera bañado en tinta negra. Hizo tres copias pero entregó la primera al cazador tras pasarle una hoja delgada y semitransparente. La reconocieron de inmediato como papel secante.

-Este es el permiso de viaje para usted y su compañía, señor Braemar -se puso de pie y le dio la mano-. No lo pierda, dado que deberá presentarlo a la salida del puerto y en las puertas de cada ciudad que visiten. Gracias a él tendrán libre tránsito de aquí hasta Trailia durante treinta días corridos y, en caso de que lo requieran, las guarniciones locales les prestarán la ayuda necesaria.

-Muchas gracias -el aludido dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su capa-. ¿Cuánto hay de aquí hasta Plinth?

-Unos doscientos kilómetros en dirección noreste. Traten de seguir el camino en línea recta porque hay algunos tramos camuflados por la nieve y es fácil perderse.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta -añadió Byrene-. ¿El camino es muy peligroso?

-Dado que van bien armados y son mercenarios experimentados, no deberían tener problemas -recordó el registro y anotó todo lo que llevaban pero sin hacer mención especial de los artefactos clave-. Que tengan buen viaje.

-Igualmente -dijo Tarkari, guiando a los demás hacia afuera.

Luego de un par de preguntas, consiguieron tomar sitio en un carro que, mediante tarifa de 10 monedas de oro por pasajero, los llevaba directo desde el puerto hasta las entradas de la ciudad cercana. No pronunciaron palabra durante el trayecto, satisfechos de haber sorteado bien el primer obstáculo y abrazando con fuerza sus propios bolsos de cuero. El carro de municiones, bien anclado en la parte de atrás gracias a gruesas cuerdas amarradas con nudos marineros, ni siquiera se zarandeó debido a lo irregular del camino. El crujir de las ruedas confirmó el diagnóstico del guardia: a veces la ruta parecía desaparecer bajo el manto blanco y luego resurgir en algún punto más elevado. La brisa viniendo del noroeste tenía el inconfundible aroma de los valles vírgenes, aislados, aún a salvo de la mano del hombre. El cazador y su ayudante posaron sus mentes por un momento en el exquisito mapa dibujado en las páginas 314 y 315 del Irsamia; parecía mentira que estuviesen tan cerca después de recorrer media Bracada en busca de pistas. De forma muy disimulada, la ofidia se reclinó contra él, deleitándose con su esencia salpicada de mar y tinta. Afortunadamente para ella, Adnia buscó una posición similar del otro lado, causando que Oneida sonriera de forma coqueta. La madre sabía bien que sus gemelas admiraban profundamente al chico; sin ir más lejos, era lo más cercano que habían tenido a un padre.

De vuelta en la caseta de registro, el guardia revisó nuevamente las dos copias del folio recién llenado antes de dar paso a los siguientes recién llegados. Afuera la fila se extendía casi por diez metros. Iba a ser una dura mañana de trabajo.

-Thomas Braemar... Sin duda al jefe le interesará esto -susurró antes de guardar la copia para su superior en otro cajón-. ¡El siguiente!

-S1-

Mirham, urbe de unos 25 mil habitantes con población flotante ascendiendo casi al triple, era una mezcla de soberbias construcciones de la misma piedra blanca y modestas viviendas de madera con techos de paja; las más lujosas tenían farolas propias en sus entradas. A diferencia de Calarnen u otras ciudades bracadanas basadas en la estructura del damero, el plano urbano tenía forma de círculos concéntricos conectados gracias a una decena de amplias avenidas. La zona comercial estaba en el centro, las residencias e instalaciones militares (cuarteles, campos de tiro, caballerizas, corrales de grifos, entre otros) al medio y las industrias en las afueras. Tres catedrales daban las campanadas cada media hora para paliar la ausencia de relojes públicos. El ayuntamiento, una auténtica obta de arte, tenía techo reforzado con planchas barnizadas de madera y ventanas talladas con motivos similares a plumas y pétalos de flores. Sus plazas, algo más modestas, contaban con bancos macizos y extensiones de pasto donde recién comenzaban a brotar los árboles del invierno. Algunas flores blancas, soportando estoicamente el clima, adornaban como podían.

Por donde miraban se veían principalmente humanos de diversas estaturas, grosores, cabelleras y motivaciones. No pocos eran guardias similares a los del puerto e incluso vieron, para su deleite, a una chica con armadura de caballero y la característica lanza de dos metros de largo; el casco brillaba por su ausencia. Era rubia, de pelo desordenado y con un rostro de _tomboy_ que no podía con él. Sostenía el arma sin problemas con su mano derecha, señal clara de gran fuerza y enfoque mental. Habló con un trío de piqueros en patrulla antes de desaparecer por la esquina opuesta rumbo al castillo, cabalgando lentamente sobre su corcel castaño claro (76).

-No me imagino usando armadura -dijo Byrene, sudando de sólo imaginarse la situación-. Y espero que ustedes tampoco.

-Ni hablar -replicó Kodziomi-. La libertad de movimientos es algo que no se transa.

Entraron al primer negocio y compraron un mapa de la zona, apreciando de inmediato la geografía del distrito. La disposición moderna de los cuatro condados era casi idéntica a la vista en el tomo de la Biblioteca Real, donde cada una de las cuatro ciudades era el centro neurálgico del valle homónimo. Al suroeste se encontraba su actual ubicación, en contraposición a Caryatid (sureste) y Trailia (noreste). Plinth, su siguiente objetivo, estaba casi en el centro del área, a unos doscientos kilómetros de distancia de los valles aislados conocidos, según marcaba el documento, como _Los Ojos Nevados_. Las montañas alrededor de Mirham tenían forma de tenaza y su punta oriental marcaba el origen del estrecho paso separando un condado de otro.

-De lo que averiguamos tras conversar con el tendero -inició Braemar tras encontrar un rincón donde sentarse en la plaza principal-, sabemos que esta mitad del distrito es mucho más helada por el clima proveniente del oeste. Las montañas que nos separan de Caryatid son bastante altas, aislando el calor en la zona oriental del distrito.

-¿Se fijaron en esta forma tan rara? -continuó Gala, apuntando a la cornamenta-. Si no conociera mejor todo esto, diría que fue tallada así a propósito.

-Los gigantes y titanes deben ser increíblemente fuertes -intercaló Katarina- si son capaces de moldear esa dura roca a su antojo. Tal vez lo eran en la época que rastreamos durante nuestras correrías por Erkandi.

-No lo sabremos hasta llegar allí -Kodziomi tomó turno-. La arqueología, como nos contara el señor Aizarna en la carta que nos llevó a la costa...

-...y gracias a la que nos encontraron... -intercaló Tarkari, siempre sonriendo.

-Exacto, pequeña -nuevamente la naga-. Según esa misiva, Hosarkim vive a las afueras de Plinth -apuntó al centro de la carta de navegación-. Habrá que abordarlo con cuidado porque, según nuestro contacto, tiene un genio bastante particular. ¿Cómo fue que lo calificó, jefe?

-Como un recluso. Será como pisar huevos, pero no tenemos otra opción. La arqueología no es mi fuerte y necesitamos cualquier ayuda que nos puedan dar.

-¿Qué significa recluso? -inquirió Adnia de forma inocente; el cazador no pudo evitar sonreír ante su ingenuidad.

-Significa, hija -contestó Oneida-, que es una persona encerrada en sí misma y que, idealmente, busca no tener contacto con los demás cara a cara. Si necesitan algo, escriben cartas o mandan a otros a cumplir sus asuntos.

-¿Como el borracho de la calle Nyrbarina?

-No, querida -ahora habló Byrene-. Ese tipo no sabía ni dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Digo desde ya que me dio pena mandarlo a las celdas, pero los vecinos ya no daban más con sus numeritos. Una lástima que no hayamos podido saber dónde vivía.

-No lloremos sobre la leche derramada, hermanas -dijo Gala-. Ahora estamos aquí con el señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi. Recuerden lo que le prometimos a nuestra superiora, la comandante Neela.

El sólo escuchar el nombre de la estricta pero compasiva genio infundió en todas las reptilianas de Nighon un segundo aire de energía. Sus cascabeles sonaron en tono de guerra. Parecían estar listas para enfrentarse a La Gruta en pleno sin más armas que sus propios arcos y su buena puntería. Braemar le hizo un gesto a la otrora líder con la mano izquierda, sacándola de su trance.

-¿Sí, señor? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Ahora que la mencionaron, ¿qué tal está Neela?

-Muy bien, señor. Debería haber visto su rostro cuando leyó la carta que le mandó. Pareció transportarse a una mejor época -replicó con franqueza.

-No ha cambiado nada y me alegro por ello. Bien, señoritas, aún es temprano así que... ¿por qué no desayunamos algo antes de buscar un medio de llegar hasta Plinth?

-¡Mejor que mejor! -Tarkari nuevamente chispeaba de alegría-. Tengo tanta hambre que iría a cazar un oso y me lo comería entero.

No les costó nada, tras otro par de bien lanzadas interrogantes, hallar un local modesto que tenía servicio de desayuno hasta las diez de la mañana. A pesar de ser recién las siete y cuarto, la fauna urbana ya iba en plena forma rumbo a cumplir las tareas del día. Dos cuadras más arriba del restaurante ya se reunían los puestos móviles del mercado local, cuyas mayores atracciones eran pescado fresco y verduras magníficamente conservadas gracias al frío de la zona. Mirham tenía otra industria en boga basada en el clima: enormes habitaciones rellenas de nieve y con paredes aislantes que mantenían el frío. El hombre detrás de esta idea, un charcutero que heredara el negocio de sus padres y estos de sus abuelos, las llamaba "frigoríficos" y argumentaba que podían conservar la carne vacuna, bovina, porcina o pescada por hasta tres meses antes de consumirla. Añadiendo sal y pasándola por el proceso de cura se alargaba el plazo hasta seis meses extra, solución ideal para los carniceros que no podían vender toda su existencia en el estricto plazo definido por las manos de ángel residentes dentro de los muros. A diferencia de Anderskolde o Maratzante, no existían villas adosadas a la ciudad ni dependiendo de la guarnición local para su seguridad.

Por 350 monedas de oro se hicieron del menú del día para diez personas, incluyendo dos raciones de bebestibles entre leche, jugo de frutas de la estación, té y café caliente. El plato principal era una deliciosa porción de tocino crocante con huevos fritos más un acompañamiento de pan fresco y papas cortadas en pequeños cuadritos antes de ser fritas en una generosa dosis de aceite de canola, lo que les dio una textura rugosa y bien definida. Tal como en Cerbera, el resto de los comensales guardó respetuosa distancia de la mesa ocupada por tan extraño grupo. Razones no faltaban: los habitantes de los túneles, basados en una misteriosa ciudad llamada Terraneus, solían salir de cuando en cuando para robar madera y causar molestias cerca de Tralia o en el paso conectando dicho condado con Plinth.

-Por ellas no se preocupe -dijo Braemar al posadero cuando terminaron de comer; todo estuvo fantástico-. Están bajo mis órdenes y no son cortadas del mismo molde que caracteriza a las criaturas de Nighon.

-Si usted lo dice, señor...

-Venga, hablo en serio.

-Lo sé -suspiró-. Se nota a una milla que no miente. Aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme algo intranquilo.

-Nos marcharemos apenas responda una pregunta: ¿existe algún lugar donde alquilar varios caballos o un vagón que pueda llevarnos a Plinth?

-Vagones no hay ninguno; todos están reservados para las caravanas comerciales y, al igual que los marinos de su país, no admiten civiles.

-¿Cómo supo que vengo de Bracada?

-Los escuché conversar mientras desayunaban. A veces gente de su lado suele pasar un tiempo aquí antes de volver a los buques, casi nunca yendo tierra adentro.

-Bueno, el destino trabaja de formas misteriosas -ahora el alquimista nominal suspiró-. Entonces, si no hay carros, tiene que haber un establo en algún sitio, ¿o es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?

-En absoluto, señor -se rascó la cabeza, pensando-. Por esta misma calle, hacia el oeste, hay un establo que de seguro podrá darle los caballos necesarios. No vaya hacia el norte por ningún motivo porque hay feria y el mar humano nunca devuelve lo que se lleva.

-¿Así de mal?

-Así de mal.

Abandonaron el local y enfilaron en la dirección indicada. Tenían el costado derecho de la calzada para ellos solos; casi todo el mundo iba en dirección contraria, cargando más canastos, carretelas y bolsas de tela de las que habían visto jamás. "Al lado de esto el mercado de Calarnen, que ya deja huella, es un ejemplo de civilización". Los adoquines bajo sus pies (o escamas) se sentían algo más lisos y mejor mantenidos, ayudándoles a avanzar sin demora hacia una caballeriza ubicada en la esquina de dos calles, frente a un parque tan vacío como todo lo demás a esa hora. "Me pregunto cómo irá llevando las cosas la señorita Índigo", se dijo Kodziomi al recordar el lamentable estado de las calles de Facture. "Tiene trabajo de aquí hasta fin de año y eso para empezar..."

-¿Hola...? -dijo Byrene tras golpear la puerta del local y luego abrirla-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Todo estaba oscuro adentro, causando que la luz exterior cortara las sombras como un cuchillo despiadado. Lo único audible eran los resoplidos de caballos intranquilos ante la presencia de tantas ofidias; el instinto de conservación era fuerte en ellos, especialmente ante las medusas cuya gastronomía los contaba cual auténtica _delicatessen_.

-Esto es muy raro -susurró la naga-. ¿Cómo es posible que este local aún no...? ¡Ouch...!

-¿Se siente bien, querida? -dijo la voz de Braemar.

-Sí, señor. Sólo fue un pequeño golpe contra lo que creo es -tocó tentativamente a su alrededor- un pilar de madera.

-Sólo espero que no se le haga un chichón -dijo Oneida, tomándole una de sus muchas manos y guiándola; su visión nocturna, así como la de sus hermanas, operaba a plena capacidad.

-¿Señor Braemar? -dijo Adnia-. ¿Está ahí?

-Estoy aquí, tan quieto como un carámbano -contestó él-. ¿Dónde estás, pequeña?

-Creo que ya lo encontré -le tomó la mano, maravillándose del calor palpable a través de sus guantes.

-¡Y yo también! -la otra gemela lo cogió del brazo-. No se preocupe, jefe. Ahora está en buenas manos.

-¿Pueden distinguir algo? -preguntó Kodziomi de repente-. Yo estoy más ciega que un topo.

-¿Sabe? Es difícil decirlo -añadió Gala-. Apenas se cuela luz por las tablas, pero creo que estamos justo en medio de lo que huele como un corral. Y adelante... ¡Esperen! Creo que veo una puerta.

-¿Una puerta?

-Sí, y del otro lado hay luz. El contorno parece dibujado con una tenue linea de fuego.

-También la veo -apuntó Lyrina.

Katarina, Matzo y Byrene llegaron a la misma conclusión. Moviéndose al frente muy lentamente a fin de no chocar ni tropezarse con nada, recorrieron los cincuenta (¿o serían sesenta?) pies de distancia hasta el otro extremo de la amplísima habitación. Gala hizo una descripción general del cuarto apenas estuvieron junto a la puerta: el poste contra el que chocara Kodziomi era uno de los cuatro sosteniendo el techo curvado. El suelo, en función del ruido de las escamas, era de tierra compacta y seca. A ambos lados se veían seis caballerizas con sólo tres ocupadas. Los caballos seguían intranquilos, alimentando sus propios traumas gracias al agudo olfato que delataba la inconfundible esencia subterránea de las medusas. Echando uso a la luz de su memoria, el humano consiguió hallar la manija de la puerta y empujó. Nada.

-Será mejor que se echen un instante hacia atrás -ordenó a sus amigas-. Pónganse a ambos lados; apenas tire, me iré hacia uno de los costados por si ocurre cualquier cosa. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido -contestaron todas las reptilianas a coro.

Tanta anticipación quedó en nada luego del chirrido de goznes. La luz volvió a penetrar hasta donde pudo, mostrando que al otro lado sólo había una sencilla oficina con todos los implementos típicos: un escritorio, dos sillas, libros de notas, plumas y tinteros... Hasta el pequeño mueble de madera donde seguramente se guardaban los papeles importantes estaba ahí. Las paredes, totalmente desprovistas de retratos o paisajes, no daban señal alguna de quién o quiénes regentaban el negocio.

-Esto es muy raro -señaló Matzo; todos pensaban lo mismo-. ¿Cómo es que aquí no hay nadie?

-Tal vez andan en la feria, como le contara el tendero al jefe -sugirió Tarkari.

-Lo dudo. Cuando se trata de un negocio como el de caballos y carros, nada justifica abandonarlo.

-¿Y si está cerrado? -Katarina se arriesgó.

-Aún menos probable -ahora Braemar saltó a la arena-. Afuera no había ningún letrero y, como bien mostrara Byrene, la puerta de las caballerizas estaba abierta. Eso sólo deja dos escenarios posibles.

-O los dueños están aquí o alguien extraño, que no somos nosotros, anda dando vueltas -completó Kodziomi-. Mejor nos ponemos en guardia.

-¿Andan con sus arcos, reinas? -preguntó el cazador.

-Los dejamos junto con el carro allá atrás -retrucó Lyrina.

-Da igual. Sus miradas son un arma igualmente poderosa. Además, estamos en interiores, por lo que no tendremos mucho espacio a la hora de desenvainar -Braemar recordó por un instante la pelea que su amada y él sostuvieran la semana pasada contra los mercenarios-. Formemos un grupo y avancemos poco a poco, ¿vale?

-Ya lo escucharon, hermanas -Gala sacó otra vez ese don de mando que se resistía a morir-. Mantengan los ojos abiertos y los cinco sentidos en guardia.

No avanzaron más que diez pies al interior de la vivienda adosada a la oficina cuando se encontraron con un hombre cuarentón que, al parecer, se quedó dormido en el sillón. Inicialmente lo dieron por muerto, mas sus ruidosos ronquidos lo delataron. Las cortinas de la estancia, decorada con sencillez y reflejo de un pasar modesto pero no indigno, se encontraban cerradas a cal y canto. Frente a él, en la mesa de centro, se veían los restos de una cena (el olor les reveló un pastel de papas casero) y de una vela consumida. Adnia recogió con cuidado un libro tirado no lejos de allí; evidentemente este sujeto se quedó dormido a mitad de camino.

A una señal del aventurero, su ayudante abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando que otra hoja lumínica cercenara sin piedad a su presa. El hombre, tras ser expuesto a las siempre eficientes sales reanimadoras que llevaba el chico, se despertó de golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces en rápida sucesión antes de reaccionar, tal como lo hiciera el capitán Horkimer, con absoluta sorpresa ante semejante concurrencia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó, algo temeroso-. ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Tranquilo, señor -el chico movió las manos-. No estamos aquí para robarle ni matarle. Sólo deseamos alquilar un vagón, o en su defecto unos cuantos caballos, para llegar a Plinth lo antes posible. Permítame presentarme -le tendió la mano-. Thomas Braemar, cazador de tesoros, aventurero y alquimista titulado. Ella es mi asistente Kodziomi -apuntó a la naga- y las demás son reinas medusa a mi servicio.

-Muchísimo gusto -Gala decidió hacer los honores-. Mis hermanas son Lyrina, Katarina, Matzo, Byrene, Oneida, las gemelas Adnia y Tarkari y yo soy Gala.

-Aún no me contestan cómo entraron -el tipo se puso de pie; sus arrugadas ropas delataban una incómoda noche de sueño.

-La puerta del establo estaba abierta y no había letrero indicando lo contrario -dijo Tarkari-, así que decidimos ver qué tal iba la cosa aquí dentro. ¿Cuánto nos cobra por cinco de sus mejores caballos?

-Sólo tengo tres -retrucó el negociante- y un carro, pero lo mandé a reparar y el desgraciado del herrero aún no le ha puesto los remaches a las ruedas.

Sonaba desesperado. ¿Cuántas veces le habría pedido al tipo de marras que acabara la tarea? Entró a la oficina y su inesperada clientela lo siguió sin chistar mientras abría cada una de las ventanas junto a las caballerizas. Ahora, con la luz entrando de pleno, el espacio se veía muchísimo más natural y menos hostil. Era un trozo de la campiña erathiana en medio del enjambre urbano de Mirham.

-Permítame una pregunta -insinuó Braemar-. ¿Le pagó el trabajo a ese herrero?

-Por adelantado. Desearía no haberlo hecho -replicó el hombre con desgano-. Taverton es talentoso en su trabajo, sí, pero también un borracho que nunca pierde oportunidad de tomar "una para el camino", como siempre dice. ¡Grandísimo idiota...!

-El alcohol bebido sin moderación, como dice mamá Oneida, es el padre de todos los vicios -acotó Adnia-. ¿Y si lo hacemos entrar en razón?

-No creo que palabras dulces lo hagan cambiar de opinión, hermana mía.

Kodziomi guardó silencio durante un rato, intentando hilar una idea en su siempre activo cerebro. Pensó en cómo su propio factor intimidante había ido mejorando. Primero vino Swarzak, cuyo pulgar cercenado marcó el inicio de una interesante pieza informativa. Después Rackaria, a quien le rompió el mismo dedo sin contemplaciones; antes lo había amenazado con la estrangulación. Quizás, si jugaba sus cartas con inteligencia, podría convencer al herrero de terminar el trabajo.

-Señor Braemar -llamó a su jefe.

-¿Sí, querida?

Le susurró algo al oído con una deliciosa cuota de complicidad. Conforme avanzaba, el rostro de Braemar se iluminaba con un levísimo toque de perversidad que apenas opacaba su satisfacción por el ingenio de la ofidia.

-¡Pero por supuesto, Kodziomi! Vaya y lúzcase. Dígame algo, buen hombre -se dirigió al encargado-. ¿Ese tal Taverton tiene su herrería cerca de aquí?

-A la misma altura pero en la cuadra siguiente. ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso nos viene muy bien. ¡Matzo! -vociferó.

-¿Señor? -la aludida se cuadró.

-Acompaña a Kodziomi a ver al señor Taverton y pregúntale por los remaches de las ruedas. Ambas tienen carta blanca para usar las tácticas que deseen a fin de... persuadirlo para que haga lo que debe. Tienen diez minutos a contar de ahora.

-Considérelo hecho, jefe.

Las dos ofidias desaparecieron por la puerta principal del establo. El resto de las medusas no pronunció palabra; confiaban enteramente en el criterio e inventiva de sus superiores. El tipo de la caballeriza se quedó mirando al cazador con expresión incrédula. Sí, deseaba tener el carro de vuelta pero no al costo de remecer la conciencia de Taverton, por muy alcohólico que fuera. Adnia y Tarkari se acercaron tentativamente a uno de los corceles, que casi se encabritó al olerlas con mayor nitidez. Sin embargo, el cariñoso toque de la gemela más sensible bastó para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ves, hermana? -dijo Adnia-. Este es mansito.

-A ver, déjame intentar -contestó Tarkari-. Vamos, caballito, tranquilo. No te voy a hacer nada.

Acarició tentativamente el pelaje del noble animal, quien poco a poco fue despojándose de la inseguridad. La gemela más energética no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus recién adultas facciones. Justo cuando volvieron al centro de la enorme habitación, una voz desesperada se coló claramente por la barrera abierta.

-¡No, no! ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara no!

Siguió el ruido de un martillar frenético, seguido de excusas e incluso un par de coletazos. El grupo en pleno salió a la calle, donde los lamentos del ebrio se hicieron más nítidos, más patéticos. Al cuarto minuto de los diez asignados apareció el mismo herrero empujando el pesado transporte a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Detrás venían Kodziomi y Katarina, evidentemente satisfechas por haberle espantado la borrachera gracias al amenazador sonido de sus cascabeles.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! -espetó Taverton al dueño del establo-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme medusas para cobrarme la palabra?!

-Yo no hice nada -se defendió el otro tipo-. Además, todo esto es tu culpa. Deberías haberme entregado el carro la semana pasada en vez de estar bebiendo como esponja. ¿Debo recordarte que por eso tu mujer te abandonó?

-Qué vergüenza me da -Oneida se las cantó claras-. Niñas -se dirigió a las gemelas-, hagan lo que hagan, no se casen con un despojo como este.

-Como digas, mamá -contestaron ambas a dúo, tras lo cual Tarkari se acercó a él y le deslizó un "borracho" cargado de desdén.

-Esto ya está resuelto -sentenció Braemar-. Buen trabajo, chicas.

-No fue nada, jefe -Kodziomi se sentía repleta de alegría por dentro; Katarina ídem.

-Ah, entonces estas lunáticas vienen contigo -Taverton miró al pelinegro en tono amenazador, pero no consiguió intimidarlo-. ¡Estos extranjeros están todos locos! -gritó antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse calle abajo; tal vez iría a beber aún más para olvidarse de semejante humillación.

-¿Extranjeros? -inquirió con curiosidad el súbitamente favorecido comerciante.

-Venimos de Bracada -Braemar echó mano a la narración planeada una vez más-. Somos mercenarios en una importante misión y necesitamos llegar lo antes posible a Plinth. ¿Cuánto nos cobra por arrendarle los tres caballos que tiene disponibles más el vagón?

-Por la mano que me dieron les rebajaré el precio a la mitad, así que serían 800 monedas por una semana. Si lo regresan antes de tiempo, les devolveré el proporcional no utilizado.

-¡Estupendo! -contó el dinero en su bolsita especial y luego le pagó-. ¡Lo tomamos ahora mismo!

-Pasen por aquí, que también ayudaré a cargarlo y colocar los aperos en mis muchachos.

-¡Avanzamos! -exclamó Kodziomi, liberando algo de esa alegría antes contenida-. Dígame una cosa, señor: ¿sólo existe una carretera para ir hasta el otro lado del distrito? -le mostró el mapa recién comprado.

-Me temo que sí, señorita -el dueño del local se lo devolvió-. El terreno es poco favorable por estos rumbos y, como ya les habrán contado los guardias del puerto, la carretera se hunde de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo, este carro tiene ruedas anchas y especialmente adaptadas para desplazar la nieve. Mientras conduzcan con cuidado, cero problemas.

-Una última pregunta -intercaló Byrene-. ¿Hay algún modo de salir de la ciudad sin pasar por la feria?

-Lamentablemente no. La avenida conectando este sector con la puerta norte, junto al castillo, queda bloqueada por el gentío. Deberán salir por el sur y rodear los muros hasta encontrar un arroyo cuyo cauce va al Océano Blanco. De ahí sigan al norte hasta pillar la carretera. No tiene pérdida.

-No suena tan difícil -añadió Lyrina-. Muchísimas gracias por todo, señor.

-El agradecido soy yo, señoritas -se permitió sonreír por primera vez ese día antes de guiar a los animales hacia el frente al carro.

Tres cuartos de hora después dejaron atrás los muros y ante ellos se extendía la magnificencia de las planicies rodeando la ciudad de Mirham, sólo cortada por el arroyo y el camino desalineado que, como bien supieran de sus conversaciones, a veces parecía perderse entre el manto blanco para luego resurgir. Eran estrías irregulares, a veces curvándose más de la cuenta y otras siguiendo rigurosas rectas. Las únicas interrupciones en lontananza eran pequeñas cabañas de pastores o granjeros que buscaban algo más de espacio entre sí mismos y la civilización. De bosques, cráteres u otros accidentes geográficos no había ni rastro.

Braemar iba al mando de las riendas y sentado en la parte delantera del vehículo junto a Kodziomi; a diferencia del que encontraran encallado en los bosques de Erkandi tras la tormenta, este tenía espacio suficiente para que él, la naga y las ocho reinas medusa se acomodaran a sus anchas. Oneida y las gemelas iban montando guardia junto al carro, mirando continuamente hacia atrás por si aparecía algo a lo que disparar. Tarkari no daba más de sí, ansiosa de demostrarle a su jefe todo el talento dispensado con ese arco de cuatro pies de largo. Ocultas tras ellos pero igualmente alerta se encontraban Gala y Lyrina; a ellas bien poco les importaba la falta de espacio si tocaba liberar un disparo devastador. Las demás, bendiciendo su buena suerte, iban tranquilas en el interior, tendidas sobre sus mantas o sentadas contra la gruesa capota color gris.

-¿Cuánto nos iremos a demorar? -preguntó Katarina como si nada-. Estoy impaciente por ver cómo puede ayudarnos el señor Hosarkim.

-Bueno, la ruta no es todo lo que se dice óptima -replicó el cazador- y creo que una velocidad prudente no debería superar los 30 kilómetros por hora. Si encontramos un tramo algo más seguro, podríamos subirlo a 40.

-Entonces son al menos seis horas de camino, sin contar las paradas para almorzar y dejar que los caballos descansen -calculó la ofidia.

-¿Jefe?

-Dime, Byrene.

-¿Cree que consigamos llegar antes que los hijos de perra de La Gruta? No es por ser pesimista ni demasiado cautelosa -continuó la medusa-, pero creo que nos tienen ganas con saña.

-Eso lo veremos a su debido tiempo -acotó Kodziomi-. En lo que a mí respecta, reinas, estoy dispuesta a jugarme hasta la última escama por cumplir nuestra meta. El Trueno del Titán -adoptó una pose solemne- será nuestro y de nadie más.

-Aún pienso en esa cornamenta que vimos en el mapa -Byrene nuevamente-. Tiendo a pensar lo mismo que Oneida: es algo demasiado deliberado, especialmente considerando lo que el señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi encontraron en ese libro tan raro. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- _Irsamia_ -dijo el aludido-. Tal vez, cuando todo esto termine, podamos pasar a verlo y estudiarlo a nuestra entera satisfacción.

-Pero nosotras ni siquiera sabemos leer Rimnarie -Matzo metió la cuchara.

-En eso no hay problema -Kodziomi puso el freno-. Yo tampoco tenía idea siquiera de que existía pero he podido aprender algunas cosas básicas gracias al señor Braemar. Se parece bastante al bracadano estándar con excepción de...

-...algunas conjugaciones verbales, formas gramaticales o términos sustitutos empleados en su variante más formal -completó el alquimista nominal-. Estos últimos casi no se usan fuera de la vía diplomática.

-Qué interesante -Byrene actuaba como siempre-. Al menos es algo a considerar para el futuro.

-Cuéntenme algo -Braemar decidió tirar el hilo en otra dirección-. ¿Qué idiomas se hablan en Nighon? ¿Tienen ustedes, por ejemplo, alguna lengua o dialecto propio?

-Creo que Adnia podría responder mejor eso que yo -Katarina se excusó con franqueza-. Es la más intelectualmente inclinada de nosotras.

La mayor fue atrás y ofreció relevarla a fin de meterla en la conversación. Tarkari y Oneida, como es natural, no tardaron mucho en dar sus propios aportes al respecto mientras Matzo y Gala montaban guardia ahora. El viaje sería largo y bueno era distender un poco la mente con temas más livianos. Daba la casualidad de que las medusas sí tenían una lengua propia, refinada durante casi mil años antes de la formación de Nighon y después brutalmente suprimida por los señores feudales nada interesados en semejante riqueza cultural.

-Muchas de nuestras predecesoras se vieron forzadas a hablarla en secreto -contó la gemela sensible- y guardaron, según me contó una compañera de batallón cuya familia estuvo metida en esto, pergaminos que son auténticas guías del Ellimie. Serían algo equivalente a la labor realizada por los monjes de estas regiones.

-¿Ellimie? -Kodziomi sonaba sorprendida.

-Así se llama el idioma de nuestra raza, señorita. A diferencia del Rimnarie, que hace más énfasis en las letras X, W, P, Z y R además de las vocales, el Ellimie se centra más en un conjunto principalmente enfocado en la S, la C, la D y la H. Curiosamente, la G y la I suelen ser mudas en no pocas palabras.

-He ahí otro prospecto interesante -continuó la espadachina con una sonrisa-, como lo llamara Byrene, para el futuro. ¿Qué le parece, señor Braemar?

-Sin duda lo es, querida -el cazador azuzó un poco los caballos para subir la velocidad tras salir de una pendiente en descenso-. Los idiomas son una riqueza tanto o más grande que los artefactos con los que me gano la vida. He de confesarles algo: si no hubiese sido aventurero, me habría dedicado a reconstruir el Rimnarie antiguo como proyecto de vida y contribuir a masificarlo. Es una lengua maravillosa, tal como el Ellimie del que nos hablaran las gemelas, y mantenerla estrictamente ligada a las capas superiores es... contraproducente.

-Y eso que usted, señor, es un noble de pura cepa -Oneida sonaba sorprendida.

-Lo soy, aunque no me gusta usar mi título en público. Nunca me he considerado partícipe del arquetipo del noble pétreo y distanciado -suspiró- y he seguido el ejemplo de mis fallecidos padres cada día desde mi graduación. Seré apóstata pero también sé contar mis bendiciones en los momentos adecuados. Ustedes, sin ir más lejos, son una de ellas y por eso les tengo tanta confianza. A la inmensa mayoría de la gente jamás le contaría algo así.

Las palabras del chico calaron hondo en todas las presentes. Kodziomi sintió que su amor por Thomas Edwin Braemar llegaba hasta las mismas nubes blancas flotando sobre ellos, trayéndole recuerdos de su descanso junto al estanque de cisnes a mitad de camino entre Iesciani y Facture. Adnia, Tarkari y Oneida extendieron una nueva hebra de admiración sincera, volviendo a la conversación en el hospital tras enterarse de los pormenores de Rovira. Gala y Lyrina, las más experimentadas, pensaron que de él podrían sacar muchísimas lecciones de liderazgo, tejiéndose en sus mentes una vez más el mosaico mutando gradualmente de la oscuridad subterránea al cóctel de luz y mar bañando Cerbera. Katarina, Matzo y Byrene reanimaron su voto de lealtad; al igual que la naga, se la jugarían toda en lo que viniera y defenderían al muchacho (considerado por ellas un hermano mayor sabio, cálido y generoso más allá de sus años) hasta su último aliento. El viaje no tuvo mayores incidentes hasta más o menos las diez, cuando se detuvieron por media hora para dejar descansar al trío de caballos y estirar un poco las piernas o colas. Las gemelas siguieron buscando formas de experimentar con los animales, llevándolos poco a poco hasta el lecho del arroyo para que bebieran. Unas pocas briznas de pasto sin congelar creaban delgadas franjas verdes, auténtica frontera entre la esperanza de la primavera y el rigor del invierno.

Tras un refrigerio consistente en galletas, tartas y generosas raciones de agua helada, continuaron su camino. Pasaron otras dos vueltas de reloj y, conforme el sol avanzaba hacia el oeste, el céfiro parecía despejarse un poco, dejando ver ese azul profundo tan esquivo al otro lado de los picos de Siosalka. Los más maravillados eran, por cierto, el cazador y su ayudante, quienes no pudieron evitar tomarse las manos de forma excesivamente discreta, jugueteando con las puntas de sus dedos a fin de dar gracias en silencio a Ikerena por otra visión fantástica. "Ojalá podamos encontrar pronto un santuario", pensaron al unísono, "y pagar de una vez todas esas mandas que le debemos. Da lo mismo si son siete, diez o cien. Nos daremos el tiempo". Faltando unos sesenta kilómetros para la meta, tuvieron la única interrupción larga, consistente en un grupo de buscavidas erathianos armados con ballestas, alabardas y espadas. No lucharon mal y llegaron a perforar la capota tres o cuatro veces con sus flechazos, pero ni siquiera pudieron tocar a la poco ortodoxa compañía que encontraba en la diversidad su mejor fuerza. Braemar hizo llover relámpagos tres o cuatro veces para asustarlos, haciéndolos retroceder casi medio kilómetro mientras las reinas medusa los acosaban con una lluvia de flechas. Uno de ellos tropezó y Tarkari, cumpliendo su promesa, lo mató de un certero disparo sobre la nariz. Ella fue la que más víctimas cosechó: nueve en total. Adnia sólo liquidó a cinco pero se dio el lujo de petrificar a un par. Gala, Lyrina y Katarina se anotaron con cuatro cada una. Matzo y Byrene, cumpliendo labores más de apoyo, iban recogiendo los proyectiles sobrantes antes de seguir derramando zumbidos de muerte sobre el tropel de bandidos.

Cortando por lo sano, el alquimista nominal revirtió el flujo con un Relámpago en Cadena y ensartó a tres luego de que un proyectil casi le arrancara la oreja. Kodziomi no fue menos, aprovechando su extraordinaria movilidad sobre la nieve y alcanzando a tres alabarderos con los que hizo una nada apetitosa brocheta. Lyrina derribó a otro con un disparo al hombro y Braemar le atravesó la garganta de otra estocada. Gala liberó su devastadora mirada sobre el último espadachín, dejándolo reducido a una estatua grotesca. A fin de distribuir el mérito equitativamente, Matzo y Byrene se combinaron para dar sendos coletazos a un ballestero y un alabardero antes de matarlos con flechazos al corazón. Y el broche final fue cortesía de la adrenalínica Tarkari: un nuevo intento entre las cejas, mandando el desdichado cuerpo a caer sobre la nieve.

-¡Victoria! -aulló, levantando su arco y gritando hasta quedarse sin aire; después miró al chico-. ¿Cómo lo hice, jefe? ¿Qué le pareció?

-Estuviste genial, pequeña -llamó al grupo con un gesto de manos-. Todas lo hicieron muy bien, mejor de lo que yo mismo podría concebir -aplaudió-. ¿Están heridas?

El grueso de la concurrencia negó con la cabeza. Respiraban de forma entrecortada, evidenciando un cansancio mezclado con la alegría divina del trabajo perfecto.

-Bien, recuperen el aliento durante un par de minutos y después volveremos al carro. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño juego?

-¿Un juego? -Kodziomi preguntó de forma infantil; sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Claro! Recuperemos todas las flechas que podamos, así como las ballestas dejadas atrás por estos delincuentes de mal vivir. Nos quedaremos con los proyectiles pero venderemos las armas apenas encontremos una herrería en Plinth.

-Ah, ya caigo -Matzo, ya respirando normalmente, sonrió también-. Si están en buen estado podrían pagarnos bonitas sumas por ellas. El dinero vendrá de perillas para aligerar un poco los gastos del viaje.

-Ya lo ves, hermana -añadió Katarina-. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Apuesto desde ya a que encontraré al menos dos o tres.

-¡No si yo digo lo contrario! -Tarkari, aún con el ánimo a tope, se lanzó a buscar sus propios tesoros.

-¡Esperen! -Adnia siguió de inmediato a las otras ofidias-. ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

Tardaron casi cuarenta minutos en recorrer ese medio kilómetro separándolos del vagón, lanzándose bromas inocentes y riendo conforme levantaban los restos de la pelea: un casco por aquí, una mano perforada por alla, algunas cotas de malla en buen estado acullá... Estaban mostrando una faceta oculta casi siempre, esa donde en un rincón oculto del corazón y la mente vivía su otro yo con nueve o diez años de edad. Nadie podía verlos ni juzgarlos con rostros desagradables y/o salpicados de moralina. Nadie podía culparlos por defenderse ni mucho menos hacer el mundo más vivible tras eliminar a esa escoria que asaltara, antes de ellos, a quién sabe cuántos viajeros o caravanas. Ni siquiera los políticos locales, por mucha alcurnia y destacamentos que tuvieran, se salvaban de ser potenciales víctimas.

-¿Sabe a quién me recordaron estos imbéciles que faenamos recién? -preguntó Kodziomi mientras cargaba tres ballestas y casi cincuenta flechas en sus muchas manos.

-¿A los mercenarios de Anderskolde?

-Exacto, querido -se acercó a él y lo besó aprovechando que nadie miraba-. El estilo de moverse y golpear cuando estaban en la ofensiva se parecía mucho al de la bodega. Una parte de mí apostaría a que estos salteadores fueron antes soldados.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo y me surge otra pregunta: ¿qué clase de soldado renunciaría a su propio juramento para pasar al margen de la ley? Los mercenarios son una cosa, pero al menos ellos están regulados y cumplen estándares estrictos.

La naga levantó la vista y suspiró. Cierto, ella ya no era una militar, pero nunca se le pasaría por la mente descender a los sucios lechos de la vida criminal. Matar a Swarzak primero y a los esbirros de La Gruta después sólo hizo más evidente la separación entre ambas esferas. Romper tal barrera constituiría alta traición contra todo lo que era: su raza, su familia, su propia cultura. Pero el mayor dolor vendría de saber que le falló al muchacho caminando junto a ella, dueño absoluto y eterno de su corazón.

-¿El dinero, quizas? -esbozó apegándose aún más a él-. ¿La falta de fuerza de voluntad? ¿Ansias de venganza? No sé, hay tantas probabilidades en un tablero así de sucio...

-Lo sé, querida -él le devolvió el besito-. Lo sé. Perdóneme si le bajé el ánimo con mi pregunta -contempló su rostro algo afligido-. A veces mi propia curiosidad me juega en contra.

-No me pida disculpas, querido mío -ella le sonrió, recobrando el ánimo-. Nada de lo que usted diga o haga es inapropiado, como le dijera esa vez en Skaglinden -inhaló aire hasta hartarse-. ¡Vamos, que nuestras amigas medusas nos esperan!

Resumiendo nuevamente la marcha hacia Plinth tras tranquilizar al trío de caballos y dejar la capota parchada con algo de cuero e hilo, llegó la hora de contar el botín. El grupo se combinó para hacerse con casi 350 flechas, quedando con saldo positivo luego de las 284 disparadas para meter susto y hacer correr sangre (muchas de estas venían incluidas en el número anterior). Con las ballestas hubo triple empate entre la naga, Katarina y la misma Tarkari, quien apenas se podía los brazos de cargar tantas cosas, debiendo echarse el arco al hombro para no cansarse más de la cuenta. En total recuperaron diez de estas arma de buena factura, con huellas de combate pero estupendamente cuidadas, lo que reforzaba el diagnóstico de la disciplina militar aún presente entre esos bandidos manchando la blanca nieve con su pútrida sangre. Los últimos sesenta kilómetros, número con toques de eternidad en la inmensidad de la planicie blanca, pasaron en profundo silencio, entre siestas o largas sesiones de pensamientos tan originales como complejos.

-S2-

-¿Está usted seguro de que desea deshacerse de estas armas? -preguntó el herrero, un tipo sobrio y de cuerpo grueso-. ¡Si están en magníficas condiciones!

-Totalmente -retrucó Braemar-. Nunca aprendí a disparar y mis colaboradoras prefieren los arcos convencionales. Además, abultan muchísimo. ¿Cuánto pagaría por el lote completo?

-Podría ofrecerle unas cinco mil monedas ahora mismo -razonó el otro-. Más no tengo disponible, pero si espera a mañana podría aumentar la oferta a siete mil.

-No, cinco mil está bien -Kodziomi se acercó-. Estamos de paso aquí en Plinth para ver a alguien y de ahí seguiremos rumbo al noreste, hacia Trailia. ¿Podríamos llegar allí antes del anochecer?

-Si no paran en ningún sitio estarán allí a eso de las seis y media de la tarde.

-Nos basta con eso -dijo el cazador-. ¿Cinco mil monedas, entonces?

-Al contado.

Las armas, limpiadas y engrasadas debidamente antes de entrar a la herrería, cambiaron de manos. Tras recibir la boleta, el alquimista nominal y la naga llevaron a sus amigas al exterior, tarea nada fácil debido a los remaches de punzón en exhibición. Si hubiesen andado con más tiempo y menos presión, ciertamente los habrían comprado por centenares para mejorar el carro de municiones. Montaron en el vagón nuevamente y acudieron a buscar un buen restaurante para almorzar. Luego de hartarse con un delicioso cocido de cerdo con frijoles (especialidad culinaria de la ciudad) más una botella de tinto dulce con dos décadas de añejado, salieron a buscar un guardia que pudiese indicarles dónde vivía el anciano Hosarkim, insigne arqueólogo y que podría, con algo de buenos modales, indicarles el punto exacto donde podría estar la siguiente pieza de la máquina.

No fue hasta el quinto candidato, interrogado por Byrene, que pudieron sacar algo en limpio. Y las noticias no eran buenas.

-¿Cómo que el señor Hosarkim está muerto? -chilló la ofidia, moviendo su cascabel de lado a lado-. Vinimos exclusivamente desde Maratzante para verlo.

-Es la pura y santa verdad -se limitó a contestar el guardia, un muchacho de más o menos veinte años armado con una larga pica-. Hasta la semana pasada fue la comidilla de toda la ciudad. Al parecer el viejo Hosarkim -puso un tono respetuoso- era una eminencia en este rincón del país, a pesar de no vivir directamente dentro de los muros.

-¿No vive en Plinth? -inquirió Gala, que había acompañado a Byrene-. ¿Dónde, entonces?

-Su casa estaba a unos cinco kilómetros al noreste de aquí, cerca de un pequeño lago y unas colinas con escasos árboles -el centinela apuntó en dicha dirección-. Ahora está deshabitada y vacía; su sirvienta, que pasó diez años con él, lo encontró muerto en el sillón frente a la chimenea cuando llegó a hacer el aseo hace exactamente dos semanas. Casi se desmayó pero encontró el temple suficiente para volver corriendo a la puerta norte y dar aviso a los médicos del hospital local.

-¿Tenía alguna herida? -Byrene lanzó otra carta a la mesa.

-Ninguna, según lo que oí de una conocida que trabaja de enfermera allí. Al parecer se fue en el sueño, de forma discreta y en silencio. Dicen que tenía complejo de recluso.

-¿Y qué fue de sus pertenencias? -la más joven insistió-. Digo, como arqueólogo que era debía tener libros, mapas, tal vez textos antiguos...

-¿Cómo saben que el fallecido era arqueólogo? -preguntó el chico con nada velada sospecha.

-Nuestro superior, que anda cerca de aquí, nos contó sobre él -la otrora líder se puso seria-. Somos mercenarias y estamos en una importante misión que requería, hasta ahora, poder conversar con el anciano directamente. Sé que debe parecerle sorprendente encontrar brazos a sueldo con inclinaciones intelectuales -lo miró fijo pero sin deseos de fulminarle-, pero este mundo es rarísimo y cosas extrañas hay por montones.

-No lo dudo, señorita. De los libros y pergaminos puedo decir que fueron donados a la sede local del Gremio Mágico y ahora son parte de la biblioteca. Yo mismo ayudé a traer una buena parte del inventario hace diez días. Sobre sus ropas y demás enseres no tengo idea; tal vez fueron vendidos o donados al orfanato local.

"Eso tendrá que valer", se dijo Gala en silencio.

-Una última consulta -mencionó Byrene-. ¿Pueden los extranjeros hacer uso del Gremio Mágico?

-Por supuesto. Es una institución abierta a la comunidad al igual que en Bracada.

Se despidieron del guardia y volvieron a la plaza donde estacionaron su transporte. Estaban satisfechas de haber encontrado la información precisada a pesar del descalabro inicial y apenas podían esperar a contarle a Braemar. Lo vieron aparecer por la esquina del otro lado junto a Kodziomi; Oneida y sus chicas venían casi al mismo ritmo. Las últimas en llegar fueron Matzo y Katarina, quienes admitieron haberse perdido dos calles más allá pero no recibieron reproche alguno.

El Gremio Mágico de Plinth distaba de los bracadanos en un trío de aspectos fundamentales. Uno, físicamente era de piedra tan blanca como los demás edificios circundantes pero exhibía en la parte superior una cúpula de madera negra pulida y antorchas en los muros. La forma de la construcción partía en una base cuadrada con ventanas circulares, estrechándose después en una torre de cuatro pisos y, cosa curiosa, un subterráneo donde se hallaban las salas de lectura. Dos, sólo ofrecía hechizos de hasta cuarto nivel (77) y concentrados más en magia de apoyo (Bendición, Escudo, diversas Protecciones Elementales) que en ofensiva (Rayo de Hielo, Bola de Fuego, Olvido); de aquí podía inferirse el recelo y talante más conservador que dominaba la vida en Erathia. Si bien algunos clérigos practicaban magia, eran bastante escasos entre el grueso de la población monástica, caracterizada por sencillos hábitos negros o marrones con amplias capuchas. Dos, grupos de más de cuatro personas, a menos que viniesen de las escuelas o monasterios cercanos, no podían entrar. El silencio era oro y romperlo el mayor de los pecados capitales. Sin deseos de granjearse enemigos y perder irrevocablemente la posibilidad de acceder a los documentos de Hosarkim, Braemar y Kodziomi se perdieron tras la puerta mientras Gala y las demás los esperaban en el carro, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos ante la más mínima señal de anomalías. Llegaron al extremo de mover el carro un poco más allá para no estorbar la entrada y salida de los paseantes (por no mencionar el nada agradable prospecto de una multa de tráfico).

-¿La colección Hosarkim? -preguntó la dependienta, una discreta muchacha de cabellera rubia corta que les recordó bastante a Zaza-. Sí, llegó hace poco luego de que el señor muriera. Aún no hemos terminado de clasificar todo; estamos hasta el cuero cabelludo de trabajo -se excusó.

-¿Y los mapas? -preguntó él.

-Ah, eso sí. Baje por la escalera -apuntó a su derecha- y entre en la primera sala de lectura. Los documentos más frágiles están en vitrinas pero la iluminación es adecuada para que los puedan estudiar.

-Es un alivio saberlo. ¿Tenemos que dar algún dato?

-Bastará con sus nombres y procedencias además de una firma -dijo la chica en tono formal, sacando una pluma y un tintero.

-En ese caso no hay problema. Soy Thomas Edwin Braemar -se señaló a sí mismo- y ella es mi asistente Kodziomi.

La ofidia firmó primero y luego tendió el registro a su amado, quien repitió el gesto con seguridad y sin derramar una sola gota de tinta.

-Ahora que lo pienso...

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la espadachina.

-Viendo sus nombres me acordé de algo que podría sonar absurdo: ayer anduvo por aquí, más o menos a la misma hora, una mujer bastante entrada en años pero bien atractiva. Tenía aspecto de noble y preguntó por usted, señor.

-¿Por mí? -el alquimista nominal sonaba legítimamente asombrado-. Qué curioso: yo no tengo ningún conocido o amigo fuera de Bracada.

-Por eso me llamó la atención -la rubia frunció el ceño-. Calarnen está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Tenía esta mujer alguna seña en particular? -dijo Kodziomi, sintiendo los celos brotar en su interior y deseosa de protegerlo-. Cualquier cosa nos sirve: color de pelo o de ojos, alguna marca en el rostro, tal vez algún gesto o intención no expresada en palabras...

-El cabello era bastante convencional: castaño oscuro y ligeramente ondulado más allá de los hombros -enumeró con los dedos-. Iba vestida con una capa verde botella gruesa y, hasta donde pude ver, cara. Semejante calidad no se ve por estos rumbos con tanta frecuencia. Lo que sí me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, que parecían brillar cual carbones encendidos, y la voz. Sonaba excitada, casi desesperada, cuando se despidió de mí y bajó a revisar los mapas del señor Hosarkim.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó allí abajo?

-Una media hora, creo. Lamentablemente no miré el reloj cuando salió a la calle. A modo de despedida me devolvió la llave del cuarto que ahora les entrego.

-Con eso basta. Gracias, muchacha.

Bajaron las escaleras en absoluto silencio y no pronunciaron palabra hasta estar en la seguridad del cuarto. Iluminado con casi veinte antorchas cubriendo cada esquina y rincón de los muros superiores, contaba con diversos pedestales y estantes donde se almacenaban pergaminos pulcramente enrollados. Cuatro mesas y veinte sillas por lado formaban un pasillo de más o menos diez pies de anchura donde, al fondo, se hallaban diversas vitrinas de cristal sensible. Era pura especulación, pero pensaron que había un sistema de seguridad tan sencillo como efectivo metido en todo esto. Documentos como los almacenados por Hosarkim podían valer, como aprendieran tras liquidar permanentemente a Rackaria, una cantidad nada despreciable en casas de subastas o el mercado negro.

-Así que una mujer preguntó por mí -el tono del chico ensombreció-. Apuesto treinta contra uno a que pertenece a La Gruta.

-Dista mucho de ser una admiradora, a juzgar por el perfil que nos diera la chiquilla de arriba -Kodziomi se acercó a él en postura protectora-. Y lo peor es que sabe su nombre. Por defecto, eso implica que mi identidad, así como la de nuestras amigas medusas, también debe estar en conocimiento del cabal. Ni modo -estiró los brazos-. Si vienen, los haremos sufrir antes de matarlos, tal como en Ruktorima, Asenius y Erkandi.

-No se olvide de Anderskolde, querida -la besó en los labios a fin de compartir sus fuerzas con ella-. Allí también dejamos huella.

-Iba a mencionarlo, querido -se refugió en sus brazos, disfrutando ese pequeño descanso emocional por treinta segundos-. Ahora me siento mejor, así que -comenzó a escudriñar los estantes- veamos si hay alguna referencia a las tres estrellas en estos lindos mapas.

-¿Tomamos cada uno un lado?

-Es buena idea.

Iniciando sus cronómetros mentales en media hora, abrieron y cerraron atlas tras atlas. Desenroscaron rollos de pergamino que luego devolvían rápidamente a sus envases de madera tallada. Consultaron cuadernos repletos de notas escritas con letra apretada, levemente inclinada hacia la izquierda. El fallecido Hosarkim era, a primera vista, un hombre disciplinado. Sus expediciones habían ido hasta los rincones más alejados de Antagarich, deteniéndose sólo en las gélidas orillas de la isla de Vori, cuyos poco sociables elfos purasangre no le permitieron entrar. Aún así se las arregló para acceder a cavernas congeladas en las que pudo estudiar la morfología de restos datando al menos dos mil años. El grueso de su obra estaba centrado en Erathia y, particularmente, en la región de Southport, lo que les venía muy bien. Uno de sus diarios más extensos acompañaba un detallado reporte de las ruinas de Steelhorn, capital de Bracaduun ubicada en la Bahía de Skyline, a casi dos mil kilómetros al oeste de allí. Había bosquejos de glifos en los pocos muros aún en pie y hasta un plano detallado del distrito principal.

-¡Eureka! -exclamó él, levantando un cuaderno aún más ajado que los otros-. Venga a ver esto, Kodziomi: estamos en el buen camino.

-¿Qué es?

-Una mención a esa extraña cadena montañosa en forma de cornamenta que encontráramos en el mapa del _Irsamia_ -la invitó a sentarse a su lado y resumió la lectura-. Fue uno de los pocos sitios en la antigua Bracaduun que se salvó de la masacre causada por los bárbaros de Tarnum el Inmortal. Casi en el mismo centro hay una marca rarísima, descrita por él como "no perteneciente a ningún alfabeto antiguo, ni siquiera al mismo Rimnarie". Lamentablemente no había una inscripción descifrable junto a ella, así que lo dejó como una mención bastante breve.

-Quizás si fuéramos allá y acercáramos alguno de los artefactos que ya tenemos en nuestro poder, podríamos revelar algo -razonó-. Escalar será otra cosa, considerando que tengo vértigo y todo eso.

-Sólo tómeme de la mano -la miró a los ojos-. No la soltaré por ningún motivo. Avanzaremos juntos, tal como lo hiciéramos para derrotar al lado malvado de la maestra Rissa -suspiró.

-Usted y yo, como siempre -la naga sonrió-. Podríamos apostar a nuestras amigas en diversos puntos de la escalada para que no nos tomen por sorpresa. Debe haber un modo de llegar allá arriba; si el viejo pudo hacerlo, nosotros también.

-Así se habla, Kodziomi.

Tras otro beso tan dulce como breve, dejaron el cuaderno donde estaba y fueron a revisar las vitrinas del fondo. Para su buena suerte encontraron, en la segunda desde la izquierda, un mapa bastante detallado de la curiosa formación geológica. Los cuernos apuntaban hacia el este pero por allí no había más que riscos extremadamente desfavorables, según notas al margen del insigne arqueólogo. En el extremo occidental del macizo, sin embargo, existía un camino lo suficientemente ancho para un carro como el que tenían en su poder. Medía, a escala del dibujo, unos cuarenta kilómetros de largo e iba en zigzag hasta el mismo núcleo de este triángulo formado por sus vértices. Intercambiando algunas impresiones y añadiendo varias líneas a las notas llevadas desde el inicio del viaje, calcularon que no todo sería así de sencillo, especialmente con los esbirros (o tal vez un mando superior) de La Gruta siguiendo su pista cual mantícora deseosa de matar.

-Asumamos que la mitad, o en el mejor de los casos, dos tercios de la ruta son transitables con nuestro vagón -inició la pelinegra-. El resto deberá ser a pie y nos tomará bastante tiempo. Tal vez lleguemos allí a la caída del sol.

-Concuerdo. Estando arriba tendremos la posición ventajosa. Apostaremos a las reinas en intervalos de 500 metros desde la cima hacia abajo; así podrán alertarnos de cualquier intruso y disparar a matar si es necesario. En caso de que deban replegarse, podrán hacerlo relativamente rápido y refugiarse con nosotros. Ahí jugaremos nuestra última carta.

-¿Y eso sería...? -otra pregunta brotó de los labios de la chica con suma curiosidad.

-Una avalancha, por supuesto -la abrazó por los hombros-. Un par de invocaciones de Infierno bastarán para derretir la nieve y nuestros gritos a pleno pulmón harán el resto. Considerando la distancia separándonos del carro, será lo suficientemente devastadora para llevarse cualquier molestia por delante y lo suficientemente contenida para no comprometer nuestra única forma de bajar.

-He visto y oído muchas cosas desde que salimos de Calarnen -ella se incorporó- pero nunca hubiera pensado -él la siguió hacia la salida- que echar mano a una de las armas predilectas de los magos de Bracaduun estaba permitido. Por eso es que usted -lo besó con aún más pasión y sus lenguas juguetearon- me gusta tanto, señor Braemar. Siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

-Lo mismo podría decir de usted, amada mía -inhaló el delicioso aroma a cítricos de su cabello.

Decidieron no preocuparse por mujeres extrañas ni esbirros faltos de moral. Subieron al primer piso, devolvieron la llave y se despidieron cortésmente de la chiquilla. Subieron al transporte y emprendieron rumbo de inmediato al acceso sur de Plinth: les esperaba otro viaje de sesenta kilómetros hacia el sureste y no existía mejor forma de pasarlo que poniendo a las reinas medusa al corriente de todo.

 _Al otro lado de la frontera..._

-¿Para esto me sacaste de mi turno?

Priscilla estaba seriamente disgustada. Envuelta en su sobria capa negra entre la que sobresalían vuelos de un vestido carmín y apoyada contra el dintel de la puerta de la biblioteca, miraba al guardia Evans con tal saña que habría matado de estar cargada con energías arcanas. La mujer estuvo a punto de tirarlo escaleras abajo cuando su interlocutor vino a contarle sobre el hallazgo del cadáver de Henry hace diez días en ese oscuro callejón, pero se contuvo sólo porque deseaba llegar al día que Braemar volviera de sus viajes para contarle todo con lujo de detalles.

-En serio, Evans, creí que tenías más criterio -bufó la fémina, haciendo ondear un poco su largo cabello-. Lo que le haya ocurrido a Henry no es asunto mío desde que me abandonó por Leanne.

-Lo sé y lo siento -se excusó el centinela, bastante más entero que ese día marcado por la muerte del traidor Kyran-, pero ya sabes que estoy cumpliendo órdenes del señor Thane. Tú, después de todo, lo amenazaste de muerte en público la noche que se fue de la ciudad.

-¿Realmente creerías que guardaría semejante resentimiento por tanto tiempo? -ella cuestionó con altivez-. Sí, puede que dijera estupideces aquella noche, pero estaba herida por dentro. Destrozada. Me costó sanar y dar vuelta la página pero lo logré al costo de un enorme sacrificio. Por eso, Evans, deseo que no abras heridas que merecen seguir cerradas. Como ya te dijera hace diez minutos, ni siquiera tenía idea de que había vuelto a la ciudad.

-Según Cecilia, tu asistente, saliste un rato antes a buscar algo que se te olvidó.

-La chiquilla habla con la verdad -suspiró la bibliotecaria-. Fui a comprar pasteles para el té de la tarde y, justo cuando llegué a la plaza, me pilló la feria. El gentío es ingobernable y por eso me demoré tanto en encontrar la tienda y después volver. Puedes consultar con el señor Abrams para confirmar mi coartada. Además, yo no como cualquier cosa.

El guardia no pudo evitar reír levemente. Priscilla era bastante mañosa en lo que a alimentos concernía y siempre compraba todos sus víveres en los mismos locales, además de no consumir nada que no preparara ella misma. A esas alturas los caseros se sabían sus pedidos de memoria: dos libras de té de hoja, huevos exclusivamente de gallinas negras, veinte litros de leche cada mes del año y así sucesivamente. Nunca dejaba cuentas sin pagar ni bolsas sin llevar. Era, bajo todo prospecto, una clienta modelo esculpida en el férreo mármol de los avatares complicados.

-Tendré que ir a hacerle una visita, entonces -esbozó Evans-. ¿Me hará un descuento en los rollos de nata si le digo que voy de tu parte?

La mujer rió con ganas, algo que no hacía a menudo. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro del uniforme con sus nudillos.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo -dijo, sintiendo la suave tensión en los músculos de la boca-. Eso sí, yo no soy garantía de nada. Es una de las leyes de la vida, como ya sabrás.

-De eso tengo absoluta certeza.

El guardia inclinó la cabeza cortésmente a modo de despedida. Justo cuando Priscilla iba a abrir la puerta para volver al calor del interior y al consuelo de sus estrictas labores, sintió un leve contacto en su propio hombro. Evans la miraba con algo de incertidumbre.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-No sé si deba preguntarte esto, pero ¿soy sólo yo o la ciudad se percibe diferente por estos días?

-¿En qué sentido? -ella sonaba entre curiosa e irritada.

-Hace un buen tiempo que no he visto al señor Braemar en público.

De la máscara hacia afuera, la mujer puso una expresión tan cabreada como la de los primeros compases del interrogatorio, una que parecía decir "si los asuntos de Henry no me importan, los de ese niñato estúpido aún menos". En su interior, sin embargo, el torrente emocional iba en dirección contraria. Esa era la sexta semana en que la mansión Bakorima se mantenía cerrada a cal y canto, exceptuando las contadas ocasiones en que Garth iba a hacer el aseo o cuidar el jardín. Había pasado por el exterior sólo una vez en ese lapso, de camino a esa enorme roca al otro lado del lago donde se sentaba para ordenar sus frenéticos pensamientos. Ese era su santuario lejos del hogar. El reflejo del castillo en el prístino espejo, las nubes rondando las montañas Litma y hasta las llamas azules ardiendo eternamente en sus esferas de cristal reforzado le recordaban a él.

-Ah, ya sabes cómo es el mocoso -retrucó Priscilla, mantiendo el acto en plena forma-. Volverá, estará dos días aquí y luego partirá de nuevo a quién sabe dónde en busca de otro chiche estrafalario. Funciona de forma distinta y nadie, partiendo por mí, lo hará cambiar de idea.

-Supongo que tienes razón -el servidor público se encogió de hombros-. Aún así, en una ciudad pequeña y donde lo que no sobra son personalidades, el muchacho ciertamente da mucho de qué hablar. Ahora sí me voy -otra reverencia-. Hasta luego, Priscilla.

-Cuídate, Evans -ella abrió la puerta y por fin pudo abrazar el placer del interior, de su reino exclusivo, donde unos pocos murmullos eran lo único audible y la chimenea crepitaba de forma traviesa.

Dejó la capa colgada en su perchero y luego se sentó en el mostrador, capturando la cólera que por poco la delató y encerrándola en ese frasco especialmente reservado dentro de su conciencia. Pasó el examen más complicado de buena forma y podía felicitarse por ello. Hojeó distraídamente el libro de registro y lo apartó hacia la izquierda antes de poner a calentar otra taza de té fuerte con limón y leche. Necesitaba algo de azúcar y recobrar poco a poco los sentidos adormecidos tras la tensión. Ignoró los dos primeros llamados de Cecilia, su servicial ayudante, antes de levantarse e ir al otro extremo del pasillo. Al parecer se había extraviado un libro antiguo sobre decoración de interiores que necesitaba una miembro del Club de los Notables y nadie podía seguirle la pista.

"Esta noche me desharé de ese alfiler de sombrero", se dijo con decisión, sonriendo. "Será el inicio de un nuevo periodo de espera que disfrutaré a mi entera satisfacción. Cuídate, Braemar, sea donde sea que estés ahora mismo. Vuelve pronto, amigo, y te lo contaré todo".

 _Volvamos a Southport..._

El macizo de la cornamenta era aún más imponente a simple vista, alternando grises claros y oscuros en la roca tallada por miles de años de erosiones, tormentas, lluvias, nevadas y, si encontraban indicios de ellos, algunas manos titánicas. Conduciendo el carruaje en dirección sur y apegándose a la ladera, encontraron rápidamente la zona llana donde comenzaba el escarpado camino hacia el corazón de esta peculiar bestia. Nadie había aparecido en el trayecto de cincuenta kilómetros desde Plinth hasta allí, permitiendo al grupo relajarse y dejar las armas temporalmente a un lado. El clima, a pesar del frío, continuaba pintando el cielo de ese azul tan especial decorado con blancos algodones. El cazador continuaba guiando a los caballos y Gala, a fin de cambiar algo las cosas, se sentó a su lado. Ambos charlaban de ciertos puntos hallados en los diarios mientras el resto terminaba de reposar el delicioso almuerzo.

-Recapitulemos -dijo Kodziomi, apoyándose contra el toldo reparado-. Este camino, según las referencias dejadas por el viejo Hosarkim, va unos cuarenta kilómetros hacia el interior y, dependiendo de cómo esté, podríamos llegar a la cima cuando caiga el sol o un poco después. Suponemos que no todo ello es transitable para el carro, así que habrá que continuar a pie desde donde sea que debamos parar.

-Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros, jefa -Tarkari tomó la iniciativa-. Usted sólo diga dónde debemos colocarnos y allí nos quedaremos. Y como alguien se atreva a molestarles, lo fulminamos -chasqueó la lengua con anticipación.

-¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por la sangre, hija? -preguntó Oneida, algo preocupada.

-Me siento llena de energías, mamá -replicó la gemela-. Todo ese tiempo en el hospital y como centinela en Cerbera pareció despertar el espíritu aventurero dormido en mi interior. Y ahora que estamos con el señor Braemar, más ganas tengo de enfrentarme a lo que sea. Siento que podría derribar a un dragón negro yo sola.

-¡Hermana! -Adnia lanzó timbres de alarma.

-Tranquila -su espejo le sonrió y besó su frente-. Sólo hablaba en sentido figurado. Después de los bandidos, tal vez nos toquen magos o gárgolas o lo que sea que estos desgraciados decidan usar en nuestra contra. Además, así podré pagar mi deuda -miró al chico.

La madre suspiró de alivio. Tarkari, si bien era bastante llevada a sus propias y a veces disparatadas ideas, tenía bien forjado en su interior el concepto de la lealtad. Eso la llevaba a entenderla y no enfadarse ante semejantes exabruptos. Todas ellas debían mucho al humano y la naga. ¿Cómo no podrían dar lo mejor de sí mismas en compensación?

-¿Planea que le cubramos la espalda todas juntas, señorita? -preguntó Lyrina.

-Lo ideal, como conversara con el señor Braemar cuando vimos los mapas, es elaborar un sistema de postas a distancias regulares, pero no al punto de quedar incomunicados debido a la distancia. Medio kilómetro entre estaciones será suficiente, a menos que él decida cambiar el plan sobre la marcha.

-Debemos estar abiertas a todo -corroboró Adnia, lanzando un leve bostezo.

-Esto es emocionante -acotó Katarina.

-¿Cómo así? -cuestionó Matzo mientras abría un paquete de galletas saladas.

-Piénsalo, hermana. Si cerramos el día con una pelea, lo haremos con la gravedad a favor. En Tagmata tuvimos una situación similar pero no asomó ni un mosquito al que asustar con nuestras flechas.

-Sólo pensar en esa isla desolada me da escalofríos -esbozó Lyrina- y creo que no soy la única -vio cómo las demás ofidias temblaban casi por instinto.

-Ahora que sabemos que La Gruta conoce nuestras identidades -prosiguió Katarina-, hay mayores probabilidades, como bien dijera la jefa, de que intenten asaltar la montaña. Sus esbirros y sicarios deberán escalar forzosamente; ahí nos tocará darles la bienvenida que merecen. Si vienen comandados por uno de sus líderes, tanto mejor. Mayor placer me dará convertirlo en piedra.

La reina medusa lanzó una ligera carcajada, haciendo sus ojos brillar con esa malicia tan especial. Conteniendo la adrenalina colectiva, Kodziomi guió la conversación hacia lo que encontraran en los diarios del viejo arqueólogo. Era todo un aventurero y eso maravilló en buena parte a sus compañeras. Las gemelas fueron las más interesadas y ya planeaban visitar el Gremio Mágico con más tiempo una vez que todo acabara, además de discutir sus hallazgos con el alquimista nominal a la hora de la cena.

Avanzó la tarde y también el carro. Gala vio una especie de pequeña lápida en el camino cercana a un sector sin barrera. Ninguna parte de la rústica ruta estaba cubierta, pero el símbolo generaba un significado poderoso: la curva recién dejada atrás no era ninguna broma, bordeando una caída de casi cien metros hacia el afilado lecho rocoso a medio camino del suelo. Ahí mismo estaba la marca de los diez kilómetros. La temperatura, siguiendo las convenciones científicas, se sentía un grado más baja y el aire, poco a poco, se hacía menos denso.

-Excluyendo los acantilados de Tagmata que visitáramos hace algunas semanas, Gala, ¿alguna vez habías estado a semejante altura? -preguntó Braemar al entrar a una recta bastante larga y azuzar los corceles.

-Nunca, señor -contestó la aludida-. Esa isla donde peleó con su antigua maestra me dio mala espina, incluso peor que la de los oscuros túneles donde vivíamos antes de escapar. Allá contamos al revés y la luz, ahora tan abundante y hermosa, muchas veces queda reducida a una ilusión artificial.

-Ah, los pilares de gas maloliente. ¿Lo sacan directo del suelo o es una creación artificial? Perdón que pregunte cosas tan raras, pero es mi curiosidad innata.

-No se disculpe -ella lo tranquilizó-. Usted y la señorita Kodziomi han hecho más por nosotras que nadie y contestar sus preguntas es algo que, siendo franca, me entretiene.

-¿En serio?

-Claro -Gala sonrió-. Venimos de mundos diferentes como el día y la noche pero también tenemos muchas cosas en común. Yo también soy bastante curiosa -admitió-, especialmente en lo que respecta a costumbres civiles. Siendo formada como soldado y ahora en el camino de una centinela, siempre he intentado entender qué motiva a quienes toman el camino de las armas por una razón distinta de la gloria o enriquecimiento personales. Con esto no pretendo cuestionar su forma de ganarse la vida, que quede claro -levantó las manos.

-Te lo agradezco. Yo también me he visto obligado -movió a los caballos para enfrentar una curva y contracurva- a replantear varias cosas desde que salimos de Calarnen hará cinco o seis semanas. Antes, al estar solo, solía pensar de forma mucho más esquemática, preocupado más de la letra que del espíritu de los contratos atándome a mis clientes. Saber que se han perdido cientos, quizás miles de vidas por culpa de La Gruta fue una apertura de ojos impresionante -parpadeó tres veces y miró hacia el horizonte-. Si comparara mi yo actual con el anterior, me daría vergüenza el nivel de ingenuidad y desapego que mostré a veces. Al menos he madurado.

-Lo mismo podría decir de nosotras, jefe. El paradigma del subsuelo, basado en la brutalidad y la desconfianza, se quebró bajo la misma luz de las antorchas que anunciaron su llegada. Ahora que he visto el lado bueno de la humanidad, jamás volvería a Nighon ni obligaría a mis hermanas a soportar semejante castigo. ¿Quiere un ejemplo?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Las gemelas. Son las menores del grupo y todas les tenemos mucho cariño. Oneida, como ya sabrá, las adora más que a su propia vida. Admiro su paciencia para darles el cariño que merecen y aceptarlas como sus hijas a pesar de no haberlas llevado en sus entrañas. Ella me ha confidenciado -bajó la voz- que sus niñas lo ven, señor Braemar, como lo más cercano que han tenido a un padre.

-¿De verdad? -el humano quedó derechamente sorprendido-. Qué honor pero... suena un poco raro, considerando que no debe haber tanta diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Tal vez "hermano mayor" sería un apelativo más apropiado.

-Ambas cumplieron 16 años la noche que escapamos de los dominios de Lord Preuet -la ofidia puso una mueca de asco al nombrarlo-. Eso las deja como siete u ocho años más jóvenes que usted. Números aparte, he ahí la razón del desbordado optimismo de Tarkari. Ella desea mostrarle de lo que es capaz porque quiere aprender todo lo posible del mejor modelo que ha tenido y tendrá mientras viva -él se sonrojó ante el cumplido-. Adnia, al ser algo más sensible, intenta sacar consejos valiosos de las conversaciones entre ambos, sin importar lo casuales que sean.

-Espero poder corresponder a su admiración de una forma digna -sentenció Braemar, haciendo una promesa en silencio-. ¿Sabes? Siempre he buscado mantener un perfil bajo a pesar de mi reputación y ascendencia noble, pero esta es de las pocas veces en que me he sentido realmente satisfecho por saber que puedo ser una influencia positiva en la vida de otros.

-Disfrute el momento, jefe. Se lo ha ganado en buena lid.

El resto del ascenso, acompañado por aire cada vez más frío y ligero, pasó gracias a una inusual ocurrencia de Byrene y Matzo. Esta última había comprado, con algo de dinero sobrante, un mazo de cartas estándar en la calle Nyrbarina y aprendió algunos juegos interesantes de la biblioteca del castillo, así como de sus propios compañeros de guardia. Sugirió el más sencillo de todos, llamado popularmente _La Vieja Desafortunada_ y en el que daba lo mismo el número de participantes. Los reglamentos militares en Cerbera prohibían terminantemente, bajo pena de arresto semanal, apostar en esta clase de actividades, así que las variantes casuales de estos milenarios pasatiempos solían ser muy populares entre los centinelas. Kodziomi nunca había jugado antes, así que fue la primera en apuntarse. Gala volvió al escuchar los planes de las demás; Lyrina ocupó su lugar al frente, acompañando a Braemar.

Byrene extrajo los comodines del naipe, representados por duendecillos en sus Jardines Místicos, barajó el resto y de ahí, tras cortar el montón, removió una carta al azar. "A partir de ahora una de estas no tiene par y es la vieja desafortunada", explicó a sus compañeras. "Una vez que reparta las cartas, desháganse de todos los pares que tengan en sus manos y de ahí quien esté a su izquierda tomará una carta al azar de lo que ofrezcan. Si hay nuevo par, se descarta y así sucesivamente". La vara estaba puesta: ninguna de las reptilianas quería ganar un mote tan poco apropiado, considerando que todas eran jóvenes y bellas. Formaron un círculo y empezó la partida; nadie, ni siquiera la misma Byrene, sabía qué clase de campo minado debían enfrentar.

Kodziomi no lo hizo mal, quedándose con sólo una carta de las cinco con las que partió. Toda la responsabilidad descansaba ahora en Adnia, quien no sacó pares nuevos y cedió el control a Katarina. Así fueron pasando varias vueltas hasta que sólo Tarkari, Matzo y Oneida aún tenían naipes entre sus finos dedos.

-Toma una, hija -dijo la mayor, ofreciéndole dos opciones tapadas.

"Vaya", pensó la gemela, mirando su única carta: un diez de espadas. "Como no sea otro diez, me voy al fondo". Estuvo casi un minuto moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado antes de tomar la izquierda, ahogando justo a tiempo el grito de Adnia.

Era un seis de flechas. Decepcionada por dentro, Tarkari puso cara de póker y le pasó el carbón ardiente a Matzo, quien terminó llevándose el diez y haciendo otro par.

-¡Me salvé en las últimas...! -exclamó aliviada, dejando que Oneida cogiera su último naipe. La madre posó los ojos en lo que sólo ella podía ver y después miró fijo a su muchacha.

-Toma una, hija -repitió.

La menor no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente nerviosa. Tenía un 50% de probabilidades de coger a la vieja desafortunada o de evitar el golpe más doloroso como lo hicieran las demás. Sin deseos de alargar más la incertidumbre, cerró los ojos y tomó, casi por instinto, el señuelo que su madre recibiera de Matzo.

"Uno, dos, tres", contó en absoluto silencio. Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar la mueca de desconcierto. Lo que descansaba entre sus dedos era el cuatro de lanzas.

-Y se acabó -dijo Oneida en tono cantarín, tomando el seis de manos de Tarkari y formando la última pareja-. Lo siento, hija, pero te tocó la vieja desafortunada -Byrene descubrió el naipe oculto, un cuatro de hachas.

-¡Hey! -exclamó la interpelada con más sarcasmo que rabia-. No es justo. Quiero la revancha -tomó el conjunto y barajó todo unas siete u ocho veces.

-Así es la suerte, querida -Gala la consoló con solemnidad.

-En lo personal, me encantaría jugar otra partida -añadió Kodziomi-. Este juego, para ser tan sencillo, es muy divertido. Tal vez aún nos quede tiempo para...

La frase se le cortó de golpe cuando el carro se detuvo y Braemar descendió, sus botas tocando el frío suelo. Golpeó suavemente la capota gruesa, haciendo una seña a las ofidias para que se apearan.

-Este es el fin del camino, señoritas -dijo al tiempo que señalaba un pico empinado justo al frente-. He de decir que soy el más sorprendido tras darme cuenta que el camino descrito por Hosarkim en su bosquejo llegaba prácticamente hasta el mismo centro que buscábamos -movió la mano derecha sobre su cabeza-. ¿Ven la punta ubicada a sus espaldas?

Todas voltearon y captaron de inmediato, a la luz de los primeros compases del atardecer, cómo una de las cimas parecía sobresalir muchísimo del resto del macizo, curvándose hacia la izquierda desde la perspectiva general y formando un claro vértice en contraposición al sol.

-Ese debe ser uno de los vértices que encontramos en el mapa del _Irsamia_ -dijo la naga-. Entonces, si logramos llegar allá arriba...

-...¡encontraremos los otros dos y sabremos que estamos en el sitio correcto! -Tarkari recuperó todo su ánimo-. ¿Puedo subir con ustedes?

-Tenemos cuerdas para escalar, a menos que haya otro camino o una escala tallada en la roca viva -razonó el cazador-. En cualquier caso, si el anciano pudo llegar ahí, nosotros también. Dado que estás tan entusiasmada, Tarkari, nos acompañarás.

-¡Eso! -exclamó la gemela; si no causó una avalancha en el sitio fue porque la nieve aún estaba muy dura.

La espadachina y su superior cruzaron una mirada antes de asentir al unísono. Mientras él iba a sacar el grueso rollo del equipaje dejado en el vagón, ella daba sus órdenes a las demás medusas.

-Aquí hay varios lugares donde pueden esconderse y vigilar el camino hacia abajo -dijo-. Bastará con dos grupos; ordénense como mejor les parezca.

-Sí, señora -Lyrina se cuadró y procedió a formar a las demás.

Ella tomó la zona izquierda, tras una pequeña loma blanca, con Katarina y Matzo. Oneida, Adnia, Gala y Byrene se fueron a la derecha, tras lo que parecía un muro alto y gélido, cubierto de escarcha y áspero al tacto; era una posición fantástica para disparar a los intrusos (si aparecían) por la espalda. Cada una llevaba 50 flechas a mano, acordando usar voleas controladas a fin de romper la formación rival antes de pasar a la táctica de los disparos a la cabeza. Y si se acercaban mucho, las serpientes en sus testas harían el resto.

Tarkari, en absoluto silencio, tomó su arma con las manos enguantadas y cargó el carcaj con sólo 30 proyectiles a fin de no arrastrar demasiado peso. No era buena escalando, pero lo que menos deseaba era retrasar a Braemar y Kodziomi. El secreto estaba allá arriba y ella sería la primera, gracias a su posición privilegiada, en avisar si venía alguien, además de experimentar las maravillas de los antiguos gigantes.

-Bien, ya estamos listos -dijo el muchacho-. Suerte para todas y para nosotros también.

-Vayan tranquilos -respondió Adnia, guiñándole el ojo-. Están bien protegidos.

Caminaron unas veinte yardas hacia el fondo, encontrándose con otra pared cortada a pico pero en la que se veía una combinación de escalones hundidos y ganchos metálicos colocados a intervalos regulares. Siguiendo la ruta con sus ojos, vieron que iba en zigzag, comenzando por el lado izquierdo y prolongándose cuarenta a cincuenta pies entre estación y estación. Algunos rellanos intermedios se conectaban con peldaños cuya profundidad iba por las seis a siete pulgadas, suficientes para una bota como la del muchacho pero nada apto para las colas de las reptilianas. Escalar un árbol donde pudiesen enroscarse era una cosa. Esta pared gélida y afilada requería otra clase de ingenio.

-Subiré yo primero y después les tenderé la cuerda hacia abajo. Sólo afírmense bien y después las subiré una a una, ¿vale?

-Como usted diga -respondieron Kodziomi y Tarkari a dúo.

"No tenía previsto hacer montañismo cuando inicié este viaje", pensó el aventurero tras llegar a la primera parada y amarrar la cuerda al gancho tosco. "Supongo que puedo añadir otro logro a mi lista".

-¿Quieres subir primero? -preguntó la naga a la medusa.

-No, jefa. Vaya usted. Yo me mantendré alerta.

En ese preciso momento Kodziomi recordó que sufría de vértigo. Desde su _impasse_ en la escalera del Gremio Mágico de Calarnen que no había sentido semejante incomodidad en el estómago. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo y se sujetó a la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos y encomendándose a las fuerzas del muchacho.

-¿Está lista, querida? -escuchó la voz desde arriba.

-Sí, señor. Tire con confianza.

Sus músculos trabajando a plena capacidad y con los pies anclados al piso gracias a la suela, Braemar necesitó sólo dos minutos para tener a la pelinegra nuevamente a su lado. Como ella seguía con los párpados tendidos, le dio un besito en la mejilla y le regaló una tierna sonrisa, causando que sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como el tinte del sol.

-Lo hizo muy bien, si me permite decirlo.

-Gracias -ella acarició su nariz de forma coqueta-. ¿Vamos por Tarkari?

-Vamos.

No costó mucho trabajo subir a la pequeña aún con el bulto del arco y las flechas, dado que era bastante más liviana. Tras desatar la cuerda, el humano subió al siguiente nivel, haciendo algo de _shimmy_ hacia la izquierda en una sección algo inestable antes de continuar su trabajado ascenso. Sin mirar abajo tras aterrizar en la segunda plataforma (algo más ancha que la primera), la naga sintió una extraña sensación cortante en el aire rodeándolos, similar al crujido del trueno lejano. "Casi no puedo esperar a ver qué hay arriba". La reina medusa veía todo cada vez más pequeño allá abajo, posando temporalmente sus ojos en el astro rey que iba camino, metro a metro, a su reunión rutinaria con el mar cercano a Mirham.

-Ya está -dijo la chica de escamas cacao al tocar la nieve compacta formando el piso de la cumbre-. ¡Vaya! ¡La vista desde aquí es aún más hermosa!

-Y allá están los cuernos -Kodziomi miró en dirección opuesta, donde las otras dos puntas de ese pétreo carnero estaban al mismo nivel que lo calificable como su boca o barbilla-. No sé ustedes, pero pareciera que se puede acariciar el cielo desde aquí.

-Es algo fantástico -añadió Braemar-. Hosarkim sin duda se tomaba las cosas en serio y sabía que alguien seguiría sus pasos. De otro modo no se explica que dejara los aperos y una guía mediante los escalones.

-¿Los habrá tallado él mismo? -sugirió la reina medusa.

-Siempre existe la posibilidad -ahora él se puso marcadamente serio-. Ahora vamos a ver a qué apuntaba exactamente el compendio de crónicas.

Avanzaron lentamente de un lado a otro de la meseta, que medía, entre sus puntos más regulares, unos veinte pies de largo por quince de ancho. Era una zona precaria desde el punto de vista de los grandes ejércitos pero para un grupo menos numeroso constituía un sitio perfecto, con suficiente espacio para intentar todo y nada a la vez. Justo cuando creían que no encontrarían un solo indicio, grabado o punta rocosa sobresaliendo del blanco suelo, Braemar topó con algo y, al igual que en Facture, casi se fue de cabeza. Forzando al máximo su equilibrio, consiguió mantener los pies en tierra y parar el bamboleo de la parte superior de su cuerpo gracias a varios movimientos fuertes de sus brazos.

-Creo que aquí hay algo -se arrodilló y comenzó a remover la nieve-. No debe ser muy profundo si mi bota lo rozó. Kodziomi, ¿trajo la antorcha que le pedí?

-Aquí la tengo -la naga la sacó de su capa junto con algo de pedernal y la encendió-. ¿Quiere que la use para derretir el hielo?

-Mejor acérquela aquí. Nos hace falta algo de luz.

-Permítame ayudarle, jefe -Tarkari apartó la nieve ya retirada y horadó por el otro lado-. Entre dos se hace más rápido.

-Gracias, pequeña.

La medusa le dedicó su sonrisa más linda y se abocó por completo a horadar en el frío suelo. Acostumbrada plenamente al frío, nada le importaban sus guantes mojados y la condensación formándose entre el cuero y la piel gris claro de sus manos. El cazador procuró su daga de plata estándar, haciendo palanca y arrancando otro bloque más o menos grande mientras la pelinegra iba moviendo levemente el testigo a fin de maximizar el efecto de las llamas sobre ambos.

- _¡Eleia!_ -gritó la oriunda de Nighon al remover otro bloque de hielo-. ¡Jefe, aquí hay una especie de grabado: parece una punta curvada!

-¡Por fin sabremos de qué se trata lo que hemos venido a buscar aquí! -Braemar estaba tan pletórico como ella-. Kodziomi, ahora sí acerque la antorcha a esta zona más debilitada.

-Claro, jefe -contestó la chica de seis brazos-. ¿Se imagina que el acceso a la cámara de la Coraza esté aquí mismo? Me da que se abre de forma distinta por la sencilla razón de que no tenemos una llave tallada.

-Ya veremos -él la miró con aprobación; le encantaban sus ocurrencias.

Apartaron el agua sin asco y ante ellos apareció no sólo una punta seca sino un símbolo complejo, tan complejo como lo describiera el fallecido arqueólogo en su cuaderno de notas. La parte más distintiva, trazada en blanco indeleble, formaba un amasijo de lo que parecían raíces, dejando en segundo plano una frondosa copa obsidiana sin talladuras. Eso no era todo: abajo había una inscripción en Rimnarie arcaico.

* * *

 _Enrupp zeso he axalo welthupp eb berrewick eep slaxair wirr uctolchaxact zoso welds; te zo loch poaxath axawaxaits._

 _Berred zo slaxair te zo claxadro eb ribo, holo zo sloo lochs din zo leaxalick staxamfol._

* * *

-Sólo quienes son dignos de seguir nuestro rastro entenderán estas palabras -tradujo el muchacho-; al resto le espera la muerte -posó los ojos en sus ayudantes-. Es la cita exacta, palabra por palabra, que leímos en el libro. ¡Vamos muy bien, amigas mías! -se frotó las manos.

-¿Y qué dice el resto? -Tarkari ya no daba más de la emoción.

-Es... algo más raro y que no esperaba -continuó- "Sigue el rastro hacia la cuna de la vida, donde el árbol descansa en la cámara rugiente".

-Un árbol... -Kodziomi puso un granito de arena-. Ese símbolo parece un árbol visto desde abajo, desde las mismas raíces. Pienso en lo que obtuvimos de la página que tenía en sus manos la anciana. La coraza siempre es forjada en las entrañas de la tierra -rescató la línea textualmente-. Esta cámara rugiente es, por lo tanto, el sitio donde descansa la Coraza del Titán, la última pieza del puzzle. La cornamenta, como inferimos tentativamente durante nuestro paso por Anderskolde, ocultaba la señal que ahora vemos.

-Entonces habrá que pasar por un túnel o dos para llegar allí -añadió la tiradora-. Jefe, sé que usted tiene problemas con los túneles, pero no se preocupe -se acercó a él-. Apóyese en mí y en Adnia cuando lo requiera.

-Gracias, Tarkari -Braemar recordó las palabras de Gala y sintió, una vez más, la satisfacción de ser un buen ejemplo para las gemelas-. Ahora que lo pienso...

Se puso de pie y contempló el sol cayendo casi al nivel de la línea del horizonte. El cielo, antes naranja, ahora tenía tonos amoratados y azulados con algunos vivos rojizos. Era un degradado fantástico, tan inmenso como la vida misma.

-El mar -dijo de repente.

-¿Eh? -ambas quedaron impresionadas ante tal idea.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo -se golpeó la frente con alegría-. La vida en Enroth, este planeta que habitamos y del cual sólo sómos una ínfima parte, comenzó en el mar hace miles de millones de años -sacó a colación sus lecciones de la Academia Imperial-. Los primeros organismos vivieron allí antes de salir a conquistar la tierra cortando el océano en un ciclo evolutivo de incontables generaciones. Si bien algunas criaturas bastardas, como las mantícoras, son creadas con magia, la inmensa mayoría viene de la misma naturaleza.

Tomándolas aún más por sorpresa, dio un fuerte abrazo a las ofidias, quienes se sentían tan felices como él ante semejante hallazgo.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder -sentenció el cazador-. Debemos reunirnos de inmediato con las demás, bajar a la base del macizo y de ahí seguir hacia el sur hasta el Océano Blanco, manteniendo este centro -señaló el árbol- como eje. La cámara rugiente está en la misma costa o no demasiado lejos de ella. Llegaremos allí antes que La Gruta así debamos viajar toda la noche sin parar.

-¡Señor, sí señor! -la medusa se cuadró antes de emprender el regreso a la orilla de la meseta.

-Ahora sí que estamos cerca -Kodziomi entrelazó una de sus manos con la de él-. Hemos de ser optimistas y, pese a que el cansancio del viaje insiste en golpearme la conciencia, tengo más ganas que nunca de seguir adelante.

-Me quitó las palabras de la boca, amada mía. Mientras antes lleguemos allí, antes acabará todo y podremos, por fin, refugiarnos en esa paz que tanto anhelamos.

Pensando en la saludable imagen de ese santuario que ya visitarían, camuflaron nuevamente el símbolo del árbol con nieve fresca y una Flecha Mágica bastó para solidificarla al mezclarse con el gélido aire. Se haría de noche dentro de muy poco e irían a ciegas, pero la confianza mutua era su mejor luz. Apagaron la antorcha y descendieron en el mismo orden, cortando la cuerda en vez de desatarla para asegurar que sus perseguidores no podrían emplear los ganchos nuevamente. Las demás reinas recibieron, tras subir al carruaje, generosas dosis de té caliente como recompensa y una nueva ronda de cartas gracias a la lámpara de aceite colgando del techo del vagón. Esta vez Thomas Edwin Braemar fue de la partida mientras su fiel asistente, acompañada de Oneida, instaba a los fieles caballos a emprender el regreso a las parejas planicies de Southport.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Ahora que el sexto arco de esta historia es una realidad, es todo un gusto volver a tener a nuestros protagonistas trabajando codo a codo con las reinas medusa. Además de conocer más en detalle sus motivaciones y saber que tienen un idioma propio, por fin podemos ver en acción a Adnia y Tarkari, las gemelas cuya única oposición está en el humor y los aspectos más primarios de la personalidad. No sólo son estupendas luchadoras a pesar de su juventud; también aprecian el prospecto de una buena aventura… y especialmente poder acompañar a Braemar, a quien adoran muy a su manera. El prospecto del viaje en barco me permitió ahondar bastante en las descripciones espaciales y emocionales asociadas a territorios desconocidos y mostrar, una vez más, el asombroso poder y dominio de la madre naturaleza. El grupo, tan insignificante en el gran orden de las cosas, encuentra en ella nuevas energías para seguir adelante. Visitar los establos y el Gremio, jugar a las cartas en las montañas, recorrer calles desconocidas e incluso patear traseros a campo abierto son experiencias duraderas en sus mentes y corazones. Erathia es una nación de contrastes, habitada por humanos y en alianza con los cielos, de profunda veta religiosa y militar en contraposición al poder civil. Es un crisol de profesiones, oficios y desconfianzas, que ve a los extranjeros con sospecha hasta que los considera dignos de ganarse sus favores. Ahora está en relativa calma, ignorando las nubes negras que se arrojarán sobre ella dentro de veinte años. Y hablando de tormentas, el paréntesis de Calarnen genera su propio huracán, aunque Priscilla ha sabido mantenerse dentro del ojo, en control de todo y sin transpirar._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(74) Las Islas Regnan, ubicadas muy al sur de Antagarich, son escenario de la campaña_ Foolhardy Waywardness _(_ Porfía Imprudente _en el inglés original), protagonizada por Sir Christian y perteneciente a la expansión_ La Espada del Armagedón _. Sus cuatro escenarios preceden a los hechos del canon original que comienzan en_ Larga Vida a la Reina _._

 _(75) Los grifos y grifos reales son la única tropa voladora accesible antes de ángeles y arcángeles para la facción del Castillo. Se reclutan desde las Torres de Grifos y pueden contraatacar dos veces por ronda en caso de uno normal e ilimitadas veces si se trata del real._

 _(76) Los caballeros se entrenan en los Campos de Justas y poseen la habilidad de hacer más daño al objetivo mientras más lejos se muevan en su turno para atacarlo. Son tropas de choque formidables pero bastante caras de reclutar. Si se visita un Establo en el mapa, todos los caballeros bajo comando del héroe o heroína son promovidos gratuitamente a campeones._

 _(77) Debido a esta limitación, la única forma en que los héroes erathianos (caballeros y clérigos) pueden aprender los conjuros más avanzados es visitando ciudades de otras facciones que sí tengan los cinco niveles del Gremio construidos. Tatalia y Krewlod también tienen_ handicaps _con sus propios Gremios, llegando sólo hasta el nivel 3._

 _Así, con estas primeras impresiones del otro lado de la frontera y aún sin poder creer este nuevo logro, me despido. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como yo me entretuve al escribirlo. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios e impresiones, así que déjenlos a su entera satisfacción. ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	23. Southport II - Ritual

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Ritual**

El rugido del mar sacó al grupo del sopor causado por un larguísimo día de peleas y descubrimientos. Byrene, quien relevara a Oneida y esta a Kodziomi en la conducción del carro, detuvo a los caballos justo al borde de una pendiente descendiendo hasta lo que parecía ser, bajo la magnífica luz de Selene, una playa. La marea alta chocaba una y otra vez contra la orilla, haciendo saltar su espuma en forma de pasos de baile y ocultando las afiladas rocas de los riscos cercanos. Quienes dormían se despertaron de inmediato, tratando de obtener aunque fuese un par de horas de sueño tras la ligera cena consistente en té y un pan grueso cocido al horno. Los erathianos lo llamaban "tortilla" y tenía estupendo sabor, especialmente con mantequilla y una pizca de sal.

-¡No hay más camino! -gritó la reina medusa tras descender del vagón y tranquilizar a los corceles-. No sé ustedes, pero no tengo demasiado interés de darme un chapuzón a estas horas.

-Somos dos, Byrene -añadió Braemar, dándole una cariñosa palmadita en el hombro-. A juzgar por la posición de Selene en el cielo, dejamos atrás la medianoche hace bien poco.

-El viaje se me hizo larguísimo -la naga bostezó y su gesto se extendió a las demás reptilianas-. Al menos me siento algo más repuesta. Ahora debemos encontrar la famosa cámara rugiente.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? -preguntó Tarkari tras inhalar el aire cargado de sal-. Mi instinto clínico me dice que debe andar bastante cerca de la orilla.

Justo cuando iba a reptar hacia allá, Adnia la detuvo.

-Hermana, será mejor que no nos separemos -la miró con cariño-. Somos mucho más valiosas para la causa estando vivas, no lo olvides. Además -ahora le susurró-, recuerda que aún tienes oportunidades de seguir demostrando tu valía ante el señor Braemar.

La aludida se puso roja cual tomate maduro, aunque el tono era algo más recatado en el ambiente nocturno. Kodziomi, quien percibió todo, lanzó una risita. "Estas niñas parecen tener mucha más imaginación de la que pensaba", se dijo.

El cazador llamó al grupo con un gesto y explicó su plan. Como bien dijese la gemela más recatada, todo iría mejor si exploraban esta reducida playa sin distanciarse demasiado. Habían seguido la línea recta desde la placa en el centro de la cornamenta, desviándose sólo cuando existían obstáculos como pequeños cerros o rocas que los caballos, aún con su prodigiosa fuerza de tiro, no podían escalar. Jugaron tres manos de cartas antes de caer en un profundo silencio; el cansancio ya les pasaba factura y se limitaron desde ese momento a reflexionar. Salvo los cambios obligados en la conducción de las riendas, pasaron reclinados contra una capota que se hizo sorprendentemente cómoda. Sólo los ofrecimientos de comida o bebida interrumpieron la calma que se hacía cada vez más densa conforme le quitaban kilómetros al tramo separándolos del Océano Blanco. Acostados uno al lado del otro, Braemar y Kodziomi cerraron los ojos, entrelazando una vez más sus manos y refugiándose en el calor compartido. Adnia y Tarkari, descansando junto al carro, notaron gracias a su particular visión nocturna que ambos parecían mucho más cercanos que antes. Gala pasaba los dedos por el borde de su arco, pensando en su próximo gran disparo entre las cejas. Lyrina tarareaba una antigua canción de las medusas para purificar su mente. Oneida, que pasaría de copiloto a comandante, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos al más mínimo detalle anormal. Se decepcionó al notar que ni rastro había de emboscadas, avalanchas o tormentas en el horizonte. "Un enorme sepulcro blanco", pensó. "Eso es esta parte del valle". Se estremeció al ir a parar de un golpe a esos meses de huída tras emerger a la superficie, cuando el frío era más temido que los mismos cazadores de cabezas.

-Incluso aquí arriba la arena se siente algo húmeda -mencionó Katarina al entrar a la playa-. Eso es mala señal: no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la marea escale otros cinco o seis metros.

-Pues démonos prisa -añadió Matzo-. Este lugar me da aún más mala espina que Tagmata... y eso es decir mucho.

-Ahí hay un lecho de rocas grandes -señaló Oneida, apuntando hacia la derecha-. Podríamos partir por allí.

Y así lo hicieron. Las rocas, tan afiladas como las que la marea aún no cubría con su manto entintado y espumoso, parecían sonreír de forma siniestra bajo la luna, mostrando esos dientes que serían capaces de vaciar de sangre a quien se estrellara contra ellos. Notaron también la ausencia de fauna marina en el área, algo extraño considerando que el distrito cercano a Mirham, así como muchas otras zonas con salida al océano, era rico en peces, focas y gaviotas. Reuben Chiamatello, capitán del bote que los trajera desde Maratzante, contó que incluso vio grupos de leones marinos sobre enormes bloques de hielo desprendidos de las montañas.

-Aquí no parece haber nada -apuntó Byrene, metiendo sus manos entre los huecos.

-¿Qué estás buscando? -preguntó Kodziomi con curiosidad.

-Por algún lado debe haber alguna palanca o botón o argolla de metal que abra el acceso a esta cueva secreta -contestó la otra ofidia.

-¿Eso no es muy de novela? -intercaló Tarkari.

-Bueno, sabemos por lo que nos contaron nuestros jefes que los gigantes y titanes siempre han actuado de forma misteriosa -otra vez Byrene, subiendo su ánimo-. Tal vez haya un montón de pistas por aquí, pero no hemos sido capaces de detectarlas.

-Si hay secretos, esta pared de roca los esconde muy bien -corroboró Braemar, antorcha encendida en mano-. Tampoco puedo ver nada, ni siquiera talladuras similares a los caracteres del Rimnarie.

-Tampoco tuvimos suerte, señor Braemar -Adnia y Tarkari vinieron desde el otro extremo con rostros decepcionados.

-Lo mismo por aquí -Gala, Lyrina y Katarina regresaron desde la derecha tras trepar a una saliente a unos ocho pies sobre el suelo.

Matzo era la única aún rastreando el área cual depredadora. A diferencia de sus hermanas, estaba más enfocada en la parte baja del risco y la misma arena. "Si no está arriba", razonó en silencio, "bien puede ser que los guardianes de la última pieza hubiesen ido en dirección opuesta, ocultando sus secretos bajo tierra. Total, ¿quién podría sospechar de una playa tan genérica, supongo, como cualquier otra?"

Los demás decidieron buscar nuevas señas en las zonas superiores, ayudándose a escalar mutuamente y haciendo estupendo uso de los guantes gruesos para evitar heridas de consideración en sus manos. Matzo, aún determinada, se agachó casi al nivel de la arena húmeda que parecía hacerle cosquillas en las orillas de sus fosas nasales. Percibió tenues muestras de algas atrapadas por esos minúsculos recovecos y algo más a la derecha, casi oculto entre dos paredes prolongadas en forma de triángulo, había un hueco de más o menos dos pies de anchura por diez pulgadas de altura.

-¡Ajá! -exclamó triunfante-. Tal vez aquí está lo que buscamos -metió la mano-. Vamos a... ¡Ouch!

Matzo retiró la mano casi por reflejo y la sacudió con violencia, llamando de inmediato la atención de los demás, quienes acudieron a ver qué diablos había pasado. La medusa, chupándose la punta del dedo pulgar súbitamente mordida, vio aparecer una forma pequeña, de seis patas y que caminaba de lado hacia el mar.

-¡Un cangrejo! -exclamó Lyrina-. Mira que venir a apretarle la mano a una de mis hermanas...

Por un momento se sintió tentada de seguirlo, tomarlo y petrificarlo, pero era más probable que acabase con su mano en idéntico estado. Braemar pidió paso y, gracias a un pequeño hechizo de Curación, alivió el dolor de su subordinada.

-Con eso debería bastar -sentenció.

-Gracias, jefe -retrucó la reina medusa-. Acaba de salvarme la noche.

-¿De dónde salió esa cosa? -preguntó Kodziomi.

-De allá, señorita -apuntó a la enorme hendidura en la base del muro.

-Si un cangrejo vive allí, tal vez sea más espaciosa de lo que pensamos -nuevamente el alquimista nominal-. Kodziomi, clave la antorcha a un costado y cuide de que no se apague. Matzo y Katarina, vayan y bajen el carro hasta aquí; esa aguja de roca a tres pies es un punto ideal para amarrarlo y protegerá nuestras cosas de la marea. Las demás, mantengan la guardia alta.

-Como usted diga -dijo Gala tras cuadrarse; las demás repitieron su gesto.

La luz no era óptima pero sirvió para ver que no había más cangrejos ahí dentro. Sintiéndose mal por un par de segundos (este hueco era, después de todo, la casa del animalito), escudriñó hasta donde pudo el interior. A simple vista sólo se veían algunas hendiduras y restos de pequeñas criaturas marinas, sin duda pertenecientes a la dieta del morador. Se quitó la daga del cinto y, reflejando el rastro naranja contra ella, intentó palpar el interior sin demasiado éxito. No fue hasta la quinta pasada, justo cuando las medusas llegaron de vuelta con el transporte, que dicha hoja empezó a brillar con una luz intensa.

-¡Me lleva el...! -exclamó Braemar, tapándose la vista con su propia capucha.

Al principio las reptilianas retrocedieron uno o dos metros, tan sorprendidas como su jefe ante lo que parecía, lisa y llanamente, una escena de cuento de hadas. En vez de la daga de plata estándar que siempre portaba, el cazador echó mano al Gladio del Titán, aún reducido al tamaño apropiado para un humano de su estatura. Tal como en la cámara del Deara Siena, la magia habitando su plateada superficie reaccionó primero con el hueco (donde un símbolo similar a un escudo redondo llenó el fondo otrora camuflado) y después hizo deslizarse a un lado el pesado muro, revelando una cámara alumbrada por llamas eternas blanquirrojas. ¿Lo más sorprendente? Cabían todos con carro incluido y al fondo, zumbando con su característica cadencia, se veía un monolito.

-¡Asombroso! -Matzo era la más sorprendida de todas-. ¡Resulta que aquí sí había algo!

-Y su hallazgo lo debemos a tu dedo, querida; después de todo, se sacrificó por la causa -Gala puso la nota irónica al compás de las risas del grupo.

Tarkari no daba más de sí y fue la primera en subir al vagón, llegando al punto de tomar las riendas mientras Adnia desataba la cuerda recién amarrada antes de sentarse a su lado. Oneida las siguió y después las demás, mientras el cazador y su ayudante se quedaron en tierra. La estructura del portal era más delgada, de marco negro y un campo mágico dorado que parecía, cuando no giraba sobre sí mismo, mostrar un camino estrecho, sinuoso, incluso intimidante.

-Muchachas -dijo primero a la naga y después a las medusas-. Este monolito es de una vía. Es decir, si entramos no podremos volver aquí hasta hallar otra salida. Debemos estar preparados para todo, incluso para el nada agradable prospecto de no poder ver la luz por un largo tiempo.

-Haya lo que haya al otro lado -contiuó Kodziomi-, confiamos plenamente en ustedes para cubrirnos las espaldas. Existe una posibilidad de que no podamos hacer toda la ruta a bordo del carro, así que habrá que prepararnos para marchar un buen trecho.

No hubo respuesta verbal, pero las reinas sacudieron sus cascabeles en un ritmo suave y repleto de confianza. _Stri-ri-ri-ri, stri-ri-ri-ri, Stri-ti-ri-ti-ri._ Sus ojos negros chispeaban con un mensaje claro. "Hagámoslo; este es el momento que hemos esperado todas nuestras vidas".

Mirándose y asintiendo, los líderes fueron los primeros en entrar a la cámara. Como si quisiera adivinar sus intenciones, el muro se colocó en su posición original poco después de que las gemelas guiaran a los corceles hacia lo desconocido. Sus relinchos eran ligeramente agitados. ¿Estarían nerviosos o tal vez tan emocionados como la compañía? No podía precisarse.

Lo que vino después fue el remolino de trillones de átomos girando al unísono, vaciando la cámara y dejando sólo el silencioso crepitar de las luces como dueño y señor. Afuera la marea ya comenzaba a subir otros tres o cuatro pies, buscando devorar huellas, recuerdos e historias.

-S3-

Apenas se materializaron al otro lado del módulo de teletransporte, lanzaron una exclamación conjunta de asombro. Esto era un túnel, sí, pero como nunca habían visto antes. La galería, ancha e iluminada como si al interior hubiese un sol separado, estaba cubierta de césped azulado parecido al de Tagmata y con hermosos árboles floridos flanqueando un camino de pulcros adoquines blancos. Sólo unos pocos cráteres rompían la perfección del entorno, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de enredaderas o musgo en las zonas del techo. No había aves pero los macizos de plantas y hojas emitían zumbidos similares a susurros cómplices. Sólo el marco inerte a sus espaldas, marcado con el mismo emblema dorado ubicado en el monolito de ida, arruinaba el ambiente.

Las medusas descendieron del transporte y parpadearon unas treinta veces antes de convencerse que no estaban en un sueño.

-¿Pasto? -Lyrina cogió una brizna; se sentía fresca al tacto-. ¿Aquí abajo?

-¡Esto parece otro mundo! -exclamó por fin Tarkari-. ¡Ninguno de estos árboles está podrido o remotamente seco!

-Y de las flores puedo decir lo mismo -corroboró Adnia tras oler un grupo de rosas blancas.

-¿Dónde nos hemos metido? -esbozó Byrene-. Esto es demasiado irreal, casi un sueño en comparación a los túneles donde crecimos.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo -atajó Braemar-. Cuanto antes lo sepamos, mejor. Después de todo, no podemos volver.

-Encontraremos la respuesta tarde o temprano -añadió Kodziomi.

El cazador tomó nuevamente las riendas y dejó que la pelinegra se sentara a su lado. Matzo, la del providencial hallazgo, tomó vigilancia en el costado izquierdo. Katarina se fue al derecho, conteniendo la respiración al punto de que todo parecía moverse más lento ante sus ojos. Oneida y sus niñas recargaron sus baterías de flechas y fueron atrás, mientras Gala y Lyrina, aún estupefactas ante semejante ambiente subterráneo, apenas podían creer que esto era la realidad en vez de una visión causada por hechizos lanzados hace miles de años.

-Esto parece coincidir con lo que nos contara el señor Braemar durante el almuerzo -señaló la otrora líder del grupo tras respirar un poco de aire floral.

-Te refieres al entorno, ¿verdad? -contraatacó su brazo derecho.

-Así es, hermana. Los antiguos reyes magos de Bracaduun, cuyos poderes dejan por el suelo a los Warlocks de Nighon, eran capaces de alterar la naturaleza a su entero arbitrio. Recuerda que, a fin de cortar los avances de ese bárbaro llamado Tarnum, invocaron una monumental avalancha para separarlo del grueso de sus fuerzas y atraparlo en la frontera entre las actuales Erathia y Krewlod. Ignoro cómo logró escapar.

-Tal vez el desgraciado tenía demasiada suerte -Lyrina lanzó un tono de desprecio-. Los descendientes de ese tipo no son mejores que Preuet o los otros bastardos matándose por un acre de terreno al otro lado del estrecho. Aún así este trozo de paraíso es, cuando menos, una enorme bandera roja. Ni siquiera hay rastros del hedor característico del estiércol de dragón u otras asquerosas plantas subterráneas.

-Estupenda observación -el cazador metió sus dedos en la charla sin quitar su vista del camino-. Más allá de la magia, para mantener semejante jardín divino hace falta muchísima agua. Debe haber un reservorio en alguna parte del cual estas plantas y árboles sacan lo que necesitan.

-¿Qué clase de fuentes de agua existen en el subsuelo aparte de ríos? -les preguntó Kodziomi.

-Sé que hay algunos lagos cerca de las ciudades más grandes, como Malev o Veks, además de muchos otros arroyos pequeños que abastecen a los ríos principales -retrucó Lyrina-. Las ciudades que tienen suministro continuo son prácticamente incapturables si se las defiende adecuadamente. Ni siquiera el señor feudal más despiadado se atrevería a contaminar una reserva de agua porque, tarde o temprano, la plaga llegaría hasta el último rincón de los túneles.

-Cosa curiosa -la espadachina rió-. Si en Nighon domina el síndrome de la carne de cañón, el de conservación parece tener idéntica fuerza.

-Usted lo ha dicho, jefa -mencionó Gala-. Son los contradictorios avatares de la ley del más fuerte.

La compañía continuó su ruta a lo largo del serpenteante túnel, que parecía bajar y retorcerse sobre sí mismo como los valles al sur de Calarnen. Vieron, luego de dos curvas amplias, las primeras muestras de fauna: abejas recogían néctar de las rosas azules para elaborar esa miel tan especial. Unos cientos de pies más allá, tras encontrar otro estanque donde dieron de beber a los caballos y tomaron 25 minutos de pausa, algunos cervatillos jugueteaban del otro lado. Adnia los llamó pero ni le hicieron caso; los esfuerzos del resto sufrieron idéntico destino. Un trío de ardillas enterraba nueces a los pies de un enorme tronco no lejos de allí mientras un osezno, estimulado por su madre, intentaba asaltar el panal habitado por la reina, un ejército de obreras y otro de zánganos. ¿Qué hora sería? Arriba era noche cerrada, pero en este extraño paisaje el tiempo parecía no correr... ni importarle ser calificado de flojo.

"Tarkari tiene razón", pensó Braemar al reanudar el periplo. "Esto parece otro mundo. Un mundo en el que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo". Cruzó otra mirada con Kodziomi, quien le sonrió y se acercó a él, absorbiendo buena parte de su incertidumbre. Katarina y Matzo descansaron de su vigilancia, siendo relevadas por sus antiguas jefas. Byrene sustituyó a Oneida en la parte posterior y las gemelas, tan simpáticas y llenas de energía como siempre, no perdían detalle de las maravillas pasando frente a sus ojos.

Cinco minutos después las riendas tiraron, causando relinchos de alarma. Ante ellos se extendía un estrecho puente sobre lo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser un ruidoso abismo. No había forma de que el vehículo, incluso con extremo cuidado, pudiese llegar al otro lado. Se vieron obligados a desmontar sus armas y el carro de municiones, que rodó mansamente por el pasto gracias a un par de empujones.

-¿Escuchan eso? -Kodziomi señaló hacia abajo-. Si mis oídos no me engañan, parece que hay un río a nuestros pies.

-Tiene razón, señorita -Oneida aguzó este sentido y captó algo más-. Parece que va en esta dirección -movió su brazo de izquierda a derecha-, además de estar muy, muy abajo.

-¿Qué tan abajo? -el cazador quiso saber.

-Al menos doscientos pies o, en el peor de los casos, trescientos.

La concurrencia en pleno, incluyendo la misma madre, se estremeció. En cálculos simples era una caída de sesenta a noventa metros, suficiente para reducirlos a polvo si tocaban el duro suelo (o lo que sea que hubiese allá abajo) del nivel inferior tras resbalar. La naga intentó mantener su vértigo bajo control, tomando inconscientemente la mano de su querido muchacho y aceptando que le rodeara los hombros con su fuerte brazo. Debían cruzar si querían llegar al final de la cámara rugiente, de este pasadizo atrapado en su propia y desconcertante dimensión.

-Tranquila, querida -él le susurró-. Por ningún motivo la dejaré caer.

-Gracias, señor -ella cerró los ojos y se encomendó a su tacto.

-Ni lo mencione -ahora tomó un tono de mando-. ¡Bien, chicas! Este paso no mide más de metro y medio de ancho, así que tendremos que dejar a los caballos aquí. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene el mejor balance?

Las gemelas levantaron sus manos al unísono.

-Ustedes se encargarán de llevar el carro al otro lado, entonces.

-¡Sólo déjelo en nuestras manos, jefe!

-No le fallaremos.

-Vale, ahora respiren profundo y escuchen. Kodziomi y yo cruzaremos primero. Si logramos pasar sin problemas, Adnia y Tarkari serán las siguientes. El resto de ustedes puede armar parejas y cruzar como deseen, pero nunca con más de dos al mismo tiempo. No sabemos cuánto peso aguanta este puente y por ningún motivo me resignaré a dejarlas atrás, reinas.

-Entendido, jefe -dijo Matzo, tomando el arco-. Nos encargaremos de vigilar.

Poco después de que las demás ofidias comenzaran a ver quién pasaría de la mano de quién, los aventureros, amigos y novios iniciaron su prueba de fuego. El puente medía más o menos cien pies de largo y parecía recto en un principio, aunque los desniveles de la roca desnuda se hacían notar desde el mismo punto donde comenzaba el pasto. El rugir de las aguas sólo daba un mayor aire de intimidación al cuadro. Susurrándose palabras de aliento, ambos admitieron que por ningún motivo habrían cruzado solos, ni siquiera a gatas o arrastrándose con la frente al nivel del suelo. Él daba pasos cortos y bien medidos, recibiendo como recompensa el suave arrastre de las escamas de su amiga. Sincronizaron sus alientos y el latido de sus corazones, entrelazando los enguantados dedos casi hasta el límite conforme avanzaban pulsada a pulsada.

-Querido -dijo ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kodziomi?

-¿Se ha dado cuenta de que nuestras amigas nos pueden ver a su entera satisfacción tomados de la mano? -ella se ruborizó levemente y hasta sonrió, olvidando momentáneamente el vértigo.

-Lo sé y, siendo sincero, me alegro -retrucó el chico, también sonrojándose-. Ellas son de nuestra entera confianza y por alguna parte debemos empezar, amor mío, a la hora de hacer público lo nuestro.

-Cuando ese momento llegue, seré la naga más feliz sobre la faz de Antagarich -ella subió un poco su timbre-. Es una promesa.

-Abráceme -él pasó la mano por su espalda-. Manténgase cerca de mí. Manténgame atado a esta realidad de la que no quiero huir.

Llegaron al punto de asirse fuertemente de las prendas cubriendo las partes superiores de sus cuerpos (las capas quedaron a buen recaudo en el carro custodiado por esos fieles caballos de Mirham). Bajo ambos, la corriente del río se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si los llamara a abandonar todo y arrojarse a sus gélidas aguas. El chico era los ojos de la ofidia y ella, a su vez, representaba el tacto, el toque justo a la hora de apreciar cada falla en el tosco puente. Entre las hendiduras se apreciaban marcas de dedos gigantes, torpes y a ratos prodigiosos. También, con algo de atención refinada, podían sentirse los toques de cinceles y martillos gigantes ganándole terreno al inframundo para crear una extensión de la imagen de sus maestros. ¿Serían los titanes criaturas inicialmente subterráneas antes de salir a la enorme luz del mundo o era al revés? Quizás encontrarían respuestas a esas y muchas otras preguntas al final del camino, donde descansaba la última pieza de ese intrincado puzzle.

-Ya está, querida -la voz de Braemar causó que abriera los ojos-. Lo logramos.

Mirando tentativamente a todos lados pero sin soltarlo, la naga contempló que estaban en lo que parecía una enorme explanada de bóvedas aún más altas que el anterior camino. Escasas villas de flores silvestres en tonos blanco y crema rompían el uniforme verde con aroma a buena suerte. Hasta donde podían ver se notaban miles, tal vez cientos de miles de pies cuadrados cubiertos de tréboles (78). Detectaron también la razón del ruido extra: un riachuelo a la izquierda del puente precipitaba, formando una hermosa banda plateada bajo esa luz llenando hasta el último rincón.

-Una cascada -ella lanzó otra risa-. Así que esto era lo que tanto miedo me causaba. Llega a ser ridículo -dijo esto último en tono irónico.

-No se culpe por tener miedo -contestó él-. También yo lo tenía, pero lo superé por usted. Ahora relájese.

Separándose de ella momentáneamente, volteó e hizo una seña mediante varias chispas lanzadas al aire. De inmediato comenzaron a moverse las gemelas, una a cada lado del carro y empujando como si quisieran aferrar sus propias almas a todas esas puntas de flecha. Tarkari tomó mando de inmediato, animando a su hermana poco a poco. "No pienses en lo que hay abajo", decía. "Sólo mira hacia adelante, respira profundo y mueve los brazos. En tus manos estoy, Adnia". La primera mitad les costó bastante más que la segunda, donde la piedra se alisó y les dejó relajarse un poco conforme mover semejante peso en proyectiles pasaba a ser una tarea asistida por la ley de gravedad. Tocaron tierra firme y lo primero que hicieron fue recostarse sobre los cómodos tréboles, analizando el cielo verde casi sin poder creer que lo lograron. Ya más repuestas, llenaron sus cantimploras con el agua plateada y saciaron su sed hasta quedar repletas, dejando una nueva porción para sus jefes y otra para el resto de la comitiva. Gala y Byrene fueron las siguientes, pasando de un lado a otro en menos de cuatro minutos. Matzo y Lyrina, tras amarrar a los caballos a un árbol y dejarlos pastando, cubrieron la distancia en tres vueltas de reloj. Katarina y Oneida fueron quienes más demoraron debido a un súbito mareo que les causó quedarse paralizadas a medio camino. Tras respirar profundo y encomendarse a sus dioses, deleitaron sus escamas con los tréboles.

-¡Vaya que se me hizo largo! -exclamó la madre tras abrazar a sus hijas y beber el fresco líquido-. Perdón por hacerles perder tiempo.

-No te excuses, Oneida -Kodziomi la tranquilizó con una mirada-. Lo importante es que ya estamos todos aquí y ahora se nos viene lo que parece una larga caminata. Este túnel -miró al fondo- se ensancha muchísimo; podría haber muchas galerías naciendo de donde sea que esté el final de este campo.

-Habrá que echarlo a la suerte -esbozó Gala-. Recuerden que no debemos separarnos. Me encargaré de llevar el carro con Lyrina -posó su vista en las gemelas-; así ustedes podrán descansar.

-Se agradece, tía Gala -Adnia replicó de forma muy educada.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos algo qué matar con estos arcos tan lindos -Tarkari había vuelto a ser la de siempre; los demás rieron.

Reiniciaron la marcha, separándose un poco del arroyo y continuando la línea recta del puente. Los brotes de cuatro hojas crujían al ritmo de los pasos del cazador y el arrastre de las escamas de las reptilianas, generando un eco agradable e imprimiendo dosis más concentradas de ese aire tan providencial. Ignoraban el origen de la fuente que hacía parecer de día al interior de esos túneles, pero ahora sabían que había una fuente clara de agua. Lo que sí extrañaban era el viento; el aire quieto tendía a intranquilizarlos de forma leve. Con todos sus sentidos en guardia y regulando la respiración tal como lo hicieran en el estrecho paso tentándolos a saltar al vacío, avanzaron casi una milla en medio de un océano tan verde como el cielo. Por donde uno miraba se veían tréboles, tréboles y más tréboles. De muros o cráteres como los de la sección anterior no había ni rastro.

Los negros ojos de las ofidias, Kodziomi incluida parpadeaban más de la cuenta. Incluso el cazador los cerró temporalmente a fin de dejarlos descansar. Habrían continuado así quién sabe cuánto rato más si no fuera por algo que Braemar pateó por accidente.

-¡Esperen un momento! -comenzó a escudriñar el suelo hasta que encontró el objeto.

-¿Qué es, jefe? -cuestionó Katarina.

-Un pergamino -lo levantó; estaba en perfecto estado-. Parece del tipo que almacena hechizos.

-Como el del Relámpago en Cadena que encontráramos en Erkandi -la naga estaba fascinada-. Vamos, ábralo.

-Antes de eso, permítame un momento.

El muchacho cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su mano derecha con el aura de color blanco representando la magia del aire. Chasqueó los dedos y luego llevó el índice y el medio a su frente, concentrando allí la fuerza. Separó los párpados de repente, quedándose tenso por uno o dos segundos antes de volver a su estado natural.

-Nunca está de más usar Visiones en estos casos -les sonrió y procedió a desenrollar el aparejo-. ¡Anda, estamos de suerte!

-¿Qué hechizo es? -preguntaron las gemelas a dúo.

-Puerta Dimensional. Si necesitan una descripción gráfica, es el mismo que usara Aine para sacarnos de Tagmata luego de la pelea con Rissa. Cuando se usa es el equivalente a pasar por un monolito, pero su rango es bastante limitado.

-Recuerdo bien esa sensación -añadió Byrene-. Si ya los monolitos fueron algo fantástico, saltar de una isla a otra en dos segundos fue...

No pudo concluir su frase. En ese mismo momento el suelo empezó a temblar a su alrededor. Por puro instinto las reinas medusa formaron un círculo protector cerca de sus superiores y el valioso carro de municiones. Parches de tréboles comenzaron a trizarse y de ellos salieron manos, brazos, vértebras, corazas de hierro y cascos enfundando conjuntos óseos, de ojos vacíos y animados con magia negra. Eran esqueletos, sin duda, pero muchísimo más peligrosos que los de la cripta donde todo comenzara. Armados con espadas y escudos (también de hierro), se veían listos para matar. Sólo diez pies de distancia los separaban de sus objetivos.

-¡Estamos rodeados! -exclamó Oneida, cargando una flecha en su arma-. Deber ser unos cien o doscientos como mínimo.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora, jefe?! -Matzo se puso nerviosa.

-Confiar -respondió él, conteniéndose a último momento de desenvainar su estoque-. Sólo confiar. Kodziomi, manténgase cerca de mí. Reinas, apenas dé la señal, disparen a matar. No se detengan ante nada ni nadie. ¿Estamos?

-¡Sí, señor! -contestaron todas a coro.

-Usted, querida, actúe tal como en la cripta: cercene todo a su alcance. Estaré apoyándola a usted y las demás con magia, además de mover el carro a un lugar seguro.

La aludida sonrió, liberando una vez más esas descargas de adrenalina tan deseadas. Estaba lista para el combate, esperando indicaciones del muchacho, quien parecía tomarse su tiempo para hacer el primer movimiento. Curiosamente, los muertos vivientes no avanzaban, todos quietos en posición de ataque y con las espadas (relucientes en vez de las oxidadas asociadas a los esqueletos comunes) apuntando al frente. Vino otro temblor pero esta vez más lejano, asociado a la vanguardia de desolación tan típica de los ejércitos pesados de Deyja. Dividiendo líneas asomaron cinco jinetes ataviados en armadura negra de pies a cabeza, muy similar al acero corrupto de las botas mercenarias. Llevaban sables curvos de cinco pies de largo pero carecían de escudo. Sus corceles, tan oscuros como la misma muerte, tenían los mismos ojos rojos de sus amos, haciendo repiquetear los tréboles con melodías atroces. Debajo de la silla de montar se veían faldones rojo sangre combinados con el mismo océano de tinta. Para hacer todo aún más ominoso, los guerreros exhibían cascos con la forma de sus propios rostros, cubriendo todo excepto ojos y nariz.

-Caballeros negros... (79) -Katarina sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Apenas uno de ellos dio orden de cargar mediante ruido de acero, Braemar jugó su primera carta, liberando una devastadora oleada de magia aérea. Del suelo brotaron columnas de aire bendito, auténtico aliento de ángel que envolvió a los no muertos y comenzó a destrozarlos poco a poco. Sesenta soldados rasos fueron reducidos a polvo de médula e incluso uno de los caballeros no aguantó, cayéndose al suelo y dejando sólo su armadura. El corcel y el cuerpo de su señor se volatilizaron. Casi al mismo tiempo, el humano sacó a relucir su carta maestra, borrando del mapa a otros veinte esqueletos y el segundo jinete con su Relámpago en Cadena.

-¡Fuego a discreción! -bramó por segunda vez ese día-. ¡Sin piedad contra nuestros enemigos!

Acusando el golpe, las demás tropas de la nigromancia embistieron, siendo recibidas con una lluvia de flechas. Gala, Lyrina y las demás reinas debieron retroceder cada cierto tiempo, atacando a los esqueletos que, por el peso de sus armaduras, no podían seguirles el paso. Los caballeros negros, sin embargo, eran harina de otro costal. Kodziomi se salvó dos veces de ser arrollada por uno y las gemelas casi no la contaron cuando otro embistió desde el flanco izquierdo.

-¡Repliéguense! -gritó la naga-. ¡No nos separemos del señor Braemar!

-¡Para allá vamos! -contestó Katarina en el mismo tono tras derribar a tres esqueletos de un solo disparo.

Oneida, en su frenética huída, tropezó y quedó a merced del tercer caballero, quien la miró con perversidad mientras se preparaba a ensartarla viva. Con un rápido movimiento la reptiliana esquivó el golpe, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ella y su perseguidor. Vino otra oleada de Destruir No Muertos, cargándose otro buen lote de los chicos malos pero sin garantizar demasiada tranquilidad.

-¡Más flechas, jefe! -exclamó Tarkari, recibiendo lo pedido-. ¡Aún quedan varios!

-¡No nos ganarán! -Adnia también era presa de su propia adrenalina-. ¡Por mi honor, no nos ganarán!

Kodziomi, maravillada por el ímpetu de sus hermanas en nombre, pasó al ataque luego de recibir un envión anímico gracias a una mirada de Braemar. Con una volea irresistible se deshizo de casi quince esqueletos guerreros y luego quedó cara a cara con el cuarto jinete. A pesar de la desventaja de no ir montada, la ofidia tomó aire y, con un poderoso movimiento de cola, saltó sobre el caballo para clavarle dos de sus cimitarras en el negro cuello. El animal, herido de muerte, se encabritó y cayó. Al aterrizar su ocupante, no tuvo tiempo ni de desenvainar cuando la pelinegra lo decapitó con un soberbio golpe en diagonal. Ahora sólo quedaba uno.

-¡Sí! -gritó con ganas y de ahí volvió al núcleo del combate-. ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace!

Adnia y Tarkari competían entre sí para ver quién perforaba más cráneos. Katarina, ya desprovista de ese miedo al inicio, guardó el arco un momento antes de ponerse a agarrar a varios esqueletos a coletazo limpio, haciéndolos volar antes de fulminarlos en acrobáticas maniobras. Oneida consiguió alcanzar al último enemigo montado con dos certeros disparos en el hombro, causando que se moviera demasiado y descontrolara al negro corcel al punto de hacerlo arrollar a sus propios aliados. Siguió otra sinfonía de disparos y pasadas de flechas acompañada de espadas siseantes. Tras derrumbar al desbocado espadachín mediante un campo de fuerza que le quebró el cuello, no quedaban más que veinte o treinta esqueletos en pie.

-¡Detrás de mí! -ordenó-. ¡Vamos!

Manteniendo arcos y espadas en alto, flanquearon al hijo de diplomáticos a la espera de otro comando. Nunca llegó. Lo que sí sintieron, camuflado entre el calor generado por tanto esfuerzo, fue otra muestra de aire divino. Las columnas, corriendo del cielo al suelo, terminaron de hacer crujir los patéticos remedos de ese ejército sacado de su tumba, muerto en una época que no podían precisar ni tampoco les importaba. La luz, ya nítida, se volvió cegadora mientras la figura de un ángel vaporoso, muy similar al del pergamino que él viera con su asistente en el Gremio Mágico de Asenius, se materializaba antes de dispersar los restos con un soplido precioso.

De ahí no hubo más que silencio interrumpido por jadeos. Cerraron nuevamente los ojos, refugiándose en la suavidad de los tréboles no profanados por el combate recién terminado. Habrán estado así una hora, tal vez dos, acostados lado a lado.

-Vencimos -Byrene fue la primera en hablar-. Vencimos a esos bastardos. No me importa cuántas flechas usáramos, pero vencimos.

-He de sincerarme con ustedes -Lyrina levantó la voz-. Estaba muerta de miedo... Había oído antes... historias sobre esos caballeros negros y las maldiciones... que afectaban a sus víctimas antes de morir.

-No los dejamos golpear y eso es lo que vale -Kodziomi envainó sus cimitarras.

-El camino hacia la Coraza del Titán se pone más complicado por momentos -Adnia susurró después de abrazar a su madre-. Si semejante masacre fue una prueba, estamos preparados para lo que venga.

-Hasta el infinito y más allá -Tarkari se apegó al cazador y le dedicó una sonrisa, demostrando su inmensa admiración por él y las demás-. ¿No es así, jefe?

Braemar asintió; él estaba bastante más fatigado debido a las altas dosis de magia utilizadas en el fragor del combate. Con una seña guió al pelotón en busca de flechas para bajar la tensión y recobrar el tan necesario aliento. Agotadas sus reservas de agua, estaban a punto de volver sobre sus pasos y rellenar las cantimploras cuando Kodziomi, siempre muy observadora, creyó notar algo distinto en una de las fosas dejadas por los guerreros esqueléticos. Era una escalera muy similar al estilo de las cámaras subterráneas y lo suficientemente ancha para permitirles hacer una fila india al descender. No necesitaron hablar para definir el orden e internarse aún más adentro. Adiós al verde del césped y los tréboles, hola a la masa rocosa más característica de los túneles convencionales. Como el carro no cabía por el hueco, las reinas medusa rellenaron sus cilindros con tantas saetas como pudieron antes de bajar.

El pasadizo se extendía en espiral, totalizando casi quinientos peldaños antes de presentarles una pequeña cámara donde los muros estaban desnudos salvo por una enorme puerta hecha de acero sólido. A su izquierda se veía un pozo construido de ladrillos de roca gris (la que les rodeaba era color marrón claro), techo de tejas ornamentales y su característica cubeta. El humano sacó un poco de agua y la bebió directamente, sintiendo sus energías arcanas restablecerse a óptima capacidad (80). Ante sus asombradas aliadas, explicó que estos pozos conectaban a vertientes mágicas y eran muy cotizados por aventureros como él para devolver las cosas a la normalidad.

-¿Y cómo sabe esa agua, señor? -dijo Lyrina.

-A miel, por raro que suene.

-¿Podemos probarla? -inquirió Adnia, juntando los dedos en una expresión muy dulce.

-Adelante. Bueno es que conozcan cosas nuevas.

Turnándose para disfrutar el peculiar líquido y apagar la sed amenazando con dejarlas paralizadas de cansancio, llegaron a una conclusión unánime: el gusto a miel no se sentía en absoluto.

-Tal vez sea porque no sabemos hacer magia -Gala se encogió de hombros y después estiró los brazos.

Kodziomi, sin embargo, creyó percibir ese dulzor casi al final de su propio trago. Prefirió guardar el descubrimiento para sí misma, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír de forma muy tenue y sólo cuando su querido la miró.

-¡Miren esto! -Byrene apuntó al curioso objeto en el costado derecho de la monumental barrera.

Era algo sencillamente fascinante. De formas armoniosas y con un rostro femenino muy similar al de la diosa Ikerena inclinado hacia la derecha, un chorro de agua cristalina pasaba debajo del cuello para precipitarse en un hermoso lecho donde crecían arbustos y plantas verdes. Trozos de roca redondeados emergiendo de la parte posterior de la cabeza daban la sensación de una coleta rigurosamente atada que al instante les recordó a Aine si la luz (viniendo de otro lugar que no acertaban a encontrar, igual que arriba) le daba de cierta forma. A diferencia del pozo, estos pequeños estanques salvadores iban bastante más hacia el lado de lo conocido, siendo popularmente llamadas "fuentes de la juventud". Tuviese lo que tuviese su agua, tras beberla todos quedaron absolutamente descansados, sintiéndose repletos de ímpetu y listos para la peor batalla. "Podría estar otras 24 horas sin dormir", mencionó Matzo, sacando risas del resto.

Ahora sólo faltaba la puerta, la última frontera entre ellos y la cámara rugiente que, esperaban, estuviera del otro lado. Estaba construida con sólidos remaches y sostenida mediante seis enormes vigas cruzadas. Por ningún lado se veían cerraduras o sitios donde colocar los tres elementos del puzzle en su poder.

"¿Y ahora qué?", parecía ser el pensamiento cruzando sus mentes al mismo tiempo.

Decidiendo cortar por lo sano, Braemar llamó a Kodziomi y comenzó a empujar la puerta por el lado izquierdo. Cedió un poco pero no lo suficiente para dejar salir el aire del interior. Tomando la iniciativa, las gemelas se colocaron junto a ellos y aplicaron presión. Oneida se unió poco después. Las demás, siguiendo el ejemplo, sin necesidad de órdenes ni cuñas no verbales, atacaron el otro extremo. Los goznes, adoloridos tras quizás un milenio sin abrirse, chirriaron a toda potencia pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La bofetada del acero a la roca, que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia los habría dejado con daño auditivo permanente, nunca se escuchó más dulce.

-Por fin llegaron -dijo una voz siniestra-. Ya me estaba cansando de esperarlos.

Diez pares de ojos se fueron directamente al frente.

 _Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Bracada..._

La luna estaba naranja.

Aine se extrañó al instante mientras miraba desde detrás del grueso cristal de su ventana. En sus quinientos y algo años recorriendo Antagarich de punta a punta, ya fuese en misiones oficiales o por el mero placer de la aventura, había apreciado a Selene en diversas formas: la blanca y tradicional bañando las noches puras de Bracada y Erathia; los halos verdosos filtrados por la vegetación pantanosa de Tatalia; el testigo amarillo de las malditas planicies infernales dominadas por los Kreegan, fácilmente confundible con el sol y que creaba la sensación de tiempo detenido; los tonos terrosos de las planicies de Krewlod debido al aire polvoriento más muchos otros que no venían al caso.

¿Pero naranja? Nunca en la vida. Y mucho menos en un manto color tinta carente hasta de la más pequeña estrella jugando a perseguirse con las otras.

Al principio pensó que la combinación de cansancio, estrés y emoción derivada de organizar el Baile Anual comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta con ganas, pero descartó la idea de plano al sentir un pálpito errático en su interior, el mismo que la había despertado justo a la medianoche tras un primer ciclo de descanso carente de sueños o visiones. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho, una mueca de incertidumbre dominando sus facciones azul claro. Casi por inercia se alejó del muro y posó su vista en el mapa especial junto a su puerta.

El tenue pulso generado por el Anillo del Caminante que diera a su amado Braemar brillaba… por su ausencia. Nerviosa, tragó saliva y ajustó su bata gruesa al máximo; de repente sintió frío. Parpadeó cuatro veces antes de posar la vista nuevamente en el cielo entintado, donde la esfera naranja seguía brillando en el firmamento. ¿Acaso trataba de darle un mensaje?

Lo único que supo fue encontrarse nuevamente contemplando la luna, sentada en su dintel y quedándose muy quieta. Después, ante su propio asombro, echó mano a un recurso que creía haber enterrado hace mucho.

Comenzó a rezar. "Tengo miedo", se confesó ante los dioses. "Estoy muerta de miedo". Tembló, mas su temple le impidió descender a las orillas del llanto.

Ignoraba que Anderskolde entera, en esa gélida medianoche que comenzaba a escarchar las calles, pasaba exactamente por el mismo proceso.

-S4-

La cámara rugiente era un monumento a la historia. Cubierta con las mismas baldosas de Tagmata y el Deara Siena, el mosaico del suelo contaba toda la historia de la raza gigántica, comenzando en los albores de las primeras eras anteriores a la llegada de los Ancestros. El motivo se extendía hacia las paredes, divididas en siete estaciones tratadas con los mismos azulejos. De izquierda a derecha se veía cómo un titán mucho más grande que sus congéneres conquistaba el trueno, venciendo al cielo en sus propios términos. Después vino la colonización pacífica de las montañas alrededor de Krewlod y la parte norte de Bracada, desértica y quemante hasta hace veinte mil años. Surgió así su vida familiar y gregaria, asociada en paz con los primeros humanos que también habitaron esas áreas. Posteriormente, según mostraba el tercer lienzo duro, se expandieron al sur, adaptándose a la nieve y las praderas hacia el este de Siosalka. Vinieron 18 milenios de relativa paz hasta que aparecieron los invasores de Bracaduun, quienes los sometieron y convirtieron en máquinas de guerra. Por esa misma época se forjó, de acuerdo al quinto mosaico monumental, el arma que sería pasada de generación en generación de reyes, símbolo definitivo de la independencia ante los reyes magos sedientos de poder. El sexto contaba cómo las hordas barbáricas de Tarnum pasaron las montañas y empujaron a sus opresores hasta Steelhorn, al borde de la Bahía de Skyline. Y el último, en medio del humo, fue la firma de la Alianza Eterna con Gavin Magnus quince días después de la derrota final.

Eran un auténtico tesoro artístico, exhibiendo sus motivos en colores vivos, inmaculados a pesar de la inexorable marcha del tiempo. En ellos se mezclaban el dorado de las armaduras con el rojo de los penachos y la sangre derramada; el blanco de sus pieles y la nieve con el verde de los bosques y fértiles dominios de Erathia; el azul del océano y los ríos, del cielo y la magia curativa. Parecía una versión en imágenes de los intrincados textos de Bausela, didáctica a la vez que omnipotente.

Lamentablemente, ni el cazador ni sus aliadas tuvieron tiempo de admirarla como debían; ante ellos estaba la fuente emisora de esa voz tétrica y brutal.

-Al menos vienen enteros -mencionó-. Mejor para mí; no tiene ninguna gracia derrotar a rivales cansados tras una prueba tan sencilla como un montón de muertos vivientes.

El tipo, vestido de pies a cabeza con sobrio negro y de rostro afilado, tenía un rostro de nariz prominente, ojos ambarinos y barba bien cuidada que hacía juego con su blanca cabellera. Se encontraba sentado delante de lo que parecía ser un altar con cuatro plintos de piedra tallada, todos vacíos. Al fondo, detrás de él y dividiendo los mosaicos en dos grupos, había una estatua representando un titán a escala reducida, listo para liberar uno de esos devastadores relámpagos como proyectil.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Braemar, adoptando de inmediato una pose defensiva.

-Quien sea yo no importa, mocoso -espetó el anciano-. Pero yo sé muy bien quién eres. Te llamas Thomas Edwin Braemar y has representado todo este tiempo la espina en nuestros zapatos.

-¿Así que es de La Gruta? -Kodziomi mostró su propio desprecio-. No me sorprende; la megalomanía le exuda por los poros.

-Cierra la boca, naga -siseó el extraño-. No digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

-¿Y qué harás, vejestorio? -otra vez el chico-. ¿Matarnos? Nos hemos deshecho de tus esbirros antes como si fuesen moscas y esta vez -desenvainó el estoque- no será distinto.

-Sí lo será.

Chasqueando los dedos, el cazador y su ayudante quedaron asombrados cuando las medusas, en proceso de apuntar sus arcos, fueron atrapadas por una fuerza irresistible y estampadas contra la pared. Argollas verdes rodearon sus muñecas y colas, impidiéndoles moverse. Podían respirar y nada más, retorciéndose sin demasiado éxito mientras comprimían muecas de dolor al resistirse.

-¡Cobarde! -la pelinegra sacó a relucir sus seis cimitarras-. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de pelear limpio!

-Eso ya se verá -sacudió sus manos, enguantadas en el mismo negro-. Por lo pronto, agradezco que hayan encontrado sin dificultades la cámara rugiente. Hicieron exactamente lo que pensaba que harían.

-¿De qué hablas? -Braemar estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sé que tienes en tu poder tres de las cuatro partes del Trueno del Titán -contestó el anciano de forma académica-. He de reconocer tus méritos, así como los de tus amigas, para haber estropeado nuestros planes tres veces e incluso matado a uno de mis más leales subordinados. Halon no volverá a la vida, pero al menos podré vengar su muerte y las humillaciones sufridas a manos de ustedes cuando forje el arma y la use para devolver las cosas a como siempre debieron seguir. En vez de perder tiempo y recursos persiguiéndolos, preferí dejar que vinieran a mí por decisión propia.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo -el chico no deseaba mostrar su intranquilidad-. No sé cómo diablos lograste llegar aquí ni me importa, pero La Gruta jamás tendrá el Trueno del Titán en su poder; antes preferiría arrojar los artefactos al mar o a un volcán. Sabemos la historia tan bien como ustedes: el clan Muir, la Alianza Eterna, los puntos donde se escondieron sus componentes y esa elusiva página que nos puso en la pista de toda esta aventura.

-Nosotros también tenemos metas -añadió la ofidia, haciendo sonar su cascabel-. De partida vengaremos a la anciana que mandaron matar por intermedio de Rissa. También hacemos esto por los inocentes que murieron en Ruktorima y Ochre a causa del humo azul, cuyos mayores secretos ya conocemos bien -el viejo se crispó al escuchar esta última frase-. Sabemos que planean revivir el antiguo Imperio de Bracaduun... ¡y lo harán sólo sobre nuestros cadáveres!

-Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, naga -el tipo de negro lanzó una risita-. Aquí se derramará sangre y será la suya. ¡Con ella lavaremos los lienzos para dar vida a una nueva historia!

Chasqueó los dedos una vez más y lanzó un rayo rojizo que dio directo en la pelinegra. Ella bajó la cabeza, quedándose quieta como estatua y sosteniendo lánguidamente sus armas. Ni siquiera respiraba.

-¿Querida...? -Braemar tenía hasta miedo de hablarle-. ¿Querida? ¿Qué le sucede? -le sacudió los hombros sin respuesta y luego fulminó al decrépito hombre con su mirada más dura-. ¡¿Qué le has hecho, bastardo?!

-Ya lo verás -lanzó una risita-. ¡Mátalo!

Como si hubiese recibido una inyección súbita de locura, la ofidia levantó la vista. Sus ojos negros, originalmente alegres y brillantes, estaban ahora marcados por un rojo sangriento, opaco, sediento de destrucción. Apenas puso al cazador entre ceja y ceja, se lanzó con todo contra él, moviendo sus brazos como lo hiciera contra los esqueletos, los ogros y tantos otros enemigos derrotados lado a lado. Braemar, totalmente sorprendido, se vio obligado a retroceder, usando su estoque como podía para bloquear la andanada de golpes. Era un baile desesperado; ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de ser masacrado por el bárbaro Krellion tuvo tanto miedo.

-¡La ha hipnotizado! -exclamó Tarkari, fuera de sí-. ¡Pobre de ti que me libere, hijo de puta, porque te mato!

-¡Pagarás cara tu fechoría, canalla! -aulló Gala.

El chico tropezó y alcanzó a rodar justo a tiempo para evitar ser ensartado, poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato. Se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla. No podía ni quería hacerle daño a la dueña de su corazón y sus más profundos anhelos. Kodziomi rugía, sin siquiera descansar entre golpes. Hasta ahí sólo había cortado el aire y dañado parte del piso y las paredes, pero se sentía, en el fragor de la hipnosis, enfadada consigo misma por no poder dar el golpe de gracia a su presa. Él era su enemigo. Él caería como todos los demás.

-¡Kodziomi! -gritaba él, tratando de hacerla reaccionar-. ¡Kodziomi, deténgase!

Nada. No funcionaba. Las reinas medusa lloraban de pura impotencia, sufriendo en el alma tener que ser testigos de un espectáculo tan retorcido. Adnia quería morirse y Tarkari también; ambas seguían, a pesar del dolor, luchando para liberarse de esa posición tan incómoda y saltar al ruedo. Querían defender al humano y ayudarle, o como mínimo torturar al anciano cobarde hasta la muerte por planear tan vil estratagema. Byrene, Gala y Lyrina ni siquiera hablaban, cerrando los ojos y rezando en silencio, temblando con cada vibración del aire producto de las alocadas cimitarras. Katarina y Matzo intentaban animar a Braemar, indicándole desde dónde vendrían los golpes de la ofidia pelinegra.

Cuando la desigual contienda cumplió media hora de duración, el alquimista nominal, presa del cansancio, trastabilló y se fue al suelo, sintiendo el dolor de la caída por triplicado en músculos, huesos y conciencia. Atinó a girarse y contempló el cuerpo de su amiga sobre él, sus ojos brillando con aún más sed de sangre.

-¡Eso! -rugió el viejo-. ¡Ya lo tienes donde querías! ¡Mátalo y tráeme sus artefactos! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Tomándolo del cuello, la naga lo puso de pie por la fuerza, quedándose a sólo un metro de distancia. Respiraba de forma agitada, su cerebro rugiendo con el instinto primario de las reptilianas. Ellas mandaban, controlaban y conquistaban. No temían ensuciar sus manos para cumplir la meta. Ese era su credo, forjado en los mismos albores de la vida y sacramentado en cada nacimiento, muerte y generación.

-Matar... -dijo, también cansada-. Debo matar. Debo... matarlo...

-¡Kodziomi! -lanzó una última súplica-. ¡Por favor, escúcheme! Sé que usted sigue ahí, en alguna parte, y por lo mismo deseo que sepa algo a modo de última voluntad -se preparó para una larga declamación-. Aunque ahora desee matarme, usted es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y por eso jamás podría levantar mis armas contra usted -arrojó el estoque al suelo, donde hizo un sordo ruido cerámico-. En usted encontré, como le dijera antes, no sólo una asistente. A lo largo de nuestro tiempo juntos se convirtió en mi punto de apoyo, donde podía refugiarme en caso de necesidad. Usted tuvo el don de escucharme y entenderme cuando nadie más pudo. Usted peleó conmigo como una igual, enseñándome miles de cosas que de otro modo jamás habría aprendido -la voz del muchacho se quebró en mil pedazos-. Usted me abrió las puertas de su corazón y yo le prometí, en esa ocasión cuando volvíamos de Facture, que haría todo lo posible para asegurar su felicidad. Si acabar conmigo la hace feliz, hágalo -abrió sus brazos-. No me opondré. No me opondré porque usted, querida mía, es la mujer a la que amo y amaré incluso más allá de la muerte.

Se arrodilló tras cerrar los ojos, esperando ser decapitado y rezando una última plegaria a Ikerena. Tal vez las más sorprendidas fuesen las mismas medusas, quienes ahora comenzaron a armar sus propios puzzles y entender varias cosas: el incidente con Serena en Cerbera; la reacción y compenetración de ambos al pelear contra Rissa en Tagmata; las miradas lanzadas entre una conversación y otra, desde la caverna al hospital... Todo encajaba de forma divina. Las telas de sus existencias, mezcladas por el destino, pusieron su causa en un camino fácil de seguir. Que él estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar su misma vida por ella, dejando de paso el producto de todos sus esfuerzos en manos de La Gruta, era el mejor ejemplo de las profundas raíces de su amor. Thomas Edwin Braemar estaba ahora a merced de esas seis afiladas cuchillas, pero eso no impidió que las ocho oriundas de Nighon pidiesen un deseo al unísono.

"¡Escúchelo, por favor!"

-Amor... -fue lo único que salió de labios de Kodziomi-. Amor...

Sacudió su cabeza con frenesí, intentando ordenar las convulsionadas ideas que aún resistían el ataque de la Hipnosis. Él le abrió sin reservas las puertas de su casa, permitiéndole optar a una segunda vida. Él la consoló cuando creyó haber violado los límites más sagrados de la confianza. Él la hizo partícipe de su maravilloso mundo, de las delicias de una buena cena y el calor de un lecho compartido al compás de sus corazones. Él le enseñó a apreciar la belleza de los detalles más nimios y basarse en ellos para obtener las deducciones más importantes. Él le quitaba el aliento gracias a sus fabulosos poderes mágicos, sólo superados por la inmensa generosidad que dominaba cada aspecto de su vida. Él le proveyó compañía, cariño y comprensión cuando más los necesitaba. Él le enseñó a generar un hogar lejos del hogar.

Él era... su otra mitad.

-No -espetó-. No levantaré... ¡No levantaré las armas contra el hombre que amo!

Una fuerza irresistible se generó en su interior, permitiendo al plácido negro brillante expulsar al rojo opaco. La tensión inducida por la magia bastarda abandonó hasta la última de sus escamas, generando una cascada de lágrimas que formó un charquito a sus pies. Dejó caer el sexteto de espadas con un solo movimiento y levantó al chico del suelo, conectándose a él mediante un largo y profundo beso en los labios.

-¡Kodziomi! -dijo él, absolutamente sorprendido-. ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Gracias a la diosa que ha vuelto!

-Sí, señor Braemar -ella también hablaba quebradizo, besándolo dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces extra-. He vuelto. He vuelto porque usted es mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo. He vuelto porque lo amo con toda la fuerza de mi ser.

Ambos se abrazaron y juntaron sus bocas una vez más. Se acariciaban mutuamente el rostro, el cabello y el cuello, derrochando júbilo a borbotones. No les importaba ser observados por su archienemigo, quien apenas podía creer semejante vuelco de fortuna.

-Esto... ¡esto no es posible! -bramó, sus manos temblando con la misma impotencia que solía infundir en sus víctimas ante lo que él nunca pudo expresar por la fallecida Martha Bennett-. ¡Nunca antes mi hechizo hipnótico había fallado! ¡Esto es ilógico! ¡Totalmente ilógico!

-No, no lo es.

Todos se voltearon hacia la entrada de la cámara rugiente. Allí, con el rostro descubierto, estaba una mujer de ondulada cabellera castaño oscuro, entrada en años y vestida con un lujoso vestido azul noche enfundado en una capa negra sin la más mínima mancha. Entró a la estancia con decisión, dejando a los enamorados unos diez pasos atrás de ella antes de leerle la cartilla al viejo.

-Te dije que no habías aprendido la lección, Gardius -lanzó con voz afilada-. Lo que llamas ilógico es, simple y sencillamente, el amor que ha capturado los corazones de estos jóvenes. Ni siquiera la magia, con toda su complejidad y capacidad, es capaz de igualar la fuerza generada por dos corazones latiendo al unísono. Tu terquedad, carcamal decrépito, será tu ruina.

-¿Quién es usted, señora? -preguntó Matzo, su voz aún llorosa.

-Dejemos las presentaciones para después -retrucó la aludida sin mirarla-. Y en cuanto a ti, Thomas Braemar, tengo algo que te será útil.

Sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su capa y se lo lanzó. El cazador lo atrapó de inmediato para luego contemplarlo, tan sorprendido como la naga aún abrazándolo: era una esfera de color rojo brillante en cuyo interior parecía girar una espiral casi imperceptible, posada sobre un pequeño pedestal de plata más ancho en la parte superior e insertado en un finísimo disco de madera con borde de idéntico metal. En esta última parte se veía una inscripción grabada en Rimnarie.

* * *

 _Bel hon vaxagic caxannet pe dit, vidd skaxarr plovaxair._

* * *

-Para cuando la magia no pueda hacerlo, el poder vencerá -tradujo al vuelo-. ¿Esto es...?

-Sí, es el Orbe de la Inhibición (81) -dijo la mujer-. Gardius siempre ha sido un maldito cobarde que jamás se ensucia las manos. Por eso hipnotizó a tu novia y la hizo atacarte. Así se llevaría todo el crédito sin mover un músculo, ocultando todas sus debilidades debajo de un poderoso arsenal mágico.

-¡Perra traidora! -exclamó el anciano-. ¡Te mataré a ti también! ¡Todos morirán!

-¿Con ese cuchillito de utilería? -rió ella-. ¡Por favor! Más probabilidades hay de que te hagas daño tú mismo, imbécil.

Hizo una seña a Braemar para que levantara el artefacto. De inmediato la espiral se amplificó, mostrando sus puntas y absorbiendo hasta la última onza de magia presente a su alrededor. El campo de fuerza que mantenía prisioneras a las medusas cayó de inmediato, permitiéndoles ponerse de pie y coger nuevamente sus arcos. Acudieron de inmediato a bañar con abrazos y besos en la mejilla a la pareja, quien sintió un segundo aire hasta en la última de sus venas a pesar de la ausencia de energías arcanas. A otra seña de la mujer mayor, el cazador regresó a sus manos la esfera roja.

-Voy a disfrutar de esto -lanzó otra risita y se apoyó contra uno de los mosaicos-. Con tu muerte, Gardius, La Gruta desaparecerá para siempre.

-¡Mentira! -aulló el viejo barbón-. ¡Cada palabra que sale de tu puta boca es mentira, Laetitia!

-No estoy mintiendo, idiota -ahora su voz retumbaba-. Ahora mismo, mientras te deshaces en insultos, agentes de la ley están arrestando a los demás miembros del cabal dentro de Bracada. Envié anónimamente información detallada de sus ubicaciones y crímenes a las autoridades. Mis más leales sirvientes, quienes me acogieron en Schiaffandi cuando volví de Rovira, llevaron a cabo tan importante tarea.

 _Mientras tanto, en otros sitios hacia el oeste..._

-¡Barón Lucius Berkenbosch, queda arrestado por alta traición, extorsión, asesinato, financiamiento de actividades terroristas, evasión tributaria y conspiración para subvertir el orden constitucional vigente, entre otros muchos cargos! -exclamó uno de los genios maestros que ingresó al fastuoso dormitorio principal de la mansión en Maratzante y sacó al tipo regordete con facciones ratoniles de su cama.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! -chilló mientras lo llevaban en pijama al exterior, retorciéndose cual roedor-. ¡No me toquen! ¡No pueden arrestarme!

-¡Tiene derecho a guardar silencio! -dijo otro genio tras inyectarle una descarga mágica en los brazos-. ¡Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra!

-¡Vamos, fuera de aquí! -gritó una naga plebeya a la multitud de curiosos frente a las puertas del inmueble-. ¡Se terminó el espectáculo! ¡Váyanse o los arrestaremos también!

Litma, a las puertas de la frontera con Krewlod, era escenario de un espectáculo similar. Cerca del distrito norte y a escasas cuadras del castillo, el tipo de nariz aguileña también fue llevado a la vía pública con lo puesto. Gritaba como animal faenado, lanzando incontables maldiciones hasta la décima generación de la familia de cada uno de los guardias.

-¡Ah, ya cállese! -un gremlin maestro le azotó la espalda con su propio grillete.

-¡Esto es un atropello! -exclamó a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales-. ¡No tienen ninguna prueba! ¡¿En esto se gastan nuestros impuestos?!

-Claro que tenemos pruebas. Montones de ellas, sin ir más lejos -un mago joven, de punta en blanco y con su báculo recién estrenado, guiaba a un pelotón de compañeros cargando cajas y archiveros llenos de documentos-. Los impuestos, Conde Maravik, serán su menor preocupación de ahora en adelante.

-¡Vamos, sigan sacando cosas! -otra maga, algo más joven y de hermosa cabellera negra, daba sus propias órdenes-. ¡Recuerden que debemos desvalijar hasta el armario de la limpieza!

En Equinox, muy al suroeste y tocando las puertas de Skaglinden, dos gemelas idénticas del clan Atandike (uno de los más respetados en el país) fueron prácticamente arrastradas a prisión en una tónica parecida. Se resistieron hasta el final y sólo una inyección de veneno paralizante sacado de la cola de una escorpícora las hizo callar. ¿Su crimen? Contactos con elementos menos nobles del ejército regular para crear un clima de rebelión. Los curiosos, unos quinientos, entraron de inmediato a la mansión cuando se fueron los guardias con toneladas de evidencia e hicieron una fiesta en la cocina para todo el barrio. Aizarna M., administrativo del Gremio Mágico local y quien enviara esa carta a Braemar hace lo que parecían siglos, fue quien mejor lo pasó.

Cerca de Acker, a escasas millas de la zona del río Molketa donde vivía el clan al que pertenecía Kodziomi, Justinian Selwyn, famoso por su colección de piedras preciosas y diversas obras filantrópicas, también fue enviado a prisión, acusado de proveer soporte material y logístico a las bandas de ladrones y saqueadores que asaltaban los depósitos de sulfuro y mercurio locales. Tal como sucediera con sus compinches, hasta el último de sus documentos incriminatorios fue rescatado de dobles fondos y bóvedas secretas en las que monolitos especiales creaban una red de transporte hacia un sitio sólo conocido como _El Cono del Silencio_. Eso, sin embargo, sería investigado más tarde, aunque nadie estaba demasiado ansioso de saber cómo reaccionaría el regente Gavin Magnus ante semejante hallazgo.

Diversas bóvedas repletas de tesoros en la costa sur también fueron abiertas en operaciones relámpago, sus puertas reducidas a metal fundido y astillas microscópicas. Lo que más llamó la atención a los efectivos de las fuerzas del orden era su decoración opulenta en tonos esmeralda y plateado. En la mayor encontraron, además de suficiente alcohol para saciar a una ciudad entera durante seis meses, cuadernos escritos con letra desordenada y viva, llenos de resentimiento contra Lady Winona Markraigh, conocida antes como Winona Bennett, y el resto de la nobleza vigente. Allí, desplegados en toda su enloquecedora magnitud, se narraban planes de asesinato, purgas masivas, festivales de sangre dignos de una mente retorcida como la de Martha Bennett, hija de Lord Aidan y su esposa Clarice. Incluso los soldados más fogueados no contuvieron las ganas de vomitar ante tantas tropelías. Cruces de información surtieron efecto hasta en los controles camineros cercanos a pueblos y ciudades, arrojando unos 650 detenidos que llevaban encima el emblema de La Gruta. Sus pertenencias fueron requisadas; ya se asegurarían de devolver los botines robados a sus legítimos propietarios tras someterlos a diez, veinte o cien rondas de interrogaciones. Harían falta cantidades industriales de suero de la verdad para sacar adelante la tarea.

Fue la mayor redada justiciera de la que se tuviera memoria en la historia reciente. Y las cosas no habían hecho más que empezar.

 _De vuelta en el subterráneo irreal..._

-Como verás, Gardius -Laetitia se permitió disfrutar su triunfo-, no puedes calificarme de traidora porque no se puede jurar lealtad a algo que ya está muerto.

-Señora, creo que nos debe varias explicaciones y se las vamos a cobrar -el chico, ya más compuesto, acudió a ella de las manos de la naga-, pero primero vamos a darle el bajo a este malnacido.

-¿Desea algo en particular? -inquirió la naga.

-Háganlo sufrir -replicó ella-. Sólo háganlo sufrir tanto como él me hizo sufrir a mí, a Rissa y a los demás.

Braemar se contuvo a último momento de preguntarle cómo conocía a su antigua maestra de alquimia. Tomó su estoque y entregó las cimitarras a Kodziomi antes de enfocarse en las reinas.

-¡Chicas! -ordenó-. ¡Arcos en alto y al frente! Disparen a su entera satisfacción; esta basura no tiene cómo defenderse.

-¡Señor, sí señor! -ellas reaccionaron encantadas antes de dedicar sus expresiones de desprecio más puro al desdichado Gardius, quien nuevamente se quedaba con las manos vacías a las últimas de cambio.

-Amada mía -él deslizó un tono dulce hacia ella-, ¿qué te parece si le damos el último golpe juntos?

-Tú y yo, como siempre -cambió el código de inmediato, sintiéndose liberada tras minutos que sintió cual siglos-. Acabemos con esto.

Braemar aplaudió dos veces antes de sentir el agarre de su arma predilecta entre los dedos y, al modo de un general de la Guardia del Bosque, cortó el aire con ella.

- _¡Tzië...!_ -rugió.

-¡Graaaaaaaaaah...!

Las reinas lanzaron otro grito que hizo temblar hasta el mismo lecho de roca y liberaron ocho disparos simultáneos, haciendo que Gardius comenzara a moverse desordenadamente de un extremo a otro, contorsionándose cual gallina en busca de no ser herido; al menos le concedieron que tenía sorprendente habilidad para su edad. Después de la primera volea, los enamorados cargaron directamente hacia el viejo y lo atacaron sin piedad, pateándolo y abofeteándolo antes de hacerlo girar cual pirinola. Se apartaron y las demás ofidias, tomando el testimonio de inmediato, dejaron salir la próxima volea. Ninguna falló, dejando al otrora arrogante hechicero sangrando y sin reacción. Braemar le perforó el estómago con la punta del estoque y Kodziomi, tras recibir el paso de su compañero, le rajó el pecho con tres brutales cuchilladas. Los aullidos del anciano eran música a los oídos de Laetitia, quien aplaudía al borde de la felicidad absoluta e instaba a la compañía a proseguir su asalto. Adnia y Tarkari, sin desentonar, clavaron su tercer intento en los hombros del despojo, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. El cazador le impidió tocar el suelo mediante su pie izquierdo, levantándolo de un sacudón para ceder protagonismo a la pelinegra, quien lo atravesó medio a medio con sus dos brazos inferiores. Para terminar la faena, su corazón quedó a merced de otra punzada certera, derramando la sangre que le quedaba y robándole la vida.

Gardius había muerto. La Gruta había muerto.

Inmediatamente después vinieron los gritos de alegría.

-¡Lo logramos! -Katarina por fin liberó sus propias cuerdas vocales-. ¡Realmente lo logramos!

-Deberíamos cambiarnos de oficio, ¿eh? -bromeó Matzo, siendo sostenida por Lyrina-. Han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

-¿Estás loca, hermana? -Gala también estaba roja de la emoción-. ¡La comandante Neela no lo creerá cuando se lo contemos!

-Si de dejar huellas se trata, creo que no lo hicimos tan mal -resopló Matzo al secar el sudor de su frente.

-¡Jefe...! -Tarkari se arrojó a los brazos de Braemar y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ignorando olímpicamente el protocolo-. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado!

-Lo sé, pequeña -le sonrió-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tus hermanas. Créeme cuando te digo que esto supera por mucho una jornada de cacería de osos.

La gemela, sin dar más de felicidad, colapsó en sus brazos, absolutamente agotada. Él la dejo en manos de Oneida, quien le agradeció con una cortés reverencia por haberlas llevado tan lejos sin bajas. Adnia, tras abrazarse con Kodziomi y derramando lágrimas de alegría tan catárticas como las que invadieran su psiquis en medio de la impotencia, tocó el hombro del cazador y se refugió en él. También estaba rebosante de alegría.

-Gracias, señor -dijo en su vocecita tan infantil-. Gracias por tanto. Nunca dejaré de admirarlo mientras viva -lo miró y se sonrojó al completo.

-No podría haber logrado todo esto sin ustedes -le besó la frente-. Eres una medusa fantástica, Adnia. Llegarás muy lejos.

Siguió otra ronda de saludos y felicitaciones. Laetitia, la mujer escarlata que ahora vestía de azul y negro, casi derramó sus propias lágrimas, pensando que le gustaría expresar su cariño por Rissa, esa hija a la que adoraba más que a sí misma, de forma idéntica. Tras recoger las flechas y transportar los malogrados restos del colérico hechicero hasta la boca de la escalera llevándolos de vuelta al campo de tréboles, usaron el agua de la fuente de la juventud para lavar el suelo. Tan hermosos mosaicos no podían permanecer manchados con sangre indigna.

-Bien, señora Laetitia -Braemar tomó la palabra, aún de la mano de Kodziomi-, es hora de que explique cómo llegó hasta aquí y por qué decidió cambiarse de bando. No tenga miedo de decir nada; ninguno de nosotros le hará daño y le creemos absolutamente respecto a la caída de La Gruta.

-Es algo que agradezco después de tantos años de turbulencias -la aludida suspiró y se reclinó contra el muro; los demás formaron un círculo a su alrededor-. Partiré por decir que soy Laetitia Falkner, Duquesa de Ravensbridge y heredera de una dinastía más antigua que la misma Bracaduun. Mis raíces se trazan hasta Hassia, una de las generales responsables de las campañas expansionistas que sometieron a Krewlod y Tatalia -pausó para tomar aire-. Si ingresé a La Gruta fue para intentar darle un sentido a mi vida; sé que suena absurdo pero es la verdad. No pude tener hijos y mi esposo sucumbió hace años debido a una enfermedad rarísima, dejándome sola. Hasta hace dos décadas ignoraba que mi propio linaje era de los que el cabal buscaba para reforzar sus filas. Me enteré de que mis antepasados pasaron por lo mismo que los Kyrel, cuya única sobreviviente es Rissa, tu maestra.

-¿También los acusaron injustamente? -preguntó la naga-. ¿De qué?

-De ser espías y delatores, especialmente con los habitantes de los pantanos que buscaban rebelarse ante la esclavitud. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo nada que ver con ello pero, a diferencia del lado malo de esa hija a la que amo como si fuese propia, yo no necesitaba vengarme. Tenía el mundo a mis pies y lo que me sedujo fue la posibilidad de conocer diferentes dimensiones de la vida. ¡Qué equivocada estuve, por los dioses! Nunca podré quitar ese peso de mi conciencia, ni siquiera si dedico el resto de mis días a buscar el perdón. Gracias a mí, en gran parte, se cometieron masacres como las de Ochre, cuyos ejecutores fueron masacrados dignamente por ustedes dos -contempló al alquimista nominal y la espadachina-, o la misma Ruktorima. Yo fui quien facilitó a Rissa los métodos de refinado de la poción -bajó la cabeza con pena- y le proporcionó el laboratorio y los ayudantes para probarla. Incluso "la basura", ese Kreegan que halló la muerte en Rovira, llegó a sus manos por intermedio de mis contactos con los esclavistas de las tierras disputadas.

Conforme iba contando sus pecados, la audiencia se estremeció. Confesarse le dolía pero ya no podía posponerlo más. Adnia también se quedó dormida al rato, acompañando a su hermana en el descanso junto al altar.

-Fue por Rissa que decidí cambiarme de bando y darles una mano. Cuando ella no estaba enfadada o con ganas de hacer sufrir a los débiles porque sí, conversábamos de muchas cosas. Mencionó varias veces tu nombre, Thomas, y así supe que aún te tenía mucho cariño. Fuiste uno de sus mejores alumnos, quizás el más aplicado que jamás tuvo. Una noche, cuando nevaba y el viento aullaba, me dijo textualmente lo siguiente: "si me llegara a pasar algo, busque a Braemar y póngalo al corriente. Él sabrá dónde encontrarme y qué hacer". ¡Y pasó! -gritó acongojada-. Gardius llegó un día con esa maldita tiara que le arrancaron de la cabeza en Tagmata luego de la refriega. Era un objeto maldito que amplificó los poderes de su lado más oscuro y la convirtió en un monstruo, el mismo que deseaba llevar un nuevo genocidio al corazón de las tierras bárbaras. Obsesionada con su venganza, decidió ir a Rovira de forma autónoma, llevándose a Halon como asistente para que nadie la molestara. Sabrán que quedó en coma luego de ser derrotada y allí, en ese preciso instante, mi corazón se partió. Perderla era más de lo que podía (o quería) soportar.

Así fue como empecé a reconstruir mi propia historia con La Gruta. Años de golpes, planes y conspiraciones sangrientas tomaron forma en un montón de diarios que envié por medio de mis contactos aún leales a las principales guarniciones del país antes de venir hasta aquí. Al igual que ese hijo de perra (bien muerto está, por supuesto), opté por seguirles e incluso adelantarme; así pregunté si habías pasado, Thomas, por el Gremio Mágico de Plinth -otra pausa-. Cuando Gardius intentó revivir a Halon para obtener más datos sobre ustedes, forcé la entrada de su laboratorio con una ganzúa y arruiné su ritual con una buena dosis de oxígeno. La semana pasada los seguí hasta Rovira, donde mi hija aún descansaba, y contemplé cómo violó sus recuerdos, haciéndose con tu nombre y el rastro mágico tan especial que despides. Luché con él y si no me mató fue porque hubo un escándalo dos cuartos más arriba, dándome el tiempo justo para usar Curación en mí misma. Tras recuperar fuerzas, decidí viajar hasta aquí y mover mis últimas fichas, incluyendo delatar a los que fuesen mis colegas por años. El resto ya lo conocen.

Laetitia masajeó sus sienes. Le dolía la cabeza y sus pensamientos peleaban contra sí mismos, recriminándose mutuamente ante el peso de tal testimonio.

-¿Duquesa?

-¿Sí, medusa? -miró a Byrene con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hará a partir de ahora? La Gruta es agua pasada y...

-Intentar reparar el daño hasta donde pueda -retrucó la noble-. Es el preámbulo de una tarea sin fin. Para ello tendré que adoptar una nueva identidad, una nueva vida alejada de los lujos y la tentación del poder. Laetitia Falkner morirá a contar de mañana y surgirá un ser diferente, uno que podrá cuidar a Rissa lo que sea necesario y ayudarle, sobre todo, a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Volveremos a verla algún día? -añadió Gala-. ¿Podremos escribirle?

-Lo dudo. Es mejor para todos que esta conversación quede aquí, entre estas paredes sagradas que ahora esperan ver revelado su mayor secreto -caminó hacia la puerta y volteó-. Han hecho un enorme servicio no sólo a Bracada sino a toda Antagarich. Les estaré eternamente agradecida por ello.

-Antes de que se vaya, señora -Braemar se separó de su querida reptiliana-, quiero que le dé mis saludos a la maestra Rissa cuando despierte. Dígale que puede venir a verme a Calarnen cuando desee.

-Eres digno hijo de tus padres, Thomas -Laetitia sonrió-. Te deseo, al igual que a Kodziomi, una vida repleta de alegrías y a ustedes -pasó los ojos por el grupo de medusas- lo mismo, sea donde sea que el destino lleve sus escamas. Tal vez aún haya otros tesoros por allí que necesitan ser encontrados o villanos listos para ser faenados.

Bebió un poco de agua de la fuente con rostro femenino y se perdió escaleras arriba, desapareciendo de forma tan perfecta que, a ojos profanos, habría parecido una ilusión. Volvió a dominar el silencio por espacio de tres o cuatro minutos hasta que Katarina se golpeó la frente.

-¡Señor, la coraza! ¡Aún falta darle el broche de oro a esta misión!

-¡Tienes razón! -el interpelado corrió al frente del altar, las demás siguiéndole los pasos-. Ahora que lo pienso -se detuvo-, ¿no dejamos los bolsos en el carro al otro lado del abismo?

-Sí -corroboró Kodziomi-. Allí está el casco, opuesto diametral de la coraza en la ecuación del Trueno del Titán.

-Iría a buscarlo, pero...

-¡Jefe! -Lyrina apuntó al cinto del muchacho-. ¡El Gladio está brillando con una luz blanca!

Sin mediar provocación, la daga hallada en Asenius y encogida por esos inexplicables atributos mágicos se desancló de la cintura de Braemar y flotó tranquilamente hasta ubicarse en el pedestal izquierdo del eje horizontal. Cambiando su aura al azul profundo del mar, pareció crear un efecto de resonancia alrededor del grupo, generando sonidos profundos a intervalos estables, nacidos de la misma roca viva que los antiguos gigantes esculpieran a su entera satisfacción para erigir los templos a los que consagraban sus vidas.

-¿Oyen eso? -preguntó la naga, sin creerlo-. ¡Parecen campanadas!

-¡Es cierto! -Matzo miraba hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente-. Suenan dentro de mi cabeza.

-¡De la mía también! -Oneida volteó y vio que sus niñas se levantaban otra vez-. ¡Hijas! ¿Escuchan eso?

-¿Lo que parece un reloj gigante? -preguntó Adnia, bostezando-. Sí, lo oigo, aunque no molesta demasiado.

-Parece una marcha de guerra -acotó Tarkari.

-¡Miren! -Gala apuntó a la puerta-. ¡Ahí vienen los otros!

El Escudo de la Centinela, en armonía con su complemento, se ubicó en el pedestal derecho. Al frente aterrizó el Casco del Trueno, cuyo color dorado con tonos blancos y naranjas aún despedía esa peculiar aura causante de cosquillas. El Gladio del Titán dejó de brillar por sí mismo, formando un triángulo con las otras dos reliquias del que nacía una luz verde. Verde era, sabían, el color de la tierra, de la hierba creciendo al este, hacia Caryatid. Cada vértice emitió tres pulsos y en el medio se materializó, ante los maravillados ojos del grupo, una coraza hecha de plata pura, lisa como espejo y con huecos redondeados para cuello y brazos. De pectorales bien marcados, su parte inferior parecía prolongarse ligeramente hacia afuera, dando la sensación de una plataforma estable para quien la llevara puesta.

La Coraza del Titán, la última pieza del puzzle, tomó su lugar en el último plinto de la cruz. Acto seguido, una pequeña bandeja de piedra se materializó debajo del pedestal ocupado por el casco a la usanza de las otras cámaras. En ella habían tres trozos de pergamino pulcramente doblados con una nota escrita en negro.

 _Lean estos documentos en orden; de lo contrario nada tendrá sentido_

-Vamos a ver qué contiene el primero -Tarkari tenía ganas de echarle un vistazo antes que nadie.

-Paciencia, hija -Oneida la corrigió con cariño-. Recuerda que las cosas a la rápida salen mal.

-¡Ah, mamá!

Kodziomi tomó el primero; ya creía saber qué diría. Una rápida traducción en conjunto con Braemar dejó clara la imagen.

* * *

 _Sólo quienes blanden la llave son dignos de conocer los secretos de las estrellas, el poder del trueno, las razones que nos llevaron a poner fin a esta guerra y optar por la paz._

 _La coraza siempre es forjada en las entrañas de la tierra._

 _Ahí reside la esencia de nuestra arma más poderosa._

* * *

-Esto es exactamente igual a lo que encontramos en los otros lugares donde descansaban estos artefactos -explicó la naga a las reinas medusa-. La única diferencia es la línea central, única para cada artefacto.

-¡Fantástico! -Adnia estaba muy emocionada mientras examinaba el trozo de papel-. ¡Estamos siendo testigos privilegiados de algo que, como bien dijera la tía Matzo, dejará huellas!

-Bien, llegó la hora de ver el segundo -el cazador compartía el entusiasmo de su pupila.

Desdobló la hoja y, tras echarle una mirada, se quedó perplejo.

-¿Recuerdan a Noroka, la sacerdotisa mencionada en esos pasajes del _Irsamia_? -inquirió-. Pues lo que tenemos aquí, mis amigas, es una especie de ritual de invocación. Está firmado por ella, aunque no especifica si debe pronunciarse en Rimnarie o en nuestra propia lengua.

-Preferiría que lo hiciéramos de la segunda forma, mi amor -la naga lo besó con ternura, pletórica de decirle así en voz alta-. Gala, Lyrina y las demás merecen saber todos los pormenores de este último obstáculo.

-Pensaba lo mismo, querida -él le devolvió le gesto-. ¿Están listas, reinas?

-Por nosotras no se preocupen -Oneida retrocedió un par de metros-. Guardaremos respetuosa distancia y nos aseguraremos de que nadie los interrumpa.

Volteó y apuntó su arco hacia el único acceso a la cámara rugiente. Las demás la imitaron en el acto, pero mantuvieron sus oídos atentos para cuando los enamorados decidiesen traspasar la frontera separándolos del Trueno. El cazador y su ayudante las admiraron en silencio por un momento, maravillados por su lealtad a toda prueba aún después de traumas que habrían dejado a otros destrozados sin posibilidad alguna de sanar. Los sucesos de esa noche casi acabaron en una masacre parecida a las causadas por ese humo azul que, considerando las circunstancias, se veía insignificante e intrascendente luego de acabar la partida. Pensaron en todos aquellos, además de las oriundas de Nighon, que les tendieron cables en momentos clave. Garth, el tabernero bonachón y estupendo confidente. Priscilla, la bibliotecaria que, a pesar de su férreo temperamento, aún tenía un corazón de oro. Leo, la muchachita traviesa e inteligente cuya premonición se hizo cierta y a la que adoraban cual hermanita menor. Aine, la socialité que los rescató del infierno helado de Tagmata y les abrió la puerta a secretos vedados a muchos ojos menos dignos. Sylene, Fricka, las gentes de Facture y Cerbera, todos poseedores de magnífica resiliencia y fe en el futuro. Josephine, la prodigio especialista en gólems y maestra de los puntos finos de la vida. Myriam Barker, parangón del conocimiento y de la voluntad inquebrantable. Cyra, esa chispeante fémina que les abrió las puertas de su casa, ayudándoles a encajar la última pieza del puzzle. Y así, tantos y tantos otros cuyas contribuciones hacían más clara, cálida y legible la letra rústica dejada por la mujer santa en esos días de tregua y formación.

Miraron los cuatro tesoros descansando simétricamente en el altar custodiado por la estatua. Después se concentraron íntegramente en el texto, abstrayéndose de todo lo demás. Notaron de inmediato que parecía un poema de estructura bien definida.

-Llegó la hora -susurró Braemar, mirando a Kodziomi-. Me sentiré inmensamente honrado si recitas estas líneas conmigo.

-Nada me haría más feliz -respondió ella-. Este es nuestro momento y el de las reinas.

Entrelazando sus dedos una vez más, tomaron una última bocanada del aire cargado de historias antes de iniciar el ritual.

* * *

 _Cuatro son los trozos que forman nuestra alma_

 _Cuatro son los lugares donde los escondimos_

 _Cuatro son los cuerpos que se esconden del fantasma_

 _Y cuatro son los ciclos para unirlos_

* * *

Recordaron de inmediato el texto que encontraran en el cadáver de la ancianita, llevándolos después a las intrincadas crónicas de Bausela. El aire crujió, primero de forma leve y después más audible, volviendo sus voces roncas, dominantes al ritmo de los compases tejidos durante siglos y milenios. Detrás de ambos las reinas continuaban su vigilancia, atentas por si uno de los malditos caballeros negros o cualquier otra desagradable sorpresa dejada por el fiambre recién faenado se atrevía a asomar su asqueroso rostro.

* * *

 _Las Tres Estrellas proveen su guía de luz_

 _El Árbol de la Vida protege con su sombra_

 _Bajo el perfecto balance del día y la noche_

 _Se levantará un campeón que tomará el arma_

* * *

Desde su primer vistazo al mapa del Irsamia les llamó la atención semejante figura. Esa cornamenta era la cara visible de la cámara rugiente, representación de un crisol en vez de un árbol o planta. Dicho símbolo, comprendieron, era una representación obvia de la vida, tan obvia que seguramente sería ignorado por quienes no poseyeran conocimiento acabado de lo que estaba en juego. A falta de raíces habían mosaicos, estatuas e historias. A falta de ramas y hojas se tejían lazos psíquicos, conectando los puntos sueltos de la misma forma que los ojos formaban constelaciones en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 _Coloca en este altar sagrado_

 _Los objetos que bendices_

 _Y contempla con tus ojos_

 _El poder dentro de cada rincón_

* * *

Seis semanas transcurrieron desde su providencial hallazgo en la cripta y la conversación con el espectro, cuya verdadera identidad como miembro del clan Muir aún ignoraban. Purificaron el miasma del humo azul con el poder de la ventisca, navegando a zonas casi vírgenes, derrotando a las montañas y escalando estantes de roble sereno en busca de cerraduras para sus llaves. Seis semanas les bastaron para sobrepasar la resistencia de lanzas, cadenas, ocasos y colinas. Seis semanas abrieron sus ojos de formas inesperadas e inescrutables.

Byrene fue la primera en notar el aura (a ratos blanca, a ratos azulina, siempre presente) envolviendo al humano y la naga, dándose vuelta de inmediato y dejando caer el arco de la pura impresión. La electricidad se respiraba, causando que sus poros se erizaran y haciéndoles cosquillas en la nariz. Voltearon Oneida y sus gemelas, Katarina y Matzo, Gala y Lyrina. Las serpientes nacidas de sus cabezas siseaban al unísono, como si quisieran ayudar en el llamado a las fuerzas titánicas.

* * *

 _Que haya vida_

 _Que haya luz_

 _Que nuestros enemigos sean aplastados por su poder_

* * *

Levantaron sus párpados y el crujido cesó. La energía que los rodeara, creando una fantástica sensación de divinidad, pasó de sus cuerpos a cada uno de los plintos, materializando la cruz imaginaria formada por los cuatro tesoros. Girando una vez más sobre sí mismos, se acercaron pulso a pulso mientras la cámara dejaba filtrar luz blanca por cada rendija. Braemar se echó hacia atrás de inmediato y recibió a Kodziomi casi al instante; ambos quedaron protegidos nuevamente por el círculo de reinas. El grupo entero bajó la cabeza ante la última acometida, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad pasados diez segundos. Levantando la cabeza casi de forma tentativa, la naga tocó el hombro del chico que amaba y apuntó al frente.

-¡Mira! -exclamó.

Del Escudo de la Centinela, el Gladio del Titán, el Casco del Trueno y la Coraza del Titán no quedaron ni los reflejos. En su lugar, flotando mansamente sobre el centro de la cruz, estaba el arma más impresionante que hubiesen visto en sus vidas. La hoja era de electricidad pura, extendida con cuatro zig-zags desde una empuñadura dorada con protección ampliada para la muñeca y mango incrustado de plata de ley. Medía cinco pies de largo y su peso no se podía precisar. Como si tuviese vida propia, avanzó lentamente hacia el nivel del suelo, quedándose a dos palmos de Braemar.

-Creo que quiere que la tome con fuerza, jefe -sugirió Gala.

-¡Tenga cuidado! -exclamó Adnia, mostrando esa faceta insegura que creía largamente desterrada.

-Tranquila, hermana -Tarkari invirtió los roles, exhibiéndose serena-. Sólo nos queda confiar en el señor Braemar. Por este magnífico tesoro -apuntó a la espada- es que hemos pasado tantas pruebas.

Entregándole el último pergamino a Katarina, el cazador ajustó sus guantes y miró de frente la pulsante hoja que parecía llamarle en una frecuencia misteriosa. Deseando cortar por lo sano, la asió fuertemente por el extremo plateado. Al instante dio dos pasos al frente, sintiendo cómo la electricidad habitando en el filo parecía llenarlo por dentro... sin causarle el más mínimo daño. Cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente, llegando a diez cuando el flujo cesó. De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, notó chispas danzando alrededor suyo de forma muy juguetona. Tocó a Kodziomi con su mano libre y la hizo reír de puro gusto. Las demás reinas corrieron la misma suerte, maravilladas porque el Trueno del Titán (82) parecía haber aceptado a Thomas Edwin Braemar, nativo de Calarnen, como su legítimo maestro. Liberada, el arma se quedó dando vueltas alrededor del muchacho.

-Creo que voy a dar de baja mi estoque -dijo con algo de risas en la voz-. Poniéndonos serios, me siento realmente cansado y ahora que todo ha terminado, sólo deseo que podamos volver a Plinth y dormir un día entero.

-Jefe, aún falta el último pergamino -apuntó Byrene-. Si los escribas pidieron leerlos en orden es por algo.

-Ten, amor -la naga, más emocionada de lo que nunca se había sentido, se lo entregó-. Sentémonos en las escaleras y veamos qué nos quieren contar.

El chico se apoyó temporalmente en ella antes de tomar una posición justo en el descansillo antes de los plintos. Cuatro reinas quedaron a cada lado, conteniendo la respiración conforme él desdoblaba la hoja.

* * *

 ** _A nuestro nuevo campeón o campeona:_**

 _Si lees estas palabras hay dos certezas flotando a tu alrededor. Has logrado hacer tuyo el Trueno en buena lid y dejado en el camino a otros mucho menos dignos que tú. A ellas añadiré una tercera que me acongoja profundamente: no podremos vernos las caras._

 _En todas las razas hay elementos buenos y malos. Ni siquiera nosotros, los gigantes y titanes, escapamos al juicio del destino, siendo obligados a subyugar por siglos a gentes cuyas formas de vida no pudimos ni quisimos entender debido a la nefasta influencia de nuestros antiguos amos, cuyas acciones son y serán condenadas hasta el último día de este mundo. A pesar de la terrible derrota sufrida en la caída de Steelhorn, sentimos que nuestra raza (o lo que quedó de ella tras la refriega) por fin pudo liberarse de las cadenas que también la oprimieron. El Trueno que ahora tienes en tus manos representa el lado bueno de nuestra especie, la conciencia colectiva que vivirá en nuestros hijos y nietos a partir de ahora. Su lealtad eterna será hacia Bracada... y también hacia ti. Cuentas a partir de ahora con un gran poder que sabemos usarás bien contra quienes deseen revivir los corruptos espectros del pasado. La luna se pondrá naranja en el cielo cuando el Trueno pase a ser parte de ti, marcando el inicio de esta nueva era._

 _Siempre que necesites ayuda, levanta la espada hacia el cielo y canaliza tus energías. Nuestros hermanos te escucharán y vendrán hasta donde sea que te encuentres, oscureciendo el cielo antes de liberar el devastador poder del relámpago sobre tus enemigos. A cambio sólo te pido que respetes sus decisiones en planos ajenos al militar. Antes y después del derramamiento de tanta sangre nos adaptamos a vivir entre los humanos, asumiendo nuestras diferencias con ellos y extrayendo las buenas experiencias para fortalecer nuestro propio_ ethos _. Mantén vivo el espíritu del pacto que Drato, Noroka y los demás miembros del clan Ahrenbosch, entre los que me cuento y contaré con orgullo, firmaran el decimoquinto día tras la guerra con Gavin Magnus. Tal vez seas de la gente pequeña, pero tu corazón y mente son grandes. Por ello depositamos el destino de nuestro pueblo en ti, campeón o campeona._

 _No dejes, sin embargo, que esta nueva responsabilidad embargue tu vida al punto de sofocar todo lo demás. Tarnum, el bárbaro que atravesó las montañas del norte y superó al mismo Jarg el Conquistador en sus campañas militares, se convirtió exactamente en lo que siempre odió tras dejarse seducir por el lado oscuro del poder: un implacable tirano sin tolerancia a la disidencia ni al fracaso. Sigue exhibiendo tu autenticidad siempre que puedas, ayudando o alentando con tus palabras a quienes lo necesiten. Así actuaron y seguirán actuando quienes nos sucederán a partir de ahora, mientras redacto estas líneas, cuando los cuatro elementos del Trueno se irán a descansar hasta que los tiempos cambien._

 _Que los dioses te acompañen._

 _Bausela, Historiador del Clan Ahrenbosch  
_

* * *

-Bausela -susurró Braemar, inclinando el cuello hacia atrás-. Hemos dado la vuelta completa, amigas mías. No puede verse de otra forma.

-Entonces, ¿se acabó? -Gala aún tenía problemas para procesar todo.

-Esto sí, pero considero necesario que nos demos algunos días antes de volver a casa. ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos en Plinth hasta el sábado y nos dedicamos sólo a vivir?

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, poniendo el arma en su cinto justo antes de rodear la espalda de Kodziomi, quien se inclinó contra él antes y después de entrar al pasadizo en espiral. El grupo emprendió, como lo hiciera Laetitia Falkner, la vuelta a casa.

-Apoyo la moción -Lyrina bostezó, inhalando el aroma de los tréboles-. Ahora que los espectros del pasado son sólo recuerdos, un poco de cultura erathiana no vendría mal.

-¡Yo quiero ver una justa! -Tarkari nunca desentonaba-. ¡Y si hay un concurso de arqueros, me inscribiré! ¡Los haré morder el polvo a todos!

-Vaya que te tienes fe, querida -Katarina le acarició la cabeza, escuchando a lo lejos el murmullo del agua.

-Usted ya me conoce, tía.

Atrás quedó la cámara rugiente, cerrada a cal y canto como las otras. Ningún muerto viviente les arruinó la fiesta cuando llegaron al borde del abismo. Rellenaron las cantimploras antes de juntarse en otro círculo y evitar pasar por ese estrecho puente gracias a una buena dosis de Puerta Dimensional que sacó aplausos del otro lado. Apenas contuvieron su alegría tras hallar a los caballos y el vagón sin daño alguno; los esqueletos, si bien eran buenos soldados, carecían del intelecto y la voluntad para desviarse de los blancos designados por sus pérfidos titiriteros. Con todos a bordo, el cazador hizo un último esfuerzo mental, pensando hasta en el más mínimo detalle de Plinth antes de ejecutar Portal de Ciudad. Abandonaron el subterráneo en otro destello de luz blanca y la fresca noche, adornada por la luna naranja descrita en el texto, les dio la bienvenida. No podían haber pedido mejor recompensa. "Ojalá podamos hallar una posada abierta a estas horas", se dijo la naga con una sonrisa en su plácido rostro.

Los mosaicos volvían a estar en silencio, decorando las entrañas de la tierra con una historia que, de ser contada, no la creería casi nadie. Por arte de magia apareció una chispa de la nada, dibujando el contorno de una figura femenina a la par que robusta. Vestida con su armadura reglamentaria y sin casco, tenía notorio parecido a la titán mirando Anderskolde desde las alturas. Tres toques después llegó su contraparte, un hombre de ademanes algo más intelectuales pero igualmente solemne.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella-. ¿Qué te parece nuestro nuevo campeón?

-Al principio no le tenía mucha fe -contestó él-, pero quebró mis dudas casi con la misma celeridad que desentrañó los puntos más finos de nuestro mapa. Lo hará bien.

-A mí me encanta la naga y hasta cierto punto la envidio -suspiró-. Ambos hacen una estupenda pareja y ya verás que sus retoños serán benditos por la misma estrella.

-Siempre fijándote en lo importante, Noroka -el titán no parecía demasiado impresionado.

-Y tú siempre mostrando celos a las primeras de cambio -la chica le dio un besito en la mejilla-. ¿Cuándo vas a ver las cosas de forma distinta, Bausela?

-Cuando dejes de jugar a la celestina con todos los demás -él le rozó los labios-. A veces me irritas, pero esa es la razón por la que te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi osito gruñón.

-¡Oye!

El eco de dos risas roncas y cristalinas precedió el chispazo anunciando su salida. Incluso en el otro lado del espejo, los titanes tenían tiempo perdido que recuperar.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:** ¡300 mil palabras! Acabo de pellizcarme las manos porque aún no puedo creerlo. Mi proyección inicial para cuando esta historia estuviese terminada era de unas 270 mil, pero se quedó corta. Pareciera que estoy ahora mismo en la cima de las tierras altas, prácticamente tocando el techo del mundo con mis dedos.  
_

 _Dejando los números de lado, debo confesar algo con humildad, estimados contertulios. Estuve a muy poco de dejar este capítulo sin terminar. A pesar de ser más corto que el anterior, empaquetó demasiadas cosas fuertes y que llegaron a conmoverme hasta adentro. Con esto no me refiero a la emboscada de los despojos polvorientos salidos de la tierra sino al momento en que Braemar se jugó el todo por el todo para rescatar a Kodziomi de las garras de la hipnosis. Aquí pensé, aparte del final catártico que por fin los hizo descubrir sus sentimientos, en dos rutas. Una acababa con él muerto, la otra con ella suicidándose y ambos admitiendo que nunca dejarían de amarse; en ambas el Trueno del Titán pasaba a segundo plano. Gardius moriría de igual forma (no merecía otra cosa) y La Gruta sería desmantelada bajo las últimas cartas de Laetitia, pero el tono amargo hubiese sido imborrable para quienes sobrevivieran. Decidí, entonces, jugármela por el sendero lógico. El amor, como ya habrán visto a lo largo de estos 23 capítulos, todo lo conquista. Sin magia pero con la fuerza de la emoción a tope en sus venas, el grupo ejecuta la pieza final con maestría, alcanzando la meta esperada y recibiendo una última dosis de sabiduría de los titanes largamente fallecidos. Todo lo aquí vivido fue parte de un ritual sagrado, destinado a separar a los dignos del resto. El cazador, la naga y las medusas pasaron la prueba con honores gracias a sus propias palabras y acciones. Pasando a un enfoque más optimista, ¡vaya que me hizo sentir bien verlos abandonar la formalidad! Esto sólo añadirá mayor sabor a una relación que por fin alcanzó el pináculo de la pureza y la ternura._

 _Los motivos de la mujer a quien conociéramos casi siempre por "la escarlata" saltan a la luz de forma definitoria y siguen el mismo camino. Sin nada que ocultar, ahora está a merced de lo que los dioses pongan en su camino. Deshacer el daño causado hasta donde le den la fuerzas es una ruta correcta y Rissa, cuando se recupere, sólo arrojará más luz en ella. ¿Volveremos a ver a la maestra del mercurio algún día? Ya veremos, porque aún quedan varias cosas pendientes en esta historia._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(78) El Campo de Tréboles es como la Planicie Mágica, un terreno especial con habilidades únicas. Este, en particular, aumenta en dos puntos la suerte de todas las criaturas de facciones neutrales (Conflux, Fortaleza, Bastión) o que no pertenezcan a ninguna en particular._

 _(79) La crema y nata de los ejércitos de la Necrópolis junto a los dragones de hueso, el caballero negro se recluta desde el Salón de la Oscuridad. Tan sólido como su contraparte erathiana y con fuerza similar a la de una naga, este jinete no muerto impone respeto con sus sablazos. Un enemigo afectado por sus maldiciones hace mucho menos daño en combate._

 _(80) Los pozos mágicos en el mapa restauran todos los puntos de hechizo usados en batallas anteriores. Su efecto, sin embargo, sólo funciona una vez por turno para cada héroe._

 _(81) Reliquia de incalculable valor, el Orbe de la Inhibición impide el uso de hechizos en combate, restricción que también aplica a criaturas capaces de hacer magia por cuenta propia, como dragones hada o genios maestros. La única forma de obtenerlo es encontrarlo en el mapa o ganarlo como recompensa tras derrotar al héroe que lo porte._

 _(82) El Trueno del Titán, al estar equipado, da al héroe o heroína 9 puntos extra de Ataque y Defensa más 8 de Poder y Conocimiento, expresando las propiedades de sus partes constituyentes: el Escudo (-3 A, +12 D), el Gladio (+12 A, -3 D), el Casco (-2 P, +10 C) y la Coraza (+10 P, -2 C). También añade, ejemplificando su control sobre el cielo, el conjuro del **Relámpago del Titán** al libro de magia, que causa un daño fijo de 600 puntos al objetivo y no consume puntos de hechizo. Sólo los dragones negros, los elementales mágicos y las criaturas con Anti-Magia en nivel experto son inmunes a su poder._

 _Tras haber pasado la parte más complicada, el sexto arco ya está completo y la próxima semana entraremos en la recta final de_ Trueno Sangriento _. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y, como siempre, esperaré ansioso sus comentarios, impresiones, críticas constructivas, etc. ¡Hasta la próxima semana y gracias de corazón por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leerme!_


	24. Ikata II - Santuario

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Santuario**

Braemar y Kodziomi dejaron de tomarse de las manos al pisar el camino cubierto de mármol llevando a una construcción tan blanca como la nieve cercana al Seia. Constaba, aparte del nivel superior, con cinco torres cuadradas de dimensiones idénticas (una en cada esquina y la más alta en el centro del tejado recubierto de losas cobrizas). A diferencia de los vistos por Maratzante o las regiones costeras, este no tenía una sola pizca de negro.

Era un santuario (83), lugar sagrado custodiado por las descendientes directas del clan Ikerena, el único, como le contara la naga hace ya tanto tiempo, exento de participar en labores bélicas. Alrededor del edificio se veían pequeños jardines de pasto y rosas azules, seguramente custodiados por las sacerdotisas que volcaban sus vidas en el estudio, la oración y la conservación histórica. No bien comenzaron a moverse hacia él, un enorme peso dejó de penarles, removiendo automáticamente la tensión de sus cansados hombros.

-Parece mentira que por fin estemos aquí -dijo él, recuperando el contacto con ella-. Tomando prestadas las palabras de Tarkari, esto parece otro mundo.

-¿Un mundo en el que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo? -esbozó la ofidia, sacándole una mirada de asombro tras citar textualmente a la gemela.

-No, amor. Un mundo en el que por fin podremos dar gracias por tantas cosas y prepararnos para vivir nuestro romance como debe ser.

-Como debe ser -repitió ella, besándole la mejilla-. Ya tengo varias ideas para esto, querido -rió- y me encantaría ponerlas en práctica.

-Ahora que la parte más importante de nuestro viaje ha terminado, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Siguieron avanzando a paso lento, recordando los sucesos posteriores al hallazgo del Trueno del Titán. Tras volver a Plinth entraron en la primera posada que encontraron y pasaron la totalidad del miércoles durmiendo; ni siquiera los deliciosos aromas de la comida casera consiguieron despertarlos hasta la madrugada del jueves. Cumpliendo hasta la última promesa hecha a las gemelas, fueron con ellas a la biblioteca del Gremio Mágico y, aunque no hubo justas aquella semana, Tarkari se las arregló para impresionar a los paseantes de la calle principal con una improvisada exhibición de tiro. Si bien los niños reían de lo lindo, a los locatarios no les causó ni pizca de gracia ver cómo sus letreros eran convertidos en quesos llenos de agujeros. Nada escapaba a sus flechas, ni siquiera los pétalos de una margarita que fueron arrancados uno a uno sin derramar ni la más mínima mota de néctar de su corazón.

Dejando de lado el fragor de las flechas, visitaron el patio del castillo local, las herrerías, media docena de establos y, como Adnia quiso, no dejaron de lado la colección de mapas, apuntes y dibujos que Hosarkim heredara a la ciudad. Las demás reinas aprendieron a acercarse poco a poco a los caballos, dejando de lado aquel prejuicio asociado a su raza. Matzo esbozó, medio en broma, medio en serio, que no sería mala idea instalar una caballeriza adicional en Cerbera y hacer los patrullajes a lomos de tan nobles animales. Gala tomó voluntariamente un segundo plano y en las horas previas a irse a dormir decidió anotar en un cuaderno que compró todos los detalles del viaje. Total, si iban a dar una explicación a Neela, tendría que ser con lujo de detalles. Lyrina la ayudó bastante en completar los detalles más complejos, aunque ambas necesitaron ayuda de sus jefes para reescribir las tensas escenas vividas debido a las tretas de Gardius. "En ese momento pensé que los perdíamos", les dijo con voz quebradiza mientras limpiaba las lágrimas manchando el papel.

El sábado, antes del alba, tomaron el carro y volvieron a Mirham para embarcar en el primer barco rumbo a Maratzante. A diferencia del viaje bajo órdenes de Reuben Chiamatello, esta nave tenía personal completo y servicio ídem, así que sólo debieron preocuparse de descansar y jugar cartas hasta que las velas no ardieran. Pagaron por cinco cabinas dobles en cubierta, manteniendo respetuosa distancia del resto de los pasajeros. Poco le importó a Braemar ser calificado de loco por otros huéspedes, aunque Katarina sí escuchó a un par de señoras diciendo pesadeces y las fulminó con una simple mirada. No las convirtió en piedra pero sí las dejó curadas de espanto al menos hasta el fin de la década. Al cuarto día de viaje desembarcaron en Bracada, gracias a los vientos favorables y un trayecto más cercano a la costa que ignoró olímpicamente la Isla Evenmorn. Byrene pensó, conforme bordeaban la primera punta de la Bahía de Skyline, que los grifos eran animales más curiosos de lo que creía y mucho menos bastardos que lo que contaban sus superiores de Nighon. Sacudió la cabeza animadamente, encerrando el pasado en el baúl bajo siete llaves y mirando nuevamente el cielo representado su futuro.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de separarnos -dijo Oneida, besando las manos del chico y la naga-. No sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que volvamos a vernos, pero les deseamos la felicidad más absoluta.

-Los vamos a extrañar muchísimo -añadió Lyrina-, aunque si salen nuevamente en una de sus aventuras...

-...siempre podrán contar con nuestra ayuda para lo que deseen -sentenció Gala.

-Nosotros tampoco las olvidaremos, queridas amigas -replicó Kodziomi-, aunque creo que podemos hacerles un último favor -miró a Braemar y le guiñó el ojo; él captó de inmediato la idea.

-¿Un último favor? -preguntó Adnia-. ¿Cómo así?

-No tendrán que pasar tres días más en el Océano Blanco para volver a Cerbera -continuó la espadachina-. Sólo vengan con nosotros y estarán allí en unos... cinco minutos.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada -esbozó Tarkari-. ¿Qué clase de truco tiene guardado bajo las mangas, jefa?

-No es un truco -resaltó Braemar- pero sí una conveniencia fantástica que una gran amiga puso en mis manos.

Fuese como fuese, el grupo entero salió de la ciudad y caminó un kilómetro hacia el noroeste, alejándose de los bancos marcando el inicio del delta del río Seia. Siguieron por un callejón de roca hasta llegar a una pared muy alta, muy rugosa... y muy poco fácil de escalar.

-¿Se acuerdan de Aine, la genio que nos dio una enorme mano en Tagmata? -les mostró el Anillo del Caminante-. Bueno, gracias a ella es que se ahorrarán miles de kilómetros de camino y podrán estar mucho antes de vuelta en casa. Veamos dónde está la cerradura...

Bastó un par de miradas al muro para encontrarla. Kodziomi sólo sonrió ante el asombro de las otras ofidias cuando la pared se deslizó hacia adentro, mostrando la consabida sala con el monolito preferente y un mapa de Bracada con varias marcas. Tras mover la aguja desde Maratzante hacia la costa oeste, el portal se activó con un color rojizo, haciendo girar sus pequeñas estelas de luz como estrellas alrededor del sol.

-Después de ustedes, amigas -hizo una reverencia.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del otro lado, vieron el faro y las torres del castillo de Cerbera en lontananza. Las medusas sólo creyeron que estaban al otro lado del país al ser reconocidas por los centinelas de la puerta principal. Tras los saludos de rigor, se despidieron de la pareja con los abrazos más grandes alguna vez dados en sus vidas, prometiendo que volverían a verse más temprano que tarde porque el acuerdo del hospital seguía vigente.

-Esto no lo creerá nadie, ni siquiera la comandante Neela -esbozó Adnia cuando iba a desaparecer del otro lado de la barrera.

-Denle mis saludos, ¿vale? -replicó el chico-. Díganle que puede venir a verme cuando desee.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Kodziomi llamó a la muchacha y le entregó una bolsa conteniendo las cinco mil monedas de oro obtenidas por la venta de esas ballestas erathianas. Dividido en partes iguales, equivalía al sueldo de cinco meses para todas ellas. Si bien Adnia no quiso aceptar semejante cantidad en un principio, Braemar la tranquilizó con una mirada. "Este dinero no tiene una gota de sangre encima, pequeña. Ahora ve con tus hermanas".

La joven tiradora les dedicó una linda sonrisa antes de perderse calle arriba. Mientras cubrían a pie los quinientos metros separándolos del portal que los llevaría a casa, no pudieron evitar sentir un fuego agridulce en su interior. Por un lado estaban satisfechos y aliviados de haberlas traído sanas y salvas de vuelta a Cerbera; por el otro se formaba un vacío que no sería fácil llenar. Decir que las extrañarían muchísimo era caer del lado de la subestimación grosera.

En vez de hacer el salto directamente hacia el norte, decidieron aterrizar cerca de Anderskolde; una nota en la sala dejada por algún providencial viajero mencionaba el mismo santuario al que ahora iban a entrar. Ubicado a unos diez kilómetros al norte de la sede de la Biblioteca Real, invitaba a contemplar y emanaba un aura sagrada tan grande que ni siquiera los bandidos de mala muerte se atrevían a saquearlo. Todos, sin importar su origen o metas, se sentían a salvo en sus jardines y habitaciones.

-¡Bienvenidos!

Una naga plebeya vestida con túnica blanca de broche dorado los saludó desde la parte alta de las escaleras. No muy lejos de ella había otras tres, incluyendo una noble, regando las flores y cortando el césped. Cada brizna de hierba, cada hoja de arbusto, cada baldosa de mármol exudaba cuidado y dedicación.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Kodziomi con una inclinación de cabeza-. Esperamos no importunarles.

-No se preocupen; la gente como ustedes -la acólita la miró y después pasó los ojos a Braemar- nunca podría importunar. ¿Vienen de muy lejos?

-De Southport -contestó él-. Llegamos hoy en la mañana a Maratzante y, antes de pasar por Erathia, recorrimos prácticamente todo el país.

-Entonces deben estar muy cansados -los invitó a pasar-. Acompáñenme, por favor. Les daremos cena y cama para esta noche.

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-En absoluto. Mientras la gente tenga corazón e intenciones puras, nunca nos negaremos a servirles.

El cazador sonrió al recordar que su amiga, compañera y ahora novia le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras en la mansión. ¿O había sido mientras iban a la biblioteca? Para el caso daba lo mismo. Subió lentamente los quince peldaños, manteniendo siempre una de las manos de Kodziomi entrelazada con la suya.

Una hermosa fuente de mármol, coronada por una reptiliana de seis brazos vertiendo agua de tres cántaros al mismo tiempo, les dio la bienvenida. El vital líquido parecía dominar en el interior, recorriendo pequeños canales horadados en el piso cubierto de losetas que se perdían en las demás dependencias del santuario. Pequeñas bancas descansaban junto a árboles bañados por la luz cayendo desde el techo con ventanales abiertos. Dado que el flujo no disminuía y no se percibía pozo alguno en las cercanías, Braemar dedujo que debía haber una especie de sistema para hacer recircular el agua. "Posiblemente, una vez que es usada para bañarse o lavar la ropa, va a parar al jardín en vez de ser arrojada al Seia".

-Superiora -dijo la acólita, haciendo una reverencia ante otra ofidia que inspiraba muchísimo respeto-, le he traído un par de visitantes.

-Gracias, Miki -contestó la aludida-. Yo los atenderé. Ahora vuelve a tus labores.

-De inmediato.

Los aventureros contemplaron la figura de una naga noble, con patrón rojizo en forma de zig-zag sobre sus negrísimas escamas. Llevaba el cabello algo más corto que Kodziomi pero era bastante mayor, rondando los 40 o 41 años de edad. Además de la túnica blanca con prendedor dorado, llevaba en la cabeza una tiara en todos turquesa y plateado, representativos de la imagen de Ikerena en el Escudo de la Centinela.

-Siempre es un gusto ver a una hermana deleitarse con los sagrados rincones del santuario -comenzó la sacerdotisa jefe sin perder de vista a la espadachina-. Has pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

-En efecto, señora -retrucó la interpelada-. Si le contara todo lo que he visto en compañía de mi amigo, me tomaría por loca.

-Sé cuando alguien miente y tus ojos hablan con la verdad, muchacha. En cuanto a ti -ahora miraba fijamente al cazador-, no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez por aquí.

-Superiora, admito desde ya que soy un apóstata y dejé de creer en divinidades cuando mis padres fueron asesinados hace ya mucho tiempo -confesó él, inclinando la cabeza-. Esa sola razón sería suficiente para que me expulsara de aquí sin dobles lecturas. Sin embargo, estoy aquí porque no soy de quienes dejan deudas sin pagar. Ikerena nos asistió de formas incontables durante nuestro viaje y hemos venido a darle las gracias como es debido. Es algo que también hago por mi amiga, aquí presente.

El tono de voz del humano encendió una pequeña luz en la mente de la religiosa, causándole una sonrisa por dentro. Tomó las manos de Braemar y, como lo hiciera Gala cuando conocieron a las reinas, hizo chocar su vista con la de él por un par de minutos. Ninguno pestañeó, mientras Kodziomi estaba cada vez más tranquila.

-Tampoco mientes, chico -le sonrió-. He visto muchos corazones como el tuyo en mi vida, pero casi ninguno ha admitido que cerrarse definitivamente a las influencias divinas no es el camino correcto. Carezco de conocimiento sobre tu vida pasada y, por lo tanto, no puedo juzgar tus motivos. Si estás dispuesto a aceptar a Ikerena en tu vida, permíteme felicitarte.

-Realmente se lo agradezco, señora.

-No es nada, querido -lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. Ahora vengan conmigo. Los llevaré al altar mayor para que recen en absoluta tranquilidad.

Siguieron a la ofidia hacia el fondo del templo, siguiendo uno de los pequeños canales naciendo de la fuente. Entraron a otro hermoso jardín donde, a la izquierda, vieron un pequeño estanque con juncos y algas donde nadaba un pequeño cardumen de peces color naranja. En el otro extremo notaron una glorieta donde un cuarteto de nagas, tan acólitas como Miki, parecía estar disfrutando la lectura de un texto sagrado. Subieron otro par de inmaculadas escaleras y llegaron a un lugar que, ahora sí, parecía de otro mundo. Casi todo el fondo estaba cubierto por una estatua de la diosa, cuyas escamas estaban hechas de gemas turquesa por el exterior y algo más plateadas en el medio. El cinturón, fabricado a escala, era de oro puro con hebillas de obsidiana pulida, diagnóstico extendido al peto cubriendo su magnífico busto. Los cabellos rubios eran cadenas de oro unidas por pequeños remaches plateados. Sus ojos, atractivo principal del rostro dotado de sabiduría milenaria, consistían en dos impresionantes zafiros tallados con extremo cuidado. Sus tres manos izquiedas descansaban mansamente sobre el lateral respectivo, pero la primera de la derecha llevaba una bola de cristal que amplificaba la luz natural y creaba un ambiente plateado en el altar y las bancas; ambos tallados de piedra color gris claro. El suelo, embaldosado en tonos azules, turquesas, blancos y rojos, parecía formar un mosaico tan atractivo como el de las cámaras subterráneas visitadas a lo largo de sus viajes.

-De casualidad, ¿Miki les dijo que podían quedarse a dormir aquí esta noche?

-Así es, Superiora -contestó Kodziomi-. Incluso nos ofreció una cena.

-¡Estupendo! Una vez que terminen de pagar sus mandas, vengan a verme a la zona principal. Hablaré con otra de las muchachas para que les haga un recorrido guiado. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Se quedaron solos y aprovecharon de empaparse un poco de tan imponente atmósfera. A cada segundo que pasaba se sentían más tranquilos y relajados, pero no al punto de quedarse dormidos de pie. Echaron un vistazo al altar mayor, cuya estructura era también parecida a los plintos donde encontraron los artefactos. En la parte superior, además de una especie de estandarte azulado con tres espadas cruzadas, había una especie de libro conteniendo oraciones y súplicas para incontables situaciones.

-Parece que todo está más conectado de lo que pensábamos, querida -insinuó él, abrazándola por los hombros-. Estar aquí es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Lo mismo digo, mi amor. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la oración de nuestra especie?

-Iba a pedírselo a la Superiora, pero no estaba muy seguro de si un humano sería digno de recitarla.

-Ella ya te dio su aprobación -lo besó con ternura en los labios-. Me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido dar este paso.

-Es lo mínimo que le debo a Ikerena. Si no hubiera sido por ella... tal vez habríamos fracasado y Bracada entera estaría siendo sometida ahora mismo. Saber que La Gruta nunca volverá a rugir es el mejor alivio.

-Relájate, amor. Sólo relájate.

Haciéndole un gesto para que se alejara del altar, ambos se sentaron en la primera fila por el lado izquierdo, tal como en el funeral de aquella muchacha cuyo nombre nunca conocieron y ahora descansaba plácidamente en el cementerio de Facture. Por un momento él se preguntó si habría lápidas o mausoleos dentro del santuario. Hacía mucho que no iba a dejarle unas flores a sus padres y quería aprovechar de presentarles debidamente a la dueña de su corazón.

-Bien, ahora vamos a darte un curso rápido en oraciones -ella le guiñó el ojo y luego lo besó en la mejilla-. Junta las manos así -puso el gesto típico- y repite exactamente lo que voy a decir.

-Tengo una duda, querida. ¿Esto es la oración propiamente tal o sólo el preámbulo?

-El preámbulo. Lo que desees pedir a la diosa deberá quedar entre tú y ella.

-Vale, ahora entiendo todo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y ella comenzó a recitar la plegaria línea por línea para ayudarle a memorizarla.

* * *

 _Bendita Ikerena_

 _Centinela del día y la noche_

 _Madre de nuestros progresos y esperanzas_

 _Escucha nuestras palabras salidas del corazón_

 _Damos gracias a ti_

 _Por un nuevo día bajo el sol_

 _Por el alimento en nuestra mesa_

 _Y las enseñanzas en nuestras mentes_

 _Cultiva el amor en nuestro interior_

 _Y elimina los rastros del odio_

 _Protégenos del mal y el rencor_

 _Para que seamos dignas hijas de tu causa_

 _Bendita Ikerena_

 _Eres nuestro ejemplo a seguir_

 _La luz en medio de la oscuridad_

 _La cumbre a cuya cima hemos de llegar_

 _Guía nuestras manos al tomar_

 _La espada, la pluma o el cuerpo_

 _Extiende tu manto sagrado_

 _Donde sea que nos encontremos_

 _Bendita Ikerena_

 _No te pedimos gloria pero sí criterio_

 _Para tomar las decisiones correctas_

 _Y ennoblecer nuestra existencia en este mundo_

* * *

Mientras capturaba cada palabra saliendo de los labios de la hermosa reptiliana, Braemar creyó verla bajo una luz nueva. Quizás fuese la omnipotente estatua o la tranquilidad del sitio, pero conforme avanzaba iba adquiriendo un aura tal que, con perdón, habría dejado hasta a la misma diosa en segundo plano. "Sólo puedo pensar en una cosa comparable a ella ahora mismo", se dijo. "Cuando recitamos el ritual en la cámara rugiente, creí sentir algo especial en mi interior. ¿Será, acaso, que el Trueno no merece uno sino dos campeones? Es algo interesante de considerar".

Sonrió. Ya tenía perfectamente claro por lo que daría gracias a Ikerena.

Media hora después ambos estaban de vuelta en la zona principal del santuario y encontraron de inmediato a la Superiora. Axisa, así se llamaba, había nacido en este mismo sitio hace cuatro décadas y decidió seguir el ejemplo de su fallecida madre, cuya tumba iba a visitar cada día después de comer a fin de pedirle consejo. Naga beata y considerada, ascendió a la jerarquía luego de que sus mismas semejantes votaran en su favor. Las vidas en el recinto sagrado no se diferenciaban mucho de los clanes civiles residiendo cerca del río Molketa o en muchos otros rincones de Bracada. Ninguna tarea era exclusiva: una acólita podía cocinar o cuidar el pequeño huerto una semana y a la siguiente dedicarse a hacer la limpieza de punta a cabo.

-¿Nunca han pensado salir a ver el mundo, aunque sea en su condición de sacerdotisas? -preguntó Braemar mientras recorrían el jardín detrás de la puerta principal.

-Más de alguna vez nos hemos visto tentadas a ello -contestó Axisa con franqueza-. Sin embargo, nuestra misión es sagrada y aceptamos los sacrificios ligados a ella. Tal como muchos otros hombres y mujeres en profunda conexión con los dioses, dejamos de lado los placeres terrenales, entregándonos a la oración y la introspección.

-Comprendo. ¿Alguna vez han hecho intercambios con otros santuarios? Digo, enviar algunas a otro lado para conocer otras realidades y todo eso...

-Solíamos hacerlo con más frecuencia antes, pero ya siendo yo niña los intercambios disminuyeron. El mundo, como ya sabrán, no inspira optimismo a estas alturas e incluso territorios tan bien administrados como los nuestros están llenos de peligros. Algunas de nuestras hermanas salieron y nunca supimos más de ellas.

-Es la ley de la vida, señora -intervino Kodziomi-. Yo fui miembro del ejército muchos años antes de... iniciar mi nueva vida junto a este muchacho -lo cogió del brazo de forma muy cariñosa-. Si hay algo que nuestro último viaje nos enseñó es que siempre existe gente buena, dispuesta a dar una mano cuando se les pide.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que no les he preguntado cómo se ganan la vida -replicó la Superiora-. No parecen mercantes ni alquimistas de salón.

-Somos cazadores de tesoros y aventureros -añadió él-. Sin ir más lejos, yo soy de sangre noble; mis padres fueron durante mucho tiempo diplomáticos al servicio del regente Gavin Magnus. Yo estudié en la Academia Imperial y saqué mi título de alquimista, pero la atracción del mundo exterior siempre fue más fuerte. Como le contara a Kodziomi cuando la conocí, nunca hubiese imaginado un futuro atrapado en un laboratorio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Creo que, con esta, son siete u ocho semanas -dijo la espadachina.

-Siete, querida -intercaló él de forma muy cortés.

-A mí me han parecido siete meses, amigo -se arrimó a él y causó que Axisa sonriera.

-Así que aventureros, ¿eh? -aplaudió dos veces-. Estoy seguro de que a las acólitas más jóvenes les encantarán sus historias a la hora de la cena. ¿Tienen algún gusto en especial?

-Por favor, señora, no queremos que se adapten a nosotros -atajó Braemar-. La cosa debe ser al revés. Sólo hagan su vida como mejor les parezca; trataremos de no molestar.

-Ustedes nunca serán una molestia -ella se puso algo más seria-. Soy una buena jueza de carácter y creo detectar algo más entre ustedes dos, aunque no sé precisarlo con exactitud.

Kodziomi se puso roja en ese mismo momento. Cierto, habían revelado su relación allí abajo tras estar cara a cara con la muerte, pero una parte de la muchacha aún sentía una levísima cuota de inseguridad. No quería pensar que la mandamás del santuario estaba juzgándolos. Contuvo el aire por un momento y luego lo dejó escapar. Ahora estaba más tranquila.

-¿Les falta mucho para llegar a casa? -inquirió Axisa luego de que ella mandara a buscar a una de sus muchachas que no estuviese ocupada en algo.

-Bueno, Calarnen está bastante lejos... -comenzó la otra naga.

-¿Calarnen? ¡Vaya que andan apartados de casa! Eso sólo hace su visita a este santuario mucho más meritoria.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Superiora? -el humano no captó de inmediato la idea.

-Allá, en el noroeste, hay un santuario cerca de una ciudad en la boca del río, o al menos sigue allí desde la última vez que fui. Les quedaba bastante más a mano que este en el que estamos, así que de verdad agradezco que hayan venido -hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Se referirá a Valtara? -cuestionó Kodziomi.

-Probablemente. Es la única ciudad del distrito que está cerca del cauce del río Litma y tiene salida a los muelles -corroboró Braemar-. Litma misma está unos cincuenta kilómetros tierra adentro y Padon va hacia el otro lado, repleto de bosques. Calarnen, para qué decirlo, sólo tiene el lago y las mismas montañas separándonos de los clanes bárbaros.

-Esa tiene que ser, entonces. La geografía no es mi fuerte -Axisa se excusó-. ¡Ah, veo que aquí viene quien mandé llamar!

Una naga pequeña y plebeya, de no más de 17 años de edad y con rostro lozano muy similar al de Leonisa, saludó al trío con una señorial inclinación de cabeza. Su figura era algo delgada pero las manos estaban curtidas por el sol y el trabajo en los huertos. Tenía una expresión atenta y servicial.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señora?

-¿Tenemos habitaciones libres en el ala oeste?

-Hay una que lleva bastante tiempo sin usarse -replicó la acólita-, pero está tan limpia como todo lo demás, Superiora.

-Estupendo. Llevarás a nuestros huéspedes a instalarse de inmediato. Ah, y no olvides hablar con Balata, la muchacha de la biblioteca. Nuestro amigo le hará una pequeña visita de importancia intelectual; hay varios textos allí que podrían interesarle mucho.

-Así se hará.

Con otra reverencia de por medio, la pequeña reptiliana de escamas grises y piel muy blanca regresó por donde vino. Kodziomi salió de inmediato tras ella con su bolso al hombro. Antes de unírsele, Braemar, se permitió hacerle una última pregunta.

-¿Cómo supo que quería ir a la biblioteca, señora?

-Ya te lo había dicho: soy buena jueza de carácter. No eres un aventurero cualquiera, Braemar. En ti hay una marcada corriente intelectual, reflejo clarísimo de tu formación académica y moral. Varias de esas virtudes también se han traspasado a Kodziomi y contribuido a formar la cadena uniendo sus corazones. ¡No me mires así, chico! -ella rió ante el súbito cambio de expresión en el cazador-. Se nota a una milla que ambos se aman y no soportarían estar separados por mucho tiempo.

-Si usted lo dice, Superiora, supongo que he de confiar en su criterio. Con su permiso, me retiro. Iré a instalarme y después a la biblioteca. A todo esto, ¿dónde está?

-Desde la zona donde nos encontramos toma el pasillo de la izquierda y después la primera puerta a la derecha -describió-. Balata estará encantada de atenderte en lo que precises.

-Se lo agradezco.

Una mirada bastó para acabar la conversación, dejando al alquimista nominal y a la misma religiosa con muchas cosas en qué pensar antes de la cena y de un sueño bien ganado.

-I5-

El cuarto era, como esperaban, de decoración austera y a la vez práctica. Las paredes eran blancas como el exterior, pero esta era roca desnuda en vez de estar cubierta de enormes placas de mármol afirmadas con remaches. Dos camas de una plaza descansaban sobre el piso de madera pulida con esmero; entre ambas habitaba una mesita de noche con un sencillo candelabro de hierro con tres velas nuevas (sin aroma, claro). Las colchas gruesas, hechas de lana y con una consistencia parecida a las de sus capas de viaje, ocultaban sábanas de algodón tejidas por las mismas habitantes del santuario. Almohadas pequeñas de piel de ganso y forradas con el mismo algodón proveían un puntal adecuado para sus cabezas. Sencillas ventanas abatibles daban al patio principal, dejando pasar algo de la luz natural que aún no se iba a descansar. Una simple cómoda robusta para la ropa y un pequeño atril con un libro de rezos bien encuadernado completaban el mobiliario. No había baño privado, pero supieron por medio de Delia, la reptiliana menuda que los trajo allí, que existía un baño común a escasos pasos de allí, ocupando el fondo del ala oeste.

Tras darle las gracias con una sonrisa, desempacaron sólo sus pijamas y la ropa que se pondrían mañana por la mañana para emprender el viaje hasta Ikata. Deseaban volver a ver a Leo una vez más y entregarle los regalos adquiridos como solemne promesa. Tenían al menos dos horas hasta la cena, por lo que tomaron temporalmente sus propios caminos tras inhalar ese bendito aire que sólo los relajaba más y más. Una siesta habría sido tentadora, pero no deseaban pasar de largo ni quedarse sin comer tras otra dura jornada. Braemar fue de inmediato a ver a Balata, una sacerdotisa que le recordó bastante a su madre en ademanes y que le cayó bien de inmediato. Ella también sabía algo sobre artefactos, principalmente orientados al tema religioso y de integración con otras especies de lo que fuera el antiguo Imperio de Bracaduun. Le mostró ciertos pergaminos con descripciones de tiaras, aretes, brazaletes e incluso dagas usadas en las antiguas ceremonias. Por curioso que suene, los elementos dominantes eran la plata y el cromo, no el oro del que estaban hechos, por ejemplo, el Escudo de la Centinela o el Casco del Trueno.

-Eso se debe, señor, a que el color plateado siempre ha estado asociado a lo más cercano que podemos estar de la perfección -contó ella tras cambiar un papel por otro-. Sabrá usted que Ikerena, nuestra diosa y madre eterna, es rubia y de escamas turquesa, mientras todas nosotras tenemos el cabello negro y nuestra parte inferior en idénticos tonos o en gris oscuro.

-¿No hay una contradicción en usar sólo instrumentos de plata? Lo pregunto como completo profano que soy en estas cosas -levantó las manos un poco.

-Siempre nos hacen esa pregunta y la respuesta es sencilla: tal contradicción no existe. Ikerena no es vengativa ni recelosa como el dios que veneran los erathianos o el panteón politeísta de los bárbaros del norte. Ella ve en cada una de nuestras buenas obras un vehículo de su voluntad. A veces, en los santuarios de áreas más pobres, no hay suficiente para obtener plata o cromo; entonces se usa lo que hay a mano. La intención es lo que vale.

-Como en un buen regalo, ¿cierto?

-Exactamente, señor. Usted se calificará de profano y todo lo que desee -dijo la muchacha-, pero toma estas cosas con una solemnidad nada común.

"Eso es más o menos lo mismo que me dijo Axisa, la Superiora", pensó el hijo de diplomáticos, maravillado ante la extraordinaria capacidad perceptiva de las descendientes de Ikerena.

Kodziomi, por su lado, pasó la tarde con las nagas encargadas de mantener el jardín y el área de la fuente, quedando maravillada ante el estupendo estado de las rosas azules y el huerto, algo notable considerando que las tierras cercanas al Seia no siempre eran óptimas para cultivar. Miki, quien fuese la primera en verlos llegar al santuario, reveló el secreto.

-A diferencia de las rosas convencionales -contó tras plantar una hilera de semillas de zanahoria-, las rosas azules sólo dejan escapar su aroma como señal de alarma. Mientras menos intenso sea, es señal de que la planta está bien cuidada y regada.

-Parece bastante sencillo en el papel -acotó la espadachina.

-No lo es tanto, señorita. Ciertas reglas deben seguirse para garantizar la salud de las rosas. Por ejemplo, nosotras las regamos al menos tres veces al día con agua sacada de nuestra fuente.

-Eso me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. ¿De dónde la sacan?

-Del río -contestó otra ofidia mientras pasaba un rastrillo en otro parche de tierra-. Bajo la fuente hay un colector que se construyó junto con el santuario hace unos trescientos años. Allí también tenemos un filtro que separa las impurezas del agua. Lo cambiamos una vez al año y es hecho por encargo en Anderskolde.

-Si quiere podemos darle la dirección del artesano -completó Miki.

-Se los agradecería mucho. ¿Dan el mismo tratamiento al resto de sus plantas y hortalizas?

-Así es -replicó la otra-. Nuestras predecesoras de aquí al Siglo IX después del Silencio siempre han seguido el mismo camino. Estar en contacto con la tierra continuamente sirve para recordarnos la belleza de la creación, donde Ikerena jugó un papel fundamental en el inicio de los tiempos.

-La tierra es generosa -Miki nuevamente- y recompensa bien a quienes la escuchan. Pero si se siente vejada, su venganza es terrible.

De la misma tierra vinieron los frutos de la cena: vegetales fritos en aceite de canola acompañados de pescado fresquísimo (pescado poco antes de que todos se sentaran a comer) y jugo de naranjas azules, cuya presencia en el huerto sacerdotal era inconfundible. Sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Axisa lideró a todos en una oración para dar gracias por otro día bien aprovechado. Los primeros quince minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Kodziomi, sentada junto a Braemar, sugirió que contara la historia del ganso cleptómano. Poco después el comedor entero, tan austero como las habitaciones, era presa de risas masivas. Balata, la bibliotecaria, anotó los detalles más importantes en un cuadernillo; pensaba escribir a sus colegas de Erathia para verificar la historia y saber qué había pasado con la aldea cercana a Steadwick desde ese entonces. Se levantó la mesa a eso de las siete y media para dejar tiempo suficiente a la población entera para bañarse e irse a dormir. El horario era estricto y siempre se cumplía: a contar de las nueve nadie, con excepción de un par de vigilantes elegidas por el mismo mecanismo de votación, podía andar por los pasillos o el exterior.

A eso de la medianoche, la espadachina se despertó, habiendo dormido bastante mal las primeras dos horas. Perfilado contra la luz de la luna estaba el cazador, sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana y sus ojos escrutando hasta la más mínima sombra del jardín.

-¿Amor? -susurró ella-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No puedo dormir, querida -él la acogió en sus brazos y besó su frente-. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y algo insiste en tomar el palco principal.

-¿Qué es?

-La oración que me enseñaste hoy. Por un momento pensé que la aprendería de la señora Axisa, pero en cierto modo me sentí agradecido de ser guiado por ti en este nuevo camino.

-A donde vayas, querido, yo también iré -apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico-. Tu destino es y será el mío.

-Lo sé. Aún así vuelvo al mismo tema y pienso en lo que confesé ante ella al estar en el altar mayor.

Se separó temporalmente de su querida y apoyó su cuerpo contra el frío muro. Sintió su piel erizarse y su psiquis aclararse. El balde de agua fría vino bien en ese momento, calmando el aire al punto de amplificar el aroma de los aceites usados para bañarse después de cenar.

-Agradecí de todo corazón -comenzó- haber podido cumplir con nuestra misión sin derramar sangre excesiva y quitar de manos indignas el Trueno del Titán. Por muy poderoso que sea, sin embargo, su valor palidece en comparación a los muchos aliados hechos durante el camino. Le pedí por el bienestar de las reinas medusa, de Leo y de Priscilla, de Joe y hasta de Aine. Reservé algo especial para el eterno descanso de mis padres y para la maestra Rissa -se conmovió un poco-; sólo espero que los cuidados de quien fuera Laetitia Falkner la ayuden a volver a este mundo y recuperarse como merece.

-Ya que estamos en ello -la voz de Kodziomi también bajó al tono confesional-, pedí por mi madre y mis hermanas, quienes están recordando un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de mi padre -cerró los ojos y luego los abrió-. Algún día de estos, cuando estemos menos ocupados, quisiera que me acompañaras a visitarlas, querido. Así podría presentarte a mi familia, como te lo prometí en Ikata.

-Sería un honor, mi amor.

-Tal como lo hicieras tú, pensé en las reinas medusa y especialmente en Adnia y Tarkari -prosiguió la naga-. En ellas creí encontrar el reflejo de esa inocencia tan pura, usualmente destrozada por circunstancias tan fatídicas como las que vivieron en su huída de los túneles de Nighon. Las gemelas te adoran, ¿sabes?

-Gala me dijo lo mismo ese día que fuimos a explorar la cornamenta. Siendo franco, no me veo como un padre para ellas pero sí un hermano mayor.

-Lo veas como lo veas, me encanta saber que se inspiran en ti para ser mejores -sus labios se rozaron nuevamente-. Y eso me hace detener la lente sobre algo más: nuestra confesión. Habrá sido al fragor de la hipnosis y la locura, pero fue tu amor el que me hizo despertar y evitar que cometiese la peor atrocidad. Si te hubiese hecho daño -titubeó un poco-, no habría querido ver otro amanecer. Mi amor por ti va, como lo describieras entonces, más allá de la muerte.

Otra vez se besaron, pero ahora sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, dejando fluir libremente la saliva y el aire entre sus bocas. Fue la muestra más atrevida y apasionada de afecto que ambos osaron intentar, pero él decidió subir un poco la apuesta tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su sencilla cama. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Braemar continuó.

-Eso me salió del corazón, removiendo hasta los mismos cimientos de mi alma. Yo tampoco hubiese podido vivir con las consecuencias de herirte o perderte -la abrazó con fuerza-. Al pagar mis mandas con Ikerena, bajo cuya sombra protectora ahora estamos, mis mayores gracias a ella fueron por ti -la miró fijamente-. Amor, tú eres la más hermosa y perfecta de sus hijas. Que hayas cambiado así mi vida en menos de dos meses es un milagro. Siempre pensé que sólo creería en cosas que pudiese demostrar más allá de toda duda, pero el amor, supongo, funciona en otra escala.

-Oh, Braemar...

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y después cubrió su rostro de besos. Trataron de no hacer demasiado ruido; lo último que deseaban en ese momento era tener que explicarse ante las centinelas que contaban con plenos poderes respaldados por la Superiora. Cambiaron de posición en coordinación perfecta, quedando con sus cabezas apuntando a la pared y los pies (o escamas) colgando del borde del lecho.

-Haz de mí lo que quieras -susurró ella con voz casi inaudible desde abajo-. Tócame. Mírame. Bésame. Lléname de cariño. Soy toda tuya.

Tomando aire y aclarando su mente, el cazador asintió y comenzó a desabotonarle el camisón poco a poco. Conforme avanzaba, la naga gemía de forma muy coqueta, casi incitándolo a ser más agresivo. Braemar, sin embargo, no buscaba dominarla. Sólo deseaba darle placer de la forma que mejor creía, en su absoluta inexperiencia, saber: tratarla como una igual y disfrutar cada minuto del ritual con el que atravesarían la última frontera. Primero fueron compañeros de labores, después amigos y compañeros; ahora, tras tantas penurias, se graduaban de amantes y almas gemelas.

Manteniéndose en absoluto silencio y entregándose a la deliciosa oscuridad, hicieron el amor en una noche cuyo tiempo pareció detenerse. Arrojar la molestosa ropa a un lado fue algo académico, permitiendo a ambos disfrutar del delicioso sabor y aroma del otro sin reservas. Kodziomi, al dar acceso a Braemar a su zona más íntima, enroscó su cola con ternura alrededor de las piernas del humano y ambos se quedaron allí, tendidos mientras sus manos se deleitaban ante la sensación de piel limpia, fresca, purificada por el destino tomando forma bajo el cristal de Ikerena. Ni siquiera ese leve chispazo de dolor empañó su fiesta, animada por la melodía más hermosa del cascabel. Bebieron a la salud del otro hasta la saciedad, dejando huellas de sudor bendito en las desordenadas mantas y almohadas.

Un último suspiro siguió al clímax mutuo, haciéndolos caer de gusto sobre el aporreado colchón. Estaban empapados, con el corazón corriendo a mil por hora y totalmente agotados, pero también satisfechos. Las mejillas de ambos asomaban parceladas de rojo, sus ojos brillantes y traviesos, sus manos aún procesando las oleadas de sentimientos entregados en esa primera sesión íntima.

-Está amaneciendo -jadeó él, lanzando posteriormente una risita-. Vaya que nos pasamos de largo, ¿eh?

-Cada segundo valió la pena -ella lo besó con lengua e hizo rozar sus grandes y suaves pechos contra su torso-. Gracias, mi amor. Gracias por tanto. Esto fue lo más hermoso que alguna vez haya experimentado.

-El sentimiento, mi querida Kodziomi, es mutuo -él acarició su barbilla y luego su frente-. Me quedaría aquí todo el día disfrutando de esto, pero recuerda que aún debemos pasar por Ikata y no sería bueno importunar a las sacerdotisas más de la cuenta.

-Cierto -la ofidia desenroscó su cola y se levantó, estirándose a cuanto daban sus brazos; Braemar admiró la belleza de sus formas a la luz del alba-. Debemos darle esa linda sorpresa a nuestra querida Leo. ¿Sabes, dulzura?

-¿Qué? -él se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó por el vientre, derramando cariñosos toques en su cuello.

-Siento que prácticamente estamos en casa.

 _Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, en la taberna que tan bien conocemos..._

-Creo que esto es lo último -dijo la señora Reddington tras poner el pan del desayuno sobre la mesa-. Mejor será que disfrutemos este momento porque en un rato vamos a tener...

-...a la ciudad entera tocando la puerta -completó su marido-. Siempre dices lo mismo, Sandra.

-Que lo diga mil veces no implica que no sea verdad, Arthur.

Leo llenó un tazón con leche caliente y se encogió de hombros. Sus padres no solían discutir, pero ciertamente andaban más volubles luego del numerito con la comerciante venida de Schiaffandi. Manteniendo su promesa, nadie más había vuelto a utilizar la habitación número cuatro. Si bien los dueños de _La Gárgola Raquítica_ la tomaron por loca en un principio, poco después desistieron de echar más sal sobre la herida para concentrarse en los mil problemas de manejar uno de los negocios más populares de Ikata. Arthur, el jefe de familia, era un hombre bajo y grueso, de no más de cinco pies y ocho pulgadas de estatura. La falta de centímetros no lo hacía menos intimidante. Comerciante avezado y sin tolerancia contra los borrachos o los graciosillos que intentaban irse sin pagar, la taberna era su orgullo. Sandra, su compañera y a la vez conciencia, era mayor que él sólo por unos pocos meses (ambos estaban ya en el lado equivocado de los cuarenta años) y en cierto sentido se parecía mucho a su única hija; la cabellera castaña, eso sí, iba rigurosamente corta y con la chasquilla peinada hacia adelante. Sus formas ligeramente rollizas mostraban el paso del tiempo, camufladas sobriamente por los vestidos de algodón y lana tejidos por mano propia.

-Otro día en que no están -suspiró la chiquilla y luego bostezó-. Otro día que será un suplicio interminable.

-¿Decías, hija?

-Nada, papá. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Hace mucho tiempo que te veo deprimida, Leo -la madre se preocupó; mal que mal, la adoraba a pesar de los inconvenientes-. Extraño tu versión más risueña. Desde que recibiste esa carta...

-Eso es asunto mío, mamá. Ya no soy una niñita de parvulario y tengo algunos asuntos que nadie más puede resolver.

-Si llegaras a necesitar algo...

-Lo sé, viejo -otro suspiro-. Sé que siempre los tendré conmigo pero este vacío que siento en mi interior no es fácil de llenar. ¿Alguna vez han...?

Su frase fue cortada de golpe luego de que llamaran a la puerta. El clan Reddington en pleno miró hacia allá desde el fondo del comedor.

-Qué raro -esbozó Sandra-. Aún es muy temprano para que llegue gente. De hecho, no abrimos hasta dentro de una hora.

-¿Serán los proveedores? -insinuó Arthur.

-No lo creo, querido. Ya fuimos al mercado esta semana.

-Iré a ver -dijo Leonisa.

Poniéndose de pie y cogiendo algunas piedras de la bolsita que siempre guardaba debajo de la barra, colocó sus cinco sentidos en guardia conforme avanzaba hacia la única barrera separándolos del exterior, donde el bullicio del primer mercado ya marcaba decibeles preocupantes. Agarró firmemente de la aldaba metálica a un costado, llegó de uno a cinco en su mente y tiró. Lo que vio la dejó estupefacta.

-¡Leo! -la voz de Thomas Braemar llegó hasta adentro-. ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! Perdón por venir tan temprano, pero...

-¡Han vuelto! -chilló la aludida, casi entrando en una oleada de alegría sin filtro-. ¡Realmente han vuelto!

Sin mediar provocación se arrojó en los brazos del cazador, restregando la cabeza contra su pecho como lo haría un gato mimoso que ha pasado eones sin ver a su ser más querido. Después se dejó acoger por la calidez de Kodziomi, vestida de verde oscuro y que la miraba con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Pasen, por favor! -casi los arrastró hacia el interior del local-. Estamos tomando desayuno y donde comen tres, bien comen cinco. ¡Mamá, por un par de sillas extra!

-¿Pero qué clase de prodigio es este? -Arthur Reddington se puso de pie y miró al muchacho que causara sensación en su primera pasada por Ikata-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Buenos días, señor Reddington -Braemar le dio un soberbio apretón de manos-. Estábamos de paso en Ikata y decidimos ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí.

-Como ya hemos terminado nuestro viaje -añadió la naga, secundando el gesto-, también quisimos entregarle a Leo algunos pequeños regalos. Se portó muy bien con nosotros y es lo mínimo que merece.

Los aventureros tomaron sitio en el extremo vacío de la mesa circular. Leonisa, prácticamente en éxtasis, llegó de inmediato con un par de jarras y otro de platos, sirviéndoles pan con huevos revueltos, algo de té fuerte con leche y miel, tocino horneado...

Sandra era la más sorprendida. Hace cinco minutos su hija se comportaba como si viniera de un sepelio denso y ahora no podía estar más contenta. Por un momento se preguntó si los recién llegados ejercían una clase de poder hipnótico sobre la primogénita... o si ella misma tendría lo que se conocía como "síndrome bipolar".

-Siempre supe que volverían -habló la chiquilla-. Nunca perdí mis esperanzas, sólo reafirmadas desde que usted, señor Braemar, me enviara esa carta hace tres semanas. ¿Salió todo bien?

-Por suerte sí, aunque casi no la contamos -el alquimista nominal miró con amor a Kodziomi-. ¿Verdad, querida?

-Así es, querido -retrucó ella-. Y añadiré algo más: vimos suficiente de la muerte y la corrupción en nuestra travesía como para que nos dure toda la vida. También conocimos, por suerte, a gente muy buena cuyo servicio nunca olvidaremos. Sin ir más lejos, pequeña, estás en ese grupo.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, señorita Kodziomi.

-Esperen un momento -el padre tiró un triunfo a la mesa-. ¿Usted, señor Braemar, fue quien pidió a Leo que les reservara indefinidamente el cuarto?

-Efectivamente. Teníamos planeado volver a Ikata antes de partir al sur, hacia Maratzante, pero circunstancias no previstas nos obligaron a cambiar de camino -se sinceró-. Si esto le causó alguna molestia o perjuicio, reciba desde ya nuestras más sinceras disculpas. Pagaré lo que pida para compensar.

-¿Pagar? -Leonisa fulminó a su progenitor con una mirada de gárgola-. ¡Por los dioses, papá! ¡Te creía más inteligente! Nuestros huéspedes más ilustres vienen llegando de una aventura épica... ¡¿y tú sólo piensas en dinero?!

-Tranquila, hija -Sandra intentó echar paños fríos-. Este es un asunto entre Arthur y el señor Braemar.

-Déjalo, Leo -el muchacho sacó su bolsita especial de dinero-. Reservar la habitación y no usarla fue responsabilidad nuestra, así que les pagaremos íntegramente.

-¿Siguen con la misma tarifa de siempre? -quiso saber la ofidia.

-Tal cual -replicó Sandra-. 80 monedas por noche.

-Con esto bastará, entonces.

Braemar apartó veinte de esas diminutas piezas metálicas y pidió prestada otra mesa. Tal como la demostración hecha en Facture ante los ojos de Sylene, apenas tocaron la madera adquirieron el tamaño y la cantidad normales. Ante los ojos de la sorprendida familia se erigió una pequeña pirámide hecha con dos mil monedas de oro.

-1.680 de estas monedas -expuso él- son por los 21 días de reserva del cuarto y las 320 restantes pueden archivarse bajo propinas. Ahora estamos en paz.

-Este... -por primera vez el tosco hombre no sabía qué responder-. Muchas gracias, señor.

-Guárdenlo de inmediato -intercaló Kodziomi-. Así no tentará a los amigos de lo ajeno.

-Iré por una bolsa de tela gruesa -Sandra se levantó y fue a la cocina en busca de lo requerido.

-Señor Braemar, no debió... -Leo intentó nivelar un poco las cosas.

-Las cuentas claras, querida, conservan la amistad -replicó él de forma solemne-. Como ya dijimos, no deseamos importunar a tus padres ni al negocio que con tanto esfuerzo regentan.

Besó la frente de la chica y al instante toda la furia almacenada en su interior se disipó como si nunca hubiera existido. Ahora ella volvía a sonreír con la ingenuidad propia de la adolescencia y ser la chica alegre de siempre, la que espantaba a piedrazos o escobazos a los malos elementos y poseía una fantástica intuición.

-Hablando de bolsas -la chica reptil hurgó en su propio equipaje-, te hemos traído algunos regalitos de Maratzante. ¿Te gustan los chocolates?

-¡Me encantan! -ella aplaudió-. Son la única cosa que rivaliza con los pasteles de calabaza.

-Pues entonces esto será de tu agrado -le entregó una caja de latón rojo con vivos dorados-. Es una pequeña colección de delicias del Salón Toiza.

-¡Ay, gracias! -la muchachita abrió el envase y vio cuatro filas de pequeñas golosinas moldeadas a mano; su aroma de jaleas frutales era inconfundible-. No se hubieran molestado...

-No fue ninguna molestia, Leo -Braemar le sonrió otra vez-. No olvidamos a quienes nos han dado una mano.

-En serio no debieron haberse molestado -insistió ella, vestida en su típica tenida gris con delantal blanco-. Seré honesta: tenerlos aquí de vuelta... es el mejor regalo de todos.

-¿Tanto nos echaste de menos? -Kodziomi sonaba sorprendida.

-¡Muchísimo! Todas las noches, antes de dormir, leía la carta que me enviaron desde Asenius. Siempre me preguntaba si seguirían allí o irían rumbo a otro sitio en busca de pistas o tesoros; en parte fue por eso que no les contesté.

-No te sientas mal. De hecho anduvimos tan ocupados que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de despachar otras cartas.

Conforme conversaban, los padres echaron las dos mil monedas en el saco y lo guardaron a cal y canto con el resto del dinero ganado ayer. Calcularon que esas dos mil monedas serían suficientes para adquirir tres o cuatro meses de provisiones o pagar dos salarios completos a sus meseras. Miraron nuevamente al par de visitantes, cuya capacidad de hacer reír a Leonisa envidiaron sanamente. A una milla de distancia se notaba que su única hija los admiraba como si fuesen lo más fantástico a lo largo y ancho de Antagarich.

-Ahora que recuerdo...

-¿Ocurre algo, hija? -Arthur no quiso aislarse del todo.

-Esperen un momento -dijo al cazador y su ayudante-. Volveré enseguida.

Se perdió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de su cuarto a toda prisa. Revolvió sus muebles al completo, incluso arrojando un par de cosas al piso que ni siquiera se molestó en recoger. Afortunadamente nada de ello era quebradizo ni tenía líquido en el interior. Cuando descendió al primer piso llevaba una especie de cuaderno grueso en sus manos, forrado en tela azul similar a la de los vestidos caros y con delgadas líneas en dorado y rojo. Reuniendo tanto temple como le fue posible, caminó hasta donde estaba Braemar y se lo entregó.

-Para usted, señor.

-¿Para mí? -el chico estaba asombrado; casi nunca recibía regalos.

-Sí, señor. Sé que usted es un hombre metódico y siempre anota todo, así que creí que una bitácora podía ser un buen obsequio -Leonisa inclinó levemente la cabeza-. Es mi forma de agradecerles por mostrarme el lado más hermoso de la vida.

La naga casi se derritió por dentro ante lo tierno del gesto. "Eres una muy buena niña. Algún día harás muy feliz a alguien". Sonrió e incitó a su querido, de forma muy sutil, a que lo abriera. Los dedos del cazador, desprovistos de guantes, levantaron la tapa con cuidado. En la primera página, con la letra infantil de la chica, había un pequeño mensaje.

* * *

 _Para el héroe al que más admiro. Con amor, L.R._

* * *

-Encontré este cuaderno -se sentó junto al resto y siguió desayunando- en el _Emporio de Thora_ , ese día en que salí a desintoxicarme después de que viniera esa señora a pedir el cuarto -miró a sus padres a fin de justificarse-. Si digo que el señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi me enseñaron a ver el mejor lado de la vida no es una exageración; desde entonces he pensado en lo mucho que me gustaría poder ver los paisajes más allá de estas murallas.

-¿Por eso fue que nos sugeriste ir a Skaglinden? -inquirió Sandra, conectando poco a poco los puntos.

-Así es, mamá. Ustedes necesitan descansar... y yo también. Sonará duro lo que voy a decir, pero siento que pasarme la vida entera en esta taberna no es para mí. Tal vez me hayan tomado por una tonta o una loca cuando me descargué con ustedes, pero lo hice porque era mi deber. Nuestros invitados, como ya saben sin reservas, son lo que más admiro en este mundo y deseo seguir su ejemplo. Quiero ser una aventurera.

-No estarás hablando en serio, hija -Arthur sintió su voz flaquear.

-Muy en serio, papá. No hago esto por rencor ni por demostrar que estoy en lo correcto. Es mi mayor sueño y deseo cumplirlo en mis propios términos -ahora se dirigió a Braemar y Kodziomi-. Por este acto les pido que me acepten formalmente como su pupila. No importan los desafíos que el destino ponga en nuestro camino. Haré todo lo posible por pensar, razonar y luchar tan bien como lo hacen ustedes. En mí encontrarán a una alumna aplicada y dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo, sin importar el rival o el contexto.

-Te queremos mucho y nos honras con tus palabras, muchacha -la naga intentó montar una defensa coherente-, pero nuestro trabajo no es como lo que sale en la mayoría de los libros. Sin ir más lejos, nuestro reciente periplo por medio continente es prueba de ello.

-En lo personal, tomo como asunto de honor el evitar poner a personas inocentes en peligro -el muchacho siguió el hilo-. Sólo mato cuando es estrictamente necesario y siempre busco resolver conflictos por medio del diálogo antes de llegar a las manos. La mayoría de nuestras misiones no tiene nada de especial.

-¡No importa! -Leonisa se aferraba a su carta de triunfo-. ¡Nada de eso me importa! Deseo aprender todo lo que puedan enseñarme y ayudarles cuando lo necesiten. No me quejaré ni lloraré. Lo juro por la memoria de mis abuelos -puso su mano derecha en su pecho.

Sandra, la madre, no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que su hija era tozuda cual caballo salvaje y muy dada a seguir sus ideas hasta donde pudiera llegar. No deseaba verla partir pero, muy en su interior, percibió el tono de la verdad sincera, salida desde lo más profundo de la mente y en tonos claros. El cambio de humor tras ver llegar a Braemar y Kodziomi dejaba todo absolutamente claro.

-Leo -insistió el padre-. Aún eres una niña. El mundo de afuera es un lugar peligroso, muchas veces implacable. Si algo te llegara a ocurrir...

-Ya me he decidido, papá -la chica le lanzó una mirada de absoluta seriedad-. Además, tenemos suficientes meseras en el local como para que mi ausencia no se note.

-¿Estás realmente dispuesta a cambiar de vida? -inquirió su madre, subiendo la apuesta varias veces-. Si es así, hija, sabrás que no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca dejaremos de quererte y yo, en lo personal, respetaré tu decisión. Sólo te pido que asumas las consecuencias y nos escribas siempre que puedas.

-¿De verdad?

La mujer mayor asintió y lo siguiente que supo fue recibir un cálido beso en la mejilla de esa pequeña a la que tanto amaba. El hombretón, por su lado, aún parecía resistirse a aceptar que la luz de sus vidas abandonaría el nido familiar para buscarse la vida contra orcos, hombres lagartija y quién sabe cuántas otras inescrupulosas criaturas.

Braemar cruzó una mirada con Kodziomi. La presencia de la menor de los Reddington sería muy bienvenida (una tercera voz siempre traía perspectivas frescas a la mesa) y no tenía por qué interferir con su situación particular. A modo de tranquilizarse, se tomaron de las manos sin darse cuenta que las tenían encima y no debajo de la mesa.

-Dado que estás empecinada en hacer la transición, Leo, no me queda más que darte la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño grupo -el cazador la estrechó entre sus brazos-. Desde ya te digo que la profesión de cazador de tesoros es cualquier cosa menos estable. Podemos pasar meses sin tener un trabajo importante y en otras ocasiones salir al camino por largo tiempo. Al igual que Kodziomi, me aseguraré de que seas respetada como si fueses yo mismo.

-Tendrás que aprender las artes del combate -continuó la reptiliana-, especializarte en algún arma y mantenerla siempre en óptimas condiciones. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé al respecto para que puedas aprender a defenderte sin problemas. En todo caso, como me dijera Braemar cuando nos conocimos, siempre cubriremos tus espaldas y esperaremos lo mismo de ti en caso de necesidad.

-No estará de más -otra vez él- que domines algo de magia básica. Incluso quienes no poseen aptitudes naturales para las artes arcanas pueden aprenderlas con esfuerzo suficiente. También te enseñaré a fabricar pociones y venenos; esos frasquitos nos han sacado de aprietos en incontables ocasiones. En la mansión hay un laboratorio en el que podrás practicar y materiales no faltan gracias a la naturaleza.

-No podemos olvidar la parte bibliográfica -nuevamente ella cogió el testigo-. Buscar artefactos no es llegar y dar palizas. Lo más importante -otro cruce de ojos con su amado- es la investigación previa, separar la paja del trigo. Mientras tengas la mente abierta y el corazón latiendo, siempre hallarás una forma de llegar al final del laberinto.

-Por último tenemos el asunto de las tareas domésticas. Por ningún motivo permitiré que quedes reducida a una sirvienta. Cuando Kodziomi entró a mi servicio, le dejé bien en claro que nos dividiríamos el mantener la mansión en buenas condiciones y usaré la misma regla contigo.

Los aventureros terminaron su exposición e inundaron sus pulmones con el aire aún teñido por los deliciosos aromas del desayuno. Decidieron ser francos con Leonisa desde un principio y no crearle falsas ilusiones. Una vez que volvieran a Bakorima, le mostrarían los puntos más importantes de la ciudad y la instalarían en el cuarto que la ofidia ocupara hasta antes de iniciar el viaje. Dado que ambos ya eran pareja, lo justo es que compartiesen la habitación principal, coronada con esa hermosa cama de colección en la que rendirían tributo a sus sentimientos o simplemente vaciarían hermosas palabras de amor en la oscuridad antes de quedarse dormidos.

-Tenía en mi mente un buen plan, pero después de escucharlos a ustedes suena aún mejor -sentenció Leo-. ¿Cuándo desean que me reporte en Calarnen?

-Ahora mismo, claro -la naga sonrió-. Te irás con nosotros.

Nuevamente invadida por esa alegría sin límites, besó las manos de sus nuevos jefes y después partió rauda a su cuarto. El ruido de los cajones y armarios abriéndose no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba haciendo su equipaje. Entre medio salían discusiones consigo misma. "¿Llevo estas medias o no? Tengo entendido que el norte es muy frío, así que estas botas de piel me vendrán bien". Las pausas eran breves, asomando las palabras casi sin interrupción. "Tengo siete vestidos, uno para cada día de la semana. ¿Y mi capa? ¡Ah, aquí está! Tal vez debería donar al orfanato lo que no lleve. Sí, es buena idea".

El dueño de casa, bastante más resignado a lo inevitable, se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Braemar, quien también se incorporó.

-Cuídela mucho, señor -suspiró-. Es mi única hija y he de admitir que no verla como siempre pasará factura. Tiene, sin embargo, derecho a ser feliz.

-Quédese tranquilo, don Arthur -él le estrechó nuevamente la mano-. Mientras esté bajo mi protección, Leo tendrá cama, comida y un buen sueldo. Me aseguraré personalmente de que les escriba periódicamente. Y si el destino nos trae a Ikata por otro trabajo, vendremos a verlos a la taberna. Es una promesa.

-¡Ya estoy lista! -gritó la chiquilla desde el descansillo de la escalera.

-Déjame darte una mano con eso -intercaló la reptiliana-. ¡Anda, es un baúl muy grande! ¿Cuántas cosas metiste aquí?

-Todo lo que me cupo, señorita Kodziomi. Bajémoslo con cuidado porque no quiero repetir el chiste del sótano.

-¡Esperen, que ya las ayudo! -dijo el alquimista nominal.

Siguió la despedida por el lado materno tras lavar los trastos del desayuno, bien regada con lágrimas y narices sonadas. Sandra, si bien mostró dureza en la interpelación previa, también dejó ver que la extrañaría muchísimo. Dos de las meseras de _La Gárgola Raquítica_ que venían recién llegando se toparon con el espectáculo y tampoco pudieron creerlo al principio. Leonisa, a pesar de su juventud, era muy querida por los clientes del local. Después de que las chiquillas fueron a ponerse sus uniformes, la vía quedó libre y los tres salieron a la fría mañana de Ikata. Caminaron lentamente hasta la salida norte, con sus bolsos al hombro y el baúl flotando mansamente junto a ellos gracias a un pequeño truco mágico cortesía de Braemar.

-¿No vamos a comprar pasajes de barco? -inquirió la nueva miembro del grupo.

-Tengo una sorpresa especial para ti -contestó el cazador-. Nos ahorrará muchísimo tiempo y distancia. Estaremos en Calarnen dentro de unos... diez o quince minutos.

-¿Quince minutos? -la chica elevó su voz casi a un chillido-. ¿Qué tiene bajo la manga, señor?

-Es algo que te sorprenderá -retrucó la naga, ajustando su capa y arrimándose al humano.

Tomaron la ruta terrestre rumbo a la estación de Iesciani, saludando cortésmente a los guardias tras dejar atrás el control de salida. Medio kilómetro hacia adentro, Leo notó que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Miró los rostros de sus nuevos superiores y dibujó, poco a poco, la idea en su mente. Pensó en la primera impresión que tuvo de ellos esa fría mañana del mes pasado, cuando estaba sola a cargo de todo porque sus padres (a los que también echaría muchísimo de menos) estaban reabasteciendo la despensa. Desde un principio les tuvo confianza, percibiendo los tenues hilos de su compenetración y la vergüenza al insinuar que ambos estaban casados. Se quedó quieta y luego chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Braemar.

La humana bajó la vista hasta el brazo de su jefe. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de la ofidia de forma muy posesiva.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -los ojos de Leo brillaron de alegría-. ¡Se han enamorado!

Acudió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo aún más estrecho que el de hace un rato, si cabe. Tenía el rostro dominado por una sonrisa pura e inocente.

-¡Lo sabía! -dio una vuelta alrededor de ambos-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que entre ustedes había algo! ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace esta noticia!

-Tu conjetura inicial resultó ser más correcta de lo que imaginaste -admitió la naga mientras volvían a caminar-. Después de todo lo que pasamos, era una conclusión obvia. No me da vergüenza admitir que tengo a mi lado al hombre más fantástico del mundo.

-¡Amor, que me sonrojas…! -el aludido rió con ganas-. Fuera de broma -recuperó el temple-, cualquier otro final no habría sido justo. Kodziomi me conquistó con su sinceridad y ternura, dándome la compañía que tanto anhelé. Es, quizás, uno de los mayores milagros que Ikerena ha dado a este loco mundo en que vivimos.

-Qué poético -atajó la chiquilla-. Tiene todo un don con las palabras, señor. ¿Y cuándo se casan? -inquirió en tono pícaro.

-¡Leo...! -la pelinegra soltó una carcajada-. ¡Vaya que tienes prisa! Por el momento nos conformamos con ir de a poco, disfrutando cada día con la dedicación que merece.

Enfilaron por un pasadizo de roca algo apartado del camino hasta llegar a otra de esas paredes inescalables. La vegetación rodeándolos creaba un aire agradable, repleto de chispas e historias tejiéndose en guaridas de insectos y cacerías de polen.

-Bien, Leo, aquí está la sorpresa que mencioné antes -señaló el dedo donde portaba el Anillo del Caminante. La adolescente, pletórica, se preparó a disfrutar cada momento de lo que esperaba fuese su primera gran experiencia como aventurera.

-I6-

Deteniéndose en la cima de la pequeña colina dando al camino, ambas féminas contemplaron maravilladas el agreste paisaje formado por los valles del distrito de Calarnen. La naga vio completado el círculo de su destino: desde allí había visto el humo de la forja local que le tendió un cable hacia la salvación. Mirando hacia la izquierda, vio que las gárgolas de piedra seguían yendo y viniendo desde sus parapetos, buscando presas para sus amos o simplemente manteniendo un ojo en el vecindario.

-Nunca pensé que la puerta del monolito preferente estuviera así de cerca de la ciudad -abrazó a Braemar por la cintura-. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más perfectas.

-Bien dicho, amor. De aquí al acceso principal no hay más que un kilómetro. Será un fantástico paseo mañanero.

La muchacha, que hasta despertarse esa mañana era una de las tantas meseras en esa acogedora taberna de Ikata, respiraba cada mota de aire como si de verdad se encontrara en otro mundo. Tomó algo de la fresca nieve entre sus manos enguantadas y la acercó a su rostro, erizando su piel nada más tocarla. Corrió un poco hacia adelante, cuidando de no caerse, sintiendo el suelo crujir bajo sus pies. Observó cada arruga de las paredes de roca buscando algo que sólo ella podía leer. Volteó para ver a la pareja de enamorados a corta distancia y después soltó un grito.

-¡Vengan! ¡Vengan aquí! -otra vez alcanzó el pináculo de la felicidad-. ¡Vamos al camino!

La siguieron con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo no podían estar felices por ella? Después de todo habían recorrido más de 900 kilómetros en cosa de segundos, cada uno de sus átomos siendo deliciosamente acariciado por esos campos reservados exclusivamente a la crema y nata de Bracada. ¿Y el baúl? Seguía flotando mansamente en la cola de tan extraña procesión. Los aromas de la herrería ya esparcían sus notas alquímicas y metálicas por el prístino cielo, cuyas nubes blancas realmente parecían motas de algodón. Saludaron a uno de los tantos mercantes que hacía la ruta Calarnen-Valtara, llegando en dos o tres tiempos a las señoriales puertas custodiadas, tras la indigna muerte de Kyran, por un genio y un trío de gremlins maestros (84). Fueron estos últimos quienes notaron la aparición del hijo ilustre y se pusieron como locos.

-¡Lord Braemar! -celebraban-. ¡Ha vuelto Lord Braemar!

-¡Tranquilos! -corrigió el hombre de piel azul, enfundado en una armadura ligera y su típico turbante rojo-. Es un gusto volver a verlo, señor -hizo una reverencia luego de que los hombrecillos de piel verde tomaran control a otra persona saliendo de allí-. Y veo que trae compañía.

-Lo mismo digo, Wallett -le estrechó la mano-. Ya conoces a Kodziomi, mi mano derecha -la señalada inclinó la cabeza-. Esta muchacha es Leonisa Reddington, nativa de Ikata, y vivirá de ahora en adelante con nosotros.

-¿Es una nueva asistente?

-Asistente y a la vez pupila -acotó la naga noble-. Se ha unido a nosotros para aprender a ser una aventurera.

-Mucho gusto, señor guardia -Leo sacó toda la cortesía que pudo en medio de su alegría-. Desde ya le digo que no voy a causar ningún problema.

-Pues empiezas bien -el genio la miró con aprobación-. Aquí, en el norte, no nos gustan los pinturitas ni los problemáticos.

-Aparte del intento de robo en Bakorima -el alquimista nominal cambió a modo serio-, ¿hubo algún otro incidente digno de notar mientras estuvimos fuera?

-Iba a mencionarle ese mismo, Lord Braemar. ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Garth, a quien encomendé el cuidado de la mansión, me escribió a su debido tiempo.

-Ah, ya veo -el centinela abrió la puerta-. Bienvenido de vuelta. ¿Planea tomar un descanso después de tan largo viaje?

-Ya veremos lo que sale.

Dejando atrás el acceso principal, continuaron la marcha hasta la plaza frente al Gremio Mágico, donde las viejas conventilleras seguían sentadas en el banco de siempre, cerca del tablón de anuncios. Kodziomi pensó que estaban unidas por una operación a semejante mueble. Acercándose a Leo, le susurró al oído que intentase evitar el contacto con ellas; tantos rumores malintencionados tendían a corromper la rutina. Saludaron a la fauna mañanera (aún no eran las ocho) poniendo poco a poco la ciudad en marcha.

-Si no me fallan los cálculos, Garth debe estar ya en el negocio -miró hacia el establecimiento-. ¿Qué les parece si lo sorprendemos?

-Vaya que estás pícaro, ¿eh? -Kodziomi le dio un beso en los labios justo frente a las metiches, quienes casi se desmayaron de la impresión-. Veo que el amor te ha cambiado.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, querida.

-¿Qué tal es este Garth? -Leonisa estaba en modo de aprendizaje, memorizando todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus ojos-. A primera vista creo que es una buena persona.

-Buenísima persona -atajó la chica reptil-. Gracias a él pudimos salir de viaje con la conciencia tranquila. Dulzura, ¿compraste el regalo para él?

-Lo tengo en mi bolsillo -contestó el chico-. ¿Quién quiere hacer los...?

Antes de que Braemar pudiese decir "honores", Leo ya había cruzado la calle y golpeado la puerta principal. No respondió nadie y la muchacha, empujándola casi por probar, notó que no estaba cerrada. Llamó a sus amigos con una entusiasta seña y entró.

-¡Buenos días! -exclamó.

-El local aún no está abier... -el calvo se volteó-. ¡Lord Braemar! ¡Ha vuelto!

Saliendo a toda prisa de detrás de la barra a medio pulir, le dio un enorme abrazo al muchacho y otro a Kodziomi para después mirar a la muchachita extraña con suma curiosidad.

-¿Y ella quién es?

-Mi nombre es Leonisa Reddington -se presentó con una linda reverencia-. Vengo de Ikata a vivir con el señor Braemar y la señorita Kodziomi. Seré su pupila de ahora en adelante.

-¿Una pupila? -Garth miró al cazador con aprobación-. Veo que ya piensas en las nuevas generaciones, chico. ¿Planeas retirarte?

-Aún me queda mucho rodaje pero el futuro no espera a nadie, viejo zorro. La vida es para vivirla y aprovechar de dejar un legado palpable a quienes vendrán después.

-Queremos agradecerle por ocuparse de la mansión todo este tiempo -complementó la naga-. Le hemos traído un par de obsequios.

-¿Un par? -evidentemente el dueño de su corazón ignoraba este detallito.

-Así es. Un par.

Kodziomi hurgó en el bolsillo de su capa y le entregó una hermosa concha marina en tonos perlados con incrustaciones de obsidiana pulida. La compró en Maratzante como un recuerdo al día siguiente de reunirse con Cyra y tenía pensado usarla como decoración en la habitación principal antes de cambiar de idea y regalársela al tabernero.

-Espero que le guste.

-¿Gustarme? -rió con ganas-. ¡Me fascina! Gracias por el gesto, señorita Kodziomi. La pondré en el estante de allá -señaló el fondo del comedor-, lejos de las manos tembleques de los borrachos.

-Ten, Garth -ahora le tocaba a Braemar-. Sé que aún fumas en pipa para reflexionar, así que decidí seguir el hilo y comprarte algo de tabaco. Ojalá sea de tu agrado.

El paquete, negro con vivos plateados, tenía el inconfundible emblema de la Casa Jadame, cuyas plantaciones estaban mucho más al norte de Vori y eran conocidas por su extraordinaria calidad. Contenía un cuarto de kilo de hojas prensadas y secadas con toques de cereza. Conseguirlos en los pueblos del interior era casi imposible debido a lo prohibitivo del precio, pero las regiones costeras los tenían a tarifas bastante más razonables.

-Debería hacerles una estatua a ambos -el calvo repartió abrazos-. Muchas gracias por esta linda sorpresa.

-Bastará con que nos des las llaves de la mansión, amigo.

Una vez que las tuvo en su poder, las confió a Leonisa. Ese era el juego que usaría de ahora en adelante cuando tuviera que ir por sí misma al pueblo para comprar, mandar cartas o cumplir cualquier otro encargo de sus superiores. La chiquilla, tomándose todo muy en serio, las guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido; ya encontraría una forma de convertirlas en parte fundamental de su tenida diaria. Rechazando muy diplomáticamente la invitación del anfitrión a desayunar (la comida de la taberna regentada por los Reddington aún hacía bailar los paladares del trío), salieron del local y emprendieron rumbo a Bakorima, no sin antes pasar a comprar una buena bandeja de pasteles donde Heather. Aún faltaba contemplar la maravillosa vista del lago y el castillo antes de poner las cosas en orden, partiendo por mandar a reparar la ventana de la sala de artefactos y ventilar las demás habitaciones.

-Ahora sí hemos vuelto a la normalidad -dijo Garth mientras volvía a erradicar la suciedad ocupando su barra.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Después de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior y una cariñosa despedida, Braemar y Kodziomi, solos una vez más, vuelven a sus raíces y por fin visitan el hermoso santuario dedicado a Ikerena. La faceta contemplativa de ambos, pospuesta en gran parte por las batallas y la emoción del hallazgo del Trueno del Titán, sale a la luz gracias a la calma y la pureza del lugar, regentado por nagas de hermoso carácter y absoluta dedicación a las dificultades de una vida en profunda conexión con lo divino y la propia naturaleza. La oración que nuestra pareja reza ante la diosa se me ocurrió en unos cuatro o cinco minutos y saca algo de los credos convencionales; el mundo real, queridos lectores, siempre será la mayor fuente de inspiración. Y si mencionamos la contemplación, tampoco podemos dejar de lado la faceta amorosa, en la que ambos han escuchado a sus corazones, cimentado definitivamente su lealtad y dado el primer paso hacia la verdadera felicidad. ¿Puede haber algo más hermoso que refugiarnos en esa persona especial? Creo que no. A diferencia del significativo momento de Pachylene y Eddie en_ Rojo y Azul _, esta vez me atreví a describir un poco más en detalle esos compases tan hermosos. Con esto no pretendo hacer comparaciones desfavorables, ¿eh? Ambos son dignos de destacar en su justa medida._

 _Volviendo a Ikata, aproveché de atar algunos cabos sueltos y explicar por qué Leonisa actuaba de forma tan extraña en las anteriores entregas. En la adolescencia nos cuestionamos todo y siempre vamos en busca de algo que dé sentido a nuestras vidas. La muchacha lo encontró mediante la inmensa admiración y cariño que siente por el cazador y su ayudante. De ahí salió el deseo de levantar vuelo por sí misma aunque le significara abandonar la única vida que ha conocido hasta entonces. Su historia va, a pesar de las diferencias temporales, por el mismo cauce que guiara a la naga en un principio. En lo personal, estoy seguro de que la pelicastaña será una estupenda alumna bajo la tutela de la pareja._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(83) El héroe o heroína que se refugie en un santuario y acabe el turno allí no podrá ser atacado por los enemigos cercanos. Esta protección tiene bastante de estratégico: por ejemplo, un héroe con pocas fuerzas puede usarse como vigía en la zona cercana o, si se mueve entre un santuario y otro, actuar como señuelo y desviar el grueso de las fuerzas rivales hacia puntos menos importantes del mapa._

 _(84) Residentes de los Talleres bracadanos, los gremlins maestros son la versión mejorada de sus contrapartes comunes y la única tropa de nivel 1, junto con los Halflings, capaz de atacar a distancia. Son bastante débiles en estadísticas pero encuentran la fuerza en el número. Un dato interesante: las tropas básicas no mejoradas no tienen costo si se las recluta desde sus respectivos edificios en el mapa y mejorarlas también es gratis si el héroe visita posteriormente un Fuerte de la Colina._

 _Tras una entrega repleta de belleza y buenos instantes, me despido hasta la próxima semana. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que responderé todos los comentarios que lleguen. ¡Hasta muy pronto, amigos!_


	25. Calarnen VI - Baile

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might and Magic III_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos asociados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Baile**

Tan pronto la punta del arma se enterró en el césped junto al sendero, Leonisa cayó de espaldas, totalmente agotada y con la vista fija sobre las aceradas nubes cruzando encima del lago. Esa había sido la historia de su primera semana de entrenamiento bajo Braemar y Kodziomi, sus amigos del alma y nuevos superiores. Si bien le dolían hasta los pensamientos debido al esfuerzo físico, por dentro se sentía feliz, absolutamente liberada. Cada sacudida del arma o del brazo en busca de las elusivas energías para los hechizos más básicos generaba un vendaval en su conciencia, barriendo los polvorientos preceptos de sus propias limitaciones.

Cogió la mano de la naga con cariño y luego se incorporó, recogiendo su daga de entrenamiento antes de traspasar la verja de la mansión Bakorima. Sonrió al recibir los elogios de su contraparte, quien mostró alegría ante sus evidentes progresos. Si bien aún no conseguía desarmarla ni lograr lanzar una Flecha Mágica como las del cazador, era cosa de tiempo que lo lograra. Apreciaba que ambos se dieran el tiempo de enseñarle mediante clases prácticas, aunque la teoría mágica tampoco se dejaba de lado, estudiada dos veces a la semana después de la cena. Allí los tres, sentados en las cómodas poltronas de la biblioteca del primer piso, repasaban el material que Braemar mismo usara siendo más joven en sus lecciones de la Academia Imperial.

Los cursos de lucha, también realizados dos veces por semana, iban desde cómo sostener el arma hasta aprender a leer los movimientos del rival. Ella usaba su daga de hierro, él su estoque. Leo sabía ya de la existencia del Trueno del Titán, que ahora ocupaba el sitial de honor en el salón de artefactos y estaba protegido por diversos conjuros para amagarle el día a los amigos de lo ajeno. Ahora que la ventana rota por el desgraciado de Kyran se encontraba reparada, la mansión completa regresaba a su sitial del buen gusto.

-Veo que mis queridas chicas han vuelto -sonrió él, asomando su cabeza desde la cocina-. Y qué a tiempo, considerando que el almuerzo ya casi está listo.

-¿Es eso pavo al horno? -Kodziomi levantó su nariz, deleitándose con el aroma-. Amor, definitivamente leíste mi mente. Esta tarde la dedicaremos a dormir una larga siesta -le susurró.

Ambos se besaron con cariño.

-Me encanta tu idea -continuó él-. Y pensando en nuestra querida muchacha -rodeó los hombros de la oriunda de Ikata con cariño-, he preparado patatas molidas al ajo como acompañamiento, además de una buena ensalada de berros y cebolla.

-Me van a malacostumbrar, ¿eh? -la aludida se limitó a reír-. Aún así, es el regalo perfecto tras una buena mañana de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-¡Muy bien! -ella se sintió como una juglar contando una maravillosa gesta-. Estuve a esto -separó el dedo índice y el pulgar como dos centímetros- de desarmar a la señorita Kodziomi. Incluso diría que dominé durante buena parte de la pelea.

-Suerte que estábamos peleando con armas sin filo -acotó la reptiliana-. Tu progreso no es ordinario, querida -la besó en la mejilla-. En sólo una semana aquí has mejorado un montón y debes sentirte orgullosa.

-Eso queda de manifiesto -rió Leo-. Con su permiso, iré a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

Mientras los enamorados disfrutaban de la deliciosa intimidad que sólo la perspectiva de una buena comida puede otorgar, Leonisa entró en su cuarto de la primera planta y sacó un vestido verde esmeralda del armario. Era el mismo que antes ocupara la naga, pero todas sus cosas fueron cambiadas a la habitación de Braemar nada más el trío puso sus pies de vuelta en Bakorima. Ambos compartían la estancia y baño del piso superior, garantizándose la privacidad y el comfort necesarios. La chiquilla, por su lado, recibió con encanto su nueva cama, muebles, cortinas y demases, dando un toque personal a ese nuevo dormitorio mediante flores frescas y un cuadro que se trajera de su antigua casa: era la plaza donde se encontraba _La Gárgola Raquítica_. Las horas tras reencontrarse con Garth y respirar nuevamente el aire del norte fueron arduas: desactivar los sistemas de seguridad para todo excepto la galería; ventilar y sacudir los cuartos; trapear los pisos; arreglar un poco el jardín; quitar la nieve del reloj de sol y del sendero hasta la calle; cortar una nueva partida de leña para la chimenea; contestar las cartas acumulándose en el buzón; revisar existencias de comestibles y bebestibles; darle cuerda a los cuatro relojes del interior; abrir poco a poco los grifos de agua... Habrán terminado algo más allá de la una de la madrugada y durmieron casi sin soñar.

Pasó diez minutos sumergida en las deliciosas aguas entibiadas por la Jaktina, tonificando su piel con la colección de jabones y aceites aromáticos que los padres del anfitrión dejaran como una de sus muchas herencias. Ya seca y con su atuendo habitual puesto, fue de inmediato a poner la mesa; algo más allá sus jefes preparaban un paquete conteniendo mapas y llaves de obsidiana y dirigido a una tal Fricka, la alcaldesa de Facture, una pequeña ciudad en el norte de Bracada. La tarea no le fue sencilla porque se tentaba de jugar con el mapa especial dominando el comedor y sentir la suavidad del metal pulido dando forma a la lupa ubicada sobre el atril.

-Da gusto ver que por fin podemos tener algo de paz -dijo el chico, bebiendo un poco de té caliente una vez acabaran de comer-. El prospecto para el futuro cercano es bueno: nos terminó sobrando más dinero del que calculé inicialmente y los únicos encargos que tenemos de aquí a dos meses son por objetos que están disponibles en la galería.

-¿Cuánto tenemos a mano? -inquirió la chiquilla, tan curiosa como siempre.

-Entre subidas y bajadas, unas 42 mil monedas. Estos encargos nos deberían dar al menos cinco mil por cabeza.

-Entonces tendríamos ganancia neta -acotó Kodziomi-. He de ser honesta: pensé que llegaríamos de vuelta con poco menos que nada. Pasar siete semanas fuera, dependiendo de hospedajes y hallazgos providenciales, no es nada barato.

-Y eso que no nos faltó la suerte: Krellion, los bandidos cerca de Iesciani, las ballestas que vendimos en Plinth... Siendo sincero, querida, no tengo muchos ánimos de viajar a menos que la situación realmente lo requiera.

Bostezó para enfatizar su punto. Definitivamente él necesitaba la siesta tanto como ella. Leo sonrió otra vez.

-Supongo, entonces, que no hará falta servir postre.

-Por hoy no, muchacha. Además, el pavo quedó mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Mañana me toca cocinar a mí, ¿no?

-Es mi turno -intervino la pelinegra-. Si quieres ayudarme, eres bienvenida. Será una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, considerando que no habrá clases ni de lucha ni de magia -su tono se ensombreció un pelito.

-Sean optimistas, amigas mías -Braemar las atrajo a ambas hacia sí con sus fuertes brazos-. Hacer magia tiene método y se basa principalmente en repetir una y otra vez los mismos pasos hasta que sale bien de forma natural. Deberían haberme visto cuando inicié mis clases a los seis años -lanzó una risita-. ¡No daba pie con bola y eso que era hijo de hechiceros de élite! Al viejo Spalding, mi profesor de conjuros, le llegué a sacar canas verdes de lo inútil que era.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? -la ofidia lo besó en la mejilla-. ¿Tú un negado, considerando que hacías saltar a nuestros enemigos con tus relámpagos en cadena?

-No estoy bromeando -replicó él medio en chiste, medio en serio-. Fui el último de la clase que aprendió a usar la Flecha Mágica, pero de ahí pillé el hilo y los demás hechizos no me costaron tanto. Seré un maestro estricto, pero también tengo lugar para la comprensión. Por eso dije, cuando iniciamos nuestras lecciones el pasado martes, que no les impondría un ritmo.

-Se agradece, señor -Leo se refugió en él con ternura, creando una postal de familia típica que no dejaba de romper los cánones-. Lo que es yo, aún no consigo sacar ni una chispa.

Levantaron la mesa y lavaron los platos en perfecta coordinación. Secaron todo antes de guardarlo en las alacenas junto al fregadero y bostezaron con ganas. No bien salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a sus respectivas camas, sonó la campanilla de la entrada.

-¿Visitas? -Leonisa fue la primera en levantar una ceja-. ¿Quién vendría aquí después del almuerzo?

-Como sea un cliente -Kodziomi bostezó otra vez-, no sé cómo lo vamos a atender en este estado. Deberíamos poner un cartel como los de los negocios del centro: "no atendemos de tal a tal hora" o algo así.

-Habrá que ver -Braemar repitió el gesto.

El testigo sonó otras dos o tres veces de forma frenética antes de que el trío abriera la puerta principal. Afuera, del otro lado de la verja, no había un cliente sino un chico recién entrado en la veintena. Vestía una túnica púrpura con el emblema del Club de los Notables sobre un conjunto de camisa, pantalones y botas color negro, tenía la cabellera verde botella y se le notaba algo cansado; parecía que había corrido hasta allá.

-¡Señor Braemar! -jadeó el recién llegado-. ¡Menos mal que está en casa! Pensé que andaría junto con sus colegas en una de sus misiones.

-No vamos a lanzarnos al camino tan pronto, Hadley -retrucó el recién llegado-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El Club de los Notables lo ha convocado al castillo para un asunto importante -dijo el muchacho, tomando muy en serio su rol de mensajero-. Lo esperan dentro de diez minutos, como mucho.

-Oye, si es por lo del impuesto a las propiedades, lo pagué antes de salir hacia Ruktorima, ¿eh?

-Ignoro cuál es la verdadera razón de su llamada, pero le puedo asegurar que nada tiene que ver con impuestos.

Braemar miró por un momento a sus aliadas y después posó sus negros ojos sobre Hadley. Los tres estaban igual de desconcertados. Usualmente, el Club mandaba llamar a ciudadanos individuales sólo por materias de extrema urgencia; la mayoría de las reuniones eran con los grupos de presión locales, como gremios o centros de madres.

-¿Pueden venir Kodziomi y Leo conmigo? -cuestionó con voz algo dura.

-Si a usted le parece bien, señor, pues a mí también -dijo Hadley, sin ánimos de desencadenar una discusión.

-Entonces concédenos un minuto para buscar nuestras capas y te seguimos -añadió la naga-. Está haciendo bastante frío y el castillo, aunque nunca he estado allí desde que llegué a Calarnen, no debe ser un ícono de calor.

Cuarenta segundos después, tras echarle llave a la puerta de madera y a la verja, el trío se movió a toda prisa detrás del mensajero. Decidieron rodear el lago e ir por la calle principal hasta el fondo, cruzando el foso repleto de minas terrestres rodeando la instalación más importante de la ciudad. Tal como en el resto de Bracada, la arquitectura era de torres cilíndricas, ventanas rectangulares y techos puntiagudos de losetas azules. Las naves principales iban hacia la izquierda; del otro lado estaba una torre de observación con vistas estupendas de toda la campiña circundante y de la desordenada ciudad de Groa en territorio de Krewlod, al otro lado de las montañas Litma. El patio principal, con pulcros parches de pasto y caminos de gravilla, tenía un poco de todo: gremlins yendo de un lado a otro balanceando sus grilletes; gárgolas volando sobre el área en busca de problemas que resolver; gólems que les recordaron a la buena de Josephine; genios alternando palabras con magos. No había, sin embargo, señales de los pabellones dorados donde residían las nagas o escaleras hacia los templos en los que habitaban, siempre solemnes, los gigantes y titanes. Eso, como sabían sobradamente, estaba reservado sólo a las urbes más grandes.

Entraron rápidamente al pasillo principal, flanqueado por sobrias paredes de piedra iluminadas con llamas eternas y donde una alfombra azul marino, cual río, les mostraba el camino a seguir. Iban tan de prisa que no notaron las hermosas pinturas de paisajes colgadas en las paredes ni mucho menos los bustos de antiguos miembros del Club de los Notables en el vestíbulo. Esquivaron casi sin despeinarse a los demás funcionarios públicos yendo y viniendo con papeles o armas al hombro. Al único al que saludaron fue a Evans, ese guardia que siempre parecía estar en el lugar y momento correctos.

-Hemos llegado -dijo Hadley tras detenerse ante una enorme puerta de roble; debía medir unos cuatro metros de alto por dos de ancho-. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. Tengo muchos otros encargos para el resto del día.

-Gracias por traernos -Kodziomi se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Para no ser menos, sus acompañantes repitieron la maniobra. Eso sí, al verse solos, aprovecharon de tomar largas bocanadas de aire. Leonisa dijo, con bastante acierto, que el muchacho se veía demasiado tenso, como si tuviese colgando una guillotina sobre la cabeza. "Menos mal que no soy una pisapapeles", añadió antes de darle un abrazo a Braemar y otro a la naga. Era sólo una etapa del ciclo mutuo de nutrición a base de cariño y apoyo que comenzó a construir con ellos desde que se separó de sus padres, a los que siempre seguiría queriendo de forma especial.

-¿Entramos, señoritas? -dijo el cazador tras sentirse nuevamente entero.

-Entremos, mi amor -replicó la reptiliana-. Cuanto antes salgamos de esto, tanto mejor.

Tal como en su primera visita a la taberna del calvo, la chiquilla tocó la puerta con cuidado; no deseaba arruinar sus manos ante una madera tan sólida.

-Adelante -dijo una voz desde el interior.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza posible, Leo empujó el lado derecho pero no consiguió moverlo mucho hasta que sus jefes combinaron esfuerzos. Cerraron un pelín los ojos ante el torrente de luz entrando por los vitrales del salón de reuniones; poco tenían que envidiar a los de las catedrales más hermosas de Antagarich. Se tomaron un minuto para admirar el interior. Además de las consabidas paredes de piedra, diversos estandartes colgaban de un techo ubicado al menos treinta pies sobre sus cabezas. El piso estaba completamente alfombrado en tonos escarlata y diversos muebles de fina factura (estantes de libros, encimeras, cómodas y escritorios con sus correspondientes accesorios) estaban pegados a las paredes. La mesa central, pulida cual espejo, dejaba en absoluta vergüenza a la de Bakorima, teniendo capacidad para al menos unas ochenta personas con todas las comodidades. Varias puertas iban hacia otras estancias del castillo, como la cocina o la biblioteca donde se guardaban copias de los edictos municipales y más de tres mil ediciones del _Boletín Oficial del Reino._

-¡Hola, corazón!

Esa voz, que conocían muy bien, los devolvió de golpe a la realidad. En Braemar despertó desconcierto, en Kodziomi recelo y en Leo... más curiosidad. Vestida con su usual tenida color dorado, Aine, la socialité de piel azul y rigurosa coleta, se separó del grupo donde había estado charlando y saludó al cazador con un muy audible beso en la mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de sus labios.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a verte, mi amor -le susurró, dándole un abrazo que pareció tener guardado por siglos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aine? -la reacción del chico fue de inmediata defensa-. ¿Qué hace la mitad del consejo asesor en este salón?

-¿Los miembros del Club no te avisaron?

-Llegamos a la ciudad la semana pasada y hemos estado ocupados -ahora el humano pasó, por puro respeto, a intercambiar cortesías con Iona, Theodorus y Torosar; este último se puso a preguntarle de inmediato dónde vendían pasteles para llevar y el viejo instructor de magos le habló sobre las tiendas de bromas del lado oeste, donde compró hasta hartarse.

-¿Qué tal, querida? -la genio se acercó a Kodziomi, pero esta sólo le dio la mano-. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Desde Tagmata, exactamente -contestó la ofidia, sintiendo la furia quemándola por dentro y moviendo su cascabel-. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

-Muy bien, gracias. Veo que Braemar está en estupendo estado, más allá de la sorpresa.

-Me he preocupado de ello -la naga cortó la charla de inmediato; no deseaba intimar con su mayor enemiga-. Con su permiso, señora, iré a presentarme ante los demás.

Arrastrando sus escamas lo más rápido que pudo, se reunió con su amado y saludó cortésmente a los demás miembros de la élite. Iona, al ser bastante frontal, le agradó de inmediato; no parecía ser la clase de genio que intentaría quitarle al chico de entre los brazos. El maestro artillero, con sus ademanes sencillos y corazón como de niño, también le dejó una estupenda impresión. Theodorus, por su lado, era casi un comodín, con la seriedad de los blancos cabellos y bien cuidada barba y esos ojos brillantes, siempre ansiosos de desatar otro pandemónium.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -Aine se había acercado a la muchacha vestida de verde y con capa negra gruesa.

-Leonisa Reddington -contestó ella con aún más desagrado que su superiora-. Soy la pupila del señor Braemar.

-¿Una pupila? -por un momento la mujer de ojos amarillos pensó en su afán de ser la madre de los hijos del cazador-. Qué interesante. ¿De dónde vienes, pequeña?

-De Ikata. Y no diré más porque no deseo quedar como una maleducada ante el resto de la gente aquí presente -hizo una forzada reverencia para despedirse.

Cumplido el protocolo, Harald, líder del Club de los Notables, invitó a todos a tomar asiento en la mesa principal. Braemar tomó sitio de inmediato cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, con Kodziomi a su diestra y Leonisa a su siniestra. Para su mala suerte, Aine insistió en cambiar de sitio con Iona a fin de quedar frente a él; poco le importó estar entre el viejo bromista y el hombretón barbudo. La general de adustos modales se tuvo que resignar a verse casi a la cola. Los diez miembros restantes del grupo dirigencial ocuparon los demás sitios.

-Bien, Orkaiz, aquí me tienes -el alquimista nominal arrancó de inmediato con una jugada fuerte-. ¿Para qué me has mandado llamar?

-Verá, Lord Braemar...

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me saques el título en cara? -suspiró el cazador con exasperación. Kodziomi lo calmó susurrándole algo al oído y Leo, tan perceptiva, notó que Aine contempló aquello con nada disimulado enojo.

-Usted perdone, pero en este caso no tengo opción -continuó el mandamás-. La señora Aine pidió expresamente su presencia aquí por algo que ya discutió con nosotros hará un par de semanas. En aras de la transparencia, le diré que nosotros tampoco lo creíamos al principio.

"Para ese entonces aún estábamos en Maratzante", cogitó la ofidia. "¿Qué estará tramando esta loca?"

-Ve al grano, entonces.

-Esto tiene que ver con el Baile Anual, señor. Nuestra ciudad lo albergará este año.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los enamorados al unísono, casi haciendo que Leo saltara de su silla.

-¿A qué viene tanta sorpresa? -Aine decidió tomar turno-. La última vez que se celebró aquí fue hace siglo y medio y, para ser honesta, estaba cansada...

-Estábamos cansados -acotó Iona.

-Eso mismo -siguió la socialité-. Estábamos cansados de que siempre se celebrara entre unas pocas ciudades del sur. Por eso hice un poco de lobby y conseguí que se aprobara traerlo aquí en una reunión. No fue nada fácil, considerando que tuvimos que superar la oposición de Lady Winona Markraigh, la matriarca Ophelia y el testarudo de Astral.

-¡Si hubieran visto su cara cuando se aprobó la moción...! -rió Theodorus-. Si no fue un infarto, lo disimuló muy bien. Merecido se lo tiene por papanatas.

Torosar cogió uno de los pastelitos frente a él y lo devoró con fruición.

-Esto no es una máscara de relaciones públicas -añadió la otra genio-. Tiene que ver con disminuir de verdad el abismo entre el pueblo llano y los nobles. Sabrás tan bien como nosotros que tener un título...

-¡Y dale con el título! -a esas alturas Braemar quería mandarse cambiar. La chiquilla a su derecha fulminó a Iona con su propia mirada.

-Muchacho, más allá de que no te guste usarlo -otra vez Iona-, el hecho es que aquí no hay más nobles. Tú eres la cara visible de lo que somos y exactamente lo que simboliza esta transición: una figura respetada en la comunidad y que tiene buena llegada con los menos favorecidos.

-No puedes obligarme a ir.

-Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo -el barbón tomó palabra-. Estuvimos discutiendo ideas con los demás miembros del Club y sobra decir que existe gran potencial para que la ciudad realmente se entusiasme de aquí a tres meses, cuando será el gran evento. Ellos podrán darte más detalles.

-Yo mismo comencé a enviar las invitaciones esta semana -continuó Theodorus- y las respuestas que he recibido hasta ahora son afirmativas. Incluso el mismo regente Magnus acogió la idea favorablemente.

-¿El regente va a venir? -atajó Kodziomi-. ¿No que tenía complejo de recluso?

-Eso es sólo un cuento de viejas -nuevamente Torosar-. Magnus es muy selectivo sobre los eventos a los que asiste. Cuando Solmyr, su confidente, se lo contó, sonrió por primera vez en siglos.

Al muchacho casi se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sabía que ahora no podría esquivar el golpe. Sus padres fueron muy cercanos a Gavin Magnus, funcionarios de su absoluta confianza durante veinte brillantes años de carrera en los que se levantaron como la punta de lanza de la diplomacia bracadana. Después de su lucha contra La Gruta sólo deseaba descansar y abstraerse de las grandes multitudes, pero tampoco quería faltarle el respeto a la memoria de Daniel y Nathalia, a quienes fuera a visitar al mausoleo local junto a sus amigas hace tres días para presentarlas. Dejaron flores frente a las losas y conversaron con ellos durante casi una hora.

-Hemos estado moviendo fichas con gente de todos los rincones de la ciudad -Sara Ische, segunda de a bordo en el Club, tomó la palabra-. Cuando nos escucharon, pensaron que estábamos bromeando o que habíamos perdido el juicio, pero si hubiera visto sus caras, Lord Braemar -el muchacho se crispó nuevamente-, cuando se los contamos... Entiendo sus aprehensiones, pero esto es algo que le hace falta a Calarnen. Hace mucho que no estamos en el mapa por razones de peso y es una oportunidad que bien vale la pena tomar.

-Nunca negaría el bienestar del prójimo, Sara, pero sabes tan bien como todos los aquí presentes por qué no he ido a un baile desde aquel día -el cazador no quiso ceder.

-Entiendo que aún extrañes a tus padres, Braemar -Aine jugó su carta de triunfo-, pero no puedes seguir alimentando los espectros del pasado -lo miró con decisión y le guiñó un ojo-. Lo que vale es el presente y ¿qué mejor que pasar una buena noche en compañía de todos los estamentos de nuestra sociedad? No hay trucos en esto.

-No es que los busque ni me guste mucho la idea, pero qué diablos... -él devolvió la vista en idénticos términos, tomando suavemente una de las manos de Kodziomi en busca de apoyo-. ¿Dices que el baile será dentro de tres meses?

-Así es. Como manda la tradición, los nobles locales deben hacer un número de bienvenida para la concurrencia, ya sea dentro o fuera del castillo. Sirve para caldear un poco los ánimos.

-¿Qué clase de número? -cortó la naga-. ¿Hay alguna limitación o criterio al respecto?

-Ninguno -contestó la genio-. Es una instancia especial para que se luzcan. Alimenta bastante el orgullo, aunque sé por experiencia propia que Braemar no lo ve así.

"La primera cosa acertada que has dicho en todo el día", se dijo el aludido, tejiendo tentativamente una o dos ideas en su cerebro.

-¿Cuánta gente se espera que venga aquí? -Leonisa metió baza.

-Considerando la población local más los nobles del resto del país, tendremos aquí unas 15 mil personas desde las dos de la tarde hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente -recitó Iona como buena alumna-. Nadie de bien tendrá vetada la entrada al castillo, pero eso no será problema según nos han informado aquí.

-En eso tiene razón, señora -intervino otro de los Notables-. Capacidad hotelera no nos faltará gracias a que muchas familias han ofrecido sus residencias para alojar a los invitados. Los negocios locales proveerán la comida y bebida necesarias para el banquete y cualquier otra instancia que haga falta. Me imagino que Garth debe estarse frotando las manos ahora mismo -este comentario sacó una risita de todos los presentes.

-Incluso habrá menús especiales para gente con problemas de salud -corroboró otra mujer, algo más bajita y de piel ligeramente bronceada-. En cuanto al transporte, las principales avenidas y calles llevando al castillo se usarán para estacionar los carros.

-También tenemos comités de decoración para los diversos distritos de la ciudad. Planeamos hacer algo con los colores heráldicos típicos y vestir al castillo de la misma forma -dijo un tercero, con aspecto de modisto, exponiendo otro punto del plan maestro.

-Cubriremos las calles mayores con estatuas de hielo realizadas por los artesanos del tercer distrito -habló ahora una cuarta fémina-. Colgaremos lienzos de los postes; tenemos en mente un concurso público de ideas y motivos abierto incluso a los niños. Ampliaremos el juego de luces de la fuente principal para que se extienda por toda la avenida llevando desde la puerta al castillo.

-Añadiré a ello una nota: no vendrá servidumbre particular -corrigió Iona-. Con tanta gente dando vueltas, es un riesgo muy grande traer avalanchas de criados y demases. El personal del castillo tomará el mando desde el minuto uno hasta la apertura oficial del baile. Yo misma asumiré el rol de controlar a quienes vayan entrando junto a algunos genios de mi batallón personal.

-Veo que lo pensaron todo muy bien -dijo Kodziomi, mezclando admiración e irritación por tanta intromisión-. Me permitiré hacer una pregunta en nombre mío, del señor Braemar y de Leonisa: ¿por qué fuimos los últimos en enterarnos?

-No quisimos darles el anuncio de inmediato por dos razones -mencionó Harald Orkaiz-. Uno, venían recién llegando y lo justo era que se pusieran al día con sus propios asuntos. Y dos, hace dos días recibí aviso de que la señora Aine y los demás miembros del consejo -movió su mano hacia ellos- vendrían a visitar la ciudad para reconocer el terreno.

-Lo que hemos visto nos ha dejado muy satisfechos -recalcó Torosar.

-Bueno, si ya está todo decidido, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí -Braemar se levantó de la mesa-. Actúen como mejor les parezca en el resto de las cosas alusivas al Baile Anual, pero el número de apertura será de mi exclusiva responsabilidad y no quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que me pidan reportes de avance. Esa es mi única condición. ¿Aceptan?

Todos asintieron.

-Sea, entonces -a un gesto suyo, ambas chicas se pusieron de pie-. Fue un gusto verlos a todos, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Muchísimo, aunque tendrán que compensarnos por las siestas que no tomaremos gracias a esto -añadió Leonisa en tono pícaro-. ¡Hasta luego, señores!

-Que tengan un buen día -se despidió Kodziomi-. Y no se preocupen: conocemos el camino hasta la salida.

Antes de que Aine o los demás siquiera pudiesen decir algo, los tres habían desaparecido detrás de la gran puerta y salido al patio. Sus expresiones eran severas ante el viento gélido soplando de norte a sur, pero no pronunciaron palabra hasta estar a unas doscientas yardas del acceso principal al castillo.

-No sé cómo no le rompí la cara a bofetadas a esa metomentodo -la ofidia, abrazada al amor de su vida, fue la primera en descargarse-. ¡Comprometer una de las tradiciones más sagradas de nuestro país sólo para acercarse a ti...!

-Ya la conoces, querida. Aine es paciente e inteligente; por algo es una de las figuras más ricas y famosas en nuestro continente, sólo superada por el mismo regente Magnus. Si de verdad viene, el baile de este año sí que quedará para la historia.

-A mí me cayó muy mal la señora esa -Leonisa puso la nota de honestidad brutal-. Me pareció poco verídica de principio a fin. Recuerdo que teníamos un pariente así en la familia; siempre nos dejó en vergüenza hasta que lo expulsamos.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, jefe.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? -intervino la espadachina.

-Unos cinco o seis años antes de que yo naciera, jefa. Volviendo al tema, señor Braemar, le juro como pupila suya que soy que haré todo lo posible para evitar que la tal Aine se interponga entre usted y la señorita Kodziomi. ¿Necesita que le eche un somnífero en la bebida? ¿Tal vez una buena pedrada o escobazo en la testa? ¿Ratones en su cama, quizás?

-Agradezco el gesto, pequeña -ahora el cazador abrazaba los hombros de ambas-, pero no será necesario recurrir a métodos tan directos. Admito que tuvo razón al decirme que debo dejar atrás los fantasmas de años idos y que el Baile Anual debe ser una instancia para acercar a la comunidad, pero sus intenciones más ocultas ya son de nuestro pleno conocimiento -cerró los ojos y después los abrió de golpe-. Pueden quedarse tranquilas, amigas mías, porque tengo una maravillosa idea.

-¿Ya lo tiene? -la chiquilla casi saltó de júbilo-. ¡Vamos, pónganos al corriente! ¡Estoy ansiosa por saber qué pretende!

-Aquí no -él la corrigió con cariño-. Hay muchos oídos inescrupulosos por estos lados y lo que menos deseo es exponernos antes de tiempo. Hablaremos todo cuando estemos en la privacidad de la mansión pero puedo anticipar algo: sin tu ayuda, Leo, este plan no se llevará a cabo -decir esto bastó para hacer sonreír a la aludida.

-¿Y qué hay del número inicial, querido? -preguntó Kodziomi mientras tomaban el sendero rumbo a Bakorima-. Tres meses parecen bastante tiempo, pero cuando se trata de coordinar algo tan grande la cosa cambia. Como tengamos que contratar a una tropa de bailarinas o saltimbanquis...

-No será necesario, dulzura; también lo tengo todo definido -la besó en la mejilla, espantando la ansiedad que antes lo dominara-. Es casi un disparo al aire, pero creo que nuestro amigo Bausela nos sacará de apuros y, si todo sale bien, opacará hasta la misma asistencia de nuestro Gran Visir (85).

Ya lejos del bullicio de la calle principal y más cerca de la naturaleza, Braemar comenzó a explicar a sus fieles colaboradoras los detalles de su segunda idea. A grandes rasgos tenía que ver con el Trueno del Titán y sus fantásticos poderes, pero sería imposible practicarla cerca de la ciudad sin llamar la atención de las más de 13 mil personas viviendo en ella. Dado que debían ir a dejar encargos a otras ciudades, aprovecharían las salidas para tomar los monolitos preferentes y buscar las zonas más aisladas posibles; allí discutirían y dibujarían los aspectos estéticos de la trama. ¿Y si caía la noche? Tanto mejor; la falta de luz nunca había demostrado oponer resistencia ante las grandes mentes de la historia de siempre.

Miraron al magnífico lago una última vez antes de encerrarse a cal y canto en el cálido interior. Armados con su gran ingenio, una chimenea bien alimentada en la biblioteca y litros de té con miel, dejaron volar su imaginación hasta la medianoche. Ni siquiera les molestó saltarse la sagrada siesta: si estaban metidos en esto por obligación, iban a sacar el máximo partido y trizar, de paso, varios tejados de cristal.

-C11-

Dos toques cortos precedieron a uno largo. Priscilla se puso de pie y acudió presurosa a abrir la pesada puerta separando la biblioteca del exterior. Una súbita sensación de furia se reflejó en sus ojos al contemplar a quien estaba del otro lado, pero murió de inmediato; en su lugar emergieron los plácidos ecos de alguien a quien esperó por mucho tiempo.

-Viniste... -susurró, dándole un abrazo y dejándolo entrar al calor de la chimenea.

-¿Alguna vez he dejado de venir? -contestó Braemar, algo sorprendido por ese lado que creyó haber olvidado hace mucho.

-Nunca -ella sonaba feliz-. ¿Quieres una taza de té? Acabo de hervir la tetera y tengo bocadillos recién comprados.

-Ya desayuné, aunque si deseas ofrecerme algo generosamente, no aceptar sería un crimen.

Por primera vez en todos esos años, la bibliotecaria lo dejó pasar al otro lado del mostrador. Aparte del libro de registro y un montón de fichas sin llenar que le recordaron al joven Arno Byranson, el hijo de diplomáticos revisó los otros detalles de ese espacio de trabajo tan personal. Cerca de la ventana por donde podía verse la plaza, sus edificios aledaños y la mayoría de las calles en dirección norte, había colgada una gruesa capa color rojo oscuro que hacía juego con el vestido de la mujer. Sus botas de taco alto descansaban y se aireaban a su entero placer, siendo reemplazadas por gruesas pantuflas en tonos medianoche. Un armarito medio abierto al costado derecho mostraba los implementos del té sin usar; los ya teñidos del marrón característico estaban guardados en una bolsa hermética para ser posteriormente limpiados. Además de la poltrona señalando la jerarquía de la chica de larga cabellera, una silla traída a saber por qué prodigios de la sección principal se instaló junto a ella.

-Es temprano -Braemar miró el reloj junto a la ventana; marcaba las siete y media de esa fría mañana.

-Así tendremos tiempo suficiente para hablar -replicó ella, sirviendo dos tazas y tomando ese semblante serio que tan bien la definía-. Partiré por decir que no quise llamarte antes porque tus viajes tienden... a ponerte medio raro.

-¿Más de lo que ya soy, según tú?

Priscilla rió con ganas, cambiando una vez más a su faceta menos conocida. Echó dos cucharadas de miel en su taza y ofreció algo más a su contraparte, quien sólo aceptó una, rechazando a última instancia la leche. El té bueno no se cortaba, según él. Así lo tomaban sus padres, sin ir más lejos, tras esas eternas jornadas de reuniones.

-No, hablo en serio -continuó la mujer del vestido escarlata-. Te vi ese día que volviste tras siete semanas en el camino. Noté cómo tomabas de la mano a Kodziomi y también a la muchachita que les seguía los pasos. Justo antes de que se perdieran tras la puerta de la taberna de Garth, percibí algo distinto en tu rostro, Braemar. Te vi feliz, como si hubieses encontrado algo extraordinario en el camino.

-Lo encontré. Y también puedo leer algo en ti, considerando que antes ni siquiera llamabas a mi ayudante por el nombre. En ese caso te lo perdono; Kodziomi ya no es mi ayudante sino mi novia -concluyó y su contraparte casi dejó caer la taza de la pura impresión.

-¿Tu novia...?

-Una cosa llevó a la otra, Pri -él sacó a colación ese apodo que nadie más conocía-. Pasamos por tantos momentos traumáticos que eventualmente abrimos nuestros corazones y nos dejamos poseer por el otro. Siendo sincero, no lo habría aceptado de otra forma. Sabes bien que antes de conocerla pasé muchísimo tiempo solo, mascando mis penas y escribiendo cartas eternas frente a la chimenea al no poder tener a mis padres conmigo.

-Lo sé, Brae -ella jugó su propia carta-. Créeme que lo sé. ¿Y qué hay de la otra chica?

-¿Leonisa? Es nuestra pupila, una muchachita fantástica, inteligente y con estupendo criterio -la alabó-. Antes trabajaba en una taberna muy decente, tal vez la más decente que hay en el banco oriental del Seia. Aceptó dejar atrás a su familia para seguir nuestro camino y decidimos acogerla en nuestra casa. Ella entiende y acepta perfectamente nuestra relación y no siente más que profundo aprecio por ambos.

Priscilla asintió y bebió un sorbo de su taza, maravillada y asombrada ante el complejo dibujo trazado por la imborrable tinta de la compañía, la misma que buscaba un papel para plasmar sus ideas más asombrosas y maravillar al mundo con sus historias.

-Entonces ya todo está normal en tu lado. ¿Has tenido algunos trabajos? -inquirió con curiosidad.

-La próxima semana tenemos que ir aquí al lado a despachar algunas cosas. En comparación a lo que pasé durante los últimos dos meses será casi como salir de vacaciones -bebió algo de su propio brebaje; estaba dulce y líquido, como le gustaba-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Pri? Supongo que no me mandaste llamar a estas horas sólo para saber en qué andaba este "niñato estúpido".

-En cierto modo sí -la chica se puso de pie y miró con su faceta de desprecio olímpico a través de la ventana-. Quería aprovechar, antes de contar mi parte, de pedirte disculpas por todos los malos ratos entre ambos -lo invitó a ponerse de pie y le dio el abrazo más grande que jamás pudo concebir-. Te extrañé muchísimo, Brae, pero debía disimularlo ante Cecilia, mi ayudante, y el resto de la comunidad. Recuerda que yo ya tenía una reputación de ser una mujer distante, temperamental y a ratos obsesiva, cimentada casi a perpetuidad después de lo que ocurrió con Henry y Leanne.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente y devoraron un pastelillo de crema de limón.

-Henry volvió a Calarnen justo antes de la semana del abejorro -prosiguió ella-. La gente lo reconoció de inmediato en la plaza y yo también, mirando por esa misma ventana -apuntó hacia allá-. Sabía que era mi oportunidad, así que decidí seguirlo y cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Lo mataste? -él se estremeció un poco.

-Sí. Lo seguí discretamente y aproveché la confusión de la feria que se montó después para que nadie sospechara de mí. Le dije a Cecilia que iría a comprar algo y volvería; de hecho regresé aquí con una bandeja de pastelitos para la pausa de la tarde -bebió más té-. Él se movió entre calle y calle como pez en el agua, estuvo unos veinte minutos en el emporio de muebles no muy lejos de la plaza Takmati y de ahí se devolvió por otro lado a fin de hacer una vuelta. Ya sabes que él era muy supersticioso y no le gustaba cruzar líneas cuando iba de un lado a otro.

-¿Dónde fue que lo atrapaste?

-En el único punto que no consideró: al tomar un pasaje que lo hubiese llevado al inicio de la calle Azkena en circunstancias normales, se topó con un muro erigido hace sólo tres meses para separar a los borrachos de las bodegas locales. Seguro lo conoces tan bien como yo, con esas picas arriba y sin asideros para trepar -sonrió al ver que él asintió-. Allí me descubrí, le canté las cuarenta bien cantadas y después... revelé mi arma secreta: el alfiler que templé cada noche durante años en la chimenea a fin de impregnar el veneno hasta la última partícula, como bien me enseñaste cuando aún eras un crío -otra pausa, esta vez aprovechada por ambos-. Aún puedo recordar cada uno de los ingredientes de esa bendita toxina. Aceite de ricino extraído de las semillas en luna llena para maximizar su efecto. Diez gramos de pétalos de sanguinaria blanca. Tres gotas de esencia de hiedra tataliana. Dos gotas de arsénico conservado en frío. Una gota de mercurio a fin de facilitar la fijación. ¿Y el último?

-Estragón -acotó él, reconociendo al instante la receta del Azote Divino, veneno de extraordinaria potencia y casi indetectable-. Aún con todos mis años como aventurero, me sorprende lo bien que camufla los olores de los demás elementos. Mi fiel estoque sigue prefiriéndolo antes que soluciones más típicas como la cicuta o el acónito.

-Además de ser más fácil de obtener -ella miró al techo y después prosiguió-. ¿Quién sospecharía de una planta conocida como balance para el fuerte sabor de algunas carnes? Como ya te dije, conservé varias botellitas fabricadas metódicamente entre mis enseres de la cocina, cumpliendo el ritual antes de irme a dormir. Cuando le clavé el alfiler en el corazón, Brae, me sentí liberada al punto del éxtasis. Ese peso que me acosó por años, el de la impotencia por el desengaño, ya no succionaba mi felicidad ni la modesta belleza que los dioses me otorgaron. Te agradecí en silencio cuando se desplomó sobre los sucios adoquines, reducido al despojo que nunca debió dejar de ser. Sólo para añadir un tono más dramático, le susurré que iría después por Leanne, pero mis intenciones murieron con él.

-Veo que pensaste en todo, Pri.

-¿Cómo no podría haberlo hecho? Mi momento de gloria fue la combinación del orgullo de mi oficio -la mujer se pavoneó por un momentito- y el conocimiento que me transmitiste desinteresadamente a cambio de ayudarte a ordenar los apuntes de tus padres. A mis 30 años he comenzado, por fin, a vivir como merezco. Para los demás sigo siendo la bibliotecaria estricta e insoportable, pero estando contigo o con las escasas personas en las que confío plenamente, puedo darme el lujo de desechar mi máscara.

Suspiró de una forma repleta de anhelo, como si estuviese contemplando las verdes praderas de Erathia en vez del eterno blanco asociado a Bracada.

-¿Y qué hay de tu coartada? -preguntó el chico.

-Irrompible. Tengo a mi favor los testimonios de Cecilia y del vendedor de pasteles, además de haber hecho calzar bien los tiempos de ida y vuelta gracias al gentío de la feria. Evans vino a interrogarme hace un par de semanas o algo más y aunque intentó vincularme al caso, no obtuvo nada.

-Es un alivio saberlo. ¿Y qué ocurrió con el cadáver de Henry?

-Lo enviaron de vuelta a Antrime dos días después de que lo halló la guardia; me imagino que Leanne debe haber quedado en shock al verlo -disfrutó su triunfo por otro momento-. Ahora quiero dejarte algo en claro -mencionó Priscilla, volviendo a la seriedad-: este será nuestro secreto y no sabes el alivio que me da haberte contado hasta el último detalle de mi aventura. Confío en tu discreción y sé que no revelarás estos hechos a nadie, ni siquiera a Kodziomi o a Leonisa.

-Ya me conoces -Braemar cruzó sus dedos-. Seré una tumba. Ni siquiera lo anotaré y si lo olvido, mejor para ambos.

-Bromista -ella rió-. Tú nunca olvidas nada, pero me harías un gran favor si podemos tener una amistad algo más normal y alejada de los resentimientos. ¿Sabías que las viejas de la plaza nos consideraban igual de lunáticos?

-De ellas podría esperarse cualquier cosa -él casi se atragantó con su pastelito; al menos se recompuso rápidamente-. Para ellas he sido, en un orden aún no precisado, necrófago, necrófilo, nigromante, evasor fiscal, mercenario despiadado, tirano esclavista y no sé qué sandeces más. Me sorprende que se atrevieran a tejer conspiraciones sobre ti.

-Lo hicieron -ella puso un rostro de incredulidad mezclada con desdén-. Cuando iba a comprar las cosas o me sentaba en ese sitio cercano al lago que tan bien conoces, de vuelta me paraba frente al tablón de anuncios y fingía que me interesaba. Siendo tan simplonas, esas mujeres sin oficio ni beneficio le contaban a quien quisiera escucharlas que había algo entre tú y yo.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Pero si entre nosotros hay siete años de diferencia!

-Como lo oyes. A veces yo te tenía bajo mi control y en otras tú me sometías con esa "magia negra" tan misteriosa. Daba lo mismo si yo iba a Bakorima o tú me ayudabas en la biblioteca durante tus ratos libres -suspiró-; según el vulgo nos dedicábamos a planear venganzas con larguísimas listas negras, desafiar los mismos límites de la alquimia y la ciencia en busca de venenos o, en sus teorías más disparatadas, a pasar la tarde entera revolcándonos sobre las mesas o la alfombra.

-¿En nuestros trajes de nacimiento? -inquirió él, casi deseando que no fuera cierto.

La bibliotecaria asintió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Por un momento el desconcierto absoluto dominó las facciones del cazador, pero poco después se abrió paso una risa tan contagiosa que hasta la atrapó a ella. Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, demostrando la dimensión más sincera de esa amistad tan particular. Terminaron de beber el té y devoraron hasta la última miga de sus delicias antes de ponerse de pie.

-No lo puedo creer... -atinó a decir el chico-. Resulta que están más locas de lo que yo mismo habría pensado. Se tienen bien ganado mi desprecio y el de Kodziomi.

-¿Y qué hay de Leonisa?

-Ya la instruí al respecto, Pri. Hace dos días las mandó a paseo en plena calle y les dijo, textualmente, que "deberían dedicar sus vidas a algo más que simplemente consumir oxígeno".

-Haces bien, Brae. A todo esto -ella decidió cambiar de tema-, las noticias vuelan: supe que estarás a cargo del número inaugural del Baile Anual que se realizará aquí en tres meses. Aún no puedo creer que vaya a hacerse en este rincón perdido de Bracada y no en ciudades más aptas -enfatizó esta palabra- al nivel de Maratzante o Antrime. ¿Se habrán vuelto locos los del consejo asesor?

-Yo mismo estoy absolutamente desconcertado -acotó él, omitiendo toda referencia al plan ideado por Aine-. Lo más sorprendente es que el evento de este año estará abierto a la comunidad en pleno y habrá, según me contaron ayer en la junta organizada por el Club de los Notables a la hora de la siesta -le tocó a ella colocar rostro incrédulo-, un popurrí de actividades y formas en las que todos nosotros podremos ser parte de la preparación, desde lienzos hasta estatuas de hielo y luces hasta donde alcance la vista. ¿Irás al castillo esa noche?

-Más que nada por mera curiosidad -contestó Priscilla-. Poco me importa el cuchicheo de pasillos, aunque Harald Orkaiz me contó que mi ayudante y yo tendremos libres el día del baile y también el siguiente, así que me queda el consuelo de que la multitud no vendrá a manosear mis libros con las manos pringadas de grasa o caramelo.

-De pequeñas victorias se construyen las grandes gestas -corroboró Braemar.

En ese momento sonó el reloj dando las ocho y media. Ambos quedaron asombrados. ¿Tan rápido se les había pasado la hora? Sin desear causarle problemas a la mujer, el alquimista nominal se puso de pie y la ayudó a dejar todo como una patena.

-Gracias por venir y permitirme vaciar mi conciencia, amigo -ella le dio un tercer abrazo, esta vez algo más recatado-. Si necesitas ideas para cualquier cosa alusiva al baile, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Entenderás que debo conservar las apariencias, ¿verdad?

-Ya me he habituado a tus salidas de madre, amiga -él le sonrió como en esos momentos donde por fin se ganó su confianza hace tantos años-, así que lo de "niñato estúpido" y esas hierbas bien puede quedar para la galería. Una última consulta: ¿podré salir de aquí antes de que me vea Cecilia, tu asistente?

-Eso está hecho. Ella siempre viene desde el oeste hasta la plaza, por la calle Ferderleigh, para llegar aquí a las 8:35. Si bajas ahora y tomas el rodeo por la calle Azkena hacia el norte, podrás salir a la avenida principal un par de manzanas más arriba. ¿Te puedo sugerir una coartada?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Pásate por la pastelería de Heather y cómprale algo para el té de la tarde.

El eco de su última risa fue ahogado por la apertura y cierre de esa gruesa puerta de roble. Afuera seguía haciendo un frío de los mil diablos y el viento empezaba a ulular entre los corredores descubiertos del Gremio Mágico. Braemar bajó rápidamente las escaleras, saludó al portero del primer piso y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, ignorando una vez más los muros bajos repletos de glifos escritos en idiomas tan antiguos como el Rimnarie o el Ellimie. Tomó en dos tiempos la acera derecha y torció en la primera calle a la izquierda. Tomó aire, dejándolo escapar en un inconfundible gesto de alivio.

Nadie lo había visto. Tal vez no tuviera hambre ahora mismo, pero sabía que ni su amada naga ni la encantadora muchachita que ahora era su pupila se resistirían al prospecto de una merienda aderezada con masitas dulces rellenas de chocolate, menta y mermelada.

 _Cuatro días después, en algún otro punto de Bracada..._

-Así que este es el techo del mundo...

El aliento de Kodziomi fue lo primero en hacer vibrar el aire fino e inusualmente gélido rodeando al trío apenas salieron de la sala donde los arrojó el monolito preferente. Hasta el último momento se negaron a creer que la red podría llegar hasta semejante lugar, rodeado por colosales montañas tapizadas de blanco hasta su misma base. El sol reinaba a sus anchas en el despejado cielo apenas manchado por algunas nubes, bañando la planicie a la vista con su bendita luz. A los pies de la pequeña colina dando al recóndito acceso, en contraposición a los cubiertos paisajes del resto de Bracada, aquí había amplias extensiones de terreno cubierto de ese pasto en tonos verde azulado o mezclando parches de hierba con el duro y marrón suelo; ambos tipos parecían rodar sobre sí mismos, creando pequeñas colinas fáciles de atravesar con un buen tranco. El murmullo de un río cristalino corría de este a suroeste, descansando en un enorme lago rodeado por pequeños grupos de árboles tupidos que parecían extenderse regularmente de punta a cabo. Era una postal preciosa, divina, creada por la naturaleza y los dioses (Ikerena incluida, claro) en un momento de inspiración suprema.

-Las tierras altas -corroboró Braemar-. No existe ningún punto en Antagarich con mayor elevación que lo que se despliega ahora mismo ante nuestros ojos. Incluso las nubes deben inclinarse ante su magnificencia.

-¡El aire es exquisito! -añadió Leo, corriendo un poco y después volviendo a la partida tras dejar huellas en la nieve compacta-. Ahora entiendo por qué prefirió traernos aquí en vez de a los bosques de Padon, señor, sin ofender a estos últimos.

-No creo que les moleste en absoluto, querida -le dio un besito en la frente y después unió sus labios con los de la ofidia-. Este es el escenario perfecto para ensayar esa idea del número de apertura. Salvo nosotros o alguien de la élite más absoluta, nadie más sabe que estamos aquí.

-¿Y qué hay del anillo? -inquirió la muchacha-. Hasta donde sé, esa tal Aine puede rastrearlo con él e intentar quién sabe qué cosas -se estremeció al completo.

-No hará nada -acotó Kodziomi-. Me fijé, de casualidad, en el cronograma que colocó frente a ella en la mesa ese día que fuimos al castillo. Conociendo su personalidad y esa obsesión que tiene porque todo del baile salga bien, ahora mismo anda en las casas de Celeste buscando telas adecuadas para la decoración interior del castillo -recordó-. Cuando era centinela en Maratzante, supe por algunas compañeras que las tenderas de esos negocios te toman y no te sueltan más. Estará metida allí hasta el anochecer.

-Siempre encuentras un modo de sorprenderme, querida -Braemar le regaló otro besito muy tierno-. Hiciste muy bien al tomar en cuenta ese pequeño detalle. Aine, al ser maestra, tiene esa estructuración típica de quienes deben cumplir metas a toda costa. Puedes quedarte tranquila, Leo; no nos molestará.

-¡Genial! -la aludida dio un brinco en el aire, se quitó la capa y luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el fresco suelo, moviendo sus brazos y piernas al compás-. Dejaremos un pequeño regalo al cielo cruzando sobre nosotros: un ángel. Hacía mucho que no creaba uno -confesó tras quitar el exceso de materia blanca y abrigarse.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que era pequeña -la pelicastaña tomó aire nuevamente y los invitó a avanzar por el terreno-. Después de las tormentas recias de Ikata, mis padres me llevaban a la plaza frente a la taberna para jugar con los otros niños y aprendí el truco de uno de ellos.

-Siempre se tienen cinco años en algún rincón del corazón -reflexionó la chica reptil, tomando a Braemar del brazo y siguiendo a su pupila.

Llegaron rápidamente a la orilla del espejo de agua, donde pequeñas líneas verdes formadas por plantas bulbosas con flores amarillas creaban un necesario descanso de tanto blanco o marrón. No traían equipaje consigo salvo raciones de té caliente y algunos emparedados bien sellados; sólo planeaban quedarse aquí lo indispensable para ver si el truco planeado funcionaba; en caso de que así fuera, volverían en sus días libres entre encargos o reuniones con el Club de los Notables para refinar los puntos más importantes. Si el clima acompañaba (allá arriba era curiosamente caprichoso), acordaron improvisar algunas sesiones extra de magia; el soberbio ambiente incitaba a tocar los hilos arcanos más profundos, desde donde nacían todos los hechizos conocidos.

Braemar contempló, en la superficie calmada como taza de leche, su propio reflejo. Suspiró un par de veces antes de tentarse a coger el peso colgado en el lado derecho de su cinto. Nada más rozarlo causó ese peculiar hormigueo que se pegó a sus células y le hizo desenvainar el Trueno del Titán. La hoja, forjada de pura electricidad, refulgía del mismo modo que en la cámara rugiente de Southport, cuando la dominó por primera vez tras dar junto con Kodziomi el golpe final al colérico Gardius.

-Puedes hacerlo, mi amor -Kodziomi lo abrazó por detrás y rozó su nariz contra sus mejillas, también sintiendo esa energía corriendo por su interior, sin causarle daño alguno-. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí apoyándote.

-Lo mismo digo, jefe -Leo guardó respetuosa distancia ante ese momento tan inocente, tan íntimo-. Confíe en sí mismo y el resto, como dicen, vendrá solo.

Animado ante el apoyo de aquellas maravillosas féminas a las que tanto quería, decidió arrojar la precaución al viento y pararse ante el lienzo del destino. Ambas se alejaron de él unas cinco yardas y lo contemplaron mientras concentraba cada brizna de sus propios sentidos en la tarea. El aire pareció crujir poco a poco, anticipando algo grande. Por la mente de Braemar circulaban las palabras de su petición antes de hacer vibrar el aire.

-Bausela, Noroka, gigantes y titanes que vivieron y vivirán en nuestro mundo -recitó-. He venido ante ustedes, acompañado de gente a la que confiaría mi vida como campeón, para pedirles un gran favor. El relámpago, la esencia que conecta mi destino como campeón a las venas de su especie, es admirado por su belleza efímera y temido por su fiereza eterna -pausa; ahora no podía volver atrás-. Deseo, en aras de prestar mi primer gran servicio como portador del Trueno, obtener su permiso para conectar ambos extremos y crear así una nueva forma de enseñar, de hacer el bien a Bracada y al resto del mundo. Nada más pido.

De ahí sólo reinó el silencio. Ninguno de los tres movió un músculo a fin de no espantar la respuesta que debería llegar al cazador por conducto preferente e inquebrantable. No fue hasta que él llevó las manos a su frente y cerró los ojos que finalmente llegó.

"Hemos visto y debatido tu idea, campeón", recitó una voz, revelándose por fin, que creyó era la del historiador del clan Ahrenbosch. "Ahora escucharás nuestro veredicto, inapelable e indesmentible".

Braemar se arrodilló a orillas del lago, causando que Kodziomi y Leonisa redujeran a la mitad el trecho separándolas de él. Pasaron dos minutos que se sintieron como dos semanas y, entonces, él se incorporó tras contemplar un maravilloso destello de luz. Miró primero a su novia y después a su pupila antes de dejar flotando la espada a un lado y fundirse con ellas en un abrazo.

-¡Sí! -exclamó, la alegría invadiéndolo hasta la punta de las uñas-. ¡Dijeron que sí!

Dieron gracias en silencio a los gigantes y titanes. Ahora tocaba poner manos a la obra y trazar sus mayores ilusiones con el infinito como telón de fondo.

-C12-

-¡Miren!

-¡Es el regente!

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! ¡Anda por ahí, en la avenida principal!

-¡Vamos a verlo!

-¡Esto parece un sueño! Siempre creí que era una figura mítica más que real.

-¿De verdad creías que estábamos gobernados por una ilusión? Es un poquito mucho, ¿no?

-Bueno, uno saca sus conclusiones según lo que ve.

-¡Levántame, papá! ¡No puedo ver nada!

-¡Eso hago, hijo! Permiso, disculpe... Déjeme pasar, por favor.

Buena parte del gentío que ya iba camino al patio principal castillo a eso de las seis de la tarde se detuvo y rodeó a una figura vestida con una impecable tenida escarlata y azul eléctrico de tela inmaculada y gruesa, ceñida a un físico esbelto. Sobre todo ello venía una capa púrpura oscuro con el emblema de Bracada (un libro cruzado sobre un bastón y debajo de todo ello un matraz humeante) en dorado brillante. Curiosa elección, considerando que el mismo azul era el color oficial del reino. Volviendo a nuestro sujeto, medía seis pies de alto y sus facciones afiladas no pasaban un día de los cincuenta años. Los labios eran medianamente gruesos, la nariz aguileña, los ojos y cabello color marrón; este último perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Era Gavin Magnus, el Gran Visir e insigne inmortal, fundador y único soberano que la nación del invierno eterno había conocido. Saludó con infinita paciencia a cada uno de los paseantes, moviéndose cual pez en el agua entre el enorme grupo humano que bloqueó el tráfico sin apelación. No había rastros de Solmyr, su confidente, ni del severo destacamento de élite, compuesto por archimagos, nagas nobles y genios maestros, que usaba como guardia personal. Al estrechar manos o acariciar cabezas, percibió el sencillo pero franco calor que casi nunca alcanzaba los fríos pasillos del Palacio Imperial de Celeste, donde vivía, decidía y delegaba el destino de sus súbditos.

Algo más atrás, la general Iona estaba muy metida en lo suyo, revisando celosamente que quienes llegaban a la puerta principal eran quienes decían ser. Sus propios soldados de piel azul, ataviados de armaduras doradas con amalgamas impenetrables y ojos que paralizarían hasta al más valiente, tomaban notas y revisaban listas antes de dejar pasar a la variopinta colección de lores locales (todos los representantes de las grandes ciudades estaban ya allí); príncipes y princesas; duques y duquesas; marqueses y marquesas; comandantes y otros destacados militares del ejército regular, etc. Dos piltrafillas que intentaron personificar a los mandamases de la casa Burlison fueron amarrados con cadenas mágicas y colgados del portal.

-¿Qué tal vamos con esto? -preguntó a uno de sus fieles.

-Ya casi estamos, señora -contestó el aludido-. De las mil y algo personas que confirmaron asistencia, sólo faltan treinta.

-¡Eso me agrada! -Iona lanzó una risa-. Llegaremos a tiempo para la ceremonia de apertura a este ritmo y podremos descansar por fin. Tómense unos cuantos tragos, siempre y cuando no sean demasiado fuertes.

-Gracias, señora.

Más allá, Torosar balanceaba algunos pastelillos en sus enormes brazos mientras acomodaba a la gente en las inmensas galerías provistas de butacas individuales instaladas frente a la entrada del castillo. "Por aquí, por favor", repetía una y otra vez mientras usaba su prodigiosa memoria visual para llevar a cabo tan importante labor. Theodorus, el veterano instructor de magia y pillín empedernido, entretenía a un enorme lote de niños con trucos variados y les enseñaba lo más selecto de su repertorio de bromas, incluyendo hacer desaparecer su propia cabeza gracias a una poción especial. Unos doscientos metros antes del destino, Aine le hizo unas señas al soberano para hablar con él.

-Me alegra ver que llegó bien, señor -la genio hizo una reverencia y exhibió su expresión más orgullosa-. ¿Qué le parecen las preparaciones?

Movió los brazos a su alrededor, abarcando el inmenso cariño puesto por todos los habitantes de Calarnen en dejar su ciudad presentable. Lienzos con leyendas como "Calarnen da la bienvenida a Bracada", "Reciban un caluroso abrazo de quienes les abren sus puertas" o "El norte del norte recibe con honor el Baile Anual" colgaban de los postes de llamas eternas o entre los tejados de las casas más altas. El más tierno, diseñado por el club de infantes local y coloreado con la paleta entera del arcoiris, simplemente decía "¡No mordemos, en serio!". En cada esquina, iluminados por juegos de luces mágicas rotando sobre plataformas de acero, estatuas de hielo representando desde árboles hasta gárgolas cortaban la ya formada noche con sus propios encantos. Las fuentes bramaban gracias al agua cristalina y los deliciosos aromas de la gastronomía local inundaban el aire, abriendo los apetitos de cara a la cena que se celebraría después del magno evento.

-Sacar el Baile Anual de los salones y llevarlo a las calles ha sido una de tus mejores ocurrencias, Aine -contestó el regente con voz calmada y a la vez firme-. Dependiendo de cómo vaya el resto, bien podríamos hacerlo así de ahora en adelante -ambos esquivaron a otro grupo que iba en diagonal-. Para ser absolutamente sincero contigo, me estaba aburriendo ver una y otra vez las mismas cosas en ediciones anteriores. Sin ir más lejos, los últimos cincuenta bailes fueron casi soporíferos, demasiado dedicados al egocentrismo y las peleas pequeñas.

-Sé que el número inicial de este año estará a la altura, aunque ni yo misma tengo idea de qué trata -confesó la genio, vestida con un hermoso conjunto dorado, zapatos de tacón del mismo color y capa azul marino-. Conozco bien a Thomas Braemar; no me decepcionará.

-Es curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Daniel y Nathalia, que los dioses guarden para siempre su recuerdo, fueron dos de los mejores diplomáticos que jamás tuve a mi servicio. Olvidé por completo, sin embargo, que tuvieron un hijo -admitió-. Dices que lo conoces bien, Aine. ¿Cómo es?

-Bueno, yo... -la fémina de piel azul claro se sonrojó entera; Magnus notó el gesto y ató cabos rápidamente-. Yo lo conozco hace unos 13 años y es, lisa y llanamente, vivo reflejo de sus fallecidos padres. Pasa sus días como cazador de tesoros pero tiene la veta moral de nuestra tradición alquímica. Es un hombre íntegro, generoso e incorruptible, de los que casi ya no quedan, a veces algo terco como todos, pero siempre con la meta entre las cejas. No gusta de usar su título y tiene notable llegada con la gente que ahora mismo nos rodea.

-Interesante. Sí, muy interesante -el regente continuó trazando sus propias ideas conforme entraban al castillo-. ¡Ah, Torosar! Qué gusto verte.

Saludó al barbón con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Buenas noches, señor -el maestro artillero se cuadró-. Su asiento en la primera fila ya está preparado como pidió, junto al Club de los Notables y algunos de los líderes del sur. ¿Lo acompaño hasta allí?

-No será necesario, muchacho -le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Sólo termina de poner a todos donde deben y después relájate. Estamos aquí para celebrar lo que somos; no lo olvides.

El barbón asintió y continuó ordenando el gentío con una sonrisa en los labios. Magnus no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz; desde el Baile Anual del cambio de milenio que no se sentía tan entusiasmado por los eventos de alcurnia. Cultivaba la imagen de recluso como un mecanismo de defensa ante sus muchos traumas (morir y nacer de nuevo no es cosa poca) y, bajo la máscara de líder conservador y competente, se escondía un ser de gustos relativamente sencillos. Adoraba, por ejemplo, la música de flauta dulce y tomar té con melisa antes de irse a dormir. Cuando no estaba sosteniendo reuniones con emisarios de Erathia, AvLee u otras naciones, se sentaba en su torre de observación y deleitaba sus ojos con las estrellas, siempre acompañado de un pequeño telescopio portátil que le regalaran en el año 855 después del Silencio.

Mientras tanto, Braemar estaba ubicado junto con Kodziomi y Leonisa detrás de la puerta principal del castillo. Entre ellos y la concurrencia se ubicaba una enorme extensión de pasto y senderos que parecía, debido a sus nervios, una planicie completa donde dos ejércitos de caballeros se enfrentarían a lanzazo limpio por el favor de las doncellas solteras. Según lo pactaran con Orkaiz y los demás Notables, el espectáculo iniciaría dos minutos después de que entrase el último invitado y se cerraran las puertas.

-Llegó la hora, mi amor -la naga le dio un beso apasionado tras usar Ver Aire y contemplar todo como si fuese un águila-. Sólo faltan unas diez personas y de ahí podremos exhibir lo que tanto practicamos.

-Siento como si fuese a enfrentarme nuevamente a los malditos caballeros negros del pasadizo -el chico secó el sudor de su frente con la manga de la chaqueta-. Sé que hemos ensayado esto hasta el cansancio, pero aún así... no puedo evitar tener algo de miedo.

-Todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase, recuerda que Leo y yo nunca te dejaremos solo.

-Gracias, dulzura -otro beso, esta vez para darse ánimos-. Gracias por tanto.

-¡Ya está la señal! -exclamó la pupila desde su sitial de observación-. Iré a bajar las luces del patio. Le reservaré un sitio junto a mí, señorita Kodziomi.

-Ve, muchacha. Estaré contigo en seguida.

Otra pasada del fantástico hechizo de observación confirmó el diagnóstico antes de separarse temporalmente. La ofidia, tras superar el vértigo inicial que constituía ver un océano negro cortado sólo por hitos importantes, fue dominando poco a poco el arte de la vista panorámica. No llegaba a la profundidad de su amado, pero era suficiente para adquirir ese conocimiento tan valioso antes de iniciar viajes o evitar a las pandillas de ladrones entre una ciudad y otra. Tres meses constantes de prácticas la hicieron acreedora de su primer conjuro autónomo, pareándolo con la Flecha Mágica aprendida casi al mismo tiempo que Leo. Sobra decir que la chiquilla, pletórica tras canalizar lo que al principio eran chispas en un relámpago certero, casi se desmayó de la impresión. Superado el éxtasis inicial, escribió a sus padres una carta tan larga que hicieron falta tres sobres casi a reventar para contenerla.

-Todo listo, señor Orkaiz -dijo Kodziomi de paso hacia su asiento.

-Bien, veamos qué nos puede ofrecer Braemar -el líder del Club se frotó las manos con ansias-. ¿Tienes asiento, querida?

-Leonisa ha reservado uno para mí.

Cuando se sentó junto a la chiquilla pelicastaña, un mar de murmullos ebullía a su alrededor. El patio, gracias a una buena manipulación de las llamas eternas, parecía sumergido en una deliciosa penumbra anaranjada, mezclada con los verdes y los blancos de sus propios hitos. El aire era dulce, cargado de anticipación y un deseo de dejar escapar las alegrías contenidas por tanto tiempo.

-Van a alucinar, jefa -susurró la muchacha, ajustando su capa negra-. ¿Quiere hacer los honores?

-Sí. No debemos posponer esto más tiempo.

Levantó una de sus manos derechas y la movió levemente hacia la puerta. "Ikerena bendita", rezó, "que todo salga bien esta noche. Guía a mi amado con tu infinita sabiduría y la de los demás dioses". Se persignó y luego centró su visión en el muro posterior; otro destello que sólo ella percibió surgió de allí y, acto seguido, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Los murmullos cesaron y, gracias a un sencillo hechizo de rastreo, Braemar emergió desde la garganta del castillo, rodeado por esferas de luz tan pura como la nieve que orbitaban a su alrededor. El alquimista nominal, hijo de diplomáticos y cazador de tesoros caminó hasta el mismo centro de la arena con paso firme, ataviado de pies a cabeza con una chaqueta tipo Atilla de color negro con vivos dorados, pantalón azul tinta y capa de idéntico color; todo ello rematado con un par de finos zapatos color obsidiana. Era su traje de honor, el mismo que encontró en el desván de la mansión Bakorima y mandó a lavar con extremo cuidado a la tintorería local.

Se detuvo y miró al frente. No podía ver al público, pero sabía que todos estaban allí. Del otro lado, Kodziomi y Aine se sonrojaron al unísono, orgullosas a más no poder de verlo en su rol de maestro de ceremonias, por muy temporal que fuese. Leonisa sonrió a todo lo que podía dar. Priscilla, algo más atrás, asintió levemente. Y Garth, ubicado en el punto más alto mientras pensaba lo mucho que vendería esa noche, lanzó una risa de satisfacción.

-Excelentísimo regente Gavin Magnus -comenzó a hablar Braemar con solemnidad-; miembros del consejo asesor; comandantes y efectivos militares; líderes locales; queridos amigos y vecinos que hoy nos acompañan... Si no me conocen ya, me presentaré ante ustedes. Soy Thomas Edwin Braemar y quiero darles, en nombre de Calarnen entera, la más cordial de las bienvenidas a una nueva edición del Baile Anual, una de las tradiciones más sagradas que nos definen como bracadanos -pausó y se perfiló un poco hacia la izquierda-. Ha tocado en suerte a esta pequeña ciudad, enclavada casi al mismo límite que nos separa de Krewlod y de la que soy orgulloso hijo, ser la sede de este evento que nos permitirá apreciar nuestra riqueza y diversidad en un ambiente de paz y de concordia.

La multitud le dio un aplauso cerrado; a la misma naga le faltaban manos para enviar más energía positiva.

-Gracias, gracias -levantó las manos y reinó nuevamente el silencio-. Aprecio que muchos de ustedes se hayan dado el tiempo de venir hasta aquí a pesar de la distancia y las dificultades. Ya estemos en la cima del mundo o seamos simples viajeros en las carreteras del tiempo, siempre podemos encontrar algo que nos permita sentarnos alrededor del fuego. Allí es donde siempre se cuentan las mejores historias y en esto me he inspirado para preparar el número inaugural del Baile Anual. Sólo les pediré dos cosas -tomó un semblante enérgico-. Miren al cielo... ¡y disfruten!

Con un chasquido de sus dedos se extinguieron los orbes de luz a su alrededor, tiñendo el escenario entero de negro. Cerrando los ojos y canalizando sus energías, Braemar se encomendó a Kodziomi, a Leo, a Ikerena y hasta a los mismos titanes. Desenvainó el Trueno, lo elevó al infinito y de él surgió un chorro de energía que arrancó aplausos del respetable. La tinta, ubicada ya en el negrísimo lienzo, comenzó a dibujar la forma de una hoguera, creando ondas rojizas alrededor de las líneas blancas moviéndose a su completa voluntad. El núcleo combinaba plateado y amarillo; entre ambas capas brillaba el naranja y, más abajo, el agradable marrón de los leños quemándose.

Aine era la más sorprendida ante la proeza de su amado. Si bien al principio no podía creerlo, ver los destellos de la fantástica espada en su mano derecha le dejó mucho más clara la película. "Lo lograste, corazón", pensó con alegría. "Realmente lo lograste. La Gruta ya no existe y no sabes cómo me alegro por ello..."

El fuego quedó unos treinta segundos en el cielo antes de disiparse, dejando tras de sí un céfiro color morado con toques de terciopelo. El cazador, girando sobre sí mismo, cambió ágilmente el Trueno a la siniestra y lanzó un nuevo chorro de tinta eléctrica. Ahora, a plena vista de todos, se tejía una esfera compacta, sólida pero después líquida, repleta de nubes y océanos verdosos sobre los que se dibujaban los continentes de Enroth, Antagarich y Jadame (86), todos perfilados en un dorado como no se viera antes. Hasta la isla más pequeña fue convidada a participar del baile.

-¿Vieron eso? -exclamó uno de los muchos asistentes.

-¡Asombroso! -añadió otro.

-¡Ese muchacho puede controlar el relámpago a su entera voluntad! -dijo una noble muy emperifollada y al borde del desmayo.

Colosal. Magnífico. Inspirador. Talento que sólo se da una vez por generación. Simplemente sublime. Para retratarlo y compartirlo. Se dejaron escuchar muchas opiniones similares. La atmósfera ahora se saturaba de júbilo.

-¡Miren! -ahora una niñita levantó su voz-. ¡El mundo se hace más pequeño!

Enroth giró sobre su eje, colocando todo el foco en Antagarich, donde las naciones eran dibujadas con los mismos trazos firmes y cortantes. En el noroeste, cubierta de aún más nieve que la propia Bracada, estaba la enigmática isla de Vori, hogar de los elfos purasangre y recelosos del mundo. Todo allí era blanco, recubierto de hielos y túneles. Desde este a oeste apareció el verde pantanoso de Tatalia, esa nación dominada por ciénagas impenetrables y un fuerte sentido de comunidad, donde las brujas conversaban con el mar y los árboles. Krewlod, el rugoso territorio de los clanes bárbaros, aparecía en un suave beige repleto de montañas, algunos lagos y escasos bosques. La nación nevada, en azul claro, fue la siguiente, exhibiendo las tierras altas, todos sus distritos a lo largo de dos océanos, los ríos Seia y Molketa... Especial cuidado se dio a los vírgenes bosques de Ruktorima y el aire salado de Tagmata y Rovira. Vino otro cambio de manos y el mismo trueno, como tambores salidos de la misma esencia divina, acompañaba la formación del resto de territorios. Erathia, el más grande y que antes fuera el orgullo de Bracaduun, asomó cubriendo el medio del continente casi de norte a sur. Ríos, planicies, caballos, grifos, monasterios... No faltó nada. Desde Steadwick se extendían las demás ciudades y villas al pulso de la caballería y la agricultura. Más hacia el este, en un verde oscuro y tenue, asomaban los dominios élficos de AvLee, formados por los renegados escapados de los opresivos hábitos de Vori. Dragones, unicornios, pegasos, elfos y centauros compartían en armonía con los humanos que aceptaban los desafíos de una vida pegada a la tranquilidad de los bosques. Hacia el sur se extendían, con el negro, el rojo y el naranja cobrizo, los dominios de los nigromantes de Deyja, las planicies volcánicas de Eeofol y la isla montañosa de Nighon, en cuyos túneles se tejían eternas conspiraciones y puñaladas por la espalda.

Resonaron los tambores una vez más antes de dejar el cielo nuevamente en negro. Otra oleada de aplausos coronó el esfuerzo del noble local y Gavin Magnus no podía evitar reír con pleno gusto, sus expectativas claramente superadas. Aine estaba en éxtasis, mientras Kodziomi y Leo repasaban, sonriendo, cada paso discutido con Braemar durante la preparación de este ejercicio en la seguridad de las tierras altas. Acostumbrarse al tenue aire fue sencillo gracias a su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad. De ahí vinieron discusiones estéticas sobre colores, materias, formas y tamaños. "La realidad es en lo que vivimos y a ella nos debemos", concluyeron una noche en la que hacía un frío de aquellos. "De ahí surgirá nuestra inspiración".

Cadencias más rápidas tocadas por las almas flotando en el infinito dieron paso al número final. Braemar, nuevamente con el Trueno del Titán en su derecha, dio dos pasos rápidos al frente antes de liberar su última carga. De los destellos blancos surgieron manos entrelazadas en un círculo. Se veían las de hombres y mujeres humanos, las pequeñas de los gremlins; las callosas de genios comunes y maestros; las finas y letales de las nagas. Completaron el conjunto otras monumentales que, a pesar de pertenecer a los gigantes, acogieron a las demás como iguales. Bracada había sido, era y sería, por siempre y para siempre, la suma de toda su gente. Dos tambores marcaron el fin del número y desintegraron las manos en una lluvia de diminutas chispas que cayeron a modo de cascada sobre el escenario. Braemar se cuadró, envainó nuevamente su arma y se dejó invadir por la alegría de un trabajo bien hecho.

Lo había logrado.

Conforme las luces regresaban a la normalidad y los aplausos hacían eco en las montañas Litma (si no causaron una avalancha fue de puro milagro), el cazador buscó con la mirada a su amada y la encontró, sonriéndole con el cariño sólo reservado a ella. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por abrazarla, pero demasiados testigos hacían imposible la tarea. Sentada a su lado, Leonisa silbaba y lo vitoreaba. Se inclinó en una reverencia y saludó al público, cruzando temporalmente su mirada con la de Aine y después con otra enmarcada en una expresión de absoluta aprobación.

Sin desear ser el centro de atención más tiempo, hizo una seña a Harald Orkaiz para que diese su propio discurso y corrió a sentarse en la primera fila. Si bien hacía frío, la hora de pasar a los cómodos salones del castillo estaba próxima.

-C13-

Los relojes dieron las siete cuando el salón principal del castillo, decorado tal como se señalara en las reuniones entre el consejo asesor y el Club de los Notables, dio la bienvenida a la primera andanada de invitados. A fin de no importunar demasiado, se determinó que todos tendrían derecho a pasar por las estancias abiertas al público, turnándose a fin de compartir el exterior y el interior. Las chimeneas encendidas por todos los rincones abrazaron a los asistentes con sus oleadas anaranjadas, invitándolos a dejar a un lado sus capas y sombreros (siempre y cuando no hubiesen quedado demasiado manchados por el patio principal, claro). Braemar, el hombre del momento, casi no daba más de tanto corresponder a las numerosas felicitaciones de la gente por su extraordinario número de apertura. Apenas pudo hacerse un espacio, escapó junto a Kodziomi y Leo a un rinconcito del comedor cercano a la cocina, donde Garth servía ronda tras ronda de cerveza, sidra, hidromiel y whisky.

-¡Chico, te has salido! -exclamó el calvo tabernero, vestido con su mejor camisa gruesa y pantalones-. ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan extraordinario! Te lo tenías muy bien guardado, ¿eh?

-Sólo fue algo que se nos ocurrió en el momento, viejo zorro -el cazador se permitió sonreír y regar su garganta con algo-. Eso sí, ensayarlo no fue nada sencillo. No queríamos llamar la atención ni delatarnos antes de tiempo.

-Sea donde sea que lo hayas practicado, la gente hablará de esto durante años -el hombretón casi lo desencajó de una palmada en su espalda.

-No quiero pensar en la presión que tendrá quien sea que deba superar esto el año que viene -Kodziomi sorbió un poco de hidromiel-. Le dejamos la vara muy alta.

-Altísima -acotó Leonisa-. No sé si nos inviten al baile del año que viene, pero les apuesto una moneda de oro a que ese otro número no le llegará ni a los talones al de esta noche.

-Se lo tienen ganado de sobra -añadió el maestro etílico antes de volver a su labores.

Sin deseos de quitarle más tiempo, el trío avanzó hacia donde estaba el resto de la multitud. Ya se habían formado diversos grupos de conversación alrededor de las mesas del buffet, bien atendidas por el personal del castillo y alimentadas por una combinación de platillos caseros y otros finos manjares provenientes de los mejores restaurantes bracadanos. La ofidia llevaba un vestido blanco especialmente adaptado para ella, cayéndole más allá de las caderas y ceñido con un elegante cinturón rojo, destacando sus hermosos labios y las mejillas con el mínimo indispensable de rubor. Llamaba de inmediato la atención a pesar de haber un nada despreciable número de hermosas féminas por los alrededores, arrastrando sus escamas a la derecha de su enamorado mientras tomaba su mano de forma discreta. En el otro extremo se encontraba la pupila y gran amiga de ambos, luciendo un conjunto morado oscuro con secciones en el cuello y los puños; parecía más adulta de lo que en realidad era gracias a un peinado que ordenó su rebelde cabellera castaña y un par de brazaletes que se trajera de Ikata. Bastó una pulida a conciencia para hacerlos relucir ante el fuego del hogar.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los más grandes, la orquesta local comenzó a afinar sus compases. Faltaba poco y nada para que las parejas adornaran la pista de baile. Aine hizo una seña e integró a los recién llegados al conjunto encabezado por ella y el regente, a quien saludaron con el debido respeto. Sonó el primer vals y los más valientes se abrieron paso ante el centro cedido de común acuerdo.

-Me dejaste pasmada, amor -la genio lo abrazó con cariño y depositó un beso en su mejilla, ignorando las miradas trinantes de la naga y la chiquilla-. Ni en mis más disparatados cálculos hubiese pensado que prepararías algo así para la inauguración.

-Uno hace lo que puede -se limitó a contestar el chico-. En todo caso, admito desde ya que mis fieles amigas -rodeó los hombros de las aludidas con sus robustos brazos- fueron un apoyo fundamental en todo esto. Me escucharon, criticaron y corrigieron de principio a fin.

-Así trabajan los equipos, ¿eh? -señaló Leonisa-. Tal vez yo no sea una noble, pero sí he aprendido a moverme entre ellos de lo más bien. No lo digo por ofender, señor regente -inclinó la cabeza una vez más ante Magnus.

-No te disculpes, pequeña -replicó el soberano-. No hay ofensa alguna.

-Gracias, señor.

-Creo que te he visto antes -Torosar se acercó un poco a la naga; sorprendentemente no estaba comiendo-. ¿Eras parte de alguna guarnición?

-Estuve muchos años entre Ikata y Maratzante -contestó Kodziomi con seriedad-. También fui parte de la expedición a las Cavernas de la Pira hará algunos años.

-El grupo de Fafner, ¿verdad?

-Así es. No se ofenda, consejero Torosar, pero si pretende llevarme de vuelta al ejército, se va a decepcionar mucho -la reptiliana hinchó un poco su pecho-. Adoro la vida aquí en Calarnen y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

-¡Ni que pensara hacerlo! -el aludido levantó sus enormes manos; los demás rieron.

-De casualidad, ¿alguien sabe si Neela anda por las cercanías? -inquirió el muchacho.

-Lo siento, pero no pudo venir -explicó Iona-. Ni ella ni el regente de Cerbera; este último cayó enfermo con una fiebre brutal hace tres días. Una lástima, dado que ambos estaban confirmados hace un buen tiempo.

-Bueno, poco más puede hacerse. Ya le escribiré -aprovechó de hacer una nota mental para enviar otra carta por separado a sus queridas reinas medusa.

-¡Todo esto es fascinante! -exclamó Theodorus, algo borracho y sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza-. ¡Absolutamente fascinante! No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vi tantos niños en el mismo sitio -señaló a un grupito que salía del salón hacia el pasillo este.

-También extrañaba eso -acotó el Gran Visir-. Celeste suele volverse un rincón muy opresivo a veces: demasiados adultos, demasiadas intrigas, muy pocas sonrisas. A veces, nuestros propios deberes nos alejan de quienes más queremos; no lo sabré yo mismo debido a mis propias circunstancias.

Iona susurró algo al oído de Gavin Magnus para tranquilizarlo. Evidentemente, al ser inmortal, casi todos sus familiares y amigos cercanos quedaban en el camino cada cierto tiempo. Una de sus pérdidas más sensibles fue la de Barsolar, primo en tercer grado que llegó a ser uno de sus mejores amigos y el consejero más confiable de su corte en el Siglo IX.

-En fin, hoy no estamos para lamentarnos -rió, volviendo a su expresión jovial-. ¿Puedo pedirles algo a ustedes tres? -señaló al cazador, su novia y su alumna en práctica.

-Lo que usted quiera, regente -contestó Kodziomi.

-Más tarde, cuando la fiesta ya entre en un tono más estable...

No pudo concluir su frase ya que Aine, también con el ánimo por las nubes, se saltó el protocolo olímpicamente y cogió al aventurero del brazo.

-Perdón, señor, pero esta pieza me gusta mucho -se excusó conforme sonaba una melodía lenta y romántica-. ¿Bailamos, querido? -preguntó a Braemar repleta de esperanzas.

Si no fuese porque Leo la sujetó por la cintura, la reptiliana le habría volado la cara de una bofetada a la genio, cumpliendo la amenaza esbozada tras esa reunión sorpresiva en el castillo. Braemar la tranquilizó definitivamente con una mirada de absoluta confianza y entrega antes de hacer chocar sus ojos con los de Aine.

-Lo siento, pero debo declinar tu oferta.

-¡Vamos, Braemar! -insistió la mujer de la coleta, echando mano a toda su coquetería-. ¡Relájate! ¡Vive un poco!

Por toda respuesta recibió una negación con la cabeza. Aine aún lo tenía cogido del brazo. Percibiendo algo grande, Theodorus se acercó a la banda y le pidió cortar la música.

-De verdad lo siento, Aine -se liberó y caminó unos cinco pasos lejos de ella-, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes? -ella sonaba incrédula, casi desesperada-. No puedes venirme con la excusa de que no sabes bailar; te vi hacerlo siendo más joven en Cerbera.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro -él no perdió el temple; ahora las mil y algo personas presentes allí estaban en silencio-. Sin embargo, hay algo que ignoras -se quitó el guante derecho y mostró su mano desnuda-. Con la única mujer que bailaré esta noche es con mi esposa.

En el dedo índice había un anillo de plata con dos amatistas engarzadas, demasiado elaborado para representar un simple testimonio de compromiso. Los murmullos y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Braemar se casó? -preguntó Garth en voz alta; hasta allá había llegado el anuncio. De inmediato pensó en las proféticas palabras de Heather.

-¿Cómo fue que no nos enteramos? -secundó Cecilia, la asistente de biblioteca, en compañía de un muchacho de su misma edad.

-No, eso no puede ser -añadió un perfecto extraño.

-Apuesto a que eso es otra parte del número que preparó.

-¡Es imposible hacer una boda en secreto aquí! Calarnen es demasiado pequeña como para que nadie se enterara.

-¡Hey, los de afuera! ¡Lord Braemar se casó!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Como lo oyes! Pero de momento sé poco más.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Anda, se ha desmayado!

Y así sucesivamente... Las mil personas poco a poco se convirtieron en dos mil, con otros voluntarios llevando el mensaje a quienes aún seguían en el patio. Las delicias líquidas y sólidas quedaron momentáneamente olvidadas. Braemar, una vez más el hombre del momento, miraba a Aine con expresión astuta; la genio no quería dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Esto... Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella con voz ligeramente tembleque-. ¿Cómo... cómo es posible que te hayas casado?

-A eso contestaré yo -Kodziomi sintió un envión de ánimo al colocarse posesivamente al lado de su marido y mostrar, en su segunda mano derecha, el anillo correspondiente-. Braemar y yo contrajimos nupcias en secreto hace dos meses y medio; el arzobispo local nos hizo un favor especial y llevó a cabo la ceremonia en la medianoche del cuarto día de la semana de mi especie. No deseábamos causar mayor tumulto a la comunidad con todas las preparaciones para el baile, así que optamos por algo discreto y sin pompa.

-Sabemos que no es algo esperable de un noble bracadano, pero ni Kodziomi ni yo somos lo que se dice comunes -añadió él-. Lo siento, Aine. Sé muy bien que me amas y por eso te esforzaste en traer el Baile Anual aquí. Durante estos meses aprendí a vencer el recelo que sentía por ti y apreciarte como una buena amiga, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y no podía pretender otra cosa -sentenció.

-Espera un minuto -la otra fémina contraatacó, su corazón rompiéndose poco a poco por la pena-. Ningún matrimonio puede llevarse a cabo ni es válido a menos que cuenten con dos testigos de fe.

-También lo tenemos cubierto -dijo la reptiliana.

Leo tomó su cuña para entrar en acción y pasó al frente junto a alguien que le abrió la boca a varios: Priscilla, la temperamental guardiana de la biblioteca local.

-Todo se hizo conforme a la ley vigente -añadió la chiquilla con inusitada madurez-. Yo, Leonisa Reddington, nativa de Ikata y pupila de Lord y Lady Braemar -resaltó bien estas palabras para evidenciar el cambio irreversible-, acepté bajo pleno uso de mis facultades mentales ser testigo de su boda.

-Lo mismo digo y añadiré algo más -complementó la mujer alta, vestida de riguroso negro-. Afirmamos ante el sacerdote que Braemar y Kodziomi contrajeron el vínculo más sagrado por propia voluntad, sin coerción ni amenazas de por medio. Aparte de Leo, yo era la única que sabía de su noviazgo y acepté encantada cuando me pidieron ser testigo.

-Ya ves, Aine -el cazador colocó otra carta en la mesa-. Detesto tener que trizar tus esperanzas porque sé que son sinceras, como todo lo concerniente a los genios. Sin embargo, el destino opera de formas misteriosas y ha fijado para siempre mis ojos sobre esta maravillosa naga junto a mí. Nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

Lo único que rompió el silencio en el salón fueron los bien perceptibles sollozos de la mujer vestida de dorado. Su peor miedo, el que confesara tantas veces al escribir en su diario, se hizo realidad. No le importaba que la élite completa la viese así de vulnerable y sacara posteriormente ventaja de ello. Miró fijamente al muchacho ahora fuera de su alcance y de sus labios sólo salieron dos palabras.

-¿Por qué...?

-Porque siempre estuvimos ahí para el otro -retrucó el noble con suavidad-. Desde el primer día fuimos sinceros con lo que necesitábamos y nuestros corazones se conectaron poco a poco. Aine, no te sientas mal: el mundo es grande y seguramente hay alguien allá afuera que te hará feliz.

-Yo no quiero a nadie más -la genio se quebró-. ¡No quiero a nadie más que a ti, Braemar!

-Aine, ya basta -Gavin Magnus decidió acabar la escena antes de que empeorara, cogiéndola por los hombros con delicadeza-. Esta no es una noche para las tragedias ni los resentimientos -la miró con severidad y luego chasqueó los dedos, haciéndola dormir-. Orkaiz, que preparen inmediatamente una habitación para ella, además de alguien de confianza que pueda cuidarla.

-Considérelo hecho, regente -replicó el líder del Club de los Notables.

-Amigos míos -continuó el Gran Visir al tiempo que Braemar y compañía se hacían a un lado y salían del salón-. Sé que nadie tenía semejante giro en carpeta, pero si hay algo que podemos hacer es estar felices por los recientemente casados. Son sangre nueva que se integra a las castas nobles y simboliza el acercamiento entre ambos extremos de nuestra sociedad. El Baile Anual que disfrutamos ahora es sólo el principio de cambios necesarios que aplicaremos entre todos. Por lo mismo deseo proponer un brindis -tomó su copa-. ¡Por Lord y Lady Braemar!

-¡Por Lord y Lady Braemar!

El grito de Garth casi ahogó al del propio regente. No era para menos: el calvo tabernero estaba realmente feliz por el muchacho y la ofidia que había conquistado su corazón. En un segundo se disiparon las dudas de la concurrencia y chocaron nuevamente las copas. Los homenajeados, por su parte, buscaron refugio en uno de los balcones más alejados del castillo.

-Mejor será que les dejemos algo de espacio -susurró Priscilla a Leonisa, apuntando después a la flamante pareja. Ambas desaparecieron escaleras abajo poco después.

En el cielo la luna brillaba, dominando las montañas Litma y todo bajo ella con su exquisita luz. Viéndose solos, fijaron su vista en la del otro antes de darse el abrazo y beso suprimido por tanto rato. Fue un momento mágico, tan mágico como todo lo transcurrido desde que ese providencial anuncio en el tablón de la plaza conectó sus vidas.

-Te amo -dijo ella, totalmente sonrojada-. No te imaginas cuánto te amo.

-Puedo adivinarlo -señaló él, con el rostro en idéntico estado-. Me siento aliviado de cumplir la promesa que te hice y confesar ante todos lo nuestro.

-Ahora no habrá secretos. ¿Sabes? -lo besó de nuevo-. Tengo una idea estupenda para esa luna de miel que tanta falta nos hace.

-Cuéntame. Soy todo oídos.

Sin más compañía que la de sus propios y liberados sentimientos, charlaron y rieron a sus anchas. Abajo, en el patio principal, la gente montaba su propia fiesta de largo tiraje en honor al gran anuncio, continuando las rotaciones entre el exterior y el interior.

 _Un par de horas después, en un cómodo cuarto del ala este..._

Aine abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la suavidad del lecho bajo su cuerpo. Aún llevaba puesto el vestido dorado y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Sintió los surcos de sus amargas lágrimas en la piel azul claro y se incorporó pesadamente. Reconoció bien la decoración como típicamente norteña y podía ver la luna desde su ventana cerrada. Procesó poco a poco lo ocurrido antes, sintiendo la amarga arena de la derrota definitiva en el paladar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto frente a todos.

Una voz impregnada con sabiduría milenaria la hizo dirigir su vista junto a la puerta. Apoyado contra ella estaba Thane, comandante de la guarnición local, profesor de alquimia y tal vez el único hombre de edad similar al regente Magnus.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la genio, sintiendo furia en su interior-. ¿Vienes a restregarme la humillación en la cara?

-En absoluto, Aine -contestó el viejo maestro-. Ambos sabíamos bien en lo que te estabas metiendo con esta estrategia. Habían probabilidades iguales de que tuvieras éxito y de que fracasaras; ya sabemos de qué lado cayó la moneda. ¿Quieres un consejo?

-¿Viniendo de ti? ¡Qué cinismo! -dijo la mujer de rigurosa coleta-. Te recuerdo que actuabas de igual forma cuando andabas enamorado de mí -pausó, abrió la boca, la cerró y continuó-. Sé que suena irónico porque ahora acabo de admitir mi mayor error: pequé de confiada y pensé que sería cosa de tiempo para tener lo que deseaba.

-¿Estás arrepentida? -cuestionó Thane.

-Habría hecho las cosas de forma distinta, sí -confesó y bebió algo de agua del jarro ubicado en su mesita de noche-. Sin embargo, mi premisa inicial sobre usar el Baile Anual como una forma de acercarme a él tenía validez en un principio. La Gruta, sin embargo, lo cambió todo.

-Ese cabal ya está bien muerto, como sabrás.

-Cómo no lo voy a saber -rió ella con algo de sarcasmo-. No se habló de otra cosa durante los últimos dos meses en el ámbito militar y algunos de mis coterráneos estaban derechamente sorprendidos de saber que amigos, vecinos o simples conocidos cayeron en su rango de influencias. Muchos no regresarán pero la mayoría se recuperará.

-Hemos de dar gracias por ello -corroboró el profesor, acariciando levemente su bigote-. Volviendo al tema, me permitiré darte ese consejo que antes me negaste: hazle caso a Braemar; si dijo lo que dijo es porque te aprecia más allá de cualquier diferencia. Él merece ser feliz con su mujer y tú también puedes dar vuelta la página.

-¿Me estás coqueteando?

-No, Aine. Sólo es el consejo de un buen amigo, si todavía puedes considerarme así después de lo que sucediera entre nosotros -suspiró-. Date un tiempo a solas para que tu corazón sane. Recorre el mundo. Vuelve a tus obras de beneficencia. Sigue siendo una figura influyente en el consejo de Magnus. Y si necesitas hablar...

-Ya sé dónde encontrarte, al menos hasta fin de año, ¿no? -ella se pegó a la ventana, donde la población aún bailaba y festejaba-. Eres un caradura, Thane, pero una de tus mayores virtudes es la franqueza. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿Necesitas que te deje sola?

-Para nada. Volveré a Anderskolde ahora mismo y pondré mi nueva vida en marcha.

La socialité cogió su capa, ejecutó Puerta Dimensional y desapareció. Antes de ingresar a la sala del monolito preferente, miró hacia las torres del castillo de Calarnen una última vez. Su expresión era casi neutral, apenas esbozando una leve sonrisa. Olvidar sus profundos sentimientos por Braemar no sería fácil, pero ella disfrutaba los buenos desafíos. Irónicamente, esa misma frase la usó al despedirse de él en Rovira.

"Me daré un tiempo y sanaré", se dijo. "Ya nos volveremos a ver algún día. En el intertanto, Kodziomi, espero que lo cuides mucho".

Thane abandonó la habitación poco después, evitó el ruido de la multitud en los corredores cercanos y se refugió en sus propios aposentos tras un rápido periplo por los corredores. Encendió una pipa y contempló la chimenea ardiendo en silencio. Él también tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

-C14-

El reloj dio la medianoche cuando el matrimonio logró encontrar a Leonisa en uno de los salones más tranquilos. Había estado todo ese rato charlando con Priscilla, Cecilia y su acompañante, un muchacho de unos veinte años llamado Tavius. Curiosamente, ninguno de los cuatro había tocado la hidromiel ni la sidra que Garth les sirviera, pero sí había señales de que consumieron algunas de las famosas masitas con las que el tabernero maravillaba a sus siempre ruidosos clientes. Apenas los vio asomarse por la puerta, presentó sus excusas y se despidió amigablemente de todos. La bibliotecaria le hizo una seña especial al muchacho que parecía decir "si me necesitas, siempre estaré ahí para echarte una mano". Él, por su lado, correspondió con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. El trío salió por un corredor lateral a fin de evitar los ya numerosos saludos recibidos desde su bajada de la torre, partiendo por el Club de los Notables, la pastelera Heather y prácticamente todas las familias de comerciantes locales.

-Qué noche hemos tenido -susurró la naga cuando dejaron atrás el patio principal y salieron al frescor de la calle-. El espectáculo, la gente que conocimos, nuestra confesión _..._ Aún así, no la cambiaría por nada. Creo que manejamos lo de Aine bastante bien.

-Al menos jugamos nuestras cartas con la verdad, jefa -respondió Leo-. Ya le dije que haría lo que fuera para evitar que esa genio se interpusiera entre usted y el señor, perdón, Lord Braemar -corrigió a último momento.

-Siempre tendrás nuestra gratitud por ello, pequeña; lo mismo digo de Priscilla. Al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme a usar el título -añadió el mencionado-. Tomará un poco de tiempo, pero le haremos frente a esta nueva aventura. Ahora que somos nobles hechos y derechos, mi amor -abrazó con ternura a su esposa-, habrá que ir de cuando en cuando a esas reuniones de la alta sociedad, lo que podría quitarnos espacio para cumplir nuestras misiones. Con esto no sólo me refiero al Baile Anual, ¿eh?

-Hará falta hablar muchísimo -intercaló ella-. Unas lecciones de oratoria no vendrían mal. ¿Tenemos algo al respecto en la biblioteca de la mansión?

-Creo que sí. Lo buscaremos mañana, con más calma y tiempo.

Siguieron calle abajo hasta llegar a la intersección donde comenzaba el sendero hacia el lago. Saludaron con algo de cansancio a algunos paseantes que miraban las estrellas, charlaban o regresaban también a sus propias casas. Dejaron atrás las luces despedidas por las llamas eternas y avanzaron unas cien yardas hasta que sintieron una voz a sus espaldas. Voltearon y allí estaba nada menos que Gavin Magnus.

-Espero que disculpen mi intromisión -dijo con su tono placentero y medido-, pero no los encontré en el castillo y sospeché que ya habrían emprendido la vuelta a casa. He de ser sincero con ustedes: también estoy realmente cansado.

-Y eso que usted es inmortal, regente -atajó la naga.

-Lo soy, Lady Kodziomi, pero eso no implica que tenga energías infinitas. La inmortalidad es una espada de doble filo -ahora era asombrosamente franco-. He visto demasiadas cosas en los últimos mil años y a veces me canso de pasar por la misma rutina una y otra vez. Por eso es que tenía tantas ganas de venir al baile y ver qué podía ofrecer Calarnen.

-¿Qué le pareció, señor? -inquirió Leo con la característica inocencia de la juventud.

-Decir que quedé sorprendido es poco -acarició el cabello de la chica-. Fuiste muy astuto y ocurrente, Lord Thomas -usó el grado también con el alquimista nominal-, al inspirarte en la evolución de nuestro propio planeta desde la perspectiva gigántica como tema de apertura. Ellos, al igual que los titanes de los cielos, siempre han sido seres muy sabios. Por eso guardaron todo ese conocimiento en el _Irsamia_ , mismo libro que fueron a consultar más o menos hace tres meses.

-Tiene razón -dijo Braemar-. Esta vez lo hicimos como corresponde y Myriam Barker nos recibió con la mejor disposición, sin imponernos límites de tiempo ni otras ataduras.

-Me escribió directamente contándome todos los detalles -corroboró el Gran Visir-. Ahora, quisiera decirte algo respecto al Trueno del Titán -se detuvo; en ese momento llegaron a la puerta exterior de la casa-. Siento alivio de que seas tú, Thomas, quien lo porte y proteja. Lo vi en acción cuando Tarnum lo empuñó en su asalto final contra Steelhorn y ahí encontré mi motivo para devolverlo a sus legítimos dueños una vez cayó el telón. Dentro de ti, gracias a la sólida moral que te inculcaron tus padres y ahora refuerzan tus aliadas, no corre esa sed irracional de venganza.

-Es bien irónico -acotó Kodziomi- que ese bárbaro loco y La Gruta estuviesen cortados de la misma tela y con las mismas tijeras. Los extremos siempre terminan topándose.

-Así es la vida, jefa -agregó Leonisa, suprimiendo un bostezo por respeto al soberano-. Al menos todo terminó bien y los malos, supongo, pagarán por sus muchos crímenes.

-De eso también quería hablarles -el regente miró la luna y después a ellos-. Asumí que les interesaría conocer las consecuencias de su actuación. Durante los últimos tres meses nuestros agentes capturaron e interrogaron a todos los cabecillas, esbirros e intermediarios del cabal a este lado de Siosalka. Gracias a los datos dados por Laetitia Falkner, quien posteriormente desapareció sin dejar rastro -el trío notó la promesa cumplida hasta el final-, los magistrados del Tribunal Superior están considerando, como mínimo, cadena perpetua sin beneficios para los dos últimos escalafones. Los líderes serán ejecutados de aquí a sesenta días y hasta ese momento estarán encerrados en celdas con campos antimágicos. La Gruta en Bracada está, para todos los propósitos, liquidada.

-¿Y qué hay de las raíces que tiene en Erathia? -inquirió el cazador-. Tal vez allí ni siquiera sepan de todo esto. Sé que los rumores corren rápido, señor, pero…

-Las tendrán aunque deba ir yo mismo a sacar al tozudo Nicolas Gryphonheart (87) de su complacencia -sentenció Gavin Magnus-. Conociendo el desprecio de los erathianos por las organizaciones secretas, actuarán de inmediato.

-Es un alivio saberlo -suspiró la reptiliana, siempre del brazo de su amado-. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

-Al contrario, fue un placer -hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida-. Siempre serán bienvenidos en el Palacio Imperial de Celeste; no es necesario que pidan cita.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó calle abajo a disfrutar de lo que ya eran los últimos compases del Baile Anual. Lo miraron hasta que desapareció entre la penumbra y después contemplaron la misma luna, sonriendo sobre el céfiro nocturno como una buena madre que adora a sus hijos. Siendo optimistas, creyeron que Ikerena y los padres del muchacho estaban allí, recompensando sus buenas acciones con el mayor regalo de todos: una familia. Atípica y con nula consanguinidad, pero una familia que los sostendría en las buenas, las malas y las peores.

Justo cuando comenzó a caer una fuerte nevada, cruzaron la verja de Bakorima. Se dieron las buenas noches y poco después dormían en sus respectivas camas, disfrutando el sueño reservado a los justos. Ese había sido un fantástico día.

Y mañana sería igual.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Medio año de trabajo por fin ha llegado a buen término con la historia más larga que he escrito en mi vida, consecuencia de revisitar en detalle ese universo que, como mencionara en un principio, llenó mis tardes de adolescencia con fantásticas historias y partidas interminables. A veces vi este momento distante, pero ya saben que no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague. Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que pasaron por aquí con mera curiosidad o genuino interés. Me permitiré menciones especiales para los dos únicos usuarios que me dejaron comentarios:_ _ **Hotday Productions**_ _, quien siempre intentó amoldar lo expuesto aquí a los universos que conocía, y_ _ **Arconte**_ _, tal vez el más entusiasta fan de las reptilianas por estos rumbos e hincha número uno de la naga noble. Ambos me hicieron repensar lo que escribí y publiqué no pocas veces; por ello los considero grandes amigos y les doy mi sincero agradecimiento._

 _El Baile Anual es el hilo conductor de este capítulo. Gracias a él Braemar, Kodziomi y Leonisa ven temporalmente perturbada la normalidad que construyeron poco a poco tras instalarse en Bakorima. La pareja, siempre asistida por su atenta pupila, encuentra en esta crisis gatillada por Aine una oportunidad de asegurar definitivamente su felicidad y enterrar las intenciones de la genio, quien pasó de moverse como pez en el agua a quedar varada en el sitio más temido por cualquier socialité. Incluso si la confesión no hubiese ocurrido en la ceremonia, habría llegado a sus oídos tarde o temprano con idénticas consecuencias. El matrimonio era el siguiente paso lógico en la hermosa relación construida a partes iguales por el humano y la ofidia, poseedores ahora de un nuevo abanico de derechos y deberes. La intervención de Leo en el nuevo orden de cosas daría para un tratado completo, pero puedo resumirla en su fantástica facultad de aportar el toque franco, a ratos irreverente, siempre apropiado. Es un testimonio a su inusitada madurez y al gran prospecto que le espera de ahora en adelante._

 _Tal vez lo único considerable un cambio de marcha es la conversación entre Priscilla, la bibliotecaria, y el cazador, quien resultó ser uno de sus puntales de apoyo e inspiración a la hora de vaciar su conciencia. Aquí desarrollé un poco los cabos sueltos respecto a una amistad tan atípica como ambos, forjada a través del deber, los venenos y el desprecio a rumores sin base._

 _Regresando al magno evento, la idea de la ceremonia de apertura se me ocurrió con una premisa básica: causar el máximo impacto posible en poco tiempo. La pólvora no existe en Antagarich y lo más cercano era un show de relámpagos y truenos, equivalente de lo que sería un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en nuestra época. La decoración del castillo y la ciudad sacó inspiración de los carnavales medievales europeos, descritos por el semiólogo ruso Mikhail Bakhtin como instancias de interacción libre, excéntrica y familiar entre sus participantes. El mundo queda patas arriba y las jerarquías se van a descansar, dando paso al acercamiento entre nobles y plebeyos._ Rabelais y Su Mundo _, la obra magna de este erudito, elabora el tema en detalle y la usé hace años para preparar buena parte de mi tesis._

 _ **Referencias**_

 _(85) Gran Visir es el título oficial de Gavin Magnus como soberano de Bracada, pero preferí llamarlo "regente" durante la totalidad de esta historia por ser más práctico y directo. Irónicamente, el inmortal tiene un rol bastante secundario en el canon oficial de_ HOMM3 _pero lo compensa siendo personaje clave en una de las campañas de la secuela._

 _(86) Sólo tres continentes existen en el planeta llamado Enroth, escenario de este juego y también de sus dos predecesores. El homónimo se encuentra al norte de Antagarich y es cuna de la dinastía Ironfist, a la que pertenecen Catherine y Roland, soberanos de Erathia durante las Guerras de Restauración. Jadame está dominado por elfos oscuros y poblaciones civilizadas de trolls, hombres lagartija y minotauros._

 _(87) Nacido en el año 1110 después del Silencio, Nicolas Gryphonheart ascendió al trono de Erathia siendo relativamente joven y ganó fama por desterrar a los nigromantes de su reino, tal como lo hiciera originalmente Gavin Magnus. Con Gwenllian, su reina y compañera, tuvo dos hijas: la ya mencionada Catherine y Beatrice. Su muerte en 1165 llevaría a los ambiciosos líderes de Deyja a planear una venganza a gran escala._

 _Al acabar mis notas, veo a Valaika entrar al estudio, su sonrisa tan plácida como siempre. Me besa con ternura y le regreso el gesto como un agradecimiento a su infinita paciencia, apoyo y lealtad durante todos estos meses de trabajo. Cumpliendo lo que pactáramos hace un tiempo, ahora iniciaremos un nuevo ciclo de descanso que durará dos o tres semanas; tenemos estupendos asientos para ver_ Una Comedia de Equivocaciones _en el teatro local. De ahí iremos a cenar a un pequeño restaurante no lejos de casa y mañana... ya veremos qué sale. Recargaremos pilas, disfrutaremos la vida y estaremos de vuelta con un nuevo_ fanfic _porque aún nos queda mucha cuerda que dar. ¡Hasta muy pronto y gracias por seguir esta loca idea de principio a fin!_


End file.
